A Scary Thought
by Derekloffin
Summary: What happens when Kasumi is the one coming back from a training trip rather than Ranma? Well, read on to find out. Chapter 33 new content not on my webpage yet.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

What's happened so far: Zilch, nodda, nothing, this is the start.

**Prologue**

Derek leaned back in his chair as the steady stream of information passed before him. So much to do, so much to do. He had to fix that whole mess in 435687. 234891 was still in need of some real work. He also had to hunt down some more of those renegades that were messing everything up so badly, toying with timestreams that were perfectly fine.

He took in a deep calming breath and mentally ordered the display to stop on 379443. That looked like an interesting one. Who would have thought that person would be the cause of so much destruction? Talk about the best of intentions going awry.

He examined the data more closely. No point in even trying to fix the base timestream, it was hopelessly gone. Well, after that last disaster Derek was glad. This would be a simple enough fix. One little twist of fate and everything would be fine.

"Not so fast Derek. I got another challenge for you." The female voice at his side announced. He listened as she detailed what she expected.

"Hmph, you really don't have much respect for my skills, do you?"

"If you pull this off I'll give you some respect."

"I'll hold you to that." He said with a smile. This was too easy.

**Chapter 1**

Kasumi listened by the doorway as her father talked with the stranger who had come to visit. She was finding this whole situation really exciting. Father was home after over a year away in training, whatever that meant, and this other man had come home with him. Now they were talking about the man's son and about a marriage. Kasumi just couldn't keep her curiosity at bay.

"Sounds like an excellent idea, Tendo. So, which will it be?"

"Hmmm, I'd say Akane would be the logical choice. She's Ranma's age."

Akane is going to marry this Ranma? But, Akane is still practically a baby, she thought to herself. This was all quite confusing. Kasumi decided to get her mother to explain it properly.

As she thought this, Nabiki sneaked up beside her. "What's happening?" She asked in a whisper as she too began listening.

"I don't really know. I think Akane is going to marry some boy named Ranma." Kasumi whispered back in response.

"Really?" Nabiki suddenly became excited and moved closer to the common room doorway.

"Yes, sounds good, but do you think they'll really go for the idea?" The strange man asked.

"Of course they will." Her father responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Tendo."

"Well, if you're worried then perhaps we should have them get to know each other first. Maybe we should raise them together."

"Wonderful idea!"

"Then it's decided. You can take Akane and-"

"Wait a second, Tendo," the man quickly responded. "Don't you think that it would be better for them to grow up here? I mean, you have this big house and the dojo..."

"Well, I suppose but I already have three daughters to raise-"

"What's one more child to raise when our two families will be joined and our family legacies assured?"

"Hmmm, quite right."

"Did you hear that?" Nabiki asked. "We're going to have a boy in the house." Kasumi nodded silently.

"Okay then, we'll just make a few arrangements and-" the man began.

"Not so fast, Saotome. I may agree with your reasoning but I'm a bit suspicious of your motives. You're trying to unload your son on me I think." Her father replied, suspicion in his voice.

"Not at all Tendo." The man responded, a bit nervous.

"Hmmm, well then, you should have no problem with a little exchange then."

"Exchange?"

"Yes, I'll raise your son and you can raise one of my daughters. How's that?"

The man went silent for a moment and the two Tendo daughters exchanged confused and worried looks. "Okay, Tendo." The man finally responded. "So which will it be?"

"Kasumi!"

XXXXX

Kasumi remembered that fateful day over ten years ago. It had been so strange to be sent to live with some strange man she barely knew. She still to this day questioned her father's reasoning behind that decision. Her mother had certainly not been all that approving but she had agreed. The Saotomes had been nice enough but it still took time to adjust to. Then the memories of what happened later returned to Kasumi. Curse them all, she thought to herself angrily.

The boy named Kasumi trudged on down the street, his eyes locked on the wet pavement below. He was in a very bad mood. That damnable rain had caused the transformation that he was getting quite annoyed with. It had been shocking enough at the beginning but since then it had caused nothing but trouble.

Kasumi looked up from the puddles on the ground to the mound of black and white fur beside him and lightly cuffed the panda on the back of the head. It growled a painful and meek protest as it looked back. Kasumi scowled back at it in response.

The panda quickly brought out a sign. 'What was that for?' the sign read.

"For this whole stupid mess!"

'It wasn't my fault! It was all just a big misunderstanding!' the panda replied with another sign, a pleading look on its face.

"Not this time, Mr. Saotome. You're not going to get forgiveness that easily ever again!"

'Come on Kasumi, have a heart.' The panda now had tears in its eyes.

Kasumi could feel his anger begin to give way to sympathy but quickly turned his eyes away before the feeling took hold. "No! I've given you far too many chances as is! We're going home and that's final!"

The panda growled out another plea but Kasumi wouldn't let himself be effected. He was going home and was going to try to get over all that had happened to him. Of course he'd never live a normal life again but he could try to live a close approximation of one.

He stopped at the gate and looked at the sign: Tendo school of anything goes martial arts. He was here at last. He turned to the panda who gave one last desperate attempt to change Kasumi's mind, begging on its knees. 'Please Kasumi, just give me a bit more time to set things right.' It pleaded with another sign.

He briefly started to consider but then quashed the thought. He wouldn't let this pitiful excuse of a parent mess up his life any longer. "Not a chance, and don't you even think of running off. You've got a lot to answer for."

The panda slouched its head in despair.

XXXXX

Nabiki stood by the kitchen table, slicing several carrots into thin, even slices. Her mind wasn't on her work however. Nothing this boring or tedious was satisfying or mentally stimulating enough to keep her mind on it. Still, Nabiki always reminded herself that it was better than the alternative. Instead she was running over a few ideas that just might improve her cash flow a bit.

"Are those carrots ready?" Mrs. Saotome asked as she turned from the stove. Nabiki nodded as she finished the last cut and handed the cutting board with the carrots to her. As Nodoka returned to the stove and added the carrots to a pot Nabiki moved onto her next task. She didn't make it as a loud knocking caught her attention.

"Could you get that?" Nodoka asked.

"Sure." Nabiki replied as she headed off to the door. She didn't go too fast mind you. Anything that got her free from the tedium of kitchen duty was something to be savored. The knocking repeated itself as she finally reached the front door. She slid it back and looked at her visitor.

Actually she looked into his chest and realized she was just a bit too close. She looked up a bit, then a bit more until she looked into his face, a face etched with weariness. "Hello," he greeted in a pleasant but tired voice.

"Oh, hello," Nabiki replied as she took a step back to better examine this new comer. As she already noted he was quite tall, possibly even taller than her father, and obviously older than her, maybe 19 or 20. He was dressed in a soft yellow and red outfit that seemed just a little small as his well built frame filled it completely, emphasizing every muscle. His brown hair was bound together in a long ponytail that must have gone down to the mid of his back. His face, well there was only one way Nabiki could think of to describe it, gorgeous. She could hardly keep her heart from fluttering. Nabiki shook off the thoughts that were beginning to come to the surface and reset her appearance as that of host. "Ah, can I help you?"

"I'm sure you can." The man said then frowned as he looked off to the side. He quickly shot out his hand and pulled a large mound of fur into view. "Where do you think you're going, hmmm?" Nabiki took another step back, this time in shock, as she realized that mound of fur was a panda. After the panda seemed to slouch to the ground in despair the man turned back to her. "You wouldn't happen to have any hot water would you?"

XXXXX

"Saotome!" Soun roared out in outrage as he confronted his one time friend.

"Now Tendo, it's not a bad as it-"

"My daughter changes into a man and you call that not bad!" Soun shot back as he grabbed Genma by the shoulders, a bit too tightly for Genma's comfort. "How could you be so reckless?"

Everyone at the common room table watched mutely as Genma desperately fought to come up with a response. Nodoka looked no more amused than Soun at this whole situation. Nabiki looked pale, probably due to the rather queasy feeling she now had. Akane had an angry scowl directly solely at Genma. Ranma seemed to be pondering something.

Kasumi, however, was fighting a war with herself. She would be all too pleased to let Genma go down in flames, but the part of her that had been tempting her early was still hard at work. She was home now, no longer under his care and she really didn't feel like going through a night of sleeplessness if she let this go on.

"To be fair it was an accident. He didn't know about the curses." Kasumi finally said. It was a bit of a stretch. He knew damned well that the springs were dangerous and that they were called 'the cursed springs of Jusenkyo'. However, she'd been as big a fool, especially seeing as how her life with Genma should have warned her about actually agreeing to go there in the first place. Well, that was ending now.

Soun looked over at his daughter then relented and released Genma. Genma gave Kasumi a thankful smile but she returned only a brief disapproving glare.

"Well Saotome, it seems my daughter is more forgiving than I. Be glad."

"I should have made you sign that contract." Nodoka said aloud as she shook her head.

"It was-" Genma began.

"We'll talk later." Nodoka snapped back as she stood up and turned to Kasumi. "Come with me Kasumi, I'll get you settled in. Nabiki, please take care of dinner." Nabiki nodded and headed off to the kitchen as Kasumi followed Nodoka upstairs. She lead Kasumi to a large, basically empty room, where Kasumi dropped her pack. "I'm sorry, but Ranma took your room-"

"It's all right Mrs. Saotome. I didn't expect anything else. Besides, I'm used to sleeping on a hard floor."

Nodoka nodded, not sure if Kasumi phrased it that way to be exact or because she was bitter. "I'm dearly sorry about all this. I should never have allowed him to take you on that training trip. You must be angry with all of us."

Kasumi looked over at Nodoka and tried to call up that feeling but found it quickly crumpled with the sad look on Nodoka's face. "I suppose I was, somewhat, but how were you to know?" Nodoka seemed uncomforted by Kasumi's excuse for the error in judgment. "It doesn't matter now. I'm home and I'll survive." Nodoka again nodded then turned to leave just as Akane walked in.

"I don't need to ask how life's been treating you." Akane commented with a bit of amusement. Kasumi smiled as she hugged her little sister. "I missed you." Akane said as she returned the hug. A moment passed and they finally released each other, Kasumi giving Akane a good look over. She'd obviously been keeping herself fit. She was trim but firm, probably from martial arts training. Her hair was still in that old short cut that Kasumi found a bit boyish but now it seemed to suit her quite well.

"You've grown up so much since the funeral." Kasumi noted.

"So have you."

"Yes. So, how's life been treating you?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

` "Are you and Ranma getting along? When's the wedding planned?"

Akane's pleasant attitude changed to a guarded one. "We get along fine. I don't know about the wedding."

Kasumi examined her sister intensely, trying to discern her true feelings on the subject. "Is there some problem?"

Akane scowled and began pacing the room. "Well it's... I mean we... I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"Not at all." Kasumi reflexively responded.

"Well we... we... he's..."

"Don't you like him?"

"Oh, I like him fine. He's a bit thoughtless sometimes but that's not so bad. It's just that I... I... It just doesn't seem right." Akane stopped pacing and stared down at her feet. "Oh, you don't want to hear about this." Akane said as turned and looked up at Kasumi. "I want to see how good you are. Do you want to have a little sparring match?"

"I suppose." Kasumi responded, a little reluctant.

XXXXX

Akane set herself across from Kasumi in a combat ready stance. Kasumi assumed a loose defensive posture and prepared. At the door to the dojo, Ranma stopped and looked in. A little curiosity took hold and he walked in and leaned against the wall, waiting to see what Kasumi could do.

"Ready?" Akane asked and Kasumi nodded. Akane started off slow with a quick punch which Kasumi swayed to the side to avoid. Another punch, slightly faster, again easily avoided. A kick, Kasumi calmly blocked and spun Akane around by her caught foot. Akane stumbled then recovered and re-examined her approach. She then attempted a quick set of punches and kicks all of which Kasumi calmly and easily dodged. Akane stepped back and caught her breath. "Are you going to attack or what?"

"If you really want me to?"

Akane nodded and Ranma had a feeling that it was a mistake. Kasumi approached cautiously then let loose a quick punch. Akane dodged fairly easily and countered with her own punch. However, Kasumi caught it then, holding Akane's hand in one of her own, Kasumi lashed out with four blazingly fast punches, three times to Akane's body and one final time to the head, stopping just short of the bridge of Akane's nose. Ranma knew those moves would have easily put Akane completely out of action, maybe even have killed her if they were full force. Akane must have known too as she blinked in complete shock.

"That's... pretty good." Akane stammered out.

"Thank you. Your guard is a bit weak." Kasumi responded as she released Akane and stepped back casually.

"Yeah, guess so." Akane responded, slightly depressed.

"Don't feel bad, I've had some fairly... intensive training."

"I bet." Ranma commented causing Kasumi and Akane to finally notice him. "You got creamed Akane." Ranma teased.

"Shut up Ranma! Maybe if my regular sparring partner was half decent-" Akane replied angrily.

"Low blow! I'm better than you and you know it!" Ranma replied, getting a bit angry himself.

"Hah! You wish!" Akane retorted with a slight smirk and began to leave.

"Oh yeah? Okay then, let's go, right now!"

"Hmmh, later maybe, when I'm bored." Akane responded, dismissing Ranma's challenge with a wave as she left. "I'm going to take a bath."

Ranma was about to give chase when Kasumi walked up next to him. He gave her a look then turned from the door with his own dismissing wave of his hands. "She doesn't know nothing."

"I think she was just teasing."

"Yeah, I know." Ranma said as he went into a kata.

"Is there some problem between you two?" Kasumi asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"Us, no, we're just fine... just fine." Ranma replied leaving Kasumi with a perplexed look. "So, I bet you've seen some pretty interesting stuff on the road."

"Oh, a fair bit."

"Hmmh, if it wasn't for the other stuff I would have loved to be in your place."

"Yes, if it wasn't for that other stuff I would love to be in my place too. However, there is that other stuff, more of it than you know." Kasumi sighed, turned and left.

XXXXX

Kasumi laid on her sleeping bag, staring at the ceiling. She was home, that had a very pleasant feel to it. Her troubles were behind her now save the curse but with some luck she'd find a cure someday. Kasumi mused at that last thought. She hadn't been having much in the way of luck lately.

Her mind turned to Ranma and Akane. What was their problem? Both said they were getting along yet... they weren't. They were all too eager to switch topics when it came to their relationship. So, what had happened, or not happened? It seemed that the original intent of this whole exchange had somehow backfired.

Kasumi scowled. Here she was again, worrying about other people's problems. She had enough of her own to worry about. She didn't need more. If they had some sort of problem, well, they'd just have to work things out for themselves. It was time for her to live her own life.

Kasumi pushed away the thoughts and attempted to sleep. After about an hour she finally managed to.

XXXXX

Kasumi was running, scared, from what she couldn't quite remember. All she knew is she had to get away. She ran until her lungs were on fire with pain but still kept running. She didn't even know where she was. She tried to force her mind to recall the place. Little lakes, poles, it was certainly familiar. Suddenly she saw something in front of her. She was still too afraid to stop. She continued to run directly at it. There was a startled cry then a splash of water.

XXXXX

Kasumi sputtered and coughed as she sat up, drenched in cold water. She, or rather now he, looked around in confusion to see his sister Nabiki, dressed in school clothes, with an empty bucket and a slight smirk.

"Time to get up." Nabiki said, pulling out a towel and throwing it to Kasumi.

Kasumi got up and began drying himself off. "A simple nudge would have sufficed."

"Yeah, but I owed you for that little stunt you pulled on me yesterday." Nabiki responded as she put the bucket on the floor.

"What stunt?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

Nabiki scowled and turned to leave. "Never mind. Breakfast is ready."

Kasumi watched his sister go and tried to recall what he could have done to annoy her. He shook off the thought and got dressed, scolding himself for sleeping in so late. Evidently Genma was dodging him or he would have been woken up for morning practice. He stopped to consider that little quandary. Sure, he wanted to be as far from that man as could be possible but it wouldn't do for him to slack on his training.

It was funny, when he, or at the time she, went to live with the Saotomes she had absolutely no interest in the martial arts. She didn't even know what it meant to go training. Now it was her... his... whatever... whole life. Question was, now what? He was home, sure, but what was he going to do with himself?

Well, first off I am going to fix this gender problem, he thought. Kasumi made his way to the bathroom, changed back to normal, then joined the others for breakfast. Genma was looking quite bedraggled and Nodoka was giving him a cold look every few moments. Ranma and Akane, like Nabiki, were dressed for school.

Breakfast was rather quiet. There was the occasional curious look at Kasumi or Genma but no one seemed to know what to really say. Akane finally took the initiative and spoke. "So, Kasumi, are you going to school?"

"No, I graduated already." She responded.

"I would have thought you wouldn't have much time for school on the road."

"Well, I was a bit behind at times but I managed to keep up. Do you all go to the same school?"

"Yep, Furinkan High." Akane answered.

"Good school?"

"I guess." Akane scowled but quickly returned to a pleasant look. "Why don't you come and see it?"

"Ah, you just want to show off." Ranma commented then quickly ducked a punch from Akane.

"Shut up Ranma!" Akane snapped then looked back at Kasumi. "So, you want to come?"

"Well, I don't have any other plans so I guess I can come along."

"Great!"

XXXXX

Kuno stood in his usual waiting place, eyeing the growing crowd of boys gathering at the entrance to Furinkan high. Today was his day, he knew it. He would prove himself to Akane Tendo and she would confess her true feelings for him. It was inevitable. These heathens that tried for her heart were doomed to failure.

Kuno removed a single red rose from his shirt and examined it. It was a perfect match for the beauty that would soon arrive. He stole a brief smell then noticed Nabiki wending her way through the crowd.

"Ah, Nabiki Tendo. I trust your sister is on her way."

"Yeah, yeah, she's coming Kuno baby. So, when are you going to give up this nonsense?"

"Give up? Never. Tatewaki Kuno, the Shooting Star... no wait, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall never give up." Kuno replied, raising his bokken to the sky in a pose for dramatic effect.

Nabiki rolled her eyes then continued on to the school. "Whatever, Blue Thunder."

Kuno eyed the Tendo daughter with a mix of disdain and weariness. She was one to give a great deal of caution to. She was also very impudent but she was Akane's sister and she did occasionally come in handy so he just had to tolerate her.

Kuno turned back to the entrance and continued to watch and wait.

XXXXX

"Okay Kasumi? This is my fight so don't worry or anything. I can handle them." Akane said as she approached the school with Ranma and Kasumi.

"So this happens everyday?" Kasumi asked, slightly shocked at this whole concept.

"'Fraid so." Ranma answered then pointed to the entrance. "Here they come." Akane responded by tossing her bag to Ranma then rushing forward to meet a huge crowd of boys dressed in the uniforms of every sport imaginable. Ranma gestured for Kasumi to follow him as he traveled through the wake of destruction that Akane created. He stopped and hopped up onto the school's stone fence to get a better view of the fight. Kasumi did likewise.

As she watched Kasumi began to feel sorry for the boys. They didn't stand a chance. Akane took each down with a single blow and wasn't even pressed by their feeble attacks. Ranma called out the occasional piece of encouragement or sly comment about a particular knock out. Kasumi counted off the seconds in her head and was impressed to find Akane finish off the last of over fifty opponents in just under thirty seconds.

Ranma leaned over to her. "She's just putting on a show. She usual plays with them for a few minutes." Kasumi could only nod, still in shock at this situation.

Akane took in a couple breaths then put up her hand, as if expecting to catch something. A second later a single red rose flew into it.

XXXXX

Kuno, as usual, had simply watched the masses make fools of themselves. His own challenge would wait till the end when he could face Akane one on one. Today she seemed to have a slight fire in her. Her attacks were more powerful, more measured than usual. Perhaps this was an omen of his coming victory this day.

Akane finishing off her last opponent signaled that is was time for Kuno to act. He calmly took out the rose and tossed it to her in his usual fashion. She plucked it from the air and examined it briefly before turning to face him.

"Hello Kuno." Akane greeted, crossing her arms with a slight look of annoyance on her face.

"Ah, if it be not Akane Tendo. We meet yet again."

"Really? I didn't think it would be much of a surprise seeing as how you're responsible for this whole mess."

"Of course, you refer to these pitiful fools. Could they not but learn that your love is out of their reach? I suppose it is the destinies of the commoners to strive to obtain that which shines most brightly."

Akane's eyelids sagged and she let out a sigh. "Can we please cut the garbage today and just get this over with."

"Very well, but be prepared. Today the Blue Thunder shall be victorious." Kuno dropped into a fighting posture, his bokken held before him. Akane mirrored his actions and the two began to examine each other for openings.

XXXXX

Kasumi leaned over to Ranma. "Does this man always speak like this?"

"Kuno, oh yeah. He's got this thing for melodrama. I sometimes wonder if it's some sort of over all strategy, bore her into submission." Ranma answered in jest then called out a cheer. "Go get him Akane!"

With that Kuno made his first strike, a simple thrust with his bokken. Akane dodged to the side and countered with a kick directed at Kuno's face. It connected sending him stumbling back but he quickly shook off the hit and attempted a charging slash. Akane flipped over the attack and upon landing twisted around with a spinning kick. Kuno blocked this and started a quick series of thrusts, forcing Akane to back flip away.

"Hmm, Kuno seems a bit more serious today. He's usually out cold by now." Ranma commented as he continued to watch the match. Kasumi also continued to watch, examining her little sister in action as well as this young man she was dueling. Akane was quite good, not in Kasumi's league, but still very good. She masterfully dodged or blocked every one of Kuno's attacks and slipped through many of her own blows. Kuno on the other hand was a harder one to judge. He was outmatched here but Kasumi sensed that it may not be due to lack of skill. He may just be pulling his punches and in a way letting Akane win. He did seem to have a determination that would not quit and a fair storehouse of endurance. If he was really into a fight he might just be a formidable opponent.

Kasumi scowled as she realized she was giving into an old habit of examining every one as a potential foe. She had to relax a little. She was back in Japan, at home. Nothing would happen here.

Kasumi looked up at the school clock and noticed the time quickly slipping away as the fight continued on. She returned her attention to the fight. Akane would likely win but it was going to take some time, more time than she had. Without further thought Kasumi dropped down into the school yard and began approaching the two combatants.

She could hear Ranma call out to her but paid him little mind. She stopped just short of the fight and waited. Neither fighter noticed her presence. They were too intent on each other. Kasumi saw her opening as Akane flipped backward to avoid another bokken slash. She made one quick motion and came back holding Kuno's bokken. There was one thing Kasumi definitely knew about Kuno, he was a kendoist. Without his bokken he was basically harmless.

Akane ceased her attacks as she noticed Kasumi. Kuno on the other hand stood dumbfounded, staring at his empty hands. After a moment Kuno finally regain enough of his wits to turn to Kasumi.

"You, Madame, took my weapon?" He asked, a bit of surprise showing on his face.

"Yes. I'm dearly sorry but it is getting late and I'm sure you and Akane do not wish to miss your classes. Perhaps you can continue this duel at some other time."

Kuno looked on at Kasumi in confusion then looked up at the clock. He then returned to look at Kasumi. "I see. Of course, you are correct."

"Good. Why don't you go on in Akane. I'll see you later." After a moment of her own confusion Akane nodded and dashed into the school. Kasumi watched her go then placed the bokken back in Kuno's hands. "You should really consider having these duels after school. Again, sorry for the inconvenience." She said then turned and started off towards the street.

XXXXX

Up in Nabiki's classroom Mr. Choy was amazed at what he had just seen in the school grounds below. For months now the situation at Furinkan was getting severely out of hand. This whole contest was completely unacceptable but what was to be done? The students involved were barely controllable in the classroom. They were totally out of control outside the classroom.

However, what he just seen below had made him re-examine that conclusion. That young woman had not only disarmed one of Furinkan's fiercest fighters without any effort, but she had also talked him out of the fight. That was an even more amazing feat than disarming him, considering who he was.

"Does anyone know who that young woman is?" Mr. Choy asked his class.

"She's my sister, Kasumi. Why?" Nabiki responded.

"Your sister huh? Could you give her a message for me?"

XXXXX

Kuno continued to stand, watching the strange woman leave. He barely even noticed the hand being waved in his face until he realized it was obstructing his view.

"Hello, Earth to Kuno, anybody home?" Ranma asked. "Ah, so you are there," he said when Kuno finally took notice of him.

"Who was that... woman?" Kuno asked as he tried to catch one last glimpse of her.

Ranma turned to look at the departing figure as well. "That, my friend, was Kasumi Tendo. She just arrived last night."

"Kasumi, a fine name." Kuno said then looked at Ranma in confusion. "Did you say Tendo?"

"I did indeed. You remember, she's the sister that got switched with me." Ranma replied as he looked back at Kuno.

"She is formidable."

"I guess she is. Anyway, you actually had Akane trying today. What, did Kodachi give you some pep pills or something?"

Kuno frowned as he turned to head into the school. "Of course not. I merely put a bit more effort into today's battle."

Ranma made a quick run to catch up then walked along side him. "You know, I still say a more romantic approach would work better. She's not exactly keen on these morning fights."

"Ah, but I must prove my worth. She must be shown that I am truly a great warrior."

"Ahhh, yeah. Anything I can do for you today?" Ranma asked as they reached the door to Kuno's class.

"For now no, but I may have a request for you later." Ranma nodded then headed off to his class. Kuno entered his class with one thing on his mind, Kasumi Tendo.

**End Chapter 1**

That's it for Chapter 1, if you've read this over at my webpage you may notice some obvious formatting differences, although with the occasional edit here and there.

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Musical Engagement

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 2**

Nodoka placed a tray filled with cups of tea on the common room table then sat down. Also at the table were her husband, Genma, and Soun Tendo. Now that the children were off to school it was time to go over matters of importance.

Each person took a few sips from their cup. Genma gave his wife a worried questioning look which she only answered with an emotionless one. The matter of his treatment of Kasumi was still in her mind but she had already given him a thorough... talking to and she was now somewhat satisfied. The matter in question though was still unresolved.

Finally Genma put his cup down and gave Soun a concerned look. "Okay Tendo, what's this all about? If it's about Kasumi-"

"No! Your upbringing of my daughter is a problem that is now dealt with as best as possible. I have a good mind to throw you out, but seeing as how I was stupid enough to let you take her... No, this is something else entirely." Soun responded then put down his own cup and looked to Nodoka.

She laid down her drink then took a moment to decide how to proceed. "It's about Ranma and Akane. They... they..."

"They're ruining me Saotome!" Soun suddenly said as he broke into tears. "They're doing everything in their power to make sure this marriage doesn't happen."

"But... They seemed okay to me." Genma said in confusion.

"Oh, it's not that they dislike each other, it's that they view each other as brother and sister, not as man and wife." Nodoka responded then sadly looked to the floor. "It seems our efforts to get them together have failed."

"Surely it isn't that hopeless. Perhaps they just need some more time." Genma suggested.

Nodoka shook her head. "No, they have had lots of time and nothing is changing. They are merely becoming more entrenched in their positions against the marriage. They've given up active protest but the silent protest is even worse. We've tried everything we can think of but it has all been fruitless."

"I'm at my wits end Saotome!" Soun added, still a ragged mess of emotion.

"Well, if it doesn't seem to be working between them perhaps it's time to switch the engagement to someone else, perhaps Nabiki."

Nodoka again shook her head. "We've thought of that. Nabiki has essentially the same problem plus she isn't as close to Ranma as Akane. I very much doubt it would work out."

Genma nodded as he considered the situation. "Hmm, well I see only one other option, Kasumi."

"Kasumi? Isn't she a bit old for Ranma?" Nodoka asked but Soun seemed to brighten up at the idea.

"Kasumi, yes, of course. She's grown up away from Ranma, she's a martial artist, and she always was such an obedient girl. Yes, she'll most certainly agree!" Soun said as he became more and more enthusiastic about the idea.

"Good, problem solved." Genma added and the two men nodded in approval. Nodoka, however, shook her head, feeling that this could not work, but for now willing to take a wait and see attitude.

XXXXX

Kasumi walked aimlessly down the streets of Nerima, taking in old sights. It had been so long that she didn't recognize much. Nearly everything that was familiar had somehow changed. It was enough to make her feel out of place.

She stopped in front of the Doctor's office. She looked at it briefly, remembering the old doctor that had worked there. He had been quite old, probably near retirement when she last met him at her mother's funeral. It was very unlikely that he was still working there. Like so many other things, this too was unfamiliar.

Suddenly Kasumi felt a tap on her shoulder. It was so unexpected that she nearly jumped into the air with fright. She spun around to see a young man, wearing glasses and a huge grin. "Hello." He said with a touch of amusement in his voice.

Obviously a martial artist, she thought. No one could sneak up on me like that unless they were. Kasumi pushed aside the thought before she went into a full analysis of his ability. "Ah, hello." She replied, still a bit shaken.

"Can I help you? I was just about to open up for the day." He asked pleasantly.

"You're the doctor?" Kasumi asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, you must be new around here. I am Dr. Ono Tofu." He greeted with just the slightest bow.

"It's good to meet you. I'm Kasumi Tendo."

He looked at her in surprise. "Kasumi Tendo? Akane told me all about you. Why don't you come on in?" The doctor gestured for Kasumi to follow him inside. They entered the clinic and stopped in the waiting room. "I heard you were off training with Ranma's father. How'd it go?" Dr. Tofu asked as he sat down on one of the waiting room benches.

Kasumi took a seat across from him. "Well... not that well."

"Oh, really, what happened?" Dr. Tofu, a bit surprised.

"Many things, most of which I wish never happened." Kasumi answered, the old uncomfortable feelings of anger rising to the surface for a second then subsiding. "Anyway, that's the past. How are you doing?"

"Very good actually."

"I assume my family still comes here?"

"Oh sure, I took over after Doctor Choi retired. Actually, it's mostly Ranma and Akane who come in. You know, various little injuries and such. So, how long are you in Nerima for? Just back for a visit or here permanently?"

"Permanently I hope. I suppose I'll be coming here from now on."

"Oh sure, I handle pretty much all the little mishaps that happen around the Tendo home." The doctor replied with a joking smile.

Kasumi returned the smile briefly. "So, Akane and Ranma come here often?"

"At least once a week," he answered.

Kasumi nodded as she thought about this. Part of her began to nag at her, pushing her to ask the question that was on her mind. The other part pointed out she wasn't supposed to be worrying about them. In the end the nag won, after all, what could it hurt?

"Are they getting along?" Kasumi asked.

"Ranma and Akane, oh sure."

"Hmm, they seemed a little, I don't know..." Kasumi fought for the words to describe the impression she had gotten from them.

The doctor nodded, as if knowing what she meant. "Oh, you mean about the marriage. Well, that is a bit of a different story." Dr. Tofu paused but Kasumi prodded him on with a look. Dr. Tofu considered for a long moment then continued. "You see they do like each other. They're close friends and even though they sometimes get into these little fights it's more just play then anything else, sort of like a minor sibling rivalry."

"But there is a problem?" Kasumi asked.

He paused for a second, again considering his words. "Well, I've known them for many years now and to be honest... they just don't get along as the... romantic sort. Like I said, they act like siblings, brother and sister. I think they're both very uncomfortable with this whole marriage thing. They don't say much about it anymore but whenever the subject comes up you can sense that they don't like it."

That explained things. So, the whole thing had backfired. For a moment Kasumi got a bit of satisfaction out of that but she quickly quashed the thought. No matters what happened to her it wasn't right to feel good about someone else's loss.

"That's too bad. Are they getting any better?" Kasumi asked.

"It's really hard to tell. They always avoid the topic. Give them some time and I'm sure they'll come around." Dr. Tofu responded, a slight bit of sadness in his voice. Kasumi could tell he wasn't too convinced by his own words.

Oh well, it wasn't her problem. What could she do about it anyway? Nothing. Kasumi nodded then stood up to leave. "I guess I should be going. It's been good meeting you Dr. Tofu."

"My pleasure. See you later then." Dr. Tofu replied as he too got up. Kasumi nodded, then waved and left.

Before long she found herself at home. She was ready to relax, maybe do a little exercise but fate had other ideas. She was barely in the door when Mr. Saotome and her father rushed up with serious but happy looks on their faces. A danger sense immediately went off and was confirmed when Nodoka walked up behind them, a look of 'sorry' on her face.

"Kasumi, come in, we have something to talk about." Her father directed, leading her to the common room. He gestured for her to sit down and she complied but her sense of worry was getting stronger.

"We have wonderful news for you." Her father continued as he sat down across from her, Genma standing behind him.

"Oh?"

"Well, I don't know if you're aware of this but Ranma and Akane aren't hitting it off quite as well as planned." Kasumi connected the dots and it wasn't a pretty picture. "So we were thinking that you-" he continued but Kasumi shook her head.

"Wait a moment father. You're not saying that you're switching this engagement to me, are you?"

"Well, yes." He replied, a bit startled.

"But..." Kasumi's mind fought for an escape. "He's so young. I mean, I'm 19, he's only 16-"

"What's a few years? You'll be getting a young man in his prime." Genma retorted.

Kasumi scowled at her former guardian but she found herself at a loss. "But, this is so sudden. Don't you think Akane or Ranma will-"

"Don't worry about it. They've been against this whole thing for years. Akane will be glad to be free of the engagement and Ranma will certainly get used to the idea." Her father said then looked at her as if pleading her to agree.

Kasumi looked into her father's eyes then down at the table in consideration. Okay, Akane and Ranma were having problems. Maybe this would be better. She really didn't want to marry Ranma but any marriage would likely be years off. This would take the pressure off of them. Without the marriage being forced on them perhaps they could open up with their feelings, that is if there was feelings to open up to. Finally she gave in with a small sigh and nodded. "Very well."

Her father immediately burst into tears of joy and took her in hug. Kasumi, on the other hand, was still a bit worried. She'd gotten herself into yet another fine predicament. She could only hope it turned out for the best.

XXXXX

"WHAT?" Ranma cried out as he heard the news. "You have got to be kidding!"

Equally shocked by the announcement was Akane. They, like Kasumi, had been wrangled into the common room as soon as they arrived home from school and given the 'joyous' news. However, unlike Ranma, Akane was dead silent, her feelings unreadable. Nabiki was leaning against the wall, a poorly concealed look of amusement on her face. Genma and Soun still had the look of eager happy parents while Nodoka was still unsure. Kasumi merely remained silent.

Genma slapped his son on the back in support. "Come now son, we know you've been against the engagement with Akane. Kasumi is a fine young woman. I'm sure you'll get along splendidly."

"Oh yeah, sure... you..." Ranma's statement went off into a mumble but he was obviously displeased. "Fine, it's not like I care or nothing." With this Ranma walked off towards the dojo in a slight huff. Kasumi watched him go then looked to her youngest sister, hoping to see something. Instead Akane looked back at her with a look that announced that she cared no more than Ranma did.

"I have homework to do." Akane announced then walked off for her room.

"Well, everything seems to be going pretty well, Tendo." Genma said.

"Agreed, Saotome. Maybe things will work out after all." Soun replied.

Kasumi looked at the two parents for a brief moment then headed off after Ranma. Maybe, just maybe, this whole situation would reveal some hidden feelings... Yeah, right, my luck isn't that good, she thought but decide to try to find out for herself. She found him, as expected, practicing in the dojo, a frown locked on his face.

"So, did you actually go along with this nonsense?" He asked with a short sideward glance.

"Well, ummm, kind of."

"Hmh, great." Ranma jumped into the air with a spinning kick.

"It wasn't exactly my idea."

"Oh yeah, sure. Whatever." Ranma responded as he jumped into another spinning kick.

Kasumi wasn't too sure if he believed her or not. "Ranma, if you want to stay with Akane-"

"I don't care. One Tendo sister is as good as another. You, Akane, Nabiki, what's the difference? Just another engagement I don't want."

Kasumi sighed. This was going no where extremely fast. She tried to think of some response but came up with a monstrous blank. If he was hiding his feelings, she wasn't about to bring them out. Well, it wasn't like she expected something instantaneous, though she would have preferred it. She turned and left, Ranma giving her a brief look, his frown still firmly in place.

Kasumi made her way to the carp pond and stood watching the fish. She considered the whole situation and shook her head. She'd once again jumped into the middle of things, trying to help everyone out. Still, what would it hurt? This was for the best. What was a bit of inconvenience to her when it could just help Ranma and Akane? However, as much as she tried to convince herself, she still felt like she was running head-on into trouble.

As if in response to her growing worry droplets of water began to fall from the sky. Kasumi managed to get out another sigh before she transformed.

"A bit glum sis?" Nabiki asked as she approached, protected by an umbrella from the rain. Kasumi looked over at his sister and attempted a smile but failed miserably. Nabiki, however, was perfectly capable of smiling. "Oh, don't let it get you down. Things will work out. Matter of fact, I have some good news for you. The school vice-principle is thinking of hiring you as an assistant physical education director." She said as she handed Kasumi a letter.

"Excuse me. Why would he wish to do that?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"Oh, it's just an official title. I think he's more interested in what my teacher told him about that little show you put on with Kuno this morning."

"Why would that be interesting?"

"Well, it's pretty rare for Kuno to stand down from a fight. I'm guessing you're going to be the school's peace keeper. If you're interested he said to come see him tomorrow morning. It's all in that letter."

Kasumi opened up the letter and gave it a quick read. Sure enough, the vice-principle wanted him, or her rather, for an interview tomorrow morning about the job. Well, maybe things were brightening up a bit. He didn't have any plans for himself and this had just dropped into his lap. His luck couldn't be all bad, he supposed.

"Thank you Nabiki. I think I'll do just that." Kasumi brightened up a bit then headed off to the house.

Nabiki stood and watched Kasumi strode off. She continued to stare at the boy as he walked away, her eyes going progressively lower. With a sudden shake of her head Nabiki looked away. "Damn it! Where's an ice cold lake when you need it?" Nabiki's expression changed to one of disgust then anger as she too returned to the house.

XXXXX

Ranma paced back and forth in one of the Kuno mansion's many rooms, Kuno standing to the side. "Man Kuno, I don't believe this. I've been trying to get loose from Akane for years now and just when I think I might be free they stick me with another girl."

"This is interesting news. So, Akane Tendo is now free of her engagement with you?" Kuno asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm engaged to Kasumi." Ranma replied as he stopped and leaned against a wall in frustration.

"Did you say Kasumi?"

"Yes, Kasumi, why?" Ranma asked as he looked over at Kuno.

"Hmm, Kasumi Tendo..." Kuno replied absently, a far off look on his face.

Ranma examined Kuno's blank stare for a moment then smiled slightly, a plan beginning to form in his head. Kuno wasn't that bad of a guy once you got to know him. He was closer to Kasumi's age anyway and he seemed to like her... "Hey, Kuno, you wouldn't be interested in her or nothing, would you?"

Kuno snapped back to reality and gave Ranma a hard look. "That is my concern, not yours."

"Of course, of course, but if you were I just might be willing to help you out a bit, say like I am with Akane."

Kuno considered this for a moment then nodded. "I just may take your offer."

Ranma's smile widened as he walked over to Kuno. "Great! Okay then, we'll-"

"Brother dear, I'm home!" Kodachi called out as she stepped into the room. She stopped when she noticed Ranma and gave him a sour look. "Are you still lounging around here? Don't you have a home?"

Ranma suddenly became excited. "Ko... Ko... Kodachi! Ahhhh, how... how nice to see you!"

"Hmph, I bet." She replied as she began to turn to leave. Ranma quickly rushed over to her side.

"Wait! Ko... Kodachi, I'm... you wouldn't be interested in maybe, I don't know, going to be... I mean dinner-"

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean." She replied as she leaned in close to him, a seductive smile on her face. Ranma nervously swallowed and smiled as Kodachi neared. He then suddenly doubled over in pain after Kodachi slugged him in the gut.

"Keep your hormones to yourself." Kodachi said as she backed off a step, looking down at him with a look of disdain. She then turned to her brother. "I must practice for the upcoming tournament against Kolholz High. I do not wish to be disturbed." With that she turned and walked out.

Ranma finally recovered and stood up straight and gave a sigh of longing. "Hey Kuno, what's with your sister anyway? Why doesn't she pay any attention to me?"

"Perhaps because you make such a fool of yourself in her presence," Kuno answered. "So, shall we discuss the matter of Kasumi Tendo?" Ranma nodded then walked back over to Kuno.

XXXXX

Akane sat at the desk in her room, looking at her school books. She hadn't gotten a thing done in hours. She was too distracted to think. In the span of two days her whole life had been turned on its ear. She was now free of the engagement and her sister was back.

Akane was glad to have Kasumi back, and did feel sorry for what had happened to her. However, she also felt like she was second best now. At least with Ranma she always knew she had a chance. With Kasumi she didn't even have that much. Akane couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Then there was the engagement. She'd been feeling twisted with the prospect of marrying Ranma. It felt so wrong. Akane was glad to be free of it. However, she also felt something else. For most her life she had known one thing, that she'd be married to Ranma. She hadn't liked it but it had been a constant that she could count on. Suddenly that constant was gone. It left her a bit lost. Still, she was free, now she could go after the man she was really interested in with no worries about that silly engagement getting in the way.

Her mind turned back to Kasumi. Akane may be free but Kasumi had taken her place in the trap. She had some sympathy for her sister's situation but what was to be done? Akane had been working at getting out of the engagement for years and only now had made progress, but only because her problem had been switched to Kasumi. It didn't look like there was much of a way for her to help her sister out.

"Maybe she'll get to like him." Akane said aloud to herself. It didn't give her much hope though. She shook her head and turned her mind to a problem she might be able to deal with, getting Dr. Tofu to notice her.

XXXXX

The next morning Kasumi woke up early to get to the school. She had to again scold herself for skipping practice. Even though she wanted to stay clear of Genma she did need a sparring partner. She made a mental note to set up morning practice sessions again with him. In that at least he couldn't cause any more damage.

Kasumi grabbed up a quick breakfast and a lunch prepared for her and dashed off to the school. She'd hate to be late for her own job interview. That wouldn't be the greatest of impressions to give a prospective employer.

The meeting with the vice-principle went quite well. As Nabiki had expected he was more interested in hiring her on as a peace keeper. Apparently the situation at the school was really out of control. He was desperate for something to keep things running smoothly. It really didn't matter to Kasumi, this job would give her something to do. The pay wasn't even that important, though it was certainly an added benefit.

A short time after the meeting Kasumi was standing out front of the school considering how to best approach the morning crowd. She didn't have long to think as the boys soon began gathering, many of them giving her odd looks. As always, reason was the best course. Failing that, well... Kasumi's was hoping she didn't have to get to that.

She pulled together her resolve and began to move to the head of the crowd. On her way Kuno arrived. Kasumi looked at him briefly and got an awfully odd impression. Was he looking at her in the same manner as he looked at Akane? No, couldn't be. She was just imagining things. She pushed the thought away and turned to face the crowd.

"Ah, hello, I am Kasumi Tendo, the new assistant physical education director. Now, as a matter of school safety, I must unfortunately ask you all to disband and go on to your classes." She paused and examined the crowd's response. Mostly it was confusion and a lot of mumbled questions. However, no one moved. Kasumi took in a breath then continued. "Is there some kind of problem?"

One of the rougher members of the crowd stepped forward. "Yeah, lady, there's a problem. We're here to get a date with your sister. What makes you think you're going to stop us?"

"Well-" Kasumi began but got cut off as Kuno suddenly stood in front of her, his bokken raised to the other boy in challenge.

"You sir, how dare you speak in such a belligerent manner to this fine woman. Have you no respect? I will not stand for your insolence!" Kuno spoke, getting angrier with every word.

The boy backed off in fear. "No, upper classman Kuno, wait, I didn't mean-"

"Enough! I will teach you a hard lesson in manners! Defend yourself!" Kuno began a charge but, like the day before, he suddenly found his hands empty. He turned to see Kasumi with his bokken.

"Please, there is no need for that." Kasumi said to him then looked over the crowd. "If there is some kind of problem, I will certainly address it."

Kuno turned and gave the crowd a hard, threatening look. Everyone fell back a pace. "I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, do hereby declare that all present here shall take heed of Kasumi Tendo's request and depart immediately. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Kuno spoke out to the crowd. In response there was a few seconds of confusion, a couple of uncertain looks at Kasumi and Kuno, and a couple more mumbled questions. However, finally the crowd began to break up and walk off.

Kasumi smiled then walked over to Kuno, handing him his bokken. "Why thank you. That was most helpful of you."

"It was my duty and nothing more." Kuno replied with a slight bow.

Kasumi nodded then began to head towards the school but found Kuno blocking her path. "Of course, it would not do for such a fair woman as yourself to be without an escort."

"Oh, that will not be necessary. I am quite capable of taking care of myself." Kasumi responded as she tried to walk around him but again found him blocking her path.

"Ah, but you do not know of the dangers that abound in these halls."

"Yes, I'm sure, but I'm afraid I shall just have to get along on my own. Now, if you don't mind..." She replied, gesturing for Kuno to move off to the side.

"You are mistaken my fair educator. I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall protect thee."

Kasumi began seriously considering just letting him 'protect' her but that wouldn't do. He seemed to have taken a interest in her and that wasn't proper. He was a student, she was now an instructor. She'd just have to diffuse the situation.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. I realize you have some feeling for me but-"

"Oh, you are truly blessed with a deep understanding, but you need not hide your affections. I fear not the misconceptions of others. Fair educator, I shall date with thee." With that Kuno leaped forward in an attempt to hug Kasumi. He didn't quite make it. Instead, Kasumi instinctively went into action, striking in several key spots and hopping back out of his reach. The blows were precise and basically painless but they did their job, Kuno fell like a sack of grain.

Kasumi shook her head and found Nabiki standing beside her. "Not bad sis. You trounced him real good."

"I didn't mean to. Oh well, I suppose I'll have to take him to the nurse's office now." Kasumi said as she moved to pick Kuno's unconscious form up.

"Allow me." Nabiki said as she helped her sister and together they began to walk off to the school. Behind them Akane and Ranma were looking around, slightly confused.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in Nerima, a short time later, a figure stepped off a bus. On this person's face was a look of barely controlled rage. The person looked around then set out towards a certain school. There was only one thing on this individual's mind.

"Just you wait Kasumi, just you wait. You're going to pay for what you did to me." The figure mumbled, getting angrier with every minute, and with every step.

XXXXX

Back at Furinkan it was lunch time and, as usual, Akane and Ranma were sitting together by the soccer field. What was a bit unusual was that they weren't talking. It wasn't because they were angry at each other. They simply didn't know what to say.

They hadn't discussed the breaking of their engagement yet. Each perceived the other as not wanting it and since he/she also didn't want it there wasn't much to say. Funny thing was, both wanted to say something, yet neither was willing to take the initiative.

The silence between them started to grate but before either was finally driven into action Kasumi appeared next to them and sat down.

"Oh, hi Kasumi. How's your first day at work?" Akane asked, glad to finally have a save avenue to speak.

"Quite well actually. That boy, Tatewaki, was actually very helpful this morning." Kasumi responded as she pulled out her lunch.

"I bet. I think he's taken a little bit of an interest in you." Ranma said.

Kasumi looked down at her food but just stared as she contemplated her newest situation. "Yes, it would seem so."

Ranma smiled and pushed on. "You know, Kuno isn't that bad. He's got his quirks, sure, but underneath it all he's a real softy."

Akane rolled her eyes then gave Ranma a suspicious look. "Hah, that sounds like the same junk you handed me, Ranma! I know he's your friend and all, but let's be honest. He's got a few screws loose. Let me guess, you're trying to set her up with him now that she's engaged to you."

"Well I-"

"You can be such a brainless, thoughtless jerk sometimes!" Akane said as she stood and walked off, a bit miffed.

Ranma watched her go with a scowl then turned to see Kasumi giving him a suspicious look. After a second of nervousness Ranma looked down at a nonexistent watch and jumped to his feet. "Hey, look at the time, I got to go. See you later maybe." Ranma raced off before Kasumi could respond.

Kasumi continued to sit and returned to eating her lunch. This was another sign that their relationship was hopeless. It looked like Ranma was trying alternative measures to stop the marriage. She supposed it wasn't that bad. After all, he was only encouraging another relationship, something many people do all the time. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Ranma believed she was a burden to him, just like Akane probably felt.

Kasumi shook her head and finished off her lunch. She began to get up but stopped when she sensed something approaching. She twisted just in time to catch a bouquet of red roses. She looked at them briefly then looked at the young man approaching her, one Tatewaki Kuno. Kasumi let out a sigh as she reached her feet.

"My dearest Kasumi Tendo, we meet again."

"Yes. You appear to have dropped these." Kasumi said as she attempted to hand back the bouquet.

Kuno waved off the flowers. "There are a token of my affection, and yours to keep."

"I couldn't possibly, that would be highly inappropriate." Kasumi said as she again tried to give back the flowers but Kuno refused to take them.

"True love knows not the boundaries of our primitive society's arbitrary rules."

Kasumi was beginning to get a little desperate. She didn't want to hurt this poor boy's feelings yet she couldn't let this infatuation of his continue. "Now, you are just going to have to understand that I do not hold that kind of feeling for you. I'm afraid we could simply not have a relationship at this time."

"If you mean the engagement which has been forced upon you, fear not for I shall surely free you from it."

Kasumi was momentarily surprised that he knew about it then she realized that Nabiki or Ranma might have told him. "Well, there is that but I am afraid there are more personal reasons as well. You do understand?"

Kuno looked back at her blankly, contemplating what she said. Finally he gave a small nod. "I see."

"Good. I have to be on my way." She said in relief and finally managed to hand back the flowers. She set out back for the school but she could see Kuno was still struggling with something. She looked back at him, briefly considered talking further to him but dismissed the idea. He'd just have to work it out for himself.

XXXXX

Kuno watched Kasumi walk off towards the school. He was a perplexed. Personal reasons? What could those possibly be? There was nothing inadequate about him. She was most certainly mistaken.

Kuno noticed Kasumi looking back at him, as if hesitating. Ah, so she was interested. Of course, she merely feared confronting her true emotions. Well, he could help remedy that.

Kasumi continued on her way and began to round the corner of the school. Kuno made up his mind and chased after her. He lost sight of her around the school for a second but quickly closed the gap. To his surprise he found her gone. He looked about in confusion. There was no place she could have gone. The only person here was some strange man he had never seen before.

Kuno looked at the man with a growing suspicion. He had most certainly done something to the fair Kasumi Tendo. Well, he would be sure to bring him to justice!

XXXXX

Nabiki looked down at Kasumi's male form from the window above her, idly putting her cup back onto it's base. How clumsy of me, and how unfortunate that the water in that cup hit Kasumi, Nabiki thought sarcastically. She then noticed Kuno turn the corner and look around in confusion. Then he looked at the male Kasumi with the angry frown that he reserved for only hated foes.

Nabiki felt a twinge of guilt but then dismissed it and moved away from the window. Just bad timing. Kasumi can handle herself, himself, whatever.

XXXXX

Kasumi was rather confused himself. She, at the time anyway, was walking along, when suddenly she was hit by some water from above. He was about to look for the source of the unexpected down pour when a yell from behind caught his attention.

"You sir! What have you done with Kasumi Tendo?"

Kasumi turned to see Kuno, enraged and battle ready. Kasumi was momentarily further confused at Kuno's anger then he realized that he was a he, not a she, and Kuno knew nothing of the curse.

Kasumi quickly started to think of a way out of this new situation. There was no nearby source of hot water to demonstrate the curse and he doubted Kuno was in the mood to let Kasumi just go off and find some. There was also no quick means of escape. He had two options left, attempt to reason with him or fight him. Hopefully reason would work.

"You're mistaken, I've done nothing. You see-"

"Silence! I will not hear your foul lies or stand here while you try your evil trickery! Return her at once or face my wrath!"

Reason was looking pretty hopeless. "No, you don't understand. If you could allow me-"

"Never fiend! I shall smite you and bring Kasumi Tendo back to safety! Defend yourself!" Kuno rushed forward with a slash from his bokken.

Kasumi hopped over the attack and flipped backwards to gain some distance. As he landed Kuno continued his assault with a thrust and spinning slash. Kasumi dodged these but quickly realized that this wouldn't be quite the blow out their other meetings had ended in. He was moving quicker, more precise and not pulling his punches in the least. Kasumi attempted to grab the bokken away from him but found he could not get a safe grip on it. Kasumi dodged a quick set of thrusts then leaped up onto the wall and used it to spring high into the air. He landed facing the infuriated Kendoist. It looked like Kasumi would have to get serious.

XXXXX

Back up in the room where Nabiki was, several female students were gathering around the windows to see the fight.

"Wow, look at that guy!"

"Oooh, he's a real hunk!"

"I wonder who he is? Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"I hope not!"

Nabiki tried to shut out the comments and concentrate on other things. Unfortunately the other girls had other ideas.

"Hey Nabiki, get over here! You got to see this guy who's fighting Kuno! He's gorgeous!" One of Nabiki's friends said.

"No thanks." Nabiki replied.

"Oh, come on!" Suddenly Nabiki found herself being dragged to the window by her friends. "You don't know what you're missing!"

XXXXX

Back down at the fight Kasumi was again considering options, this time for how best to end the fight. It was quickly getting down to one possibility. Kasumi really didn't want to hurt the boy but Kuno was leaving him no choice.

Kasumi dodged another set of bokken strikes, one of which sliced cleanly through a tree. He flipped over the fallen tree then decided to give into the inevitable and set himself into an offensive stance.

"I'll ask you one last time to end this. I do not wish to harm you." Kasumi said as Kuno stepped over the tree.

Kuno smiled confidently, apparently unworried that he hadn't managed to score a single blow. "I will only end this when you return the maiden you have kidnapped! Prepare yourself for the end!" Kuno dashed forward with a blur of bokken thrusts. The speed of the attack was actually rather impressive but Kasumi still managed to avoid every one of the blows. However, this battle was going on too long. It was time to end it before someone got seriously hurt.

Kasumi faked a trip and fell back. Kuno took the bait and raised his bokken back for a strike on his seemingly prone opponent. "I have you!" He managed to shout before Kasumi pushed himself back up and struck in a quick series of precise attacks. Kuno froze in mid motion then went limp and began to fall. Kasumi managed to catch him, his unconscious face resting on Kasumi's chest. Kasumi couldn't help but blush. Being a man didn't make this position seem any less awkward. Well, back to the nurse's office, he supposed.

XXXXX

Ranma watched the whole fight from afar. He frowned at the display of martial arts talent that Kasumi had put on. He'd never seen Kuno that outmatched. Sure, Ranma could beat him every time but it wasn't that much of a mismatch. It was enough to make Ranma quite jealous.

In any case, this whole curse thing would be a problem. He'd just have to keep it a secret from Kuno. It shouldn't be that tough. This was Kuno he was dealing with. Kuno had his points but calm rational thought wasn't one of them.

Ranma had to feel somewhat sorry for Kasumi though. Now she had to deal with Kuno in two different ways, as an enemy and as an overzealous lover. It was certainly going to be interesting.

XXXXX

In one of Furinkan's many bathrooms Nabiki was dumping a bucket of cold water over her head. After a brief few seconds to calm herself she threw the bucket aside in frustration and looked at the mirror. She turned pale with disgust then angry. With a shake of her head she headed back to class with one thing on her mind, this was all Kasumi's fault.

XXXXX

Later Kasumi, back to normal, was waiting outside the school for her sisters and fiancé. She'd had a long day and hoped that she wouldn't have to repeat the performance any time soon.

Akane and Ranma soon arrived, followed by Nabiki who gave Kasumi a scowl then walked off without further word. Kasumi looked at Akane and Ranma in question about this but both just shrugged. Dismissing the thought for later Kasumi and the others followed after Nabiki.

"I heard you had a bit of a fight with Kuno." Akane said with a bit of amusement.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Too bad I missed it. I would have loved to see you in action as a boy."

"I would much prefer to stay out of action, in either form. I do hope he'll be okay."

"Kuno's tough, he's taken far worse than what you gave him. He'll be up and throwing roses by tomorrow." Ranma replied. "He sure is the heroic sort, isn't he?"

"Oh Ranma, give it up!" Akane shot back in annoyance.

"What?" Ranma asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't."

"Oh please. You're about as subtle as a rocket launcher." Akane replied then turned to look away. Ranma did likewise. Kasumi looked between them then shook her head.

XXXXX

On the school's rooftop the figure from the bus watched Kasumi depart. Striking now wasn't right. Too much interference. Besides, this was going to be something special, something to pay back the Tendo girl for all she had done. Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day for vengeance.

**End Chapter 2**

That's it for Chapter 2. I'm converting these slowly so be patient. You can find chapters upto 32 on my website, or you can wait for me to edit to post the rest.

Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3: With a friend like this

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 3**

Ranma tumbled to the ground, just barely avoiding the carp pond. He flipped back to his feet in frustration and stared at Kasumi's male form. Kasumi stood ready to continue their sparring match. Ranma was beginning to curse himself for his slack training. Kasumi was making a fool out of him. As hard as he tried he couldn't land a blow.

Ranma looked across the pond at Akane having similar results sparring with his father. This had all sounded so nice when Kasumi suggested it. She wanted to restart her morning training sessions with Ranma's father. That gave his father the idea of expanding Ranma's training. Then Akane insisted on getting involved. Now Ranma was questioning whether this was all such a good idea.

To think he was being bested by a girl. Well, actually Kasumi was a boy at the moment but it was still embarrassing. To add insult to injury Kasumi wasn't even going all out. He was pulling every one of his punches and not even bothering to go on the offensive. And to think I am supposed to marry this show off, Ranma thought with a frown. That brought to mind a rather unpleasant image in Ranma's mind of him and Kasumi together in bed. It wouldn't be that bad except Kasumi was in her male form.

Ranma quickly shoved aside that thought and launched into another barrage of punches. Once more Kasumi dodged every one of them with his usual ease. Ranma wanted to holler out his frustration but managed to keep his feelings held to just an angry frown.

"All right Ranma. It's time for breakfast." Kasumi said as he dropped out of his fighting stance. Ranma shot a glance to the common room and noticed Nabiki placing some food on the table. Reluctantly Ranma followed suit and walked inside. He'd get even soon enough.

As Kasumi sat at the table Nabiki, with a slight scowl, handed her a kettle of water. Kasumi accepted the kettle and changed back to normal as Ranma examined Nabiki.

"I told you that you should have trained with us." Ranma said to Nabiki as the others gathered at the table.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked in confusion.

"Well that's why you're mad, right? Stuck doing kitchen duty."

"Ranma, there is nothing wrong with cooking." Nodoka interjected then turned to Nabiki. "You shouldn't feel like you've been given a punishment. It is an honor to cook for your family."

"Who said anything about me being mad about cooking? I'd much rather be doing that than getting bruises from that stupid martial arts nonsense." Nabiki protested.

"Then why are you so mad?" Ranma asked.

Nabiki shot Ranma and then Kasumi a quick angry look, and put one last dish on the table rather roughly. "I'm not mad. It's nothing. Okay?" Nabiki responded, challenging Ranma with a glare to open his mouth again.

Ranma shrugged and let the subject drop. Breakfast passed fairly uneventfully from there and soon Ranma and Akane were on their way to school, walking in Kasumi's company. Akane fell back a little, signaling Ranma to do likewise.

"What?" He asked as he joined her.

"I bet you're not so confident now, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma asked then quickly realized she was referring to his sparring match with Kasumi. "Ahh, I was going easy on her."

"Yeah right. You were getting consistently destroyed."

"So what? As if I care."

"Oh sure, you don't care one little bit." Akane sarcastically replied. "Just don't go around doing something stupid because of it."

"I'm not that petty." Ranma replied but at the same time amused himself with a few fantasies. However, he quickly brushed them out of his mind. He was better than that.

Akane and Ranma's attention was quickly switched to the school ahead where Kuno stood waiting by the entrance. As Ranma expected he immediately stepped forward to greet Kasumi. "My dearest Kasumi, you are well. After what that fiend did yesterday I feared for your safety."

"Thank you for the concern but there was really no problem. I really should explain."

Before Kasumi could continue Ranma grabbed her by the arm. "We should talk for a second." He hinted and Kasumi nodded and allowed herself to be lead off. "You can't tell him about your curse."

"And why not?"

"Look, Kuno is a nice guy and all but he has his bad points too. One is his rather irrational response to things he doesn't understand. There's no telling how he'll react to learning about your curse so early on. Give him some time then maybe you can tell him but for now I'd suggest you keep it to yourself."

Kasumi considered this for a moment then reluctantly nodded. "Perhaps you're right. Thank you Ranma." Kasumi replied then moved back over to Kuno who was talking with Akane who was less than amused with the attention.

Kuno quickly turned his attention back to Kasumi. "My love, you were about to tell me something?"

"Yes, but it's not really important at the moment. As you can see I am well."

"Of course and fear not, I shall not be so lack in your defense in the future. Should that knave appear again, I shall most assuredly bring him to justice. I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High do so vow this." Kuno raised his bokken dramatically to emphasis the last point.

"That is a very kind and noble gesture of you but unnecessary. There was simply a misunderstanding."

Kuno put up his hand to silence Kasumi. "Speak no more for I know it all. Now, allow me to escort you and your fair sister inside and-"

Kuno never got to finish his line as Akane punted him into the stratosphere. Kasumi looked at her sister in disapproval. "Akane, was that really necessary?"

"In my opinion, yes. He was just going to rant on into tomorrow. Now let's get going." Akane answered then continued onto the school. After she shook her head Kasumi followed. Ranma gave the speck in the sky a brief look. Before he started after the others he noticed a movement on the roof of the school. He examined the area closer but saw nothing. He dismissed the event and entered the school.

XXXXX

On the school's rooftop a figure lay in wait. The temptation to attack was great but things weren't quite right. No, there had to be an audience to witness what was to come. The time was near though, very near.

XXXXX

The day passed much more uneventfully than the previous one for Kasumi. She was glad for that. Her classes were easy enough, just assisting the regular physical education teachers. A slightly more daunting task that she was handed was that of looking over old incident reports. A whole section of the office was devoted to storing files on this topic. Kuno was still presenting a problem but she managed to avoid him for the day. However, how to deal with that situation was quickly becoming a very problematic question.

As the school day came to an end Kasumi made her way to the front of the school and began to wait as she had the day before. She had just noticed her sisters and Ranma when a sudden sense of danger pushed her into action. She leapt to the side, turning in midair just in time to notice a large metallic object embed itself in the pavement where she had been standing. Kasumi landed and scanned the startled crowd for her attacker.

"Kasumi Tendo! At last I've caught up with you! You won't be able to run away this time!" A voice called out and a form dropped to the ground in front of her. Kasumi quickly sized up her opponent as a crowd gathered around the pair. It was a girl with long brown hair hanging loosely down to her shoulders. She was wearing a set of dark brown and purple travel clothes similar to Kasumi's own but more feminine in appearance. She had the strong build of a formidable martial artist and judging from her ability to embed something in pavement was very capable of using that strength. Then Kasumi realized what the metal object was. A giant metal spatula?

"What's wrong? At a loss for words?" The girl asked, anger clear in her voice, as she removed the spatula from the ground.

"Why did you attack me?" Kasumi asked as she cautiously took up a defensive posture.

The girl's anger seemed only to grow at the question. "Why did I attack you? Why did I attack you? Don't you dare try to play innocent!"

Kasumi was taken aback by the harshness in the girl's words. What could she possibly mean? Kasumi didn't remember this girl... Actually, she did seem vaguely familiar. "Do I know you?" Kasumi asked.

The girl responded by getting even more angry. "You don't even remember who I am? You don't remember the person whose life you ruined?"

The situation was getting quickly out of hand. Kasumi strained to remember the girl. She had to or things would only get worse and fighting might be inevitable. Whoever she was it must have been sometime since Kasumi had last seen her. Then it came to her.

"Ukyo?" Kasumi asked in disbelief, and got an angry frown in confirmation. "Ukyo, why are you angry with me? I thought we were friends."

"Oh friends, yeah, sure. Some friend you were! You destroyed my life and you call yourself my friend! Don't insult me! I'm here to get my revenge on you, so you better be ready!" Ukyo readied the giant spatula and fell back into a fighting stance.

Kasumi was at a loss. Everything she said just seemed to make Ukyo angrier. What could she possibly think Kasumi had done to her to ruin her life? "Ukyo, please, if you would just explain then maybe-"

"Shut up! I'm sick of your fraudulent niceness. I know what you did so don't even think of denying it! You won't fool me!" Ukyo rushed forward, swinging her spatula as she came. Kasumi leaped into the air to avoid the blow and to consider her remaining options. Ukyo, however, wasn't about to let her consider and quickly joined Kasumi in the air with a new attack. The situation was forced, Kasumi had to fight back. With a quick motion she kicked out at the spatula, attempting to knock it from Ukyo's hands. Ukyo surprisingly managed to block the attack and initiated one of her own as they landed.

Kasumi dodged away from two more attacks then made another attempt for the spatula. This time she succeeded in knocking it loose from Ukyo's grasp but Ukyo pressed on using her fists. Kasumi twisted away from one set of punches then caught each of Ukyo's hands as she attempted another.

"Would you please talk to me?" Kasumi desperately asked as she held Ukyo's hands to the sides.

"NO!" To emphasis the point Kasumi was knocked back by a knee to her abdomen. "There's nothing to say."

Kasumi got back to her feet as Ukyo retrieved her spatula. She wouldn't continue this fight. It was senseless. She needed time to think, to figure out what she had done to make Ukyo so furious. As she looked around she spotted something that just might do the trick.

Spatula back in her hands, Ukyo rushed in with a sweeping slash. Kasumi hopped onto the spatula in mid-strike, used it as a spring board and leapt over Ukyo. Before Ukyo could recover she was knocked to the ground as Kasumi used her back as yet another spring board.

Ukyo pounded the ground in frustration then flipped back to her feet. However, as she searched the area she could find no sign of her enemy. "You coward! Come back here!" Ukyo yelled out angrily. Other than the crowd's puzzled looks as they too tried to find Kasumi, Ukyo got no response. "You can't stay away from me forever! I know where I can find you! If you don't face me before sunset I'll hunt you down!" Ukyo yelled out. When she got no further response she turned and walked off towards the school fields.

Finally the crowd began to break up, Ranma, Nabiki and Akane searching around for Kasumi. After a few moments they noticed Kasumi, in her male form, handing a empty sports bottle to a confused student, thanking him for the loan.

"Do you mind explaining to us just who the heck that was?" Ranma asked as they approached.

XXXXX

A short time later at one of the local cafes Kasumi, back in her female form, sat at a table with the others and began her tale.

"It was a short time after mother's funeral that I met Ukyo. Mr. Saotome and I were already training on our own but at times our budget was a bit tight. We soon discovered a yatai owned by Ukyo's father. To help alleviate our economic trouble I agreed to work at the yatai with Ukyo and her father. The way I remember it Ukyo and I became good friends. I never got the impression I was angering her. I guess she might have been disappointed that she could not finish that cooking contest they had just before we left."

"Cooking contest?" Akane asked.

"It was a contest held by one of the local restaurant owners. Everyone in the area who was a skilled cook and martial artist participated. One particular grouping matched all the children against each other. I originally wasn't participating but Ukyo was having some difficulty in her quarter-finals match so her father asked me to take her place. I know she wished to continue but I can't see that alone leading to all this anger towards me."

Akane nodded in agreement. "I kind of doubt that too but she is certainly ticked off at you. Did you or Mr. Saotome do anything else before you left?"

Kasumi thought hard. It would be just like Genma to do something that would cause this kind of anger but nothing happened that she could recall. "No, we left the next day to continue our training."

"Well, you got one very angry girl on your hands who isn't about to go away. What are you going to do?" Ranma asked.

"I suppose I have no other choice but to face her. If I could just get her to tell me-"

"She doesn't exactly seem overly willing to have a pleasant conversation and discuss things."

Kasumi let out a sigh and nodded. Once more it looked like she was forced to face someone's challenge. She could still remember the results of other such incidents. She dearly hoped this one didn't follow the pattern.

XXXXX

The Furinkan High soccer field was surrounded by a large crowd, all intent on seeing the coming match between Ukyo and Kasumi. Ukyo paced back and forth impatiently at one end of the field, waiting for her opponent to show up. Murmurs from the crowd caused her to stop and spot Kasumi walking onto the field.

"It's about damned time! Let's get this over with." Ukyo said as she removed her spatula from her back and readied it.

"Ukyo, I don't want to fight you. Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't make up for the mess you've turned my life into!" Ukyo replied angrily then set herself in a combat stance. Kasumi shook her head then reluctantly did likewise. Ukyo was determined to have a fight. Well, if Kasumi could keep this short she might just avoid anyone getting hurt. The two began examining each other for an opening.

Off at field side Akane and Ranma sat down to observe. Nabiki soon joined them, counting a large wad of bills. Akane soon noticed this and glared at her sister. "Nabiki! You didn't?"

"And why not?" Nabiki asked but a battle cry from Ukyo cut off any response.

Kasumi dodged away from a downward slash from Ukyo's spatula. She responded with a leg sweep. Ukyo back-flipped over the sweep and as she returned to her feet blocked a kick with one of her own. Kasumi tried to slip through a strike to a nerve center but Ukyo seemed to know it was coming and moved just enough to have the blow hit off target.

"Don't think you're going to win this fight with those dumb tricks." Ukyo taunted as she withdrew for a second. Suddenly she drew several small metal spatulas from her shirt and threw them at Kasumi. Kasumi managed to dodge these at the expense of her shirt's sleeve.

This wasn't looking good. Kasumi tried twice more to slip through with a critical point blow but each time Ukyo countered. As she blocked a series of attacks from Ukyo Kasumi considered the situation. She really didn't want this fight, and she certainly didn't want to hurt an old friend. However, if she expected to make it through this in one piece she might have to. She had one option left, fight on and hope she could exhaust Ukyo enough that she'd be open to talk.

Kasumi dodged past Ukyo's spatula, grabbed it then directed two kicks at Ukyo, knocking her down and forcing her to release the weapon. Kasumi threw the spatula off to the side and prepared to continue as Ukyo recovered and flipped back to her feet. Kasumi dashed in, ready to deliver a set of kicks that would hopefully keep Ukyo down. Unfortunately, as Kasumi kicked out, Ukyo pulled something else out of her shirt and blocked. A clang of metal was heard.

Kasumi hopped back, her foot surging with pain. She looked over at Ukyo to notice her holding a wok with a foot shaped dent in it.

"A wok? I though you were into Okonomiyaki." Kasumi said as she tested her injured foot.

"I diversified. Here, have a cake!" Ukyo pulled out and threw, well, a cake. Kasumi let out a startled yell and managed to roll to the side, avoiding it. However, Ranma wasn't so lucky and got stuck directly in the face by the flying dessert.

"Ranma, aren't you supposed to be a martial artist." Akane teased.

"Shut up!" Ranma replied in annoyance as he wiped icing off his face, tasting a little bit of it. "Not bad actually."

Kasumi looked over at Ranma in sympathy, not noticing Ukyo stepping up behind her. Suddenly Kasumi found her wrist bound by a handcuff. She spun to face Ukyo who locked the other end of the handcuffs to her own wrist.

"This time you won't be running off. Now, let's finish this." Ukyo pulled a rolling pin out and tried to bring it down on Kasumi's head. She caught the kitchen tool and countered with a punch. The punch connected with Ukyo's shoulder and Kasumi followed up with a hook kick, throwing Ukyo to the ground. Before Ukyo could fully recover Kasumi used the metal wire connecting the handcuffs to bind Ukyo's arms to her sides.

"Now, are you going to calm down and talk or am I going to have to knock you out?" Kasumi asked as she hauled Ukyo back to her feet.

Ukyo finally ceased her struggles and just glared angrily at Kasumi. Just as Kasumi began to ease up, however, Ukyo tossed a bag of flour into her face with her foot. Kasumi recovered but found Ukyo grabbing up her spatula then jumping up onto the fence. Still bound by the cuffs, Kasumi was forced to follow after her.

"Looks like this fight is going on the road." Ranma said as he jumped to his feet and began to race after the two combatants.

XXXXX

Ukyo dodged away from a kick from Kasumi, jumping down into a nearby street. As Kasumi descended to meet her Ukyo spun to face her and lashed out with a kick of her own but had her leg caught. "Ukyo, this is crazy! You're going to get one of us seriously hurt if you keep this up." Kasumi said as she sent Ukyo tumbling backwards with a push on her caught limb.

Ukyo rolled out of the tumble then sprang into the air, tossing a spray of tempura flakes down on Kasumi. Kasumi shielded her face then looked down at the flakes in confusion after nothing happened. This allowed Ukyo enough time to light a match and throw it down into the flakes. The resulting explosion created a dust cloud concealing the whole area.

Just then Ranma and Akane arrived to see Ukyo stepping out of the cloud with the connecting wire of the handcuffs hanging loosely at her side. However, before either could jump to a wild assumption Kasumi, slightly worse for wear, stumbled out of the cloud and faced off with Ukyo.

"Are you still standing?" Ukyo asked angrily as she renewed her attack. Kasumi blocked and countered with a kick, sending Ukyo lurching back.

As Ukyo and Kasumi continued to battle several other people ran up. "Who's winning?" Nabiki asked as she joined Ranma and Akane.

"They're pretty evenly matched from what I've seen." Ranma responded then stepped to the side to avoid Ukyo as she fell to the ground.

The crowd backed away as Ukyo recovered and returned to her feet, covering her right eye with her hand. "Great, just great!" Ukyo shouted angrily as she uncovered her now red eye. "Oooooh, now you're really going to pay."

"If you'd tell me what this is all about-" Kasumi began.

"What this is all about? I'm sick of you playing innocent!" Ukyo replied, rushing in with a slash from her spatula.

"Is this about that cooking contest?" Kasumi asked as she dodged away.

Ukyo finally stopped for a moment. "That contest was just one of many humiliations you handed me!"

"It seems sis has been hiding stuff from us," Nabiki quietly commented to Akane and got a scowl in response.

Before Kasumi could respond Ukyo continued. "I tried to be civil, I tried to be nice and what did it get me? Nothing. You got all the praise! You got all the attention! Even my own father couldn't stop talking about you! It was like living in the shadow of some perfect goddess! No matters what I did I was always second best to you! It was driving me insane!" Ukyo roared out in growing frustration.

"More like drove if you ask me," Nabiki whispered but went unheard.

"I... I never knew anything about this." Kasumi managed to reply after a moment.

"Hmph! Yeah sure. I might have believed that at one time but not after what you did to me."

Kasumi shook her head in confusion. "What... I don't understand."

Ukyo responded with an annoyed laugh. "You must think I'm a complete idiot, or blind. I saw you Kasumi, so just drop this damned innocent act. You may be fooling them but you'll never fool me again."

Various members of the crowd looked at each other and the two fighters in confusion. Kasumi could only stand confused and stunned. Ukyo took advantage of Kasumi momentarily inaction to pull out another large handful of tempura flakes. "I'm ending this right now!" Ukyo shouted as she threw the flakes at Kasumi along with a lit match.

Kasumi, however, was ready for the attack in time to avoid the explosion as Ukyo grabbed another handful of the flakes. With a look of grim determination Kasumi turned on Ukyo and rushed her. Ukyo managed to dodge two punches, dropping the flakes in the process, but when she raised her spatula to block a roundhouse she came back holding only a handle. As Ukyo stared at her broken weapon in shock Kasumi continued on and landed two more blows, one causing the younger girl to partially crumble to the ground.

Kasumi withdrew for a second, hesitating, allowing Ukyo to recover and leap to the rooftops and run off. Kasumi took a second to catch her breath.

"Just let her go Kasumi," Akane said as she rushed to her sister's side. "You're just going to get yourself hurt fighting her."

"If I don't fight her now she'll just find me later. We have to settle this," Kasumi replied then leapt to the rooftops to pursue, leaving the crowd behind.

XXXXX

Kasumi scolded herself for this whole mess as she raced after her one time friend. She should have seen Ukyo's anger all those years ago. Now it was ingrained and was going to be that much harder to correct. And what was this other thing she was talking about? She hadn't seen Ukyo since the contest. What could she possibly mean?

She saw Ukyo jump down to the river side street and make for a bridge. Kasumi couldn't let her get away. Ukyo had kept this fight relatively up front but her next attack could very well leave Kasumi in severe danger. Kasumi sprang high into the air and landed directly in front of Ukyo on the bridge.

Ukyo immediately dropped back into a fighting stance and struck out with spinning roundhouse kick. Kasumi caught Ukyo's leg and swept her other one, dropping her to the ground. However, Ukyo reacted quickly and kicked out at Kasumi, catching her on the shoulder, as she fell. Kasumi stumbled back to the bridge railing then reset her stance as Ukyo recovered.

"Ukyo, I honestly don't know what-" Kasumi began in one last attempt to talk Ukyo out of this.

"Shut up! I won't listen to you anymore!" Ukyo yelled out and jumped in with a flying kick. Kasumi parried the attack with her arms but the force of the blow threw her off balance. Ukyo landed and spun into another kick. Kasumi grabbed the kick but was thrown further off balance and tipped right over the rail. Both girls let out a startled yell as they tumbled together into the water below.

Kasumi felt her curse take effect as she hit the water. This will complicate things, Kasumi thought. However, as Kasumi righted himself and resurfaced he found Ukyo to be no where in sight. Kasumi waited a moment longer then decided to dive and try to find her. After a minute he resurfaced and dove again. He searched for as long as he could hold his breath but couldn't find anything. Once back above water Kasumi scanned the area but could find no sign of Ukyo.

After searching one last time with no success, Kasumi swam to shore where Akane and Ranma had just arrived.

"What happened?" Akane asked as she and Ranma helped Kasumi out of the water. "Where did Ukyo go?"

"I don't know. We fell in the water and she disappeared. She must have gotten away somehow." Kasumi responded as she again searched the surroundings for any sign of Ukyo. Ranma and Akane did likewise for a moment but quickly gave up.

"Well, nothing you can do about it now. She'll show up." Akane said as she began to make her way back to the road. After a moment Kasumi nodded and followed his sister.

XXXXX

Hidden in the shadows behind the bridge support Ukyo watched Kasumi and the others leave with an anger she could barely keep in control. There is no justice, she wanted to scream out, I change into this and she changes into... THAT! Ukyo glared with even more anger at her old 'friend'. This wasn't the end. Oh no. She was going to make Kasumi pay... as soon as she could find some hot water.

**End Chapter 3**

Okay, that's chapter 3. One note: You may have noticed two things about Ukyo. One she is dressing feminine. Two, she seems awfully good at Mousse's style. The first is just due to the different timeline. The second, well actually I've seen Ukyo pull out a very large portable grill, propane tank and all, from no where so cakes, woks, rolling pins, and spatulas aren't a big jump.

Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Jusenkyo strikes again

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 4**

Ukyo watched the Tendo residence from the rooftop of a nearby house. Night had fallen and rain was now trying its best to get her wet. Fortunately she'd had the presence of mind to get herself an umbrella.

Blast this damnable curse! Ukyo grumbled in her mind. She could never live a normal life again. Her life was ruined, plain and simple, all thanks to Kasumi. Ukyo felt her rage grow once more at just the thought of her target. Kasumi would pay. It was that one goal that kept Ukyo going. Without that she had no doubt that she would have broken down by now.

The last lights winked out signaling that it was time to act. Ukyo checked her gear. She had to get her spare battle spatula and replace a number of her smaller weapons but she was prepared. Tonight was the night Kasumi would meet her fate.

Ukyo waited another half hour then leapt into action.

XXXXX

Kasumi was awakened from her sleep by the sound of the window creeping open. She held her position, keeping up the appearance of sleep. She listened carefully as the intruder quietly walked over to her and stopped. Kasumi could almost feel the anger emanating from the prowler. She knew exactly who it was. Thankfully Kasumi was ready.

"Wake up you-" Ukyo began but in one lightning quick motion Kasumi knocked Ukyo to the floor. Kasumi flipped to her feet and prepared to launch an attack at Ukyo's prone body. However, Ukyo reacted faster than Kasumi expected and flipped backwards to her feet as well. The two girls faced off.

"Ukyo-" Kasumi started to say, keeping her voice low.

"Don't you even start," Ukyo shot back, also keeping her voice low, and thrust a kick at Kasumi. Kasumi caught Ukyo's foot and held it, keeping Ukyo off balance.

"It's just the two of us Ukyo," Kasumi pleaded. "Don't you see, I really don't know what this is about. You said I did something, but what?"

Ukyo tore her foot free from Kasumi's grasp and backed off a pace. "So, you're determined to keep up this little sham of yours, huh? Well, I'm sick of listening to it."

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to have done."

Ukyo glared at her enemy for a moment then with an angry breath replied. "Fine, I'll refresh your conveniently forgetful memory. What was it, a bit over a month ago?" Ukyo slyly asked but got no response. "Well, it was something like that. I'd chased you all the way to China."

Now things started to fall into place for Kasumi. China meant Jusenkyo. Ukyo's mysterious disappearance during their last fight could mean only one thing. "Oh Ukyo, you didn't go to Jusenkyo, did you?" Ukyo frowned furiously in response, like it was a dumb question. "But why? Why were you following me?"

"To prove myself, that's why. All I wanted to do was prove that I was just as good or better than you, that's all, but I see I was being a fool. You didn't just mess my life up accidentally. You did it on purpose. What you did at Jusenkyo proved that to me."

Kasumi was totally shocked. "How can you possibly-"

"How? Damn you! Can't you stop mocking me?" Ukyo asked with more anger than ever. "You pushed me into that spring! You ruined my life and you did it just to get a laugh!"

Kasumi was stunned and confused. It was a mistake. Ukyo must have mistaken whoever had done this for Kasumi. She would never have done that, and surely she would remember it if she had. However, she now fully understood Ukyo's anger. This didn't leave many avenues for a peaceful ending to this problem.

To confirm that Ukyo launched into a furious assault, evidently pushed on by the memory of the incident. "My life is destroyed!" She shouted as she chopped down at Kasumi with her spatula, breaking several floor boards when she missed.

Kasumi wanted so much for this all to be some bad dream, but reality in the form of Ukyo allowed no such delusions. Forced by the circumstances she did the only thing she could do.

Kasumi twisted into a hard crescent kick, trying to once more break Ukyo's weapon. Ukyo dodged the blow then used her spatula's handle to sweep Kasumi's legs. Kasumi rolled backwards away from a follow-up and flipped back to her feet. She silently cursed herself as she dodged another attack, realizing that this noise would wake everyone up. Then she cursed herself again for having her priorities so out of whack. The very real possibility of bodily harm to herself was more important than a little sleep for the others.

Kasumi went onto the offensive, striking with a complex series of kicks and punches designed to force Ukyo back to a wall. However, to Kasumi's surprise she stepped on something and found herself falling backwards. In the dark Ukyo had somehow managed to silently drop several rolling pins in Kasumi's path. Ukyo took advantage of this and leapt in, ready to strike down at Kasumi with her spatula.

She didn't quite make it. Suddenly she screamed out in equal parts shock and pain as something jumped onto her face. Kasumi rolled to the side and Ukyo crashed to the ground, desperately trying to remove the thing that was attached to her face with what felt like fish hooks. In the dark Kasumi couldn't make out what it was but she was glad for the intervention. Kasumi got back to her feet and prepared to continue.

With a yell of fury Ukyo finally detached what ever it was from her face and threw it directly at Kasumi. Kasumi was ready, however, and caught it. It was fury, wet, and from the way it twisted in her hands obviously alive. It took only one sound for Kasumi to realize fully what she was holding. "Meow."

Every fiber of Kasumi's being suddenly panicked. A cat. A cat! All her muscles tensed beyond their normal limits. Her mind clouded over with uncontrollable fear. She had to get away. She must get away! With a scream of shear terror Kasumi tossed the cat into the air and ran as hard as she could. The fact that Ukyo and a wall was in her way didn't matter. She had to go, now!

Ukyo managed to let off a startled cry but little else as Kasumi plowed through her and then the wall on her way to the outside, on her way to anywhere, as long as it was away from the terrible, dreadful c... thing behind her. Kasumi ran, and ran, and ran, and ran some more. Her lungs were on fire but she didn't care, she just kept running. Finally the panic began to subside and Kasumi's mind started to operate once more. She quickly realized she was actually now a he, the rain having caused her transformation. He stopped and dragged in several deep breaths, pushing away the last pieces of his fear. He turned and raced back to the house.

XXXXX

Akane was the first to reach Kasumi's room. She opened the door and looked in to see a large segment of the wall missing and the window open but no one inside. She took a step inside to search and nearly tripped. When she looked down she spotted a rolling pin.

"Ukyo." Akane said aloud as the others finally joined her.

"What happened here?" Ranma asked in amazement as he walked over to the destroyed wall.

Akane picked up the rolling pin and showed it to him. "Looks like Ukyo wasted no time in coming back."

Nodoka picked up another of the rolling pins. "We'd better start searching for Kasumi. She may be in danger."

"Don't bother, I see her... him, whatever." Ranma said as he looked out the opening in the wall. "He looks fine. Doesn't look like Ukyo is with him either."

Nodoka walked over to Ranma and looked out as well to see Kasumi-kun running up the street towards the dojo. "Very well then. You children go back to bed, we'll fix this wall." Akane, Ranma and Nabiki reluctantly nodded and headed back off to their rooms while Soun, Genma and Nodoka headed off to fetch some wood and tools.

XXXXX

Kasumi came to a stop on the street next to the house. He looked over by the wall and noticed something that confirmed what Ukyo had said, her clothes. Kasumi let out a sad sigh and walked over to retrieve them. Kneeling to the ground, he picked up the clothes and looked them over. They had a number of pockets containing all manner of cooking tools, everything bound with Velcro connections for quick, easy removal. However, he found no sign of life inside.

A growl caught his attention. He turned to look into the eyes of large gray dog just a few feet away. The dog's ears were held back, a snarl on its lips and challenge plain in its stance.

XXXXX

A few minutes later Kasumi walked into the house with the bound dog over his shoulder. There had been no point in taking risks. Ukyo was infuriated enough to try anything. Kasumi had made it quick, easily defeating the animal with a simple pressure point attack. Now Kasumi had the difficult task of convincing Ukyo that she was mistaken about who cursed her.

Kasumi made his way to the bathroom and laid the restrained animal on the floor. "Now Ukyo, I understand how hard it is to have a curse, but you have to believe me when I say that I didn't do this to you. It must have been someone else." The dog seemed not to listen. "I know how embarrassing this can be. I promise, on my honor, that I won't tell anyone." The dog still didn't respond in any way. It just maintained the angry glare directed at him.

A startled yell from upstairs caught Kasumi's attention. It was Akane, and she sounded scared. Kasumi looked down at the dog then to the door. He made a quick choice and quickly turned to leave. "I'll be right back." Kasumi said as he left.

Kasumi rushed upstairs to Akane's room, passing Ranma as he came from his room, and found Akane standing in the middle of the room holding her practice sword. "What is it Akane?" Kasumi asked as she joined her.

"Something was in my room. I think I got rid of it though." Akane replied, gesturing toward the open window. "I knocked it over that way when it jumped me."

A slight shiver went through Kasumi as he realized just what it might have been. Kasumi gave the room a quick nervous look but sensed nothing. "Probably did. I think a... c... c... cat got into my room. It probably just wandered in here." Kasumi said nervously.

"A cat? Oh that poor thing. I didn't mean to hit it. It just frightened me." Akane said and lowered her weapon and began to look around herself.

"I... got something to do." Kasumi said as she turned and quickly started to leave.

"Is their some problem? Did you find Ukyo?" Akane asked.

"Ahhh, sort of. I'll tell you later." Kasumi rushed out of Akane's room and into the hall. He then took in a deep calming breath before continuing. The mere prospect of being near a cat was almost too much to bear. Damn that cat-fist training. Yet another stupid mistake I made. What was I thinking when I agreed to that? What was Mr. Saotome thinking? Kasumi thought as her nerves calmed. Oh well, that is a very old matter now.

XXXXX

Ranma had just gotten comfortable in his bed when Akane had yelled out. With a groan of annoyance he had gotten out of bed and gone to see what this problem was. He had gotten as far as the hall when he saw Kasumi-kun rush into Akane's room. After a second of relative silence Ranma had concluded it was nothing serious.

However, he was up and he needed a drink so he headed downstairs. The whole house was still feeling the chill from the rather large gap in Kasumi's wall so Ranma decided to make himself up some tea. He had just put the kettle on and got a cup from the cupboard when he heard some rustling from the bathroom. He put his cup down on the kitchen counter and cautiously approached the bathroom.

Ranma opened the door as quietly as he could, determined to take the intruder by surprise. However, he was the one surprised when a large gray form tackled him. Ranma crashed to the ground and found himself the object of the angry glare of a large wet dog. It growled but suddenly stopped, its ears pointing into the air as if confused, then looked around. After a moment it stepped off of Ranma.

Ranma's mind was a mix of emotions. He was of course a bit startled and even a little scared but he was also very excited. He'd never seen anything like this dog. It wasn't just big, it was fearsome, yet Ranma got the feeling it was actually rather tame. This was like a dream come true. Soun and his mother had never let him have any pets, saying they were too much trouble and too expensive. However, Ranma wasn't about to let that get in his way. A man's perfect pet had quite literally jumped out at him and he couldn't just let this chance go away.

Ranma rolled up to his knees and watched the dog as it examined its surroundings. He quickly noticed it was a bit roughed up, and that it didn't have a collar so if he could coax it along it was his. "Hey boy." Ranma said causing it to turn and look at him, its ears held slightly back as if cautious. "Or is that girl?" Ranma asked the animal as he edged a bit closer. "Girl, I think." Ranma said. The dog responded with a slight growl.

Ranma tensed up then relaxed when the dog did nothing more. "You know, I never seen anything like you before. Too bad you're all wet." Ranma slowly got up and reached into the bathroom for a towel. "I bet you look real good when you're aren't soaked." The dog blinked, looked confused for a second then returned to its cautious expression. Ranma came back holding the towel then beckoned the animal to come closer. "Come on. I promise, I won't hurt you or nothing. Come on."

The dog looked at Ranma warily, but moved a little closer. Finally Ranma decided to risk going to it. After a second of tension Ranma managed to edge himself close enough to touch the beast. She seemed almost as nervous as Ranma, as he began to delicately dry her off. For a moment Ranma was afraid she would bolt but then she started to relax and seemed to be enjoying his attention.

"Now, all nice and dry. See, nothing to worry about." Ranma said as he finished and sat back to examine the now dry animal. His guess was right, this dog was just magnificent. Matter of fact, it was quite unusual, he never seen any dog quite like this one.

Ranma could hear some talking by the top of the stairs. It was too soon for anyone to know about this. He needed some time to think up a good reason to keep his new pet. "Come on, we don't want them knowing about you quite yet." Ranma said as he started to walk down the hall, signaling for the dog to follow him.

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun finished apologizing for the damage to his room then headed downstairs to deal with the cause of all of this. He walked into the bathroom and almost immediately noticed the chewed through bonds. He also noticed a partially open window. He let out a sigh. Ukyo had gotten away, again. This was just terrible.

Kasumi shook his head then closed the window. He'd just have to deal with this later. It would likely take Ukyo some time to change back so Kasumi was probably safe for the night. Kasumi decided to take a bath, to change back, to ease his tension, and to pass the time till the hole in his room was fixed.

As Kasumi lay in the hot water, attempting to relax, her mind turned to Ukyo's accusation. She was about to dismiss it as an unfortunate case of mistaken identity when her mind caught on something. All through her bath her mind had been switching back and forth between her most recent fight and her memories of Jusenkyo. Now something seemed to merge in the two separate instances. She tried to lock down the feeling and then realized why it felt familiar. It was that look on Ukyo's face, the sound she had made when Kasumi had run right into her during her cat panic. It gave Kasumi a disquieting feeling of deja vu.

She searched her memories for the cause of the feeling and found her answer after a minute or so of thought. It was that dream, or more precisely the memory of something that happened at Jusenkyo. She'd been scared out of her mind when a cat had jumped into her arms. Kasumi remembered that and that she and run into a few things during her panicked attempt to escape her worst fear. At the time she was thankful she hadn't run into any springs. When she was in that state nothing mattered. Her mind simply didn't function. However, she also had the distinct memory of someone crying out in surprise followed by a splash of water.

Overwhelming guilt slammed into Kasumi when she put the pieces together. She had originally thought that was herself crying out or just some panicked induced delusion but that wasn't the case. It wasn't her crying out, and it wasn't a delusion either, it was Ukyo. She could remember Ukyo's face clearly now that she tried. She had run right into Ukyo and knocked her into that spring.

Ukyo was right after all. Kasumi had knocked her into the spring. Of course Ukyo had no idea about the circumstances surrounding the incident. All she saw was Kasumi, probably looking crazed and out of her mind, rushing at her and knocking her into the spring then running off.

Perhaps she could explain about the cat. No, Ukyo was just too mad and Kasumi had no real proof. She'd just think Kasumi was making up some story. Kasumi could see no way out of this situation. Why was her luck so bad?

After drying off and getting dressed, Kasumi headed back up to her room. She thanked her father and the Saotomes for the repair and apologized once more for the trouble but they seemed to be understanding of her plight. She took a moment to examine the damage and repairs herself and was about to close her door and try getting back to sleep when Ranma came out of his room.

He looked a little nervous when he noticed Kasumi, but after a second of consideration spoke. "Ahh, Kasumi, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Certainly. What can I do for you Ranma?" Kasumi asked as she walked over.

"Well, ahh, I got a little favor to ask you. I need you to keep a secret for me."

"What secret?" Kasumi asked.

"Just swear to me you won't tell anyone." Kasumi considered for a moment. Ranma was nervous about this but what could it possibly be? Nothing serious most likely. He had probably just broken something and was afraid to tell.

It had been a long day and Kasumi was tired. It was probably something minor anyway and even if it wasn't she probably could convince him to reveal whatever it was himself. "Very well, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Okay then. You see, I found this dog downstairs. She must have climbed in through a window or something to get out of the rain. Mom and Mr. Tendo won't let me have pets but I think I can convince them to change their minds. All I need is some time. You understand, right? Don't worry, I'll keep her in my room till I'm ready to tell them."

Kasumi looked at Ranma in shock. Of all the rotten luck, Ukyo was still here and Ranma had mistaken her for a normal dog. Kasumi was about to tell him about the curse but she managed to stop herself. She'd made an honorable promise. She couldn't just go back on it now. She'd just have to deal with this some other way. She put up a calm face and reluctantly nodded.

"Great! I'm going to go get her something to eat. Could you watch her for a sec?" Ranma rushed off before Kasumi could respond. All the better, it gave Kasumi the chance to talk with Ukyo discretely about this.

XXXXX

Ukyo had heard the whole conversation from inside. She was actually surprised that Kasumi didn't say something but she had made an honorable promise. Well, at least honor means something to that untrustworthy pretender, she thought. However, Ukyo knew Kasumi would try something. All the better, Ukyo was prepared.

Just as she heard Ranma walking off Ukyo rushed over to the nightstand where Ranma's tea cup, still half full of hot liquid, sat. She tipped it over, splashing herself with the contents, and, having changed back to her human form, she waited to spring at Kasumi as she entered.

As expected Kasumi was surprised when attacked by a human rather than a dog and Ukyo managed to pin her opponent to the wall. Her advantage didn't last long. Kasumi struck quickly, sending Ukyo tumbling to the floor. She was about to jump back to her feet and continue the fight but she realized it was pointless. She was disarmed and even with her weapons Kasumi had proven a match for her.

"Ukyo, what do you think you're doing?" Kasumi asked after a second.

"Getting my revenge on you, that's what," Ukyo replied as she got off the floor. "And what are you here for, to gloat or try to keep up this innocent act?"

"I'm really sorry Ukyo. I never meant to do this to you. It was an accident. You have to believe me," Kasumi replied, trying her best to be sincere.

"No I don't," Ukyo shot back. Kasumi had fooled her all those years ago into thinking she was a friend then used that position to take everything Ukyo held dear. She wasn't falling for that act again. Never again. "If you told me the sky was blue I'd make sure to look for myself. You destroyed my entire life-"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"No, I'm not! You have no idea of the torment I've gone through because of this curse. Do you have any idea of the sheer terror that goes through someone's mind when they come out of a pond to find they now have the body of a dog?" Ukyo asked, her anger barely in check. "As if that wasn't bad enough, some whacked out Chinese guy tricked and locked me up. Do you know what he was going to do? He was going to shoot me then serve me up as some sort of Korean entree! If I hadn't escaped... I didn't even know I could change back. I went through a whole week trapped in that damned form. I only found out because of a stupid accident in the middle of a crowded public street!" That had been such a drastic see-saw of emotions. First, absolute joy that she was human again. Then complete, utter and total humiliation when she noticed about a hundred people staring at her because of her lack of any clothing. She had just wanted to turn herself into a little ball, crawl into some small dark corner and cry.

Ukyo shuddered at the memory then stared at Kasumi, feeling the sudden urge to strangle her. "Because of you I'm a dog! A dog! How can I ever live that down? Did you pick that spring on purpose, just to get a laugh? Ukyo the dog, the mutt, the bowwow, the hound! I've even been called a bitch! A bitch! It's all because of you!" Ukyo accused, her hands shaking with her growing fury.

Kasumi stood silently for a moment, enduring Ukyo's verbal attack, unable to respond. "I'm sorry," she finally managed to get out after a minute.

Ukyo almost wanted to laugh. "Sorry? Sorry? That doesn't even come close."

"Then we'd best solve this at another time. You should leave."

"Leave? No way. There's no way I'll leave you under the same roof as Ranma without protecting him."

Kasumi looked shocked. "What? I would never-"

"I wouldn't put anything past you. He's the first person to treat with me some respect, with... kindness... with... There's no way I'm going to let him be lured in by your tricks. You stay away from him, you hear me!"

"Ukyo, you can't just take advantage of him-"

"I'm not taking advantage of anyone. I'll tell..." Ukyo fell silent. What would he say? What would he think? He'd think she was some kind of freak. No, she couldn't take that, not right now. "I'll tell him... just later, when he's ready."

"That's not-" Kasumi began but the door started to open. As Kasumi's attention turned to the door Ukyo panicked. If she was found like this, with no clothes... She made the only maneuver she could think of, she dove under the bed.

"Thanks Kasumi." Ranma said as he stepped in. "Hey, where is she?"

Ukyo quickly ran through her options: wait, have Ranma find her and be humiliated or try to make a break for it and be humiliated. Kasumi had tricked her, she was sure of it. She'd trapped her in this situation on purpose. Well, she wouldn't succeed. No, Ukyo wouldn't let her, not this time, but what could she do?

"Well, she's... ahhh..." Kasumi began as Ranma walked over to the side of the bed.

"I bet you frightened her. She's hiding under the bed," Ranma deduced and Ukyo could hear him come down onto his knees. Suddenly Ukyo felt a blow to her head followed by the now familiar feeling of her body shifting. Looking down she saw the water bowl Ranma had given her earlier.

Kasumi wondered why she had done that. Without really thinking she had walked discretely over to the bowl of water on the floor. She then delivered a kick that had shot it under the bed and into Ukyo. She guessed it had been the story Ukyo had told of being caught in the street naked. It would do nothing except deepen her hatred of Kasumi if Ranma found her under there in her girl form.

"There you are." Ranma said with a smile. "What you doing under there?"

Ukyo responded with her most pleasant look then shot Kasumi a glance. Kasumi could only shake her head and leave. Ukyo calmed slightly at seeing Kasumi's departure and came out from under the bed. As she did so she caught a whiff of something that reminded her just how hungry she was, chicken. She'd spent most her day either chasing Kasumi or trying to find hot water. Consequently she hadn't eaten all day.

To her delight her nose was correct. Ranma presented her with a bowl filled with pieces of chicken. Ukyo gladly accept Ranma's offering. For the first time in so long that she couldn't remember Ukyo felt relaxed. To think that someone like Ranma could live in the same house as that... that... there were no words sufficient to describe Kasumi. So many others treated Ukyo as some kind of flea infested mongrel but not Ranma. Despite this most hellish of cursed forms he found it in his heart to love her. At last fate had seen fit to hand her a break in life. Up till now all it had given her was rejection, humiliation, and even abuse with none of the credit she deserved.

Ukyo finished her meal and looked up in satisfaction to notice Ranma undressing and getting ready for bed. She fully intended to look away, really, but for some reason the message never reached her muscles. By the time Ranma got down to his boxers and undershirt Ukyo was thoroughly mesmerized. She finally managed to tear her eyes away when Ranma looked back at her. For once Ukyo was glad she was a dog. Being caught staring as a human would be just too embarrassing.

"Time to get some sleep." Ranma said as he walked over to his bed. Without much thought Ukyo jumped up onto the bed and stretched out. She then found Ranma giving her a hard look. "And just what do you think you're doing, hmm?" Ukyo was confused for a second but then realized she was a dog and on Ranma's bed. She looked away, scolding herself for being so presumptuous, but found Ranma sitting down next to her with a playful smile. "I guess you think you're pretty tough, trying to take my bed, huh?"

For some odd reason Ranma's smile was catching. Ukyo felt a playfulness of her own and moved into a wide stance, like she was claiming the bed for herself. In response Ranma half tackled her and the two began wrestling for possession of the bed. It was all just a little game and Ukyo soon lost herself in the welcome diversion. She hadn't had this kind of fun in far too long.

Ranma had the advantage of skill and managed to hold his own, especially as Ukyo was still getting used to this form. However Ukyo did have the advantage of weight and strength, and after a few minutes it ended in a stalemate. Both, quite exhausted after a very full day, crashed onto the bed, Ranma scratching Ukyo behind the ears. Ukyo rested and came back to the reality of her being in bed next to a boy. She was about to move herself off but found Ranma had dozed off on her.

She was very comfortable at the moment. She didn't want to wake Ranma by moving. She was a dog after all. It was all perfectly innocent. Ukyo made her decision and let her own weariness overcome her as she lay next to the boy.

XXXXX

Kasumi wondered how on earth she had gotten herself into this predicament. Slowly she worked her way along the edge of the roof, being careful not to spill any of the hot water from the kettle she was carrying. Really, it was quite ridiculous. She had promised Ukyo on her honor that she would not reveal her secret, and then Ranma had, of all the stupid things, made a pet out of her. Then he had Kasumi swear an oath not to reveal the presence of his new pet to anyone before she was aware it was Ukyo they were talking about.

Which left Kasumi in her present position, hanging from the rain gutter outside Ranma's window. Well, at least she had made it this far with no trouble. Now the hard part, getting Ukyo out of Ranma's room without waking Ranma. There was no way she could allow Ukyo to stay in his room. It just was not proper. Morality aside there was also the fact that Ukyo was no longer the friend Kasumi remembered with such fondness. She was filled with an all consuming rage and Kasumi could not take the risk that she might harm Ranma.

Carefully Kasumi worked open the window and peeked inside. She caught her breath as she spotted Ukyo stretched out on the bed beside Ranma. This was her first sight of Ukyo's cursed form while she was in her own normal form. She had found that her perspective of the size of things shifted as she changed from one form to another. When she had first encountered Ukyo in her cursed form she had seemed a large dog. Now in her female form and with Ranma to use as a reference she could see that Ukyo was huge. It looked like Ranma was cuddling up to a particularly hairy pony rather than a dog.

That revelation taken in context with the razor sharp canines that were clearly visible in Ukyo's half open jaw made Kasumi even more determined to get Ukyo out of Ranma's room and away from her fiancé... Kasumi paused at that thought. Where had that come from? Ranma was only her fiancé because of their fathers. It had no bearing on her need to get Ukyo out of his room. She would be doing this no matter who it was. Still, there was a burning feeling in her chest as she looked at Ukyo cuddled up to Ranma. Probably just heartburn, she told herself and started to inch her way into the room.

A sudden gust of wind disturbed the drapes and the Ukyo looked up from her position on the bed to see Kasumi hovering over her. Her lips peeled back in a snarl that changed to a whimper when Kasumi waved the kettle at her. She took a quick look at Ranma and seeing he was still sleeping turned her head back towards Kasumi.

"Okay Ukyo, you and I are going to leave here quietly... Then I will change you back, and then you and I are going to have a talk." Ranma suddenly tossed in his sleep and Kasumi could not help but glance at him. It was only for a fraction of a second, but by the time her gaze swept back to Ukyo the dog girl was coming at her in an open mouthed lunge. Kasumi swayed to the side and let the dog flow past, at the same time lashing out at the same pressure points she had used before. However, this time her shorter reach, and Ukyo's remembrance of there last fight worked against her. Ukyo twisted to the side and Kasumi's strike did nothing more than slid her fingers through Ukyo's thick pelt.

As she missed her original target Ukyo snaked her head around and lashed out with her main guns. Her fearsome jaws slashed at Kasumi's shoulder as the two of them slid by each other. Kasumi sensed the movement and thrust forward with all the strength in her legs. The extra little push carried her out of Ukyo's reach and she started a dive that would see her cross over Ranma's bed and clear of Ukyo. She almost made it, the extra material in her shirt that was necessary for when she was in her larger male form billowed out behind her and Ukyo's jaws closed with a clash on that loose material.

180 pounds of dog going one way, 130 pounds of iron hard martial artist going the other way, something had to give. It did. RRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP.

Kasumi found her forward motion slowed drastically just as her feet left the ground leaving her only enough momentum to make it halfway across the bed. With a thump she landed chest to chest and face to face on top of Ranma. The sudden shock woke Ranma and his eyes flew open, his hands already moving in a strike against his sneak assailant. He stopped all motion as his eyes took in Kasumi's face inches from his own.

"Kasumi?" Ranma exclaimed in disbelief.

"Aa, it's not what you think. I...I." At a loss for words Kasumi sat up and tried to gather her thoughts and think of some reasonable explanation.

Ranma's eyes bulged and a thin trickle of blood crept from his nose. That and a sudden draft caused Kasumi to look down and discover for the first time that she had parted company with her shirt. What made this even worse was the fact that Kasumi's curse disallowed the wearing of a certain other garment. Blushing in mortification she quickly covered herself with her hands. Too little, too late. Ranma gave a strangled gurgle, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

This of course was right at the point where Nodoka, fresh from getting herself a drink of water and attracted by the noise, peeked into her son's room to see if everything was alright. The sight of a topless Kasumi straddling Ranma's prone form brought her through the door and completely into the room.

Ukyo choosing the better part of valor disappeared under the bed. It was not really necessary. It was unlikely Nodoka would have noticed an elephant if it had been in the room.

"Kasumi?"

For the second time in as many minutes Kasumi blushed, the crimson stain flowing down her face and neck and across her upper chest. She wished with all her might she could pinch herself and wake from this nightmare.

"Kasumi?" Nodoka asked again in a voice that said Kasumi had better answer quickly.

At the second repeat of her name Kasumi looked over at Nodoka and, realizing there was not a single word of explanation she could offer, lowered her head so that her hair fell across her face and acknowledged Nodoka. "Yes."

Nodoka fought to regain her customary composure. Only when she felt she had control did she speak. "Kasumi, I think it would be best if you went and put some clothes on and then you can meet me downstairs. I will go and put some tea on while you dress. I knew there would be things that Genma could not have taught you but I had thought I could wait and instruct you in them at a later date." Sighing she rubbed her face with a hand. "I never thought the old fool could have messed up this badly however." She muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing dear. You go and get changed and then you and I will have a nice chat over a cup of tea and I will try to explain to you why this is not really the proper way for a lady to act."

Blushing once again Kasumi slipped by Nodoka, gritting her teeth as the sound of a canine muffling hysterical laughter floated out from under the bed. Nodoka paused for a second at the strange sound, and then, deciding it was nothing worth investigating at this time, left the room, her mind filled with all the things a young girl should know and that up to this time she had assumed Kasumi must know. Shaking her head once again and thinking how foolish it had been for her to assume anything regarding Genma's training of Kasumi she left to make some tea. It was going to be a long night.

**End Chapter 4**

Okay, that's chapter 4

Bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Akane's little Cchan

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 5**

It had been a long, restless night for Kasumi. She lay on her bedroll, covering her face with a pillow. Why was this happening to her? Could things have possibly gone any more wrong? She continued to consider these questions as she replayed the night's events in her head, over and over again.

She had gone into Ranma's room with the best of intentions. Ukyo was taking advantage of her position, and advantage of Ranma. For his own safety Kasumi had to get Ukyo away from him. She was just going to slip in, take Ukyo out and have a civil talk with her. That was the plan but Ukyo turned it into a disaster. In the ensuing struggle Kasumi had managed to lose her shirt. Naturally she ended up on top of Ranma, waking him up and giving him quite a view. And worst yet, Nodoka caught her like that.

They had spent much of the night talking it over, or rather Nodoka had talked while Kasumi had listened and nodded in all the right places. "Kasumi, I know you are engaged to Ranma, but proper young ladies simply don't do that sort of thing. Such things are for after the wedding." Nodoka had explained repeatedly just to drive home the point.

Kasumi could only respond with, "I understand," "yes, of course," and other such things. What was there to say? She was innocent but those two honorable vows she had made bound her to not reveal the truth and therefore she lost her only defense.

She could still remember the look on Nodoka's face as she had opened the conversation with, "Kasumi, this is very delicate question but I must know, are you a virgin?" Kasumi shook her head to try and purge that insinuation from her mind. Mrs. Saotome must think Kasumi was some sort of uncivilized barbarian to even ask. Of course Kasumi replied that she was but the answer didn't seem to end Nodoka's doubts.

What made the situation even more trying was it had opened old wounds in Kasumi's mind. She had a picture in her mind of what a woman was, her mother. That was the template that she measured herself by. However, she had diverged so radically from that image that it was almost frightening. It had all started when she went to the Saotomes'. Unlike her own father, whose love was spread among three children, she got all of Genma's attention. He managed to slip in a martial arts lesson now and then and for some peculiar reason she kind of liked it. Then her mother died. That left Kasumi with an emptiness inside she just needed to fill. When Genma suggested that training trip she eagerly pushed for the chance.

Over the ten years she had spent on the road she had found herself diverging farther and farther from her mother's image. First she had given up the dresses she had adored. They were simply not practical on the road. Whatever they could not carry on their backs they did without. That meant few changes of clothing and going days or weeks without a bath. Then came her hair. Save her ponytail, one of the precious few hold-overs she had, it was basically a boy's cut, short and simple. It continued slowly, year over year, changing her further, losing more and more of the qualities she associated with her mother. Of course that didn't even consider what she had missed learning altogether. Under Genma's care Kasumi was basically on her own when it came to learning how a woman should act. Many things you'd associate with women, like sewing or make-up, she simply never bothered with. By the time they reached Jusenkyo she was living as a boy in everything except name. The curse had just been the final nail in the coffin of the little girl she once was. It would have been so easy to embrace her curse and to turn her back once and for all on her girlhood. She didn't, however. There was still in her mind the image of her mother. She might never be the woman her mother was but she was her mother's daughter and she would remain female no matter what.

Kasumi's mind turned to Ukyo. She had given her one time friend a great deal of leeway up till now but this was just too much. In one night she had efficiently managed to destroy Kasumi's image in Nodoka's eyes and as for Ranma... the thought of facing Ranma this morning at breakfast sent a wave of red across her face. She didn't even want to consider what he thought of her now. It was a rare occasion when Kasumi was mad at someone, and nearly every time to date it had been Genma. However, Ukyo had crossed the line.

Kasumi tried to calm herself but wasn't having much success. Embarrassment, humiliation and frustration were mixing into a potent brew. Finally, Kasumi tossed aside the pillow. She simply wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She got up, dressed, and headed outside to work the emotional energy out of her system with some practice.

XXXXX

Ranma awoke rubbing his face then blinked as he remembered the night's events. He quickly scanned his room but found only his new pet laying next to him. She looked up at him and her tail began to thump on the bed, she seemed very happy to see him awake.

"Oh man, what a night," Ranma said as he got up and stretched. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had." Ranma heard a startled snort from the dog and turned to look at her questioningly. "Problem?" Ranma asked as he scanned his room again.

Of course it was a dream. It had to be. Sure, it was a very realistic dream. It probably would have fooled him if it wasn't for the absolutely unbelievable content. His imagination must have doing some really weird things in his sleep. Really, Kasumi jumping into bed with him, half naked no-less! Preposterous!

Ranma sat down next to his pet and scratched her behind the ears. "This engagement must be working on me more than I thought. Now I'm having bizarre dreams about her. Oh well, at least it didn't go that far..." Ranma trailed off as he considered that with a mix of relief and disappointment. After a second of thought, however, he dismissed his disappointment. "Good thing too. It probably would have twisted into some sick nightmare with me and... her male side." Ranma shuddered at the thought and stood up to get dressed. As he did so he thought he heard a low angry growling, but when he turned to look at his new pet she only returned his gaze with one of complete calm.

Ukyo growled as Ranma left the room. She couldn't believe it. Kasumi must have been born under the luckiest star in the heavens! It wasn't fair! She got all the breaks. Everyone thought she was little Miss perfect. Well, she was not going to let her get away with it. She slipped under Ranma's bed and rooted around in the trash that was typical of the underside of a teenaged boy's bed. If her current form had been able, she would have blushed at some of the things she found, but at last she located what she was looking for and slipped out from under the bed with it in her mouth. She won't fool Ranma, not while I'm here to make sure he learns the truth, Ukyo thought to herself.

XXXXX

Akane stepped out into the yard to join her older sister. "Started practicing a little early this morning?" Akane asked as she entered a warm-up exercise.

Kasumi turned to her but hesitated before responding. "Yes. I couldn't sleep."

"That Ukyo is a maniac. You think she could at least keep this to daytime hours. What's that all about anyway? Did you figure it out?"

"I'm afraid so." Kasumi responded, sadly bowing her head.

"Well?" Akane asked, curious as to what Kasumi could have done to generate such anger.

"I'm sorry. I can't say."

"Why not?"

"I promised Ukyo I wouldn't say." Kasumi replied with a slight frown.

"Wait a sec, yesterday Ukyo was all fired up that you didn't know why she was angry, but now you know and have promised her not to tell?" Akane responded in confusion.

"I know it's confusing but I made a promise and I can't break it."

Akane shrugged. If she had indeed made such a promise then Akane had no right to pry. Maybe she'd figure it out herself later.

Akane finished her warm-up just as Genma and Ranma came out. Kasumi, suddenly very nervous, gave Ranma a brief look then turned away. However, Akane seemed to be the only one to notice Kasumi's reaction. Akane looked between the two, perplexed.

What's this about, Akane asked herself. Ranma gave no clues. He seemed the same as any other morning. Kasumi, however, seemed very uncomfortable. It didn't look like Akane was going to get an answer from either of them. However, she could give Kasumi a little help.

"Want to spar with me today?" Akane asked Kasumi. Kasumi looked at Akane, startled by her question, then nodded with a thankful smile.

Kasumi was relieved. At least she could put off the inevitable scene with Ranma for a little while longer. She was more than a little surprised at how composed he seemed. She kept darting glances at him as she spared with Akane but he seemed oblivious to her presence.

The morning practice session passed in relative silence. Kasumi was obviously distracted, allowing Akane to slip through several strikes. Akane would have laid a bet that it was something to do with either Ukyo or Ranma, maybe even both. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Akane asked just after she had grabbed Kasumi by the arm and tossed her face first into the ground.

Kasumi shook her head and began to get up. "I wish I could but..." Kasumi trailed off and began to shake as she looked at something in front of her. Suddenly she screamed and scrabbled frantically backwards on the ground until she reached a tree and quickly climbed up high into its branches. She continued to sit in the tree, her teeth chattering in fear. "C...c...c...c..."

Ranma and Akane looked at Kasumi in confusion while Genma became awfully nervous. When Nodoka, Soun and Nabiki rushed out, also looking up at Kasumi in confusion, Genma began to slink away.

"Kasumi, what's..." Akane began to ask as she looked behind herself at whatever it was Kasumi's eyes were locked on. Akane didn't know quite what to expect but she certainly wasn't expecting to see what was there. "A cat?" She said in confusion at seeing the raged animal that was wobbling across the garden towards them. It managed a few steps after Akane spotted it then collapsed.

"Genma!" Nodoka sternly pronounced, attempting to stare a hole through her retreating husband's back. "What is the meaning of this?"

XXXXX

A short time later the two families were gathered at the common room table. Genma was the object of Soun and Nodoka's angry glares while Kasumi was attempting to get as far away as possible from Akane and the partially conscious cat in her arms.

"I cannot believe... No, I can believe it!" Nodoka exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes. "I just never expected something like... this! What were you thinking?"

"Well, the book made it sound so good and-" Genma started to explain.

"You didn't even read the whole book!" Soun yelled out.

"Ahh, yes, but who reads the whole book now-a-days?" Genma asked, looking around at everyone in desperate hope. They all stared back with even more anger.

Nodoka shook her head then looked at her husband intensely. "Just tell us that this is the only unusual training technique that Kasumi had to endure."

"Ahh, yeahyeahyeah."

Nodoka turned to Kasumi, unconvinced by Genma's answer. "Is this true Kasumi?" After a moment to collect herself, Kasumi managed to overcome her fear enough to nod. "Hmmm, very well then. I suppose what is done is done." Nodoka said but inside she again wished she had made Genma sign that contract. She turned to look at Akane and the cat. "Akane, you'll have to take that animal to the vet then to the animal shelter."

"Animal shelter? But-" Akane started to protest.

"Akane, it's obviously a stray and we can't have a cat in or near the house considering Kasumi's condition," Nodoka explained.

Akane nodded reluctantly, then with a very unhappy expression on her face, got up and left the room. Nabiki soon followed her sister and by the time Kasumi was calmed Ranma was leaving as well. Kasumi quickly chased after him, leaving Genma to face the still very angry Soun and Nodoka.

"Ranma, about last night-" Kasumi said as she caught Ranma in the hallway.

"Huh? What about last night?" Ranma asked in confusion. "Oh, don't worry about it."

It was Kasumi's turn to look confused. "Don't worry about it? I don't understand. You... you... I would have thought-"

"Hey, it didn't bother me that much."

"It didn't!" Kasumi exclaimed in shock. Taking a second to recover Kasumi continued. "You must understand that I don't usually do that sort of thing. It was really an accident."

"Of course. I don't usually get attacked in the middle of the night either."

Kasumi blinked in bewilderment then shook her head. "Nono, not that, I mean..." She trailed off and looked at Ranma's confused expression. Could he possibly be that unaffected by what happened to not know what she was talking about? Surely it would be foremost on his mind. Kasumi considered this and came to one conclusion, he'd forgotten somehow.

"Well?" Ranma asked after a moment.

"Ahh, nothing. It's nothing." Kasumi quickly replied and breathed an inner sigh of relief. Maybe her luck wasn't so bad after all. She started to turn and leave but stopped. There still was the matter of Ukyo to deal with. "Ranma, about... your dog."

"You promised not to tell anyone." Ranma replied, a slight bit of worry in his voice.

"And I won't, but I don't think it is wise to have a strange animal in the house. You don't know how dangerous it could be."

"She's perfectly safe. Besides, I know my way around animals. I've never met one I can't handle," Ranma responded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Kasumi frowned and thought. She couldn't let Ukyo stay with Ranma like this. It was simply too dangerous. She wasn't just some common animal. However, without revealing Ukyo's curse what could Kasumi say?

Perhaps there was another way. Ranma might not give up Ukyo but Ukyo might be convinced to leave Ranma. Kasumi pondered this possibility and came up with an idea. "Well, at the very least you should take her to the vet. There is no telling if she has any diseases or such." Threatened with that, Ukyo would certainly give her deception a second thought. If she persisted, well, it was for the best anyway. She probably hadn't seen a doctor to check on her cursed form. She could have any number of health problems that she didn't know about. After all, a human wouldn't know how to properly take care of herself as a dog. There was one other fact as well. Ukyo had no records. She would have to have shots for rabies, distemper and whatever other conditions the vet felt were necessary to guard against. Kasumi chided herself for feeling a little pleasure over the fact that Ukyo would have difficulty sitting for a day or so. Still, after last night she felt she deserved a small amount of revenge, and it was not as if they would harm Ukyo. As a matter of fact, it was very important that Ukyo have those shots.

Ranma gave the suggestion some thought then nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right. Thanks Kasumi." Ranma said then headed off upstairs while Kasumi walked off, a small smile on her lips for the first time that day.

As he arrived at the top of the stairs he noticed his new pet sitting there, something hanging from her mouth and her tale beating like a metronome. "Hey, you shouldn't be out here." Ranma said as he knelt down next to the animal. "What have you got there, girl?" Ranma asked as he grasped the cloth hanging from Ukyo's mouth.

Ukyo let go of Kasumi's ripped shirt which she had retrieved from under Ranma's bed a little while ago. She had been waiting here, out of sight of the rest of the household, listening to the whole conversation below. She had almost been ready to jump down the stairs in fury when Kasumi managed to avoid the issue and again when the vet came up. However, she had held her temper in check. She had the proof.

She was almost giddy with the image of Ranma realizing that Kasumi really had been in his room last night, and that it had not been a dream. Now she waited as Ranma unfolded the object in his hands and tried to make out what the torn and battered thing was. Any minute now, Ukyo thought, any... minute.

"BAD!" Ukyo jolted back as Ranma hissed in her face, trying to make up for in intensity what he could not risk by shouting. "Bad dog, very bad dog."

What... I don't understand, Ukyo thought looking up in shock at Ranma. He waved the torn shirt in front of her, making sure she knew exactly what he was displeased about.

"Come." Ranma hissed and headed for his room. A bewildered Ukyo trailed behind him, her tail hanging low and a look of dismay on her canine face.

Once they reached the room, and Ranma had shut the door behind them, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Holding the shirt in one hand he waved it in her face, all the time repeating in the most quelling tones he could manage. "Bad, very bad dog."

Ukyo shrank down into as small a bundle of misery as a dog her size could manage. What went wrong? I don't understand, why is he mad at me, Ukyo asked herself.

Ranma sighed as he looked down at the dejected and heartbroken form in front of him. He felt like a complete heel, but if he did not teach his new pet to respect the contents of the house there was no hope he could ever talk his mother into allowing him to keep her. At least she seemed to be genuinely contrite. He would just have to hope she realized it was for ripping up Kasumi's shirt and not just random nastiness on his part. Feeling she had suffered enough, and any more action on his part would only alienate her from him, he reached down and hugged her. "It's all right girl. I understand you're new here and you don't understand the rules. Just don't go chewing up any more shirts and we'll get along fine."

At first Ukyo was so happy that Ranma was not permanently mad at her that she missed the implication of what he was saying. Then it hit her. He thought she had found one of Kasumi's shirts and torn it up in play. Kasumi, she howled in her mind, curse you and your demon blessed luck!

"Well now that that is out of the way you and I have to go visit the vet."

XXXXX

Ukyo followed after Ranma as they walked down the street, to all appearances a happy and contented dog, but her mood was far from happy. Kasumi did this on purpose. She was trying to scare Ukyo off. Well, it wouldn't work. Ukyo was determined to stay even if it meant enduring a check up by a vet.

How the hell did Kasumi get so damned lucky? Of all the curses she got that one. Of all the people she ended up engaged to she got Ranma. She even managed to dodge the bullet about the incident last night. It wasn't fair!

Ukyo fumed at the thought. The only consolation was that Ranma's mother had seen it. Well, it was a start. Kasumi would pay and being revealed for what she really was would be Ukyo's main goal. As Ukyo gave this some more thought a new strategy started to look promising. Why bother attacking Kasumi directly? Ukyo just made herself look bad. No, it was time for a slightly different method of attack. It was time to attack Kasumi's character. Any damage Ukyo did would be well deserved by that pond scum. If the world wouldn't give Ukyo justice then she'd make her own.

As these thoughts improved Ukyo's mood somewhat Akane came up next to them carrying the still very dazed cat. "What's with the dog, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Nothing, I just... found it." Ranma replied with a slight bit of nervousness.

"Yahweh, sure. You and your strays."

Ranma frowned then looked at the cat. "Look who's talking. Where did that thing come from anyway?"

"Kasumi said it got in the house last night. It must have gotten into my room and I... sort of knocked it out the window."

"Ah, that would account for the hole in the wall. That thing looks like it went through a paint factory. I mean really, pink fur? Cat's don't have pink fur."

"I think C-chan looks cute with pink fur." Akane said as she looked down at the cat with a smile.

"C-chan? You plan on keeping her or something?" Ranma asked with a sly smile.

Akane responded with and angry scowl which quickly changed to a sad frown. "I wish I could."

"Well, it would be a great way to get instant home renovation." Ranma replied with a chuckle as he returned his attention to the road.

Akane sad expression changed back to an angry frown and she looked away from Ranma. "Hmpf...Ranma, I thought you said you wouldn't do anything to Kasumi."

Ranma looked back at Akane in surprise. "I didn't do anything to her."

Akane looked back at Ranma. "Oh really? Then why was she so nervous around you this morning?"

"Oh, how should I know? She probably thought I was angry about that fight last night, which I wasn't. Hmm, or she could be a bit worried about..."

"About what? Let me guess, something to do with your new pet."

Ranma turned away from Akane, flustered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm, I find it awfully coincidental that you have this dog this morning and Kasumi-"

Ranma turned back to Akane, throwing his arms up in defeat. "All right, all right! I found her last night, and Kasumi promised me she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Hmpf, I knew it. There is no way Dad or Auntie Saotome are going to let you keep her."

"I'll think of something, just don't tell them." Ranma replied as they approached the vet's clinic.

"I won't but I still say they won't let you keep her." Akane responded as they came to the door. Before they could enter the door opened from the inside. They stepped aside allowing a nurse and a tall brown haired boy to come out dragging a light-brown haired girl behind them.

"Let Azusa go! Don't worry Jean-Luc, little Azusa will be back!" The girl yelled out. Akane briefly watched this then walked in while Ranma observed with a curious interest. The girl continued to struggle until her eyes caught sight of Ukyo and she suddenly stopped.

As soon as she stopped struggling, the boy and the nurse released Azusa. "I thought I told you to keep her away from here?" The nurse said.

The boy looked at Azusa with a slight frown that changed to a seductive smile as he turned back to the nurse. "My dearest apologies most lovely one, but I cannot keep track of all her movements. She is but my partner. However, allow me to-"

"Spare me. Try your charms on some other woman Mikado." The nurse said as she turned to walk back to the clinic. Mikado shrugged, still smiling, and began to leave.

Ranma watched the nurse enter and was about to follow her when he noticed Ukyo hiding behind him. "What?" He asked the dog. She responded with a fearful look at Azusa.

Ukyo felt a deep primal fear as Azusa eyes seemed to devour her. She had seen that expression before... usually just before she was invited to be the main entre at a town banquet.

"She's not going to do anything. Come on." Ranma said as he walked into the clinic. Ukyo quickly followed, her tail between her legs and a fearful look back over her shoulder to where Azusa still stood staring at her.

Azusa continued to stare for a moment longer. "Bigggg doggy." She whispered in admiration then a frown crossed her face. "But that fur is soooo uncute." She fell into thought then smiled gleefully. "Little Azusa can fix that, with the help of little Azusa's darling Pentothal!" She said, then merrily ran off talking all the while to the small glass vial she had until now held concealed in her hand.

XXXXX

Kasumi looked at the list she held in her hand. Rice, onions, carrots, sprouts and a little chicken if she could find any for a reasonable price. She sighed. She had offered Nodoka money to go towards the food, but Nodoka would not hear of it. "This is your home Kasumi. You just got back from being away for ten years. We will not ask you to pay like some common boarder." Kasumi sighed again. For the first time in her life she had money of her own and for the first time in her life she could not think of anything she wanted to spend it on. Any feminine clothing was out of the question because of her curse, although she dearly wished she could wear at least a bra after what happened last night. She was not yet ready to start buying dress clothing that would fit her male body. It seemed too much like giving in.

Suddenly a motion in the corner of her eye caused her to pivot and fall into a defensive crouch. With a startled 'whuurf' the dog that had been about to pass her darted to the side. Kasumi relaxed and gave herself a mental slap on the wrist for over reacting and startling an innocent animal.

She watched as the black and white dog made a wide circle around her, never taking its eyes off of her. Once it was clear of her, the dog, which she could now see was a female, trotted across the market square to where a stocky teenager about Ranma and Akane's age was standing. He had a puzzled look on his face that disappeared when he spotted the dog coming towards him. He held out his arms and she leapt up and placed her paws on his shoulders and proceeded to lick his face with complete devotion.

Kasumi smiled at the affection the two obviously felt for each other. Then the scene before her tickled her memory and she knew she had seen it before. Looking intently at the pair she struggled to recollect where she had seen them before. The dog was very distinctive being solid black on one side and solid white on the other. She could almost feel the image in her mind struggling to form. Just a little more she, thought to herself. "I know I've seen them before...where...where?"

"Kasumi...Kasumi, is that you?"

Her attention disrupted by the sudden shout from behind her, Kasumi turned and spotted one of her fellow teachers from Furinkan, Hiro... Hitchi Hiro. "Hello Mr. Hiro. How are you?" As she spoke Kasumi looked back at where the boy and dog had been only to see they were gone.

"Boyfriend late?" Hiro asked.

"I'm sorry?" Kasumi asked in puzzlement.

"A beautiful young woman like yourself, what else could you possible be looking for on such a lovely day. Alas however, your swain is obviously a mere boy. No man would ever keep someone as radiant and fair as yourself waiting. Please allow a real man to buy you dinner at this fine establishment."

Kasumi smiled. From the first day she had begun at Furinkan Mr. Hiro had flirted with and teased her. She had been to tea at his tiny house and been made much of by his small and exquisite wife. The two septuagenarians had been so much in love with each other it had seemed to fill the cosy living room. She had left with a warm glow that had lasted all through the day merely from being in the same room as them. Now she felt herself cheering up merely by being in his presence. Her smile turned to an expression of puzzlement, however, when she took a good look at the restaurant Mr. Hiro had invited her to dine in. The windows were boarded up, the door was reinforced with planks and a stout hasp lock secured it. Mr. Hiro, with the air of a magician, twisted his hand in the air and produced a key. Unlocking the door he opened it and waved her through into the interior.

Inside it was dim, sunlight filtering through the cracks in the heavy shutters that covered the windows. Kasumi looked around and spotted the light switch. A flick of her finger and soft light filled the room. There was a thin layer of dust over everything. Kasumi, armed with the knowledge gained from restoring more than one destroyed restaurant, and working in many others in order to earn money to support her and Genma saw at a glance that despite the dust, two days with soap and water would have this place up and running. She turned to ask Mr. Hiro what he was doing here. She stopped when she saw him standing in the doorway, tears streaming down his face.

Before she could say anything, however, he smiled that good natured self deprecating smile of his and laughed. "Don't mind me Kasumi, they're only tears of joy. I spent many a happy day here. It used to be my uncle's place. He passed away several months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He had a long and happy life, and he died as he wanted."

Kasumi could sense the invitation by the sparkle in his eyes to play straight man so she obliged. "How was that Sir?"

"He was in the arms of a lovely young girl...and then her husband came home." As Kasumi struggles to keep any expression from her face Mr. Hiro waited, letting her fix the image in her mind. "She was his favorite granddaughter, and she had been nursing him for several months."

Kasumi smiles as he laughs and waits for him to continue. "Anyway he left me this restaurant for my retirement."

"I'm sure you will enjoy running it Sir. Some of my happiest memories are of working in a restaurant."

"Run it...no. I'm afraid the wife and I have no interest in that. The price it will bring once we sell it will give us more than enough money to spoil our grandchildren with. I will be sad to let it go, but my Uncles spirit will rest better if someone young were to run it and bring it back to life, full of the sounds of children and happiness. There is a complete apartment upstairs with three bedrooms and a bathroom. The kitchen is the same one the restaurant uses." With a sigh he turned around fixing every detail into his memory. "Well, I must be going. I just wanted one last look at it before I turned it over to the agents. I'm glad you were here. Seeing you standing here, in the dining room brings back many memories. It is long past time this place was filled again. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

XXXXX

Akane stood off to the side, anxiously waiting for the doctor's prognosis. She still felt very guilty about the poor thing's injuries. It had probably wandered into her room, lost and scared, and what's Akane do? She knocks it out of a second story window, on a cold rainy night.

The veterinarian moved over to a cabinet and pulled a small bottle. "She took a really nasty bump on the head." He said as he began applying some the bottle's contents to the cat's head. As he finished that he pulled out a pen and waved it in front of the cat's eyes. The cat tried to bat at the pen once but missed. "She still isn't showing much awareness of her surroundings. Could be a vision problem due to the head injury." The doctor concluded as he put the pen away. "But, I think she'll be fine in a while. By the end of the day she should be up on her feet again."

Akane didn't feel very comforted, but at least the cat would recover. "That's good to hear."

"Unusual breed for these parts. Sure you won't be keeping her?" The doctor asked.

"Afraid not," Akane replied as she picked the cat up.

The doctor shook his head as he put away some of his supplies. "Shame really. There hasn't been many adoptions lately at the shelter from what I hear and that injury won't help any."

Akane stopped and look down at the cat. "Does that mean they'd... put her to sleep?"

"Unfortunately, they haven't got room to hold every animal indefinitely." The doctor answered then went to the door. "Ranma, you're next." He called out then took a chart handed to him by his nurse outside and began reading it.

"How long do they keep them for?" Akane asked at the door as Ranma entered with Ukyo-dog.

"I think they're working on a one week limit right now."

Akane nodded sadly as she thought about this. There was little she could do about it. She couldn't keep her. After a moment Akane sighed. "Well, thanks Dr. Sakai." She said as she left.

"No trouble. Bye." Dr. Sakai replied then turned, still looking at the chart, to Ranma and Ukyo, who had jumped up onto the examination table. "So, Ranma, I see you didn't mark down your bitch's breed. You usually have no trouble with that question, she must be a real mutt." He commented then looked up straight into Ukyo's very un-amused eyes, about 4 inches from his own. It took him only one second to realize two things. One, he was far too close to an angry animal. Two, this was no dog.

The vet let out a startled scream and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. "That's a wolf," He managed to blurt out.

"What?" Ranma asked in confusion.

Dr. Sakai calmed slightly when the animal held its position on the table. He returned to his feet but kept his distance. "I said that's a wolf! Where did you get a wolf from?"

Ranma looked at Ukyo in shock and surprise. Ukyo was equally shocked. A wolf? A wolf! She changed into a wolf, not a dog, a wolf! Ukyo savored the feel of the word. Wolf, WWOOLLFF. Not mutt, Wolf! Not someone's dinner waiting to be caught. She was the eater, not the eatee. She felt her shoulders square and she sat up straighter. No one's little pet, not her. A big, dangerous, wolf. Terror of the woods, death in the night, WOLF. She wanted to jump for joy but the fear in the doctor's eyes stopped her. She adopted a semblance of calm, but inside she glowed with the knowledge of that fear, induced by a wolf. A wolf, not a dog.

No less enthusiastic about this was Ranma. This would be awesome. He had a pet wolf! Not some common dog, but a wolf! After a second he remembered the doctor's question. "Oh, ah, well, she is... kinda... a pet of an old friend of mine's and he-"

"A pet! This is a wolf we're talking about. They're dangerous." The doctor replied as he kept his eyes perfectly locked on the animal in front of him, fearing that any moment it would spring on him.

"Not this one. She's perfectly tame."

Dr. Sakai looked over at Ranma, unconvinced, then turned back to Ukyo. Ukyo put up her best look of friendliness to try and calm his fears. After a moment of consideration he approached.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" His nursed asked as she opened the door and looked in.

"Ahh, no, everything's fine. Just got a little startled, that's all." Dr. Sakai replied. The nursed nodded and left. "Well, this is one... heck of an animal you have here." The vet said then reluctantly, and cautiously began his examination.

XXXXX

Sometime later C-chan was drifting in and out of consciousness. She could recall the night before somewhat, leaping at some girl, wandering around confused, being startled and leaping out at another girl, then a great deal of pain and darkness. She also had some vague recollections of a doctor's office, a girl's comforting voice and being held gently by the same girl. She could not seem to make her eyes focus, but the girl's scent painted a picture for her, the scent of a young healthy girl, the soft gentle musk resulting from vigorous exercise overlaying the smell of soap and some fragrance that seemed to cling to her clothing. Pretty much everything else was a haze. She lay in the girl's arms savoring the feeling of comfort and security listening to the gentle murmur of the girl's voice. She soon realized that the oft repeated 'C-chan' referred to herself. She relaxed and let herself sink back down into the darkness.

XXXXX

When next she awoke enough of C-chan's senses had returned to her for her to make a conscious effort to raise her head. She immediately regretted the action. Her head throbbed like a ton of bricks had been dropped on it. The world spun before her in a blur. It took all her effort to just keep her stomach contents inside. She made a quick decision to spare her stomach any further trauma for a while and closed her eyes, instead relying on her other senses.

She could hear various animals, dogs and cats mostly, a conversation between two people a fair distance away, the buzz of electric lights, and the occasional rattling of metal cages. That didn't bring to mind the most promising of locations. The hard floor, the uninviting smells and a general feeling of tension in the air only added to this bad impression.

She risked opening her eyes again. It didn't help much, although the room wasn't spinning this time. Her mind was still far too cloudy to allow her to focus on anything. All she could make out was the blurry image of fencing and several other moving blurs, likely the animals she was hearing. That cinched it, she was in the pound.

C-chan closed her eyes again and cursed herself for getting into this predicament. How was she supposed to get out of this? She tried to set her mind on that exact question but the throbbing in her skull was just too much to bear. She decided to rest for a while then worry about escape. Before long she dozed off.

Several hours later she awoke, finding herself in the same place, dark now and quieter but definitely the same place. She examined her surroundings as best she could given the lighting then set to work finding a way out.

In the cage next to her another cat was contemplating his situation. He was cursing his own stupidity at being caught and thrown into a place such as this. This was no place for someone of his status to end up in. As he was pondering this he noticed his fellow prisoner climb her cage door and begin fiddling with the lock. He's was quite surprised to see that level of ingenuity for a common cat. Too bad they used keys on these locks instead of simple latches or he'd have been long gone himself.

"Don't bother." He said causing her to look his way in surprise. "Yeah, that's right, I can talk and I can tell you right now it won't work... not that you understand me."

C-chan looked on in shock. She couldn't believe her ears but that cat was definitely talking to her. She jumped down from the door and walked over to the dividing fence between their cages and looked at his dark form in disbelief.

"What, you never seen a talking cat before?" The cat asked with a touch of amusement in its voice. C-chan responded by shaking her head. That surprised him. "Hey, you understand me?" C-chan nodded causing him to become even more surprised. "Now, this is new. I never met a cat who could understand me before." The cat said as he rose to his feet and walked over to the fence as well, examining C-chan. "I am getting some weird vibes off of you...still, you haven't turned into a monster and tried to kill me yet. That must be good sign. So, just who are you beautiful?"

C-chan started to answer and then stopped in shock. Who was she? She didn't know! Except for some vague recollection of the last day she had no memories of who she was. She looked over at her fellow prisoner. Maybe he could help her. She did not know why but she felt a sense of caring and love surrounding him. She tried to ask him for help. "Meow!" She blinked in surprise. She knew the words, why couldn't she say them? She tried again concentrating. "Heewwwmm." She stopped in frustration. She could not make her mouth form the words she could feel so clearly in her mind. She shot a look of frustration at the other cat who did not seem to be surprised by her inability to say the simplest thing.

"Oh, can understand me but can't talk huh... Oh well." Her fellow prisoner looked at his companion with a new found interest. She obviously wasn't a normal cat but also not of his own breed either. He was sure the others would find this little discovery interesting. Of course that meant calling for help and he'd never hear the end of it if he was caught here. He didn't like his options all that much.

He thought about it for a second and then decided to stay a while and try to get out on his own. After all, if worse came to worse he could call for the others and if he did manage to figure a way out, what better way to impress his new lady friend. "At least I got someone to talk to till I figure a way out of this hole. It can get rather boring when you're stuck on death row where your closest intellectual company is some mutt chasing his tail." At the words 'death row' C-chan looked around her cage with a new sense of urgency. "Don't worry about it. I'll figure a way for us to get out here." He said to try and calm her fears. C-chan looked skeptical. "Hey, trust me, I got connections. It's liable to take a little while, but I will get us out. So, if we're going to be together for a little while I guess introductions are in order. I know who you are." At her look of surprise he tried to wiggle his eyebrows in a lecherous smirk. "You're beautiful and...I'm Artemis."

**End Chapter 5**

Okay, that's chapter 5.

Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke's plot

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

A few quick notes before we startup. A thank you to aqualens for the quick pointer on the reviews. And yes, you will notice some basic similarities between AST and Jim Bader's AVST. Jim based his starter concept on the earlier chapters of this story with permission from me, but he is a VASTLY faster writer than me.

**Chapter 6**

Nabiki pinched the front of her nightdress between two fingers and fluttered it in an attempt to cool her overheated body, pulling it away from her sweat soaked breasts and allowing the marginally cooler night air to wash over them. The weather was hot and humid, and after two hours of tossing and turning Nabiki had given up on sleep. Now she sat beside her bedroom window looking out over the rear garden. She was outlined by the bright moonlight that flooded in through the window, dividing her room into areas of silvery light and black shadows, her mind wondering idly from subject to subject.

She kept coming back to one particular subject, one particular aggravation that had caused her to loose her normally detached attitude time after time, and had thrown her tightly controlled emotions into a constant state of turmoil. Suddenly the sound of her bedroom door opening broke her train of thought. Turning she faced the door as it opened, revealing a figure that meshed so thoroughly with the thoughts she had just been having that it took her a minute to separate the present reality from her thoughts of seconds before.

She ran her eyes over the figure standing in the shadows, not needing to see him clearly. Every one of his features was indelibly etched into her mind, and she had no need of light to picture the strong jaw, the soft brown eyes that she had found herself lost in far too often recently, the broad shoulders tapering to a narrow waist, the small hips, the tight... Nabiki gave herself a shake and brought her mind back to the present, something she found herself having to do far too often lately. She forced herself to push all emotions out of her mind and addressed her late night visitor.

"What can I do for you...sister?"

"It's time to stop the lies, Nabiki."

Nabiki sat up straight. This was not a statement she would have expected to hear from her normally deferential sibling. "What ever could you be talking about?"

"Don't play coy Nabiki. I've seen those looks you throw my way when you don't think anyone is watching. And, then of course, there are these little bits of artwork."

Lifting a folder in his hand he pulled out several photographs then, dropping the folder to the floor, he fanned the pictures in his hand. As soon as Nabiki had seen the folder she had known, and she now found herself in the unusual and uncomfortable position of being intensely embarrassed. The embarrassment rapidly changed to anger. "Those are mine. They were in my room. You had no right to go through my things." All the while a little voice in her head was saying in a panicked tone, she knows, she knows.

Kasumi's face, still lost in the shadows, twisted into what would no doubt have been a sardonic expression if Nabiki had been able to see it. There was no need to see his face, however. His voice carried more than enough clues as to his attitude. "Yours? I suppose they are, but then the subject matter does, you must admit, justify at least a little vested interest on my part." He held up the pictures in his hand and looked them over before turning them over so that they faced Nabiki.

The pictures were too far away, and too lost in the shadows to be seen clearly. Nabiki had no need, however, to see them clearly. The slight details visible from where she was were all that was necessary. Her mind supplied all the details that were not visible to her unaided eyes. Various pictures of Kasumi in a selection of candid shots, all in his male form, all somewhat more revealing then what you would find in a family album. Plus, just as the images were ingrained in her mind, her own person was ingrained in them in the form of much handling. The edges were wrinkled and stained from contact with a sweaty grip that was not always as careful as it should have been while handling photos.

Ignoring or denying to herself most of Kasumi's words she focused on the matter of the pictures. "Okay sis, you've caught me, but you can't blame a girl for trying to make a little money can you. You are a very popular item among the girls at school after all. It would be very bad for business not to have a product when there is such a good market available." The words tripped off of Nabiki's tongue with no need to think. She had been justifying her little collection to herself for so long after all. She only hoped Kasumi was more gullible than she was. Somehow she could not seem to fool herself in this matter, but she kept trying.

"Really? These are for sale? I'm surprised to see someone of your reputation... selling such shoddy merchandise."

Kasumi stepped into the moonlight that flooded in through the bedroom window and Nabiki found her heartbeat increasing as the silver light washed over Kasumi's form, casting all his features into highlight, the plains of his face, his broad... Nabiki drew in her breath as she saw that Kasumi's shirt was open and his chest glistened in the moonlight that refracted from the sweat beaded across it. For what seemed a timeless eternity, Nabiki found herself unable to tear her gaze from that broad well muscled torso. Then Kasumi's voice cut through the fog that had surrounded Nabiki's mind.

"Let's stop the games, Nabiki!" Kasumi said as he let the pictures in his hand drop. They fluttered and swayed, each one taking a different route to the floor. Nabiki found herself unable to pull her eyes away from them as they slowly fell to the ground.

There, a picture of Kasumi facing down a group of bullies taken just the other day, another slightly older taken shortly after his arrival, of him practicing a kata, lost in his own private world, and totally isolated from the mundane surroundings of the dojo.

Nabiki, once again lost in her own thoughts, was startled to suddenly find Kasumi mere inches from her. Surprised, she found herself backing up, trying to get to a distance where she would not be overwhelmed by the large masculine presence that had suddenly been thrust into her space. She managed a few steps backward and then found herself pressed against the outer wall of her room. Kasumi had moved with her and Nabiki found herself still inches away from the body that had been seriously disturbing her emotional equilibrium ever since Kasumi had shown up after a ten year absence.

"You're such a pretty girl, Nabiki." Kasumi almost purred as he reached forward and ran a finger slowly down the side of Nabiki's face. "Do you think I haven't noticed the glances? Every time I'm in this body you can't pull your eyes off of me. Time after time I feel the pressure of your gaze burning into my back. The heat in your eyes could kindle a flame in a far more fire resistance object than myself."

Nabiki had been shocked by first the touch that seemed to sear her skin and then the words. The tone of Kasumi's voice sent shudders through Nabiki's body but, when the content of those words impinged on her consciousness, she broke free of the paralysis that had frozen her in place. She tried to escape by ducking around her...sister. This is not happening, this can't be happening, she thought. The little voice in the back of her mind laughed at her silent protestation.

She found her escape rout cut off as Kasumi pressed a hand to the wall on either side of her. Swallowing the fear that was rising in her she turned her head to face the person that had trapped her, only to find Kasumi's face almost within touching distance. Twisting her head to the side she whispered with as much intensity as she could muster without raising her voice and attracting unwanted attention to the predicament she found herself in. "For god's sake Kasumi, you're my sister." Nabiki shoved both hands against Kasumi and tried to push him away.

"Sister...does this feel like a sister, Nabiki?" Kasumi purred as he placed his own hand over one of Nabiki's and forced it to stroke across his bare chest, slick with sweat from the heat of the night. Nabiki shuddered as she felt the silky smooth skin overlaying muscles as hard as the wood wall she was backed against, but at the same time unmistakable so very, very human. She felt heat spread through her body, and for a second she wanted with all her being to give into the overwhelming sensations that were flooding through her body. She let herself go limp and she started to sway towards Kasumi. Her arms folded up and she felt herself pressed against her sister...sister! Suddenly, panic stricken, she pushed away with all the strength she could muster. Tossing her head to the side, she whimpered in denial. "Please." Just that one word, all she could seem to squeeze out from a body that seemed not to have enough breath for any other protestation.

"Please...please what little one?" Kasumi asked, his voice hoarse with restrained passion. Catching her chin between the thumb and fore finger of one massive hand he halted Nabiki's thrashing and forced her head back so she was looking into his eyes. "Please what little one?" He repeated. "Maybe this?" Holding her firmly he oh so very slowly lowered his head, slightly parting his lips. Nabiki found herself frozen, caught in the warm depths of his eyes, and, not until his lips gently, so very gently pressed against hers, and the tip of his tongue caressed her own slightly parted lips, did she come to her senses.

"NOOOOOO!" Nabiki screamed, her arms thrusting out as she wildly twisted her head to the side, her cheek brushing against her drool coated pillow... Nabiki blinked her eyes and rolled over in her bed. Sitting up, her eyes darted to every corner of her darkened room. After a moment she flopped back down on her bed, her breath whooshing out of her in a long firm exhalation. "God Nabiki, you are turning into a truly perverted and strange person... Perhaps I should give Kuno-baby a second look. I'm starting to think we might not be so incompatible after all."

At least in the real world I don't have to worry about Kasumi threatening my virtue, Nabiki thought with just the slightest bit of wistfulness underlying her words. Thank god for small miracles. Nabiki composed herself and tried to get some sleep. It was a very long time in coming, and shortly after she fell asleep her face flushed and her breath started to come in quick short gasps as her body twisted in her bedding. She did not reawaken.

XXXXX

C-chan stared down at the floor of her prison. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, she repeatedly thought to herself with a growing sense of hopelessness. She'd never felt so helpless. Well, actually her memories were still highly elusive so maybe she had but she doubted it.

Despite her best efforts over the last few days she could recall little of who she was. She knew she was in fact a human. How she became a cat and how or even if she could change back were still questions left unanswered. She couldn't even remember her real name, just the name the girl had used for her. Where she came from and why she was here were yet more questions without answers.

It was aggravating. She was locked in a pound, just a few short days from being executed. Oh yeah, sure, they had this nice euphemism of being put to sleep but that didn't change the fact that she'd never wake up. She could feel panic well inside her and she fought to keep it under control.

"Just stay calm." Artemis whispered to her and she shot him a look showing just what she thought of his advice. He stumbled backwards in his cage as if the look was a physical blow. "Okay, okay, maybe my escape plans haven't been so hot." She maintained her angry glare. "All right, lousy, but I'm trying. Tonight for sure."

C-chan relented and turned her look back to the ground, her anger being quickly replaced with her fear. He was trying, she had to give him that, and she was grateful but she was still here. She couldn't die, not like this, but in this body she had no means of defense. Despair assaulted her as she renewed her mental chant, I'm going to die. I'm going to die...

XXXXX

"Where are we going Akane?" Nabiki asked as she tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes while following Akane down a street.

"I just want to check on C-chan." Akane responded then looked back at her sister who was falling behind. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Nabiki gave Akane a brief glance then looked off to the side. "No, I had a totally gross nightmare."

"Oh?" Akane looked at Nabiki questioning but got no response. She shrugged and returned her attention to the road ahead.

Nabiki looked off at nothing, trying desperately to banish the dream from her memory. Unfortunately, her attempts served only to strengthen the images. "Where is Kasumi?" Nabiki suddenly asked. She needed to blow off some steam or she was going to go crazy.

"She had to go see the vice-principle this morning so she left early. I think he's impressed with her work." Akane replied then looked back at Nabiki. "Why?"

"It's nothing, nothing." Nabiki answered defensively. That last thing she needed was for someone to figure out what was going through her head. She wasn't so sure she could live down that kind of embarrassment.

Akane continued to examine Nabiki for some hint of an answer. She knew something weird was going on between those two. Maybe Nabiki was jealous that she wasn't the oldest anymore. Maybe she hated that fact that Kasumi had a job already. After all, Nabiki didn't like to be shown up, especially when it came to money.

Akane dismissed her questions and looked ahead. They walked on for a few more minutes until they arrived at the animal shelter. "I'll just be a minute," Akane said as she entered, leaving Nabiki standing outside to think.

XXXXX

Even before the door finished closing behind her, the girl at the reception desk was shaking her head. "I'm sorry Akane, no one has taken her yet." Akane's shoulders slumped and she turned to go back outside. "Akane?"

Turning Akane looked back at the girl. "Why?" She asked. "C-chan is such a pretty cat. Why won't anyone adopt her?"

"There just haven't been any people in this week that are looking for cats, I'm afraid," the girl replied. She hesitated for a second and then continued. "Akane, I need to clean her cage. Would you like to come back and hold her while I do that?"

Akane's face lit up at this but then she frowned. "I thought your boss had a rule not to let non-staff back there."

The girl gave her a wink. "Old Cruella's not here at the moment. If you promise not to tell I will too."

"Thank you, I would love to see C-chan." Akane replied politely. Then she smiled and said, "I take it you don't have a very high opinion of your boss."

"Let's just say she's a little too much a pencil pusher and not enough of an animal lover. I took this job because I love animals. She took it because it meant a weekly pay check."

Gathering up some cleaning supplies from a nearby closet the girl who introduced herself as Mai to Akane led them into the kennel area of the shelter. As soon as she spotted C-chan Akane hurried over to her cage. C-chan stood on her hind legs and braced her front legs against the door of her prison, she let out a loud Meow of entreaty. "Well," Mai exclaimed as she watched this, "if she would show that much emotion when other people visited she might have been gone by now. She sure seems to be fond of you."

"I know," Akane replied, "and I don't know why. After all, if it was not for me she would never have been injured or ended up in here." Akane wiped a tear away from her eye. "She should hate me, instead she seems to love me." Her voice firmed and she continued. "I'm not going to let her die! I don't care what it takes. I Am Not Going To Let Her Die!"

"No need to shout, dear, I believe you," Mai said.

"Sorry, I just feel so bad about this."

"It wasn't your fault, dear. From what you told me when you brought her in I don't see how you had much choice. You were startled when you hit her, and then your sister's allergy made it impossible to keep her. Life sometimes just does not play fair."

Mai had put the cleaning supplies down and reached up to an upper shelf where she recovered the master key for the cages. "Why do you have key locks on the cages?" Akane asked. "I would have thought a simple lift latch would have been all you needed."

"For the animals, yes." Mai replied. "Unfortunately, there is a certain brown haired nutcase in this neighborhood who would be delighted to take all of the animals home with her, and is not to good at filling out forms."

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted people to adopt. Why can't you just help her fill out the forms? Maybe she would give C-chan a good home." Akane said with rising hope.

"A home, yes. Good, no," Mai replied. "Pheasant under glass might be good, cat or puppy on the other hand most definitely is not."

Akane looked shocked. "You mean she cooks them?"

"No, no!" Mai exclaimed. "I mean she treats all her cute things the same. It might be all right to put a bow tie or a doll under a glass dome, but it is not good for living animals. Just trust me on this, you do not want Azusa anywhere near an animal you love. Now, if she were to take a fancy to the boss... Anyway let's get your little friend out of her cage before she passes out from the smell." C-chan looked so offended at this last comment Akane could almost believe she understood what was being said instead of merely being impatient to be let out of her cage.

"Whoops!" Mai exclaimed. "Almost forgot." She picked up a long pole with a hook on the end and pulled shut the window that was supplying fresh air to the room.

"What do you need to do that for?" Akane asked. "You afraid she's going to make a run for it?"

"You'd be surprised. Two days ago that white Tom next to your friend almost made his escape through there. If he hadn't tripped on a turned over bottle he would have gotten clean away." Akane and Mai missed the dirty look C-chan turned on Artemis. He, however, did not and his white fur became slightly red tinged.

Unlocking the cage Mai reached in and extracted C-chan who she handed to Akane. "You two get reacquainted while I do a little house cleaning here."

Akane carried C-chan over to a nearby stool and sat down. Softly stoking her Akane murmured into her ear. "I don't care what it takes, I'm going to get you out of this. Those walls are made of the same bricks I break every day. If I can't get you out the front door I'll just make a back one." Akane was a bit surprised at the loud purr C-chan made as she said this. "I guess even Ranma can be right once in a while. Animals might not know what the words mean but they can understand what you mean by your tone." She sat there stroking C-chan for another few minutes and then all too soon it was time for her to go back into her cage.

"Thank you, Mai," Akane said. "I'll be back tomorrow to take her out of here." At Mai's look of surprise she continued. "I don't care how, and I don't know either but some way, somehow C-chan is out of here tomorrow... Mai?" When Akane saw she had Mai's full attention she looked her straight in the eye. "Don't let anything happen to her until after tomorrow, please... I will be back." Then, back straight and with a measured stride, Akane left the kennel. As soon as she was out of sight of Mai, however, her stride faltered and she ran a hand through her hair. "Now all I have to do is figure out just how I'm going to convince Aunt Nodoka."

XXXXX

Nabiki leaned against the wall and collected her thoughts. You're sick Nabiki, sicksicksick, Nabiki thought to herself. Why couldn't she dream about someone more reasonable, like Ranma? No, she had to dream about... Kasumi! She knew it was wrong but apparently her sub-conscious didn't give a damn. It didn't care that Kasumi was her sister. Oh no, it just cared that he was the most gorgeous hunk of a guy she had ever... Nabiki cut off the thought as it started to form a mental image of the person in question. She needed a distraction, now!

She hunted through her school bag, coming up with her math text. That would do. Nothing more dry and unexciting than math. She began leafing through the pages, rereading the section they just covered in class. Her mind had almost reached a relaxed state when she turned a page and something fell to the ground. She looked down at it, trying to place it in her still sleepy mind.

At that moment Akane walked out of the animal shelter, a look of extreme guilt and sadness of her face. She walked over to Nabiki who looked up at her in surprise. "Drop something?" Akane asked as she looked down and spotted what looked like a photo. "What's this?" She asked and began to pick it up.

Nabiki's mind final clicked with a panic. Before Akane managed to touch the photograph Nabiki snatched it up. "Nothing important!" She blurted out as she hid it inside her uniform. Akane gave her a questioning, confused look. "Ahh, so, how's the cat?" Nabiki asked, frantic to change the subject.

"She's still there." Akane replied with sorrow and began to walk off. Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief and chased after her sister. "She's only got one day left, Nabiki!"

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know! Suggest something! I don't want to let them put her to sleep." Akane exclaimed in frustration.

Now this is something Nabiki needed, a challenge. She set her mind to work on the problem as they walked to school. "Do any of your friends want a cat?"

"A few but they can't have one, I already asked. Think of something else." Nabiki pressed her mind for ideas as Akane waited. "Well?" Akane asked impatiently.

"Look, give me a minute would ya! I'm running on about 2 hours of sleep. I'm a little slow today."

"Anything!"

"Okay, okay... You could always break her out."

"If I did that Aunt Nodoka would never let me keep her."

Nabiki noticed Akane didn't rule out the break out idea, just that she would not be able to keep C-chan if she did that. So, something that would get the cat out and let Akane keep her. "Hmmm. Not much point in talking to Aunt Nodoka about it..." Nabiki mumbled as she tried to come up with a solution.

Suddenly Akane's eyes brightened with an idea. "Wait! If I get Kasumi to let the cat stay I'm sure Aunt Nodoka will let me have her."

"That won't-"

"Sure it will. I'm sure I can talk Kasumi into it." Akane said, feeling a sense of hope.

Nabiki just shook her head. "We won't have much of a home left."

XXXXX

"Hello Kasumi. Sit down." The vice-principle greeted Kasumi as she walked into his office.

"Hello Sir. You wanted to see me?" Kasumi replied pleasantly as she took a seat.

"Yes. You've been doing some fine work here. Half the district is talking about the way you've handled the situation." The vice-principle said with a proud smile as he examined some papers. "Over just the last week incident reports have dropped by more than 80%. Even Kuno has gone relatively quiet. That is absolutely amazing."

"Thank you Sir."

"No, thank you. You wouldn't believe the headaches this place once caused me." He said as he looked at her. "What would you say to a slight increase in duties, and pay of course?"

"Why, that's very kind of you but I've haven't been here that long-"

"Oh nonsense. I judge people on ability, not seniority. Besides, to be honest, I don't think anyone else would want the position I'm offering you. You see, some of the other schools around have some rather problematic kids of their own. After hearing about what you did here they were hoping that maybe you could help them out. What we planned to do is get these students together, here at Furinkan. You'd be their home room supervisor. I know it sounds a bit daunting but-"

"Oh no, I would be glad to be of assistance." Kasumi responded a bit too quickly for her own liking.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now, don't worry too much. We're also bringing in an assistant for you. She's shown some real promise herself in dealing with problem students. She'll be here in a few weeks. So, everything sound okay to you?'

Kasumi took some time to think this time. This new job would certainly give her something new and constructive to do, and with an assistant it shouldn't be that much more difficult. "Yes, I think this sounds acceptable."

"Great. Oh, I guess we should also discuss a new student we have here. She just signed in a couple days ago." The vice-principle said as he handed Kasumi a folder. "I hear you already know her."

Kasumi opened the folder and looked at the name, Ukyo Kuonji. "Yes." Kasumi replied simply.

"Yes, well, I've heard she's been a slight problem and her file says she has been having some difficulty in school."

Kasumi nodded as looked down at the reports. Inattentive, moody, prone to violent outbursts... So this is what had become of Ukyo, and this was before the curse. Kasumi consoled herself with the few good points also noted: fairly good grades, does volunteer work and generally helpful to lower level students. At least she hadn't completely deteriorated.

"She won't be a problem?" The vice-principle asked.

"I'll do my best Sir." Kasumi replied. It was all she could promise.

"Okay then. We're still getting things together so I'll send a list of your students along as soon as we compile it. Good luck to you."

"Thank you Sir." Kasumi replied with a friendly smile as she got up to leave.

XXXXX

Kasumi stood outside Ukyo's classroom, waiting for her to arrive. Ukyo was still out to get her revenge; she had made that abundantly clear. However, over the last several days Ukyo had gone quiet and that had been worrying Kasumi. Finding out she was coming here to Furinkan only added to her worry.

Kasumi really didn't know why she was here. Talking seemed to be utterly useless. However, her other options were very unappealing. If only she could make Ukyo see that what happened at Jusenkyo was an accident, but that wasn't likely. Unfortunately, when Kasumi put herself in Ukyo's position she came to the uncomfortable conclusion that Ukyo had every right to be incensed.

"Hello... teach." Ukyo said as she walked up. She smiled but her expression made it clear she was not glad to see Kasumi. "Something I can do for you?"

"Hello." Kasumi replied as pleasantly as she could manage being the object of Ukyo's anger. "I was hoping to avoid a confrontation."

"Hey, does it look like I'm trying to rip of your face off at the moment?" Ukyo replied with a patently false friendly smile but dropped her act and went to an angry frown. "Let's just dispense with the garbage," Ukyo said, her voice low so only Kasumi could hear. "Make no mistake, I don't like you, I hate you, and I'm going to make sure you're revealed for what you really are. However, I'm not here to fight you. I have wasted a great deal of my time and money chasing you down. I figured I better get my act together and try to rebuild something of what you took from me. Going back to school seemed like a logical place to start, I just get the added bonus of keeping an eye on you."

"I see." Kasumi replied soberly. "So, you plan on staying with Ranma?"

"For now, but don't worry your little head. I plan on telling him about my curse. I just needed to think of the proper way."

Kasumi nodded and, having nothing else she could think to say, turned and left. Ukyo watched her walk away then entered her classroom. She took her seat and let the seething anger that had built up inside her drain off as she drummed her fingers on the desktop. The urge to punch Kasumi's lights out, or at the very least just launch into a verbal assault had been great but she had managed to keep it in control. Fights were getting her nowhere and to tear at someone verbally was just low class, something Kasumi might try but not her. Still, Ukyo was damned mad.

Besides getting enrolled here she had spent the last few days doing several things. One was recovering from her visit with the vet. How humiliating! Even today sitting down without wincing was difficult. Ukyo consoled herself with the knowledge that she changed to a wolf and not a dog. Learning that information had more than made up for the pain of her shots. Two, she had been thinking of a way to talk to Ranma. Lastly, she had been making plans on how to deal with Kasumi.

Thinking of Ranma made Ukyo smile and formed a sense of peace inside her. He was so kind to her, so loving. She felt better than she had in years in his company. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a close relationship. She wasn't even sure she ever had one. Ever since Kasumi had left her life in ruins Ukyo had been unwilling to let anyone get close to her. It probably was a mistake but she feared a repeat of Kasumi, letting someone get close to her and then having that person steal away her life. With Ranma she had realized all that she had missed. Sure, he thought of her as a pet but was that love so different from a human relationship. Once she told him she was sure she could build something.

This train of thought lead to Kasumi and Ranma's engagement. How unfair! Kasumi would use him, chew him up and spit out the leftovers. Ranma deserved so much more than that. Ukyo would see to it he got it. Unfortunately, her plans were still in the preliminaries. She needed some more time to properly set them up.

Ukyo was brought out of her intense thoughts by the class leaving for lunch. She scolded herself for missing half the day but Kasumi remained on her mind. She headed off to eat her own lunch, all the time considering this situation. Once outside she spotted Ranma sitting alone by the soccer field and started to walk over. Unluckily, Akane and Kasumi joined him before she arrived. Ukyo frowned then sat down on the grass so she could watch the group from a distance and think.

By the time she finished her lunch she had abandoned any hope of doing any serious damage today. Her plans simply weren't ready. However, she still felt like making Kasumi's life at least more complicated. One possible avenue for this type of attack was Kasumi's fear of cats, but what to do with that knowledge. She had already dismissed an up front attack, it would reflect badly on her. No, what she needed was a middle man, someone she could drop this tidbit of information with that would use it well.

Suddenly, as Ukyo was pondering this, she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head to see a small male figure dressed in ninja garbs using her as cover. He looked up at her and put his finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. Ukyo complied, more out of confusion than real courtesy, and watched him as he peaked around her. She followed his gaze back to the same group she had been so intent on the last half hour or so.

Ukyo scowled when she realized this little man was spying on the group Ranma was in, and turned to speak with him, using a forceful but quiet whisper. "All right, just what do you think you're doing?"

The little man looked at Ukyo with a slight bit of surprise then resumed watching the others. "Keeping a look out for a man," he whispered back.

"And what man would that be?"

"A foul sorcerer who kidnapped the lady Kasumi about a week ago. Master Kuno wishes for me to inform him the moment this man reappears."

Ukyo took a second to process the data and came to one conclusion. The man he was searching for must actually be Kasumi herself, just in her alternate form. Ukyo let out a small laugh but managed to contain her amusement to just that.

"What's so funny?" The little man asked.

Ukyo opened her mouth to tell him then stopped. This was an opportunity. She remembered this Kuno fellow, one of the older students who seemed to have an interest in Kasumi. It seems he also had a dislike of Kasumi's male side and didn't know about the curse. She had needed a middle man and it looked like she just found him.

"Nothing." Ukyo responded as she considered how best to pitch her story. "So, you're looking for that guy huh? Yeah, I hear he's really dangerous."

"No, Master Kuno says he is a foul sorcerer and a coward, but if he could merely bring him to bay he would smite him. Master Kuno merely seeks some means of separating the fiend from his cowardly magics."

Right, Ukyo thought and then after a second of thinking replied. "I'm sure you'd love to take him down yourself, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, that would please master Kuno greatly..." The little man answered as he went off into a brief daydream but then shook himself back to reality. "Unfortunately, I am but a humble ninja and only the master could defeat a man like this one."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Ukyo replied and noticed she had the ninja's undivided attention. "I hear he has a little weakness."

"Weakness?" The ninja asked anxiously, almost shaking with excitement. "What kind of weakness?"

This is too easy, Ukyo thought to herself then started to explain.

XXXXX

Akane had bided her time and worked up her courage the whole day. Despite her earlier enthusiasm about asking Kasumi to let C-chan stay, Akane knew that Kasumi wouldn't be pleased with the idea. Even the mere mention of 'cat' sent her into a frantic search to ensure none were close by. For her to live in the same house as one might be just too much to ask. Akane dearly hoped not because it was her only option at the moment and she didn't have time to think up another one. She had tried to ask her at lunch but the presence of Ranma there had prevented her. She knew she would have to plead and she wanted to avoid doing that in front of witnesses if at all possible.

The day's classes came to end forcing Akane to finally hunt Kasumi down and ask. She found her sister inside the main school office. "Kasumi, can I talk to you?" Akane asked from the doorway.

Kasumi finished up with some last minute paper work and joined Akane. "Of course, I'm done. What did you want?" Kasumi asked as they started heading down the hall.

"Well, ummm, you remember that... C...A...T we found-"

"C...Cat?" Kasumi exclaimed, suddenly shivering and looking around in fear.

"Nono, it's not here." Akane quickly added causing Kasumi to calm just slightly. "I just... you see, I took it to the animal shelter, but it... hasn't been adopted yet and-"

Kasumi saw where this was heading immediately and gave Akane a look, pleading her not to ask. "Akane... please..."

Unfortunately, Akane's pleading look was equally powerful. "Oh please Kasumi. I'll keep her away from you, I promise. You won't even know she's there."

"I'll know, trust me."

"They're going to put her to sleep Kasumi. I've tried everything else I can think of, and I really liked her and... and..." Akane fought desperately for more points to her argument.

Kasumi looked at Akane and found her will crack. "All right, all right." She relented. "But, this a great deal to ask of me, Akane."

"I know, I know. Thank you Kasumi, you won't regret it. I promise." Akane said as she began to race off. "Could you tell Ranma I'm going to the animal shelter?" Akane called out over her shoulder.

"Okay." Kasumi replied and watched Akane leave, a happy smile on her face that somewhat comforted Kasumi. At least someone was happy about this. Kasumi headed off to meet Ranma at his locker.

XXXXX

Ukyo looked around the corner at Ranma. She felt an intense nervousness about what she was about to do, tell Ranma. It was a dangerous step. He could react so badly yet she had hopes for the best.

She closed her eyes and gathered her inner strength and prepared to move. However, just as she opened her eyes she let out a low growl upon noticing Kasumi walk up to Ranma.

"Hi Kasumi. Where's Akane?" Ranma asked as he dumped some books in his locker.

"She went to the animal shelter to get that c...c...ca...ca..."

"Cat?" Ranma said as he looked at Kasumi in surprise. "Why's she doing that? She's not allowed."

"I let her keep it." Kasumi replied then sighed.

"Oh great, this will be fun." Ranma said as he imagined the state of the house after a week: junked, half burned and only standing because of some unstable looking repairs.

Ukyo watched this with growing anger. Here she goes again, Ukyo thought to herself in frustration, playing at being the nice giving soul again, trying to get close to Ranma no doubt. Ukyo looked off to the side angrily and notice a bucket of water left from some student's hall punishment, and smiled.

"I'm hoping to avoid the trouble that happened-" Kasumi started to explain then suddenly got hit with cold water. Kasumi, now a man, turned to notice Ukyo who dropped the bucket and marched up, glaring at Kasumi all the while.

Kasumi looked at Ukyo tensely, Ukyo looked at Kasumi angrily and Ranma looked confused, surprised that Ukyo had not started a fight immediately. "Ukyo, haven't seen you in a while. Where you been?" Ranma asked, hoping to diffuse the situation before he got caught in the middle of an all out war.

Ukyo started, and glanced over at the source of the voice, suddenly remembering Ranma was there. "Ah Ranma... Well, I ... ah... um, I was kind of... ah..." Ukyo paused and tried to collect her thoughts. Come on Ukyo, damn it, get a hold of yourself, Ukyo thought to herself, this is no time to panic.

Ranma stared at Ukyo in confusion. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "You okay?"

"Fine, fine." Ukyo quickly responded but she couldn't seem to calm her nerves.

Ranma looked between Ukyo and Kasumi and seeing that Ukyo seemed temporarily distracted returned to his locker with hopes of gathering his stuff and getting clear of any impending clashes. As he grabbed up some books he found a folded piece of paper. He looked it over, opened it and read the message written inside.

Ukyo finally controlled herself enough to give Kasumi another angry glare but before anything happened, Ranma started laughing. "What is it Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma stifled his laughter and smiled at Kasumi. "Oh nothing, it just seems you left me a note saying you have been kidnapped by villains and I should get you to come rescue you."

"Pardon? It must be some kind of joke." Kasumi finally said as he took the letter and started reading it.

"Yeah, a joke called Sasuke Sarugakure. The guy is a real moron who works for Kuno. No doubt he's trying to set some trap for your male side."

"Oh, well, I guess I should go talk with him." Kasumi replied and started to walk off while Ukyo bowed her head and shook it in complete disbelief. Ranma shook his own head and chased after Kasumi and after a second Ukyo followed as well.

XXXXX

"You should just ignore it Kasumi," Ranma said as they entered the gymnasium. All three looked around the darkened room and soon noticed the small ninja, disguised poorly in a Kasumi costume and supposedly tied up, sitting on the stage.

"Help me! Help me! Oh please save me! I'm going to die!" Sasuke called out in a falsetto voice from the stage, supposedly struggling in his bonds.

Ukyo had a look of disbelief on her face while Ranma just shook his head. "That's just plain pathetic, even for him." Ranma said as he moved ahead of the others and jumped up on the stage. "Give it up Sasuke. None of us are in the least fooled."

"Nono, I'm Kasumi, not Sasuke." Sasuke said as the others joined them on the stage.

"Yeah, right, suuurrre you are."

Sasuke threw aside his disguise, ropes and all, and stood up. "Indeed, you have discovered my deception, but too late! I have you, you villainous magician!" Sasuke pronounce then jumped up and pulled a cord opening a trap door directly below Ukyo and Ranma.

"IDIOT!" Ukyo yelled out angrily as she and Ranma fell.

Sasuke scratched his head as Kasumi walked up next to him. "That's funny, I thought that was more to the front."

"Are you two all right down there?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm fine," Ranma answered.

"I'll be fine as soon as I ring that little twit's neck!" Ukyo answered furiously.

"Were you trying to trap me down there?" Kasumi asked Sasuke.

"Ah, well..." Sasuke began to respond then jumped up and pulled another cord. "Hehehe-" SMASH!

Kasumi blinked in surprise as a giant statue of a bear slammed into Sasuke and knocked him into the room below. He then jumped down to join the others, the trapdoor closing a few seconds later.

"You moron! Were you born this stupid or did you suffer recent brain damage?" Ukyo yelled out as she throttled the unconscious Sasuke.

"Born I believe." Ranma said as he attempted to examine their surroundings through the darkness. "Why the hell did he trap us in here?"

Frustrated, Ukyo dropped Sasuke to the floor and began looking around herself. "How should I know?" She replied.

Kasumi leaned down to examine Sasuke. "We should find a way out and take him to the nurse's office."

"A nurse can't cure what ails him Kasumi." Ranma replied as he started to make his way to what appeared to be a door. He managed about two steps then noticed that the floor seemed to move. "What the... The floor's moving!"

"What?" Kasumi and Ukyo asked. They got their answer in the form of several low 'meows' and a variety of other cat sounds. Kasumi's reaction was immediate; he jumped into Ukyo's arms, holding her with teeth chattering in fear.

"Kasumi, if you want to live through the day, let... me... go!"

"Don't panic Kasumi." Ranma said as he walked back over to Ukyo. "We'll get you out of here."

"Panic? Panic? I'm not panicking!" Kasumi responded unconvincingly as he continued to hold Ukyo.

"We better get him out of here before he totally freaks."

Ukyo opened her mouth to respond but then thought about it and remembered the incident back at the house. Not wanting to be run down by the Kasumi express train again Ukyo nodded in agreement. Ranma waded his way through the cats to the door.

"I think this door leads back stage." Ranma said as he opened the door. To his surprise he got a face full of fur. "Now what?" Ranma asked as he pulled back and looked at what he had run into. Despite every effort to keep his calm a shuddering "yipe" escaped from his lips as he looked into the eyes of an uncomfortably large tiger. He stumbled backwards and ended up next to Ukyo and Kasumi as the tiger slowly approached. "So much for that. Any ideas?" Ranma asked desperately as he tried to keep up a brave face.

"I'm a cook, not a lion tamer." Ukyo answered then threw Kasumi off and hid behind Ranma. Kasumi quickly did likewise. "You're the one that got us into this mess, you get us out." Ukyo said as she pushed Kasumi in front, right into the tiger.

"Nice kitty. Nice Kitty!" Kasumi sputtered but got only a threatening growl in response. He tried desperately to back up but tripped over some the tiger's smaller cousins that were trying to hide behind him, and fell to the floor. The tiger closed the gap even more, now hovering over Kasumi with a hungry look in its eyes.

His every muscle was seized with fear, paralyzing him. All he could do is look into the eyes of his death. He had only one possible escape, become one with his fears. "Reoowwwrr!"

"That don't sound good," Ranma said as Kasumi rolled backwards, landed on all fours and faced off with the tiger.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Everybody was catfu fighting

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 7**

Akane raced down the street to the animal shelter with a feeling of unbound joy. For much of the last week she had been miserable about what she had done to C-chan. Her feelings had only worsened with every day that passed. Each day when she went to the shelter to find that C-chan was still there, one day closer to the end, she had felt sick. It didn't help matters any that Akane found herself liking the little cat more and more with each visit. She couldn't have lived with herself if she let C-chan die in that place.

Fortunately, she didn't have to. Kasumi had been the major stumbling block to Akane adopting C-chan herself but now Kasumi had agreed to allow the cat to stay. Akane would do everything in her power not to violate the trust her sister had placed in her.

Finally, Akane arrived at the animal shelter and nearly crashed through the door with excitement. The man at the desk looked up at her curiously and smiled. "Hi Akane. What you doing here this time of day?"

Akane took a moment to catch her breath and walked over to the desk. "I came to pick up C-chan."

"C-chan? Oh yeah, that pink cat we had here. I'm sorry, we put her down about an hour ago," the man replied with a sad look.

In one second Akane's heart sank through the floor and deep into the earth below. "WHAT?" She screamed out in shock.

"Akira! Stop tormenting the poor girl!" Mai scolded as she stepped out from the back. "It's all right Akane, she's still here," Akane breathed a sigh of relief and shot Akira a dirty look as Mai circled the desk to be next to her. "Akira, can you go get some registration forms?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," Akira replied with an amused smiled and went off to fetch the paper work.

"Don't mind him, he's got a sick sense of humor. Come on." Mai lead the way into the backroom with the various animals. "I hope you got your parents' permission on this."

"I do, I do." Akane replied quickly. The sound of her voice immediately gained C-chan's attention and she rushed up to the cage door to meet her savior. "I told you I'd get you out." Akane said as Mai retrieved the keys and unlocked the cage door. As soon as the door opened the cat jumped into Akane's arms, thankful to be free from that prison.

"You two look like you'll be happy together. Now, let's get those forms filled out so you can officially take her," Mai said then lead Akane back off to the other room.

Artemis watched this all with some satisfaction. By all appearances his new lady friend had found herself a nice home. With a frown Artemis realized it was not much thanks to him. His mood improved a bit when he listened in as Akane gave Mai the various information she needed including her home address. Maybe when he got out of this hole he could give her a little visit.

In any case, she may be out but that still left him locked up. It looked like he'd just have to swallow his pride and call for assistance. He winced at the thought of the teasing he would have to endure for this. Well, maybe something would come up in the next few hours.

XXXXX

Kuno approached the gymnasium, a mix of anger and anxious anticipation on his mind. He was angry because Sasuke had overstepped his authority and tried to challenge the evil sorcerer himself. He was anxious because if Sasuke's plan, by some freak occurrence, did succeed it would leave Kuno looking like a fool who could not defeat his own enemies. However, if he could arrive in time to take advantage of his foe's weakness and land the blow that freed the goddess Kasumi from the bonds of the sorcerer, then her gratitude would know no bounds.

For a second he lost himself in a daydream... He was standing over the defeated body of the vile sorcerer. Kasumi was holding his hands in hers and staring up into his eyes with tears of gratitude in her own. "O my savior, how can I ever thank you for saving me from my foul imprisonment?" She turned her face from him and bit a knuckle. "You could not imagine... the things he made me do." A small sob escapes her and she buries her face in his manly chest.

"There, there fair maiden, the Blue Thunder will allow no one to ever again sully your pure and maidenly form." Taking her chin in his strong hand he tilts her face up and bends down. A close up formed of their two faces framed in red roses as Kuno lowered his head and took his reward. The scene shifted back to the real world where Kuno was laughing maniacally. "BWHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Yes, I will have the love of the fair flower Kasumi." Various students walking across the school yard suddenly recalled urgent errands in other parts of the school.

Kuno stepped through the door, presenting an air of dignity and power so formidable that the basketball team practicing there dared not even think of questioning his presence. He scanned the team, most of whom looking back at him curiously, and the building, searching for any sign of either Sasuke or his prey. "Where is that fool?" Kuno asked no one in particular. "His message said to meet him here."

Suddenly the whole building began to shake. Everyone looked around in startled bewilderment, many openly wondering if they were experiencing an earthquake. They received their answer with an explosion of wooden planks and the fountain of flying felines that burst forth from the stage. Everyone, save Kuno, scattered as the fur balls began to return to earth. Kuno, however, had his eyes locked onto the object of his unbound hatred, the foul magician who had so cowardly swept off with his love such a short time ago.

Kasumi was rocketing through the air, engaged in a struggle with the tiger. He let off a blur of blows, hissing and snarling all the while, and smashed the tiger into unconsciousness. That enemy finished off he spun around to land, but saw a new target. However, this one wasn't like the last. Kasumi mind filled with an anger as his new target brought out a stick to attack him with.

Ranma hit the ground just in time to see Kasumi descend on Kuno who had time only to shout out, "fiend, prepare to meet your-" then he was in a close quarters fight with a crazed martial artist. Kasumi destroyed Kuno's bokken with one blow then clawed at him furiously. Fortunately, Kuno lost consciousness before long, saving him from the severe pain he would surely have had to endure. With one final strike, Kasumi bashed Kuno into the gymnasium wall then sat back on his legs and began licking his hand and grooming himself like a cat.

"Oh brother, this is not good," Ranma said quietly as he stood up and tried to comprehend what was happening. Kasumi had flipped, that was for sure, but what was he dealing with? As Ranma studied Kasumi's actions he drew the only conclusion that made sense, Kasumi thought he was a cat, which meant what he was witnessing was the Nekoken. Ranma could only guess that when Kasumi's fear was pushed too far this must be the result.

"That's one hell of a phobia," Ranma commented and began to approach Kasumi. He really didn't know what to expect. Kasumi might attack him, he might be passive or he might run off. However, he had to do something. Kasumi couldn't be allowed to run around in this state of mind. Ranma just hoped that his experience with animals applied here as well because if it didn't he might be looking at a long stay in the hospital.

"Ah Kasumi?" Ranma asked as he approach, hoping that maybe he'd come out of it. However, Kasumi turned to look at him, still walking on all fours, apparently not comprehending what he said. Kasumi looked at him with a cautious uncertainty. "Okay, well, ah, now I'm not going to hurt you. Everything is just fine," Ranma said as he edged closer, for what ends he had no idea. Kasumi dropped down lower, readying himself to move. Ranma tensed up and stopped his approach, unsure how to proceed. Before he could act further Kasumi suddenly leapt directly at him. He closed his eyes, expecting the worst.

To his surprise nothing hit him. Instead, he heard the clang of metal and a startled growl from Kasumi. He opened his eyes to see Ukyo, battle spatula in hand, standing in front of him and Kasumi rolling back to his feet on the floor.

"You stay away from him! You want to tear someone up, try me!" Ukyo yelled out in challenge. Kasumi growled at her in fury and set himself to attack.

"Ukyo, are you crazy?"

"Don't worry about me." Ukyo replied then made a dash for the door. "Come on kitty, come and get me if you can." Ukyo taunted as she ran. Kasumi growled again then took the bait and raced after her, knocking the doors off their hinges as he passed by. After a second, Ranma followed.

XXXXX

Ukyo was no fool. She had quickly come to the same conclusions as Ranma and that wasn't too good. She knew what Kasumi was capable of normally and now that he was using this Nekoken he would be even more formidable. However, he was thinking like a cat. If she could take advantage of that she just might be able to defeat him, assuming this wasn't all just some act, which would be just like Kasumi to try. Unfortunately, she had been caught unprepared and her mind wasn't providing any good suggestions on how to use this information. She risked a look behind as she ran off to the field and found Kasumi still in close pursuit. What she needed right now was a safe place to think and come up with some sort of plan. To do that, she'd have to lose the cat.

Ukyo flipped into the air and spun around, pulling out some of her tempura flakes. All she needed to do was raise enough dust to make her get away. Kasumi leapt into the air to attack causing Ukyo to miss-throw when she attempted to dodge away. She twisted and snagged Kasumi with a kick but to her dismay Kasumi shrugged it off without any discernible effect. In response Kasumi clawed at her with his hand and slashed cleanly through the fabric of her shirt, cutting it diagonally from top to bottom.

Ukyo cringed when she realized how close the blow had been to tearing into her flesh then cringed again as she had to pull her shirt together to cover herself. "Just great, just great! She must really love exposing me in public!" She mumbled as she landed and faced off with Kasumi. She managed one step back before Kasumi renewed his attack, pouncing on her like a mouse. Ukyo let out a startled yell but managed to kick Kasumi off. Unfortunately, by the time she reached her feet Kasumi was already diving down on her once more and, this time, Ukyo didn't get away.

XXXXX

Ranma arrived just seconds later and found Kasumi jumping angrily up and down on Ukyo who was unconscious on the ground, raising a large dust cloud. He hesitated a second, trying to think up some strategy, but decided it best to get Ukyo out of harms way first and ran forward shouting. Kasumi, startled by his approach, leapt off Ukyo and ran towards the street.

Under different circumstances Ranma would have gone after Kasumi but Ukyo looked pretty roughed up and her shirt was cut in such a way that it took a fair bit of his will power not to look. If he left her like that who knew how she'd end up. Besides, he also had to see to both Sasuke and Kuno. Kasumi would just have to wait. Ranma quickly pulled off his own shirt and wrapping Ukyo in it carried her off to the nurse's office.

XXXXX

Kasumi dashed through the streets of Nerima, avoiding crowds whenever possible. Those that did see him looked on in confusion and shock at a man running by on all fours. Kasumi was moving completely on instinct. He really didn't know where he was going, he just ran. When he finally arrived inside the yard of a large familiar building he felt somewhat secure, that was until a certain man stepped out onto the walkway. A feeling of rage that far surpassed any Kasumi had felt with Ukyo or Kuno filled him at the sight of this man.

The man walked out into the yard and stretched before he noticed Kasumi's presence. He had only to look at Kasumi's stance and the rage clear on his face to start backing off in fear. "Nice Kitty, Nice Kitty. You don't want to kill me do you? No, of course not." He said as he attempted to make his escape. Kasumi growled and leapt. The man barely managed a stifled scream of terror.

Mere seconds later, Kasumi stood on top of her fallen, severely battered foe and looked the house over. He felt a need to get inside yet he could find no entrance. Then he spotted an open window on the second floor. It was a simple matter to jump inside.

XXXXX

Ukyo awoke to such pain that she dearly wished she could pass out again. Unfortunately, she didn't. She opened her eyes to find Ranma, shirtless, wrapping some bandages around her arm. She was quite shocked at the sight but quickly noticed that she was wearing his shirt, her own thoroughly torn apart. She took a moment to savor the attention he was giving her, but then finally spoke. "What happened?"

"You got completely clobbered by Kasumi, that's what. What the hell were you thinking? You saw what he did to that tiger and Kuno. He could have killed you." Ranma responded as he finished with the bandages and helped Ukyo to sit up.

"He was going to attack you." Ukyo replied.

"So, you get yourself ripped limb from limb to save me from being ripped limb from limb. It's a nice thought but I can take care of myself thank you."

Ukyo blushed at his remarks but her heart leaped as she interpreted his remarks to mean he cared for her welfare. Ranma walked off to another bed where Sasuke lay unconscious. He actually cares about me, even as a human, she thought with a growing sense of hope. Okay Ukyo, don't jump to any conclusions, but now is the perfect time to tell him. Ukyo gathered her courage together and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, I really hate it when he pulls this kind of crap." Ranma said before Ukyo managed to say anything.

"What do you mean?" She asked reflexively.

"Trying to trick people like that, it's so damned low. I don't see why Kuno keeps him around. I can't stand people that try to deceive and take advantage of others like that!" He answered as he slapped a bandage onto Sasuke's head. "I mean look at what he did. He disguised himself as someone he thought Kasumi had a fondness for to gain an advantage. Sure he did a lousy job of it, but it's the thought that counts," he said in a bitter twist on the old saying.

With every word Ukyo's hopes were shattered even more. How could fate be so cruel, taunting her like this? It simply wasn't fair! She could never tell him now. If she did he'd hate her for sure. Ukyo's head slouched and she stared at the floor, trying to keep herself from breaking down into total despair.

"You all right?" Ranma asked causing Ukyo to look up at him in surprise.

"Ahhh, I'm fine."

"You should go home and get some rest. Don't worry about the shirt. Just give it back to me tomorrow. I got a spare in my locker."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, it's no problem. You should really end this feud with Kasumi. She's really not that bad you know."

"You don't know her like I do," Ukyo responded, her anger overpowering some of her depression.

"Maybe you don't know her as well as you think. Anyway, see you. I got to get going. The nurse will be back in a few minutes," Ranma said then turned and left. Ukyo could only close her eyes and wish that this nightmare would end.

XXXXX

Nabiki lay in bed, attempting to catch up on the great deal of sleep she had lost the night before. Unfortunately, two things weren't helping her much. One was the heat. Even with her window open, and just her thinnest night clothing on she was finding it uncomfortably hot. Two was the fact that her sleep was haunted with those same blasted dreams that had made sleep so elusive before.

She tossed slightly in her bed, her clothing twisting around her body and her face contorting with the emotional torment she was enduring in her subconscious. "Please what little one?" He repeated. "Maybe this?" Nabiki twisted back the other way, her arm brushing against something that wasn't supposed to be there. Her eyes shot open and she brought her senses quickly to bear. She could feel warm breath against the back of her neck and she could hear the soft breathing that accompanied it.

Normally Nabiki wasn't prone to panic. Under even the worse circumstances she could usually keep her emotions well in control and deal with whatever problem she had to confront, calmly and rationally. However, this wasn't exactly a normal time for Nabiki. Her feelings were already so twisted that it took most her control just to keep from screaming out right now.

Nabiki gathered together her wits and risked a slow, very subtle look over her shoulder. The sight that greeted her caused Nabiki's mind to grind to a screeching halt. She could do little more than stare, wide eyed, at Kasumi's male form cuddled up next to her. Her mind just kept repeating, no, no, this can't be happening. When their eyes met Nabiki could feel her controls cracking. Then Kasumi seemed to smile and he licked her affectionately across the cheek.

That was it. Nabiki's mind could handle no more. Her eyes rolled back into their sockets allowing the relative tranquility of unconsciousness to consume her. Kasumi blinked, a little confused, but then just cuddled up closer and gradually dozed off.

XXXXX

Mai bid Akane farewell as the happy girl left with her new pet. It always gave her such a warm feeling when she saw a person and an animal so much in love with each other. It was as if those two were meant for each other. Heaving a sigh she decided it was time to get back to work. First things first, she had to go and let the animal out of his cage.

In the shelter area there was a cage sitting on the floor. About two and a half feet square, it was usually used for transporting medium sized dogs to the vet. At the moment it contained another type of animal. "So big boy, if I let you out do you promise to behave?"

"Some people have no sense of humor at all." Akira managed to gasp out with difficulty seeing as he was currently rolled up into a remarkably small ball for someone of his size.

Akane practically skipped as she walked down the street. C-chan was safe, and she was all hers. Akane stroked the small cat who seemed content to just ride in her arms. Mai had warned her that C-chan might try to escape once they were outside, and had offered the loan of a carrying case. Akane had declined and was glad now that she had. The small animal settled into her arms as if she had ridden there her entire life.

A call from up the street pulled her attention away from the cat. She looked in the direction the hail had come from and saw two of her friends from school, Sayuri and Yuka. Waving to let them know she had heard them she walked up to where they had stopped to wait for her.

"Boy, did you see what the mysterious hunk did to Kuno in the gym?" Yuka asked. "He ripped his Bokken to shavings with one blow, and then did the same thing to Mr. Blue Thunder. God, he's such a dreamboat." Akane could not help but smile a little at this. She wondered what her friends would do if they found out their newest heartthrob was really a girl. Still, she wondered what Kuno could have done to make Kasumi shred him like that then shrugged the thought aside. She was sure Kasumi had a good reason.

"I didn't see it," she answered her friends question. "I had to get over to the shelter and pick up C-chan." Hearing her name the small cat pricked up her ears and gave an inquiring Mrem.

"How cute!" Both girls exclaimed together.

"I never imagined she was such a beauty Akane," Sayuri said. "I can't believe no one took her." A thought occurred to her at that point. "Hey, I thought you said your Aunt wouldn't let you keep her?"

"She did," Akane confirmed. "My sister Kasumi has this weird allergy, but I talked to Kasumi after school and she said if I promised to keep C-chan away from her she would have no problem with me adopting her."

"I don't know Akane," Yuka said. "If I tried to get around a direct order like that from my mother she'd tan my bottom." At Sayuri's skeptical glance she modified her statement. "Well maybe not now that I'm older, but I would definitely be hearing about it in great detail and at length. At the very least I'd have to take the cat back to the shelter."

"Aunt Nodoka's not like that," Akane said, but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

The three friends gossiped for a little while until their paths separated and they each headed off to their own homes. Alone again, Akane was no longer almost skipping. In her excitement over gaining Kasumi's blessing she had completely forgotten about Nodoka. Her Aunt was not unkind, but she took a very dim view of Akane, Nabiki or Ranma deliberately going against one of her rare decrees. Despite her brave words earlier she was not at all that sure that she would not be ordered to return her new pet.

She was almost home before a possible solution presented itself to her. She could take a page out of Ranma's book. After all, if he could hide that 'elephant' of his she should have no trouble with a little thing like C-chan. Then it was only a matter of getting Kasumi to present her case to Nodoka. Akane was sure that Nodoka would agree if Kasumi herself asked. That done, she could take a trip out her window with C-chan, visit the park for an hour and then come back home with her newly adopted pet. Aunty would never know that she had gone around her direct order. Satisfaction at a problem solved put springs in Akane's steps and she was sliding in her bedroom window within seconds.

XXXXX

About that time Nodoka was getting ready for dinner. However, she was surprised to find the house rather empty. Soun was out at a community meeting and would be back soon but that didn't explain the others. Kasumi, Akane, and Ranma should have arrived home long ago and her good for nothing husband was nowhere to be found.

She sighed as she headed upstairs to wake Nabiki. She hoped Kasumi hadn't run into some new difficulty. No wonder the poor child was so confused about life, it had the nasty tendency of throwing her all kinds of problems. Nodoka just hoped that she could bring Kasumi around and repair the damage that had been done.

Nodoka knocked on Nabiki's door. "Time to get up," she said but received no response. "Nabiki? Are you awake?" she asked but again heard nothing. No doubt the girl was fast asleep. She must have been more tired than I thought, Nodoka thought. She briefly considered just letting her sleep but then she'd get no sleep that night so she opened the door and walked in.

It took a couple seconds to fully comprehend what she saw. When she did she nearly repeated Nabiki's reaction but instead managed to retain her senses. "Kasumi? Nabiki?" She finally managed to stammer out.

Hearing their names called out so loudly and with such emotion both siblings awoke. Kasumi's mind had finally cleared and his regular sensibilities had returned. Nabiki, on the other hand, almost immediately returned to her state of mind before her fainting spell as soon as she laid her eyes on Kasumi. Kasumi returned the look in confusion and could see that Nabiki was shaking like a leaf. Then both noticed Nodoka.

Nabiki could handle it no longer. She screamed at the top of her lungs, rolled out of her bed and away from Kasumi in a panic and dashed by Nodoka. She continued to run, and scream, until she finally ended up in the bathroom. She locked herself inside, collapsed to the floor, holding herself, and continued to shake as she tried desperately to control her tangled mess of emotions.

Nodoka had watched Nabiki run off then turned back to Kasumi, a look of utter disbelief on her face. Before she even opened her mouth Kasumi jumped to his feet and began to speak, his own emotions wildly unbalanced. "It's not what it looks like! I swear! We... I... ahhh... Nothing happened!"

"I hope not!" Nodoka exclaimed in response.

"It's... it's my phobia... it... it... it sometimes does this to me."

"It makes you sleep with your sister?"

"Nono! I just sometimes, sort of, ahhh... lose it." Kasumi winced at his choice of words as Nodoka scowled. "That's not really what I... well, maybe it was but... I start thinking like a cat and... and..." Kasumi tried to continue but his mind just wasn't producing the words. After a few moments he finally gave up and bowed his head, his face so red that one would swear he had sunburn.

Nodoka took a moment to calm herself and restrain any further outbursts. After taking in a deep breath she looked at Kasumi sternly. "I'll go prepare some tea..." Kasumi winced at the words.

XXXXX

Ukyo arrived at the Tendo home still nursing several injuries, both physical and emotional. What am I going to do now, she asked herself as she climbed up to Ranma's window. There she paused to consider her options. If Ranma ever learned of her curse... Oh, she just couldn't bear that. Yet, to ensure he didn't meant leaving.

Ukyo closed her eyes to fight back the pressing feelings of helplessness. Maybe he was right, maybe it was really low to trick him like this and maybe she didn't deserve his love. No, it's not like she intended to deceive him. It was an accident. A voice in the back of her head quickly added, yeah, maybe at first but what about now? Ukyo fought for a counter argument but nothing could really justify it.

She turned away from the window. She'd leave and never come back. She'd go on with her life somewhere else. Now wait a second, what about Kasumi. She was the reason Ukyo was here in the first place. She just couldn't leave Ranma defenseless to that parasite. Kasumi would ruin him for sure. No, she couldn't leave. She had to stay and defend Ranma. If he found out, so be it, that would be her punishment. However, in the meantime she could do everything she could to ensure Ranma's future happiness. For all Ukyo's selfless arguments there was always another little voice adding, together with me.

Her mind made up she quickly entered the room and changed forms using a stash of water she had placed there before leaving for school that morning. No sooner had she done so then she heard the voice of her sworn enemy below thanks to her keener wolf hearing. She laid close to the floor to listen in and couldn't help but start snickering as the meaning of the conversation became clear. It looked like her plan hadn't been a total failure after all.

Her pleasure was brought short, however, when she picked up on Ranma's voice as he entered. Damn, Ukyo thought, forgot about that. Sure enough Kasumi immediately called on Ranma to validate her claims and explain the situation. What spirit was looking out for her anyway? Probably the same one who's trashing my life, Ukyo thought to herself.

XXXXX

Kasumi heaved a sigh of relief as he made his way to the bath and a change of bodies. Thank the gods that Ranma had come home when he had. For some reason sitting there facing Nodoka, all he could think of was the scene he and Nabiki had presented. As a result he was totally unable to frame any sort of rational explanation. It did not help that his last recollection was of a Bengal tiger looming over him. Every time he cast his mind back in an effort to remember how he had ended up in Nabiki's bed that image filled his mind. He gave a shudder at the thought.

Sometimes his... other self did some truly odd things. The attack on Genma, who they had found just a few minutes ago, he understood. Down deep he was still extremely angry at him. Only his everyday human sensibilities and controls kept him from acting on that anger. Ukyo... Kasumi sighed as he admitted to himself that his old friend was attracting a great deal of Kasumi's anger as well. Kuno was also quite the nuisance although Kasumi hadn't thought him that much of a bother. Apparently his other self did though and it never needed much of an excuse.

Then there was Nabiki... They had been quite close as sisters go before Kasumi left. She had often been quite a fun playmate in Kasumi's youth. He guessed it had just carried over to today. It didn't take much that way either. Anyone he felt close to and trusted could usually bring him out of it. Unfortunately, Nabiki knew nothing of this.

Reaching the bathroom he tried the door and found it locked even though the occupied sign was not up. He knocked on the door and asked, "hello, is anyone in there? I need to get my female body back." The shriek that answered that innocent question nearly blasted him out of the laundry room. "Ah... sorry... I'll come back later then?" Once again a scream rang out from behind the door. Deciding to stop before his ears suffered anymore damage Kasumi left as quietly as he could.

Akane had been waiting anxiously for a chance to catch Kasumi alone. She had been intensely curious about all the yelling and shouting that had happened a little while ago. She had wanted very badly to find out what was going on, but she had not dared to leave C-chan alone in her room before her status was firmly established. She had peaked out her door a little while ago and seen her Aunt walking down the stairs, a downcast Kasumi close behind. Since then she had been listening intently at her door. At last she heard Kasumi's steps out in the hall and flung open her bedroom door. Kasumi, who had been lost in thought about how to make things up to Nabiki, fell into a defensive stance when Akane's door slammed open, but relaxed as soon as she saw it was only Akane.

"Can I help you Akane?" Kasumi asked and then could have slapped herself when she saw the look in Akane's eyes.

XXXXX

"Are you insane?" Nodoka practically screamed, but almost immediately pulled herself together. "I'm sorry Kasumi...You took me by surprise...I have had a few too many surprises today I'm afraid...I am not really at my best." Drawing a deep breath to compose herself she focused on finding her center and when she was confident that she was calm continued. "Now, why on earth would you want to let Akane bring that cat home? After what happened today I would have thought you would never want to see another cat again."

Every time Nodoka said the C word Kasumi flinched. He tried to control his reaction as it would not help his argument any. "What happened today is the very reason I agreed to help Akane." Kasumi tried to calm himself. He had to remain calm if he was to make his points. "When Uncle Genma and I were traveling we encountered very few c..c.c.c.c"

"Cats?"

"Yes, them, Thank you. They were very...wild in the country. They would avoid people whenever possible...You very rarely saw one and then only at a distance. Here in the city, it is different...They...come up to you in the street...You could meet one anytime, be surprised at anytime." He paused, and tried to compose himself.

"The few instances you know about aren't the only ones...I have had...several encounters since I came back from my training trip." Kasumi closed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his face. He was looking very pale, but he continued. "This can't go on...I have to get at least some sort of control...I have to at least try to get to the point where I don't go into a blind panic at the very sight of one...That's why I agreed to Akane's request. If I know it is here, and if Akane keeps it out of sight then maybe I can learn to control my fear. It will be hard, I know, but I think I can do it."

Nodoka pondered this for a minute. "You make a very good argument Kasumi. Now, what's the real reason?"

Kasumi's shoulders slumped, and he gently murmured. "I don't want Akane to hate me."

"Akane would never hate you Kasumi. She's your sister. She loves you."

"Does she? She barely knows me. She's friendly, but I don't think it really goes deep. I don't want her to see me as the person that caused something she cares very much about to die."

"Things die Kasumi. Akane needs to learn that sometimes there is simply nothing we can do about it."

"But there is something I can do about this, and I have to do it." The expression on his face went reflective. "I remember when mother brought Akane home. I thought she was the most wonderful thing in the world. A living breathing doll just for me. By the time I was four Mother would trust me to sit and hold Akane while she cleaned. Soon I was changing her. When we would go on a picnic in the park after Akane was walking, mother would trust me to keep an eye on her and see that she did not hurt herself, or go too far. I loved Akane. It broke my heart when I went to live with you and Uncle Genma. I think I missed her even more than I missed my mother at that time." Kasumi looked at Nodoka with fire in his eyes. "I won't let my fear hurt Akane. I will control it. If I have to move to my own apartment then I will, but I won't cause the death of something Akane loves if there is a single thing I can do about it."

Nodoka sighed. "I see. I don't want to hurt Akane either dear. I had hoped that she would not get her heart involved with this little cat. I should have known better. Akane was never one for half measures; she always gives everything she has." Nodoka smiled at Kasumi. "I'm glad you love your sister Kasumi. I have spent the last few days fearing that Akane was going to have her heart broken. Several times I wanted to ask you if you could not bring yourself to live with your fear, but after I heard what happened today I had given up on that idea. Very well, Akane may adopt her pet."

Kasumi sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me; you're the one that has to deal with your fear, but Kasumi..." Nodoka leaned forward and placed a hand on Kasumi's knee. "You must not think of leaving here. This is your home."

"I know, but I'm nineteen, I have a job, and you must admit things are a little crowded around here."

Nodoka laughed. "Yes, just a little, but they're family and we love each other. You must admit though that moving out would be a waste. When you marry Ranma and the two of you take over the dojo you would just have to move back in." Kasumi just looked at Nodoka for a minute until she lost her straight face and smiled, a small laugh escaping her. "I know, I know...when pigs fly. I saw no point in arguing with my husband or your father but in truth I never really saw any chance. I'm surprised you agreed to that arrangement to tell the truth. I truly expected you to refuse point blank."

"To tell the truth I saw no reason to argue either. I thought if Akane and Ranma had a little time without any pressure they would soon find people they wanted to be with, maybe even each other." Kasumi shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like I had any other attachments after all." He could not quite keep a touch of sadness out of his voice.

"O my dear, you mustn't think that. You'll meet someone. Just wait, sometime when you least expect it you'll look up and there he'll be, your one and only."

"I suppose you're right." Kasumi said, turning his head away so Nodoka would not see the sudden tears that had filled his eyes. Nodoka, however, was no amateur at the game of parenting and reaching out and laying a hand softly on Kasumi's cheek turned his head so she could look him straight in the face.

"It would seem I have blundered, do you want to talk about him."

"Him?"

"The boy you're thinking of right now. The one that's making you cry."

"Really... It's Noth...I mean...there's no...who could expect...this body...O damn." With that Kasumi lost it and started to weep in earnest, he wrapped his arms tightly around his chest and started to curl up into a ball while sitting on his chair, but Nodoka quickly stood up and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling Kasumi tight against her chest. Kasumi buried his head in her chest and let all the suppressed grief from the last few months flood out of her. Nodoka stroked his head gently, and allowed him to cry himself out. "This is stupid," he gasped after a moment, "martial artists aren't suppose to cry."

Nodoka sighed. "Unfortunately I do not have to ask who told you such a stupid thing. Kasumi, martial artists are people and sometimes people need to cry. Now, tell me, what is it? Was it your curse, could he not handle it?"

"You...could say that, when... he... when I showed... him, well, Ranma's reaction when he found out we were engaged was raving approval in comparison."

"Kasumi, I know you won't believe me, but you will get over this, and you will meet someone else. Some where there is a nice boy who is just right for you."

Kasumi gave a rather shaky laugh. "A nice boy, I suppose." He managed to put a smile on his face as he drew away from Nodoka. Getting up from his chair he pulled himself up to his full height and gestured at his well muscled body. "But what would that nice boy think of my female form, and if I find a nice boy in that form what will he think of this form. It's all right." He said forestalling the comment Nodoka was about to make. "I know there is someone for everyone, and I'll meet my someone, someday. Thank you Aunty...I really needed that. I hadn't realized just how much till now." Wiping the remains of moisture from his eyes with the back of his hand Kasumi heaved a sigh. "I feel much better now...I guess everyone needs a good cry, once in a while. I think I'll go and let Akane in on the good news."

XXXXX

Ukyo raised her head from the floor where she had been listening to the conversation below. Well it looks like at least one man was able to see through Kasumi's facade. Maybe there was hope that Ranma would as well. She did not believe for a minute that Kasumi had given up on her efforts to get Ranma. She had put on a good act for Nodoka, but she had not fooled Ukyo. For a minute she growled over the fact that Kasumi had managed to con her way out of another compromising situation. It had still happened, however, and if Ukyo could find ways to show Kasumi's true nature, then they would remember this incident and the others, and they would gradually come to realize Kasumi's true nature.

A sudden shout of joy brought her attention back to the present. It looked like Kasumi had told Akane about Nodoka's decision. She curled her lips back from her fangs, yet another incident of Kasumi playing the saint. She was of mixed emotions considering Akane's new pet. While she resented the small cat for attacking her a week ago she could all too easily imagine herself trapped in a pound on death row so she was happy that Akane had managed to rescue her pet. As well, the cat might come in useful as a weapon.

She started as the door to the bedroom slammed open.

"Come on Ryouko, this is it." Ranma shouted from the doorway. Ukyo looked at him in puzzlement. "Sorry girl, guess you don't know your name yet." He laughed. "How could you? I just thought it up a little while ago." Calming down he motioned to Ukyo. "Heel! Let's go and introduce you to mom. This is the best chance we are going to get. She just let Akane have her cat. We may never have a better chance." They headed out of the room together and down the stairs. "Be on your best behavior now girl. We want to make a good impression."

Nodoka was sitting down in the kitchen finishing off her tea and thinking of her rather surprising encounter with Kasumi.

"Mom."

Nodoka looked up and saw Ranma standing in the doorway, and standing beside him was one of the biggest, nastiest looking dogs she had ever seen. I don't think I can take this right now, she thought as she drooped her head and covered her eyes with her right hand. A sudden weight in her lap made her look down at the large canine who had placed it's head in her lap and was now looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Ryouko. She really nice and obedient and-"

Nodoka held up her hand to forestall Ranma's familiar line of patter. She had heard it a dozen times before. Looking down at the soft brown eyes, she spoke. "She's your responsibility. You take her to the vet."

"Done already."

Without breaking stride Nodoka continued. "You feed her, bathe her, de-flea her if necessary and see that she gets proper attention for all other matters." Before Ranma could throw his arms around her in glee she looked up at him and fixed him with a gaze that brooked no argument. "You also make up a sheet with a good description that I will look over when you are done. Then you will have copies made and posted in all the local stores and on all the poles for five blocks around where you found her. Agreed?"

A slightly subdued Ranma nodded his head.

"Fine." She looked down at the dog. "She is very handsome Ranma. I hope you don't lose her." She gave Ryouko head a gentle pat. "Now lady, if you would get your head out of my lap, I have an errand to run."

XXXXX

Akane jumped the last few feet to the ground, cushioning C-chan from the impact as best she could. Adjusting her clothes she thought, now, an hour in the park and I'll be back home with my new pet. She turned and almost bumped into Nodoka.

"Hello Akane, I was looking for you."

"Aa... hello Aunty."

"I find I need a favor dear."

Akane was feeling more than a little nervous by now. Surely Nodoka could not have missed seeing C-chan. "Of course Aunty, what can I do for you?"

"I was planing on giving the kitchen a good going over with Nabiki this weekend, but she is...indisposed and I have an errand to run. You would not mind would you?" Nodoka's tone might have been gentle but the glance she dropped to the small cat in Akane's arms spoke volumes.

Akane gulped. "Of course not Aunty, I would be happy to do that for you."

"I knew you would be. I'll have a list drawn up for you by tomorrow. If you get an early start I think you can be finished in a day. Well, I won't keep you any longer dear. Why don't you go and play with your new pet." Glancing down she looked at the little cat in Akane's arms. She smiled and gently scratched it between the ears. " She is very pretty. I'm glad you saved her."

Akane just stood there mouth open in shock as Nodoka walked away from her.

XXXXX

Some hours later Akira was locking up. "Another day..." He half mumbled as he grabbed up a clipboard with a list of the 'inmates'. He looked it over and smiled slightly at the line drawn through C-chan's entry. Sure, he could be a little abrasive sometimes but he was glad to see another animal with a good home. He twisted his neck as he remembered his punishment for a certain 'tasteless prank', as Mai referred to it.

He stepped into the holding area, still examining the list. One particular entry had the rather unfortunate listing of a 6 as the number of days spent here. Akira looked at the white tom in his cage and shook his head sadly. "Only got tomorrow left fella. Sorry about that." Although he knew the cat couldn't understand him, he could have sworn he saw it shake its head in sad acceptance. Just my imagination, he concluded as he hung up the clipboard and shut off the lights. "Nite fellas." He said as he closed the door.

Artemis looked around his cage in search of some escape. As with every other night nothing presented itself. His mind wasn't being all that helpful either. All the possibilities had been exhausted. Well, that's it, he concluded finally, there is no helping it. I'll just have to call in some help, as embarrassing as that prospect is.

Artemis sighed as he produced his communicator and called in the cavalry. Not long now, he thought as he sat on the floor and waited. However, after a short while he heard something. He looked up curiously at the window to see a dark form just outside. Closer examination quickly revealed it to be a cat, a cat with pink fur. Artemis stood in amazement and watched as his former fellow prisoner unlatched and opened the window.

C-chan took a moment to examine the interior of the building. Great, she mussed to herself as her eyes revealed to her only blurs in the darkness, I'm probably going to need glasses when I get back to normal. C-chan paused at that thought as it triggered a familiar recollection along with a large amount of detest. She tried to focus on it but the feeling slipped away.

C-chan shook her head in disappointment then returned her attention to the problem at hand. She concentrated with her other senses, something she had been getting quite good at lately, which helped to fill in the gaps her vision left. She made her descent to the floor safely then made her way to the shelves. They were out of her reach but she quickly thought of a solution to that problem. She walked over to a nearby pole, the same one Mai had used earlier to close the very window C-chan had entered through. She tipped the pole over to the shelves and amused herself with the thought of using an object of her captivity to make a break out.

The pole in place, it was no problem for C-chan to climb up and retrieve the keys. Moments later Artemis and her were dropping down to the ground outside. "Thanks a bundle. You saved me from a fate worse than death." Artemis said happily.

"What was that Artemis?" Minako said as she approached causing Artemis to wince. He looked over to see Minako approaching together with Usagi and Luna.

"Hiyah girls," Artemis sheepishly greeted.

"So, got yourself stuck in the pound did you. Should have known," Luna commented.

Usagi nodded as she stifled a yawn. "Yeah, and why didn't you call earlier? I'm missing a good deal of sleep because of you. You had us worried sick."

"It was nothing serious." Artemis started to explain. "Besides, I got out, see. Oh yeah, and I..." Artemis turned to introduce C-chan but found her walking off. "Hey, wait!"

"Been carousing with common alley cats have we?" Luna slyly asked causing C-chan to stop and turn back towards her. C-chan walked over, stared Luna sternly in the eyes then whacked her head into the ground with her paw. She then turned up her nose at the black cat who was now rubbing her face in shock and began walking off again.

"You shouldn't insult Artemis's new girlfriend Luna. I don't think she takes kindly to it." Usagi commented with a touch of amusement then yawned. "Let's get back to bed."

"But-" Artemis started to say but got picked up by Minako.

"Save it. You can tell us later. We'll all be in a mess of trouble if we're caught out this late." Minako said.

"Be seeing you!" Artemis called out to C-chan as he got carried off. C-chan looked back at him, wondering just what he meant.

She dismissed the thought and started to walk again but then stopped. Where was she going? She had slipped away from Akane while she slept, fully intending on leaving but where to? Her memories were still toast and without them she didn't know who she was, how to change back or how to get home. She drooped her head as she tried once more to force her mind to function properly but as usual nothing came of it. However, one mental image did come to mind, that of Akane and the security C-chan felt when close to her. This is totally silly, she thought to herself, I'm not a cat, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Despite her protests the feelings remained. Well, I got no where else to go right now, she finally thought and headed back off to the Tendos'.

**End Chapter 7**

And another one bites the dust. Special thanks to T. H. Tiger for his creative assistance.

Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8: The not so Black Rose?

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 8**

Kasumi stepped into the teachers lounge as another day of work was coming to a close. In her hand she held a folder containing the list of the students she would soon be supervising. The vice-principle had finished and given it to her just an hour ago and now was the first opportunity she had to look it over. She made herself a cup of tea and took a seat at an empty table where she settled in and opened the folder.

She leafed through the sheets of student record forms taking note of any that were odd. Mostly she found only the usual unruly or slightly disruptive students but a few caused her a little surprise. She continued on to find Akane, Ukyo, Ranma, and even Tatewaki's sheets. She'd already been warned that they had decided to be a little liberal in regards to placing students in her class so she wasn't surprised to find Tatewaki as one of her students, even though he was a year ahead of most of the others. What really surprised her was to find Nabiki's record.

Kasumi looked at her sister's forms with a slight frown. Akane and Ranma she expected, they did have tendencies to get into the occasional fight although it was often instigated by the other party, but Nabiki wasn't like them. Kasumi looked down the form to find the reasons for her assignment: known connections to disruptive elements, known tendencies to manipulate disruptions for her own benefit, and possible instigator of fights and other unacceptable school behavior. Oh well, that was Nabiki, always making the best of the worst of any situation, even when it was sometimes questionable.

Of course Nabiki would likely be extremely displeased by this. For the last week or so, ever since the little... incident, Nabiki had been avoiding Kasumi whenever possible. Even when they were forced together by something it was clear that Nabiki was very uncomfortable with her proximity. Kasumi had never... well, actually no one had ever seen Nabiki in such a state of emotional distress. She had recovered somewhat, but being overseen by Kasumi would cause a great deal of tension between the two of them.

Kasumi sighed. Sooner or later she'd have to work things out between herself and her sister so this really didn't matter that much. She continued on through the forms, giving each one a brief glance before finally stopping at one particular sheet with a name she recognized from her past, Ryoga Hibiki. Kasumi forced her mind to recall the person in question and after a moment managed to place him.

It had been shortly before she and Genma had set off for China. Kasumi was finishing up her last year of school. One day Kasumi had met this boy on the road while on her way to school. He was completely lost and confused, or at least at the time it had seemed that way, but later she learned that he simply had no sense of direction. Recognizing the name he gave as a school near her own she had offered to take him there and he thankfully accepted. Once they arrived he had thanked her again. At the time Kasumi really had no associations in the area and this boy was the first. He had seemed kind enough so she had suggested that they walk together each morning which he gladly agreed to. From there she had developed a fairly strong friendship with him and was quite saddened when the time came to leave. They had agreed to meet for one last picnic, but he had never made it.

As she thought about this with a slight smile she suddenly realized something. Ryoga was the boy she had seen on the street that day. She could practically hit herself for not recognizing him especially with his dog there as well. She was a most distinct animal after all. Of course, she was distracted that day but, still, it was quite the mental slip.

"Ah, a smile on the fair one's lips, that's truly a pleasant change," Hiro said as he took a seat across from Kasumi. "So, what sprightly thought has brought about this favorable change in your mood?"

Kasumi greeted her fellow teacher with a friendly smile. "Oh, I just got my new class list."

"And you're smiling?" Hiro asked teasingly.

"I do enjoy my work. It's not as bad as it seems. I think many people overestimate the little I do. The students are really very quiet and courteous."

XXXXX

"No snakes in the rope bag."

"Clubs are grease free."

"No glue on the ribbons."

"Rings... check out."

Haruka smiled in satisfaction. Her fellow teammates and herself would not be caught unaware. They were all well informed as to the habits of the Black Rose and she would not catch them napping.

"Hey, where's Kimiko?"

"She was in class today, maybe she's late."

"Not hardly. She was leaving the locker room just as I came in."

"Where is she then?"

"Ladies, ladies." Haruka waited until the chattering girls quieted down and turned there full attention on her. "As to the location of our esteemed captain, may I remind you that after months of trying she finally landed Kie." At the mention of the captain of the boys' swimming team many of the girls sighed and there eyes went dim as dreams flicked through there heads.

"Gods, he's so cute."

"How did Kimiko land him anyway? Couldn't have been her sparkling personality."

"Well, you know what I heard..."

"What? What? Tell us all girlfriend."

"Well, wha-"

"Ahem!" Haruka loudly coughed, then glaring at the girls until they quieted she continued. "As I was saying, seeing as how the boys' swim team is practicing at this very minute, I don't think it takes any great imagination to piece together where our captain is. Now, speaking of practice, as your glorious second in command I will now lead the team in traini..." Haruka trailed of as she noticed the girls had ceased to listen to her at the point where she had mentioned the boys' practice, and were all now busy discussing the merits of Kie's various teammates. She developed a large sweat drop on the back of her head and then losing her temper yelled. "HEY, I'M TALKING HERE, ALL RIGHT? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BEAT THAT FIEND IN HUMAN FORM IF YOU DON'T PRACTICE?"

The girls, practically blown over by this outburst, quickly resumed their interrupted training session, but they did continue to cast wistful looks towards the door to the pool area. There was much grumbling about their slacker of a captain, but it was clearly sour grapes as any one of them would have traded position with her in a second. All those hunky guys, sigh.

XXXXX

"Kie, don't you dare! I'm warning you!" Kimiko shrieked and dodged out of the way of the water Kie had splashed at her. Laughing she exclaimed. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me wet, slowpoke." She darted down the side of the pool, forcing Kie to swim like mad in order to catch her. She gave a grimace of discomfort as she felt an annoying itch in a rather delicate spot. It had been growing worse for the past couple of minutes, and she desperately wanted to scratch it. However, being in a open view of a pool full of boys made that a little difficult, especially as she was the only girl in the swimming area. Her leotard did nothing to hide her lush curves and many of the boys had not taken their eyes off of her from the time she had entered the pool area. All in all it made it rather difficult for her to relieve the itch that was now on the verge of driving her insane. She wanted desperately to rush back to the change room and indulge in a bout of intense scratching. However, she had only recently started to date Kie and with the coach late this was the perfect time to cement her hold over him.

"Come on Kimiko, the water's fine, jump in why don't you."

Kimiko eyed the water with calculation, desperately trying to stop her fidgeting. Maybe the water would relieve the itch. Another spasm made her decision for her. With a loud splash she joined Kie in the pool, her hand already scratching even as she hit the water. "EEYYYAAA!" Kimiko screamed in anguish. Rather than soothing the itch, the water had intensified it ten fold. It felt akin to having her skin crawling with ants and on fire at the same time. Lost to all thought except for the one centered around stopping the now torturous itching, Kimiko drove her hand inside her suit and scratched like a maniac, to no avail. Now desperate and lost to any sense of decorum Kimiko forced her leotard off and scratched furiously at the various inflicted areas.

Kimiko's scream had attracted the attention of every boy that was not already watching her. So, when the loss of her leotard and the water of the pool soothed the irritations to the extent that she once again became aware of her location she found herself floating in the pool, naked, and with her hands doing some rather crude things, all the while surrounded by the entire swim team and what ever other boys had been in the vicinity. Worse, Kie was only a few feet from her and the expression on his face alternated between concern and lust and remorse for the lust. With a shriek every bit as loud as the one that had accompanied her contact with the water, Kimiko burst out of the pool and ran sobbing through the crowd of boys and into the girls changing room.

"Boy did you see that?"

"See it? I saw everything, and I mean everything." Laughing, the boy who had made this comment turned to a still stunned Kie who was just emerging from the pool. "God, I wish I was in your shoes. She must be really wild on a date. Must bother you though."

"Huh?" Kie eyes turned towards his questioners still dazed from the event.

"I mean, you must have to keep a pretty tight leash on her. A girl like that, you let her out of your sight for a minute and she's doing some other guy." That was as far as he got. Kie was no martial artist, but his punch would have received rave reviews from any of the school's students who were. The loud mouth arced a respectable distance before crashing to the ground in pain, and minus several teeth.

One of the loud mouth's friends objected strongly to this. "Hey! No one sucker punches one of my friends and gets away with it." That was as far as he managed to get before being decked by a sucker punch from one of Kie's friends. And the fight was on.

Meanwhile the girls of the gymnastic team had to cancel their practice early and by mutual consent. It seemed that the entire team was inflicted with an itch similar to Kimiko's, if not as severe. Haruka quickly reasoned out the cause. The Black Rose had struck after all, despite their best efforts. She had not sabotaged their equipment, but had instead slipped some sort of irritant into the lining of their leotards. Inactive at first, either their body heat or their sweat had activated it. Rushing into the locker room the girls were too busy divesting them selves of their contaminated suits to notice the weeping Kimiko. As soon as they gained relief, however, they congregated around her while a solicitous Haruka calmed her down and learned what had happened to her. Her account was garbled but enough of an explanation was understood to turn her entire squad red with rage. As one they shouted. "LET'S PUNISH THOSE ENEMIES OF WOMEN!" Stopping only long enough to arm themselves from a bin of field hockey equipment they charged into the pool area and added to the mayhem that was already going on.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the teachers lounge, Mr. Hiro was shaking his head in denial. "Don't underestimate yourself. You seem to have a real talent for handling troublemakers. Me, personally, I could not stand the thought of a room full of the worst trouble makers in the district under my supervision."

"Yes, it can seem daunting at times, but that's not really what I was thinking about. One of my students is an old friend of mine."

"Really? I guess that will make your job a little easier."

Kasumi nodded, then thinking of the last day she saw Ryoga, changed the topic. "So, have you found a buyer for your uncle's restaurant yet?"

Hiro's upbeat attitude quickly shifted to a slightly depressed one. "The only buyer I have at the moment is some high-and-mighty business mucky-muck. He wants to buy up the whole area and put up some industrial park."

"Oh." Kasumi said, mirroring her friend's frame of mind.

"I suppose it's not that bad. It's not like he's some overbearing land developer or anything. He's offered a fair sum and all but I had a vision of seeing the old place open and running again. To just have it torn down... It seems so wrong." Hiro said as he shook his head gloomily.

"Haven't you had any other offers?"

"A few, but nothing really serious. I guess it's the condition of the place. It does need some refurbishing and the neighborhood isn't the greatest. Everyone seems to write it off after just a glance."

"That's too bad. It was fine old place from what I saw. With a bit of work I'm sure someone could have it up and running."

Hiro smiled slightly at Kasumi. "You have a good eye; I just wish the other buyers did as well." Hiro sighed then put back on a pleasant face. "I'm depressing you and that's the last thing you need. I hope the... feline hasn't been too much of a bother."

Kasumi could not repress a slight shudder, but did her best to control her involuntary reaction, glad that Hiro was tactful enough to not use the C word. "Akane has been keeping her promise well, but I still find the whole place to be very unnerving. Just the thought of it being there... I'll get over it, I hope." Kasumi replied but her voice didn't reflect much optimism.

"Well, good luck to you," Hiro said as he got up.

"You too," Kasumi replied as another teacher rushed into the lounge.

"Hey, there seems to be a riot by the gym."

Kasumi let out a sigh. Duty called.

XXXXX

Sometime later Akane was sitting on her bed holding C-chan in her arms. On the floor in front of her sat the captain of the gymnastics team wearing a heavy cloak and staring down at the ground angrily.

"But I hardly know anything about Rhythmic Gymnastics. Are you sure-" Akane began to say.

"No way! I just... no! You have to take my place Akane. We can't let St. Hebereke win with such a dirty trick. You're the only one available. I... I... can't perform like this and the rest of the team is pretty beat up. They may be able to handle their matches, but no way they're up to replacing me in the main match. Come on, Akane." Kimiko pleaded.

Akane hung her head to think. "Well C-chan, what do you think?" She asked her cat. C-chan, who hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation, looked up at Akane and gave a neutral Mrew. Akane sighed then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Akane! Thank you! You won't regret this."

Akane dismissed the thanks with a wave. "It's nothing, what exactly do I have to do?" Akane listened as Kimiko detailed what Akane would be responsible for. When the captain finally finished and left for home, Akane sat down on the floor of her room and examined the equipment she had left. She picked up a gymnastic club and tossed it in her hand. "Well, this doesn't look so tough," she said to C-chan who was now laying on the bed then tossed the club higher. This time it landed on her head. "Ah, who am I fooling? I only have a week to learn all this. I'm going to get myself trashed if I don't get a decent teacher." Akane rested her chin on her hands to think.

"I'm home." Akane heard Kasumi call out.

Akane made a quick check to ensure her door was closed then resumed her thought. "I wonder if Kasumi knows anything about Rhythmic Gymnastics. Couldn't hurt to ask," Akane said then got to her feet and headed for the door. "You stay here C-chan."

C-chan looked up briefly to acknowledge Akane's exit then dropped her head back to the bed. It was funny, that name, Kasumi, it seemed vaguely familiar as did the voice. If only she could get a look at this person maybe she could remember something. Unfortunately, Akane was determined not to let that happen. She had done a very efficient job of keeping C-chan completely away from Kasumi because of some allergy Kasumi had. C-chan couldn't fault her for her vigilance but it was frustrating to be so near something that might return her memories yet be unable to reach it.

C-chan let out a sigh of acceptance. There was no point in complaining about something she couldn't correct. She'd get her chance. As she thought this she heard the soft creak of the window opening.

XXXXX

"Hey Kasumi, can I talk to you for a second?" Akane asked as she came down the stairs to meet Kasumi at the door.

Kasumi looked up from removing her shoes to look at Akane with a second of fear. Seeing the animal responsible for her feelings no where in sight, she relaxed. "Of course."

"Do you know anything about Rhythmic Gymnastics?"

"Rhythmic Gymnastics?" Kasumi thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, nothing really useful anyway. Why?"

"I volunteered to replace the team captain," Akane replied, seriously doubting her sensibilities about making such a decision. "She had a little-"

Kasumi sadly nodded. "Accident, yes I know. I spent nearly an hour trying to break up that mess. I dearly hope she'll be all right."

"I think she'll be fine, given some time, but that doesn't solve my problem. I'm supposed to compete in a week and I don't know much about this stuff."

"Sorry Akane, it isn't my area of expertise. I'm sure your team mates will help."

"I suppose, but one week? I could really use something more." Kasumi shrugged, unable to find a solution to Akane's quandary. "Thanks anyway." Akane said as she turned to walk back upstairs in disappointment. Kasumi headed off to the common room.

"Hello Kasumi," Nodoka greeted from the table. "You're a bit late today."

"There was a bit of a... commotion at the school." Kasumi replied as she sat down across from Nodoka.

"Oh?"

"One of the girls from the gymn-"

Suddenly a voice rang out from upstairs. "AKANE TENDO, PREPARE TO DIE!" Both Nodoka and Kasumi were quite startled by this. Kasumi quickly jumped to her feet and began rushing for her sister's room to investigate, barely noticing Nodoka saying something she didn't quite catch.

Kasumi raced up the stairs and came up to Akane's door. She could hear the sounds of a struggle inside plus what sounded like muffled shouts. A sense of urgency overpowered the voice in the back of her head trying to remind her of something and she opened the door. On the floor she found Akane wrestling with another slightly taller girl with long black hair. However, before she made any further actions she realized something. They weren't shouting, they were laughing.

Stunned by this realization Kasumi just stood and watched as the two girls playfully tried to gain an advantage in their duel. Nodoka walked up beside Kasumi, a small frown on her face. "Girls," she said to gain their attention.

Both girls stopped what they were doing and looked up at Nodoka. "Yes Aunty/Yes Mrs. Saotome," they responded simultaneously.

"I thought we discussed this. The dojo is for sparring and the bedroom is for sleeping. However, I may be mistaken. If you plan on sleeping in the dojo..."

"Sorry," both responded and untangled themselves from their melee.

It was about this time, now that the apparent danger had passed, that the voice in Kasumi's head managed to get her to listen to it. The cat. Kasumi, starting to sweat profusely, immediately turned and made a dash for the nearest exit to the outside. Akane, her visitor and Nodoka watched this for a second in confusion then Akane and Nodoka realized the problem as well.

"Where's C-chan, Dachi?" Akane asked as she looked around her room.

"Oh, your cat, under the hamper. She's very protective." Kodachi replied, pointing to a nearby upside down clothing hamper. Akane quickly lifted the basket up and pulled a confused and irritated but otherwise unharmed C-chan out from underneath a pile of clothes. Nodoka nodded once Akane located her cat and left to find Kasumi.

"I take it that was your sister?" Kodachi asked.

"Yep, she's kind of got a problem with cats. Come on," Akane said then started to lead Kodachi to the dojo.

Meanwhile Nodoka found Kasumi standing on the walkway outside the common room trying to calm her nerves. "She has C-chan, don't worry," Nodoka said as she returned to sitting at the table

Kasumi noticeably calmed at hearing this then joined Nodoka. "Who was that?"

"She's Kodachi, one of Akane's friends."

"Kodachi... Seems familiar..." Kasumi said as she tried to recall the name. She had definitely heard or seen the name before.

"She was probably mentioned somewhere at the school. She's Tatewaki's younger sister."

Kasumi nodded as she finally remembered seeing the name on Tatewaki's student form. "Are the Kuno's family friends? I know Ranma is often visiting Tatewaki."

"Yes, we met them several years ago... actually about a year after you went on your training trip. As I recall we were visiting a park when Ranma wandered off. When we found him he had gotten into a fight with Tatewaki, you know boys." Kasumi nodded. "Anyway, amazingly, after they had thoroughly beat on each other, they actually hit it off. We joined Tatewaki and spent the day with him, Kodachi and their caretakers. Akane ended up talking with Kodachi most of the time and Ranma with Tatewaki. Ever since then they have been friends, although I don't believe either of the girls have much use for the boys."

Kasumi nodded then asked. "Is it normal for Kodachi to make this kind of an entrance?"

"I'm afraid so. Like I said, she's a bit on the wild side. Her caretakers were never very good at discipline. At one time I actually caught her with half a medicine cabinet on her."

"Really?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, yes. It was back on Akane's eighth birthday party I believe. Kodachi and several other of Akane's friend were over and as is usual they partook of a little too much food. Kodachi offered to give Akane some of the stuff she had with her. I think they were old medications from when her mother was sick. How she got her hands on them I have no idea." Nodoka shook her head at the memory. "Anyway, I made sure to give those people a good piece of my mind on the matter."

"I assume that she doesn't do that anymore."

"Nono, of course not. It is a good thing too. Dr. Tofu said that should she have continued to use such things much longer it could very well have affected her health. Fortunately, she had just started carrying them, and was fine when I discovered that she had them. She had not at that time used any. To think that they let her have such things... If their father were here I'd be sure to tell him just what I think of him leaving his children under such shoddy supervision."

XXXXX

Akane walked into the dojo and allowed C-chan to jump to the floor. "That was a really dirty trick you pulled, Dachi!"

Kodachi, carrying several of the tools, walked in after Akane and waved off the remark. "Bah! I am the queen of practical jokes, but even I don't have divine knowledge. She wasn't supposed to jump into the pool. I mean really, leotards are not for swimming. That's why they have swimsuits. How was I supposed to know she'd do something so stupid?" Kodachi paused for a second then smile in amusement. "It must have been a hell of a show though."

Akane scowled. "Yeah, well, it still was a stupid trick. Hope you're not planning on pulling something like that on me?"

"Sorry, only one master prank per team. However, if you're really interested I could make an exception for you," Kodachi said with a huge grin.

Akane let off a small laugh. "No thanks. How did you find out so quick that I'd be replacing her?"

"Who else are they going to ask around that school of yours? The talent pool is rather shallow there."

"Hey, this isn't exactly my thing you know. I've never even seen a Rhythmic Gymnastic match," Akane said then turned just in time to catch a pair of clubs tossed to her by Kodachi.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that, won't we. Can't have my competition boring the crowd into unconsciousness."

XXXXX

Kasumi yawned as she approached her bedroom. At least Kodachi wasn't something to worry about. For a moment, after she heard her yell out her battle cry, she had thought yet another problem had come to make her life that much more complicated. Thankfully that was not the case here.

Kasumi opened her bedroom door, walked in and nearly tripped over a small cabinet next to the doorway. She looked around her room in confusion. A dresser, a large bed, two end tables, and a desk now occupied the once barren room. For a second Kasumi thought she had walked into the wrong room but then she realized what was going on.

The furniture was all brand new, and the exact furniture she herself had picked out just a few days ago. With nothing else to spend her money on Kasumi had finally decided to get some decent furniture for herself.

"It arrived this afternoon," Nodoka said as she looked in on Kasumi. "We set it up as a surprise. Hope everything is okay?"

"Oh, it is. Thank you," Kasumi responded quickly as she ran her hand over the bedspread.

"Have a good night then," Nodoka said with a smile and left Kasumi to herself.

A bit of playful excitement overcoming her, Kasumi plopped down onto the bed with a heavy bounce. This was going to be so nice, she thought to herself. No sleeping on the floor for her anymore. It had been ages since she had slept in an actually bed by herself. The last thing that even came close was...

Kasumi's excitement drained away at the thought. She quickly pushed it aside and got back up to get ready for bed. She walked over to the dresser and, as she expected, found her clothes all neatly folded in separate drawers. She frowned as she realized just how little her wardrobe had changed even now that she was home. This curse had done a lovely job of ensuring she basically remained as she was. A casual inspection by most people and they'd probably think a boy lived here.

"Come on Kodachi-"

"I'm training Akane, or have you forgotten."

Kasumi turned as she caught Ranma's and Kodachi's voices in the hall. Something in Ranma's tone sparked a bit of curiosity in her and she stepped over to the door to listen.

"Well, how about after the tournament, a victory celebration?" Ranma asked.

"With you? I think not. Celebrations are supposed to be fun," Kodachi replied.

Kasumi heard a door open then close with a bit of a slam. She then heard a sigh of disappointment from Ranma and footsteps followed by another door opening and closing. Kasumi looked down at the floor, perplexed. What was that all about? Then it hit her.

So, he's got a girlfriend... sort of, Kasumi thought as she returned to getting herself ready for bed. Well, I didn't expect anything different. This is what I originally wanted, right, Kasumi asked herself, for Ranma and Akane to be able to go about their lives without the pressure of the engagement hanging over them. That was exactly right, but Kasumi couldn't help but feel something. It was an odd feeling, like maybe she'd been... abandoned.

That's silly, she thought as she sat down on her bed. It was his life to lead, not hers to lead for him and, besides, she never expected this to work out. Kasumi took a moment to banish the thoughts and then laid down and tried to get some rest.

XXXXX

Across the hall Ryouko had caught the same bit of conversation and she now looked at Ranma with shock. It just couldn't be. Say it wasn't so. He couldn't!

"What's with girls, eh Ryouko?" Ranma asked as he prepared for bed himself. "I'd do anything for her and she won't even give me the time of day."

Ryouko hung her head as the truth smacked her in the face. It wasn't fair! How could he like a girl who didn't even like him? But maybe... Ryouko's hope rose. Yeah, Kodachi doesn't like him. All I have to do is tell him how I feel and... But wait, what if she's just acting and she really does like him, playing hard to get. No! Ryouko hopes crashed back to earth.

She couldn't give up, not without a fight. She'd tell him how she felt. Yes, that was it, she'd tell him and everything would work out, it had to. She'd have to do it quickly though. She couldn't risk the situation changing and with Kasumi here to mess things up that was bound to happen soon.

When, how, and what about the her curse? She couldn't tell him about the curse, that would destroy any chance she had but that left her with no real time to talk to him. In the morning, by the time he had left, she barely had enough time to change and get to school herself. During school was no good either. She was in a different class and during lunch he was always with Akane and that blasted Kasumi. After school was no good either. She had to rush back and change before he got home.

It was hopeless. She'd never get to talk to him. Despair pressed in on her. No, she'd get a chance, she have to risk it sometime or she'd lose him for sure.

XXXXX

Kodachi restrained a yawn as she thumped down the stairs with none of her usual grace. She winced with each step, punctuating them with invective as she descended. "Pink furred little monster!" Thump. "Vindictive..." Thump. "Spiteful..." Thump. "Little..." Thump. "Hairball!" Thump.

Reaching the bottom at last she looked back up the stairs in the direction of Akane's room. She smiled. "I like that in a person. You and I'll get on just fine C-chan. We have a lot in common."

Kodachi was accustomed to Akane's ridiculously early training regime. Normally she just rolled over and caught another hour or so of sleep after Akane left. She had rolled over this time as well, but five minutes after Akane had left and just as Kodachi was on the verge of rejoining the love of her life in the dreamscape, C-chan struck. She had practiced a little acupuncture on Kodachi's backside, landing stiff legged and with four paws worth of claws extended. Kodachi had come out from under the cover as if shot. Breathing hard she had scanned the room for her attacker, but C-chan had made good her escape, and short of tearing the room apart there was no way Kodachi was going to get near her.

Fully awakened Kodachi had given in to the inevitable and gotten up. Now standing at the bottom of the stairs and trying not to think too much about her newest battle scars she became aware of the noise of combat. Intrigued, as Akane's work outs had always consisted of a jog followed by a solitary kata in the dojo, she investigated. As she entered the dining area there was a tremendous splash followed by course laughter.

"You're woolgathering girl, and you call yourself a martial artist. A true martial artist must always be able to put distract-" SPLASH! "Grouff!"

"What was that you were saying Pop?"

The sound of laughter drifted in from the yard, laughter that was not shared by Nabiki Tendo who had been sitting at the breakfast table. Now flushing slightly she hurriedly placed an assortment of food on a plate and left the room. Kodachi turned her head as she watched Nabiki leave. Such behavior was so unlike Nabiki that Kodachi got caught up in watching her leave and walked right off of the small ledge that fronted the yard. As soon as she set her foot down and found nothing Kodachi twisted herself around and prepared to tuck and roll. She could not quite suppress a small exclamation of dismay however. The next instant she found herself caught by a pair of muscular arms that arrested her fall and then lifted her up and set her on her feet. Kodachi found herself looking up at the most spectacularly handsome man she had ever seen.

"Are you all right, Kodachi?"

As his deep voice vibrated a chord deep inside her all she could think was, he knows my name. She just stood there gazing up at him, trying to memorize every one of his features for future reference.

Kasumi looked at the dark haired girl in front of him with concern. The trip had not been serious, and he had caught her before she could hurt herself. Still, she just stood there looking at him with a glazed expression in her eyes. Nodoka had told her about Kodachi's close call with medication, but that was years ago and Nodoka had said there was no harm done, surely that could not be the problem, could it? He turned to Akane who had walked over from where she had been sparing with Ranma. "Is she all right Akane? It was not a serious fall but she seems to be dazed."

Akane looked closely at Kodachi and then at her sister/brother. Kodachi's glazed look was all too familiar to her. Kodachi was always one for extremes, and if Akane guessed right she had just found the newest in a long line of loves of her life. She gently disengaged Kodachi's grip on Kasumi's arms and led the love struck girl over to the house. Then, turning the girl so she was facing her, Akane snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Snap out of it, Dachi."

Kodachi blinked and then refocused on the real world. Seeing her beloved's face replaced by Akane's she started and stepped back a step hitting the back of her calves against the edge of the porch and sitting down with a thump. She almost immediately shot back up, hands going back to clasp her outraged fundament.

"Well, I see that woke you up." Akane laughed even if she was a little puzzled by Kodachi's reaction.

Kodachi didn't care about that however. She had far more important things on her mind. "Who is that Adonis!"

Akane blinked, this was extreme even for Kodachi. "Oh, that's my..." Just in time Akane stopped herself. She could not tell Kodachi that her Adonis was her sister. They did not want any one knowing about her sister or uncle's curse, but Kodachi was her friend. She could not let her go on thinking she was in love with Kasumi... or could she? Suddenly remembering Kodachi's boast of the night before. "I am the queen of practical jokes." She had exclaimed and had not seemed in the least contrite about poor Kimiko. Well, maybe it was time the Queen was dethroned. "Him, he's my cousin, my cousin Kaneda."

Kodachi eyes locked themselves once more on the figure of her interest as he twisted the front of his shirt to force out the water soaking it. Kodachi let out a low moan of awe when Kasumi twisted the shirt enough to accentuate every muscle on his body. "How cruel to be related to such a man," she said causing Akane to chuckle for a second. "You have to introduce me, properly."

"Yeah, sure, later," Akane replied, trying to control herself enough not to laugh. Of course she'd have to let Kodachi off the hook sooner or later but the longer the better, it would serve her right. Besides, maybe this would get her to choose her boyfriends more wisely. Akane grabbed up Kodachi's arm and forced her to avert her longing gaze as she lead her to the table for breakfast. Kasumi, Ranma and Genma-panda soon joined them.

"Did your training go well last night Akane?" Nodoka asked after taking a sip from her tea.

"Oh, well enough. Dachi a fairly good tutor." Akane respond then noticed Kodachi's eyes drifting back over to Kasumi. "Right?" Akane asked her with a nudge to the ribs.

Kodachi turned back to Nodoka with a start. "Ah, yeah, of course I am. No one better at Rhythmic Gymnastics than me."

"We'll see about that," Akane replied to Kodachi's boast.

Suddenly Kasumi stood up. "Oh my, I forgot! I have to go. I have a meeting to attend." Kasumi rushed out of the room, Kodachi watching him go the whole way. This one she just couldn't let get away.

**End Chapter 8**

Ah, another one to add to the pile.

Bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9: The young and the old

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 9**

Earlier Morning: Hikawa Jinja shrine

"Usagi! Would you please try to stay awake for more than five minutes! We only have a little while to discuss this and you're snoring is distracting us," Rei yelled.

"Hu...wha..." Usagi forced opened her bleary eyes and stared at Rei. "Just a little longer mom, I'll get up... Owww!"

"Pay attention, meatball head," Rei hissed at her after giving her a whack across the back of the head.

"Gees Rei, why'd you have to go and do that?" Usagi rubbed the back of her head while glaring at Rei. "I was having the most wonderful dream, and you had to go and spoil it"

"This is serious! You know Ami has been scanning all week trying to discover if Artemis's friend was another moon cat, so pay attention or else." Rei picked up the wash bucket and mimed throwing it at Usagi.

"All right, all right, I'm up. Gees, you're such a grouch, Rei."

"I AM NOT A GROUCH!" Usagi was blown over by Rei's yell and fell off the back of the narrow stool she had been sitting on. As she flailed about, trying to get back on her feet, Rei turned to Ami and said. "Go ahead Ami. Some of us are interested in what you have to say."

"Yes Ami, did you find anything?" Artemis eagerly asked.

Ami started to go over her findings. "The results were very inconclusive. There is definitely something strange in that area. I get strong pulses of magic registering at random times and places. All I can say for sure is your friend is not like you or Luna."

"Well I could have told you that. Ill bred little tramp..." Luna muttered, still smarting from the smack C-chan had given her.

"Don't be like that Luna." Usagi had finally gotten back up and now scolded Luna. "You did say some nasty things about her after all," Usagi admonished the sulking black cat, secretly glad to have a chance to do the lecturing for once. "She had a right to defend her honor."

"Well I still say she's an agent of some evil organization. They knew Mr. Hormone there would be a sucker for a pretty face and they were right. He was so busy trying to impress her he spent days locked up in that horrid place. What if Minako had needed him? He was so busy trying to UUMMPP."

Artemis looked over at Ami after he had placed a paw over Luna's mouth. "Please, go on Ami."

"Thank you Artemis, as I was saying, you and Luna have a very distinctive energy reading. My computer is calibrated to read you both and I can find nothing similar to either of you in that district."

Rei frowned. "Do you think the magic you're registering is evil? I did a fire reading and got a very strange result. There is a great disruption coming to that area but I could get no feeling as to whether it was good or evil. If only we were closer so we could personally monitor the situation."

"Uh guys..." Every one turned to Makoto who had been unusually silent all through the meeting. "I, uh, had to go see my student advisor today. They're worried about that fight I had last week."

"What, no way was that your fault Makoto! Those grotty boys were just asking for what you gave them," Usagi said in outraged tones.

"Thanks, I know, but it's just one more fight on my record." Makoto sighed. "My advisor said she was very worried about my temper. She's afraid I lack control."

"That's silly Makoto. You're one of the nicest people I know," Ami said.

Makoto threw her a grateful glance. "Thanks, but you have to admit it looked bad when I clobbered those boys the other day. The councilor didn't see the start. All she saw was me beating up three boys. Then there are all those absences. Ami might be able to get away with a missed period because of Youmas but my reputation makes the teachers note every time I'm even a minute late for class."

"But your reputation is just a rumor among the students. We know you weren't actually kicked out of your last school for fighting," Rei said growing angry at the thought of Makoto being unjustly accused.

"The problem is that teachers hear rumors too. They've been watching me closely ever since I transferred to Usagi's school. I'm afraid fighting Youmas interferes with my studies at times, and it shows up in my work and in my attendance."

"I'd be happy to help you, Makoto," Ami offered.

"Thanks, I may take you up on that," Makoto said with smile. "In any case, that's not why I brought up the matter. The advisor mentioned a project their running at another school. It's a class for students whose physical ability makes it hard for them to conform to student life."

"In other words," Rei said angrily, "it's a class for bullies. You can't let them send you there Makoto! You haven't done anything to deserve that."

"Ya," Usagi chimed in. "No way will we let them railroad you. We'll get a petition going."

"Aa, Usagi-" Makoto tried to break into Usagi's rant, to no avail.

"We'll hold protests. I know, we'll have a sit in. No way are they going to send one of our friends off to some grotty reform school."

"USAGI!" Makoto yelled in Usagi's ear.

"EEE!" Usagi yelled and jumped into Rei's lap in shock.

"Do you mind meatball head," Rei said with a frosty voice before pushing Usagi off her lap.

"Why did you yell at me Makoto," she whined. "I was only trying to help."

"I already told the advisor I didn't want to go," Makoto explained. "I can't afford to get too far away from my duties as Sailor Jupiter. She said I didn't have to go if I didn't want to. It was completely voluntary and if I did not want to go I did not have to."

"What?" Usagi, Rei and Minako screamed as one.

"Then why did you even bring it up," Usagi continued. "You had us all upset over nothing," she whined again.

Makoto rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Aa, well... you see... the school she wanted me to attend was in the same district as the pound Artemis was at, and where those readings Ami is getting come from," she explained.

Makoto took a second to compose herself before continuing. "I've been thinking about it. Don't you think it's a little peculiar all these things happening in the same place at one time? First Artemis finds a cat who is as intelligent as he and Luna even if she can't speak. Then, when Ami investigates she finds strange readings in the same area. Now there is this new program that is collecting all these physically strong people in a single class in a school in the same district. As well, according to my advisor the teacher who will be in charge of this class has reduced the violence at this school by over eighty percent since she started."

"Hmm," Ami considered. "You have a good point. If this teacher was draining energy the way the dark kingdom generals use to, you would expect the students to be tired and lethargic. She may be a Youma."

"Then let's dust her!" Usagi yells, jumping to her feet. "Moon..."

"Hold it meatball head, we can't go off without evidence," Rei yelled, pulling Usagi back down to her stool.

"Rei's right Usagi," Ami said. "We have only coincidence to go on. The teacher could very well be very good at her job. There is no real evidence at the moment to suggest that she might be a Youma. I think we should investigate... I think I should go over there tonight and take some readings from closer in. I may be able to get a clearer idea if I can get more detailed scans."

Artemis hopped up onto Ami's lap and said, "Good idea Ami. I'll come and keep you company. Things are quiet here, and if Minako can spare me..." He directs a questioning look at Minako.

"What? O sure, no problem. As a matter of fact, maybe I should come along as well. You know what you're like Ami, once you get your nose buried in your computer you won't notice a Youma if it stood in front of you and yelled."

Luna was not so easily swayed. "You just want to visit that Alley Cat. You couldn't care less about Ami."

"It's true, I want to see C-chan again. She saved my life after all." Seeing Luna about to object he continues. "I know, I know, you were coming to let me out, but she had no way of knowing that. I owe her. She is intelligent." Here he glared at Luna who sniffed and turned her back on him. "She has no memory of who she is."

Usagi interrupted him. "I thought you said she couldn't talk? How do you know she lost her memory?"

"When you spend four days sharing adjoining cells with nothing to do you can get really good at twenty questions," Artemis replied.

"Just as well you weren't in the same cell or you would have found something else to play," Luna said with a disparaging sniff.

Artemis scowled, but said nothing to her. He turned back to the girls and went on with his reasoning. "It can't be a coincidence that Ami is picking up strange readings from the same place I found her, there has to be a connection. I'm the best one to go with Ami. I can blend in, no one will notice me, and C-chan should trust me, and she may be the key to this mystery. You can't go Luna. C-chan would never trust you."

"I think it's sweet, you wanting to go and protect your girlfriend," Usagi gushed, "I think you should go. As Sailor Senshi it is our duty to see that the path of true love runs smooth, just like with me and Mamoro."

Everyone big sweated. Minako finally recovered and said. "All right, it's settled. I'll meet you after school tonight Ami and we'll go and see if we can discover what's going on." She gave Usagi a wink and continued. "And, Artemis will come along to question his friend." Luna gave a sniff of disgust at this but said nothing further.

XXXXX

Ukyo dashed from her classroom as if life itself depended on it. In fact she was urgently seeking out Ranma. Today was one of those rare days when she could catch him alone without Akane or Kasumi nearby. Kasumi would surely do everything she could to mess things up and although Akane hadn't done anything she would still be a problem. She was Kasumi's sister and still believed in this act her sister was putting on. She would be an unpredictable complication that Ukyo couldn't risk. In any case, none of that mattered today. Akane was spending the afternoon in training and wouldn't be with Ranma, giving Ukyo a window of opportunity should she reach Ranma before Kasumi could. Apparently, she was going to get lucky this time. She rounded the corner to Ranma's locker and there he was, with no Kasumi or Akane in sight. Ukyo skidded to a halt next to him, causing him to start from her sudden appearance.

"Ukyo!" He blurted out before composing himself and edging away a bit. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he returned his attention to his locker but he clearly still had his guard up.

Ukyo frowned for a second. Damn that Kasumi anyway, because of her Ranma had a wonderfully bad impression of me, she thought bitterly then tried to compose herself and speak. "Well, I... umm... came to see you," Ukyo answered.

"Me? What for?" He asked as he finished stowing his school supplies and closed his locker.

"Ahhh... To talk to you... sort of." Ukyo scowled and tried to calm her nerves which were getting rapidly shakier by the second.

"Okay. So, what did you want to talk about?" Ranma asked and started walking down the hall.

Ukyo hesitated a second then made a quick few steps to catch up and started walking beside him. "I... kind of... wanted to tell you I... I... I..." Ukyo's nerve faltered under the pressure. Too soon, too soon, she thought, need to work up to it. "I wanted to thank you for... taking care of me that time."

"Didn't you already do that?"

"Sort of but I want to do it again, properly."

Ranma looked at Ukyo with questioning eyes. "Right, sure, whatever, you're welcome. Look, I really got to get going home."

"Oh, I can walk with you, it's on my way."

"It is? Where exactly do you live?"

Ukyo turned away and bit her lip. Stupid, stupid, shouldn't have brought that up, she scolded herself. She turned back to Ranma and said the first thing that came to mind. "I... live with my parents."

Ranma looked at Ukyo in confusion. "They live close by? But I thought Kasumi and you met in-"

"We moved." Ukyo quickly added.

"Oh. So, you get along then? I kind of got the impression you weren't on speaking terms with your parents."

Ukyo looked away, this time slightly angry. That was true, she and her father had not really spoke to each other for a couple years now. Yet another thing she could thank Kasumi for. All he could talk about was Kasumi. Kasumi this... Kasumi that... Oh, how wonderful Kasumi is. It was enough to drive Ukyo up the wall at the time and now the very thought of it made her feel sick. How could her own father ignore her like that? She did everything she could to gain his respect... his attention. She spent hours learning to improve her cooking, hours more training to the point of exhaustion in the family's special style of fighting, everything, but he never seemed impressed. He always compared her to Kasumi and she always got ranked second best to that... that... that...

Ranma started to notice Ukyo's face was twisting in anger. Way to go smart guy, now you got her mad, he thought. "Ah, sorry to bring that up," he said nervously, causing Ukyo to start. She turned to look at him, remembering just then that she had been walking with him.

"It's all right." Ukyo replied with a forced smile. What was I doing again, she asked herself as they continued down the hall on their way to the main entrance.

XXXXX

A short distance away Kasumi was coming down an adjoining hall on her way to meet Ranma. She still had some work to do here and the vice-principle had informed her that her assistant would arrive sometime this afternoon. She would have to meet this woman and welcome her to the school. If they were to work closely together they would have to get to know each other well. She'd have to tell Ranma this since he usually waited for her.

Kasumi mussed at that. A formality of their 'engagement'. She wondered if he had ever even considered giving this engagement a real chance. Probably not, she concluded. He seemed to like Kodachi, heaven knows why. Of course, when she looked at herself in a hallway mirror she could see why he wasn't really interested. Would others see her the same way, as some kind of tomboy? Unfortunately she had to conclude yes.

If only she could change her style a bit. It wasn't that she liked looking this way. It was necessary for the curse. Even a new more feminine haircut would look exceedingly silly when she transformed, the same went for girl's clothes. The only way she could get away from being seen as... strange in one form was to look a little odd in the other. Unfortunately, it was much more acceptable for a woman to dress in a masculine manner then the other way around. It was a compromise that did nothing for her social life however.

Kasumi sighed and pushed away the thoughts. She couldn't keep feeling sorry for herself. She had to press on and live life instead of complaining about it.

Kasumi pulled to a sudden stop when she nearly tripped over a bucket of water. She shook her head in irritation, both at her own lack of attention and some student's thoughtlessness at leaving the bucket in the middle of the hall. She picked it up and headed off to properly dispose of its contents.

XXXXX

Ahead and around the corner, Ukyo and Ranma were fast approaching. Ukyo had finally broken her mental block and was now trying to figure the best way to tell Ranma how she felt. Finally, she decided to just spit it out and be done with it.

"Ranma, I really have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I... I... lo- AHHHH!" Ukyo shouted out suddenly as a bucket worth of cold water came flying her way. Fortunately she acted quickly enough to avoid getting hit, diving off to the side and hitting her shoulder rather roughly against the wall. She looked up to see Kasumi, holding a bucket, and Ranma tangled together by the corner. Ranma had been looking at Ukyo as he had rounded the corner and Kasumi had been lost in her own thoughts. Ukyo, of course, thought of none of that. "YOOOOOUUUU!" Ukyo snarled out as she leapt to her feet.

Kasumi, who up till now hadn't noticed Ukyo, looked over at her in confusion. Seeing the fury written on her face, the puddle of water on the floor, and knowing that she was holding a bucket she quickly wished she hadn't gotten out of bed this morning. "Ukyo, it's not what you think. I didn't see Ranma and-"

"THIS IS HOW YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISES, YOU... YOU... YOU..." Ukyo drew her battle spatula and readied herself for the attack. Then she caught the confused look on Ranma's face and her outrage gave way to extreme anxiety. She looked between Ranma and Kasumi, fumed, lowered her weapon then began to run off. "You won't get away with this Kasumi!" Ukyo shouted over her shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Ranma asked. Kasumi gave Ranma a nervous smile and shrugged. "Guess we better get going before she decides to come back."

"Actually, I have some work to do here. You'll have to go on without me."

"Sure," Ranma said then dashed off the remaining distance to the exit, giving a wave goodbye. Kasumi watched him go then turned to head back to the office, her mood far gloomier now than a mere few moments ago.

Time passed as Kasumi caught up with some back paper work and socialized a little with the other instructors. She had just finished the last few papers and had gone to get herself some more tea in the lounge to pass the time when the vice-principled walked in followed by a little girl with long brown hair.

"Ah, Kasumi, here you are. I was looking for you. Your assistant just arrived."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Right here," the vice-principle replied and stepped to the side to fully reveal his young companion. "Ms. Hinako Hinomiya, this is Kasumi Tendo."

The little girl jumped forward and shook Kasumi's hand vigorously. "Nice to meet you."

Kasumi looked at the little girl, understandably shocked. "I expected someone a bit... older," she finally managed to get out.

"Oh, I look really young for my age," Hinako responded with a happy childish grin.

"Indeed." Kasumi took a second to re-examine this... girl but every indicator, from appearance to behavior, said she could be no more then 12 years old. She looked at the vice-principle questioningly but he smiled, completely sure of himself and, apparently, the identity of this girl. "Ah, well then, I suppose we should go somewhere and talk."

"Oh, goody, goody, goody! Can we go to a restaurant, I'm really hungry?"

"I... suppose." Kasumi answered, still shaken that this was her assistant. "I think I know one you might like."

"Great! Let's go," the little girl replied cheerfully.

XXXXX

Kasumi walked down the hall, her eyes turning every few seconds to her companion. Ms. Hinako skipped merrily along beside her, seemingly with no more care than a child of her apparent age. Kasumi expected any moment a crowd of teachers to jump out and shout, "Gotcha," but that didn't happen. How could this girl possibly be a teacher? It was beyond reason. Then again, how could a woman change into a man spontaneously? Perhaps a similar fate had befallen this girl.

"So, Ms. Hinako, have you always looked this... young?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't believe the discrimination," Hinako responded, her skip changing into a more subdued walk. After a second she began skipping merrily again. "I don't have that problem anymore, nope."

Kasumi smiled just to remove a bit of her nervousness. She opened the front door of the school to allow Ms. Hinako through then began to follow her outside. She made about 3 steps when her sense of danger rang out. She dodged to the side just in time to avoid Ukyo's battle spatula which imbedded itself in the ground. Ukyo jumped down and retrieved her weapon, staring at Kasumi with all the anger of her previous battles with Kasumi and more.

"I should have known you'd try something that low, Kasumi Tendo. Now you're going to pay." Ukyo pronounced and lifted her spatula to the ready.

Kasumi backed off, trying to distance herself from Ukyo while at the same time drawing the inevitable confrontation away from Ms. Hinako. "Ukyo, you don't understand-" Kasumi began in vain hope of solving this nonviolently.

"I understand perfectly! You just can't stand the thought of me and Ranma together! Well, I'm not going to let you interfere anymore." Ukyo rushed forward and sliced down with her spatula. Kasumi caught the spatula between her hands and struggled to match strength with Ukyo.

"Hey you, you can't do that to your teacher!" Ms. Hinako shouted causing both girls to turn their attention to her.

"Not now kid, you have no idea what she's like." Ukyo said then turned her attention back to Kasumi. "You better run off. You don't want to get hurt."

"Oh, you really are a delinquent, a disrespectful delinquent at that." Ms. Hinako replied then started rummaging through her pocket. After a second she came up with a 5 yen coin. "I'll teach you."

"Huh?" Ukyo looked back at the girl in confusion.

"Happo-Go-en-Satsu!" Ms. Hinako yelled out as she held the 5 yen piece between her index and middle finger, the hole directed at Ukyo. Kasumi's danger sense rang out strongly and she released her grip on the spatula and rolled aside as Ukyo stood in shock. A flash of light forced Kasumi to cover her eyes but then quickly subsided. She unshielded her eyes to find a woman standing in Ms. Hinako's place and Ukyo, or at least some...thing that looked like Ukyo, crumbling to the ground.

The woman stepped forward to the crumbled form and smiled. "Now, delinquent, you will show proper respect to your elders." Ukyo could only respond with a weak mumble that Kasumi couldn't make out.

Kasumi returned to her feet and examined the woman. Same clothing, hair style, roughly the same features given the massive age difference... "Ms. Hinako?" Kasumi asked in uncertainty.

The woman turned and nodded. "Yes, sorry it took so long. I usually keep my coins more easily available for faster access." She replied in a much more mature fashion.

Kasumi blinked in shock then looked down at Ukyo. "Will she be all right?"

"She'll recover in a little while. I only partially drained her. Shall we be going?" Kasumi again blinked but when Ukyo managed to reach a sitting position, all be it with great difficulty, she nodded and continued on her way with her new assistant.

Ukyo watched them go with a strange feeling in her. She wanted to be infuriated. She should have been infuriated. However, she was too damned weak to be infuriated. She struggled to her feet then set off on her way to the Tendos'. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. However, she was already late and she was in no condition to do anything about it today.

XXXXX

In his mind he was a tiger stalking the jungles of his imagination. Lightly he leaped over the wall. Pausing to wipe the mud from his face he continued. There, there was his objective. Quickly he dashed across the open area and made it to cover. Looking all around he confirmed that his presence was as yet unsuspected. Cautiously he climbed till he reached the window to his love's chambers. "Damn," he exclaimed when he saw the drawn curtains. But wait, all was not lost. There was a narrow gap between the two halves of the window covering. Pressing his face tight to the glass he was able to make out a narrow band of the room on the other side of the glass. Sliding his head along the window he was able to shift his narrow field of vision, swinging it across the room until it reached the bed. Yes! She was there in all her sky clad glory. Her delicate form sleeping on top of the bedspread, her breath gently raising and lowering her chest. O how he longed to feel that sweet breath caressing his features as he lightly licked her face. Every thing about her was perfect, even the way her cute little nose played peek a boo with the tip of her pink tail.

"Scat!"

Artemis started and almost fell. Looking down he saw an attractive brown haired woman. She was frowning up at him.

"I said Scat!" When Artemis still did not move she reached down into the garden and picked up a hose that had been laying in among the plants. Artemis, realizing what was coming, tried to escape but he had left it too long. The stream of water caught him in mid leap and sent him tumbling across the lawn.

Disoriented Artemis staggered to his feet and turned to flee. He ran into a solid obstruction, and once again fell. Looking up he found himself gazing into the jaws of death. He had just run into the leg of one of the nastiest looking dogs it had ever been his misfortune to see up close. He could not help himself. He screamed, not like a cat but like a human. Terrified he bolted and this time he made it to the wall. Up and over he went and was lost to sight.

Ryouko stared after him, replaying the sound he had made as he had looked her in the teeth. There was something strange in that noise. She had never heard a cat make a noise quite like that before. She had thought she had heard every panic stricken noise a cat could make. She seemed to inspire them to heights of eloquence for some reason. This was diff...

"Ryouko, come over here girl." Ryouko looked over to where Nodoka was standing near the washing line. She obediently trotted over to where Nodoka was standing and was rewarded by having her ears scratched. Ryouko felt a twinge of guilty pleasure as she leaned into Nokoka's hand. She was a girl, not a wolf. She should not degrade herself this way. A Mmmm of appreciation escaped her, however, as Nodoka's hand found a particularly sensitive spot. Maybe it was undignified but damn it felt sooo good. She almost fell over when Nodoka went back to hanging up the laundry. Sighing she slumped down and idly watched Nodoka work.

Nodoka, as was her habit, spoke to Ryouko as she worked. "You certainly put the fear of God into that cat, girl. I don't think he'll be around again any time soon. Between me and you we'll keep Kasumi safe." Ryouko started at this. Damn, another chance blown, she thought. After what happened earlier she was just itching for some way to get back at Kasumi. Thankfully the effect wore off after just a few minutes but for those few minutes she had been so weak she could barely manage to walk. What if something had happened while she was in that condition? She would have been utterly helpless. She hated that feeling. It was bad enough when she thought she was trapped in this form but even then she had some defenses. That wasn't the case this time.

Ukyo turned her mind from complaining about the problem to dealing with it. How am I ever going to show them the true Kasumi if I keep missing the obvious things, she thought. There has to be some way to show them what sort of person Kasumi really is. A noise of dismay from Nodoka redirected her attention back towards Ranma's mother.

"I swear," she was saying. "That laundry machine must eat delicates. I may have to go back to hand washing things. I know I put a dozen panties in here and now there are only eleven." Nodoka searched through her laundry basket for a little while longer before giving up and hanging the ones she had found up to dry. Ryouko went back to her brooding.

XXXXX

A very unhappy Artemis made his sodden way down the street accompanied by Minako who was trying to conceal her mirth from the deeply offended cat. They finally reached the alley where Sailor Mercury was concealed. Ami did not even notice their arrival. She was too busy scanning the interior of the Dojo. Finally she looked up from her computer and said. "I'm getting a constant low reading on the same frequency as those spikes we discussed this morning. It is a constant background noise and is so weak that it can only just barely be detected. My guess is that it is the inactive stage of whatever is causing the spikes."

Artemis came out of his sulk long enough to ask, "do you think Makoto might have been right about all the events happening in this district being connected: C-chan, those spikes, and that special class at the high school?"

Ami looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. "I would have to say there is a very high probability that C-chan is related to at least those energy spikes. As a matter of fact I'm sure of it. On my previous scans I had noticed that a large number of the spikes occurred in a relatively small area. That area is as near as I can tell the grounds of the house C-chan is living in. There is also a pattern here that occurs no where else. Every day in the morning and in the evening there is a spike. It is always within minutes of the same time each day. However, I can't come to any conclusion regarding the special class at the local high school without more proof."

"Do you think we should have Makoto enroll in that class after all then?" Minako asked.

Ami shook her head. "I hesitate to suggest it. We have no evidence at all that there is any connection and without at least a little proof I don't see how we could justify asking Makoto to throw her life into turmoil." Ami looked thoughtful for a minute. "I think we should gather more data first. I will plant a monitor on the school grounds and keep a scan going that will indicate if any energy drain takes place there. If these spikes are an indication of some new sort of Youma activity we will be able to move quickly then."

"Sounds good to me. Let's plant the monitor and get home, I need a warm towel badly," Artemis said grumpily.

Minako could not help but tease him a little. "What, you're going to leave your girlfriend a prisoner? Have you no adventure? Have you no passion?"

"What I have is the start of a cold. My 'girlfriend' has all the protection she would ever need, believe me. Now, let's get going before I start to sneeze," with that Artemis stalked off, tail high, gathering what dignity he could muster looking like a drowned kitten.

XXXXX

C-chan could not help but feel a little sad as Akane carried her down the stairs. She had finally come to the conclusion that she would never recover her memory if she stayed locked up in Akane's room for most of every day. She had decided that she would have to run away during their daily visit to the park today. It pained her to think of the hurt Akane would feel, but she had no choice. So, with a heavy heart she began to run through her plans once she was free. First she would have to double back and try to get close to Akane's sister Kasumi. There was something about that name. She was sure she had heard it before. Just hearing it brought memories to the surface of her mind. If she could just see Kasumi, touch her even, she was sure it would help her recover her memory.

"Akane."

Both Akane and C-chan looked over to where Nodoka was standing. She had just come in from hanging the laundry and she held the basket in one hand. Having attracted Akane's attention she continued to speak. "Akane, do you remember that talk we had about spaying C-chan?"

C-chan was not sure of the meaning of the word spay but from the conversations she had overheard at the animal shelter it was something that new pet owners were encouraged to have done to their pets, as a matter of responsibility. However, from the way Akane's arms tensed when Nodoka mentioned the word she at least did not believe it to be a simple thing.

"I'd really rather not do that to her Aunty."

"I understand dear, but not doing it raises concerns, and I'm afraid one of those is about to come up. I would not let C-chan run free today if I were you."

"Why not?" Akane asked.

"I caught a Tom cat trying to find his way into your bedroom just now. I'm afraid little C-chan is going into heat. If you are not careful in the park you could be hunting for homes for a basket of kittens."

C-chan felt a shock run through her at this. Unconsciously she cuddled deeper into Akane's arms. Maybe I'll stay a little longer, she thought to herself. After all, I can feel my memories sitting there. Maybe what I really need is peace and quiet to recover. Trying to crawl even farther down into Akane's embrace her decision firmed. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll stay here in peace and quite. And solitude, she could not help but add.

XXXXX

Michiru and Haruka sat together at a table in a beach side cafe, dressed appropriately for the beautifully day and location. They looked off at Hotaru who was soaking her feet in the surf, peaceful looks on their faces as they enjoyed the good weather and scenery. "Such a nice change of pace." Michiru idly commented as she took a sip of her drink.

Haruka nodded. "It's best to enjoy such things when we have the chance. At anytime we could be called on."

"True, but not today," Setsuna said, appearing seemingly from nowhere to stand behind the others to look out over the ocean. The other two women looked back at their new visitor.

"It's been a while. Where have you been hiding?" Haruka asked.

"I still have other duties to attend to, even at times such as these. Hotaru seems well."

"Yes, but I have the funny feeling you aren't here for just a visit." Michiru commented then looked at Setsuna seriously. "Is there-"

"No. Your services are not required this day," Setsuna answered before the question could be asked. She paused a moment to scan the horizon then looked at the two women. "Have you two plans this evening?"

"Not really," Haruka answered.

"Good. I think you should take Hotaru to a place I just found. It seems to be a fine restaurant. You are sure to find something of interest." Setsuna dropped a piece of folded paper onto the table. "That's the address. I'd join you, but, as I said, I have other duties." Without waiting for a response Setsuna turned and began to walk away.

Michiru and Haruka exchanged confused glances then Haruka picked up the piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked over the writing. "Why do you think she wants us to go here?"

"I do not know. I doubt she even knows. But I doubt it's anything dangerous."

"Do you think we should go?" Haruka asked, handing the paper over to her companion.

"When that one drops us such an obvious invitation, I think we should accept."

XXXXX

Kasumi walked down the street on her way home, shaking her head in wonderment. Ms. Hinako had explained her condition once they were at the restaurant and what a mess that was. Some odd old man that she could barely remember had come to her in a hospital when she was very young. At the time she was quite ill and weak but that old man had somehow given her a new constitution by allowing her to use this power. The only price to this was that although she was indeed quite old her body regressed to this younger form once she used up the battle aura she had drained off.

Kasumi could now see why she held such promise. With such an ability she could quite literally drain the fight right out of someone. It was a rather crude method, and something Kasumi wasn't too sure she approved of but it was effective. Used properly and only when necessary it could be a very valuable tool.

Kasumi hopped up onto the fence to walk past a small crowd walking the opposite way. She smiled with some embarrassment as some boys in the group looked up at her and gave her odd looks. She scolded herself as she hurried on for so flaunting her skills. Every time she did something like that she got those same looks. It seemed like everyone thought she was some kind of weird woman to be avoided.

Kasumi didn't have time to regress further into self pity. Her danger sense again rang out for the second time that day. She dodged off the fence and down to the now open street. She turned, expecting to face Ukyo but instead looked at the wrinkled, tiny form of an old woman balanced on the end of a long wooden staff that was in turn balanced on top of the narrow fence.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked, this time absolutely sure she had never before encountered this woman. The old woman replied with a smile that seemed to split her face. Then, she leapt forward, striking with her staff. Kasumi blocked each blow but with great difficulty. The speed of the attacks increased, pushing Kasumi right to her very limits. Just as she thought she would be overwhelmed the old woman withdrew and again balanced on her staff, smiling.

"Very good. You are impressive," she said.

"Who are you?" Kasumi repeated as she held a defensive stance.

"We'll discuss that later." The old woman suddenly rushed forward with a single strike. Somehow Kasumi managed to grab the end of the staff before it made contact with Kasumi's chest. "Very impressive," the woman said then pulled her staff free of Kasumi's hand, struck once at each of Kasumi's arms in spots Kasumi knew would temporarily disable her, then stuck again at the spot on Kasumi's chest. The old woman pulled back and smiled once more. "A little work and you'll do just fine. We'll meet again, very soon." The old woman said then hoped up to the fence, onto a roof and then into the air and out of sight.

Kasumi watched her go with increasing confusion. Once her arms recovered she touched the spot on her chest where she had been struck. "I have a bad feeling..." She said as she continued on her way.

XXXXX

"Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi called out as she entered the clinic and found the waiting room empty.

"Back here. Be out in a second." He replied from one of the other rooms.

Kasumi sat down in one of the empty waiting room chairs and nervously touched the spot the old woman had struck. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman had done something to her. She had very purposefully aimed for this point and the blow was not one meant to cause physical damage. Kasumi had trained enough in pressure point attacks to know one when she saw it and this was one. The fact that Kasumi hadn't noticed any effects yet only added to her worry.

Dr. Tofu came out from the back room, his usual friendly smile on his face. "So, how can I help you Kasumi?"

"I need to know something." Kasumi began then recounted her attack to the doctor, with as much accuracy as she could remember.

His smile vanished once he realized the possible implications. "You were right to come to me right away. Come on, we'll see what we can find." He led her into the examination room. About half an hour later, after a thorough check over, and much consulting of obscure manuals he poured himself a cup of hot water, then walked over to a chair across from Kasumi and sat down.

"I think I know what it was, but there is only one way to be sure," Dr. Tofu said, the solemnity in his voice causing Kasumi to sink deeper into uneasiness. "Here, take this." He said, offering Kasumi the cup. Kasumi reached out, touched it, and snatched back her hand with a yelp of pain. The cup felt like a red hot skillet and when she looked down at her hand she was momentarily surprised to find no charred skin, just redness.

"I was afraid of that," Dr. Tofu said as he sat the cup on a nearby table. "The Cat-Tongue point."

"Cat Tongue point?" Kasumi asked in a distracted tone of voice as she tried to shake the pain out of her hand.

"It's a rare and difficult to manipulate point that regulates the sensitivity of the human body to heat. By setting it into dis-balance one's body will become hyper sensitive to even moderate temperatures above normal body temperature. In effect, your whole body turns as sensitive as a cat's tongue."

"But why..." Kasumi began to ask but the reason became quickly clear. She shook her head in denial. "No, this can't be. It must wear off."

"No, it does not." A voice said from the doorway. Both Kasumi and Dr. Tofu turned to see the old woman, balanced on her staff, grinning at them. "There would be little point in me using the technique if it did."

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Why have you done this?" The doctor asked.

"One question at a time, please. I'm getting on in years and can't always be keeping up with you youngsters." The woman hopped over to them then smiled at Kasumi. "You haven't met me before, but I believe you know a relative of mine."

"Relative?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"Shampoo," the old woman responded. The name immediately sent Kasumi into shock. "Yes, I see you remember her. She's my great grand daughter."

Kasumi became nervous as she began to recall her encounter with the Amazon. After a second she looked at the old woman in confusion, and was noticeably less composed. "But, you must know-"

"About your curse and how it works, of course. I am well aware of the powers of the springs of Jusenkyo."

"But then-"

"It is unimportant. Whether you are male or female is purely subjective now, particularly since you'll be living your life as a man from now on."

Kasumi blinked and tried to sort through all the thoughts that were rushing through her head. After a moment she touched the point where she had been struck and fully understood. "You can't. I'm a-"

"Not anymore," the old woman said firmly. "It's best that you just accept your situation."

"I will not!" Kasumi responded. "I will not live some lie."

"Ah, but it's not a lie in your case, is it, or did the curse forget a few parts?" She asked with a chuckle.

Kasumi blushed and turned away to conceal her shaky emotions. Dr. Tofu took this moment to step in. "What exactly is this all about?"

The old woman looked at the doctor with mild surprise. "She hasn't even told you?" Dr. Tofu shook his head and the woman turned back to Kasumi. "I'll leave that explanation to her, but before I leave, where is my great grand daughter?"

Kasumi looked up in confusion. "What? I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"Odd, she should have arrived some time ago." The woman said with a frown but her face quickly smoothed over, and returned to a passive expression. "It matters not. She'll arrive soon enough." Despite her words Tofu detected a small expression of anxiety and uncertainty before she regained her calm demeanor. "I would suggest you take care of matters while you still retain your female form." She said then hopped out before either person could respond.

Dr. Tofu looked over at Kasumi who was staring at the doorway, still shaken. "Do you want to talk about this?" He asked. Kasumi looked at him with uncertainty. "I am your doctor. I'll keep anything I hear between us and if something did happen with this Shampoo-"

"No!" Kasumi blurted out then looked down at the floor to collect herself. She took a moment to consider then with a sigh nodded. "I suppose you should know. It will help you to understand the situation I am in," Kasumi said then started into her tale.

Dr. Tofu stayed silent and listened attentively to what Kasumi could remember of the events surrounding her encounter with Shampoo. Once she finished he nodded and sat back, beginning to understand the predicament.

"Her great grand mother must believe something did happen that night and intends to..." Kasumi said.

"See you marry Shampoo." Tofu completed and Kasumi nodded. "Are you absolutely sure-"

"Yes! Nothing happened!" Kasumi responded vehemently.

Tofu nodded then thought for a moment. "Well, it would seem your only option is to talk to this Shampoo and straighten this whole mess out. Once it becomes clear that nothing transpired you should be able to convince her great grand mother to undo the Cat Tongue point."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not. This point is beyond my ability to manipulate safely. I do know of a one time cure that might work but I would save that for a time when it is important that you have your true form." Kasumi nodded and then hung her head. "In the meantime I would take her advice and sort things out. Have you told the people at the school about your curse?"

Kasumi shook her head. "No, but you are right, I will have to now. Fortunately, I have recently come to believe they are familiar with the unusual." Kasumi said with a weak smile. She stood up and looked at the doctor with the best smile she could manage under the circumstances. "Thank you Dr. Tofu."

"It's no trouble." He said and escorted Kasumi to the door. After watching her go he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down to think about what he had heard. He had over the last nine years learned to read between the lines when listening to his patients' stories. Sometimes what they did not say was as important as what they did say. Kasumi had given him the facts as she knew them, he was sure of that. He was also sure that she was hiding something, maybe just from him, but maybe even from herself. It was not unusual for a patient to deny something they found unpleasant to consider. He went over Kasumi's story in his mind trying to remember how she had looked while telling her tale, how she had phrased the words, where she paused and where she rushed through a section of her story. He pondered for a while then thought to himself, it could be, it just could be. Then he smiled a sad little smile, and would that not put the fox among the chickens if it was.

**End Chapter 9**

Now it's heating up. C&C is, as always, very welcome.

Bye for now.


	10. Chapter 10: Shampoo and Charolette

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

Note, due to the odd filtering of characters here, I'm using italics for anything that is spoken in non-Japanese (well, since this is as if English is Japanese… this is so confusing). I'm sure you'll figure it out.

**Chapter 10**

Kasumi stood at the door to the vice-principal's home and took in a long, deep breath. Now was as good a time as any. She reached out and lightly knocked then waited. After a moment the vice principal opened the door and looked at Kasumi in mild surprise.

"Oh, hello Kasumi. Is there something I can do for you?" Seeing the grave look on Kasumi's face he added. "Is there something wrong my dear? Why don't you come in and talk about whatever it is," he said.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied and walked in.

The vice-principal led her to the common room. "Please sit down. Is there something you'd like to drink?" He asked as he started to walk to the kitchen.

"A glass of cold water will do, thank you," Kasumi answered.

After a minute he returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea and a glass of water which he handed to Kasumi. Sitting down across from Kasumi he asked. "So, what brings you here? Nothing wrong with Ms. Hinako I hope."

"No, I think she'll do just fine. Actually, I'm here to tell you about something that has come up." Kasumi looked at the glass she was holding and briefly considered just explaining about the curse. However, that just wouldn't do. He'd have to see it and, besides, she might as well change under controlled conditions. Not wasting a second longer Kasumi turned the glass over, and dumped the water over her head.

Kasumi watched as several expressions flashed over the vice-principal's face: shock as her figure began to morph, then incredulity as the transformation ran it's course and finally his face settled into an expression of stunned amazement. He was so stunned, in fact, that his grip on his tea weakened and the cup dropped into his lap. The feeling of scalding hot liquid on his skin quickly brought him out of his catatonic state and caused him to jump to his feet with a yelp of pain.

"Are you all right, sir?" Kasumi asked as the vice-principal started to race from the room. He didn't respond, save to curse the tea, and rushed off into the kitchen. A minute later he returned, drying his pant legs with a dish towel.

"Sorry about that," he said as he sat down again and looked at Kasumi. After a moment he spoke. "How long?"

"A few months now. It happened-"

The vice-principal waved off the explanation. "No, don't bother me with the details of how you got this... condition. They wouldn't change anything. I guess seeing Ms. Hinako's condition you decided to show me yours?"

"That is part of it. In actuality I... have a problem."

"Problem?" The vice principal asked.

Kasumi sighed then began to explain how the curse worked and his present situation, leaving out some of the more messy details that he didn't need to know about.

Once finished, the vice-principal looked at him sympathetically. "So, I can assume you may be trapped like this for some time?"

"Unfortunately it would be best to make that assumption. I hope to clear up matters with this woman but that may take a while. Until then..."

"I see." He took a moment to think. "Are you still capable of working at the school?"

"I suppose. I have no desire to quit if that's what you mean," Kasumi answered.

"Well then, I don't think this will be that great of a problem. I can explain about your condition to the other instructors as necessary. As for the students, they can simply be told you are a substitute while... your other self is on vacation, or something."

Kasumi nodded and smiled in some relief. "That sounds just fine."

"Good. Now, have you an alternate identity of any type? It would be best to remain consistent."

Kasumi nodded. "Akane said that she once introduced me as Kaneda. I'm supposed to be her cousin. Will that do?"

"Fine, just fine. Okay then, if there's nothing else..." Suddenly the vice-principal's face grew thoughtful, after a minute a grin spread across it and he started to chuckle. Seeing Kasumi's puzzled look he said. "I just realized that you must be the man of mystery that all the girls are talking about. I'm afraid you are going to find yourself the center of a great deal of attention your first few days, and not just from the female students either. Some of the young single teachers have been doing a little gossiping as well. Some of the married ones, if it comes to that, but I don't think you have much to worry about regarding them." He grinned at Kasumi. "If you were a real man, I would be giving you a lecture right now on not getting involved with the female students. I can't tell you what a relief it is to have a young male teacher I don't have to worry about that problem with." Not seeing the look of dismay that crossed Kasumi's face the vice-principal said as he started to get up. "Well, if that is all then, you'll have to excuse me while I go get these burns properly treated. Good luck to you in finding a cure."

"Thank you sir. Good bye then." Kasumi responded, and with a troubled look on her face got up and started to leave.

"Good bye."

Kasumi headed off for home, a great sense of burden lifted from his shoulders, and another potential burden taking its place. He never really gave it much thought but now he realized that it had been worrying him that his fellow instructors at the school might react badly to the curse. He had not stopped to consider how some of his fellow female teachers might react to his physical form. He hoped the vice-principal would tell them the truth before something embarrassing happened. Once that was no longer a concern he could concentrate on his work and hopefully find some way to deal with this newest problem.

XXXXX

A short distance from the Tendo home a figure sat on a rooftop waiting for her darling Kaneda's arrival. That figure was one Kodachi Kuno. For the last several days she had somehow missed Kasumi, or Kaneda as she knew him, on his way home from where ever he went during the day. Little did she know that the person she was searching for passed by her each day, yet in his female form. Akane, of course, was getting a good amount of amusement out of Kodachi's confusion at this.

However, today Kodachi spotted her target. Finally, she thought as she readied herself. Kaneda walked by the building Kodachi was waiting on, unaware of his audience. Kodachi waited till just the right moment then dropped down to the ground in front of him.

For Kasumi this was quite the surprise. He had sensed something and was expecting to encounter one of three people: Ukyo, the old woman... or possibly even Shampoo. However, Kodachi was not someone he was prepared for.

"Hello... lover," Kodachi said as she walked slowly up to the shocked Kaneda. "Do you know how difficult it is to catch you?"

Kasumi blinked in confusion at the unexpected form of address then noticed Kodachi's attire. She was dressed in a form fitting black gown that hugged her figure, accentuating every curve, and dropped to just above her ankles. As Kodachi moved towards him, Kasumi could not help but notice her long trim legs flashing in and out of sight showing that the dress was slit up each side as high as her hips. When she was close enough Kasumi noticed that the dress was not solid black. There was a pattern of roses worked in the material, picked out in black thread so it was almost invisible, and as a result could not help but draw the eye. It ran in a spiral pattern that started at the hem and ran around her body until it ended in a single open blossom at the bottom of her cleavage. The effect that this created made Kasumi suddenly nervous. For some reason he suddenly had a vision of another woman, much lusher, and older but in a similar provocative dress. As quickly as it came it went, leaving Kasumi with a vague feeling of familiarity he could not place. Needing some distance, Kasumi started to back away as Kodachi continued to approach.

"Hello... Kodachi." Kasumi managed to say then bumped into something. Without knowing it he had allowed her to back him up against one of the street walls and Kodachi quickly took advantage of this. She pressed up close to him and laid a hand to either side, allowing no room for an easy escape.

"I never did get to properly thank you for catching me," she said, passion and seduction all too plain in her voice.

Kasumi rarely felt as nervous as he did now. He was used to facing battles and on very rare occasions men who behaved in much the manner that Kodachi was now, but not this... For a second the image of the lush woman once again flashed across his mind and disappeared. Disregarding the puzzling image as irrelevant at the moment he tried to bring his mind back to his current dilemma. "It was nothing," he stammered out.

"Oh, but you deserve a reward for such a heroic act," Kodachi said as she brought her face within an inch of Kasumi's.

"That's really not necessary," Kasumi replied quickly, ducking his head to the side to avoid Kodachi.

Kodachi blinked then moved her own head to meet Kasumi's once more. "You're not shy, are you?"

"Umm, well..." Kasumi again dodged Kodachi and this time used his hand to move one of Kodachi's. He escaped and quickly put several feet between them. "You have the wrong idea. I couldn't..."

Kodachi looked at him, slightly dejected. "You already have a girlfriend?"

"No!" Kasumi responded automatically and Kodachi's face lit up once again and she quickly closed the gap between them.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked with a smile but then frowned. "Is it that you don't like me?"

"No, that's not it. You're just fine..." Kasumi replied as he backed into another wall. Kodachi's smile returned and she grabbed Kasumi by the shoulders then lay herself against him, pinning him against the wall with her body weight. Kodachi looked up into Kasumi's eyes with passionate fire in her eyes. The combined factors of that look and a woman's body pressed so close to him caused Kasumi's mind to fumble.

He took a second to replace the spit in his suddenly dry mouth then spoke. "Ahh. You see... I'm a g..." Kasumi trailed off. Not right now I'm not and I'm stuck this way, he thought with a wince.

"What were you saying lover?" Kodachi asked, moving her face within striking distance of Kasumi's. Kasumi quickly turned his face to the side to avoid anything further.

"I'm really not... I really don't think... I should..." Kasumi paused to collect himself then continued. "I'm just not ready to start that kind of relationship right now." He said then, getting up his nerve, removed himself gently from Kodachi. "It's nothing to do with you." Kodachi look down at the ground, apparently disappointed. Kasumi breathed a quiet sigh of relief then started back on his way. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked off.

Kodachi stood silent for a moment then looked up with a smile at the departing figure. "I guess I'll just have to work a little harder," she said and then walked off in the opposite direction.

XXXXX

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stood in front of the restaurant that Setsuna had recommended, having just exited from Haruka's car. After a minute spent looking over the front of the establishment, Michiru and Hotaru started up the steps to the entrance. Haruka lagged behind, however, looking over her shoulder at the parking valet driving her car around to the back of the restaurant. Michiru sighed, and walked back down the steps. Linking her arm into Haruka's she steered her friend around and up the stairs.

"I am sure they will take good care of your baby, dear."

Haruka sniffed skeptically. "They had better," she said, "or else."

Michiru merely smiled and the two of them joined Hotaru who was hopping from foot to foot in impatience at the slowness of grownups.

Stepping through the door they entered a cool dark entrance way lined with wood paneling that glowed with a deep brown finish. At the end of the short hallway was a podium attended by a man of Chinese ancestry.

As they walked up to the Maitre Dee, Michiru made noises of approval regarding the understated, but attractive decor. "This is a very nice place. But still, I seriously doubt that Setsuna sent us here because it is a fine dining establishment."

"Maybe it has a fine wine cellar as well," Haruka joked. "I imagine Setsuna has an appreciation of fine old vintages. She was likely there when they were bottled."

Ahead of them the Maitre Dee was politely but firmly informing a well to do couple that it would be quite impossible to seat them. There was a three month waiting period for a reservation.

"O well, I guess that lets us out." Haruka said in mock resignation. Turning she had taken a step back the way they had come before Michiru caught her arm and turned her back around.

"Don't be ridiculous," Michiru said. "Remember who told us to come here." Haruka sighed in resignation and allowed Michiru to lead her back to the Maitre Dee's podium.

"I just wish she could have picked a night there was not a major F1 event on," Haruka muttered to herself.

"Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Tenoh and Hotaru Tomoe, I believe you have a table for us," Michiru said.

The man did not even look at his book, instead he beamed at them in delight and said. "But of course we do. I have long been waiting to meet the people who had such foresight. You are so young! In truth I had expected someone much older. Still it makes it even more remarkable that you had the wisdom to make your reservations on the day we opened two years ago. If you would please follow me I will take you to your table."

As they followed the effusive Maitre Dee Haruka leaned over and whispered in Michiru's ear. "I really, really hate it when she does that."

Michiru merely smiled and said. "Serves you right for doubting her."

"There sure are a lot of beautiful ladies here," Hotaru, who up to now had been on her best behavior, was looking around the room in amazement. Every where they looked there was an attractive young girl in a scarlet dress.

"Aa yes, our hostesses," the Maitre Dee said. "We are famous for our girls. You will not find lovelier hostesses in any other establishment. Not only that, but each table has a single girl assigned to it, and they will be devoted to you and you alone for the duration of your meal."

"That is most considerate of you. I always enjoy having an attractive girl at my beck and call," Haruka said, giving a wink to one of the girls in question as they passed by her assigned table. The girl blushed, and lowered her eyes demurely. She continued to watch Haruka out of the corner of her eye as Haruka walked away from her duty station.

Michiru noted the byplay with amusement, wondering what the girl's reaction would be if she were to find that what she was currently so avidly focusing her eyes on belonged to another girl.

Reaching their table the Maitre Dee seated the ladies himself. Turning and snapping his fingers he held up three fingers as he signaled to one of the Hostesses and she came over to them carrying three menus. Taking them from her the Maitre Dee handed one each to the three girls. "It will be my pleasure to serve you personally this evening," he said.

XXXXX

Kasumi sat the edge of his bed staring at the floor. He had walked in and gone straight here to think. He'd inevitably have to tell everyone about being trapped as a boy. That wasn't really that much of a concern. What was the concern is that everyone would want to know why. He could almost hear the tea kettle whistling right now.

Kasumi rubbed his eyes as he cast his mind back to that day several months ago. It had been just after they had left the springs. They had reached a village that had turned out to be inhabited by a tribe of Amazons. Thanks to Genma he had ended up fighting the village champion. Fortunately he had won and equally fortunately the village appreciated skilled fighters. There had been a festival after his fight and he had spent an enjoyable evening with the girl he had defeated, an Amazon named Shampoo. The problems had started the next day when he had to reveal the truth to Shampoo. The girl had almost killed her before relenting and revealing the law of the village regarding outsider women who defeated an Amazon. It was barbaric, if an Amazon was defeated by an outsider female she had to give her the kiss of death and then kill without delay. Fortunately she had revealed her secret to Shampoo in private and after the girl got over her anger she had let Kasumi escape. She had never thought to hear from Shampoo again, and now it would seem her grandmother had some peculiar notion of what had happened between her and Shampoo. Well, once she realized the truth, she would hopefully reverse the Cat Tongue pressure point.

Kasumi shook himself out of the past, and sighed. Such things were behind him and unchangeable. Right now he had to figure out how to tell the others about this.

XXXXX

Ryouko looked into the dojo and winced as Ranma smashed into the dojo wall. He slid to the ground, moaning in pain. "This sucks! Why do I have to help you with this anyway?" He asked as he started getting back to his feet.

Akane tossed her gymnastic clubs into the air with a smile. "Because Kodachi had something to do, that's why. Now stop whining. The tournament is tomorrow and I need to practice." Akane caught the clubs without even looking.

"Yeah, yeah. Why bother anyway? Kodachi is going to win," he said and set himself into a ready stance.

"We'll see about that." Akane dashed forward and began a quick set of strikes with her clubs. Ranma blocked each then stepped off to the side. Akane spun about to meet him.

Ryouko watched the bout for a moment longer then turned and walked off for the yard. She was so close to telling him, so close... Damn that Kasumi! Well, she'd get hers, and Kasumi couldn't keep Ranma away from her forever. Next chance she got she'd tell him how she felt.

"Charolette!" A girl's voice rang out as she grabbed Ryouko in a powerful hug. Ryouko not only was taken totally off guard by the sudden hug but was also completely stunned. Who the hell is this, she thought, half panicked. "You have been a bad doggy, running away, but now you're coming home with Azusa."

Ryouko tried to shake herself free from Azusa but found the girl's grip to be like a vice. Her struggles suddenly ceased, however, when she felt a slight pin prink near her neck where Azusa was holding her. Within seconds she felt woozy and weak.

Just then Genma stepped out onto the walkway. "Oh, hello miss. Is that your dog?"

"Oh yes! This is my little Charolette." Azusa said as she waved one of the signs Ranma had put up to Genma. "Azusa is so happy to have found her. Aren't you happy too Charolette?" Azusa gave Ryouko a big smile and hug. Ryouko wanted to growl, snap at her or something to tell Ranma's father this wasn't right but she could barely keep her eyelids open. "See, she's so happy to see me. Thank you for finding her. Can I take her home now?"

"Well, I guess so." Genma answered with a shrug. "She's your dog after all."

Great, I'm being kidnapped in plain sight and what's he do about it, Ryouko thought angrily, nothing. She desperately wanted to do anything to stop this but she was just too weak. She felt Azusa wrap a choke chain around her neck then begin to lead her off. Ryouko tried to just drop to the ground but the sudden lack of oxygen quickly quashed that idea. All she could do was stumble along behind the girl, trying to keep up. The worst thing about it was she had an overwhelming feeling that this would only get worse.

XXXXX

Haruka sighed and pushed herself back from the table. "Now that was a meal!" She exclaimed.

"It was very good." Michiru agreed. Hotaru nodded her head in affirmation, but was too busy trying to clean the last of the dessert from her plate to talk. Finally deciding that all that was left on her plate was the pattern, she sighed in resignation. Looking around the restaurant she noticed one of the other hostesses walking by with a tray of desserts for her table.

"Do you-" she began.

"No, I do not," Michiru said. "You have had far more than enough sweets for one day." She looked down and started to go through her dress purse. She and Haruka had bet on how long it would be before whatever Setsuna wanted them here to see happened. She had lost. She had been sure it would happen soon after their arrival. She should have known better. Setsuna would not be so impolite as to interrupt their meal. In hindsight she realized that Setsuna had more than likely scheduled their reservation in order that they might enjoy their dinner in comfort before anything else happened. Frowning she thought, if that is the case then it is likely that we will soon witness whatever we are here to see.

Of course, that all assumed Setsuna actually knew what was going to happen. However, she had shown a strange lack of knowledge about the reasoning behind previous strange requests, almost as if she was in the dark as much as they were. Neither Haruka nor Michiru knew if she was feigning her lack of knowledge or whether she was being truthful. Of course, they never pried very deep. The reclusive Senshi would likely not tell them much anyway when it came to her duties.

Haruka smiled and winked at Hotaru. While Michiru's attention was elsewhere she slid her own half finished dessert over to Hotaru.

Hotaru immediately dug in, in an effort to finish it before Michiru looked up from her purse. It melted away like a snow ball in a blast furnace. And, just before Michiru looked up after locating her wallet Hotaru slid the now empty bowl back to Haruka. She began to look around the restaurant in a nonchalant manner, the very epitome of innocence. Suddenly something at another table caught her eye.

"Wow," Hotaru shouted, simultaneous with a loud crash and a great deal of yelling and screaming. The other two girls turned, and saw an amazing sight. An attractive hostess was holding a steak knife under the quivering double chin of an executive type middle aged man. Another man was flailing his arms and blowing bubbles as the girl held him face down in a bowl of soup. While she was doing this she kept up a steady stream of what must have been fairly pungent invective judging by the flushes that were rising on the faces of several of the other Hostesses.

With a yell of outrage the Maitre Dee charged across the room to confront the angry girl. He skidded to a halt quickly when she swung the steak knife around from the man she had been threatening and directed it at Maitre Dee. He started yelling in the same language she was using and gestured at the man with his face in the soup. The other man had fainted dead away when she had withdrawn the knife from under his chin. The man with his face in the soup had stopped his frantic motions and was now weakly trying to push himself away from the bowl.

With an angry shout the girl used the drowning man's hair as a handle and pulled his face up and out. Before he could even so much as draw a much needed breath of air she pulled his head to one side and slammed it down on to the top of the table. Once, twice and a third time, then with one final imprecation at the Maitre Dee she let go of her handhold and stalked out of the room. The gentleman whose head she had used for a hammer slowly slid off of the table and fell to the floor.

The Maitre Dee yelled something out at her just before she reached the door. She whirled and in the same motion threw the steak knife she still held in one hand. It flashed through the air and thunked into the floor between the Maitre Dee's feet. He paled and stepped backwards. The girl, with a flip of her hair, disappeared out the door.

"O good, a floor show," Haruka said. Michiru directed a withering look at her, and tried to pull Hotaru's attention away from the other table.

"Wow," Hotaru repeated. "She sure showed that pervert."

"Hotaru!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Well he was, I saw it all. She leaned over to clear the dishes and he reached out and grabbed her right on the-"

"Thank you Hotaru, we get the idea. Well Haruka, I guess you're going to get to watch your race after all."

"Eh?" Haruka pulled her attention back from the amusing scene on the other side of the restaurant.

"Unless you don't think that is why Setsuna sent us here." Michiru explained.

Haruka grew thoughtful. "Well she did give us a specific time to be here and I can't see anything else as spectacular happening. I have to say, however, that it seems an awfully strange thing for her to arrange for us to see. Why do you suppose she wanted us to witness it?"

"I have no idea. We may never have any idea. Maybe our being in these seats at this particular time was necessary to something that will happen two hundred years from now."

A half an hour later the three of them were motoring down the road towards home. A sudden unexpected storm had blown in, but Haruka had put the top up on the convertible before they left the restaurant.

Suddenly Hotaru yelled out to Haruka to stop, pointing at a figure trudging through the rain along the shoulder of the road. The scarlet dress she was wearing left little doubt in any of their minds that this was the same girl they had seen in the restaurant. Bringing the car to a stop a hundred feet past the girl, Haruka put it into reverse and backed up till she was next to the soaking wet girl. The girl did not even lift her head in acknowledgment of their presence. She did speak however.

"What you want?" She continued to walk, and Haruka kept the car level with her.

"We just wanted-" Michiru started to say but was interrupted by Hotaru.

"You were great. You really showed that pervert he had better keep his hands to himself," she enthused.

"I agree," Haruka said. "I doubt that either of them will be quite so free with there hands in the future." At the sound of Haruka's voice the girl raised her head, and turning gave Haruka a hard searching look. She then looked at Michiru and finally at Hotaru, who she smiled at.

"Thank you. I no like grabby men."

"Can we offer you a lift home?" Michiru asked. "It is a filthy night out and you will catch your death of cold if you have to go far in this."

"I no cold," the girl said. A bout of shivering showed that statement to be the merest bravado.

"Really, please let us drive you home," Haruka said. "In payment for a wonderful floor show if nothing else. A pretty girl like you should not have to travel unescorted. You should go everywhere in the company of fine young men."

At this statement the girl gave bitter laugh. "I no have boy, I no have home, I no have nothing."

"No home?" Michiru asked.

"Restaurant have rooms for girls in back. No job, no room."

Haruka stopped the car. Getting out, she placed herself in front of the former hostess and pulled the seat forward. "Please get in," she said to the girl. "We can go to a tea house and discuss this in comfort." For a minute she thought the girl would refuse, but finally she heaved a resigned sigh and climbed into the back seat with Hotaru.

A little later they were all seated around a table and each of them was cupping a warm bowl of tea in their hands. The former Hostess had a warm towel wrapped around her shoulders, courtesy of the old lady who ran the tea shop. Haruka was flirting outrageously with the pretty granddaughter of the owner. Michiru was attempting to draw out their guest, every now and then exchanging glances with Haruka. There was an entire conversation in their glances. Michiru was saying that they would have to take this girl in until they could find her a place. Haruka was saying, what about our secrets. Michiru's return glance replied that something could be worked out, and that this was more than likely the reason Setsuna had wanted them at the restaurant. Haruka's eyes agreed and she looked over at Hotaru. Hotaru looked up at both of them and with her eyes said that she thought the girl very nice and that she thought they should help her, especially after that pervert had gotten her fired. She needed to know that there were good people in the world. Suddenly her glance started to tell a different story, as did the fact that her face was turning a little green.

Haruka said, "I think that last dessert was just a little too much of a good thing." Extending her hand she helped Hotaru up from the floor. She then gently picked up the little girl and carried her off to the ladies room. She returned about five minutes later with a now pale faced Hotaru. "I think we had best get this one back to her own bed." Looking around in puzzlement she said. "Where is our warrior waitress?"

Michiru looked up from where she had knelt down beside Hotaru to feel her head, and said. "She said she had to go home."

"Home?" Haruka asked. "I thought she had no home."

"I guess she found one," Michiru shrugged. "In any event we can't go looking for her. We need to get Hotaru home and in a warm bath. Her face is ice cold." There was nothing Haruka could say to that, and the three of them left the tea house. As their car pulled out into the street a shadowy figure emerged from the nearby alley.

"Shampoo thank you for showing her." Then she turned and started lopping down the street. After a block she bounded to the roof of a nearby home and then leapt to its neighbor. In seconds she disappeared into the darkness.

XXXXX

"Okay, okay, I take it back. Maybe you do have a chance." Ranma said as he stepped into the common room, rubbing the side of his chest. Akane followed close behind him.

"Maybe you should go get Dr. Tofu-" Akane began to suggest.

"I'm fine. It's just a stupid bruise," Ranma replied.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a bath," Akane headed off to the bathroom.

Ranma slumped down next to the table where Nabiki was concentrating on a book. He tried to rub away the pain for a moment longer then gave up and looked at what Nabiki was reading. It was a psychology manual and Nabiki was presently looking over the chapter on sex related disorders. "What are you reading that for?"

Nabiki suddenly slammed the book shut and looked up at Ranma in surprise. "Nothing... No reason... Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was right here. Gees, that must be one interesting book."

Nabiki scowled and quickly hid the book under the table and replaced it with a math text. "I don't know. It's not my type of book."

"Certainly had you engrossed though," Ranma replied with a teasing smile. Nabiki turned her attention to the text and ignored him but he caught a slight embarrassed blush on her face. Ranma let the subject drop and looked around. "Hey, you seen Ryouko."

"Nope," Nabiki replied simply. Ranma frowned at that. Ryouko was always around. Usually she'd hang so close to him he thought they were connected by a rope. He got up to go look for her.

As soon as Ranma left the room Nabiki immediately switched back to the psychology manual.

XXXXX

A short time later Ranma was getting worried. He'd looked through the whole house and couldn't find Ryouko anywhere. Then he ran into his father as he came in from a walk.

"Hey Pop, have you seen Ryouko? I can't find her."

"Oh, some girl came to pick her up earlier." He replied absently and started walking towards the common room.

"What do you mean 'some girl'?" Ranma exclaimed.

"She must have been the owner."

"Why didn't you tell me she was here? I at least wanted to meet the... Wait a minute, you didn't just let her take Ryouko did you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you even bother checking to see if she was the real owner?"

Genma stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his son with a nervous grin. "Well... ahhhhh, ummm..."

"Pop, you are by far the most irresponsible person I know!" Ranma yelled out just as Akane walked up, drying her hair with a towel.

"Now what?" She asked.

"He went and gave away Ryouko to some girl without even checking out who she was!" Ranma answered and glared at his father angrily.

Akane looked between the two, sympathizing with Ranma's anger. If someone had given C-chan away without checking on the person she'd probably be a little peeved herself. "Did you get her name?" She asked Genma, a scowl on her face.

"Ahh... ahhh... oh yeah, she called herself Azusa I think." Genma responded.

Azusa, where have I heard that name before, Akane thought to herself then suddenly the answer came to her. "Oh brother, I know her. Mai warned me about her. She's supposed to be a bit weird or something."

"Great, you gave Ryouko away to some nutcase!" Ranma yelled out causing Genma to hide behind Akane. Ranma stared daggers at his father then turned his attention to Akane. "Do you know where she lives?"

"No, but Mai might. We can go ask." Akane replied and Ranma was already leaving. Akane gave Genma a disapproving shake of her head and chased after Ranma.

Genma watched them leave then sighed in relief. He then turned and ran right into Kasumi-kun and from the expression on Kasumi's face he knew his trouble had just increased.

"We have to talk," Kasumi said.

"About?" Genma asked, fearing the answer.

"I can explain that to everyone at once." Kasumi replied. Genma had a bad feeling...

XXXXX

Shampoo landed nimbly on the roof of the house across from the Tendos'. She had scouted it out once before but couldn't go through with it. Now she had seen something that made her reconsider.

She had been of a split mind. Her great grand mother had assured her that it would all work out. Who was she to disbelieve her? Her great grand mother was older, wiser and vastly more experience in matters of the heart than Shampoo. Yet, despite all her assurances, it seemed so hopeless.

How could she live out her life with another woman, half man or not? It was not like she was unaware of such relationships. The village had a few such matches, but that simply wasn't her. She couldn't see herself with a woman and having anything meaningful.

When it came to love, Shampoo had to admit, her knowledge was horribly limited. Her only real gauge on the matter was Mousse and his overbearing torrential outpouring of 'love'. She'd never seen such a thing between other women and without it those relationships seemed so... shallow in comparison. However, she saw now that she had been horribly mistaken. Such outpouring 'love' was merely window-dressing. Much more powerful connections were made than that and in much more subtle ways.

The looks that she had noticed being exchanged by those two women this afternoon carried a great impact. She had noticed them in the restaurant and thought them a married couple. It was not until she heard the 'man' speak that she realized the truth. Then she had thought she had misread their relationship, but the small amount of time she had spent with them had shown that they were indeed in love. When she thought about how they behaved she was reminded of how her own parents sometimes looked at each other. In the end, that's really what she had wanted without even knowing it.

She spotted the family gathering in the common room and then she saw Kasumi-kun. Seeing him caused her to waver. How could she talk with him? She felt such a mix of emotions that she couldn't even be sure how she would act when they were face to face. This woman had tricked her, made a mockery of her, and torn up Shampoo whole self image in the process. Perhaps she hadn't intended the deception but it still hurt. Still, she felt there was something there and she had to see what it truly was, and if Kasumi-

"_There you are child. I knew you'd show up eventually_." Shampoo turned in surprise to see her great grand mother behind her, addressing her in their native tongue and balancing on her staff as usual. "_Where have you been_?" She asked, a slight touch of concern in her voice.

"_I needed to think_," Shampoo answered and turned back to look at Kasumi.

"_Well, it is time we got this settled. I have already set a plan in motion. Come_." Shampoo nodded and followed her great grand mother.

XXXXX

"What's this all about Kasumi?" Soun asked as he sat down by the table, next to Nabiki who looking off into the yard away from Kasumi.

"A bit of a problem has come up," Kasumi answered then noticed two absences. "Where are Ranma and Akane?"

"They had... a pressing matter to attend to," Genma answered nervously. Nodoka gave him a sideward suspicious glance but then turned back to Kasumi.

"Oh well, I suppose they'll have to hear about this later," Kasumi said then sat down next to the table. She took a moment to gather himself then looked up to address the others.

"Earlier today a woman confronted me in the street. We fought briefly and she managed to ably the cat-tongue pressure point on me."

"What's that supposed to do?" Nabiki asked, giving Kasumi only a quick glance then looking down at the table.

"Basically it-"

"It leaves him unable to change forms." Everyone turned to the yard to see the old woman hopping into the room on her staff. A second later Shampoo landed in the yard. Kasumi found herself paralyzed with shock at seeing the Amazon again.

"Who are you?" Nodoka asked, not noticing Kasumi's condition.

"I am this one's great grand mother." The old woman responded, gesturing to Shampoo.

"And what business have you with my daughter?" Soun asked, his tone strict and challenging.

"The business we have is to make Kasumi return with us back to China and fulfill his obligations to my great grand daughter."

"What obligations are those?" Nodoka asked.

Before the old woman could respond Kasumi spoke. "Wait a moment, please. You have the wrong idea. Nothing happened between us. I'm sure Shampoo can confirm that." Everyone looked at Kasumi in confusion, including Shampoo, which shocked Kasumi. Kasumi felt a sudden sense of panic overwhelm him. I know nothing happened, I know it, he thought as he stood up and quickly walked over to Shampoo. "Shampoo?"

Shampoo continued to look at Kasumi in confusion. "What you... Shampoo no understand."

"I-" Kasumi began but got cut off by his father who had just put together what was going on.

"Wait, am I to understand that you want my daughter and your great grand daughter... That's insane!"

"It is his obligation." Shampoo's great grand mother responded. "He cannot simply ignore it."

"But they're both girls!" Soun exclaimed. At this moment Nabiki and Nodoka finally picked up on what the situation was and looked at Kasumi and Shampoo in shock.

Nodoka then turned to ask for confirmation from her husband and noticed him making for the door. "Genma, where are you going?" Genma turned back to look at his wife like he was facing his executioner. However, Nodoka's stare destroyed his will and he came back to sit at the table.

Kasumi noticed none of this. He was simply trying to understand why Shampoo was acting this way. Nothing could have happened, he was sure of it. Despite this could she still want...? No, that could not be. Her great grand mother must have forced this on her, but he couldn't let this continue.

"Shampoo, this is not right. I can't marry you. It would be..." Kasumi trailed off when he noticed the look of complete shock on Shampoo's face. Then, laughter filled his ears and he turned to look at the old woman. "What are you laughing about?"

She continued to laugh a moment longer then pulled a document from her shirt and handed it to Kasumi. Kasumi took it and looked over the Chinese writing to no avail. Then he spotted two things that made sense, his and Mr. Saotome's names in Mr. Saotome's handwriting. There was what looked like a fingerprint beneath his. "What is this? I don't remember this."

"Perhaps you should ask him." The old woman responded and pointed to Genma.

Kasumi turned to Genma. "Mr. Saotome, do you know what this is?"

Genma was sweating buckets by this point. He could lie but what good would it do. He was a dead man anyway he looked at it. He might as well spill it. "Well... it's... kind of... a... ahh... well... marriage license."

Kasumi blinked once, twice, then when the implications fully hit him he fainted.

**End Chapter 10**

Finally got to Shampoo...

Bye for now.


	11. Chapter 11: A rescue and a telling tale

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

Note: Although T. helps with pretty much all chapters of AST, this chapter and the next feature very large writing contributions from him, so very special thanks goes out to him for these two chapters in particular.

Edit Note: It's a common convention to call Shampoo's weapons Bonbori. Recently, I've come to find that this likely incorrect, as Bonbori are paper lanterns which while similar in appearance are different things. The proper name seems to be Chui, so I've gone back and edited the name to use this instead.

**Chapter 11**

Kasumi-kun's eyes blinked as he returned to the land of reality. He felt a cold cloth on his forehead and looked up to see Akane tending him. All around them was pandemonium. Soun was in the process of strangling the life out of Genma, Nodoka was arguing with Shampoo's great grand mother, Nabiki was rubbing her temples, mumbling to herself, and Ranma was pacing back and forth impatiently. About the only calm person was Shampoo who seemed too perplexed by the chaos around her to act, so she merely sat next to Kasumi quietly. When Kasumi saw her she had her eyes turned away, and was directing a look of gratitude at Akane. For a minute he looked at her, trying to puzzle out what exactly was going thru the Amazon's mind at that moment to no avail, and then his father's yells drew his attention.

"Saotome, how could you do this?" Soun shouted as he thumped Genma's head on the floor boards.

"It wasn't my fault! I had no choice!" Genma tried to plead.

"Don't hand me that Saotome! You've gone too far this time!"

"Father, killing him won't help." Kasumi said as he sat up aided by Akane, and a second later Shampoo, who went back to sitting quietly when he was up. His words brought all attention in the room squarely upon him.

"Ah, I see son-in-law is awake." The old woman said with a smile. Kasumi felt a shiver run through his body, not only from the feeling that smile elicited, but more importantly from the words she used. He resisted the urge to look around at Shampoo to see her reaction, if any, to those words.

"Would you like to explain this Kasumi?" Nodoka asked.

Kasumi's reflexive response would probably have been, no, not really. Unfortunately he couldn't just ignore this latest problem. "Um, I'm not exactly sure where to begin." Kasumi managed to say as he tried to recall the 'wedding'. This was important but he was coming up blank.

"Can this wait?" Ranma asked finally as he stopped his pacing. "I have got to get Ryouko back before that wacko does something to her."

"This is serious Ranma." Nodoka replied.

"And this isn't?" Ranma almost yelled, in his frustration at not being able to immediately go after Ryouko's kidnapper.

Nodoka was about to chastise her son then thought better of it. She wanted some time to talk with Shampoo's great grandmother. It would be easier if there were not so many people gathered around. This would give her a chance to talk this over with the old lady without a lot of distractions. "Very well. I think we should let them go." Nodoka said, looking at Soun. Soun merely nodded his compliance and released Genma. Nodoka looked back at Kasumi. "However, we expect an explanation when you return."

Kasumi nodded, but in his mind he was thinking that he needed an explanation as much if not more than anyone else. After all, he was the one who had suddenly found himself with a bride, and with no recollection of how he had acquired her. Akane grabbed Kasumi by the arm and began to lead him out with Ranma.

"Go with them child," Shampoo's great grand mother said to Shampoo. Shampoo who had already risen, nodded and followed the others.

XXXXX

Once outside they met Akira who was waiting, and began quickly walking down the street, in the direction of the more well to do part of town. "Ka...neda, this is Akira, he works at the animal shelter. Akira, this is my cousin." Shampoo gave Kasumi a short glance upon hearing the different name.

"Hello," Kasumi greeted and Akira nodded in response with a friendly smile. Kasumi then turned his attention to Akane. "What exactly is going on Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"Some girl named Azusa stole Ryouko. We have to go get her back."

"Why do you need me?"

Akira spoke up at this point. "I figured it would be smart to get as much help as possible. I asked Ranma and Akane to bring all the reinforcements they could."

"I told you, I didn't need any help," Ranma said.

"And I said, I wouldn't take you there without reinforcements," Akira retorted before continuing his explanation to Kasumi. "You wouldn't believe this girl. Last time we went to get an animal from her place we ran into some pretty nasty traps. I wouldn't be all that surprised if she's added a bit more security after the last time. Beyond that, we usually do this sort of thing when she's not around. She can be quite dangerous if you get her mad, and a sure way to do that is to try and take one of her cute little friends away. I heard she put a whole hockey team in the hospital. This time we have to do it while she's home."

Kasumi nodded in understanding then noticed Akane giving her a questioning look. "So, what's this I hear about you being married? We didn't exactly get any details," Akane asked.

Kasumi opened his mouth to respond but was beaten to it by Shampoo. "He married to Shampoo."

Akane looked over at Shampoo. "And just who, or what is a Shampoo?"

"I Shampoo," the strange girl responded in annoyance. Both Ranma and Akane looked at Kasumi and Shampoo in shock.

"You two are... married?" Ranma asked, dumfounded.

"I suppose... so," Kasumi answered then turned his attention to Shampoo. "Shampoo, when did this happen? I don't remember anything about a marriage."

"How you no can remember? Was big celebration after you beat Shampoo." Shampoo responded in surprise.

"That was a wedding? Oh my, but why? We had barely met."

"Is law, Amazon must marry man who beat her in combat."

"But-" Kasumi started to say in surprise, but was interrupted before he could continue.

"Sounds like a dumb law to me." Akira commented. "You Amazons ever heard of a thing called love?"

"Know love, and marry for love too, not always for law, and not always different things. Love, Law, sometime go together." Shampoo answered, not looking at Kasumi.

Kasumi started at this. Could Shampoo actually have feelings for him? No! She couldn't, not after the way she reacted to his curse before. Could she?

While he was thinking, Ranma picked up the conversation. "So, let me get this straight, if some jerk comes into your village and knocks you out you have to marry the guy, no matters what you think on the matter?" He asked, and Shampoo reluctantly nodded in response. "And... Kaneda here came to your village, beat you, so you married he... him?" Ranma cast a quick look at Akira to see if he had caught Ranma's slip. Shampoo again nodded.

"Sounds suspiciously like rape to me," Akira said. "How the hell can a bunch of Amazons justify such a ludicrous law?"

"Is to bring strong blood into village."

"Strong blood?" Akira echoed. He began to shake his head in disbelief, when a thought occurred to him. He frowned at Kasumi. "I dearly hope you didn't do this on purpose?" He asked Kasumi in a censorious voice.

"No! I knew nothing of this law. I didn't even know until just a while ago that I was... married. I still can't remember anything about signing papers," Kasumi quickly replied as he tried to force the memories to the surface.

"That's good to hear. I can understand a little lack of communication, but forcing a woman to marry you..."

"Is no force!" Shampoo retorted. "Amazon woman obey law. Man beat Amazon in combat, but Amazon marry because of law, not because man force her."

Akira looked at her skeptically; he clearly did not accept her qualifier. He said nothing further on the topic however. He brought their group to a halt by a street corner. "We're here. Better be quiet. We don't want to run into her unless it's absolutely necessary." Everyone nodded and they proceeded forward.

XXXXX

"This is totally out of the question," Nodoka said in frustration. "You cannot truly be considering forcing Kasumi into a marriage-"

"Kasumi is already married. It is a simple fact you cannot deny," Shampoo's great grand mother responded. "We even have the official documentation to prove it."

"I thought we already established that the marriage was between Kasumi as a man and Shampoo. Kasumi isn't a man. She's a woman. The marriage certainly cannot be valid."

"He is as much a man as a woman, it is simply a matter of your point of view, particularly now," the old woman countered.

"Which is another thing, how could you do such a thing to her? It-"

"How could he do such a thing to my great grand daughter? He-"

"She!"

"He!" The Amazon retorted quickly causing Nodoka to sigh in defeat and let the matter drop. "As I was saying, he left my great grand daughter disgraced, dishonored and emotionally distressed."

"And you wish to force this marriage on them?" Nodoka shot back.

"As I have already said, they are already married. The point is mute. He must fulfill his obligations to her."

Nodoka retreated into thought while Soun took up the fight. "But my daughter is already engaged."

"Irrelevant, he is already married, and therefore the engagement must be called off."

Soun sat back in defeat. A few seconds passed then Nodoka took up the fight once again. "Are you totally unwilling to compromise?"

"Why should I?"

"We are dealing with two people's lives here. Do you not wish to see your great grand daughter happy?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then call this marriage off. It can never work out-"

"You place powers in me that I simply do not have. It is true that I am the elder council leader, but I am as bound to the law as anyone else. I cannot simply change the laws to suit my own interests, or for Shampoo. This is the only way."

Nodoka shook her head. "I do not see how this will help matters." She paused a moment then continued, hoping to get something from the old woman. "Could you at the very least allow Kasumi to change back?"

"No," the old woman replied resolutely.

"Why not? If Kasumi is a woman then the male Kasumi does not exist, there is no marriage."

"Not so," Cologne said. "Same sex marriages are recognized as legitimate between two Amazons."

"But Kasumi is not an Amazon!" Nodoka said, her eyes brightening with the thought that she had found a loophole.

"Unfortunately he is. The instant he married Shampoo he became an Amazon. I wish that were not the truth, it would make matters much simpler."

"How so?" Nodoka asked.

Cologne shrugged. "Then Shampoo could kill her and we could go home." The others all stared at her in shock. "That is one of our most basic laws. If an Amazon is defeated by an outsider female she must give the kiss of death and kill without delay. Unfortunately, when Kasumi married Shampoo he became an Amazon, and that law no longer applies."

Nodoka was shocked by this revelation, but was not done fighting. "Very well, if Kasumi is still married as a female we can deal with that in some manner. But, until we do can you not at least allow her to live her life in her natural body?"

Cologne shook her head in denial. "In doing so I'd hand over Shampoo's life to her. The Amazon laws regarding same sex marriage clearly state that the stronger of the pair takes all honors and position of the weaker. Shampoo would effectively be left with nothing, particularly if Kasumi decided to fully exploit his advantage."

"Kasumi would never-"

"What he would, or would not do is really irrelevant. If anyone from the village found out about this, and believe me they would, they would enforce it simply to force my family from the council once I step down. My family has headed the council for centuries, and there are many who would use this to force a change. If Kasumi were female, on my death or retirement only she would have the right to that position. Whether he acknowledges that right or not would change nothing. That does not even consider the hardships Shampoo would have to endure since she officially would have no status or position that did not flow from Kasumi." The old woman paused a second then continued. "Centuries ago when the council was petitioned to allow same sex marriages they were reluctant. Our's is a small village and we cannot afford to lose the blood lines that those females who would chose this lifestyle represent. The Elders agreed to the petition, but they created conditions and rules that would preserve the village. They also decreed that the junior partner would have the status of a married male. They did this in order to make the option unappealing to all but the most determined lovers. We may allow same sex marriages, but no Amazon enters into one casually. It is Shampoo's misfortune to have slipped through a crack that the Elders never foresaw. Believe me, no other Amazon will ever suffer a similar fate, but that does not aid my great grand daughter. So believe me when I say nothing will change my mind on this matter."

"I don't suppose divorce is an option?" Nodoka tried desperately.

"Oh, it's an option, but I don't believe you would be all that pleased with the Amazon laws regarding divorce. They would call for one party's death, a thing I am sure you do not want and neither do I."

Nodoka and Soun nodded quickly and fell into thought. Nodoka shook her head as she realized how efficiently they had been trapped into seeming like the 'bad guys' should they not concede the marriage. The only option left was to somehow show the marriage was invalid. Nodoka looked over at her husband who had been quiet the whole time, nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay, Genma, perhaps you would like to tell us exactly what happened?" Nodoka asked, her expression making it clear that 'no' was not an acceptable answer.

XXXXX

"Akane, would you mind being a little more careful?" Ranma asked as he held Akane by the arm as she dangled over an open pit of wooden stakes.

"Shut up Ranma, and pull me up!" Akane yelled back in a mix of fear and anger. Ranma hauled Akane back onto solid ground while the others examined the trap Akane had nearly fallen into.

"That's new," Akira commented. "I really should get overtime for this. There's nothing in my job description about avoiding death traps."

"Perhaps it would be better to go straight inside," Kasumi suggested.

"Yeah, that way she can kill us nice and legal like." Akira replied deadpan and walked over next to the wall of the house. "Any of you good a climbing shear walls?" Akira asked sarcastically.

To his surprise everyone answered simultaneously, "Yes."

"O...kay, well then, why don't you guys look in the windows and see if you can see anything. If we're lucky we'll find your dog and we won't have to search through the whole house." The others nodded and started climbing up the wall to various different windows on the upper floors while Akira searched the lower windows.

"What dog look like?" Shampoo asked as she looked inside one of the windows.

"Well, she's real big, has grayish fur-" Ranma began to answer as he looked through another window.

"Look like wolf?"

"Ahhh, sort of," Ranma responded, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

Akane and Kasumi notice this and gave Ranma suspicious looks. "Ryouko's a wolf?" Akane blurted out.

"Ahhh, do you see her Shampoo?" Ranma said, avoiding the question.

"See girl and wolf, but wolf have pink fur," Shampoo answered. The others climbed over to her and looked in as well while Akira waited below.

As soon as Ranma looked in he let out a startled yell. It was indeed Ryouko except her fur was dyed pink and she had numerous red bows tied into her fur. She lay unconscious on the ground as Azusa happily tied another bow onto her. Ranma let out another yell, this time of outrage, and before anyone could stop him he smashed the window and jumped in. The others quickly chased after him.

"You little brat! What did you do Ryouko?" Ranma yelled out as he ran towards them.

"Who are you? Go away! You can't have Azusa's little Charolette!" Azusa said as she stepped between Ranma and Ryouko.

"Get out of the way or you're going to get-"

Ranma never finished his threat. Instead Shampoo suddenly appeared and threw a punch at Azusa, sending her flying through the air into the far wall and knocking her out. "No bother with silly talk. Take animal and go." Shampoo said, turning her back on them and walking over to the window Ranma had smashed. Everyone looked between her and Azusa in shock for a moment then Ranma took her advice and picked up his unconscious pet.

XXXXX

A short time later, Akira left the foursome plus wolf at the gate to the Tendo home. Ryouko was stuck presently in what Kasumi could best describe as a mixture of complete catatonic shock and over boiling fury. Despite Ranma's best efforts to cheer her up she remained despondent. Kasumi feared that once the shock broke Ryouko's anger would be violently released.

Once they stepped inside they heard Nodoka's, Soun's and Genma's voices. Genma appeared to be recounting the early part of their arrival at the Amazon village, although it was clear from the shake slipping into his words every few seconds he was scared out of his mind. Kasumi could somewhat feel for him. He was dreading the inevitable explanation himself, especially now with the complication of this marriage.

"Maybe a bath would-" Ranma started to say much to Ryouko's dismay but Kasumi quickly jumped in.

"I don't think that would be wise. She's seems way too tense for one right now. Besides, the dye is already set in."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Come on Ryouko," Ranma said and started to lead a slightly relieved Ryouko upstairs. Kasumi sighed, disaster temporarily averted. Now was not the time for Ukyo's secret to be revealed.

"I guess we should wait till they're through with Uncle Saotome," Akane said, then followed Ranma. Kasumi gladly took advantage of the temporary reprieve and went with her, Shampoo coming up behind them. Ranma stepped into his room with Ryouko while Akane stopped in front of the door to Kasumi's room.

"Is boy brother?" Shampoo asked, gesturing towards Ranma's room.

"Ah, no, not really. Actually he's my... fiancé. My future husband," he continued when he saw Shampoo's blank look.

Shampoo looked back at the door to Ranma's room with a pensive expression. He has a lover, Shampoo thought and almost felt stabbed by this new information. As if her situation wasn't bad enough as it was.

Shampoo took her eyes from the door and walked on into Kasumi's room followed by Akane. The sound of scratching at Akane's door quickly caused Kasumi to dash in after them.

"Shampoo, about this cat tongue thing, can you not convince your great grand mother to remove it?" Kasumi asked.

Shampoo shook her head. "Great grand mother say bad for marriage be girl, girl. Shampoo title Kasumi title then." Both Akane and Kasumi tried to puzzle through the meaning of Shampoo's statement. Shampoo sighed then tried again. "Sorry, Shampoo still learn Japanese. If Shampoo married to girl Kasumi then Kasumi take all Shampoo title. You understand?"

"I believe so, but could we not work that out later?"

"What if no can work out? Shampoo have nothing then. No, you stay boy. Better that way."

"But that's not fair," Akane responded.

"Life no fair. This no fair to Kasumi. Other no fair to Shampoo. Less two evil." Shampoo said then sat down on the bed. At this moment Ranma walked in. Shampoo glared at him, but he was oblivious.

"How's Ryouko?" Akane asked.

"Miserable, what do you think?" Ranma snapped back.

"Gees, just asking."

"Sorry," Ranma mumbled then looked at Shampoo. After a moment a small smile appeared on his face. "Guess the engagement is off seeing as how you're married and all."

Shampoo jolted at this. He dared to treat her husband's love so casually, the pig!

"You're a tactless jerk, Ranma." Akane said with an angry shake of her head and Shampoo nodded in agreement.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's not like Kasumi wanted this, you dork!"

The two quickly degenerated into a match of heated words. Kasumi shook his head and was about to cut off the argument when he noticed Ryouko walk by the doorway. Having Ryouko wandering around in her present state of mind wasn't good.

Akane opened her mouth to respond to Ranma's rebuttal but Kasumi spoke first. "Akane, it's all right. Why don't you two show Shampoo around. I could use the time to think." Akane reluctantly nodded and directed Shampoo to follow her and Ranma.

Shampoo did not want to go want to leave, but then it occurred to her that this was an opportunity to observe her husband's lover. She followed Akane out of the room.

XXXXX

Kasumi waited a minute to be sure that the three were well on their way to the dojo. That, of course, was in the minds of all three of them, the primary feature of the house.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, Kasumi slipped out of his room and headed in the direction of the bathroom. He was worried about Ukyo. Despite her anger she had still been very groggy a few minutes ago, walking with a pronounced stumble as she made her way past Kasumi's room. Anger, depression and a clouded mind could be a dangerous combination. He was glad that Ranma had not spotted her. There was no telling what she might do if Kasumi's suspicions turned out correct. Not having to worry about Ranma's reaction was a welcome relief in a day already full of disasters.

Moving as silently as a shadow he ghosted down the hallway, pausing at the top of the stairwell and listened intently. From below floated up the heated voice of Nodoka and his father. Their voices only paused every few minutes to allow Genma to make an explanation. Genma was lying of course. Kasumi could not make out his words, but if he was speaking he was lying. Of that fact Kasumi was certain. He desperately wanted to question Genma himself, but the opportunity for that would not come for a while. Hopefully father would not hurt him too badly. Kasumi did not want to have to worry about his conscience being pricked by an injured Genma. He did not want anything to interfere in his interview with his 'teacher'.

All that had to be put aside for now. Kasumi could only deal with one disaster at a time and it was Ukyo's turn at the moment. Having determined that it was safe to proceed he made his way down the stairs and around the corner to the bathroom. With relief he made his objective undetected and taking one last look around he slipped into the laundry room. He slid the door shut behind him, and breathed a sigh of relief at having made it this far with no new disaster appearing. He moved stealthily towards the other end of the laundry room, and the entrance to the bathroom.

Before he had managed more than two steps a sound came from the other side of the door that raised Kasumi's hackles. From the bathroom came a curious mixture of laughter and crying mixed together in a most unsettling way. Stealing himself for what he knew he was going to see Kasumi slid the door open. On the other side of the room Ukyo stood. She had changed forms, and was now standing in front of the mirror staring at herself, all the while running her hands through her hair. Something in the transformation process had warped the dye that Azusa has used, and instead of one uniform shade of pink it now covered the full spectrum of pink, from pale almost blond to so deep it was almost as purple as Shampoo's hair. Ukyo stood there laughing and crying as she stroked her fingers through the nightmare her long beautiful hair had become.

Now that he was close enough Kasumi could make out words mixed in with the other noises Ukyo was making. "Wanted to tell Ranma, guess I don't have to worry now. Pink wolf, pink Ukyo, what's to figure." Slowly she collapsed, folding up until she was kneeling on the floor, a pinkish ball of misery. This was not good, Ukyo might truly do something stupid if Kasumi did not do something.

Before he could think of anything Ukyo noticed his presence. "What the hell do you want?" She nearly yelled, standing up and facing Kasumi. She lifted a hand and dashed the tears from her eyes. Then, she glared at Kasumi, daring her to say something.

"Ukyo-"

"Shut up!" Ukyo growled angrily. "You haven't won yet you know. I don't know how, but I'll beat this thing."

Kasumi was amazed at the change in Ukyo, from despondent to rock certainty in the space of a few seconds. Then he realized what it was. As much as her experience had affected Ukyo there was one thing that was more powerful then her recent trauma, her hatred of Kasumi. No matter what, Ukyo would never allow herself to surrender if it meant she had to concede a victory to Kasumi.

For the first time since she had appeared Kasumi was glad of Ukyo's unreasoning hatred. It gave her something to hold on to in the face of adversity. He looked at her in admiration. She had gone from a huddled ball of misery to a proud defiant woman in the space of a few breaths. The straggled multi shaded hair now dried, flared around her head in a corona. A sudden impulse took hold of Kasumi and like a witness at an auto wreck he found he could not resist looking. For just a second his eyes flickered down, just for a fraction of a second but enough to show that whatever else she might be, Azusa was certainly thorough. He blushed at his weakness, but thankfully Ukyo did not notice his momentary lapse. He had enough problems with Shampoo without adding that complication as well. All he needed was Ukyo to decide he was a pervert on top of everything else.

This situation seemed relatively stable for the moment. However, it was best to let Ukyo think she had the field for now and not antagonize her further. "Well, I guess you win this round then Ukyo." Kasumi said and, nodding his head at the defiant girl, he stepped out into the laundry room. Once there he leaned against the linen closet, and sent a prayer to the gods, thanking them for sparing him at least one problem. Not having to deal with a clinically depressed wolf was at least one thing he would not have to worry about.

"Kasumi! Could you come in here please," Nodoka called out from the common room. Kasumi sighed, the time had finally come.

Just a few short minutes later everyone was gathered in the common room. Kasumi sat at the table the object of everyone's attention in the room, particularly one pink wolf's. He still wasn't ready for this, but it was useless to delay any longer.

"When you're ready," Nodoka prodded and Kasumi nodded.

He took in a deep breath that helped to calm his nerves. "Well, I'll tell you what I remember, which is a bit sketchy. It was shortly after we went to Jusenkyo…" Kasumi began and let his mind regress back to that day.

XXXXX

Kasumi sighed and pulled the belt on Genma's second best Gi a bit tighter. If things did not improve soon he would be able to go back to wearing his own clothes, he thought... without the need of hot water first. He shifted the heavy burden of his two backpacks, twisting his shoulders in an effort to move the straps from the place where they were trying to wear two holes in his shoulders. He frowned at the plump panda that was strolling along several feet in front of him, happy and unburdened. Kasumi was sure he would be whistling if he had the lips to do so. Every now and then the black and white bear would snag a bamboo shoot, and happily chew on it while continuing to walk along. Kasumi had never been that good at scrounging food and without the motivation of hunger Genma had no interest in exerting himself. Gods I'm hungry, he thought. This body burns food like a furnace. At that moment Kasumi's stomach registered its own vote on the matter letting out a loud liquid rumble. Kasumi blushed as the guide turned to stare at him, his attention drawn by the sudden loud noise.

"No worry Miss Customer, we find food soon. Very famous village just over hill in next valley. We get food there, I thinking."

Genma looked up at the mention of food and promptly decided he had eaten enough bamboo for a life time. Time for some real food. He picked up the pace, and started trotting up the long slope ahead of them. Soon his sensitive nose picked up the savory smells that were floating over the rise ahead. Spurred on by the smell his pace increased to the point where the others were forced to run to keep up.

Mere minutes later, they crested the hill and found themselves looking down at a picturesque native village. It was built on a rise in the bottom of the valley, in the shadow of a white shouldered giant of a mountain peak. Huts were scattered with no apparent plan, but a broad empty area ran through the middle of the scattered houses. One end of that area widened out into a considerable space. In that space what looked like the entire village was gathered. Genma did not give the impressive view a single glance. He had spotted a heavily laden table holding more food then he had seen in a month, and it completely captured all his attention. Unable to control himself, not that he really tried, he rushed ahead with no thought or caution. Kasumi and the Guide trotted along in his wake.

As he got close to the village Kasumi saw that fortunately for Genma the villagers were all concentrating their attention on a large log held a dozen feet off the ground by four ropes that slanted down at an angle, two at each end. They held the log secure but allowed it to move lengthwise making for a less than secure footing for the two figures that leaped up and onto opposite ends of it.

The guide exclaimed upon seeing the activity. "Oh, we very much lucky. This famous Amazon village. We get here good time. They having o so famous tournament. This deciding champion of village. Very lucky to get here now Miss Customer I thinking."

"Amazon," Kasumi exclaimed. Sure enough after a close examination he was able to determine that indeed both the contestants were women. One, a purple haired young woman, was easy. She could have been identified as female by a blind man... on the opposite side of a noisy room. The other was much harder to identify as female. Indeed, if the guide had not mentioned they were Amazons, and by definition female, he doubted he would have guessed her gender.

By now Kasumi and the guide had caught up with Genma who was stuffing his face with a large ham hock. Kasumi was tempted, but his inherent politeness, much battered though it was after ten years in Genma's company, made him stand stoically while waiting for the current contest to end. He could inquire after about getting something to eat.

At first he thought the attractive young girl badly out matched by her much larger opponent. He quickly realized that it was the other way around. The young girl was faster than anyone Kasumi had ever seen. She was inside her opponent's guard in a flash, and then demonstrated considerable strength by knocking her opponent's large iron headed mace aside with one of the two hollow steel Chui she carried. Then, with a blow from the other, she sent her opponent rocketing through the air. A cheer went up from the spectators, and the young girl lifted her hands in victory, a broad smile on her face. Kasumi applauded along with the rest. The young girl was truly an accomplished martial artist.

Turning on the log, hands still in the air, the victor's eyes fell on Kasumi and widened in appreciation. Then, just as quickly they narrowed in anger. One of her hands lashed down and the Chui in it flashed across the intervening space between Kasumi and her. Kasumi reflexively swayed to the side allowing it to fly past. It continued on and smashed the bench in front of the banquet table dumping a startled Genma onto the ground.

The girl shouted angrily.

"Why you let bear eat food. This food for winner of contest, she say," the guide translated. The girl continued on to say something else. "She say you have fine panda give to them and leave." The Guide gave Genma a short look. "Make children in village very happy, nice plump panda. That what she say," the Guide finally said after a second.

XXXXX

"That not what Shampoo say," Shampoo jumped in, giving Genma a dirty look, then thought for a moment to get the words right. Her limited Japanese, however, failed her and she spoke the proper line to her great grand mother.

"It would seem your guide was a little less than accurate. Her actual statement was: How dare you let your animal eat my prize. This food was for the champion. How dare you take what you have not earned. You will have to replace what you have stolen. We will take your animal and roast him for my victory dinner." Genma swallowed loudly when he realized how close he had come to being the main course. The old woman paused for a second to talk to Shampoo. "Perhaps Shampoo should add in the missing bits. It would be better for all of us if the story was as accurate and complete as possible."

Kasumi sighed then nodded and continued on, Shampoo beginning to regress into the tale herself.

XXXXX

Kasumi fought down the urge to agree. It would serve Genma right to spend a week of so being pawed by a group of children, but he controlled the urge. There had to be some way to get out of this honorably, but they had no money to pay for the food Genma had stolen. "Do they have any work we could do to pay for the food?"

"_The young man wishes to know if he might work to pay for the food his animal has eaten_." The guide translated.

Shampoo seethed with anger. What an insult! How dare he come here and take what's not his and think he can get away with it, she thought. "_No, this is not about cost, this is about honor. Each family brings food for the contest, the winner gives the food back to the festival this evening. His carelessness has destroyed part of our festival. We do not need money or work done, we need food for the party. Tell him again, give us the panda to replace the food it destroyed_."

"No, that what she say," the guide translated.

Kasumi blinked. Surely she said more than that, he thought but dismissed it as just the quick translation and hung his head to think. Reluctantly he decided there was no alternative. Kasumi turned to the guide and asked him. "Is it permitted that I fight for the championship?"

The guide looked startled and exclaimed. "Very bad thing, you sure you wish do? Amazons very fierce fighter, have much pride, they not be gentle if lose. Please Miss Customer, give bear to Amazons. You no want fight, I thinking." The Guide gave Genma a dirty look, clearly blaming him for their current trouble.

"I have no choice. There is no other way I can see to settle this with honor."

"I ask then." He turned to the girl who had been watching the exchange with impatience and growing anger.

"_The young man begs to inquire as to whether it would be allowable for him to challenge you_." At this Shampoo started, and murmurs arose from the crowd.

"_What a waste, look at him prime stuff if I ever saw it_."

"_Yeah, try not to hurt him where it counts Shampoo. We might get some use out of him before Cologne gets back to perform the operation_."

"_Hey, maybe we could offer to let him work off his dept after all. Nudge, Nudge wink, wink, if you know what I mean_."

After Shampoo had malleted the Monty Python fan she turned to face Kasumi. Challenged by a man, a good looking... no, gorgeous man, but still... She examined him in a new light. He didn't seem the lecherous sort, out to get himself an easy bride. In fact, by looking at him she would have guessed he knew nothing of the law at all. However, she could certainly see herself with this man. Of course, he'd have to win which wasn't likely. Too bad actually, such a waste. "_I will accept your challenge, but I wish you had given us your panda. Pandas can be replaced_." Turning her back she walked over to the suspended log, and lightly leaped onto the far end. Turning she motioned for Kasumi to join her on the log. Then, she stood there with a grim look on her face as Kasumi walked over to the end opposite hers.

Kasumi was thinking fast as he made his way towards the log. This will not be easy. He didn't know his own strength accurately yet. With his longer reach he could easily do her serious harm. Striking at pressure points was out for the same reason. That left throws and grips and it was not going to be easy getting by those maces of hers. Still, it was the only way, but he might be able to up the odds a little if he played up to her confidence. The woman she just beat was taller and outweighed Kasumi. She wouldn't see his size as a reason to be cautious.

Reaching his end of the log, Kasumi refrained from leaping lightly up, and instead looked around for some other means of climbing up onto the log. After a moment the watching Amazons realized what Kasumi was looking for. With much snickering two of them went and got the ladder that was used to hang the ropes from the uprights during the setup for the contest. Leaning it against the large cross log they waited until Kasumi had scrambled up and then carried it back to where it had come from.

"_Not like the outsider is going to need this again_," one remarked to a friend.

"_That's so, Shampoo will be most pleased to assist him in dismounting_."

Kasumi stood facing Shampoo, knees bent and arms held out from his side giving every impression that he was fighting to maintain his balance on a surface wide enough for two to walk abreast. Seeing this Shampoo felt a twinge of regret. She should have refused to allow him to challenge her. He might never had known she was obliged to accept a challenge from an outsider male. It was an uncommon occurrence given the penalty for losing, but her own pride had made her agree. Now, looking at the discomfort he displayed, she was regretting that. She could take some criticism for dodging a challenge, but he wouldn't be able to take the results of his loss. She decided then and there that she would strike to kill. Despite killing on the challenge log being considered the mark of a clumsy warrior, she would not see this handsome outsider suffer the consequences of his rash actions.

Kasumi studied his foe intently, and noted the slight change in stance and the altered grip on her weapons. She was not playing around. This was not going to be a simple contest like the previous conflict. He started to shuffle down the log towards his attractive opponent. Holding his arms wide spread and sliding one foot ahead of the other, it looked like the motion of someone who was unsure of his balance. However, if anyone had studied his stance closely they would have seen that even though it left him wide open, at no time was he not solidly planted, ready to react to anything. Shampoo let him get to within two yards before making her move. Sliding forward she lashed out with her right hand mace, holding the other in reserve for the final blow. Kasumi swayed to the side and slipped... For a moment time seemed to stand still, and then it resumed. Shampoo saw her opponent start to fall and lashed out with her reserve weapon, hoping to strike a killing blow before he fell beyond her reach.

Kasumi saw the second weapon strike out at his head, and he pulled back just enough to allow the mace to swing by, brushing his hair and missing his skull by the thickness of a five yen piece. His upper body fell past the log. Suddenly the arm which he had held wide spread in an apparent attempt at maintaining his balance struck the log. Curling his arm, Kasumi converted the momentum of his fall into a spinning motion as he rotated his body around the log, using his arm as the pivot point. Looping around he brought his legs up and over the opposite side just as Shampoo realized what had happened. Before she could do anything about it Kasumi's feet had come to rest in the small of her back, and when he straightened his knees she was catapulted off the log and landed sprawling on the ground.

Shampoo was stunned. The fight was won, and the next instant she had lost. With a gentle thump the man dropped from the log, the ease of his motions in direct contrast to the clumsy way he had moved mere moments before. She should have considered the way he had dogged her Chui earlier. Instead she had made an amateur's mistake and judged him by the surface appearance. Handsome and pretty under the dust he might be, but now that she was looking for it she could see he was not just pretty. Those were well trained muscles coating his body, and the smooth way he was now moving put her in mind of a tiger she had studied for a week three years ago.

She became aware of the dead silence from both the onlookers and the outsider. There was a collective holding of breath, waiting to see what she would do. What could she do, it was not as if she had any choice in the matter, especially here and with so many witnesses. She raised herself from the ground, and as she brushed the dust from her clothes she studied him surreptitiously. Her head was lowered as if she were giving full attention to the task of removing dirt, but from under lowered lids her eyes watched his every motion. He had tensed as she had risen, prepared to resume the battle, and this was puzzling. He had won, she would not attack now. As she began to clean her clothes, he relaxed slightly only to tense again as she stood up and faced him. It looked like she had guessed right; he knew nothing of the law.

Slowly, offering no threat, she approached him, moving slowly closer until she stood within striking distance. He remained cautious, but made no move to distance himself from her. There was a collective in drawing of breath as she moved closer still and raised her hands to either side of his face. He remained calm, but prepared. He was looking at her with intimate awareness of every motion she made. She studied his face carefully, unmindful that several of the women surrounding them were turning slightly blue from holding their breath. They did not want to miss a single moment of this very rare occurrence. There was no dissipation in his face. It was an open honest countenance. Decision made, she exerted a gentle pressure on the side of his face offering no threat, but merely asking him to lower his face to her level. After a second hesitation he did so keeping his eyes intent on hers, looking for the first sign of an attack. Shampoo slowly and gently wrapped her arms around his neck giving him no cause for alarm. Bringing her lips close to his ears she murmured the traditional phrase. "_You I love_." She found that the line was very easy to say, and surprising enough she actually believed it. Then gently she kissed his cheek.

As she moved away from him a roar erupted from the crowd and they flooded forward to offer congratulations to the new bride and groom.

Kasumi felt as if he had been branded. His entire sense of touch seemed to be concentrated on two square inches of skin. Her...no his first kiss. He raised a hand to his cheek and felt it. There should be a difference, he thought, but under his fingers there was none. He had been kissed on the cheek before, by her mother, her aunt, her sisters... Why did this girl's kiss burn so? Was it because of the curse? Was it far more complete then he had thought? He had not felt any difference in the last two weeks. If he closed his eyes he still saw himself as female in his mind. If he did not touch his body he still felt like a female. It was just his shell that was changed. His mind was as female as ever. That's what he had been telling himself. If that was the case, however, why was his heart beating faster? Why could he not take his eyes of the face of this girl?

He suddenly realized that he was surrounded by a yelling screaming mob that seemed determined to knock his backbone out his chest. The laughter and smiles reassured him. They certainly take losing well in this village, he thought. He spotted the guide and Genma, now in human form, waving frantically at him from the outskirts of the crowd. Pushed back by the throng that surrounded him and the purple haired girl, he waved at them cheerily to show all was fine and then went back to enjoying the party.

Someone shoved a chunk of fine cheese into his hand, and he eagerly bit in to it. The hunger he had put aside for the fight was now back with a vengeance. His Purple haired companion was handed two large mugs of liquid, one of which she handed to Kasumi.

Kasumi cautiously sniffed and smelling only fruit juice so took a sip. It was cold and refreshing. His body was dearly in need of liquids so raising the mug he swallowed the contents in one continuous swallow. The crowd cheered heartily and Kasumi flushed with embarrassment. Suddenly a sensation like a fireball exploding in his belly ripped through him and he exhaled violently. He was surprised to see he was not breathing fire. He bent over wheezing. His companion patted him on the back while the surrounding crowd laughed. After a minute he was able to stand under his own power though his eyes continued to water. Remembering something Genma has said in a similar circumstance he repeated it. "Smoooooth." Looking at the mug in his hand he wondered what it had been. Liquid fruit flavored fire to judge from his experience. That did not prevent him from taking another mug, however, but he was much more cautious in the amount he drank at one time. As his companion linked arms with him he alternated eating the contents of one hand while sipping from the container in the other. Whenever either hand was empty someone in the surrounding crowd was sure to fill it with either food or drink, whatever was required.

Finally, the edge taken off his hunger, Kasumi looked down at the purple haired fighter who had not left his side since the fight. I can't keep thinking of her as a head of hair, Kasumi thought. Getting the girl's attention he pointed at his chest and said, "Kasumi," then he pointed at the girl and raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was an inquiring way. His companion caught on quickly, and after a repeat performance reciprocated the action.

Tapping her chest she said, "Shan Pu."

"Shampoo?" Kasumi repeated with some doubt.

When the girl nodded her head and said, "Kasumi," tapping his chest and then her own saying, "Shan Pu," Kasumi had to accept that unlikely as it seems her name was indeed Shampoo.

"Well, Shampoo, now that I've eaten and drunk it must be time to make merry." Kasumi was vaguely aware in a disconnected sort of way that he was not really behaving like himself. As a she, he had learned that it was best to keep to herself. Many people resented her skill, feeling that it was not proper behavior for a woman, especially in the more rural areas, and you could not get much more rural than this. Suddenly he experienced what seemed a flash of inspiration. "Hey, now I'm a guy, right? Isn't that right, Shampoo?" Not waiting for a reply he continued. "Damn right! I'm a guy now. I can do all the things that guys do: Go out alone, dance at parties without all the girls thinking I'm trying to steal their boyfriends..." He suddenly got remorseful. "I've never had a real boyfriend…" he said then frowned in remembrance. He doesn't count, he thought then refocused back on the present and his current companion. "Can you believe that?" He turned so he could look straight on at Shampoo. "I mean, look at me. I'm a hot looking babe, ain't I? I hear all the guys saying so when I walk by, or when I work out in a public area." He swayed a bit. "So why don't I got no one eh? Why is that?"

Kasumi had just drunk more alcohol in the last fifteen minutes then he had in the entirety of his previous life. That combined with the years of associating with Genma were taking their toll on his reasoning ability, and in his muddled state he was slipping into the dialect and mode of talk that had surrounded him for most of the last ten years.

Shampoo just looked at him with a smile on her face. She really didn't understand anything he was saying, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. After a moment she moved in closer and hugged Kasumi, rubbing his chest with her cheek.

"Hey, you can't do that," Kasumi said in a slightly flustered and slurred voice. "I mean, you're a girl and I'm a g... O wait, that's right, I'm not a girl, am I?" He continued in a sing song voice, "never going to be a guurl again, never going to be a guurl again." Stopping suddenly he experienced what seemed like a profound insight. He decided to share it with Shampoo. "Hey, guess what. If I'm not a girl, then I don't need a boyfriend, right? If I'm a boy, I need a girl friend, right? Will you be my girlfriend Shampoo?" Kasumi paused a minute waiting for a reply. When none came he gave a laugh and continued. "O wait, you can't understand, can you?" He stopped again, trying to think of a way around this difficulty. Then he snapped his fingers, or tried to, all that happened was he rubbed his fingers together. "Sign language, that's the ticket, universal language that is. Now, how would you tell a girl you want her to be your girlfriend in sign language?" Kasumi brought his hand up near his face and wiggled his fingers in front of his slightly out of focus eyes, trying to think of a sign she could use.

XXXXX

About this time Kasumi suddenly realized that Shampoo's great grand mother was doing most the talking. Somehow she was able to fill in the part that Kasumi memories were cloudy about. But now, when he heard her speaking it clicked the memories into place. Even with his recollections being limited and distorted he had known he had acted... oddly but this... However, with a sense of growing anxiety he realized that none of it was being made up.

XXXXX

Shampoo sighed happily as she pressed herself tightly against her husband. He was babbling, but that was to be expected with the amount of Great Grand mothers special stock he had consumed. She was feeling more than a little giddy herself. Being so close to him made her feel like she had never felt before, sort of at peace. So, this is what she had been missing all this time. She noticed that her rubbing had caused Kasumi's top to part slightly. Caught up in the moment she turned her face towards him and lightly kissed the base of his throat.

"That's it," Kasumi shouted. He picked up the startled Shampoo. "That's how you tell a girl you want her to be your girlfriend in sign language. Matching action to words." He lifted Shampoo up until their faces were level and kissed her. It was clumsy and awkward, but after a minute they seemed to find the best position and it was not so clumsy then. After about twenty seconds Kasumi let Shampoo down with a rather dazed look in her eyes. "That was interesting." He finally managed. Shampoo blinked as she tried to contend with the feelings overwhelming her. She really had been missing a lot. She nestled back into her former position, attached firmly to Kasumi, head resting on his chest.

XXXXX

The old woman stopped to let the last tidbit set in. With the exception of the two Amazons and Genma everyone at the table was in various states of shock. Kasumi just wished he could faint again before the inevitable explosion.

**End Chapter 11**

Chapter 12, with the conclusion of the flash back is in the process of editing at the moment, so it shouldn't be long.

For anyone paying real close attention to the original versions may notice a few changes here due to mess ups in writing. In particular, Kasumi originally said she had no boyfriends but that's inaccurate (although she would likely want to forget the one she had at this point in time).

Bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12: Guide to marrying an Amazon

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

Once again, very special thanks for his efforts on this chapter and others go to T..

**Chapter 12**

"Great, my sister is a lesbian!" Nabiki said aloud to break the silence.

"Nabiki!" Nodoka, Soun and even Akane scolded in reflex. It didn't help. Kasumi wanted nothing more than to cry in embarrassment at the moment.

"Well, how else do you want to explain it?" Nabiki shot back, sarcastically then started. The remark had been her usual off the cuff response to being surprised. Now however, she was considering some of the ramifications of this, particularly in light of Kasumi being in her bed. Nabiki immediately paled at the thought.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Nodoka said, but found it hard to take her own advice. She turned to look grimly at Kasumi. "Kasumi, would you please explain this?"

Kasumi merely sat, returning Nodoka's look blankly for a moment. Finally he shook himself and lowered his head, directing his gaze at the table and trying to think of just how he would explain. My god, why did I do such a thing, Kasumi asked herself. "I... I... ummm... It must have been what I drank." Kasumi finally answered as he looked up. "I've never been... ahh... drunk before," Kasumi said, cursing the way it sounded.

The response to this was varied. Akane seemed to accept the answer. Ranma was shaking his head, wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself engaged to such a person. Nabiki was unconvinced, which frightened her even more. Genma appeared to accept the answer, though Kasumi believed this was to preserve his own life since blame would inevitable start coming his way. Ryouko savored the sight of Kasumi squirming. Shampoo seemed a little disturbed, and Cologne just sat there enjoying the reaction to her bombshell.

The reactions that troubled Kasumi the most, however, were that of his father and Nodoka. Both wanted to believe it, yet their uncertainty was showing. If much more happened, Kasumi honestly feared being disowned.

"Very well," Nodoka said finally. "Perhaps you should continue."

Kasumi tried to collect himself and continue, but his shattered nerves combined with clouded memories really didn't allow that. Cologne took Kasumi's confused frown as a cue and spoke up. "The young man was a little... inebriated. However, I have done some extensive interviews with those involved. I believe I can help fill in the gaps."

It was the truth. Kasumi's recollections were simply too incoherent to continue the story himself. With a reluctant nod Kasumi diferred to Cologne. Cologne smiled at that and as she started back into the tale Kasumi knew this was just the beginning. With every word another memory was triggered, and Kasumi felt like a noose was wrapping that much tighter around his neck.

XXXXX

Suddenly Kasumi's instincts snapped him out of his daze and a rush of adrenaline washed the effect of the alcohol temporarily out of his system. Looking up he spotted the large woman Shampoo had defeated approaching them, a large vicious looking club in one hand, and an even more vicious look in her eyes. Kasumi once again plucked Shampoo away from the warmth of his body, but this time he swung her around behind him. Having placed her in a protected position he faced the approaching Amazon who lifted her oversized mace and snarled at Kasumi.

"_Get out of my way outsider or get hurt_."

Kasumi did not understand her words but the tone and actions were universal. He adopted a defensive stance and waited. Eyes as cold as ice chips looked into the Amazon's and she saw havoc written in large letters there. The Amazon's expression broke, and her scowling look changed to one of wide spread happiness.

"_He shields his love from harm_," she shouted out in approval, and the surrounding Amazons cheered. Turning she leered at Kasumi. "_Too bad the skinny girl won. You're in for a lifetime of bony elbows and hips. Now, I could have really kept you warm on those cold night. Well, your loss._" With a shout to some friends, she disappeared into the crowd.

Kasumi blinked and stared after her. "What just happened here, Shampoo?" He asked, but turning he saw that Shampoo has disappeared. Kasumi felt a wave of fear roll over him. The big woman had been a distraction. "SHAMPOO," he screamed, spinning in place and trying to find Shampoo's distinctive hair in the crowd. "SHAMPOO," he bellowed again.

"_Why would you want a little girl like Shampoo, outsider_?"

Kasumi spun at Shampoo's name but she was not there. Instead there was an older woman, only an inch or two shorter than Kasumi. She strolled up to him and ran a finger slowly down his chest. "_You're such a big boy. Surely you want something more than a little girl like Shampoo_." She plastered herself tightly against Kasumi and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a low moan she rubbed herself up and down Kasumi's front, and then moved in for the kill. Slowly, languidly she raised her face to Kasumi's, only to see that he was not paying the slightest attention to her.

The adrenaline had temporarily held off the effects of the monumental amount of alcohol Kasumi had consumed. Now it was flushing out of his system fast, and as it went Kasumi once again began to feel the effects of over indulgence. His mind began to cloud and his thinking to slow. "Shampoo!" Kasumi cried out once again while trying to free himself from the embrace of the Amazon vamp. Finally, frustrated by her refusal to release him, Kasumi reached around behind himself and caught her wrists in his hands.

"_That's nice dear hold me nice an... Wait, what are you doing? Let me go_."

Kasumi was pleased to note that his new body easily forced the woman's arms out from around his neck. Holding both of her wrists in one of his large hands he looked around for Shampoo again. The seductress was not finished yet however. She reached out a foot and began to stroke Kasumi's thigh, all the while looking at him with heavy lidded passion filled eyes. Annoyed at her continued distraction Kasumi swept her up into his arms. With a gleeful cry she snuggled up as best she could with Kasumi still holding her wrists. She settled for rubbing her body against his chest, and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as Kasumi carried her along.

XXXXX

"Wait!" Kasumi held up a hand to halt Cologne's narrative. He had a hand pressed to his forehead and was frowning with the effort of remembering. "This woman, is she about this tall?" Here he held a hand at eye level. When Cologne nodded, he continued. "Long blond hair, very large... eyes?" Kasumi blushed, at his slip.

"Indeed, Tonic does have blond hair, and very large... eyes." Cologne smirked at her. "Is your memory returning then?"

"Not exactly, a little earlier today I had a flash of memory. It was of a woman acting much like what you described. I could not place it at the time." Kasumi tried not to look at anyone else. He was all too aware of how deeply Cologne was digging his grave. Suddenly a thought hit him. He directed a hard look at Cologne. It might be that Cologne's story was being slanted to show him in as bad a light as possible. If he was disowned, she might believe there would be nothing to keep him in Japan. That if he lost his home he would willingly come with her and Shampoo to China. Well, he was warned now. He would take her words with a grain of salt. Anything he did not remember would be suspect. "Please, continue." Kasumi said to the elder Amazon.

"As you will, now where was I?"

"Kasumi had just swept this blond with the big... eyes up into his arms." Nabiki said. Kasumi winced.

XXXXX

Tonic snuggled happily into Kasumi's arms. No man could resist her charms, she thought. Her self assurance and contentment ended with a splash, however, as Kasumi reached his destination and dropped her into a watering trough beside the well designated for animal usage.

XXXXX

"Way to go sis!" Akane shouted out loud, laughing at the image Cologne had so vividly described. Ranma and Shampoo joined in the laughter, and the adults smiled as well. Only Ryouko looked sour. It was obvious that some of their doubts concerning Kasumi had been allayed. Kasumi wished he felt as confident. His belief that Cologne was slanting the story had been severely compromised. After this how could he know if Cologne was telling the truth? What memories he did have were bad enough. Once again he felt fear over what he might hear concerning that night.

"If I may," Cologne said to calm the laughter.

After the young people had stopped, she continued the story.

XXXXX

With a scream of outrage Tonic popped out of the water, and produced a truly impressive sword from her cleavage. Kasumi had already walked away, calling for Shampoo. She gave an angry snarl and started to go after him, but a laughing group of villagers descended on her. She was rapidly striped of her weapon and after a little bantering from the crowd she stepped forward. Raising a hand in the air she muttered, "_Fidelity_."

The crowd boo-ed her and then yelled out, "_FIDELITY_," at the top of their lungs.

XXXXX

"Just what is going on here?" Nodoka asked.

Cologne sighed at being interrupted yet again. "As you now know, defeating an Amazon means she must marry you. We are not fools however. The punch that Kasumi drank is a traditional beverage, drunk at all weddings, not just challenge weddings. It loosens the guard most people place on their thoughts and actions. It allows their true nature a chance to come out. In challenge weddings it is traditional for the villagers to test the groom."

"And if he fails," Nodoka asked.

Cologne shrugged her shoulders. "Accidents happen. We live in a mountainous region. Sometimes people get drunk and walk off cliffs. Now if I might continue," she said with a touch of impatience.

Nodoka nodded, but thought to herself, I wonder just what else was in that drink?

XXXXX

Kasumi ignored the commotion behind him, he had to find Shampoo. She was under his protection and he had let harm befall her. He ducked out of the main thoroughfare, such as it was, into the area behind the village. Surely they would try to get her away from the crowd.

He walked through the back yards of the village calling Shampoo's name. A clatter and a cry of pain drew his attention. It was getting harder and harder for him to think. His training and willpower had kept him going far longer than he should have been able to. Weaving slightly Kasumi reached the area where the noise had come from. The sound of weeping could clearly be heard. "Shampoo, is that you?" He asked in a slurred voice.

Kasumi tried to force aside the fog that was clouding his mind. Focusing with all the concentration he was able to bring to bear he made out the huddled form of a small child weeping bitter tears as she grasped her knee. Her pants were torn and the cloth stained with blood. Kasumi struggled to focus, fighting the confusion in her head. "Not Shampoo... little girl... where's Shampoo?"

Kasumi turned to resume his search, and paused. "Not right. Martial artist protects the innocent. Couldn't protect Shampoo. Shampoo gone, don't know where." He tossed back his head and screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU, SHAMPOO?" Then, his head fell forward and he muttered. "Gone, all gone." Focusing on the crying child Kasumi bent over to pick her up and almost fell over. Bracing one hand against a nearby house he tried again, and picked up the young child with one hand. Then cradling her in one arm he began to make his way towards the lights of the party, pressing his free hand against the building he passed to keep himself upright. "Solright now." Kasumi murmured to the child whose tears had stopped.

"Protect the innocent...Your innocent, aren't you? Course you are... little girl like you. I was a little girl once, you know. No more, no more, little girl all gone. Wore away. Little girls don't go on training trip... That what everyone say... Proper girl stay home, marries husband, raise children. Don't go on training trips... Nope! Never do that... Guess they right... Not girl no more... Even got a girl friend, how about that? She gone now, don't know where. Where you go Shampoo? You not Shampoo... but innocent. Gotta protect. What martial artist do, you know... protect. Not girl no more, lost somewhere. Lost girl friend too. Just can't keep... All left is protect."

XXXXX

Kasumi felt shame. These were his most hidden thoughts and fears, things he had never shared with anyone. To have them revealed in front of everyone like this... was mortifying. Then he felt a soft hand on his own, he looked up, and into Nodoka's eyes. They were damp with unshed tears and her grip tightened.

"I am so sorry Kasumi, I never knew, and I should have." Here she directed a hard look at Genma, who cringed. Looking back at Kasumi she continued, "Can you forgive me?"

Kasumi was surprised at the guilt in her eyes and he tried to reassure her. "Please, it's all right. I must have been feeling sorry for myself back then. It was not really that bad. Most of the time, I was very happy. It was just that sometimes I felt such a stranger."

"You are no longer a stranger dear, please believe me. I don't think I could bear it if we were to make you feel like less than you are. Please, trust us."

Kasumi returned the pressure Nodoka was putting on her hand, feeling strength flowing into him from the words she offered. Firming his back he turned to Cologne and said, "Please continue."

"Yes, please do," Nodoka said, "And this time let us wait until the end, no matter what may be revealed."

Cologne nodded at her, and started talking again.

XXXXX

Kasumi became aware that she was surrounded by quiet villagers. A matronly woman stepped forward and gently took the child from Kasumi's arm. Kasumi stood swaying in the street. Then, the crowd parted and in the opening Shampoo stood, a look of anticipation on her face. Kasumi gave a cry and staggered over to her. Catching her up he hugged her fiercely with all his might. She returned the hug and gently stroked his back. "Lost you. Thought you gone. Thought I failed, glad you alive."

Behind Kasumi the child, walking quite well for someone with an injured leg, stepped forward. Holding up her hand she cried out in a piping voice, "_Compassion_." This was echoed by the crowd.

Another voice cried out, "_Love_." The crowd hesitated for a moment and they all stared at the couple embracing oblivious to the crowd of people looking at them

"_Love_," repeated one of the villagers.

"_Love_," several more chimed in.

Finally, the entire crown roared out, "_LOVE_."

Kasumi, softly stroking the purple haired tresses resting below his chin, heard none of this. He was lost to anything other than the girl in his arms. Finally, Shampoo pulled herself free and took him by the hand. She led him down the street, the crowd parting before them, many of the villagers murmuring blessing and ribald statements as they passed. Past the crowd and up the street they went, finally pausing before a small shrine. A village elder stepped forward flanked by several other elders. Several warriors stepped forward as well, bracketed between them were the guide and Genma. The elder rattled off several sentences to Genma. The guide responded to her, and then translated for Genma.

"She say, is boy adult in your country, or he need permission to wed from guardian. I say, boy man now. Very bad they find out he not boy. If he boy he marry, if he girl he die. I say he ok, he marry. You want say anything?"

Genma had a rather dazed expression on his face and merely muttered over and over again. "Kasumi will beat me. Nokoka will kill me. Soun will break all my bones and then kill me. I'm doomed."

Impatiently the elder snapped at the Guide. "_Well, we don't have all day here. There is wine to be drunk, food to eat and a bride to be deflowered. What does the idiot say? Not that it matters, but it is so much less messy if we do this by the book_."

"_The gentleman can think of no reason why he would stop this wedding_."

"_Good, then we can do this officially_," she doffed her head piece and replaced it with a mao cap. "_By the power invested in me by those jackasses in Beijing I pronounce you man and wife. Sign here_," she produced an official government form and with a little help from the guide and Genma they managed to get Kasumi's signature down on paper. Shampoo added hers and then leaped at Kasumi, hugging him fiercely and kissing him passionately. After a second or ten Kasumi's arms come up and he hugged her tightly, returning her kiss with interest.

XXXXX

"That is the end of my part of the story." Cologne said, ignoring the looks that the others were directing at Shampoo and Kasumi. "I believe Kasumi may carry on from here."

Kasumi was still feeling a little shell shocked. "I...I don't remember... any of this." He turned to Shampoo with a look of fear. "Shampoo, did..."

Shampoo took a second to comprehend Kasumi's implied question then quickly spoke up. "No! Is all right. Kasumi very tired. Go back to wedding hut, fall asleep. Nothing happen." If something had... Shampoo shuttered slightly at the thought.

Kasumi felt a wave of relief crash over him. His certainty in what had happened that night had received several severe blows. To learn that the worst had not in fact happened was a great relief. Strengthened by that knowledge he turned to the others to continue the story. "If I recall I was not feeling very well the next morning."

XXXXX

Something small and furry had crawled into Kasumi's mouth and used it for a lavatory. Then, impressed no doubt by the fixtures, it had told all its little furry friends who had also told someone, who told someone, who told someone, and so on, and so on. In short, he felt like crap. He sat up and immediately regretted it. Obviously the little furry finks had flushed. He cradled his stomach with his hands until it stopped threatening to chuck it all and go live in a nice monastery monk. When an inspection with his fingers confirmed that he was not in fact blind, he proceeded to the next job of the day, forcing his eyelids open. A bit of rubbing and a little manual labor later he managed to get them opened. He immediately closed them and waited for the blast front to hit. When nothing happened he cracked them open the smallest bit possible and stared out at the new morning. After deciding that a nuclear bomb had not in fact gone off, and it was simple the morning light that was attempting to drill a hole through his head, he went on to the next order of business.

Where was he? In a hut first of all, more than likely one in the village of the Amazons. Very nice people really. Very good losers, he thought back fondly to Shampoo. He had a friend. It had been a long time since he had a friend. He had enjoyed himself last night. For the first time in a very long time he had not had to worry about enemies and lechers. He had been free to simply enjoy himself. He winced as a fresh spike hammered into his head. Maybe I won't enjoy myself quite so much next time, he thought ruefully.

Feeling a little better he looked around at his surroundings. Some very attractive and expensive things were hanging here and there, scattered across shelves and tables. He could swear that was a bowl of diamonds sitting on the table just next to him. Just then the morning sun found a new hole to use as an entrance. A small beam of light shot through and struck the bowl. Kasumi winced and turned away from the dazzle. Yep, diamonds or really good lead crystal, he concluded. Blinking his eyes to clear away the tears he spied his bed mate.

Shampoo, well that's certainly a lovely sight to wake up to, he thought. Must say it's a treat not to have to share a bed this big with more than one person. Most of the time when they had stayed under someone else's roof Kasumi ended up spending the night in a bed with all the daughters and young children of the house. Sitting up fully he stretched out his arms and worked the kinks from the night before out of his back. As he did so he pulled the covers off of Shampoo who murmured in discontentment for a moment before snuggling up to Kasumi, giving a small sigh of satisfaction as she did so. Kasumi gazed down at her fondly. It was nice to have a friend, and one who she had so much in common with too. Giving another loud yawn he scratched his chest lightly and prepared to get up. Something else was already up he noticed. Why couldn't his new parts stay quiet? He remembered the embarrassment of his first morning as a male and how he had been sure he would explode before the water would boil. He could not bear to touch himself, but he had gotten used to it. He had no choice but to do so. Like it or not it was his body now and he would have to live with it. Suddenly Kasumi's thoughts crashed to a halt. Wait a minute, if I'm male why am I sleeping with Sham...Aggg.

XXXXX

Kasumi blushed, and turned to Shampoo. "Could you do help me with the next part please? I'm not sure what it was you said to me back then. Could you please fill in your words for me?" Shampoo nodded in agreement, and Kasumi resumed the story.

XXXXX

Kasumi resisted the urge to scream as Shampoo's small hand reached across his belly and hugged him. "_This bride is very happy that her husband has gotten up early in the morning_," she said with a grin. Straining she tried to remember the words she had learned from the Guide while she had been hiding from her husband so the villagers could test him. "You be friend, Shampoo thinking." Pleased that she had managed to get it right she ran a finger up and down Kasumi's chest. Suddenly shy she dropped her head and asked. "_Would you like to finish the wedding ceremony now. You were too tired last night. I would like to make you happy. I never thought I would find someone like you_." Lifting her head she continued, "_Please make lo_..." She trailed to a halt as she saw she was alone in bed. "_Where_..."

XXXXX

Shampoo blushed furiously as she said the last little bit. To think that she had behaved that way towards another woman. That she had asked one to... No! She had not done anything to be ashamed of. She lifted her head and glared at the others around the table, and then blinked when she saw that all of them, even Great Grandmother were all looking at Kasumi, who was still telling the story.

XXXXX

Kasumi was frantically trying to get the fire built up in the cooking pit so he could heat some water. Pouring all but the minimum amount of water out of the copper pot he placed it directly on the embers. When he heard Shampoo slid out of bed he glanced over and flushed as the naked Amazon walked towards him. O my, O my , O my, he thought, blowing frantically on the embers and feeding small pieces of tinder to them.

Finally the water reached a temperature that would cause the change. Turning he faced his 'bride' who had been watching him with extreme confusion. Kettle dangling from his hand he said. "Shampoo, I'm sorry, but you have to know this." With that he upended the kettle over his head.

Shampoo stared in shock as her husband's body shrank and shifted. Where before there had been her love, now there was a strange woman, a little taller then her and just as well muscled. The woman said one word, "Jusenkyo."

Kasumi fearfully watched Shampoo as she said that word. She lived close to that cursed place. Surely she must know of it. She watched as shock gave way to horror and then red rage. Kasumi felt her heart break as Shampoo snatched up one of her Chui and lunged across the floor. Kasumi shut her eyes and bowed her head. She would not dishonor herself by resisting her rightful punishment. A tear ran from each tightly shut eye and left a streak down each cheek. She waited for the blow that would take her out of this life and reunite her with her mother.

Instead of the sound of a blow the noise of someone weeping filled the room. Kasumi opened her eyes and looked at Shampoo who knelt on the floor, hugging herself and rocking back in forth in anguish. Kasumi extended a hand in trepidation, wanting more than anything on earth to be able to gather the weeping girl into her arms. She let her arm fall. It was no good. She was the cause of Shampoo's grief there was nothing she could do to help her. Shampoo, wiping a hand across her eyes to clear away the tears, rose from the floor. She crossed over to the far wall where a book shelf stood containing several dozen tattered pamphlets. Selecting one she opened it to a certain page and carried it across to Kasumi. Not looking at her former husband she extended her arm and handed the document to Kasumi her thumb marking the pertinent paragraph.

Kasumi quickly noticed that there was a Japanese translation on the opposite page. Reading the section indicated by Shampoo she saw. If an Amazon warrior is defeated by an outsider woman she must give her the kiss of death and then kill without delay.

"That's barbaric," Kasumi exclaimed. She looked across at Shampoo who gazed back with pain filled eyes. Seeing that Kasumi understood she made an imperative gesture indicating that Kasumi should leave. She continued to gesture, indicating with two fingers on a table top that Kasumi should run far, far away.

"I understand," Kasumi picked up a bucket of cold water and changed back into her male self. Finding his clothing and the back packs that someone had placed in this room he prepared to leave. He turned one last time to look at Shampoo but she did not acknowledge him. She stared fixedly at the back wall of the hut ignoring her husband.

A small tear trickled down Kasumi's cheek and he turned to leave. He paused at the doorway as a great emptiness took a hold of him. He looked back at Shampoo who was staring blankly off to the side and found himself dearly wishing he could stay. For a brief time she had loved him and he had felt happy and contented. However, that could never be now. She no doubt felt used and something of a fool. At the very least he could tell her, tell her that it wasn't just an act. "I'm sorry, I did like you, very much," he said. Shampoo looked back at him for a second but he really couldn't tell if she understood. Nothing more I can do here, he thought then turned and quickly left.

XXXXX

"And that is the last I saw of Shampoo until today." Kasumi said, but even as the others started discussing his story, his mind slipped back to his last sight of China.

XXXXX

Kasumi looked back at the departing shore line as the ship carried them away from China and towards home, finally. This trip had lasted too long. She had very nearly lost the last trace of femininity she possessed. To think she had been so warped by Genma's training and her curse that she had actually told another girl that she had feelings for her. Well, at least Shampoo had shown common sense in her rejection of that perversity. Thank god she had not done anything during the night she had spent with Shampoo. She still had no memory of any event after the aborted attack. Shampoo's disgruntled opponent from the tournament was the last thing she clearly remembered. She had no need of memory from that night however. She had been too upset at first to think rationally, and still had too much alcohol in her system to really think clearly for awhile after they had left the village. As she had moved farther away from the village however she went over the memories she did have with a rational mind, unclouded by emotions and alcohol. There had been no physical evidence of any intimacy between her and Shampoo, so they had done nothing more than share a bed. She shuddered. My god, what if I had though? What if I had gotten her pregnant? Could she do that? Just how complete was the curse? It had certainly had her acting a complete fool. What other masculine traits would she manifest?

Turning her back on China, she moved to the other end of the ship. Better to forget where she had been. It was time to start thinking of where she was going. If she was ever to be the person her mother had wanted she would have to work at suppressing the effects of her curse, and Genma's training. She would not give up without a fight. She resolved to shove all memory of the past two weeks away. She would not let it ruin her life. She was a woman. She would find a kind man who would understand to be her husband. She would have children and grandchildren and eventually the memory of a purple haired Amazon would be like a dream lost in the misty past. She looked out over the bow of the ship waiting for the first sign of home.

XXXXX

Kasumi finally brought himself back to the present. Around him nearly everyone was talking: Cologne with Shampoo, Nodoka with Genma and Soun, and Ranma with Akane. Only Nabiki kept her peace, yet she kept casting glances Kasumi's way with a peculiarly haunted expression.

Finally Cologne and Shampoo finished speaking and Cologne looked over the room's occupants. She cleared her throat to gain their attention then spoke. "Now, as you now know the marriage is valid. Kasumi will have to return to China with us."

"That is unacceptable," Soun responded firmly. "I will not have my daughter forced into this. She was clearly not in her proper mind when this marriage occurred, be it legal or not."

Cologne sighed as she looked at Soun's unyielding face. "You will have to accept this in time. For the moment can we not at least agree that Kasumi is married to Shampoo?"

Kasumi wanted desperately to deny this, but unfortunately the facts were against him. However, his father did not seem ready to submit. "Father, I too do not wish to admit it, but the facts are the facts. Denying them will serve only to distract us with the semantics while we should be trying to solve the real problem."

"But Kasumi-"

Nodoka broke in. "Kasumi's right. It is merely an official title, and nothing more. I can see no real useful purpose in denying it." Soun finally lowered his head in defeat and Nodoka turned to Cologne. "However, make no mistake, even though we acknowledge the title does not mean we will allow Kasumi to be taken back to China to be forced to live out her life in this fashion."

Cologne nodded. "As you wish, but I think you will eventually change your mind. In meantime, Shampoo is without a place to stay and I have not the room for her where I am staying at the moment. Would it be allowable for her to stay here?"

"I suppose," Nodoka responded. "But, she will be sleeping in Akane's room."

"Acceptable. I must be going," Cologne said as she sat up and re-balanced on her staff. She gave the families a slight nod then hopped out into the yard and then out of sight.

The gathering quickly broke up. Akane started to lead Shampoo upstairs while Nodoka came over to talk to Kasumi. "It's all right Kasumi. We'll find some way of changing you back."

Kasumi looked at Nodoka for a second in confusion then remembered his other problem. "I'd almost forgotten about that. I hope you're right." Kasumi replied with a sigh. "Mrs. Saotome... I-"

"There's no need to explain Kasumi. We can all do some strange things when we've had too much to drink and to be frank it wouldn't surprise me in the least if more than simple alcohol was in that drink. I doubt they would admit to such though. We'll work this all out somehow."

Kasumi took some reassurance from Nodoka's words, but everything that had happened today had left him mentally drained. "I think I'll go for a short walk. I really need to clear my head." Nodoka nodded in understanding and Kasumi headed off. Ryouko watched him leave in a mix of emotions. One thing was for sure, there was no way she was letting this incident drop.

XXXXX

Some time later Kasumi had returned to the house, but was resting on the fence to think. "I'm married to a woman. I'm trapped as a man," he mumbled to himself. "Mother would never understand this."

"What I never understand is how the hell you get away with this crap!"

Kasumi let out a small moan as Ukyo sat down next to her. "Not now Ukyo."

Ukyo ignored him, looking out into the night. "You know, I already had you figured as a user, and a liar, but I never figured you as a drunkard and pervert." Kasumi clenched his fists, trying to contain his growing anger, his knuckles turning white with the strain. "To think I exposed myself to you. You must get some perverse sexual pleasure out of it all, huh? Maybe ruining other people's lives and toying with their emotions turns you on."

Ukyo smiled then turned to look at Kasumi. The sight of Kasumi shaking with barely controlled emotion and his eyes clamped shut, glistening with tears, broke Ukyo's smile. So, the pond scum has feelings, Ukyo thought as she returned her gaze to the night sky. Turning away didn't help the growing feeling of guilt inside of her.

Damn it, he's destroyed my entire life. Why should I care if I hurt his precious feeling, Ukyo asked herself. She immediately answered her own question. Because, it's low, something he'd do. I'm supposed to be better than that. I won't let myself drop to her level.

Ukyo growled in frustration then turned back to Kasumi. "Sorry," she said grudgingly after a moment. Kasumi stared at Ukyo in shock. "I'm just a little mad at the moment," she continued, then grabbed a lock of her pink hair and glared at it bitterly.

"Thank you," Kasumi managed to get out after few seconds.

Ukyo released the hair to glare at Kasumi. "You want to thank me? Then go away. Why don't you just go back to China with this girl and show that you do actually give a damn about the hurt you've caused people."

"I can't do that. It would-"

"Why not?" Ukyo nearly yelled out.

"It would be a lie." Kasumi said more forcefully.

"What lie? She knows exactly what you really are."

"The marriage," Kasumi corrected. "She did not know I was a woman then, and I certainly wasn't thinking straight at the time. Only some law says we are married, but neither of us would have agreed if we knew the truth at the time. I can't just lock someone in that kind of relationship. Could you?"

"You're dodging the whole issue! You haven't got a choice, or don't you get that? It's either, go back or leave her life in ruins. Or, is that what you want to do, like you did to me?"

"No! I never meant-"

"Don't hand me that garbage! If you never meant it then why didn't you come back huh? I could have been on someone's dinner plate thanks to you. So, where the hell were you?"

"I didn't know."

"Didn't know..." Ukyo echoed in disbelief. "You just love dodging your responsibilities, don't you?"

"Ukyo, there is nothing I can do about your curse."

"I don't exactly see you trying much, do I?" Ukyo shot back. "All you seem to be trying to do is destroy any chance I have with Ranma."

"The water was an accident," Kasumi protested.

"Yeah sure, just like knocking me into the spring in the first place was an accident. I'm not a fool, so stop insulting me with your lies!" Finally frustrated and angered to her limits Ukyo dropped off the fence to walk away. "I won't let you take the last piece of happiness I have. If that means keeping you trapped the way you are, or knocking you out and sending you back to China myself, I will. I'll never let you marry Ranma and destroy his life too." Ukyo said then with one last defiant stare marched off for the house.

"Great, this is all I need!" Kasumi said aloud. He had a moment of hope with that apology that he could get through to Ukyo. However, now she had turned into an added obstacle to his cure, and he was sure that she would be a formidable one. Why is it every time I seem to be making some progress with her things get even worse, Kasumi asked himself. The answer would probably never come.

XXXXX

"Here, this is my room." Akane said as she led Shampoo inside. To Akane's surprise C-chan leaped immediately into Shampoo's arms and startled to snuggle up there. Shampoo was a little startled by this and held the cat tentatively, unsure how to respond to the animal's sudden affection for her. "That's really odd. She's never done that with anyone else." Akane commented then started to gently take the cat from Shampoo. "Come on C-chan. You shouldn't jump at people like that." C-chan gave a meow of protest, but final submitted and let Akane take her.

"Cat seem... oddly familiar," Shampoo said, eyeing the feline suspiciously. She dismissed the strange feeling and examined the room. Her eyes quickly picked out the various signs that revealed the room to be that of a martial artist, but that was to be expected. The room was slightly larger than the one she occupied at the restaurant, and this one she had to share with only one person instead of three.

"I got a tournament tomorrow so I was thinking of turning in early. You don't mind, do you?" Akane asked.

"Is okay."

"Good. I'll be right back with a sleeping bag that you can use." Akane left, making sure to close the door to keep C-chan inside.

Shampoo sighed and sat down on the bed. She had come here to sort out everything that had happened between herself and Kasumi. She had not quite been prepared to hear that Kasumi had basically forgotten most of it. As if this situation wasn't troublesome enough.

Shampoo suddenly found C-chan on her lap. "_What did I do to make you like me, huh_?" Shampoo asked the cat, then began idly petting it as she continued to talk. "_Why couldn't I have a nice, simple, normal life and be married to a real man? No, I guess that would be too easy, considering my luck with men_." Shampoo scowled at that thought then noticed C-chan purring contentedly as she tried to snuggle in even closer to Shampoo. Again a feeling of familiarity was triggered and Shampoo picked up the cat and held it in front of her face to examine it. She didn't know anyone with a pink cat, or even a cat that looked generally like this one. Before she could arrive at any sort of answer to her quandary Akane returned with a sleeping bag.

"Something wrong?" Akane asked as she set the sleeping bag on the floor.

Shampoo frowned, but then set C-chan down on the floor. "No, cat just seem strange."

"Well, she is acting kind of weirder than normal. Maybe she thinks she knows you," Akane offered in explanation.

"Shampoo no know silly cat. Shampoo no really know any cat, certain no pink cat."

"Like I said, she thinks she knows you. She took a hit to the head, so maybe she's a little confused."

Shampoo looked at the cat, but then pushed away the feeling. Whatever it reminded her of probably wasn't a cat, perhaps some other animal she had once seen. In any case, it was unimportant. Shampoo set about getting ready for bed.

Akane, who was also preparing for bed, found C-chan staring at Shampoo's back as she started to undress. She grabbed up a pillow and dropped it on the seemingly mesmerized animal, startling her and gaining her attention. "Silly cat. Trust me, she's from China. You've never seen her before." C-chan cast another glance at Shampoo then laid herself on the floor to look inconspicuous.

XXXXX

Much of the night three people got little sleep.

Kasumi's mind kept returning to the night at the village and what he had done. Despite knowing he was intoxicated at the time; his actions still left him in a mess of emotions. More then ever Kasumi wondered how far he had slipped into manhood. Something else also greatly troubled him. How could he deal with Shampoo? Ukyo was right, he was basically trapped in this situation. What could he do?

Shampoo's mind was much the same, wondering just how to approach the situation from this point on. That first night her feelings had seemed so sure. She loved that man that night, yet now she was questioning herself. Was she so desperate to gain love that she had blinded herself to Kasumi's true nature? Then again, were there ever any clues to pick up on that Kasumi was a woman and not a man? Did it really matter? Shampoo struggled with those questions.

The other person was C-chan, lying at the foot of Akane's bed as usual but her attention solidly locked on Shampoo. Now, her memories restored to her, she was working out her plans for the future. She'd lost a lot of precious time, but now she could act.

**End Chapter 12**

Finally, that day is over. What has it been, 4 chapters? Well, it's done, now onto recovery time.

Bye for now.


	13. Chapter 13: Kaneda's girlfriends

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 13**

The first rays of morning light came down on the streets of Nerima. With their usual ease they crept through the tiny cracks in the shades of the Tendo home to rest on the sleeping forms inside. Yesterday had been long and hard on everyone and it showed in the general disturbance of the bedding of all the home's occupants.

Nabiki tossed back and forth, haunted by probably the one thing that could break her well formed mental defenses. Her face contorted in torment as the images and sensations of something forbidden assaulted her in her dreams. Ranma muttered barely audible curses at the one that had stolen and vandalized his pet. In his mind he vowed to make the little klepto pay for her misdeeds. Ryouko laid restlessly beside him, the continuous low growl of an animal, helpless and scared, coming from her mouth. Akane slept in relative peace, dreams of her loving doctor and how she would win his heart consuming her. Shampoo's face shifted continuously from a peaceful, content smile, to a disturbed, almost frightened look. Kasumi was much the same, except that he remained more on the later than the former.

As usual the beams of sunlight brought Akane out of her slumber, she sat up and stretched with a yawn. Giving C-chan a brief stroke as she shifted to get up, she eyed Shampoo with a frown. She took a moment to examine the sleeping Amazon and thought, Shampoo and her great grand mother are causing Kasumi a lot of trouble, them and their stupid Amazon laws. That angered Akane a little. She was coming to really like her sister, and to admire her for more than just her skills. Such as how she handled adversity. There was no doubt in Akane's mind that Kasumi seemed to be cursed in more than one way, but despite that she was pushing on. If only she could borrow a little of her sister's courage and face Dr. Tofu...

Even with the engagement off she'd done nothing to get his attention. She seemed to be as paralyzed as when she was engaged to Ranma. Oh well, she thought with a shake of her head, I have other things to do. She stood up and looked back down at the purple haired Amazon. I guess you're just caught up in all of this, she thought, but I'm not just going to let you take over my sister's life. With that silent vow Akane quietly moved over to her dresser to prepare for the day, and the tournament.

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to calm down. He almost wished he could join Akane at the gymnastic tournament, but unfortunately he had other, more pressing concerns. He sighed again to release a bit of the building nervousness he was experiencing. He had been on edge ever since the Vice-Principle had left him in his office, and gone to get Miss Hinako. He had told Kasumi that he would inform Hinako of Kasumi's curse and current condition, and then bring her in to talk to him.

He had grown fond of Hinako in the very short time they had been together. Her older self was much more worldly than Kasumi. For the first time he had a female friend he felt comfortable talking to. It was just too bad she spent so little time in her adult form. Still, her younger form was so bright and cheerful that Kasumi could not help but smile at her joy in life. He had enjoyed the time they had spent together, and had been looking forward to working with her. Now there was a chance that all of that would disappear. The question was: would she be able to accept Kasumi's curse.

Lost in thought Kasumi started when the door opened and Hinako walked in. Looking at him with wide eyes she stepped closer, never taking her eyes off of his face. Finally when Kasumi's nerves were almost ready to shred she spoke. "Is that really you Kasumi?"

"I'm afraid so," Kasumi answered. "But, in this form I go by the name Kaneda," Kasumi added, noting to himself that he should begin to use the name more often himself. If nothing more, it would be to ensure he didn't slip and call himself Kasumi at an inappropriate time.

Hinako's eyes began to water, and with a wail she threw herself at a surprised Kaneda. "Big brother!" She said gleefully. Finally she released him and stepped back. Looking up at him with glistening eyes she said. "I'm so glad to meet someone like me! You have no idea how happy I am to find someone who can understand what it's like to be so different." Her eyes took on a calculating look. "Why don't we go out for ice-cream to celebrate?" She suggested.

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea," Kaneda answered. "My treat?"

XXXXX

Later as they walked down the hall together, Kaneda felt a wave of relief as this first hurdle was successfully surmounted. Now, if only the rest of the people he had to deal with handled the change as well.

"Never! Never will I allow this abomination! Vile fiend! And shall ye now parade about, drawing another damsel into thy hell-spawned web! Not while the Blue Thunder draws breath!"

Kaneda raised a hand and covered his face in despair. Kuno stood in the middle of the hallway, a look of outrage on his face, wooden sword held menacingly high.

"Now speak, thou most wretched of beings, and speak ye true! What have ye done with fair Kasumi Tendo? Speak nave, did you burn with rage when you learned she had requested my presence in her class? Did you spirit her away that we two would not become as one and end your hold on her? Thou now shall swiftly, yea on your very leathery wings bring back the fairest flower of Furinkan High School's Faculty! And if one hair upon her head be harmed, yea if by even slightest trembling blush she do beseech my righteous wrath, I shall then verily and certainly and most FINALLY send thee back to the fiery lake from whence ye came! And if I leave a single bone of thine attached one to another then surely I shall hang my manly head in shame for all my days! But lo, my sword grows hungry for thy wretched hide! SPEAK HELLHOUND, OR FEEL IT FELL THEE NOW!"

Kaneda peaked out between his fingers. That's it? He was usually good for a least five minutes, he must be truly distressed to so quickly give Kaneda a chance to answer his query. Now, how best to reason with him? As Kaneda pondered one of the great unanswerable questions of the century, the need for the answer became moot.

"Delinquent! Happo-go-en-satsu!"

As the hall rang with Hinako's cry, and the glow of her attack filled the air, Kaneda reflected that it was just as well. Some things just could not be solved with a quiet word.

As the two friends left Kuno behind, a shadow of his former self, in the school yard a small device mounted high on the side of a tree began to send a message to its owner.

XXXXX

Shampoo sighed as she carried back a box of rice to Nodoka. Nodoka thanked her as she took the box, placing it in the hand basket she was carrying, then the two set out for the cashier. After paying for the various purchases they walked outside the store, retrieved a still very depressed Ryouko, and proceed to continue on through the market area.

Nodoka looked over at her human companion as they stopped briefly at a small shop. Shampoo had been exceedingly quiet throughout this whole outing. Nodoka was hoping to get a feel for the girl, yet all her attempts at striking up any sort of conversation had met with only the most limited of responses.

What little she had gleaned from her came from just observation. Judging from the thoughtful frown locked on her face ninety percent of the time she obviously was about as comfortable with this marriage as Kasumi. Still, she was not protesting it. She seemed to have submitted to her situation. It looked to Nodoka that if she wished to gain any knowledge beyond that she would need to ask her directly instead of dancing around the issue.

"So, Shampoo, how long have you been in Japan?" Nodoka asked, looking over the wares of a fruit stand.

"A few week," Shampoo replied as she stood to side and waited.

"Why haven't we seen you till now?"

Shampoo remained silent for a moment then finally answered, "Shampoo thinking."

"About?" Nodoka pried further, seeing an opening. Shampoo again went silent, hoping Nodoka would drop the subject. Unfortunately Nodoka looked back at Shampoo and repeated her query. "About?"

"About what happen," Shampoo finally answered, turning her head off to the side.

A rather evasive answer, Nodoka thought but decided to drop the subject. It served only to confirm what Nodoka had guessed already. She turned back to the stand, then after a moment moved on. "I'm still rather fuzzy on your marriage laws in your village. Exactly what status does a man hold when married?"

Shampoo returned her attention to Mrs. Saotome. "Man is husband of woman. If woman strong, man considered strong. He have much power among other men."

"And to other women?"

"No official power, but some power. Is like have very strong friend. You no strong, but since friend strong others treat you like treat friend."

Nodoka thought about this for a moment. "Is the same true for the weaker of a two female marriage?"

"Yes," Shampoo replied brusquely. She clearly didn't like where the conversation was going.

"So, if a woman were to take a wife with high status, she still would hold a great deal of unofficial power."

"Yes," Shampoo answered, but quickly continued, "but other woman must be there. If she no there is no power. Is also only... unofficial power, no official. Is much difference."

"I see." So, if Kasumi is not there, Shampoo loses that unofficial power, Nodoka thought. Much as a woman in Japan would lose status if her husband were not living with her and that brought up another question. "How exactly are men treated in your village?" Shampoo looked a little puzzled by the question. "It's an Amazon village. Amazons are not famous for their good treatment of males."

Shampoo looked angered by the claim. "Men no treated badly. Is big myth, made up by outsiders to make Amazons look bad. Outsiders no like idea of women lead." Shampoo took a second to calm herself then continued. "Is true men no considered equal women, but is no treat as slave if what mean. Men free do much what they want. May train, may travel outside village, may even marry outsider woman and bring into village if she strong."

Nodoka was mildly surprised by that and took a moment to think before pressing on, considering all the ways she had learned thru-out history that various dominant parties exerted their power. "Can they own property?"

"No, not really. Property considered owned by wife, or if no wife then mother. Is only official though. Is very rare for woman to take property away."

"Still, they can. Do they choose who they marry or is that purely the female's choice?"

"May choose. Sometimes parents choose, but woman never force man marry."

Nodoka nodded then frowned and asked. "Does not your laws call for the female to marry any man who beats her? I would assume in that case the man has no choice."

"Oh, yes, but is man who make choice to fight. He fight, he choose marry."

"And if a man doesn't want to fight?" Shampoo looked at Nodoka, again puzzled by the question. "How can a man gain a wife if he cannot defeat her?"

"Women can choose marry village man, no need be beat. Only need be beat by outsider. Even then sometimes choose lose."

Nodoka nodded, and turned to another vender to look and consider this information. A male's life didn't sound that bad, but she could see the difficulties. In particular she understood the difficulties Shampoo would face should she acknowledge the marriage as being to another woman. Without Kasumi there she couldn't even own property which at best meant she would be trapped living off a relative, assuming that was even an available option. That let out Kasumi being seen as a wife to Shampoo and not returning.

Seeing nothing of interest Nodoka moved on to the next stand. "Can a woman have more than one husband?" Nodoka asked, starting to probe another, less appealing option.

"No. Men is few in village. Woman no allowed have more one husband."

"Oh, why are there so few men?"

"Some no like idea of be in Amazon village. Outside world look much appealing to men so many leave. That leave few men, so make sure village no get smaller woman allowed only one husband. Is only allowable for women to share husband."

"Really? I suppose that is for times when there are particularly few males available."

"Yes."

Nodoka purchased a head of cabbage from another merchant as she thought about this. Well, leaving Kasumi male and Shampoo leaving was not really an option in any case. Finding a cure was unlikely and even if they did that would leave Shampoo's position in the village on unstable ground. If a villager were to find out, which Shampoo's great grand mother had already warned they likely would, then she'd lose her position. The fact that Shampoo could not remarry just made the option that much worse.

That left three options: have Kasumi return as a male, have Kasumi return as a female, or leave Shampoo out in the cold. All three were very unappealing. Kasumi living her life as a man was simply unacceptable. Having her forced into a marriage to another woman at all was unacceptable. Despite this, destroying someone else's life was unacceptable as well, not to mention unlikely to be allowed. Nodoka knew Kasumi well enough to realize she would likely never accept such a solution.

What was needed was another option. This matter of sharing a husband did show a little potential. It would at least make the situation more bearable. Kasumi could be restored to female form, and Shampoo could marry someone else and be left to live her life. However, it would not be a complete solution. It would still leave Shampoo with no power, effectively forcing Kasumi to return to the village. Beyond that, Kasumi could never officially marry only at best have an unofficial relationship.

Nodoka sighed. For now those were the only available options and they would have to work within them. Pushing aside the matter Nodoka turned back to getting to know the girl. "So, you are the best in your village," Nodoka commented after a minute.

"Best of age. Great grand mother better than Shampoo."

"Oh. You like martial arts?"

"Yes, want become as good as great grand mother. Make her very proud and become strong leader of village," Shampoo beamed.

"It sounds like you are well on your way. Being the best must make you very popular."

Shampoo's expression became more subdued. "Little," Shampoo replied in a mono tone.

Nodoka didn't know quite how to take Shampoo's reply. Something didn't ring right about it, but she couldn't figure out what. "Did you have any boyfriends?"

Shampoo scowled at this. "No," she answered, some anger slipping into her voice. "No have any boyfriend."

"Something wrong dear?"

"No."

Nodoka eyed Shampoo for a moment then looked away. She'd touched onto a sensitive topic, whether it was simply due to not having a boyfriend, or because of a failed relationship she could not discern. Pushing further would probably just anger her so Nodoka dropped the subject. She purchased one last item then set out for home.

Listening the whole time Ryouko had her interest peaked by Shampoo's last response. A boyfriend could be something of an issue. What exactly she wasn't sure. If she did have one, even if she didn't like him he could possibly be an aid to getting back at Kasumi. However, it was equally possible he could be a hindrance by trying to free Kasumi from the marriage. Of course, both options depended on whether he was available which he wasn't. Ryouko supposed that was for the best. The last thing she needed right now was more unknown variables to deal with.

Ryouko turned her mind to other matters, in particular her new hairdo. That brat would pay for this, but that didn't solve the more pressing problem. She couldn't stay a wolf forever. Sooner or later she'd have to approach Ranma. She'd already ruled out redoing it. That would work save the fact that her wolf form had grey fur and she had brown hair. Unlike her genetics, hair dye didn't change color thru a transformation, at least not in the proper way. So, no matters which color she used it would show. It looked like her only option was to wait for it to grow out, which meant keeping it a secret from Ranma for a heck of a long time.

Damn, she thought, I can't do that. The longer she was apart from Ranma the worse her chances got. It also left Kasumi with near free access to him to do god knows what. She couldn't let that happen.

Maybe I should just tell him and get it over with, Ryouko thought but her imagination quickly came up with Ranma's reaction. "You've been tricking me all this time! How could you? I never want to see you ever again!" Ryouko looked down at the ground, even more depressed. She just couldn't take that. Oh, what am I going to do, Ryouko asked herself in misery. If I could only tell him how I felt first, then maybe he could understand, but like this...

Ryouko shook her head then looked up idly at one of the shops they were passing and the large collection of hats inside. Oh yeah, sure, that'll go unnoticed, she thought sarcastically. Despite the thought her eyes locked on a rather large piece of headgear that just might do the job.

XXXXX

Kaneda sat in the teachers' lounge sometime later. Hinako had already headed off for home to prepare for the beginning of the class tomorrow. That left Kaneda alone to face his fellow instructors. The vice-principle had told a few others that had to know about the curse, and the reaction was understandably shocked. Those few still at the school at the end of the day were still giving him the occasional odd look. Hiro was the first to actually approach him.

He stood for a moment, looking at the strange man before him. Finally a smile broke on his face and he let out a short laugh. "This will certainly win you a prize for weirdness," he said as he sat down with Kaneda. "Ever considered show business? This would make a really neat magic act."

Kaneda smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Besides, with my present condition that's not really possible."

"So you really can't change back. You really didn't explain why."

"To change back I need to use hot water. I've become sensitive to the heat so I cannot come into contact with the water I need."

"How did that happen?"

Kaneda considered answering but then thought better of it. Trying to explain how he was married to a woman would get rather messy. "It would be hard to explain, and it is rather personal."

Hiro put up his hand in acceptance. "Then it's your business, and not for me to pry into," Hiro sighed and sat back in his chair. "Life can be a real load of trouble sometimes. You have this curse, Hinako is stuck as a pre-teen, I'm having trouble with the restaurant-"

"What sort of trouble? Still haven't found a buyer."

"No, I'm still considering that developer's offer, but I'm hoping for someone interested in reopening the place. Actually, the problem I'm having right now is vandals. I went to check on the place yesterday and found someone had broken in and messed up the place. Nothing was too badly damaged, thank god, but I really wish I had someone to look over the place. I'd do it myself, but my niece contacted me the other day. She is trying to talk a student at her school into attending your class. She asked if I would put her up for a few days if she could convince her to come. I agreed, but now it leaves me in a bind. I can't plan on moving down to the restaurant until I know what is going to happen in regards to the young lady." Hiro paused and looked at Kaneda. "Now, if some little street hooligan were to try to get in and ran into someone like you..." He said with a wide, devious grin.

Kaneda smiled, but shook his head. "I've already got somewhere to stay."

"Yes, well, it was just a thought. If you do know anyone who would be interested..."

Kaneda nodded then looked up at the clock. It was getting late. "I should be going. I hope you find a good buyer."

"Me too."

The two said their goodbyes and Kaneda headed off for home. He had made it only a few blocks away when he detected a presence nearby. He turned to find Shampoo's great grand mother behind him, smiling.

"Hello son-in-law."

"Must you call me that?" Kaneda asked as he continued on his way, the old woman hopping along beside him.

"Would you prefer that I call you daughter-in-law?"

Kaneda shook his head in mild annoyance. "No, but could you at least call me Kaneda?"

"An alternate identity... Hmm, very well, Kaneda."

"You have not told me your name."

"No, I have not," she said simply.

Kaneda looked over at her traveling companion. "Must you fight me on everything?"

"Must you?" She countered, but after a moment of mutual silence spoke. "You may refer to me as elder Cologne... or great grand mother, which ever you prefer."

"Elder Cologne, I have no real wish to fight you, but I will not be forced into this. For Shampoo sake you should at least understand. I cannot force someone to live the rest of their life with me. She would be no happier than I."

"I don't know about that. Such feelings can grow with time. Love, for all the grandeur we give it, is an emotion like any other. It can be built with time or triggered very quickly."

"But I'm not a man, despite this body," Kasumi retorted.

"And who ever said love was conditional on what you think you are? Whoever it was, he was a fool. Would you not agree that the purest form of love is that based on one's heart rather than one's body?"

"That's my point-"

"No child, you misunderstand me. You perceive yourself as a woman and therefore exclude all women as potential mates. Yet that is just a perception, particularly in your case. True love should not be based on one's gender, perceived or otherwise. It should instead be based on one's feelings for another, which ever sex they may be."

Kaneda looked away. This whole discussion was getting very philosophical and he didn't feel qualified to argue it.

Cologne smiled as she noticed Kaneda silence. "It is a difficult matter, I know, but never feel that yours is the one and only truth. There are always other opinions, and truth is mostly a matter of perspective. In any case, your point is really mute. What has been done is done. What we must now do is make the best of what we have." Cologne paused a moment then continued. "Have you ever considered having children?"

"Yes, of course I have."

"And, have you considered how the curse would affect such a thing?" Kaneda stopped dead in his tracks. He had never thought about that particular subject before, at least not in relation to his curse, but now as he did he could feel an overwhelming dread begin to take hold. Cologne stopped beside him. "From your reaction, I guess you have not."

"Are you saying I cannot have children?" Kaneda asked, already guessing the answer would be no.

"In practical terms, as a woman, no. You are most unfortunate in the curse you bear. Any other, non gender curse would not interfere in child bearing. The unborn child would simply take a form appropriate to the other body. However, as a male there is no appropriate form. The child would simply cease to exist. You might consider it the ultimate form of birth control."

Cologne little jest was lost on Kaneda as he stood in shock. He'd always perceived the curse as annoying and dreadfully inconvenient, but to find out it destroyed any chance he had of having children... Kaneda turned to Cologne, some desperation showing on his face. "But if I didn't transform-"

"Do you really believe you could avoid cold water for 9 months? Actually, it's more like 12 months thanks to the chaos your hormones are in thanks to the transformation. It would take several months at least to stabilize enough to even conceive."

Kaneda looked down at the ground for a moment then back up at Cologne. "There must be a cure. There must be a way."

"Perhaps, yet you are not likely to find it. In all my 300 years of life I have never heard of a single individual finding a cure. If you don't already know, the springs of Jusenkyo-"

"All mix, yes I know." Kaneda finished as he turned to look away. "It was the first thing I asked." Kaneda stared off blankly into open air as he digested this latest problem.

"Not all is lost. As a woman you may not have children. As a man however..."

"No! That's... That's..." Kaneda blurted out as he spun back around to Cologne. "I couldn't possibly..."

"Consider it," Cologne responded then turned and hopped off, leaving Kaneda alone in the street. After a moment he hung his head. Fate seems determined to tear apart any chance he had at happiness. Feeling a tiny drop of moisture on his cheek Kaneda raised a hand and removed it. After taking a second to compose himself he continued on for home.

A short distance away the sun glinted unnoticed off a pair of glasses. The owner quickly dropped out of sight.

XXXXX

The front door of the Tendo home opened with a shout of jubilation. In came Akane and Kodachi, both slightly worse for wear but happy, followed by Ranma who looked a little rejected. They made their way to the common room where Ryouko and Nodoka were.

Nodoka looked up at the two girls with a smile. "So, how was the tournament?"

"Great, we won!" Kodachi replied.

"Yeah, but I tied Kodachi in our match and we only lost by a few points." Akane quickly added.

"Yes, it was quite the exciting match. It was the best we've had in years. You should really join the gymnastic team you know."

"I don't think so," Akane said then the two sat down and began to recount the match in detail to Nodoka.

Ranma, having been there in person to see the events Akane and Kodachi were describing, walked off to the walkway by the pond. Ryouko walked over to join him and Ranma started to pet her, sighing and looking off at nothing in particular. Ryouko looked up Ranma in sympathy, alternating between cursing and thanking Kodachi for obviously spurning that which she'd give so much to have.

Ranma glanced back at the others as they continued to laugh and tease each other over various things that happened. He let out another sigh, this time one that admitted temporary defeat and he got up. "Come on girl. I think I'm going to go practice for a bit."

Ryouko obediently followed Ranma to the dojo. Ranma slid back the door to find Shampoo engaged in a kata, punching, kicking, and dodging an imaginary opponent. She cast Ranma a quick glance, but continued her exercise as he stood and watched. Ranma, who had seen Akane practice enough times to know, could see a distinct difference in the way this girl fought. There seemed to be a fierceness behind each blow that lacked in most martial arts training he'd seen. This girl was clearly trained for full out combat, where the victor could very well be the last person still breathing, rather than just martial arts duels.

Another thing he could see was that she was indeed formidable. Every move was complete, smooth, and well honed. He started to compare her to Akane and soon found the two to be very closely matched, although, if he had to lay a bet, his money would have to go on Shampoo.

Shampoo finally took full notice of the attention she was receiving and stopped to glare at Ranma. "What you want?" She asked, some anger slipping into her tone.

"Nothing, just watching."

Shampoo scowled angrily at his response. This jerk is gawking at me, she thought. Isn't he supposed to be engaged? Yeah, he's engaged to my... husband. Shampoo's angry scowl deepened and she started into another kata, ignoring her audience once again. She dearly wished she wasn't in this mess. She wished she had practiced harder like her great grand mother had told her to. She wished she hadn't accepted the challenge. She wished she hadn't underestimated him. She wished that he could just be a normal man.

Shampoo, in her growing frustration, threw a full strength punch into one of the dojo's walls, collapsing a good section of it. She looked down blankly at the broken wooden planks scattered about the ground outside.

"Do you mind not wrecking the place? We are supposed to be running a dojo here, and having large holes in the wall won't attract too many students." Ranma said snidely as he walked over. Shampoo turned her glare back on him, but he didn't seem to care. Instead there was a nagging sense of curiosity in Ranma. "I was going to get some practice in myself. Feel like sparring against a real opponent?"

Shampoo looked at this man, trying to contain her fury. He thinks he's better that me, she thought, clenching her fist at the idea. Fine, if he wanted a fight she would gladly provide it.

XXXXX

"Hey, do you know anything about this weird class they're starting at your school?" Kodachi asked as she walked into Akane's room.

"Yeah, Ka...neda is running it. Why?" Akane said as she followed Kodachi inside and closed the door. "Are you supposed to be in it?"

"Me, to be part of a class full of ruffians, ner-do-wells, trouble makers and hooligans... Of course they tried to get me in there." She answered with a broad smile. "Turned them down though, politely. However, I may reconsider." She added at the thought of Kaneda.

Akane laughed for a second as she looked around for C-chan. "You're lucky. I didn't get the choice since I'm going to the school already. I wouldn't have thought they'd even consider it at your school."

"Me neither, but apparently I make enough of an impression over there that they are actually willing to make a special exception. But you must admit, this whole class in general is unusual."

"Definitely, which makes me worried, in a way. I mean, its one thing to change our homerooms at Furinkan, but to transfer students from other schools. Anybody they're willing to go to that extreme with must be pretty bad… err…"

Kodachi only laughed at Akane unintentional slight. "Frankly I do find St. Hebereke rather… restrictive at times, no doubt why brother dear insisted I go there."

Akane smiled and nodded then frowned. "Where is that cat? Do you see C-chan?"

"Nope, probably catching a nap under the bed or looking for something to kill."

Akane gave her a disgusted look and checked under the bed. She shook her head. "No, where the heck is she?"

"She'll turn up."

"She had better, or I'm in big trouble. How did she get out?" Akane said as she got back to her feet, then frowned and covered her eyes with her hand. "Great, I forgot to tell Shampoo not to let her out."

"Shampoo?"

Akane gave up her search for the moment and sat on the bed. "Oh, just someone who's staying here for a while. Nobody to worry about."

Kodachi eyed Akane with some suspicion. There was obviously something more to be told on the subject, but experience told her Akane wasn't about to talk about it right now. Kodachi sat down at the desk and stretched out to relax some. "So, how's life free and clear?"

"Okay, I suppose," Akane replied with little enthusiasm

"You don't sound so pleased. What you need is a boyfriend?"

"Suuure, but it definitely will not be your brother."

"Who said anything about brother dear? I thought you had another man you had your eyes on?"

Akane turned to look at the wall, suddenly nervous. "Well, yeah, maybe."

"Then go ask the guy out."

"I couldn't. What if he said no?"

"Never know if you don't ask. Besides, no doesn't mean it's all over. It just means you have to work a bit harder."

"Oh yeah," Akane said as she looked back at Kodachi, "like I should be taking advice on love from you, Dachi."

"Hey, I resent that insinuation!" Kodachi shot back in mock hurt. "I just haven't caught the right guy yet... but I may have found him."

"Uhhuh," Akane said with a small chuckle. "Okay then, just how would you propose I ask him."

"Well," Kodachi began, as she got up and walked over to the closet. "For starters, you got to let him now you're available, and interested." She began routing through the contents of the closet as she continued. "All this nonsense about waiting for the guy to make the first move is so old fashion, not to mention painfully slow. Here we are." Kodachi stepped out holding one of Akane's more revealing sets of undergarments, a matching black set that Akane had bought on a whim, and then never had the nerve to wear. "This looks about right."

"Dare I ask? What do you want me to do with that?"

"You can always give him a nice surprise gift to open one night," Kodachi replied with another broad smile and a knowing wink.

"I think that's a weee bit forward, Dachi."

"Forward? Not at all. If you were being forward you wouldn't need this."

Akane was racked with laughter. "Oh yeah, I can just imagine what he'd think of me if I pulled that stunt."

"You are far too conservative for your own good."

XXXXX

Shampoo fell back several paces, breathing heavily. In the past few moments she had gone through a battle that made even her best fight with another villager seem like child's play. This man was good, very good. He could not match Kasumi, but he was making Shampoo work like she had never worked before. If it wasn't for the frustration she was feeling she might have been impressed. Instead, she was madder than hell.

Ranma carefully tested each of his muscles and joints as he waited for Shampoo's next attack. This was tough, but at the same time quite exhilarating. Akane could provide a good fight now and then, but when it really came down to it he could beat her in a fair duel. Here though he was going nearly all out, and he hadn't gained any real advantage. She had matched him move for move and made him pay for any mistakes he made while he did likewise.

He could sense that Shampoo was losing her cool. That was to his advantage in some ways. She was getting sloppy, and leaving more openings. However, she was also throwing a lot of force behind her blows, and any that connected would put him into some serious pain.

Shampoo finally rushed forward for a combo of two quick kicks and a spinning back knuckle. Ranma managed to dodge each attack, barely, then slipped in a kick to Shampoo's ribs. Momentarily thrown off balance by the hit, Shampoo was left open to a follow up and Ranma took advantage. He continued the spinning motion of his previous kick, went down low and back handed the back of Shampoo's knee, knocking her off her feet and to the ground.

Shampoo rolled out and away, but winced as she regained her footing. She had run through almost her entire arsenal and this man was still standing. About this time she wondered what was going through her head when she started to slack off on her training. At the time it seemed so pointless. She could defeat all her challengers handily, and quite frankly it was both boring and disheartening. Pushing her training further would have only made the others that much more out classed. Now, however, she had an opponent who was showing her the error of that decision.

There was one last thing she hadn't tried. It wasn't meant for sparring matches, but she was too mad to really care. It was the last technique her great grand mother had shown her that Shampoo had actually bothered with. She had never perfected it, but she could still use it.

Ranma watched in an odd fascination as Shampoo set herself back into a new fighting stance and started to dimly glow deep purple. The glow continued to grow until it outlined her like a fire. Ranma had heard of Ki techniques before, and even knew a few lesser ones, but had never before seen someone manifest an aura like this. He was so amazed that he didn't realize the danger he was in.

Before Ranma came out of his stupor Shampoo charged forward. Fortunately for him Shampoo didn't quite make it. Instead a hand caught her arm from the side and brought her to a sudden halt. Both Ranma and Shampoo turned to see Kasumi-kun standing with Shampoo's arm firmly held in his hand. If anyone had cared to notice they would also have seen Ryouko standing next to Ranma, lips pulled back from her impressive fangs, and fully prepared to jump either of the others should they make a move.

Shampoo stood for a moment, meeting Kasumi's eyes, her aura still glowing brightly. She had enough of a charge built up to blast Kasumi through the wall, but the calm disapproval in his eyes chased any further desire to fight right out of her. With an angry snort she let her Ki, or Chi, as she would refer to it, calm and the aura slowly dimmed and disappeared. Kasumi released his grip and without a single word Shampoo walked out of the dojo.

"Thanks," Ranma said as he walked over.

"I would advise you to stay clear of her for a time."

"No kidding," Ranma said with a nod, then noticed Kasumi's unusually downcast look. "Something wrong, besides the usual?"

Kasumi looked at Ranma, considering whether to discuss his latest problem. However, he just couldn't believe Ranma would understand what it meant to him. With a shake of his head he turned and began to leave. "It's nothing."

Now what's he up to, Ryouko asked herself then looked over at Ranma. To her displeasure there was a look of concern on his face. Don't fall for his tricks Ranma, Ryouko silently pleaded.

Ranma shook his head finally, and moved to the center to the dojo to continue his practice alone. Ryouko cast a dark look Kasumi's way.

XXXXX

The day passed in relative peace. Kodachi headed off for home. Akane luckily found C-chan walking down the hall by her room before Kasumi ran into her. Nabiki retreated to her room, as was becoming usual. Genma and Soun were relaxing and challenging each other in various games. Shampoo busied herself in any way she could find, and had taken to avoiding Kasumi. Whether this was due to the confrontation earlier or simply the whole situation in general, Kasumi couldn't be sure. He did hope that it wouldn't last. He would probably need her help to get out of this mess.

Kasumi spent the day alone, just thinking. His mind was working overtime, trying to find a solution to any one of the many problems that were assaulting him. For the marriage what he needed was a good Amazon law manual, but he had a feeling that if such a book existed, it was somewhere he would not be able put his hands on it. If he did find one against all the odds, he fervently hoped Cologne had missed something, some way they could escape this. For Ukyo, Kasumi could only hope that with enough time and patience she would come around. As for Kuno, well, maybe he'd come to understand the truth of things before long. It was a wild hope, he knew that, but a hope none the less.

The curse presented the greatest problem. Some careful thought lead to a few conclusions: One, avoiding cold water for twelve months seemed a very daunting, if not impossible task. However, he could simply hole up at home for the duration. It was a terrible inconvenience, but it was a possible solution. Was the risk justified though? After all it was not just him they were talking about here; there was the child's life as well. Could he justify jeopardizing an innocent life just to indulge himself? And of course, all that was useless speculation if he could not find a man who he could love, and who could accept his curse. Which brought him to the next problem, finding a cure, which so far wasn't looking like it would happen. The last... the last Kasumi didn't want to consider.

The night, finally upon the Tendo home, saw Kasumi headed off for bed. All that had happened lately had left him still very drained and tomorrow was going to be a long day.

With a weary sigh, Kaneda slid open the door to his room and flicked on the lights, or at least he tried to. They did not come on, and in a universal reflex, he flicked the switch several more times before deciding the lights were indeed burned out, and not just stubbornly refusing to come on. Oh well, he thought to himself, I can replace the light tomorrow. One of the nice things about this body is that it was handy for reaching things high up.

Quickly disrobing, he slid into his bed, and nestled down into the soft mattress, so welcome after years of rocky campsites. With a contented sigh, he put all the worries of the day behind him and set about falling into the welcoming arms of Morpheus.

Kaneda was just beginning to drift off, when he felt something stirring in his bed with him, before he could react, a slender arm slid over his torso, and he felt what was most definitely a female body cuddling up to his back.

"Shampoo! What do you think you're doing?" Kaneda shouted out, turning as he did so. He took the girl in his bed by the shoulders, and pushed her away from him. "You are supposed to be sleeping in Akane's room."

"Just who is this Shampoo person anyway, Kaneda-sama? And, why did you think she would be in your bed?" A voice that was most definitely not Shampoo answered him, its tone slightly accusing. Kaneda did recognize it however. She had heard that same voice not that long ago, and in circumstances almost as embarrassing as this one.

"Kodachi?" He exclaimed in shock. His surprise propelled him out of the bed almost like magic, and once his feet hit the floor he did not stop there, but stumbled backwards, all the while staring at the dimly seen figure reclining on his bed. He was not paying any attention to where he was going, and was unprepared when he backed into the chair for his desk. Both he, and it, fell to the floor with a noisy clatter.

Out in the hallway Nodoka was on her way to bed, and was being accompanied by Ryouko, who was on her way to Ranma's bedroom. Both of them stopped short when they heard the clatter from Kasumi's room. It was accompanied by a muffled expression of pain, and Nodoka quickly retraced her steps down the hallway. Ryouko was right on her heels. Reaching Kasumi's door, Nodoka turned the knob, and then knocked on the frame.

"Kasumi? Are you all right?"

All was quiet in the room then a rather strangled sounding Kaneda answered, "Aa... I'm fine. Just had a little accident. Everything is all right now."

"Well... if you're sure dear?" Nodoka said hesitantly, and started to back away from the door. Before she could release the knob, however, Ryouko shouldered her way past Nodoka's leg and with a werf of exasperation nosed open the door.

The scene that greeted their eyes caused Ryouko to smile a wide doggy grin, and Nodoka to go, "oh my," in a rather faint voice.

Kaneda was standing on the floor by his bed, his arms around Kodachi's waist. Kodachi was bent over the bed, her hands gripping the mattress firmly. Her backside was pressed firmly into Kaneda's boxers, and she was vigorously resisting Kaneda's efforts to pull her from his bed. Kaneda would pull, and the mattress would lift up. Then the weight of the mattress, combined with Kodachi's body mass would force them both back to their previous position. This imparted a motion to Kaneda and Kodachi's bodies that was suggestive to say the least.

When Kaneda heard the door swing open he froze in shock, staring at the two figures in the doorway with wide eyes. Then with a moan of mortification he exerted his full strength and pulled. This time Kodachi came fully away from the bed, and with her came the mattress, and all the bedclothes. Losing his balance because of the loss of resistance, Kaneda pulled the whole assembly over on top of himself and Kodachi. As the two people found themselves covered in bedding, the air filled with fluttering objects.

Nodoka and Ryouko stood there, staring at the mound in the middle of Kaneda's room, vastly different expressions on their faces. Then, Nodoka's attention was drawn to the fluttering objects. Reaching forward she plucked one of them from the air, and held it up so she could see what it was. She had no trouble identifying it. She had been wearing it only two weeks before. She looked from the pair of panties in her hand to the mound of bedding in the middle of the floor. Her expression firmed.

She spoke in a stern, no nonsense voice. "Kaneda, I will be in the kitchen making tea. Kodachi, you will go to Akane's room, now! We will talk about this in the morning, and you may be very thankful that you are no longer ten years old! As it is I suggest you give me no further excuse to turn you over my knee! This is completely unacceptable behavior for a young lady! If you persist in behaving like a spoiled child however, I may just start treating you like one!"

A pair of muffled acknowledgments came out from under the mound on the floor, and Nodoka turned and left the room. Ryouko quickly followed. She most definitely did not want to miss this conversation.

XXXXX

A few seconds after Nodoka had left, two rather bedraggled figures emerged from under the over turned mattress. Resolutely not looking at Kodachi, a grim look on his face, Kaneda started to dress. He stiffened when he heard Kodachi speak.

"Oh dear, how awful!"

"I'm glad you realize the seriousness of your actions!" Kaneda said repressively.

"What? That? Oh that's nothing, Aunty Nodoka is a pushover... well sometimes she is." Kodachi modified her statement slightly, remembering other times she had pushed the envelope a little too much. As Nodoka had implied, she was prepared to take corrective steps if she felt they were needed. Kodachi suddenly felt a little less certain of herself. Then she shook that off.

"I wasn't talking about Aunty, it's Akane I'm worried about. I've ruined her bra, and she does have a bit of a temper at times."

Kaneda could not help but look, and indeed, the over strained black garment that Kodachi had been wearing had given up the ghost, and was now hanging in two separate sections across Kodachi's chest.

"Sometimes it's such a curse, being so well built I mean. What do you think, am I too big?" Having asked this, Kodachi assumed a cheesecake pose, and thrust her chest in Kaneda's general direction, only to be disappointed when he did not react in the slightest to her display.

"I think you should follow Aunty's advice! Right now!" he said in a thoroughly quelling voice. Then having fully dressed himself, he turned and left the room.

XXXXX

"Come in and sit down, dear," Nodoka said from where she was heating water.

"About Kodachi-" Kaneda started to say as he sat down by the table, only to have Nodoka wave his explanation off.

"Don't worry about Kodachi. I'm fully aware her behavior leaves something to be desired. I try to be an influence on her, but I can do little. I'm very much afraid that she receives very little guidance from her guardians. It's a wonder she is not even worse. Anyway, she and I will have a talk tomorrow. No, it was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you have all those panties under your bed?"

"Panties?" Kaneda said in a genuinely puzzled voice.

Nodoka lifted an eyelid in surprise and suspicion. "You did not notice the panties that were concealed under your bed?"

Kaneda's face twisted in a puzzled frown. "I don't... Wait, yes, you're right. That's what they were. I'm afraid I did not really notice them. I was too concerned with Kodachi's behavior to pay much attention to anything else..." Suddenly realization came to Kaneda and he looked in shock at Nodoka. "I didn't! You have to believe me, I have no idea..." Kaneda trailed off and he lowered his head in despair. "It's just one thing after another, isn't it? I keep finding myself in these compromising positions, and I have no way of proving to you that I had no knowledge of the reason."

Nodoka examined Kaneda for a long moment. Of course the facts were against him, but the look, the mannerisms... it all seemed genuine. "I believe you dear," Nodoka said in a soft voice. "I do not believe you to be that good a liar, despite your long acquaintance with your uncle."

There was a bang, and a pained whimper as Ryouko hit her head on the underside of the table. She popped out from under it, and directed a sorrowful look at Nodoka, before turning and directing a withering gaze at Kaneda. Then she turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the two humans staring after her.

"Now what was that all about?" Nodoka said. "That dog behaves most peculiarly at times. She is very sweet, but still she is a strange one." Kaneda could only nod his head, thinking to himself that Nodoka did not know the half of it.

"Now where were we?" Nodoka asked. "O yes, the panties. Do I have your word that you had nothing to do with them?"

"You do." Kaneda answered her quickly.

Nodoka thought for a moment then nodded. "Fine, we will leave that mystery for another day then." Kaneda gave her a thankful smile and started to get up, but Nodoka continued. "Please wait; there is something else I wish to talk to you about. I have not had a chance to do so in private before. I talked to Shampoo earlier today, and understand her a little, I think. Now I would like to know how you feel."

Kaneda returned to his sitting position and shrugged his shoulders. "I can not really say, this has been so sudden. I do know that I feel very badly for putting Shampoo in this position. If I had been more careful this would never have happened."

"Now you stop that." Nodoka admonished him. "I have heard the full story now, and I can not see how you could have done anything other than you did."

"I could have gotten some hot water for Uncle. They could hardly have asked to have him replace the dinner he ate in that case. At least not as the main entre," Kaneda said with a wry smile.

Nodoka smiled as well then said. "True, but then I am sure there would have been some other penalty for his actions. No, I'm afraid you are just going to have to accept that there was nothing else you could have done. In any case, you have to deal with what is, not what might have been. And what is, is that Shampoo is a fact of your life. Now I know that you wish to be a woman again, and I certainly can't fault you on that. That however does not alter the situation concerning Shampoo."

Kaneda sighed, "I know, but I really don't know what to do about her. I've ruined her life, and I have no idea of how I'm going to make it right."

Nodoka nodded once again. "I might have a possible solution, it won't solve all your problems, but it might be a start."

Kaneda perked up at this, "what is it?"

"It would seem that under Amazon law two women can share a husband. If you were to find Shampoo a boy she can love, then at least that would be one less problem you have to deal with. If she falls in love, she might not be so concerned with her status in the village. Of course, I realize you would not want to be part of such a strange relationship, but there is no reason why they could not live a life separate from you."

Kaneda was a bit startled by this revelation, but on consideration it did seem the best way to at least partially recompense Shampoo for his carelessness. "I suppose it is an option, of course it does not solve my current condition."

"No, but if Shampoo finds someone to love, then she might not be so adamant about keeping you in this form. Now, we have discussed Shampoo, but I really wanted to know about you. Kasumi, do you remember our talk that night you... I found you with Nabiki." Nodoka said, avoiding mentioning the reasons behind that incident which would only cause Kaneda more anxiety.

Kaneda cast his eyes down to the table and blushed. "I don't think I'll ever forget that night. Why?"

"Do you remember when I mentioned that there was someone out there for everyone, and you told me about the boyfriend who could not handle your curse?"

Kaneda suddenly looked uneasy. He started to speak and then stopped. He seemed to be suffering from a grave case of indecision.

Suddenly he sighed, and said. "I guess you know there was no boyfriend, it was Shampoo I was talking about, but I never meant that we were romantic," he hurriedly explained. Then he sighed again, "I have not had many friends in the last few years, and except for one girl, a long time ago, I had never had a female friend. Most boys either looked at me with contempt, or thought I was something I was not. The girls mostly all looked on me with suspicion. The only ones who were friendly consistently, were the children."

Kaneda stopped talking and sat looking at the table. Nodoka just sipped her tea and waited for him to start talking again. After a few minutes he did so.

"It was so very hard some times. Over the years I grew to truly love the art. For all his faults, Uncle Genma is devoted passionately to it, and he passed that love along with all his other training." Kaneda went silent again for a moment. "But, sometimes I would dream of having a friend, someone to talk to, some one who could understand me. I know it will sound strange, but when I met Shampoo, I thought I had found that person. I know you must think it foolish, but after the fight, while we ate and laughed together, I felt a closeness I had never felt before. Shampoo gave me friendship, and it had been a very long time since that had happened. I suppose in retrospect I should have realized that it was my masculine form, but at that time I was very new to that shape. And..." He hesitated for a moment, then blushed and continued, "I was a little unfocused as well. I was not used to alcohol." He sighed, "Another error on my part. Anyway, when I woke up the next morning and realized the mistake, I only thought of explaining to Shampoo the truth. Her reaction... hurt... very much. I don't want to feel like that again, but every time I look at her I remember it, and it hurts down deep."

He smiled wryly at Nodoka, "but I guess I don't have much choice. I have to try and correct the situation I have placed her in. I just hope I can fix the problem before she begins to truly hate me. I don't think I could take that."

Nodoka looked at him, a speculative look in her eye. "I see. Well, we can't solve all our problems tonight. I need my sleep, and I'm sure you need yours as well." Nodoka drained the last of her tea, and began gathering up the dishes.

"Please, let me."

"Don't be silly, there are only two cups. You go ahead. I'll only be a minute." When Kaneda hesitated, she waved her hands a him, "Go on, shoo." Kaneda smiled at her and left.

XXXXX

He had made it as far as the staircase, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and started to haul him towards the bathroom. The strength and tightness of the grip gave away the culprit as Ukyo, and Kaneda had not only expected this, he had wanted it.

Once inside the bathroom Ukyo turned to Kaneda, a look of disbelief and outrage on her face. "What is it about you, huh? I'm seriously beginning to think Kuno's right, and you are using some kind of magic! How the hell do you do it?"

Kaneda ignored the question, and switched to his own concerns. "How could you do it?" Ukyo failed to respond, whether through confusion or anger it was unclear. "The panties, why?" Kaneda elaborated.

Ukyo stared at Kaneda a moment then looked off to the side. "Why not? Definitely no worse than what you did to me. Didn't matter anyway. I swear, if they caught you stabbing someone they'd think someone else made you do it." Ukyo turned to look back at Kaneda in challenge. "Even so, I'll keep trying until they understand just who you are."

Kaneda could feel his anger seething below the surface. The temptation to simply lash out at Ukyo was almost overpowering, almost. However, Kaneda managed to keep his calm, all be it barely, and turned to leave.

As his walked back to his room the feeling that his whole life was out of control took hold. He was married to a woman, trapped as a man, being chased after by Kodachi, and her brother, even if he did find a way to change back he might never be able to have children and Ukyo was gradually chipping away at his reputation. Before too long Ukyo might just succeed. Despite what she believed, Kaneda knew that each of these incidents were filed away in Nodoka's mind. No matter how fair Nodoka wanted to be, each incident must be making it harder and harder for her to have faith in him. Eventually the balance would shift, she would begin to doubt, and once that happened, all the little incidents would be looked at in a whole new light. Kaneda would have lost his home and his family. Kaneda shook his head, his whole life was a disaster and he needed time to deal with it while not having more troubles dropped in his lap. That seemed an idle wish however. As long as he was here he had a feeling problem would pile on problem, but he could not run away. He had a job, and the beginning of a life here. He was not ready to throw it all away just yet.

XXXXX

Ukyo quickly returned to her wolf form and headed off to Ranma's room. The fact that Kasumi could somehow avoid blame no matter what the situation was incredible. It had seemed so perfect. Caught with Kodachi and having the trap sprung. Ryouko didn't think she could have managed to stage it better in any way, yet Kasumi had come out of it spotless. How did he do it?

The only other thought on her mind was a nagging little voice reminding her of her earlier trepidation about executing this plan. It had been set up for a while, yet she had been uncertain whether to spring it. Now, the decision had been taken out of her hands. In a way that left Ryouko feeling clean of responsibility, but that nagging voice wouldn't let her maintain a guilt free state of mind.

XXXXX

Kodachi, having gathered together the clothes she had come here in (which consisted of little more than sandals and a long overcoat), and rearranged the room back to it's original order, was now in the process of examining the large collection of ladies' undergarments scattered about the room. The variety and shear number involved left little doubt that someone had gone to a great deal of effort in gathering them for some reason. Kodachi face broke out in a huge, devious grin. "It would seem my dear Kaneda has a few little dirty secrets. A shame... But, if he's that desperate, perhaps all he needs is a little actual female contact."

Kodachi pushed aside the thought for the moment and headed off for Akane's room. She would have plenty of time to make plans later. She slipped open the door, and was beginning to make her way silently over to surprise Akane when she herself got a surprise. Something entangled her legs, sending her toppling towards the floor. Just before she hit an arm shot in front of her. Before Kodachi could react in any way, her attacker's arm crossed over one of her arms and her waist then quickly grabbed a hold of her other arm by the wrist and pulled it tight into her abdomen. Kodachi was then pulled backwards into her attacker's body, clearly female, and left effectively pinned, one arm trapped against the floor by her own body weight, her other arm held in a vice like grip, and her legs caught in a scissor hold. Kodachi then found the cold touch of a steal blade at her throat.

Despite this sudden and totally unexpected attack Kodachi kept up her appearance of cool cheerfulness. As long as she did nothing stupid she probably wasn't in any danger. Besides that, she had a good idea who her attacker was and wanted to meet her. "I guess you would be Shampoo," Kodachi stated.

"Who you?" Shampoo demanded.

"Dachi? What the..." Akane blurted out as she was brought rather suddenly out of her slumber. She looked over at the two other girls, saw her friend's present predicament and quickly sat up. "It's okay Shampoo, she's a friend of mine." Shampoo hesitated a moment, then finally withdrew her dagger and released Kodachi. Kodachi, having got back to her feet, turned to look at Shampoo while Akane switched on the lights. "Ah, Shampoo, this is Kodachi Kuno, and Kodachi, this is Shampoo."

"I see," Kodachi said idly as she examined the Amazon. "Do you always greet visitors this way?"

"Visitor who sneak around Shampoo at night, yes."

Aggressive little thing, isn't she, Kodachi thought. She didn't look like that much competition, seeing as how Kaneda already seemed to be wary of her. Besides, a little competition was a good thing. It made you work that much harder plus added to the excitement.

"I don't even want to know what you were up to." Akane said, having finally noticed Kodachi's lack of much in the way of clothing.

"Oh, I'll buy you a new-" Kodachi began to say as she handed Akane the broken bra.

"Don't bother. I'll go get you some bedding."

Akane exited the room leaving Shampoo and Kodachi alone together. Shampoo glared at Kodachi while she returned a wide grin. There were three males in this house that this woman could have been with, Shampoo's husband, Ranma and Akane's father. She couldn't care less about Ranma. The jerk could sleep with half the girls in the neighborhood if he wanted. It was highly unlikely she had been with her friend's father, and that left Kasumi... But, that was absurd. Kasumi was a woman. Kodachi couldn't possibly have been with Kasumi. Of course, Shampoo was married to Kasumi, and this woman was giving her the oddest smile.

Shampoo broke the look and dropped her head onto her pillow, staring off at a wall in irritation. Her emotions began to build as she thought of the multitude of unpleasant possibilities this would open. She didn't need this. This whole situation had been thrust on her, and the more she thought about it the more she hated it. All I wanted was something simple, she thought, but all I get is something that gets more complicated by the day. Shampoo pushed her face into the pillow, attempting to crush the onslaught of emotions bombarding her.

**End Chapter 13**

Bye for now.


	14. Chapter 14: Sailor Jupiter on the scene

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 14**

Makoto Kino paced nervously in the hallway, waiting for her new teacher and suspected Youma. Ami's sensors had not been able to identify the method of energy drain. However, it had clearly shown the amount of energy involved to be less than what had been drawn by the Youmas they had encountered early in their careers as Sailor Senshi. So, at her current level of power Mako should be easily able to deal with it. That is what she had told the others, and what she had believed at the time. Now, waiting was giving her a chance to worry. She was so far away from any help. What if the Youma had been holding back? Forget that they never had before. What if this one had used only a fraction of its power? She had made such an issue of her ability to handle this on her own...

"Miss Kino?"

Mako started as a masculine voice interrupted her circular train of thought. Looking up, and then further up, she stared into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Miss Kino?"

Mako blinked, and realized she had been staring for several seconds. "Yes, that's me. I'm sorry, I'm afraid my mind was on something else." All the while she was talking she was drowning in those eyes. They seemed to focus on her and her alone. They seemed to say, you are the most important person here to me. Of course she was the only person here, but that was the impression they gave.

"Miss Kino?"

Mako blushed, as she realized that she had drifted off again. "I'm so sorry. I'm waiting for my new teacher. The vice-principle said she would be along to take me to my new class."

The brown eyed man grimaced. "I'm afraid he forgot again. My cousin is off for a little while. I'm taking over for her until she's back. I'm Mr. Tendo."

"Not here? But, she has to be," Mako blurted out. Then blushed as she realized how she sounded. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a very good teacher. It's just that my counselor had so much good to say about your... cousin? She's your cousin?" Mako stared at him in surprise. He was related to the Youma. That was terrible. Before her brain got in gear she blurted out. "Are you sure she's your cousin?" Her brain caught up with her mouth, and she blushed even deeper than she already was. "I'm sorry," she repeated for what seemed the millionth time. "Of course you're sure she's your cousin."

She was so caught up in her own gaff that she did not notice his discomfort at her direct question or his relief when she answered it herself, as if he were glad to not have to tell a lie.

"It's understandable for you to be nervous Miss Kino," he said in a warm gentle voice. "I know how hard it is to be uprooted and have to leave familiar friends and family. I'm sure you'll soon make new friends here. I hear you are staying with Mr. Hiro until you find a place of your own. I hope you can find a nice family to board with. It must be very hard to be on your own."

"I'm used to it," Mako answered. "I've been on my own since my parents died a few years ago."

His eyes softened even more. "I'm so very sorry," he said, and Mako sensed that he actually was, and was not simply mouthing the expected words.

This man could not possible be related to a Youma. It must have replaced his cousin, like the Youma that had taken Naru's mother's place. Or, maybe it hypnotized him and the other people involved like Chibi-Usa had Usagi's parents when she had first come to the past.

"Thank you," Mako said. "I'm over it now," she lied. He looked at her with those gentle eyes, and she knew he felt her concealed pain, but he merely said:

"Why don't we go to class now?" He started walking down the hall, and she hurried to catch up. She could not help sneaking glances out of the corner of her eye at his profile. I wonder if he has a girl friend, she thought. He's not that much older than me, she thought with a growing smile. He was even tall enough for her to gaze up into his eyes when they embraced. Teachers were forbidden to date students, but as soon as she dusted this Youma she would no longer be his student. Mind filled with happy thoughts she walked down the halls toward their destination.

The walk proved to be all too short. Mako had just been about to accept his proposal when her daydream was interrupted.

"Miss Kino?"

Mako came back to the ordinary school hallway. It seemed dim and dingy after the bright images in her imagination. "Sorry," she said then blushed at the image she was projecting. He must think her a perfect fool.

"We're here. Ready to meet your new classmates?" He asked with a bright smile.

Mako waited for him to open the door, and then realized that the question had not been rhetorical. He was offering to let her set her own pace. Once again she told herself this man could not possible be a Youma or a Youma sympathizer. "Yes, I'm ready," she answered his question.

He smiled at her and opened the door with a flourish. Noise crashed out from the inside, and Mako realized that the door was very thick, and apparently soundproofed.

"I Kuno Tatewaki demand an answer! Where is the foul sorcerer hiding?"

"Delinquent, I told you to return to your seat." Mako stood on her tiptoes and peered over her new teacher's shoulder. A tall handsome youth was standing in the middle of the classroom. He could have been any male student, except for the bokken he was waving around. He was apparently directing his words at a... twelve year old. Mako blinked and looked again. The girl was either flat chested to the extreme, as well as being excessively short, or she was indeed pre-teen. That was only the start of the bizarre events.

A dog's bark drew her attention to the back of the room. There, a black and white dog was voicing its disapproval of the Bokken waver's actions. A dog in the classroom? Mako thought in confusion. Maybe it's a seeing-eye dog, she thought, thinking back to night before when she had seen a special on them, and the way they were used in America. No, that was not it. The boy who was sitting beside the dog, and was obviously her master, did not look handicapped at all. Indeed he looked most handy indeed. If Mako had not already been committed to a relationship she would have most definitely been interested.

Suddenly a bright light brought her attention back to the front of the room. She stared in shock as the handsome Bokken waver suddenly shriveled, and the apparent 12 year old suddenly grew in size and dimensions.

"Youma," Mako hissed under her breath. Then, she whirled and raced down the hall and around the corner. Less than a minute later the pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Jupiter, came back around the corner, and nearly ran down Mr. Tendo. She stopped just in time, and moved to the side in order to go around him. She had a Youma to dust. Then all thought of the Youma fled her mind.

"Miss Kino?" This time there was no polite inquiry in his voice. This time it was an order to explain herself.

Jupiter was in no condition to offer any explanation. She stared at him in shock. All she could think of was, He can see me? He can see who I really am! She stared at him is stupefaction. He waited a minute for her to reply, all the while looking up and down the hallway. Finally he seemed to lose patience. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner she had just come around.

He continued to pull her down the hallway a short way before stopping in front of a girls' washroom. "For heavens sake Miss Kino, your file said you had a hero complex, but I never imagined anything like this. I know the Sailor Senshi are very great heroes, but this is no way to honor them. I'm sure they would be shocked if they knew you were disguising yourself as... Sailor Jupiter is it?"

Jupiter could only nod, still too shocked at his effortlessly piercing a disguise that had held under scrutiny from some of the strongest of their many foes.

He drew a breath and calmed down. Then, he spoke in a rush. "I'm sorry, it's partially my fault. I should have explained the situation to you before I brought you here. The young girl you saw in the class room is my assistant, Miss Hinako. She is a master of a Ki technique that allows her to drain the battle aura of unruly students. A side effect of the training she underwent is that she appears to be a child when uncharged. When she drains energy she stores the extra by altering her form to the older appearance you saw. It caused no harm to the student affected; they are merely lethargic for a short time afterwards. I try to keep peace with out resorting to her talent, but the nature of the class means that she has to use it on occasion." He finished his hurried explanation, and took a deep breath, then continued more slowly. "So you see, there is no need to rescue Mr. Kuno. He will be his old declaiming self in no time." He directed a pleading look at her. "Please give us a chance. Don't let my error spoil your first day." He looked at her with those gentle eyes and she could not doubt his sincerity.

He opened the door to the washroom and started to lead her inside, then he seemed to catch himself, he stepped back and motioned her to go in. "Please, I don't want to be harsh, but I must ask you to change back to your school uniform. We are fairly liberal on some matters, but I really think it would be best if you did not attend your first day at school as Sailor Jupiter."

Mako was mortified. His tone was one of an adult gently guiding a child who was making a fool of itself. He thinks I'm crazy, she thought to herself. She was confused as well. He had seen through the masking effect so completely that he did not even seem to be aware it was there. Was he an innocent with a talent, or was he an evil general who was playing a deeper game. Jupiter could not believe he was evil. She decided to trust her feelings. "I'll be right out," she said, and went into the bathroom. Inside she transformed back into her student uniform and after waiting for what seem a sufficient length of time, went back out. What a way to start things off, Mako thought with a sigh.

XXXXX

"Hello class, I would like you all to welcome Miss Makoto Kino who will be a new member of our class."

As Mr Tendo introduced her, Mako looked over her new class mates from where she stood beside him. She was relieved to see that the bokken wielding student seemed to be fine. He was a little thin looking, but other than that healthy. As well, the attitude of the other students seemed to bear out Mr Tendo's assertion that this was normal. They were ignoring the drained student and were instead looking at her with curiosity. Some of the boys with appreciation, and some of the girls with calculating looks. Mako was used to that. She was well aware of her attractiveness. She returned some of the appreciative looks, and smiled a friendly smile at the girls. She was no threat to them, not unless they tried to stake a claim on Mr. Tendo.

"Miss Kino?"

"Huh, oh, sorry, please excuse me." Mako had let her mind wander yet again.

Mr. Tendo merely smiled at her, but she noticed his smile was showing a bit of strain that had not been there earlier. She decided that she had better start paying closer attention.

"As I was saying Miss Kino, you may take the seat between Miss Kuonji and Miss Tendo." He gestured towards the back of the room at an empty desk between two other girls. One of them had her brown hair cut short and square across the back, and had an expression of complete indifference on her face. She did not seem to be paying any attention to what was going on in the class. Instead she was looking across the room, apparently out the window. She did not even glance Mr. Tendo's way when he mentioned her name. The other girl was an attractive girl a little shorter then Mako. Mako could not see how she had styled her hair, as she was wearing a baggy hat of some type. Mako could see what Mr. Tendo had meant about being liberal about some things. She saw just how liberal when she spied another student, this one male, with the arms of his shirt ripped off, his hair unkempt, and with a generally annoyed expression on his face. After a quick shake of her head she started to make her way down the aisle to her new desk. Suddenly she stopped as a thought occurred to her. If Miss Hinako was draining energy, that meant she was what Ami had sensed. If that was the case... Her eyes widened. If that was the case she would not be leaving in a few days as she had planed. Oh my god, she thought. I'm stuck here for the rest of the semester.

"Miss Kino?"

"Ah, sorry," Mako repeat yet again, and quickly rushed the remaining distance to her seat. She smiled as best she could to those still watching her then tried to concentrate on class.

XXXXX

"Oh Mako, we're so sorry." Usagi said over the communicator. Mako nodded, and sighed as she glanced down at her untouched lunch. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Fairly sure," Mako answered. "No one seems in the least surprised by her ability, and that student did recover completely. If she is a Youma, she's a real weird one."

Usagi was about to reply when Ami's voice cut her off from the side. "Unfortunately these latest readings and Mako's description bare out the explanation the teacher gave her. The odds are exceedingly low that she is a Youma."

Usagi somberly nodded to the unseen Ami and turned back to look at Mako. "Well, don't worry Mako, we'll think of something."

"Actually, I was thinking, we still don't know what's up with that cat or that house, and there's something else too. My teacher, he saw right through my disguise and didn't even seem to notice. He... ah, actually thought I was just suffering from an extreme form of hero worship and was dressed up as my favorite Senshi."

Usagi looked momentarily surprised, then a wide smile broke out on her face and she fell over laughing. "Usagi!" Minako said from the side, but the laughing girl could not bring herself to stop, not that she gave any indication of trying overly hard to do so. Mako blushed once again at the reminder of how foolish she had looked, then perked up when Minako took over the transmission. "She'll calm down in a second, but, did I hear you right? He knows who you really are?"

"Nono, he thinks I just dress up as Sailor Jupiter," Mako corrected, blushing even deeper.

Minako blinked then broke into a short burst of giggles herself, but quickly gained back her control. "Sorry, sorry, yeah, that is weird, awfully embarrassing too I bet." Minako broke into another short fit of giggles. "Sorry, sorry. That is really strange. No one has ever been able to do that, not even one of us."

Mako nodded. "That's why I was thinking that maybe this won't be too bad after all. I really should check this out and that other place too. This may not be a Youma threat, but we should find out what is really going on."

"I agree." Ami said, stepping into view. "Under the circumstances it would seem the wisest course of action. Are you going to be okay though? I don't believe you planned for an extended stay."

"I'll manage, don't worry. Tell you what, let's meet after school at Rei's and we can discuss everything in person."

"Right, we'll be there." Minako replied, and then looked off to the side. "Assuming Usagi the hyena here gets a hold of herself. See you then."

Mako signed off then sighed once more. At least this trip wouldn't be a total loss, but being stuck here wasn't exactly a promising prospect. She looked off across the field to where a number of other students were gathered. She was looking at a long stay. Being anti-social would make it that much more difficult, so she decided to get up and see if she could get to know a few of her new classmates.

She was about half way across the field when one student she recognized from class came rushing her way. It was a girl, rather ordinary looking except for the cameras and tape recorder she carried around with her. Actually, Mako had been wondering what someone so innocuous was doing in the class. Perhaps now she could find out. The girl came to a halt in front of her and immediately started introductions.

"Hey, you're Makoto, right? My name's Kitsune Maruda, nice to meet you," the girl said, offering her hand.

"Oh, sure, you too," Mako replied, and gingerly took the girl's hand after a moment of surprise at the gesture.

After a vigorous handshake, the girl smiled broadly at her. "I'm just trying to get to know everyone. So, I believe you're here for unnecessary roughness, am I right?"

"Sort of."

"Ah, don't worry about, so is half the class. Hey, since you missed the first day, why don't I give you the run down?"

"Sure," Mako replied with some enthusiasm. This was just what she needed.

Maruda lead her off to the side and started to point out various groups and single students. She dismissed the bulk of the students right off the bat. "Those are mostly nobodies, just regular everyday students," she said. "Most of the interesting people are in our class. That one over there," Maruda pointed out the boy who had been drained earlier. "He's Tatewaki Kuno, head of the school's kendo club. He's a real blowhard, just can't seem to keep his mouth shut. I've only been here since yesterday, and I've already seen Miss Hinako drain him four times."

"Man that's weird," Kitsune said in an aside. "I think she must be some sort of government project. I'm checking my sources."

She went back to her introductions. "The kid next to him Ranma Saotome. He's supposedly the best martial artist around these parts. I'm still looking into that. Those two are good friends apparently. That girl over there, she's Sakura. I haven't seen much from her, but from what I have managed to find out, it looks to me like she'll give Ranma a good run for his money in the martial arts. Actually, that's one of the odd things about this class. Did you know that almost half the class is martial artists, and we're not just talking Karate here. Matter of fact, I think Kuno's style is about the only normal one around. All the others are some really strange ones, like that kid's. He's the master of Indiscriminate Martial Arts Graffiti."

Mako looked at the boy Kitsune was pointing at, and sure enough he was presently engaged in making a mural on the side of the building at a lightning pace.

"Say, are you a martial artist?" Kitsune suddenly asked.

"Well, I know a few moves. Nothing unusual though," Mako answered, still watching the artist at work.

Kitsune eyed Mako suspiciously for a moment then continued on with the tour. "Anyway, where was I, oh yeah. That one over there is Nabiki Tendo. She's obviously our teacher's cousin. Stay well clear though if you want to keep your money. She's the best con-artist in town, maybe the whole country. She may have some organized crime connections so don't go getting her mad at you. You'd probably regret it."

Mako looked down at Kitsune skeptically. "Organized crime? Come on."

"Okay, I'm not sure, but I've heard some rumors... Oh yeah, I haven't worked it out yet, but she's got some problem with the teach."

"Really? Yeah, I did notice she kept trying not to look at him."

"Exactly. I got a couple theories... but they're still in the preliminaries. That girl there is her sister Akane. She's another martial artist, same school as Ranma I hear. Matter of fact, up till recently the two were engaged, but it was suddenly called off when her other sister Kasumi came back. You heard about her right? She was supposed to be our teacher, but she's off sick or something. You know, isn't that odd. I mean, they're a martial arts family, but they just happen to have two teachers in the family, both the same age. Kind of weird if you ask me."

"Yeah," Mako agreed. Maybe this wasn't so simple after all... Nah, that was silly.

"Anyway..." Kitsune said and continued on.

XXXXX

A short distance away Kaneda was standing with Ms. Hinako observing the various students. "Do you get the impression that some of those reports were a little down played?" Hinako asked as she watched a boy, a large sledge hammer in hand, yelling out that he would strike all his foes down with his thunder.

"A few, yes," Kaneda answered with a nod. "But, it is about what I expected. To transfer students here they must be really disruptive in one form or another." He scanned the rest the crowd. Other than the one boy, it was peaceful for the moment. It looked about right to get some lunch. Unfortunately, both Akane and Ranma had already had theirs and were now busy with their friends. Kaneda had been too busy to join them. "It's seems quiet for now. Why don't we take one last look around then meet in the cafeteria for lunch."

"Sure," his assistant replied and merrily skipped off.

Kaneda headed off in the opposite direction. He didn't get too far before he noticed Mako talking with Kitsune. Oh dear, that's the last thing that girl needs, he thought then headed over.

Kitsune caught sight of him and spoke quickly to Mako. "I got to get going. I'll chat with you later. Oh yeah..." Kitsune leaned in close to Mako and said in a very quiet voice, "be careful huh. Keep your eyes and ears open... and don't trust anybody."

Mako blinked in surprise at the odd warning, but before she could ask for some clarification Kitsune rushed off. She watched her go then turned to look right into Kaneda's eyes with a strangely familiar look.

"Miss Kino?"

"Hmm, yes?" She said, still with that odd look on her face.

"Are you getting along well?"

Mako shook herself, and blushed. "I'm sorry. Yes I'm getting along fine."

"I see you were talking with Kitsune. I hope she hasn't been filling your mind with her little theories."

"Theories?"

"Well, she's a bit suspicious of everything. Don't worry though. Just keep that in mind while talking with her. Her theories can get a little... wild."

"I noticed," Mako said. He nodded and began to walk off to continue his inspection of the area. Without much thought Makoto rushed back to his side. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, actually, I haven't. I was just about to."

"Mind if I join you then?" Mako asked eagerly.

Kaneda looked down at Makoto, detecting that something was amiss here. That look on her face was awfully familiar. Had Kaneda thought about it a little longer he would have remembered it was the very same look Kodachi had given him when he stopped her from falling the other day. However, he dismissed it as just a girl looking for some friendly company. "I usually have lunch with my sister anyway so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great! Let's... sister? Does your-"

"Oh, sorry, I meant Kasumi's sister of course," Kaneda quickly corrected, and scolded himself for the slip. Makoto looked at Kaneda for a moment then seemed to accept the fix. The two finished the look over the area then headed for the cafeteria where they met with Ms. Hinako. After getting their meals, they took an open table near the windows. All started into their lunches, Kaneda keeping a watchful eye on those students gathered from his class, Makoto keeping a loving eye on Kaneda, and Ms. Hinako just gobbling down her food.

Mako let out a barely audible sigh as she watched the latest love of her life. Too bad he was the teacher. Hey, he's not the teacher, not normally anyway, Mako thought. "How long is your cousin going to be out for?"

Kaneda's calm disappeared at the question, and he cast a nervous glance Ms. Hinako's way. "Ummm, well, she's... really having... some troubles right now. We're not too sure when she'll be back."

"Oh," Mako almost moaned in disappointment. That would put a real crimp in things. "That's too bad. I guess that means you'll be running the class for a while, huh?"

"Yes."

"It's really fortunate that you're a teacher too."

"Oh, it's really nothing. It's not as hard as many make it out to be. Besides, I'm just a home-room teacher and physical education instructor... Well, that is to say my cousin was the home-room teacher and physical education instructor. Neither her nor I would normally be qualified to be a home-room teacher, but as you know, this class is an experiment. Miss Hinako," here Kaneda nodded at her assistant, who ignored her in favor of the bowl of ice cream in front of her, "is actually much more fully qualified then I am in that regards. She has her teaching certificates. I don't have any at all. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Fortunately, the only real teaching I have to do is the physical education, and I am qualified for that." Kaneda rather diplomatically did not mention that his real job was to keep a tight rein on Mako and the other students so the real teachers could do their jobs.

"Yeah, but I heard she's real good at keeping the peace. Actually, my councilor said she was the best they've ever seen."

"Oh, I guess she's fairly good at what she does. I couldn't really say." Kaneda replied, caught between his inherent modesty and the need to be positive towards his 'cousin'.

"What's she like?"

Kaneda grimaced at that question. "Kasumi... she's... ah... well... about my age, and she's a martial artist, like me, and ah..."

Mako's interested peaked at the mention of martial arts. Kitsune had mentioned that most the class was martial artists. Of course, it was probably just coincidence, but you never knew. Besides, that meant they had a common interest. "Martial artist! Hey, I know a bit of martial arts. What style do you use? Where do you train?"

"My cousin and I use the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts. We mostly trained on the road. I did train in a few other styles though," Kaneda answered then regretted it slightly. If Makoto pried much further he might be caught. Time to turn this around. "And you?"

"Oh, we're... I'm mostly self taught. I've taken a few classes here and there in various styles, but I was never that serious. Actually, Rei, she's a friend of mine, is more into formal martial arts than me."

"Perhaps you should consider further training, if only to learn some discipline."

Mako blushed for yet another time. "I guess I do get carried away sometimes, but I haven't hurt anybody who didn't deserve it."

Ms. Hinako, who had finished her lunch and had been watching the exchange with an odd fascination, finally spoke up. "It's your instructor's duty to deal with delinquents Miss Kino. You'll have to learn that. Your records are fairly clean, but there have been more than a few incidents."

"Yeah, well... those were mostly misunderstandings. I mean, they didn't see what started those fights. I don't go around bullying people, if that's what you mean."

"No Miss Kino, of course not," Kaneda jumped in to say. "If anything, perhaps you are a bit too eager to be the hero." Kaneda paused for a moment, remembering the earlier incident. "Sometimes discretion is better than force."

"I guess maybe you're right. I'll try to be more... reserved." Ms. Hinako nodded in acceptance then headed off to continue her lunch hour rounds. Mako took a long sip of her drink to calm her nerves. This was too embarrassing. She was being admonished by a pre-teen and Mr. Tendo. "Mr. Tendo, I really will-"

"Please, call me Kaneda. I'm not used to this Mr. Tendo stuff. No too long ago I was the one in your position." Mako repeated the name softly, admiring the sound it made until he spoke again. "Don't worry about Ms. Hinako. She can be a little harsh sometimes. I'm sure you'll do your best. So, what's your goal in life?"

"Goal? Oh, well ah..." Mako drifted into deep thought. To help lead the Earth into a new utopia... True enough, that was her future, but she'd humiliated herself too much already today. Something a little more conservative... "I planned on opening a restaurant of my own someday. I'm a real good cook you know. Maybe I could... make you something sometime?"

"Perhaps. A restaurant hmm... I've worked in few restaurants. It can be rather diverting."

"Oh I just love cooking. That's why I'm so good. Actually, if I had the money I'd open a restaurant right now, but I don't. Besides, I'm a good cook, but I've never run a business before. I'd probably bungle it."

"Running a business can be difficult, but it doesn't take a genius. I'm sure you'd learn."

Mako smiled. "Thanks. I guess you already have your life planned out."

"Not... really. I could go on teaching, but I don't know. I've spent most my life in training. I don't even really know why anymore. I suppose it's useful sometimes, but I don't know if I'll be able to make a living around it." Kaneda looked down at the table top, deep in thought. "So much in my life is crazy right now. I don't know if I'll even be able to choose what I do." Kaneda looked up and suddenly realized he'd been talking to Makoto as if she were a confidant instead of a student. She had a very sad and sympathetic look on her face, but he hadn't wished to unload his problems on her.

"Maybe if you're life is real crazy right now you should try and get away from it for a while," Mako offered.

"I wish I could, but I have too many responsibilities. It's really nothing you should worry about."

Mako pushed on though. This was a great opportunity to get close to him. She couldn't just let it go away. "Maybe you just need a change in scenery, like a vacation, or better yet a new home." After saying it Mako wanted to slap herself. She'd just told him to move away. Even worse, the suggestion seemed to have interested Kaneda.

He thought for a moment. Getting out of the dojo would at least lessen some of his problems. No dealing with that dratted... fur ball. She wouldn't have to worry about Ukyo. Being discovered by Nodoka in yet another compromising position was far less likely. It did seem like a nice option. It would have to be some place close by.

Kaneda began to dismiss the thought. That was just too drastic. He couldn't run away from his problems. Just as he thought this, his tactical sense said, who is running? You just need a breather. A couple weeks, maybe a month, then you'd come back and be rested up. Trying to face off against everything all at once is suicide. Cut your load and deal with it a bit at a time.

Sensible enough. Maybe that is all he needed, some space to breathe. He could come back after a short time. It wouldn't be permanent. Now, where was the question. Something immediately popped to mind. "Mr. Hiro has that restaurant..." He said softly to himself.

"Mr. Hiro has a restaurant?" Mako asked excitedly. "I didn't know that."

Kaneda looked at Makoto in momentary shock. He had forgotten once again that she was there. "Yes, actually he does. It belonged to his uncle. He's actually trying to sell it at the moment."

"Really... Is it nearby?" Mako asked, somewhat nervous.

"Oh, yes, it's by the market place, only a few blocks from here."

Mako breathed a sigh of relief. You nearly messed that one up, she thought. "You thinking of buying it?"

"Oh, nono, I don't have enough money. He, however, needed someone to look over the place until he can find a buyer."

"Well, that's perfect!" It was indeed. If she played her cards right, she just might have found herself a place to stay too.

"Yes, maybe it is. Thank you Miss Kino. I think I shall take your advice after all."

Mako beamed, until the loud cry of, "RAPE," rang out from across the room. Both spun, Mako in shock, Mr. Tendo in readiness. The sight that greeted their eyes caused them to relax, and to watch in fascination, as a girl, only slightly taller than Ms. Hinako, and no more imposing, started using everything within reach to attack that poor unfortunate boy with the dog. Kaneda sighed and rushed over to break up the assault. Mako shook her head in bewilderment as the boy protested his innocence, while the girl continued to accuse the boy of molesting her. The boy tried to demonstrate that he had only nudged her, but the demonstrated caused the girl to launch into a new attack, using a nearby table.

"This is an awfully bizarre place," Mako commented then returned to her lunch.

XXXXX

Ryoga groaned in pain as he finally came to. Stupid girl, he thought. He hadn't done anything to her. He rubbed a large bump on the back of his head, and winced in pain. He'd be sure to avoid her in the future. He opened his eyes and looked around to find himself in the nurse's office with an ice-pack on his head. Just as he began to get up his teacher walked in.

"I'm dearly sorry, Ryoga. I hope you're not too badly hurt," Kaneda said, then gently pushed Ryoga back down onto the bed. "You really should rest."

"I'm fine, re-"

"No, I insist. You really shouldn't be moving right now," Kaneda said, and Ryoga reluctantly complied. He'd suffered far worse blows than this in his time, and really didn't feel like laying about, but if the teacher insisted...

Sensing Ryoga's compliance, unwilling though it might be, Kaneda released him, and walked over to a bowl of water to wet a cloth down. "I am really sorry about that, Ryoga. I realize you didn't do anything. Kotori is just a little touchy, and tends to over-react."

"No kidding." Ryoga mumbled. Kaneda walked back over to him and began applying the cold, wet cloth to his forehead. It did tend to relieve the throbbing in his skull. "Sir, may I ask what happened to Kasumi?" He asked after a moment, causing Kaneda to stop and look anxious.

"Kasumi... she... she... had some pressing concerns to attend to." It was at least true, if misleading.

"She's all right, isn't she?" Ryoga asked in concern, and started to get up once again only to be pushed back down.

"Please, you should lie down. She is just fine. I can assure you of that." Kaneda relied quickly, allowing Ryoga to relax. This is miserable, Kaneda thought as he continued applying the cloth to Ryoga's head. I wish I could just tell him the whole truth. Unfortunately I can't prove it, and the last thing I need is to make him think I'm crazy. "She was looking forward to seeing you again."

"She was?" Ryoga asked, again trying, and failing, to sit up. "I was really sorry I missed her before she left. You see, I got kind of delayed and-"

"She knows."

"She's not angry or-"

"Oh heavens no," Kaneda quickly answered.

A moment of silence pasted before Ryoga again spoke. "When is she going to be back, if I may ask?"

"Uh... well, soon she hopes, but she can't be sure."

"Oh, umm, if she needs any help, I'd gladly-"

"I'm sure you would, but unfortunately she has to do this on her own." Kaneda replied, letting some of his own feeling slip into the statement, and gaining a slightly confused look from Ryoga because of it. In fact, Kaneda did wish he could ask for help. Right now he could really use it. But, how ever would he explain. No, unfortunately this is how things had to remain.

Ryoga continued to examine his teacher. He had just got the oddest impression off of him, but he couldn't tell what exactly. As he lay back trying to solve this little quandary, he started to notice how nicely Mr. Tendo was treating him. Actually, it was uneasily too nice coming from another man. Ryoga got even more uneasy at this strangely caring attention he was receiving, and decided it was time to get out here. With a quick motion Ryoga rolled off the bed and to his feet.

"Mr. Tendo, I'm really feeling much better now, and I really have to be going." He said, and dodged past his teacher and out through the door before Kaneda could manage any protest.

"He was in an awful rush." Kaneda said to himself then shrugged off the thought.

XXXXX

The rest of the school day passed. Five fights broke out, two more drainings occurred and eight more raving speeches. It was a relatively peaceful day, for Kaneda's class. Nabiki, however, was still far from enjoying her experience. Stuck for the rest of her foreseeable high school stay in a class headed by Kasumi as a man... It was just too much. The only bright side to this was that with the influx of new weirdoes into the school her business prospects were looking up.

As she thought this on her way out, one of her new classmates rushed up to her side. Nabiki recognized her immediately as Yotogi Shinja. There was basically two types of people in this new class, those who were physical trouble makers, and those who had more interesting methods. From her scrawny build and pasty complexion, Yotogi had to be one of the latter. What exactly she did Nabiki didn't know yet. Now was a great time to find out.

"You're Nabiki right?" Yotogi asked, skipping introductions. Nabiki nodded silently. "Great. I hear if I need something and have the money you're the person to come to, right?" Again Nabiki nodded. "Good, you see, I got some film I want developed, and, well, my own facilities aren't set up yet. I'm just boarding near here you see. Anyway, I need this done, nice, discretely and with all hopes quickly. So, I was thinking you-"

Nabiki nodded and cut in. "No problem. I have my own little private set up. How many pictures you need?"

"Actually, several rolls. That okay?"

"Fine by me, but it's going to cost you."

"How much?"

Nabiki stopped in the hallway and pulled out her abacus. She could use a calculator, but physically sliding the beads on an abacus gave you a real feel for the numbers. "Development and secrecy cost you 200 yen each shot usually. Since you're going bulk I'll give you a wee discount at say... 3,000 yen a roll."

"3,000 yen..." The girl scowled and lowered her head to consider, but not for long. "Sure thing. You have a deal." Yotogi pulled out two handfuls of film and handed them to the moderately surprised Nabiki. "Payment on delivery?"

"Right. 10 rolls, that's 30,000 yen. You can cover that?" Nabiki asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, I got the money." She counted off several bills, and handed them to Nabiki, "what say, half now, the other half on delivery?" Nabiki nodded and took the money. "When can you have them done by?"

"After school tomorrow, soon enough for you?"

"Great, thanks." Yotogi waved a quick goodbye and ran off on her way.

Nabiki watched her go then smiled. A good little haul, and beyond that, these pictures would likely reveal just what the little lady was up to that got her stuck here. Those two distracting thoughts on her mind, Nabiki headed on home in a much improved mood.

XXXXX

Some hours later Mako was on a little excursion. By her side Artemis was doing little to hide his growing excitement about where they were going. She had already met with the others at the temple. It was a long trip there, one that she certainly couldn't repeat very often, so she had better get used to being on her own here. It had been decided that since Mako prospects of getting out of the class were slim anyway, she might as well do as she suggested and check out the other mysteries around this area. Artemis offered to join her for the duration of her stay, supposedly to help with the investigation, but more likely to get closer to his lady friend. Matter of fact, they were headed to the house with said cat in it at that very moment.

"This is the place, Makoto," Artemis said at last and jumped up onto the wall. "Maybe I should do some..." Artemis trailed off as he eyed something. "On second thought, maybe I should stick with you."

Mako jumped and grabbed the top of the wall. Pulling herself up high enough to scan the yard, she looked to see what had spooked the white cat. The huge pinkish dog she spotted gave her a good clue as to Artemis' sudden change in heart. "Yeah, you better. Say, this place is awfully big for a normal residence. These people must have some serious money. Maybe too much, if they go around getting their pet's hair done like that, poor thing."

"Maybe, let's go around and see if we can get in more directly."

Mako dropped back to the ground with Artemis. "And just how am I supposed to explain why I need to get in?"

"We'll think of something, come on." The two rounded the outer wall until they came up to the main gate.

Mako looked at the sign and then went wide eyed at what it read. "Tendo school of Anything Goes Martial Arts! Hey, my teacher is Kaneda Tendo, and he told me he knows this style. This must be where he's living."

"Hmm, I somehow doubt that's a coincidence. There has to be something really weird going on here."

"No joke. Hey, since I'm here anyway, he said I should take some more martial art classes. This sounds like a dojo. Maybe I can sign up here."

"Great idea! That'll be the perfect cover." Artemis said quickly, and then stopped to think a second. "I guess we better be on our guard though. I really doubt this is a threat, but you never know."

Mako nodded her reluctant agreement, and opened the gate. The building inside looked innocent enough and she didn't get any weird vibes off the place. After a quick look over the yard, and no obvious signs for further caution both entered and began approaching the house. Mako reached the door and was about to knock when she caught two voices.

"But Kasumi, this really isn't necessary," a woman said.

"Auntie, it's not like it's permanent. I just need a little space for a while," Kaneda responded.

Mako blinked in confusion. Why was this woman calling Kaneda, Kasumi? No, wait a minute; maybe she just heard it wrong. Yeah, that must be it.

Kaneda stopped near the other side of the door and continued. "Mr. Hiro just needs someone to look over the place, and maybe get it going so he can interest some buyers."

"You're going to run that restaurant by yourself?" The woman asked.

"Not all by myself. I figured I could get some help. Perhaps I can get Shampoo to help out."

"And that's another thing, why must she go with you?"

Kaneda began moving off. "Auntie, I can't just ignore her."

"Of course I know that, but is it really wise to be living alone with her?"

"I can take care of myself. I have been doing so for years. I think we really need to get to know each other and maybe..." The conversation faded as they walked away. Mako pulled back from the door and stood thinking. Who was this Shampoo, and did she hear that name right? Maybe he did have a girlfriend.

Artemis looked up at Mako and noticed the sudden nervous look on her face. "What was that all about? Why are you nervous?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just... That was my teacher."

"I thought you said his name was Kaneda?"

"I did. You heard Kasumi too?"

"Sure did. Probably just a slip of the tongue." Artemis offered in explanation.

"Yeah, sure, that's probably it... or maybe... no, couldn't be. I'm sure there's some logical explanation for it."

"Right," Artemis said with a nod, but his feeling that this was nothing serious was diminishing quickly. "Now then, perhaps you should knock now."

Mako smiled in slight embarrassment, having realized that she had just spent several minutes eavesdropping on her teacher, and quickly knocked as suggested. A few seconds later a girl Mako recognized as Akane from her class opened the door.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" Akane asked.

"Umm, yeah, I was just coming by, you know, to see Mr. Tendo, and I saw that you run, well not you but-"

"I know. I'll go get him. Wait here." Akane said then headed off down the hall.

"You keep them busy. I'll look the place over." Artemis said then started off for the stairs.

"Be careful." Mako warned then stood waiting. Kaneda soon came down the hall, smiling in his usual manner at Mako. She nearly let a sigh escape her at the sight of the man headed her way. "Hello Mr. Tendo."

"Makoto, it's nice to see you. You wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes, I... I was going to ah... I wanted to take some classes here, that's it."

"That's sounds like a good idea. My father runs the dojo, I'll go fetch him." Without thinking, already slipping into a by now familiar daydream, Mako fell into step behind Kaneda as he walked down the hall. He turned and looked at her briefly, then continued on. "You should be fine here. Akane and Ranma both train here."

"That's great. What about you?"

"Me... Actually I train with my uncle. He teaches a similar style, but it is different. I do occasionally spar with Ranma and Akane, but I don't attend many of the classes. That doesn't bother you, does it? I could attend more often."

Mako looked at Kaneda in mild surprise. He's so nice, she thought. No other teacher she knew would join a martial arts class just to make a student more comfortable. He was so perfect. She couldn't ask for anyone better. Now, if only she could ask him out... Unfortunately he was the teacher.

Mako brightened with an idea. "Hey, is your cousin Kasumi here? I'd really like to meet her."

Kaneda nearly jumped at the question. "Kasumi... well, ah... she's... she's not here, no. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. When will she be back?" Mako asked, not noticing Kaneda's reaction.

"Ahh, umm... It may be a while. She's... out of town." Mako nodded in acceptance of the answer, but Kaneda could only force a smile. He really hated lying so blatantly to someone, but to tell her the truth would be too confusing and hard to accept. It was better this way.

They walked into the common room where Soun and Genma were engaged in a game of shogi, and Nodoka was sitting at the table with a smile on her face, but one that betrayed a little sadness. Kaneda introduced Mako to Soun and then helped her fill out a registration form.

XXXXX

Up stairs Artemis crept over to Akane's room. He had checked all the other rooms on this floor, and so far nothing seemed amiss. One room had much of its contents packed, but Mako had mentioned that her teacher planned to move out for a while. The other rooms seemed typical for ordinary humans. Nothing indicated anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps it was just coincidence.

Anyway, it was time to pay his old friend a visit. Using some of his slightly enhanced lunar cat ability, Artemis leapt up to the doorknob and opened the door a crack. He then landed and pushed his way inside, to be quickly met with a pink flash. The two cats tumbled back into the hallway until C-chan ended up on top of Artemis, pinning him to the ground.

"Hey beautiful, it's me, Artemis. You remember me right?" Artemis squeaked out in shock and fear. C-chan examined him closely for a moment then let him loose. "Glad to see you still have your spunk." He noted as he stood back up. C-chan scanned the hallway for a second then, motioning for Artemis to follow, headed into Akane's room.

"Nice place you have here. This girl taking good care of you?" Artemis asked, but as expected gained nothing more than a look from C-chan in response. He sat back and watched as she leapt up to a shelf and pushed a large wooden board off it and onto the bed. She then signaled him to join her.

Artemis momentarily remained paralyzed by nervousness. Does she want me to... Nono, she probably just wants to show me something, he thought with a mix of relief and disappointment. He jumped up on the bed and looked at the board, quickly realizing that it was a one of those spirit boards children sometimes play with. C-chan then pointed out the letters to say, 'yes it is nice, and I'm just fine'.

"Hey, this is perfect. Now we can talk. Did you get your memory back?"

'Yes,' C-chan responded, then paused a second to think. 'It is a long story. Have you been to Jusenkyo?'

"Hmh? What is that?"

'Never mind, too hard to explain.' She replied then thought again for a moment. 'How do you talk?'

Artemis started to reply then stopped and thought on the question. "I don't really know, I just do. All lunar cats can."

'Could you teach me?'

Artemis paused to think. This would be awesome. He would have the perfect excuse to see her everyday this way, and if he succeeded, well, that would be even better. The fact that his odds of success were near zero was not really all that important to mention. "I can certainly try. You never know."

'Good.'

"Tell you what, I'll come by tomorrow, say about this time, and we can start. I have to meet someone right now. That okay?" C-chan nodded to Artemis' delight and he made off for the door. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow then." Artemis said and began to leave but C-chan meowed out to gain back his attention.

'Just stay clear of Kaneda. He is afraid of cats.'

"Oh, right, sure. I'll remember that. Bye."

C-chan watched the lunar cat leave then frowned. If he wasn't from Jusenkyo then just how in the hell could he talk? And, just what was a lunar cat anyway? She'd never heard of one. With some time maybe she'd get some answers, but for now she had other pressing matters.

XXXXX

Down stairs Mako was finishing off her papers and getting ready to go. She thanked Kaneda's father then got ready to leave. However, there was one other matter she wished to address. "Um, Mr. Tendo." She said to gain Kaneda's attention.

"Yes."

"Just before I rang the bell earlier, I heard you saying that you were thinking of moving out to Mr. Hiro's restaurant for a while. I was just thinking that if you wanted to get the place running or anything I'd be glad to help out."

"That's very kind of you Makoto, but you do have school work to-"

"Oh, that's no trouble. I really do love cooking, and I really should get some experience in a real restaurant if I plan to open one of my own. I asked and he said it was fairly big, so I could move in... of course if that's okay with you. I wouldn't be any trouble. Like I said I've lived on my own for quite a while now. I'm really tidy and everything." Mako finally finished with a blush. She had meant to go about it a bit more subtly, but fortunately Kaneda didn't seem to mind her forwardness. Instead he actually smiled.

"I'm sure you are. All right then, but I will be watching your school work to ensure it doesn't suffer any."

"Oh it won't, it won't," Mako blurt out happily.

"Good, I'll hold you to that. I'm going to be moving in tomorrow. I've already made some arrangements. I'm sure my friends would be willing to help you with your stuff as well if you need it. Oh yes, there will be another girl there. Her name is Shampoo. She's out at the moment, so I'll have to introduce you two tomorrow. Is that all right?"

"That's fine." Mako replied, even happier about Kaneda's reference to this Shampoo. A girl, not girlfriend, or anything, just a girl. Probably another cousin or something. Strange name though.

Mako shrugged off the thought and headed off for home... well, her now very temporary home. Artemis joined her at the gate, and his exhilarated mood reflected her own. "Nothing unusual Artemis?"

"Nope, not a thing. A typical everyday home. Luna has it all wrong. There's no threat here, especially not from C-chan."

"I agree. It must be just some weird mistake." Mako said with a dreamy, far off look on her face. After a few seconds she came out of it. "Oh yeah, I'm going to be moving in with Kaneda at a restaurant nearby."

"Hey, great thinking. You can get some good info on the place that way, not to mention some free eats for me."

"Artemis," Mako scolded lightly.

XXXXX

Shampoo came up the adjoining street just in time to see Mako and Artemis pass, and she eyed them in confusion. Hadn't she heard two people talking? She shook her head and continued on her way, ignoring the whole thing. She couldn't be wasting her time on stupid, pointless mysteries about people she didn't even know or care about.

She walked on for the Tendo residence, mulling over all that had happened lately. She didn't even notice her great grandmother beside her till she spoke. "_Troubled child_?"

After a second of shock, Shampoo responded, forcing a smile on her face. "_No great grandmother. Everything is fine_."

"_You expect me to fall for that pitifully inadequate act. I assume something about your husband is bothering you_."

Shampoo let the false smile droop into a frown. "_Husband... some husband_."

"_Give it time_."

"_Time? She just started some new job at the school. That doesn't exactly sound like she's giving in to the whole thing_."

"_But don't you see, it doesn't matter. The longer he remains as he is, the more he will become accustomed to it. It does not matter if he does so here or in China. Eventually he will come around_."

"_I don't care about that_," Shampoo blurt out, then wanted to retract the statement.

"_What do you mean_?"

"_It's just that I was hoping for at least something. I was hoping it was just the law that scared her off, but that's not it at all. Hmh, she already has a fiancé and I think she even has female lover too_." Shampoo face changed into an angry scowl.

"_What_?" Cologne asked, shocked herself.

"_There was a girl over a few nights ago, a friend of Akane's, but she wasn't over visiting Akane_."

"_Are you certain of this_?"

"_No_," Shampoo conceded.

"_Then let's not jump to any rash conclusions. Besides, if it is true he may be closer to accepting his situation that I thought. In the meantime I wish to see a little more resilience out of you. I know it's there. If you walk around being so gloomy all the time you'll do nothing for your situation. You should stop avoiding him as well_."

"_I haven't_-" Shampoo started to protest.

"_Don't lie to me. I have been watching, and you have been. I know this is a difficult situation, but you'll need to take some action to fix it. As for his denials, don't let them get to you. People are full of self deception. This one is no exception. I must be off._" With that Cologne bounced off over the roof tops, leaving Shampoo standing in front of the door to the house.

Shampoo took a moment to compose herself, and forced a smile on her face again. On into the lions' den, she thought ruefully as she opened the door and walked in. Immediately she picked out a discussion between the adults and her husband in the common room.

"I have to point out father that in my present condition I certainly cannot marry Ranma. Besides, this does not mean the engagement is canceled. I just need a little space for a while."

Now what, Shampoo thought in frustration and made her way to the common room.

"I suppose your mind is thoroughly made up then?" Nodoka asked as Shampoo turned into the room.

"Yes, I... Oh, Shampoo, hello," Kaneda greeted. "I need to talk to you."

Shampoo was almost driven to run away at the statement, but Kaneda's expression stifled her worry. It had a semi-hopeful look to it, but none of the fear or sadness of his admission from over a month ago.

"I am going to be moving out for a little while to help a friend look over his restaurant that he is trying to sell. I was hoping to get it up and running, and that you would help. Is that okay?"

Shampoo stood for a moment, too stunned to move. This was a sharp reversal of the trend that she had been encountering around here. Maybe great grandmother was right after all. With a small, but honest smile Shampoo nodded.

**End Chapter 14**

I'm actually not sure if Makoto has taken Martial Arts courses, or even if Rei has (stupid NA dub…). If anyone happens to know for sure don't be afraid to speak up.

Bye for now.


	15. Chapter 15: Trouble on the ice

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 15**

It was a rare bright day for Nabiki. Well, for a while there bright days had come by the truck load for her, but lately they had been getting fewer, and fewer, making them a rare and valuable commodity. For now though, things were looking up. She'd managed to get a full night's sleep. A whole new set of clients had arrived at the school. And, best yet, Kasumi was moving out.

No more would Nabiki have to endure his presence. No more would she need to worry about any untimely discoveries. No, with Kasumi out of the house Nabiki could begin putting her life back on track. Sure, she still had school to contend with, but she was sure she could handle it. It was not that she didn't love her sister; quite to the contrary, that was the problem. Yes, it would be a much better situation with Kasumi not sleeping just down the hall from her.

The school day over, Nabiki set off to meet up with her crew. They should have those pictures Yotogi had given me developed by now, she thought with a pleasant sense of anticipation. With any luck they contained something interesting. With any real luck, they contained something profitable. That would make this already good day even better.

She found them, as usual, by the pool, both girls laughing hysterically. Definitely something good, she thought as she saw the sheaf of pictures in their hands. She joined them, an anticipatory smile on her lips.

"All right, what do you have that's so funny?" Nabiki asked. With visible difficulty the girls managed to calm their laughter down to muffled giggles.

"Boss, you're going to love this. Take a look," Yoko responded, handing over a stack of photos. Nabiki took one look, and smirked for a moment at the unexpected image, then, looking at the next picture, her normal reserve broke and she burst into loud laughter herself.

"Oh, this is great. Did you " Nabiki said, and Hinichi held up another stack of photos.

"Already made us copies, boss."

"Good, good," Nabiki said with a nod, and barely repressed a totally out of character giggle. She switched to the next photo, and burst out once again with laughter. "How many did she get?"

"Anybody that's anybody, even most of the newbies."

"Yes, I see," Nabiki acknowledged, flipping through the photos and stopping on one of Ranma. They'd been living with each other long enough that the image was really nothing new, but she was sure he'd break into a cold sweat if he caught a look at it. Not much was left to the imagination, despite the heavy steam clouding the shot. "She's got an excellent angle too."

"Yeah, no kidding. The girl has real talent. I can't... Be still my heart, he is so gorgeous," Hinichi said, stopping her quick scanning to admire one of the copies she was holding. "I'm going to need a shower myself, a cold one that is." Yoko looked over and `oo'ed in admiration herself at the picture.

Nabiki, curious at which boy could illicit that strong a reaction, took a peek and immediately paled. There was no steam blocking this shot, as was logical, considering the subject's present condition, and everything was out in plain view. Unheard to all but herself Nabiki moaned, "why me," and began estimating the time to the extinction of everything pleasant in her life.

After a second or two to recover from her initial shock, Nabiki quickly snatched the copies from her friend's hand. "Hey," both girls exclaimed in disappointment.

"That's my sis... cousin!" Nabiki exclaimed, involuntarily taking another peek at the photo, but quickly averting her eyes.

"Oh come on Nabiki! It's not like-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm going to make good and sure these are never seen again!"

"Aw, but boss," the girls pleaded, but Nabiki turned her back on them and quickly walked off, taking the copies, and originals with her. After a moment they sighed in unison then Yoko looked to Hinichi and said, "she's no fun lately, you notice that?" Hinichi nodded her agreement.

XXXXX

Nabiki hadn't made it too far before Yotogi caught up with her, asking for her photos. Nabiki almost burst into a tirade at the girl, but having had a few minutes to calm down, managed to stifle that urge. Her friends were no doubt already wondering about her unusual reaction. Blowing up at a well paying customer would only cause them to wonder even more.

Fortunately they would likely chalk her present action up to Kaneda being family or something, but if she escalated the matter, they would start to wonder just why she was so concerned about a mere cousin. Ranma was almost family, and Akane definitely was. Yet she had never shown any reluctance to make money off of photos of them, some of them almost as embarrassing as these. No, the best thing to do was to let the matter die down. If anybody clued in... Nabiki shivered at the thought. So, reluctantly she handed over one set of photos and received her payment. Unfortunately, the image now locked firmly in her mind made her painfully aware that the money would not begin to cover the misery she was going to go through because of this little transaction.

Nabiki headed off to her locker to drop off her books, then she could properly dispose of the copies she still had. She had just opened her locker and begun putting in her books inside when the last person on Earth she wished to see called out.

"Nabiki, you're still here, good," Kaneda said as a he walked over.

Nabiki winced, then remembering what she had in her hand, quickly spun around to face Kaneda and hid the offending photos behind her back. "Ahh, hello Ka...neda." Nabiki stuttered out, her calm nowhere to be found.

"Are you all right?" Kaneda said in a worried tone, taking in Nabiki's pale sweating face.

"Fine! Fine, just fine. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you just... It's not important. I meant to ask you if you could come over to the restaurant later."

Not today, not today, Nabiki thought in misery, the image in her mind starting to overlap on the person in front of her. "I... I can't make it. Sorry, I really can't."

"Oh," Kaneda said in a disappointed tone, "what are you up to tonight then?" He asked, swallowing his disappointment, and showing a genuine interest in Nabiki's plans.

You just had to ask, didn't you, Nabiki thought bitterly, and began racking her mind for an excuse, while at the same time staving off the thoughts trying to force themselves into her mind. "Well, I... I have to..." Nabiki began, finally compelled to break eye contact with Kaneda. To her immense dismay her eye caught on a photo lying on the floor just behind Kaneda. Worse, even though it was hard to make out, it was clearly from the collection she was holding behind her back, and worst yet, it was that one! She must have dropped it earlier without noticing. Nabiki couldn't help but moan in misery at the discovery.

"Are you sure you're okay " Kaneda began to ask, looking behind himself to see what Nabiki was looking at.

"I'M FINE!" Nabiki blurted out, regaining Kaneda's attention before he could see the photo. "I just have... a... a... date."

"Date?"

Date? Nabiki asked herself, wondering where her mind was. "Yeah, and I'm... kinda nervous, you know." Nabiki said, breaking into a short burst of genuine nervous laughter, if not for the reason she gave.

"Oh, well then... who's going out with you?" Kaneda asked, again showing a genuine interest in Nabiki's plans. Nabiki would have given anything for an indifferent sib right then. Why couldn't he be more like Ranma, dense as a brick, and totally uninterested about anyone else but himself?

What a tangled web we weave, Nabiki recited as she tried to come up with an answer to the new question. Come on, think Nabiki, think. By now she had broken out in a full fledged cold sweat. The harder she tried to purge the image from her mind, the more it solidified its presence.

Just then a boy with long brown hair held in pony tail, similar to Ranma's only longer, and dressed in a standard school uniform, walked up from an adjoining hall on his way to his locker. Nabiki recognized him from the class, one of the newbies. She was just about to dismiss his presence when he spotted the photo on the floor and reached down to pick it up.

"TSUBASA!" Nabiki called out, rushing forward, past Kaneda, and quickly relieving Tsubasa of the photo before he could get a good look. "I was looking for that, thanks." Nabiki whispered, placing the photo with the rest, and quickly hiding them as best she could behind her back as Kaneda approached.

"Tsubasa? I didn't know you two knew each other that well."

"Huh?" Both Nabiki and Tsubasa said in tandem.

"Well then, maybe you can both come to the restaurant for your date. We'll need to try our new menu on someone. That is, if you want to? It's free."

"Free food, sure!" Tsubasa answered enthusiastically then blinked in realization. "Date? Me and Nabiki?" He asked in confusion, looking over at Nabiki who could only smile nervously.

"Yeah, you remember Tsubasa, our date." Nabiki said, saying the last bit through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah," Tsubasa said with a nod, but of course he didn't have a clue. He was not one to look a gift date in the mouth, however. If this good looking senior thought they had a date, he was not about to argue with her.

"Good then, I'll see you two later then?" Kaneda asked, looking at them expectantly. After a moment of hesitation Nabiki reluctantly nodded. "Wonderful." Kaneda enthused, before turning to leave. "I have to get going. See you at the restaurant. Bye." With one last wave of his hand he was gone, around the corner and out of sight.

Nabiki half heartedly waved in return then glared at Tsubasa, who smiled back innocently. After taking a second to calm herself, Nabiki returned to her locker, tossed the photos inside, and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing. Once finished she put the pen inside, closed her locker and handed the paper to Tsubasa. "Here, that's the address. Be there on time, or else." With that, Nabiki marched off, barely holding on to enough of her composure to keep from crying in frustration.

Tsubasa watched her leave, then read the paper, and smiled in overwhelming joy. "I've been here barely 3 days and I got a date! This is awesome!" For a minute or two he stood there, savoring the idea, then a startled look crossed his face. "I got to get ready!" He said, rushing off in the same direction Kaneda had taken.

XXXXX

Nabiki paced back and forth, every now and then looking at her watch and muttering to herself. "Where is he? How long does it take him to get ready?"

It was not that she wanted to go with Tsubasa. It was just that she was pretty sure she did not want to go without him, or someone else, and at this late date there was no way she could rope someone else in for escort duty. Even now, the thought of being in the same room with Kasumi was doing things to her that she did not want to think about.

"Nabiki," a familiar voice said behind her, and she turned, ready to give Tsubasa a piece of her mind for keeping her waiting. Her words died in her throat as she took in the vision standing in front of her.

Tsubasa was wearing dark sunglasses, even though the day was cloudy. His hair was slicked back and tied tightly. A short sleeved shirt was draped rather loosely over his slender frame, and a sports coat of some sort was tossed casually over one shoulder. He had one cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, and another tucked behind his ear. But, the thing that drew Nabiki's eyes, and made her cringe, was the elaborate, and very badly drawn tattoos that coiled from his wrists, up his arms, and under the sleeves of his shirt. As soon as Tsubasa saw Nabiki looking at him, he went into a pose, showing off his outfit with every indication of pride.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I had to rush, because I didn't want to keep you waiting on our first date."

Stunned, Nabiki could only stare at him in disbelief, completely missing the implication of the words 'first date'. Then her eyes narrowed, and she took a step forward. Grabbing one of his arms, she vigorously rubbed at his tattoo with her thumb, and was rewarded by seeing the garishly colored lines blur and smear.

"A fake," she said, not without a little relief in her voice.

"I told you I had to rush." Tsubasa said, in a hurt tone of voice. "I didn't have time to let the makeup set properly, and now you've gone and spoiled it." He finished in an aggrieved tone, looking at the spot on his arm where Nabiki had damaged his rush job.

"Why?" Nabiki asked. "What ever possessed you to do this?" She paused, her mind flashing back to an interview with one Kitsune Maruda. There had been a lot of gobbly-gook in her information on Tsubasa. Nabiki had to distill down the essence of it herself. The facts seemed to be that Tsubasa was disassociated from reality, much like several of the other students in her class, but Tsubasa's particular method of dealing with his was disguises, something she had forgotten till this moment. She should be grateful; the younger boy could have shown up in a pig costume if he had decided it was appropriate, which reminded her.

"Why Yakusa? What ever possessed you to dress as a Yakusa?"

"Kitsune said..." Tsubasa began, but was halted when Nabiki held up a hand, the other hand she held to her head. This is going to be a long day, she thought as she rubbed her forehead. It had been amusing when she had learned Kitsune was spreading stories about her connections to organized crime. It did not seem nearly as funny now.

"Tsubasa," Nabiki said in a firm voice. "I have never been, and never will be associated with the Yakusa. I'm just a simple business woman. Got it?"

Tsubasa looked a little disappointed, but then his expression brightened and he laid a forefinger along side his nose and winked at Nabiki. "Got it," he said.

Nabiki sighed once again, but let it drop. She didn't have time for this. She wanted to make this quick. Into the restaurant, ooh and ahh at Kasumi's new residence, have a quick bite, and get out of there.

"Put on your coat," she snapped out. Walking past Tsubasa, she turned around the corner and headed for the restaurant. She did not look back to see if he was following, but she could hear him stumbling along behind, trying to slip into his jacket while keeping up with her rapid strides.

Reaching the restaurant she walked through the door, and came to a stop in surprise. She had visited Kasumi's new home the day before, along with the rest of the family, and while it had been clean, it had been a half hearted type of clean, suitable for viewing by prospective buyers, but nothing special. Now it fairly gleamed, everywhere Nabiki looked the wood and fixtures were bright and lustrous.

The reason was easily apparent. Directly across from Nabiki, and facing away from her, Kaneda was on his hands and knees scrubbing away at the floor and right beside him, softly singing to herself in contentment, was Shampoo.

For a second, Nabiki watched the play of muscles so attractively displayed in front of her, and then swallowed convulsively as another recently viewed image overlaid the one in front of her. She wrenched her gaze away from her sister's current form, and toward the other group of cleaners who were busily working away, making the restaurant sparkle from their efforts.

Akane was washing a table with such vigor Nabiki wondered if it would survive the treatment, not that Akane was mad or anything. It was just that Akane tended to do most things at full bore. They were averaging about two cutting boards a week for a while before Aunty got her to calm down while doing the vegetable preparation, which was about all they dared let her do. Near Akane, a rather disgruntled Ranma was scrubbing walls. The reason for Ranma doing much despised woman's work, his mother, was working along side her pride and joy, and keeping an eye on him to make sure he was not slacking off. Obviously he was still not completely out of debt for sneaking his fur ball into the house, and then taking advantage of the situation with C chan to keep her. Even said fur ball was helping out. As Nabiki watched, Ryouko picked a brush out of a nearby bucket, and carried it over to Nodoka, who gave her a pat on the head before resuming her work.

"Hey," Nabiki called out, "who do you have to know to get some service around here?" All the activity in the restaurant came to a halt, as every one turned to look at her. Kaneda jumped to his feet, and looked at her in surprise.

"Nabiki, you're here already?" He turned and looked at the clock, and grimaced. "Oh my, is that the time? I'm afraid I lost track of everything." He walked over behind the kitchen divider, while talking to Shampoo. "Shampoo, why don't you show Nabiki and... Is Tsubasa here?" Kaneda asked, looking behind Nabiki. Just then, an out of breath Tsubasa, who had finally had to stop to get his too tight jacket on, showed up at the door. "Oh, there he is. Shampoo would you show Nabiki and Tsubasa to a table while I get the stove going."

Shampoo bounced over to them, causing Tsubasa to stare, eyes wide in appreciation, and earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Nabiki. "You come this way please. Shampoo show you to very good table." Then she frowned and spoke to someone behind Nabiki. "Shampoo sorry, no open yet, just family. You come back later, yes?"

Looking behind herself, Nabiki saw Makoto Kino, the new girl at school, and, unless her sources were wrong, and they almost never were, Kasumi's and Shampoo's new roommate. Obviously Kasumi had neglected to inform Shampoo of that fact. Makoto quickly rectified that lapse.

"That's all right, I'm not a customer. I'm going to be living here with Mr. Tendo."

Shampoo's friendly demeanor dropped away, replaced by confusion. "Shampoo no understand. Mr. Tendo not live here. He have home other side of town." She looked the tall girl in front of her up and down. "You young, what you want with old man? You no find young one?"

It was Makoto's turn to look nonplused, but her expression was nothing compared to Kaneda's as he hurried across the room. He had obviously not been expecting Makoto, and was looking quite distressed at her arrival. Unless Nabiki missed her guess, he had been waiting for just the right time to break the news to Shampoo. Now fate had thrown that idea right out the window.

"Shampoo, I'm sorry. I should have let you know earlier. This is Makoto Kino from my class at school. She's going to be staying here with us for a while. She's going to be sharing your room." He looked over at Makoto, and said, "I thought you weren't moving in till tomorrow?"

"I'm not, I just thought I'd come and check the place out, and see if maybe you needed a little help getting it ready."

"Actually, we're almost finished. I had a lot more help then I expected. I just have to make a dinner for Nabiki and her date. Then, I'll be closing up for the night."

Nabiki, seeing a chance to end the evening early said, "that's all right Kaneda. I won't keep you, and Tsubasa and I have plans for the evening."

"We do?"

"Oh, what?"

Tsubasa and Kaneda said simultaneously. Nabiki thought furiously, looking around the room for inspiration, she spotted Akane's gym bag by the door, her skates leaning against it.

"Skating, we're going skating."

"Really?" Akane said, from where she was putting away some cleaning supplies. "I was going to the sport center to meet Kodachi myself." Her face suddenly brightened. "Hey, why don't we all go? We could make a party out of it, to celebrate Kaneda's new home, and grand opening."

Ranma, whose ears had pricked up at the mention of Kodachi, quickly said he was in. Kaneda would have demurred, saying that there was still a little bit more to do, but Nodoka told him to go, she would close up for him. As soon as Kaneda agreed, Makoto said, "Sounds like fun, count me in."

Shampoo took a look at Makoto, and noted the look on her face as she stared at Kaneda, and glowered. "Shampoo come too," she grated out, her displeasure so obvious, even Kaneda noticed, and looked at her with a worried frown.

XXXXX

While the others gathered their things and got ready to go, Shampoo stood by the door with an angry frown on her face. When Kaneda had told her that they were going to be moving into a place of their own, her stomach had flopped. It had been so sudden; Kaneda had given every indication that he had no interest in making their marriage work, now they were to set up their own household.

It had come so suddenly, she had not been sure of just how she felt. That she had feeling for Kaneda could not be denied, but those were from before, before she had discovered the truth. The thought of living alone with Kaneda had filled her with anxiety. That anxiety had been muted only slightly by the discovery that she would not be sharing Kaneda's bed, but would have her own room. Under the anxiety, however, was a feeling of excitement that finally, maybe, just maybe, Kaneda had decided to accept his situation, and Shampoo would regain the husband she had lost that morning so long ago.

Now, all her happiness had turned to ashes. She glared in hatred at this girl who had placed herself between Shampoo and her man. The gangly top heavy little tramp could not take her eyes off of Kaneda, and Shampoo felt her anger grow at the thought of sharing a room with this little...

"Shampoo?" Kaneda said.

Shampoo blinked in surprise. She had been so intent on Makoto, she had completely missed seeing Kaneda approaching her.

Seeing he had Shampoo's attention, Kaneda continued. "Makoto does not know about us. I'd appreciate it if you would not mention the fact that we're married. It could lead to too many complications later, when I regain my proper form." He smiled at her sincerely. In the face of that smile, Shampoo, much against her natural inclination, found herself agreeing to keep their marriage a secret.

Once Kaneda turned away however, Shampoo found her anger returning, threefold. How dare he! Did he expect her to stand idly by while he basked in the adoration of that, that... "Oohhh," she exclaimed in exasperation. Much as she would like to, she could not bring herself to believe Kaneda was doing anything of the sort. It was clear to any observer that the too tall school girl was infatuated with him, but it was equally clear that Kaneda had not a clue as to the facts. How anyone could be so observant and capable in so many ways, and be so clueless in matters of the heart was beyond her.

Well, if that top heavy little trollop thought she was going to get anywhere with Kaneda, she was sadly mistaken. Shampoo would see to that. As she was making her vow, the rest of the people in the restaurant, with the exception of Nodoka, were approaching the door. Shampoo stepped aside to let them pass, and then fell into step beside Kaneda as they made their way toward wherever they were going. The other girl started to take up a position on Kaneda's other side, but at Shampoo's glare, she backed off, and moved forward to talk with Akane.

Makoto fought to keep from looking back at Kaneda, a troubled look on her face. That purple haired girl had obviously felt she was trespassing. Normally that would have been enough to back off Makoto. Despite her slightly obsessive behavior, she was no home wrecker. But she had to wonder, Mr. Tendo... Kaneda, surely he wouldn't have agreed to let her come and live with him and share a room with his girlfriend, not without mentioning the relationship to her. No, Makoto decided, she must just be infatuated with him and was trying to drive off the competition. Well, in that case, he was fair game. So, let the games begin.

XXXXX

As the group of young people walked into the Arena, Nabiki spied salvation in the form of her two underlings, Yoko and Hinichi. They were sitting at the rink side dining area, spying out the talent on the rink. Currently their attention was on a very tall brown haired boy who was surrounded by a flock of younger girls.

Giving a sigh of relief she turned to Tsubasa and said, "Sorry, we're going to have to cut this short. I need to discuss business with my partners." Nabiki schooled her face carefully and got in a dig at Tsubasa at the same time. "If you hadn't taken so long we could have had a longer time together. But as it is, I'm afraid you'd be bored stiff. We're just going to be discussing facts and figures. Why don't you go and enjoy yourself with the others?"

Tsubasa looked disappointed, but then he looked at her with a determined expression. "No, that's all right. I'll stay with you. Nothing you do could be boring to me."

Nabiki blinked and started to sweat. Darn, can't this guy take a hint, she thought to herself. She was over a barrel. If she made a scene, Kaneda would almost certainly come over and try and patch things up, and she did not want that. So, she put the best expression she could manage on her face and said, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Nabiki turned and made her way over to the two girls, not without a little trepidation. They were not going to be happy to have her interrupt their time off. She knew that unlike her, they were in it for the fun as much as the money. Nabiki made it worth their while in both regards to subordinate themselves to her. If she started to bore them, they'd strike out on their own, no matter how much money she offered. The last thing she needed was to have her carefully built infrastructure at school start coming apart along with all her other problems.

Well, there was one solution. Get them to work on something they would enjoy. As she came up to their table, they looked up at her and she said, "This is Tsubasa. Now, tell me who the big guy is, and how can we make some money off of him."

XXXXX

While Nabiki had been dealing with her problems, the others had spread out. Akane had headed straight for the ice. Ranma had gone looking for Kodachi, and Mako had headed for the rental office to get a pair of skates. This was an opportunity to shine in Kaneda's eyes. She was an excellent skater, and she looked good on the ice. Meanwhile, Kaneda had seated the sulking Shampoo and gone off to get some refreshments.

A short time later Kaneda returned to his table at rink side with a tray full of drinks and sat across from Shampoo, who's mood hadn't much improved. Kaneda passed her one of the drinks, but she ignored it. "Come on Shampoo, must you be like this?"

"Shampoo thought just suppose be us," Shampoo said, miffed.

Kaneda frowned. Obviously Shampoo was still caught up in having this so called marriage work out. He had to make her understand, but without alienating her. He had enough trouble facing Cologne. Facing off with Shampoo as well would make his prospects of getting out of this minimal at best. Beyond that, he really didn't like the thought of having her against him. "Look, Shampoo, Makoto needs a place a stay, and she's really interested in the restaurant business. It's not like we'll have no time together." Kaneda frowned again at the choice of words. It didn't exactly bring to mind the image he wanted to project.

Shampoo took no notice, and continued staring off at the various people skating on the rink. Her expression particularly darkened when Makoto passed into her vision. Kaneda was about to speak up to distract her when Akane come off the ice and walked over. "Why aren't you out skating Kaneda?"

"Well, I... haven't been skating in years."

"It's not that hard. Come on," Akane continued, pulling Kaneda to his feet, and directing him to the skate rental booth.

"What about Shampoo?"

Akane looked back at the Amazon then shook her head. "If she wants to mope about then let her," Akane said quietly, so as not to be heard by the party in question. "She's not your responsibility. Now, come on."

"I..." Kaneda began to protest once again, but after taking another look back, gave into Akane's directions. "All right then." After getting his skates on, Kaneda headed out onto the ice with Akane's help, and despite that nearly fell on his face. He managed to recover with a little help then cautiously began a slow circle of the rink to get his balance back. After several minutes Kaneda finally had enough confidence to skate off on his own. Before too long, he was actually beginning to enjoy himself for once, the recent troubles out of mind for the moment.

XXXXX

Shampoo watched this from the side, watched as Kaneda seemingly forgot her, more interested in Makoto's various feats of skill that impressed nearly everyone there. Show off, Shampoo thought in anger, but her bitterness gradually changed to dejection. Finally she turned her eyes to the table top, unwilling to watch the scene any longer. I should be out there, she thought. She looked back up, and quickly remembered exactly why she wasn't. Put her one on one with this blasted girl. Challenge her to a race, or even a swim. Anything, but skating.

She'd never been skating in her whole life. Next to that show off she'd look like a completely incompetent fool. Shampoo eyed the girl as she rushed to Kaneda's rescue after another near fall, and wished she could go out there and give her a good beating. Yet, she was still sitting here, watching. Every time a thought came near to pushing her to act, her mind shied away, instead content with just thinking about it.

XXXXX

Back out on the rink Kaneda was feeling relaxed for once. Sure, this didn't solve anything, but his troubles were out of his mind for the moment. His reprieve didn't last long. One quick glance reminded him of Shampoo present mood, and it drained most of the recently built up energy right out of him.

Akane was also looking, taking note of the shifting moods of her sister. She looked back over at Shampoo with a glare. "Why can't she be miserable on her own time?" Akane asked as she stopped next to Ranma, who had finally joined them on the ice. Ranma looked at her quizzically, forcing Akane to elaborate. "Shampoo, she's sitting there moping and dragging Kasumi down with her."

Ranma shrugged, and turned his attention to Shampoo as well. "Well, she is stuck in a marriage with a woman. Like you would be happy."

Akane scowled, but then countered, "Doesn't stop her from trying to force this marriage on Kasumi, does it?"

"No, I suppose not," Ranma consented. "Not much we can do about it right now though."

Akane turned her glare on Ranma. "Geez Ranma, don't you care at all about how Kasumi feels?"

"Of course I do," Ranma countered. "But what do you expect me to do about it? I don't have a magical cure up my sleeve you know." Akane nodded in reluctant agreement. "Look, all you need to do is get Kasumi's mind off of Shampoo, so why don't you go distract Shampoo then? Get her doing something so she doesn't have time to mope." Ranma suggested. Akane turned back to look at the Amazon in consideration then nodded.

XXXXX

Shampoo was suddenly shocked out of her stupor when a pair of skates dropped down on the table in front of her with a loud clatter. She looked up to see Akane frowning at her. "What you want?" Shampoo asked, looking back at the rink.

"Put those on." Akane ordered much to Shampoo's surprise. When Shampoo didn't instantly react, Akane grabbed the skates back up, and took the seat next to Shampoo. "Look, if you want to feel sorry for yourself, fine, but you're ruining Kasumi's mood at the same time and that's not fine. Now, you can either put these on, and try to relax, or I'll sit here pestering you. So, which will it be?"

Shampoo scowled, infuriated at being ordered around. Her fist balled up, but she let it relax after a second. Akane was now family and it would do her no good to attack her. Plus, she had to admit, she was sitting around like a lump. She took a long look at the skates, then back out at Kaneda. With a determined look, she finally grabbed the skates off of her sister in law and began putting them on. Akane nodded in satisfaction, and waited till Shampoo was finished. "Have you ever skated before?" Akane asked, and Shampoo shook her head in response. "Okay then, I'll help."

Getting to her feet, Akane lead Shampoo out to the ice, and had almost identical results as she had with Kaneda's first try. "This is stupid," Shampoo mumbled, looking around to ensure her slip hadn't been seen.

"Wait until you get the hang of it, then you can call it stupid," Akane commented, and continued leading Shampoo onto the ice.

XXXXX

Across the rink, immersed in a crowd of women, Mikado Sanzenin was considering his present tally. Hmmm, 998. Just two more and I'll make the thousand mark, he thought with a smile. Problem was he had exhausted all the girls... Well, all the decent ones that is. The man of his caliber had to have some standards. What he really needed was someone fresh. He needed someone who was vulnerable, and most importantly, beautiful.

He didn't have to look very long before several prospects skated into view. One was skating about like an accomplished master, pulling off double axles like they were child's play. She certainly had the looks, and she was new, but not really vulnerable. However, there was a certain other two, one less accomplished, although still fair, and the other barely able to stand on her own. The last one fit the bill perfectly, and given a little work he could probably get both, maybe even all three, but that was probably pushing it. Besides, there was always tomorrow. Best to start small then work on getting the other two. Now all he needed was a little accident...

Mikado eyed the other skaters for someone appropriate, and one particular boy, obviously an amateur, looked just right. With a smile Mikado excused himself from his fan club and skated leisurely off, his demeanor perfectly innocent.

XXXXX

"Oh, there he goes. I told you he'd try for her," Yoko said with a nod. "How much do you want to bet he'll use some unfortunate shmuck as a distraction?"

"Nothing, thank you," Nabiki replied. "Question is: what do you think his chances are?"

Hinichi and Yoko examined their target in detail, considering, while Nabiki sat back sipping at her drink that Tsubasa had just gotten for her. His attention was also now on the ice, in an apparent attempt to try and add something to the discussion. Wasn't much chance at that. Yoko and Hinichi were probably the best observers around, save herself.

"An Amazon, not exactly in the best of moods, I say she clobbers him before he even gets close." Hinichi finally concluded, but Yoko shook her head in disagreement.

"No, she's got other targets for her anger right now. Looks like she's got an interest in your cousin Nabiki? What's up with that anyway?"

"Unfortunately private family business, but you're warm," Nabiki replied.

"Well, then I say she'll might just go along with him as long as he doesn't get too fresh. Mikado's not a total idiot. He'll keep it low key for the first few minutes, playing on her lack luster skating ability to try and win her confidence."

"Really?" Tsubasa asked, intrigued.

"Oh yeah, just look at her. She's just dying to get some of Kaneda's attention. Jealousy is a lovely technique. Of course, it counts on the subject being interested..." Yoko said, giving Nabiki a questioning look, but Nabiki gave no reply. "Well, anyway, that probably will only last till he tries something serious, at which time he's a goner."

Hinichi pointed out to the ice. "Oh, here he goes..."

XXXXX

Kaneda was finally back in semi high spirits, and silently thanking Akane. Today had turned out fairly well after all. Now if only- His thought was cut off abruptly, when a sudden bump from behind sent him reeling off balance, right toward Akane and Shampoo. He barely had time to call out a warning before he smashed directly into Akane, sending both her and himself to the ice. Shampoo, meanwhile, was sent sliding backwards.

Shampoo wind milled her arms desperately to keep her balance. Of course, being occupied with that meant she'd didn't have the concentration to spare on stopping her uncontrolled slid. Fortunately that proved unnecessary, as she was brought to a sudden halt and found herself held by a strange boy, who was smiling at her.

"You seemed to be having some difficulty," he said, lifting her off the ice and into his arms. "I hope that you are well."

Shampoo looked the boy in the face, momentarily caught up in his smile. "Shampoo fine," she said after a couple seconds, and then, finally noticing her present position, released herself from his grip and dropped to the ice, where she once more slipped and fell onto her behind. She snarled silently to herself in frustration, imagining just what kind of an embarrassing display she was putting on, but then found the boy taking her by the hand and helping her back to her feet.

"There now, you really shouldn't feel embarrassed. Ice skating is like any other skill, it takes time to learn, and a few bumps. Perhaps you would allow me the honor of instructing you in some of the finer points of skating," he continued, never for an instant losing his smile, but Shampoo felt something was a bit off here. Her suspicions were tossed aside at seeing Makoto at Kaneda's side once more, helping him to regain his footing. The effort seemed to involve a lot more close contact then Shampoo felt was really called for. She felt a wave of jealousy flood over herself.

"Okay," She responded, looking back at the boy. His eyes seemed to gleam with the response and he started leading her around the ice.

XXXXX

"See, what did I tell you," Yoko said in triumph.

"Lucky guess," Hinichi countered. "Not like this is doing us much good anyway. Hey, do you think Kaneda would beat him in a fight?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Kaneda's a darn good martial artist, but a lousy skater. He'd probably lose unless Mikado is stupid enough to fight him off the ice. Of course, my cousin would probably never start a fight deliberately... Oh, ready your books girls because we just may have a real fight on our hands," Nabiki said, spotting a particular girl entering the rink side area.

XXXXX

Across the way Ranma had skated over to lend a hand, and he and Makoto were helping Akane and Kaneda back to their feet. "Where's Shampoo?" Kaneda asked with some concern, scanning the crowd on the ice.

"That jerk who knocked into you is with her," Makoto said, pointing out the pair at the other end of the rink. "I bet he did it on purpose too. Some people can be so low." She looked back at Kaneda and noticed him staring at the pair intently for a moment. "Do you know him or something?"

Kaneda broke the look and addressed Mako, "No, I-"

"Hey, Akane, isn't that the guy that was with Azusa at the Vet's?" Ranma asked.

Akane took a long look then nodded. "Yes, I think you're right. Maybe he's her brother... Speaking of the party in question," Akane said, spotting Azusa skating up to the pair. Azusa jumped into the air, and smashed Mikado across the head with a fist as she passed, knocking him to the ice. Without the added support Shampoo soon followed. Azusa then spun around and moved in to confront Shampoo.

Seeing this Kaneda skated off to intervene, while Ranma just glared at Azusa. "Akane, go over there and hit her for me," he said after a second.

"What? Why should I? It was your dog. You do it."

Ranma considered then shook his head. "I don't hit girls... as much as I'd like to in this case." He let out a low growl then skated slowly after Kaneda. "But I can give her a piece of my mind."

"Careful, you don't have a lot to spare," Akane called after him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ranma said dryly in reply.

"What did she do to his dog?" Makoto asked, and Akane started explaining as events unfolded before them.

XXXXX

"Where is Azusa's Charolette you mean girl?" Azusa demanded of Shampoo who was still prone on the ice. "Azusa wants her back."

"Was not your dog. Go away, before get hurt." Shampoo shot back, but realized she was not quite in the position to make threats. Azusa was no less aware of this, and giggled.

"You hurt Azusa!" She said derisively, "Azusa doesn't think so, not this time. You can't even stand up. Maybe Azusa should show you how to really skate." She said, and began circling around Shampoo like a shark, making Shampoo all the more angry at her predicament.

Before anything could happen though Kaneda arrived and placed himself between Azusa and Shampoo. Azusa stopped and briefly glared at Kaneda for interfering. "Who are you?" Azusa asked then examined him more intently. "You were there too, weren't you? You mean people, stealing Azusa's little Charolette. Azusa wants her back!"

"Hey you, you're the one that stole her, not us!" Ranma yelled as he came up.

"Azusa did no such thing. Azusa just answered your ad."

"Yeah, and you expect me to believe she was your pet? Yeah, right."

Mikado, now recovered, was the next to come in, going behind Kaneda to snatch up Shampoo. Kaneda looked behind him to see what was going on and Azusa took advantage of this, quickly knocking one of Kaneda's feet out from under him, and then as she was racing after her partner, elbowing Kaneda in the abdomen as he fell for good measure. Ranma rushed to his side to help.

"Why that little..." He growled out while helping Kaneda back to his feet.

XXXXX

"My dearest apologies for the interruption. My partner-" Mikado began to say, bringing the surprised Shampoo in uncomfortably close, when Azusa cut in, grabbing him by the hair.

"Mikey! How could you? She and her nasty friends stole Azusa's Charolette, and she even hit poor Azusa. She's a mean girl!"

"Not like I haven't thought about doing the same thing a few times," Mikado mumbled, pulling his hair free of Azusa's grasp, not noticing Shampoo's eyes narrowing angrily at being held so close. "Do you mind, I'm trying-" He began before stopping Shampoo's fist with his face.

Shampoo managed to maintain her footing this time as Mikado crumpled to the ground, and turned on Azusa, fury in her eyes. This was really too much. First that blasted girl at the restaurant barging in where she wasn't wanted, and then Shampoo being forced to look like a fool on these stupid skates, and finally that jerk getting fresh with her. Well, she needed to blow off some steam, and Azusa had just offered herself up.

Shampoo pointed an accusing finger at the figure skater. "Azusa Shiritori, prepare to meet your maker!" Shampoo blinked at the words, not having said a one of them, and then she was once again knocked to the ice as the real culprit rushed by, giant battle spatula at the ready. Azusa was caught equally off guard by the new attacker, and barely managed to dodge as Ukyo brought down her spatula for an attack. It was a good thing too, for where the spatula impacted, not only the ice cracked and shattered, but the concrete below it too.

"Who are you?" Azusa shouted in surprise, and not without a little fear, as she retreated to a safe distance, but Ukyo replied only with another attack. Azusa dodged this one as well, and began to retreat once more with Ukyo in hot pursuit.

"All right! Go get that brat Ukyo!" Ranma cheered as the others skated over.

"What does Ukyo have against Azusa?" Akane asked, pulling Shampoo up straight.

"Beats me, but I'm lov'in it!" Ranma replied, and continued to cheer on Ukyo.

"What Azusa ever do to you?" Azusa shouted over her shoulder, avoiding another downward slice from Ukyo spatula, some fear showing through her usual girlishly happy expression.

"Never mind that! Stand still!" Ukyo yelled out angrily after another swing and miss. She had been doing a fairly good job of keeping her footing, but finally the slick surface got the better of her and she slid to the ground and into the boards, barely managing to keep her hat on in the collision. Azusa took the momentary reprieve to stand up Mikado and hide behind him.

"Mikey, you have to save Azusa from that crazy girl," Azusa pleaded, shaking her partner frantically.

"What? What? What's going on?" Mikado asked, trying to clear out the cobwebs, then took in his partner's attacker. "Well, well, well, I seem to be having real luck today."

"Get out of the way if you know what's good for you." Ukyo ordered as she approached.

"Now, now, perhaps we can work this out like calm-"

"Shut up!" Ukyo said in exasperation. "I got a score to settle with your girlfriend, so move it!"

"Girlfriend? Oh please, she is but my partner. However, being my partner I cannot allow you to hurt her," Mikado replied, saying the last without much enthusiasm.

"Come on man! Get the hell out of the way!" Ranma said, skating up next to Ukyo, causing her to finally notice his presence and radically shift from infuriated to nervous. "It's no business of yours."

"Ah, but it is. Perhaps if you would tell me of the wrong she has done you."

"I... Well..." Ukyo began, but fortunately Ranma spoke up.

"That little brat not only stole my dog, and drugged her, but she also dyed her fur PINK! She deserves what she gets!"

"Ah... Yeah!" Ukyo added, some of her anger returning.

Azusa regained some of her composure, and came out from behind her partner. "That was Azusa's little Charolette. You give her back to Azusa!"

"Like hell lady!" Ranma snapped back. "If you weren't a girl..."

"Azusa is not afraid of you." Azusa said then stuck out her tongue, causing Ranma and Ukyo to ball up their fists.

Mikado held up his hands in a peacemaking gesture, but clearly wasn't much moved by Ranma's accusation. "A great tragedy indeed, but what is done is done." Ranma growled at the dismissal and started skating in a circle to keep himself from attacking. Ukyo was far less reserved.

"I'll show you what's done!" Ukyo shouted, raising her battle spatula for an attack but Azusa quickly lost her nerve and once again retreated behind Mikado. "Stop using him as your shield, you coward! Get out here and face me!"

Azusa vigorously shook her head, and pleaded with her partner. "Mikey!"

"All right, all right," Mikado moaned out then addressed Ukyo. "Well miss, if you insist on a battle, then perhaps you would be willing to make a formal challenge to meet us in a Martial Arts Figure Skating match."

Ukyo growled out in frustration. "Whatever, let's get on with it!"

"Wait, this is paired skating. You'll need a partner."

Ukyo slammed her spatula onto the ice in annoyance, then without looking shot her hand out to the side to grab Ranma. "He'll be my partner. Now, let's go!"

"This is to be a formal duel. We'll have it in one week's time at Kolholz highschool. Agreed?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Ukyo reluctantly agreed. She really wanted to take out her frustrations right now, but she'd just have to wait.

"Very well then... Hmm, perhaps we should have a prize."

"Prize! What do we need some stupid prize for?"

"Well, a duel is really meaningless without some kind of prize for the victor. You name what you want, and we shall name what we want. Fair?"

Ukyo glared at the pair for a long moment then grinned evilly. "Fair." Ukyo quickly produced an okonomiyaki, wrote her demands, and tossed it to Mikado. "That's what I want."

Mikado scanned the script, raising an eyebrow at the end then tossed it over his shoulder into an unsuspecting spectator's face before Azusa could see. "Very well, but if we win, then you must grant me a kiss."

Ukyo withdrew slightly at the idea. "Kiss?"

"Why yes. A kiss from such a fine young woman as yourself would be worth more than any mere possession."

Ukyo frowned, but finally nodded. "Yeah, whatever, fine, a kiss."

"What about Azusa's little Charolette?" Azusa interjected.

"Isn't it that other-" Mikado began to explain.

"Charolette!"

"Fine, fine, and the dog too," Mikado added.

This time Ukyo had to consider hard. Being stuck with that nutcase would be a living hell. But, then again, there was no way she was going to lose, and she so wanted her prize. And besides, she could promise to give herself, but that did not mean she had to stay afterwards. "All right."

Mikado was a little surprised at the answer, but then nodded. "Good, then it's settled. We will meet again in one week. Till then." With that Mikado turned and skated off, Azusa following close behind him.

"Just you wait." Ukyo muttered, then turned to her partner, and nearly had puppies. Instead of Ranma, she had somehow managed to grab Kaneda, who was now sheepishly smiling at her. Ukyo quickly released her grip and started yelling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't do anything," Kaneda protested. "I was just coming up to stop the fight when you grabbed me. Honest."

Ukyo cast a glance at the others, who shrugged, then looked down at the ice in anger. "Great, just bloody great." She muttered once more then looked back up at her new partner. "Just... Just... Stay out of this. This is my fight, and I swear if you mess it up, I'll... I'll..."

"I won't, I promise." Kaneda quickly said, raising his hands to ward off Ukyo's anger. Ukyo glared at him for a moment longer then turned and stalked off the rink, or at least tried to. She ended up looking a little like an offended penguin as she gingerly made her way off the slippery ice. Just as she left the ice Kaneda shouted. "Do you even know how to skate?" Ukyo winced, but continued off without answering. "Oh dear."

"Ah, would someone mind telling me why the hell Ukyo agreed to give away Ryouko!" Ranma asked in a loud voice. "She's not hers." Kaneda looked at Ranma, considering how to respond, but the topic of conversation was sharply changed when a pair of arms wrapped around Kaneda neck from behind.

"Darling, it's so wonderful to see you!" Kodachi gushed and she hugged Kaneda in close from behind.

Although there were a variety of various reactions to this, Ranma's was the most pronounced. "Kodachi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Ranma, you're here too." Kodachi droned out with a frown, then smiled and hugged Kaneda, who was noticeably disturbed by this, even tighter. "I'm just saying hello to my new boyfriend."

"I am not-" Kaneda began, grabbing hold of Kodachi's arms and removing himself from her hold, but got drowned out by Ranma.

"BOYFRIEND? But, she... she's a girl!" Ranma blurted out, not thinking.

"Idiot," Akane mumbled, as this information gained Ranma some very odd looks from both Kodachi and Makoto.

"Girl? What kind of a fool are you Ranma?" Kodachi asked. "I had thought you at least knew the difference between boys and girls by now."

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Makoto added, casting an angry glance Kodachi's way.

Ranma opened his mouth to explain, but his brain finally kicked into gear to inform him of a slight difficulty when it came to proof. He struggled to recover, but finally sighed in frustration. "Oh, never mind," he said, then skated off.

"Sometimes he can be such a fool. Now, Kaneda, where were we?" Kodachi said.

"No where. I thought I told you... Where's Shampoo?" Kaneda asked, looking frantically around for the Amazon. He spotted her angrily taking off her skates and marching out of the rink, passing by Nabiki and her friends who were busy counting money recently gained from various people rink side much to Tsubasa's amazement. "Shampoo, wait!" Kaneda called out, but once more found Kodachi draped all over him.

"Oh, don't worry about her darling. Besides, we have so much to tell one and other."

"Kodachi, let go!" Kaneda pleaded, again trying to release himself from her embrace but encountered more resistance this time. Makoto watched this with a confused expression that changed to a slight scowl as she witnessed Kaneda's efforts to free himself.

Shampoo paid no mind to Kaneda's cry. She knew if she stayed a moment longer she would make a fool of herself. To fight over a man was bad enough. To fight over a man who was not even a man was worse, but to fight over someone and lose because you were so out of control that you gave up all the advantage to your opponent was the mark of a fool.

She had no chance of winning in this setting. Not in anything less then a death match, and mad as she was, she knew that was not truly an option here. Later she would discuss his actions with Kaneda. Like it or not, he was her husband, and a husband did not humiliate his wife in public. She would also make time to discuss appropriate behavior with Kodachi. She smiled to herself. If she was not looking forward to the confrontation with Kaneda, she most definitely was looking forward to the one with Kodachi.

XXXXX

Outside the rink, and on the way back to the Tendos', Ukyo was slowly beating her head against the broad surface of her giant spatula. Why did these things always happen to her? She was doomed. She knew it. Kasumi simply couldn't be trusted. No doubt he'd sabotage the match, engineer it so Ukyo was trapped into giving that jerk his stupid kiss, and then was obliged to give herself over to the wacko for God knows what kind of treatment. Knowing Kasumi, he'd also make it look all perfectly innocent, and get off without any blame, as usual. Then there was the fact she'd never skated before in her whole life. Yep, she was doomed.

"You really shouldn't do that. It's not good for your head," an old woman's voice said from Ukyo's side, causing her to stop her self inflicted beating and look to the side, to see Cologne balanced on her staff a few feet away.

"What do you want?"

"I want many things, but only a few concern you. I've been keeping a careful watch of the Tendos, and son-in-law, and have seen a couple things, if you know what I mean." Ukyo immediately paled at the implication. Cologne smiled. "Fear not, I have no intention of revealing your little secret. If you are interested in the boy, that is your concern. Mine is Kasumi Tendo, and his marriage to my great granddaughter."

"Okay, what about it?" Ukyo asked, relieved but suspicious.

"You made a certain promise I believe, to keep Kasumi as he is."

"Yes I did."

"Well, if you were sincere about that promise I may have use for you."

Ukyo scowled. "Look... what should I call you?"

"Cologne will do."

"Cologne, look, I'm not someone's lackey, you got that? I don't care if our interests are the same-"

"You misunderstand me. I do not wish for you to serve me. I wish merely an exchange of sorts. You supply your efforts to ensure Kasumi stays a man, and I shall provide you with a little training to make that easier."

Ukyo interest suddenly peaked. "Training?"

"Yes, I know a few tricks that might help you. As I see it, you're almost as good as he is."

"I am-" Ukyo began to reply in anger, but Cologne cut off the protest.

"Yes, yes, but in any case, with my training you will have a definite edge on him. Isn't that what you want?"

Ukyo felt suddenly giddy with excitement. This was just too good to be true. She'd finally be able to get that parasite for good, and prove that she was better. Finally there would be no doubt about who was the superior. Even this stupid skating match would be hers to win. And, on top of that, she would get Kasumi away from Ranma for good. "I think you have yourself a deal."

**End Chapter 15**

Hmmm, I'm not sure where I fished up those names for Nabiki's friends. I've been trying to correct naming errors as I go along, but unfortunately I can't confirm these names are correct which leads me to suspect these two were never named and I just made some names up. However, if anyone could point me to a source for their names that would be great but don't get Nabiki's friends confused with Akane's friends.

Okay, this is the end, stop reading.


	16. Chapter 16: The Charolette Cup

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 16**

The brilliant reds and yellows of sunset colored the sky as Kodachi and Akane walked toward the Kuno mansion. Despite her earlier rejection, Kodachi was still in high spirits. It was a part of her nature that Akane could never fathom. If she'd been rejected as bluntly as Kaneda had rejected Kodachi, she would've been devastated, but not Kodachi. No, she took it as an added challenge and as just a little more information on her beloved.

Akane had to shake her head at that. This joke was way out of hand. She had intended maybe a day or two, then to let Kodachi in on the truth. Unfortunately circumstances had forced a slightly longer duration then Akane ever intended, and it was clear to Akane that her friend was causing Kasumi more aggravation than he really needed right now. Feeling guilty, but not knowing how to convince her of the truth now that Kasumi was trapped as Kaneda, she decided that she'd have to talk Kodachi into cooling-it slightly.

"You know Dachi, do you think you could tone it down a bit on Kaneda. I really don't think you're endearing yourself to him," Akane said.

Kodachi looked at her with her usual smile. "Oh Akane, you're just too conservative for your own good."

"I wasn't suggesting you stop dead. I just meant for you to give him a little more space and consideration. He's... kind of having a rough time lately."

"Really," Kodachi asked in sudden concern then clicked her fingers with a thought. "I bet it has to do with that Shampoo girl, am I right?" Akane unintentionally nodded. "I knew it. She did seem the very disruptive sort. Not her fault I suppose, being a... Amazon is it? Yes, an Amazon, hardly the type to have civil upbringing. How could I abandon my darling Kaneda in his time of need? Oh no Akane, I just couldn't."

"Dachi, come on, please. I really don't think you're helping that much," Akane pleaded.

Kodachi examined Akane for a moment, seeing the honest desire for her to comply written on her face, and frowned. "Oh, very well. I suppose I can cut my number of visits down. And, if I have indeed been worrying him, please give him my most humble apologies. Maybe I should invite him to the mansion for dinner..."

"Dachi!"

"What's wrong with a little dinner for two-"

"Dachi!" Akane exclaimed even louder, causing Kodachi to hold up her hands in a peace gesture.

"All right, you need not be so loud. Just a little joke. Besides, I don't think brother dear would approve. He's still got it in his fool head that Kaneda whisked away Kasumi. By the way, where is Kasumi? I haven't seen your sister in days."

Akane turned her face away at the question. "She's... off... staying at a sick friend's house."

Kodachi nodded, accepting the answer without question then suddenly blocked Akane's path with her arm. Akane sensed the danger a second later, just before a Chui cracked the pavement in front of them. Both girls landed, having leapt away from the attack, and took up defensive postures. Shampoo dropped into the street, grabbed up her Chui, and pointed it at Kodachi.

"You! You stay away from Kaneda! You no have right touch him!" Shampoo shouted out.

"You truly are an aggressive little thing, aren't you?" Kodachi said, and before she could dodge, gained a Chui blow to her side for the comment. Kodachi grimaced as she crashed into the stone fence that ran around the outskirts of her house, thanking her lucky stars she had managed to roll with part of the blow.

Before Shampoo could follow up her attack, Akane shielded Kodachi with her own body, and faced off with Shampoo. "Cut that out right now! This is not your stupid Amazon village! You can't just go around hurting people like that!"

"She is one who in wrong. Shampoo only give her what she deserve," Shampoo countered, while holding her ground.

Akane scowled, this was not at all a situation she wanted to be in. She couldn't let anything important slip around Kodachi, and that greatly hindered her ability to negotiate with Shampoo. That didn't matter however. She really didn't think she was up to facing the Amazon if she decided to push it. She knew how good Ranma was, and she knew how the fight between them had gone. Limited as her options were as far as talking went, it was still her best bet. "Look, Shampoo, I already told her to back off. Okay? She won't do it again. I promise."

Shampoo glared at Kodachi for a moment, then at Akane in thought. Finally, after a tense few moments she nodded. "Fine, but better be truth." Saying that, Shampoo turned and marched off, just as Kodachi was finally returning to her feet.

"That one has a lot of spunk," Kodachi commented, then winced again and held her ribs. Akane reached out and offered her support. "I really need to work on my endurance," Kodachi joked, then grimaced once again as her slight laugh caused her aching ribs to throb.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll live, and this looks like your lucky day. You get a legitimate excuse to hang around your doctor for a while," Kodachi replied with a joking smile, hiding the pain she was in. Akane just shook her head, and began helping her friend in the direction of Dr. Tofu's.

XXXXX

"I can't believe you did that!" Kaneda exclaimed as he paced back and forth in the Tendo common room, Shampoo standing across from him, and Akane glaring at Shampoo. Kaneda stopped his pacing and faced Shampoo, who seemed unaffected by Kaneda's disapproval. "This is Japan Shampoo, not China, and certainly not your village. You are not to solve things with violence. It's just not right."

"She is one who dishonor Shampoo by-"

"That is my concern," Kaneda cut in, but gained a sudden angry frown from Shampoo in response.

"Your concern? You is my husband! Why you even let happen in first place?" Shampoo shot back, her anger clear in her voice.

"I didn't! It's not like I'm encouraging her."

"No? Then why have other girl too?" Shampoo countered, shaking in her fury. Kaneda looked at Shampoo in confusion until Shampoo finally elaborated. "Girl who at restaurant today! Makoto!"

"Makoto?" Kaneda repeated in confusion. Shampoo didn't seriously think he was flirting with Makoto, did she? He knew she had taken this business of sharing the restaurant with Makoto badly, but he couldn't see how Shampoo could possible think he was having some sort of relationship with one of his own students.

Before Kaneda could go further along that chain of thought Akane sighed and explained. "I think she means the way Makoto has been acting around you Kasumi. I would have thought you'd have noticed she's got a severe crush on you. It's not like it's not obvious."

"She does?" Kaneda exclaimed in shock. Further thought made the conclusion all too plain to him though. He had just been too occupied with other considerations lately to pay enough heed to notice. With a sigh, Kaneda dropped his face into his hand, and wondered why he had so much luck with girls, but no luck with men. After a moment he looked back up at Akane and Shampoo. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize, but it does not matter. There is obviously nothing between us."

Shampoo sniffed, unwilling to accept the response. "And how many others?"

"There is no..." Kaneda began to blurt out, then took a more cautious route and looked to Akane. He had missed one already due to his present inattention. There was no sense in sticking his foot in his mouth with false claims. "There are no others, are there?"

"Not that I know of," Akane answered.

Kaneda took some minor consolation in that then turned back to Shampoo. "Shampoo, I know you have a problem with this, but you should have come to me first." Shampoo again sniffed, and looked away in dismissal of Kaneda's statement. "You can't go around doing that sort of thing."

"It Shampoo's right to defend honor," Shampoo countered.

"I can't allow you to do that," Kaneda responded, and gained an even more intense frown from Shampoo. This wasn't good at all. He was risking a major confrontation, possibly even turning Shampoo against him. Yet, he couldn't allow her to do this, despite what her Amazon ways demanded. It was a risk he had to take. "Shampoo, I cannot allow this to happen again. I want you to promise me you will not do this again." Shampoo opened her mouth to protest, but Kaneda continued to speak with added intensity himself. "I know you don't like that idea, but I still cannot allow it."

Shampoo met Kaneda's eyes, and an intense staring contest issued. As the seconds passed Kaneda could feel his resolve waver, but reinforced it, and continued to give Shampoo a subtle yet forceful look, saying he would not give in on this. Finally, Shampoo started to blink and a second later looked sharply down at the floor. "Shampoo promise."

Kaneda let out an inner sigh of relief. That had been just a little too risky for his liking. Without any further word Shampoo turned and left the room, but Kaneda could see that this was far from resolved. She had given in on this, but her whole manner indicated loads of repressed emotions simmering inside her.

"Are you going to be okay, Kasumi?" Akane asked, causing Kaneda to look at her in confusion. Then, he realized the anxiety he was feeling was showing on his face, and gave a long drawn out sigh to relieve some of it.

"I'll be fine. It's just that I have so much happening all at once."

"I'm really sorry about Kodachi. That's my fault."

"Pardon?" Kaneda asked, and Akane drooped her head apologetically.

"I sort of wanted to play a joke on her, and didn't tell her about the curse even though I knew she was... falling for you. I'm sorry. I only meant it to be for a few days, but then Shampoo's Great grandmother-"

Kaneda rested a hand on his sister's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "It's alright, Akane. You can't be expected to predict the future. Though, when I do get back to normal she'll have to be told, and I think I shall tell Tatewaki too."

Akane looked up at Kaneda, her apprehension at that idea clearly showing on her face. "I don't know about that Kasumi. He can get some weird notions. You have no idea how he'll react."

"I'll just have to deal with that if it comes. He couldn't react much worse than he is right now. It's just not wise to keep my curse a secret from certain people. It has already got me into more trouble then I know how to handle. Of course, this will all have to wait until I'm back to normal." Akane could only smile her agreement at that.

XXXXX

Several days passed, the restaurant opened to favorable reviews from its customers, Shampoo kept to her word, as did Kodachi, although both seemed less than pleased at doing so, and there was no sign of Cologne. Kaneda had to deal with Makoto, but decided it best just to play it naive. The girl was already fragile mentally speaking. There was no need thrusting a rejection on her. Besides, with no open approval or even acknowledgment of her advances, she would likely get over it... or at least he hoped she would. Failing that, Kaneda would go on a long trip once Kasumi was back. That should put an end to it with the minimal trauma.

Ukyo was another matter. She would disappear right after school only to reappear at the Tendos' late at night, according to Ranma, who was worried that his pet might get into trouble. It had taken some fast talking on Kaneda's part to talk him out of chaining her up during the day. However, Ranma had been reluctant to take that step himself, and reference to the fact that you couldn't tie up a wolf, plus the fact that she always returned, had convinced him to let matters stay as they were.

Ukyo was obviously training hard for this contest. Kaneda himself was of a mixed mind on what to do. This wasn't his fight, and Ukyo really didn't want him involved in the first place. Besides that, he had to stick around the restaurant to ensure things remained calm. Shampoo may have been keeping to her promise, but the tension between her and Mako was building. Still, Ukyo just might need his help, and if she did lose, Kaneda could bet who would get the lump sum of Ukyo's anger.

No, there was nothing to do but go and get some practice in. Once he was proficient on skates, he was confident his own martial arts ability would overcome the Golden Pair's, as he now knew them. But, to keep the risk to a minimum, he'd better bring Shampoo along. Leaving her and Makoto alone together just wasn't smart.

So, Kaneda waited till Makoto was particularly busy with school work. One advantage of being her teacher, she did not dare skimp on her homework. Having Makoto occupied, he closed up the restaurant, and he and Shampoo set off for the ice rink to practice. Gaining Kaneda's full attention seemed to improve Shampoo's mood, especially with no Makoto or Kodachi in the picture. Kaneda could only hope that feeling lasted.

They arrived at the rink, and found the not too unexpected presence of Ukyo on the ice. She was treading lightly, moving slowly and re-balancing every few seconds, but the determination on her face said she was far from giving up. She spotted Kaneda, and immediately switched to her typical challenging glare that Kaneda knew all too well.

"Why she no like you?" Shampoo asked as they headed to the skate rental.

"It would take too long to explain, and I promised her not to."

"What kind stupid promise that?" Kaneda smiled nervously and waved off the question. He instead turned to the clerk and rented two sets of skates, surprising Shampoo. "Shampoo no want to skate."

Kaneda had expected this reaction. However, he had also planned on it. "Last time I went skating by myself you got angry with me. I assumed you didn't wish a repeat of that."

Shampoo started to protest, but thought better of it. "You stay with Shampoo this time?" She asked instead.

"Alright," Kaneda consented. He had fully intended to after all. This way he could hopefully make up for recent events, while at the same time practicing his own skating with a decently receptive partner. He had no illusions about how Ukyo would react to any proposal of training together. As well, Shampoo was a trained fighter. She might not know much about skating, but she knew fighting and tactics. Her advice could be beneficial.

XXXXX

Ukyo watched as Kaneda and Shampoo skated onto the ice together. The sight of Kaneda looking pleased rubbed her the wrong way. For what he had done to Ukyo, he didn't deserve to be happy. Well, at least he was with Shampoo, and not with Ranma. Ukyo could be content with Kaneda having to fulfill his obligation to the Amazon. Spending the rest of his life as a man would suffice as punishment for his wrongs.

Turning her attention away, Ukyo concentrated on her own practice. She only had three days left to master skating. Her training with Cologne was going well, but Ukyo didn't wish to rely on it. She needed every little edge she could get.

Ukyo was still giddy with the thought of getting her prize. Oh, was that Azusa going to pay. The very thought of it made Ukyo excited. She just couldn't wait. Once she was done with Azusa, it would be time to deal with Kaneda. Then she could make her move on Ranma at last, with no risk of Kaneda ruining it.

Ukyo was so lost in the pleasantness of her thoughts, she didn't even notice Ranma coming up next to her. For a brief moment she thought it was part of her vision, then realizing the truth, crashed to the ice in shock. "Ranma!" She blurted out.

"Man, I hope you're better than that at the match." He commented, then offered Ukyo his hand. She nervously accepted it, and he pulled her back to her feet. "If you can't even stand properly..." Ranma trailed off when Ukyo's face began to look stricken at the criticism. "Sorry, but look, I don't mean to be critical or anything, but Ryouko is riding on this contest. And, why exactly did you agree to that? She is _my_ pet after all."

Ukyo look down at her feet, even the light language stabbing at her. "I'm sorry Ranma, I really wasn't thinking." She said, and then looked up with determination. "I promise I won't lose."

"Better not. Come on, I'll help you out," Ranma offered, and Ukyo felt a sudden wave of joy overcome her. She gladly let Ranma lead the way, and quickly forgot her own troubles, basking in Ranma's presence.

XXXXX

Skating wasn't completely unfamiliar to Kaneda, but it certainly didn't qualify as being a skill he was well versed in. He, actually she, had been taken to the rink once or twice by her parents before leaving to live with the Saotomes. As she recalled she did enjoy those few experiences on the ice, the sort of odd thrill that came with being in motion, yet not having to drive that motion with your feet. She even recalled the Saotomes taking her to skate once after the move. The experience didn't quite hold the same effect that time. No wonder, at that time she was still confused about the whole arrangement.

Kaneda shook away the old memories. They weren't really unpleasant, but at the moment he had other things to concentrate on. For one, Shampoo had latched onto his arm, too nervous to skate on her own, and was forcing him to balance for both of them. Needless to say, his skills were not adequate enough to handle the extra load, and both had already lost their footing several times. It probably would have been better for Akane and Ranma to teach her to skate. Both were far better than he was, but his goal with Shampoo was just to lighten her mood some, and even falling, as long as it was with Kaneda, seemed to do that.

Finally Kaneda stopped their motion, grabbed Shampoo by the hands, and turned so both were facing the other while he continued to support her. "Shampoo, leaning on me isn't going to help you learn," he said, and Shampoo looked at him, then at the ice apprehensively. "You must have done some balance training, right?"

"Of course," Shampoo responded, looking back up at Kaneda.

"Well, this isn't much different. What's really throwing you is your eyes. You're not used to being in constant motion while attempting to balance this way. I'm sure you've ridden a bike before."

"Yes, Shampoo very good on bike."

"Can you do any tricks?"

"Lots!"

"And from that you know balance is always the key. The movement is practically beside the point. So, just ignore that you are moving, and concentrate on balancing." Saying this, Kaneda released one of Shampoo's hands and skated down the ice with her in tow. She stumbled a few times, but quickly adapted after the third turn about the rink. "See, that's not so tough. Now all you have to do is learn to get yourself moving, and how to stop. Once that's done you'll be as good as me. Now, you stand here and watch me closely."

Kaneda skated off in a simple circular pattern around the rink several times as Shampoo watched, then as he passed her on his last turn, grabbed her by the hand and put her into motion. The act was so sudden as to send Shampoo momentarily off balance, but she recovered. Then, before she could get too used to be held, he let her loose on her own, and skated along parallel to her. Shampoo was sent into momentary shock, but then began to mirror Kaneda's movements, until both successfully came to a stop, although Shampoo was still somewhat unsteady.

"There see, no trouble at all. It just takes some getting use to. Come on." Kaneda said then slowly skated off. Shampoo started out after him shakily, but soon caught up. "Well? Not so bad is it?"

"No, guess not." Shampoo replied, and smiled at him. Kaneda returned the smile, remembering that same sort of look from Shampoo that first day they met. It was an honest happy smile, not the forced ones she had been giving him as of late. No, this one was the genuine article. Too bad all this craziness got in the way. He definitely didn't need all this hassle, and neither did she. For the moment though she was happy, and actually he wasn't feeling so bad himself. If only...

'If only's were meaningless. They served only to distract you from what really was. He had to face the facts that the only reason she was really happy was that he was giving her the attention she desired. She was still far from accepting that this could never work, and in a way he wasn't helping matters. All this was probably just encouraging her to maintain that delusion, the very thing he was attempting to avoid doing with Kodachi and Makoto, or for that matter Kuno.

There was one small consolation though. Unlike those others she did know the truth, and that held her to a respectable distance so far. Yet, she was clinging to Kaneda with a frustrating stubbornness. If only he could get through to her that it just wasn't possible. He realized all the complications, but he was determined to see everyone safely clear of this mess. What he really needed to do was figure out this Amazon, and with any hope turn her around to his thinking.

Right now though he didn't feel like ruining her mood with probing questions. Best just to let things be for now, and let her have her day.

XXXXX

"You know, Ukyo, what's with the hat anyway? It really doesn't suit you." Ranma asked, and Ukyo immediately came out of her trance, and started to sweat.

She nervously checked the hat's placement and steadied herself for the explanation she had planned. "I got a really bad haircut. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

If you only knew, Ukyo thought then self consciously looked away. "It's... bad, trust me."

Ranma shrugged it off, then released Ukyo and skated around to face her. "Okay, let's get serious here. This isn't figure skating; it's a martial arts battle." Ranma set himself into a loose fighting stance, causing Ukyo a momentary second of shock. Of course he meant to test her fighting ability, but she really didn't want to fight him. Ranma noticed her lack of response and pressed the issue. "Hey, this is serious, so start-" Ranma began, throwing a weak punch to get Ukyo's attention.

He regretted it. Ukyo instinctively grabbed the offending limb, and twisted it so hard that Ranma was forced to his knees in pain. Ukyo quickly released him, and rushed to his aid. "I'm sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to-"

"Nono, I'm fine. No problem at all," Ranma quickly responded, getting back to his feet and shaking out his wrist. Ukyo frowned at her own reaction. She could have hurt him. She always had to remind herself how much tougher she was than most people. Only Kasumi was capable of matching her now, and she'd seen enough of the morning training sessions to know Kasumi badly outclassed Ranma. She had to be more careful, more controlled.

Still shaking out his wrist Ranma was examining Ukyo's worried expression. He was hard pressed to admit it, but this girl was well beyond his level. Man, I really need to get some more training in, he thought then noticed something else odd about Ukyo's expression. Not really wishing to dwell on his relative ability, he turned his attention to what was so odd about that expression.

Ukyo noticed the long stare Ranma was giving her then turned away to look at one of the side boards, and her reflection in the glass shield. The glance was enough to point out the problem, her eyebrows were still pink. She had been disguising that particular problem with some temporary coloring, but lately had been training so intensely she must have forgotten. Ukyo tensed up immediately and shot her hand to her forehead to cover up the possible give away.

Ranma persisted in looking at her questioningly, until Ukyo came up with a quick explanation. "It... It's... ummm... you know the haircut... well he..."

Ranma nodded in seeming understanding. "The dolt even got to your eyebrows huh. I hope you gave the jerk what for."

"I intend to," Ukyo replied then turned away. "Thanks Ranma, but I really should train on my own." Ukyo said, not wanting to risk any more untimely discoveries.

"Hey, Kasumi's here, you could-"

"NO!" Ukyo shot out with sudden anger at the mention of her rival, and then looked at Ranma sheepishly for the outburst. "I just... would rather practice on my own."

Ranma considered for a moment then responded. "Ryouko is on the line here, and like it or not he is your partner. You really should practice together. And, what's between you two anyway? I mean, what'd she do that's so bad?"

Ukyo stared down at the ice. Oh, how she would love to tell Ranma of Kasumi's crimes, but it would destroy her only chance with him. No, she needed some safe avenue out of this mess, without him learning the details. He'd never forgive her if he knew she was tricking him. "It's... personal."

Ranma shrugged in submission to the evasive response. "I still think you should train together."

Ukyo started to protest, but Ranma gave her a look that said he really wanted her to agree. Life isn't fair, Ukyo thought, but then reluctantly nodded.

Ranma smiled at her, and said, "Thanks." She smiled back, feeling a deep warmth from Ranma's smile.

XXXXX

Kaneda was overseeing Shampoo free skate when Ranma skated up next to him. "Hi Kasumi."

"Hello. You really should stick to Kaneda. We don't need people asking any other odd questions."

"Kaneda, whatever. How's it going?" Ranma asked politely, causing Kaneda to look at his fiancé. Fiancé, never going to be, not that he wanted it anyway. That was another mess he had to deal with somehow. Right now though, that was on hold.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Ranma looked down at his feet in response. "Hey, I guess I've been kind of acting like a jerk lately. I know this must be tough for you and all."

"Oh, it's all right Ranma. I wasn't upset," Kaneda responded.

Ranma frowned at the dismissal, and shook his head. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, and if you need my help..."

Kaneda examined Ranma closely. He had a suspicion that Nodoka had some involvement in this, no doubt having a long talk with Ranma about his attitude. However, Ranma did seem honest about it, and it did actually lift Kaneda spirits some. "Thank you Ranma," Kaneda said at last.

"Hey, no problem. Actually, I was talking to Ukyo and I suggested you two train together," Ranma replied, then waved off Kaneda's response, and continued. "I know you two have some trouble with each other, but she did agree."

"She did?" Kaneda asked in shock.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you could tell me the problem. She doesn't seem the sort to hold arbitrary grudges."

Kaneda sighed, "I can't say, I made a promise. However, I did wrong her, if it was only an accident. She believes I did it on purpose."

"Oh, must be pretty serious if she's this mad at you."

Kaneda hesitated then nodded. "Yes, I believe it is rather serious."

Ranma nodded sadly with that, and turned to look at Shampoo. "Tell you what, how about I keep an eye on Shampoo for you, and you go practice with Ukyo?"

"Alright." Kaneda answered, and turned to join Ukyo, who was presently staring angrily at Kaneda, obviously not approving of Kaneda being with Ranma.

"Oh yeah, tell Ukyo to steer clear of the Mikado guy. I did some checking and he's a real playboy, just loves to kiss his female opponents. I very much doubt he'll wait till a victory to try and get his prize."

The look Kaneda gave Ranma at that information was hard to describe, the expression on his face was fleeting, and Ranma did not get a very good look. It might have been anger, but Ranma would not have been willing to wager on it. "I see. I'll be sure to tell her," Kaneda finally said after a moment then skated off.

So that is what he was up to, I should have guessed, Kaneda thought. To think I almost let him take advantage of Shampoo that way. Well, he'd be sure that never happened again. He knew their type, didn't care a bit for the hearts they toyed with. He, or more accurately she at the time, had fallen pray to one or two in her day. They always left you feeling betrayed and empty when they had their way. No, he'd never let someone like that get near Shampoo ever again. His kind could not be allowed to continue that sort of activity.

Kaneda cut off the chain of thought, slightly distressed at how far he was going. True enough, they did tend to anger him or more specifically one in particular angered him, but he had to control such emotions, and not let them take control of him. Stopping in front of Ukyo, he had to put that control to good use in order to not show any obvious nervousness.

Ukyo frowned at him, and shook her head, but then set herself in a fighting stance. "All right, let's get this over with."

"Uh, shouldn't we be practicing as a team?" Kaneda pointed out. "After all, we're on the same side."

"As far as I'm concerned Kaneda, you are as much my enemy as that blasted Azusa and her jackass of a partner Mikado. Don't expect me to treat you as anything else. Now, let's go!" Ukyo said, then began a quick series of attacks on Kaneda.

Kaneda quickly flew into action himself, blocking and dodging the blows precisely with no wasted motion. Further negotiation was pointless in Ukyo's case. He might as well play along for now. He was impressed though. Ukyo had clearly been working on her unarmed combat, and despite Kaneda having a decided reach advantage over the smaller Ukyo, she was pressing his defenses hard.

Ukyo soon added kicks into her attack pattern, very dangerous considering what she was wearing on her feet, but Kaneda managed to dodge the attacks. "Are you just going to stand there and let me cream you, or are you going to attack?" Ukyo asked angrily as she continued her assault. Kaneda stuck to his defensive pattern despite Ukyo's taunt, but then Ukyo got through, kicking Kaneda in the gut, and sending him sprawling. Kaneda sighed, and rejoined the fight, using attacks to force Ukyo onto the defensive.

XXXXX

Across the ice Ranma watched the growing intensity of the exchange with trepidation. Maybe those two training together wasn't so smart after all. At the rate they were going, one or even both would be unable to participate in the duel. They'd be too busy recovering in the hospital.

"Now what he doing?" Shampoo asked as she came over, watching the fight with a mix of mild anger and concern.

"Just practicing... well, sort of," Ranma corrected as Kaneda again was knocked to the ice, this time from a punch. Yep, he was right, Ukyo was damned good, disgustingly good actually. I really need to train harder, Ranma thought again as he continued watching the battle.

"You love Kasumi?" Shampoo suddenly asked causing Ranma to go wide eyed in shock.

"Hey, what the heck ever gave you that idea?"

"Just ask. You is her fiancée, no?"

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't my choice. I never wanted this stupid arranged marriage. That was all our parents' idea."

"So, you no love Kasumi then?"

"Well... she's not all that bad I suppose."

Shampoo frowned at the evasive response. "Are you avoiding question?"

"No! Look, maybe I like her a little, but I'm not in love with her," Ranma replied, crossing his arms in seeming defiance, of what exactly Shampoo wasn't too sure.

"So, you no going marry Kasumi?"

"No way there's going to be a marriage now."

Shampoo nodded in approval of that, and then thought for a moment. "If Kasumi change back girl?" Ranma remained quiet as if he didn't hear the question. "Well?"

"I don't know. I may not get a choice in the matter. Who knows how everyone would react if we refused." Ranma answered, and looked over at Kaneda with a look of contemplation.

Shampoo also looked over at Kaneda, considering Ranma's words. It didn't sound that dissimilar to the Amazon way of things, yet she hadn't been nearly as resistant on the matter as Ranma was. No, resistant didn't apply to her at all. It was like... it was like she had been waiting for such a thing to happen, just so it could take away the matters of finding the 'right' man, and all the risk involved, at least seemingly. It seemed so much simpler and safer that way. No need to try and build the relationship. No need to worry about the reaction of others. No need to worry that he would leave her. No, it seemed all so nicely wrapped up in that little law.

Instead she had ended up with a woman, a complicated mess of relationships, tons of negative reactions from Kasumi's family, and no security that it would work out at all. What a sham! She guessed fate loved to play this little game with her, showing her something she thought she wanted, and once she took it she'd find out it was more trouble than it was worth. A great divine joke, played at her expense.

Shampoo didn't feel much like skating anymore. What she wanted right now was to wake up in bed with her husband, with all of this to be some bad dream. Too bad it wasn't.

Ranma turned to notice Shampoo skating off the rink, and quickly gave chase. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Home," Shampoo answered without looking back.

"Aren't you supposed to wait for Kasumi?" He asked as he stopped by the boards.

"He busy now. No reason Shampoo stay here," Shampoo answered, and sat down to remove her skates.

Ranma thought how to respond. He figured letting Shampoo go wasn't exactly smart, but he had no reason to hold her here. Kaneda was too busy with Ukyo to do anything about it, so with some reluctance he let Shampoo leave without further protest.

XXXXX

The remaining days passed in a relative calm, and finally the day of the contest arrived. Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Makoto, and even Kodachi were in attendance to see the battle, not to mention the huge number of screaming Golden Pair fans. There was girls, girls, more girls, and still more girls, all carrying banners, or shirts, or signs, or sometimes a combination declaring their undying love of Mikado. Azusa's fans weren't much better, although a slight bit quieter than their female counterparts.

One surprising thing was the throngs of Kaneda fans in the audience. That shocked all those that knew him. Sure, he was somewhat popular among the girls around school, and there was all kinds of rumors and little tales told about him, but Akane had never expected this kind of a reaction. It seemed half the female population of Furinkan had turned out to cheer on their favorite teacher. Most prominent among the group was Ms. Hinako, acting like her usual girlish self, who alternated between calling out Kaneda's praises, how he'd punish those delinquent Kolhotz skaters, and munching the various snacks she had piled around her.

Kuno also soon made his appearance, Sasuke at his side, and joined Ranma and Akane. He was here to oversee the destruction of the vile enchanter Kaneda. Of course Ranma and Akane both unsuccessfully tried to convince Kuno that Kasumi was just fine, but he would hear nothing of it, although he did pity both of them for being taken in by Kaneda's foul magics. He did however promise Ranma not to interfere since Ryouko was on the line, but vowed that Kaneda would one day meet his doom.

The whole event was staged like an elaborate exhibition of world class figure skating. They even managed to get in a full set of judges, and two announcers to call the duel for this 'extra special' contest. Apparently word hand gotten around about the competition and raised a big fuss. Ukyo's history from her previous school for her unbeatable martial arts cooking, and Kaneda's record for controlling some of the worst students around had raised this contests popularity to unmatched levels. Akane had to wonder why Nabiki refused to come when she noticed the various people taking bets on the fight. The odds still favored the Golden Pair, but they were closer than any previous match the pair had ever had. It looked like it was going to be one hell of a show.

Outside Ukyo finally arrived, having been held up getting clear of Ranma. One look at the sign was enough to build up all the anger she needed. 'The Battle for the Charlotte Cup. Who Will Get To Keep The Pink Pup?' It read. Ukyo had a firm answer to that question. Her goal locked in her mind she was about to enter when Cologne popped up next to her.

"One moment, Ms. Kuonji," Cologne said calmly, gaining an annoyed look from Ukyo.

"What now? I got business to attend to!"

"I know you wish to win this battle, but I advise you keep your new skills in reserve."

"Why?"

"If Kasumi sees you using them during the battle, he may have time to adapt."

Ukyo looked perturbed by that idea. "Adapt? I thought you said there was no way he could beat me with this technique of yours! Now you're telling me-"

"There is no reason to risk it. Son-in-law is formidable, that I am sure of. At present he cannot counter it, but given time he might think something up. Try not to give him that chance. Do not use it unless absolutely necessary, and if at all possible without anyone being aware of it, particularly Kasumi."

Ukyo sighed, but the argument made sense. "Alright, I'll try. When am I going to get my chance anyway?"

"Soon I think. Certain things are already in motion." Cologne responded, causing Ukyo some confusion. "I cannot elaborate at the moment, but if I guess right you won't have to wait much longer."

"Good," Ukyo said then headed inside. Cologne watched her enter then absently pulled out an amulet from her shirt and twirled it around her finger smiling to herself. Far off in a bush a pair of glasses glinted in the light, and quickly disappeared. Once gone, Cologne chuckled, and put the amulet back.

XXXXX

Inside the men's dressing room, Mikado, sitting on a stool in front of a large mirror, was putting the finishing touches on his make-up. He examined himself in the mirror, touching up his lipstick, then deciding better of it, wiped it off with a towel. "The natural look really is me," he said as he examined himself again, but then changed his mind once more and began applying some eyebrow coloring. He stopped short when he noticed Kaneda staring wide eyed at him in the mirror.

"Oh my, I thought make-up was for women. I had no idea men used it," Kaneda said in honest confusion.

Mikado face-faulted, then quickly wiped his face clean, and turned to his opponent. "Don't you knock?"

"I was not informed I had to. It is my dressing room as well," Kaneda responded, dropping his equipment onto a nearby table then turned to Mikado. "Good luck to you in today's match."

"A noble sentiment, but I believe you should keep your luck for yourself. I shall not be requiring it." Mikado replied and turned back to the mirror. "We of the Golden Pair have never been defeated. Despite your... reputation, you will lose today's battle."

"I guess we will see," Kaneda replied, and turned to ready his equipment.

"Indeed. Your partner, Ukyo Kuonji, a lovely young lady, isn't she?"

"I suppose."

"Yes, she'll make a perfect addition to my collection."

Kaneda stopped his motion, his eyes narrowing, but didn't turn to Mikado. "Collection? I assume you intend to kiss her."

"But of course. I could never pass up such an opportunity. It would be a pity to keep her waiting though."

"It would be best if you kept your mind on this contest. Distraction tends to lead to defeat."

Mikado turned back to Kaneda with a confident smile. "Is that a challenge I hear in your tone? Do you believe me incapable of stealing a kiss from your partner during the match?"

"I have no interest in a boy who gets his excitement from toying with the hearts of innocent girls," Kaneda replied quietly, yet with some anger slipping through that Mikado pounced on.

He gave a low chuckle then stood up to confront Kaneda. "I sense a note of jealousy in your tone. So, you have feelings for your partner."

Kaneda almost burst into laughter at that, but instead merely smiled. "Now you are the one mistaken. There is nothing of that nature between Ukyo and I."

"So you say," Mikado replied, but Kaneda reaction seemed to only confirm his statement. He examined his opponent for a long moment, attempting to find that opening in his defenses once again. It was his usual practice, to try and psyche out his opposition. Not only did it help in his eventual victory, it tended to add to the excitement of the matches, and Mikado was a bit of a showman. Obviously though Ukyo wasn't it. The question was... Mikado smiled as it hit him.

"I see, of course, it's so obvious. The young lady I was with the day of the challenge..." Mikado said, not needing to elaborate, as Kaneda suddenly tensed up ever so slightly. "Yes, she was another beautiful one. I will have to greet her properly next time we meet."

"You stay away from her. She does not need your type trying to take advantage of her. She has enough troubles in her life," Kaneda said, turning to Mikado with an intense glare.

"I could never leave her unsatisfied. Oh no," Mikado replied, pressing his advantage. He turned away and bowed his head slightly, with that confident smile still locked on his face. He could feel Kaneda's hostility. It was time to push it to the edge. "I will meet her again."

"I won't let you get the chance."

"Oh really, do you really think yourself capable of stopping me?" Mikado asked, looking over at Kaneda, but didn't give him a chance to answer. "Perhaps you would like to test your ability." Kaneda blinked, and Mikado made his last push, pointing at Kaneda in challenge. "Sometime during the match I will steal a kiss from the lips of your partner. If you think yourself capable, stop me."

"I doubt I will have need to stop you with Ukyo, but none the less, I will not allow you to kiss her either," Kaneda replied.

"Indeed, then perhaps you'd like to make a wager of your own on that," Mikado suggested, gaining a confused and suspicious look from Mikado. "If I succeed, you will not stand between me and the young purple hair lady."

"No, I-"

Mikado quickly jumped in, knowing this would take a little risk on his own part to work. "I'm not finished. If you succeed in stopping me, I'll... go avoid the ladies for a week."

Kaneda shook his head. "No."

"A month?"

"I said no."

"A... year?" This is getting really risky, Mikado thought.

"No, I..." Kaneda paused as he absorbed what Mikado had proposed. There was a chance here to make this boy stop his playboy ways. He could manage it, and even if he didn't Shampoo would never let him touch her. Besides, he highly doubted Ukyo would let him touch her either. "I'd consider it if you agreed to forever give up this playboy attitude of yours. You will only engage in a relationship if you seriously mean to maintain it."

Mikado hesitated. That was an awfully big wager on his part for one girl. However, before he could think to back out, his confidence streak got a hold of him. "Very well."

XXXXX

"Welcome everyone to the 1st annual Charlotte cup. Today's match is between Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori of the Golden Pair, and we have a special set of opponents here today from Furinkan high, Kaneda Tendo, an honored instructor and peace keeper, and Ukyo Kuonji, master martial arts chef extraordinary. However, will their skills transfer over to martial arts figure skating? That's what we aim to find out."

"With me here today I have Keri of the Kolhotz skating club. Hello Keri."

"Hello Jim, it's good to be here today."

"Also with us is our celebrity judging panel who will be judging today's match. What will they be looking for, Keri?"

"Well, this isn't your everyday figure skating competition, but there is still a strong sense of technique and artistry to be taken into account. Of course victory will most likely be determined by knock out, but should we reach a tie, the judges will determine who gave the best performance here today and that team will be the winner."

"Thank you, Keri. As you probably know this is a little unusual, but then again the Golden Pair have never faced such a worthy set of opponents. There is the very real possibility of reaching a tie when these two Furinkan challengers are involved. But first, let's talk about Kolhotz own team, Keri."

"Well Jim, they are a formidable pair. They are as of this date undefeated on the rink, there average time to victory being a mere 30 seconds, and quite frankly Jim, that's usually due to Mikado trying to give the audience a show of it. They have an awesome arsenal of moves, both individually and as a pair. Their speed and strength are both formidable. Mikado is famous for his kiss attack, a demoralizing move designed to put a wedge between the opposing team members, and as you know Jim, a team that can't work together on the rink is nearly guaranteed defeat. Azusa is best known for her cutesy snuggle, a devastating move no man has managed to escape from yet. And, of course, let's not forget the couple clever, the ultimate attack of the Golden Pair, 100% successful in doing what its name implies."

"That's a dangerous pair, but it would be folly to underestimate their opponents."

"Yes Jim, I couldn't agree more. Although unversed in martial arts figure skating, both the challengers are forces in their own rights. Ukyo Kuonji is the winner of the Tokyo Restaurant Clash Invitational three times running, with an undefeated record. She's renowned for her prowess with nearly any kitchen instrument you can think of, and isn't shy about getting her hands dirty either. Then we have Kaneda Tendo, cousin to the amazing Kasumi Tendo who single handedly brought peace to Furinkan high. What makes him so impressive is the class he is now overseeing with a similar record of success to his cousin's. The class is an amalgamation of some of the roughest and most disobedient sorts you could gather together in one class. Yet, despite this, it now has the record as one of the most disciplined home rooms in the city. Truly amazing. Of course, martial arts figure skating is not cooking or the classroom, but I still predict one heck of a battle."

"And I believe you're right on the money there, Keri. So, without further adieu, let's begin the introductions. First, Kolholtz's own golden pair, Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin."

XXXXX

At rink side awaiting their announcement Ukyo was muttering to herself. "1st annual? What's the jackass think I am?"

"I suppose it just sounds better that way," Kaneda answered and looked over at Ukyo. "I didn't know you won the invitational three times."

"Yeah, so, what of it?" Ukyo snapped back.

"Your father must be proud of you."

Ukyo scoffed, and clenched her first. "Yeah, he's real proud," Ukyo said sarcastically. "Proud enough to barely even mention it, or say how good I am. Oh yeah, real proud."

"Don't you think maybe you're over reacting?"

Ukyo turned and glared at Kaneda. "What would you know of it? You're the one who gets all the attention!"

Kaneda thought about a response, but dropped the issue. Irritating Ukyo right now just wasn't smart. He let her cool down a moment. His attention was diverted from Ukyo when the Golden Pair skated out to the cheers of the crowd. Looking at Mikado as he blew a kiss to the crowd sent a wave of anger over Kaneda. He was so darn arrogant and self centered. He was so much like that... Kaneda would be glad to take him down a notch or two. Once he was defeated, he would make good and sure he kept to his promise.

Finally the announcer called out their names, and both got ready to head out. Just before they could, though, Kaneda turned to Ukyo. "Stay clear of Mikado."

"I don't need your stupid advice, Kasumi. I'll fight the way I want to fight." Ukyo shot back then skated out onto the ice on her own. Kaneda sighed and followed.

The crowd cheered on Furinkan's competitors. Kaneda waved to the crowd, surprised to see a large number of familiar faces from Furinkan. Thankfully these girls kept their affections to themselves or Shampoo would be furious. He then joined Ukyo and faced of with Mikado and Azusa.

"Okay, here we go ladies and gentlemen. Let the fight begin!" The announcer called out over the sound system, and rang a bell. Mikado immediately picked up Azusa and held her out horizontally behind his back as he began his approach.

Kaneda shook his head at seeing the maneuver. It wasn't at all unexpected, but it did confirm they were going to be at a disadvantage having only trained individually. "All right Ukyo, let's go."

"I'm going, you're staying right here," Ukyo replied with a wicked grin, and then her fist suddenly was in motion. That was the last Kaneda knew of the world for a while, his senses overwhelmed by untold amounts of pain. He couldn't quite describe it, but he knew one thing though, of all the pain he had ever been through in his entire life, this was certainly a good possibility for the most intense. The audience all collectively cringed in sympathy for Kaneda at seeing the hit, particularly the guys, and it was no surprise when Kaneda fell to the ice, tears streaming down his cheeks, with the ever so slightest of whimpers.

"That's not a good sign for the Furinkan challengers, Jim."

"Most definitely. This sort of thing usually only happens later in the match."

XXXXX

Off in the stands, the reaction among those close to Kasumi was fairly... unamused. "That was a dirty rotten trick!" Mako shouted out, jumping to her feet to further emphasis the point. "How dare she do that? He's her partner too! I don't believe it!" She continued on in outrage.

A few seats down, Kodachi was inclined to agree to every statement, and would likely have been on her feet already as well if her ribs had not let their opinion be known of that maneuver by a painful cramp in her side. Instead she just nodded, and stated, "Yes, she will have to be educated as to the proper treatment of my Darling Kaneda!"

As for Shampoo, she was considering who to discuss matters with first, Ukyo, Makoto, or Kodachi. If she had her way though, it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. However, before she could act in any way she found Akane giving her a hard look, reminding her of the promise she had made. Defeated, she merely grumbled a rather colorful Chinese phrase, and continued to watch the match.

XXXXX

Back on the ice, Ukyo had gained a momentary advantage. Both Mikado and Azusa were completely shocked by her action, and had to temporarily split up to rethink strategy. Mikado was also taking note that Kaneda had most certainly spoken the truth when he said there was nothing of that sort between Ukyo and him. All the better, Mikado thought at last. It made his task that much easier.

Mikado slid to a halt in order to overlook the situation and plot a new strategy. Ukyo was presently attempting to engage Azusa. However, Azusa's superior skating skills were frustrating Ukyo's efforts, as she would only engage for the briefest of moments, then slip away safely. Ukyo was definitely not the easy going sort. This would take a little bit of delicacy, and plenty of wariness about which body parts he allowed her easy reach to.

A plan of action in mind, Mikado closed in on his prey, and skated along side her, making no real effort to aid his partner. She glanced at him warily. "Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt. All I want is your partner."

"Ah, she can be quite the nuisance, can't she? If only we weren't in this challenge. It so complicates matters."

"It was your stupid idea."

"Made mostly for her benefit. We are, after all, partners. However, that does not mean we cannot reach a discrete agreement."

"Agreement?" Ukyo asked as she came to a halt. Mikado stopped next to her.

"Yes, of course. I'm not unreasonable."

Ukyo looked at him skeptically. There had to be a catch here, but she might as well hear him out. "All right, what's the deal?"

"Well..." Mikado began to explain quietly.

Half a rink away Azusa finally realized she no longer was being pursued. She looked back to see Mikado engaged with Ukyo. Well, all the better. He'd get his usual stupid kiss in, and in the meantime she could rest, not having to dodge that wacko. She stopped next to Kaneda, and looked down at his pained face curiously. "Does that hurt?" She asked innocently, gaining a whimper in response. She examined him closely, and for the first time saw just how cute he was.

"Wow! You're cute," she exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight. It had been far too long since she'd met a truly cute guy. Most were either jerks, or... disliked her for some reason. Well, now she had her chance. "Hey, after the match, do you want to go on a date?"

"What?" Kaneda exclaimed, the proposition from another woman breaking him out of the haze of his agony, and causing him to sit bolt upright. "Now just one... OWW!" He began to protest, but certain area's refused to go unheard, forcing him to double over once more in pain.

"Oh, poor baby. Azusa will kiss it all better." Azusa offered with a big smile, leaning over to him.

"WHAT? WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Kaneda exclaimed in even greater shock, especially considering just what part of him was hurting. "Cut that out, right now! I'm not interested!"

"Oh, come on. Azusa knows how to show a boy a good time."

"NO!" Kaneda exclaimed, and began to retreat along the ice away from the girl, scooting along on his backside in a most undignified manner, while at the same time trying to keep the area under discussion covered. "I'm really not interested!"

Before Kaneda could retreat any further Azusa grabbed him in a powerful hug that knocked the air out of him. "Oh, don't leave Azusa! We were just getting to know each other."

"But... I..." Kaneda barely managed to get out as Azusa intensified her hug, keeping him from getting in any significant amount of air.

"Whoa! It looks like Kaneda has fallen for Azusa's cutesy snuggle. It might be all over for him," the announcer yelled out excitedly over the sound system. Up in the stands, various Kaneda fans were in shock. However, two, namely Makoto and Kodachi, were deciding if now would be a good time to hide. Beside them Shampoo was glowing in her fury at seeing this girl holding her husband that way. Everyone nearby watched in morbid amazement as her seat began to melt.

Kaneda started to see sparkles in his vision, indicating he wouldn't last much longer. Try as he might, he just could not breathe. This girl's grip was as tough as a hydraulic press, and she had a severe leverage advantage, having pinned his arms to his sides just right, and thus resisted all attempts by him to break it. He could feel unconsciousness not far off and final decided this was not a time to mess around. Gathering every ounce of strength he had left, and focusing as much as he could manage, he exploded out of Azusa's grasp. Azusa was sent flying backwards, while Kaneda leaned over to relax his aching ribs and draw in some much needed oxygen.

"What an amazing show of strength by the Furinkan challenger."

"Yes Jim! I'm truly amazed. He had no leverage, and we all know how strong Azusa is, yet he still managed to break free. Incredible!"

XXXXX

Across the ice, Ukyo, who was ignoring this whole incident, withdrew from Mikado in disgust. "Kiss you! No way! Not a chance in hell. You'll have to beat me first."

Mikado waved off Ukyo's rejection, and closed in ever so slightly, getting within arm's reach of her. "Oh, but why fight it. Don't you understand? This way you get your revenge. All you have to do is declare defeat. I would do so myself, but our reputation-"

"Screw your reputation. I'd sooner kiss Kaneda. Besides, there's no way I'm losing."

"Why worry about such a thing my dear. You are not a martial art figure skater. There would be no disgrace-"

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh, I see. You do not wish to lose the dog. Why would you worry over a common beast? It's not even a particularly attractive mongrel," he asked, getting set to strike while Ukyo was off guard. Unfortunately he failed to notice the angry frown on Ukyo's face, nor the fact he too was off guard and received a hard rabbit punch for his mistake.

"Dog! BEAST! MONGREL! Never call me that!" Ukyo growled out, and resumed her hunt for Azusa. She didn't have to look long. Azusa was just getting back to her feet, and was forced once more onto the run as Ukyo launched a flying kick at her.

"What is your problem anyway?" Azusa squeaked out as she retreated.

"Shut up, and get back here, you coward."

Azusa glowered over that. She was on her home turf, and all her fans were watching. No one called her a coward here. She suddenly turned on Ukyo, and with a speed and power that stunned her opponent, began a spinning set of slashing kicks and punches. Ukyo, caught up by her own momentum, ran right into the attack, and was quickly laid out on the ice.

Azusa stopped her spin and crossed her arms in satisfaction. "Not so smug now, are we," she taunted, as Mikado rejoined her.

"I'm dearly sorry, but it seems bringing you to defeat is my only alternative," Mikado said with a shake of his head. "I give you one last chance, surrender."

"Never," Ukyo spat out, jumping back to her feet to face the pair.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." He replied sadly then looked over at Azusa. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she responded, and both starting skating out in opposite directs, positioning themselves on either of Ukyo's flanks. Ukyo tensed up, knowing she was in trouble, but it didn't really matter. Mikado raised a hand high into the air for a moment, as if waving to the crowd, then dropped it sharply and dashed in. Simultaneously Azusa did likewise. Ukyo moved to dodge the two oncoming martial artists, but their superior skating skill allowed them to adjust. As they passed, Ukyo felt two strikes to her sides, shooting pain through her, and causing her to crumple. She stood back upright just in time to receive another pair of blows as the two passed her again. This time she didn't even manage to make it back to her feet before they passed and struck again. With each pass, Mikado and Azusa sped up, perfectly preserving the momentum they built up with each pass, and using that to strike Ukyo in perfect timing and positioning with the other. Before long, the Golden Pair were nothing but blurs as the passed by, slowly and efficiently punishing Ukyo. All Ukyo could do was lamely raise her arms to protect herself, yet every time they managed to beat her guard. She finally fell to the ice, unable to take any more.

Azusa and Mikado came to a halt. "And thus it ends," Mikado declared, and began a final rush by himself. However, just before he made it to Ukyo's prone form, a blur rushed by and snatched up Ukyo in the process.

"Ukyo? Are you all right?" Kaneda asked, sliding to a halt across the ice with Ukyo in his arms.

"Let me go," she answered, throwing Kaneda arms away from her, and promptly falling to the ice due to her weakness. "I don't need your help."

"Ukyo, we haven't a chance of winning if we fight as individuals. We have to challenge them together."

Ukyo glared up at her partner, considering his words. Unfortunately, she had to agree. She had just learned the hard way the folly of challenging them by herself. Like it or not, she needed Kaneda's help. Ukyo wanted to laugh bitterly at that. Depending on him practically ensured her doom, but she had no real choice. "Fine, but no tricks. It's not like I'm going to fall for this heroic act you're putting on. You would have been there sooner if you actually cared."

Kaneda pulled Ukyo back to his feet. "You didn't exactly leave me in much of a condition to move quickly," Kaneda pointed out, but Ukyo ignored him and instead turned to face their opponents. Kaneda sighed, and did likewise. The four examined each other tensely for several moments, no one acting.

"Any ideas?" Ukyo asked after a minute.

"We're in no shape to outlast them, and realistically they're a far better team. We'll have to split them up, and take them out individually, preferably taking as little damage as possible."

Ukyo grudgingly nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Azusa's mine."

"Right," Kaneda acknowledged, then both rushed into action. Mikado responded by grabbing Azusa by the arms and started spinning. Kaneda, in turned, picked up Ukyo from behind. "I'll break these two up. You handle Azusa when he lets her go." Kaneda said, before Ukyo could complain, then threw her into the air, and over the attack. He then dodged down low, and entered into a power slide directed at Mikado's unprotected feet. Sure enough, Mikado was hit, lost his balance, and in the process lost his hold on Azusa.

At that point Kaneda's plan started to fall apart. Mikado regained his balance even faster then he had lost it, and landed several blows to Kaneda before he could regain his feet. Once on his feet he faired little better. He was simply too far outclassed on the ice. Mikado was literally skating rings around him, landing blow after blow, concentrating on Kaneda's lower back.

For his part, Kaneda was just glad his defenses were tight enough to keep Mikado from landing a real low blow. However, the effort he put in to defending that particular area left him more open than he might otherwise have been. He couldn't help it; the memory of that pain was still too fresh in his mind.

Mikado was not slow in taking advantage of Kaneda's various handicaps. He began to showboat, getting more and more elaborate in his attacks, striking low then high. He would swirl into a complicated swirl of legs and arms, just out of Kaneda's reach, and then he would swoop in for a devastating blow, and back out before Kaneda could retaliate.

XXXXX

Up in the stands Shampoo fumed in anger and concern. She could see what the problem was; Kaneda had let himself be drawn into Mikado's pattern. If he did not break that pattern, he would be lost. She fought with herself; it would dishonor her Airen if she were to interfere in his fight, but she could not just sit here and do nothing. Unable to stand it anymore, she bolted to her feet and sprang down the aisle toward the ice, ignoring the shouts from the other girls to stop. When she was close enough, she screamed as loud as she could, "JUMP!"

XXXXX

The cry echoed through the arena, and Kaneda, recognizing Shampoo's voice, acted without thinking. Drawing on the specialty of the Saotome school of martial arts, he took to the air. Mikado gawked in amazement as his opponent from a standing start leap twenty feet straight up. High enough in fact that he was able to touch one of the heavy beams that supported the roof at the point where it sloped down to join one of the main support beams. Using that to deflect himself he angled his decent to put himself back on the ice, far away from Mikado, and while it was not consciously done, toward the voice that had jarred him out of Mikado's spell.

Kaneda felt more aches and pains than he could recently remember. His groin was not being exactly silent either about the earlier attack. All in all, Kaneda felt like complete crap. Only years of training in handling pain and injury was keeping him going now. He looked around the ice to re-examine the situation while he rested. Ukyo wasn't doing so well, even though she had wisely chosen a more defensive role. Azusa was catching her with a kick now and then, slowly wearing down the chef.

"You all right?" A voice asked, as hands started pulling him to his feet. He looked behind him to see Shampoo standing on the ice helping him, concern etched on her face. "You need be more careful, not let other boy set pace."

"Yes, I realize that. Thank you, Shampoo," he replied as he steadied himself and prepared to go back and aid Ukyo. "You should get back to your seat," he suggested, just as Mikado came into his vision.

Mikado smiled broadly at seeing this particular girl now on the ice and a potential target, for his special greeting of course. He made a rush for it, knowing Kaneda would no doubt try to stop him, and sure enough Kaneda called out a warning and tried to move to protect Shampoo. However, Kaneda was too slow, and Mikado swept Shampoo away and skated off to a safe distance.

"Hello beautiful. It's so nice to meet you again," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace, while in the process pinning her arms to her sides.

Shampoo struggled to free herself but he held her firm. "Let Shampoo go you-"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Not without my special..." He paused just briefly enough to dodge away from Kaneda as he attempted to recover Shampoo. Kaneda crashed to the ice face first, thanks to an extended foot from Mikado. Mikado then resumed his greeting of Shampoo. "Where was I? Oh yes. Not without my special greeting." And with that Mikado closed in and kissed the helpless Shampoo.

XXXXX

Picking himself off the ice to the side, Kaneda turned a looked on in horror at the sight. He remained momentarily stunned then his eyes narrowed. That bastard, in front of everyone no less. It was just like... And with Shampoo... The thoughts were just too much, and strong emotion flooded over the more sensible parts of Kaneda mind, as he dashed into action.

Mikado was just finishing his kiss, giving the stunned Shampoo a pleased and seductive look, when a cry of anger caught his attention. To Mikado's shock, Kaneda was suddenly only inches away from him. "LET GO OF HER, YOU BASTARD!" Kaneda shouted, and punctuated the final words with a full strength punch to Mikado's smug face. Mikado was sent flying limp through the air, releasing Shampoo in the process, only to crash to the ice half the rink away.

Kaneda immediately grabbed up Shampoo who was still stunned. "Shampoo? Shampoo? Are you all right?" He asked tensely, finally gaining a blink from Shampoo in response. She looked at him for a second then looked away in anger, and particularly embarrassment. She thrust his arms away and quickly ran off the ice. Kaneda watched her go, in misery at having failed her. He should have been more careful. Now...

XXXXX

Across the ice, Azusa tagged Ukyo with another kick to the abdomen, doubling her over from the pain, but then noticed Mikado lying on the ice unconscious. She left her opponent, and rushed to her partner's side. "Mikey, is you... Uh-oh." Azusa silently said, covering her mouth with her hand.

Mikado recovered a second later, and sat up groggily. "Why that..." He began to say then noticed something white lying in his lap. He picked it up, and stared at it in terror. It was a tooth. "No. NO! This can't be!" He said in growing alarm, but a quick check with his tongue served only to confirm it, and in what a place too. Still, unwilling to accept the truth he pulled out a mirror and stared in shock at the gap in the middle of his smile then began to cry. "My beautiful face is RUINED!" He cried out, dropping the mirror and weeping into his hands, all the while trying to deny it.

"Oh dear lord! Could it be..." Jim began to asking, looking over at Keri.

"Yes Jim, I'm afraid it is so," Keri said, as she lowered a pair of binoculars. "Mikado Sanzenin... has lost a front tooth." The statement caused a general gasp from the audience. "Join me now as we all share in a moment of silence," Keri said solemnly and collectively all Mikado's fans lowered their heads. Sure enough, the whole arena fell silent, save the weeping of Mikado. It was enough to fill even avid Mikado haters with a momentary feeling of sorrow for the poor boy.

XXXXX

Outside, Shampoo sat against the wall, her eyes down cast. He kissed me, she thought in despondency. He kissed me, in front of Kasumi no less. Shampoo moaned in embarrassment. She should have seen the attempt a mile away. So what if he caught her by surprise, it was no excuse. She had let some man take advantage of her. Another great example of how out of control her life was. Shampoo sighed again, feeling truly miserable about her life. Worst of all, she had not been able to retaliate. To do so would have meant interfering in Kasumi's fight, and that would have dishonored her even more then the kiss had. She covered her face with her hands. What a weakling Kasumi must think her, to let some strange man handle her like that.

XXXXX

During the interval, Kaneda rejoined Ukyo, and she gave him a side long glare. "Way to go, Kaneda!"

"Oh my, I didn't mean to hit him that hard," Kaneda said, suddenly feeling very guilty about his outburst. His guilt was pushed aside as the weeping changed in tone from sorrow to wrath and Kaneda's sense of danger elevated sharply. Soon, Mikado began to glow with Ki, enough to even frighten Azusa into stepping away, as Mikado stood up straight and stared at Kaneda in abject hatred.

"Yoooouuuu will pay for this with your life, Kaneda Tendo!" Mikado growled out, and shot out an arm to snatch Azusa.

"Mikey! You're hurting me!" Azusa whimpered as he dragged her into motion.

"I don't care. Now, come on. We're going to finish these two for good!" He said, and truly, he was beyond care. The only thing on his mind now was the death of Kaneda Tendo.

"Oh dear," Kaneda managed to say before both he and Ukyo were forced to dodge as Mikado spun around his partner in a slashing motion, with a decided lethal feel to it. Mikado followed up with another slash, this one more successful, as Azusa's skates just missed Kaneda's throat, lightly scratching the surface of his skin. He stumbled back, trying to gain some distance from his blood crazed opponent, but unfortunately Mikado spun Azusa around again, and this time she caught his legs, knocking him to the ice.

Ukyo, who had skated away to safety, looked back and noticed Kaneda's predicament. A part of her said to just leave him there to die, but she overrode that impulse, as attractive as it was. Mikado was out of his mind, and if Kaneda went down, she might very well end up his next target, and her chances weren't good against these two. Besides, that pompous ass deserved what he got! Kaneda was hers to punish, and she still had to prove herself to be the better. So, decision made, Ukyo rushed back to pull Kaneda clear.

At the same moment, Mikado switched his grip to Azusa's legs, and taking her cue, Azusa took hold of Kaneda's legs. Just as Ukyo gripped Kaneda arms, Mikado pulled the whole chain of people into the air, much to Kaneda's and Ukyo's shock, and began to spin in place.

"All right people, this is it, the infamous Couple Cleaver. I do believe this could get messy. What do you think Keri?"

"In Mikado's present state of mind, I think it best to call the paramedics right now," Keri answered, and everyone watched the spin intently.

Now spinning so fast, the crowd was but a blur; Kaneda could feel the strain on his arms at holding Ukyo. It felt like he was holding a truck instead of a human being. Unsurprisingly his arms were beginning to burn under the heavy demand.

"Well, Kaneda Tendo, it seems you are now trapped."

"Stop this Mikado!"

"Never! I'll see your broken carcass smashed against the boards before I'm through." He replied gaining shocked looked from Kaneda, Ukyo and even Azusa. Mikado then drew on his Ki, glowing with it and further intensified the spin to levels even Azusa was not used to.

Ukyo, eyes closed, felt utterly helpless. She was going to die. Mikado had totally lost his mind and was going to kill them. Her only lifeline was Kaneda, and she knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to let her go and take his chances by himself. She didn't have a chance. Then something occurred to her, Kaneda was still holding her. She opened her eyes and looked directly into Kaneda's and saw a grim determination there. He wasn't letting go. He was holding on desperately despite the obvious pain it was causing his already battered body.

"How long do you think you can last?" Mikado taunted from below.

"Longer than you," Kaneda replied, more as a vow than a taunt, but it still infuriated Mikado.

"What are you doing? Why don't you let me go?" Ukyo finally asked.

"You'd be thrown into the boards. You'd never survive. We have to hold on," Kaneda replied through pain clenched teeth, but that wasn't the answer Ukyo wanted. It contradicted everything she knew. It was a trick. That was it. He was waiting till the spin reached its maximum, or maybe he planned to let her take the hit, well he was...

Ukyo's thoughts got cut short as Azusa could handle the spin no longer and let loose her grip on Kaneda. Together Ukyo and Kaneda flew through the air, and Ukyo braced in vain for the inevitable impact. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arms and a shift in her balance as she was spun about. Then came the impact, but not with the hard boards, but rather the relative soft surface of human tissue. Despite this the pain was intense, stabbing at Ukyo's every nerve for a few seconds until together she and Kaneda crashed to the ice in a heap.

The audience collectively gasped at the sight. Kaneda had spun Ukyo around and taken the hit for her, a hit that easily cracked and then shattered a whole section of wall. Mikado looked evilly pleased with his handiwork, while Azusa simply collapsed in fatigue.

"What a show of courage. Kaneda not only managed to hold on through the whole spin, but even took the hit for his partner. This is unheard of ladies and gentlemen. Unfortunately, the Furinkan challenges don't appear to be in good shape. That impact must have caused untold damage to Kaneda."

XXXXX

Ukyo struggled back to her senses after a few moments, and man did she hurt. The impact with the boards was incredible, as was easily evident from the fact a good part of the wall was now gone. If Kaneda hadn't...

Ukyo's mind tripped as she suddenly realized just what Kaneda had done. For a moment she thought she was delirious, but her mind was clear, and on that one point it said there was no mistake. Kaneda had taken the hit for her. Why the hell did he do that? Ukyo asked herself in confusion then turned her attention to Kaneda.

He was unconscious, no question about it, and hurt bad. A quick look over told Ukyo that he was in bad shape, and might not even regain consciousness. Why, Ukyo asked herself again. Kaneda may very well have given his life for her. Why? It had to be a mistake or something. This was the person who had cursed her, and had stolen her whole life away. Why would he do such a thing? Why? Ukyo's mind struggled with that, trying to think up some reason for it, but could only find one, and that one she just couldn't accept.

Her thoughts were broken with another discovery; there were strands of pink lying on her shoulder. Ukyo quickly shot a hand to her head, and discovered what she already expected, her hat was gone, and her pink hair was in full view of everyone, including Ranma.

Ukyo felt like she was being swallowed up by a great chasm. Her life was over. Ranma knew now for sure, and Kasumi, the object of so much of her anger, had taken a hit that might prove fatal for him. Those two things left Ukyo stunned utterly, unable to even ponder action.

XXXXX

"It looks like it's all over folks. Kaneda Tendo is down, and his partner seems unable to continue. It's just a matter of mopping up for the Golden Pair now," the announcer called out as the audience watched in a hush. Mikado was gleefully admiring his fallen foe while Azusa was just then recovering from the intense spin. Akane, Kodachi, and Makoto were on their feet in horrified shock.

"He's not moving," Makoto observed anxiously, and was considering just rushing down to the ice. She had seen people die, and it was not in the least pleasant at the best of times. To just stand by and watch as someone so good was possibly breathing his last was a torture she did not want to undergo.

"If my darling Kaneda is..." Kodachi growled, but trailed off as she continued to watch fearfully. Akane was of similar mind, and only the pronouncement of Kuno gained their attention.

"At last, the foul sorcerer has fallen. Oh, what a glorious day this is."

All three girls cast Kuno evil glares. "If that 'foul sorcerer' dies, you will never see Kasumi again, Kuno." Akane said in anger, gaining a suddenly concerned look from Kuno.

"Akane Tendo, what could you mean? Is this true? Tell me now!"

"Later Kuno," Akane dismissed then returned her attention to the ice where Kaneda had still not moved. Finally all three girls seemed to come to the same conclusion at once and began to move to the rink.

"Ukyo, come on, snap out of it! You can't let them get away with that! Come on!" Ranma suddenly yelled out, causing the girls to stop and notice the pink haired girl on the ice. The twisted distortion of various shades of pink that colored her hair made each girl feel sympathetic for her, and the reasons for Ukyo's involvement in this match in the first place became clear... well, semi-clear. For Makoto and Kodachi the conclusion was obvious, Azusa had somehow gotten her hands on Ukyo and given her a rather nasty dye job. For Akane, the conclusion was more clouded, something saying there was more to this than there seemed, and that there was a connection she wasn't quite making. She looked back at Ranma, hoping for a clue, and saw a look of mixed concern, and intense consideration on his face. Akane pushed the thought aside as temporarily unimportant; Kaneda needed their help, that was the important thing. Together the three girls again began their descent to the rink.

XXXXX

Back on the ice, Ukyo looked up toward where Ranma was calling from. She couldn't make out his face, yet the words... They were not harsh. They were not angry. He was telling her to go on. But, how could he... Ukyo paused and looked more closely at her hair, and for the first time realized just how different the distortion of her transformation made the color. Rather than a uniform pink, it shaded through the range of almost blond to a pink so deep it might be better called purple. He must have not made the connection. Oh joyous day!

Some of her spirit returned to her, and new determination filled her. She scanned the rink until her eyes settled on her opponents. That girl would pay for this, and so would her partner. Not only had they nearly revealed her secret, but they had left her unable to resolve the matter of Kasumi. Now she might be forever left with questions and doubts about his actions. Well, they would pay, starting with the brat, and now there was no holds barred! She jumped to her skates, took one second to mentally prepare herself and charged.

Azusa managed to regain her own footing just in time to see the incoming Ukyo express and immediately decided it was time to get some distance. With a shriek of terror she turned and bolted, leaving Mikado by himself. He cast the two girls a quick glance but dismissed them. Azusa could fend for herself for all he cared at the moment. All he wanted was to ensure he got the fullness of his revenge on Kaneda Tendo. With that pleasant thought in mind, he headed over to the prone form of his foe to finish the job.

Akane, Kodachi, and Makoto had just made there way to the edge of the rink, but found themselves too late. Mikado was almost on top of Kaneda, and he was preparing for a final strike. They couldn't possibly reach him in time. Shampoo also appeared rink side, having heard the announcer and returning in concern. She could only watch helpless from the opposite side as Mikado went into motion.

He didn't quite finish the motion though. From above a single shiny object imbedded itself in the ice at Mikado's feet, causing him to look up in surprise, as did those observing. For a brief moment Makoto thought Tuxedo Kamen had come to save the day once again, especially given the dark attire the culprit was wearing, but that wasn't the case. This boy had incredibly long black hair, and wore a pair of glasses instead of a domino mask, below his dark cloak which he was using to conceal himself he was definitely wearing a white robe, and instead of a rose, the object in the ice was a small throwing knife. He stood majestically balanced on one of the rafters near the top of the rink, hands concealed in the sleeves of his robe, and glared down at Mikado with a look of utter contempt.

"Whoa, what is this?" The announcer asked, and his partner could only shrug.

"Your fine artistry on the ice serves only to conceal the true ugliness within you Mikado Sanzenin. How dare you attempt to strike a fallen and defenseless foe? Have you no honor or morality at all?"

"Get lost you girlish freak, or you'll get hurt," Mikado yelled back to the boy in the rafters.

The person in the rafters only chuckled in response then stared down defiantly. "Girlish am I! You're one to talk! Were you truly a man, you would face your opponent fairly. No, your feeble threats don't frighten me."

"Why you-" Mikado began to growl, before a weak voice caught his attention.

"Mousse?" Kaneda asked as he slowly struggled to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"We can talk about that later, for now... Look out!" Mousse shouted, just as Mikado took a quick slashing kick at Kaneda. With amazing effort, especially considering his condition, Kaneda blocked the kick and caught Mikado's foot in a pincer between his knee and elbow. Mikado winced in pain, and swiftly withdrew to a safer distance, as Kaneda reset for the fight.

The two boys faced off, and Kaneda set into a stance he had learned a little over a year ago. He was in no shape to take on Mikado as it was. He really felt like garbage. However, this old technique he had learned could reverse at least some of the damage. Unfortunately he needed time to focus.

Mikado wasn't about to give him that time though. He rushed in with a snarl, intent on slashing Kaneda with his skates. Kaneda prepared to respond, but Mousse again came to his rescue, throwing a dozen or so daggers in Mikado's path, forcing him to stop. "Back off four eyes!" Mikado snarled.

"Big words, but you'll have to get through me," Mousse countered, finally tossing aside his cloak and dropping to the ice, positioning himself between Kaneda and Mikado.

Kaneda turned his attention back to concentrating on his technique. "Breathing... Spirit... Discipline," Kaneda said quietly as his aura glowed moderately. Relief immediately began to encompass his sore body.

XXXXX

Ukyo was having a little luck herself. Azusa missed a turn, and dropped into a flat slide until she hit the wall. Ukyo quickly took advantage, dashing over to her fallen foe, pinning her against the boards before she could escape. "So, you little brat, now you're going to pay."

"Wait, wait, wait! What did Azusa do to you?" Azusa asked desperately, hoping to stall.

"Never mind that!"

"But, Azusa has never..." Azusa began to protest then looked hard at Ukyo's hair. "What happened to your hair? Wait... You're Charlotte!" Azusa exclaimed with a sudden brightness, and seized the startled Ukyo in a crusher hug.

"Well, that's unusual. Azusa doesn't use her cutesy snuggle on girls." Keri commented then looked thoughtful. "Hmm, maybe she's-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Ukyo screamed out at than announcer, and turned her attention to Azusa. "CUT THAT OUT! I am not Charlotte!" Ukyo said, scanning the crowd to see if anyone heard the reference.

"Oh yes you are. Azusa knows you are. Ehh, don't you like what I did?"

"Damned rights I don't like it!" Ukyo exclaimed, and quickly switched to a low voice again. "You nearly ruined my life! How dare you!"

"But you were so cute that way," Azusa responded, gaining a scowl from Ukyo. Azusa then brightened with an idea. "You like that boy don't you."

"What?" Ukyo exclaimed once more in shock, her grip on the other girls slackening.

"Yep, Azusa understands now. I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him." Azusa teased, and as Ukyo's fear hit a peak, she broke free of Ukyo's grip, and skated off. "Listen everyone, I know someone's naughty little secret!" Azusa called out to crowd, before Ukyo yelled in frustration and started in pursuit of her once again.

XXXXX

Mikado and Mousse were effectively at a stand still. Mikado was out maneuvering Mousse's attacks, but Mousse was effectively keeping him too busy to mount an effective attack. Finally the frustration got to him, and Mikado dodged back and growled. "Alright. You want to defend him then you too shall die. I never use this on amateurs, but I decided to change that policy right now. And, just to make it really fun, let's try out the improved version I've been working on." Mikado said, raising himself onto one leg, and spreading his arms out to his sides. "Now, the Dance of Death!"

Mousse narrowed his eyes as he watched Mikado enter a fast spin, and continued to speed up until all that could be seen was a blur. Mikado pushed his speed even further exceeding anything he had ever done before, finally starting to glow. Mousse scoffed. "Not very impressive if you ask me." After taking another second to consider, Mousse smirked confidently and jumped into the air, letting loose a storm of chains at Mikado. He regretted it immediately. The chains wound around Mikado, drawing Mousse into the attack. Mousse screamed just as he entered the attack. About three seconds passed, then Mousse came flying back out, chains and all, utterly unconscious.

Mikado came out of the spin, and chuckled. "Hah, that was easy. Now for you Kaneda Tendo, but this time there will be no mercy," Mikado said as he once more entered the spin, but this time he moved forward, toward Kaneda. Kaneda concentrated up to the last second on mending his wounds. Mikado's attack then encompassed Kaneda.

Off at the side, Shampoo, Makoto, Kodachi, and Akane, all tensed up. "Is he..." Makoto began to ask, unable to even complete the sentence. However, before anyone could answer, Kaneda was thrown clear, and Mikado came to a stop. The girls nearly jumped onto the ice, but stopped in mid motion when Kaneda flipped back to his feet, apparently only slightly injured. Mikado on the other hand stood where he was for a moment then collapsed onto his face.

"All right!" Kodachi, Akane and Makoto shouted in triumph. Shampoo, however, kept her silence.

XXXXX

"Hey everyone, Ukyo Kuonji is really Char-"

"SHUT UP!" Ukyo cried out, drowning out Azusa's declaration. "I'm not going to let you ruin my life again!"

Azusa responded by sticking out her tongue at her pursuer. "Azusa is going to tell. Azusa is going to tell."

"Oh no you won't, you wacko!" Ukyo shouted, but she just couldn't catch up to silence the girl. Azusa was showing her superior skating skills, and Ukyo's had a hopeless situation on her hands. In frustration, she bowed her head, and looked at the ice. The ice, she thought suddenly, and smiled. "Let's see how good you skate now!" Ukyo raised her fist, and drove it down into the ice. For a moment nothing happened, allowing everyone a second of confusion, but then cracks began to form and spread. Then, with a great crash, the rink shattered completely.

Everyone still on the rink and standing collapsed as the surface below them shifted. Kaneda looked about him, and spotted Mikado's limp form sliding off one particular chunk. He leapt into action, jumping from piece to piece until he reached Mikado, and then headed over the boards to drop him off.

Ukyo was also jumping from block to block, but she had a more violent intention. Azusa was surprised by the unusual attack, and was still trying to get back to her feet. Ukyo made it to Azusa's block of ice, just in time to catch her standing up. "Now you're going to get it! Good! Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" She yelled out without much thought. Azusa could only cringe as a barrage of fists came her way. Azusa quickly fell, to Ukyo's unbridled joy.

"WHAT AN UPSET FOLKS! Ukyo Kuonji and Kaneda Tendo have defeated the Golden pair! The judges are even awarding extra marks to their team for the daring move of shattering the rink, seeing as how it's on top of the pool and all."

"WHAT?" Ukyo suddenly exclaimed, then for the first time noticed the water in between the chunks of ice. She then suddenly developed an unfortunate problem balancing. "I destroyed the rink! If Ranma sees me change..." She said, looking up at the stands, and the person in question. "I'd die!"

"Ukyo, hold on!" Kaneda called out as he jumped over. Ukyo looked at him in bewilderment, but allowed herself to be picked up into his arms. He made a quick stop to pick up Azusa as well, then in one mighty leap, cleared the rink, and landed at rink side. "Looks like we won," he said, after letting Ukyo down onto her feet.

"Yeah," Ukyo replied simply. "You're in awfully good shape for someone who was near death," she continued, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"I know a few healing techniques I learned in India. They help."

Ukyo scowled at the answer, then turned and grabbed up Azusa. "I got to go."

"Ukyo, wait!" Kaneda called after her, but Ukyo continued on headless of the call. Kaneda frowned in disappointment, then turned to notice the others gathering around him, including a moderately beaten, but otherwise healthy Mousse. "Mousse! What are you doing here?"

"Kasumi Tendo, I-"

"Kaneda Tendo," Kaneda corrected, giving him a knowing look. He looked back at Kodachi and Makoto, both looking at him oddly.

"Oops, sorry. It's these stupid glasses... Sometimes I can't tell a potted plant from a bulldozer. Kaneda Tendo, of course." Mousse said then turned back to Kaneda. "We must talk, in private. I have excellent news for you."

Kaneda nodded and walked off to the side with Mousse. Shampoo scowled and walked over. "It's called the Phoenix pill." Mousse said, gaining an anxious look from Kaneda.

"And you're sure this will cure me?"

Mousse nodded. "Absolutely. I-"

"Mousse, what you do here?" Shampoo asked, glaring at him intensely.

"Shampoo, I've come to help you."

"Help Shampoo? What you talking about?"

"I heard about your marriage to Kasumi and came as soon as I could."

"How you know Kasumi?" Shampoo asked, and Kaneda took up the explanation.

"We met on the road near Jusenkyo actually, and traveled together for a few days. We separated at the crossroads to your village and the springs. Am I to understand Mousse that Shampoo is the girl-"

"Yes!" Mousse responded.

"No!" Shampoo responded louder. "Whatever he say, he lie. Shampoo want nothing do with him. He stupid fool."

"But Shampoo-" Mousse began to protest, but Kaneda cut in.

"Shampoo don't say such things. It is not nice." Shampoo grumbled in response, then turned and walked away. Kaneda looked back at Mousse in confusion. "You didn't mention that she doesn't like you."

"She's just... a little stubborn, but that's not important right now. I was hoping to warn you about Jusenkyo, but... I... didn't quite make it." Mousse explained, with a little nervousness. "By the time I made it back to the village, you and Shampoo had already left, so I headed off to find you. I knew that old ghoul would try something."

"Well, now that a cure is available-"

"Actually, there is one problem. Cologne has it," Mousse added reluctantly, causing Kaneda to lower his head in disappointment.

XXXXX

Just outside the main door, Ukyo was busy carrying Azusa, preparing for her final reward. She had a lot on her mind. For one, her secret had come uncomfortable close to being revealed, not once, not twice, but three times. She was half amazed that she wasn't a nervous wreck at the moment, but then again she was clear of the mess. The other thing was Kaneda. What the heck was she to think of him now?

Ukyo didn't get much time to consider the question before Cologne intercepted her. "I thought I told you to hold the move in reserve."

"You did," Ukyo admitted, "but I felt I needed to use it, okay?"

Cologne shook her head then pulled out the amulet she had been previously holding. "Take this, and listen well. Kasumi will come for it."

"What is it?" Ukyo asked as she took the amulet from the old woman.

"He believes it to be a cure to his present condition," Cologne answered.

"Cure? You mean this-"

Cologne waved off the question. "What it does is not important. What is important is that Kasumi will want it over everything else, if I am correct. You can use it as a bargaining chip to force him into a challenge. All I ask is that one condition of his defeat be his return to China with us." Ukyo examined the amulet for a moment with a frown, before Cologne continued. "Be sure to hide it well. I wouldn't risk them trying to obtain it through other means."

"Why not trade it with him directly?" Ukyo asked.

"Because I have little doubt he would not accept such a bargain. He is also unlikely to accept a challenge from me. Son-in-law is not a fool. He would use other methods to get it off of me. However, you are someone much closer to his level and you have a shared history. He will no doubt feel he has no choice but to risk it with you, which is exactly why I wished you to keep your training a secret."

"Relax already. I know he'll still accept. He hasn't got much choice, like you say." Ukyo nodded to herself and pocketed the amulet. "Alright then, deliver this challenge to him..."

XXXXX

Back inside Kaneda stood pondering this newest development. A cure, finally. Getting it would not be easy, but at least he had something to shoot for now. He had been trapped in this form entirely too long, and nothing would keep him from that pill, not even Cologne. However, running in recklessly would serve no purpose but to alert her. No, what he needed was a plan.

"Hello Kaneda. Thinking about something?" Cologne asked as she hopped up. "Perhaps the Phoenix pill."

Immediately Mousse and Kaneda turned to confront the old woman. "How did you know?" Mousse asked.

"I keep a careful eye on things going on around here. Really, haven't got much else to occupy my time. You wouldn't happen to require an extra cook?"

"Don't change the subject," Kaneda replied. "I want that pill. I don't suppose asking would do me any good?"

"Me, no, but I don't have it."

"What, you're lying! I saw you with it," Mousse blurt out, but Cologne waved a hand to silence him.

"Yes, I'm sure you did. However, Ms. Kuonji is now in possession of it."

"I assume you are here to deliver a challenge then," Kaneda said, and Cologne nodded in reply.

"That I am. Two days hence, after school, you will meet Ms. Kuonji at the open lot near the Tendo home. She believes you will know the one. The battle will be between you and her, and no one else. The conditions of victory are very simple. Should you lose, you will return to China. Should you win, she will give you the amulet and she will leave you be."

"Big mistake you old mummy! We can get it off her in-" Mousse began to gloat, but Kaneda cut in with a subdued reply.

"No. It must be me."

"What?"

"Mousse, you don't understand, and I can't explain right now, but I must face her alone."

"But Kasumi-"

Kaneda shook his head to Mousse's complaint. "I can't discuss it Mousse. It is a private matter between Ukyo and myself. If this is the way it must be worked out, then that is the way it must be." Mousse drooped his head in defeat, while Cologne smiled, causing Kaneda to look at her hard. "I suspect that is exactly why you chose to give it to her."

"Of course. I know you have friends, and together you just might be able to take it from me, but with her it is a different matter, isn't it. Good day Kaneda. I will see you again in two days." With that Cologne hopped off, leaving Kaneda to think.

"Two days... Not much time, and that move she used..." Kaneda thought aloud.

"Move?"

"She called it the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken I believe. She used it right at the end of the match."

"I've heard of it. It is an Amazon technique. Cologne must have taught it to her."

"No doubt to tip the scales in Ukyo's favor. Only two days to develop a counter..." Kaneda turned and walked back over to the others who were standing anxiously. Immediately a plethora of questions assaulted him, but he dodged most until he could speak to those who knew the full facts of the situation. Talking about pills, cat-tongue points, being married, and other such matters around Kodachi, and Makoto would only further confuse them. He could explain to them once all these matters were settled. So, after answering the few questions he could without raising confusion, the group set off for home.

XXXXX

As they left, Akane took note of several odd occurrences. One, Kuno was no where to be found. She had expected him to come down and challenge Kaneda for Kasumi as usual, but not so this time. He had seemed unusually distressed by Akane's statement earlier about Kasumi and Kaneda's connection. Perhaps that had something to do with it. Two was the fact that Shampoo was not only quiet, and brooding, she was keeping a respectable distance from her 'husband'. That was quite surprising considering how Makoto and Kodachi were now fawning over him. Third was the disappearance of that boy Mousse. He was there a moment ago, but now he was gone. And lastly, Ranma was deep in thought. Not to be overly critical, but he rarely thought that much. Right now one might think he was engaged in some deep consideration.

Akane didn't press any of the issues. Answers would come in there own good time.

XXXXX

Across town, sometime later, Ukyo sat in a chair, waiting, and smiling. Life was good. Finally there came the signal that the process was finished, and Ukyo walked over to inspect the product. Her smile broadened as she grabbed the girl held into the chair with multiple layers of duct tape by the shoulders. "So, what do you think Azusa?" Ukyo asked.

Azusa looked into the mirror, and the green, purple, blue, and pink spike she was now in possession of, then cried her eyes out. "It's horrible! How can you be so mean to Azusa?"

"Hey, you did it to me, and fair is fair! Besides, you can fix it in about a week or so. I have to live with it. So, don't complain. Oh, and if you tell anyone-"

"I won't, I WON'T!" Azusa quickly answered, still bawling.

"Good," Ukyo said with a smile then used one of her spatulas to cut through Azusa's bonds. The girl quickly made an exit, no doubt racing home in hopes of minimizing the damage. Ukyo watched her go then prepared to pay the stylist. "Good work by the way. Hey, I don't suppose you can even out the shade of this mess I got..."

**End Part 16**

Okay, this is the end, stop reading.


	17. Chapter 17: Ukyo Vs Kasumi

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 17**

It was late at night, and as usual Makoto was up and about. Actually, she really wanted to be in bed, but Artemis needed someplace to stay, not to mention some food. Kaneda's one little flaw was that he was absolutely petrified of cats, so late at night when he was asleep was the only time the two could meet. It also served as a time to compare notes.

As was their custom, Makoto opened the outside window to allow him in then she set him out some food from the kitchen. After he had dug in and finished his meal they started discussing the day's events.

"So, how'd the match go?" Artemis asked to start things off.

"Kaneda won, but it was one heck of a mess. I think that Mikado jerk was out to really kill him, and you wouldn't believe the stuff they were pulling off. I mean, I thought Ms. Hinako was weird, but this guy was actually glowing."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah, no kidding. For a couple seconds there I thought he might be a youma."

"Are you sure he wasn't?"

Makoto shook her head. "To be honest, not really, but I'd say no, he wasn't. He was just a regular guy I think. I didn't get the same feeling I get when I'm near a youma. You know, I never realized just what kind of stuff normal humans are capable of. You should have seen what that Ukyo girl did. She smashed the entire rink with one punch. No joke."

"Yeah, I can bet. Being around here makes our lives seem almost normal."

"Well, it's not quite that weird." Mako replied with a joking smile then yawned. "So, how're things with C-chan?"

Artemis drooped his head until his forehead rested on the floor. "No where," he said in a dispirited voice. "I thought Luna was bad, C-chan is about as serious as they come. She never talks casual... Well, she still can't talk, but you know what I mean."

"Have you been able to get any info out of her, or found out why she's so smart?"

"All she ever says on the subject is 'it's a long story,' or 'it's not important.' She talked about that Jusenkyo place a few times, but other than that, nothing. I hope Ami comes up with something on that place." Artemis paused a moment then continued. "Maybe I'm just no good at this romantic stuff. Probably would be better just to wait the century or two until Luna comes around."

"Oh, don't give up so fast. Besides, didn't Setsuna say the future isn't set in stone, that it could very well change, and that we have to treat our lives just as if we knew nothing of the future? If you give up now, you might never get a chance, with C-chan, or Luna."

Artemis looked even more miserable. "Great, I have no hope."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what would you suggest?" Artemis asked, looking up at his companion.

Mako's expression immediately switched to a nervous one. "Well, ummm, you could tell her how you feel. You never know."

"Right, so, why don't you do that?" Artemis asked, gaining an even more nervous look from Makoto. "Oh come on. I'm not a total romantic illiterate, especially when it comes to you and your crushes."

"It's not a crush!" Makoto protested a little too loudly then dropped back to a lower tone. "I mean, he's really nice, and considerate, and smart, and-"

"And looks like your old boyfriend..." Artemis added for her, but Mako shook her head.

"Oh no, Kaneda's much more handsome than he was."

Artemis looked at Makoto in shock. God, she's got it bad, he thought, and turned his mind back to more important matters. If they didn't show some progress, Luna would start laying into him for slacking off on the job again. "All right, let's get back on topic shall we. Last thing I need is another lecture when I report in tomorrow. So, we still don't know what C-chan's story is. The periodic energy shifts are still unexplained. We still don't know where Kasumi is. And, we don't even know who this Shampoo girl is either."

"I think she must be a cousin or something."

"Maybe you should ask."

"Guess I should. Oh yeah, there's some new guy here too. I think his name is Moose."

"Moose?" Artemis repeated in disbelief.

"Yep, that's it. I think he's related to Shampoo some how."

"Then maybe his name is actually Mousse." Artemis suggested.

"That's what I said, Moose."

"Nono, like in mousse you put in your hair." Artemis corrected, and finally Makoto made the connection. "Anyway, try to come up with something, anything. You know what Luna's like when she thinks I'm slacking." Artemis gave a little shudder, "she might even go past sarcasm to ironic remarks. We better show some progress soon or we'll be hearing it from the others."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah right. I'll see what I can dig up. Anyway, I have got to get some sleep. Ms. Hinako hates it when I'm drowsy in class, and I don't particularly feel like being her next target." Makoto saw no reason to mention that Kaneda would give her a disappointed look if she dozed off in his class, or that she would much rather be punished by Hinako than see that look. "See you tomorrow."

XXXXX

The next morning Kaneda was up contemplating strategy. Catching a glimpse of that new technique Ukyo had used was enough to tell him that his chances weren't good the way things stood. Kaneda was fast, but not nearly fast enough to challenge that, particularly in his male form. Two days left little room to develop something... Actually it was effectively down to a single day now. So little time to come up with something.

He had already gone through an argument with the others about how to handle it. Akane was insisting they be allowed to help. She even suggested bringing in Ms. Hinako, who Kaneda had to admit would be handy right about now, but that couldn't be done. This was between him and Ukyo, and it would stay that way.

He had wronged Ukyo, accident or not, and if this was the resolution she sought then so be it. If Ukyo lost, she would leave and Kaneda would be Kasumi once more. If Ukyo won, then Kaneda would leave as promised, and Ukyo would have proved herself. Maybe then she could get on with her life. Either way their rivalry would end tomorrow.

Everyone had argued against that, all except Ranma that was. He seemed to be the one person who understood. Kaneda had to wonder how Ranma would feel if he knew exactly what was going on with Ukyo. It didn't matter though, the decision was made. Now he had to try his best to achieve victory. Question was, how exactly?

Makoto was busy in the kitchen with Shampoo, readying for the day's work. Shampoo was being unusually quiet, but he knew why. If he did succeed it meant he was one step further away from going back to China. That was unfortunate for her, but Kaneda couldn't just give in, not like this. Shampoo would just have to accept it. Besides, it was best for both of them. Even if he were to return to China, he had little doubt that such a life would never be happy for either of them.

That didn't solve his present dilemma. How was he to have a chance against Ukyo? There had to be something, anything he could use against her. Problem was, he only had one day! Kaneda wasn't prone to frustration, or needlessly repeating thoughts, but he couldn't stop dwelling on it, and he was getting frustrated. He couldn't be stuck this way for the rest of his life. He could never live that way.

It was Akane who finally came in, breaking Kaneda's chain of thought. "Good morning Akane."

"Good morning," Akane replied, and then joined Kaneda at the table he was presently sitting. "Are you still determined to do this on your own?"

"Yes. I told you Akane, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just thought I'd try one last time. Never know..." Akane said, and looked down at the table top in thought. "I just don't want to see you lose."

"I have no plans of doing so." Kaneda responded.

"Yeah, well... Have you thought of anything that might work as a counter to that move she knows?"

Kaneda shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. There is no chance at challenging that level of speed in a short time. I could try to out power her, but we're about equally matched in strength at the moment. There just seems to be-"

"Wait, what about the cat-fist. I could bring C-chan and-"

"NO! HEAVENS NO!" Kaneda blurted out at the thought of the cat's presence, but then rapidly calmed down. "No, I couldn't risk it. The technique is just too dangerous and unpredictable. Had Ranma not intervened last time I was using it Ukyo might not have faired nearly as well as she did. I don't want to seriously harm her."

Akane shook her head in disbelief. "Kasumi, she's effectively threatening to trap you this way forever, add that to the way she behaved at the rink, and I say she deserves it!"

"Akane, you don't know the whole story, and you don't understand her view point. If you did, I don't think you would consider her actions so malicious. In some ways I think Ukyo is behaving rather mercifully, considering what she thinks I did."

"And what is that?" Akane asked, then immediately dismissed her own question. "Never mind, I remember you saying you promised not to tell. Well, there has to be something you can do."

Kaneda shrugged, and then looked over as Shampoo came out from the kitchen to look at him. She had a look of complete indecision on her face, clearly twisted up about present matters. Sometime today, assuming he had the time...No! He'd put it off too long already. He'd make the time, he had to talk to her about what had transpired, particularly that stupid kiss. However, right now other matters…

Akane suddenly regained his attention with a shout. "I got it! Ranma told me about that move Shampoo nearly used on him. That's got to be powerful. If you knew that-"

"No!" Shampoo said sharply.

"No? What do you mean no?" Akane asked, her expression changing to a displeased frown. Kaneda sensed the impending confrontation, but could only watch as it came.

"No! Japanese girl not understand own language? Shampoo mean no. She will no give away secret of Dragon Fang Fist."

"Hey, you're the one responsible for the mess Kasumi is in! You should be helping her get out of it!"

Shampoo's expression turned angry at that. "Shampoo's fault? You is stupid girl if think that!"

Akane frown deepened. "Stupid? What else should I think? Ever since you've been here there has been nothing but trouble. If you'd just go back to China and leave Kasumi alone-"

"Is not Shampoo's choice!" Shampoo yelled back in anger. Akane was about to counter when Makoto came out from the kitchen.

"Hey! What's all the yelling about? And, who's this you're talking about? Kasumi?" Makoto asked, directing her question at Akane. Kaneda immediately tensed, knowing that with anger and probing questions, secrets had a nasty habit of getting revealed. However, before he could act, Shampoo responded.

"She being stupid!" Shampoo said, pointing an accusing finger at Akane.

"You're the one being stupid!" Akane shot back.

Makoto positioned herself between the two without thinking, and raised her hands to silence both of them. "Would you two stop yelling and tell me what this is all about!" She asked, then noticing their anger re-focusing on her, immediately regretted her actions.

"She want Shampoo give up husband!" Shampoo said, gaining a confused look from Makoto.

"Husband? You're married? To who?"

"Of course Shampoo married!" Shampoo yelled in frustration, just as Kaneda jumped to his feet, and began frantically waving his hands to gain Shampoo's attention. Unfortunately, she did not give him the correct form of attention, and instead pointed him out. "He Shampoo's husband!"

Kaneda covered his eyes in embarrassment, and Makoto looked stuck. "H... H... husband?" Mako stammered out, looking over at the person in question then Akane. With no argument from either, but clear signs they had heard and understood what was said, there was no avoiding the conclusion. "You're his... his... his... w... w... waaaahhhh..." Makoto tried to say, but instead suddenly broke into tears of both grief and severe embarrassment, and fled the building.

"Now look what you did!" Akane yelled at Shampoo, who was looking at Kaneda nervously. Shampoo turned her attention briefly to Akane, and rushed out of the room herself, her rapid footstep being heard going up the stairs in the back. Akane snorted her own displeasure, but then looked back over at Kaneda, only to withdraw a few inches at seeing his glare.

"Akane, she's right. She can't go back, even if she did want to, so don't blame her. She's as caught up in this as I am." Kaneda said, and looked at the door to the outside, and the door to the kitchen in contemplation. He made a quick decision, and reluctantly headed outside. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

XXXXX

Kuno sat in his room, silently meditating. He didn't know exactly what he was meditating on, but he knew something important was twinkling on the edge of his consciousness. It was as if a very important realization was about to hit him, which for him was so rare it could rightly be considered a miracle. He had to know what it was.

It had all started yesterday at that skating match with Akane's comment. Of course the conclusion was obvious. That fiend Kaneda Tendo had cast some vile magic on Kasumi linking their two lives. Oh the injustice of it all! Yet, there was that little twinkle saying that wasn't the whole story.

There was a knocking on the door that gained his attention. "Come," he called out, and suddenly the floor boards burst open to reveal Sasuke. Kuno immediately jumped to his feet, drawing his bokken and pointed it at his servant. "Through the door you idiot! How dare you disturb my meditations this way!"

"My apologies Master Kuno, but I have the information you required."

Kuno smiled, and then resumed his serious pose of meditation. "Excellent, speak."

"Yes Master. I went to the nice lady at the department of records and had her search for an individual going by the name Kaneda Tendo, who is Kasumi Tendo's cousin. She could find no record of such a person. Beyond that, Soun Tendo had only a younger sister, who is married to a Nishikawa, and has a daughter and son, neither of whom are named Kaneda."

Kuno thrust his fist into his palm. "So, it is now proven. This Kaneda Tendo is a fraud and most certainly since the others believe his tale they are truly under an enchantment."

"Yes Master. You are brilliant Master."

"But of course! But, where, oh where is the fair Kasumi Tendo? Where has this fiend spirited her off to?" Kuno agonized. "Kasumi Tendo must be found! I shall not rest until she is safe!"

"I've looked everywhere-"

"Then look again! Let not a stone go unturned in your search!"

"Yes Master. I shall leave immediately, Master," Sasuke said, bowing repeatedly as he backed out of the room then dashed off to his work.

Kuno nodded for a minute, and then returned to his meditation once again. What was he missing in all this? The little twinkle had not left his mind despite his new information. He had to determine what this meant. Kaneda Tendo didn't exist, so surely this man was in fact someone else posing as Kasumi's cousin. The fiend! He did not even have the spine to go by his true identity. Kuno would delight in sending this hell spawn back to his foul realm for good.

But, that twinkle, that blasted twinkle! Must concentrate, Kuno thought intensely, pressing his mind into rare use. He delved deep into his mind, and remembering some old philosopher's ideas, began to tear down all his assumptions. He spent sometime at this, how much exactly he couldn't be sure. Finally he came to his first encounter with the dread Kaneda Tendo.

He had been chasing after Kasumi, when she was suddenly gone, and this man was in her place, no doubt having used his foul magic to whisk her away. He had done this a number of times actually. As a matter of fact, Kuno couldn't remember a time when he had ever seen the two of them together. Every time Kasumi disappeared, there was Kaneda. The obvious conclusion was that Kaneda was responsible for Kasumi's disappearances.

The twinkle shone ever brighter at that. Kuno growled in frustration. Perhaps this was that demon Tendo's fault. No doubt he had tried to work his evil magic on him. Well, his attempts would fail. Kuno would reason his way through the demon's most powerful attempts to subvert his mind.

Frustrated, Kuno pulled out a picture of each of the parties in question. "Fair, innocent, and pure Kasumi Tendo..." Kuno mumbled as he stared at her likeness deep in her own set of meditation, then his eyes turned to Kaneda. Kuno was about to scoff, but the twinkle shone brighter yet again, and for the first time Kuno noticed something he had missed every time before. He double checked, and it was confirmed. The two were wearing the same clothes.

Kuno jumped to his feet. "Not only is he a sorcerer, he's a cross dresser!" He shouted out, but the twinkle remained. Damn that twinkle! What was it? He studied the pictures once again. Actually, there was a rather striking resemblance between the two. Not only did they have the same clothes, but the same hair style, color, same color of eyes, same facial features save for the respective sex... Actually, he could almost swear they were twin brother and sister.

Could that be... no. Surely that would have been mentioned somewhere along the line that Kasumi had a twin brother. Perhaps he was one of those long lost types, spiteful over his rejected life as a youth, and determined to seek out his sister and reap his vengeance upon her. Hah! That had to be it! It all made so much sense! All the pieces fit!

Well, almost all. Unfortunately, the twinkle was still there, yet he did feel he was getting closer to his goal. So, perhaps they were indeed related. It was the only way to explain their appearances being so similar. Kuno pressed himself deeper into meditation, trying to seek out his answer. It wouldn't come soon.

XXXXX

Makoto hadn't gone too far before her run turned into a misery filled walk. She didn't know what possessed her to lose it so badly. After all, it was not like this was her first time at being in love only to lose the man. However, this time it was different. All those other guys had some fault or another. More than one had ended up being a youma. They were nothing like Kaneda.

He was so nice, and considerate, and handsome, and... Well, she could go on into next week about his good qualities. The only bad quality he had was that fear of cats, and that was something she could definitely live with. Here she had spent a good part of her time here, trying to impress him, and get the courage to ask him out, and it was too late. Shampoo had beaten her to him.

Why do I have such bad luck with men? Makoto asked herself. Was it too much to ask to find one nice, cute guy that wasn't attached, and happened to be one hundred percent human? It was starting to look like the answer was yes. All the good ones were being snatched up.

Makoto wiped away a tear, and had to almost laugh at her outburst. She must have gotten her hopes up more than she had thought if this had reduced her to tears. Stopping by a shop window, she looked at her reflection, and cleaned away the evidence of her sadness, and prepared to return to the restaurant. However, she caught sight of Kaneda walking up, and blushed despite her best attempt to hide her feelings.

"I'm all right Mr. Tendo," Makoto said, before Kaneda could voice the question. "I was just a bit shocked is all."

Kaneda nodded his head sympathetically. "I should have told you, but it is kind of a complicated situation."

Makoto looked at Kaneda in puzzlement. "Complicated? What's complicated about being married?"

Kaneda hesitated for a moment, considering whether to answer the question honestly or evade it. Deciding deception of even the withholding information kind had got him into enough trouble, he explained. "Well, the story is kind of long, and very complicated, but the long and short of it is that Shampoo and I didn't exactly marry under the best of circumstances. Actually, we were both... a little confused at the time, for different reasons that I won't get into. Suffice to say, had we not been confused, we would not be married."

Makoto blinked as she tried to process just what Kaneda said, and then came to one glorious conclusion, Kaneda didn't want to be married to Shampoo! It was an accident or something that he was just coping with. That meant all of Makoto's efforts were not in vain. She might yet have her chance!

In a much improved mood, and with a happy smile, Makoto replied, "I understand Mr. Tendo."

"Oh good," Kaneda said in mild relief. "Then, you wouldn't mind if I ask you not to spread this around? I'd rather it be private until something can be worked out."

"Of course. I won't tell a soul," Makoto answered.

XXXXX

Back at the restaurant, Shampoo was sitting on the edge of her bed in her room, simply staring at the floor. Unfortunately, the floor, being an inanimate object made simply for the purpose of supporting all that was on it, was neither comforting, nor very supportive in the way she desired. Her life felt so out of control, with every option leading to some kind of disaster or another, and that had worn down all her optimism.

There was nothing to be optimistic about anymore. If Kaneda lost, sure she'd have her husband, but he would be miserable. If he won, then they'd be back to square one, and Shampoo was looking at the very real possibility of having all her hopes dashed completely. Worst still, this all reflected bad on her, and the last thing she really wanted was to lose so much trust that even Kaneda would turn against her, if he hadn't already.

Shampoo temporarily forestalled any further thought on the issue when Akane walked in through the partially open door. The young Tendo eyed Shampoo with a look of disdain. Shampoo returned the look in kind, but before it could turn into a full fledged staring match, Akane spoke.

"You know, Kasumi may be protecting you, but I don't buy into this garbage one little bit. You're fully willing to just stand by and let a person you supposedly have some feeling for have their life ruined, and not lift a finger to help them."

"You no know anything," Shampoo replied, and turned her back to Akane in hopes that she would simply go away. Unfortunately, she did not.

"I know plenty. I know that it is because of your stupid Amazon laws that Kasumi is in this fix. I also know you have the knowledge of something that just might get Kasumi her cure, and you're not willing to give it. I don't believe that it's such a precious and secret technique that you couldn't show Kasumi how to use it. She is supposed to be an Amazon now anyway. What I do believe is that you're being a self centered little... who only cares about herself, and doesn't give a damn how Kasumi feels, or how much this is hurting her!"

Shampoo shook in anger at being insulted so. She gauged how long it would take her to draw her Chui, turn, leap the distance in between them, and crush Akane's skull for saying such things, but they were just thoughts. Besides the obvious negative reaction Kaneda would have, it would serve only to confirm what Akane was accusing her of. That left only one avenue of rebuttal, and Shampoo was not really in the mood to argue with someone who had clearly already made up their mind.

However, that didn't really matter to her at the moment. She was seething inside with so much anger that if she didn't vent in some way, she might well find herself attacking. So, Shampoo turned back to face Akane, restraining the urge to jump into her face and throw her off balance.

"Then you do know nothing! You want Shampoo tie own noose so can hang with it. Shampoo never do that. All you talk is Kasumi, but you no think of Shampoo. All Shampoo work for in whole life depend on Kasumi be man. You want Shampoo throw away whole life. If just happen, then... Shampoo deal with it, but..." Shampoo paused to hold back some of her anger and concentrate on her words. "I... will not... be... the instrument of... my own destruction."

Akane seemed unimpressed by the words, but Shampoo continued anyway. "Shampoo sorry it this way, but that way it is. You Japanese always so... so... mmm... optimistic. Think of only ideal. This no ideal. This life. It real, and it no play fair. Sometime hard thing need be done. Shampoo's life as important as Kasumi's, so sometime Shampoo have to think about own good. If this no hurt Shampoo, then Shampoo would help, but this do hurt, so Shampoo will not."

Akane frowned and shook her head. "That's bull. You've decided to put your own risk of having problems against Kasumi's assured misery, and in my book Kasumi should win. You're just trying to justify yourself. What you're doing is wrong."

"Maybe you think so," Shampoo responded, again turning away.

"I know so," Akane shot back, but Shampoo didn't respond. With a dismissive wave of her hand, Akane gave up and left the room. She pulled to a sudden stop in the hall at seeing Kaneda leaning with his back against the wall just next to the door, head held low as he had clearly been listening in. They exchanged a brief look, where Kaneda only sadly shook his head, and then finally he gestured for Akane to continue on. Akane did so, stopping only long enough to watch Kaneda go into the room, then drooped her own head in thought.

Back inside the room, Shampoo's back was still turned, so she wrongly interpreted the noise Kaneda made on entering the room to be Akane returning. She sensed the approaching individual, suspecting Akane meant to take physical action herself, and tensed, readying for a fight. At the last second, she suddenly turned, ready to strike the first blow, but to her shock, her fist was intercepted by Kaneda's hand.

"I thought I told you not to do that," Kaneda said in disapproval, and Shampoo immediately turned her eyes to the ground, and withdrew her offending appendage. Kaneda stood for a moment, watching Shampoo, then sat down next to her. "I overheard what you said, and I want you to know I do understand how you feel. It is foolish to ask someone to hurt themselves, particularly for the sake of just a single other individual, even if that person happens to be myself. However, Akane does have point, even if she didn't say it so well. You're jumping to the conclusion that by being a woman I will toss you aside. That simply isn't true."

"Shampoo no know that. Is too much to take risk on," Shampoo said soberly.

Kaneda examined Shampoo intently for a moment longer, dearly wishing she'd look him in the eye instead of staring off at the floor. He wanted to understand what was going through her head, and not have to deal with her on such a limited level. Well, the time for playing around had ended. "Okay then, tell me what is at stake. Tell me exactly."

"Shampoo no-" Shampoo began to say in rejection of the request, but Kaneda pushed on.

"Shampoo, I can't work everything out if I don't have all the information I deserve to have. If something bad will happen to you, I want to know. It's more than just losing your status, isn't it, at least for you?"

Shampoo finally looked up at him, then after some hesitation nodded. "Is more complicated than that," she said, reviewing everything that had lead to this point in her mind and trying to come up with the proper words to convey that information. "When Shampoo let you go, there big trouble. Many of elder council think Shampoo did break law by let you go. Many angered that you fool them, think you make fun of whole village. They think you do this on purpose. They get more angry when Shampoo say she no come kill you. They going to give Shampoo big punishment."

Kaneda swallowed, suddenly unnerved about what he just heard. "I never knew that. I suspected something... How would they punish you?"

"No know. There many punishments. Cut hair, lose honor, family lose honor, be retrained at Jusenkyo, be banished, be killed or worse."

"Worse?" Kaneda asked in confusion, and some panic.

"Shampoo heard in old times Amazon who fail village made slave, or even have curse worse than Jusenkyo put on them. Death be better fate." This time Kaneda looked down at the floorboards, too shook up to speak, but Shampoo continued on after a moment. "Those be very serious punishments for other crime. But, it not come to that anyway. Great grandmother spend much time with other elders, call in many favor, and elders change mind. They rule that Shampoo still married, and you is now Amazon so no have to kill. No give punishment, but also say status not clear and depend on you. Great grandmother keep it secret to council for now that you really woman, but that no last long."

Kaneda nodded, in some relief at not having to worry about those punishments, but also understanding of the situation. "So, if I don't return, there is no doubt it will be revealed sooner or later, if it hasn't already, that I am a woman. If even one of these elders says anything the secret is out."

"Yes, then Shampoo have nothing. All Shampoo have is being best, and be Great grandmother's heir. Have nothing else. No friend. No husband. No nothing." Kaneda grimly nodded, but again Shampoo continued. "Is worse still. You is boy too. Men no have power in village. Even if you go back to village as girl, others may no like you have power if you turn boy. Could cause big problems. Be boy and girl at same time will make many angry. They think you cheat laws."

Kaneda nodded again, as if he half suspected as much. "It doesn't exactly sound... What did you mean by no friends? Are you telling me everyone would reject you simply because-"

Shampoo shook her head sadly. "No, it not that way. Shampoo have no friend now. This only make worse."

Kaneda scanned Shampoo's face for a moment in disbelief. Surely she had someone to call a friend. Even Kaneda, despite all his traveling, had made a friend here and there, even if he had long since lost contact with them. "What about Mousse?"

Shampoo snorted. "Mousse is stupid blind fool. Shampoo no know what he tell you, but he only Shampoo's friend from childhood, but no more. Shampoo say one thing once, and now he no leave her alone. He think he be my husband, but I no want him be Shampoo's husband."

"I see," Kaneda replied simply, making a mental note to double check any assumptions he had made based on anything Mousse had said. He did, however, feel Shampoo was overstating her dislike of the boy, which bared further investigation later. However, Shampoo seemingly having finished talking, Kaneda decided it was time to add in his part.

"I think I understand the trouble you're facing, but I want you to understand me. Even if I win, I'm not going to let what happened hurt you in anyway. That means your status, your future, and even your chances at marriage. Maybe that's too optimistic, but I'm determined for it to be that way. I assure you that I won't settle for achieving anything less than that. If it comes down to the fact that it is simply impossible, then... then I promise I'll be your wife... or husband, whatever it takes to at least minimize the damage."

Shampoo looked at Kaneda skeptically, yet with a glimmer of hope. "Shampoo not sure she can believe you. Why you do such thing? You be sad."

"Shampoo, when I said it was foolish to ask someone to hurt themselves, that doesn't mean you'd always get a no. Call me a fool, or maybe it is just that it would hurt me more to let another suffer for me, but in any case it is the truth."

Shampoo blinked, and then looked down in misery once more. "Then you think Shampoo be selfish."

Kaneda quickly shook his head. "No! That's not it at all. For some, maybe even most people, being willing to put others ahead of yourself is simply impractical. Maybe it is even foolish. I can't say thinking and considering your own good is bad. Beyond that, it's not a matter of black or white, good or bad. If your interests come into a conflict with mine, then it's a gray area. It has been for a long time, and I've read countless books that try to resolve it without much success. I'm not going to evaluate you on some silly binary scale of good or bad. Like you said, sometime hard choices need to be made, and no option can be considered all that good. I think this may be one of those times, and I don't think anyone can truly judge you, save maybe yourself."

Shampoo sniffled suddenly, causing Kaneda to notice she had stared crying. He gently turned her head so he could see her, then wiped away some of the tears. "Shampoo no want hurt you," she said after a few seconds. "Just..."

"Yes, I know. You're scared, aren't you?" Shampoo started to shake her head, but stopped in mid motion, then lightly nodded. "I won't blame you for being scared, and if you decide not to help me then that's the way it is. I'll have to get by, and I won't hold it against you. However, Shampoo, that said, I want to see us both safely clear of this mess, but that's far easier with you helping me. I won't let you get hurt by helping me if you choose to do so. I promise you that with every fiber of my being. I just hope you can believe me."

Shampoo looked extremely uncertain of herself at this point. "Why you do this? Shampoo cause nothing but trouble, even get kissed-"

"No, no, no. Don't think that. I certainly don't think you're the cause of my problems, and as for that kiss... I wanted to talk to you about that actually. I'm so sorry about that. I know how embarrassing that can be. I definitely do not think any less of you because that... boy kissed you. I've had my own experience with such things."

"What you mean?" Shampoo asked, as she sniffled back her tears.

"It was a while back in high school. I met this boy and... Well, I thought he loved me, and I even felt something for him..."

"He kiss you?"

"Yes, then he turned around and... Well, needless to say, I know what it feels like to be used in that way."

Shampoo nodded, and then looked down at her feet for a moment of thought. Finally she raised her head to look Kasumi directly in the eye. "Shampoo do believe you, and she teach you technique."

"Thank you Shampoo. You won't regret it, I promise," Kaneda responded with a wide smile, feeling like life was finally going to go his way.

Shampoo nodded once more, stood up, Kaneda quickly doing likewise, and the two headed out. As they reached the stairs, Shampoo stopped and looked back at Kaneda. "One thing. What boy's name?"

Kaneda scowled. He had a good idea why Shampoo wanted that information, and as much as he disliked him, he really didn't want him hurt. However, he was in the beginning of establishing a connection with Shampoo, and holding things back would not help that, although a first name only would be a sufficient compromise. "Haruka, but remember your promise."

"Shampoo remember," she replied, then replayed the name in her head a few times. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. Pushing the thought aside for the moment, she continued on.

XXXXX

Ranma was sitting by himself, idly swirling some tea in a cup his mother had left on the table. His eyes were not focused on the cup however. They were focused far away, looking at something unseen to an outside viewer. Every now and then his forehead would furrow in concentration, as if he were striving to focus more closely on what ever was in his mind's eye. The faint clicking of claws on the wooden floor made him look up from the cup in his hand as Ryouko trotted into the room and over to his side.

Ryouko looked up at him with her big liquid eyes, pleading for a little attention. Ranma returned the look with rather more intensity then was normal for him. He stared at her for a minute or two. Then, he briefly glanced at the tea kettle, still containing hot liquid under its insulated cozy. Once again his forehead furrowed in thought, and his hand twitched as if he were considering pouring himself a cup, then it relaxed and fell, coming to rest on top of Ryouko's head. She pushed against it and softly whined in contentment.

Ranma gently kneaded the loose flesh on top of her head, running his hand down to stroke her soft pink ears.

Ukyo trembled under Ranma's fingers. She had been avoiding him ever since the incident at the rink. While she had tried hard to convince herself that he had not made the connection between her own pink streaked hair, and Ryouko's solid pink fur, grave doubts had lingered, causing her stomach to knot in anxiety. Finally, unable to bear the uncertainty, she had approached him while he was alone in the kitchen. Now, tension seemed to flow out of her at the touch of Ranma's hand, and the knowledge that her secret was still safe was a balm that settled her roiling stomach. She leaned forward slightly and laid her head in his lap, savoring the touch of his hands on her. Someday, after she had disposed of Kasumi, it would not be her cursed form his hands would touch and stroke. If Ukyo had been human, her face would have made a good match for her current coloration as these thoughts and others ran through her mind.

XXXXX

Out back of the restaurant, Kaneda, Akane, and Makoto were gathered to watch as Shampoo started up on what she called the Dragon Fang Fist. The Amazon stood, focused on the open air, a single hand held in front of her, while the other was held at her waist as a fist. It wasn't long before Makoto was watching in awe as Shampoo began to softly glow. The glow intensified further, until Shampoo seemed to be covered in flames which were in fact her own aura. Then, finally, with a sudden battle cry, Shampoo struck out with her fist, and with it, all the ki that she had built up flowed down into her fist in a single instant to explode in a blast of light.

"That's incredible," Makoto said softly in awe, as Shampoo relaxed, and leaned over to catch her breath. Everyone waited until Shampoo recovered, then Kaneda walked up to her for instructions.

"This just training technique, step in learning Dragon Fang Strike, but is powerful. Use stance to build up much chi, then release with punch. Is simple enough, Shampoo just never bother to learn rest of technique. Hope this do."

"I think it will," Kaneda replied, and Shampoo reset to demonstrate the move once again. Kaneda mirrored her as she began her build up.

"First, you pull on chi, and keep focus only on target. When ready, strike! Focus chi on point of strike," Shampoo instructed, as Kaneda listen and nodded in understanding.

Makoto took a few moments to watch, and then eased her way to Akane's side. Ever since Shampoo had come down to train Kaneda in this technique, Akane had seemed perplexed. Makoto had already learned one rather shocking thing today. She might as well see what else she could learn. Artemis would appreciate that.

"That's pretty... neat huh. How does she do that anyway?" Makoto said, gaining Akane's attention.

"It's not as special as you think. It's just a matter of calling on your ki in a specific way. I can do it to increase my speed, and strength. Matter of fact, a lot of martial artists around here can do it. Flashy tricks like that are just a bit rarer."

"Call on your ki? You mean that stuff is for real?"

Akane looked at Makoto as if she just asked if the sky was really blue. "Of course it is. It takes a trained person to wield it, and lots of time and practice, but it is possible."

Makoto nodded, remembering some of her martial arts lessons where they spoke of such things. She had always discounted them as just a bunch of silliness. Lately though, she had to reconsider that conclusion. I wonder if I could do that sort of stuff, Makoto thought. Heck, I wonder how that would measure up against my senshi powers. Just as she thought this, Kaneda struck out with the attack. The effect was rather unspectacular this time, the energy fizzling out, but Kaneda was undeterred, and quickly reset to try again. However, Shampoo seemed surprised despite the failure.

Akane shook her head in disbelief, regaining Makoto's attention. "Problem?" Makoto asked.

"No, not really. It's just that... I went up there and argued with her, and didn't get anything. Then Ka...neda goes and talks to her, and now she turns around and trains him. Guess my methods of persuasion aren't the greatest." Akane shook her head again, this time looking sad.

"What's this all about anyway? Why does he need to fight Ukyo anyway? What is it, some sort of honor duel to see who's the best?"

Akane gained a slightly nervous look. "Sort of. It's kind of hard to explain. I don't even understand some of it. It's just the way it has to be."

"Kind of a weird way of going about things if you ask me. What's beating each other up going to prove?" Makoto asked, but Akane could only shrug. Suddenly Kaneda executed the move once again, but this time it worked, and this time Shampoo looked completely overwhelmed.

"How you learn it so fast?" Shampoo exclaimed.

"I thought you said it was simple," Kaneda replied.

Shampoo frowned. "Simple yes, but not that simple! You learn on second try! It take Shampoo several week learn technique... Shampoo no much trying at time, but still..."

"Master Dhalsim did say I had a natural talent for wielding my ki. He said my natural state of calm-"

"Natural talent?" Shampoo burst out, then collected herself. "He was no kidding."

Kaneda smiled then set himself into the pose once more. "I do need practice though. It takes far too long to charge, and I'd like to get by the necessity of the stance. That would make it far more effective. Shampoo, do you know anything about the full version of this technique?"

"Other than is projected chi attack, no. Shampoo never get to lesson on how to do it."

Kaneda sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. It was a thought. I'll just concentrate on this then. You two better get back inside and run the restaurant. I'll be fine."

"Can I help?" Akane asked.

"Sure Akane. You do know how to cook, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Akane answered.

XXXXX

"Great Akane! That was really great!" Makoto said sarcastically as she and several others from the school gathered at the open lot.

"Stop rubbing it in. How was I supposed to know? I mean, the recipe said two eggs," Akane retorted, but Makoto just shook her head.

"They assume you realize that they mean without the shell, and they certainly meant fresh eggs! How the hell did you get spoiled eggs anyway?" Akane could only nervously shrug. "You're just lucky we caught it in time. We could have been in big trouble!"

"I'm sorry all right. I just need a little more practice."

No, what is needed is a health board advisory telling everyone to keep you clear of kitchens, Makoto thought, but kept the remark to herself. Shampoo still looked pale after her encounter with that thing Akane called her cooking, and Makoto still wasn't feeling one hundred percent. To think both had little more than a taste of that toxic waste. Good thing it didn't get out to the customers or they'd be out of business for sure.

They arrived at the lot moments later, and Ukyo, Ranma, Kaneda, Shampoo and a good segment of their class were already gathered. Ms. Hinako had agreed to stay clear of the fight, according to Kaneda, which was a bit of a disappointment to Akane who was hoping for some form of intervention. Kuno was also absent once again. Apparently he was immersed in his meditations and would not be disturbed. Even Nabiki had skipped out once again, claiming she had a lot of homework to attend to. Akane did not believe the excuse, particularly since this would be one hot fight for wagers.

Ukyo stood ready, her hair now sporting a uniform shade of pink instead of that atrocity she had at the skating match. She wore a very determined look, yet Akane noticed the conspicuous absence of the unwavering hatred she usually showed Kaneda. Maybe she was just concealing it, or maybe she was finally coming to her senses. Well, it did not really matter now. This was the deciding fight between them.

Kaneda also bore a look of grim determination. He seemed resigned to what was to come, and Akane knew better now than to argue the point with him. His whole life was riding on this battle, which to Akane was totally insane and unfair, but that was the way it was. Shampoo was right in that one regard; life certainly did not play fair.

It was Cologne's arrival that set the mood for the fight. She immediate took position between the two combatants, and smiled at each. "So, I see we have a large crowd. It will certainly be interesting."

"Cologne, unless you have something constructive to add, I suggest you step aside. This is between me and Ukyo," Kaneda said.

"Tut, tut, Kaneda. It would be so much simpler if you just agree to come back to China."

"I'm afraid not," Kaneda responded, and Cologne merely shrugged, then joined her Great granddaughter.

"China?" Makoto asked in confusion, but Akane just waved off the question as Kaneda and Ukyo stepped forward. Kaneda opened his mouth to speak, but Ukyo immediately cut him off.

"Don't waste your breath. Let's just get this over with," Ukyo said, then drew her battle spatula to the ready. Kaneda reluctantly dropped into his combat stance. With a yell, the fight was on.

Ukyo first closed in, and using the flat of her spatula, attempted to clonk Kaneda in the cheek. Kaneda blocked that attempt with his forearm then twisted around for a roundhouse kick. Ukyo managed to duck this, and spun around herself, bringing her spatula down low to sweep Kaneda's legs. Kaneda jumped over the attack, using Ukyo's shoulders as a platform to flip overtop and land behind her then quickly tagged her in the back with a reverse kick.

Ukyo stumbled a step from the impact, but quickly spun around and initiated a repeating series of high kicks. Each kick Kaneda managed to deflect and duck, until he at last got into position for a reliable counter. He spun into Ukyo last kick, and using the exposed leg as leverage, threw her face first into the ground. Unfortunately, Ukyo managed to bring her free leg to bear at this point, and firmly planted the soul of her foot in Kaneda's face, sending him flying backwards.

The two returned to their feet, and shook off the last hits. Ukyo prepared to charge in, but Kaneda spoke up first. "Ukyo, we both know we're fairly matched when it comes to traditional combat, and we both know that's not what will decide this fight."

Ukyo smiled and nodded, tossed aside her spatula, and rubbed her hands together. "Fine by me. If you want to get knocked into next week, I'll be glad to oblige." With that, she rushed forward, and at the last second called out her attack. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Kaneda intercepted the attack, but as he expected was easily overwhelmed. He could at best block only 1/3 of blows coming his way. The rest easily made it through, and the combine effect sent him flying once again. He came rolling to a stop next to several shocked members of the class, including Kitsune, who immediately pulled out a pad and began sketching down notes.

"You going to give up now?" Ukyo asked, as she closed in, but Kaneda only shook his head, and climbed back to his feet.

She's every bit as fast as I thought she'd be, Kaneda thought as he recovered. "I'm afraid not. Shall we try again," he responded, drawing one fist back to his side, and had Ukyo been looking close enough she would have notice the soft glow covering him. However, she was a little too confident to take heed, and charged once more.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

"Dragon Fang Fist!"

Over a hundred blows met one single ki changed fist. The result was rather devastating to both parties. This time both Kaneda and Ukyo were sent flying, both knocked clear over the audience to crash into nearby buildings. Ukyo was the first to get out of the hole she had made in the roof of a house, and her reaction was noticeably disturbed.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Ukyo shouted out across to Kaneda, who was now recovered himself.

"Is it really that important?"

Ukyo shook her head, then leaped over the stunned crowd to come down on Kaneda, hands once more blurring. However, this time she was tossing her spatulas Kaneda's way. Kaneda flipped backwards to avoid the initial spread, then once more brought out his attack, this time directed at the roof top he was on. He really disliked destroying property, but under the circumstances he had little choice. The energy exploded the roof top, sending a wall of debris in the way of Ukyo's attack, blocking all her remaining projectiles. Ukyo landed, and immediately spun into a spinning jump kick, forcing Kaneda to retreat off the roof top, and into the street.

The members of the crowd gawked for a moment then looked at each other, realizing the battle had just left the local area. "Gees, can't those two keep a fight confined to one area," Ranma commented, then collectively everyone began running in pursuit of the two fighters.

Makoto ran with the rest of the crowd, but then became aware of a steady beeping sound coming from her communicator. For a second two intense desires warred in her: One, to follow the man of her dreams, and to be there for him if he needed her, and the other, the need to stand by the friends who she had literally walked into the valley of death with. The second passed, and she swerved out of the mob and into a nearby alley.

"If this is Usagi asking me how many eggs she needs to put in a cake she's baking for Mamoru, there is going to be one hairless bunny in Japan when I get done with her," she muttered to herself as she sought out solitude to find out what the situation was. Fortunately for the future of earth it was not Usagi with some banal request, but instead it was Ami, who looked worried.

"Mako, thank goodness. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Ami. What's the matter?"

"A few minutes ago I checked my computer records, and it showed massive energy discharges coming from an area very near your position. I've called the other senshi, and we can be there quickly if you need us."

Mako sagged back against the alley wall, fighting back the urge to lay into Ami for calling her away from her man's side. However, looking into the concerned face of her friend, she calmed herself, and began to explain what it was Ami had detected.

XXXXX

"Where am I?" Ryoga asked himself as he scanned his surroundings. He had once more efficiently managed to get himself thoroughly lost. He proceeded to curse his lousy gene pool for the ten thousand, two hundred, and forty fifth time, then sighed, and set off down a random street. It was so much easier when he had Shirokuro around. At least she had a sense of direction. For him, he could almost swear devious little gremlins or something were going around, changing street signs, or moving whole buildings. Of course, he had long since learned that was a foolish notion, but he was still lost.

And here he thought coming to Furinkan would be a pleasant thing. At last he would get to see Kasumi again, or at least he was supposed to. Kasumi, the fairest, and nicest soul he had ever encountered, the one who showed him such patience and kindness for their brief time knowing each other. The woman he... Well, that was out of the question.

He could still remember the first day they met. It was much like this one in that he was totally lost. Now, was he going to school or coming... Knowing himself, if it was one, he was likely doing the other. Yeah, that's right, it was going. It wasn't that important anyway. What was important was the girl he ran into.

He had been walking down some road or another, looking for someone to give him directions when he spotted Kasumi. She was walking on her own, immersed in her own thoughts, and did not even seem to notice him. Ryoga could not help but notice how beautiful she was. Well, at the time his experience with women was very limited so he was not well qualified to judge, but even now he was sure she was the loveliest woman he had encountered before or since. Of course, despite his need for directions, he could not work up the nerve to ask for them. A pretty girl, three years his elder (at the time he thought it was more like five, but the effect was the same) would never be interested in his problems, so he just kept going on his way.

However, to his surprise she took notice of him, and gave him a passing greeting. Naturally he blubbered out something in reply that confused her, and she immediately asked if he was having trouble. It took several minutes of her questioning for him to finally overcome the sudden anxiety attack that hit him, and tell her he was lost. To his surprise she offered to take him to school with no complaints at all. Matter of fact, she seemed happy to have company.

They had talked the whole way there, and for once Ryoga actually found his tongue worked properly. After his initial uneasiness, Kasumi's natural calm seemed to pass into him, and by the end of the short trip he was freely conversing with her, something he thought he'd never manage to do with a girl, especially one like Kasumi. Then things only got better.

From that day on they traveled together to school, and Ryoga had his best attendance record ever. He also generated a distinct positive outlook for a brief period of his life, and all because of Kasumi. So often his life was full of nothing but the negative, but Kasumi pulled him out of that rut. He got back into his martial arts, improved his grades, and even managed a feeling of intense joy to enter his life.

He was greatly saddened when she told him she had to leave for China, so saddened in fact he missed their final planned meeting. He got lost of course, but that was not the whole story. He had gotten lost almost on purpose. He did not have the guts to face her that one last time, least he reveal the feelings he had for her. She was a good friend, too old for him and certainly did not view him in any... romantic light. He regretted it afterwards, hoping dearly Kasumi did not hold any ill feelings over his absence, and now he had hoped to at least get back together with her again, as it was before.

No such luck. He sighed away his troubles, and concentrated on finding something that would give him a bearing on his destination. However, the sudden shout of, "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken," brought him to attention just fast enough to brace as a large form crashed through the street wall and directly into him. Ryoga reacted a hair too slowly to avoid, and was knocked over, the form coming to rest on top of him. After pushing away the pain of his skull impacting with the pavement, he opened his eyes to look into Kaneda's eyes as he lay on top of Ryoga.

"Mr. Tendo?" Ryoga blurt out.

"Yes Ryoga?" He responded, then noticed his posture at the moment, and quickly pulled himself and Ryoga to their feet. "Sorry about that. It's just that-"

"Hey, we're not finished!" Ukyo shouted as she came flying through the hole in the street wall with a flying kick directed roughly at Kaneda. Without thinking, Kaneda snatched up the startled Ryoga in his arms, one supporting his back, the other his legs, and vaulted into the air to avoid the attack.

Ryoga naturally was a little shocked at being rescued in this manor, particularly since he always envisioned women being held and rescued this way. Now, Ryoga was not one to argue against women's equality. On the contrary, he was all for it. However, being treated like some damsel in distress was a little much, particularly given his last encounter with his teacher. "Ah, Mr. Tendo sir?"

"Yes, Ryoga?" Kaneda asked, as they landed on a nearby roof top.

"Could you please put me down?"

"Oh... Sorry," Kaneda said with a slight blush, and quickly put Ryoga down onto his own feet.

"Now you die!" Ukyo screamed out, diving in on him, fists first. Kaneda pivoted around, gently pushing Ryoga aside, and thrust his own ki covered fist forward to intercept the attack. Ryoga watched in amazement as Ukyo and Kaneda were engulfed in a ki explosion. Ukyo was sent spiraling back into the air, while Kaneda was thrown backwards into and through the roof, ending up in some unsuspecting woman's bedroom where naturally he ended up on top of her. He quickly excused himself, apologizing profusely then sprang back up through the hole to intercept Ukyo in the air.

Once the two met, a quick exchange ensued, finishing off with their respective techniques, and again both were sent flying in opposite directions. After crashing to a halt, each got up, and initiated other similar exchange, with similar results. After a few minutes of watching this, Ryoga got the distinct impression he was watching a video repeating itself. They'd get up, rush each other, fight for about 2 seconds, then BOOM, they were back where they started. The only thing that seemed to change was that it took a little longer for each to reach the other with every exchange.

Finally the crowd of spectators arrived, just in time to witness the explosion of ki, and two bodies flying through the air. They all came to a halt to watch two more such exchanges, until at last the two fighters tired out enough that neither could reach their feet for a few moments, but instead took a minute to rest.

"Ready to give up?" Ukyo asked through pants.

"I'm afraid not," Kaneda replied, and once more the two were back on their feet, and readying for another attack. Although, this is getting awfully repetitive, he thought to himself. Not only were they nearly equal in terms of traditional combat, apparently their two special techniques were as well. At this moment, it would probably end up a shear matter of luck who won the fight which was no good for either of them. Ukyo was no less aware of this and wouldn't concede a proper defeat under this circumstance, and obviously Kaneda could not either as his future depended on it. I guess there is nothing to be done about it, he told himself and prepared.

As the two finally started to approach each other, Ranma suddenly walked in between them. "Mind if I call a time out?" Ranma asked, gaining confused looks from both fighters. "I want to talk to Ukyo," he further explained, causing Ukyo an abrupt feeling of panic.

Kaneda blinked a few times then nodded. "I don't mind."

Ranma looked over at Ukyo, who gave him a nervous smile which he interpreted as her agreement, and he walked over to her. Ryoga took the break to jump down next to Kitsune and hopeful garner some information.

"So, what's going on anyway? What's this fight about?" Ryoga asked.

"I'm not all that certain. My guess is that our teacher isn't overly impressed with his treatment at the skating match and is attempting to correct Ukyo."

"What, no aliens?" Ryoga asked jokingly.

"No, how disappointing huh. Just your average, everyday, supernatural martial artist dispute. Say, speaking of aliens, have you ever considered that your sense of direction is actually some secret alien genetic experiment? I heard it runs in the family. Now, hear me out. The way I see it..." As Kitsune started into her theory, Ryoga covered his face, wondering why he even brought it up.

XXXXX

"Ranma, I-" Ukyo began to say as Ranma approached, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand. He was going to end this, and peacefully. If Ukyo would not listen to Kaneda, she would listen to him.

"Let me talk. I know you have this vendetta against Kasumi and all, and I know you have your reasons, but this is getting ridiculous. This fight is getting you no where. What are you trying to prove?"

Ukyo sparked up at that, gaining a serious look. "That I'm better."

"Can't you settle for just as good? Look at you two, you're totally evenly matched."

Ukyo shook her head. "You don't understand."

Ranma nodded then lowered his head in thought. After a moment, he looked back up at Ukyo. "Ukyo, I don't claim to know why you hate Kasumi so much, so maybe you're right. I can't judge. I can say though that what you're doing isn't right."

"But Ranma, she ruined my life!"

"So, you ruin hers. What's that make you?" Ranma asked. Ukyo started to respond in reflex, but then lowered her own head. "What about when you two fought Mikado and Azusa? Don't tell me you forgot that already."

Ukyo shook her head. The fight temporarily on hold, and her anger pushed aside for the moment in Ranma's presence, all the doubts suddenly came back. Her determination twisted with them. This may be my only chance, she thought, but it did not hold much force. What if I'm wrong, she asked herself in counter. She was not yet ready to accept that she was wrong though. She had seen Kasumi distinctly, and remembered her shoving Ukyo into that blasted spring that ruined her life. How could she be mistaken on that? How could she be mistaken about Kasumi leaving her in that cursed form, with no idea of what had happened to her, and without even so much as the knowledge of how to change back? How could she be mistaken about Kasumi stealing Ukyo's father's attentions? They were all things Ukyo firmly believed.

However, it all did not matter. Ukyo would never risk alienating Ranma. If he disapproved, then she could not go through with it. Whether she was right or wrong was secondary. Funny thing, though, she was almost relieved to have the choice taken away.

"All right Ranma. I'll... I'll stop the fight."

"Thank you Ukyo. You won't regret it. I promise," Ranma responded with a very pleased look, and motioned for Ukyo to approach Kaneda. Together they walked over to where Kaneda stood with a cautious, yet hopeful look on his face.

"Kaneda... I'm calling this off," Ukyo said, gaining a shocked look from him. "I'll show you where I hid the pill."

Kaneda stood for a moment, stunned, then allowed himself a smile of relief and joy. "Thank you Ukyo. I-"

"Save it," Ukyo cut him off, and started walking off. "Come on."

A general moan went through the crowd at hearing that the afternoon's entertainment was over, and they began to break up. Kitsune and Ryoga headed off together, the former handing a list of acquaintances that could run tests to the latter, who was by now getting rather disturbed at the possibilities. Akane, Shampoo and Ranma followed after Ukyo. Cologne took a moment to sigh, but then smiled and followed as well.

XXXXX

"Here," Ukyo said at last, handing over the amulet that had been taped on the inside of one of the school's gymnastic horses. Kaneda examined the amulet briefly then removed its contents to examine them. Inside was a square piece of what looked to Kaneda's eyes to be simply candy. There was nothing special about it at all.

"Are you sure this is it?" Kaneda asked, causing Ukyo to scowl angrily.

"That's what I got. I didn't open the thing, or touch the stupid pill."

"All right, all right. I believe you." Kaneda quickly said, then re-examined the so called pill. After a moment's hesitation, he plopped it into his mouth, and swallowed. He waited a minute for any sort of odd sensation. Feeling nothing, he looked back at Shampoo questioningly. "Should I feel anything?"

"Shampoo no know. Maybe try water now," Shampoo suggested, and Akane raced off to fetch some. In the interval, Cologne arrived, smiling.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting at all," the elder commented.

"I suppose you wanted me to lose," Kaneda retorted, and the elder nodded honestly.

"Of course. It would have made things far easier. You should just accept your position and come back to the village with us. You're making all this fuss over a simple little matter like gender."

"I don't appreciate being stuck in this form. It doesn't matter though."

"Oh, you think so?" Cologne asked, all too confidently for Kaneda's liking. Just then Akane returned with a kettle of hot water, and prepared to up end it on Kaneda. "I'd advise against that child. Perhaps just a finger. You wouldn't want to put him in the hospital now would you?"

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, but Cologne only smiled.

Kaneda sighed, already knowing the answer. "Just pour a little on my hand Akane. Just a little." Akane reluctantly complied, and the instant the water touched his skin, Kaneda withdrew it, yelping in pain. Akane tested the water herself, but found it only mildly warm. Kaneda rubbed the pain from his hand, and eyed Cologne. "Where's the real pill?"

"In China," Cologne answered simply. "You don't really think I would be foolish enough to bring the cure here to Japan, do you? There is no need for it. If by some odd chance you required a cure, I could temporarily reverse the cat tongue point, but why would I bring a permanent cure with me? My apologies for the deception Kaneda Tendo, but I had to try. Besides, it was very informative on your ability."

"That's not fair!" Akane shouted in outrage, but Cologne merely waved her off.

"Fairness has nothing to do with it. Kaneda Tendo, you will come back with us to China sooner or later. It is your only option. The sooner you accept that, the less trouble you'll have. See reason."

Kaneda shook his head slowly, then suddenly raised his hand to cover his eyes. "I won't give in to this. I won't," he said, and let out a puff of breath as if trying to hold something in.

Cologne sadly shook her head, and got up. "Very well. Determination is a valuable trait, if pointless in this circumstance. You'll come around. I'll leave you for now, but I will be watching as always. Good day." With that Cologne hopped out, leaving those gathered to watch as Kaneda slowly sank to the ground, shaking his head. It was clear to all those watching this that although Kaneda may not have lost the fight, he had lost something equally important.

XXXXX

A small fire illuminated a clearing deep in the woods. Its steady crackle was all that could be heard in the conspicuous absence of the usual insects. Suddenly something rustled a nearby bush.

"_Oh, come on Lotion. Stop playing around_."

"_I thought you liked playing around, Perfume_."

"_Dah! Stop it! You know what happens when I... Ahh_!"

Two Amazons crashed out from the woods. One, a girl with short blue hair held back in two buns, was holding the other, and rolled to take the impact of the ground herself. "_You're such a wimp, Perfume_," she teased.

"_Oh yeah. I could beat you any day of the week_," Perfume countered, breaking free of Lotion's hold and quickly pinning the other Amazon's hands to the ground. "_See_."

"_Don't get smug. I just don't like fighting_."

"_Who ever said I did_?" Perfume asked with a frown then smiled mischievously. "_Of course it can come in handy. I've always wanted such a pretty girl completely in my power_."

"_You really are a pervert_."

Perfume smiled even wider, and leaned right into Lotion's face. "_You shouldn't say such things to people who have you at their mercy._"

"_You haven't got the guts_," Lotion taunted with a smile of her own.

"_Oh yeah? You think so huh. Well, we'll just see about that_," Perfume moved in closer for a kiss as Lotion closed her eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud thud caught both girl's attention. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see a shaft of wood driven into the ground by their heads that had not been there a minute before. Following the shaft they looked up to see a dark cloaked figure carrying a sickle, the end of which was driven into the ground next to their heads. The fire flashed, revealing a white face and glowing reddish eyes hidden in the cloak.

Both girls screamed out in fright, and quickly put several feet between themselves and their uninvited guest. As they sat together, shaking in fear, the cloaked figure shook its head. It then raised a hand and pulled back the hood of the cloak. The long snow white hair braided to beyond the waist, the extremely pale skin, the noticeably short stature and the seemingly glowing pink eyes gave away her true identity.

"_Frost_!" Both girls yelled out in anger when they recognized the girl.

"_What? Did I give you two a little fright_?" Frost asked with a disapproving frown. "_You two can be so pathetic sometimes_."

"_Bug off Frost! Who asked you anyway_?" Perfume yelled back. "_Why don't you go spook someone else? We've long since given up our warrior rights. You don't need to keep rubbing it in_."

Frost frowned deeper for a moment then calmed and looked apologetic. "_Sorry. You dropped this in the field_," she said, and tossed the sickle to Lotion. "_In the future I'd advise you to be more careful with your tools_."

"_Uh... Thanks. Where have you been anyway? Haven't seen you around much_."

Frost eyed Lotion for a moment then turned away. "_I was on a little expedition_," she answered and walked off into the woods.

After a minute both Amazons began to relax. Lotion shuddered for a second then grabbed up a bag that was next to the fire. "_Gees, for a second there I thought she was death_," Lotion commented, as she spread some of the bag's contents, a mixture of various incenses to repel insects, onto the fire.

"_No way. Frost isn't death. Death's much taller. Nope, she's a vampire. Got to admit, she does look it, and you never see her during the day. She could be lurking out there right now, planning to suck your blood any moment now_," as Perfume said this she pressed into Lotion personal space, causing the other girl to withdraw in mock fright. Perfume was about to press the matter when she nearly jumped out of her shoes.

"_Maybe_," Frost said from just over Perfume's shoulder.

"_Frost_!" Both girls exclaimed again.

Frost ignored their complaints and stood up. "_I meant to ask, where is elder Cologne_?"

"_She's gone off to Japan I think, right, Perfume_?"

Perfume nodded in confirmation. "_Yeah_."

"_Oh. I guess I'll have to talk to Shampoo about getting_-" The white haired Amazon began to say as she turned to leave, but Lotion cut in.

"_She's not here either_."

Frost turned to look at the two Amazons. "_Where did she go_?"

"_Didn't you hear? Her new husband ran off on her on the first night. She's off chasing him. I think elder Cologne is helping her_."

As Lotion finished she noticed a very disturbing look beginning to form on Frost's face. "_NEW HUSBAND? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW HUSBAND_?" Frost roared out after a moment, grabbing Lotion by the collar.

Despite the pronounced size difference between Frost and Lotion, Lotion being probably a half foot taller, Lotion was still severely shaken. "_Well... ah... this guy came to the village and... and he beat her_-"

"_WHAT_?" Frost roared out in fury, scaring both girls. After taking a moment to calm herself Frost continued her questioning. "_You mean to tell me that some... man defeated Shampoo and forced her to marry him_?"

"_Well, ah... sort of, I guess_," Lotion responded meekly.

"_And he had the unmitigated gall to... to... to... SLEEP with her, then RAN OFF like some... some... some_..." Frost released her grip on Lotion and started running off. "_I'LL KILL HIM! HE'S A DEAD MAN_!"

Lotion and Perfume watched Frost leave, both confused and frightened by what just happened. "_I think she's upset_," Perfume finally said.

"_Yeah, no kidding. And he struck me as such a nice boy too. Too bad. Where were we?_"

**End Chapter 17**

Our two cameo Amazons here come originally from the fanfic's Purple Haired Destiny by Ryan Anderson (Lotion) and Most Unlikely of Friends by Me (aka Wade Tritschler) (Perfume), although both have appeared in many another fanfictions including A Very Scary Thought by Jim Bader (aka Nabiki 1/2). Perfume should not to be confused with another Perfume from Shampoo 1/2 by D.B. Sommer (although my Perfume does appear in that fic briefly under the name Ambergris). Frost, however is new to this fic.

Okay, this is the end, stop reading.


	18. Chapter 18: A cold wind blows on in

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 18**

Kaneda, or rather to be more accurate Kasumi had gone through her share of misery: Her up-rooting and moving in with the Saotomes, the death of her mother, being trained in the cat fist, and who could forget falling into the Nanniichuan. Normally though, Kasumi usually bounced back, and could hope. Not this time. Now it seemed, hope was gone, and how could one possibly bounce back when one was not even the correct gender anymore?

It was this that Kaneda was thinking while lying in bed at night. It had been a week since finding the out the phoenix pill was a phony. Now, every day that passed came with a stronger sense that Kasumi Tendo was no more. All that seemed to be left was Kaneda. At this point, Kaneda could truly feel empathy for Shampoo's impression of things, that there seemed to be no good alternatives or endings anymore. Things just seemed to go from one disaster to another.

That was the truly sad thing about all this actually, that Shampoo had been dragged into it with Kaneda. One stupid misunderstanding mixed thoroughly with one curse had lead to one marriage, and one hell of a mess. It was bad enough that he had gotten married while drunk, but worse still he married another girl, a girl who really needed something stable. That had been the height of folly on his part. In a way, Kaneda almost wished Shampoo had struck him down that morning. At least she would have been free from all the madness Kaneda had brought into her life.

However, she did not. She left him alive in defiance of her law because of her feelings. Those same feelings were now tearing her up. Not only did she have to wrestle with the idea of being married to a woman, but with herself over how to act in regards to the marriage, either to try and maintain it, or destroy it. She had made the temporary choice of siding with him, but Kaneda could sense she dearly wished for her husband to come back to her, even though he had never really existed in the first place.

Kaneda's thought sequence was interrupted at that moment. Shampoo walked into the room. She wore a look of honest concern and sadness, which with the oversized shirt she donned, was about all she was wearing. Kaneda not being clothed much himself, having on only an undershirt and some boxer shorts, couldn't help but blush when Shampoo walked over to the bed, and sat next to him. He was still finding his male reactions extremely embarrassing, and never more so then when it was reacting to Shampoo's presence.

Seeing that face of hers so close up almost hurt. The expression seemed to mar her beauty, making Kaneda wish he could just take away these worldly concerns from her. She didn't deserve to be held back by such worries about her life and future. He wanted to tell her it would all work out, but in truth he couldn't promise that. Instead, all he could offer was support, so he sat up and pulled her into a hug.

Shampoo melted into the embrace, softly cooing, "Kasumi." Kaneda also felt her warmth, and allowed himself to get briefly lost in it. It was much easier than having to worry about his own life. Here he felt like he belonged.

"Kasumi!" A voice cried out angrily, causing Kaneda to break the embrace and stare across the room at the woman now standing in the doorway. "So, this is what you have made of yourself. You're a disgrace!"

"I... I... Mother, I..." Kaneda stammered at the women who he now recognized as his mother. However, she just glared back at him in contempt.

"You dare defend yourself when I find you like this, in the arms of a woman! You obviously were never a daughter of mine," her mother said, the words stinging like acid, and then she turned and began to leave. Kaneda got up and moved toward her, to plead with her to return, that it was a mistake, but the door closed in his face just as he reached it. He tried the handle, but he couldn't turn it. He pounded on the door, and cried out.

"Mother!"

XXXXX

"Mother!" Kaneda shot bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily. He scanned his darkened room. Everything was normal, save himself. Just a dream, he consoled himself, but he felt anxious, too anxious to sleep. With a sigh he got up, put on some light clothes, and headed out the door. A short walk would relax him.

He got a momentary shock when he opened his door and saw Shampoo. She looked almost exactly like she had in the dream, as if she had been plucked from it just now. It took Kaneda's sensibility a second to remind him that she always dressed like that at night, and this wasn't a repeat of the dream.

"You is okay, Kasumi?" Shampoo asked.

Kaneda took a moment to respond. In truth, he did not feel okay, but there was little Shampoo could do to correct that. Instead, he opted to answer the question in regards to his physical condition. "I'm all right. I just need a walk, that's all. Go back to bed." Shampoo reluctantly nodded, and returned to her room, stopping at her door long enough to watch Kaneda go down the stairs. Kaneda stopped in the kitchen to eye Makoto, who was standing, smiling innocently, in front of a one of the cabinets. "You should be in bed too Makoto. You do have school tomorrow."

"Ah, I was just getting a quick drink of water," Makoto lied, and Kaneda knew it, but something told him not to investigate the matter further, or he'd regret it. Instead he merely nodded, and headed for the main door.

"All right then. I'll be back in a little while."

"Sure, okay, no problem," Makoto said with a rapid nod of her own. She watched him leave then released Artemis from the cabinet. "That was too close. You better get going."

"Right, talk to you later." Artemis replied, and discretely exited through a window. Makoto got her drink of water, just for appearances, and headed back to her room. Shampoo was back in her bed by now, so Makoto silently returned to her own, only to find out Shampoo was awake.

"You should no keep cat here," Shampoo said quietly, causing Makoto to freeze in her tracks.

"How'd you know?" Makoto asked, but Shampoo did not answer. After a moment she dropped the subject, and laid down to get some sleep. Neither noticed the dark figure peering in through the window, hidden in the darkness on the roof of the building across the way.

XXXXX

"_That swine. I can't believe this! He dares to keep two women in his clutches_!" Frost said then changed tone just slightly. "_Typical male sleeze! No doubt he toys with the hearts of others too. Humph! You have to put a stop to that_." Frost smiled and nodded with some giddiness. "_No problem. Don't you worry Shampoo, I'll kill this creep and you'll be free. This is my chance to prove myself. When I take down this fiend... You wait Kasumi Tendo. When I'm through with you, you'll wish you were never born_!"

Frost rubbed her hands together gleefully as her strategy formed in her mind. Kasumi would fall victim of a little 'accident', courtesy of Frost of course. That way, no blame could possibly go Shampoo's way, and she'd be free to return to the village. The fool had even provided Frost with the perfect opportunity to strike. Late at night, with no one watching, what could be better? Plus, Frost was perfect for this task. He may have been able to defeat Shampoo after a full day of tournament on a log, but defeating Frost who was fresh, on open terrain, and best yet wouldn't give him the chance to retaliate was a totally different matter.

Frost descended to the ground then began shadowing her prey, carefully waiting for her chance to strike. It was going to be glorious! She would step out into the open just long enough to gain his attention then ZAP, he would be a dead man. Frost rolled the scenario over several times as the minutes passed, the target of Frost's aggression passing down several streets, taking a wide circular path if Frost guessed right. Well, this will be the lecher's last nightly stroll, Frost thought confidently.

Finally, in a heavily darkened street, Frost decided it was time. She leapt from the shadows and pointed her finger at her foe. "Kasumi Tendo, prepare to die!" She shouted then intoned her attack "FULMONOS VENITA!"

Kaneda heard the yell, mildly surprised he had not noticed the person before, and turned to face his attacker. He blinked, waiting for some sort of attack, but the girl stood still, just pointing her finger at him. Seeing nothing coming, and sensing no danger, he took a moment to examine his opponent. The voice said she was female, and although the dark cloak she wore concealed her body well, it hinted at the general shape of a girl. She stood only a little taller than Ms. Hinako, and had Kasumi been in a lighter mood he might have found it comical that this little girl was challenging a man at least a foot taller than her. Next he noticed the skin of her hand. It was almost white. Not Caucasian white, but really white, almost as if she had dipped her hand in paint. Some sort of body paint, or perhaps she is an albino, Kaneda thought absently. He concluded the latter when the girl finally drew back her hand in confusion, and removed the hood of her cloak, revealing the white hair and face beneath its shadowed covering.

"_Now what? That should have worked! Wait a minute, I didn't pronounce it quite correct... Now how did it go again? I just looked it up earlier_..." Frost muttered to herself and began reciting the phrase again, but never arriving at quite the right way of saying it. Finally, just as Kaneda was thinking she had completely forgotten about her opponent, she took notice of him, and snarled. "Don't you go thinking I'm through with you! I'll just use another spell. Now... I know!"

"_**Three suns aligned**_," Frost began, talking in plain English, touching her forehead with both hands then stretching her arms out. "_**Pour forth their light, and fill the archer's bow with might**_**.**" Frost swung her hands forward, outlining the form of a bow in the air, then pulling back an imaginary arrow, aiming directly at the much confused Kaneda. Unfortunately for Frost, again nothing happened.

After sweating nervously for a moment, Frost dropped her pose, and yelled out in frustration. "_NOW WHAT? I KNOW I PRONOUNCED THAT ONE RIGHT_!"

"Excuse me, but I really don't have time for these little games. I have to get home. I suggest you head home too, little girl," Kaneda said, as he began to leave.

Frost fumed. "I'm not a little girl!" She shouted after Kaneda, stamping a foot on the ground, but he failed to heed her cry. "You just wait, Kasumi Tendo! I'll be back, and then... then you'll... you'll... Oh why do I bother? I just made a complete fool of myself," Frost said in embarrassment, and walked off to think.

XXXXX

The next morning, just before dawn, children were on their way to school, and Frost was still wandering aimlessly. She didn't bother taking note of those passing her by, or those staring at the stranger in the cloak. Instead, she alternated between trying to figure what went wrong, and admonishing herself over the utter and complete failure her attack had been.

"_I mean, I tried the spells earlier. They should have worked_," Frost explained then changed tone to respond to herself. "_Well, they obviously didn't, did they, so you fucked up_!" Frost hunched her shoulders suddenly, readying herself for a corrective blow that would never come, then continued, back in her original tone. "_It's not my fault. The arrow spell should have worked for sure. There is no reason it should have failed_," she offered in her own defense, but then shook her head and once again changed tone. "_Excuses, excuses, one and one always adds to two, so don't say it suddenly adds to three today. You messed up, plain and simple_." Frost nodded solemnly in acceptance of that. "_Yeah, I guess so, and now Shampoo has to stay with the creep. God only knows what sick, perverted crap he's forcing on her... Damn, idiotic laws_!" Frost commented, then switched voices again. "_You failed Frost, big time, and made a total ass of yourself in the process. Now he knows you're here... total fuck up_!"

Frost once more cringed in preparation for a corrective measure for her language then signed in frustration. After a moment she noticed a shop keeper eyeing her warily. "What the hell are you looking at, male? Do you want to be a toad?" The man quickly shook his head, and withdrew inside his shop. Frost glared at his retreating form. "_Moronic Japanese society, letting males run businesses. Guess I should expect nothing less of a __male__ dominated society. I'll be glad to go home_..." Frost trailed off a a clap of thunder caught her attention, and she was soon in the middle of a downpour. "_Great! Just... bloody great! Even the gods are against me here. I got to find a place to stay_."

The Amazon ran off down the street, whenever possible keeping under the awnings of the local shops, all the while cursing the duplicity of males and the stupidity of a society that would let them have control. As the rain soaked through her cloak, she thought back to the day when she had learned the truth about boys.

XXXXX

Three boys in the Amazon village were doing what most fourteen years old boys do, hanging around together, shooting the bull, while carefully keeping out of sight of any adult who might decide they needed something to occupy their excess of free time. In this particular case they were standing around the now darkened and deserted market. One of them was the center of the other two's attention.

"_I can't believe you're going out with her. Aren't you afraid you'll catch something_?" One boy asked.

"_Don't be stupid. She doesn't have a disease. That's the way she was born_," the central boy responded.

"_She may not have disease, but she doesn't have much else either. I mean talk about flat. It would be like stepping out with my eight year old sister_," the other two boys gagged at the image, until the boy they were talking to laughed.

"_She may not have much, but she does have something I want_."

"_What_?" Both the boys asked simultaneously.

"_Shampoo_," The boy with the coke bottle glasses answered simply, his voice filled with longing. The other two boys looked at each other, and shook their heads in disgust.

"_Give it up. You are never going to get near that girl. Sucking up to her friend isn't going to do you any good at all_."

"_Ahh, but you are forgetting Frost isn't just a clumsy, flat chested, undergrown, pale skinned, sun avoider. She's also a magus. She's found a spell that will cure my eyesight, and when she does, Shampoo will be mine_," He said the last while laughing rather maniacally. His friends big-sweated, but then their expressions changed, and they stared in panic at something behind Mousse. They started to edge away from what they thought was about to become ground zero.

"_Hmm_?" Mousse pushed his eyeglasses up his nose and stared at them. He turned and looked behind him, following the direction of their gaze. The sight that greeted him caused him to rear back, making a warding gesture as he spotted a small figure, tears streaming down her cheeks standing a few feet away. "_F. . .Frost, I didn't hear you come up_."

"_I wanted to surprise you_," the white haired girl said in a strangled voice. "_I finished your cure_." She held out a small vial, then let it drop. Mousse followed its descent, frozen in shock, right up to the point where it struck a rock and shattered. Then he lifted his eyes, saying, "_Frost I can explain_..." only to find that there was no one there any longer. "_Frost_," he murmured

XXXXX

As memory flooded through her, Frost stopped trying to keep under shelter. She ran through the rain, just as she had run through the village all those years ago. But, this time, she was strong. It was only rain that washed down her cheeks, not the tears of a silly little girl who did not know any better then to trust a man.

Finally she stopped to catch her breath, and eyed a sign across the road. "Dr. Tofu... nurse wanted... hmmm, nurse huh." She mumbled, considering. A second clap of thunder made up her mind for her, and she ran across the road, and knocked on the door, pulling her cloak in tighter to warm herself. "_Won't be too bad. I studied medicine. Not my forte, but_..."

Frost fell silent as the door opened to reveal Dr. Tofu, in a robe, and rubbing his eyes. "Can I help you?"

Frost took a moment to conceal her disappointment at being greeted by a male, then spoke. "Could I speak to the doctor please?"

"You are," Tofu said with an amused smile, then noticed Frost's sudden disheartened look.

"You're the doctor, are you... never mind. I have to go." Frost said then turned just in time to see the rain double in strength. She frowned angrily, looked up at the skies, silently cursing them, and then turned back to Dr. Tofu. "On second thought... I... You're looking for a nurse."

"Oh yes, come in, come in." Dr. Tofu replied excitedly, leading Frost in out of the rain. Frost reluctantly obeyed, all the while promising herself to one day have a chat with whatever mischievous force was forcing this on her.

XXXXX

The school day was winding to a close, and as tomorrow was to be a holiday, it was a time for loosening up, at least in Ms. Hinako's opinion. Especially as tomorrow there would be a festival with fishing ponds and ice cream, and shooting games and ice cream, and fortune telling booths and ice cream, and, well, you get the picture. However, as she looked across the table in the teacher's lounge at Kaneda she could swear it was a time to cry. He had been sporting that look all day, a look of depression so deep that you could not help but feel for him. Even now it seemed infectious, draining away all Hinako's usual energy. Even the thought of ice cream was losing its ability to cheer her up. She decided it was time to take some action.

"You look bummed," Hinako final commented, gaining some of Kaneda's attention. He looked at her for a moment in mild confusion, until she elaborated. "Sad, depressed, you know."

"I guess I am," he admitted, and resumed looking at the table top.

Mr. Hiro, who was sitting with them, took a moment to ensure no one was in earshot then spoke. "Kasumi, why don't you get away from things for a while? Tomorrow's a holiday. Why don't you let me take you up to the mountains for some skiing?"

"Yeah, that's sounds great!" Hinako seconded. In a show of extreme self sacrifice, she shoved the thought of all that wasted dairy product from her mind. Cheering Kaneda up was more important, but Kaneda shook his head.

"I don't even know how to ski."

Hiro shook off the complaint. "It's easy to learn, and fun. After all that's been happening lately you really need a distraction right now. It certainly couldn't hurt."

Kaneda thought for a moment then nodded. "I suppose I do."

"Then say you'll come. We'll make a day of it, and you can get away from your troubles for a while."

"Hard to get away from being a man in my present condition," Kaneda pointed out soberly, causing both Hiro and Hinako to look disappointed. However, after another moment of thought he nodded. "I suppose I can come. Like you say, it can't hurt."

"Great, then we'll see you tomorrow. I'll arrange some rides, and we can meet here in the morning, say around ten. That all right?"

"Sure," Kaneda answered, managing a slight smile then got up. "I should get going."

Hinako and Hiro gave their goodbyes, then after Kaneda left the room, looked at each other seriously. "I don't think he can stand up to this much longer," Hiro said, and Hinako could only nod in solemn agreement. The thought of what she was giving up for her big brother made her feel all noble inside. Then her face twisted as a thought occurred to her.

"Mr. Hiro?"

"Hmm?"

"The ski resort will have ice cream, won't it?"

"I would think so. Why?"

Hinako didn't answer; instead she hopped down from her chair and dashed from the room. She called over her shoulder as she left. "Got to go and pack. See you later." Hiro watched her go, shaking his head in amusement. He sometimes wondered how he had managed, after nearly sixty years of living a completely regulated life, to end up associated with two such unusual people as Kasumi and Hinako.

"Just lucky I guess," he said to himself with a smile.

XXXXX

Just outside the school gates, Kuno stood ready. Today was the day he would bring the tyrant Kaneda to his knees, and force him to return Kasumi Tendo. Kuno would settle for nothing less, even if it meant his life was forfeit. Kasumi had been gone too long. If he could not retrieve her now, then he did not feel himself deserving of life.

At last his target came out from the school, head held low. No doubt weighed down with the burden of his evil, Kuno thought, and drew his bokken. He took up a pose of challenge. "Kaneda Tendo, stand now and face me. I shall not allow this travesty to go on. You will return Kasumi Tendo at once or you will face me in combat to the death!" Kuno pronounced as Kaneda came to a stop at the end of Kuno's weapon. Kaneda looked up at him, and without a word passed by. There was no fight. There were no speeches. There was nothing but Tatewaki Kuno standing in a state of complete shock and confusion.

It took him several minutes to come back to himself enough to sort through just what had happened. It was that look Kaneda had given him. It was the look of the tormented, the look of someone who had all but lost hope, and simply wished for some measure of peace. It was that look that had drained the fight right out of Kuno better than any draining Ms. Hinako had ever inflicted on him. Kuno was so perplexed by this that he did not even take note of his sister's arrival.

"Brother dear? Hello? Anyone in there?" Kodachi asked as she waved her hand in front of his face, but gained no response. Kodachi stepped back and examined him with her arms crossed. "He must be thinking. Can't allocate enough brain cells to monitor his senses. Oh well."

Kuno gave his sister a grief glare, but nothing more, his thoughts still consuming him.

"Dachi, what are you doing here?" Akane called out as she approached from the school, Nabiki close behind her.

Kodachi turned and smiled at her friend. "Came to give my new school a look over."

"New school? Dachi, don't tell me you got transferred."

"Purely voluntary I assure you. I've been a good girl." Kodachi protested innocently, gaining a skeptical look from both Tendo girls. "Mostly anyway," Kodachi amended then clapped her hands together in delight. "Now, point me at my darling Kaneda."

"Dachi, I told you to give him a rest. He's been feeling really lousy since the fight."

"Exactly why I'm here, to comfort his troubled soul, and ease the worry from that noble brow," Kodachi countered, a dreamy look in her eyes, which faded into seriousness. "That, and that little prank I pulled on my dear instructor." Both girls again eyed Kodachi, who threw up her hands innocently. "It was an extremely little prank. Just a little rumor I happened to start regarding her sex life, or rather lack there of."

Akane nodded, with a slight smile slipping onto her face. "Of course. Trust me though Dachi, Kaneda is in no mood to be dealing with you. Don't give me that hurt look. You know what you get like. He needs some time to get back to himself. Speaking of which, Nabiki, what are you doing tomorrow?"

As the discussion had up to now been focused on Kaneda, Nabiki's guard immediately went up. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking we could take Kaneda out somewhere to cheer him up. He could really use it."

"I... I can't. I'm busy." Nabiki responded, and began discretely putting some distance between herself and her sister.

"Nabiki, you've been avoiding him practically since he got here. You'd think you didn't like him or something," Akane noted, causing Nabiki to nervously sweat, Akane hitting a little too close for her liking. "Can't you free up some time tomorrow."

"It's... kind of important." Nabiki said, having to restrain herself from simply running away. "It's... It's... It's got... It's got nothing to do with him."

Akane frowned, Nabiki was never this nervous. The fact that she was now raised Akane's interest. "What do you have to do? Maybe I can help you."

Nabiki shook her head adamantly. "Nono, it's... it's... ummm..."

"Nabiki, there you are. Why have you been avoiding me?" Tsubasa called out as he ran up. Nabiki looked over her shoulder at the approaching boy and almost moaned. Ever since that date of several weeks ago, this boy had been making a nuisance of himself. Every day she'd find some love letter, flower, or other such nonsense either in her locker, or on her desk, and sometimes both. He was even trying out various costumes to try and gain her interest. Of course, Yakuza, tax collectors, and accountants didn't exactly appeal to her. The ATMs were just plain annoying.

At present, thankfully, he was sporting the much more reasonable selection of a leisure suit, complete with tie, and dress shoes. His hair was styled to fit the outfit, simple and business like. The bulk of it was held back in a loose pony tail. The effect was quite impressive actually, giving him a serious high rolling businessman type look, but Nabiki was not much moved. The effect was spoiled slightly by the fact he had to look up to meet her eyes, and the expression in his was anything but business like.

To make the situation worse, Kodachi naturally had to open her mouth. "Why Nabiki, it's your 'little' boyfriend. Am I to understand you plan to take him out yet again?" Kodachi asked with a sly smile, that Nabiki was sorely tempted to wipe off her face forcefully.

"A date? Oh, wonderful! This time I'll show you a really good time. Let's say we..." Tsubasa said joyfully, and began to drag Nabiki off.

Akane eyed her companion after her sister's departure. "Dachi, that wasn't exactly nice. That guy has been a pest to Nabiki for weeks now."

"Oh pish-posh, she was obviously up to something. I wouldn't be surprised if your dear sister is angry at Kaneda for being in the class, and is simply being rude. I think she deserves it. Besides, that young man looked so desperate for her attention my charitable instincts were quite inflamed," Kodachi said with her usual smile, then ignoring Akane's skeptical look, she started walking toward the school. "Come Akane, if I'm going to be stuck going to this common little school, you must show me around."

Still standing in thought as the two girls left was Kuno. He continued to stand there for several more minutes until finally he returned to reality, and put away his weapon in a slow deliberate motion. He then looked to the sky for a moment, and took in a deep breath. "Could it be..." He mumbled, then turned and set off on his way home to consider further.

XXXXX

The next day Kaneda arrived outside the school with Shampoo, Makoto, and Akane. Akane was of the opinion that the former two's presence kind of defeated the purpose of the trip, but kept that to herself. Both had professed an equal desire to cheer up Kaneda, so when they found out about the trip to the mountains they all insisted on coming. Fortunately, for the moment anyway, Kaneda seemed to be glad for the moral support. Now, Akane thought, if only we can all keep on our best behavior... Hiro and Hinako arrived shortly after, and together they were off.

XXXXX

Across town at Dr. Tofu's office Frost was busy reviewing the doctor's inventory while he was out on an errand. She was also busy muttering various colorful descriptions of said doctor, Kaneda, and just various men in general for putting her in the situation of being relegated menial work. In the back of her mind, she was busy working on solving the problems she had encountered with her magic earlier.

Now, believe it or not, Frost was normally quite the little sorceress. She had been studying the craft ever since she was 7 years old, and had shown ability in it far beyond her years. She even had developed as far as to apprentice under the village's top Magus. However, due to her lack of control, she got demoted slightly and now studied under Cologne, who knew a fair bit of the craft herself although she was not a full magus like Frost, but rather treated it like a hobby. Of course, with 300 years of knowledge to back her up, that was one heck of a hobby.

In any case, magic was Frost's thing which made her a rarity in a village of warriors. Where as most other girls her age were busy practicing various forms of applied mayhem out in the training grounds, she was stuck in doors, pouring over old tomes, scrolls, and books of all kinds. It was a supremely solitary lifestyle, not prone to developing one's martial arts talents, not that she was totally useless in that regard. No, she had some martial arts talent. No apprentice of Cologne's could get away without some physical training. She could not hope to challenge Shampoo however, and that meant Kasumi was down right out of the question.

Another thing that tended to suffer was her social life. Her condition, in addition to her trade and limited time out in public had gained her the dubious prestige of being the village's bogeyman... errr, woman. She did not mind that too much. It at least kept the nosy and annoying younger kids from disturbing her studies, and most of the older ones knew what she really was and treated her with her due the few times they saw her. The problem that limited ability in the martial arts presented was that Frost always felt inferior. Her magic had its points, but usually without a fighter to protect a magus while they did their thing, the magus was toast. It was warriors like Shampoo who gained all the true respect, admiration, and fame. Magic users like Frost were the ones overlooked and forgotten. At least that is how Frost saw it.

Frost did not resent this system however. She herself admired the village warriors for their prowess, more in fact than any achievement she had ever made. Highest on the list was Shampoo. Shampoo was the peak of perfection for a warrior of her age, at least in Frost's eyes. Maybe she was influenced by her cousins Ling Ling and Lung Lung who also admired Shampoo, but Frost always felt Shampoo was the best there was, someone to be looked up to. Someone who endured a great deal of adversity, even a similar social difficulty that Frost faced, yet still came out shining. She never admitted to this feeling of course. For a girl two years Shampoo's elder, Frost had no doubts that her peers would find it unusual that she admired the younger girl.

Yes, Frost was eighteen, despite any conclusions one might make due to her small stature. Frost seemed to have extremely bad luck, even when it came to genetics. This leads back to her problem. Right now, she was out to prove herself. She was going to rescue Shampoo from this travesty of justice, and on her own too. That would show everyone just what she could do. Her magic was particularly handy for this, should she get it working. The fool was clearly reckless, and did not know the true danger she posed. A magus of her level could strike someone with as much power as some of the greatest martial arts attacks. If he did not realize that, then she would destroy him in a single hit. The only problem was... it was not working.

That was annoying Frost to no end. Sure, her offensive magic was a little rusty, seeing as how she had little use for it normally, but she had practiced. The mispronunciation was understandable, and completely correctable. The problem with the other spell was still a mystery, and Frost was unwilling to trust her magic until she solved the problem.

Finally, a voice calling out from the door broke through the doldrums. "Dr. Tofu?"

"He's not here," Frost called out as she continued her work. A moment later a man walked into the room, wearing what appeared to be a martial arts gi, a cloth over his scalp, and a pair of glasses held in place by a string. Frost looked back at him contemptuously. "I said-"

"Yes, I heard. Are you his new nurse?" The man asked, gaining another annoyed look from Frost.

"Gee, what gave me away? Of course I'm his new nurse! Who are you?" Frost asked with a scowl, causing the man to pull back a few inches.

"I'm Genma Saotome. I work here."

"Oh, so you're the assistant. Well then, assist already! I'm supposed to be a nurse, not some stock boy. You do this," Frost said, shoving the inventory clipboard into Genma's hands. Genma shrugged and obeyed, grabbing up the first bottle and looking it over.

"What is this?" He asked, just as Frost was leaving.

Frost stopped, turned around and looked at the bottle in annoyance. "It's Echinacea."

"Oh, and this?" Genma asked, showing Frost another bottle.

The Amazon growled in frustration, grabbing the clipboard back off Genma. "Get lost you incompetent fool! I'll do it!" Genma shrugged, and grabbed up a nearby broom and headed back out into the waiting room. "Men, worthless idiots, the lot of them," Frost commented as she continued her work. "When I figure out what went wrong with my spell then I'll rid this world of at least one male."

Frost sighed and picked up another bottle with the depiction of a rising sun on the label. She marked down the contents, and returned it to its spot on the shelf and continued onto the next. She made another two notes, before stopping and looking back at the label. "_**Three suns aligned**_..." She mumbled then moaned at her own stupidity, slapping her forehead for effect. "_Since when is this a trinary solar system? Three stars aligned! That's it. Alright Kasumi Tendo, I'm coming for you now! This time there will be no mistakes_!" Frost jumped to her feet then stopped cold as if a little voice was talking to her. In fact a little voice was talking to her, or rather the spell she had cast to keep track on Kasumi as a precaution. Of course, no one but her could hear it, so it made for a peculiar sight. "What do you mean he's not there? Where did he go then?" She asked in frustration, and seemingly listened to a response. "_Then what the heck good are you_?"

"Is there some problem?" Genma asked from the waiting room.

"No! Now, leave me be!" Frost yelled back then concentrated on her own thoughts. "_I'll just have to wait till he returns_." Frost shook her head vehemently, changing tone. "_Nono, fool, don't you see. He's making his get away now that you're here. He's run off with Shampoo, and probably the rest of his victims, so if you don't find him quick, god only knows what he'll pull_." Frost's expression changed from fierce to frightened as she considered that. "_Oh no, I can't let him. I have to find him now, but who would know where_-"

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Frost yelled once more, annoyed at the disruption of her thoughts then paused. "Genma Saotome," she repeated, and with a snap of her fingers a scroll appeared in her hands. She quickly unraveled it, and looked down at where a signature was written. She reviewed it, and then rushed into the other room in a flash. Genma was startled to find the scroll thrust in his face. "Is this your signature?" Frost asked forcefully.

Genma swallowed nervously, and scanned the document. It did not take him long to see that it was a copy of the marriage certificate the Amazons made him and Kasumi sign, and sure enough his signature was on it. He looked into Frost's angry glare, debating the positives and negatives of lying or telling the truth. She did not seem much a threat physically, but something told him to be afraid, very afraid. Given the presence of other Amazons here in Nerima, he concluded any lie would soon fall apart, so opted for the truth.

"Uh, yes, it is."

"So, you're the man that was with Kasumi hmmm?" Frost asked, once more snapping her fingers and returning the scroll to where ever it came from.

"I suppose I was," Genma offered lamely, and started looking for a quick escape.

"So, you were in cohorts with Kasumi in forcing Shampoo into that marriage."

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"I would!" Frost countered, then grabbed Genma by the collar and hulled him down to look into her eyes. "I'm not without mercy, even for males such as yourself. So, in that spirit, and seeing as how Kasumi is the true offending party here and you were just an accomplice, I'll give you one chance to save your life. Where can I find Kasumi Tendo? Take strong note that if you lie, you will meet a very dire fate."

Genma looked into Frost's pink eyes which seemed for just a second to glow hot red, and the feeling of fear intensified ten fold. He decided to obey one instinct that had saved his hide more than once, grovel. "Uhhh, she went to the mountains, to ski I think. One of the local ski resorts I believe. Don't hurt me. Please."

"Ski resort huh. All right then, I'll let you live." Frost released Genma and rushed to the doorway, only to stop at seeing the sunlight striking the ground. She eyed it wearily then looked up at the sky, shielding her eyes. "_Damn_!" She cursed, cringing again, and shaking her head. "_How am I going to get there now_?"

Just then Dr. Tofu drove up, and parked his car. "Oh Frost, sorry for taking so long. There was quite a line up." He said as he approached, then noticed the shaken look on Genma's face. "I see you met Mr. Saotome."

"Yes, we've been getting along capitally, haven't we Mr. Saotome?" Frost replied, eyeing Genma who nodded rapidly in confirmation.

The doctor shrugged, and turned to Frost. "Oh, okay then. Glad to hear it. Now then, I got some stuff for you."

"Stuff? What sort of stuff?" Frost asked, as she was handed a bag.

"Oh, just some sun block, and a pair of sunglasses. I figured you might need them. After all, I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up in doors all day." The doctor answered, and headed into the back to drop off his other parcels. Frost looked through the bags contents in suspicion as the doctor continued talking. "I don't know what sort of stuff you use back at the village, so I just got the most powerful formula I could find."

"Actually, I didn't use anything back at that village. I just avoided the sun." Frost responded, eyeing a bottle of sun block. "What do I do with this anyway, drink it?"

"Oh no, you rub it on your skin." The doctor corrected, as he came back out from the back. "You've never been out in the sun at all?"

"A couple of times," Frost answered honestly, and then noticed the slightly sympathetic look Tofu was giving her. "What?"

"Nothing. Of course, I wouldn't recommend heavy exposure, but that should be enough for some casual exposure."

Frost frowned in suspicion, and read the label thoroughly. It seemed legitimate enough, so after a moments more hesitation, she opened the bottle and began slowly applying the lotion to her exposed skin. "So, this stuff blocks out the sun huh?"

"That's what they claim." Tofu answered, and got an idea. "Say, why don't you go try it out. Take the day off."

Frost eyed the doctor for a moment, in a mix of surprise and suspicion. I just started here and he's giving me the day off, she thought in confusion, looking once more outside, her eyes stopping on the car when an idea hit her. "That would be nice. You wouldn't mind giving me a ride somewhere would you?"

XXXXX

Across town a ways, Kodachi was at home tending one of her gardens at the Kuno mansion. It was a relaxing hobby that served well to distract her from those times she wanted to throttle her brother for being an idiot. Today, however, was not one of those times. In fact, her brother had pretty much locked himself away since yesterday.

Kuno had some odd behavior at times, but lately he was becoming a real puzzle. It was all because of the missing Kasumi Tendo. Kuno was regularly very unflappable, but since the disappearance of Kasumi he was becoming increasingly anxious. However, as of yesterday he took a totally different course which left Kodachi confused.

You know, I don't believe I have even met this Kasumi yet, Kodachi thought with a frown. She was certainly real enough and not some figment of her brother's imagination. Akane had spoken of her many times. She was even supposed to have returned to Nerima, but Kodachi had still yet to see her. Hmm, Akane told me why she wasn't about, but I've gone and forgotten, Kodachi thought as she trimmed a rose bush. I suppose, for brother's sake I should inquire further before he does something truly stupid.

As Kodachi contemplated this, she noticed Ranma walking by on one of the walkways. He waved at her, and she returned the gesture with a flat look that stole any of his optimism for a time. She watched him continue to walk until he came to room Kuno had sealed himself in and entered.

"Sasuke!" Kodachi called out as she continued her gardening.

"Yes, mistress?" Sasuke said as he appeared and bowed down before Kodachi.

"Why is Ranma here?"

"Master Kuno asked for him," Sasuke replied causing Kodachi to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"He did, did he? What about?"

"I do not know, mistress, but he did seem quite insistent on speaking with Ranma immediately."

Kodachi nodded and frowned. "No doubt he plans to make more trouble for my darling Kaneda. Very well, off with you."

Sasuke nodded and disappeared in his usual ninja way. Kodachi put down her clippers and headed over to the room the two boys now occupied. She had caught a glimpse of Kaneda the other day, and it was clear even to her that he was weighed down with something. If she could intervene on this occasion, perhaps she could at least keep Kaneda's spirit from getting any lower.

As she approached she could make out Ranma's muffled voice. He sounded a bit anxious as he spoke, but she couldn't make out the words well enough to say what he was speaking of. She paused next to the door to try and listen in, but Ranma had apparently finished, and the room was filled with nothing but silence.

Suddenly Kuno burst from the door and shouted, "Sasuke!"

"Yes master," Sasuke said as he reappeared at the end of the hall.

"Call transportation for the mountains at once!"

"Yes master," Sasuke replied with a nod and disappeared to fulfill the request.

Kodachi examined her brother closely noting he did not have his usual angry feel about him. Instead he seemed unusually motivated. "What are you up to now, brother dear?" Kodachi asked as Ranma joined them.

Kuno turned to finally notice her. "Ah, sister, you too should come. No doubt you will wish to hear this from your 'Kaneda' as well."

Kodachi sighed. "Brother, you really should give up this whole misbegotten quest of yours. Kaneda, while being very stuff of fairytales that any woman would gladly give herself too, is not some evil warlock."

Quite to Kodachi's surprise, Kuno laughed. "Indeed you are right, sister. I have been a fool," he said without a trace of sarcasm.

Kodachi stared at him seriously for a moment then at Ranma, but neither boy offered up any answers. "Very well, I shall accompany you, if nothing more than to keep you out of trouble."

XXXXX

Sometime later, up in the snow covered mountain slopes, Kaneda was not having much luck at skiing. He was in the process of recovering from his fourteenth spill into the snow. Skiing actually was not that difficult, it was just that his attention tended to wander. He had to admit, it was distracting, but not in the way he had hoped. He was cold, embarrassed, sore, and still depressed.

To their credit, Makoto, Akane, and Shampoo were being civil, and Kaneda could console himself in at least knowing that Shampoo was not any better and even Makoto was only an amateur. This way he did not look too silly. Still, he could do with a few less falls.

Kaneda dug himself out of the snow, and decided to rest briefly and just watch his companions. Hiro was helping out with Shampoo and Makoto, while Akane was just shaking her head as she watched Ms. Hinako gobble down her fifth sundae. Kaneda could only agree with the sentiment, and began rubbing his face to return some feeling to the cold flesh. The rough feel under his fingers gave him cause to stop and sigh.

"Wonderful. I'm going to need to shave pretty soon," he commented to himself, silently wondering what other male attributes would soon make their presence known. With another sigh, he climbed his way back to his feet, and reset himself to try again. After readying himself, he gave a gentle push on the poles and was once more in motion.

XXXXX

A short distance down the slope Nabiki was having her own brand of luck. Tsubasa had actually come up with a good suggestion for once, getting out of the city. He was even paying, which for Nabiki was enough to override any normal need to rid herself of the little fungus. Instead, she was up in the mountains, finally relaxing away from all her normal everyday problems... save maybe Tsubasa, but he was merely annoying, not truly disturbing.

Of course, she thought to herself, psince I'm feeling so good, something is going to go wrong. It was a private little joke she had with herself. She did not really believe her life was one long series of problems. Even with all her recent difficulties, there were still moments of peace. If only she could increase their frequency a little.

Nabiki stopped her descent down the slope to take in the scenery and think. She really had to get over this thing with Kasumi. It had gone beyond simply embarrassing to the down right distressing level. Okay, sure he was handsome, but damn it he was her sister. Why couldn't her damned mind, or body, or whatever was causing this take the hint, and stop plaguing her with thoughts about him?

She just could not get him out of her head. The blasted dreams, and those stupid pictures were bad enough, but when she found herself slipping into fantasies about him... Well, it was sickening beyond words. Even having him out of the house was only helping a little. Everyday coming to school and having to be with him for several hours on end was nearly as bad, if perhaps even worse. Plus, if he or anyone else ever found out... Oh, she'd never live it down.

Nabiki shook away the thoughts then started as a yell came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, and moaned as she spotted Kaneda out of control on the slope. "Naturally," she mumbled as she watched him approach. She should have had plenty of time to avoid him, but she froze, as if caught up in a trance of morbid curiosity, waiting to see what the inevitable outcome was going to be. This of course resulted in her acting as a very effective speed bump, causing both to crash into the snow.

A moment of collective struggle, and wiping away snow ensued, before Kaneda finally got a good look at who he had crashed into. "Nabiki? What are you doing here? Why didn't you move?"

Nabiki took a moment just to admire his face before responding. "I was... ahh, just up here with Tsubasa. I guess you caught me just... by surprised."

"Oh," Kaneda responded with a nod, ad pulled both to their feet. "Are you okay Nabiki? You look flushed."

"I'm fine, just fine."

Kaneda nodded in acceptance of the answer then started to head off, only to stop, and begin removing his skies. "I think I've caused enough damage this way. Nabiki are you going anywhere near the ski rental area?" Kaneda asked, but got no response. "Nabiki?"

Nabiki shook her eyes away from Kaneda's rear. "Yeah, yeah," she answered quickly, then rushed by Kaneda, grabbing up his skies as she passed. "I got to go. Tsubasa's waiting."

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Kaneda called after Nabiki, but his sister continued on her way without heeding him. Kaneda watched Nabiki for a moment in confusion. "Nabiki has certainly changed into a very odd person," he commented to himself, then began walking up the hill. He made it about half way back up when she noticed Mousse confronting a group of skiers. With an amused shake of his head, Kaneda walked over. He was well aware of Mousse's uncanny knack for mistaking anyone and anything for something it clearly wasn't.

"Mousse, are you looking for me?" Kaneda asked, causing Mousse to blink and look Kaneda's way. He reset his glasses on his face, peering at the confused skiers then rushed to Kaneda side. "You really should keep those on."

"It's a bad habit I developed. Hard to break." Mousse replied, as the skiers shook their heads then skied off. "I'm sorry about the pill. I thought for sure..."

"It's all right Mousse. You tried, and I'm thankful for that."

Mousse nodded, and clenched his fist in determination. "Well, don't worry. I'll go back to China, and I'll get the real pill for you, and then-"

"Somehow I doubt it will be that easy. She seems to have thought of pretty much everything," Kaneda cut in to say then sighed as he felt the approach of the person in question.

"And you'd be quite right, Kasumi." Cologne said as she hopped up next to Kaneda. "The real thing is in the possession of Cao Lon, who has specific instructions to keep it well guarded and away from everyone. She will only give it to myself. Now, Mousse, if you believe you could defeat an elder, then I freely invite you to try. I'm sure my old friend would find you amusing enough for a few minutes," Cologne said with a wide smile.

Mousse shook in anger. "This is just like you, you old ghoul!" He blurted out and received a sharp rap to the head from Cologne's staff for the insult.

"Have you no respect for your elders, boy?"

"For you, no!" He exclaimed. "This is just like with Shampoo, you trying to manipulate things."

Cologne only laughed. "I had no need to manipulate Shampoo. She rejected you on her own. I merely explained things to her."

"Like I am going to believe that!" Mousse counted but Kaneda laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Let it be Mousse. This is not your fight," Kaneda said.

"You just can't let her get away with this!" Mousse said in outrage, glaring at Cologne, to which Cologne merely continued to smile.

"Oh, I have a feeling our dear Kaneda still has some fight in him. However, it really is pointless my dear. You should just give in, and end this meaningless effort at resistance."

Kaneda shook his head. "Give in to what? I'd be trapped this way, not to mention living a lie. Now, unless you have some other reason for being here...?" Kaneda asked.

Cologne's smile left, replaced with a slightly serious look. She considered then shook her head. "Nothing definitive. Just... be on your guard." Kaneda sighed and began walking off on his own. After watching him depart, Cologne shook her head. "Stubborn thing."

"This is wrong, don't you know that?"

"Oh, how so? I am merely trying to make the best out one royal mess. Besides, is what you no doubt plan any better?" Cologne asked, gaining a nervous look from Mousse.

"It's legal, and will fix this whole status mess." Mousse answered.

"Certainly, and get you Shampoo in the process." Cologne said with a frown then began to walk off. After a moment of uncertainty, Mousse followed.

XXXXX

Up the slope, Akane, Makoto and Shampoo were gathered at the lodge with Hiro and Ms. Hinako. The three teenage girls were all presently in the process of wondering where Kaneda had gotten off too. "Maybe we should go look for him." Makoto suggested, but Hiro shook his head.

"Let him be. He's probably just off somewhere having some fun for once," Hiro suggested, although he personally did not think he was correct. However, needlessly bothering him with their worries was not the point of coming here.

The girls reluctantly nodded, and sat back to look around, when Akane spotted Cologne and Mousse approaching. "What's she doing here?" Akane practically growled. Everyone turned to see the newcomers, among which only Makoto wondered at the anger that Akane was showing. "You better not be here to cause trouble," Akane said to Cologne when she reached earshot.

"No, I am not."

"You see Kaneda, Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

Cologne nodded. "Yes, he was down the slope a ways. He is fine I assure you." Cologne added the last at receiving numerous suspicious glares. "We merely spoke."

"I bet," Akane mumbled. "Can't you leave him be for a day."

Cologne looked at Akane seriously. "I would have, but in fact, I came up here to check on things. I had a disturbing feeling this morning. It felt almost as if something or someone had disturbed the local energy fields. I cannot be certain, for it was only a mild disturbance, and very brief. It could be nothing, but it is always best to check."

The others took in the explanation with skepticism, but also some worry. The way Cologne said it sounded deadly serious, and honest. Shampoo in particular felt a growing dread building within her.

Makoto also was wondering at this. She was no stranger to picking up on bad vibes. Sure, some of the other senshi were better at it, but she had her own ability, an ability she once thought beyond that of humans. Now she was hearing about a disturbance she had been completely unaware of from this old woman. More and more, she was beginning to think she was nothing special anymore.

Everyone was so caught up in thinking about this that no one noticed Dr. Tofu walk up until he called out a greeting. "Akane, how good to see you here."

"Oh, hello Dr. T... Tofu." Akane replied, shaking a little with surprise, and suddenly blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much. Frost just wanted to see the mountains, so I-"

"Frost?" Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo said simultaneously in surprise, all turning their complete attention on the doctor.

"Yes, didn't you know she was here? I guess maybe she hasn't seen you yet. She came in just last night. She's working as my new nurse," Dr. Tofu explained, and noticed a great deal of tension on the Amazon's faces. "Is something wrong?"

Cologne nodded, and quickly began scanning the horizon. "Indeed there may be. Frost is an Amazon magus, and something of a prodigy at that. She is very dangerous, particularly if you do not act immediately once she reveals herself, and her appearance tends to make people who do not know her slow to do so."

"What are you talking about? Who's this Frost, and what's all this talk of danger?" Makoto asked, getting to her feet in readiness to act.

"Frost is an Amazon like Shampoo. However, she also has something of dislike for men." Cologne answered, casting Mousse a knowing look. Mousse cringed, but said nothing, and let Cologne continue. "It is possible that should she have learned of the wedding between Shampoo and Kaneda, and the events surrounding it, she might get a decidedly bad impression of Kaneda. She might even take it upon herself to end the marriage."

"So, that means..." Makoto asked, fearing the answer.

"That means she may very well be out at this very moment hunting Kaneda with the intention of killing him."

Immediately all those still seated were on their feet. "We got to stop her!" Akane said, gaining seconding nods from all those gathered.

"Agreed. I may perhaps be wrong, and her intentions may be benign, but we cannot take that risk. Kaneda's way of facing an opponent will leave him wide open for her attacks. We'll have to split up and look for him. Come, follow me. I shall lead you to where we last saw him," Cologne instructed and began hopping off, with the others in close pursuit.

As they ran, Cologne continued on. "Remember this, Frost is a proficient magus, easily capable of killing someone in a single attack. Do not confront her unless absolutely necessary, particularly you men. She may tolerate limited interference from a woman, but not from a male. Above all else, do not give her time to weave a spell. Once she has, your fate is sealed. When you find Kaneda, bring him to me at once. That will be our only chance." Everyone nodded in grim understanding.

XXXXX

In the woods, off to the side of the main run, Kaneda was leaning against a tree thinking, totally unaware of the danger he was now in. In fact, he was considering Cologne's words, and surrender. More and more it seemed the only way. Perhaps if he gave in, agreed to be Shampoo's husband, then maybe Cologne would agree to restore his ability to transform. It was a solution he did not want to settle for, but it might just be the only way.

His thoughts were disrupted with the passing of Ryoga, who failed to even notice him. Instead, Ryoga's eyes seemed glued to the ground, as if he lacked the strength to even lift his head and watch where he was going. He's lost, Kaneda thought then quickly raced after him, pulling up to walk beside him. "Ryoga?"

Ryoga jumped just slightly at the sudden use of his name, and looked up at Kaneda. He seemed momentarily perplexed, but once his mind turned fully on, he withdrew a step. "Mr. Tendo, what are you doing here?"

"I have a suspicion you don't even know where here is at the moment," Kaneda commented with a warm smile.

"Of course I do. I'm..." Ryoga began to say, but, looking at his surroundings, he slumped his shoulders and nodded. "Lost, again. Where are we? We are near Nerima, aren't we?" Ryoga asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Well, yes and no, but we should be able to get you back quick enough. Perhaps you should come with me."

"With you?" Ryoga asked nervously, and Kaneda nodded. Ryoga looked about, considering his options then looked back at Kaneda. There was little other choice if he wanted to get back any time soon. "Okay, but there is one thing I have to say first, sir."

"Yes?" Kaneda said.

Ryoga gathered his courage for this. "I don't go in for guys," Ryoga finally blurt out after a minute, gaining a very confused look from Kaneda.

"Pardon me?"

"I like girls you see, not guys. I mean, I'm sure you're nice and all, but I'm not interested in that sort of thing," Ryoga explained quickly.

"What?" Kaneda asked in even more confusion, unable to grasp what Ryoga was saying.

At this point Ryoga became somewhat confused himself. "You mean, you're not... But, you've been treating me so..." Ryoga explained, trailing off as he tried to find the words.

Kaneda blinked as he tried to puzzle out what Ryoga meant himself, but had it revealed for him. "So, here I thought you just limited your perversions to women, but now I find out you even seek relations with other men too, huh. Disgusting! The world will be far better off without you." Frost said as she came out from the woods, a wicked gleam in her eyes that set both Ryoga and Kaneda on guard. Neither had noticed a trace of her approach, which itself was disturbing to both, particularly Kaneda. The encounter at night was somewhat understandable, but in deep snow in broad daylight was certainly not.

"You again. Who are you?" Kaneda asked, setting himself into a defensive position.

"My name is Frost."

"What do you want?"

Frost grinned, practically as if she was delighted Kaneda had asked the question. "I've come to kill you Kasumi Tendo, and this time there will be no errors. FULMENOS VENITE!" Frost once more pointed her finger at Kaneda, and Kaneda prepared to receive an attack. Unlike last time however, Kaneda sensed a very real danger, but before he could even think of moving, a bolt of lightning blast forth from Frost's finger to strike Kaneda square in the chest. Kaneda was sent flying backwards, his mind horribly stunned from the electricity playing havoc in his neural pathways. He crashed into the snow limply, not even aware of himself, or capable of rolling away from any follow up assault.

Ryoga watched this all in total confusion, and was even more confused when Frost called Kaneda, Kasumi. He continued to just stare at Kaneda's fallen form, unable to kick his mind into gear and act. Meanwhile Frost was jubilant, happily waving her arm to the air in triumph. Neither party noticed the approach of Ms. Hinako and Akane, who were both running desperately to reach Kaneda's side.

Once Akane was within reach, she immediately slide to a halt into the snow, and held Kaneda's head. "Kasumi, Kasumi! Wake up! Wake up, please!" She pleaded, as Ms. Hinako arrived.

Kaneda responded by blinking, and looking at Akane in confusion. "Akane?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

"What are you doing here?" Kaneda asked back, seemingly not hearing the question presented to him.

Akane looked at Kaneda in confusion. "I came here with you, remember."

Kaneda returned the look of confusion. "You did? I don't remember you coming to India with us."

Akane's concern rose sharply at this. Does he have amnesia, she thought in panic. "Kasumi, you're not in India. You're in Japan."

"I am?"

Akane did not get the chance to answer. Frost finally noticed Kaneda was talking, and began to approach. "Hey, he's still alive! He's stronger than I thought. Now, step away from him. I don't want to hurt you."

Akane's panic turned to anger, and she yelled at her sister's attacker. "No way! He's my sister! I'm not going to let you kill him!" Akane jumped to her feet, positioning herself as a shield for Kaneda, and readying to fight Frost.

Frost reacted badly to that. "Sister? So, he's an enchanter too, and not very good at it I see. Can you not see he's a man? Now, step aside, or I'll move you forcibly." Frost warned, unimpressed with Akane's show of defiance, but found Ms. Hinako facing her. "What do you want?"

"Akane, Ryoga, take Kaneda and run. I'll handle her," Ms. Hinako instructed, much to Frost's confusion. Akane hesitated, but Hinako became more forceful. "Now!" The force in her instructor's words caused Akane to remember Cologne's warning, and obey Hinako's instructions. Ryoga too finally shook himself free of his own bewilderment, and helped Akane pick up Kaneda, and both began moving off.

"Now wait just one minute!" Frost yelled out, starting to move past Hinako, but the disciplinarian cut her off.

"Oh, you are the worst delinquent yet, and you will have to be punished! Happo Goen-Satsu!" So saying, Hinako pulled out a five yen piece, and proceed to do her thing. As was usual, a glow surrounded her and Frost, but to Hinako's surprise, the glow was wrong. It had a decidedly twisted essence to it, and it was not taking well to the drain on it. A distasteful wash of energy hit Ms. Hinako, causing her to stagger. Instead of the usual rush of energy that hit her, she actually felt weaker. A second wave of the energy hit, draining even more of Hinako's strength away, finally forcing her to suspend her attempt at draining Frost, and collapse into the snow, coughing and weak.

Frost was temporarily stunned by the drain, and crumbled herself into the snow. However, she regained her strength quickly, and managed to reach her feet. She eyed the coughing little girl in the snow for a moment, a sympathetic look on her face, but then remembered her goal. "I am sorry, but I have a task here that I must perform." Frost said with determination then slowly began pursuing the now distant trio of Kaneda, Ryoga, and Akane. In the snow, Hinako could only watch the albino depart, too weak to even call out a challenge.

XXXXX

A short distance away, Ryoga and Akane were not making good time carrying Kaneda's dead weight. However, they had gone long enough for Ryoga to final ask the obvious questions. "What the heck is going on? Why did that girl call him Kasumi? For that matter, why did you call him Kasumi?"

"I am Kasumi," Kaneda responded weakly, the question seemingly very strange to him. This caused Ryoga to frown angrily.

"Do I look stupid? I knew Kasumi, and Kasumi was most certainly a girl. You're a man!" Ryoga said harshly, but Akane quickly rushed to Kaneda's defense.

"No, you don't understand Ryoga. He's..." Akane paused a moment to consider whether to reveal the truth or not. One thought to their situation told her that now was no time for lies. "He really is Kasumi. Kasumi got a curse in China that changes her into a man when she's hit with cold water. Hot water normally reverses it, but she got struck with this special pressure point attack that makes him totally intolerant to heat. He can't change back now."

Ryoga looked at Akane, then Kaneda skeptically. It sounded just a little too outrageous for him to take, and he even was beginning to wonder if Frost was right and Akane was somehow enchanted. However, the thoughts were cut short when Kaneda began to speak.

"Ryoga, you're here too. How nice. It's been so long... or has it," Kaneda said as a spark of his memory came back. He furrowed his brow in concentration, but could not order his thoughts. "I can't seem to remember much right now."

Ryoga examined Kaneda closely, pondering the possibility. He did look something like Kasumi, and come to think of it, when he was fighting Ukyo his style was very reminiscent of Kasumi's. Actually, even the way he talked, and his mannerisms...

"Stop right there! You can't get away from me!" Frost yelled out from behind as she ran up through the snow.

Ryoga and Akane looked back at Frost moderately shocked at how fast she had caught up. Sure, Kaneda was a load, but he had not slowed them up that much. She somehow had the advantage in speed which seemed ludicrous looking at her body. Still, they both realized they had no hope of escape unless they could slow her down. With a determined glare, Ryoga released Kaneda into Akane's hands then rushed Frost. "Run," he shouted over his shoulder, and Akane obeyed, using every ounce of her strength to carry Kaneda away from the fight.

Frost took the sudden assault with a panic. She was not ready, so she took her only option. With a frightened cry, she turned and bolted away from the boy. Ryoga was momentarily pleased at that, showing that Frost did not consider herself a match for him in a close in fight. However, to Ryoga's surprise, Frost was badly outpacing him. He briefly cursed the snow for holding him up then noticed the reason for Frost's speed. She was leaving no tracks. In fact she seemed to be almost floating over the snow. Where as he had to plow through it, sinking in up to his knees, she was walking on top of it as if it were pavement. No wonder she can move so much faster, he thought just as she turned and pointed her finger at him.

"Enough of this, FULMENOS VENITE!" Frost said, and once more a bolt of lightning struck out, this time at Ryoga. Ryoga attempted to leap away, but the bolt was simply too fast, and struck him solidly in the chest. As with Kaneda, Ryoga was sent flying, his mind overwhelmed by the electricity arcing over his body. He crashed into the snow, his brain deciding it best to just pass out rather than deal with the pain and misfiring neurons.

Akane looked back over her shoulder long enough to notice Ryoga go down, and Frost take a moment to regain her strength from her attack. Her fear and panic renewed themselves at seeing the ease of his defeat, and Akane redoubled her efforts at escape, giving a silent prayer for Ryoga and Hinako to be okay. Frost wasted only moments before racing after her.

Frost's fatigue was starting to catch up with her. Running in pursuit, and away from Ryoga had taken its toll, and now she found her pace greatly slowed. She was not used to this level of physical exertion, but Akane fortunately was. The advantage to Akane was minimal though given the drag the snow was producing. However, hope appeared in the form of Makoto and Kodachi. The girls appeared on the horizon, already in an all out run to reach Akane and Kaneda. Both girls rushed to aid Akane in carrying Kaneda, and increased the pace.

"Dachi, what are you doing here?" Akane asked, winded.

"My darling brother had the sudden urge to come here and see Kaneda after talking with Ranma about something. I came up to make sure he didn't do anything too foolish, but I see we have greater worries," Kodachi answered, casting a quick glance over her shoulder. She herself was amazed that tiny girl could have felled Kaneda. That was enough to dash any thought she had of facing the girl. Best to just escape.

"Talked with Ranma? About what?" Akane asked after a moment to catch some breath.

"Heaven only knows. We should worry about that later."

"Right, right," Akane said with a nod.

"Stop! Stop!" Frost shouted out from behind. "Damn it, does he have all of you under his control? All right, fine. I can deal with this." Frost came to a halt, and stretched her arm out in front of her. "_**No place to hide, so slip, and slide**_." So pronouncing, the snow began shifting into a solid sheet of ice which quickly spread forth until it extended below the girls' feet. The result was that all three girls suddenly found they had no traction, and crashed to the ice. Each slipped uncontrollably across its surface, unfortunately all moving away from the still badly dazed Kaneda.

"All right, enough of this chase, Kasumi Tendo. It ends here and now." Frost said in triumph, causing confusion in Kodachi and Makoto.

"Kasumi?" Both girls repeated in confusion, then watched in horror as Frost gestured for Kaneda to approach and in response Kaneda's prone form began sliding towards her. In desperation at seeing this, Makoto fumbled for her transformation emblem, fully ready to use in, even if that meant her secret being truly revealed to all those present.

Fortunately for her, that became unnecessary. To the shock of pretty much all three girls, not only because of his sudden appearance, but also because of his actions, Kuno rushed into the fray, swinging his bokken in a wide arc in an attempt to strike Frost. "Back foul witch! I Tatewaki Kuno shall never allow you to harm the fair Kasumi Tendo!"

"Hey," Frost yelled out in surprise, barely dodging the attack, and once more forced to retreat. "What is this? Does this man have everyone around here wrapped around his finger?"

Kuno was not really in the mood to answer her. He maintained his wild attempts to strike Frost, giving the girls time to try moving. Unfortunately, all found this ice to be particularly slippery, and could find no leverage with which to get to their feet. "Akane, you wouldn't mind explaining why everyone is calling Kaneda, Kasumi would you?" Kodachi asked as she futilely endeavored to get up.

"It's kind of a long story, Dachi," Akane replied, her own attention on Kuno's effort to fight off Frost. Like Ryoga, the snow was slowing him to the point that Frost had a distinct speed advantage. Finally she gained enough space to spin back on him and raise her finger to point at him. Akane was about to call out a warning, but she was already too late. A bolt of lightning took Kuno out of the equation instantly, and sent him through the air, landing right next to Akane by chance, and in the process pushing her the remaining distance to the far edge of the ice.

Frost leaned over, bracing herself against her knees, her strength nearly gone. "This could be a lot easier," she mumbled, as she panted, bringing in desperately needed air.

Across the ice, Akane got to her feet then looked on in dismay as she noticed just how large the sheet of ice was. It would take her precious minutes to round it, especially since she too was suffering from fatigue. Desperately, she began to move as fast as she could manage. Akane's hope nearly drained away when Frost began to move once more, but then returned when she spotted Shampoo running up, Dr. Tofu a ways behind her.

To Frost's immense dismay, Shampoo immediately took position to shield Kaneda. "Not you too Shampoo," Frost moaned, this time preparing her spell in advance then closing the distance. "Step away from him. I don't want to hurt you."

"Frost, you can no do this. Shampoo no let you!" Shampoo shouted back, fear evident in her voice. She was considering her options, but there was not many. With her spell readied, Shampoo dared not move. The motion would likely cause Frost to release the magic. No, all she could do was protect Kaneda with her own body, and hope the plan she and Dr. Tofu had quickly developed on the way would work.

Frost looked on at Shampoo sadly. "Shampoo, be reasonable. This is the man that forced you to marry him then ran off on you on the first night, destroying your life. He's toying with the hearts of other women, and even a man, and here you are protecting him. He even has people believing he is a woman. Don't you see how absurd this all is? He must have you under an enchantment. Trust in me, and move away from him. Once he is destroyed his magics will be destroyed as well."

"No Frost, you is wrong. Kasumi really is woman!"

Frost shook her head with even more sadness. "Shampoo, look at him. He's obviously a man."

"Nono, you no understand." Shampoo began to explain, when Dr. Tofu came to her aid, carrying a bottle in one hand.

"Frost, wait, I can explain. Please, can you just give me one moment? I can prove it to you." The doctor said. Frost frowned in thought. It could be a trick, but her spell was armed and ready. Shampoo was still blocking her shot though, and Frost had no desire to fire on her. In frustration, she gave in.

"Okay, fine, but no funny stuff. If I see even a hint that you're-"

"I understand," the doctor replied, then slowly walked over to Kaneda and Shampoo. He gently sat Kaneda up then looked him in the face. "Just stay still Kasumi. I have to use the old man Tokyo pressure point." He explained, but Kaneda just looked at him in puzzlement.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar. And that pretty girl with the purple hair, I think I know her too."

"Yes, well, umm, just bear with me," Tofu said then applied the necessary maneuver to activate the point. Taking a brief few seconds to ensure Frost was not reacting badly to his activity, Tofu undid the top of the bottle, and very slowly up ended it over Kaneda. Hot liquid poured down over Kaneda, replacing him with Kasumi, and causing Frost to stiffen in shock.

"You... he... she... he really is a girl," Frost stammered out, then, her concentration disrupted, her spell fizzled, and she crumbled down into the snow, still staring in bewilderment at Kasumi. "He... she has a Jusenkyo curse?"

"Yes," Shampoo answered simply, then, no longer sensing Frost to be a threat, walked over to be next to her. "When Shampoo find out in morning, Shampoo tell her go. That why Kasumi leave, not because she bad. You understand."

"But the marriage..."

"She no know about that. She get much drunk. No understand what happening," Shampoo explained then turned to notice Cologne, Mousse, and Ranma running up. They arrived, looked briefly at Frost then started to examine the various injured, in particular Kasumi. Frost was too stunned to really take notice of them.

Frost mind was tripping over this latest information. She really did not want to accept it after gearing herself up so. "Why does she stay this way then? If she is naturally a woman..."

Cologne took the initiative on this question. "That is my doing. I used the cat tongue point on her."

Suddenly Frost's anger returned, but this time directed at Cologne. "WHAT?" The outburst gained a frown from the elder, and caused Frost to reconsider and calm herself slightly. However, elder or not, Frost's anger at the new information remained. "Elder, how could you do such a thing? Trapping a woman in the body of a male!"

"You don't understand child, it was necessary. This marriage between Shampoo and Kasumi is still in effect, and unless he remains a male, Shampoo loses her status to him."

Frost scowled in rejection of the explanation. "That is unacceptable! To force a woman to take the body of a man is... is... wrong, just plain wrong."

"Circumstances demand it."

"Circumstances be damned!" Frost yelled back, returning to her feet. "I have no wish to see Shampoo lose her status, but this is no solution."

"That is not your place to decide." Cologne responded.

"No, it is Shampoo's place." Frost shot back, then turned to Shampoo. "Shampoo, please do not tell me you are going along with this."

The collective attention of all those gathered suddenly fell on Shampoo, causing her a wholly unusual bout of self consciousness. She looked about at those around her, in particular Kasumi. Kasumi looked back at her, still somewhat confused, but somewhat recovered thanks to her transformation. In her mind Shampoo weighed the choices. On the one hand, keep Kasumi as she was, or take the risk of her own life being destroyed. She warred with the option, but then she remembered Kasumi's promise, and renewed her choice from before.

"Shampoo no want Kasumi trapped like this either," Shampoo said at last, gaining a triumphant smile from Frost which she directed back at the elder.

"See there, even Shampoo doesn't want it," Frost said, but Cologne shook her head.

"She is too close to this for her own good. The risk is just too great."

"Great grandmother," Shampoo pleaded, and for the first time Cologne had some doubt.

The elder Amazon frowned in thought then shook her head. "I understand your feelings Great granddaughter, and I sympathize, but you risk too much for this woman. You are far too willing to lay aside your own life on some vague hope that she will protect you."

"Shampoo trust her."

"Elder, you cannot mean to continue this nonsense," Frost protested, but gained nothing from Cologne in response. Frost then turned to the others. "Is there anyone here who supports this?" She asked, but gained only negatives, then turned back to Cologne. "Undo this elder," she said, as close to a commanding tone as she dared.

Cologne eyed the others, and Kasumi, then turned away. Frost must be truly passionate about this to try giving me an order, she thought in wonder. All Cologne's reason said one thing, but her feelings were beginning to switch sides on her. Finally, with a shake of her head, she settled for a mild compromise with herself. "Aid her yourself if you wish, but I will not be apart of this. It is a foolish risk to take, and I would be negligent in my duties as not only the matriarch, but as Shampoo's guardian to be party to it."

Many of those gathered sighed in disappointment at Cologne's answer, but Frost saw the slight loophole that opened. She looked at Kasumi in determination. "Fine then, I'll fix it myself." At that statement Cologne looked back with interest as Frost walked over to Kasumi, and laid her hands on her. She concentrated for over a minute, causing Cologne to frown. "_**For now I know heat is your bane, and now I cure you of this pain**_," Frost pronounced slowly. A mild reddish glow slowly encompassed both girls then quickly subsided, Frost dropping into the snow from fatigue. "It is done."

Cologne frowned even deeper at this, then hopped over to Kasumi's side. After a brief examination, she looked back at Frost. "You made that up just now?" Cologne asked in astonishment

"Wasn't that hard," Frost responded, and climbed back to her feet. Cologne continued to look at Frost in disbelief until everyone else gathered around Kasumi to inspect her themselves.

"She's cured now?" Akane asked tensely, and Cologne gave the young Tendo a reluctant nod.

"Indeed she is." Cologne looked back to see Frost walking off on her own, unnoticed by the others. "You're far better than even I believed. That should have taken you weeks to come up with the correct spell." Cologne said quietly to herself then taking one last look at the festivities now surrounding a still somewhat confused Kasumi, she let out a small laugh. "Things just became a great deal more complicated."

Just outside the crowd of people now surrounding Kasumi, Makoto and Kodachi were standing in mute shock. They looked at each other, each empathizing with the intense embarrassment the other was no doubt feeling at this moment. They both looked back at Kasumi for a second then covered their eyes, each trying to hide the sudden burst of emotion each was now feeling.

XXXXX

The day was getting on, and night was already upon them. Kasumi had recovered fully, and fortunately so had Hinako, Ryoga and Kuno given some time and appropriate medical attention. Hiro and Hinako were off preparing for the return trip, while Makoto and Kodachi were busy dealing with their own embarrassment. Soon they all would be returning home, but first Kasumi felt the need to do something. "WOHOO!" She yelled out merrily as she leapt into the warm waters of the lodge's hot spring. At this time, she really did not care about appearances. All she felt like was enjoying herself.

"I'm a girl again!" Kasumi said as she resurfaced, then grabbed Shampoo in a joyous hug, spinning her around. "I'm a girl again!" She repeated, repeating the process with Akane, and finally Nabiki. Akane shared in her joy, but not Nabiki who looked ready to scream at being touched, but she managed to contain herself. Even Shampoo could not feel depressed at the development. Seeing Kasumi happy seemed to make her happy. Finally Kasumi calmed herself, and settled for a long soak, something she had been missing for a long time. Far too long.

Across the divider, Ranma, Kuno, Ryoga, and Mousse were soaking and recovering themselves. All of them could feel a sense of pleasure themselves at Kasumi's return to normal. All that is save Mousse. Oh, he was pleased by the development, but he was too deep in thought to really be happy about it. His chance at Shampoo had finally arrived. When he had learned of the wedding to a man, he had nearly gone off in a vindictive rage like Frost, but then he stumbled on the truth when he learned the man's name. He already knew Kasumi well enough that a plan had formed in his mind that would get him all he desired. Now with her back to being female, he could put his plan into action. He had been waiting a long time for this, and at last it seemed in his reach.

However, it could wait till tomorrow. He was sure what he had planned would leave Kasumi somewhat confused and he did not feel like ruining her mood. She deserved a day of rest, but tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow he would get Shampoo... and Kasumi too if he played things right. Not a bad deal, he thought.

XXXXX

Several kilometers away, Frost was not sharing in the general mood of happiness. Nope, what she was experiencing could only be called annoyance, annoyance at having to walk home. She was cold, wet, and tired to boot. All she really wanted was to crawl into a nice warm bed and forget this day ever happened. At her present rate of progress, however, she would take another day to get even close to said bed, which was enough to make her curse her own stupidity at not seeking out some transport.

Not wishing to dwell on such things, as they at present were not correctable, she turned her mind to other matters. "_So, Shampoo's married to a girl. Hmmm, it still doesn't seem fair. Kasumi still forced her to marry him_," Frost said, then switched tones. "_HER_!" Frost nodded then continued on in her original tone. "_Right, right, her, whateve_r." Switching tones once again Frost admonished herself. "_It makes all the difference. You heard, it was all an accident._" Frost shook her head and changed tone again. "_Oh yeah, sure it was. I just bet. Heaven only knows what havoc the male biology is playing on Kasumi's mind. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he wanted it to end that way_." Frost once more shook her head, and changed tone. "_You're imagining things Frost. You just have to face the facts._" She considered that, then shrugged. "_Yeah, well, we'll see._"

Frost sighed then noticed the few specks of white filling the air. "_Oh, come on. Haven't you jerks up there had enough fun at my expense_?" She asked, and as if in response the snow intensified. Frost glowered for a moment then just sighed in misery, pulling her cloak in tighter to her body. "_One of these days._.."

Just then, she heard a car coming up. It had happened several times, this being the main road to the mountain and all, so she basically ignored it. That was until it beeped its horn, and came to a stop. "Hey, Frost, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Dr. Tofu said, as he got out of the car, and walked over to her side. "You shouldn't be out in weather like this. You'll catch cold. Besides, it'll take you days to get back to Nerima this way."

"Don't you think I know that?" Frost snapped back then contained herself, settling for merely glowering at the stupid man.

Dr. Tofu put up his hands to ward off her anger. "No need to be upset. We're not holding it against you or anything. You just thought you were doing Shampoo a favor, right? Come on, I'll drive you home."

Frost eyed the doctor for a long moment in consideration. She really detested being in debt to a man, but present circumstances seemed to be working against her. After a minute she finally caved in and nodded. "Alright."

"Great, come on. Maybe when we get back you can tell me about that magic-"

"Don't press your luck." Frost said forcefully, causing the doctor to quickly raise his hands again in submission.

"Right, right. Just a thought."

**End Chapter 18**

Finally, I can talk about Kasumi again. I was getting tired of talking about Kaneda.

Okay then, that's the... Hey Frost, what can I-

ZAP!

AHHhh... CRASH!

Frost: That'll teach ya. And what are you all looking at? Go do something constructive! Read a book!


	19. Chapter 19: Mousse's challenge

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 19**

It was just a pleasant new day in Nerima for most of the residents of that battle plagued zone. It was a glorious new day in Kasumi's considered opinion. She was finally back to being her good old, quite thoroughly female, self, after weeks of being stuck as a man. She could not remember feeling so happy in recent memory. Sure, her problems were not all solved, not by a long shot, but at least one was done away with. Even Kodachi and Makoto had found out the truth, so the necessity to tell them was gone, although Kasumi did want to break it to them in a slightly more controlled way. Oh well.

The morning sun was just coming up, and Kasumi was already busy cooking up some breakfast. She was also reflecting on life with a great deal of renewed optimism. She had not realized just how many people she could count as dear friends. Even Tatewaki had rushed to her aid, which was surprising to say the least, considering how she had thought he had felt about her male half. According to Ranma he had finally come to believe something was up that he was missing, and had discerned the truth after questioning Ranma. So many others had been there for her when she needed them as well: Ryoga, Hinako, Akane, Makoto, Kodachi, Shampoo, and Dr. Tofu. If it was not for them, she was sure she would be dead now, but here she was quite alive.

A bit of Kasumi's revelry was lost when she thought about Frost though. Cologne had warned her before leaving that Frost was not through, only confused for the time being. The new Amazon on the block was certainly trouble. It was not that she was out to cause it. No, it was more that she seemed to have a limited view of life, and had rather nasty ways of punishing what she regarded as infractions. Kasumi would have to tread lightly around her.

However, for the time being, things were looking up. For once she had a feeling of hope that she would indeed get out of the mess she was in. Things were going to go her way from now on. She could feel it.

Finally Shampoo came downstairs, followed by Makoto, who looked like she had not gotten much sleep. "Good morning you two," Kasumi called out cheerily, as the two girls took one of the tables at the center of the dining area.

Shampoo nodded her reply, while Makoto gave Kasumi a melancholy look. "Ah, good morning Kan... Kasu... ah Ms. Tendo," Makoto greeted then covered over her eyes to cover the embarrassment of her slip.

Kasumi came out into the dining area carrying breakfast with her. "You can call me Kasumi, Makoto. It's all right. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but at the time I had no proof."

"I understand," Makoto replied as her meal was laid out before her. Instead of dwelling on the matter of her former hopefully to be boyfriend who was in fact a woman, Makoto concentrated on her food. How many times has this sort of thing happened, Makoto thought to herself. Too many, she finally concluded after a moments more thought.

Kasumi herself was thinking about missing her morning practice. Dr. Tofu really did worry too much. She felt fine, but she supposed it was best to obey the doctor's advice and rest for a day at least. It was not like she was missing too much. As she thought about this, another thought came to mind. "How are your martial arts lessons going Makoto?" Kasumi asked, gaining back Mako's attention.

"Oh, fine... I suppose."

Kasumi looked at Mako quizzically. "Is there some problem?"

"Well, to be honest, it's a little light for me. I mean I'm sure your... Dad is a great martial artist and all, but... he... his teaching style... it's..."

Kasumi nodded as she caught Mako's meaning. "Father can be a little bit too soft sometimes. If you really want more intense lessons, I could perhaps arrange for you to train with Mr. Saotome. If nothing else, he does push you, and he doesn't have father's reservations about training women." Kasumi paused a second then turned to Shampoo. "You could join in too, if you wish. I'm sure you'd have an easier time practicing with someone to spar against."

Shampoo looked up from her own meal, and started to shake her head. "Shampoo no-" Suddenly she found Mako's elbow in her ribcage, cutting the statement short. Shampoo glared briefly at the girl, but said nothing, letting her speak.

"Sounds great. We'll come," Mako said.

"Oh good. I'll arrange it with Mr. Saotome later," Kasumi replied as she finished her food, and got up to leave. "I suppose I'd best be going. I'll see you at school Makoto."

Makoto and Shampoo gave their respective waves then Makoto found herself at the business end of Shampoo's angry glare once again. "What for you do that?"

"Didn't hear you complaining too much. Besides, you don't see me moping so much about it that I have to go ruin Kasumi's mood. It's not like it's going to... no wait. It might just hurt. Anyway, I think you can be at least cooperative. I still can't believe you two are actually married."

Shampoo glowered for a moment then gave in. "It not Shampoo's idea to marry girl. He man when-"

"Yes, I know, I know. I had it explain four times to me last night. You have some pretty silly laws in that village of yours."

"They is no silly!" Shampoo shot back, but Makoto just shrugged it off. The conversation ended at that point, and after preparing her lunch for the day and getting properly dressed Makoto set off for school herself, leaving Shampoo alone. The young Amazon spent several minutes simply sitting at a table, staring at the wall opposite her, thinking about the situation. She had trust in Kasumi, but she could not help wishing that Kasumi would fail and that she would gain the husband she so wanted.

The thoughts were ended abruptly with the chime of the door indicating someone was coming in. Shampoo turned to the door, and began to say, "we closed," but stopped before even starting at seeing whom it was. "Great Grandmother, what you do here?"

"Hello Shampoo, I decided it best to give the place a look. After all, it seems this is going to be our home for the time being-"

"Our?" Shampoo asked in confusion.

"Yes. We have much to do, because if your wife thinks her problems are over, she's dearly mistaken. They have only begun." Cologne said, as she headed into the kitchen, Shampoo worriedly getting up and followed her. Cologne scanned the kitchen then noticed Shampoo's anxious expression. "Now, don't you worry about Kasumi's reaction. I'll patch things over with her. After everything is explained I'm confident she will freely invite my aid. After I tell her about my little purchase I'm sure she will be more receptive."

"Purchase?"

Cologne stopped examining the kitchen once again to look back at her Great granddaughter. "Why yes. I now own this place."

Shampoo stopped in shock at that. "You buy restaurant?"

Cologne nodded, and hopped over to the counter to inspect it close up. "Yes... Nice and clean, plenty of space," Cologne mumbled then hopped into the back. "Yes, this will do quite nicely. Tell me, is there any extra accommodations upstairs?"

Shampoo nodded. "Is three bedrooms. Kasumi use one. Makoto and Shampoo use other. Last one need repair. Used for storage now. It full of boxes."

"Well, we can move those. Bathroom?"

"Upstairs. It small, but..." Shampoo did not bother completing the sentence as Cologne headed upstairs to check it out herself. Shampoo followed, and after a moment's inspection of the bedroom and bathroom, Cologne came out into the hall.

"It could use a little renovating. Get the room fixed, and perhaps add in a proper bathing room downstairs. There is enough room I think there. However, all in all it's adequate. Well, come along. We have to make some arrangements, first of which is to put up a proper sign on this place. Why haven't you three gotten around to naming this place yet, anyway?"

"Did no see point. It supposed to be bought by new owner who probably change name anyway," Shampoo explained.

"I see. Well, now we own the place, so we can name it properly. We can decide on that later though when the others are here. However, we'll have to see about getting some carpenters in here, and some..." Cologne said fading as she went back downstairs.

Shampoo was too stunned for a moment to follow, but finally rushed after her great grandmother. "You sure you want do this without talk Kasumi first?"

"I doubt she would have any complaints, but I'll withhold final approval for the work until I speak with her. Oh yes, by the way, if I guess right, your friend Mousse-"

"Mousse no Shampoo's friend," Shampoo pointed out with some mild anger.

"Yes, well, anyway, I believe he plans to make his move today. That will no doubt cause your wife some confusion, so be prepared."

"Move, what move? What he try now? He no going to hurt Kasumi-"

"Not unless it is necessary. I think he'd much prefer for her just to accept it."

"Accept what..." Shampoo trailed off as she realized what Cologne meant, and her eyes went suddenly wide in fear. "You no think-"

Cologne looked back at Shampoo with a calming gaze. "Don't trouble yourself with it. I'll deal with it should that become necessary. Daughter-in-law has much to be explained to her." She paused a moment in thought, then chuckled. "However, knowing Mousse's blunt methods I doubt I shall have much need to intervene. Now, to work, girl. You've been slacking off far too long. I want to have all the preparations made by the time Kasumi returns."

XXXXX

There was a collective look of shock on the faces of the three girls who were on the other end of the transmission with Makoto. Even Ami was struck speechless for at least a minute. Finally she managed to overcome her surprise enough to give Makoto a reply. "So, Kaneda is really Kasumi... That's very... interesting."

"Interesting," Mako repeated, looking ready to cry. "But, he was so nice! Why is it that this sort of thing always happens?"

"I couldn't really tell you," Ami answered honestly, then shook her head in wonderment. "Complete physical reconfiguration, absolutely amazing."

"The Sailor Starlights could do it," Minako noted, and Ami nodded.

"Yes, but they were alien, not to mention carrying star seeds. For a normal human to have such a power, or curse rather, is very odd indeed." Ami then got an idea, and began rapidly typing on her mini computer. "However, that does go a long way to explaining the periodic energy bursts. A transformation like that could very well produce that effect."

"People draining away your battle aura, using ki, and now having curses. That place must be really exciting. I almost wish I was there," Minako said with an amused grin.

Usagi shook her head. "Speak for yourself. I'm getting used to all this boredom. After saving the planet several times over, and the galaxy a few times, I think we deserve a rest."

Makoto nodded in understanding, but then looked off to the side thoughtfully. "Yeah, well, the longer I'm here, the more I think we aren't so special anymore. I've seen stuff that-"

Luna, final frustrated with all the idle chatter, cut in. "Yes, yes, but I think you're all taking this a little too lightly. Ami, why don't you tell everyone what you found on Jusenkyo."

"Oh yes, of course. Well, I did find some notes on these transformation curses, although they were vague enough that at first I didn't believe them. However, now... Well, anyway, there was one other thing I found that was a somewhat surprising. There was mention here and there of a creator. Nothing specific, but when I hunted around, I found a link to our Henshin sticks. Apparently this creator made them."

"Made them?" Came the confused voices of several of the girls.

"Why would some person from Earth be involved in making our transformation artifacts?" Minako asked.

"Not just involved, whoever it was apparently was solely responsible for their creation. I can only hypothesize that the transformational property of the magic of Jusenkyo was a sort of model for the Henshin sticks. Either that or perhaps this person created Jusenkyo for some other purpose. Of course, this creator could very well have been one of us Sailor Senshi. I would have to confer with Setsuna, but you all know how useful she tends to be on information."

Everyone nodded, then Minako spoke. "Hey, maybe that's why Kaneda... ah, Kasumi I mean, saw through your suit's disguise magic, Mako. Perhaps the two magics are related somehow."

Luna perked up at that. "Good thinking Minako. Ami, can you confirm that?"

Ami took a moment to work with her computer before responding. "I'll have to take some additional readings, but it's definitely a good possibility. Mako, you said this Mr. Saotome had a curse as well. Perhaps-"

Makoto immediately shook her head. "Oh no. I already made a big enough fool of myself in front of Mr... I mean Ms. Tendo."

Luna nodded in agreement. "Yes, and besides, we shouldn't risk it. You were lucky Kasumi simply believed it was a costume rather than the real thing." In the background, Usagi could be heard snickering, but the others ignored her from long practice.

"Well, at least that's a couple of mysteries solved, and we have a good lead on another. I guess we better get going. Our lunch break is nearly up here. Good luck with C-chan, Artemis. Oh, and be careful Mako."

"I will. Talk to you later," Mako replied, and signed off, Artemis giving a wave of his own in the background.

After a moment's more typing, Ami looked up, realizing something. "C-chan... Didn't Artemis say she had some involvement with Jusenkyo?"

Usagi nodded. "Yeah, he did."

"Well, that could very well mean C-chan is in fact not a cat. Actually, I'm almost positive of it now. Makoto said this Mr. Saotome had an animal curse, and his mind was intact. If C-chan was really a human that would explain her unusual intelligence."

Both Usagi and Minako nodded in acceptance of the reasoning then looked down in surprise to see Luna laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That fool Artemis is chasing after a human, that's what. Oh, is he in for a shock," Luna explained then burst into a fresh set of laughter.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I guess we better tell them," Minako said.

Luna broke out of her laughter, and quickly intervened. "Don't you dare! I don't want any of you to go and tell him. I want him to figure it out himself. If nothing else, we can see if he's actually bothering to think over there, or is just goofing off. Besides... It's hilarious," Luna said, breaking into a fresh set of laughter.

"Yeah, I guess that is kind of funny," Minako admitted with a smile, then looked thoughtful. "I don't know though. With the way you Luna cats can sometimes take on human form that could be rather interesting. I mean, maybe that is how your kind was first created."

That stole all of Luna's amusement, and she looked at Minako with a worried expression. Suddenly an image of Artemis resting in the lap of some beautiful maiden, who was cheerfully feeding him fish by hand, popped into her head. She continued to dwell on that thought as the girls said their good byes and departed back for school. Finally, after a minute, she shook her head and laid back on the ground in a huff. "Humph, stupid... Like I really care. She can have the jerk," she mumbled angrily, but with a hint of sadness underlying the anger.

XXXXX

Back at Furinkan High, Makoto sighed after turning off her communicator. Most of the mystery of this place had been solved, although she had to admit the solutions brought into question much of what she had once believed. Now it looked like she would just have to endure the rest of the semester here. Well, on the bright side, she had not made any overt advances on Kaneda, and totally embarrassed herself. Also, running the restaurant was kind of fun. She supposed it was not that bad, but still.

"I guess I better be off," Artemis said as he got up to leave then paused at noticing Makoto's glum expression. "Cheer up. It's not that bad."

"At least your girlfriend didn't turn out to really be a boy," Makoto replied then decided to change topics slightly. "How are things going with C-chan anyway?"

"Well enough. I'm supposed to meet her later. We were supposed to meet yesterday, but she said she had something to do. I think she's making real progress though," Makoto raised a skeptical eyebrow at that. "With single syllables," Artemis amended, and departed.

Makoto watched him leave then turned her attention to other matters. Across the way Akane was chasing after Kodachi, apparently trying to desperately gain the gymnast's attention. I guess Kodachi is a bit upset too, Makoto hypothesized, and took note of Kitsune having a discussion with one Gosunkugi, the resident wannabe conjuror. He could take a few lessons from Frost, Makoto mused, but quickly dismissed the idea with a shudder. Then again, I don't think she'd be overly receptive to a male student.

Wanting a distraction, Makoto got up, and headed over. "Hey Kitsune, any news?"

Kitsune turned immediately to Makoto in excitement. "Do I ever have news! First off, like I was just telling Gosunkugi here, a Chinese Vampire just took up residence at the office of one of the local doctors, ah... Doctor Ono Tofu I believe is his name, female one too. Get this; she's trying to pass herself off as an albino. Please! I have several eyewitness reports of her walking through snow without leaving a single footprint. Dead give away of the undead."

"Wasn't she out during the day though?" Makoto pointed out. "Aren't vampires supposed to melt in sunlight or something?"

"Oh, that was in ancient times Mako. Now, in the twentieth century they've gotten around those problems. Sun block for instance is an excellent protective mechanism. Besides, that pale, dead complexion is obviously due to low hemoglobin levels coupled with lack of exposure to sunlight, two more definite signs of vampirism. Here, it's all in the latest issue of the Lone Gunman," Kitsune said, handing Makoto a small paper booklet from one of her bags. "It has all the details. Oh yeah, there's also a great article in there on the Sailor Senshi."

Makoto's eyes suddenly went wide at this. "What? What kind of article?"

Kitsune took back the booklet from Makoto long enough to find the correct page, then returned it. "It's all right there. It examines two of the leading theories around what they're really up to."

"What they're really up to?" Makoto repeated in some confusion.

"Oh yeah. One theory has it that they are really from the Moon kingdom, during this period called the Silver Millennium. It says Sailor Moon is really the princess of this kingdom, and the others are part of her council. The kingdom was supposedly destroyed several hundred years ago, but the Senshi survived by being reincarnated in the modern world. It also holds that they are destined to lead us to this utopia call Crystal Tokyo sometime in the future."

Makoto looked at Kitsune in utter shock, and not a little fear. If she came that close to the truth, could her secret identity be far behind. However, Kitsune continued on. "I'm not really sure on that one though. Sounds pretty unlikely, more like a fairy tale than real life. The other concept is much more realistic. It says they're really a secret government group created to hunt down aliens on Earth, and systematically either remove or eradicate them, so that the general populous doesn't find out. They set up this other thing as just a cover story to conceal their real activities."

Makoto again looked at Kitsune in shock, but this time from disbelief. How could anyone think that was what the Senshi were doing? Oh sure, they dealt with their share of aliens, but to protect the world, not to try and cover up their existence. After a second she shook her head. It was nothing to worry about. After all, this was Kitsune she was dealing with.

XXXXX

"Come on Dachi, it was just a joke," Akane said desperately in an attempt to obtain any sort of response from her friend. However, as she had been doing all day, Kodachi remained silent, not even so much as acknowledging Akane's presence. Akane lowered her head in thought. She must be really mad, she thought then looked back up with an idea. "Would you even have believed me if I had told you?"

Finally Kodachi took notice, stopping her aimless walk around the schoolyard, and looked at Akane. "No, but that's not the point. If you had told me, then at least you would have tried, and I would have nothing to complain about. However, you didn't. Instead you let me make a complete fool of myself by swooning over your sister, which was no doubt very uncomfortable for her as well. That goes far beyond any allowance as a simply joke."

Akane looked down at her feet. "I said I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't quite cover it I'm afraid," Kodachi responded then started staring of at a group of boys gathered by the soccer field. "I suppose being stuck here for the rest of the semester won't be so bad. Perhaps I'll have a chance at finding a decent man, who hopefully is in fact a man." Kodachi said the last with a slight sigh.

A moment of silence passed, until finally Akane pleaded once more with Kodachi. "Come on Dachi, aren't you going to forgive me?"

Kodachi considered that for a full minute, and then answered. "Perhaps, but I shall have to think up an appropriately appalling punishment for this misdeed." Akane looked on with some nervousness as Kodachi went into thought on that. Finally a smile broke across her friend's face. "Kenzo is always saying he'll give me a discount if I ever wanted to make a large purchase."

"Kenzo? Who's Kenzo?" Akane asked, but Kodachi ignored her for the moment, and instead turned to examine her.

"Yes, that just might be the thing. Of course, I'd have to get some custom made stuff. The normal equipment certainly wouldn't be strong enough for you."

Akane looked at Kodachi as the gymnast continued to size her up, and suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Dachi, what are you talking about? What equipment?"

In response Kodachi merely smiled in a predatory fashion that only made Akane's anxiety worse. "I'll tell you all about it when I'm ready, don't you worry."

"Dachi, stop teasing me and tell me what... uhoh!" Akane said just as a figure jumped out from around the corner, a gymnastic baton in hand aimed directly at Kodachi's head.

Fortunately, Kodachi needed nothing more then the sudden switch of Akane's expression from anxious to surprised to realize some danger was threatening, and dodged out of the way. She turned around to see one person she had not counted on, but on hindsight should have known would try something. "Why Kimiko, how nice to see you. You're still not upset over that little thing with the itching powder are you?"

"Die Kodachi Kuno," shouted Kimiko in response, and she leapt to the attack, forcing Kodachi into a retreat. Kodachi managed to dodge several more attempted baton beatings as she nimbly evaded the Furinkan gymnastic team captain's attacks. Finally, however, without a weapon of her own, Kodachi had to make a move to get away.

"See you later Akane, perhaps tonight," Kodachi called out, ducking under another swing from Kimiko then racing off in an attempt to allude her attacker.

Akane watched her leave, and shook her head. What in the heck was Kodachi talking about, she asked herself, but the answer did not come. Instead, she noticed Ranma walk up next to her. "I'm afraid Kodachi is a little busy, Ranma," Akane said, guessing at the motive for his presence.

"Kimiko finally decided to get her revenge, huh?" Ranma noted, gaining a confirming nod from Akane.

After a moment, Akane turned to Ranma. "Ranma, do you know a Kenzo?"

"Kenzo? Not personally, but there is this adult oriented shop downtown call Kenzo's," Ranma replied, causing Akane some confusion.

"What do you mean adult oriented?"

"Well, you know... They sell... you know, stuff, adult stuff," Ranma tried to explain, but Akane looked only more confused. "Gees Akane, don't you get out? I'd think hanging out with Kodachi you'd know about that sort of stuff. She goes there about once a week."

"She might, but I don't, and obviously she's never taken me before. Just tell me what kind of equipment it sells."

Ranma looked at Akane curiously for a moment. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Just tell me!" Akane repeated in frustration, prompting Ranma to finally lean over to whisper it in her ear. Akane's eyes immediately went wide in shock. She looked at Ranma to confirm he was not joking, then nervously gulped. "She wouldn't dare."

"Who wouldn't dare what?"

"Never you mind!" Akane snapped then dropped into nervous thought. Okay, Dachi is loose and all, and a little wild, but she would never pull something like that on me, would she, Akane asked herself, and began to blush furiously at the idea. "Nah, she's just teasing... she better just be teasing." Taking a deep breath, Akane calmed herself.

"Teasing? Who? And why would someone tease you about something you don't even get the gist of? Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" Ranma asked, returning some of Akane's anxiety.

"Just shut up Ranma! She would never pull a stunt like that. She knows she'd never get away with it."

"Who? Are you talking about Kodachi?" Akane waved off the question without answering, and began walking off. Ranma pursued and continued to question her, gaining only evasive responses. After several minutes of that, Ranma at last gave up, and decided to go talk with someone more responsive. He crossed the school grounds, heading for the Kendo club's meeting room, and spotted Kuno just coming out. "Hey, buddy, what have you been up to in there? You've been spending all of your free time in there."

Kuno looked over at his friend, a very unusual expression of deep contemplation on his face, and nodded. "Indeed, I have, for I have been in deep meditation, considering matters of importance. Come, join me whilst I search out our most noble and beautiful of instructors."

Ranma gave Kuno a slightly confused look, but nodded and fell into pace with him as they began walking. Kuno seemed incredibly reflective these last few days, particularly since finding out Kasumi's secret. Kuno was not one for much reflection, and certainly not one to look so reflective in public. To everyone else, he was 'The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High', or whatever other title he fancied at the time. In private he tended to be far more down to earth as it were. Now it seemed the public persona was giving way to that private one Kuno kept so well hidden.

"Saotome... Ranma, what do you truly feel about your engagement to Kasumi?" Kuno asked suddenly.

Ranma hesitated to answer. "Well, I... ah, she's nice enough and all, but me and her... It was just our parents' dumb idea."

"It would seem you have never tried to make this engagement work. If memory serves, no sooner were you engaged than you came to me in an attempt to sabotage said engagement."

Ranma stared at Kuno for a moment in surprise, and just a bit of guilt. "Ah, well, I suppose you could interpret it that way."

"Indeed," Kuno replied, catching some of Ranma's expression. "I bear you no grudge. I realize that you desire some measure of freedom in your life, particularly in the matter of whom you shall have as your future wife. Make no mistake, I do not take kindly to being used as a tool, but I am willing to forgive this transgression. I am more concerned about the affront to your fiancée."

Ranma suddenly showed a great deal of interest in his feet. "I already apologized to her. I realize I do stupid things sometimes, but there was no harm done really. I don't think she wants the engagement any more than I do."

Kuno nodded. "I am most pleased to hear that. Kasumi Tendo deserves nothing less than the most fair of treatment and consideration." So saying, and seeing Kasumi across the way, Kuno quickened his pace slightly to join her. Ranma looked at his friend for a moment, slightly relieved, and slightly perplexed, then followed, catching up just in time to see Kuno kneel before Kasumi, pulling out his Bokken and presenting it to her across his open palms.

"Kasumi Tendo, I have come before you to plead for forgiveness. My actions, and lack of vision have caused you great difficulty."

Kasumi looked mildly shocked, and took a moment before speaking. "Tatewaki, it's-"

"Hear me out. A creature of loveliness such as yourself not only of the body, but of the soul, deserves nothing less than the most considerate of treatment. Thus, I offer you my blade as my pledge to you that I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall never again wrong you." Kuno bowed slightly deeper, and again held out his Bokken with both hands, holding it across his open palms.

Kasumi looked at the wooden blade for a second then shook her head. "I could not. It is yours. I forgive you."

"You are truly a woman of unmatched heart," Kuno replied, then sheathed his weapon, and stood before Kasumi. "However, Bokken or no, let it be known that this blade shall never be raised with such haste again, for the Blue Thunder is no more. Only Tatewaki Kuno remains." The last was said almost as if in mourning. Ranma and Kasumi exchanged questioning, surprised looks then both looked back at the Kendoist.

After several seconds of silence from Kuno, he finally began speaking. "For truly I have seen the light of truth. A woman of your refinement deserves more than a simple title. You deserve nothing less than the fullness of my person, for that, and that alone, is true love." Both Kasumi and Ranma felt relieved in some measure at a little of the Kuno they knew reappearing. After bowing once more to Kasumi, Kuno grabbed Ranma by the shoulder, and began leading him off. "Come Ranma, I have need of a witness, for there is one other I must speak to this day, and a sad duty it shall be."

As they left, Kasumi watched, a slight smile appearing on her face. Her smile quickly turned into a sigh as she saw Kodachi dodging an attack by Kimiko a short distance away. "No rest for the weary," she said, as she set out to break up the quarrel.

XXXXX

"Akane, I don't see why you're getting so worked up over this. Kodachi is obviously just playing around with you. You know how much she's into pranks. She's just trying to psyche you out," Nabiki explained to her sister. Akane nodded, somewhat comforted by the explanation.

"Of course, yeah, you're right. Well, I'm not going to let her get to me anymore." Akane announced in defiance. Kodachi would have to do a whole lot better than that to get her.

"Don't look now, but your boyfriend's coming."

Akane looked up from her contemplation to see whom Nabiki was referring to, and immediately scowled at the sight of the approaching Kuno. "Now what? Like I'm really in the mood to deal with him," the youngest Tendo moaned out, but resigned herself to the inevitable speech of undying love and what not.

In a rather unusual gesture, Kuno bowed deeply to Akane, keeping his eyes averted from her face. "Oh, Akane Tendo, how it doth pain me to see you on this day, for I have come with news that will most surely strike down to your very soul, but... but there is no other way."

"This ought to be good," Nabiki whispered to Ranma, as Kuno took a moment to collect himself.

Finally Kuno stood up to his full height, and faced Akane. To everyone's collective shock, he actually bore silent tears. "Akane Tendo, I may no longer seek your hand." The previous shock was amplified a hundred fold at that statement. Even Nabiki was dumbstruck by the declaration. "By your reticence, I know your pain, but truly this is the only way."

Akane managed to at last close her jaw and speak. "What are you trying to pull Kuno?"

"Dearest Akane, do not suspect me of base deception, nor deny to yourself the truth. I have found my true path, and it lies not in the past, but in the future," Kuno said sadly then looked off to the sky. "I must shed my indulgences of that past, and face my future anew, and sadly that cannot be with you."

"Wha... But-"

Kuno raised a hand to fend off Akane's words. "No, speak not, for the pain is too great in my heart, as surely as it is great in yours. Our ways part this day, and I free you to seek your true destiny with another. For my destiny lies not with you, but with your sister, Kasumi Tendo, and for her am I promised." Kuno looked back at Akane to see her staring at him in utter disbelief. "The path of true love never did run smooth. Take that to heart when you reflect on this day. Good bye, Akane Tendo." So saying, Kuno nodded to Nabiki and Ranma, who were also stunned speechless, then proceeded to head off.

A full minute passed before anyone spoke. "Kuno... he... I don't believe... he... he... DUMPED ME!" Akane sputtered out at last, unable this time to keep her jaw closed. "I can't believe he dumped me." She repeated in her disbelief then began walking off in the opposite direction.

Nabiki and Ranma exchanged looks of wonderment. "Have you seen any pods at the Kunos' lately Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Sorry, nope."

"That's what I was afraid of." Nabiki mumbled, gaining a further confused look from Ranma. "Never mind. I have to go. I may just have a crisis on my hands here." Nabiki ran off in yet another direction, leaving Ranma by his lonesome.

"The world's coming to an end, that's it for sure. This is the first sign. Kuno actually gave up on a girl." Shaking his head, Ranma too wandered off.

XXXXX

"HE DID WHAT?" Yoko and Hinichi exclaimed in disbelief.

"He dumped Akane... well sort of. He said he could no longer seek her hand or something like that, but that basically amounts to him giving up on her," Nabiki explained.

Both girls blinked for several moments as they tried to get over their own surprise then rapidly began digging out ledgers. "This could be disastrous boss. The odds on that happening so soon were bloody long, but I think we had a taker." Yoko said as she hunted through her books.

Hinichi nodded. "Yeah, we could be looking at taking a severe bath here if someone made a serious bet. The earliest we had that happening was 5 months from now, no where near this soon."

"Tell me about it." Nabiki said in agreement, and began helping the other two girls look for the bet. "Let's just pray the bet was small." After going through those books on their persons, the trio headed off for their other records stored away in Nabiki's locker. Several more minutes were spent searching those when Tsubasa, complete in a gray British design business suit with monocle and cane, walked up. Nabiki looked him over in annoyance. "And just what are you supposed to be?" She asked, then immediately held up her hand to forgo the answer. "Never mind. I don't want to know. I'm kind of busy at the moment, what do you want?"

"Just to know if you had a good time yesterday. I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you after that thing with your sister. What was that all about anyway?"

Nabiki shook her head; her attention wrapped up in another book. "Nothing to concern you with, and I had... a nice time."

Tsubasa broke out in an overjoyed smile. "You did? Really? Truly? No fooling?"

"Yeah, yeah, now if you don't mind..."

"Would you like to go out again tomorrow then?"

Nabiki stopped her searching to look at Tsubasa seriously. This whole thing had gone just a shade too far. One date was tolerable. Two dates was extreme. Three was absolutely out of the question. "I can't."

"Well, it doesn't have to be tomorrow, maybe the day after?"

"No, really, I'm busy." Nabiki answered with a shake of her head, trying to hide in her book, but Tsubasa pressed on.

"The day after that then?" He asked hopefully.

Finally Nabiki resolved herself to do what she knew had to be done before this ridiculous situation went any further. Tsubasa was a determined guy if nothing else. It would take extreme measures to make him give it up. Handing her book off to Yoko, she looked Tsubasa straight in the eye. "Tsubasa, I can't fool you any longer. I've just been using you to avoid something. That's all. It's nothing personal. You just happened to be available. I have never had one iota of interest in you. There is absolutely nothing between us."

Tsubasa's happy, hopeful expression changed to that of a crushed man. The sight was even enough to gain a pang of severe guilt from Nabiki, particularly when tears began to form in his eyes. "Okay, if that's... that's the way you... you... feel... WAHHH!" Tsubasa finally shattered completely, bursting into a fountain of tears, and ran off down the hall.

Watching that sight was almost enough for Nabiki's calm to crack. She had to forcibly restrain the urge to rush after him and apologize. This is what had to be done, she told herself, but when she turned back to her friends all her confidence in that was lost. Both girls looked at Nabiki in disapproval. Hinichi in fact seemed almost angry.

"That was low, Nabiki," Yoko admonished.

Hinichi nodded, giving Nabiki a dark stare. "Yeah, with all due respect boss, that was bloody cold. I thought I knew you better than that. It seems what the others say about you isn't too far off."

Nabiki bowed her head, unable to take the harsh criticism from one of her closest friends. "Come on Hinichi, what did you want me to do? Lie to him?"

"You didn't have to make him cry!" She snapped back. "You know what it takes to make a guy cry?"

Nabiki winced under Hinichi words, but thankfully Yoko stepped. "Lay off, Hinichi. I think she gets the point. Besides, maybe she's right." Hinichi glared over at Yoko, but after a moment relented, and returned to her books in a slight huff. Yoko then turned her attention to Nabiki. "Boss, maybe you should go talk to the guy anyway."

Nabiki looked back up, some of her confidence back, and shook her head. "Yeah right, you know darn well what he'll think if I do that. I show the guy the least bit of attention and he's ecstatic. If I go chase after him now he'll get all the wrong ideas."

Yoko nodded. The reasoning was sound, even if it did not leave her with the best of feelings. However, Hinichi suddenly looked over at them eagerly. "You just may want to reconsider that boss."

"Why?"

"Because I just found out who made a rather sizable bet that Kuno would dump Akane, and guess who."

Nabiki and Yoko looked at Hinichi in disbelief, and Nabiki grabbed the book to confirm it for herself. After seeing the name and amount bet, Nabiki quickly became light headed. Both girls rushed to their friend's aid, keeping her from falling. "Boss, you all right?" Yoko asked.

"I'm ruined!" Nabiki cried out.

"Now, now boss, let's not panic. I mean, like you said, the guy is a hopeless romantic. I'm sure he'll drop the bet if you ask him." Yoko suggested, causing Nabiki to regain her strength.

"Yeah, right, good thinking. I'll just..." Nabiki trailed off as she thought about the implications. "Oh man! Why me?"

"I suggest you get going boss before he gets entrenched in bitterness," Hinichi said. Nabiki looked at her sorrowfully, then reluctantly nodded and headed off after Tsubasa. After watching her leave, Hinichi turned to Yoko. "That's better. Sometimes she just needs a good kick in the butt to do what's right."

"Yeah, I guess. You know he has been hanging around us a lot, taking pointers and all. Do you think maybe he actually knew Kuno would do this?" Yoko asked. Hinichi considered that for a second then together both girls shook their heads. "Yeah, dumb luck, has to be."

XXXXX

"Tsubasa, wait!" Nabiki cried out as she rounded the corner, just in time to see Tsubasa entering a door. The dapperly dressed boy turned a tear-streaked face toward her, but then ducked his head and rushed into the room in front of him. Nabiki cursed, and gave chase.

Not bothering to note the placard above the door, she burst in, and confronted a startled Tsubasa. "I told you to wait..." She started to yell out, but then gritted her teeth, and smiled, "please, I'm sorry, I can explain." Nabiki noticed they were not alone. Two other boys were standing facing the wall, their faces turned toward Nabiki, looks of embarrassment and shock writ large across their expressions. "Well, what are you looking at? Can't you see this is a private conversation? Get out of here!"

The two boys hastily zipped themselves up, and made a dash for the door, leaving Nabiki staring dumbfounded at the two urinals that their bodies had concealed to that moment. Slowly she panned her vision around the room she and Tsubasa were standing in, a blush slowly growing on her face.

"Maybe you'd better leave as well," Tsubasa choked out, his back toward her.

Nabiki was sorely tempted, but the thought of her accounts payable stiffened her spine, even as the sight of Tsubasa's bowed shoulders struck a nerve in a softer part of her anatomy. "I'm sorry Tsubasa," she repeated. "It's just when I saw how you had wiped me out, I guess my temper got out of control. For just an instant I had this notion you had used me. It was silly I know, but there you have it. You just happened to walk up at the wrong moment." Nabiki crossed her fingers behind her back, and hoped she had played this right, or else she was in big trouble.

"Wiped you out?" Tsubasa said in a questioning voice. "I don't understand. How could I wipe you out?"

Nabiki contrived to put on a brave face, letting just a hint of a tremble appear on her chin. "It's not your fault, I was careless, and didn't balance my bets very well. When you hit that long shot on Kuno, well, I'm afraid it going to take everything I have to make good. I'll even have to sell my new stereo, but don't worry, I'll make good on what I own you. A Tendo always honors her debts." Nabiki drew in her cheeks slightly, and tried to appear as wan as she could manage, all the while chanting a mantra, buy it, buy it.

Tsubasa stared at her, trying to understand what she was talking about, but then a part of her conversation made it through the translation process. "You mean you really do like me?" He asked, hope blooming on his face.

Nabiki bit the bullet. "Of course, I was just momentarily upset. You know how girls are sometimes?"

Tsubasa eagerly nodded his head, even though he again had no idea what girls were sometimes like. All he could think of was that she still liked him. A smile washed across his face, and he beamed at her. He had to do something to show the joy he felt, and her words of explanation provided the perfect way. "Tear up my betting slip." He said, "I could never take money from my girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" Nabiki asked, allowing a look of worship to appear in her expressive eyes. Tsubasa seemed to grow three inches under that look.

"Of course, I don't even want to know how much it was," then, unable to restrain himself, he caught Nabiki up in a fierce hug, surprising her with his strength.

"Whoohooo, way to go my man!" The sudden cheers from a variety of throats caused Tsubasa to break away from Nabiki, and they both discovered they had acquired an audience. Nabiki looked in shock at the half dozen boys who had entered the room. Her reputation was dead. She would never shake down another student as long as she was at Furinkan. Then to her surprise, Tsubasa gently moved her aside and stepped out in front of her. Producing a notebook from his jacket, he looked at the boys in front on them, and meticulously leafed through the small book, ignoring the catcalls and well wishes from the older boys.

"Ah, here we are. The Soccer team. I see you made a collective bet on yourselves last week. A bit foolish of you. Are you here to pay?" Tsubasa directed a frosty grin at the larger boys, who suddenly looked like they would rather be anywhere else.

Nabiki stood back and watched in numb amazement as Tsubasa expertly shook down the other six boys, extracting a promise of eight percent interest on the amount they owed, to be paid promptly in one week, with substantial penalties if not forthcoming. She felt a very uncharacteristic burst of affection in her breast, hastily suppressed, as she hurried forward to prevent a loophole in Tsubasa's otherwise excellent payment plan.

XXXXX

Kasumi sighed as Kimiko and Kodachi finally parted company without further incident. However, it was a stop gap fix. Kimiko was out to avenge her previous humiliation, and sooner or later she'd do so. Kasumi made a note to herself to speak the Furinkan Gymnastic captain's teacher regarding this. Hopefully she could end this before anything drastic happened.

Another problem aside for the day, Kasumi once more scanned the schoolyard for trouble. For once, it was quiet. Kasumi smiled in some relief at that then smiled even broader at spotting Ryoga together with his dog, Shirokuro. Now that she was once more a she, she could at last have a full-fledged conversation with her one time friend. It would be nice, especially considering how badly her friendship with Ukyo had turned out.

Kasumi walked over to find Ryoga just finishing off his lunch. In his typical fashion he had cooked what looked to be field rations on a portable stove, and had a sheet lain out on the ground with which to sit on. Kasumi mused at that for a moment, knowing Ryoga always prepared for long trips into the unknown. "Hello, Ryoga."

Ryoga, who up to that moment had not noticed Kasumi's approach, jumped up to his feet in surprise. He then nervously put a hand on the back of his head and laughed. "Oh, Kasumi, you surprised me."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh, sure, sure!" He responded enthusiastically, directing Kasumi to sit on the sheet. She graciously accepted, and sat opposite him.

"I am sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, Ryoga," Kasumi started, but Ryoga waved that off.

"Oh, that's nothing. I understand. I'm still finding it hard to believe you have this curse. How did you get it?"

"It was at this place called Jusenkyo in China. It is a valley full of springs, cursed springs actually. If you fall in one, you take on the curse of that spring."

Ryoga nodded solemnly. "Is there no cure?"

Kasumi shook her head sadly. "At the moment it would appear not. I even thought of using the spring of drowned girl, but apparently the curses mix, at least according to the guide. He said that some time ago something happened to the magic of the land, changing the nature of the curses so Jusenkyo itself could not be used as a cure. He mentioned other cursed springs that had not been so tainted, but he didn't know the location of any."

"And this curse is why you're... married to Shampoo?"

"Yes, it was all a big misunderstanding." Kasumi explained somewhat nervously.

Ryoga again nodded then looked down at the ground, concealing his face. "But, it is legal and all, and you can't get married-"

"No, well, it is legal by Amazon law, but I apparently can get married, if only to one man between us. Matter of fact, I'm engaged."

Ryoga looked up in surprise. "Engaged?"

"Yes, although it is an arranged married our fathers worked out. Originally Akane and Ranma-"

"Ranma? He's who you're engaged to?" Ryoga asked in further surprise, gaining a nod from Kasumi. "But... He's no older than I am. I thought you wanted to marry someone older than you."

Kasumi nodded then looked thoughtful. "I did, I suppose, at one time. I'm not so sure-"

"At last I've found you, Kasumi Tendo!" Mousse exclaimed as he jumped down next to Ryoga. "I have news of the utmost urgency, Kasumi Tendo!"

"Who the hell are you talking to? Do I look like Kasumi? She's over there!" Ryoga yelled at the Chinese boy, causing him to fall over in shock. Mousse replaced his glasses on his face then moved up to examine Ryoga at close range.

"And just who are you?" Mousse asked suspiciously, but Kasumi intervened before the confrontation went any further.

"That's my old friend, Ryoga, Mousse. You had something to tell me?"

Mousse turned to notice Kasumi then briefly returned to glaring at Ryoga who returned the look in kind. Neither boy was very happy with the presence of the other, but at last they ended their staring contest, Mousse facing Kasumi. "Yes, I have news of the solution to all your problems. Well, those concerning the marriage at least. I have the perfect method for restoring Shampoo status."

"You do?" Kasumi asked in surprise, gaining a nod from Mousse.

"Yes, and it's so simple. All you have to do is marry me."

The statement momentarily stunned Kasumi, and by the time she came back to herself to respond, Kuno had beat her to it. Appearing seemingly from no where, the Kendo expert was immediately in between Kasumi and Mousse. "You sir, what is the meaning of this? If my ears do not deceive me you dare to trick Kasumi Tendo into a false marriage!"

"Hey you, back off. This is none of your business!" Mousse shot back, trying to push Kuno aside, but then had to face Ryoga.

"Yeah, he's right. What're you trying to pull?"

"And just what concern is this of yours?" Mousse asked, but Kasumi cut in before he could get a response.

"That is quite enough, all of you!" Kasumi said, now standing, then turned to Mousse. "Mousse, please explain what you mean. How can marrying you fix Shampoo's status?"

Triumphantly, Mousse pushed aside both other boys. "Like I said, it's simple. The lesser female in your type of marriage-"

"What? What prattle are you speaking? Kasumi is married?" Kuno cried out in shock.

Mousse looked back at Kuno in annoyance. "Yes, you idiot. Get with the program would you. She's married to Shampoo."

"You dare insult-"

Kasumi quickly interjected. "Tatewaki! Mousse! That is quite enough! Tatewaki, I'll explain later. Mousse, continue."

Kuno fumed for a moment, but remained silent, allowing Mousse to go on. "Like I was saying, the lesser female in your type of marriage loses her status as a form of deterrence for such marriages. The village does not want two warriors to be effectively removed from the gene pool. However, with a male in the marriage, children are much more likely and therefore there is no reason for that deterrence. In such a three way marriage neither female loses her status."

"I was never told about this. I knew I could marry, but it was never said that would restore Shampoo's status," Kasumi said aloud to herself.

"Cologne probably didn't want you to know," Mousse offered then was pushed aside by Kuno.

"Do not listen to this nave, Kasumi Tendo. Choose me instead!"

"Tatewaki, I can't-"

Mousse once more pushed Kuno out of the way and cut off Kasumi. "That's not the way it works! He's not an Amazon male."

"And what difference does that make?" Ryoga asked.

"She may only choose to marry an Amazon male, whereas outsider males must defeat an Amazon warrior in fair combat in order to marry them. That's the law."

"But I'm not an Amazon warrior," Kasumi pointed out, but Mousse shook his head.

"No, now you are. You are married to Shampoo in the superior position, so you take on her status, including being considered a full Amazon warrior."

"What?" Kasumi blurt out before regaining her composure. "I'm an Amazon now, but that's silly."

Mousse shrugged. "Silly or not, it is what the law says. As a male it didn't matter, but now that you are a female you are considered a full Amazon."

Shaking her head in confusion, Kasumi took a moment to collect herself. "I need to think about this, Mousse." She said to forestall the situation.

"There is no time, Kasumi. Being an Amazon means you have to obey the laws. The longer you're in that position, the more risk there is. Shampoo will be in danger this way. If you marry me you need not worry about that."

"Obey Amazon laws! You mean if I am defeated by a man I must marry them, and if I am defeat by a woman I must... oh no!" Kasumi blurted out once more then took a deep breath. "Mousse, I can't make a decision like this right now." To further press the issue the school-warning bell rang, signaling the end of lunchtime. Mousse frowned, but then nodded.

"Very well. Meet me here at five o'clock with your decision. Make the correct choice." Mousse leaped to the school wall, then off into the street and out of sight, leaving Kasumi with Kuno and Ryoga.

Kuno was the first to speak. "Listen not to that fraud, Kasumi Tendo. This is no doubt some trickery of his to force a marriage upon you."

"I agree," Ryoga said with a nod. "I don't trust that guy. Maybe he's telling the truth, but that's no reason why you should marry him, Amazon or not."

"Yes, well, I need to think about this. You two should return to class." Kasumi directly, and reluctantly both boys headed off, Ryoga accompanied by his dog. After a moment, Kasumi sighed and followed a worried expression on her face. It was going to be a long day.

XXXXX

At the entrance to the school Kuno stopped to consider himself. So, if I defeat Kasumi Tendo in combat, not only do I get her, but this Shampoo as well, he thought. Indeed, a most interesting situation, which is worthy of further consideration. With a small grin Kuno proceeded on his way.

Ryoga was not far behind, thinking himself. Kasumi is engaged to Ranma. Maybe that means I could... And it would solve her marriage problem... hmmm. Dropping his head in further thought, Ryoga continued on.

Mousse practically leapt for joy, and in fact would have, if it had not been for the overhead sign he had been walking under. Rubbing his sore head, he could not keep the smile from his face. Yes, it was all coming together. Kasumi was not under the sway of that old Ghoul. She was in fact in opposition to her. She would do what was best for Shampoo, and marry him. There could be no doubt whatsoever of that. Shampoo would be his at last, and also, in time, Kasumi, who he was confident, would grow to love him as much as Shampoo did.

XXXXX

The school day over and her duties at Furinkan complete, Kasumi was on her way home in a rush. She had to confirm what Mousse had told her; not only for the solution possibilities, but also for the severe problems it may indeed entail. Mr. Hiro had wished to talk to her, and Ms. Hinako wanted to review some new student data, but those things would just have to wait. This was more pressing.

Of course, once she arrived home and found Cologne around a table with Shampoo and Makoto, plus numerous carpenters taking measurements, Kasumi realized that perhaps Hiro had something equally pressing to discuss. "What is going on here?" Kasumi blurted out before thinking.

"Ah, daughter-in-law, how nice to see you," Cologne greeted. "We were just discussing what we should name the restaurant."

"Pardon?"

The elder looked over at Kasumi curiously. "I take it you did not talk with Mr. Hiro. Well then, welcome to my latest acquisition. Of course, we'll need to make a few modifications. That's what these men are here for."

"You bought the restaurant." Kasumi concluded, and Cologne nodded.

"Yes, but I do not plan on withhold its use from you. In fact, I bought it to give to you. Think of it as a wedding gift if you wish."

Kasumi winced slightly at the reference, but decided not to make an issue of it. Now was not the time. "That's very generous of you, but... Elder, we need to speak."

"Of course, of course. No doubt you've been talking with Mousse. Come, we can talk upstairs." Cologne said then turned to Shampoo and Makoto. "Keep up with the suggestions. We'll decide on one a little later."

Both girls watched the elder and Kasumi head off upstairs before talking. "Do you really think Kasumi will go along with this after what that old woman did to her?" Mako asked, but Shampoo could only shrug.

XXXXX

"All right, is it true I'm considered an Amazon now?" Kasumi asked as soon as they entered her room.

"Yes," Cologne responded simply, and tossed Kasumi a book. "As such, you better start memorizing those rules."

After looking at the book for a moment, Kasumi stared at Cologne in disbelief. "But, I'm not an Amazon!" She protested. "Why should I have to obey your laws, especially here in Japan?"

Cologne's eyes locked with Kasumi's in seriousness as she answered. "Because you hold all of Shampoo's future in your hands, and thus you can damage it if you are careless. Japan or China does not matter. Our laws do not recognize national boundaries even if yours do."

"And what Mousse said..."

Cologne nodded. "If he told you marrying a male would restore Shampoo's status to her, yes it is true. He also likely told you about the restrictions on outside marriages, that a defeat is required, which is also true. We do not casually allow outside blood into the tribe. They must prove themselves to be more than just sweet talkers." The elder Amazon turned away to pace the room. "This is precisely why I wanted you to be a male. As a man you need not worry about the laws. As a female you put everything at risk."

Cologne stopped to look back at Kasumi. "Shampoo has told you about the situation back at the village surrounding this mess. Many villagers won't like the idea of a half-male woman who is the heir to the matriarchy. Others will take advantage of this to depose my family from that position. They'll likely use any excuse to make sure you don't reach that position, and you breaking the laws is the perfect excuse."

"But, I don't want to be matriarch." Kasumi pointed out, but Cologne shook her head.

"Even the potential for you to take the position will be enough to gain you unwanted attention. They'll put you under a microscope to look for a way to ensure it doesn't happen, and there is not one thing I can do about it. After all, it is well within their rights to call for a punishment if you break the law. A normal Amazon like Shampoo might get away with some infractions, but you won't."

"Can't I tell them I won't take the position?"

"Shampoo was named as my successor some time ago. When you married her, even her future position transferred to you. There have been disputes on this matter in the past, so our people make it very difficult to adjust matters without good reason. Despite your origins, I truly have no good reason to take that position away from you. So, that leaves your only option as renouncing your Amazon warrior status. Just realize you do that for Shampoo too in effect. Even if you did restore her status, not much of it would be left. Regaining her position would be very difficult indeed, perhaps impossible."

Kasumi shook her head in frustration. "Why must I always be tied to Shampoo?"

"That is the cost of a marriage. You bind your life to another, what effects one, affects the other. You have to live with that, and so must Shampoo now that she's sided with you." Cologne took a moment to pause and let Kasumi absorb that. "It is not hopeless. The elders must have a legitimate excuse to punish you. Obey the laws and they have nothing. They could yell about it, but little more. And yes, if you marry a man, at that point the threat is over. Shampoo will be the matriarch, not you. But till then, the risk exists. I would not be surprised to learn there is already a spy nearby looking in on you."

"Spy?" Kasumi repeated in surprise.

"Oh yes. Maybe more than one. Like I said, this is a wonderful opportunity for many of the opposing families. It is a great chance to switch the matriarchy to a different family, one more sympathetic to their goals. Normally they wouldn't bother, not having enough support, but with others just afraid of the notion of you becoming matriarch, they have the necessary support. They won't let a chance like this go by."

Kasumi bowed her head in despair. "As if I didn't have enough troubles."

"Well, that's the situation my dear. However, it is not all that bad. You are fortunate that a fair percentage of the laws don't even apply here. Most the others you aren't likely to encounter. That leaves a very small number indeed, most important of which are the laws regarding defeats. The simple solution to that is not to be defeated, to which goal I offer my own services." Kasumi looked up at the elder questioningly. "I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, but I give you my word of honor now that I will not attempt to trap you as a male again. I also apologize for attempting such in the first place. As I said, it seemed simpler at the time, but perhaps Frost was right, it went too far. I would hope you would see fit to see past these matters and allow me to aid you. I can train you, giving you the skills necessary to ensure you won't be defeated."

Kasumi considered a moment, but found she truly didn't hold any bitterness towards the elder, despite the trouble she caused. "That would be very helpful." Kasumi conceded. "But, I would prefer to stay away from fights altogether."

"That will be difficult. Amazon law is not to forgiving to those who dodge challenges. It would be best to prepare."

"I suppose you're right." Kasumi said with a nod, some weight lifted from her shoulders. "What should I do about Mousse then? He is right, the longer I wait-"

"The more risk," Cologne concluded. "In the end it is your choice, but remember, you choose for Shampoo as well." Kasumi nodded in understanding, and Cologne turned to leave. "Oh, if you do decide against it, realize he does have the right to challenge you."

"Would he do that?" Kasumi asked.

"I would say yes. I assume you agreed to meet with him."

Kasumi nodded and answered. "Yes, at five at the school."

"Then I suggest you prepare yourself for that eventuality." Cologne said in departing.

Kasumi rubbed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed to think. There really was not much to consider now that Kasumi thought about it. She made a promise, and that included Shampoo's chances at marriage, which meant the choice was hers, not Kasumi's, even if officially it was the other way around. Kasumi was about to get up when a loud angry voice caught her attention.

"Kasumi Tendo, how dare you even consider such a thing!" Frost roared out as she stormed into the room, and subsequently forced Kasumi back onto her bed.

"Frost-" Kasumi tried to explain, but the diminutive Amazon magus cut her off.

"Quiet you! I won't stand for this you hear! Don't think just because you're really a girl I'm not keeping my eye on you! I'll never allow a marriage between you and that pond scum Mousse! He's been nothing but trouble for Shampoo since they met, and I personally think he's the main causal factor in much of her troubles today! Do you really think I'd let that jerk force her into a marriage with him?"

"Frost, I had no intentions of-"

"Damn rights you better not have!" Frost yelled out then began waving a threatening finger in Kasumi's face. "I'm not about to let this idiotic marriage that you stuck Shampoo with ruin her life! I'll die before I let that happen, but I'd sooner you take that honor!"

"Frost-"

"Quiet," Frost barked in command, causing Kasumi to reflexively obey. "I'm not finished! You owe me big Kasumi Tendo, and I'm calling that in right now. You're going to keep Shampoo as far from that jerk as is possible!"

After a moment of silence, Kasumi risked responding. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he is a total and complete asshole! He's the worst kind of human filth! He's a self-interested bastard who has no care for anyone but himself. If he does actually help you, you can bet you're a secondary interest to something important to him. And worst yet, he gets away with it!" Frost practically yelled out the last, then turned away from Kasumi before continuing. "I've had to sit by and watch as that creep gets all the sympathy, none of which he deserves! He's the one that has efficiently destroyed Shampoo's already dismal social life. The guy is so jealous half the time he'll chase off any guy who even thinks about looking her way. If anyone deserves sympathy, it is Shampoo for putting up with the jerk!

"I mean, she just can't win. If she ignores the creep, everyone calls her cold and mean, even though it's not her fault the moron can't take a hint. If she shows the guy any sort of concern, everyone jumps to the conclusion she loves the idiot, and is simply too cowardly, or proud, or some other nonsense to admit it, and they use that as an excuse to rag on her. Where is the justice?"

Kasumi was a surprised to hear Frost choke a bit on the last words, almost as if she had worked herself to the point of crying. She did not get to confirm that observation though, as Frost took a moment to calm down, then turned back to Kasumi. "Shampoo deserves far better than to be saddled with that jerk."

"You don't have to worry Frost. The choice is Shampoo's as far as I'm concerned, and I'll stand by any choice she makes."

Frost sniffed at that skeptically. "Well, you better be telling the truth, or no one will be able to protect you. No one." With that, Frost turned and left the room. Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief at having the Amazon finally leave, and got up to return downstairs herself.

XXXXX

"How about Kasumi's?"

"Ah, a fine name."

"Oh please! If you're going to name the place after someone, why not Shampoo's."

"Silence foul witch! How dare you even dirty this holy ground with your presence!"

"Why don't you shut your hole!"

"If you weren't a woman..."

"If you weren't a moron..."

Cologne noisily cleared her throat to cut off the impending confrontation. "I believe we can rule out a name based on someone for the moment. It would, in fact, be unfair to the other ladies running this place, do you not agree?" Reluctantly Frost and Kuno nodded in agreement, but continued to glare at each other.

Kasumi looked in on the scene, Shampoo and Makoto were now joined by Ryoga, Ranma, Kodachi, and of course Cologne, Frost, and Kuno. I'm already drawing a crowd, Kasumi thought with some wonder. How did it always happen that when she was about to get into trouble of some sort half the population of Nerima was already aware of it? Well, that was of little importance at the moment.

"Ah, daughter-in-law, we were just considering some of the suggestions for your new establishment's name." Cologne said in greeting, as Kasumi worked her way over to sit at the table with Makoto and Shampoo.

"Shampoo like Kawai Café."

"I don't think so," Makoto responded.

"Why, what wrong with it?"

"It just sounds so... childish," Makoto explained gaining an angry frown from Shampoo. "Not that you're childish or anything," she quickly amended, putting her hands up to fend off any attack.

"How about Jusenkyo Café? It's got an exotic ring to it," Ranma suggested, gaining an open laugh from Kodachi.

"It is just like you, Ranma, to name something after a land of curses."

"I know, the Golden Wok!" Ryoga said in triumph, but Kasumi shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Ryoga. That's the restaurant we went to after school, remember."

Ryoga thought for a moment then bowed his head. "Oh yeah."

"You two went out to a restaurant commonly after school?" Ranma asked suspiciously.

Kasumi looked back at her fiancé in confusion. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No, no, not if you're dating."

Kasumi blinked in confusion at that, and Ryoga went into a bout of nervous laughter. "It wasn't a fancy restaurant Ranma. Ryoga and I are just friends, right Ryoga?"

Ryoga abruptly ended his laughter at the question, and with a marked amount of nervousness, mixed with just a bit of sadness he nodded. "Yeah, right, we're just... friends." With the exception of Kasumi, Ryoga was the object of everyone's speculative stares for several moments.

Makoto was next to add a suggestion. "How about the Hot Pot?"

Kuno shook his head. "An establishment of this prestige requires a more notable title. Gong De Tian, after the Chinese goddess of Luck."

Frost smirk from the corner. "Not bad stick boy, but there is more than one lady here. I say the San Cheng-Huang, the three goddesses of protection. Little more fitting I think."

"That sounds like a very nice name," Kasumi acknowledged, and Makoto and Shampoo nodded their agreement. Even Kuno gave the name his grudging respect.

With a nod of her own, Cologne approved the name. "Good, then I'll have them make it up. Now, if you people don't mind, we have some business to conduct and you're taking up space. Wait outside if you must."

Kodachi nodded and walked outside, while the three boys and Frost remained a moment. "Kasumi, what are you going to do about Mousse?" Ranma took the initiative to ask. "Kuno said he proposed to you."

"He did, but the choice is really Shampoo's." Kasumi answered, looking back at her wife. "Shampoo, the choice is yours. It is risky not taking the offer, but I am willing to try."

Without the slightest hesitation Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo no want marry Mousse. Better be in trouble with village than married to him."

Kasumi nodded. "All right then, I will tell him no."

"An enlightened choice," praised Kuno as he turned and left. Ryoga and Frost also nodded and walked out, leaving Ranma.

"If you need any help with the guy..." Ranma offered, but Kasumi shook her head.

"I'll handle this myself Ranma, but thank you for the offer. I'll be fine," Kasumi assured him, and Ranma followed after the others in acceptance of that. Kasumi watched him leave then turned to look into Cologne's curious face. "Is something wrong elder?"

"No, not really. You have gained quite the following haven't you? You certainly won't be wanting for choices should you decide to marry."

Kasumi looked at the elder in mild surprise, then look back at the door. "I understand what you mean with Kuno, but the others..."

"Your fiancé is certainly not open about it, but I sense a certain interest that could be built on. Even that Ryoga boy seems more than a little engaged."

"Ranma has other interests, and Ryoga is simply a friend," Kasumi protested.

"Perhaps now, however I doubt that young lady is going to give much of her attention to Ranma in the near future, and I think your friend has a desire to go further, if not the courage." Kasumi frowned at the idea, but Cologne waved it off. "We can deal with that later. For now, our concern is Mousse. I hope you are recovered enough to face him should you have to."

"I will manage," Kasumi replied.

XXXXX

"It never ends," Akane mumbled to herself as she climbed the stairs on her way to her room. After almost an hour practicing herself into exhaustion, and a long bath after that, she still felt down. Now Kodachi had told her about this proposal, and the possible repercussions of that, so she had to go lend Kasumi her support for this. That was not really what was bothering her though. What was bothering her she would never admit, even to Kodachi.

She walked into the room, and spotted C-chan lying on the bed. She immediately sat up upon noticing Akane's entrance. Akane let herself smile at that, and sat next to the cat and petted her. "At least you're glad to see me." C-chan meowed out, almost in question to the statement, causing Akane to stop and ponder her pet's unnatural ability to understand her. She did not dwell on it long though. After all, C-chan was just a cat in the end.

Instead, Akane laid back on her bed, and just started talking to the one person she could be sure would keep the secret. "Just feeling left out, C-chan. I mean, when you get dumped by Kuno, it's hard not to feel unwanted. Well, it wasn't like we were dating, so I guess I really shouldn't say he dumped me, and it's certainly not like I wanted his stupid attention, but still... I suppose it's sort of like with Ranma. I didn't want to marry him, but at least he was always there should I change my mind. Now he's gone, and now so is Kuno.

"Can you believe me? I'm moping over Kuno. I mean really, good riddance. The guy was a total nuisance. He never could take the hint that I wasn't interested. Really, how far do you have to go to tell a guy no? Ah, who cares, I don't have to worry about him anymore anyhow. Still...

"You know, there was a time when half the guys at school would die to have a date with me. A real bunch of jerks really, trying to beat me up to get a date. Talk about idiotic. But, now... there's no one. I'm not even that special anymore apparently."

Akane sighed and sat back up to see C-chan looking at her sadly. "Hey, it is not like I really care in the long run. I wasn't interested in any of them anyway. The person I'm interested in is no silly boy." Akane let her eyes droop as she thought about it. "Yeah, but to him I must just seem like a little girl. I'm so darn gutless I can't even tell him." She shook her head in dismissal of the subject then got to her feet. "I guess I better get going. It's nearly five and I want to see what the heck all this fuss is about. That Mousse better not try anything, or I'll... Humph, I should learn, Kasumi can handle her own problems."

Akane looked down at the cat that still watched her with an unhappy look. "Sorry C-chan, I'd take you along, but you know how Kasumi would react. You have to stay here." Giving the cat one last pet across her head, Akane left. C-chan watched after her for several moments, listening intensely then when she heard the front door open and close, she went about her own duties.

She leapt to the window and with a now well practiced motion, unlocked it, and slid it back to allow her passage outside. It had taken her quite some time to manage the simple task in her cat form, without leaving any noticeable trace of her activity. Now, however, it was easy. She made her way outside, closing the window behind her, and started on her way. There was little time.

"C-chan! Wait up! Where are you going?" Artemis called out, causing C-chan to stop in frustration. She turned to eye the other cat in a way that communicated her displeasure. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were in a hurry. I thought we were going to have our lesson today." C-chan shook her head, and continued on. "Well then, where are you off to? Maybe I can come along?" C-chan once more stopped and shook her head. Artemis had his uses, but he had this nasty tendency of being very annoyingly persistent in the face of her disinterest.

Artemis moaned in disappointment, restraining himself from asking why, a largely pointless question since she could not tell him even if she was inclined to. She had done this to him numerous times over their association, giving Artemis a nasty case of curiosity. What the heck was she doing? Damned if he did not want to know.

With a reluctant nod, Artemis let C-chan go on her way. "Maybe tomorrow then?" She shrugged, without looking back at him. After a moment of consideration, Artemis decided to ignore the old proverb, and started following her discretely. Today he was going to find out what she was up to.

He followed her as she ducked under the house, and headed to the opposite side. She then got up on the stone fence, and started following it. After taking it around half the house, she jumped off into a nearby tree in the yard, then high up into its branches and out of sight. Artemis climbed up after her carefully, trying his best to go unnoticed. What is she hiding up in the tree, he wondered.

About half way up, Artemis' paw caught on something. By the time he looked down to see what, a branch snapped upwards, and he found himself dangling in mid air. A moment later C-chan appeared, frowning at him. "I was curious," he said in his defense. With a shake of her head, C-chan turned and descended out of the tree. Artemis managed to track her as far as the stone fence, but then she disappeared behind it. Heaving a heavy sigh, he looked up at his captured paw in despair. "This is going to take hours to get out of."

XXXXX

Akane arrived at Furinkan on time to see a large crowd gathered. "Rumor mill must be working overtime," she noted, then spotted Kodachi together with Ranma, Kuno, Ryoga, and Makoto. As she walked up, she noticed Kodachi was in the process of once more rejecting Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome, I consider it quite insulting that you still attempt to gain my favor in the face of your engagement to Kasumi," Akane overheard Kodachi say as she approached.

"How many times do I have to say that was our dumb parents idea?" Ranma protested loudly. "She doesn't want it. I don't want it. It ain't going to happen, so what the problem?"

"The problem, dear Ranma, is I really have no interest in you," Kodachi replied flatly. "Why don't you just take the most blunt of hints and spend your time in something a little less pointless. Perhaps you should marry Kasumi. She's probably the only person on earth who would have the disposition to tolerate you... but no, that would be cruel of me. I should not wish more misfortune on the poor girl's head than she already possesses. Why not marry that flea trap you hang around with. She at least seems to have some modicum of affection for you. The two of you would make a lovely pair."

Ranma fell silent at last, shot down, and turned to see Akane. "Hi Akane," he greeted weakly, causing the others to notice her as well. "Here to see the fireworks like everyone else?"

Akane nodded then looked around. "Where's Kasumi? Has Mousse got here yet?"

"Kasumi's talking with Shampoo's Great grandmother, and no, Mousse hasn't arrived yet," Kodachi answered, and walked off with Akane a short distance to talk discretely. "So, I hear brother dear actually came to his senses. Is that true?"

"Apparently."

Kodachi frowned at noticing Akane lack of spirit in the response. "You don't seem all that pleased."

"Got other things on my mind, that's all," responded Akane with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Good. I'd hate to think you actually had some interest in him."

"WHAT? WITH KUNO?" Akane blurted out in protest. "Dachi, I'd sooner marry Ranma's pet Ryouko than Kuno!"

"Okay, okay, you convinced me," Kodachi said then looked off at the crowd for moment to see if anything was happening. After noting nothing of consequence, she returned her attention to Akane. "Well, since brother dear won't be pestering you any more, how would you like to come over for the night? It has been quite a while since you've slept over at my place. After all, it's only fair after the number of times I've been over at your place."

Akane nodded absently. "Yeah, sure, I guess... so." Akane paused a second, and looked at Kodachi nervously. "Why exactly?"

"Just for fun. Why else. I can even show you some stuff I bought downtown this afternoon."

"Downtown..." Akane repeated then looked even more nervous as she asked, "what stuff?"

Kodachi grinned, and waved her hand in dismissal. "I can show you later. Here comes Kasumi." Akane continued to eye Kodachi skeptically.

She wouldn't... she's just joking around... right, just joking around, Akane thought to herself in her uneasiness. She turned her attention to her sister, reminding herself that she would not let Kodachi catch her with some stupid prank. Kasumi came onto the school grounds, accompanied by Cologne, Shampoo and Frost, and stopped a moment to look at the gathered crowd. After shaking her head, she and the others walked over.

"You always seem to draw quite the audience, don't you Kasumi," noted Ukyo who appeared from within throng.

"Ukyo, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked anxiously.

Ukyo responded with a devious grin. "Just curious really. Oh, don't worry about me. I won't sink to your level and interfere." Ukyo returned to the crowd, her reassurance doing little to calm Kasumi.

"And just who is she, and what did you do to her?" Frost asked in a threatening tone.

"She's Ukyo, and I... well I can't say."

"I see," Frost responded, nodding her head with her eyes narrowed in Kasumi's direction.

Before the matter could go any further, Cologne cut in. "Daughter-in-law, you just concentrate on Mousse. We'll ensure there is no interference. Are you certain you are up to handling this now? If Mousse does challenge you, we could delay-"

"No, it is alright. I am fine. With what I've seen of his style plus what you have told me, should it come to that, I will win," Kasumi answered confidently, giving a reassuring look to Shampoo who smiled back.

"Good. I like to know my newest pupil is confident in her ability. Don't let it go to your head though," Cologne warned, causing Kasumi to look at her in some confusion.

"I would never do that." The eldest Tendo stated as if it were obvious. Cologne watched her for a moment, and for a reason she could not at the time discern, she believed Kasumi would indeed never let herself get that confident.

At last, another figure approached the gathering that of an Amazon male named Mousse. His confidence was unshaken by the crowd, or the presence of the other Amazons. Whether that was due to his mental control, or simply because he did not see them was not known. Noticing his approach, the spectators formed a semi-circle around Kasumi as she faced the nearing Mousse.

"I am here Kasumi Tendo," Mousse announced, and for a change he said it to the correct person despite his glasses resting on his forehead instead of on his eyes. Kasumi returned the greeting, betraying none of her readiness of combat. "So, have you made your decision?"

Kasumi nodded. "I have, although the decision was never mine to make. It was Shampoo's and she has said no, and thus I must also say no."

For the first time, shock showed on Mousse's face, which shifted into desperation. "Kasumi... but, why?" He asked then he looked at Cologne darkly. "She did it again. She even got to you, which I can barely believe. Don't you see how she twists everything? She twisted Shampoo, and now she's gotten to you too."

Kasumi shook her head sadly. "Mousse, I understand you want to help, but Shampoo simply doesn't want this, and I can't make that choice for her, even if you are right."

Mousse looked at Kasumi for a moment grimly then shook his own head. "So you are willing to risk everything of Shampoo's. I can't allow that."

"Mousse, please-" Kasumi started to say, but Mousse ignored her.

"Kasumi Tendo, I challenge you."

"Mousse, don't do this. I don't wish to hurt you."

"Nor I you, but you leave me no choice. Either face me, or concede."

Kasumi bowed her head and sighed. It always seemed to end up this way she mused then looked back up at Mousse in determination. "Very well." Kasumi pulled back into a combat stance, and likewise Mousse brought his arms together in front of him, his hands concealed in the sleeves of his robe.

To the side, many spectators tensed particularly those who knew Kasumi personally. However, Cologne watched quietly, smiling just slightly at the look in Kasumi's eye. It was one of absolute cool determination. That look said one thing, that no matters what it would take, she would win. "This'll be short." She remarked as Mousse made the first move.

The move was quick, even by Mousse's standards, and on the mark. He knew he was in for a fight. He had seen Kasumi in battle, and she was nothing short of spectacular. Her skill exceeded even Shampoo's, and by a fair margin. Realistically, if he would only let himself think about it, he would realize he was badly outmatched, but he could not do that. That would be to admit he would never possess Shampoo, and that was unthinkable.

His first spread of chains met nothing but open air, Kasumi having leapt into the air so quickly. Mousse took precious time reacquiring her, having lost her from his limited field of vision when she had moved so fast. By the time he did, she was already descending on his position. With a quick jump, he pulled away, releasing another spread of chains at the point of her landing. Kasumi dodged through these, grabbing the last as it passed her clean by. Determination firmly locked in her eyes her aura glowed strongly, and she drew back a single fist.

Mousse knew the attack, and sensed Kasumi's strategy to pull him into range. With a quick motion he released the held chain, and fell back. The effort bought him but one second. Kasumi used the now slack chain like a whip, wrapping it around Mousse's body with one quick snap of her wrist then pulled with all her might. Mousse lost his footing, flying straight at Kasumi and her glowing fist, but in one last desperate effort managed to pull a medieval Knight's shield out of his sleeve, and held it out to take Kasumi's blow.

With a flash of light, the metal shield met the ki charged fist. A whitish blue explosion of energy surrounded them both, causing all that were watching to withdraw several steps, shielding their eyes. The energy soon dissipated to reveal Kasumi standing over Mousse, the shield destroyed utterly, and the Amazon male unconscious. Kasumi had a sad look on her face, but otherwise looked untouched. Needless to say, the crowd was awestruck, even those familiar with such techniques.

"Most impressive. A full potential Dragon Fang Fist," Cologne remarked as she walked up, those gathered nearing themselves to get a better look.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kasumi asked as Cologne leaned over to examine Mousse's unconscious form.

"Yes, given a bit of time to rest," Cologne concluded then joined Kasumi. "It seems you have mastered the Dragon Fang Fist. I guess I'll have to show you the Dragon Fang Strike now. Come, we have much to discuss, in particular your training schedule." After giving Mousse one last look over, Kasumi nodded and followed as Cologne walked off.

The crowd soon began to disperse many remarking on the spectacle they had just seen. Finally, all that remained was Frost, Shampoo, and the still unconscious Mousse. Shampoo stood over Mousse a long time as Frost watched silently from the side. Shampoo looked over at Frost, and walked over.

Looking down at the diminutive, white haired Magus, she said, "_I wanted to thank you_."

Frost was momentarily puzzled. "_Thank me, for what_?"

"_For coming here to help me. You didn't have to, yet you're here. No one has ever really gone out of their way to help me before_," Shampoo explained, causing Frost to look down at the ground.

"_Maybe. I nearly killed your wife though_."

"_Yes, but you helped her in the end_." Shampoo took a moment to pause, then continued. "_Give her a chance. She's a good person. You'll see. She was right. It was all a misunderstanding. She never meant to hurt me_."

"_I guess, we'll see_."

"_You're staying then_?" Shampoo asked hopefully. "_There are so few people I know here_."

"_And even fewer you can talk to_," Frost noted, looking at Mousse, then back at Shampoo. "_Not that we ever did get to talk much. I'm staying for a while at least. I have no reason to go back at present. Besides, with this whole mess I just might be needed_," Frost said with a slight smile, which Shampoo returned. "Go on, I'll worry about him."

"No hurt him Frost."

"He isn't worth the energy," Frost replied. Shampoo nodded in acceptance, and headed off.

Sometime passed before Mousse finally came back to his senses. At first, he did little more than lie on the ground and ponder his defeat. However, Frost standing over him interrupted his thoughts. She gave him a disgusted glare, her pink eyes seeming to glow red in the confines of her sheltering hood, then spoke. "At least it seems someone saw through this act of yours."

"Leave me alone, Frost," Mousse moaned as he got to his feet.

"Maybe when you decide to leave Shampoo alone, but not before." Mousse shook his head at her, and began walking off. "You're a total fool if you think Cologne is the cause of your problems. You're the cause of your problems and no one else. Face reality and maybe you could turn this pitiful life of yours around. Try and pull a stunt like this again and you'll die."

Mousse pulled to a stop to look back at Frost. "What makes you so sure that Shampoo and I being together would never work?"

"Because I know you and her, and besides, I'd never let you live to see the wedding night," Frost responded, her tone as icy as her name. With a quick turn of her heel Frost walked off, holding back the urge to argue with the boy, or to do something she had promised not to do, namely turn him into a toad, and step on him. She sighed, when would Shampoo realize there was only one way to deal with the fool. She grew thoughtful. Or was there, she would have to look at her books, she thought. Maybe she could discover some way of controlling the fool. That would not violate her promise to Shampoo. Mousse watched her go then shook his head. This was not over. He would get Shampoo yet, and even Frost would not stand in his way.

**End Chapter 19**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Thanks to Eimii for the name of the restaurant, and everyone else that contributed suggestions. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing. Chow.


	20. Chapter 20: New students, old master

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 20**

The sun was just in the process of setting as the various residents and guests of the Tendo home were sitting down to dinner. The guests for this particular evening's meal were Kasumi and Shampoo, the former taking a break from her training to visit with the family, and the latter being invited along by the former.

The continuing situation with the Amazons had relatively stabilized. Cologne had been true to her word, and confined herself to helping run the restaurant and training Kasumi. Frost, besides the occasional glare from across the way, had been keeping her distance from Kasumi. Shampoo seemed to have settled into a routine, and was not causing any particular problems. Even Mousse had gone quiet. Actually, he had pretty much up and disappeared, although Cologne had been adamant in saying that he was still about. Shampoo concurred with this, giving Kasumi several examples of his past actions to illustrate the unlikelihood of his having given up. Still, despite that, for Kasumi it seemed that for at least the time being, everything was calm. That meant she better make the best of it, for trouble was undoubtedly on the horizon.

"So Kasumi, I hear you've been involved in some extra training with the elder," Soun said to begin some small talk.

"Yes, father, I have. She knows a great deal that I am sure will come in useful."

"What exactly is she teaching you?" Nodoka asked.

"A little bit of everything I think. However, we've been focusing mostly on perfecting the Dragon Fang attack, and working on my speed. We were just starting with the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken as a matter of fact."

Ranma frowned at this, turning his attention solidly onto his plate. Despite his desire to be alone with his thoughts, Soun turned to him. "And, Son, what about your training?"

"It's going well enough I suppose," Ranma mumbled back.

"Hitting a slump period eh?" Soun sympathized between mouth-fulls of rice. "Don't worry, you'll be over that soon enough. Why, I remember a time when Genma and I were in such a slump. We just didn't seem to be getting the kind of results we wanted from our old master. Isn't that right, Saotome?" Genma nodded his agreement and Soun continued. "But before long we met… Errr, well, ahhh… It's not really important."

Genma and Soun exchanged brief looks then Genma added his own suggestion. "We could always take a short training trip to the mountains and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Nodoka exclaimed, cutting off her husband, slamming her hand firmly on the table for emphasis. "You did enough damage with Kasumi, and I can only pray that we can make amends. I'm not letting you near my son without me around to supervise. Let you run the show and you'd probably consider throwing him in a pit of cats!"

Kasumi shuddered involuntarily at the reference, but Genma protested. "Do I look foolish enough to repeat that mistake?"

"Yes," Nodoka replied flatly, folding her arms across her chest, and turning away from her husband. Genma shrank back from the open criticism.

"It doesn't matter," Ranma finally said, ending the argument between his parents. "It's got nothing to do with that. I'm getting plenty of training right here. I just… I don't know… don't feel as into it as usual." Ranma once more drooped his head and stared at his plate with a barely audible sigh.

"Son, you're not saying you're giving up on the art!" Genma and Soun exclaimed together.

"NO!" Ranma yelled back, looking up to glare at the two older men, then calmed. "It's not like that. I just don't feel motivated I guess."

"Maybe you just need a good challenge," Akane suggested. "I mean, you seem to do your best stuff when you have someone to challenge you," Akane explained, then quickly added, "not that your best stuff is much."

"I could take you any day Akane, so don't talk!" Ranma snapped back.

"I'm twice the martial artist you are," Akane countered.

"In your dreams maybe, but this is reality. I could take you on my worst day."

"Enough you two," Nodoka ordered, ending the argument, although Akane sneaked in a show of tongue to further irritate Ranma.

"Yes, well anyway Son, you just press on. With the proper training and time, I'm sure you'll be up to defeating Kasumi." Soun said, causing Ranma to choke briefly on his last bite.

"What?"

"You must realize Son that you'll have to defeat Kasumi now to marry her. This way you can satisfy the honor of our two families, carry on the dojo, and restore Shampoo's family honor all in one fell swoop," Soun explained.

"Hey now, just one minute, I'm-" Ranma began to protest, but was sharply cut off by the sound of a cup shattering. Everyone turned their attention to Shampoo, who despite her innocent smile, looked very angry, the broken remains of her cup a testament to her true feelings.

"Shampoo very sorry. Drop cup," the Amazon said, but did not sound too sincere to Kasumi's ears.

"It is all right dear. Nabiki, fetch her another," Nodoka instructed, and after sighing, Nabiki headed off for the kitchen.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm not interested in marrying Kasumi," Ranma said, then looked at Kasumi and quickly added. "Not that you're bad or nothing. I mean, I'm sure there are lots of guys out there. I mean, good guys… you knows, guys like me. I mean, not like me, but like… well, you know…" Ranma trailed off as he tried to find the correct words, then noticed the collective stares of all those at the table. "What?"

"Son, how can you so disgrace the family name?" His father asked.

"Me? You're one to talk Pop!" Ranma snapped then composed himself. "I just want to choose who I marry."

"Yeah, he wants to marry Dachi," Akane said with a smirk, causing both fathers to suddenly sit up and glare angrily at Ranma, who in turn shot Akane and angry glance.

"Is this true Son? Have you been having liaisons with that gymnast?" Soun asked angrily.

"Well, that is… ah-" Ranma tried to explain, nervously backing away from Soun.

"He might wish he were Daddy, but Kodachi doesn't give him the time of day." Nabiki said as she returned with a fresh cup for Shampoo.

"So that is how it is! My only Son is willing to besmirch the family name just so he can have a fling with a girl who's not even interested. Oh, what did I do to deserve such an offspring?" Genma wailed, and dropped his head to the table to cry.

"Do you want a list?" Nodoka mumbled, but went unnoticed.

"That's not fair!" Ranma protested after a moment. "I just want to choose!"

Suddenly Genma stopped his fit of grief, and stood up. "Well you can choose boy. Which will it be: Akane, Nabiki, or Kasumi? You see, you have lots of choices."

"That's not what I meant!" Ranma cried out, but Genma failed to heed him.

Instead, his father circled around the table to be behind his son, and gestured to Kasumi then Shampoo. "Look at it this way, Son. If you marry Kasumi, you get Shampoo too. Two girls for the price of one. What a bargain!" Kasumi merely bowed her head in embarrassment, while Shampoo fumed at being treated like some kind of supermarket product on promotion. "What is there to complain about?"

"Well, I-"

"Would you dare call your fiancée ugly?" Genma asked, moving behind Kasumi, and ignoring his wife hissing his name angrily at the reference. "Well, would you boy?"

"No, of course not!" Ranma said at last.

"Then what's the problem. She can cook, can clean, runs her own restaurant, has a successful job already, and is even a great martial artist. What's there to not like?" Genma pressed, backing Ranma into the proverbial corner.

Damn you old man, Ranma thought bitterly as he realized the trap he had been moved into. Anything he said now would hurt Kasumi unless he just conceded the point. Looking at Kasumi's bowed face as she looked at the floor, a face that looked like the slightest edgy comment might shatter it, made the thought of saying anything of the sort unbearable. After agonizing for nearly a minute, Ranma too bowed his head in defeat. "I guess there is nothing not to like."

"Hey now, you see. That wasn't so hard," Genma said cheerfully then everyone once more turned their attention to Shampoo as another glass shattered.

"Sorry."

XXXXX

Not that much later dinner had broken up, and everyone was returning to their regular activities. Genma and Soun were playing their unending game of shogi, while Nabiki and Nodoka cleaned up, which was complicated by having to deal with the remnants of 3 cups and 1 table, all thanks to Shampoo. Ranma had decided it best to keep his distance from the Amazon for the time being, and was out by the dojo with Ryouko.

His thoughts were not on his physical well being however. Instead they were on a matter he had not dwelled on in quite some time, marriage. He had managed to sidestep the issue with Soun and even his own Mother for a little while. However, now things had shifted.

"How do you like that girl?" Ranma asked his pet, and gained a short sad whimper from her. "And here I thought dodging my engagement to Akane was tough. It's totally different with Kasumi. I mean with Akane, we could trade insults into next week and it meant nothing. It really didn't hurt either of us, and we both knew it. It's totally different with Kasumi. It's like… it's like holding a Ming vase or something. I don't even want to take the risk of hurting her."

Ranma sighed out his frustration, only absently noting Ryouko's low growling about the whole situation. Yeah, things were a lot easier with Akane. Kasumi was a whole different story, one that he did not have a handle on. "And now I have to defeat her too. I guess it could be worse. I mean I certainly wouldn't mind being on top again." Ranma noted with a slight smile that only caused Ryouko further misery.

Great, Ukyo thought, If they do fight, I will have to rig it so Kasumi wins. God, that really goes against the grain! Ryouko let out a sputter as she thought about it. Life simply was not fair. As if in confirmation of that thought, Kasumi walked into view from around the house, causing Ranma to take particular notice. Ryouko had to fight back the urge to run over and bite the pretender in a particularly tender spot of her posterior. However, as pleasant as that thought was, she would likely end up in the pound, or worse catch some sort of horrid disease, for such a deed. No, life simply was not fair.

Kasumi did not seem to notice the attention she was receiving, and proceeded to walk about the perimeter of the stone fence, deep in thought. Ranma continued to watch her silently until she finally stopped and hopped up on the wall, and looked up at the sky. Ranma sat pensive for a minute, debating in his own mind, but then finally, much to Ryouko's chagrin, headed over.

"Hello Ranma," Kasumi greeted once Ranma was close enough, causing him to stop in mid motion, both from surprise, and nervousness. After a moment of getting no response, Kasumi turned to look back at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing's wrong. I just… Never mind." Ranma started to turn away, but recovered from his momentary shock before he made any progress, and instead returned to facing Kasumi. "Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"About what?" Kasumi asked in honest confusion.

"About this whole marriage thing. I mean, I shouldn't have let you get mixed up in it. Akane and I were doing just fine, but now everything's… goofed up." Ranma finally bowed his head in depression, just as Kasumi replied.

"Oh no Ranma. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was our fathers' idea after all, and they can be ever so insistent at times," Kasumi remarked, remembering numerous times Genma had somehow managed to get her to do the silliest things.

"Kasumi, how can you be so forgiving about all of this? I mean, really, I think I'd be going crazy in your position."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd handle it just fine."

"No I wouldn't, trust me." Ranma countered then hoped up onto the fence with Kasumi to sit and explain further. "How… Why do you always want to compromise with everyone?" He asked, gaining a confused look from Kasumi. "You know, like say with Shampoo. It's only those stupid Amazon laws that-"

"Ranma, first you must learn not to so quickly judge other societies. What makes our laws good, while theirs are stupid?"

"Oh come on, marry a guy who defeats you. That's nuts."

"And I'm sure some would say marrying freely out of some sense of irrational emotional desire for another is just as… nuts," Kasumi replied with a slight smile, and looked off at the sky again. "I suppose it comes down largely to the good of society, against the freedom of the individual. We value our freedom highly, often out of fear of some larger group abusing the power we might give them. However, absolute freedom cannot be allowed either, for that would leave us in anarchy. A balance must always be struck, and some societies choose to balance differently. There's so little to say which is better and which is worse.

"The Amazon laws were not made by unwise people. They have a strong basis in the past. To defeat an Amazon is to show you have strength, either physical or by skill, both of which are valuable commodities to a small village of warriors. In addition it can be a great diplomatic device, as it creates a bond between the Amazon and the man and thus any groups he has ties with. It also is a great motivator. Those that wish to keep the choice to themselves must train themselves to become stronger so that they cannot be defeated. And, even should the Amazon end up with an unsuitable mate… well, things happen. Does the law seem so stupid now?"

Ranma shook his head. "No, I guess not. When did you learn all this?"

"The Elder has been making me study the laws extensively, and their history. I'm also learning Chinese… rather Mandarin to be more precise," Kasumi answered, then returned to the original subject. "But, you were talking about Shampoo. So, how would you handle it?"

"I… I don't really know."

Kasumi nodded in understanding then gained a thoughtful look. "How about this? If you were walking along the side of a cliff, enjoying the view, and you were so distracted that you did not notice a man standing in your path. Because of that, purely by accident you knocked him over. However, he managed to grab a handhold, and might be able to climb up, but then again maybe not. It's not a high cliff, so the fall probably wouldn't be fatal, but it's high enough that it would definitely cause him some injury. What do you do? Leave, or stay to help?"

"Well, help him of course."

"Even if you have a very important meeting to get to that is very important to your future opportunities."

"It doesn't matter. That person is in trouble. Even if I didn't knock him over, I'd still help him. I mean, a person is more important than some stupid meeting."

"How about marriage, is it more important than that person?"

Ranma scowled as he realized the path of the argument. "I guess I see your point."

Kasumi smiled. "You see Ranma, there is nothing particularly special about me. I'm sure you'd do the right thing."

"The right thing would have been to never have gotten you involved in this engagement mess," Ranma said with a sigh, then looked over his shoulder back at the house. The look Ryouko gave Kasumi he missed, but the look Shampoo was giving him caused him a great deal of concern. "I better go. Shampoo doesn't look too pleased."

Kasumi looked over at the Amazon and sighed. Shampoo was standing just outside the dojo, giving Ranma a most unhealthy look that promised trouble. "Don't worry Ranma, I'll talk to her."

"Yeah, well, I'll just keep my distance. No sense taking risks," Ranma said as he dropped down to the ground. He started to walk off, then stopped, turning back to say something, but did not quite get it out. Instead, his nerve failed him, and he simply sighed and returned to Ryouko's side.

Kasumi took a moment longer to look at the sky and think, and then she too headed back for the house. By that time Shampoo had already returned inside. "I'm really going to have to have a talk with her," Kasumi mumbled as she went inside the house. No one took note of the scratching coming from the upstairs window, or noticed the look on C-chan's face, a look that was even less amused than Shampoo's.

"Heading off Kasumi?" Nodoka asked as Kasumi entered the house, finding Shampoo sitting on the stairs, pouting. Kasumi took a second to look at Shampoo sadly then addressed Nodoka.

"Yes, I guess so. I have an orientation with two new students tomorrow at school, so I should get there early." Nodoka nodded in understanding, and began to head for the kitchen, but Kasumi called her to a stop. "Hold on a moment, Auntie. Shampoo."

Shampoo looked up from the floor she had been staring at. "What?" She asked, irritation clear in her voice.

"I want you to apologize," Kasumi answered, causing Shampoo a moment of shock, then outrage.

Shampoo jumped to her feet to confront Kasumi. "Why Shampoo apologize? No Shampoo who treat others like don't matter!"

"Shampoo, I realize that, but-"

"No! Shampoo not apologize!" Shampoo snapped out then ended the argument by marching out the door.

Kasumi frowned after Shampoo then looked back at Nodoka apologetically. "I'm sorry Auntie."

Nodoka shook her head. "No, it's all right Kasumi. I suppose I would be a little upset myself."

"That doesn't excuse breaking the table," Kasumi replied.

"It's just a table. Don't worry about it."

"It's not just that. She can be excessively… stubborn at times. Did you hear she attacked Kodachi?" Kasumi asked, gaining a concerned look from Nodoka. "Well, she did. Fortunately I made her promise not to do such a thing again, but… She just doesn't relate well to most people I've found. I understand it. She's not had much success with relations so far, but I can't just let this go on. I can't be sure she'll keep to her promise. I need her to deal with things more calmly."

"Well, if she hasn't had much experience dealing with others, then she probably isn't used to dealing with things calmly, as you say. Just give her some time."

"I have been giving her time," Kasumi replied, then sighed and shook her head. "Maybe I'm expecting too much of her."

"Or maybe you should give her the opportunity to develop those skills."

"Like what? Getting her to train with us doesn't seem to help. She's more interested in the fights than training, or getting along."

Nodoka nodded in understanding, and thought for a moment. "Perhaps something less aggressive is called for. Maybe you could get her into school."

Kasumi considered the suggestion, and finally nodded with some hope. "It could just work. I'll try it."

XXXXX

Across town, Frost was in the processes of complaining to anyone that would listen, which in this case was herself. Once more she had been relegated the task of inventory. She swore if it was not for the fact she had to stay in Nerima to make sure things worked out for Shampoo, and thus needed some place to stay, she would have given the "good" doctor a large piece of her mind. However, as disgusting as it was, she had a place to stay only at his good grace. Life was not fair.

The doldrums were finally ended with the sudden shattering of the door to the office. Frost immediately bolted upright, smashing her head against an overhanging shelf in the process. This did very little to improve her mood. After muttering out a colorful choice of words, she began to weave a protection spell, and looked out from the storeroom into the waiting room.

"Hello? Anybody home?" An old woman's voice called out, causing Frost's concern to ease somewhat. Still, she prepared the spell just in case. No telling if this was in fact a demon trying to lull her into a false sense of security.

Tofu came out from the kitchen to inspect the commotion himself. Both he and Frost came upon the sight of a large wooden cabinet, one used often as a shrine, inside the remains of the door. "Hmm, what was that sound? A family shrine? Oh, I'm sorry, I already have one," Tofu commented, causing Frost to look at him in puzzlement at his casual attitude about having his front door ruined.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" An old woman asked as she popped up on top of the shrine.

"M…mother, w…what are you doing here?" Tofu stuttered out in surprise. Since the doctor seemed to know the woman, Frost eased her guard and examined the woman. She reminded the magus of Cologne, ancient, small, yet formidable. That shrine must have weighed near a hundred pounds, yet this woman seemed to have been moving it herself with no obvious strain. With an elder like that, the doctor's position in society seemed more deserved.

"What? Aren't you glad to see your own mother?"

"Well, yes, but you could have called first," Tofu replied.

"So I forgot, sue me. Come son, pay your respects to your father then we can talk." The old woman directed. Together she and the doctor set up the shrine in the examination room on top of one of the cabinets, leaving Frost alone in the waiting room. With an absent wave of her hand, Frost changed the magical field she had developed and manipulated it to reform the door, and joined the others. After finishing her prayer, the old woman noticed the Amazon. "Oh, hello little boy, didn't see you there."

Frost involuntarily twitched at the reference, but managed to keep her temper, just barely. Bowing formally, Frost returned the greeting. "Greetings Elder Ono. I am called Frost. I am at your service. And, begging your pardon, I am a woman, not a… boy."

"Ah, yes mother, this is my new nurse," Tofu elaborated after finishing his prayer and his mother nodded in understanding.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. It's that cloak and all. It kind of makes you look like a boy. Again, my apologies. And really, there's no need to be formal with me. Just call me Mrs. Ono, or just Kin if you like," his mother said with a warm smile.

"I could be nothing less than respectful to an Elder, even from a family of Japan," Frost replied with a shake of her head.

Tofu's mother nodded then examined the Amazon. "Not from Japan yourself I assume," Mrs. Ono speculated then after a moment's more examination asked, "Chinese Amazon?"

"Y…yes, I am," Frost answered in surprise. "In fact I am one of the village's magus's. How is it that you know of my people, if I may ask?"

The old woman smiled, and headed back out into the waiting room. "Oh, my family hasn't been limited to living on the Isles of Japan. My own mother in fact studied in China many of the techniques I passed on to Tofu here. She got around that territory a fair bit. She even studied with your Amazons for a time."

Frost looked on in mild surprise, but then smiled and nodded in approval. Of course, she thought, where else could this man have gained such techniques. Her momentary uplift in attitude, however, was cut short when she noticed the looks both the doctor and his mother had on their faces. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Ah, Frost, the door…" Tofu replied, pointing out the object in question.

Frowning in irritation, Frost turned her attention to the door, and big sweated. Instead of the glass and wood one that had been there, a large and heavy brass gate that was certainly more fitting to a medieval castle was in its place. Frost swore in her own mind at the mistake, but then burst into anger. "Well fine! If you want the cold air, I'll just get rid of the stupid-"

"Nonono, that's not necessary! It's just fine! It's very… eye-catching." Tofu said quickly, causing Frost to ease.

Tofu's mother took a short look between the two, then in a flash Frost found the woman behind her, her hands rubbing her hips probingly. Frost barely managed to restrain herself from screaming out in surprise. However awkward this situation was, this woman was an Elder, and thus Frost's superior. Fortunately the inspection lasted only a moment, and the old woman withdrew to think. "Hmmmmm… Nope, no good. Too small."

Frost wheeled on the old woman anxiously. "What do you mean? What's too small?"

"I'm sorry to bear such bad news, but your hips are simply too small for you to marry my Tofu." The mother explained, stunning Frost.

"Marry? Mother, what are you talking about?" Tofu asked.

"Son, it is high time you got yourself a bride. I mean really, what are you now, twenty-five?"

"Twenty-six actually."

"Twenty-six, in any case, that's too old to be still single. I don't want to see our family line end with you."

"Mother, you're exaggerating. I'll get married some day. I'm just not ready to get married right now."

"What?" The old woman screamed out, then fainted. The doctor rushed to her side, managing to catch her before she hit the ground, and began a quick examination of her. However, before a second had passed, the woman seemed to vanish, but her voice could be heard from the examination room. "Father, how could our son so forsake the family name? How could he be so cruel! Where did I go wrong?"

"Mother?" Tofu quickly joined his mother in the other room, and found her with a bottle of pills in her hand.

"Well, I guess this world has no more place for me. I'll be with you soon Father." The woman said in finality, and opened the bottle.

"Mother don't!" Tofu panicked at this point, grabbed the bottle, and began to struggle for it with his mother. After a moment, the struggle ended, dumping the contents of the bottle on the ground. Any further conflict on the matter was also ended when Frost rushed into the room, a very tense expression on her face.

"What the hell do my hips have to do with my marriage potential?" The magus demanded, causing both Tofus to redirect their attention to her.

In an amazingly calm manner considering her suicidal condition seconds before, the elder Ono answered. "Big hips are the key to child bearing. They make for strong, healthy children. Strong children make for strong bloodlines that can carry the family name onto the next generation. For good luck big hips are better than a rabbit's foot. Humph, the face is the very last thing to look for." Mrs. Ono paused long enough to pull out a photo, which she handed to Tofu. "See there, now there's the woman for you Tofu."

The doctor took a glance at the photo, and immediately withdrew in shock. "She's very… very… wide."

"Isn't she though," Mrs. Ono said proudly. "She's the all Japan pelvic champion, and a member-"

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMNED MINUTE!" Frost cried out, gaining back everyone's attention. However, having gained that attention, Frost was at a loss for what to do with it. She started to open her mouth five times before finally coming out with something to say. "You… you've got it all wrong. Physical strength means nothing. Intelligence is what made humans the dominant species on this planet. Intelligence is what defines us. Intelligence is what has allowed humans to develop skill in every aspect of life. Surely elder you know that skill more often determines the victory in a fight than mere strength?"

"Well, I suppose you have a point," Mrs. Ono conceded.

"Then you'd agree that it is intelligence that should by far be the most important factor in any joining?" Frost continued, with more confidence.

After a moment of thought, Kin nodded slowly. "You've made yourself a good argument there young lady. Very well then, you can be bridal candidate number two."

"Mother!" Tofu exclaimed in shock, but Frost looked pleased with her victory… that is until she took a moment to think about it.

"Hey, wait! That's not what I-"

"Second thoughts? Don't you believe you are up to marrying my son?"

"Well… I… Yes, but-" Frost tried to explain, but Mrs. Ono cut her off.

"Very well then, it's decided." Mrs. Ono walked back into the waiting room, leaving her son and Frost stunned behind her. A second later she poked her head back around the edge of the door. "Of course, don't get too confident now. I'm sure my son has plenty of potential wives out there."

Frost took several seconds to recover, then began to twitch violently. This isn't fair, she began to chant in her mind as Tofu gave her a sheepish look.

XXXXX

The sound of breaking wood, smashing glassware, and a voice cursing Kasumi brought Cologne hopping out to the dinning room to investigate. To her surprise, Ukyo was not paying them a visit. Instead a bewildered Kasumi was backing away from an angry Shampoo.

"Shampoo no child. You think Shampoo dumb? You think she not good enough?"

"No-"

"Does Shampoo look like little girl to you?" Shampoo drew herself up, and thrust her chest toward Kasumi, who backed away as if Shampoo was brandishing a red-hot poker.

"What is going on here?" Cologne asked with some asperity.

"I-" Kasumi started to say, but was cut off by Shampoo.

"Kasumi no think Shampoo good enough! She want Shampoo go to stupid school."

Cologne thought for a second, then replied in a calming tone, "Well then, I guess you had best start deciding what you are going to wear tomorrow."

"What?" Shampoo yelled in outrage. "Great Grandmother is joking, Shampoo too old for childish school."

"Kasumi obviously does not think so, and it is her duty to rectify any deficiencies she sees in your training. If she thinks you need this, then you must go along with it. You did agree to this arrangement with her after all, or are you abandoning it?"

Shampoo's eyes widened. "No!"

"Well then…" Cologne trailed off, giving Shampoo a speaking look. The purple haired girl looked at her with glistening eyes, clearly inches from open tears. She looked at Kasumi, then back at Cologne. Gritting her teeth, she nodded her head once, and then turned and marched up the stairs, back straight, and without looking back.

"Shampoo?" Kasumi said softly, distress evident in her voice. She made as if to go after the other girl, but found Cologne's staff barring her way. She turned to face the old woman, who looked at her searchingly.

"I think you and I had best have a talk before you go up to see her. It could save you some future difficulties with your wife."

Kasumi grimaced at the wife reference, but willingly sat down, and prepared to listen. Any thing that would explain Shampoo's distressing behavior would be welcome right about now.

Cologne sat down opposite her, and after giving her one last searching look, started to talk. "Sometimes I forget to allow for your ignorance. Physically, you are very nearly a perfect Amazon warrior. More, you have that rare combination of a mind that can not be flustered easily to go with that skill. If you had been born an Amazon you would have been assured an eventual elevation to elder. I wish I could have met your mother, she must have been a remarkable woman."

"Mother? She was a very good person, but I'm afraid I can not blame her for my faults. She would have been dismayed to see how I turned out."

Cologne arched an eyebrow in surprise at this. "Somehow I'm skeptical of that. But then you knew her and I did not."

"But what has my skill at mayhem to do with this?"

"Nothing, and everything."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing, as in it has no bearing on Shampoo's behavior, and everything, because you would not have been in this position if you did not have that skill."

"Please, if you know why Shampoo is so angry with me, tell me," Kasumi begged. For once she found her patience was not equal to the task of letting Cologne pick her own pace.

"I'm sorry, but you need to understand a little of our culture, if you are to understand why Shampoo is distressed, but I'll try to make it brief. Amazons don't attend any sort of formal schooling after puberty. They learn the basics, but anything else in imparted by their chosen mentor."

"An apprentice program you mean?"

"Something like that. I trained Shampoo, and taught her the more advanced knowledge she did not learn in school."

"I see. So when I suggested Shampoo go to school, she felt I was treating her as a child."

"In part, but her reaction seems a bit extreme for that. Frankly, I would have felt being able to spend the day with you would more than compensate for that," Cologne said, looking a little puzzled.

"Well, as to that. It would not be proper for her to be a member of my class, not given our relationship."

"Oh gods!" Cologne moaned, cupping her forehead with one hand. She shook her head in dismay, and looked up at Kasumi. "You've truly put the cat among the birds, girl."

Kasumi shuddered slightly at the feline reference, but asked. "What do you mean?"

"As I mentioned, I forget that you are not truly an Amazon. What you did was about as bad as it gets in regards to Shampoo and yourself."

Kasumi eyes widened, and she looked up the stairs with a look of dismay on her face. "Oh my, what did I do?"

"I told you that Amazons receive their advanced training from an older Amazon. In Shampoo's case, that's been me for some time now. However, when your relationship with Shampoo entered its present state, you became that mentor. It does not mean that you are fully responsible for her training. She will still come to me, as will you for that matter, but it is understood that you will be one of her trainers."

"Well, of course. I would be happy to show Shampoo what little I know that she does not already possess."

"Then why did you tell her to go to someone else for that training?"

"I don't understand."

"To put it in the simplest way possible. You told her that she was not worthy of your training."

"What? I never," Kasumi said in shock.

"Oh, not in so many words, and I'm sure Shampoo did not even think of it in precisely that way. Our culture is bred into her bones. She simply reacted as any Amazon in her position would have. Her mentor sent her to someone else to learn, not just for a specific piece of training, but for general knowledge. Clearly, you thought her incapable of learning from you. Please understand Kasumi. Your position carries responsibilities. I've already told you that you are bound by the laws of the Amazons. That also includes those rules of behavior that are so much a part of us that they have never been written down."

"How can I learn them? How can I keep from making mistakes?"

"You can't, you can just try to keep from making the same mistakes twice. Shampoo loves you, no matter what doubts she might have on the matter. She is angry now, but she will forgive you, and will learn to have patience with your failings, just as you have for hers. Now that you understand at least this much, I think you should go and talk to her."

"I think you are right," Kasumi got to her feet and headed for the stairs, a thoughtful look on her face.

XXXXX

"Furinkan High School," a pink haired newcomer to the neighborhood read aloud, as she looked over the nameplate to the school in question. She stepped out into the center of the entrance to the schoolyard to give it the once over. It had a certain feel to it. That was certain. Unlike any of her previous assignments, all of which hid their true ugliness very well from the public eye, this one was a complete break with the pattern.

To a casual observer, the school looked pretty much like thousands of other similar institutions. To the woman with the thigh length pink hair however, a closer look revealed the true nature of this place, and that was a battlefield. Newer stones were freshly plastered into place in the surrounding stone fence, but still gave themselves away with their slightly cleaner appearance. Touched up paint dotted the exterior of the building. Recently poured concrete was covering up various bits of damage in the front walkway. Probably the most obvious sign of trouble was the stump at the side of the building, cut cleanly through at an angle, likely the unfortunate victim of some previous battle. Given all this, the girl was amazed this school qualified as one of the best in terms of obedience.

With a shake of her head, and a sigh, the girl headed on in. Had she stayed a mere minute longer she would have been witness to the arrival of a boy, his hair, what little of it there was, dark black. His left eye bore the faded reminder of a first class black eye. He too gave his new school a look over, but his reaction was far more excited. "I know you're here Saki Asamiya, and this time… this time… I will date you!" So proclaiming, he rushed for the school entrance as well.

XXXXX

"Shampoo, please, we're at school now," Kasumi begged as she tried to remove her arm from her wife's grip. However, Shampoo held fast, resting her head against Kasumi's shoulder, her mood much improved from the night before. Finally though, after one last moment of contentment, she relented and freed the limb to inspect the facility.

"So, this place Airen go to during day," Shampoo commented, dissatisfaction clear in her tone. Clearly she did not see how this ugly thing could possibly be more attractive than herself to Kasumi.

"Yes, this is where I work," Kasumi confirmed, and turned to Shampoo. "Now Shampoo, like I explained last night, this is not like your Amazon schools. There are lots of rules of conduct that must be obeyed here. One of those, which we'll have to correct later, is wearing a school uniform. What you're wearing now will suffice for today, but later we should get you some proper clothing."

"Make all wear same clothes is cheap attempt to break individual spirit," Shampoo noted with a frown, but nodded her head anyway. "But, Shampoo do as you say."

"Thank you. And remember that Ms. Hinako is really the teacher. I'm only the supervisor."

"Shampoo still no understand why you no teach her."

"It is not that I wouldn't want to," Kasumi explained, as she lead Shampoo inside and up to her office. "Ms. Hinako is a qualified instructor. She can teach you better than I could, much in the same way the elder is a better martial artist than I am." Shampoo nodded in understanding of the analogy. "Technically I shouldn't even have you in my class. That would usually qualify as a conflict of interest. However, seeing as how I won't be grading you I suppose it is okay. Just remember that I cannot be treating you any different than the other students. That would be unfair to them." Shampoo frowned, but again nodded her head, comparing the situation to that of a leader who simply could not show favoritism to any one member of her troop. "Good."

XXXXX

Kasumi opened the door to her office for Shampoo, and let her in. She followed her in to find one of her other new students already waiting. "Miss Asamiya, I hope you did not have any trouble getting here."

"None at all," Saki responded, rising briefly to greet Kasumi. Kasumi nodded, directing Shampoo to a free seat, and sat down herself. "I don't suppose you have seen another student here, have you? A boy?"

"No, I haven't," Saki responded, but a second after she answered the door swung open to reveal someone that Saki was quite shocked to see again. "Sampei?"

"Saki!" The boy exclaimed in excitement, and nearly rushed over to embrace the other girl. Fortunately for her public appearance, he noticed their audience and restrained himself, turning to address Kasumi. "Sampei Nowake, new transferee Madam. I was told to report here on my first day."

"Yes, please take a seat." Kasumi said with a smile then pulled out the two students' files. "I assume you two know each other. Apparently you both went to the same school for a time. Is that correct?"

"Oh yes, Saki and I go way back," Sampei answered with a strong affirmative. His enthusiasm caused Saki to look up at the roof in embarrassment.

"Well then, Shampoo this is Saki Asamiya, and Sampei Nowake. They're also joining the class today. Saki, Sampei, this is Shampoo. She's… umm, a foreign student from China coming into the school. I'm having her join our class so that I may help her personally with any trouble she may have integrating."

The three exchanged brief greetings, and gave each other mildly curious looks. Saki in particular found Shampoo giving her an odd stare. Not threatening, more inquisitive. In any case she dismissed that as Kasumi addressed them.

"Okay then, Shampoo, Saki, I'll have to ask you to wait in the hall while I talk with Sampei. Once I'm finished with him, I'll want to talk with you Saki. Okay?"

Shampoo and Saki nodded, and together they left the room.

XXXXX

Once outside, the two girls took positions on either side of the hallway, Saki absently pulling out her yo-yo and occupying her time with it, while Shampoo simply stood and examined her new classmate. The constant appraisal from Shampoo was beginning to grate on Saki when Sampei opened the door to the office, and motioned for Saki to enter.

"Take a seat Miss Asamiya," Kasumi directed as she opened Saki's records. "You have a rather… exciting record, at least prior to last year."

"If you define being in a reformatory as exciting, then yeah," Saki replied with a shrewd smile.

Kasumi nodded, closing the folder. "I also happen to know the last three schools you were at also had quite a bit of excitement during your time there." Kasumi commented, causing Saki to smirk. "I am concerned about such things happening here."

"Why? You have a drug cartel, slavery ring, or some other organized crime element around here?" Saki asked with a raised eyebrow, catching Kasumi a little off guard with her bluntness.

"Not to my knowledge. However, I do have many special students here."

"If that's what you want to call them."

"Please, Miss Asamiya, a lot of the students here have made a great deal of progress. However good your intentions may be, you could cause more harm than good by being confrontational with them. To be perfectly honest, with your record I was thinking of turning you away, but Mr. Black-"

"Mr. Black?" Saki asked, trying to keep the confusion she was feeling from her face. Good intentions? Her school records, if anything, should have hinted at her being a part of those various organizations, not that she was involved in shutting them down. Someone screwed up big time if her cover was compromised that badly.

"Yes, a police inspector or something. We only talked briefly but he recommended you personally. He said you could really benefit from this kind of environment."

What is he up to now, Saki thought with a frown on her face. I thought I was just here to keep my cover. She snorted softly to herself. Right, keep her cover, from the sounds of things it was blown completely out of the water. Did Kyiochiro keep something from me? Damn him and his shadowy boss! What are they pulling here? A thought suddenly crossed her mind, and not a pleasant one. Maybe they had decided she was compromised, and was no longer suitable to be an undercover vice cop. Maybe she was supposed to finish her school career here in this holding cell for undesirables.

"Saki?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No… No Miss Tendo."

"Okay then, as I was saying, having such a recommendation changed my mind. However, I'd appreciate not having to pick up the pieces of any attempts to do a good deed. If you truly see a problem, bring it to me first."

Saki looked at her new instructor skeptically, but her orders were clear so she nodded. "Sure thing. That it?"

"Yes. See you in class. Oh, and on your way out, could you ask Shampoo to come in?"

Nodding again, Saki headed off into the hall. She gave Shampoo Kasumi's message then turned to deal with another person. Grabbing the boy by the arm, she immediately began dragging him down the hall, ignoring Shampoo's odd look. "All right Sampei, start explaining, and this better be good. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you."

"I gathered that much. Let me rephrase the question. How did you manage to get yourself into this class? Your record is clean."

"Oh, well… I kind of hit Numa."

"YOU WHAT?" Saki spouted in shock and dismay then covered her face.

"Well, it was more like I tried to hit him." Sampei explained, and held a hand to his eye. "He's got a hell of a left hook. Maybe it wasn't the smartest tactic, but it got me here didn't it?"

"Sure did, and royally screwed up your record in the process. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Come on Saki, we made a great team. As soon as I heard about this class I knew you'd end up here sooner or later. I just kept a tab on the transfer requests and as soon as your name popped up I decided to get myself sent here too. Actually, Numa didn't much care about me trying to hit him. Said I couldn't hit the broad side of barn."

"But he sent you anyway to keep an eye on me, is that it?"

"Guess so."

"Great! My boss is messing with me, and so is Numa. Bloody lovely!" Saki said in frustration as they arrived at the classroom. The two waited only briefly at the door to the class, just until Kasumi arrived with Shampoo. Without any further delay, Kasumi directed them into the classroom, and each was treated to the bizarre, at least to them, sight of a 12 year old girl standing at the front of class, starting the morning lecture.

"Hello," the girl greeted cheerfully, and the three returned the greeting after a moment, then stared back at Kasumi.

"Oops, I forgot to get to that. I'll explain later. Just trust me for now."

"Great, I'm getting taught by a twelve year old. That's it, I need stress leave," Saki mumbled as she and the others were presented to the rest of the class.

XXXXX

After a relatively uneventful morning class, Akane was out for lunch hour together with Kodachi. The latter was engaged in rating the local male populous as potential boyfriends, while the former merely listened. Kodachi had come to the general conclusion that not a one of them held a straw to Kaneda.

"It is enough to make girl truly consider bi-sexuality, if he weren't already married." Kodachi commented then leaned in closer to her friend. "What do you think on that subject, Akane?"

"Dachi!" Akane exclaimed with a blush.

"Oh ho, so the great hater of men is uncomfortable with gaining satisfaction with another woman?"

"Boys! I hate boys! I have nothing against men!"

"Whatever. You didn't answer the question."

"It's a stupid question," Akane replied evasively.

Kodachi shook her head then pulled out a set of photos. "Shall I bring out the evidence then? Oh, this is a good one."

Akane blushed furiously at that, and immediately confiscated the offending photographs. "Dachi, I thought I told you to burn those!"

"Oh, but they're so cute."

"Cute? CUTE? Are you mad? If anyone saw these, I'd die!"

"Oh Akane, you have to loosen up. You enjoyed it."

"Quiet!" Akane hissed, covering Kodachi's mouth and looking about to ensure no one was listening in. "Do you want everyone to find out? They'd get the completely wrong impression." She asked, uncovering the gymnast's mouth.

"Oh pish-posh, Akane. Like either of us care what others think of us."

"Maybe you don't, but I certainly don't want anyone finding out, thank you." Akane replied, hiding the photos in her top. Another look about revealed no eavesdroppers. However, it did reveal a certain pink cat walking along the fence who, if her damp fur was any indication, appeared to have just gone through a sprinkler. "C-chan!" Akane called out in an improved mood, rushing over to pick up her pet. "What are you doing here?"

Kodachi smiled and shook her head as Akane coddled the cat, and walked over. "You certainly have yourself a nice pussy there Akane."

"DACHI!" Akane shouted out in frustration.

Kodachi had a good giggle at Akane's expense, but finally dropped the subject, at least partially. "Oh Akane, you're far too high strung. Surely you wouldn't mind playing doctor with the good doctor."

Akane blushed even deeper, if that was possible, and turned away. "I don't know who I'm fooling. I'll never be able to tell him anything. Like the other day. I was in there, all ready to finally tell him, and completely lost my nerve at the last second. I must have really looked stupid."

"I could always send him some copies."

"DON'T YOU DARE! I mean it Dachi!"

"Oh, for heaven sakes Akane, I was just joking. But truly, how could he resist such a willing-"

"DACHI!" Akane yelled again, causing Kodachi to break into laughter. However her laughter was cut short by the whiz of a gymnastic club barely missing her skull.

"Not again," Kodachi moaned, turning to confront her attacker, one Kimiko. "I thought we had an understanding."

"That was before I learned you intend to join the gymnastic team! I won't allow it! I'll die before I let you onto my team!"

"And here I was going to help out the team, such ingratitude."

"Shut up and fight, you!" Kimiko yelled as she charged. Kodachi did her best to try and fend off the onslaught, but was caught unprepared for the shear ferocity of Kimiko's assault.

She's not half bad, I should give her more credit, Kodachi thought as she went on the retreat, absently berating herself for once more being unarmed in Kimiko's presence.

Akane watched her friend make a hasty exit with Kimiko in pursuit with only a scowl. "She could use a few bruises, right C-chan?"

The cat nodded absently, her mind on other thoughts than Kodachi's likely fate.

XXXXX

A short distance away, Ryoga was enjoying lunch with his dog Shirokuro. Well, in fact there wasn't much enjoyment to it. For all the attention he was paying his food, he might as well have been eating a chunk of cardboard. All his concentration was focused on watching Kasumi going about her duties from a distance, and contemplating what might be. The woman he loved engaged to another man, and he could have prevented it… Well, there was also the matter of her being married to another woman, but that was just a big misunderstanding that would work itself out sooner or later. However, the engagement to Ranma was trouble. If he had the guts to tell her how he felt before she had left for China, things could have been different. But no, he was a coward.

With a sigh Ryoga hung his head, and stared at his untouched lunch, not really noting that the lid of his bento seemed to have had several chunks bitten out of it. Still, there was some hope. Ranma and Kasumi weren't in love or anything. Neither seemed even interested in the engagement. Then there was that dumb Amazon law. Of course Ryoga couldn't bring himself to fight Kasumi for any reason. The thought of harming her was simply unthinkable. Plus, getting Shampoo in the process was not what he had in mind. Still, if he could convince Kasumi to throw the fight…

Aw, who am I fooling, Ryoga asked himself. To Kasumi I'm nothing more than a friend. Ryoga sighed once more, and returned his lunch to its container. He simply had no appetite. His melancholy was abruptly interrupted when the shouts of two girls came from behind him. He managed to turn just in time to see the foot that impacted with his face, sending him crashing backwards into the ground. No sooner had that foot been removed, and Ryoga was just starting to get up, when another replaced it, sending him once more to the ground.

Shirokuro barked angrily at the two girls, but they were too busy with each other to notice. At last the girl atop Ryoga moved, allowing him to regain his senses, and roll over to see what was happening. He recognized the two girls as Kodachi and Kimiko, and right now Kimiko was giving Kodachi a very good run for her money.

"Can't we talk this over?" Kodachi asked as she barely dodged a baton strike to the head.

"Talk? Never!"

"Come now Kimiko, it was just a little practical joke that didn't quite turn out as planned."

"Practical Joke!" Kimiko exclaimed, landing a good blow to Kodachi's abdomen, sending her reeling back. "Do you have any idea what that has done to my social life? Kie is embarrassed to be seen with me, and I'm still finding pictures. Some jerk even posted one on the Internet!" Kimiko yelled angrily, tears starting to stream from her eyes. Kodachi cringed sympathetically, but had little chance to voice that sympathy as Kimiko renewed her attack.

Ryoga watched a moment longer from the sidelines as he regained his strength, but then noticed the approach of Miss Hinako, who did not look pleased. She was just starting her "delinquents" bit when Ryoga rushed forward unthinkingly. It simply was not in his nature to stand by and let a girl be zapped, even one he didn't know. Unable to help both, he shielded the closest, which in this case happened to be Kodachi. A few seconds later, what had been Kimiko crumbled to the ground while Ryoga merely felt weak, his own battle aura not nearly as hot as Kimiko's, which kept Miss Hinako from initiating a full drain.

Miss Hinako, now showing her true age, grabbed up what was left of Kimiko, the one she viewed as being the main trouble in this incident, and began to carry to her off for a talk, leaving Kodachi and Ryoga behind. Kodachi took a moment to recover from the shock of being rescued, then rushed over to Ryoga's side to render aid.

She recognized him almost immediately, despite the minimal distortion the drain caused, as one of the more interesting members of her class. A rather handsome boy saving her from a decidedly unpalatable fate caused an all too obvious reaction in Kodachi as she looked down at her savior lovingly. "That was so brave of you, shielding me like that with your own body. What is your name kind sir so that I may thank you properly?"

"Ry… Ryoga Hibiki," Ryoga managed to get out after a few seconds. Kodachi repeated the name, enjoying the sound of it, then before Ryoga realized what was happening he found himself in Kodachi's embrace.

"Oh, I've found my true love at last!" Kodachi cried out, with real tears, but then suddenly put Ryoga out to arms' length. "You're not engaged are you?"

Too startled to understand what was really going on, Ryoga replied truthfully, "No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Not really."

"Gay?"

"NO!"

"You are a man, aren't you?"

"Yes!" The flustered Ryoga shouted, wondering what was with this crazy girl, and thinking that perhaps he had stepped in front of the wrong fighter.

"Wonderful!" Kodachi cried out joyfully, hugging the boy to her once more. Only at that moment did Ryoga fully grasp the situation he had just landed himself in. Unfortunately he was too weak at the moment to do much about it.

XXXXX

"TRULY, the ways of the snow-globe are mysterious, BUT KNOW THIS, its power is undeniable. God and mortal alike fear its might. IT IS THE KEY TO THE UNIVERSE!" Proclaimed one Shin Kikai as he held one such snow-globe with a depiction of a house and snowman inside up to Saki. Saki did the only thing she could when confronted with this, humor the madman.

"Sure, right, the all powerful snow-globe. Gotcha."

"So, you understand. I welcome you among the enlightened. Go forth and spread the word. All must come to know the true glory of the snow-globe," Shin preached then rushed off in excitement.

Saki let off a deep sigh after finally getting the boy to leave. "And I thought Sampei was bad," she mumbled, then turned to find herself standing right next to the boy in question.

"I'm hurt Saki. You compare me to that reject from an insane asylum?"

Saki merely frowned, and walked around her so-called 'boyfriend'. "I don't know Sampei, trying to hit a teacher… no, no, a vice-principle just to see me again is a rather crazy thing to do. But, to be fair, that one does have you beat by quite a margin. He should be in an asylum. What is he doing here?"

"Every time they send him for psychiatric evaluation he turns suddenly sane. The question is: is his insanity, or sanity the act?" Sampei answered with a joking smile, but Saki did not even grin. "Gees Saki, are you still trying to impress everyone with that tough girl routine. You could do with a little loosening up. I mean, at least around Ju…" Sampei quickly shut his mouth, and bowed his head as Saki shot him a hurt look. "I'm sorry."

Saki turned away, and set herself against one of the outer walls of the school to survey her new classmates, absently pulling out her yo-yo and practicing with it as she watched. Sampei quickly joined her.

"Well, as long as you're here, you might as well make yourself useful. What do you know about this bunch?"

"The class, actually very little. The details of their records aren't easily obtainable. Ever since they brought in that new security program I've been having a nasty time getting even little bits of info. What I can tell you is most are here on disciplinary charges. You know, rough-housing or making a nuisance of themselves, stuff like that. I can also tell you our teacher's two younger sisters are in the class."

Saki immediately scowled. Three sisters in the same school. It gave her a disturbing sense of deja-vu. "What do you know about them?"

Sampei frowned in thought, trying to recall the records he had managed to locate, then clicked his fingers and pointed out the girls appropriately. "Oh yeah, the youngest is Akane Tendo, rough sort. She had a whole drawer full of disciplinary charges for fights. The other one is Nabiki Tendo. Unlike most the students, she's in the class because of various things, rather then for any one particular quirk."

"What sort of things?"

"What I saw didn't really say much. I got the impression it was along the lines of making money transactions that the faculty did not approve of. You know how it is, the stuff between the lines tells you a lot more then what's really there. And, as for our teacher, she's clean as you can get. Not even a warning on her record. Plus, I'm sure you're aware of her teaching performance."

"I'm aware of it. Sounds much too good to be true," Saki answered, giving her teacher a look. Except for Akane who did not quite fit the pattern, this bunch of sisters was giving Saki a very unpleasant feeling. However, no need to jump to conclusions, Saki thought. "Of course, having a twelve year old for a teacher is hard to believe too, but she apparently knows her stuff. Don't know anything on that, do you?"

"Sorry, that one caught me by surprise too," Sampei replied with a shrug. "So Saki, what exactly is your assignment here anyway? Drug dealers?"

"No."

"Protection racket?"

"Nope."

"Oh, uh, some sort of mark for money routine? Give me a clue here."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sampei asked in shock.

"Nada, zilch, zippo, absolutely, positively nothing," Saki replied plainly.

Sampei stared at Saki for a moment then looked thoughtful and winked. "Oh I get it, top secret eh. Come on Saki, you can trust me."

"No, really, my assignment is simply to stay here and finish the semester. The local scene has gone quiet. Could say I did my job a bit too well. Having nothing else to do, they thought it would be best to maintain my cover here until something comes up."

Sampei again looked at Saki, this time skeptically, and sighed. "All right fine, if you don't want to tell me…"

"It's the truth Sampei… although one does have to wonder about this place…" Saki trailed off as she spied what couldn't possibly be a Yakuza thug, he seemed awfully small for the role. A closer look revealed the boy to be a fellow student from her class, who wasn't so dressed earlier. "Do you know who that is?"

Sampei examined the boy for a moment and nodded. "Think that is… Subai… nonono… Tsubasa, that's it."

"What's his deal? There is no way that little twerp is Yakuza."

"Oh god no. I would have noted anybody with that kind of record. I think he was here for being unruly. Something about dressing up constantly."

"Sounds right. Stay here, I'm going to have a chat with him."

"What for?"

"Because if he has a run in with the real deal, he'll be in a heap of trouble. Better I scare the heck out of him than he end up with a bullet in his temple," Saki explained as she walked over to intercept the boy. She maneuvered herself to approach from behind, and before he even suspected a thing, grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him about roughly.

Tsubasa was caught so off guard, he lost his balance and toppled to the ground. Once he regained his bearings, he looked up to see Saki standing almost on top of him with both hands on her hips, and a very unfriendly look on her face. "Yes?" He asked timidly, forcing Saki to pause to stop from laughing, the sound of the boy's voice being so ludicrously contrary to his appearance.

"Well, well, well, you fancy yourself as a tough guy?"

"Well… no, not really."

Saki hauled Tsubasa to his feet, and held him about an inch from her face, practically snarling at him. "And if I say I don't believe you? What if I say I want to smash your stupid face in huh? I don't like your kind of slime hanging around my school, got it?"

Tsubasa nodded vigorously. "I got it, but really, I'm not a gang member or anything. It's just a costume."

"Costume huh? And just why would you wear such a stupid costume?"

"Because he's trying to impress me," a voice said from behind Saki, and she turned to see the girl Sampei had earlier identified as Nabiki Tendo, one of the two sisters of their teacher.

Saki examined the girl intensely. Although it was well concealed, there was a touch of concern on her face for the boy. That doesn't fit the pattern either, Saki noted, but decided to push the issue. If nothing else she could feel this girl out, and reinforce her cover. So, Saki smirked at Nabiki, and turned to face her, still holding Tsubasa by the collar at her side.

"So, you this punk's girlfriend or something?"

"He's a business associate. He didn't do anything to you so let him go."

"And just why should I? You going to make me?"

Nabiki frowned. She had no leverage with this person, and that left her with no bargaining chips. She hated when this sort of thing happened. However, the situation became worse when Saki stepped forward into Nabiki's personal space, in a particularly threatening fashion.

"In that case, let's talk business Miss Tendo. I hear you've got yourself a nice little operation around here. Why don't you tell me all about it?" Saki suggested with an unfriendly smile which caused even Nabiki's normal icy calm to melt ever so slightly.

XXXXX

A short distance away, Ranma was busy joking about with his friends, including Kuno, about various bits of life. It was in one particular bout of laughter that Ranma noticed the happenings across the way, and frowned angrily. Saki had moved herself uncomfortably close to Nabiki in a manner that clearly indicated promised violence should Nabiki attempt resistance. He was of course not aware of the reasons behind this, but he did not really need to know. Nabiki could be a real pain in the neck sometimes, but Ranma felt as close to her as he would should she have been really his sister, and no one, but no one, got away with trying to muscle around his family.

With a grim look, Ranma marched wordlessly off towards the confrontation, his friends only noticing his absence after he arrived at his destination. "Hey lady, back off!" Ranma ordered, imposing himself into the small space between Nabiki and Saki, causing both girls to move back a step.

Both Saki and Nabiki were surprised by Ranma's sudden appearance, but were grateful: Nabiki because she was in a bad spot and Saki because it gave her a chance to check out Nabiki's enforcement arm.

Stepping back several more steps, and releasing Tsubasa, Saki gave her new opponent a long look. His stance was loose and unprofessional, but she concluded he was merely underestimating her at the moment. His build looked quiet formidable, and the intensity of his stare had a clear measure of confidence in it. Best to feel him out and see what he really has, she thought.

"So, who are you? Her hired muscle."

"I happen to be her brother, and I don't take kindly to bullies. I don't normally fight girls, but I'm willing to make exceptions if you don't bug off."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

Saki nodded, and in one swift, perfectly timed motion, struck with the yo-yo, concealed up her sleeve. Ranma was caught unawares, and found the super-strong yo-yo wire wrapped around his ankles before he could react. Saki pulled on the wire, sending Ranma crashing onto his back.

Feeling thoroughly embarrassed from being so caught off guard, Ranma just stared up at the sky and silently berated himself for being so reckless and making a fool of himself. Hasn't watching Kasumi and Ukyo taught me anything, he nearly yelled at himself in thought but quickly regained his composure. The fight was far from over. If this girl wanted a serious match, he would give it to her. Just as he began to rise however, a battle cry shattered the air, and a brown and pink blur crashed into Saki.

From Saki's point of view she was looking down at Ranma with readiness for his counter attack. She had taken him off guard once. That mistake would not be repeated on his part if she guessed right. However, that became academic as a figure cried out in anger, and came dashing in from nowhere. Saki barely looked up in time to see pink hair, almost her own color in fact, and then felt the impact of what she could only describe as a pile driver slamming into her stomach.

Saki was sent flying backward uncontrollably, the wind knocked out of her lungs cleanly. Part of her mind was doing much the same as Ranma, scolding her own foolhardiness. She should have figured there would be back up to the first one. The other half of her mind was working on a strategy for attack. Neither got much of anywhere before Saki hit ground, and was attacked once again.

This time Saki managed to glimpse her attacker's face. It was another girl from her class, Ukyo Kuonji she believed. With the dyed hairdo Saki had dismissed the girl as just some punker, but clearly that was a mistake. Saki couldn't even manage a defense before two more hard blows landed home, one to the rib-cage, again knocking the air from Saki's lungs, the next to her jaw.

Saki was spun cleanly around at least twice by the hit, and nearly blacked out, before crashing into a metal fence surrounding one of the fields. As she desperately fought for air, she knew she was in way over her head. Saki had taken her share of beatings in her life, but always there was an element of control, but not this time. This girl was striking so fast Saki could barely see her arms move, and her strength was beyond imagining. All three of her strikes had hit true, leaving Saki in a very bad position.

Saki was just starting to breathe again when Ukyo was on top of her. Saki prepared for the worst, and wondered at the strange sense of looking into a mirror as she watched Ukyo descend on her.

Ukyo cut loose with three kicks, two to the head, and one to the chest, and finished up with two more punches to Saki's mid-section, all but decimating her opponent. Saki slumped to the ground, coughing painfully. One more hit and it would have been lights out, but fortunately Kasumi finally popped up and interceded, grabbing Ukyo incoming fist before it could land the final blow.

"Ukyo, that is enough!" Kasumi said in a stern voice.

"Let go of me. I won't let her get away with attacking Ranma like that."

"Her behavior and punishment are my responsibility, not yours. Now please, calm down. If you look, Ranma is just fine."

Ukyo scowled, and turned to confirm this. Sure enough Ranma was back on his feet, staring at Ukyo in confusion. Ukyo's anger relented, at least partially, and she stood back. "Fine then, I really have no choice here. If she pulls this crap again though…" Ukyo said with clearly implied meaning then walked off.

Kasumi sighed in relief then turned to Saki, who already had Sampei by her side. "Please, let me see her," Kasumi directed, and Sampei moved aside to allow Kasumi through. Kasumi gently probed Saki's injuries, then stood up and shook her head. "I think you bruised some ribs Miss Asamiya. I guess you'll be visiting the nurse."

XXXXX

Saki winced painfully as the nurse finished with the checking the injuries. Kasumi had guessed correctly, bruised ribs, plus numerous other little scratches and scraps. All and all, she had gotten off lucky. That girl could have easily killed me, Saki thought, and thanked the nurse.

"You wait here," Kasumi said. "I'm going to get you an appointment to see a doctor. No sense taking chances."

"Yeah, sure," Saki replied absently, and leaned back on the bed to rest. What the hell have I gotten myself into here? That girl clobbered me. I've never been that badly beat in my life. If Saki didn't know better, she would have sworn that girl had been using a crowbar instead of her fists. Another encounter with her was not advisable.

And then there was Kasumi. Kasumi had handled that girl with comparative ease. Saki was beginning to suspect she really did deserve her reputation as a peacemaker. In any case, the similarities between these sisters, and those other sisters she had encountered during her first case, were getting thinner and thinner. Nabiki was no heavy pusher, and involved in relatively benign activities. Kasumi likewise actually seemed to deserve her clean record. Well, maybe Kyiochiro was right after all. This place was clean.

Saki sighed out some of her soreness then heard the entry of someone. She looked up to see the girl from the interview this morning, Shampoo, looking at her. "Yes?" Saki asked curiously.

"Is sorry interrupt. Shampoo just come by and see you."

Saki frowned, and sat up. "All right, what's up with you anyway? We don't know each other, not to my knowledge anyway. So, what do you want?"

"Want? Shampoo no want anything you give."

"What are you doing here then?"

"Shampoo is curious. Hair color is natural, yes?" Saki considered for a moment, deciding if she should reveal such information or not, but finally nodded. "Thought so. Not like Ukyo."

"Yeah, so what? Like your color is any better," Saki replied in slight frustration, causing Shampoo to scowl angrily. Not right now Saki, she thought. You're in no shape for another fight, and besides this girl hasn't done anything. "Sorry. I know it's an unusual color."

Shampoo's scowl disappeared and she nodded. "Know this. Shampoo know color such as yours and Shampoo's very rare outside village."

"Village?"

"Shampoo's village from China. Is village of Amazon warrior. Is said long ago people from stars come to village and join their blood with blood of Amazons. This why many Chinese Amazon considered best fighters on planet."

"Is that so? Sounds a bit pretentious."

"Is so. Is warriors outside village who better, but few."

"I see, and you think I come from your village because of my hair?"

"Was wondering. As said, is very rare to find pink hair outside village, but very common in village. Most do find outside do come from village at one time. Actually, Shampoo no know of anyone who no can be traced back to village. Also, your weapon. Is very rare use yo-yo as weapon, but Shampoo know yo-yo used in village at one time. Use of it still taught."

"Really," Saki said with a just a touch of interest, but then she shrugged, and her expression once again became noncommittal. "Well, I can tell you that I don't know of any Amazon village. This is the first I've heard of it."

"What about mother?"

Saki frowned, and looked away. "What about her?"

"Maybe she know."

"Look, there's no point to this."

"Maybe Shampoo talk to-"

"I said there's no point. My mom's in jail, all right? You can't talk to her," Saki explained, then noticed Shampoo frowning at her reaction once again. "Sorry, it's just that-" Saki was cut short by a scream from outside, followed by several others. Both she and Shampoo rushed to the window to look out, catching a fleeting glimpse of a crowd racing around the building. "What the…" Saki asked, looking to Shampoo who only shrugged in equal confusion.

Going against the Kasumi's orders, Saki rushed out of the room to intercept the crowd, with Shampoo following close behind. They made it down two halls before coming on a group of girls attacking Sampei. Saki stood in momentary shock then jumped into the fray, pushing the girls away from the prone boy. Shampoo joined in, and soon they managed to get all the girls off.

"All right, what's this all about?" Saki asked the girls, and got a number of responses at once. However, she managed to catch one girl's accusation over the others.

"We caught this pervert with our panties!"

"What? That's ridicu…" Saki trailed off, looking back at Sampei and for the first time noticing he was festooned with bras and panties. Instantly Sampei rose to his feet, madly waving his hand and protesting his innocence.

"Really Saki, it's not what it looks like. There was this old fella, and he was the one who took them. I just tried to stop him, really! I'm innocent!"

Saki didn't respond, instead walking up to him and removing one pair of panties from where they were dangling from his right ear. She held them up and examined them, then looked at Sampei critically. "These are mine. Matter of fact, I should be…" Saki began to say, patting her waist then blushing. "What the hell!"

"Oh, thank you, I was looking for those." A voice said from Saki shoulder, and then a dark figure blurred by, snatching the undergarments from Saki's grip, then gathering up those Sampei had.

"That's him!" Sampei quickly pointed out an old man, no taller than 3 feet, and wearing a ninja style mask.

"EW! GROSS!" Many of the girls exclaimed at learning the true culprit's identity then began to manifest a group aura. "GET HIM!"

"Silky Storm!" The old man called out, spinning his pipe and creating a wind that served as a sufficient distraction to stop the angry girls. For Saki's part, she was too busy trying to keep her skirt down to do much else. The last thing she wanted to do was to let Sampei see she was a natural pink. "Nice meeting you all, but I have to go." So saying, the old man dashed down the hall, laughing all the way. After the wind died down, everyone raced after him.

XXXXX

Down the hall, Kasumi was on her way to investigate all the commotion when she noticed the diminutive figure of the old man coming up the hall with a large crowd in pursuit. A little confused by this, Kasumi came to a halt, about to call everyone to a stop and get some answers, when the old man jumped at her. There was no hostility in his gesture, so Kasumi was slow to react, and found the old man cuddled in her chest.

"How sweet it is," he sighed in contentment as he rubbed his face against Kasumi breasts, causing her more then just a little discomfort. However, the fact that he got no immediate reaction prompted the old man to look up at her. He barely had time to register the bewildered look on Kasumi's face when a fist impacted with his skull, dislodging him.

"No touch Kasumi, pervert!" Shampoo yelled as she ground the old man into the floor with the help of the other girls.

"Ladies, that is quite enough. Release him," Kasumi calmly ordered, much to the confusion of the gather of women.

"But Ms. Tendo, this-"

"No buts. I'll sort this situation out. Now, please, let him up."

With several moans of disappointment, the girls withdrew, leaving the crushed figure of the old man on the floor. Kasumi leaned over to examine him, while Shampoo took position beside her. About this time another group of students arrived, including most of Kasumi's class.

"Are you all right?" Kasumi asked, and to her surprise, all the injuries seemed to spontaneously disappear from the old man's body, and he righted himself, looking perfectly fine given his age.

"Gone through far worse young lady, far worse," he replied, pulling out a pipe and starting to blow rings of smoke.

"May I ask who you are, and what you are doing here?"

"Certainly. You may call me Happosai. I was here looking for Akane Tendo actually. Haven't managed to find her yet."

Akane frowned, and came out from the crowd. "I'm Akane Tendo."

"Akane!" The old man exclaimed in delight, leaping for her. However, his path was intercepted by Kasumi's hand.

"Please Mr. Happosai, I cannot allow that kind of activity at this school. Why did you wish to see my sister?"

"Sister?" Happosai asked in surprise, and examined Kasumi intently. "Ah, you must be Kasumi." Kasumi expression became even more confused, as did Akane's, but she nodded in affirmation to his question. "Ah, so you don't remember good old Happosai, eh? Well, I suppose that's not surprising. It's been over ten years, and even you were… what, five?" He said, counting the years off on his fingers, but finally giving up. "Whatever. You've certainly have grown up."

"Ms. Tendo, is this some relative of yours?" One of the girls asked.

"Hey, maybe he's her grandfather."

"That pervert! You got to be joking."

"Hold it, quiet down, please," Kasumi directed, and looked at the old man, scrutinizing him. There was an ever so slight bit of familiarity to him, she just couldn't place it. Of course, if it was from that long ago, she doubted she would properly remember on her own. "Mr. Happosai, just how exactly do you know my sister and I?"

"Why, I'm your father's master of course."

"Master!" Many of the crowd repeated in shock.

Ranma finally pulled out from the crowd as well to talk. "You mean to tell us you taught Soun Tendo martial arts?"

"Sure did. After all, I am the founder of the Anything Goes school of martial arts. Taught Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome."

"You taught Pop too?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Yep. You must be Ranma then. Hmmm, must say, I expected a better product from Genma's training."

Ranma scowled, but Kasumi interceded. "Actually, Genma taught me, not Ranma. Ranma has been living with my family for most of the last ten years, while I trained with uncle Saotome on the road."

Happosai look at Kasumi in surprise. "Is that so? A very odd arrangement. However, you do seem more polished than this one."

"Hey!" Ranma protested, but Happosai ignored him.

"So, where are those two old students of mine anyway? It has been years and I want to get reacquainted."

XXXXX

While Kasumi, her sisters, Nabiki finally having come out of the crowd as well, and Ranma dealt with the old man, Saki pulled back with a sense of wonderment. "What kind of a mad house is this place anyway?" She asked openly, not really expecting an answer, but got one.

"A total mad house actually," a girl said from her position at Saki's side. She offered Saki her hand. Saki looked at her in confusion, until finally the girl gave up and withdrew the limb. "Yeah, well I am Kitsune Maruda. Nice to meet you at last, Miss Saki Asamiya. I've been meaning to ask you some questions."

"About?" Saki asked back, Sampei appearing at her side.

"Oh, this and that. Like, let's talk hair. Is that natural?"

What's with my hair lately, Saki thought in some annoyance. "Yes it is, but… hold it. Do you know anything about this?" Sake ask, gesturing back at the old man.

Kitsune looked back at Happosai as she replied. "Him, not really, although I'm sure I can dig up something. Besides, I think you know more about it than I do."

"What are you talking about?"

Kitsune winked at her then drew in close. "Come on, it's all too obvious you're a relative of Shampoo's, and everyone knows she's married to Kaneda."

"Who?" Saki asked, but several of the girls around her drowned out the question.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, didn't you guys figure it out?" Kitsune asked in surprise then explained. "I have it on good authority that Kaneda Tendo is in fact married to our newest student Shampoo, which I guess makes her Shampoo Tendo. Of course, what I bet you guys don't know is that the Amazons were once followers of Sapho, and as you can see from the proximity which Shampoo keeps to Kasumi, our dear instructor is also a target of the girl's affections."

The topic of the old man suddenly lost interest as several of the students rushed forward to question their teacher and Shampoo about the latest rumors. Needless to say, this caught them both off guard as each was deluged with questions. Kitsune merely shrugged, and was pulling out a pen and paper to take notes, when Saki spoke to her.

"So, you know a lot about stuff that goes on around here huh?"

"Sure do," Kitsune replied.

"Good, let's go somewhere and we can talk."

Kitsune looked up at Saki with interest. Great, an avid listener, she thought and lead Saki and Sampei off.

XXXXX

For a change, Frost was in a light mood. With Kin around, she had someone to talk to and the work seemed to breeze by. Of particular amusement were her wonderful baby stories of the doctor. They were always good for a laugh, and nicely humbled Tofu. She would be completely thankful for the elder's presence if it was not for the engagement.

It was simple enough to get out of, just say she was not interested. However, every time she started with that line of reasoning, Kin turned it around into Frost feeling unequal to the task, which Frost would firmly deny. No man was above her. This left her back where she started. So, for the time being, Frost was trapped by her own pride.

However, for the moment, that subject was of little importance. A knock at the door got her attention. "Come on in," she called from the storage room, but the door did not open. Kin shrugged, and headed out to get the door. Curious, Frost paused from her work to see who it was, and found Kin coming back in with a letter in her hand.

"Very curious, whoever it was left a letter, but did not stay to see that we got it."

"Who's it for?"

"It seems to be for my son, from a girl named Akane."

Frost was surprised by this. Why would Akane leave a letter, Frost asked herself, and followed Kin as she delivered the letter to her son. Tofu was quite surprised himself as he took the letter and began to read.

"Well, don't just stand there, Tofu. Tell us what it says," Kin ordered, and Tofu reluctantly complied.

"Dear Dr. Tofu, I wish to meet you at the Petite Amour restaurant tomorrow night at six. Akane." Tofu looked at the letter in puzzlement then his mother spoke up.

"So, my son has caught the interest of another young lady, eh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," Tofu answered, still confused. What is Akane up to, Tofu thought, and the Petite Amour of all places?

"Am I to understand you are having a relationship with a girl ten years younger than you?" Frost asked angrily.

"No!" Tofu answered, but Kin cut in.

"Oh come now dear, age has so little to do with it. Sixteen is just fine. It means she'll has a lot of time ahead of her. Besides, you're only eighteen."

"That's a two year difference!" Frost pointed out, but Kin dismissed her point.

"Well, I think you should meet this young lady. Obviously she's interested and has only managed to come forth now."

"Alright," Tofu agreed, more to find out what was really going on than to go along with the marriage bit. Maybe she is trying to fool my mother into thinking I have a girlfriend, Tofu hypothesized. But, if that is true, how did she find out so quick?

Frost sniffed, and left the room to return to her duties. Let him have his stupid date. It is not like she cared. She wasn't interested in marriage anyway.

XXXXX

A short time later, Kasumi, her sisters, Ranma, Shampoo and the now infamous Happosai arrived at the Tendo home. Happosai immediately rushed in to 'surprise' his two former pupils, and surprise them he did. Genma immediately jumped for the pond, while Soun proceeded to prostrate himself in front of the master. Even Nodoka's normal placidity was shattered. She most definitely seemed less than amused at seeing the master.

"So, thought you were rid of me, eh?"

"We had hoped," Nodoka replied plainly, and pulled her panda of a husband into the room. "Oh no you don't. If we have to deal with him, you do too."

"So, Genma, what's this I hear about you trading kids with Soun?"

Genma just smiled, and played with a tire, but was soon dowsed with hot water, and gave up. "Master, how good to see you."

"Don't bother trying to butter me up, Genma. I remember what you two tried to pull. Smart of you actually, except you only used twenty pounds of explosive. You ought to know by now it takes at least a hundred to even scratch me, and far more than that to finish the job."

"We'll note that for next time," Soun mumbled, and immediately had the master in his face.

"I heard that."

"We're sorry master. We're sorry master. We're sorry master…" Soun and Genma said as they bowed repeatedly before Happosai.

With a sigh, Nodoka directed the others out of the room. "Come on, let those two fools deal with him for now."

"You mean that old goat really did teach Pop, Mom?" Ranma asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"I am afraid so. Nabiki, go fetch the photo-album," Nodoka directed, and Nabiki complied. Nodoka let off a deep sigh, and turned to the others still there. "That old man is nothing but trouble. I've only had to deal with the old… man on a few occasions, but those few occasions were a few too many."

"I can understand that," Ranma noted. "One afternoon with the freak was too much."

"Just thank your stars you are not a girl, Ranma."

"I second that," Akane noted, remembering several attempted and successful gropes from the so-called master.

"Unfortunately, it seems we will have to deal with him full time now," Nodoka concluded sadly, just as Nabiki returned, handing her the photo-album.

"Thank you dear. Now where is it?" Nodoka searched through a few pages then stopped and displayed a page to the others. "There you are. This picture was taken right after Soun finished building the dojo."

The others looked and sure enough it was Happosai standing with Soun and Genma in a group photo, along with a few others including Nodoka. Both men seemed leery of the old man. "Man, it really is true. That old fossil is the founder of the Anything Goes school. I suddenly feel much less respect for our style," Ranma commented with a shake of his head.

"Well, for all his faults, he is an excellent martial artist. He's a wily one too. Never trust that you have a firm advantage. He keeps almost his entire arsenal under wraps, hardly ever using it until you are least ready for it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ranma said with a nod then noticed Kasumi staring at the picture in puzzlement. "Something wrong Kasumi?"

"Who is this Auntie?" Kasumi asked, pointing out a person standing next to her father. "He seems familiar."

Nodoka smiled and let out a short laugh after looking at the picture. "Kasumi, that's not a man. That's your mother."

"WHAT?" Kasumi exclaimed in shock along with Akane and Nabiki.

"I know, not the greatest picture is it. They weren't married long when this was taken. She was still dressing kind of loose."

"Loose, she looks like a guy," Ranma commented, and earned an elbow to the ribs from Akane for the comment. "Hey, it's the truth."

"Well, she did have a bit of a tomboy streak," Nodoka said with a smile at the memories.

"Tomboy streak?" Kasumi asked in shock. "But, mother never was anything less than the most… feminine of people."

"Oh Kasumi, your mother wasn't perfect, if that could even be considered perfect. I can tell you she was an excellent martial artist, although she didn't practice much after having you girls."

"Mom knew martial arts?" Akane asked in surprise, and Nodoka nodded in response. Akane exchanged surprised looks with Nabiki, but Kasumi's expression went far past mere surprise. She looked like one of the fundamental pillars of her life had suddenly been removed. However, her expression went unnoticed by most save Shampoo who watched her in puzzlement and concern.

Genma suddenly rushed into the room, unceremoniously grabbed his son, and then ran out again. After a moment of confusion, everyone followed, ending up in the common room where Genma was presenting Ranma to Happosai.

"I don't know… Looks kind of scrawny to me," Happosai criticized as he examined Ranma.

"Hey, I'm not scrawny!" Ranma protested, and found himself flying through the air. His brain finally realized what had hit him while in mid flight, and that was Happosai. Gees, he really is good, Ranma thought, just as he slammed upside down into the stone fence, then landed on his head painfully.

"Hmm, he survived, I'm impressed," the master commented with a mildly surprised look, while the rest looked on in shock. "I still don't know though."

"You old freak, just try that again," Ranma said as he regained his footing and charged. Once in range he was once more airborne, this time straight up.

"He's a determined one, I'll give him that."

Ranma came plummeting earthward, but fortunately managed to right himself enough to take the impact safely, although his legs stung like a whole nest full of bees had attacked him. However, Ranma managed to push through the pain, and went on the offensive again, and was soon once more flying through the air. Sensing Ranma had not taken his last blow well, Kasumi choose to step in. She leaped high into the air, catching Ranma on his descent and noticed he had actually been knocked out.

"I guess he'll have to do though, not like there is a big selection to choose from. If you two had been real men, I'd have a dozen boys to choose from by now," the master concluded as Kasumi landed.

"Do for what?" Nodoka asked.

"For being my heir, that's what. I'm getting on in years, so I need a proper heir to carry on the Anything Goes school."

"What, you're going to take away my son?" Nodoka shouted angrily, glaring at her husband who immediately retreated to find cover.

"No, I can train him right here."

Nodoka relented slightly at that, but still cast her husband a dirty look. Kasumi, however, had something further to say. "Master, is this what you consider training?" She asked, motioning to the unconscious Ranma.

"You could say that. Toughens the boy up."

"Or could seriously harm him."

"There's a slim chance of that," Happosai conceded, but looked unworried.

Kasumi frowned, and laid Ranma on the walkway, then walked over to the master. "Perhaps I would be more suited to your training."

Happosai looked at Kasumi with interest, while her father went into a panic. "No Kasumi, you can't. You don't know what it's like," her father said, having stepped up in front of her and holding her shoulders.

"Come now Soun, let the girl by," Happosai said, tossing Soun aside like he had Ranma and approaching Kasumi. "I don't know. Never trained a girl before," he said to Kasumi, then in a flash of motion made a play for her chest. However, a hand blocked his progress, Kasumi's hand. The master fell back to examine her. "That's pretty good." Happosai initiated another strike, this time with his pipe, but found it blocked by a single finger of Kasumi's. "You blocked my point strike. Most impressive."

"I've had a large variety of training in the field of pressure points, chi point manipulation and pin point attacks," Kasumi explained, as the master withdrew his pipe to blow some rings. His face creased in thought.

"Hmmmm, you are pretty good… but nope, I don't think so. Pretty girls are to be cherished. No true gentleman could possibly treat them the way I need to treat my students. No, one must always treat cute girls with respect and dignity." Happosai finished then vanished. Kasumi found him hugging her rear in such an unseemly manor that it caused even her to blush. Fortunately, Akane, Nodoka and Shampoo all struck him down and off of her before a second passed. Before they could finish him off though, he once more vanished and appeared before Kasumi.

"Something's not right here," Happosai said as he studied Kasumi, and dodged the attempts of the women to catch him.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked, and Happosai responded with a look of horror.

"You're… you're… you're wearing boxer shorts!" His face crumpled up, and for a second, it looked like he was about to break into tears.

Kasumi blushed in embarrassment, while the others simply face-faulted. "Master, that is because I have a Jusenkyo curse, like Genma's, only I change into a man," Kasumi explained, causing the master to look even more horrified.

"A man! And what fool did such a foul thing to a beauty such as you?" The master asked, and all eyes fell on Genma. Happosai scowled at the cowering man, who cast a longing look toward the Koi pond. "I'll deal with you later. Now, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well, Kasumi is married to Shampoo, and she also engaged to Ranma," Nabiki pointed out.

Happosai surprisingly took the Shampoo bit without even a blink, but the engagement shocked him. He looked back at the now recovering Ranma critically. "That little boy is going to marry this fine specimen of a full grown woman. Not only that he has to satisfy not only her, but a full blooded Amazon at the same time. Do you really think he's man enough for that?"

This time it was Nodoka who spoke up, rushing behind her son to prop him up. "Of course my son is up to it. I raised him to be a man amongst men. If anyone can do it, he can."

Here we go again, Ranma thought as he regained his senses. Whenever the subject of manliness came up, woe be to anyone who challenged Ranma's in his mother's presence. She was absolutely impossible on the subject, and of course Ranma always ended up in the middle of things.

"You don't say?" Happosai asked with interest, and Nodoka nodded vigorously.

"I do say, and I can prove it. He can take Kasumi on a date, the best date she has ever had."

"Mom!" Ranma protested, but was out voted when both Genma and Soun shouted out their agreement for the proposal.

"Well… I don't know…" Happosai said skeptically, but found Nodoka right in his face, looking very frightening.

"You dare to think my son is unmanly?"

"Heavens no!" Happosai relented, causing Nodoka to withdraw in satisfaction. "Okay then, a date it will be."

"Hey, don't I get some say in this?" Ranma asked.

"NO!" Genma, Soun and Nodoka shouted back.

XXXXX

"Mom's one Achilles heel, questioning her upbringing of her son," Ranma said with a weak smile to Kasumi as he escorted her to the door along with Shampoo. "Sorry about this."

"It's all right Ranma. It's just a date."

"Yeah, I guess. See you tomorrow after school then?"

"Of course," Kasumi replied and began to leave, but then paused and looked back at Ranma. "Are you certain you will be all right?"

"I can take anything that old goat can dish out and more. Don't worry about it."

Kasumi nodded, but was not truly convinced. "Okay then. Good night." Kasumi left with Shampoo, who was once more showing great un-amusement with the situation, but this time kept from destroying any nearby objects. Ranma watched the two girls leave, then shook his head once they were out of sight.

"At least I didn't get hooked into a date with both of them. Don't think I could survive that," he mumbled as he turned to go back inside, but noticed Ryouko coming up the walkway. "Hey girl, where you been?" Ranma asked as he petted her. Ryouko growled out a response without thinking, but Ranma just shrugged. "Sorry, I'm still brushing up on my wolf."

Ryouko nodded. In fact she had been waylaid by an accident with some water and a group of kindergarten students, and had been forced to hunt down her clothes and equipment for most the afternoon. Seeing Kasumi and Shampoo leaving had her interest peaked though. What had Kasumi been up to here? Ryouko was about to follow Ranma in when she noticed something white just on the side of the walkway, beside the door. She paused to investigate, finding a letter then quickly gained Ranma's attention by letting out a loud snuffle.

"What is it?" Ranma asked as he came over and picked it up. "It a letter for Akane. Hmh." Ranma noted then headed inside with Ryouko. "Hey Akane, there's a letter here for you!"

"Who from?" Akane asked as she came down the stairs.

"From Doc Tofu I think."

Akane was momentarily surprised, then snatched the letter from Ranma and headed upstairs.

"You're welcome," Ranma called after her, but got no response.

XXXXX

By the time Akane reached her room she was in a state of shock. "C-chan, you're not going to believe this. Tofu asked me on a date. A date!" Akane said in delight to her cat who was laying on the bed. The cat replied with a meow and a happy look. "I don't believe this! It can't be true… but, it is. This is so… What am I going to wear?" Akane raced over to her closet and began rifling through her belongings. Behind her, C-chan smiled knowingly to herself.

XXXXX

Makoto was just finishing serving a customer, and cringing at the shattering of yet another plate. She returned to the kitchen to look at the total, seeing two piles of dishes by the sink, each about the same height. However, only one pile was intact.

Makoto cringed as yet another plate met its fate at Shampoo's hands. "Hey, do you have any idea how much those cost?" Mako called out to Shampoo, but the Amazon ignored her, and went on washing the dishes and mumbling angrily to herself.

"Now is not a time to be getting on her bad side Miss Kino," Cologne warned Mako as she came by. "Plates are replaceable. You are not."

"Yeah, but we need plates to serve the customers." Cologne merely shrugged, and returned to the stove. Mako sighed, and decided to take the elder's advice anyway. She went about her work for several more minutes until Kasumi finally arrived home from school. "Thank god. Kasumi, you have to do something about Shampoo."

"What did she-" Kasumi was cut off by uet another smash, and understood instantly. "I'll see what I can do." Kasumi headed immediately into the kitchen to see the disaster. "Shampoo!"

"Yes?" Shampoo asked innocently.

"Why don't you take a rest," Kasumi suggested, and Shampoo responded with a scowl. However, she complied, stepping out into the dining area. Kasumi considered following and trying to explain once more, but then decided it would be a futile effort. With a sigh, Kasumi picked up where Shampoo left off, although with far fewer breakages.

XXXXX

She's supposed to be my wife, Shampoo thought in a mix of anger and depression, sitting at an empty booth in the dining room. Why is she going out with Ranma? It's not fair. Never taken me on a date.

Shampoo sniffed, and rubbed away some wetness from her eye before it became full-fledged tear. Despite Kasumi's insistence that this was merely for their parents' benefit, Shampoo just could not help but feel miserable about this. Every time she got hopeful this situation would work out for the better, something messed it up. It seemed now that she would have to compete with a bunch of men for Kasumi's attention, and she did not have a clue how. She was barely familiar with how to impress a man, and that was only from seeing various relations second hand. She had no familiarity on how to impress a woman. Beyond that, she was still not certain she even wanted to.

Should Kasumi decide to pursue this relationship, at least Shampoo could console herself that this Ranma was preferable to Mousse. Then again, no one could possibly be as annoying as Mousse in Shampoo's opinion. Ranma did have a certain attraction to him, although it little interested Shampoo. She already had her husband, and she did not desire another.

Shampoo sighed and looked around the room. She needed to get away. She did not want anything to do with this dumb date. "Shampoo going out," she called out, and left before anyone could argue with her.

XXXXX

"Man, this is stupid," Ranma mumbled about the whole general affair, and in particular about the tux his mother had forced him to wear. "What was Mom thinking? Kasumi can't even wear a dress. We'll look totally mismatched." Ranma sighed away the problem and stopped in front of the San Cheng-Huang. "Well, here goes nothing."

Stepping inside the restaurant, Ranma found it to be moderately busy, Makoto busy serving the customers while Cologne could be seen in the kitchen. Everyone gave Ranma a short inspection, causing him to self-consciously look at his feet as he felt totally out of place in his present attire. Wasting no more time, Ranma made his way into the kitchen and out of general sight. "Where's Kasumi?"

"Your date is out back, Saotome." Cologne answered without looking up from her work. "She's working on relocating her center."

"Hmh?"

"A complex and deep meditation. Similar in nature to meditations you no doubt know, but far more advanced. It is a rare feat to truly master this particular meditative form. Apparently while in training under a Yoga master in India she managed to successfully complete the meditation."

"That good?"

"Good? It is excellent. Such an achievement is typically reserved for only accomplished masters who have studied the technique for decades, and even then the effect is fleeting. Kasumi did the same in less than a year, and maintained it for long periods." Cologne replied with a smile. "Of course, from a calm and pure spirit such as hers I am not all that surprised."

Curiosity got the better of him, so Ranma paused to get some more info. "What exactly is the effect?"

"Astral projection, aura suppression, an extended sense of being… there are many possible effects. It is said that some of the greatest revelations come from being in a centered state of mind. Many powerful techniques have developed this way."

"Cool," Ranma commented.

"Indeed, if she can regain it. It seems, among other things, the curse has disrupted her center. She has been unable to find it since being cursed," Cologne explained, but privately dismissed Kasumi's theory. Her knowledge of the curses said they had no such disruptive effect on mental balance of this nature. More likely the emotional shocks she had suffered at that time and after were the cause of the trouble. However, let Kasumi learn that on her own. Maybe that way she would find a true sense of herself.

Ranma nodded in understanding, and headed out back. However, part way there he ran into Kasumi who was returning inside. "Hello Ranma. Oh my, I did not realize this was going to be so formal."

"Mom's idea. Forget it. I don't mind. Want to get going?"

"I suppose," Kasumi said with a small smile. Ranma nodded, not feeling much enthusiasm for this whole affair either, and lead the way out.

XXXXX

"He gets the night off, but do I? Nooo. I'm stuck here. Him and his stupid date…" Frost mumbled to herself as she sat reviewing one of her magic tomes. Finally, she closed the book, and switched to another, trying to find something to occupy her mind, but not having much success. However, salvation arrived in the form of Shampoo walking into the waiting room.

"_Frost? Are you here_?"

"_Be right there_," Frost called back, and quickly returned her books to proper storage. "_Hello Shampoo, what are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be working_?"

"_I had to get out for a while_," Shampoo answered, looking off at a wall. "_Kasumi's going on a date with Ranma_."

"_WHAT_?"

"_Don't start_," Shampoo softly said, but Frost did not appear to listen.

"_Shampoo, that woman treats you intolerably! If I did not know better I would think she really was a man, considering her insensitivity_!"

"_Frost_..."

"_How can you stand such insolence from her? She has no right to be running about, courting men without your leave_!"

"_Actually, she has every right to do so. I am the lesser partner in the relationship. I have no official say over her activities_," Shampoo pointed out, but Frost just gave off a huff.

"_Dumb laws. Misconceived pieces of garbage, that's what they are. You never agreed to such a marriage. You were forced into it because of that stupid loophole. The council should have simply annulled the marriage and been done with it instead of screwing you over like this_," Frost complained, but noticed Shampoo seemed little interested. "_Shampoo, you should not stand for this_."

"_It is not my place to dictate terms to Kasumi. I accepted the arrangement_."

Frost frowned, and looked saddened. "_I should never have put you on the spot like that. You were not thinking straight_." Shampoo shook her head and waved off the argument. "_Maybe if you let me try to_-"

Shampoo suddenly turned on Frost with a stern look. "_No! This is between her and me. I do not want you interfering_."

"_But Shampoo_-"

"_No! Last time you tried to help, you did it by trying to kill her_!"

"_I wouldn't do that again_."

"_Yes, but you might try something else I don't approve of, and I know you well __enough that I know you are not prone to getting permission_," Shampoo said, causing Frost to look away. Unfortunately, she had to concede Shampoo's point, especially in light of her other attempt to solve the situation.

"_Alright, alright, but I still think you are making a mistake_," Frost responded, but Shampoo did not heed her warning. Instead she looked around, her expression changing to a sad one which caused Frost to seethe inside all the more. Just then, an idea came to her. What she needed to do is show Shampoo, make her see that this situation was unacceptable. She had grown too accepting of it. Frost had a good idea on how to fix that though.

"_Well, since you're free, do you want to go out somewhere? I've got nothing better to do, and I'm bored solid here_," Frost suggested innocently, and fortunately Shampoo took her at face value this time.

"_I guess so_," Shampoo answered.

"_Good, just let me clean some stuff up and we can get going_." Frost rushed into the back, and began on a totally different task, namely divining where Ranma and Kasumi were going on this date.

XXXXX

"This is the place, Petite Amour," Ranma said as he inspected the restaurant their parents had arranged for Kasumi and him to go to. Fortunately, it did not look too fancy. Ranma was not prepared for any luxury experience. Of course, he would have much preferred it if it had been located in a different location. He firmly kept his eyes diverted from several garish neon signs advertising the amenities of several nearby hotels. Some of which his friends at school had spoken of in awed whispers. "Shall we?" he asked. Kasumi simply nodded, and let Ranma lead the way. "I hope they made the reservations correctly."

"I'm sure they did," Kasumi assured him, then suddenly focused on something coming out another door to the restaurant. Ranma, perplexed by Kasumi's strangely tense expression, turned to look and found two people exiting the restaurant. Not seeing anything particularly special about the couple, Ranma turned back to Kasumi to see her expression having hardened dramatically.

"Is something wrong?" Ranma asked, a bit unnerved by the look Kasumi was displaying.

"No," Kasumi replied plainly, then turned sharply and entered the restaurant. Ranma again looked over his shoulder at the departing couple in confusion, then shrugged and followed Kasumi inside.

XXXXX

Haruka could not explain it, but she had a sudden feeling of uneasiness, so much so, that it sent shivers up her back. Despite that it did not feel precisely like a threat, so she ignored it for a few moments. Finally, however, the itch grew too much to ignore, and she was forced to scan the area.

"Something wrong?" Michiru asked her companion, looking around as well, but seeing nothing save a boy entering the restaurant. "Did you feel something?"

"Something, but not a Youma if that is what you mean. Something else." Haruka instinctively rubbed her arms to warm herself up. "Did it get cold suddenly?"

Michiru examined the area once more to be sure, but feeling nothing merely smiled at her companion. "Come on, I'm sure it's nothing. A cold breeze. When we get home I'll be glad to warm you up."

Haruka smiled back and nodded, but stole one last glance at her surroundings. The feeling had passed, but it was certainly unsettling. It even had a slight familiarity to it, even though she could place what exactly made if familiar. Shrugging, she got into the car with Michiru and drove off.

XXXXX

Back inside and at their table, Ranma was feeling unsettled himself. However, he was well aware of the cause, namely Kasumi, who was glaring at her menu in a totally uncharacteristic manner. He was at a complete loss to explain what had brought on this sudden and drastic mood swing, and the longer it went on, the more uneasy he felt himself.

"Kasumi, is there something wrong?" Ranma asked in concern.

"No," Kasumi replied rather sharply for her.

"You sure?"

Kasumi did not respond right away, and instead took a moment to think. All right Kasumi, that is enough, she scolded herself. You need not punish Ranma for what that man did to you so stop it. Taking a second more to rid herself of the feeling building inside her, Kasumi looked over at Ranma and apologized.

"I'm sorry Ranma. I just saw someone I knew from a while ago. We parted on rather... unfavorable terms."

"Oh," Ranma said with a nod and some relief at having Kasumi at least partially back to normal. His Mom would probably keep him up all night if she learned he had left Kasumi in a foul mood. They each ordered shortly after, and sat in silence for several minutes. Looking for something to talk about, Ranma noticed several glossy brochures in the menu slot of their table. Idly, he plucked one out and opened it, right to a very graphic depiction of a room that was apparently for rent by the hour in one of the nearby hotels. Ranma closed the brochure quickly, and stuck it back in its slot, his face burning.

"What was that Ranma?" Kasumi asked curiously. She reached for the brochure herself. Ranma was tempted to snatch it out of her hand, but realized that would only make matters even worse. "Oh my," Kasumi said softly, and like Ranma before her, hastily returned the brochure to its storage space.

"Stupid parents," Ranma muttered under his breath. Then speaking louder, he said to Kasumi. "I swear, I didn't know. Pop and your father made all the arrangements."

"That's all right Ranma. It's really a very nice place. I'm sure our fathers did not realize what sort of restaurant it was."

While Ranma was looking skeptical at this, Kasumi was thinking how appropriate it was that she has seen 'him' here. It was just the sort of place she would have expected him to frequent.

After that, they ate their opening course in silence until Ranma decided to alleviate the quiet, and satisfy some curiosity at the same time, not to mention getting both their minds off of that brochure. He considered asking about the person who had gotten Kasumi so upset, but thought better of it and chose a safer subject.

"So, I heard you were trying to master some special meditation."

"Oh yes, I learned it from Master Dhalsim in India, the same master who taught me most of my pressure point, and chi point manipulations and my self healing techniques."

"You must have trained with him for a while."

"Yes, for the better part of a year actually. Unlike most the techniques I encountered, which are a simple matter of skill, his were centered on the mind. Training like that does not go fast if you want the results, although, he did say I had an advantage in not being a beast, but I really don't know what he meant by that."

"A beast?" Ranma repeated, and shrugged himself. "So, this Dhalsim is a major trainer in India then?"

"Actually no. He said he had a bad experience with a previous student and would not train anyone who wished to use his techniques for their own gain. He did apparently have two potential students a few years ago that impressed him enough to consider training them, but they left before they really started."

"Why?"

"The Master said one had stumbled on a technique while there, a very dangerous technique called the Ha Do Ken. Dhalsim was unable to train them in its use so they left, presumably to learn how to properly control it."

"Ha Do Ken huh? Never heard of it," Ranma commented.

"It is a rare technique to directly manipulate and wield external chi. If properly controlled it is far more powerful than any internal chi technique. However, no one to Dhalsim's knowledge knew the technique at that time."

"Sounds pretty awesome. Wouldn't mind learning it myself. How about you?"

"I would prefer it not come into common use. Such great power is dangerous. I suppose though, if it is only used by those that can handle the responsibility then it could be beneficial."

Ranma smiled. "Kasumi, if anyone is going to use such a technique for good, it is you."

Kasumi smiled back and blushed at the praise. "Thank you Ranma."

"Hey, well, you know, you're the nicest person I know," Ranma said, caught slightly by surprise by the extent to which Kasumi took the comment.

XXXXX

Off in the kitchen, a certain chef who despite her vocation did not belong in this particular food preparation area, began splintering the door frame in her hand as she spied on the two at the table. "Why that little, conniving, scheming, phony pretender!" Ukyo growled out angrily.

"Ah miss, you really shouldn't be..." A waiter began to say as he came up from behind her, but promptly stopped when Ukyo turned her glare on him. "My apologies. Go right about your business. Forget you ever saw me," he said, backing off and waving his hands defensively, before finally turning and making a hasty retreat.

Ukyo did exactly that, and turned back to watching Kasumi and Ranma. She knew this would happen. That blasted vulture was sinking her claws into Ranma, and had him thoroughly convinced she was miss goody-goody two shoes. Oh, it made Ukyo just want to scream in frustration at the injustice of it all.

She could not blame Ranma for falling for the act though. Hell, even Ukyo had been having doubts after some of her recent encounters with Kasumi. However, she always reminded herself just what Kasumi had done to her at Jusenkyo, and that Kasumi was obviously just trying to sow doubts in Ukyo's mind so she could get away with it, and laugh at Ukyo's gullibility. Well, it would never happen. Just look at the sort of place she had dragged poor Ranma off to. The well-shielded booths that lined the walls might have been protected from visual peepers, but Ukyo's heightened senses told her there was a lot more then merely eating going on is some of them. Well, Kasumi's nefarious scheme would come to naught. Ukyo was firm in her resolve, and right now she needed to do something about this date. Looking around, Ukyo noticed Ranma and Kasumi's waiter and followed him, deviousness on her mind.

XXXXX

"Here you are, Madam, Sir. If you need anything, just ask. Have a good meal." The waiter said as he delivered Kasumi and Ranma's main course.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied as the waiter walked off, but noticed something quite disturbing. Ukyo was standing by the door to the kitchen, a large smile on her face as she looked back. Why is she so... Kasumi thought then looked down at her food in realization. She wouldn't... would she?

Ranma looked up from his own meal a moment later to see Kasumi just eyeing hers. "Hey, you're not eating? Did he screw up your order?"

Kasumi shook her head, but continued to look at the food. "No, it is quite correct. I... just don't feel all that hungry."

Ranma frowned in confusion at that. "You can get something else if you-"

"No, no, really, it's okay. I'm fine," Kasumi assured Ranma, but he continued to watch Kasumi in puzzlement.

What now? I thought this was going to be a normal date, Ranma thought, but decided to overlook Kasumi's peculiar attitude.

XXXXX

"This way ladies. Is this table to your liking?" Another waiter asked his two new patrons, two young and very unusual women. After all, it was not the first time he had seated unusual women.

"Yes, yes, just give us the menus and make yourself scarce. We'll call you when we are ready," Frost directed, and the waiter complied without complaint. "At least he is obedient," Frost said, and sat down along with Shampoo.

"_Not all men are that bad you know_," Shampoo said, but Frost just sniffed.

"_Have yet to meet one who isn't the same sort of scum to some degree_."

Shampoo let the subject drop, and began to look over her menu. However, she lost interest in it when she spotted the couple across the room, and had a sudden desire to leave the room. Frost noticed the shift, and turned to confirm just who Shampoo was looking at. Sure enough, Shampoo was looking directly at Ranma and Kasumi. However, by the time she looked back at Shampoo, she was busying herself with looking over the menu.

"_Are you just going to ignore them_?" Frost asked, but got no response. "_Since we ran into them, wouldn't it be best to keep an eye on them, just to ensure they're not up to something_?"

Shampoo considered, and after taking another look at the dating couple, nodded. "_I guess so_."

Alright, perfect, Frost thought with a smile. Shampoo won't be able to take watching this. She'll surely see that this whole marriage is a farce and let me do something about it. All that is left to do is think up some suitable means to put Kasumi out of the picture. Maybe a variation on my last plan, make everyone think she's dead. That would do the trick, and Shampoo would probably go for it.

Frost smiled even wider, but then noticed Shampoo staring at Kasumi and Ranma, pain clear in her eyes. It drowned out Frost's good mood in a flash. It was enough to make Frost reconsider this being a good idea. "_Maybe it is better if we leave_," she suggested, but Shampoo shook her head.

"_No, if it is for Kasumi to take a husband, I must accept that_."

"_Why_?" Frost asked, showing some of her inner anger.

"_Ever since I met her, and for every moment since then, Kasumi has never left my thoughts. For that one night, I was truly happy, and each time I have been with her I've been happy. At one time... at one time I could not see myself loving a woman, and the truth is that it is still the man that I am most attracted to, but now I know that one's mind and one's heart may not always see eye to eye. What I thought not possible has happened, and to deny it any longer is pointless. I love her_."

Frost looked down at the tabletop at hearing the admission. It complicated everything to the point that Frost was no longer certain there was any way out of it. Just great, Frost thought with an inner sigh.

XXXXX

In yet another part of the same restaurant, Akane was sitting at her reserved table, so nervous she had to restrain herself from biting her fingernails. Would Tofu approve of her? Had he seen her attraction to him and this was some sort of way to break it to her easily? Did he share her feelings and had just been keeping them to himself? Oh, the wait was killing her, metaphorically of course.

At last though, the wait came to an end as Dr. Tofu entered the restaurant. However, his arrival just shot up her nervousness ten fold. She almost knocked over the table when she stood up to greet. "Dr. Tofu."

"Akane," Tofu greeted back, easily noticing the girl's nervousness, only increasing his confusion. However, he let his questions wait, and sat down. "This is quite a surprise," Tofu commented causing Akane to nod, but then look slightly confused.

"Surprising for you? It surprising for me. I never thought-"

"That I would come? Of course I'd come."

Akane looked even more confused at this point. "Well, I assumed you'd come having left that letter."

"What? I didn't leave you any letter. You left me one."

Akane went from confused to bewildered. "What? I didn't send any letter," Akane said, causing Tofu to match her expression. Realization dawned on Akane. "You mean... someone must have arranged this. Who would... Oooo, Dachi!" Akane said in mild anger, and major embarrassment, as she looked down at the table, her face burning. Kodachi had really worked her into something this time. How was she going to explain this? Sooner or later Tofu would want to know why Kodachi would-

"Why would Kodachi want to arrange this Akane?" Tofu asked, confirming Akane's worse fear.

"Ah, well, um, I... I..." Akane stammered out then screamed out in surprise at finding a pair of hands feeling her hips.

"Mother!" Tofu cried out in embarrassment, successfully gaining much of the room's attention, but Kin ignored him.

"She's bigger than the all Japan winner," Kin observed, finally releasing Akane, and stepping out from behind her to be seen. "She'll do very nicely. I officially declare her bridal candidate number three."

"What, but mother..." Tofu began to protest, pulling his mother aside to speak to her privately. This left Akane some time to recover, and try to piece together what was happening.

"Bridal candidate? Did she mean, me and Tofu..." Akane blushed at the idea, and wondered at just what to do. Protest and possibly get herself out of this mess Kodachi had gotten her into, or go along with it and reveal her feelings at last. She just could not decide.

XXXXX

Off watching this whole affair from her table, Frost was grinding her teeth. "Why that... I can't believe... What makes her so... Ooooo."

"_Frost, are you okay_?"

Frost came back to the real world, and remembered she was not alone. "_I wasn't... I'm fine, perfectly fine_."

Shampoo looked at Frost curiously, then over at the doctor. "_Do you like him or something_?"

"_No! It's just that I hate seeing him dating a girl ten years younger than him. It's not right_."

"_I don't see that big of a problem with it. If she really likes him, why not_?"

"_He's far too old for her_."

Shampoo shrugged, and dropped the argument, although she was sure Frost was acting odd, even for her.

XXXXX

Kasumi and Ranma finally looked away and back at each other. "What's going on over there, I wonder?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know. I had no idea Akane was interested in Dr. Tofu in that way."

"Oh sure. It's too darn obvious any time she's around him. She gets shy all of a sudden, and can't say a thing. Didn't think she had the nerve to ask him out though, and never would have thought he'd accept."

"Why, does Doctor Tofu have a girlfriend already?" Kasumi asked.

"Well, no, I guess he doesn't, but I just didn't picture him with Akane," Ranma said with a shrug.

"And could you picture yourself with me?" Kasumi asked, causing Ranma to choke on his next bite. "Ranma!" Kasumi exclaimed in concern, and began to get up, but fortunately Ranma cleaned his throat of the obstruction before it became serious.

"Where'd that come from?" Ranma asked at last.

"It has not escaped my notice that you sometimes seem uncomfortable around me, particularly during our morning practice sessions. I believe this is due to my curse, unless I am wrong." Kasumi looked at Ranma, but he looked away. "It's all right Ranma, I can understand your uneasiness with it. Despite the fact that I am a woman, my curse also makes me a man, and you are uncertain how to treat me, especially with the engagement. I just wanted to know if you think it is possible to overcome that."

Ranma swallowed in his nervousness, having been confronted with something he was unprepared to face. "Well, I... ah-"

"Saotome!" A voice growled out, and Ranma turned around to see Mousse stalking up to him.

"Mousse? What the hell are you doing here?" Ranma asked, but found himself being dragged to his feet by his collar.

"I'm here to stop this farce of a date, and stop Kasumi from making the biggest mistake of her life!" Mousse answered threateningly, causing Ranma to scowl then knock Mousse's hand loose of his shirt.

"Hey, you listen here you jerk, what gives you any right to decide anything for Kasumi, huh? If she wants to date me, that's our business, not yours." Ranma shot back, and took up a precautionary defensive stance, having learned from his mistake with Saki.

"I care about Kasumi, which is a hell of a lot more than you can say, and I don't give one damn about her curse which you seem so afraid of." Mousse said in retaliation, causing Ranma's expression to darken, but before he could say anything, Mousse continued. "The only claim you have to her is that dumb arranged marriage your parents set, which you have done nothing but complain about. You have no right to even be in Kasumi's presence let alone date her!"

"Yeah, like you're any better, trying to force her and Shampoo into a marriage neither want. You are no better than a stalker if you ask me."

"What?" Mousse growled out, near the point of outburst.

Watching the growing confrontation anxiously, Kasumi finally decided to intervene with the rise in tension, between the two boys, but found more pressing concerns when she was pulled to her feet by Ukyo. "Why you devious, underhanded witch! I knew you'd try to pull something with Ranma! I knew it!" Ukyo accused angrily. "You just couldn't keep your claws out of him."

"Ukyo! I haven't done anything to Ranma."

"No, not yet, but you were going to!" Ukyo shot back.

Meanwhile Ranma and Mousse were exchanging a number of colorful insults until Mousse finally lost his cool at being called a "girly little wimp" and initiated an attack. It was a simple one, just a single light chain connected to a small iron ball, thrown directly at Ranma's chest. He easily dodged it, and began tossing back various feminine insults that infuriated the Amazon male even more, causing him to retaliate with more substantial attacks, although all were unsuccessful.

Ukyo and Kasumi paused from their own confrontation long enough to observe the early part of the fight, but then Ukyo lost her own cool and turned on Kasumi. "This is all your fault!"

"How's it my fault?"

"You're the one that got Ranma on this stupid date, and got that wacko interested in you. Now he's after Ranma." Ukyo answered, and pushed Kasumi far enough back to draw her battle spatula. "This time we're not on school grounds, and you can't hide behind Ranma!" After pointing that out, Ukyo charged in on Kasumi trying to club her over the head with the flat of her spatula. Kasumi managed to duck away, but a table behind her paid the price and was smashed to splinters.

XXXXX

By this time, a general panic had arisen among the other patrons, and most decided it best to rush for the nearest exit. Besides the ones indulging in morbid curiosity, Frost, Shampoo, Akane, and Doctor Tofu remained, all wondering just what to do. Ukyo continued her attempts to club or slash Kasumi with her spatula, increasing the pace to the point that it was hard to count the number of strikes, while Kasumi either blocked or dodged these attacks. Ranma meanwhile was finally going on the offensive, tagging Mousse with a hit and run strategy, keeping the other boy off balance. However, Mousse was getting closer, Ranma's tuxedo already destroyed in several places due to near misses.

Finally, at almost the same moment, Akane and Shampoo decided to enter the fray, Akane on Ranma's side, and Shampoo on Kasumi's. Unfortunately, this served only as a distraction for both fighters, and Kasumi toppled over a table and onto the floor, while Mousse managed to ensnare Ranma with several sets of bolas.

"This is crazy!" Frost yelled out, even as an idea on how to end the whole affair with one simple spell popped into her mind. She closed her eyes to begin weaving it.

Meanwhile, Akane leaped to Ranma's rescue, pulling him clear of a dozen throwing knives Mousse had tossed his way. "Thanks a heap Akane. I had him on the ropes, and you screwed me up."

"Oh shut up! Next time I'll let you get impaled," she replied, quickly freeing him from his bonds and dodging another attack.

Ukyo, in the meantime, was stopped short of taking advantage of Kasumi's prone position when Shampoo gained a hold on her spatula. "Out of the way Amazon. You are way out of your league." Ukyo did not want to hurt Shampoo. After all, the Amazon had been almost as badly screwed over by Kasumi as herself.

"Shampoo no let you hurt Kasumi!" Shampoo responded. Ukyo, unhappy but determined, quickly shoved her spatula towards Shampoo's chest. Before Shampoo could adjust to the change in tension, Ukyo twisted the spatula around, flipping Shampoo over it. While Shampoo was still in the air, Ukyo used her strength to heave the Amazon across the room, and into several tables. She then spun back on Kasumi, just in time to intercept a kick with the flat of her weapon.

Tofu rushed to Shampoo's aid, but she waved off the help and ran back into the fight, blindsiding Mousse as she came by with a punch to his abdomen. Mousse doubled over, leaving himself wide open for Ranma to finish the job with knee to the face, followed by a spinning roundhouse kick that knocked him to the ground. Mousse struggled to regain his footing, but Ranma flipped through the air, and landed on Mousse's back in a standing position, knocking all the fight out the Amazon male.

"Take that you jerk," Ranma said as he dusted himself off, and turned to address the other battle. Shampoo had been once more tossed out of the fray by Ukyo, this time landing just in front of Frost. Kasumi, however, was managing to keep Ukyo at bay, although the fight was close. Ranma considered stepping in to help, but a clash between these two was not something smart to interfere with. Shampoo had already learned that twice. The consideration was further dismissed when Ranma heard Frost beginning to speak in English.

"_**'O mist-filled pits, dark, dank, unclear, touch all 'fore me with frost-fingered fear**_." Frost opened her eyes at the end of the spell, spreading her fingers before her. Unfortunately, all that was before at this point was Shampoo, both Kasumi's and Ranma's fight having moved off to the side. However, the spell was cast anyway, much to Frost's dismay.

Shampoo had turned to look at Frost when she began the spell, and now stood with unblinking eyes, staring blankly at her fellow Amazon. This lasted only a couple seconds, though, before her eyes gained a distinctly haunted look, and then one of total panic. Frost tried to approach her, but this only caused Shampoo to scream out in her panic, and turn to run. She tripped over the remains of several tables on the way, but finally dashed out the door to the outside.

Shampoo's scream brought the fight to a sharp end, as everyone turned to see Shampoo's fleeing form. "What happened to Shampoo?" Kasumi asked anxiously as she rushed to the door herself.

"Well... ah... I sorta... ah, hit her with a fear spell," Frost answered, and immediately bowed her head in shame.

"You what? What did you do that for?" Ranma asked, causing Frost to look up angrily.

"To stop you idiots from fighting, that's what. She just got in the way."

"How long will it last?" Kasumi asked as she looked outside for any signs, but found none.

"Hours! We have to find her, quick. She could do something very rash in that condition," Frost said, quickly running outside to look around herself. Kasumi followed her, as did Ranma, Akane, and Doctor Tofu. Ukyo remained behind for a moment, still hot from her fight, but then Kin came up to her.

"Coming deary? We'd best find the girl before she hurts herself."

After a second, Ukyo nodded and returned her spatula to her back. There would be plenty of time for dealing with Kasumi later. Outside, the group split up to look for the be-spelled girl.

XXXXX

"Shampoo!" Kasumi called out for probably the hundredth time, getting the same response she had gotten all one hundred times before, nothing. "Where is she?" She asked, her voice full of worry and frustration.

"Look, would you stop yelling. It's doing no good. Shampoo's under the influence of a strong fear-inducing spell. It makes one afraid of absolutely everything. Even if she could hear you, she's not likely to answer, and might even run further away," Frost explained in irritation.

Kasumi sighed but complied and remained quiet, despite a nagging desire to call out Shampoo's name once again. The two headed down an alley together, searching it thoroughly, but finding nothing. "Are you certain she wouldn't have run far?"

"No, I'm not. However, given her fear, I'd suspect she'd try to find a secluded spot somewhere to hide. A good bet is she'd pick one of the closer spots, especially since she'll have exhausted herself quickly by running off so fast." Frost answered then noticed a deep look of concern and a different breed of fear on Kasumi's face, one that was caused by no spell. This only caused Frost to scowl. "You can stop with the fallacious concern, Kasumi Tendo."

"What do you mean?"

"If you cared so damned much about Shampoo, you wouldn't be putting her through this emotional wringer of yours."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I don't know what you mean," Frost mocked, then turned to Kasumi with an angry look. "Okay, let's assume you are blind, deaf and an idiot. You have dragged Shampoo into a horrible situation with you, wrecking her life and future in the process."

"I'm trying to fix that."

"Maybe, but you're not taking responsibility for your actions. You are married to Shampoo, and here you are dating another man," Kasumi opened her mouth, but Frost cut off any counter argument. "I don't want to hear it! Apparently you feel it is perfectly fine for you to continue with your life, while keeping Shampoo on hold. I heard about your promise, that you would be her mate if you couldn't find a solution. Well, I ask you, when are you going to declare defeat, Kasumi Tendo, and live up to that promise, huh? When? And in the meantime, what should Shampoo do? Well?"

Kasumi took Frost's attack like she had been using fists instead of words, wincing at each point Frost drove home. She never did get to respond, however, as they heard Ukyo call out for the others. Further discussion ended, and both women rushed towards Ukyo's voice, finding her outside another darkened alley, this one with a large pile of trash in it.

"She's in there, hiding in the garbage bags. She almost bolted when I found her, but Kin blocked the other end so she stayed put. Now what?"

Ranma, Akane and Tofu arrived as Frost considered options. "Perhaps I can go in and talk to her. Maybe-" Kasumi started to say.

"What did I tell you? Weren't you listening? She's afraid of everything!" Frost snapped.

"Hey lady, don't get so snippy. You're the reason Shampoo's so messed up, remember," Ranma said in Kasumi's defense, causing Frost to look self consciously at the ground.

A minute more passed when Frost finally looked up with a hopeful look. "I got it. I have another spell. It's a night guard spell. It protects against several things, but most importantly, it has a strong anti-fear element."

"Why?" Akane asked out of curiosity.

"I... used to have nightmares, OKAY?" Frost snapped back in response, causing Akane to back off a step. "Look, one of the necessary elements of the spell is that the subject be in the setting sun while it is cast. It should be sundown in about twenty minutes, but we need to get her out of that alley."

"You mean we have to drag her out. Just great," Ranma said, but Kasumi shook her head.

"Is there no other way? She's traumatized enough as is. Us forcing her out will only aggravate that."

Ukyo smiled with an idea. "Frost, will a strong enough emotion override the fear?"

"Hmm, yeah, it should actually. Magic powerful enough to overwhelm strong natural emotions is very advanced, not to mention complex, and beyond the limits of this spell. However, it would have to be one strong emotion."

"Good, then I have an idea. I'll be right back," Ukyo said, and ran off before anyone could ask her what exactly the idea was. They each exchanged confused looks, but waited, having no ideas of their own save the brute force approach.

As the minutes passed, Kasumi ended up waiting at the end of the alley. She could not see Shampoo, but she could pick out her shaky breaths, and the soft sound of her crying. It reminded her off the first time she had been put through the Neko-ken training, and she had ended up trying to hide from her fears in a much similar fashion. She did not want Shampoo to go through anything like that, yet here she was.

Kasumi found her own eyes beginning to water at the thought, but before she could wipe away the tears, a large quantity of cold water was dropped on her head. She, or rather now he, spun around to see Ukyo holding a bucket, and wearing a large smirk. "There now. If anyone can get her out, her husband can."

Kasumi frowned, and looked to the others, in particular Frost. The magus seemed irritated, but nodded. So, Kasumi turned, and headed into the alley. "Shampoo?" Kasumi asked as he stopped in front of the pile of garbage. He heard a quick snuffle from inside the pile, and pinpointed Shampoo's position. Removing a couple of bags from his line of sight, Kasumi finally spotted Shampoo.

The Amazon appeared much like a frightened little animal, although the red of her eyes, and the tears staining her cheek made her appear more a child. The sight hurt Kasumi to see. He absolutely deplored seeing people in pain or misery, and deplored it that much more when he was somehow involved, even in the most minimal of ways. In this particular case, he felt like his heart would stop at any minute, so tight did it feel in his chest.

"Shampoo, it's me. It's Kasumi. Please come out. I won't hurt you. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Shampoo stared at Kasumi in uncertainty, but not with fear. Kasumi's hopes lifted with that, and he edged a bit closer, offering his arms to her. "Please come here, I want to help you."

Shampoo sniffed then moved just an inch towards Kasumi. After nothing happened, she seemed to grow suddenly more confident, and in one sudden motion rushed into Kasumi's arms, and held him tightly about the neck, crying out her fears in Chinese. Kasumi in turn wrapped his arms around her, whispering softly to her in a calming voice, until she at last calmed to the point of just crying. Convinced this would be the best he could managed, he stood her up carefully, and gently shielded her in his arms, and headed slowly into the street.

"Alright, everybody back off and give them room," Frost ordered, and took her own advice by keeping herself out of Shampoo's sight while staying near enough to work the spell. Looking over her shoulder, Frost confirmed the sun was in the process of setting, and began by pulling out a small crystal on a golden chain. "_**Touch a charm at fall of night, and you shall sleep safe from fright.**_" As she spoke the last word, she touched Shampoo with the crystal, and instantly Shampoo feel into a deep sleep, suddenly completely calm. "There, that should do it."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and approached, including Kin who came up from the other side of the alley. "That'll keep her asleep until the fear spell wears off?"

"Yes."

Kasumi gave a great sigh of relief. "Good. Is there any way you can make her forget this time?"

"No need. The fear spell is powerful enough to make one's mind naturally shy away from recording the memories. At best she'll have vague impressions of her time under the spell."

"Sort of how my cat fear works," Kasumi noted in comprehension. "I guess I should take her home."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Frost and Ranma volunteering to accompany him. Akane and the doctor headed off on their own, while Kin paused for one little thing.

"Hmm, a good set of hips on this one too." She said as she examined the sleeping Shampoo. "You've caught yourself a fine wife there young man. You're very lucky." Kasumi blushed at the complement.

"Yes, I think they make a wonderful couple," Ukyo added, to which Kin agreed before heading after her son. Kasumi merely sighed, picked up Shampoo and headed off. After shaking her head, Ukyo followed behind Ranma.

XXXXX

By now, some distance from the others, Akane and Dr. Tofu walked in silence, until he finally spoke. "Well, that was certainly an interesting night."

Akane, tongue tied now that they were alone together, could only nod her head in agreement. Unfazed by Akane's lack of contribution to the conversation, Tofu continued. "Your sister certainly lives in interesting times." He gave a chuckle. "Makes me wonder if her Jusenkyo curse was the only one she picked up in China?"

This caught Akane enough by surprise that she actually looked at him. Seeing her puzzled expression, Tofu explained. "You know, the old Chinese curse. May you live in interesting times."

"Oh," Akane said, and went back to looking at the ground.

"I must say Akane, I was certainly glad to find out you hadn't sent that letter."

"You were?" Akane blurted out, an empty space forming in her heart.

"Well, you're such a nice girl. I couldn't imagine why you would want us to have dinner at that particular restaurant. Now that I know it was someone's idea of a joke, it makes much more sense."

Akane had stopped listening after the first sentence. Her mind had latched onto what to her was the most important part of Dr. Tofu's statement. "Really? You think I'm a nice girl?"

"Oh yes, very much so. It always gives me a lift when you come to visit. That's a good thing too, because you certainly used to come by often. You were always so happy, and cheerful, no matter what sort of bump or bruise might have brought you in to see me. I've missed those days. You don't come around nearly as often anymore." Tofu smiled over at her, which caused Akane to duck her head. "I suppose I'm being silly. That sounds like I want you to get hurt, just so I can see you. You know Akane, you don't have to wait till that happens to drop in and say hello. We are friends after all."

"We are?" Akane asked, her voice lifting a bit.

"Of course. I consider you one of my friends. Didn't you know that?"

"N...no."

"Oh yes. You were my very first customer. Remember that day? You were having a quarrel with Ranma, and you punched the wall outside my clinic when he ducked. I was just hanging up my sign. All three of us went inside and had cookies and tea after I bandaged up your knuckles. Ever since then I've felt we had something special, the three of us."

"Really?" Akane looked up at the Dr. and her face firmed. This was the time. She was going to do it now. "Dr. Tofu I... That is... I sort of..."

"Oh look, here we are."

"What?" Akane looked around herself in confusion, and saw to her surprise that they had reached the gate in front of her home.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodnight, so, goodnight." Dr. Tofu gave Akane a smile, and then turned to leave, but before he had taken too many steps, he turned and smiled at her. "Oh, and Akane."

"Yes?" Akane answered, her hands clutched in front of her chest, and an expectant look on her face.

"Don't forget that you have an appointment for some booster shots in two days." Akane's face fell. "Oh, and one other thing. Don't mind my mother. She gets a little strange at times, but she's really very nice." Tofu gave her one last smile, then turned and walked off into the deepening dusk.

Akane stood and stared at the spot where he had last been visible for long minutes. Then, she turned, and with a sharp, "darn," drove her fist violently into the gate. There was a crunch of wood, and she stood there, leaning against the gate, supported by her outstretched arm. She dropped her head and swore at herself. "Dummy, dummy, dummy. Why didn't you say something? We walked the whole way back from the restaurant, and you didn't say one word about how you feel toward him."

Akane closed her eyes, and a vision of Dr. Tofu appeared there. He was surrounded by a garland of roses, and was looking at her with soft eyes. "Really, Akane?" He was saying. "You love me?" His eyes began to glisten. "Oh Akane, I never dared hope. I always thought you just saw me as a friend. I'm so very happy."

Akane sighed, Oh what could have been, if only she wasn't such a coward. Then her face screwed up in a frown, but what if, what if... Another image appeared in her mind. Of Dr. Tofu again, but this time he was looking at her is sorrow.

"You love me? I'm sorry, but you're just a little girl. I need a real woman." He held out his arm, and a shadowy woman appeared, dressed in an adult dress, and with a mature hairstyle. "I'm sorry Akane, but I'm sure you'll find a boy your own age someday." He gestured, and all the boys from the days of her being attacked were suddenly surrounding her, but they were all no older then eight years old. "Pick me Akane, no pick me Akane." They all chanted, pulling at her clothes. Akane tried to brush them off, and looked up, trying to see Dr. Tofu, but he was gone.

Akane gave a shudder, and opened her eyes. "What if he said that? If he did... if he did, I think... my heart of glass would shatter into a million pieces!" The last few words Akane shouted out at the top of her lungs. All the small nighttime noises of the neighborhood suddenly stopped, and Akane looked around, blushing in embarrassment. "Okay, maybe a little overly dramatic," she joked with herself to ease her tension then hurriedly made her way in through the gate, and into the house.

XXXXX

Back at the San Cheng-Huang, Cologne was busy dealing with clean up when Kasumi-kun came through the door with Shampoo asleep in his arms. "What's happened here?" She asked as she hopped over. Frost, Ranma, and Ukyo soon followed Kasumi inside, and Frost took the initiative to explain.

"It was my fault elder. I missed when executing a fear spell and hit Shampoo. I had to cancel it out with another spell, but it puts her to sleep."

Cologne gave her great granddaughter a quick examination then turned to Frost with a stern look. "How many times must I tell you to have proper counter spells ready, and not to cut corners? You should have been able to counter that spell with no side effects."

Frost looked down at her feet in shame. "I know elder. I'll try not to make that mistake again."

"You had best not. Kasumi, you'd best place her in her bed." Cologne said, and Kasumi nodded and headed upstairs. Cologne then turned to inspect Ranma and shook her head. "I see you had a run in with Mousse young man. I recognize his particular style. Did you manage to defeat him?"

"Of course I did."

"Good," Cologne complimented with a nod, then looked at Ukyo and Frost. "Do you two have any further business here?"

Both opened their mouths, but seeing Cologne's glare, decided to leave. Frost had done all she could for Shampoo, and Ukyo had succeeded in at least messing up the date. In truth, their jobs were done. Only moments after they left, however, Kasumi called out from upstairs.

"Something is wrong!" Sighing, Cologne headed upstairs, along with Ranma. They found Kasumi still holding Shampoo inside Shampoo and Makoto's bedroom, a look a concern on his face. "Every time I attempt to put her down, she starts acting as if she's in a nightmare."

Cologne nodded. "No doubt Frost overestimated the power of this other spell. It obviously is only doing part of the job. Contact with you is making up the difference it seems."

"What?"

"Yes. Kasumi, your aura is quite calming in itself. In addition, she does have very strong feelings for you. Those factors are keeping what remains of the fear at bay. In fact, judging from that smile on her face, they are more than adequate. However, it does mean you'll have to stay with her until the spell wears off."

"Frost said that could be hours."

"Oh, probably until sometime early tomorrow morning if she used her usual fear spell. It can't be helped I'm afraid," Cologne said with a shrug, and hoped out to complete her work, leaving Kasumi with Ranma.

Kasumi slumped his shoulders, but nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry Ranma."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's not like I'm going anywhere in this thing anyway." Ranma pointed out, gesturing to his destroyed tux. "And, it's not like our parents can complain about either of us messing things up. Besides, it was sort of fun. I guess I'll be seeing you," Ranma said, then turned to leave, but stopped and turned back.

"Kasumi, about what you asked. Yes, I'll admit I'm uncomfortable with this changing to a guy stuff, but it doesn't bother me that much. I mean, Kuno doesn't even blink at it anymore, and it doesn't seem to bother Ryoga either. Not that I think he's any good for you, but Mousse says he's got no problem with it, and I guess if it came down to it, it's really not that big a deal for me either."

Kasumi looked at Ranma in surprise then smiled. "Thank you Ranma."

"Yeah, well... anyway, see you tomorrow. Hope Shampoo is better by then. Seeya."

"Goodbye," Kasumi said as Ranma left, and continued to smile for several moments until Shampoo shifted in his arms. He looked down at her for a moment, then sighed, and headed for his room.

"Hey Kasumi, I just heard, is Shampoo all right?" Makoto asked as she came up the stairs and spotted Kasumi.

"She's all right now Makoto. However... she'll be spending the night with me."

Makoto blinked in surprise then slowly nodded. "Okay."

"It's because of the spell," Kasumi explained, but Makoto shook her head.

"Hey, you don't need to explain. I better go help Cologne." Mako returned downstairs, leaving Kasumi to sigh once more. After taking another moment to confirm his decision, Kasumi turned and entered his room with Shampoo.

XXXXX

Shear bliss would be a greatly inadequate way to describe Shampoo's state of mind. She was wrapped in a blanket of total protection and contentment that would annihilate any evil that even so much as looked in her direction. It was a promise of eternal happiness, acceptance and security. She never wanted to leave.

Unfortunately, it was all a dream. A dream where Kasumi had finally, truly, taken Shampoo as his wife. Where she could at last find the rapture she had always searched for, yet never truly knew she had desired so much until now. If she were to die at this very moment, she would still be happy.

However, life was against Shampoo, who came back to reality, but not without a struggle. Try as she might though, the dream faded, leaving her... right back where she started, or at least that is how it initially seemed. She awoke to find arms wrapped around her, and to find herself cuddled up to a man's chest, Kasumi's chest.

As nice as this was, it was quite confusing. How did I end up here, Shampoo asked herself as she tried to sort through her shaky memories of recent events. The last thing she could remember clearly was a fight. Then there was Frost, and... and past that the memories were foggy and unclear. All that was clear was fear, fear so encompassing that it blocked out everything else. Shampoo involuntarily tensed at the memory, and that tension immediately woke Kasumi.

Before fully awaking, Kasumi gently squeezed Shampoo in closer to himself. Throughout most the night he had repeated the same action as it seemed to calm Shampoo. However, Kasumi sensed a slight difference this time, and awoke fully to properly examine her.

"Shampoo?" Kasumi asked in concern as he noticed Shampoo's eyes were open, and looking at him in bewilderment. "Are you all right?"

"What happen?" Shampoo asked as Kasumi sat up, pulling her to a sitting position as well. Kasumi delayed answering, instead examining her intently. Shampoo took the pause to try and gain the answer herself, not learning much save noticing that both she and Kasumi were fully dressed, eliminating one possibility. In a way she was grateful. She would definitely not want to forget that.

Finally, satisfied that Shampoo was at least physically well, Kasumi turned to answering her question. "Frost said you might not remember. She accidentally cast a fear spell on you. It was necessary for you to stay with me for the duration of its effect. You do feel all right?"

Shampoo nodded. "Feel fine now."

"Good," Kasumi replied with a warm smile then got up. Shampoo remained in the bed, just a little too confused to do anything more that watch as Kasumi left the room.

XXXXX

Kasumi grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried her hair, having just changed back to normal. "What a very interesting night," she commented as she headed back to her room. Well, at least it was over. Kasumi rethought that last thought once she entered her room and found Shampoo still sitting on her bed, a confused look still on her face. Kasumi had assumed Shampoo would go to her own room. However, clearly such was not the case. "Shampoo, there's still a few hours till morning," Kasumi hinted, but Shampoo only looked at her blankly. Kasumi frowned with worry, and approached. "Are you sure you are all right?"

With a suddenness that surprised even Kasumi, Shampoo grabbed Kasumi tightly around the waist. Kasumi barely managed to keep her balance in the face of the radical change in her center of gravity, but managed to recover and looked down at the girl hugging her. "Shampoo want talk. You listen, okay?"

"Okay," Kasumi replied without thinking, but felt immediately after that she about to be put on the spot.

"Shampoo do much thinking while Kasumi and Ranma on date. Shampoo know that wedding big misunderstanding, but she now decide she no care. Shampoo know now she love Kasumi. Shampoo no care you girl. It no change what in Shampoo's heart. Shampoo love Kasumi, and Shampoo want Kasumi love Shampoo too. Please say Shampoo no have to go."

Kasumi frowned unseen by Shampoo. I was afraid of this, she thought, a heavy feeling in her stomach. This complicated everything. Yet, despite that, Kasumi had another, lighter feeling about the declaration. However, she did not let herself dwell on feelings either way. There was a decision Shampoo was waiting for.

The decision is obvious, Kasumi thought at first, I cannot let this go on. If nothing else it would just be false hope. I could never... Kasumi paused on the last thought, uncertain about its correctness. Her life, her goals, her whole being was in question as of late. Even she could admit her own feeling were less and less known to her lately. Her own mother had turned out to be something completely contrary to what Kasumi had thought. Shampoo especially was a point her own mind did not know how to classify. So, was it truly false hope?

And then there what Frost had said. Perhaps she was right. Kasumi, although she had intended the best, had given Shampoo an open ended promise. It was unfair to exploit that. Kasumi wasn't comfortable setting any sort of time line on such things, so perhaps it was better to give a little.

Kasumi closed her eyes, and sighed. "If you really want to, you can stay."

"Oh, Shampoo so happy!" Shampoo said in delight, tightening her grip around Kasumi.

"But, you have to understand that I really am a woman, and I'm not going to sacrifice that. I also do not wish to get involved in any intimate relations at this time. I'm just not ready for that with anyone. And..." Kasumi trailed off as she noticed Shampoo's inattention. "Shampoo, are you listening to me?" Shampoo just sighed in contentment. Kasumi sighed then spoke up. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later. Look, Shampoo, like I was saying, it's still a few hours till morning..."

"Shampoo understand," Shampoo answered, finally taking note of what Kasumi was saying. "Shampoo get changed."

Kasumi just nodded as Shampoo released her and headed over to Kasumi's dresser. With yet another sigh, Kasumi laid down on the bed. For tonight at least she would go fully clothed. No sense in giving Shampoo the wrong idea, although Kasumi did have to wonder if she had already given her a wrong idea. I'll work it out later, Kasumi thought, and tried to relax, looking at the far wall.

As she lay, Kasumi let her mind float freely. An old saying Genma had once told her came to mind: unusual times call for unusual measures. Of course, at the time, he was trying to convince her to steal some okonomiyaki from Mr. Kuonji yatai, which she naturally refused to do. However, despite that, the idea did have a certain logic to it, just misapplied at that time. Well, these certainly were unusual times.

Curious as to what was taking Shampoo so long, Kasumi looked over her shoulder, and got an excellent look at 'cheek' as Shampoo rifled through Kasumi's lower drawer. Kasumi blushed, but quickly reminded herself that both she and Shampoo were girls right now, and there was nothing wrong with seeing her this way. Of course, Shampoo is technically my wife, and declaring her love for me, Kasumi thought as she looked away. This was too confusing.

A moment later Shampoo practically jumped into the bed, and cuddled herself up next to Kasumi. The touch, and especially the emotion expressed through her actions, was enough to make Kasumi turn beet red. Luckily for her though, Shampoo left it to that, and within a few minutes was once more asleep, leaving Kasumi to her thoughts.

Why must life be so complicated? Kasumi thought, looking back at Shampoo. She looked so peaceful now, quite unlike the handful she was when awake. You deserve your happiness Shampoo. I just don't know if I am the one who can give it to you.

Kasumi sighed once more, and turned to stare at the wall, trying to put aside her present situation and get some sleep. After failing at that for ten minutes, Kasumi conceded to an urge of her own and rolled over to face Shampoo, then pulled her in close. I made my promise to correct this mess, Kasumi thought, and I will, for both of us. With that last thought, Kasumi found peace easier to come by, and drifted off herself.

XXXXX

About that same time, across the sea, in the seedy underbelly of a Chinese port town, a young Chinese figure sat waiting at a table in a darkened room. A dark cloak concealed most its features, save a tuft of white hair at the front. The sound of a door opening caused the figure to turn in its seat to see the man it had been waiting for enter and sit across the table.

"_Do you have it_?" the figure asked, and the man nodded, producing a scroll from his shirt.

"_Indeed I do. This was quite difficult to come by. What's so important about this-_"

Suddenly dropping a bag of coins on the table, the figure snatched the scroll from the man. "_Never mind that. That's your payment_."

The man casually picked up the bag, and opened it to briefly examine its contents. Sure enough the coinage was there in the correct amount. Satisfied, he tied the bag to his belt, and examined his companion with a smile. "_You know, should you really want that bobble, you'll have to travel to Japan. I happen to know some excellent sources of transport_," the man said, taking the figure's hand into his own. "_I could offer a lady such as yourself quite the bargain_."

He barely managed to complete the sentence before two glowing points appeared within the darkness of the cloak's hood. With one inhumanly fast motion the man felt a stabbing pain in his hand and screamed out. Reflexively he tried to withdraw his appendage from the pain, but doing so only increased the sensation ten-fold. The man looked on in horror as he saw his hand pinned to the table by a dagger plunged up to its hilt in his flesh.

Standing up, the woman glared down at the man. "_Count yourself lucky that I choose to spare your life. Never cross my path again_." The woman turned and left, stepping into the street with a wide smile on her face as she examined the scroll. At last, I have found my cure, she thought. Three long months I have suffered. Three long months I have searched. Now, at last I have found it.

Rolling up the parchment, the woman turned down another street, and spotted the two she was looking for. Scowling angrily, she watched as the two boys gawked openly at a passing lady. "_Would you two idiots get a hold of yourselves and stop staring_!" she ordered as she walked over.

Instantly both boys stood at attention, the one with a wolf skin cap saying, "_Sorry princess, it's just that_-"

He never finished the sentence, having been blasted through a wall by a chi blast from the woman. "_NEVER call me that! How many times must I explain this to you dolts?_"

"_Maybe just one more_-" the other boy, this one clothed in tiger skinned armor, began to say, but he too received a blast from the woman. He, however, managed to keep his footing, although shaking side to side from weakness.

"_That was a rhetorical question! You should understand by now! Even you two aren't that stupid_!" She yelled, but then calmed, and showed the recovering boys the scroll. "_I have found the location of the artifact. It is near Tokyo, in Japan_."

"_So, we're going to Japan_?" The boy wearing wolf cap asked.

The girl sighed, and began to seriously wonder if both her companions had suffered extreme brain damage in their childhood. "_Yes, of course we are! That's what we've been looking for all this time_!"

"_I thought you were looking for that Kasumi girl_?" The wolf boy asked, causing the woman to momentarily tense up.

After a moment to collect herself, she replied. "_Well, yes, that is true, but in this case it doesn't matter. I happen to know that Kasumi Tendo is also in Tokyo,_" The woman explained then looked off at the sky. "_Oh yes, we will soon meet again Kasumi Tendo, but this time I shall be whole. Then... then you shall know my true power, and final victory shall be mine_." The woman began chuckling with the thought, briefly basking in the delight of her inner vision. However, her two companions staring at her chest spoiled the moment. With an angry growl, both once more received a blast of chi energy.

**End Chapter 20**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing. Later.


	21. Chapter 21: Trouble from China

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 21**

Life is a confusing thing, especially when you realize there are no rules. Kasumi had come to realize that over the past several days and justly she was feeling more then a little ill used. It had all seemed nice and simple once upon a time. She was a woman and thus must live up to her mother's image. Now, that seemed awfully silly in light of finding out her mother was nothing like the image of her Kasumi had carried in her mind for so many years, like some sort of mystic talisman to protect one small part of her from Uncle Genma's influence.

Now what talisman was Kasumi going to use to protect her inner self? What was she going to strive for? She would have to find something quickly. Cologne seemed determined to hone Kasumi's fighting skills. Her father was set on having her marry Ranma. Shampoo desired to get back her… husband… wife… mate probably would be the best term for it at the moment. The school wanted her to continue on with her work. Kuno wanted her to marry him, or at least date him. Mousse was of similar mind, and some contended so was Ryoga, although Kasumi still had trouble believing that one.

In some ways it was nice having so many men interested in her. She had once believed she would be lucky to find a single interested man. However, now she was being pulled in five different directions at once. Well, Ranma was content with the situation, not enthusiastic. Kuno… Tatewaki was just a little outside Kasumi's interest. He was a nice boy and all, just a bit too… Kuno. Shampoo wanted nothing to do with Mousse, although she showed little interest in any of the men, but Mousse was of particular distaste to her. And Ryoga, he was Kasumi's friend. Surely those that thought he wanted more were mistaken. Although, maybe they were not… The revelation about her mother had been a blow to her confidence. She found she was no longer able to feel positive about anything. She did not think Ryouga felt that way about her, but she could no longer trust her own judgment on such matters.

Then there was her… wife. The term still felt uncomfortable, but not quite as much as it once did. Kasumi did not know whether to be worried or pleased about that. The nights together were interesting for lack of a better word. Shampoo certainly was happy, despite the restrictions Kasumi had insisted on if they were to share a room. In fact, Kasumi could only remember one time Shampoo had been this happy and that was the night they met. The current situation was a very pleasant change from the way Shampoo had been for the since coming to Nerima. Kasumi was very happy about that. She really did hate seeing anyone unhappy.

However, Shampoo's feelings were one thing, Kasumi's were another. In truth, Kasumi was not sure what she felt. She liked Shampoo being happy, and even in some ways enjoyed being able to hold her at night and give her that happiness. It was hard to admit it, but Kasumi felt she did desire to give Shampoo the emotional love she wanted. However, the physical part was where Kasumi pulled to a stop. She was a little uneasy with sex in general, and sex with another woman was that much more unsettling.

Which lead Kasumi to her present thoughts, what to do? Her work at school continued, as did her training. Those were the easy bits. Marriage was the hard bit. Frost was right in that Kasumi could not keep Shampoo on hold forever. It was not fair to her. So, the solution seemed to be compromise and consider those radical paths Kasumi had been avoiding contemplating, the ones that lead to a three-way relationship. It was something Kasumi had up to now not let herself truly think about. It was so unusual. However, when compared to the alternatives, that solution was looking more appealing every day.

Kasumi could try and convince Shampoo that they needed a third partner, maybe by telling her that Kasumi desired a man in her life. Then together they could hopefully find one. That way, Shampoo's legal difficulties were done away with, and Kasumi could avoid that pesky issue of being physical with Shampoo. Of course, she would have to quietly withdraw, and hope Shampoo did not wonder why she was not sleeping with their new husband.

Hopefully, Shampoo would be so caught up with her new love, she would forget Kasumi. After all, she couldn't really love Kasumi. Could she? Kasumi shook her head. Of course Shampoo did not truly love her. It was simply a crush born of their mutually complicated situation. The plan would work. It had to work. It was all nice and neat. So no doubt it will be harder than hell to pull off, Kasumi thought pessimistically, slipping once more into the depressed state that was becoming her normal mood lately.

Kasumi came out of her thoughts at that moment to see Genma standing before her with a perplexed look on his face. "Where have you been girl? You've been walking like a zombie for the past 20 minutes. The others are probably already home by now."

Kasumi looked around her, and indeed noticed her thoughts had taken her far off course. Morning training sessions usually kept her attention. Today it apparently had not. "I'm sorry Uncle Saotome, I was just thinking."

"Pretty deep thought," Genma remarked, and motioned behind Kasumi. "I don't even think you noticed the extra weight."

Kasumi blinked and looked behind her to see a pair of steel balls attached to her ankles that must have each weighed a good hundred pounds. "Oh yes, I guess I didn't. There is so much happening lately…"

"Hmm, yes, but that is no excuse for letting your mind wander so far off the matters at hand. What if you were to be attacked? You could be caught off guard and defeated, and we can't have that can we. At least not until after Ranma has defeated you."

"Has it ever occurred to you, Uncle, that me marrying Ranma may not be the best thing?"

Genma smiled and waved off the question, and began to walk off, forcing Kasumi to follow, dragging the clanking balls behind her. "Nonsense girl. It was decided when you were but a child that the Saotome and Tendo families would be united, and united they shall be. Together you will carry the Anything Goes school into the next generation."

"I don't see how. I can't even have children," Kasumi said with a downcast look. "At least, not as a woman."

"A small technical problem that we can surely overcome in time. After all, with all the advances in reproductive science these days, anything is possible."

Kasumi looked off to the side with a frown. "I would not need such radical solutions if you had bothered to tell me you hadn't read the brochure. I would have never gone to the training ground."

"The way of the martial artist is a difficult one."

"Humph, perhaps, but particularly under your guidance," Kasumi criticized.

"Oh come now. Everything we did was to further the art."

"Everything? Humph. Uncle Saotome, we may be home, but do not think I have forgotten what you put me through."

"Oh, come now Kasumi, it wasn't that bad," Genma replied with a touch of nervousness. When Kasumi started to get critical, he knew he was in for it.

"Oh no? You practically sold me into slave labor under Mr. Kuonji."

"You're exaggerating."

"It was either that or don't eat. And, don't you start telling me I should have just taken the food, because that is wrong. Thanks largely to that, Ukyo now hates me. Then there was that cat fist training and this phobia I now have. After that Thailand where you nearly got me killed trying to save you after you stole that kick boxer's dinner. You are lucky we found Dhalsim shortly after or you'd be explaining my injuries to everyone. Then of course we cannot forget Jusenkyo and my curse. Then you got me married to Shampoo, again thanks to your stomach. Oh, and then there was that other time you stole those two boys' lunch and I nearly got killed trying to bail you out of that mess."

By this point Genma was looking around for a means of escape. Kasumi had gone past critical to downright angry, and that was not good. However, past experience told him running would only make things worse, so he just listened.

"Where does that leave me? Ukyo hates me. Frost is just looking for an excuse to kill me. I'm married to another girl. Kuno is trying to date me. Mousse is trying to force me into a marriage. Oh, and I'm engaged to Ranma now thanks to you. It was that bad or worse." Kasumi finally stopped to merely glare at her trainer and one time guardian.

In response to this, Genma quickly went down to his knees and began employing one of his Moko rakuchi-sei technique. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Kasumi shook her head, and pulled Genma back to his feet.

"Cut it out," Kasumi ordered in a tired voice, and Genma promptly complied. A moment of silence passed as Kasumi cooled off, continuing to glare at Genma who hung his head in shame. However, finally the look on Kasumi's face broke. It just was not in her to maintain that level of displeasure for long.

Genma took this as a cue to get going, and quickly proceed on his way with Kasumi following. After a minute, he built up enough courage to speak. "Well, just look on the bright side girl. You're alive. You have a good job. You even have your own restaurant. Not so bad."

"I suppose," Kasumi conceded.

"And besides, you've weathered the worst of it. Nothing else could possibly go wrong." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a splash of water hit him. Genma looked to his side to see an old woman serenely tossing water onto the sidewalk with a bucket and ladle. He stared at her for a moment, wondering just what purpose this action served, while she continued about her business heedless of Genma's transformation or presence.

After a moment, and noticing Kasumi had suddenly vanished from sight, Genma looked about. He came to a paralyzed stop when he saw two familiar boys coming up the street, and directly at him. What are they doing here, Genma asked himself in a panic. They're supposed to be in China.

"_Hey Mint, isn't that the panda that stole our lunch a couple months ago_," the boy in tiger skinned armor asked his companion.

Mint nodded. "_Yeah, I think so_."

"_Speaking of food, I'm awfully hungry_."

"_Come to think of it, so am I_," Mint replied, a grumbling in his stomach.

"_What do you think panda tastes like_?"

"_Don't know. Let's find out_," Mint answered, and the two boys began approaching, Mint drawing his sword from his back.

Genma of course, not knowing a word of Chinese, did not understand what they had said. However, he knew enough that he would not like the results, and turned to run. He made about 5 feet when he found Mint standing in his path. Genma quickly hid his face, and held up a sign saying, 'please, I'm too young to die.'

The sound of two startled cries, followed by two bodies falling heavily to the ground, caused Genma to un-shield his face, and find Mint struggling against a steal ball resting on his stomach, and the other boy collapsed on the ground with another ball on his head. He blinked in confusion, but then spotted Kasumi jumping down from the street side fence, two broken chains around her ankles.

"Come on. That won't hold them long," Kasumi ordered urgently, and together the two raced off down the street.

A few seconds later the boy in tiger skinned armor removed the steel ball from his head, and rubbed his skull briefly before heading over to Mint. "_I think I have a bruise_," he complained as he removed the other ball from his companion. "_What happened_?"

"_It was that girl Herb-sama is looking for_."

"_Oh her. Should we go after her_?"

The two boys thought for a moment, but finally Mint shook his head. "_We better not. Herb-sama said she wants to deal with her._" The other boy nodded, and helped Mint to his feet. They began to head on their way when Mint stopped and pointed at the other boy. "_Hey Lime, where's the Chiisuiton_?"

Lime looked at his belt where the object in question had been, but found nothing there. Both boys panicked when they could not immediately find it. "_Oh great! Herb-sama's going to kill us!_" Mint exclaimed as he began racing around in a blur to find the missing artifact. Lime likewise began searching then noticed the old woman's bucket and ladle resting by the gate to her home.

"_There it is_," Lime said, pointing out the bucket and walking over. Mint joined him and looked at the bucket skeptically.

"_You sure? This doesn't look like it_."

"_Hey, it's magical. It can look like whatever it wants_."

"_Oh, okay_." The wolf boy picked up the bucket, leaving the ladle behind. "_We better not lose this again._" Lime nodded, and the two boys headed off.

Moments later, the old woman returned with another bucket full of water, picked up her ladle, and continued about her daily routine.

XXXXX

"Ranma, I… I… Ranma, I lo… lo… Ah, geez! I can say this. Ranma, I lo… lov… AH! I'm pathetic!" Ukyo cried out to the sky as she continued her solitary walk to the Tendos'. "He's not even here and I can't say it! What malicious deity cursed me with this damned inability to tell the man I love my feelings? Well, answer me!" Ukyo bowed her head after receiving no response. Letting out a frustrated puff of air to blow an errant strand of hair out of her face, Ukyo renewed her practice.

Ukyo, her concentration locked firmly on the task at hand, did not notice the old woman going about her daily routine. Naturally, Ukyo walked directly in the path of the water, and immediately transformed. Grumbling angrily, she looked over at the woman who continued about her task unaffected by the transformation that had occurred right in front of her. If she wasn't an old lady I'd break that damn bucket over her head, Ukyo thought, but instead of any such drastic action she headed off.

XXXXX

Several blocks away, one former prince of the Musk Dynasty was sitting at a lonely table in the back of one of the local cafes. It was not that Herb had lost his royal blood, or that his family's place on the throne of the Musk had been taken away. No, what had happened was far worse than that. Herb, prince of the Musk, most recent heir to 10 generations of the dragon clan and countless ages of true dragons before that, who's very blood surged with the power of the dragon, the most fearsome of all creatures, had been undone by a blasted monkey! Even after all this time the embarrassment was almost too much to bear.

She blamed her teachers and guardians for this blasted curse she had. It was their fault for keeping her so isolated from women. If it were not for that isolation, she would have been used to the sight of breasts, but no, that was not the case. Instead, the very sight of them had paralyzed him at the time, leaving him wide open for that damn ape to knock him into the spring. Now he was a she, and just to rub salt in the wound the curse was made irreversible by that same ape knocking using the Chiisuiton on him as well. Rightly Herb should have hunted the blasted creature down and burned it to a cinder, but it had eluded him.

Then… then there was Kasumi Tendo. Oh, how that face was burned into Herb's consciousness. Her meeting with Kasumi had been a turning point. The woman who shared her own curse in reverse had taught Herb an important lesson, among other things. Since that day Herb had set her mind to overcoming her deficiencies. It had been difficult, but in the end she had become stronger. Now it would soon be time to face Kasumi once more. However, one thing remained. She had to get back her male form. It was the only way to truly face Kasumi. In this form, she simply could not.

Sighing, Herb eyed her untouched breakfast. She simply had no appetite. Instead, Herb busied herself recalling her last encounter with Kasumi, paying special attention to each and every nuance of the Tendo girl. Even Mint and Lime's arrival took a moment to shake her out of the thoughts.

"_Finally, what took you two so long_?"

"_We got attacked by that Kasumi girl_," Mint explained, and immediately Herb rose out of her seat to glare down at Mint.

"_When? Where? You did not fight her did you_?"

"_Well, it was about 14 minutes ago_," Mint started.

"_Yeah, about 4 blocks from here to the east_," Lime continued.

"_And we didn't fight her_," Mint finished.

Herb examined her two men for a moment then sat down slowly. "_Very well, then we must be quick. You did get all the supplies we will need_?" Both the boys nodded, Lime picking up a large sack to show Herb. "_Good_," Herb said with a nod, and pulled out her map. "_It is only a few days travel from here if we make good time. Once there it should be no problem locating the Kaisuifu. Give the Chiisuiton to me_."

As instructed, Lime put the bucket up on the table. Herb studied her map a moment longer before looking up at the nondescript bucket before her. "_What is this_?" Herb asked.

"_The Chiisuiton_," Lime answered.

"_This is not the Chiisuiton. This is bucket, a plain, old bucket. Where is the Chiisuiton_?" Herb demanded, anger clear in her voice.

Both boys became very nervous at that point, and looked to each other for the other to explain. Mint took the initiative. "_Well, you see, when Kasumi attacked us, we sort of… lost the Chiisuiton. But we saw that bucket and thought that_-"

"_Thought? Did you say thought? No, I must have misheard because you couldn't __possibly have thought! You know why? Because if you had, I would be looking at the Chiisuiton and not this piece of cheap driftwood_!" Both boys hung their heads in shame under Herb's glare, but urgency demanded she relent. "_Alright, alright. We'll hunt it down later when we have the Kaisuifu_."

"_Why don't we look for it now_?" Lime asked.

Herb got to her feet and looked down at her two companions. "_There is no time. Kasumi is aware of our presence. As such I must be cured so I can face her as soon as possible else she shall have time to prepare. This map is accurate enough that we don't require the Chiisuiton to find the Kaisuifu. It'll just have to wait till later._" Without further explanation, Herb headed off, Mint and Lime soon following.

XXXXX

About this time Ryouko finally arrived at her home, at least it had become that for her over the last several months. Yet, as she walked into the yard near the dojo and found Ranma practicing, Ryouko was reminded of just what she was doing to keep this home. Her whole life was a big deception at the moment. She was lying to him, abusing his trust, even sleeping in his bed with him. Of course, she had her reasons. Kasumi could not be trusted, and since Ukyo was unable to convince anyone of Kasumi's true nature, her only option was to keep on guard for them. However, she still felt guilty about it.

Ranma executed a spinning roundhouse kick, breaking the rope-padded log he was practicing against. He looked at his work in satisfaction before noticing Ryouko and brightening up. "Hey Ryouko," he called out as he walked over. "There you are. Where do you keep going off to anyway?" Ryouko shriveled up a little at the question as it just reaffirmed her complicity in this deception. "Something wrong girl?" Ranma asked, and to try and forestall any further concern, Ryouko turned on her happy pet routine.

It was really quite the soppy affair. Wagging her tail wildly and panting, tongue and all. If it were not for Ranma she would feel truly stupid about the whole thing. However, it did its job, and Ranma gave her a quick petting before directing her to follow him. Oh, the things one will do for love, Ryouko thought to herself as she complied.

Ranma stopped briefly in the kitchen to poor himself some tea his mother had prepared. As was usual for her as well, Ryouko received some brief attention before Nodoka began lecturing Ranma about his recent school performance. Ranma did his own routine of, "yes mom. I know mom. I'll do better mom…" and took the first opportunity to get away. After that, he headed upstairs to his room, and Ukyo followed, dark thoughts clouding her mind. Damn that Kasumi, if she was not causing so much trouble, poor Ranma would not be so distracted, and would be doing much better in school. On the mental note board in her mind, she added one more mark to the extensive list on the side of the board that said 'reasons for Kasumi to die'.

Once there, Ranma closed the door with a sigh, and sipped at his tea while casting a weary eye at his schoolbooks. "I hate studying," he commented, and Ryouko nodded her agreement. Of course he did, poor boy. Damn that Kasumi, why was she piling so much work on poor Ranma.

With a smile at his pet, Ranma sat on his bed, and lost himself in thought. Most of it was directed it seemed, at his book, although he did cast her the occasional look. With a sigh of resignation, Ranma put down his cup of tea on the desk, seemingly by chance just over Ryouko, and began to pick up his books. In the process, the glass tipped over.

Ranma's quick reflexes saved the cup, but its contents fell directly on the unsuspecting Ryouko. Ryouko let out an instinctive yelp of pain at the sudden heat, and dodged away. At the same moment Ranma cast her a confused look. She cast him back a stunned look.

"Sorry about that Ryouko. I got to be more careful." Ranma said after a moment, then, glass in hand, headed to the door. "Better go give this to Mom before something else happens."

Ryouko watched him leave, still in shock.

XXXXX

Just outside in the hallway, Ranma paused to look back at his door. A regretful look crossed his face then he shrugged and headed on his way. "Ah, don't be silly Ranma. You're luck isn't that good." With a shake of his head, Ranma headed down the stairs.

XXXXX

Back in the room, Ryouko's mind finally began to process data once more. That was just too close, she thought at first, relieved, then nearly crashed into another processing block. Why didn't I change? That was hot water. I should have changed. Maybe it wasn't enough. Yeah, that's it. Nothing to worry about…

No sooner had she thought that than she was racing out the door and down the stairs. She passed Ranma on the way, and ran directly for the bathroom.

XXXXX

Inside, Soun Tendo was taking a peaceful soak in the tub, without worries or concerns. His relaxing time was suddenly interrupted when Ryouko practically smashed through the door and dove into the hot bath water. Natural, a hundred plus pounds of wolf jumping into a large quantity of water at a breakneck pace caused a wee bit of a splash. Soun managed to keep his response to a few blinks of confusion as he eyed Ranma's pet standing in the water across from him.

The two exchanged looks for several seconds, until Ryouko looked down, and seeming very displeased with what she saw, let out a rumbling growl that changed quickly to a whimper. Then, she rushed out as fast as she had come in.

Soun watched her go, blinked a few more times, and then resumed looking across the room at the opposite wall as he had been doing before the interruption. "I knew letting him have that dog would be trouble," he mumbled, but then shrugged and promptly forgot the whole incident.

XXXXX

Kasumi was outside the San Cheng-Huang, putting out the garbage. However, her mind was occupied with more pressing concerns. It seems that with unusual and disturbing regularity, Kasumi's troubles were following her here to Nerima. The Musk was just the latest, but were a cause for a great deal of concern. Her previous encounter with the Musk had been difficult and exceedingly dangerous. To have them here in Japan was not good.

Kasumi tried to convince herself that it was just a coincidence and that nothing would come of it. Somehow, it did nothing to calm her. Naturally Genma had gone off to hide at home. He was the fortunate one. At least they did not know his human form. Kasumi had no such protection.

Looking back at the restaurant, Kasumi considered sending the girls away, perhaps to stay with her family. It would be safer that way with Cologne off on business for the day. However, she knew Shampoo would never go, and had her suspicions that Makoto would be likewise minded. Neither were the type to stand aside while she was in danger, and she couldn't think of any good non-dangerous reason she could give them that would work. It seemed best not to tell them anything at all to avoid either of them doing something foolish. The best thing was to remove herself from their vicinity.

Kasumi was just about to head back out when a sense of warning alerted her to trouble nearby. An instant later, a loud growl caused her to turn just in time to see Ryouko leap at her. Kasumi reacted quickly, grabbing a nearby trash bag and using it to knock Ryouko off her flight path, while simultaneously dodging to the side. Kasumi rolled across the ground, and quickly flipped to her feet to face Ryouko.

"Ukyo, why are you attacking me?" Kasumi asked, but gained only another growl and attack from the transformed girl. Kasumi once more dodged, but this time noticed the shear reckless nature of her opponent's attack. Whatever was bothering Ukyo, it had overridden her combat sense. As Ryouko came about for another attack, Kasumi readied to end the conflict. One last leap allowed Kasumi the opportunity to get at a paralysis point. Normally Ukyo could dodge such a precise attack, but in her current state of mind she did not bother. As such, she fell limply to the ground.

"Alright Ukyo, as soon as I change you back, you better explain why you're so much madder at me then usual all of a sudden," Kasumi said, and headed inside to retrieve some hot water, and something to cover Ukyo with once she was back to normal. She returned a moment later with a coat and a kettle of warm water. "Okay Ukyo, what is this..." Kasumi began to say as she poured the water on Ukyo then fell silent when nothing happened. Kasumi looked at the kettle in confusion, and poured some more water on her own hand to be sure. The water was easily hot enough, which meant... "Ukyo, you can't transform?"

Being paralyzed, Ryouko could do little more than give Kasumi a nasty look. Realizing this, Kasumi released the paralysis point, and warily took a step back, ready for Ryouko to attack her again. However, having had the time to calm down somewhat, and to come to the conclusion that hard as it was to believe, Kasumi had not had anything to do with her present state, Ryouko did nothing more than lay on the ground whimpering.

"When did this happen? How? Can you..." Kasumi began to ask, then shook her head. "Of course, sorry, you can't answer me." Kasumi took a moment to think as Ryouko remained on the ground too depressed to care about much of anything. After a minute, Kasumi snapped her fingers. "Come on Ukyo, let's go see Frost. Maybe she knows what is wrong with you."

Ryouko gave Kasumi a suspicious look. However, in the end, how could things get much worse? Ukyo could not really think of any way it could so she stood up and reluctantly nodded.

XXXXX

"Come on, that's it. You stupid beast. I have you now! Fall before my might! One last spell and... NO! AAHHH!" Frost screamed then hung her head. Game over the screen read, and Frost could do little more than glare at it. "This thing is rigged! That boss is too tough. Who the hell tested this stupid game anyway?" Frost yelled at the screen for no particular reason besides letting off steam. Irritated, she reset the system and prepared to reload. "Alright, this time I'll just summon-"

"Frost!" Kasumi called from the door to the clinic, causing Frost to look back at the door to her room in further irritation.

"Now what? I'm in here!" She called out then turned off the television to see what Kasumi wanted. As Kasumi walked in, Ryouko following her, Frost gave the both a displeased look. "I'm busy with important work, so make this quick. What do you want?"

"Well, we have a problem."

"We? No, you have the problem obviously," Frost responded irritably.

"No, I mean..." Kasumi began to explain then looked at Ryouko. "Can I tell her?" Frost looked at both her visitors in mild confusion, and watched as Ryouko reluctantly nodded. "Frost, you know Ukyo right?"

"Yeah, the one that tried to beat you up during your little liaison with that Ranma boy."

Kasumi was about to correct Frost on the nature of Ranma and hers date, but decided against it. Frost was simply too stubborn to listen. Instead she continued on with matter at hand. "Well, she has a Jusenkyo curse."

Frost eyed Ryouko, then Kasumi. "You mean to tell me that is Ukyo?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what? I can't cure Jusenkyo curses you know. The magic is far too well protected from magical manipulation."

"No, you see, Ukyo can't seem to transform back to normal."

At this point Frost eyed both of them suspiciously. "Is this some sort of joke? You just conveniently tell me that Ukyo has a curse now when there is no way to prove it."

"It's true," Kasumi insisted, but Frost dismissed her.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see," Frost replied, and walked over to Ryouko. "Bet you didn't know I could detect the magical aura of Jusenkyo, did you? So, if this dog doesn't have one..." Frost said as she knelt down to inspect Ryouko, giving Kasumi the evil eye. However, after only a few seconds, her expression changed to one of mild surprise. "So, it is true, or at least the part about this dog having a curse."

Ryouko gave Frost an exasperated growl, causing the magus to look up at Kasumi questioningly. "She doesn't like being called dog," Kasumi explained, and Frost nodded.

"Alright, alright. Now let me see." Frost took a moment longer to examine Ryouko then stood up. "There is definitely something here. Her Jusenkyo curse has been augmented in some way.

"I thought you said that wasn't possible."

"No stupid! I said no manipulatory magic! Don't you listen?" Frost snapped, prompting Kasumi to shrink away a few steps. "This magic is on top of the Jusenkyo curse. It doesn't affect the curse's function at all. Changing back is not part of the curse's function. Now, Ukyo, when did you last transform? Today?" Ryouko nodded. "Okay, was there anything odd about that transformation? Anything at all? Somebody out of place? An unusual item nearby?" Ryouko shook her head, but then shrugged. "Don't recall huh? Alright, let me think."

Frost went over to a stack of books she had beside the television and began rummaging through them. "You're lucky I've studied Jusenkyo fairly extensively. Not many want to go anywhere near that place. A bunch of people believe the springs actually draw you into them. Bunch of nonsense really seeing as how none of the guides have ever fallen in one. It just takes some caution," Frost commented then found the particular book she was looking for. "Now let me see. There aren't many who dabble in Jusenkyo related magics so we could get lucky."

"Lucky?" Kasumi asked in some concern. "You mean there might not be a cure."

"Might be. We Amazons have a few spells that can lock a Jusenkyo curse. Fortunately I think I can counter those. Failing that the Elder surely can get it done. However, seeing as how there are presently only three Amazon maguses, only two of which can cast those spells, one of which is me, I sort of doubt that's your problem. However, if you're unlucky, you've been nailed by one of the irreversible types of locks." Ryouko tensed up at that, and began to whimper once again. "Hey, don't worry so much. Just because no one knows how to reverse them now doesn't mean they can't be. Besides, those types of locks are very rare... Hmmm, now, that could be... Right configuration..." Frost said as she stopped at one particular page then turned it to show to Ryouko. "Did you happen to notice this anywhere nearby last time you transformed?"

Ryouko looked at the picture of the Chiisuiton, and dimly she recalled the old woman having such a bucket. With a vigorous nod, Ryouko confirmed that she had seen it. "Right, that's the Chiisuiton, an artifact of the Musk Dynasty. They developed it to trap animals in the cursed form of women so they could marry them. Sick huh, but that's the Musk for ya. A bunch of male barbarian pigs if ever there was! Anyway, that's not really important. What is important is that it has a counter-active opposite artifact called the Kaisuifu. However, how in heavens name did the Chiisuiton get to Japan?" Frost directed the question to no one in particular, but noticed once she looked about the room that Kasumi was unusually nervous. "Alright you, what part have you played in this?"

"I didn't, honest!" Kasumi pleaded, and noticed that Ryouko had regained a large amount of her anger. "Look, I have had a run in with the Musk before. I encountered them earlier today as well. They must have brought it here."

"THE MUSK IS HERE IN JAPAN!" Frost yelled out. "What the hell are they doing so far outside their territory? What in the world did you do to them? Assassinate a Prince or something?"

"No!" Kasumi protested.

"Then what?"

"I got into a fight with a few of them, but it was nothing to hold a big grudge over."

"I'm sure," Frost said, not in the least convinced, but took a sudden swing about in behavior, and returned the book to its place on the pile. "However, seeing as how they are the Musk, I don't really care. If you did something to piss them off, it must have been good. Now then, we have to find the Chiisuiton. With it I can track down the Kaisuifu. Ukyo, take us to where you last saw the Chiisuiton. There is no time to waste. The Musk could already be on the move."

Ryouko nodded and proceed to take the lead, with Kasumi and Frost following. Tofu managed to catch up to them at the door just before they left. "Is something wrong?" he asked, causing Frost to give him a haughty look, but only for a second.

"We have important business to take care of. We may be gone for sometime, possibly days," Frost explained.

"Days?" Kasumi and Tofu echoed in surprise.

"Well, the Kaisuifu most likely won't be near here. Days is being optimistic. However, I do recall hearing that the Musk had either given away, or lost the Kaisuifu, and its most likely location happens to be somewhere in Japan."

"Then, maybe that is why they are here," Kasumi suggested. "Perhaps they are searching for it."

"It could be, and that's all the more reason to hurry. They have a head start on us," Frost pointed out, putting her day gear on in a rush.

"Okay then," Tofu said. "This seems important so good luck to you."

"Thank you doctor. Oh, could you tell everyone not to worry, and that I'll hopefully be back soon." Kasumi said and the doctor nodded. Then, Ryouko, Frost and Kasumi took their leave, and headed off.

XXXXX

A short time later the trio arrived at the street of the old woman. As she had been doing earlier, she was wetting the street, and in her possession was the Chiisuiton. "Hold it!" Frost warned, pulling the other two to a stop. "I'll handle this. Last thing we need is for an accident to happen."

Both Ryouko and Kasumi relented and hung back while Frost cautiously proceeded to approach the old woman. "Um, honored elder, I am sorry to indispose you, but I have need of that bucket you are using."

The old woman looked up at Frost in mild interest, and looked at the bucket. "Yes deary, is this yours? I seem to have somehow got this one in place of my own. I only noticed a short time ago. I figured the owner would come back sooner or later to retrieve it."

"Yes, thank you very much. Could I have it?"

"Oh certainly dear," she said, handing the Chiisuiton over to Frost. "You wouldn't happen to have mine would you? I don't want to have all that street dust getting all over my yard you see."

"No, but..." Frost said, and with a quick gesture conjured up a fresh bucket. "Will this do?"

"My dear, you are something of the magician. Yes that will do just fine, thank you." The old woman replied, taking the offered bucket from Frost and continuing about her task. Frost quickly emptied the Chiisuiton's remaining water content on the street herself, and headed back to the others.

"Okay, gotten, and this is definitely the genuine article. Funny, I wonder why they would leave a valuable artifact like this lying about?"

Kasumi hung her head and explained. "They must have lost it during our fight earlier. This is right where I fought them."

Frost and Ryouko both scowled at Kasumi, but Frost quickly ended the blame giving. "No time for that. This thing has an inbuilt homing magic..." she said as she set the bucket on the ground then placed the ladle on the rigid handle. However, after being released the ladle simple fell to the ground. "Okay, it's not near by then. Here, hold this, and make sure you have a good grip."

"Okay," Kasumi said, taking the proffered Chiisuiton and doing as instructed. Frost then closed her eyes, and held her hands over the bucket and began a barely audible chant. As the seconds passed, Kasumi began to feel a slight pull on the bucket, then a stronger one, until finally the bucket literally was lunging sideways from her hand instead of toward the ground as it naturally should.

Frost completed her chant, opened her eyes, and nodded. "Good, I knew I'd fixed that spell. It didn't knock anyone out this time." Frost receive two questioning looks from her companions, and subsequently went defensive. "Never you mind! I just put an enchantment on the bucket. It's temporary, but it changes its magical field into something akin to a magnetic field. If you know your basic magnetism, opposites attract, so naturally, the Chiisuiton is now attracted to the Kaisuifu."

"Does that mean the Kaisuifu will come to us?"

"No, unfortunately. The spell is only on the Chiisuiton, so it won't affect the Kaisuifu. However, at least we know which way to go." Frost said, then gave the Chiisuiton a slight pull of her own to test the attraction. "It seems we're in luck. The Kaisuifu must not be too far to give that kind of attraction. I'd say a day or two away tops."

"Then we had better get going," Kasumi said, and began to walk off with Ryouko, but Frost pulled them to a stop.

"Wait, one last thing, just in case the Musk are after the Kaisuifu," Frost said, and raised her hand to the sky. As she swirled it through the air, she said, "_**Forest of thorns shall be its tomb, form through the skies of a fog of doom. Now go with a curse and serve me well, round the Kaisuifu cast my spell**_." In response to Frost's words, a dark cloud formed above them, swirled briefly then quickly moved off, directly in line with the way the bucket was pointing.

"What will that do?" Kasumi asked.

"Cause an impenetrable forest of thorny bushes to grow around the Kaisuifu for about a hundred meter radius. That should slow anybody up for several hours. However, since I cast it, we can get past it with no problems."

"What happens if someone is living near it?"

Frost blinked for a moment then nervously scratched the back of her head. "Well, it will only be a problem for a few days." In response, Kasumi hung and shook her head.

XXXXX

So it was that both groups rushed on their way, each pushed on by their own concerns. There was little thought of rest for either of them. They used spare moments aboard various trains and other transport to sustain themselves, both hoping to waste as little time as possible in reaching their goal.

Much of the travel for both was spent in relative silence. Herb could never get a good conversation out of her two companions at the best of times and she was little in the mood to suffer their stupidity while in a race for her cure. By contrast, Kasumi was not adverse to a little discourse, but given that Ukyo wasn't able, and Frost was unwilling, they too had fallen into quiet throughout most the trip.

However, as Kasumi's group finally neared their goal, Frost broke the quiet and decided it was time to get some information. "So, are you going to be nice enough to tell us what happened or what?" Frost asked to break an over hour-long silence. Kasumi looked at her questioningly, so Frost elaborated. "Between you and the Musk. What happened?"

Kasumi once more looked at Frost and Ryouko, considering the request. It was pertinent information, so despite having to recall something less than stellar in her past to the two she got along with the least, Kasumi sighed and began. "Well, it was only a few days after I left your village. Uncle Saotome and I were going from place to place looking for transport. I wanted to get home by that time, but we had little money so we had to mostly walk, and pick up supplies wherever we could. It was in an unremarkable village that we stopped for some such supplies..."

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun and Genma-panda, heavily laden with backpacks, came to a halt outside a small village inn. Those few villagers who were outside gave them curious looks, but went about their business. "Perhaps we can find some hot water here." Genma's stomach growled, as did Kasumi's. "Perhaps some food too. Last time we ate was at the Amazon village. Do you have any money?"

Genma growled out an unintelligible response while holding up a sign. 'Sorry, I'm broke.'

"Wonderful," Kasumi replied with a glare at his guardian. "I suppose I'll have to see if I can get some odd job around here."

Genma shrugged apologetically, leaving Kasumi to head off and begin questioning the locals. Genma meanwhile eyed the inn's entrance.

XXXXX

"I didn't fair so well in trying to find a job, especially since most the villagers didn't understand Japanese. So, I headed back to see if Uncle Saotome had found anything..."

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun walked back in front of the inn and looked around in confusion for Genma. "Where is he?" He asked no one in particular then a shout from inside the inn caught her attention. "Oh no! He didn't!" Kasumi exclaimed, but knew in his heart he had.

Kasumi rushed into the inn to find a large boy, dressed in Tiger skinned armor, holding Genma-panda by the arm. In his Genma's paw was a piece of half eaten bread, which if Kasumi guessed right, showed the marks of panda teeth. Another boy was by the first's side, this one dressed in a wolf skinned cap, and together they were looking at Genma in anger, making what sounded like accusations in Chinese. Much of the rest of the inn's patrons had either taken their leave of the establishment or were in the process of doing so. Kasumi shook his head, and approached the two boys.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Kasumi asked the two boys, and the wolf clothed one turned to Kasumi.

"This your Panda?"

"Ah... yes, it is."

"It stole our lunch!" The other boy said, giving Genma an irate glare.

"Wait, wait, hold on a moment. I'm truly sorry. I'll be sure not to let it happen again."

From behind Kasumi, a voice spoke out. "Your pet has taken our property, and we will be compensated." Kasumi turned in curiosity to see a third figure, concealed mostly in a dark cloak, sitting at the table. "So, you will pay them for their lost food."

"I... have no money to pay."

"Very well then, we will simply take the panda."

Kasumi looked back at Genma who had a pleading look on his face. Kasumi sighed and turned back to the cloaked figure, a sense of Deja vu coming over him. "Is there no other way we could solve this?"

The cloaked figure let off a single laugh, but then fell silent. After nearly a minute, the figure spoke. "I tell you what. I could do with a little amusement," the figure said in a slightly bitter way. "If you can defeat my two men, you can have your panda."

Kasumi looked back at the two boys, sizing them up. The one dressed in tiger skinned armor was a giant. He was practically all muscle, and if Kasumi were to hazard a guess he would say that he had at least twice his own strength. The other with wolf skin cap was less remarkable in appearance, but Kasumi sensed he was equally dangerous in his own way. In Kasumi's opinion, he might be able to take one, but both... However, he had no choice. "Very well."

Again the figure laughed then turned to the two boys. "Mint, Lime, be sure to give this man a good beating."

Both boys smiled and rubbed their hands together in anticipation. "Hold on a moment. Can I do something first?" Kasumi asked, directing the question at the figure.

The figure remained silent for several seconds then nodded. "Very well, prepare yourself if you must. I would advise against trying to escape."

"I won't. Could I get some hot water?" Kasumi asked the innkeeper. He nodded and quickly left. Kasumi turned to examine each of the people, and noticed the cloaked figure seemed to have tensed. The innkeeper soon returned, and handed Kasumi a kettle. He proceeded to upend it over his head, and reverted to his natural female form.

The figure and the two boys were shocked. "You're... you're... you're... a girl!" The larger boy said.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

A groan was let out by the cloaked figure, while the two boys seemed stunned. Kasumi looked back at the cloaked figure for a moment, till at last she got her response. "Alright, it makes no difference. No woman can beat my men. Mint, Lime!" The figure called out, gaining back the two boys' attention. "Win this fight or I shall be very displeased, and don't get distracted."

Kasumi seemed confused at the statement, but it had a significant effect on the two boys. They both looked very fearfully at the figure at the table, then in determination at Kasumi. "Alright, let's get her!" They said together and flanked Kasumi. Kasumi took up a defensive stance, while Genma watched anxiously from the side.

A moment passed with no motion, then as one the two boys advanced, Kasumi began to blink vigorously, and put her hand to her eye. "Hold on a moment. My contact lens. I think I've lost my contact lens. Oh dear, I'm totally lost without it." Kasumi dropped to her knees and began poking around the floor, much to the two boys' confusion. "I just have to find it. Can you help me find it please? I'd be ever so grateful."

Mint and Lime blinked, then both dropped to the floor and began searching. "Oh sure, sure, sure. What does a contact lens look like anyway?"

Kasumi stood up, overlooking the two boys. "Oh, I'm sure you'll recognize one if you see it," she said then calmly struck at the exposed critical points on their necks causing both boys to crumble to the ground. "Sorry about that."

XXXXX

"What the? What kind of a technique is that?" Frost asked, causing Kasumi to look down at the ground self consciously.

"The innocent looking young girl school of martial arts cheap and dirty tricks."

"Right," Frost commented, scowling at Kasumi, then exchange a shake of her head with Ryouko.

XXXXX

A groan came from the cloaked figure once again. "I can't believe they fell for such a stupid trick."

Kasumi turned to the figure. "You agreed to let the panda go if I won."

"Yes, I did, and it may go. However, you may not."

"What, but..." Kasumi began to say, but trailed off as the figure rose, and pushed back its hood to reveal what looked like a white and pink haired boy. His eyes also stood out, being unusually slanted, but more importantly glowing red.

"No one insults the Musk like this. Now you will face me."

"Please, I don't really want a fight," Kasumi pleaded, backing away, sensing a great energy from this boy.

"No choice, you have one." And, as he said this, a bright aura surrounded him. In response, all who had remained in the inn evacuated.

XXXXX

"Hold on a minute. Did you say white and pink hair and glowing eyes?" Frost asked.

"Yes, why?" Kasumi responded.

"Strong aura?"

"Yes."

"Herb."

"Herb?"

"Dragon prince of the Musk Dynasty. His two men fit the bill too. Yeah, definitely Herb. You picked a hell of a person to cross."

Kasumi blinked, in slight confusion. "I'm not so sure about that..."

XXXXX

Kasumi barely had the opportunity to dodge before Herb let off a large blast of chi at her. His power was awesome. He generated and let lose the blast within a second, and didn't seem in the least strained. Kasumi rolled away, then jumped to avoid a second blast, and finally dove behind a counter to evade a third. The counter lasted only a second against the assault, which blew it to splinters. Kasumi hid behind a support beam to gather her wits.

"Can't we talk about this?" Kasumi asked from hiding.

"You're agile, I'll give you that. Come out and I'll make your end quick."

"I'd prefer not to," Kasumi answered, and dove out of the way as Herb disintegrated the support. "Uncle, take the boys and get out of here. I have an idea." Genma nodded, and began to drag Mint and Lime out of the building.

Meanwhile, Kasumi switched to the offensive. Diving among a collection of table and chairs, Kasumi avoided another blast. "You are very slippery," Herb commented as he closed in.

"Thank you," Kasumi replied, and began tossing furniture at Herb. Herb just growled and proceeded to disintegrate the nuisances as they approached. Not one made it close. However, it gave Kasumi enough of a distraction to close the gap. To Herb's surprise, Kasumi assaulted him with a rapid succession of punches and kicks. Herb managed to dodge most the attacks, and retaliated with a set of rapid, chi charged punches of his own. One particular punch scorched away Kasumi's sleeve, close enough that it caused a surface burn to Kasumi's skin.

Instinctively Kasumi clutched at her arm to cover the wound, and fell back several paces. Herb seemed momentarily surprised, giving Kasumi an opportunity to reassess her situation, while mending the wound with a healing technique. His chi is too dangerous, Kasumi thought. Even a touch of it is like fire, and he seems to have no limit to it. Got to play this more cautiously.

Kasumi's momentary reprieve did not last. Herb reinitiated his assault, starting with a paired blast of fiery chi from his hands. The blast was somewhat sloppier than his previous attacks, allowing Kasumi ample opportunity to evade it. At long range Herb had the advantage, but even in close Kasumi could not be sure of her victory. So, looking at the damaged support, Kasumi committed herself to another possible strategy for escaping alive.

Kasumi evaded another blast of chi, and was surprised to see this one literally change direction. She was forced to evade a second time, and at last the blast slammed into one of the outer walls, destroying it, and setting debris on fire. Kasumi positioned herself in front of another of the supports, and waited. Sure enough, Herb fired without thought again, and once again Kasumi dodged. This blast cleanly destroyed the support, causing the building to begin creaking under the structural strain.

"I didn't give you enough credit. What is your name?" Herb asked.

"Kasumi Tendo," Kasumi answered, discretely making her way to another support.

"Kasumi Tendo," Herb repeated then his eyes glowed more intensely. "I give you the opportunity to surrender. Pledge yourself to me and I shall spare you."

Kasumi shook her head. "I am sorry, but I couldn't do that. I must go home. Thank you for the offer though." A blast of energy across her path stopped Kasumi cold.

"You would deny me?" Herb asked in outrage, then shifted into a smile. "You have a strong spirit. Very well then. I'll just have to show you who is the superior." Herb let off another bolt of chi, forcing Kasumi away from her intended destination. Kasumi once more tried to make for the support pillar but Herb cut her off again.

I think he's figured out my strategy, Kasumi thought then switched tactics for a moment. Rushing headlong at Herb, she caught him off guard. He attempted to blast her back but she leapt over the attack and directed an aerial kick at him. She successfully landed the blow against his chest, knocking him back. Landing, Kasumi pressed her advantage, and spun into a kick with caught Herb under the chin. Kasumi followed that up, maintaining her turn, with a backhand that sent Herb sprawling.

Herb was only momentarily stunned however. He quickly flipped back up and caught Kasumi's incoming fist in his own. His own strength gave way until he reinforced himself with chi, sending a wave of pain down Kasumi's arm. Kasumi cried out, blinded by the pain and in a desperate measure to get away, used her free hand to grab Herb's cloak. She pulled him in then kicked.

It was successful. Herb fell backward, freeing Kasumi to fall to her knees. She recovered quickly and stared briefly at the cloak she had in her hand. Then she looked up to see Herb and noticed an important detail she had missed before due to the covering. Under the cloak, Herb was wearing a white outfit, trimmed in red. On top of this was a set of golden armor covering Herb's arms and legs, but leaving the chest, which was covered only by a light silk shirt, exposed, and Kasumi quickly noticed a particularly interesting fact from that. Herb had breasts.

Herb was momentarily transfixed, looking at Kasumi. However, Kasumi only managed to regain her footing before Herb recovered and faced her once more. "You're a girl?" Kasumi asked, although she already knew the answer.

Herb did not respond. Instead she closed her eyes, seemingly fighting with her own anger. Kasumi did not waste this opportunity. She rushed Herb and prepared to strike to paralyze her opponent and end the duel. However, just as Kasumi got in range, Herb recovered, and energized a chi blast. Kasumi switched strategies, and attempted to throw Herb across the room. She managed to get close enough to grab Herb, but Herb let off her blast at that very second. Kasumi was caught fully by this one, and was sent flying backwards. The close proximity of the blast did not serve Herb well either though. She flew backwards herself.

Kasumi crashed into a pillar, by chance another of the support pillars, cracking it with the force of her impact. She was in pain, and realized her top was one fire. She quickly removed it, tossing it off to the side to be safe, but then could hear the groan as the building began to collapse under its own weight. She prepared to retreat in the confusion of the falling building, but noticed Herb across the way. She was injured, and for some reason was not moving. Instead she seemed concerned with Kasumi for some reason Kasumi could not fathom. In fact, she seemed to have entered a trance like state.

Kasumi looked at the exit, then back at Herb in consideration. Seeing Herb still was not moving, and did not appear to be going to, Kasumi rushed over to assist her. As she did, bits of roof gave way, crashing to the ground and made crossing the room treacherous. Kasumi managed to dodge most the larger debris, and ended up next to Herb just as several major support beams began to fall. Kasumi grabbed up Herb, and leapt at the nearest wall, hoping it would give way to their combined weight. Thankfully, it did, not without causing some pain though, and Herb and Kasumi rolled clear, seconds before the whole building collapsed.

Herb looked at her in confusion for a moment close up, but Kasumi allowed the fight to go no further. Using this moment of distraction, she discretely manipulated a sleeping point on Herb, sending her to dreamland.

XXXXX

"After that, Uncle Saotome and I left before any of the three could wake up," Kasumi said in conclusion.

"Hold it, you're telling me Herb, prince Herb, is actually princess Herb?" Frost asked in disbelief.

"I did examine her afterwards, and it was unmistakable. He was definitely a she."

"But that makes no sense. I know Herb is a male."

"And I know what I saw."

"Then... then, has the Musk lied and Herb really is a girl?" Frost asked herself then shook her head. "Why would they? They've had female heirs before. They just marry them off to some strong family or another and let their husbands rule until their son comes of age. It doesn't make sense. There is no reason for them to conceal Herb's true gender, unless... unless they didn't at all." Frost said then started to laugh.

"What is it?"

"I got it. That explains it. It explains also why they would have the Chiisuiton. They were at Jusenkyo." At this point Frost began to laugh hysterically, much to Ryouko's and Kasumi's confusion. "Don't you get it? The prince fell into a cursed spring, the spring of drowned girl. I wouldn't even be surprised to find out he fell victim of the Chiisuiton too. That may explain why they're here."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'd say the odds are good."

"Then they're not after me?"

"Didn't say that, but maybe. Or, you may be just another objective. Can't be sure of anything till we get to where we're going. However, we have a good chance of running into those three."

"Which means we'd best do this as carefully, and discreetly as possible. Those same tricks I used won't work a second time."

Frost nodded, and the three continued on in silence for another few minutes before Frost made another comment. "You should have just let him die."

"I couldn't do that," Kasumi said in shock.

"He was trying to kill you."

"Maybe so, but I'm not him," Kasumi replied. Frost just shook her head. Ryouko likewise shook her head, not believing that Kasumi was telling the whole truth anyway.

XXXXX

Mint was scouting ahead of the others, immersed in his own thoughts. It was quite the diverse set of information going through that brain of his. He was noting his position relative to the emerging stars, checking out the local fauna for anything interesting or dangerous, smelling the air now and then for anything out of place, in addition to finding a clear path to their intended destination. He was also thinking about all the lovely titties he had seen over the last day. Of course they had all been covered up, but they certainly were a strange thing. He was also wondering if he'd ever get the opportunity to examine some up close.

However, beyond thoughts of duty and pleasure, his mind was also trying to understand Herb's recent behavior. He supposed being changed into a girl would cause some changes, but he had thought those mostly physical in nature until their encounter with Kasumi. Meeting her seemed to have really done something to Herb. Herb was almost obsessed with Kasumi. He and Lime had caught Herb more than once brooding about her, and even talking in her sleep about her, a very unusual thing for Herb. Oh well, Mint thought. When Herb feels like explaining it, she'll explain it.

Mint was about to stop and head back when he came up to something peculiar. He had reached the mountain where the Kaisuifu was suppose to be at, but a good portion of it was cover in a black and brownish growth. Perplexed by this, Mint closed in to inspect it, and found the growth to in fact with large thorny vines and bushes, many standing twice his height. The unusual thing was that these bushes had no leaves of any sort on them. They seemed eerily dead.

Judging this was something important for Herb to hear about, Mint raced back to join the others.

XXXXX

"_So, what have you found_?" Herb asked as Mint came into range.

"_Herb-sama, there is a strange mass of bush ahead. I didn't like it. They seemed unnatural somehow_."

Herb's eyes immediately glowed with added intensity. "_Show us_." Mint lead the way, and within a short time, they all arrived at the perimeter of the thorns. Herb walked forward to touch one of the vines, and grew tense. "_Magic, I feel it all over these things. Recent too by the feel of it. Someone is trying to stop us from reaching the Kaisuifu_."

"_Who would do that_?" Lime asked.

Herb did not answer immediately, instead remaining in council with herself for several minutes. "_Be on your guard. We may have competition for the Kaisuifu. No matters what, do not let the Kaisuifu be taken or come to harm, understood_?" Both boys nodded in understanding. "_Good. Now, both of you, cut us a path into this mess. We may have little time._" Mint pulled out his sword and began to hack away while Lime simple tore thru the bush. It gave ground only slowly, and, watching from behind, Herb was worried.

Could they have tracked me here? No, damn it, not yet! I must get the Kaisuifu first.

XXXXX

Some time passed as the Musk continued their assault on the thorns. It was a stubborn obstacle, and both Mint and Lime were showing more than a few cuts and scratches from it. However, it had finally given way enough that they set about looking for the Kaisuifu itself. Unfortunately, that was proving difficult.

Herb was hanging back from her men as they make rubble out of large sections of mountainside. There was little choice. The Kaisuifu was buried in the mountain stone and these damned thorns obscured all the markers. Herb had no good idea where the Kaisuifu truly was even with the map. It was buried in the rocks somewhere. Where precisely was up to speculation. It troubled her that it was taking so long. Someone was out there, and they obviously wanted to keep Herb from the Kaisuifu. That was bad news.

However, Herb could do little about it at the moment. She sensed no one nearby, so she left Mint and Lime to their work and returned to remembering her fight with Kasumi. What a stupid disaster, she thought. Herb was supposed to be the Prince of the Musk dynasty, not some girl. Damned monkey, Herb once more thought, but knew blaming the primate was a useless gesture.

No, Herb thought, it was a good portion my own fault for being so easily distracted. Fortunately Herb had dealt with that problem. It had taken a great deal of time of just facing her own body, but at last she had overcome her preoccupation with the female anatomy. Such could not be said about Mint or Lime though.

Still Herb could not help but berate herself about the whole fight. She must have seemed such the fool, even weak before Kasumi. That was not acceptable, not by any means. Herb would remedy that, as soon as she was back to being a he. Then Herb could face Kasumi properly.

She knew much about the Tendo girl by now. She and her men had tracked her path and she had learned much during that time. That knowledge gave her the means with which to get what was hers. Soon Kasumi Tendo would be hers.

Herb smiled with that thought then suddenly switched to a frown as a great shift in the energy field came to her notice. It was not far off, no more than 20 meters north, and for a moment Herb was puzzled on how exactly such an energy had gone without her notice until that moment. Then, sensing closer she found the reason. There were three beings, all three with magical auras, one's magical aura far stronger than the others. In fact, that aura was configured to suppress detection. The other auras were familiar. She had felt one before in fact, and knew it by heart. "Kasumi."

Both the boys stopped their work to look in Herb's direction. Herb looked back at them then pointed in the direction of the three people. "_Go, quickly, Kasumi is with two others. One is likely a magus, so be cautious. They may have the Kaisuifu_."

"_Yes Herb-sama_," Mint and Lime answered simultaneously, and raced off in the appropriate direction, with Herb following close behind.

XXXXX

"Dragon Fang Fist!" Kasumi called out another time, sending a blast of energy into the surrounding rock, this time fully releasing the object caught in the rock. She quickly grabbed it out of the newly formed hole and showed it to Frost. "Is this it?"

Frost snatched the object from Kasumi's grasp eagerly, and nodded. "That's it all right. The Kaisuifu is ours."

"Good, then we can-" Kasumi was cut short as a blast of energy destroyed a large amount of the thorns, revealing the three people Kasumi had wished to avoid. "Oh dear."

Herb looked at Kasumi intensely, the glow in her eyes bright. "What is this? Hand over the Kaisuifu now. It is an artifact of the Musk, and rightfully mine."

"Go stick it! I don't recognize any member of the Musk, and certainly not a princess of the Musk" Frost snapped back, hiding the object in question behind her. Herb glowed briefly in anger and took a step forwards, but Kasumi stepped in between the two groups.

"Wait, wait, everyone please. We can work this out. Herb, we simply need the Kaisuifu for a short time then you can have it."

Herb opened her mouth to respond, but Frost cut in. "Like hell! I am not giving this over to that Musk barbarian pig!"

"Frost!" Kasumi tried to plead, but Herb countered, overriding what Kasumi was going to say.

"An Amazon magus! I should have realized your kind of inbred degenerate scum would stand in my way. Hand it over, or die!"

"Inbred... Degenerate! Come and get it if you can!" Frost said and started to ready a spell. Herb gestured for Mint and Lime to move forward, and together they advanced. Ryouko sided with Frost, leaping to her side to protect her only hope at a cure and being a human ever again. Kasumi shook her head at the drastic escalation of the confrontation, and reluctantly joined on Frost's side, even though she believed the Amazon of being overly adversarial.

The first move was made by Mint. As Lime and Herb advance in frontally, keeping everyone's attention, Mint suddenly ran off in a blur. To Ryouko's, Frost's and Kasumi's collective amazement they found him behind their ranks. Before anyone could sufficiently react, he grabbed the Kaisuifu from Frost, and held it up victoriously. That was his mistake, as Frost finally responded, turning around and yelling aloud, "Fulmenos venite!" The resulting lightning bolt caught Mint solidly in the chest, sending him and the Kaisuifu flying.

A mad scramble then started. First Frost managed to lay a hand on the artifact, but then Lime bumped into her, sending it once more into the air. Then Kasumi dived for it, but ended up butting heads with Herb. Finally, however, Ryouko leapt in, and snatched the Kaisuifu in her teeth. Herb was not thru however, and fired off a blast of chi at the wolf. Ryouko was forced to dodge and abandon the Kaisuifu, allowing Herb the opportunity to get it. Kasumi was about to make a jump at her, when Herb suddenly glowed and took off into the air.

Herb flew off, yelling behind her, "Keep them here, but remember: Kasumi is mine."

Frost tried to spin and direct a shot at the fleeing Musk Prince, but unfortunately for her, Mint knocked her shot off, and the lightning bolt blasted off the top of some of the surrounding bushes. Mint and Lime then took up position between the three girls and Herb, effectively blocking their path. Ryouko, however, was undeterred. She rushed the two boys, in particular the one who happened to be wearing wolf skins. That was reason enough for Ryouko to not like him. She had no desire to become his next pair of shorts. So, she leapt at the boy with all her strength.

For Mint's part, he had finally registered just what exact this animal that was with the others was. Realizing that in a sense he was facing a kind of relative, and not giving this animal credit for human intelligence, Mint fell victim of a bite and toss maneuver that put him out of the way. Ryouko then proceed on after Herb, evading Lime's feeble effort to make up for Mint's error.

XXXXX

Water, all I need is water, Herb thought as she scanned the area. Kasumi was right here. All she needed to do was get cured, and then Kasumi would be hers. Finally, a small mountain stream presented itself, and Herb landed. After dipping the Kaisuifu in the water, Herb held it in her hands, concentrating her chi into heating it, a sort of giddy anticipation overwhelming her. Her distraction did not serve her, however, as she failed to take notice of the wolf heading directly at her. Instead, she heated the water, and held the Kaisuifu above her head, unaware of Ryouko's approach until it was too late.

Ryouko jumped into the air, and snatched the Kaisuifu away from Herb before she had a chance to pour its contents onto herself. Herb was caught so much by surprise that it took her three full seconds to properly react. "Come back here you mutt!" She yelled after Ryouko, who was racing off at top speed. Herb was about to pursue when Mint raced up. "Well, why are you standing around for like an idiot? Get the Kaisuifu back!"

"Yes Herb-sama," Mint quickly said, and raced off after Ryouko.

Herb shook her head, mixed anger and worry on her face. "This is not the way it is supposed to go," she mumbled to herself, noticing Lime's efforts to hold the others were not much more successful than Mint's, as Kasumi and Frost were running up. "Blast it! I need to be cured now!" Herb once more energized her aura, and rose into the air to follow Mint.

XXXXX

Ryouko dodge down amongst a pile of boulders and trees then looked about cautiously. Good, looks like I lost them, she thought, then without further delay, tipped the contents of the Kaisuifu onto herself. She closed her eyes, afraid that just maybe it wouldn't work, but when she reopened them, the sight of her normal human hands before her was cause for celebration. "Alright! I'm human again!"

The joy was a bit on the overwhelming side for Ukyo. She began dancing about in a circle, yelling out in happiness. That is until her eyes caught on something that pulled her to an abrupt stop. The boy she had successfully outmaneuvered before, the one in wolf skins, was standing beside one of the boulders, staring at her with his jaw wide open, a thin stream of drool coming from it. It took Ukyo a second to realize why he was just standing there staring at her instead of attacking. She was naked.

Ukyo immediately blushed, practically her entire body changing red. "Why does this always happen to me?" Ukyo asked no one in particular, but then glared at the still paralyzed Mint. "Die you pervert!" Ukyo shouted as she decked Mint and sent him into dreamland. She continued to glare at the fallen wolf boy for several moments, before sighing and leaning over him. "Got to wear something."

Ukyo proceeded to confiscate some of Mint less needed bits of clothing to cover herself. In the end she looked like she was modeling for the caveman swimsuit edition. "God these smell. Doesn't this guy bathe?" Ukyo asked as she tied the last bit on.

Her answer came in the form of a chi blast that caught her on the arm. Ukyo tumbled through the air, but managed to control most of her fall and landed on her feet before collapsing to the ground in pain. Herb took the opportunity to grab the Kaisuifu. "So, that is why you were here after the Kaisuifu," Herb noted to Ukyo, who only glared back at her in response. Herb was about to turn and return to the stream to get some more water when a shout caught her attention. She turned to see Frost, her hands already raised in an incantation.

"_**By nature's hand, by crafts, by art, what once was one, now fly apart**_!"

Now, Herb was a fairly well taught girl, and knew a good deal of English among other languages. The whole tone of that spell did not sound good, in fact it sounded exceptionally bad. Her instinctive response to the beam of energy that shot forth at her from Frost's upraised hand was to duck and bring the Kaisuifu up to block it. The duck did not help as the beam was simply too fast. However, fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately depending on your point of view, the Kaisuifu took the brunt of the hit.

XXXXX

A great light filled the air, blinding all who were nearby, including Kasumi who along with Lime was racing after Frost. Kasumi shielded her eyes then felt a great wave of energy wash over her. It was not an attack, more like a dam had broken and this was the spilt water. The light faded as quickly as it had come, leaving the whole area strangely quiet.

"Oh no," Kasumi said to herself and proceeded on, fearing something bad had just happened. She finally came to the location of Frost and the others. Frost was sitting on the ground, exhausted. Mint was unconscious. Ukyo was recovering, but holding her injured arm. Herb was unaware of any of that. She was looking at something on the ground. "What happened?" Kasumi asked Frost just as Lime arrived.

Frost looked up at Kasumi to answer, but Herb spoke first, although not at Kasumi. "It's gone," she said, holding up a piece of the former Kaisuifu. "It's destroyed."

Kasumi looked on in confusion then realized just what Herb was holding. "The Kaisuifu was destroyed? How'd that happen?"

Herb stood up, the broken piece of artifact still in her hand, and pointed an accusing finger at Frost. "You Amazon witch! You destroyed my only chance at a cure!"

So, it is true, she really is a man, just cursed, Kasumi thought, but seeing Herb's aura growing in intensity decided there was a more pressing concern than Herb's true gender.

"You'll die for this!" Herb yelled as she recklessly charged at Frost. Frost was in no condition to defend herself, so Kasumi moved into Herb's path.

"No, stop, please. I'm sure it was an accident," Kasumi said

"Yeah, I was aiming at her," Frost added, causing Herb to grow even more angry.

"Out of the way! That witch stole my one chance to be normal again, and she's going to die for it," Herb said, trying to get around Kasumi, but she kept herself between Frost and Herb.

"Wait, Herb, please, we can work this out."

"How?" Herb asked in a fury, but did not wait for an answer, instead turning to her two men. "Mint, Lime, I want that magus' head!"

Kasumi looked over at the two boys in concern. Lime was momentarily perplexed, but then nodded, and advanced on Frost. Mint was still too far out of it to get up, but Frost did not stand a chance against Lime. Unfortunately Kasumi could not maneuver to stop Lime without allowing Herb a clear path. Even Frost realized the situation she was in, and lost a great deal of her confidence. Fortunately, before things could get messy, Ukyo jumped into the fray, facing off with Lime.

"You know Frost, that mouth of yours is going to get you killed one of these days if you keep this sort of thing up," Ukyo commented, as Lime just stared at his new opponent.

While things were at a momentary standstill, Kasumi redirected her full attention at Herb. "Herb, listen to me. We can-"

"There is nothing to talk about, Kasumi Tendo. Just get out of my way."

"No, I can't do that," Kasumi replied, and in her own mind asked, why doesn't she just attack me. Something weird is going on here.

"Fine, Lime, I gave you an order!"

Lime shook himself out of his daze, and looked over at Herb. "Yes, Herb-sama," he said then looked back at Ukyo with conviction. Wasting no more time, he advanced, throwing a punch at Ukyo's chest. Ukyo dodged this, and caught Lime firmly with a kick under his chin. To her immense displeasure, Lime did not even seem phased by the blow and in the time of Ukyo's surprise at that, he caught her with a backhanded blow to her abdomen. Ukyo was sent flying, the wind knocked out of her lungs, a great pain in her abdominal muscles, and the thought that this guy was damned tough.

Frost had not wasted her own time however. She stood up, and with renewed confidence called for her lightning magic. "Fulmenos venite!" The bolt hit true, but much like Ukyo's hit, had much less than the anticipated effect. In fact, Lime rocked back and forth for only a second before recovering. "I'm in trouble," Frost said at seeing this, and turned to run, Lime in close pursuit.

Kasumi cast a quick glance back at the departing fighters, then noticed Herb's aura switching to its flight mode. I can't let her past me or Frost doesn't stand a chance, Kasumi thought, and rushed in to grab Herb. Herb dodge the first attempt, flying and twisting out of Kasumi's reach, but with a powerful jump Kasumi managed to gain a hold of her legs and pull Herb back to Earth.

The additional weight threw Herb off balance and the two ended up in a pile together. "Herb, would you please just listen to me," Kasumi pleaded, causing the Musk Prince pause in her struggles just for a moment.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm trapped in this form forever thanks to her. My life is as good as over. I will at least have my revenge for that," Herb said, then in a quick motion managed to release herself from Kasumi. She rolled across the ground then to her feet, but found Kasumi once more standing in her path. "Damn it, out of my way, Kasumi Tendo."

"You'll have to move me."

Herb's hands glowed as she aimed them at Kasumi, and Kasumi prepared to dodge, but instead, Herb unleashed the energy at Kasumi's feet. Kasumi looked down in some confusion, being unharmed, then back up. Why is she refusing to fight me, Kasumi asked herself again, but was forced to drop the question when Herb made an attempt to run around her.

XXXXX

Ukyo recovered slowly, having been tossed a good hundred meters of so and crashing into the side of a boulder. She was used to punishment, but this was ridiculous. That boy had hit her so hard it felt like a train instead of a fist. Well, perhaps not, especially seeing as how Ukyo had never had the displeasure of being struck by a moving train. However, if she were to hazard a guess, that probably wasn't much worse.

She stumbled as she regained her footing and looked up to see Frost running her way, Lime in close pursuit. Frost stopped at Ukyo, and quickly hid behind her. "You got to stop him."

"How in the hell do you propose I do that? He's built like a tank," Ukyo said as Lime stopped before them.

"Just keep him busy for a few minutes. That'll give me enough time to build up something."

"Joy," Ukyo commented with a frown then stepped forward to confront Lime. "Alright buddy, you caught me by surprise last time. This time you won't be so lucky."

Lime didn't bother with a response. Instead, he walked over to a nearby tree, one that had a trunk a good meter in diameter, and without much strain, removed it from the ground. Ukyo gawked at this, and had enough time to say, "why me?" before Lime swung the tree about at her, forcing her to jump over it.

Dodging another attempt to flatten her with the tree, Ukyo analyzed her situation. Okay, this guy is a wee bit out of my league strength wise, and from the way he shook off my punch he has a damned lot of endurance too. However, he's kind of slow, and none too smart. If I use my speed against him I might just stand a chance... or at least I might hurt him a little. With a sigh of resignation, Ukyo leapt over Lime next swing, and dove down on him. "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Ukyo let off a blur off punches, all directed squarely at Lime's face. However, even after hitting him with at least 500 blows, Lime seemed only a little dazed. Ukyo had enough time to swear at the lack of effectiveness, and dodge, before Lime brought the tree around and down at her. The trunk slammed into the ground with enough force to shake the ground like an earth quake. Ukyo stumbled once, which nearly cost her the use of her legs when Lime brought the tree around for another crushing blow.

At that point Ukyo decided that tree was a bit too threatening, and after jumping over a sweep, Ukyo landed, and directed her next barrage of punches at the trunk. The tree shattered under the force of her attacks, leaving Lime holding a stump. Ukyo took Lime's momentary confusion over this to get herself some room to maneuver and think up her next attack.

"All right sugar, what you going to do now?" Ukyo asked, and in response Lime tossed the stump, and proceeded to lift a nearby boulder that must have weighed somewhere near a ton. "Oh gees, forget I asked." Dropping any ideas about going offensive for the moment, Ukyo fell back even further. Lime lifted the boulder as high as he could then tossed it at Ukyo. Fortunately, Ukyo had made enough distance between them to avoid the attack by diving under it. However, this brought her closer to Lime.

This cost her. Lime closed the remaining distance, and after weathering another Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken assault, he managed to grab a hold of the prone Ukyo. From this point the fight turned bad for Ukyo. Lime had caught her by the shoulder, and used this grip to throw her to the ground. Ukyo kicked Lime on the chin, but the attack did not even slow him down. A quick blow to her exposed abdomen knocked most the fight out of her. The two follow ups removed whatever was left. In fact, Ukyo was now buried almost a foot into the ground, and was in so much pain she could not even think. Fighting back was not an option anymore.

Lime was about to finish the job, using a palm strike that would likely put Ukyo permanently out of commission. However, that did not come to pass. Instead, Lime ended up striking the ground instead of Ukyo, as she had suddenly disappeared. Lime looked about in confusion, and was further confused to see Mint holding Ukyo in his arms.

"_Hey, what do you think you're doing_?" Mint asked in anger, causing Lime even more bewilderment.

"_What am I doing? I was just obeying Herb-sama's orders. What are you doing_?"

"_Herb-sama didn't say you had to kill her_," Mint responded.

"_She was in the way_," Lime argued back, more confused than ever at his companion's attitude.

"_I'm not going to let you hurt her_."

"_What has gotten into you_?" Lime asked, but Mint didn't answer. Instead, the wolf boy held Ukyo next to himself protectively. Shaking his head in total bafflement, Lime left Ukyo to Mint's care, and turned his attention to his main object, Frost.

"_Well, come and get it, kitty-cat_!" Frost taunted. Ukyo had bought her the time to recover and she was ready to end this. Lime took the bait. He growled and ran at her, allowing himself no room to escape the coming attack. Frost held her open palms before her. "_**Draw upon the breath of stars, and fill the sky with fiery scars**_!" As she said the words, streams of light poured into Frost's open hands from the light of the stars overhead. An instant later, the light exploded into a ball of flame which Frost then sent forward at Lime.

Lime had enough time to cover his face before the blast of fire hit him. An explosion rocked the area, sending the unfortunate Lime flying through the air unconscious. Even Frost, Mint and Ukyo did not fully escape the effect. The hot blast of wind the resulted knocked both Frost and Mint from their feet. However, damage to them was minimal, save Frost being left exhausted.

XXXXX

The explosion did not go unnoticed by Herb or Kasumi either. In fact, the shock wave caused by the blast was enough to throw them off balance as well. Unfortunately, Kasumi being closer took more of a hit than Herb, and subsequently this gave Herb the opening she had been waiting for. Herb did not waste it. She had felt the build up of magic and timed her own jump for the air at the correct moment, giving her a further advantage. By the time Kasumi recovered from being nearly knocked onto her face, Herb was already in the air, and out of her reach.

"Herb, stop!" Kasumi shouted after the departing Musk Prince, but Herb did not heed her. Herb had already gained about 20 feet of distance from Kasumi, and Kasumi knew she could not stop her in time. Looking off at the area of destruction from the fireball, she could also see Frost and Ukyo were both down. Neither would be able to stop Herb in the mere seconds it would take for her to reach them. "No, no..."

Time was short, too short to make up the distance. Kasumi desperately powered up her chi, reshaping it into the new form Cologne had been teaching her. She seriously doubted it would work. Her chi was minute in comparison to Herb's. However, if it bought her even a few seconds... "Dragon Fang Strike!"

Kasumi thrust her hand forward, in much the same gesture as the Dragon Fang Fist maneuver, but this time the energy shot forth from her hand in a narrow beam, directed at Herb. Unfortunately, as Kasumi expected, Herb was not stopped. Herb sensed the attack coming, and easily dodged it, although casting Kasumi a wary glance before proceeding on.

"Only one other chance, but..." Kasumi shook her head. She vowed never to use this technique again. It was as she told Ranma, simply too destructive. Yet, maybe Ranma had been right in telling her good use could still come of it. If she didn't use it now, Frost would surely die. Kasumi bowed her head for just a second then looked up to choose her target. Then, spreading her arms apart, one low and to her left, the other high and to the right, she began to trace a large circle in the air around her.

XXXXX

Herb had closed to her optimal firing range. There would be no chance for the Magus to dodge now. Still, despite her impending fate, Frost looked up at Herb defiantly. Herb was about to scoff and blast her into nothing when she felt something great pull at her chi. The shock was such that Herb was thrown off her flight and tumbled in the air. She managed to recover quickly, and began to search out the pull. To her shock, she noticed all the free chi in the area flowing to a single spot, Kasumi.

Even in a few short seconds, Kasumi had somehow built up more chi than Herb could possibly muster on her best day, and the power levels continued to increase. Herb was paralyzed in amazement at what she was witnessing. A great cloud of chi now surrounded Kasumi. Her eyes had become completely white with the energy flowing through her. Her hair was flowing as if caught in a powerful updraft. Even her skin seemed to be glowing.

At last Kasumi closed her hands together, bringing the cloud of chi around her into a ball then moved this ball of chi to her side. An instant later, she thrust both her hands forward, and let a beam of energy fly forth. The beam grew quickly in size to be about twice the size of a man, and traveled faster than Herb could track, or hope to dodge. However, dodging was unnecessary. The beam passed by her safely, the reverberating echo of, "HA DO KEN," moving with it, and traveled on to slam into the side of the mountain.

Everyone nearby was forced to cover their eyes save Kasumi. The explosion of chi against rock let off a light ten times brighter than Frost's earlier fireball, and generated a shockwave nearly as strong even at several hundred meters of range. Herb was subsequently knocked from the sky, and crashed to the ground where she lay stunned by the sear magnitude of what had just happened. Those still on the ground were send rolling away from the blast. Only Kasumi remained upright, seemingly unaffected by the attack's effects. Once the dust clear, Herb could see that most the mountain was gone.

XXXXX

"Impossible," is all Herb managed to get out for several minutes. Finally, Kasumi walking up in front of her brought her back to herself, and she stood up.

"I have no desire to use that against you, but I will not allow you to hurt Frost. I realize you're hurt, but there are options."

Herb blinked for a few moments, then reaffirmed why she was angry. "That women took away my only chance to be a man again! Without the Kaisuifu I can never change back."

"Maybe not. Frost is a magus. Maybe she can fix it," Kasumi suggested.

"Fix it?" Herb repeated in disbelief.

"You don't know unless you ask," Kasumi pointed out, and this seemed to jar Herb out of at least some of her anger. It was a chance after all, and besides, she did not particularly relish the idea of facing Kasumi after what she just saw.

Taking Herb's silence as a positive sign, Kasumi headed back over to the others, with Herb following. The others were just beginning to recover at that point, with Mint being the first on his feet. Lime was once more conscious, although still not strong enough to stand yet. Ukyo was in the worst shape, still unable to even sit up she was in so much pain. Kasumi moved to check on Frost, but she waved off the help.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine," Frost snapped, as she pushed herself to her feet. She then noticed Herb, and immediately fell back a step. "I'm ready for you."

"Hold it! Everyone just hold it!" Kasumi commanded, then noticing she had Herb and Frost's attention continued. "Frost, can you fix the Kaisuifu?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Herb still needs to use it."

Frost looked at Kasumi in outrage. "Why would I want to help... him? He's from the Musk."

"Look here you witch, I'm going to-" Herb began to threaten, but cut herself short after Kasumi cast her a look.

Once Herb calmed down, Kasumi turned back to Frost. "Frost, I don't know what you have against the Musk-"

"Let's just say that the Musk and the Amazons don't get along. It's just a general principle," Herb explained, gaining a brief look from Kasumi before she turned once more to Frost.

"Are your two people in some kind of conflict with each other?" Kasumi asked.

"We have been, off and on for centuries," Frost answered.

"And now?"

Frost frown, then after a moment reluctantly shook her head. "Nothing much between our two peoples at the moment."

"Then there is no reason to withhold this on that basis." Kasumi argued, but Frost looked unimpressed.

"No reason other than I don't want to."

"Frost, please be reasonable. If you continue to act like this I can't solve this, and you be... killed."

"Why should I give up my valuable time to repair that artifact for him? I got better things to do with my time, like sleep."

Herb growled but held her position, letting Kasumi argue the point. "Then perhaps if you were to get something in return."

Frost opened her mouth to reject that, but then sharply closed it to think. After a moment, a small smile crossed her face then quickly disappeared under a veil of seriousness. "Okay, fine. I'll fix it, on one little condition. I get the restored Kaisuifu and the Chiisuiton for my own."

"What?" Herb asked in outrage. "Those are Musk artifacts. You have no right to them!"

"Take it or leave it. Besides, what do you care? You can use the Kaisuifu to be cured, so what further use would you have of it or the Chiisuiton? I thought you guys stopped mating with animals."

Herb growled again at the open insult, but then let herself consider the options. It was true; the artifacts were largely useless to her after she got her cure, so why keep them. "Alright, on a condition of my own. Their magic is not to be used against the Musk in any way. Agreed?"

Frost took a moment to consider then nodded. "Agreed, wouldn't need their magic to deal with you barbarians anyway."

"Frost! Please," Kasumi cautioned, heading off any more exchanges. After a moment of silence, Kasumi examined both Frost and Herb and found them passive, at least for the time being. "Alright then. I hope then that we can all call off the hostilities." Once more Frost and Herb nodded, although eyeing each other. "Good, then perhaps we can get going."

"First tell him to call off his thugs," Frost said, and without needing for the message to be relayed, Herb complied. "We'll need to hunt up as much of the Kaisuifu as we can. It'll make my job easier."

"Mint, Lime, get to it. Find all the pieces of the Kaisuifu and bring them. Mint, what are you waiting for?" Herb asked, noticing Mint hesitate to leave Ukyo, who was still in pain from her previous beating.

"She's hurt," Mint explained.

Kasumi walked over and proceeded to examine Ukyo. "I'll tend to her. You go." After confirming Kasumi was indeed caring for Ukyo, Mint helped Lime to his feet, and the two headed off. "It would be quicker if all of you searched," Kasumi hinted after noticing Herb and Frost had stayed behind. After giving each other another dirty look for good measure, then headed off as prompted.

"Nice trick," Ukyo said painful as she tried to prop herself up, but Kasumi kept her down.

"It is something I do not like to use. Now, sit still. I think you broke some ribs."

"Oh, I'm sure I did that," Ukyo responded with a weak laugh, then examined Kasumi closely. "Why are you doing all this?"

"Because, it is the right thing to do."

"When did you ever care about what was right?"

"I always have," Kasumi answered, and held her hands over Ukyo's chest. "I have some leftover energy. Now, this may sting a little."

"Kasumi."

"Yes?" Kasumi asked, before starting.

Ukyo paused a moment to scowl, looking across the ground and away from Kasumi. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kasumi said with a smile of her own then concentrating sent her remaining built up chi into Ukyo to mend the wounds.

XXXXX

Herb paused in her search for the remnants of the Kaisuifu to look over at Kasumi. She then cast her eyes back to the ruins of the mountain in wonderment. Such power in the hands of a normal human was beyond belief, yet there was the clear-cut evidence it existed before her. When Herb thought back to the fight she knew that Kasumi could have gained victory easily with such a technique, yet being Kasumi was not willing to use it. Kasumi was totally unlike anyone Herb had met. Of course, she had known that since the first time they fought.

At first this woman had perplexed her. She had stood defiant against two foes that could surely defeat her, but then she had won. All of Herb's teaching taught her that was an incredible insult. Women were to be the inferior. Kasumi affronted that belief, so Herb challenged Kasumi herself.

Yet again Kasumi stood defiant. It was infuriating, yet also intriguing. Then, something very strange happened. Kasumi had made an error in judgment that should have cost her life. She had closed in allowing Herb to use her chi punch. Herb was quite impressed that she was dodging it so well, until that one punch finally managed to strike. She could have followed it up, and likely could have ended the fight right there, but something stopped her. It was compassion.

Seeing pain on Kasumi's face just seemed to bring it out spontaneously. Herb had never felt such a thing before. To be frank, up to that moment she thought herself immune to such flagrant emotionalism. It tainted the whole fight for her. She started getting sloppy, hesitating on attacks, not pressing moments of advantage. She even offered mercy. If her father saw her at that moment, Herb would probably have been killed on general principle for offering such a thing, never mind being in the form of a woman.

When at last Herb had Kasumi trapped in the grip of her chi, the feeling reemerged more powerful than before and left Herb wide open. From that moment her defeat was inevitable. She had lost her focus completely. Having her curse revealed just ensured it.

Had it simply ended, Herb may have dismissed it as a temporary lapse. However, it did not. Kasumi saved her. Kasumi risked her life to save a person who moments before had been trying to kill her. It was totally outrageous. It defied everything Herb was taught. One does not save an enemy, especially at the risk of one's own safety. Apparently Kasumi was of a different school of thought.

So, Herb had been left alive to contemplate her defeat. It took days to truly understand it. Here was a woman, so many ways her opposite, yet in many ways her likeness. Was it fate that they should meet? Herb could not say, but one thing she did know was she could not get her mind off Kasumi. Kasumi pried at Herb's every thought. Not a day would pass without Herb thinking about her. Herb did not think of her in malice though. No, in fact the feeling was of the opposite nature entirely. Herb still to this moment was not entirely sure of the exact nature of the feeling that had her in its grip, but if she were to put a name to it, only one seemed fitting, love.

Herb found a small fragment of the Kaisuifu stuck among some upturned roots and looked at it. Her one chance, or maybe not. Looking back at Kasumi, Herb knew if it was fate messing around with her, it was not done yet. Herb nodded to herself, and continued in her search. She was not finished yet, oh no. Kasumi Tendo would be hers and no one, and no thing would stand in the way of that.

**End Chapter 21**

Some edit notes for this chapter. This chapter was a bit error prone originally due to poor access to the Musk storyline in the manga (I'm more an anime person if you can't tell). However, I have since then acquired access to a proper source and thus went thru and corrected various goofs. One thing, though, that remains in a sort of 'goofed' way is the knowledge Cologne has of the Musk's survival. In the Manga Cologne only learned of their survival when meeting Herb. Here she is already aware of it. As has been noted much earlier, Jim Bader's story, A Very Scary Thought (aka Nabiki 1/2), is at least modestly related to this one, and I borrowed a little piece from that story in this regard. For those paying attention to AVST, a certain notorious Amazon encountered the Musk some years ago, and something similar happened here in AST, although the fine details of said Amazon and the aftermath and such will likely change for AST's story if I even end up using her for anything more than history which is still undecided.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing. Later.


	22. Chapter 22: The Fiances step up

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 22**

They had been camped off the side of the mountain... well, what was left of it anyway, for several hours now, and Ukyo had yet to get a wink of sleep. It was a cold night, but that was not the reason why Ukyo was still awake. She had lived on the road enough to endure a little chill. No, her problem was more frustrating as it came from within. She simply couldn't get comfortable.

Her ribs still throbbed every now and then, but not nearly as bad as they had before Kasumi had tended to them. She was mildly suspicious that Kasumi had deliberately held back on a full heal, but one only needed to look at Kasumi's pale complexion to know she had drained herself to the very limits of her endurance. However, the pain was not the main problem. The simple problem was that she was so unused to being in human form while sleeping that she could no longer get comfortable.

That fact was enough to make Ukyo berate herself every few minutes, especially as the reason for this problem was that she was tricking Ranma. However, as usual, despite her guilt about it, she simply couldn't will herself to stop. So, to divert her thoughts, she let herself think about the day's events, in particular their guests.

Herb, prince of the Musk dynasty, was one weird customer. From Kasumi's story, Ukyo had expected Herb to attack Kasumi on sight. However, instead she seemed to do everything but that. She had avoided confronting Kasumi, and that had Ukyo puzzled to no end. What was the prince up to?

Then there was his man Mint. He had been acting weird ever since the battle, giving Ukyo all sorts of odd looks, and hanging around her. Ukyo was not too sure what to make of it. He knew about her curse, so she was suspicious he might have designs of using her somehow, maybe even making himself a new vest. The other possibility... well, Ukyo was disturbed even more by that one. Aggression she could handle. That she was not prepared for. It did not help matters that he had seen her naked.

So, Ukyo was left with far too many questions, and all too few answers. That, coupled with the lack of sleep, finally forced Ukyo to get up. Besides, the damned furs were itchy, not to mention just a wee bit on the weird side. So, Ukyo sat up and looked around for something to do for a few minutes, just enough to get her mind off of things.

As it turned out, Ukyo was not the only one suffering from insomnia. Lying next to a nearby tree, Frost was tossing and turning, looking to Ukyo to be about as comfortable as she had been. Maybe a bit of company would help both of us, Ukyo thought, and walked over. "Can't sleep?" Ukyo asked quietly as she came up on the magus.

Frost rolled over and eyed Ukyo, then sighed. "I hate this outdoors stuff. How the hell can you get comfortable on dirt and rocks?"

"Typically, you try to find the patch with the least rocks and the softest dirt," Ukyo replied jokingly, but as she laughed slightly at her own joke, her ribs throbbed once again. Ukyo rubbed them for a moment until the pain ceased then sat down next to Frost. "Why don't you just conjure up a bed?"

"You'd be surprised how difficult that is. A bucket is easy. A bucket is just some wood in a simple configuration held together by anything that can exert an even pressure around its circumference. Easy. A bed is wood, fabric, steel, not to mention bolts, nails, screws and other junk in a fairly complex configuration. Also the mass is a lot more. I could do it given a few hours and a day or two rest before hand, but not right now."

"Didn't realize magic was so complicated."

"Well, what did you think, that you twiddle your fingers and a feast appears? Sorry, don't work that way. Magic manipulation is much like manipulating chi, it isn't easy, and is draining. Very few can even tinker around with the basics of magic. Even fewer can use the craft effectively. And of those, only a small fraction, like me, are qualified to wield it at full strength."

"Okay, okay, point taken. Magic is serious stuff." Ukyo leaned back to look up at the sky. "So, you know some stuff about these Musk guys?"

"Lots," Frost replied, and finally sat up herself. "The Musk is an ancient and formidable people, outcasts from Joketsuzoku in fact. We threw them out after they tried to take over. That's when we started up with our wars with them. Of course they were no match for us, and we basically kicked their tails every time they tried anything. That is until they pulled this crap with Jusenkyo. Those sickos started using the springs to produce their own breed of super-soldiers. That's why they got there one, and only mage, sick bastard, to make the Chiisuiton, to lock the transformed animals as women. For some odd reason they found out that although the springs do transform the person, they do it very conservatively. The actual genetic alterations tend to be minimal so the offspring carry many of the abilities of the animals they came from. An Amazon magus made the Kaisuifu to reverse the Chiisuiton, but it went missing ages ago. We always thought the Musk took it, but we were never sure. I guess they shipped it as far away as they could. Anyway, they've been using the Chiisuiton for generations.

"Take Herb, he comes from the dragon line. A dragon was one of the first creatures they used, although the toughest to gain control of. It was supposed to have killed nearly a hundred men before they subdued it. My guess is that boy in the wolf pelts is of the wolf line. They tend to be really fast. The muscle bound moron you fought is probably from the tiger line, and, as you probably guessed, strength is their thing."

"Whao, you mean to tell me Mint there is part wolf?"

"Yep, sick isn't it?"

Ukyo didn't bother answering that question, instead dwelling on the wolf bit. "And I turn into a wolf... ah great."

"What's the problem?" Frost asked, then realized Ukyo's concern, having noticed Mint's actions of earlier herself. "Oh yeah, looks like the twit has got an interest in you. Careful, I wouldn't put anything past them. Half of them are no better than barbarians. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to club you over the head and take you home with him."

"Like hell!" Ukyo proclaimed a bit too loudly and quickly fell silent.

"Good. If you want I could-"

"No!" Ukyo interjected. "No need to get lethal. I'll handle him if he tries anything."

"Fine," Frost responded then yawned and smiled to herself. "Of course, that stupid tradition of theirs does have a bit of an amusement factor with Herb's current condition."

"Hmh?"

"Well, women don't have much power with them. In fact, they're little better than slaves in most cases, at least legally. Add in that they legally consider any Jusenkyo cursed being to hold the status of their curse, at least if it is permanent...well, I bet you can fill in the gaps from there."

Ukyo blinked for a second then cast Herb a quick look. "You mean he's legally a she now? Sort of like with Shampoo?"

"Worse than even that. Like I said, women are little better than slaves in the Musk. At least we Amazons give the men some rights, and unofficially Shampoo will retain much of her status. I doubt the same is true in the Musk as this will make an excellent opportunity for any guy who is interested to take the throne. All he has to do is marry Herb, and there is very little the Prince can do about it. He's got no say in the matter."

"Wouldn't his parents say something about it?"

"Maybe... then again he is the last of their line, and Musk kings are not known to be very nice, even when it comes to family. I wouldn't be surprised at all if his father okayed a marriage just to have the line carried on. Quite amusing, no?"

"I don't know if that's the word I'd use for it," Ukyo replied.

"Ah, it was his own stupid fault for being stuck in that form. I bet he's also..." Frost smiled as she trailed off. "Never mind. So, what about this Ranma character? What's he got on you?"

Ukyo nearly fell over in surprise, but recovered quickly. Of course she'd know. Probably seen me with him. "It's private."

"Private eh? You let that man treat you like his personal pet, his obedient little lapdog."

"It isn't like that!" Ukyo protested, again too loudly. After taking a second to readjust her volume, she continued. "Ranma doesn't even know about my curse. He just thinks I'm a normal wolf, that's all. I... I haven't worked up the courage to tell him the truth."

"Why, what's so tough about that?"

"Because he'll hate me."

"Who cares! Men aren't worth licking our shoes clean!" Frost proclaimed, gaining a disbelieving scowl from Ukyo.

"Look, it's my business, not yours. I'll handle that, and I don't need you judging him, or me. I don't know why you hate all men so much, but not all of them are bad, you know."

"Yeah, well you can believe that if you want," Frost responded.

"I do," Ukyo responded, and a moment of silence ensued between them. "So, what do you know about Jusenkyo anyway?"

"Quite a bit, but not about any cure if that is what you are fishing for."

"Well, I could hope... How about that bucket?"

"No way. It doesn't work that way. Like I told Kasumi, only augmentory magic can affect Jusenkyo curses. There is no way to cancel out the transformation effect. In fact, this magic only works on the cursed form, not your real form. No matter how you use it, it will trap you in your cursed form."

"Too bad," Ukyo said with some regret, although she had suspected as much. She had long been of the opinion she was stuck with this curse, and was not going to be rid of it anytime soon. "Well, cures aside, what do you know about Jusenkyo?"

"Hmm, for one, it is a very ancient place. Goes back at least two thousand five hundred years, and probably is older than that. However, I learned that the curse is rather recent. In old times it was said that the pools did not mix their effects, and were effectively just a convenient way for some ancient civilization to take on alternate forms. You could easily use the springs to undo the effect. The mixing seems to be more recent.

"There were springs that had mixed curses, but they had to be created that way. Now all the springs seem to intermingle their magic effects. Why that happened no one is too sure of. I personally have three theories. One is that some dope tried to mess with their magic and screwed up. Two is that the spell has started to degrade over time. The other is that they were purposely cursed to ward off other people from using their true magic."

Ukyo blinked in confusion. "True magic? What do you mean true magic?"

Frost frowned in thought. "Well, there is a heck of a lot of energy tied up in a Jusenkyo curse. Far too much energy in fact. I can easily polymorph you into a frog, all the time forever, and you'd even think you were a frog if I wanted you too. Take me about a day to set the spell up, and I'd have to sacrifice something magical to get the energy needed, but it is no big deal. A Jusenkyo curse, on the other hand, has about ten times as much energy in it, or even more, depending on the relative difference in size between cursed and normal form, and the real kicker is the ease that the victim changes form, and how often. Do you have any idea how much energy that accounts for? Plus, there is magical lock on top of magical lock guarding the magic. No magus has ever to my knowledge managed to break through to manipulate the magic of Jusenkyo, and that is why there are no known cures.

"No one has yet to find out exactly what is going on with a Jusenkyo curse. Bits and pieces we can guess at, but the big picture eludes us. There is a mess of energy there that is unaccounted for, plus with all that protection it seems awfully suspicious. I've worked at Jusenkyo myself for over 10 years and barely even scratched the surface. I once spent the better part of three months trying to break through the barriers, and finally just had to give up. For every lock I bypassed, another four were behind it."

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, that does sound kind of weird, but it isn't much help to me."

"Hm, well, I can tell you a few things that you might find interesting. For one, I hope you haven't spent any excessive periods of time in your cursed form."

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked nervously.

"It's no trouble if you change back about once a week, even if only for an hour or so. That's all you really need to reaffirm your identity. However, the one thing the Musk did learn, and us later on from a bit of information gathering, is that extended periods in a cursed form can alter one's core identity. You start to think of yourself as whatever you've transformed into. The effect takes longer with creatures of more intelligence like humans, but with animals, give them about a month and they are totally lost in a new form's identity.

"Another thing to watch out for is the plain physical effects. I bet you know Kasumi can't have children, well that's because of two things. One, every time she transforms, her body restarts its cycles. Additionally, her hormones are totally out of whack. Probably would take months of time without a single transformation for her to even become fertile again. Then you have problem two. A Jusenkyo curse can't handle stuff that isn't there in both forms. It sort of short-circuits. Like for instance your tail. I bet if you damaged it as a wolf, then transformed to human and back it would be perfectly fine. Good as new in fact. That's because the curse doesn't know what to do with the extra bit. Unfortunately, when you change genders that's a big problem. Any unborn children are just an extra bit the curse doesn't know what to do with, so it just ignores it, and when you transform back it restores the original pattern, not the pregnant pattern. Instant abortion."

"Will that affect me too?"

"You, no. You transform into an animal, but a female animal. The fetus will just transform appropriately with you, and as long as you give birth as a human the child will be fine. Now, the other way, if you became pregnant as a wolf-"

"Don't even talk about that!" Ukyo warned, feeling sick at the very thought of it. "Anything else?"

"Nothing too important. Just some technical junk that doesn't really matter that much unless you're studying the things."

Ukyo nodded, and shivered at reviewing the thought of having puppies. "Great, now I'm going to have nightmares. Maybe this was a bad subject. How about that technique Kasumi used? Do you know anything about that?"

Frost laid back in thought. "Martial arts stuff isn't my forte, but if I were to hazard a guess I'd say it is some kind of external chi gathering technique."

"External?"

"Yeah, most of you martial artists, from what I understand, act mostly as a sponge. You passively soak up chi around you. An external chi gathering technique acts more like a pump, drawing on lots of chi around you. I would bet that blast we saw was the combined energy that we had expended in the fight, the Kaisuifu's energy, and some energy from all this plant life around us. That's a lot of juice to work with."

"Yeah," Ukyo agreed sadly.

"I take it you're not happy about being shown up."

Ukyo took a moment, but finally nodded in agreement. "I've been working most my life to prove myself against her. How do you fight something like that? Do you know of any techniques like that?"

"No. The closest we Amazons have in the martial arts field is the Hiryu Shouten Ha. It can use the hot energies of an opponent, but is relatively weak in comparison, and very limited in its gathering ability. There are magics that can match that level of power, but that's high level stuff, and no non-magus can use them. I'm afraid you're out of luck."

Ukyo nodded once more sadly. "Yeah, seems that way. Guess I better try to get some sleep again." Ukyo headed back to her place where a single blanket awaited her. Yeah, I'm out of luck all right. Can't prove myself against Kasumi. Can't tell Ranma the truth. I can't even be sure I was right about Kasumi anymore. Ukyo curled up under the blanket, those thoughts prying at her mind until fatigue finally overcame her.

XXXXX

The next morning Frost was not doing well herself. Three things were combining to make her trip home a hellish one. One, she had gotten at most two hours sleep during the night. Two, although she was far from out of shape, she had expended enough energy during the conflict of the previous day to leave her with very little left, especially compounded with problem one. And, finally, she had been out in the sun for about five hours too long.

The result of all that was that Frost tired, hot, feeling sick to the stomach, likely suffering from multiple sunburns, and nursing a heck of a migraine. In short, she was in rather crappy shape. Pride however, especially in light of her present company, had kept her quiet about all of that. Instead she had pressed on, trying very hard to keep her focus. Finally though, her physical condition overcame her.

The three women, one transformed man, and two semi-normal men had arrived at a secluded gas station by the roadside, and everyone had taken a rest break. Everyone save Frost had met outside in fairly short order. However, Frost did not produce herself for over ten minutes, until finally everyone went off to look for her, Herb in particular mumbling that she had double-crossed her.

However, such was not the case. Kasumi and Ukyo quickly found Frost in the bathroom, recovering from being sick, as was quite plain from the present contents of one of the sinks.

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Kasumi asked as she examined Frost, and Ukyo set about cleaning up.

Frost took a moment to respond, mostly just to build up the energy to speak. "I... I... thought I could make it."

"Well, it looks like you were wrong. If you... never mind. Ukyo, can you tend to her?" Kasumi asked, and Ukyo responded with a simply nod. "Good. Get her to drink some warm water, and I'll see about getting us a ride." Kasumi left the two in the bathroom and joined the others outside. "Frost's sick."

"Oh," Herb responded with little sympathy. "So, now what?"

"I'll just call and see if I can arrange to be picked up. Mr. Hiro can drive so maybe-"

"Who?"

"He's a teacher from the school I work at."

"You work at a school?" Herb asked with sudden interest.

"Yes, I've worked there almost since I returned to Japan. I better make that call," Kasumi answered, then hurried off to find a phone.

Herb watched closely as she placed the call, wondering once more at the great diversity of qualities Kasumi demonstrated. She was a formidable martial artist, a healer, something of a diplomat, and even a teacher. "Truly perfect," Herb mumbled with a small smile.

Moments later Kasumi returned. "Mr. Hiro is on his way here. He managed to get access to the school's bus so he should have no trouble taking us all. We'll just have to wait." Kasumi explained and Herb nodded. "Once we get back, do you have any place to stay?"

"Actually, no, but that should be no problem," Herb replied with a dismissive tone. However, as she turned to scan the area she noticed Lime giving her a nervous look. "What?"

"Ah, Herb-sama, we kind of... have no money."

"WHAT?" Herb exclaimed, and started to glow as she marched over to Lime. "What do you mean we have no money?"

"Well, not very much money. Maybe 50,000 yen. We've been spending so much and-"

"Alright!" Herb snapped, then began to glower. "Great, just great. That would last only a few days tops," Herb mumbled, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Well, I might have a suggestion." Herb spun about at hearing Kasumi's voice, and looked at her in surprise. "The class I help teach has been mostly living temporary with other teachers and volunteers. However, we're about to get some long-term dormitories, and there should be some spare rooms. I could arrange for Mint and Lime to stay at the boys' dorm. I'm afraid your condition complicates things, but I think I can talk to my father and arrange for you to stay at his house."

"That is... nice of you to offer, but I cannot accept charity," Herb responded instantly.

"Then, where are we going to stay?" Lime asked, gaining a wince from Herb.

After a moment of grumbling, the prince sighed. "Alright, it seems I have no choice. However, I will endeavor to repay you for this."

"That's not-" Kasumi began to respond, but Herb cut her off.

"Nonsense. I will allow nothing less."

"Very well," Kasumi said with a slightly smile then noticed the absence of one of the boys. "Where is Mint anyway?"

XXXXX

Back in the bathroom, Frost slowly sipped at a glass of water with the help of Ukyo, and she was not feeling much better. In fact, the remainder of her stomach contents were long gone down the sink, which had made her feel momentarily better, but soon faded. At the moment, she lacked even the strength to raise her head.

"You really need to see a doctor," Ukyo said as she set the empty glass aside.

"I don't need a..." Frost began to protest, but in raising her head to do so she caused the room to start spinning, at least as far as she could tell. "Then again..."

Ukyo held Frost by the shoulders to steady her then reached back for the glass. "Here, drink some more of..." Ukyo began to say then realized she had not filled the glass. Despite that, it was full. She quickly looked behind her and to her surprise she spotted Mint standing behind her smiling. "Hey! What do you think you're doing in here? This is the women's washroom!"

XXXXX

Seconds later, outside, just as the others were about to go look for Mint, the door to the bathroom opened, and with a shout of, "get out!" from Ukyo, Mint was shoved outside. Kasumi looked on in surprise, while Herb covered her eyes and shook her head. Mint in the meantime stared at the door for a moment then sighed dreamily.

"Mint! I thought I told you and Lime to stay out of women's washrooms!" Herb exclaimed, still covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"I was just trying to be helpful, Herb-sama," Mint responded.

Herb finally uncovered her eyes and glared at her subordinate. "Well, find some other way to be helpful. Go get us something to eat."

Mint hesitated at the door, "but, maybe I should wait to see if Ukyo-"

"I said, go get us something to eat, NOW!" Herb ordered more forcefully, yet Mint still hesitated. After a second though he nodded and ran off. "What the hell is with him?" Herb asked openly, although not expecting an answer, and thus received none.

XXXXX

A short time later Hiro finally arrived with the school's bus and the others boarded to head home, Kasumi and Ukyo helping Frost inside. As Hiro started driving back to Nerima, he began to question Kasumi about the reasons for her being so far out of town, and her companions, to which Kasumi answered as best she could. While they were so occupied, Ukyo took to examining her traveling companions some more.

Lime was casting her looks now and then, each time looking nervously toward Herb to see if his actions had been noticed. Ukyo had guessed by this point that these boys were not well acquainted with females, and Ukyo was presently displaying quite a bit of the female figure. However, a few curious, lustful glances from that boy she could take. Mint however was far bolder. The wolf boy was practically staring at her the whole time. He did not even bother to hide it. Instead, when she looked back at him, he would just smile back at her in a way that was making her exceedingly uncomfortable.

Trying to ignore the boys' looks, Ukyo focused on Herb, who was herself focused on another of their party, namely Kasumi. What is with her... him? Damned gender curses, never know what to call these people. The look Herb was giving Kasumi was very peculiar. She seemed to be examining Kasumi intensely, and seriously, but at the same time there was a strange quality to Herb's eyes, like she was... Oh, god, tell me that's not it! How the hell does Kasumi get away with this? Ukyo thought in frustration, turning to look out the window in anger. I don't believe her! She's a damned man magnet! Actually, it clearly isn't limited to men.

XXXXX

A short time later, Kasumi helped Frost into Doctor Tofu's clinic. "Doctor?" Kasumi called out as she led Frost into the examination room. "Are you going to be okay, Frost?"

"Do I look like I'm going to be okay?" Frost asked angrily just as the doctor walked into the room.

"Frost, oh my goodness, you sound terrible," Tofu said as he walked up, and gained a number of grumbles from the Amazon. "What happened?"

"I think she's suffering from sun stroke," Kasumi suggested, and Tofu set about giving Frost a tertiary exam. "I should get home, doctor. The others are probably worried about me. However, if there is anything I can do..."

"No, I can handle this. You go on home Kasumi. I'm sure Frost will be fine with some rest. If there is any trouble I will call."

"Alright, doctor. Goodbye Frost, and thank you for your help."

Frost nodded in irritation. "Yeah, yeah." With a sigh, Kasumi turned and left, leaving Frost alone with Tofu. Just as he began to open his mouth, however, Frost cut him off, guessing at what he was about to say. "Spare me the speech. I'm well aware I shouldn't be out in the sun that long. I didn't have much choice you know. I had important business."

"Actually, I was going to ask you to remove your cloak so I can check out those burns," Tofu responded, gaining a short glare from Frost. After a few seconds though, Frost complied, and undid the collar clasp that held the cloak in place. As she did so Tofu headed to a nearby cabinet to retrieve some burn lotion. Once he turned around he stopped dead in his tracks.

It came to him at that moment that up to this time he had never seen Frost without that cloak on. The most he had really seen of her was her head when she lowered the hood to work. He had noticed that she did appear somewhat attractive despite the paleness of her skin tone, but the cloak, being a darkish brown and rather unremarkable, hid much of Frost's features and gave her a dreary sort of look in general. Now, as the garment lay on the examination table, he caught his first sight of what was truly below.

In stark contrast to the cloak, Frost was wearing a soft pink blouse and matching pants. It did an excellent job of offsetting her whitish skin. It also showed off her modest figure. She did not have quite the... assets of someone like Shampoo, or Ukyo. Usually, with the cloak, and her diminutive size, she appeared to be much younger then he knew her to be. Now however, there was no mistaking that Frost was a fully adult woman. In fact Tofu would have to say she was rather beautiful. The mild burns on her cheeks made her appear as if she were blushing and added to the effect. When she turned to look at him directly, Tofu inexplicably found his glasses to be fogged up. He quickly restored his professionalism, and removed his glasses to clean them.

"Something wrong?" Frost asked, and Tofu quickly shook his head.

"Nono, my glasses just got a bit foggy, that's all," Tofu responded as he put his glasses back on and came over. "Now then, let's see to those burns." Frost submitted to the treatment, and actually found the attention rather soothing, at least to her stinging skin. After a minute Tofu completed applying the burn lotion, and stood back. "How's that?"

Frost took a moment to respond but finally conceded, "I guess it is a bit better. I still have this damned migraine though."

"Migraine huh," Tofu repeated, and maneuvered around to Frost back. "Get those often?"

"Too often," Frost replied tiredly, but then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Reflexively she jerked away from the grasp, and twisted around on the table to look at the doctor. "What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"You said you had a migraine. I know some techniques to get rid of those," Tofu explained calmly, silently reprimanding himself for not explaining beforehand. Fortunately, Frost was too tired to go into one of her usual rants, and in too much pain to consider refusing, so she relaxed and returned to her original position to allow the doctor to work.

Frost groaned slightly in pain as she stared down at the floor, but as the time passed she actually did start to notice an improvement. Within two minutes in fact her migraine was as good as gone. Furthermore, the massage she was receiving was relaxing her into a near state of bliss. If the application of the salve had been relaxing, this was heavenly.

"How's that?" Tofu asked, suddenly reminding Frost just where she was and who she was with. She tensed up slightly but only for a moment before relaxing once again.

After the miserable morning I've had, I deserve something, Frost thought. "Better."

"Migraine gone?"

Frost thought for a moment then shook her head. "No... no, it's still there. Better though." Tofu shrugged, and continued with the massage as Frost enjoyed.

Several minutes passed, then Tofu's mother stepped into the room, looking down at a paper she had in her hands. "Tofu, where do you keep the..." She trailed off as she looked up and spotted the scene before her. Tofu and Frost in turn tensed up and stared back at her. Several seconds passed before Mrs. Ono smiled happily. "Well, why didn't you two tell me you wanted some private time together," she said suggestively. "You two go right back to what you were doing. I'll find it on my own." Frost and Tofu watched Mrs. Ono leave, and seconds after both hung their heads in embarrassment.

XXXXX

"Here we are," Hiro called out as he pulled the bus up to the San Cheng Huang. "Kasumi, I must say the place is looking great."

"Thank you," Kasumi replied as came up front. "Why don't you come in for a while? Have some tea, and maybe something to eat."

"No, maybe some other time. Got to get this thing back to its proper place before someone notices it's gone. I'll be sure to take you up on the offer soon though. From what I've heard you serve some great food."

Kasumi nodded as Herb and Ukyo passed her by and exited the bus. "I'll be sure to pass along the compliment. Thanks again. Oh, would it be possible to drop Mint and Lime off at the new boy dorm on your way back? It is near the school."

"Certainly, I know the place. No problem, of course I don't have the keys."

"I'll call ahead for you and tell them you're coming," Kasumi replied, and Hiro nodded. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then." Just as Kasumi exited the bus herself she noticed Mint doing so as well. "Mint, aren't you going to the dorm now?"

"I was going to stay with her," Mint answered, pointing out Ukyo and causing the chef to cringe in response. "That's okay, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose I could-"

"No!" Ukyo cut in to say. "You should go over there right now. Besides, I have things to do. I insist."

Mint hesitated, but only for a second, then sighed somewhat sadly and got back on the bus. "Okay then, if that's what you want."

Ukyo blinked. That's was a lot easier than I expected, she thought, having predicted that the wolf-boy would put up much more fuss. Instead he had complied. However, the way he did left Ukyo feeling a little bit like a heel, but she quickly quashed that. Every moment she was around him was making her more nervous. It was best to be rid of him.

Hiro gave a quick goodbye and headed off, leaving Ukyo, Herb, and Kasumi to themselves. Ukyo gave Kasumi one last departing look, and headed off herself for the Tendos'. Kasumi then directed Herb to follow her inside the restaurant. Kasumi was barely a foot inside the door when a purple blur rushed into her. Kasumi was caught totally off guard by the motion, and it was only through a demonstration of extreme balance control that she managed to maintain her footing despite have a large weight suddenly grabbing onto her front.

"Airen, oh is so happy!" Shampoo said ecstatically as she hugged Kasumi. "Shampoo worried when Kasumi go away. Where Kasumi go?"

"I was sort of taking care of some business," Kasumi explained, blushing at being hugged so affectionately in front of a room full of customers. "Shampoo, could you please... umm... let go?" Kasumi asked as gently as she could.

Shampoo scowled for a second in disappointment, but then obliged and released Kasumi, contenting herself by just giving her husband/wife a warm smile. Her eyes soon turned to Kasumi's companion, however, and the scowl returned. "Who this?"

"Ah, this must be the Amazon," Herb mumbled as she passed Shampoo by, giving her only a second of notice then ignoring her. That caused Shampoo's scowl to deepen.

"Shampoo, this is Herb. She... He is going to be staying in Nerima for a while," Kasumi explained, although Herb did not bother to take notice of Shampoo in response to the introduction. "I have to make some calls," Kasumi said after a moment of tension, and headed into the kitchen. Shampoo eyed Herb for a moment longer then followed, as did Herb.

Inside the kitchen, Makoto and Cologne, both of whom were curious as to Kasumi's recent whereabouts, greeted Kasumi. She delayed answering until after she called up the dorm and then the Tendos' to ask Nodoka to come over. By the time she finished the call, she found herself to be the center of attention.

"Well Daughter-in-law, would you care to tell us where you have been?"

"Um... well," Kasumi began to explain, puzzling over how to tell them without mentioning Ukyo's curse. "I... I had to help... ah... You see there was an accident and... Um... I really can't say," Kasumi said finally. Everyone save Herb gave Kasumi a curious look then their eyes turned to Herb. Kasumi took the hint and immediately introduced her. "Elder, Makoto, this is Herb."

"Prince Herb?" Cologne asked, gaining a wary look from Herb, and a mildly surprised one from Kasumi.

I forgot, they are supposed to be enemies. "Well... yes."

"You're a prince?" Makoto asked in shock, and some interest.

"A prince of the Musk Dynasty to be specific dear," Cologne explained as she examined Herb. "It is quite rare to see any of the Musk outside their borders. What brings you to Japan? Would it perhaps be to find the Kaisuifu?" Cologne asked with a knowing smile.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Herb asked back.

"No. After all, our two peoples have not been at war for some time now," Cologne responded.

Makoto, Shampoo, and Kasumi watched the brief confrontation with some mixed tension and confusion. However, nothing seemed to come of it, as Herb and Cologne both remained wary of the other, but did nothing. Kasumi decided to take this as a good sign and turned to Shampoo and Makoto to explain. "Herb actually has a curse similar to mine. He is cursed to change into a girl. Unfortunately, he's trapped in his cursed form until Frost can repair a magical device called the Kaisuifu."

Both Shampoo and Makoto looked at Herb in surprise at this, having assumed she was a he, and not having noticed her present gender until now due to her cloak and oversized clothing. "Guess that must be rough," Makoto sympathized, but gained only a snort from Herb, which in turn caused Makoto to frown. She was tempted to reply in kind, but checked her anger, and instead returned to her work.

"Elder, can you call me when Auntie Nodoka arrives? I'm going to go take a bath. It has been a long few days," Kasumi asked, and Cologne nodded. The elder gave Herb one last look then prompted Shampoo to return to work with her. Kasumi turned to Herb, thanking the heavens the conflict had been minimal. "My aunt should be here soon, and I can ask her about you staying over at my father's place. Why don't you wait in the dining room until then?"

"Very well, Kasumi Tendo," Herb replied, even going so far as to bow to her slightly, then headed off into the other room. Kasumi then headed off to the new bathroom.

XXXXX

Kasumi let herself finally feel all the pain in her body as she lay back in the hot waters of the San Cheng-Huang's new furo. She had not dared show it until now for fear Herb might consider acting against Frost again, but she was utterly exhausted. The Ha Do Ken was not something one employed freely. That one blast, coupled with her earlier activity, had left her feeling as if she had just run ten laps around Tokyo at a sprint. She certainly was not up to using a second blast. The only thing that had kept her going was having the presence of mind to reserve enough energy from the attack to allow the use of her healing skills to stave off the fatigue's full effects. Fortunately, Herb had fallen for her bluff and it was now all over.

Or was it? I still don't understand why Herb didn't attack me, Kasumi thought in confusion as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Before she... he was willing to kill me. Now, he doesn't even seem willing to hurt me. Yet, she was also sure to say that I should be kept for him to deal with. Perhaps he just felt he could not defeat me as a woman, and wanted to be a man before trying. Still, you'd think that being as angered as he was that such concerns wouldn't restrict him. Oh well. Whatever is the case I'm sure I'll find out eventually.

Kasumi sighed and let herself relax just a bit more, enjoying the warmth of the water against her skin. A few minutes passed, and in that time the exhaustion and warmth combined to put Kasumi in a near sleeping state. The soft sound of the door sliding open, light footsteps coming across the tiles, and the gentle ripples caused by another form entering the water were all too little to register in Kasumi's exhausted mind. Even the feel of another body coming up next to hers did not immediately get Kasumi's attention. After all, she was becoming increasingly accustomed to having Shampoo sleep next to her nightly. In fact, the presence served only to relax Kasumi that much more, that is until it maneuvered itself to be directly in front of her, straddling her legs, and suddenly hugged Kasumi about the neck with the happy cry of, "Airen!"

Kasumi snapped awake to find Shampoo embracing her. Instinct took over for a second and Kasumi tried to push Shampoo away out of pure shock. To her embarrassment however, her hands ended up against Shampoo's quite naked breasts, causing Kasumi to withdraw them as if she had touched a red-hot skillet before she managed to move Shampoo at all. This also caused Kasumi to take a quick look at the Amazon, and equally quickly divert her eyes. This allowed Shampoo the opening she needed to once again pull herself tightly against Kasumi.

"Shampoo!" Kasumi squeaked desperately as the Amazon continued to her passionate embrace.

"Yes?" Shampoo asked as she leaned her head against Kasumi's breast.

"W...wh...what... what are you doing here?" Kasumi stammered as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Shampoo miss Kasumi very much. Shampoo worried something happen to Kasumi. Thought you might..." she explain, sounding a little sad, but quickly changed back to her happy tone. "What Airen do all day?"

"I... can't say Shampoo," Kasumi replied as she stared off at the ceiling nervously. "I made a promise."

"You keep secrets from own wife? You no trust Shampoo?" the Amazon asked in a mix of anger and sadness.

"Well, I... that is..." Kasumi tried to respond then felt Shampoo suddenly remove herself. Although that was a slight relief, when Kasumi looked down to see Shampoo's frowning face, she felt even more nervous than before.

"Is true then, you no trust Shampoo."

"No! I mean..." Kasumi tried to explain then hung her head. "Shampoo, I made a promise on my honor to not tell anyone." In response to this Shampoo huffed and turned her back on Kasumi. "Shampoo! I don't mean that I don't trust you."

Shampoo responded with another huff. "That not way Shampoo see it."

Kasumi bit her lower lip as she thought and considered. This secret of Ukyo's was becoming increasingly tiresome to keep. Letting Frost in had been a necessary evil, but Shampoo... When she had made the promise, she had known nothing of this marriage. Marriage was one of those things that usually dictated openness and honesty. It also did not affect Shampoo in any way Kasumi could think of. "Alright, but I want your solemn promise you will not repeat this in any way to anyone."

"Shampoo promise," she replied, spinning about to look at Kasumi eagerly.

"I was helping Ukyo along with Frost to find the Kaisuifu she needed to cure herself."

"Cure?"

"Ukyo has a Jusenkyo curse, and she got hit by some water from the Chiisuiton, locking her in her cursed form. Herb and his men were also looking for the Kaisuifu. There was a bit of a fight for it, and in the end Ukyo was cured but the Kaisuifu was destroyed before Herb could use it."

Shampoo nodded in understanding and, after a couple seconds of thought, asked, "is Ukyo Ryouko?"

Kasumi was mildly surprised by Shampoo's insight, but nodded. "Yes, but Ranma doesn't know. In fact, only Frost, myself, and now you know."

"Do Kasumi have something to do with Ukyo's curse? That why she no like you?"

Kasumi nodded. "I was the one that knocked her into the spring. She thinks I did it on purpose but I didn't. A c...cat jumped at me there, and I ran off without thinking and hit her. However, I have no proof of that."

"Shampoo believe you," Shampoo said as she edged back over to Kasumi, who was a bit too distracted with the memory to notice until Shampoo was right in front of her again. "Shampoo know Kasumi much too nice to do such thing on purpose."

"Yes, well... ah, thank you," Kasumi said as she tried to withdraw but found she was already pinned against the side of the bath. Shampoo did not waste this opportunity and wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck once again, staring into her wife's eyes with a loving look that seemed to paralyze the older girl.

"Shampoo also happy Kasumi do trust her," Shampoo added as she closed within a few inches Kasumi's face. All Kasumi could do was swallow nervously. Finally Shampoo decided to stop playing around and just go for it. In a quick motion she locked lips with Kasumi.

Kasumi simply could not muster her thoughts enough to act in any way. So, she ended up letting Shampoo continue to kiss her for several moments. Even when the door opened and she heard a gasp of shock, she could not make any attempt to escape. It took Shampoo's releasing her and looking up to allow Kasumi to move.

"Auntie!" Kasumi squeaked out as she looked up as well to see Nodoka at the door.

A moment of silence passed between them, until finally Nodoka came back to herself and turned to leave. "I'll wait for you outside... and prepare some tea."

Kasumi involuntarily winced at the mention of tea, and turned her head to look at Shampoo. Unexpectedly, she found Shampoo giving her an angry look. "Why she so surprised and you so nervous?"

"Ah..."

"You no tell her about me?"

"She already knows about you," Kasumi offered lamely.

"YOU KNOW WHAT SHAMPOO MEAN!"

"I...I... haven't gotten around to it," Kasumi replied with a wince.

"So, you is embarrassed to be with Shampoo, is that it?" Shampoo asked angrily.

"No!"

"Then why you no tell her?"

"I..." Kasumi tried to reply, but could not come up with a good reason. This caused Shampoo to huff and quickly remove herself from the furo. Kasumi watched as Shampoo exited the bathroom angrily, then hung and shook her head. "Why does this always happen to me?" she asked, then with a sigh got out of the water herself. "I'm really beginning to hate tea."

XXXXX

By the time Kasumi was dressed and had made her way to the kitchen, she found Nodoka already chatting with Makoto. From the nervous expression on Mako's face, Kasumi guessed that she was being pumped for information. Herb was also standing by the doorway to the dining room looking ominous, but that seemed to be usual for her so Kasumi could not really draw any inference from that.

"Auntie, I can explain," Kasumi said as she approached. Before she said anything more though, Nodoka raised her hand to silence her, and handed her a cup of tea.

"In a moment, Kasumi. You called in regards to having someone stay at the house."

"Ah, yes," Kasumi said with a nod, looking over to Herb. Herb responded by walking over. "Auntie, this is Prince Herb."

"Prince?" Nodoka asked with a mix set of confusions as she examined the girl before her.

"He bears a curse like mine in reverse and is unfortunately trapped this way."

"I somehow guessed that," Nodoka said. "I was more curious as to why a prince would need someplace to stay."

Kasumi opened her mouth to respond, but Herb cut in. "Unfortunately, in my search for a cure I have exhausted most of my funds."

"Can't you send for some more?" Nodoka asked.

Herb hesitated then shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. My present condition makes that impossible. They... wouldn't recognize me."

Nodoka nodded in understanding. "I see. Very well then, I suppose you can take Kasumi's old room. It's empty since she's staying here. I don't think there will be any problem with that." Herb nodded in acceptance. "I'll take you over there in a little while. First, I must speak with Kasumi, in private."

"Very well," Herb said, and headed off into the other room, leaving Kasumi with Nodoka.

"Auntie-"

Once more Nodoka raised her hand to silence Kasumi, and directed her to come out into the dining room. Selecting a secluded booth in the back, Nodoka led Kasumi over and sat. Finally, after Kasumi sat down opposite her, she spoke. "I understand from Makoto that Shampoo is now sharing your room." Kasumi hesitated, hung her head and nodded. Nodoka replied with a sigh, and a shake of her head. "I should have anticipated this."

"Auntie-"

"No Kasumi, let me speak. I... I think it is time I just accept what is and give up."

"But Auntie-"

"Kasumi, please!" Nodoka said in a scolding tone that caused Kasumi to fall silent. "I understand that you have led a rather lonely existence up to this point. And I also understand that Shampoo offers you a great deal of affection, so I suppose it was simply a matter of time. However, if this is what you really want, then I will not stand in your way. It is your life after all, and not for me to live for you. I do, however, leave it to you to tell your father. What I am concerned about is what you plan to do about a possible second marriage. There is still that option available to you, and I would hope you are not accepting Shampoo merely on a basis that you believe you will get nothing more."

Kasumi did not know quite how to respond. She could deny having any relations with Shampoo. However, in light of her present reputation with Nodoka, and what the older woman had seen, she very much doubted Nodoka would believe her. It might in fact lower her reputation with her aunt that much more. Resigned to her fate, Kasumi decided to just concede the point, and focus on what Nodoka wished to know.

"I am still considering that Auntie, and, no, I am not just settling for Shampoo. I am well aware that I have other options."

Nodoka nodded mutely then thought for a moment. "Good, I suppose that is something. I just hope that they will understand." Kasumi opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it. "I suppose I should get going then."

"Goodbye Auntie," Kasumi said as Nodoka got up to leave, rising briefly to see her off. After Nodoka and Herb headed off, Kasumi returned to the booth and dropped her head to the tabletop. It had been probably one of Nodoka's shortest lectures, but somehow it felt like the worst of the bunch.

"Look on the bright side, dear," Cologne said as she came up. "At least now she knows."

"Weren't you supposed to warn me when she arrived?" Kasumi asked without looking up.

"My apologies. I was indisposed. I also did not notice that Shampoo had slipped off," Cologne answered. "Speaking of which, she appears to have run upstairs in quite a huff."

"I'll talk to her in a minute," Kasumi replied, and remained at the table with her head buried in her arms. Cologne lifted an eyebrow in place of a shrug and headed back to work. A minute later, Kasumi remained true to her word and got up to talk to Shampoo.

XXXXX

Outside, Nodoka and Herb were on their way to the Tendos' when Herb asked the question that was prying on her mind. "Just what sort of relation are you to Kasumi Tendo? Despite your title as aunt, I somehow doubt you are truly related to Kasumi."

"You are a very perceptive young... man," Nodoka responded with a small smile. "No, I am not really Kasumi's aunt. You see, my family and the Tendo family have a pact to unite our two clans together through marriage. To facilitate that, my son, Ranma, was sent to live with the Tendos, while Kasumi came to live with my husband and I. I suppose you could say we acted much like an aunt and uncle would."

"Yes, I understand the habit of calling non-blood relatives aunt or uncle," Herb said. "So, the one who is the panda must be your husband then?"

"Why yes, that is right."

Herb nodded, adding that piece of information to his memory. "So, there is another Tendo girl?"

"Yes, two in fact, Akane and Nabiki. Nabiki is seventeen, and Akane is sixteen. Akane was originally set to marry Ranma."

"I see... Originally?" Herb asked curiously.

"Yes, it did not work out as planned."

"Oh, then Nabiki is to marry Ranma," Herb assumed, but Nodoka shook her head.

"No. Kasumi is actually Ranma's fiancée now."

"Kasumi," Herb repeated rather darkly, but this went unnoticed by Nodoka.

"Yes. I had my doubts about the whole affair, Ranma being 3 years younger and all, but lately he seems to be warming up to the idea. Ah, perhaps it is just a mother's hope. With this whole Amazon business, I don't know if anything will ever work out."

Herb was only vaguely listening, her mood darkening by the moment. So, Ranma Saotome, you think you can take what is rightfully mine? Never. I had planned on holding back until I found my cure, but clearly that is not possible. No one shall have Kasumi but me, and certainly no commoner by way of some simple family pact!

XXXXX

Ukyo, or rather Ryouko, arrived at the Tendos around that time. She had briefly entertained the idea of running off, or of telling Ranma the truth. However, both considerations were dumped. She could not bear the thought of being away from Ranma forever. Nor could she bear the thought of him rejecting her. Of course, that left her back at square one, but until a way to extract herself from this mess presented itself she was stuck.

She rounded the building to enter the house via the common room when she spotted Ranma together with Kuno by the entrance to the dojo. The two boys were talking, or rather Kuno was doing most the talking, while Ranma did most the listening. Kuno was always a bit longwinded, but Ranma seemed to tolerate it. Letting off a small sigh, Ryouko walked over to join them.

"Hey Ryouko!" Ranma called out as he noticed her approach, and proceeded to pet the wolf affectionately when she came in range. "Sorry about that tea, girl. Guess I must of burned ya, huh? I promise I won't be that clumsy again." Ryouko let off a single short whimper in reply, but then let herself enjoy the attention. If nothing else, the incident seemed to decrease the chances of her curse being discovered. Ranma had firsthand proof that nothing happened with hot water. As long as she avoided the appropriate water while in his presence, he should have no cause to suspect her. However, in a way, Ryouko half hoped it would be revealed. At least then it would be over with. However, she far more desired for it not to be discovered.

After spending a few moments with Ryouko, Ranma returned his attention to Kuno. "So, Saotome, I have noticed of late a shift in your interests."

"Eh? You mean with Ryouko?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"No, I refer to object of my heart's longings, Kasumi Tendo. I hear tell you even participated in a date with the noble woman. Since you never got involved in such romantic relations with Akane, I must assume that something beyond the identity of the girl is different."

"It is not what you think. I was sort of forced to go on that date. We both were really. You know how my Mom gets when she gets it into her head to prove I'm 'manly'. Besides, nothing much happened. The whole date fell apart because of the lunatic Mousse and then Frost casting some spell on Shampoo. We had to spend the rest of the night hunting her down. It doesn't mean I'm interested in her.

"I mean, it's not that she isn't nice," Ranma amended after a second, "because she is. It is just that I want to choose who I marry. It is the principle of the thing. It has nothing to do with Kasumi. I mean... I don't know. If it were some other way... But then her curse..." Ranma trailed off, lost in a jumble of his own thoughts.

Kuno eyed his friend curiously, a mixed gamut of emotions going on within his own mind about how to respond, friendship and personal feelings warring with one another. "Saotome, I am certainly one to encourage the following of one's own heart with confidence and vigor down any path that it may lead you. One should not approach something like this reluctantly. Heaven knows my sister knows this well. I dare say there has not been a day that goes by when she is not trying something to win over that Hibiki boy."

"What?" Ranma asked in shock. "Are you telling me she's got another boyfriend?"

"Yes, Ryoga Hibiki. He is a member of our class, in fact."

Ranma started to glower at that point. "That jerk is no good for her. He can't even find his way to the bathroom without his dog," Ranma noted angrily, clenching his fist tight enough to whiten the knuckles. Ranma had suffered through about twenty of Kodachi's boyfriends over the years, although probably the most embarrassing was Kasumi. How did one live down losing one's would be girlfriend to one's fiancée? Ranma had tried and tried to get her attention, but it seemed nothing ever worked.

"I claim no interest in such matters any longer. My sister switches her affections faster than I can keep track. However, back to the matter at hand. To follow the path of love, one must follow it with the fullness of one's heart. Success may not lie at its end, but only failure lies there if one is hesitant. I know this well. For, only by showing Kasumi the trueness of my love will I hope to make up for my past misdeeds. In truth, I must confess uncertainty of my success. However, I will endeavor to continue. And what of you Saotome? What path shall you follow?"

Ranma was not too sure if he fully agreed with Kuno's argument. Tatewaki's and Kodachi's enthusiasm had probably done more to scare off love interests than attract them, but still there was something to it. However, at the moment, he did not know his heart too well. "I really don't know right now."

"Well, I would suggest to you that you find out and soon. Failing all else, I would know the one whom Kasumi would marry. If it is to be you, I could at least know some measure of satisfaction."

Ranma eyed his old friend with a bit of surprise. He was well attuned to Kuno's ways, particularly his roundabout ways of admitting something. Sometimes the Kendoist did not even realize it himself. And, if Ranma guessed correctly, whether knowingly or not, Kuno might have just given him some encouragement to seek Kasumi. However, he did not get the chance to confirm the observation, as Master Happosai dropped into the yard at that point.

"Ranma my boy, I hear talk of Kasumi," the old man said as he smiled mischievously at the two boys.

"It's none of your business, you old pervert!" Ranma snapped back, with Kuno nodding in agreement.

"None of my business when I see someone tossing away the chance of a lifetime! What's with you, Boy? Has living with your mother twisted your sex drive, or are you just chicken!"

"Hey!" Ranma shouted in outrage. "It's got nothing to do with that!"

"No? Then pray tell, why would you be even the least reluctant to enter into such a union? You get the attentions of two fine young women all to yourself, not to mention all the fringe benefits of having them mutually interested in each other." To make his point, the master quickly pulled a large paper from his shirt, and jumped onto Ranma's shoulder. "Here boy, you look confused. Perhaps a visual aid will help." Happosai placed the paper in the confused Ranma's hand then jumped down to the ground.

Ranma immediately froze at seeing what was on the paper, his face turning beat red. Kuno, curious as to what could elicit such a reaction, peeked over Ranma's shoulder, and instantly fainted, a trickle of blood coming from his nose. However, he recovered within seconds, and rose to confront the master. "Fiend! How dare you sully the image of the pure and noble Kasumi Tendo with such base filth! You will be punished!" So saying, Kuno drew his bokken and charged at the master, looking for blood. Happosai easily dodged and taunted the Kendoist, and the chase continued. All the while Ranma remained paralyzed by the image before him.

XXXXX

"Well, here we are," Nodoka said as she showed Herb into Kasumi's old room. "I'm afraid it isn't much, but there is a futon stored over there you can use."

"It will suffice," Herb responded as she gave the room a casual inspection.

"You are welcome to join us for meals if you wish," Nodoka added, and gained a mute nod from Herb. After a few seconds of silence, Nodoka turned and headed out, leaving Herb by herself.

Had she not already been on the road a good three months, and had suffered through the limited facilities of local inns and even camps, Herb would likely have found the room an insult. However, she had, and compared to that, this was not so bad. She could live with it until she found some way to get some money. If she could risk contacting the Musk she would have no troubles with money, but she could not. If they already did not know about her situation, they would when they received a letter from Japan.

The sound of a loud splash outside brought Herb to the window, and he looked out into the yard below to see one boy picking himself out of a centrally located pond, while a diminutive old man taunted him from dry land. The boy raised a wooden sword he was carrying and, calling out a battle cry in Kasumi's name, charged the little man.

"Ranma," sneered Herb as she clenched her fist and let a charge of chi explode from it. "We shall see about you laying claim to Kasumi." Herb immediately marched to the door.

XXXXX

It had taken several minutes, and nearly all of his will power, for Ranma to finally shake himself free of the seemingly hypnotic effects of the picture he had in his hand. He guessed that the image would be with him for some time to come, as it already played at the back of his mind. However, for the moment he was free of its power and, like Kuno, wanted to give the old pervert a good thrashing.

He raced around the building until he came on the two combatants. As he had suspected, Kuno was having little luck. He would slash erratically at the master, but the old pervert twisted away from each attack, moving to a new position that forced Kuno to spin a bit to face him. In the short few seconds Ranma watched, Happosai fooled Kuno into spinning around at least ten times, and it was getting to the Kendoist. He was becoming wobbly and confused, but pride kept him from resting. Instead, he continued to be drawn in by Happosai's little trick, and the more he was, the more dizzy he became.

At seeing Ranma though, Happosai decided to end his little game. He brought Kuno around two more times, then when Kuno was totally off balance, rushed in and finished the duel with a quick tap of his pipe. Kuno was sent flying into the stone fence of the Tendo home, where he slumped to the ground in pain. Giving Ranma a quick raspberry, Happosai jumped up to the roof and then vanished from sight. Ranma was tempted to follow, but decided it would be pointless, and instead walked over to inspect Kuno.

"Hey buddy, you going to live?" Ranma asked as he helped Kuno to his feet.

With a sudden jolt, Kuno came back to himself and began swinging his bokken around wildly, nearly striking Ranma in the process. "Where is the fool creature? I will have vengeance!"

"Hey, watch it! He's gone already."

Kuno scowled, but then smiled broadly and laughed. "Hah, no doubt fleeing my continued wrath!"

Ranma sighed. "That's one interpretation," he mumbled, but Kuno caught the comment.

The Kendoist frowned at Ranma, but then nodded. "Of course, you are right. I have failed in my task to punish the demon for his vile misdeeds, for he has escaped my fury. I must train properly for our next encounter, for next time the result will be different. This I vow!" To punctuate the statement a rumble of thunder came from the skies.

"You know Kuno, you have a rare gift for dramatic timing," Ranma commented jokingly. Kuno, however, did not take notice, instead focusing on the arrival of a new figure on the walkway of the house, one who was returning the look in kind. Ranma soon noticed this, and looked over his shoulder at the newcomer. "Who's that?"

"I was about to ask you the very same question, Saotome. After all, this is your home. Whoever it is has an aura of trouble about them." Kuno stepped forward, as did the person on the walk. "Stand and be identified!"

"Ranma Saotome, you are the one that claims Kasumi," Herb replied.

Kuno laughed, but then raised his bokken haughtily. "You are a fool. I am Tatewaki Kuno, formerly known to his peers as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. And, I ask again, who are you, and by what right do you speak the name of my goddess thus?" Kuno demanded as Ranma joined him.

Herb scowled. Two! Ranma and this boy! Herb thought with a mix of shock and increased anger, then eyed the boy standing just to the side of Kuno. That one must be Ranma. I suppose I should have anticipated this. A woman such as Kasumi would certainly have suitors. Then, perhaps this is fortunate. I can dispose of two of my rivals at once. Stepping forward another pace in a threatening posture, Herb spoke. "I am Herb, Prince and Heir to the Musk dynasty, and your better. You would be wise to renounce your claim to Kasumi now, both of you, for none shall have her but me."

Both Ranma and Kuno took this with a small measure of surprise, but also a great deal of anger. "Hey pal, I don't care what the heck you call yourself. What makes you think Kasumi wants anything to do with a jerk like you?" Ranma asked angrily.

"I am the only one worthy of her company. That is all there is to it."

"Arrogant cur! I will not stand for such insults!" Kuno shouted, and without further consideration or provocation, rushed forward to strike down Herb.

Herb had anticipated this, had planned it after seeing the way the old man had used his emotions to lead the lout around by the nose. She merely smirked and, with a simple raised hand, sent of burst of chi to hit Kuno solidly in the chest. Kuno had no chance to block or dodge, and he was hit fully by the attack and sent once more into the stone wall surrounding the house. However, this time the force was enough to crumble the fence, and leave Kuno buried in its remains. He managed to let out a single moan before falling completely unconscious.

Ranma watched this with no small measure of shock. Who the hell is this nut? he asked himself as he turned from looking at Kuno's fallen form to face Herb. Ranma considered for a second, but then knew one thing. This guy was a real asshole and nothing but trouble, for himself, his friends, and probably Kasumi too. Fancy tricks or not, he was going to beat the piss out of him. "No one does that to my friend and gets away with it."

"I take it then that you are Ranma Saotome," Herb said, as the fight finally garnered the attention of the house's other occupants. Ryouko, who had been hanging around Ranma the whole time, decided not to waste any more time watching, and raced off to get transformed. Nabiki and Akane came down the stairs, both in quite a rush to see what all the commotion was about. C-chan scooted by them and headed off herself. Nodoka, her husband, and Soun also soon arrived from various other places, wondering themselves at what was going on. When they all came to the common room, they found Ranma readying himself for a fight with Herb.

"Damned right I'm Ranma Saotome!" Ranma yelled back. "Come on, let's go!"

"Very well, I will be glad to teach you a lesson," Herb replied, and shot forth another burst of chi, this time at Ranma.

Unlike Kuno, Ranma was prepared for such an attack, and dove off to the side to avoid it. Although, the second and third burst that accompanied it pressed him to the limits of his speed, and the fourth he simply couldn't handle. Recovering from his third dodging leap, he tried to roll away from the forth, but it curved in midair and struck him on the shoulder, sending him sprawling. Ranma grit his teeth to take the pain, and jumped out of the way of the follow up.

This is bad, Ranma thought, barely back flipping away from another blast. I'm totally defensive here. He'll cream me if I can't get through that damned chi of his.

However, Herb was also getting worried. Three more shots he sent Ranma's way the boy had managed to evade. I can't keep this up forever, she thought as she pulled back a few steps to get some room. I can't risk letting my chi levels get too low, especially now. Somebody could be just waiting for such an opportunity. She energized and fired off another bolt, but could already feel the telltale signs of fatigue getting to her. That battle yesterday took more power out of me than I thought. I can't keep wasting it like this. After two more blasts, Herb knew this was going to be a problem. Although she had adjusted quite well to her female form, it still was not up to the levels of his male form. She could not replace lost energy as fast, and this was catching up to her now.

Finally, with a growl of frustration, Herb suspended her chi use, and rushed in for a physical assault. Ranma took this as a positive sign, and blocked Herb's first attempted crescent kick, then ducked under a palm strike to the face. This gave him the opening he had been hoping for, and he drove his fist home into Herb's belly. A second uppercut accompanied it, catching Herb solidly on the chin, knocking the Prince back.

Knowing this was going to be a much more difficult duel than she had foreseen, Herb set herself up for a long fight. The two quickly rushed into another exchange, as Nodoka took this as a cue to place a quick call.

XXXXX

Kasumi was getting more nervous and muddled by the second. At the moment, she and Shampoo were inside their now shared room, both sitting on the bed as they talked. The conversation had drifted away from Kasumi not telling Nodoka about the present arrangements, for which Shampoo had already forgiven Kasumi, to something more fundamental about their relationship.

"Shampoo, I mean, you're a girl, and I'm a girl. Don't you find that just the least bit... uncomfortable?" Kasumi asked diplomatically as she watched Shampoo, becoming more unnerved at the look she was receiving back from the Amazon.

Shampoo had a delicate smile on her face, as she eyed with Kasumi with an almost predatory gleam. "Shampoo know this, and it no bother Shampoo that much. Shampoo love Kasumi. Besides, you change boy," Shampoo said, causing Kasumi's mouth to dry out.

"Yes, but I'm... still a... girl... inside," Kasumi stammered out as Shampoo closed the distance between them. It was causing such a rise of anxiety in Kasumi that she had a very pressing desire to flee the room. However, despite that, she held her ground, for what exact reasons she did not yet know.

"So? Shampoo see two girl love before," Shampoo responded, and closed the gap even more. "Is possible then. Why no Kasumi let Shampoo show feeling then decide?" Shampoo asked.

"I... I... don't think it works that way," Kasumi replied lamely, but this did not deter Shampoo in the least. Before Kasumi could say another word, Shampoo had wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck once again, and was staring into Kasumi's eyes in such a loving manner as to leave Kasumi's mind a blank. Somewhere in her mind she knew what was next to come but could not get herself to do anything about it.

That is, until she heard the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Kasumi shouted, quickly ducking out from Shampoo's grasp and dashing out the door, leaving the Amazon sitting confused on the bed, her arms surrounding nothing but air. After a moment, she frowned and decided to follow Kasumi downstairs.

No sooner did she reach the kitchen where the phone was located than Kasumi was hanging up with a very urgent look on her face. "I have to go," Kasumi said to Cologne, Makoto and Shampoo, then began to head out in a hurry.

"Where are you off to now?" Cologne called after her.

"There is trouble at my father's house," Kasumi called back without stopping.

Cologne frowned, giving each of the other girls a quick look. "I have a good guess as to the nature of the trouble. Perhaps I should accompany her." Cologne said.

"I go too," Shampoo said.

"Hey, don't count me out," Makoto added.

Cologne sighed and nodded, then headed on her way. "Well then, hurry up and close up the restaurant for now. I will go on ahead." The two girls nodded, and set about doing just that.

XXXXX

Kasumi was at a dead run in seconds, hoping she would arrive before anyone got hurt. Why would Herb attack Ranma? They haven't even met, at least as far as I know. It makes no sense. Kasumi continued to puzzle over this until she arrived at the Tendo home. Not bothering with the gate, Kasumi jumped the fence and raced towards the sounds of fighting.

She finally came to a stop when she arrived in the backyard. It seemed nearly everyone was there watching. Her father, Ranma's parents, her sisters, and even Ukyo, Kuno and Mousse. All seemed rather indecisive about what kind of action to take in regards to the ongoing conflict, so they all remained on the side, not interfering. However, Kasumi was not so hesitant, and was about to break up the melee when Cologne's stick came across her path blocking her.

"No, Daughter-in-law, let this play out for now," Cologne said as she observed the fight. "The situation has not yet grown dire. Let the two be."

Kasumi looked to Cologne in confusion, uncertain of the elder's motives, but obeyed none the less. She turned back to the fight, and began observing more closely, readying herself to act should things get any more out of hand. Somewhat to her surprise, Ranma was making a good accounting for himself. Herb was already looking fatigued and shaken, while Ranma still seemed relatively fresh. At the moment, Herb was landing only the occasional blow, but was pressed back mostly onto the defensive, allowing Ranma to essentially work the Musk Prince over with impunity.

It took several moments of examination to figure out why exactly this was the case, but at last it came to Kasumi. Herb is holding back his chi, but why? He's being beaten badly, yet isn't using it. Is he holding it in reserve for a special attack? Somehow, Kasumi did not believe that to be the case. Much longer and Herb would not have the physical strength left to launch any sort of attack. However, the puzzle became quickly unimportant.

Ranma was in the process of finishing Herb off, delighted at this particular victory. He had fought a variety of opponents before, and Herb had made for an interesting challenge. It was not like with Kasumi, where Ranma found himself badly outclassed, or with Akane, who he really had a definite advantage on, despite her denials of it. Herb was a near equal, like Shampoo had been, and had kept Ranma on his toes throughout. However, the battle had turned Ranma's way slowly but surely, and now it was almost over.

Ranma caught the prince's cloak in his hand, and, using the fabric as leverage, pulled Herb into a quick knee shot to the abdomen. He followed the strike up with a quick throw, and in the process removed the garment from Herb.

Herb took the fall as best as she could, half expecting the next attack to finish her. She was sorely tempted to cut loose, but was uncertain it would do any good now. In her weakened condition, Ranma could probably finish her off, chi or not. Best to just keep it in reserve and not waste it. She needed something to fall back on should someone uninvited decide to pay a visit soon, else she would have no defenses at all. However, Herb soon realized Ranma had not acted.

"She's a girl?" Ranma exclaimed after a few seconds, causing the prince to frown angrily. The statement brought murmurs from those watching. Herb rose slowly back to her feet, taking the moment to recover and plan on her next attack. She never got the chance, as Kasumi finally stepped in between the two combatants.

"That is enough," Kasumi said, but her statement went largely unnoticed, the others still focused on Herb.

"Pray tell, what fool's prank is this?" Kuno asked from the sidelines, just as Makoto and Shampoo arrived. "Am I to understand yet another woman makes claim to Kasumi Tendo?"

"What?" Kasumi asked in unison with several others.

"Hey, don't you know Kasumi is a girl?" Ranma asked snidely.

"Of course I know that you fool!" Herb shot back. "This is a cursed body, not my real one."

A conflagration of other questions flew through the air, including Kasumi's own. The result was a mass of noise that resulted in no progress for anyone, until Kasumi at last exerted herself with a loud whistle that finally silenced everyone. Kasumi turned to Herb. "What did he mean, lay claim to me?"

Herb hesitated, though for the life of her, she could not figure out what was causing it. Having Kasumi look at her, and admitting her interest just seemed to send a wave of nervousness in her. However, it was a passing feeling, and took only a second to be stomped out. "I would have you as my wife Kasumi Tendo," Herb replied at last, then pointed an accusing finger at Ranma. "And, I will not stand for one such as the likes of him getting in my way."

"Knave, you have no claim to Kasumi Tendo!" Kuno shouted, rushing forward to stand between Kasumi and Herb. "For it is I, Tatewaki Kuno, who shall wed her!"

"What? In your dreams," came Mousse's response as he stepped out to confront the Kendoist. "No one is marrying Kasumi but me!"

Kasumi cringed, expecting another fight to erupt, and it promptly did, with the two boys and one girl shouting at one another.

"Base fiend, you have no love for Kasumi! You would but challenge her for your own personal whims to forcibly acquire the Amazon!"

"That's a lie! No jerk like you could possibly love her a tenth as much as I do! Besides, you're not even thinking about Shampoo! What about her?"

"Your feelings are irrelevant. I am the only one here worthy of Kasumi's company, let alone her hand in marriage."

"You, worthy of Kasumi's hand? Hah!"

Herb smirked. "Laugh all you want, but I am certainly infinitely more worthy than the likes of you lot. Look at you, toying around with wooden swords, dressing like some sort of clown, or having relations with your own animal."

Ukyo bristled at the insult to herself, but more particularly to Ranma, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth to contain her fury. However, Ranma could not manage that level of restraint and entered the fray. "You take that back, you damned lesbian!"

"What did you call me?" Herb asked angrily.

"He called you only that which is appropriate to one with gender issues such as yourself," Kuno replied for Ranma.

Things only deteriorated from there, the four diving deep into a match to see who could be the most colorful and scathing with their insults, with only Ranma and Kuno remaining sided with each other. Kasumi shied away from listening, as much of the commentary was rather troubling to her ears. However, it did not last long. In a sudden turn of events, Kasumi suddenly found herself the center of attention, with silence surrounding her. She blinked, looking about herself nervously, having missed what exactly had brought such regard her way.

"Well Kasumi, you have to make a choice," Mousse said.

"Yes, silence these insolent fools by naming the man you would truly have," Kuno added, leaving Kasumi thoroughly on the spot.

"I... ah..." Kasumi began to say, nervous sweat beading down her face. "It's not really my choice. Shampoo really-"

The sentence was not even complete before Mousse was at Shampoo side, on his knees. "Shampoo, choose me. You know I'm the only one here that truly cares about you."

Shampoo frowned at that, somewhat angered that he would even claim such a thing, but did not get the chance to voice that. Instead, Kuno shoved Mousse aside and took up the same position. "Nay, it should be I, fair one, that would be joined with you, for it is only I that have the strength of spirit to be joined to two such as you and Kasumi."

Shampoo looked nearly as irritated as she did with Mousse. Crossing her arms across her chest she simply replied, "Shampoo want no one but Kasumi. No need no stupid male."

"What you want is of no consequence," Herb noted. "You are but the lesser in this marriage, and your choices and opinions are therefore meaningless."

"Shampoo no meaningless!" Shampoo shouted back angrily.

"Yeah, where do you get off?" Ranma asked.

"It is their own stupid law. I did not write the foolish thing, but facts are facts. Only the one that bests Kasumi in combat can marry her, and that shall be me," Herb declared, emphasizing the statement with a slight glow from her eyes.

"Like hell am I allowing you to get anywhere near her, you creep!" Ranma yelled back, which set off another argument. This time Shampoo joined in, resulting in an even more confused clutter of voices than before, with an equally nasty vocabulary.

Kasumi watched this go on for another minute, until the group seemed ready to begin trading blows instead of words, and decided it was time to intervene. "Alright, alright," she yelled to get everyone's attention. "That is enough."

"Then you have decided?" Kuno asked.

"I... no, I have not, but I won't allow any more of these fights. I won't have people fighting over me. I won't," Kasumi said, letting some of her feelings be heard in her voice. It had the desired effect of quieting everyone before she continued. "I... I'll consider you all, but you must promise me to stop this fighting."

A moment of silence passed as each of the concerned parties examined the others, strong sentiments of distrust and resentment clear in many of the looks. However, at last there came some mumbled agreements to Kasumi's terms from each of them.

XXXXX

As the confrontation began to break up, Makoto shook her head in wonder, walking up next to Akane. "Your sister is something else. She's got the interest of three boys, one half boy, and a girl."

"You missed out Ryoga, not to mention a good portion of the male and female population of Furinkan," Akane replied soberly.

"Yeah," Makoto said with a nod, remembering her own crush on her instructor with a slight blush.

"Yes, my Daughter-in-law sure brings them in, doesn't she?" Cologne noted with a smile. "So many interesting possibilities. Makes me long for the days of my own youth. Ah, but I suppose I should concentrate on the here and now."

"Aren't you worried about somebody beating Kasumi?" Akane asked. "I mean, being forced to marry someone just because of some silly law..."

"Such is not always a bad thing. Besides, I plan to make whoever does challenge her have to truly earn such a victory," Cologne replied, then turned to go. "Come now Ms. Kino, we have a restaurant to run, and it is presently sitting unattended and empty."

"Right," Makoto replied and followed after the Amazon elder. Akane watched sadly for a short time as Kasumi continued to reason with various parties, including now the adults who had intervened to state Ranma's claim, then shook her head, and headed off.

XXXXX

Watching this all, hidden in a shadow by the dojo, was Happosai. The proverbial gears were working overtime in his devious little mind, as a lecherous smirk appeared on his face. There was a lot of delicious potential fun in this situation surrounding not only the newcomer, but something that was brought to mind about that. But first, it is time to get to work on that pupil of mine's education. Can't have him being so strung up around the girls all the time. Happosai nodded to himself, and took off to get the proper tools for the job.

XXXXX

No one noticed Ukyo silently slip away to the bathroom, a troubled look on her face. She did not like these turns of events. No, she did not like them one bit. The signs were becoming uncomfortably clear, Ranma was starting to take an interest in Kasumi. That worried Ukyo, not only for the obvious reason of losing Ranma herself, but also because it meant he would be in conflict with the others. That could potentially be quite dangerous.

I have to do something about this, but what? Ukyo thought as she starting filling a bucket with cold water. Confusing the whole matter was Kasumi's latest actions that had left Ukyo unsure of not only her, but also herself. Maybe... maybe I don't even deserve Ranma. I just continue to trick him even though I know he... he... he'd hate me. Ukyo looked at the now full bucket as she truly considered that, and appeared ready to cry for a second. However, she quickly shook away the feeling. No, I have remain confident, no matters what. I can't let this get to me. I'll figure it all out eventually. I just need time, that's all. With that thought, Ukyo upended the bucket over her head.

XXXXX

The next morning Kasumi was engaged in a sparring session with Ranma, both wielding quarter staves. Ranma was taking a thorough pummeling, despite Kasumi being easy on him. It was Kasumi's considered opinion that Ranma was distracted. He wasn't her equal with the weapons, but he usually could put up a far better showing of himself than he was. It seemed that he was avoiding getting close to her, which was hampering him. In addition, when he did, he seemed to hesitate badly.

After about the tenth fall, Kasumi withdrew to let Ranma recover. "Ranma, are you all right? You seem distracted to me."

"Distracted?" Ranma repeated in confusion, looking up at Kasumi then suddenly blushing. "No, no!" he blurted out as he diverted his eyes.

XXXXX

Nodoka was just finishing with making Akane's bed and heading into Ranma's room, when she came to a sudden halt. "Oh my goodness," she gasped as she scanned the walls. Covering every square inch of wall space were drawings, ranging from just revealing, to scandalous. Most depicted Kasumi, but a fair percentage included Shampoo as well.

After a few seconds of blinking, Nodoka clasped her hands together happily. "Oh my son is so manly, and an artist too."

XXXXX

Damned old geezer. I can't even look at her now without... Ranma thought angrily as he got back to his feet. He cast Kasumi a brief glance, and almost instantly had numerous images from his room pop into his mind, forcing him to look away with another blush.

"Ah, Ranma my boy, it seems like the treatments are working," Happosai called out as he dropped from the roof to be next to Ranma. "I'll have you all fixed up by the end of the week."

"Die, old man!" Ranma roared in outraged, and kicked out at the aged pervert. Happosai easily dodged, and pulled down his eyelid while sticking out his tongue at Ranma. "Came back here! I'll make you pay for this!"

Kasumi watched with a small amount of confusion as Ranma proceed to chase Happosai around the yard, the former yelling continuously in anger, while the latter just laughed. I wonder what Ranma is so worked up about? she asked herself, but then shrugged off the question as she noticed Cologne arrive. Cologne stopped to watch the display for a moment, as Kasumi approached her. "Something wrong elder?"

"It is nothing. Just an errant memory that I can't seem to place. I am sure it is nothing. Now then, how is your own training going?"

"Well enough," Kasumi answered.

"Truly?" Cologne responded then struck out at Kasumi in a blur. Kasumi blocked, dropping back two paces before finally reaching a stalemate. After a moment Cologne withdrew with a smile. "Not bad, although still in need of improvement."

"Improvement?" Kasumi repeated then looked down at her hands and the writing of 'too slow' written on them. "Yes, I... suppose so."

Cologne merely chuckled and turned to inspect the other sparring matches. Akane was holding her own against Genma, but Shampoo was pretty much dominating Makoto. Mako just could not seem to compensate for Shampoo superior strength and speed, and the result was she was performing almost as badly as Ranma had been.

"Tell me, Daughter-in-law, what do you make of them?" Cologne asked, gesturing to Shampoo and Makoto.

Kasumi took a moment from trying to rub away the writing on her hands, to look up at the two girls and examine them. "Makoto's style is clean, although not perfect. I suspect she's used to having the physical advantage herself, and is not prepared for combat with an opponent like Shampoo who actually beats her out physically."

"Yes, she'll learn though. And Shampoo?"

"Well, her style is also very clean, near perfect in fact. However..."

"However? Well, speak up dear. No bruised egos around here, and you are supposed to be one of her trainers, remember."

"Of course," Kasumi acknowledged, then after a second more of analysis answered the question. "She's not pushing herself. Not against Makoto I mean, but anyone. Even this training seems half-hearted."

Cologne nodded. "An apt analysis, and quite correct. It has nothing to do with present circumstances though. I fear it goes back far more than that."

"How so?"

Cologne fell silent for a moment, considering what to say. "Shampoo has not really been training up to her potential for years now. I suspect she has lost the desire she once had."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Perhaps. I noticed this shortly after a rather unfortunate incident occurred. A fellow villager, who was posing as Shampoo's friend, challenged Shampoo to a duel."

"What's so bad about that?"

"What was bad about it was that Shampoo prized her position as the village's best fighter very highly. More importantly, I think this girl was also known to scout out other fighters and adjust to their styles. She was no doubt using her position as Shampoo's friend to do just that."

"I see. Shampoo must have felt very betrayed by that. She once told me she had no real friends. I suppose that must have made it hurt that much more."

"Perhaps," Cologne said with a nod. "So, have you been giving much thought to your potential male partners yet?"

Kasumi's face switched from her slightly sad consideration of Shampoo's situation, to a more nervous one. "Ah, well, actually, no. I really don't know what to do."

"And what of Herb?"

"Herb, what do you mean?"

"He is a prince of the Musk Dynasty which means he carries with him the power of a dragon. Mousse I am confident you can fend off, as well as others should any of them get it in their head to challenge you. However, I am not so confident with Herb. His kind are known not only for their raw power, but their intellect as well. Pushed, they can become very dangerous."

Kasumi became concerned, looking up at the window to Herb's room, and seeing the young prince looking back at her. "I wish I could say you were wrong. Last time I really fought... him, it was very difficult, and I am not certain that I would have won."

"All the more reason to increase your training. I am actually curious as to what the limits of your learning speed are. They are quite exceptional so far. However, that is not your only option. Once married to a man, no challenge for marriage is of any consequence to you. You might want to consider that." Cologne paused a moment and looked up at the prince as well. "Although, it might be best to keep your options open, at least for the moment."

"Maybe."

"However, I would advise you to talk with my great granddaughter about it. At the moment she is not... agreeable to a second partner. You may have to sway her."

Kasumi nodded in response. "I'll be sure to do that, Cologne."

Just behind them, Happosai stopped cold at hearing the name. Ranma was sure to make good use of the distraction, flattened the master, and began crushing him into the ground. "Ha, take that, old man!" Ranma declared triumphantly.

XXXXX

Hinako was in a rather grumpy mood by the end of the school day. First of all, she had been caught unprepared in a rainstorm on the way to school. Then she became depressed as that brought to mind that she could not hold a driver's license due to her condition. To add to that, she once more caught a group of students referring to her as 'that little girl' again. And, to top it all off, the dumb people in charge of the school's various supplies, in particular drinks, had still not bothered to do anything about the current situation.

"What do those dummies think, that I drink coffee too?" Hinako exclaimed as she trudged up the last of the stairs to get to the teacher's lounge carrying a can of soda in her hand that she had just purchased from the vending machine in the student's cafeteria, on the first floor. "I swear, I should go teach those delinquents a lesson."

The annoyed teacher entered the lounge, finding Kasumi engrossed with several new student data sheets. Hinako walked over and jumped into a seat next to Kasumi, peeking around to see the sheet in Kasumi's hand. "Hey Kasumi, you don't drink coffee. Can't you complain? I'm really sick of having to go up and down three flights of stairs to get a stupid, lousy drink."

"I already did, Hinako, but I'm afraid I cannot be optimistic about them actually acting on the suggestion," Kasumi responded with a sympathetic smile. "I have thought about just buying some stuff ourselves and storing it in the fridge up here."

"Maybe," Hinako responded, then gave the paper another look. "New students?"

"Yes, although I must say I can't understand why they would be sent here. These two have a history of tardiness, and some other minor offenses, but nothing major. This other girl is a straight-A student, and her record is nearly spotless."

"Oh well, at least they won't be trouble," Hinako noted with a smile.

"I suppose so," Kasumi said with a nod of agreement, then set down the papers to rub her eyes.

"Troubles?"

"You could say that," Kasumi replied tiredly.

"Man troubles," Hinako concluded, gaining a surprised look from Kasumi. "Tatewaki and Ranma were both giving you a bunch of looks today, far more than usual. You know, you should just pick one and marry him. Get it over with."

"I'm afraid it just isn't that simple. Whichever one I choose, the others suffer. Plus, I have to consider Shampoo, and what she wants," Kasumi responded, then got up, taking up the papers. "I should be getting on home. See you tomorrow."

Hinako nodded, and watched as Kasumi left. After a moment she hung her head with a sigh. "I would die to have a real boyfriend." Hinako sighed again, feeling even worse than she had before. "It's not fair. Everyone treats me like a kid. No one takes me seriously unless I'm in my adult form. It's just not fair," Hinako said with a pout then looked ready to cry.

"Hey, don't generalize so much," Hiro said as he came over. "Some of us are more enlightened."

"I suppose, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't get through a single date with a guy and have him take me seriously. Oh sure, I get attention when I've drained someone, but when I'm like this..."

"Hmm," Hiro hummed as he took a seat next to her, thinking. "It's too bad you can't find something to give you a continuous supply of battle aura. That way you could keep yourself in your adult form all the time."

"Maybe, but where am I supposed to find something like that? Even top martial artists can only stand up to a drain for a few moments."

"I couldn't really say. It is not my field of expertise. Perhaps you should consider something else as a source. I'm sure human's aren't the only things that give off the kind of energy you need."

Hinako looked up at Hiro at that thought. "Maybe, I never thought about that." A faint gleam of a smile appeared on Hinako's lips as she had a new piece of hope.

XXXXX

Another fine day of school had come to an end for Makoto, and as she walked home she struck out with her fist at the air, pleased with the speed and strength of the blow. If nothing else her skills were improving around here. She had actually managed a few telling blows this morning against Shampoo, which is more than she had managed since they had begun sparring. Sometimes it became irritating always losing and she had been tempted more than once to transform and give Shampoo a real work out. However, that defeated the whole purpose of training in the first place. If she ever managed to match Shampoo normally, she'd be that much better a Senshi when it came time to face a real opponent.

Maybe the others should train like this. Definitely would do us all some good. I bet I'm nearly twice as good as I was before. I might even be able to beat Haruka now. If we all improved that much, I bet we could handle anything. We could use it too. The way our challenges keep going, the next bunch of nuts that comes along will be more powerful than the last, and I'm getting really tired of being one step behind these guys. For once I'd like to have the advantage instead of playing catch up. Makoto made a mental note to get Kasumi to teach her one of those chi techniques, and she could show it off to the others the next chance she got. Seeing her use something like that was sure to get their interest.

Makoto stopped next to the door to the San Cheng-Huang, and started to enter. However, she was no more than three steps into the restaurant when Shampoo came from the kitchen and exclaimed, "out!" Before Makoto knew what was happening, she found herself shoved outside, the door closed behind her.

"What the... Who does she think she is?" Makoto exclaimed then turned back to the door. Mako proceeded to pound on the door for a moment, until Shampoo returned and opened it. "That's better. Now what-" Mako got cut short when Shampoo threw something in her face, then closed the door again. Mako quickly, and angrily, removed the object, and identified it as her coat. "Why... that... that..."

"Calm down child," Cologne said as she came up to Makoto from down the street. "My great granddaughter simply desires some time alone with Kasumi. I will speak to her later about her manners. Come, I will take you out for dinner."

"Ah... Thanks," Mako responded, and donned her jacket before following the elder down the street. "I must say, you are a lot nicer than she is."

"Ah, but I have had three hundred years to learn, not to mention I am presently not courting someone. In my youth, particularly when actively seeking love, you would have been best advised to give me a kilometer or so of berth lest you get in my way, which was not smart, or healthy." Cologne said, casting her companion a brief smile. "Do not let this taint your image of my great granddaughter. She has grown up without much in the way of companionship. The little she has known has been rather... negative. Perhaps you might set your efforts to correcting that, rather than getting angry about it."

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." After a moment, Mako noticed Cologne continuing to examine her closely. "Yes?"

"You have an unusual aura Miss Kino. Very unlike a typical person's." Makoto swallowed nervously at that. "It has an almost magical quality to it, even somewhat similar to Frost's aura. Tell me dear, what do you know about your lineage?"

Makoto turned her head and bit her lip with her anxiety. "My lineage? Well, ah... I'm afraid I don't much. My parents... died you see."

"Most unfortunate, and my condolences to you," Cologne replied just as she stopped beside the entrance to a local restaurant. "This establishment should do. After you Miss Kino."

XXXXX

Kasumi was on her way home, walking atop the street side fence. She usually did not indulge in such open displays of her skills, but right now she needed something to keep her mind focused. With the rest of her mind in turmoil, she needed something to concentrate on least she lose herself.

She looked up at the sound of a familiar dog's bark to see Ryoga and Shirokuro coming up a crossing street. Ryoga turned at hearing Shirokuro's bark as well to see Kasumi, and called out to her. With a grateful smile, Kasumi descended to the ground, and joined her old friend.

"Hello Ryoga. Where were you off to?"

"Ah, nowhere really," Ryoga responded, in a modest lie. He had no intended destination, but had rather been in search of Kasumi. "How about you?"

"Home," Kasumi answered simply. "Do you wish to walk with me then?"

"Of course I would," Ryoga answered enthusiastically and fell into pace next to Kasumi, while trying to build up the nerve to say what he had come to say. His past association with her had done wonders for Ryoga in most ways. No longer did he experience enormous bouts of depression, instead Ryoga had been taught how to find the good parts of his life. His anger too had been trimmed back to a manageable level. Even his lack of direction was modestly lessened, although that was simply a matter of sticking around Shirokuro more, who did not let him get lost. However, one thing that still remained was his shyness.

However, Ryoga had taken over a week to work this through in his mind, so it took only a moment to reinforce his determination before he at last said it. "Kasumi, actually, I wanted to talk to you about... something."

"Yes?"

"It... It's about... Kasumi, I... I'd marry you. To help out with this whole mess I mean." Ryoga added the last in a moment of weakness, and silently cursed himself for making it come out wrong.

Kasumi took a few seconds to examine her friend then smiled softly. "That's very sweet of you Ryoga, but I could never ask such a thing of you. It would be a burden that I don't wish to place on someone."

"I don't think it would be a burden at all," Ryoga replied, but Kasumi just gave him her usual friendly smile.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it is very nice, but I simply couldn't. I will get through this on my own. Don't worry."

"But..." Ryoga began to respond, but once more lost his nerve.

At that moment they arrived outside the San Cheng-Haung, and Kasumi turned to Ryoga. "Thank you for the offer, and also for walking with me. Again, don't worry about me. I'm sure I will get through this. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Kasumi said with a slight bow and entered the restaurant.

Ryoga managed a, "bye," but nothing else. After walking down the street a ways he then snarled, "I am such a wimp!" By his side Shirokuro shook her head, and took the lead.

XXXXX

Inside the restaurant, Kasumi came to a sudden stop at finding it deserted. She then noted that the open sign was still inside, and that a single table was laid out for use. Two lit candles on the table were the only sources of light in the room as the curtains were drawn. The table itself was covered in an elaborately decorated tablecloth, which itself was covered in a lace overlay. Two settings were in place, each opposite the other.

As Kasumi puzzled over the decorum, Shampoo came into the room. The Amazon was also made up, dressed in a full length, red Chinese dress with the design of a serpentine dragon up one side. The dress was slit up each side, almost to her hips. Both her face and her hair also made up a bit as well, a jewel encrusted ornamental butterfly held in her hair for show.

At seeing her, Kasumi's mind skipped and lost its track, causing her to simply stand and stare. "Airen like new look?" Shampoo asked.

"Ah... yes, it is very nice," Kasumi replied. "But isn't it a little formal?"

Shampoo scowled and walked over to her wife. "Formal? Is no supposed to be formal for special occasion?"

"Special occasion?" Kasumi asked in confusion, her mind finally starting to get back on track.

Shampoo lost her scowl and smiled happily. "Yes, Shampoo prepare special private dinner for Airen. This way Shampoo be alone with Kasumi. You sit, Shampoo get food."

"Okay," Kasumi replied with a slightly nervous smile, and watched as Shampoo left to the kitchen. She admired the look of Shampoo's dress until her eyes briefly drifted a bit too low for her liking, causing her to look away with a blush. All that has been happening must be getting to me, Kasumi thought as she occupied herself by looking at the specially set table. Still, I suppose she put some work into this. I better go along with it for now. Looking down at herself, Kasumi added, although I'm not at all made up for such a thing.

XXXXX

Makoto watched in a mild sense of awe as Cologne went through her third helping. She herself had been full about ten minutes ago, but the elder kept on going in what Mako considered to be a very atypical amount of appetite for an old woman of her age. As the elder finished, she relaxed in her chair with a satisfied sigh, and chuckled at her companion's amazed expression.

"Not used to seeing old ladies with much energy, are you?" Cologne asked, and Makoto shook her head.

"Can't say I am."

"It's an Amazon thing. We all have a greatly increased life expectancy, not to mention energy to spare," Cologne explained, then leaned forward. "Speaking of Amazon things, I need the opinion of an outsider. What do you think of Herb?"

Makoto was taken off guard by the question, and took a moment to think. "Why do you want to know?" she asked while she continued to think on the question.

"The Amazons and the Musk have a less than stellar history. In fact, you could say we pretty much hated each other's guts until recently," Cologne said with a smile. "It is a conflict that goes way back, and there is not a family in the village that has not lost someone to a battle with them. Still, it is in the past, getting on now, although... there is a more recent incident."

"What's that?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, an unfortunate turn of events that showed off both of our peoples' lack of standards. They lost a prince, and we lost several promising warriors, although our warriors are at least still alive. However, that has more to do with Herb's father, not him. Still, this prince could be a serious danger. It might be best to put him out of the way. On the other hand, this situation does hold some interesting possibilities."

Makoto nodded, wondering just what exactly was entailed with 'putting him out of the way'. Somehow she doubted it would be pleasant for the prince. "Well, my first impression of him, is that he is a... a... jerk," Makoto said bluntly. "He seems arrogant, possessive, self-centered, and, like you said, dangerous."

Cologne nodded slightly in agreement. "I must agree, but let me add something. From what I know of the Musk, princes such as he are kept largely isolated throughout their youth. In particular, they are never allowed near a woman, even their mothers. He has probably known only the company of servants, and that does tend to give one some... poor social skills."

"Yeah, I suppose it would. I guess maybe he should get some consideration because of that. Still, he's got a long ways to go before I could consider him... nice."

"True enough," Cologne agreed. "I suppose for now I shall simply observe. Give the prince a chance to show his true colors, as it were. It might also be interesting to see how he deals with the consequences of his present predicament."

"Consequences?"

"Oh, nothing to trouble yourself with, dear," Cologne dodged, leaning back and smiling in contemplation.

A moment passed, both taking the time to think, Mako trying to think about the consequences of a Jusenkyo curse like Herb's. Not coming to any immediately answers, beyond the consequences he was already facing, Mako turned her thoughts to Jusenkyo in general. "Elder, could I ask you what you know about Jusenkyo?"

"Of course. There is quite a bit. Anything in particular you wish to know?"

"How about its history?"

Cologne thought for a second then nodded. "Very well, although on that I'm afraid matters are sketchy at best. We know it was created at least 2500 years ago, although it may be even more ancient than that. In fact its history mingles somewhat with our own Amazon origins. You see, one of the ongoing theories is that visitors from the heavens created it. What exactly that means is up to some debate. It could mean space or the celestial plane where the gods reside. Some old texts mention the moon."

"The moon?" Makoto asked with a greatly increased interest.

"Yes. I believe it was supposed to be their home, or maybe just their capital. As I say, it is sketchy, and that is just one tale among many. In any case, those same tales of visitors from the heavens appear in our Amazon history around the same time period. It is said they aided our people, and even may have joined their blood with our own. There seems to be some truth to this as you may have noticed, my great granddaughter has some rather unusual hair coloring.

"Anyway, these visitors were supposed to have created the springs. Why is unknown, but there are many guesses which I won't get into. However, as time passed, these visitors were forced to withdraw. Some stories say something about a war being the reason for that, but they don't say whether the war was on the Earth, in the heavens, or between the visitors and us humans."

"This war, when was it supposed to have happened?"

"Oh, at least a millennium ago, perhaps longer. They did stay some time, if you believe that theory."

Man oh man, that could be us. Gees, for all I know Shampoo could be a relative. Distant, but still a relative. "Do you happen to know any names associated with these visitors?"

Cologne thought for a moment. "They are given numerous titles. I don't believe there was any predominantly common one. Why? Do you have some theories?" Cologne asked with a smile that shook Mako up.

Mako quickly shook her head, trying her best to cover up any expression that would betray her. "Oh no, just curious, that's all." Cologne seemed to accept that, and called over the waiter to pay the bill. Wait till I tell the others about this. Maybe if we pump Setsuna, she could confirm it. Gee, if we did create the springs, I wonder if there is someway that we could get rid of the curse. Oh God, wouldn't Kasumi be happy about that. Still, I bet it is just a bunch of wishful thinking.

XXXXX

About that time, Kasumi was finishing her dinner, and nervously dodging Shampoo's gaze. The meal had been pleasant enough, but having Shampoo look at her passionately every few moments was getting to Kasumi's nerves. Having the last of the food vanish from her plate, Kasumi had nothing left to hide behind.

"That was very nice Shampoo," Kasumi complimented politely, not knowing what else to say.

"Fight not Shampoo's only talents. Shampoo taught by father how to cook."

"Your father?"

"Yes. Mother could no cook if life depend on it, although still better than Akane's cooking."

"Akane tries. She just gets... overly experimental, and lacks some basic cooking knowledge."

Shampoo shook her head, not really believing the problem was that basic, but conceded the point. "She your sister, so suppose must have some potential."

A tense moment of silence passed after that, Shampoo watching Kasumi closely with a dreamy sort of shine to her eyes, while Kasumi attempted to think of what to do next. She was not ready for any sort of repeat of the events of yesterday, so she decided on a distractionary approach, one of the more dubious talents she had learned from Genma. "Cologne told me about a... friend that you once had."

The topic had the desire effect of breaking Shampoo's look, as it contorted into a frown. "Par Phume,"

"Perfume? Was that her name?"

Shampoo paused a moment, then nodded. "Really should be called Par Phume. Is two girls in village with nickname Perfume, Pur Fum and Par Phume."

"Oh..." Kasumi paused on that thought with a sudden realization. "You mean Shampoo is only your nickname?"

"Yes, but Shampoo no mind. Rarely use real name, Shan Pu. Many villagers have such nicknames. They no mind if used, but with two Perfumes can be confusing."

"I see. What happened between you and Par Phume then?"

Shampoo looked pensive about the question, nervously biting at her lower lip. However, Kasumi probing looked finally broke through, and Shampoo answered. "Perfume once help Shampoo against group of girls that try ambush Shampoo. We be friends for while after that. She strong fighter, smart too, but devious. Shampoo think she real friend, but she give challenge." At this point Shampoo's earlier trepidation returned, causing her to fall silent.

"I suppose you thought she had just been playing at being your friend."

"Shampoo no know anymore. Was angry at time... very angry, and sad too." Shampoo eyes gained a far off look as she remembered the time, as below the table she wrung her hands together nervously.

Kasumi watched as Shampoo remained in silent thought for over a minute. Looking at her, Kasumi knew there was more to the tale than Cologne had told her, something that generated a great deal of guilt in Shampoo. After another full minute passed, Kasumi decided to see if she could find out what it was.

"Something happened, didn't it? Something you wish didn't." Shampoo looked up suddenly, and fearfully, then lowered her head as she considered. "Please tell me. You said we shouldn't hold secrets from each other."

Shampoo looked up once again, uncertain. Looking into the warmth of Kasumi's eyes for a moment quickly beat down the resistance. "Shampoo defeat Perfume in challenge... but then cut her, on face." Shampoo traced a line down from her eyebrow, across her eye, and down her cheek. "Was pointless thing. Stupid thing." After another moment of silence Shampoo continued. "Scar little better. Village healers fix it, but it still there."

"I see," Kasumi said slowly with a nod. "I presume she blames you for that?" Shampoo answered with a nod. Kasumi took a minute to think then spoke. "Sometimes, particularly when we are young, moments of weakness can cause us to do some... terrible things. The mark of our character, however, is what we feel about the act, and whether we repeat it or not. You seem to me to regret it, and I assume it did not happen again." Shampoo shook her head. "The past is not something we can change unfortunately. We simply must live with it, and learn from it. You've done that." Shampoo smiled at Kasumi thankfully, and nodded her head. Maybe if I met this girl, I can direct her to Dhalsim, Kasumi thought, absently rubbing her own cheek.

Having gotten one mystery out of the way, Kasumi turned to another. "Cologne also told me you haven't been training very hard."

"Is not true. Shampoo train," Shampoo responded. "What think doing every morning?"

"I know you train, just not up to your potential. Cologne seemed to think it had something to do with that fight. Does it?"

Shampoo frowned, but then sighed, and nodded. There seemed little point to her to keep the matter from Kasumi. "Is too much hassle. Shampoo no want be best anymore. All it be is trouble. Soon Li once warn Shampoo that being champion not that good of thing. Shampoo no believe her at time, but do now."

"Soon Li?"

"She old village champion. She leave village many year ago. Shampoo think she lonely too. That seem to be what being champion gets you. Some resent you. Others avoid you, afraid. Others try use you. Still others think too much of you. What left want be you. Shampoo sick of that. Might have friends now if Shampoo had not been so determined to be village champion. Fight with Perfume make Shampoo realize this."

Kasumi nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I know what it can feel like. You may get respect, but that is a poor substitute for companionship. Still, that is no reason to hold back on your training."

"Shampoo no want be best anymore."

"So you are waiting for someone to defeat you. I'm afraid that just doesn't fix things Shampoo. You've dug yourself into a bit of hole, but being defeated doesn't get you out of it. You have to do that yourself. However, your martial arts training should be something you do for yourself. Do you truly wish to throw away all the years of training you put into it simply because you dislike what has resulted? That is not really the fault of the skills, but the fault of the goals. You wanted to be best at all costs, to gain respect, right?"

"Yes," Shampoo admitted.

"Well, it is that goal that has caused you the problems, not the skills that got you there. You should keep up with your training; maintain those skills, for they have many more uses than simply being the best. Instead they can be used to expand your options, allowing you to overcome more obstacles than you could without them. And, they help give you a sense of pride in knowing what you can achieve, even if you don't feel the need to achieve it." Shampoo looked at Kasumi, somewhat skeptical and uncertain. "If you wish, we could keep it a secret from everyone. Train with me."

That prospect alone shattered any resistance Shampoo had to the idea, and she vigorously nodded. "Okay, Shampoo do."

"There is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Shampoo's expression immediately darkened as if she already knew what Kasumi was about to say. "It is about the... boys."

"Ohh..." Shampoo groaned out in annoyance.

"Shampoo, I know you aren't... enthusiastic about another man, but I really want you to consider this. It does solve your status problem, and... and... I..." Kasumi trailed off as Shampoo's eyes were suddenly riveted to her. After a moment to recompose her thoughts, Kasumi continued. "I never envisioned myself living out my life with another woman. I'm... I'm not certain I could, and I'm not certain you'll get what you want either."

"Shampoo just want Kasumi to love her."

"You want a romantic sort of love I may not be able to give you," Kasumi stopped as she noticed a hurt expression on Shampoo face. "I... It may not be impossible," Kasumi conceded, "but it may be best to at least keep your options open, wouldn't you think?"

Shampoo lost her hurt look, but then scowled at the thought. However, after a minute of thought, she finally nodded. "Shampoo will keep open mind, if Kasumi really want that. Shampoo no think she like any of the boys now, though."

"Well, what do you think is wrong with them?"

Shampoo frowned in thought. "Mousse never listen. Kuno too full of himself. Ranma too... he no treat Kasumi right. And, Herb is jerk, and girl!"

"What about... Ryoga?" Kasumi asked out of curiosity.

"How Shampoo love man who always get lost?"

"Well, I know it is a problem with him, but he's working on it," Kasumi replied, wondering in the back of her mind why she was even including him. "Could you at least give them some time?"

Shampoo frowned for a moment then suddenly switched to a smile. "Shampoo give try, if Kasumi give Shampoo try."

Kasumi started playing with her fingers as she thought about how to respond. "I... ah... umm... okay," Kasumi finally answered, knowing already she had put her foot in it.

Shampoo smiled happily at that, but then had a thought. "No Mousse. Shampoo know Mousse since was three year old. He no change one bit for good. Only get worse."

"Are you sure? He-"

"No, is sure," Shampoo answered quickly, so Kasumi conceded the point.

Just at that moment, the door to the restaurant was practically flung open, and Herb marched in. Kasumi looked back at her in surprise, while Shampoo looked extremely irritated at the interruption. Herb looked over the scene with a frown, and huffed.

"What you want? Go away, we is busy!" Shampoo ordered, but Herb ignored her.

"I have business with you Kasumi Tendo."

"Shampoo said-"

"Shampoo," Kasumi cautioned, causing the Amazon to fall reluctantly silent. "I'll deal with this. What is it, Herb?" Herb did not respond, instead eyeing Shampoo. Kasumi took the hint and gestured for Shampoo to leave them. The Amazon gave Herb a momentary glare, but then collected the dishes and headed into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I... need a job."

"A job?"

"Yes, a job," Herb repeated, feeling thoroughly humiliated at needing to ask.

"Alright, what kind of skills do you have? Perhaps I can recommend something."

Herb crossed her arms as she thought. "I... I... what do you mean by skills?"

"Like knowledge of computers, or knowing some math, or-"

"I know lots of mathematics."

Kasumi nodded. "That's good, what else?"

Herb opened her mouth to respond, but fell silent for a few moments before responding. "Well, I have a pretty diverse education."

"Any particular strengths?"

"Err... not really. Politics, economics, military strategy, martial arts, and leadership was a good lot of it."

Kasumi sighed. "I'm afraid those kind of skills are not very practical for any position you could hold around here. You don't have any official credentials, and any high-level position requires them. At best, you would be looking at some part-time work unless you could say... keep books or something."

"Keep books?"

"Accounting, do you know anything about that?" Kasumi asked, but received only a shake of the head from Herb.

"I am unfamiliar with... accounting."

Kasumi sighed once again then noticed Shampoo entering the room again. "Shampoo know, you be waitress," Shampoo suggested tauntingly.

"I will not act as some common servant! I am a prince."

"Herb, there is little out there with your particular skills that would not require you to act in some sort of service capacity."

"That is unacceptable!" Herb exclaimed, and turned her back to the two girls. "There must be something else. What about Mint and Lime? Could they find work?"

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, I think they could. Mint's speed would make him great for anything that requires that, deliveries for example. And Lime, he would be excellent with any sort of heavy lifting. In fact I might be able to employ Mint here, and Lime could probably get a job at the school helping with the gymnasium equipment."

"Would that pay sufficiently to procure a place to stay?"

"I doubt it would be. Prices are rather expensive around here for rental," Kasumi answered, causing Herb to hang her head.

"Hmph, Shampoo knew it. Musk prince is too lazy to work for self. Must have own men do all work," Shampoo taunted, causing Herb to growl angrily.

"I am perfectly capable of doing my own work!"

"Prove then! Shampoo can do own work, can you?" Shampoo challenged.

Kasumi looked between the two, noticing Herb starting to glow with her anger. She started to open her mouth to calm the prince, but suddenly the glow ceased.

"Fine! I will not be outdone by some mere Amazon. I will accept the position."

Kasumi looked at Herb in surprise. "You'll be a... waitress?"

"Yes, yes, whatever."

"O...kay, I'll see you tomorrow then, after school."

"Of course," Herb replied, sneering at Shampoo, who returned the look. After a moment, Herb turned and marched back out the door. A moment after she did so, Shampoo smiled at Kasumi deviously.

"Just need know how to properly motivate such people," Shampoo said smugly, causing Kasumi to marvel slightly at the strategy.

XXXXX

Outside, Herb barely made it ten feet before she felt like hitting herself. However, what was done was done. There was no going back now. I seem to be sinking lower and lower lately. Dependant on an Amazon for my manhood. Competing with another for my future bride. If I did not know it was in fact possible, I would say it couldn't get any worse. Sighing, and hanging her head, Herb headed off to the Tendos', his temporary home.

XXXXX

Ranma slammed his fist once more into the rope-wound log in front of him, the force of his final blow snapping the foot-thick practice target in half. Stupid jerk! he thought angrily, although he was not sure whether he was referring to Ryoga, or Herb, or perhaps both. It did not really matter, he was angry at both of them, Ryoga for getting between him and Kodachi, and Herb for... being a general pain in the neck. The latter of the two, however, was of more concern. I just know he's going to be nothing but trouble.

"That's the way, my boy. Need to work on your skills if you ever expect to beat Kasumi," said somebody from behind Ranma.

Ranma spun around, immediately knowing the voice. "You old geezer! What the hell are you doing around here? Can't you tell no one wants you around?"

Happosai just smiled, taking out his pipe and blowing out smoke panties. "Oh, you want me around, you just don't know it yet. You see, I've got this little proposition for you."

"What?"

"Patience boy, I'm getting to it. First, how'd you like your new wallpaper?" In response, Ranma thrust out with his fist to slam the old man into the dirt. Unfortunately, Happosai easily stopped the attack with his pipe and tossed Ranma face first into the ground without any real concern. "You should be more considerate. After all, I'm just trying to help you."

"Help me?" Ranma exclaimed as he got up. "What, to become as perverted as you?"

"There is nothing perverted in a healthy appreciation of the female form," Happosai replied. "You are a man, are you not? Despite that, you seem far too resistant to the idea of marrying Kasumi... Unless, of course, you're... gay."

"NO!" Ranma shouted angrily. "You don't have any idea what it is like, the prospect of..." Ranma trailed of, not willing to say it aloud.

"Prospect of what boy? Marrying a half-man?" Ranma snarled, but after a moment turned away from Happosai with a sigh. "Ah, so that is it then. Bunch of nonsense really. You shouldn't get so worked up over such things. You and I both know Kasumi is all woman on the inside, no matter what some crazy curse has done to her body. However, since you're so hung up about it, I'll tell you my proposition.

"You see, Kasumi's trainer is a sort of... old acquaintance. An old acquaintance I'll be damned if I let have the better student. This is where you come in. You're going to show her who is the best by beating Kasumi."

"Why would I want to do that?" Ranma asked over his shoulder.

"Because, one, you want to. You hate being second best. And two, I can fix your little problem if you do."

Ranma blinked in surprise at that, and he turned back to the master. "You... you mean you can cure Kasumi?"

"Maybe," Happosai replied evasively. "Of course, I won't even consider it unless you do this for me."

"What kind of a person are you? If you can help Kasumi, why won't you!"

"And leave that poor Amazon girl Shampoo without a proper husband? Never," Happosai countered, looking choked about the prospect. "Nope, I'll only do it if she is defeated by you."

"And I have to marry her that way," Ranma concluded.

"You or someone better who can beat you. I don't really care. Once you defeat her, I've made my point, and I'll fix your problem. From that point I don't care what you do. I personally think you should take the opportunity. After all, what real man could resist the prospect of two beautiful wives?"

Ranma scowled, not sure what the old man was up to. But a cure for Kasumi... If he really has one, I have to do it. Besides, damned if he isn't right. I'd love to beat her legitimately just once. And, I'm not truly locked into the marriage. As long as someone beats me, then I'm clear. "All right you old goat, I'll do it. You better not be lying though, or I'll clean your stinking clock but good, got that?"

"Certainly," Happosai responded with a calm smile. "Well, better get back to work my boy. Not going to beat her in the shape you're in." Ranma sneered at the master, but took his advice and headed off to the dojo to practice some more. After he left his sight, Happosai laughed. "Wonderful! Haven't lost the old charms. Now, all I have to do is get to Jusenkyo and his problems will be solved alright." Happosai smiled even wider at that, and headed off to check out his old maps.

**End Chapter 22**

More editing notes. I recently found out I messed up the order of Dr. Tofu's name, so his mother is actually Kin Ono, not Kin Tofu like I thought. Oh well. I've fixed that now.

A quick note on Frost's little explanation of the Musk. I'm actually aware her explanation is incorrect. One must note that Frost is extremely anti-male, and the Amazon information on the Musk is no doubt not the best and tainted by bias. Although, when I originally wrote it I didn't realize just how contradicted it was by the canon, but I've left it fully intact as it was always intended to be basically Amazon propaganda.

Lastly, yes Par Phume is borrowed from D. B. Sommer's Shampoo 1/2. If you haven't guessed, Pur Fum is the other Perfume seen earlier in chapter 19. Oh, as for Soon Li, she's from another fanfic of mine, namely 'Most Unlikely of Friends', but she won't be making an appearance here.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	23. Chapter 23: Haruka's secret

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 23**

Yotogi was ticked to say the least, and she was going to make damned good and sure everyone knew that. She had been betrayed in the highest order, and whoever was responsible was in for holy hell. Her first targets were her fellow residents of the new dormitory that had been forced upon her. So, kicking open the front door, suitcases in hand, Yotogi yelled, "alright, who did it?"

Down the hall, standing outside the door to her new room, Kitsune calmly looked over at the irate newcomer with a curious expression, and asked, "Do what?"

"Rat me out! It was you, wasn't it?" Yotogi accused, dropping her bags and marching over to Kitsune. "You're the one always sneaking around, putting your nose into other people's business."

"Too true," Kitsune confessed. "However, you'll also note I am no patsy. What you do with your private time is exactly that, private. I would never tell the teachers."

"Then who was it then?" Yotogi asked angrily, gaining only a shrug from Kitsune in response. At that moment Makoto came out of another of the rooms and was elected Yotogi's next target of opportunity. "Ah, it was you! You're the one that lives with the teacher. I bet you told her!"

"Told her what?" Mako asked in honest confusion.

Yotogi scowled as she examined Mako's expression, then turned away and returned to her bags. "Never mind, I guess it wasn't you. When I find out who did rat me out though, I'll have their head!"

Yotogi passed by the two girls, and kicked open another door in the hall before entering in a huff. "What was that all about?" Mako asked Kitsune.

"Oh, you really don't know? Well, don't ask me how she did it, because even I can't figure that out, but she arranged things so she could stay at one the local hotels, the type that you pay by the hour for." Mako stared back at Kitsune blankly for a moment, not getting the hint, but then it finally clicked.

"Ohhh!"

"OH? OH?" Yotogi yelled from her room then came back into the hallway, looking like she was going to cry. "I was in heaven, shear bliss, and some jerk ruined it!" Looking up at the ceiling, Yotogi gained a starry eyed look. "You can't understand the pure joy of being in such surroundings for someone like me. It was more happiness than I could stand, almost." Yotogi let out a sigh then noted the presence of yet another girl. "Ha, it was you, wasn't it? You were jealous!" Yotogi concluded, grabbing the smaller girl by the collar.

"That was a mistake," Kitsune said as Yotogi became one with the floorboards.

"PERVERT! DON'T TOUCH ME!" yelled Kotori, before rushing back into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Hey, I may be a pervert, but I'm not that kind of pervert, you know!" Yotogi replied as she got back to her feet, holding her head. "I pity the poor girl that gets stuck sharing the room with her."

"Speaking of which, why are so many rooms assigned?"

"New students," Kitsune answered. "They should be here pretty soon. In fact, it's one of those poor suckers that got the particular honor Yotogi just mentioned. I bet Nabiki is already taking bets on when the first hospital visit will be."

"As long it isn't me," Yotogi said then returned to her room leaving Kitsune and Makoto alone in the hall.

"Don't know why she's so angry. It's mostly because of her pulling that stunt that we're being shacked up here. They don't trust us anymore," Kitsune explained. "However, I guess in all things there is a silver lining. I got assigned to Saki's room."

"How's that good?"

"I get to keep a real close eye on her," Kitsune replied, then leaned in close to whisper to Makoto. "I didn't tell Yotogi, but I have my suspicions about Saki. She may be an informant. I even heard they have this secret police agency called the Sukuban Deka and she just could be a part of it, either that, or she's being groomed for a high ranking position in the Yakusa, in either case, it should be interesting keeping an eye on her."

"Oh, come on, Kitsune. Like they would actually do that."

"You go on being naive. Someday I'll get to the truth, and pull the lid off this whole thing," Kitsune replied confidently. "I'm going to get to the facts. The truth is out there, somewhere."

Mako was sorely tempted to reply, 'but not anywhere near here,' but she kept her silence. Kitsune took her leave with a short goodbye, and Mako decided she had best be getting back to the restaurant herself. She had already gone over her break time to check out the new dorm, and would be expected back. Although it was a nice enough place, Makoto was glad she had managed to keep her current residence. Being stuck under the same roof with all these people would be enough to drive one insane.

Smiling a bit at that thought, Mako turned to head out, but heard a car pull up outside, and several familiar voices talking as the doors opened. "It can't be," Makoto said aloud, but was proved wrong when the front door opened, and three very familiar girls came in, carrying with them several bags of luggage.

"Hey, Mako! Surprised to see us?" Usagi called out.

"Usagi, Minako... AMI? Don't tell me-"

"Yep, we're the new students," Minako responded as the group walked over and exchanged warm greeting with Makoto.

After the pleasantries, Makoto stood back, still astonished. "Okay, for me it at least made some sense, but you guys aren't the types to end up here, especially you Ami," Mako said as she looked behind them. "Rei isn't-"

"No, it's just us," Minako replied.

"So, what happened?" Mako asked in confusion.

Usagi laughed nervously then bowed her head. "We sort of pulled one too many lates."

"And were talking just a bit too much in class," Minako chimed in to say.

"And Usagi was snoring rather loud," Ami added.

"It wasn't my fault!" Usagi complained. "I didn't get any sleep the night before."

Makoto raised her hands to fend off any further outbursts from Usagi. "Okay, okay, okay, but what about you Ami?"

"She spoke up in our defense," Minako answered for Ami, gaining a puzzled look from Makoto. "Well, it was sort of the last straw."

"Yes, it seems our teacher was having a bad week in general," Ami explained. "Apparently her car got stolen, which lead to a break in at her house since she had left her keys in the car. Plus, while being forced to walk home she apparently got caught in a rain shower, and caught the flu. On top of that, she lost her boyfriend."

"You should have seen it Mako. It was like Volcano City! Poor Ami got chewed out before she had a chance to finish her first sentence," Minako said with an exploding gesture of her arms.

"I was merely trying to defuse the situation," Ami explained, looking mildly pained by the memory.

"Well, anyway, I guess she tossed our names on the transfer list like yours. We decided it was best to go, at least for a while, since you're here and all. Besides, she's wasn't looking too pleased with us," Minako finished with a shake of her head. "So, looks like we'll be spending the rest of the semester with you after all."

"Yeah, looks like it," Makoto agreed. "Gee Ami, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. One of the good things about this situation is that because it is nominally voluntary, it does not constitute a black mark on our records. Apparently it's one of the ways they encouraged some of the worst cases to 'volunteer'. Besides, this way at least I can get a closer analysis of these curses you've told us about," Ami said with the best smile she could muster then looked around. "Where is Artemis anyway?"

"Oh, he's probably off with C-chan somewhere. Did you bring Luna along?" Makoto asked, and gained a nod from Usagi.

"She insisted on coming. I wanted to leave her behind, she can be such a nag sometimes, but she wouldn't have it. She's out with Haruka and Michiru right now."

"Haruka and Michiru are here too?"

"They drove us here," Ami replied, then looked behind. "Here they come now."

Sure enough, the two girls in question walked into the building side by side, Luna just in front of them. As usual, Haruka was dressed up in such a way that only the closest observer would realize her true gender. "So, are you bad girls going to play nice from now on?" Haruka asked teasingly as they walked up.

"They'd better. Miss Hinako won't yell at them. She'll just drain their energy, and trust me, you don't want that," Makoto replied with a visible shiver. "Reminds me way to much of getting zapped by a Youma." Makoto suddenly brightened, and she said, "Say, since you're all here, why don't I take you over to the San Cheng Huang to check it out. I'm sure I can swing you a free dinner."

"The San Cheng Huang hmm," Michiru thought out loud. "I suppose we could come along. I hear it is quite a nice little place."

"It better be," Mako said in mock fierceness, "I'm one of the cooks."

"Really? We really must keep closer tabs on you five. We didn't even know you were at another school until today."

"Well, you should come to our meetings once in a while and you'd know this stuff," Luna pointed out as she looked around. "I see that lazy oaf Artemis isn't around. I bet he's gallivanting around with that alley cat, isn't he?"

"She's jealous," Usagi said bluntly, but with a grin on her face, gaining a sharp reply from the cat.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, well if you don't keep it down, you're going to have some of the other tenants wondering. I'm sure Kitsune would have a field day with a talking cat," Makoto warned with a smile, then gestured toward the rooms. "Why don't you guys drop off your stuff and we can get going."

The girls nodded, and with Makoto's, Haruka's and Michiru's help, went about doing exactly that. Ami was greeted by Yotogi at the door to her new room. Yotogi spent a few seconds leering at Haruka, but then as her gaze swept downward, her face fell, and she disappeared back inside her room muttering about fakes. Minako got a helping hand from her roommate, the bandana clad Sakura. Usagi, however, had a slightly colder reception at the door to her new room.

"Who are you?" Kotori asked suspicious through the partially opened door.

"Ah, I'm your new roommate," Usagi replied, taken slightly off guard by the close examination she was being given. After a moment, Kotori reluctantly opened the door to allow Usagi in, but continued to eye her as she walked in.

In the hall, Makoto watched this with a wince. "Poor Usagi."

XXXXX

The San Cheng Huang was busy. Very busy. Too busy in fact. Makoto was late, which left the others scrambling to keep up. They were managing, except Kasumi found it impossible to get the time to change back to normal. It had long since become her firm opinion that the weather just waited for her to go outside. She had been out no more than a minute, putting out some garbage, when a downpour hit.

Kasumi-kun was presently bussing a mess of dishes that had stacked up, when Makoto finally walked in. "Sorry I'm late," she called out as she retrieved an apron. "I met up with some of my friends from my old school at the dorm. I invited them over. I hope that is okay?"

"It's fine Makoto," Kasumi replied as he finished with the dishes. "I should have guessed you would know the new students when I saw in their records they came from your old school."

"Mind if I do the cooking for them?"

"Of course, go right ahead. I better go out and help Herb. Shampoo is out on a delivery, and I think she's... he's getting a bit short tempered." Makoto nodded in understanding, and went to work, while Kasumi-kun headed out into the dinning area.

XXXXX

Out serving customers, Herb was indeed nearing the end of her patience. The humiliation of acting as a common servant was bad enough, but to have to endure the attention of every man in the building was almost too much to take. However, despite all that, she was not about to let it get to her. If that blasted Amazon could hack it, she could easily do the same. She would not give Shampoo the satisfaction of knowing she was in the least bothered by the difficulties of the job, especially not by throwing in the towel, and quitting.

She looked over at the newcomers, a group of women, mostly Shampoo's age except one who appeared slightly older, and one man about the same age as the older woman. At least there is only one guy to deal with, she thought as she steeled herself, and pasted a false smile on her face. As she walked over, the older woman dismissed herself and headed off to the washrooms. "Hello there, is there anything I can get you to start off?"

Haruka was the first to take special notice of the girl. She was quite the unusual sight. Her silvery white hair was held in a simple ponytail that went along with her face, which was left natural, a rare thing these days for a woman. Beyond that, despite her attempts to hide it, she looked very uncomfortable in the Chinese dress she was wearing. However, simple appearance aside, she was still quite cute.

"Well, what does a pretty girl like you recommend?"

Inwardly Herb growled, but outwardly she kept her calm. "Oh... it's all good," she answered through clenched teeth.

Haruka gave Herb a smile and set down her menu. "Well then, why don't you just choose for me," she replied with a sort of suaveness that not only caught the other girl's attention, but made Herb's calm finally give, forcing her to clench her fists to keep from reacting with more open violence. Haruka did not notice this, although Minako sensed some building of tension between them, and intervened by giving her own starting orders which prompted the others to do so as well. The temporary distraction served to keep Herb's anger in check for a moment, but only until she was about to leave and Haruka called her to a stop.

"Better make mine a double sweetie," Haruka said, remembering Michiru wasn't here to order. However, the reaction she got was unexpected to say the least. Herb pulled to a stiff halt, and looked over her shoulder at Haruka with a look that said, 'you're this close.' Emphasizing that message was the slight glow in Herb's eyes. "Something wrong?" Haruka asked out of a small measure of surprise at the sudden hostility she was receiving.

"Not at all. Two, right," Herb replied with a devious smile, then continued on her way, discretely raising her hand behind her and aiming at Haruka. "Nothing at all," she repeated under her breath as she let a short burst of chi loose at the 'boy', unseen. A satisfied smile crossed her face as the welcome sound of Haruka being knocked off her chair filled the room.

Just as she entered the kitchen though, she found herself facing off with Kasumi-kun. The look on Kasumi's face already indicated he was displeased, so Herb sighed in preparation for a lecture on her behavior. However, to her surprise, Kasumi only gave her a brief look then nodded, sending Herb on her way. Herb watched in no small measure of surprise as Kasumi headed out into the dinning room without so much as a disapproving look. She must not have seen it, Herb concluded after a second and continued about her work.

Such a conclusion was incorrect though. Kasumi had seen the whole thing. He simply felt Haruka deserved it. He had been watching for over a minute, having nearly entered the dinning room earlier but had seen... him. Now he was deciding what to do. Seeing Haruka hit on Herb, having enough nerve to do so while his newest girlfriend was just a few steps away in the washroom, proved to Kasumi that he had not changed in the least. I wonder how many times he did that to me, Kasumi thought with a frown.

He was considering just throwing Haruka out. It was Kasumi's restaurant after all. Haruka had no right to be here after what he'd done. However, seeing who he was with was enough to stall that idea. Makoto's friends. They must be. They're the only new students coming. How did they ever get involved with him? Kasumi thought, not coming to any quick answers. However, seeing the other woman come out of the washroom gave Kasumi a new idea. Nodding to himself, he walked out and intercepted the woman just as she was about to enter the main dinning room.

"Excuse me Miss, I need to talk to you," Kasumi said as he walked up, causing Michiru to come to a stop.

Michiru took in the man in front of her with a small amount of awe. She had seen them all, from big to small, and in her considered opinion this one here had them all beat. He was built like a top fighter, and had size enough to command some real respect, yet carried himself in a decidedly gentle manner that served to give him a very positive air. Some days I truly wonder about my choices in life, Michiru thought jokingly to herself, and made a mental note to mention that in passing within hearing of Haruka. The big blonde was always so much fun to tease, and the effort she'd put into proving Michiru wrong would be very pleasant indeed. "Do you, now? Well then, by all means, go ahead."

"It's about your... friend."

"My friend?" Michiru asked curiously, mildly surprised at the unusual method that this particular boy was using.

"Haruka," Kasumi responded, further heightening Michiru's interest.

"Haruka?"

"Yes, I just had to warn you about him."

"Him?" Michiru repeated, hiding her amusement at the mistake. "What exactly do you have to warn me about?"

XXXXX

About that time Makoto was serving her friends an opening appetizer. Most were graciously partaking of the food, in particular Usagi who had already stuffed her face. However, Minako was stopped cold as her eyes caught on something across the room that was far more interesting than food.

"Oh... my... god! Who is that?" Minako asked, practically leaning over the table to get a better look, her eyes wide with excitement.

Ami, Usagi and Makoto turned to take a look, while Haruka just shook her head in amusement. While Usagi and even Ami got absorbed by the image they were seeing, Makoto could only smirk. "Oh that... that's... ah... just a guy who shows up here now and then," Makoto replied deviously as she looked at Kasumi-kun.

"Oh, please, PLEASE tell he's available," Minako said as she clasped her hands together in hope.

"Well, that all depends," Makoto responded, barely able to contain her laughter. At least I'm not the only one, she thought. Oh well, I better let her off the hook.

Makoto was about to reveal the 'man's' identity, but fate intervened when Usagi spoke up. "Michiru sure seems to have his attention."

This naturally got Haruka's attention. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and she spun in her seat to look for herself. What she saw did not please her in the least. Why that... that... Fuming, Haruka stood up and marched over.

"Uh oh," the four girls said together as they watched a confrontation starting to brew.

XXXXX

Michiru and Kasumi were both unaware of Haruka's approach. In fact, both were confronted with an enigma in the other. Kasumi had told Michiru about Haruka's earlier flirting with Herb, but Michiru brushed it off, saying, "oh, 'he's' always doing that." Needless to say, Kasumi was confused to find this girl to be so easily accepting of Haruka's activity. Further, this lady had a nasty habit of trying to get too close. Kasumi had enough troubles with women with this curse, he didn't need another woman coming on to him, so as discretely as possibly he kept his distance, hoping she'd get the point.

Michiru, on the other hand, was confused by Kasumi. He had not made any kind of play for her. That was yet another unusual thing about this man. Even more unusual was that even when Michiru tried to push the matter, even with as slight a gesture as walking forward a step, he would back off an equal step. Even men that were involved tended to hold their ground. This one seemed almost nervous about the gesture. Maybe he's just shy, Michiru thought, although the conclusion did not satisfy her.

Further thought on the matter got cut short when Michiru finally saw Haruka practically stomping up, in one of her usual territorial moods. I'm going to have to make her apologize. He hasn't even tried anything yet, Michiru thought as Haruka stopped directly behind Kasumi and cleared her throat noisily. However, such trivial concerns were tossed aside when she noticed the extreme shift in Kasumi's mood, as he tensed up with anger. It was not anger at an unwelcome interruption. No, this was the kind of anger reserved for something extremely personal.

Even Haruka, despite still facing Kasumi's back, felt the shift, and for a fraction of a second actually had second thoughts about confronting this guy. However, without logical basis for it, Haruka dismissed the thoughts as quickly as they came. This big macho punk is in for a rude awaking if he thinks he can carry on with Michiru.

Uncertain how exactly to handle the situation unfolding in front of her, Michiru just watched as Kasumi turned slowly to face Haruka, strategically aligning himself to be between her and Michiru. The gesture was not lost on Haruka who darkened that much more, missing the subtler element that Michiru caught. It was not the motion of your typical possessive guy. It was a movement to protect against danger. How does this man know Haruka, and why doesn't she recognize him? Michiru puzzled, realizing the earlier warning had been genuine rather than an attempt to come on to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Haruka asked dangerously.

"I was just talking to her," Kasumi responded with an equal amount of danger in his tone.

"I'm sure. Why don't you just get lost? She's not interested."

"That's her decision to make, not yours," Kasumi replied, causing Haruka to darken even more.

At this point Michiru decided it was time to intercede before things got messy. Her timing was just a bit too slow though. Haruka had enough. Whether it was just the extreme anger that was passing her way, or simply being one of her less patient days, she made a move to get by Kasumi to Michiru, trying to push the bigger man aside as he did so. What followed happened so quickly that no one in the room could fully track it. Haruka felt a twist to her arm, a sudden loss of balance, and an instant later found herself laid out on the floor. The shock of it all was so much that Haruka just laid there for a moment, trying to fathom how she had been so easily manhandled. This moment of inactivity was short though. Soon, Haruka's ego demanded retaliation, so she shot back to her feet.

"Haruka," Michiru said in a fruitless attempt to calm the situation, but the other girl was too furious to really hear her. Instead Haruka threw a punch at her adversary. Although the attack was far more measured that the previous one, Haruka had as much success with this one as with her first. Kasumi easily snatched the attack out of the air with one hand, and struck Haruka in the ribs with his other. The wind knocked out of her, Haruka could do little as Kasumi forced Haruka's seized arm up behind her back, and lifted her off the floor by it. Pain shot through Haruka's arm as it was forced to carry the weight of her entire body at an angle it was never meant to be in, causing her to let out a short cry. Before she could mount any sort of counter attack, Haruka suddenly found herself airborne, flying straight out the front door and into a pile of trash across the street.

XXXXX

Much of the patronage watched this whole thing in shock. The many regulars were completely unaccustomed to that level of hostility from the man they knew as Kaneda. Makoto was no better, as it just seemed so wrong to her for Kasumi to behave that way. She and her friends could only watch dumfounded as Kasumi took several deep, quick breaths to calm himself, then muttered a brief apology to Michiru before leaving for the kitchen.

"Wow, I've never seen Haruka utterly overpowered like that," Usagi commented, gaining agreeing nods from Minako and Ami. "Makoto, just who is that boy?"

"That's Kasumi," Makoto replied absently, still trying to understand Kasumi's actions.

"His name's Kasumi, huh?" Minako said with a smile. "That's a nice... wait a minute. Mako!" Minako nearly yelled as she placed the name with the earlier report Makoto had given them then hung her head. "Oh, life isn't fair!"

XXXXX

Outside Haruka was stunned. That jerk tossed me out like a bag of garbage! she thought angrily, and pushed herself back to her feet, preparing to head back in for round two. Such was not to happen though for as soon as she reached the door, Michiru was there to stop her.

"Alright you, you've caused enough trouble for one night," Michiru warned, blocking the doorway.

"But Michiru-" Haruka protested as she tried to dodge around the other woman to no avail.

"Not another word. You successfully managed to embarrass us all with that unnecessary stunt. He wasn't even doing anything."

"He... he wasn't?" Haruka asked in surprise, not sure whether Michiru was telling the truth, or lying to avoid a scene.

"No, he wasn't," Michiru replied, removing a banana peel from Haruka's shoulder while holding her noise. "We should get you home and clean you up. You're a mess."

"But-"

"No but's. I'll see you in the car," Michiru retorted, shooing Haruka towards the vehicle before heading back inside, dropping the banana peal in the garbage can as she passed. She stopped by the table, giving her fellow senshi a sheepish kind of smile. "Sorry about everything. I better get Haruka home before she gets any fool ideas. Makoto, sorry about missing your dinner. I'm sure it would have been wonderful. Maybe some other time. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure," was all Makoto could think to reply. Michiru gave her goodbyes and headed out.

"I thought you said Kasumi was very non-violent," Luna asked, from the bag she was being kept in.

"Usually she is. The only time I've seen her act anywhere near like this was when that Mikado guy kissed Shampoo."

"Perhaps she had been possessed by a youma?"

"Luna! We've barely been here one hour and already you're talking about youmas!" Usagi cried out.

"Well then, how do you explain it?"

"Well I... umm... maybe she just doesn't like pushy... um... men," Usagi suggested. "I mean, Haruka's not a man, but she sort of looks like one, and acts like one, even though of course she isn't, but someone could think that, wrongly of course, but they wouldn't know that, and-"

"Usagi, you're babbling. We get the point," Luna replied. "Alright, I guess it isn't anything serious enough to worry about just yet. Makoto, just be sure to keep an eye on her. No sense in being careless."

"I will Luna," Makoto replied, although she already fully intended to find out just what was going on.

XXXXX

It was sometime later when Makoto finally got her chance. The restaurant was already closing up for the night and Herb along with Makoto's friends, were on their ways home. Kasumi had remained elusive for about an hour after the incident, only finally reappearing once Usagi and the others had left. Even Shampoo, who had missed the actual incident but was filled in by Cologne, was wondering about the whole thing. So, when Makoto decided it was time to approach Kasumi, Cologne and Shampoo were both paying close attention.

Without so much as a word from Mako, Kasumi spoke up, "I suppose you wish to know why I reacted so...emotionally to that man that was here?"

Makoto paused, consider whether to correct the gender of the person in question, but decided against it for the moment. "Yes, actually I was. I mean, if you don't want-"

"No, you have a right to know. You see, I knew him, from a few years ago, and suffice to say, I do not have a positive impression of him." Kasumi took a seat as she remembered that time, the thoughts bringing a pained look to her face. "We first met when I was on my way home from school..."

XXXXX

A sixteen year old Kasumi was walking down a nondescript street alone. It was not particularly late, but the street was relatively deserted. For Kasumi it was a time to be alone with her thoughts. It was not that she had anything pressing to think about. Actually, life was a bit boring at the moment. However, Kasumi was in the process of deciding what to do once the semester was over, and all the options deserved some time to consider thoughtfully, without Genma interrupting her for training, or having to pay attention at school.

In any event, Kasumi was not far into those thoughts when she noticed a group of boys loitering about on the street. Not long after she noticed them, they noticed her, and she found herself the recipient of numerous whistles and sly comments. Kasumi took no heed of them, and walked by peaceably, but the group had other ideas and followed behind her. It was not long before the boys were bracketing her on either side. Kasumi did not need any of her enhanced battle senses to know these boys were in an aggressive sort of mood.

Down the road a short way, a tall blond haired boy, of around Kasumi's age came into the street, and watched as Kasumi walked by, apparently also noticing the boys' posture, and began to follow at a discrete distance. Not much further along, one of the boys finally made a proposition.

"Hey baby, up for a little excitement? I know I am. Maybe some group activity?" the boy asked, casting an amused grin back at his companions.

"No, I don't think so. My Uncle would certainly not approve, and I cannot honestly say such things interest me either." Kasumi reply politely as she continued to walk.

"Never know unless you try. You might like it."

"There are many things I haven't tried that I am quite certain I would not enjoy," Kasumi responded.

Again the boy grinned. "I really think you could use some loosening up babe. Why don't you come with us?" To punctuate his request, the boy stepped into Kasumi's path, forcing her to stop.

"I'll have to ask you to move. I don't wish to be late," Kasumi asked, already guessing her request would be ignored.

As she suspected, the boy just shook his head, while the others surrounded them both to watch the confrontation. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" he asked with a confident smile.

"I would really like to avoid a confrontation."

"Do you hear that guys? A confrontation she says," the boy mocked, causing the others to chuckle. After a moment of laughter, he turned back to Kasumi. "Well, I guess you're out of luck there."

Kasumi sighed. "Yes, I suppose so," she said quietly, and on the first sign of movement from the boys did her thing.

The tall blonde was on the fast approach when something happened. What was hard to say as the boys were blocking his view, but a second later every one of the boys seemed to lose their ability to stand, and collapsed outward from Kasumi, managing only involuntary grunts as they hit the cement, forcing the air briefly from their lungs. Kasumi stood in the middle, sighing again, then turned to notice him.

"I... was going to offer my help," He explained in answer to Kasumi's questioning look, "but I guess you really didn't need it."

"No, but thank you anyway, for the thought," Kasumi replied with a warm smile. Taking the smile as an invitation to approach, he walked up, stepping over the fallen boys. "That's some skill you have there. I didn't even see what happened."

"They were not trained fighters. Their guard was wide open. It was a simple enough task to disable each with a single blow."

"Simple?" He repeated in amazement as he continued to examine the boys. "Maybe for you. Still, would you at least allow me to escort you the rest of the way? No telling what these fellas might try once they come to. My name is Haruka by the way."

Kasumi once again smiled. "I'd like that, thank you, Haruka." Kasumi answered with a slight bow. Nodding Haruka gestured for Kasumi to lead the way, and the two walked off, leaving the boys unconscious in the street.

XXXXX

"...So, that is some serious style you know. How long have you been studying the martial arts," Haruka asked some time later.

"Since I was about eight. My Uncle is the one who introduced me to it."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is the style he and my father practice, the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Anything Goes? Strange name for a style."

"It is the school's way. Use any and all means at your disposal to achieve victory. I personally try to avoid the more... radical techniques though," Kasumi replied.

"Well, it certainly works. You said your Uncle is your teacher, not your father?"

"Yes, although he is not really my Uncle. It is a long story. I live with him now and that is why he is teaching me," Kasumi answered. After noticing a frown on Haruka's face she elaborated. "It is not that my father and I have any difficulties. He and my Uncle made an agreement to join our two families through marriage. It was decided that Ranma, that's Uncle's Genma son, should live with my family to get to know Akane, my little sister. In exchange, Genma took me with him."

"Strange arrangement," Haruka replied with his frown still in place. "If you don't mind me asking, what about your mother, and this Ranma's mother? They agreed to this."

"Yes... well, at least the part about me living with my Uncle and Ranma with my family. I don't think my mother would have approved of my training in the martial arts."

"Would... oh..." Haruka said, noticing the sudden, but slight droop in Kasumi's posture. "I'm sorry, but I don't think she would have taken your being a martial artist badly. You're obviously very good at it."

"Maybe," Kasumi replied then noticed they had reached their destination. "This is where I am staying. Thank you for walking with me."

"No trouble at all," Haruka replied with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

"Goodbye," Kasumi said with a slight bow, which Haruka returned. After taking a few steps to leave, though, Haruka turned back.

"Say... would you like to get together again sometime? I mean for lunch or something."

Kasumi paused for a moment then smiled brightly. "I would like that."

XXXXX

Kasumi sighed at the memory, the others already guessing what happened afterward. "We met quite often after that. I suppose I wanted the company at the time. However, for me at least, it soon became more than that."

"So, what happened?" Makoto asked, inwardly wondering how Haruka had kept her true gender a secret.

"We became... close, at least I thought so. We went out together quite a bit: Dinner, the park, even some motor sports that Haruka seemed to like. That went on for over a month. Then... Haruka was taking me home after we had been to a local fair..."

XXXXX

The night found Kasumi in rather high spirits. The fair had been very enjoyable, Haruka and her sharing much of the time rather intimately, at least for Kasumi. Were it not exceedingly improper in Kasumi's mind, she might have been tempted to seize Haruka's arm, and walk the rest of the way home snuggled next to him. However, Kasumi restrained any such desires, and merely walked along side him, a faint smile on her lips.

They reached Kasumi's residence a short time later, and as had become customary after their trips, Kasumi turned to Haruka, and bowed slightly. "I had a wonderful time this evening," she said with her eyes directed downward, somewhat shyly. Kasumi waited for a moment for the customary reply Haruka would give, but received none. Confused, Kasumi turned her eyes upward to Haruka seemingly mulling over something mentally. Before Kasumi could ask what exactly Haruka was thinking about, Haruka made a gesture that pretty much revealed the answer.

Taking the stunned Kasumi by the chin, Haruka leaned forward and kissed her. The shock Kasumi felt was momentary, and soon faded into a blissful feeling. As quickly as it started though, it ended. Haruka broke the kiss, then after a second more of thought, muttered a quick goodbye and hurried off down the street.

The smile on Kasumi's face stayed there all night.

XXXXX

Makoto, and Shampoo both understood at that moment why Kasumi's reaction to Haruka had been similar to her reaction to Mikado. Makoto, though, was still trying to reconcile this Haruka with the one she knew. "I take it things did not work out," Makoto assumed, and gained a nod from Kasumi.

"No. I did not see him for a week after that, and only then because I went looking for him..."

XXXXX

Kasumi was very confused at the moment. After such a positive turn to things, Kasumi simply did not understand why Haruka was seemingly avoiding her. Kasumi had even gone so far as calling Haruka's home several times the day before, but received no answer. That was easily explainable; maybe he was busy that day. However, even when she finally caught sight of him outside one of the local malls, she had nothing but trouble getting to him. It almost seemed like he was deliberately dodging her.

That's silly, Kasumi thought, as she wove her way through the crowds. He's probably hasn't even seen me. Kasumi made her way through the mass of people as best she could until she reached one of the open areas by the elevators. Across on the other side she could see Haruka standing with another girl. Was he meeting a relative? Kasumi wondered.

Such thoughts were crushed rather brutally when Haruka kissed the girl, and not in a way one kisses a relative either. Kasumi watched in shock, finding it suddenly difficult to breathe properly. A second more of seeing the two together was all it took to force Kasumi to look away. It's... it's a mistake. Maybe... maybe I just saw wrong. Maybe it's not even him, Kasumi thought desperately, but found she could believe herself. Taking a quick glance back, Kasumi immediately turned away again, seeing the two still close together. "No," Kasumi muttered in denial then hurried off, back into the crowds.

She did not make it far. A need to know for certain, plus the whole emotional devastation of the incident forced Kasumi to stop and turn back. She managed to pick up on Haruka's trail, catching him leaving from one of the exits, and followed quickly after her. It took several minutes for Kasumi to finally build up the courage, not to mention reassemble herself emotionally, to close the gap and confront Haruka.

"Haruka, wait!" Kasumi called out, causing the boy to stop. Kasumi closed the remaining distance, still breathing irregularly from pent up grief, and stood behind him. "What... what were you doing with that girl?"

A moment of silence followed before Haruka responded. "What do you care?"

"But... but, I thought..."

"You thought I cared about you?" Haruka said, then let off a small laugh. "Yeah, right. I got someone new now, so... why don't you just take off." Without another word, he turned and walked away.

Kasumi could only look at Haruka's back in shock for several seconds, before finally she could hold in her feelings no longer. Breaking into tears, she turned and ran, hoping futilely this was all some bad nightmare.

XXXXX

Kasumi fell silent after telling the tale, taking a moment to banish the troubling memories. Makoto did not really notice, being deep in thought, trying to puzzle out the reasoning behind Haruka's actions. Sometimes she can be excessively serious, but that was unwarranted and downright cruel. How could she do something like that? Makoto examined Kasumi, considering whether to mention the gender thing. Maybe, but not before I find out Haruka's side of things.

"Is horrible man. Worse than Mousse. Shampoo glad Kasumi throw man out in street. If she no do it, Shampoo would have," Shampoo announced, slamming her fist into her palm. "If Shampoo-"

"Shampoo, I don't want you getting involved with that man, or hurting anyone on my account. What is done is done. If he shows up again, I will deal with him," Kasumi said, causing Shampoo to look away with a frown. "I mean it Shampoo."

"Why Kasumi defend this man?"

"I'm not defending him," Kasumi said a little too loudly, then quieted down. "I just don't want you getting into trouble over him." Shaking her head, Kasumi headed for the kitchen. "He simply isn't worth it," she said as she left the room.

"Indeed," Cologne remarked then turned her attention to Makoto. "Miss Kino, perhaps you were sparing Kasumi, which is probably a good idea at the moment. However, do you have something to tell us?"

"Pardon?" Makoto asked in a small measure of confusion.

"Come now, you don't get to be my age without learning a few things, and one of them is to not trust appearances."

"Oh, you know," Makoto replied.

"Know? What know? What you talking about?" Shampoo asked in irritation.

"Haruka is not really a boy, and I don't mean there is any sort of curse involved either."

Shampoo blinked for a second, remembering a past encounter, and finally placing a name with the face. "This boy is really girl. Shampoo think know this woman. Meet them after Shampoo quit restaurant Shampoo was working at."

"Could very well be. I wouldn't know. In any case, Haruka is one hundred percent woman, despite any misconceptions her form of dress may cause."

Cologne nodded. "As I suspected. Well, such matters as these will work out in due time. In the meanwhile, I have news for you both. Business has been good enough that I have invested in another location."

"You bought another restaurant?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"More a small beach side bistro. Not nearly as large as this place but-"

"Beach side?" Makoto and Shampoo asked in tandem causing the elder to smile.

"Yes, beach side, with free access to said beach as well. I take it you two like this idea?"

"Yes!" Both responded enthusiastically.

"Well then, you had better both prepare. We'll be trying it out tomorrow."

XXXXX

Michiru sat back and watched as Haruka paced and brooded. They had been back at their place for several hours now, and other than Haruka taking a shower, all she had been doing was walking the place aimlessly. "You're taking this awfully personally," Michiru concluded, but gained no response. "I was just one little fight, and I told you he didn't try anything."

Haruka grunted a brief response, but continued pacing. After watching this for another minute, Michiru sighed and headed for the phone. A few short minutes later, after looking up the correct number, Michiru placed a call to the San Cheng Huang.

"Hello? Ah yes, could I speak to Makoto please. Thank you," Michiru said to the unfamiliar woman on the other end of the line then waited. A few seconds later Makoto answered.

"Hello?"

"Makoto, it's Michiru."

"Oh, hi. Guess you're calling about earlier."

Michiru took a brief look into the other room to see Haruka punching at the air. "Yes actually. I was wondering if you knew who that boy was. Haruka claims not to know him, but I think there was something personal going on there."

"Ahhh... yeah, well, that's sort of right. I... It's kind of hard to explain, and even harder to believe. Umm, say, why don't you meet me at the beach... Oh drat, I don't know its name. It's right near here though," Makoto said, then call off in the back ground, the sound muffled apparently by her hand on the receiver. A moment later she came back. "Remember that race Haruka was in near the ocean? We're just a half mile down the coast from the track."

"Yes, I believe I can find it. Tomorrow I assume."

"Yeah. When I see you I'll explain. Oh, and I don't think Haruka-"

"Should be there, yes I agree," Michiru completed Makoto's thought, "Very well then. I'll be there around noon. Is that alright?"

"Should be. We're opening a new location there, so just look for it if you can't find me. See you then."

"Bye," Michiru replied and hung up the phone. A second after doing so she turned to find Haruka standing no more than a foot away from her.

"You're going to see him?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of that jerk? No way!" Haruka responded as Michiru walked passed her.

Michiru smiled. "Good, then you have no problem with it and won't have to come."

"What? Now hold on! You can't just expect me to sit here-"

"I'm afraid you will have to. After the shameful display tonight there really is no other choice," Michiru responded, and turned, raising a finger, to silence any further protest. "I'm really going there to meet Makoto anyway. There is something more to this, and I want to know what that is, especially since you don't seem to know anything."

"I don't!" Haruka responded, feeling as though she was being accused of selective forgetfulness. "I've never seen this guy before in my entire life, I swear. What would I have to hide?"

"I didn't say you were hiding anything," Michiru replied, this time in a tone that seemed to reassure her companion. "However, he certainly seemed to know you, and had no use for you at all. I think it is best I find out why."

Haruka grumbled but otherwise did not respond, at least openly. Yeah, well I don't trust this jerk as far as I could spit. There's no way I'm just going to stay here and let him pull god knows what. Nodding to herself, Haruka started planning for her next encounter.

XXXXX

News of the new location was enough to bring Kasumi's sisters, Makoto's friends, and even Ranma in on the occasion. Any chance for a free visit to the beach was not to be missed. Herb also was along for the trip, partly because she was an employee, and partly because she wanted to keep as close to Kasumi as she could, making sure none of Kasumi's false suitors attempted anything.

Artemis and Luna had come along for the ride, kept discretely away from Kasumi, and the former was catching hell from the latter at every available moment. When C-chan appeared with Akane, things became that much worse for poor Artemis, as the two female cats immediately noticed each other. C-chan tossed her head up in disregard of the other cat, and instead headed to a nice shady spot to watch Kasumi and Shampoo discreetly. Luna returned the sentiments, that is until she noticed Artemis creeping off to join C-chan.

"Hey, where are you going? We're not finished here!" She said as loudly as she could without being noticed. When Artemis did not initially respond, Luna's anger grew. "Don't you pretend not to hear me. I asked you a question."

Artemis finally stopped, drooping his shoulders. "Oh, come on Luna. It's a nice day. There's nothing happening. Can't we talk shop later?" Artemis asked.

"So you can be with her, is that it?"

"Well, the shade was kind of inviting, and you haven't seen how Kasumi can get when she sees a cat, so I thought-"

"Oh, don't give me that. That's just a lame excuse to get near her."

Right now I prefer strong and silent, to loud and angry, Artemis thought to himself, but thought of something better to say. "Well, we still don't know her whole story, so what's wrong with me getting to know her better? You certainly don't get along with her, so that leaves me to find out what the real deal is, now doesn't it?" Before Luna could make a response, Artemis rushed the remaining distance to C-chan.

Luna scowled then looked back at the others to see Usagi smiling back at her in a smug superior sort of way. I am not jealous, Luna repeated to herself, remembering Usagi's earlier comment, and to prove it to herself, marched over to C-chan and Artemis. Why would I be jealous of some human playing at being a cat? She probably won't even give that lazy bum the time of day. Her confidence in that waned slightly at seeing Artemis speaking quietly to C-chan, and her responding with slight body gestures, that were perfectly innocent, but to Luna seemed anything but. Oh, he's going to pay for this, Luna thought angrily, but forced herself to be calm, and just sit next to the other two cats. She was not about to prove Usagi right.

Artemis paused briefly in his conversation to watch Luna cautiously, half expecting her to start another rant, but instead she simply looked away from him, acting as if something on the beach had caught her interest. Breathing a sigh of relief that he had at least been momentarily spared, Artemis returned to his small talk with C-chan.

XXXXX

"Shampoo, you didn't need to cook me anything," Kasumi said politely as Shampoo offered her some strip beef with a pair of chopsticks.

"Shampoo no mind," she replied as she stuck the meat in Kasumi's mouth with a smile.

"Yes, but this looks very awkward," Kasumi replied after swallowing the offering then looked around her to ensure no one was watching. Ranma and Herb certainly were not. They were too busy with each other. The two had no sooner reached the beach than taken up positions opposite each other, sitting on the beach towel a few short feet away, glaring at each other with contempt. Kasumi suspected were it not for the promise she had demanded of them after their first fight, they would already be fighting one another. Kasumi sighed, but then was distracted as Shampoo offered her another piece of meat.

Off to the side Nabiki watched Ranma and Herb as well. "I say they go at it in the next five minutes," Nabiki concluded after a minute.

Akane shook her head as she too watched. "No, I think they'll stick to their promise."

"Not likely," Nabiki said in disagreement, then nodded as she noted Herb shifting just slightly. "Anytime now."

"Kasumi is to be my bride Saotome, and no other shall have her," Herb finally announced, looking at Ranma with a challenging stare. "None of you are worthy to claim her. Only I will have that honor."

Ranma simply shook his head in response. "She's not yours to claim. Besides, what makes you think she'd want anything to do with a jerk like you? You practically tried to kill her the first time you met, and now you lay claim to her like she was a chair or something."

"You dare insult my claims to Kasumi! That battle served only to prove her prowess in combat as well as her strength of character to me. I consider her far more a being that any one of you. I simply know we are meant to be. It was fated that we meet, and it is fated that we be together. Nothing will change that, especially you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I'm not very impressed with high and mighty words. Besides, you're not even a guy, and Kasumi already has a wife."

Herb visibly twitched at that, insulted, but any further reaction she would have had was cut off when she felt something grab onto her chest. Looking down in surprise she found Happosai nestled against her, rubbing his face gleefully between her breasts. "How sweet," the old pervert said in contentment, as Herb remained paralyzed with shock.

Ranma reacted instinctively at seeing the old freak, and struck out with a fist. "Die old man!" he shouted, but the battle cry was wasted as Happy easily dodged, and leapt away, laughing for all to hear. "Get back here!" Ranma yelled as he attempted to chase the master down.

Herb remained in shock for a second more then frowned deeply. How dare he presume to act as my protector, Herb thought. Who does he think I am to need one like him? I would have dealt with that... that... thing myself! However, as she continued to fume over that, another feeling hit her, one that made her feel somewhat amazed at the quickness of Ranma's reaction, and even a little flat... Herb quickly looked away, and rubbed her face with both hands as she tried to banish the thought. Frost better fix that damned kettle soon, Herb thought, both as a threat, and as desperate hope.

Ranma was too preoccupied to notice Herb's reaction to his actions. Helping Herb had simply been a side affect of his real goal, which was putting his fist into Happy's face. However, his efforts were coming up short, as the aged master managed to cop quick feels from both Nabiki and Akane, before finally turning his attention to Shampoo. "Shampoo, baby!" Happosai cried out happily as he jumped for her, dodging a tackle from Ranma in the process. Shampoo turned to look in surprise, and was readying herself to respond, but Happy was deflected by an interceding hand.

"Master, that is highly inappropriate behavior," Kasumi scolded as she lightly tossed the master backwards, into Ranma's awaiting grasp. Ranma did not get a chance to do anything with the opportunity before being knocked onto his back by Happosai, who then turned to regard Kasumi warily.

How does she keep doing that? I can't even sense her movements, Happosai mentally noted, chalking it up to Kasumi's calm manner, compared to Ranma's open anger. The girl's battle aura was so minuscule; it might as well have been invisible. Dropping the matter until some time when there were fewer bikini clad pretties around, he put on a hurt face. "Can't an old man have a little fun in the last years of his life?"

"Not at the expense of a woman's dignity I am afraid," Kasumi responded.

Ranma pushed himself back to his feet, shaking out the cobwebs in his head. "Yeah, you old geezer! Why don't you act like you have an ounce of respect for women and stop this lecherousness?"

"That's no fun at all," Happy protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, what better way is there to show one's appreciation of the fairer sex?"

"A hundred or so," Ranma replied, then suddenly had an idea. "Say, why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" Happosai ignored Ranma. "I know someone who just might be interested. You'd like her, she's got long hair and great big, ahem, eyes."

"Who, where, how much?" Happosai asked eagerly, hanging from Ranma's front, holding him by the collar.

"Why don't I take you to see her? I bet you two will hit it off," Ranma said, then mentally added, or kill each other. Either way you're out of my hair for the day.

"Ranma my boy, you're starting to shape up. You're much better than those two ingrates, Soun and Genma. Just let me get ready and we can go." Happosai merrily skipped off, not noticing Ranma smirk.

"What you up to?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh, just going to introduce him to your Great grandmother. He apparently has something against her, but whether they end up fighting or patch things up, it's a good thing."

Shampoo shrugged, accepting the logic then noticed Michiru walking with Hotaru up the shore. Putting the bowl of food she had been serving Kasumi down, she got up and joined Ranma. "Shampoo go with Ranma. Make sure new location not damaged. Is okay?"

"Okay then," Kasumi replied, herself not noticing Michiru's approach, more relieved to have Shampoo stop with the public attention for a while. Shampoo and Ranma headed off to the beach side cafe to wait, while Michiru and Hotaru joined the other senshi.

"Michiru, you made it. Hey Hotaru, decide to come along huh?" Makoto greeted first, followed by the other senshi.

"I figured since I was coming to the beach anyway, I might as well bring Hotaru along," Michiru replied, then looked around. "Is that boy here?"

"Ah... sort of, but not exactly. That's kind of part of the explanation." Turning, Makoto pointed out Kasumi. "She's right there actually."

"She?" Michiru repeated in confusion, looking over at Kasumi. "Okay, there is a resemblance, but that is definitely not the boy I was talking to last night."

"No, then she was a boy," Makoto answered, causing Michiru to look back at her in even more confusion.

"It's like with the Sailor Starlights, only different," Usagi explained. "She's got some kind of weirdo curse she got in China that changes her into a boy, right Mako?"

"Right, and that is why Haruka did not recognize her, I mean him, well, at the time anyway. You know what I mean."

Michiru nodded then looked back at Kasumi. "I think I do. Luna was right; we really should keep in better contact with you five. We're missing out on all these interesting things."

"There is more to it than a simple curse. Makoto has found evidence that suggests the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, and a nearby Amazon village may both be linked to us. It is really quite fascinating," Ami added, gaining an interested look from Hotaru, but Michiru remained fixated on Kasumi.

"I'm sure it is Ami," Michiru replied without looking. "However, at the moment I am more interested in finding out what history this woman has with Haruka."

"Then you should go and talk with her," Makoto responded. "It's... a bit of a doozy, but after being with her for over a month, I'm sure she's telling the truth. Go talk with her. Oh, but try to avoid talking about Haruka being a girl. Kasumi doesn't know, and she has enough troubles without finding that out."

"What kind of troubles?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Try five would be boyfriends just for starters," Mako replied in a semi-joking manner.

"Five?" Michiru repeated. "She's quite popular."

"With the guys and the girls," Minako added with a smile that betrayed a little disappointment.

Michiru nodded. "I see. Hmm, Hotaru why don't you stay here? I'm going to go talk to her."

"Haruka isn't going to be happy," Hotaru warned.

"Oh, she already isn't happy. Let me worry about that," Michiru said with a smile, and proceeded to head over, leaving Hotaru with the others. "Hello, nice to see you... again," Michiru greeted as she came up, gaining Kasumi's attention. Kasumi's immediate response was to sigh, and hang her head as if tired. Michiru sat down on the beach blanket next to her. "Makoto told me about your curse, and that I assume is why Haruka did not know you."

"It is," Kasumi replied simply. "I am sorry about the incident last night."

"Don't be. S... Haruka was being unnecessarily bothersome. However, I would like to hear what brought on all this hostility you have for... him."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "I suppose so. Very well then. I have already told Makoto, so I guess I should tell you too." Kasumi's face took on a grim look, and she added. "It is perhaps best as well that you understand what sort of a man he is."

XXXXX

The senshi watched the initial exchange between Kasumi and Michiru, and after things seemed to be going alright decided to head into the water, and were soon after joined by Akane and Nabiki. Happosai arrived soon after, dressed up in a colorful suit, complete with a box wrapped up with a ribbon, and followed Shampoo and Ranma as they lead him off. Herb in the meantime glowered over being ignored, but more particularly about having a perfect chance at having Kasumi to herself ruined with Michiru's presence. Adding to her frustration was these annoying cramps she was having every now and then. In an effort to distract herself, and burn some time until she could get her chance with Kasumi, Herb sat down at the senshi's spot, and picked up a book Ami had left.

XXXXX

Happosai was practically skipping his way to the new location, so distracted by the idea of a girl to himself that he wasn't even attempting to grope Shampoo. It had been an eternity since he last had something resembling a girlfriend, and that had blown up in his face. It was all her fault really. What else did she expect from him? Still, sometimes he wished he had a second shot at it.

Oh well, such things are in the past. Right now is the time to catch something fresh and sweet, Happosai thought, nearly frothing at the mouth at the concept.

"We're here," Ranma announced as they arrived outside the beach location of the San Cheng Huang.

"She's here?" Happosai asked expectantly. "Tell me, what does she look like? Is she young?"

"Oh, she definitely young at heart," Ranma replied and lead Happosai inside. Cologne was out in the main dinning hall, and only gave them a passing look. "Well, there she is."

Happosai jumped out from behind Ranma with the cry, "here's your darling Happy, sweetie!" Having his eyes closed with glee, he did not notice the response the name of Happy caused in Cologne, who immediately smashed him into the floor with her cane.

"I knew I recognized this old fool from somewhere!" Cologne snarled.

"Great grandmother know old lech?" Shampoo asked

"Unfortunately yes," Cologne answered just as Happosai sprang back to his feet as if unhurt. "This is the demon thief I told you about Great granddaughter, the one that cowardly stole many of our village's great treasures."

"Stole! I never stole anything," Happosai responded with a tear in his eye. "They were mementoes of my visit."

"Taken without permission of course," Cologne shot back as she took another strike at Happosai, but he managed to avoid this one. "I'm truly surprised you're still breathing after so many years."

"The years have been kind to me, not to you though, you old mummy."

Snarling once again at the insult, Cologne made another attempted attack at Happosai, which missed, but did catch the box in his hand, breaking it open, and sending its contents to the floor. Cologne stopped her attack as her eyes took in what appeared to be a bracelet with three smooth gemlike objects imbedded in it then went wide eyed. "Get that bracelet!" she shouted as she dove for it.

Ranma and Shampoo, who both had been merely watching the mini battle from the side were slow to react to the sudden order, slow enough that Happosai had plenty of time to dodge by Cologne and retrieve the bracelet. He then dodged Ranma and Shampoo's delayed efforts, and ended up in the door way.

"This is mine! I'm saving it for my future bride, and you certainly can't have it."

"Give that to me you old fool! You don't know what you're dealing with!" Cologne warned as she tried to inch within striking range, but Happosai did not heed her, and instead raced out the door and down the street. "Damn! That's the last thing this world needs."

"What wrong Great grandmother? What so special about bracelet?" Shampoo asked.

"That is no normal bracelet. It contains three magical pills, very rare magical pills. These pills have the ability to instill an incredibly strong feeling of love in whoever swallows one of them. The first person they see they will fall madly in love with."

"No joke?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"I only wish it were. Such magicks are extremely rare, and definitely not the thing you want someone like him to be in possession of. We must retrieve them before he learns their power."

"Too late," Ranma commented, noticing a shadow outside the door. In response, all three rushed to the door to see Happosai had doubled back, and was now laughing as he raced across rooftops destined for the beach. "Oh hell, he heard everything you said I bet."

"This is a disaster! Quickly, follow him, and stop him if you can. I will contact Frost. If worst comes to worst, she might be able to counter-act the effects of the pills," Cologne instructed. "One more thing. Each pill's duration is different. One lasts only a moment, another a day. The last is for a life time. I am afraid I cannot remember which is which, so assume all are dangerous. If either of you do swallow one, cover your eyes at once. The effect only happens if you see someone of the opposite sex."

"Gotcha. Come on Shampoo," Ranma replied and raced off down the road. Shampoo paused a moment then followed, an idea taking form in her head.

XXXXX

To say Michiru was having a hard time swallowing what she had just heard from Kasumi would have be an understatement. She simply could not believe it. Sure, the time frame placed the event before she had met Haruka, but she could not believe that the woman she knew now was ever like the one that was just described to her by Kasumi.

The odd thing was though, that the early part of the story made sense. That seemed well within Haruka's capabilities. Further, as tough as it was to accept, she had a feeling, deep in her gut, that this Kasumi was no liar. This of course left Michiru in a bit of a quandary as she didn't want to believe, but somehow knew Kasumi was telling the truth.

Haruka must know something about this. Surely there is something missing to this picture. That is the only explanation. That thought satisfied her for the moment and Michiru returned to regarding the woman across from her. In some ways she reminded Michiru of Haruka. In others she seemed more like herself. Then there was the manner about her that was foreign to both Michiru and Haruka. This girl definitely deserved more investigation.

"I must say, I have troubles with your story," Michiru said at last, which only caused Kasumi to nod. "To my experience, Haruka is not capable of such a thing."

"I thought so as well until it happened," Kasumi replied. "He is not to be trusted."

Reluctantly nodding, more to placate Kasumi than in agreement, Michiru replied, "well, I suppose I shall find out." Turning to scan the beach for the moment to think, Michiru noticed the others coming out from the water, and heading back to their spot. She also noticed the white haired girl from last night close the book she had been using for the last while, put it down on the beach blanket, and walk over towards Michiru and Kasumi. "If it is not overly forward, what is this girl's relation to you? She has been watching us rather intently the whole time."

Kasumi looked over and spotted Herb, the answered, "she is actually a he, and he wants to marry me."

"Oh," was all Michiru could think to reply as Herb arrived at their spot. "I must say you have an interesting life Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded then looked up at Herb. "Yes Herb?"

"I do not see why we must stay here," she replied.

"Shampoo wanted me to come."

"Shampoo did you say?" Michiru asked in surprise.

"Yes," Kasumi replied to Michiru, then looked back at Herb. "You can go back to the restaurant if you want. We should be heading back soon anyway."

Herb shook her head, and sat down. "I'll wait."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kasumi returned to Michiru. "You know Shampoo?"

"We have met," Michiru responded, remember a glimpse of the purple haired girl as she arrived. "Friend from China?" Michiru asked Kasumi.

"Sort of," Kasumi replied evasively, which Michiru noticed and took note of. However, before she could explore the point any further, said same girl, and another boy she had not seen before, came rushing up the beach towards them. Kasumi and Herb also noticed this and turned to them as they approached. "What's wrong?" Kasumi asked after noticing the tension both were feeling.

"That old freak is the trouble..."

XXXXX

Off with the senshi, the girls were setting themselves out for a bit of relaxation in the sun, unaware of the building trouble across from them. Ami in particular picked up the book Herb had been studying, a book on number theory she had borrowed from the library. It was a bit advanced, even for her, but it was always good to know everything she could. You never knew when it could come in handy. Besides that, she was thinking of minoring in mathematics at university.

She was, however, puzzled as to why that girl had taken such an interest in the book. Mathematics usually did not catch people's attention, particularly stuff this high level. Wondering at that, she opened the book and noticed the scrap of paper she was using as a bookmark and work sheet had much more writing on it than before. Taking a closer look, she noticed the bookmark was now three full chapters ahead of where she had left it, and was covered in derivations.

"What is it Ami?" Usagi asked as she looked over the girl's shoulder. "Ew math! What did you bring that to the beach for?"

"I was just catching up on some extra reading," Ami answered absently as she tried to work her way through the derivations on the paper, frowning all the while. After a moment, she started shaking her head. "This is incredible. How did she work this out?"

"Work what out?" Usagi asked.

"This formula here. This is... this can't be..."

"What is it?" Usagi asked out of curiosity, noting the tone of disbelief in Ami's words.

"This is Fermat's last theorem."

"So?" Usagi asked, the name totally going over her head.

"Isn't that the math problem everybody has been trying to solve for like centuries or something?" Minako asked, gaining a nod from Ami.

"Yes, and they finally did solve it just a few years ago."

"So, what's the big deal?"

"The proof is very large, and incredibly complex. There are probably less than a handful of people on the planet who could understand it completely. I myself have only been able to work through the first quarter of it or so, but I had run into a block." Ami turned the paper around for the others to see. "She corrected many of the errors I missed, and even managed to get past the block I was having so much trouble with."

Minako, Hotaru and Makoto crashed to the ground in shock. Even Usagi understood that was something of an impressive feat, and looked over at the girl in question. "She must be some kind of genius or something."

Makoto shook her head. "That's no she Usagi. That's a he."

"Another curse?" Usagi asked in surprise, then before getting an answer noticed the sudden far off look that emerged on Ami's face as she turned to look at Herb.

"That's really a boy?" Ami asked, a speculative look appearing on her face.

"Uh, yeah," Makoto replied nervously, unused to this sort of reaction from Ami. "He's trapped as a girl right now, at least until Frost can repair that kettle thing."

Ami was only paying slight attention, the rest of it directly solidly at Herb. The other exchanged looks of confusion, except Usagi who proudly pronounced, "Ami's in love."

XXXXX

"Are you certain of this?" Kasumi asked as she stood up and scanned the beach for Happosai.

"That's what the old lady said. We have to find that letch before he gives one of those pills to some poor girl," Ranma responded, which was seconded by both Shampoo and Herb, although each for different reasons.

"Then I would suggest you start your search over there," Michiru suggested with a pointing finger. The group turned to look and saw a group of women screaming out in surprise as a flash jumped between each one of them. "He certainly is fast for an old fellow."

"You don't know the half of it. Get him!" With that cry, Ranma and Herb charged off towards the commotion, followed closely by Kasumi and Shampoo. Michiru remained behind, and noticed the conversation had caught the attention of the three cats who now made their way over.

"We better go warn Usagi and the others," Artemis said. "No knowing what that old freak will pull."

"Artemis, do you really expect us to believe this old man is than much of a danger," Luna asked skeptically.

"Luna, picture Rei's grandfather about 100 times worse. I've been around here longer. Trust me, this guy can't be trusted."

"Then I suggest we get them to transform," Luna replied, and noticed Artemis suddenly panic. "What?"

"I haven't told her about that," Artemis replied with a gesture to his side.

"Ah, Artemis, your lady friend already took off," Michiru pointed out, causing the white cat to look around him in surprise and see that Michiru was right.

Artemis continued to look around in confusion, wondering what had prompted the pink cat to take off so quickly. "Yeah, well, anyway... transform! Nonono, have you forgot Kasumi can see right through their magic barriers," he pointed out.

"What?" Michiru asked in surprise.

"Oh yes, I forgot. We'll explain later Michiru, as soon as we figure how she does that. But we still should warn them."

"Right, you two keep them out of trouble. I'll see if I can lend a hand," Michiru replied, and headed off after the others, while the two cats dashed off in the opposite direction towards the girls.

Up the beach a short ways, Akane watched in confusion as the gang raced by her, with an unusual air of seriousness about them. "Now what's up?" she asked openly as Nabiki came over to join her.

"Don't know. Let's go and find out," Nabiki replied and the two ran after the others. They caught up in time to see Ranma attempting a diving tackle of Happosai, who evaded this, and the chi blast from Herb that followed it. Shampoo tried next, attempting a flying kick at the old man, but he easily dodged by leaping to the side, kicking Ranma in the face in the process. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Nabiki, Akane, be careful!" Ranma warned, just as the old freak landed. "Give us that bracelet old man!"

Happosai responded by sticking out his tongue then took one of the pills off the bracelet at random. "Now then, let's see how brave you are boy when I have this."

Ranma cringed along with Shampoo and Herb, and all three backed off, while Kasumi attempted to circle around. Akane looked at the pill in confusion, not understanding why such a small thing had elicited such a reaction from the three.

"What are you all afraid of?" Akane asked.

"Akane, just trust us and stay back." Ranma warned again, as he looked for an opening.

Confident that he had his opponents at bay, Happosai began juggling the pill in his hand. "Yeah, I thought so. Not so brave now."

"I'll show you brave. Put that pill down and fight fair you old goat!"

"Have you been taught nothing by those two ingrates for students I had? The Anything Goes style means exactly that, anything goes. So why don't you stop whining and come and get me, if you can. I'll try and pick a nice girl for you."

Ranma sneered as he finally lost his cool and attacked. The old man was ready, and casually sidestepped a jumping kick that Ranma attempted, and used his pipe to knock Ranma into the air. Unfortunately for him, this gave Kasumi the opening she needed, and she caught him with an unexpected kick from behind, making the master airborne as well. Herb then took the opportunity and struck the old man with a well place chi blast that left him charred and blackened as he hit the water.

"Hah! Take that!" Herb taunted, then noticed, beyond all reason, somehow Happosai was not only conscious, but swimming quickly back to shore. "He's inhuman! Well, this time I'll-"

"No!" Kasumi cried out, and ran ahead, into Herb's line of fire and towards Happosai.

"Kasumi, what in the devil are you doing?"

"I don't want him killed," she said over her shoulder, then waded into the waves to intercept the old man, in the process transforming into her male self.

Michiru, who had just come up, marveled at this. Remarkable, she thought to herself, then noticed Happosai and Kasumi meet in the water. The old man attempted to dodge Kasumi, but she successfully caught his shirt, and lifted him out of the water as he struggled.

"Put me down. Is this how you treat your master?" Happosai wailed as he futilely tried to free himself from Kasumi-kun's grasp.

"To be accurate, you are not my master. You refused to train me, remember?" Kasumi replied.

"Oh yes, that's right," Happosai answered back, stopping his struggles for an instant. "Still, I stand by my decision. After all, only a real man is up to the challenges of the Anything Goes school. You on the other hand can't even keep your shorts on."

"What?" Kasumi gasped as he looked down to confirm that he was still fully clothed. That distraction was enough for Happosai to make a quick get away. However, Kasumi was quickly back on him, while those on the shore also prepared to intercept him.

Great, all these others I can handle, but that Kasumi keeps getting by my guard. I need to distract her somehow, Happosai thought as he neared the shore, and avoided a chi bolt from Herb. He wove his way through attacks from Shampoo and Ranma then jumped over Akane, avoiding her attempt to seize him. Another bolt from Herb nearly scored, but the old man deflected it with his pipe, much to the dragon prince's surprise. The short exchange left Happosai falling through the air towards open ground, but also left him wide open for another interception by Kasumi. Looking around quickly, one target presented itself, and with a precise toss the pill was thrown.

Kasumi jumped out of the water, and was about to rush to a position to catch the old man when he send the pill through the air. Desperately changing his moment, he leapt to snag it, but it was just out of reach. The effort wasted, Kasumi turned his attention to landing, but found himself on a direct course for Nabiki. Nabiki also noticed this and managed only a brief gasp of surprise before the pill landed in her mouth, and Kasumi crashed into her.

"Nabiki, don't swallow!" Ranma yelled out, as he and the other rushed forward, allowing Happosai to make good an escape.

The warning was futile as the collision had forced her to do just that. "What the heck was in that pill?" Nabiki asked as she tried to disentangle herself from Kasumi, her eyes for the moment shut to avoid getting sand in them.

"Whatever you do, don't... look," Ranma warned a second too late, as Nabiki finally freed herself from Kasumi, and opened her eyes in the process, to stare directly into Kasumi-kun's face.

"Ah, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked, noticing Nabiki was frozen in place. An instant later Nabiki flew forward at Kasumi, knocking him backward to the ground, and began to kiss him on the lips.

"Well, so much for being related making a difference," Ranma noted then noticed Shampoo steaming at his side at the sight before her.

"Oh Kasumi, I've wanted to admit it for so long. I love you," Nabiki said between kisses, as Kasumi tried to fend her off.

After a second, Kasumi managed to push Nabiki away from her, and grabbed each of Nabiki's wrists to fend off further advances, but unfortunately this left Nabiki open to kiss Kasumi, which she did, until Kasumi forced her out of range. "Nabiki, I'm your sister!"

"I don't care anymore! Take me right now!"

"No!" Kasumi squeaked out, and rolled out from under Nabiki. "Could I get some help please," he cried out as he dashed along the sand on hands and knees to avoid Nabiki's grasp. Ranma moved into action at the request and seized Nabiki around the waist, and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Let go off me you! I want to be with my Kasumi! Let go!" Nabiki hollered as she kicked and punched in Ranma's grasp.

"Cut it out, would'ya. Jeez, how are we going to explain this to Mr. Tendo. He's going to freak!" Ranma exclaimed as he tried to minimize the damage he was receiving.

"Never mind that, where did the old geezer go. He's still got two more of those things," Herb noted.

"You will have to find him on your own. I had best take Nabiki to Cologne," Kasumi said as she walked over to Ranma. "I just hope this is one of the temporary ones. I don't believe father could take the strain if it was the lifetime pill. Here Ranma, just give her to me."

After receiving a knee to the face, Ranma gladly handed Nabiki over to Kasumi. Instantly Nabiki latched onto Kasumi around the neck, and sighed in contentment. A second later she was unconscious after Kasumi discreetly tapped Nabiki's sleeping point.

"Don't worry Kasumi, we'll find him," Akane assured Kasumi then took on a nervous and unsure smile. "And I'm sure the master wouldn't have used the lifetime pill."

"That's if the freak even knew which one is which, which he didn't," Ranma replied, then headed off. "Come on, we're wasting time."

Kasumi watched as the others fanned out, except for Michiru who remained with him. "Does this sort of thing happen often around here?" she asked jokingly, gaining only a sigh from Kasumi in response.

XXXXX

Kasumi and Michiru arrived at the beach location a short time later with Nabiki. Frost had already arrived, and the moment the group entered the restaurant, Frost tensed up.

"My God, I can feel that enchantment from here," she exclaimed as she got up to look over the three. "Nabiki?" she asked as she examined the girl in Kasumi's arms.

"Master Happosai gave her the pill, and she looked at me. We couldn't warn her in time," Kasumi replied, and lowered Nabiki into a chair for both Cologne and Frost to examine. "Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm not a miracle worker you know," Frost shot back, then returned to examining Nabiki. After a minute she nodded and stood up straight. "Temporary. I bet it was the day pill."

"Thank goodness," Kasumi said with a relieved sigh. "So, she should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"This time tomorrow to be accurate, if they meant a full day. On the other hand they could have meant from morning to night, or perhaps-"

"Frost! Worst case scenario please?" Cologne said.

"This time tomorrow would be the worst it could be."

"Thank you," Cologne replied, and looked at Kasumi. "Did you manage to capture him?"

"No, he's still on the loose. I should get back there and help."

"Do that. I'll deal with your sister. Frost, go with them. If he is foolish enough to show his face you should be able to capture him, assuming you have been keeping up with your containment spells."

Frost smiled nervously, and rubbed her hands together behind her back. "Sure I have."

"Yes, well, get going."

Frost and the others nodded and headed off, leaving Cologne shaking her head.

"Kasumi, we really should talk about Haruka," Michiru said as they left.

"What about him?"

"Well, for one, I think you have the wrong impression of... him."

Kasumi shook his head. "No, I think you are the one with the wrong impression. I'm not trying to hurt you, because he had me fooled for sometime as well, but he is definitely not to be trusted."

Michiru shook her own head in response. There has to be some explanation for this. I have to get Kasumi and Haruka together some how to work this all out.

XXXXX

Happosai was on the prowl. He had only two pills left, which meant two chances at eternal bliss. Problem was everyone was out looking for him now. Even those other girls that had accompanied Kasumi here were in on it now, and for some odd reason they gave him a slight case of the willies, as if they were not quite as powerless as they seemed. Add to that Kasumi would soon return and that left him with little time to get the job done.

As he dashed from garbage can, to cooler trunk, to tree, he made certain not to be seen, while at the same time kept an eye out for a potential target. Then it caught his eye. Lounging under an umbrella, a pair of sunglasses on, and to all appearances asleep was Shampoo. The opportunity, combined with the fact she was dressed in a two piece bikini that left so much skin showing it might as well not have been there, was to inviting to pass up. Happosai rushed over and prepared for his first conquest.

He'd just got into range, and had the pill ready when he heard a snap, and found himself suddenly hanging upside down in the air, held by his feet by a rope. "Ah, I've been tricked."

"You think Shampoo stupid?" Shampoo asked as she removed her shades and stood up with a devious grin and relieved Happosai of the bracelet he had in his hand then quickly tied him up, while leaving him hanging. She then examined the bracelet briefly, noticing only one pill remained, then eyed Happosai. "Where other pill?"

"I lost it," he replied innocently. Of course, Shampoo was not about to take him at his word, and moved to search him, the prospect of which cause Happy to leer and comment, "oh yea mama, come to papa!" Shampoo withdrew in disgust then spied a couple of crabs crawling on the beach nearby. Picking them up, she returned to looking at Happosai with a devious smile, then dropped them down his pants. In seconds Happy was giving of a variety of odd sounds and frantically trying to get the crabs out from under his clothes, in the process freeing several dozen panties, bras, and girly magazines. However, no pill. Scowling at coming up empty, Shampoo mused for a second then shrugged.

"One all Shampoo need. Hope is right one." Nodding Shampoo looked back at Happy. "Shampoo leave you here till find Kasumi. Then we find where hidden other pill." Shampoo proceeded to walk down the beach, pill in hand. But first, Shampoo give pill to Kasumi, she thought happily to herself. If it had half the effect the other one had on Nabiki it would be perfect.

Kasumi could always be so elusive. Okay, so this whole affair was a misunderstanding, but since then it had grown into so much more, especially for Shampoo. Shampoo knew, somewhere deep inside Kasumi loved her back. This pill would be just the nudge she needed. Justifying her decision with that thought, Shampoo continued her search, until a newcomer to the beach came into view, one Shampoo recognized from a stormy night some time ago, "Haruka."

Up at the street side, Haruka was scanning the horizon for any sign of either the boy or Michiru with no luck. "Where are they?" she asked aloud in frustration then noticed a familiar face looking back at her. "Well, well, well. Long time no see," she said to herself and headed over. "Well, if it isn't the little Chinese spitfire. You took off rather quickly on us last time we saw each other."

"Shampoo had things to do, and now Shampoo no want talk to you," Shampoo said with a sniff, and continued along the beach, trying to ignore Haruka.

What the heck is going on lately? What did I do? Haruka thought in confusion then followed Shampoo. "Hey, what are you angry with me for."

"You be mean to Airen," Shampoo replied simply.

"Mean? Airen? What's that? My Chinese is kind of rusty."

"Shampoo no want talk to you. Go away."

"Hey now, come on. How can I figure out what I supposedly did wrong if you won't tell me?" Haruka asked.

"No know, but Shampoo still no want talk," she replied, then noticed a commotion behind her. She and Haruka stopped to look behind them, and noticed Happosai running gleefully after Usagi.

"What the heck?" Haruka asked, concern for her princess in her voice. She was about to take action, but then noticed the waitress from last night and a boy chasing after the old man. She concluded Usagi was in no immediate danger, and decided to wait till she discovered what was going on.

"Haruka, Shampoo, somebody, help me!" Usagi pleaded as she reached them, and dashed around them to hide. "He's got one of those pills and is after me!"

"Pills?" Haruka asked in confusion, and noticed the man in question had just been jumped by his two pursuers. Unfortunately, both were quickly dealt with, Ranma knocked for a loop by Happy's pipe, and Herb being doubled over by a kick to her abdomen. Having disposed of those two, he set his eyes on the others.

"Nothing is going to stop me this time. Out of the way. She's mine," Happosai warned with a determined look on his face.

"I don't want to be in love with some wrinkled old man!" Usagi cried from her hiding place behind the other two girls.

"Don't worry Usagi. I'll take care of this old fart," Haruka replied confidently, not quite knowing what Usagi was talking about, but determined to stop him on general principle.

Smiling with an equal amount of confidence, Happosai made his move. Jumping in, he grabbed hold of Shampoo's leg as she attempted to kick him then used it to vault into Haruka's chest, knocking her off balance. However, his plan of action past that point got sidetracked. Even though he had a perfect bead on Usagi, he suddenly discovered this man was really a woman, and the allure of being on a woman's chest was too much for him. Usagi temporarily forgotten, Happosai adjusted his aim, and popped the pill into Haruka's mouth.

The changing of targets had slowed Happy slightly, giving Shampoo the necessary time to recover, and punch the old man's head into the sand, where she then proceeded to stomp on him further until he was completely buried. "Stupid old man!" she shouted as she finished the job, and looked over at the stunned Haruka. "You swallow pill?"

In response, choked for a second then swallowed. "What was in that?"

"Oh no, don't look Haruka. Cover your eyes," Usagi warned. "It's a love pill. The first person you see you'll fall in love with."

"Uh, Usagi, I'm looking at you and I don't feel any different," Haruka replied.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. If you see a man..."

"Look Usagi, do you really expect me to believe some pill can make me love the first person I see? Especially if it's a man?" Haruka said derisively. "You've been watching a few too many movies."

"Haruka it is the truth. Just trust us."

XXXXX

At that very moment, Kasumi, Michiru and Frost arrived on the beach, and instantly Kasumi spotted Haruka and frowned. Noticing Haruka was with Shampoo was enough to throw any idea of tact out the window, and he marched over, ready to lead Shampoo away from that horrible 'man'.

Michiru quickly caught onto Kasumi's response and prepared herself to prevent another conflict between them. I should have known Haruka would not leave well enough alone, she thought as she chased after Kasumi.

Haruka and the other girls remained unaware of the approaching danger, as Haruka tried to figure out just what sort of game these two girls were playing with her. Magic love pill, she thought disbelievingly, then felt a presence approaching her from behind. Usagi noticed the on coming Kasumi, and opened her mouth to warn Haruka off, but it was too late as the other girl was already turning.

Kasumi arrived just in time to look Haruka directly in the face. The reaction he got, however, was utterly unexpected. Haruka's eyes glazed and in a motion that caught Kasumi off guard because of its lack of hostility, he found Haruka pressed up against him, kissing him passionately on the lips.

Michiru stopped cold at the sight, shocked beyond ability to think. Shampoo and Usagi both watched with a morbid sense of curiosity at what Kasumi's reaction would be. Both Ranma and Herb, who were just recovering from their attack, stood in shock at the sight of Kasumi-kun seemingly being kissed by another guy.

What the hell is this? Now the guys can't keep away from her male side? Ranma thought, with a disgusted look on his face. This can't be natural!

After several seconds Haruka's mind finally reset, and she withdrew from the kiss in her own measure of disgust. "What the hell?" she asked aloud, then noticed Michiru staring at her. Her eyes then turned to Kasumi and filled with fury. "Why you..." Further discussion was forgone as Haruka took a swipe at Kasumi, trying to somehow make up for the extreme embarrassment she was feeling, having kissed a boy in such a way right in front of Michiru.

Kasumi own mind kicked back into gear at the attack, allowing him to avoid it. Angry, and more than a little confused, he retaliated with a kick that caught Haruka under the chin and sent her sprawling. Haruka came back by tackling Kasumi, but he rolled with it, and leg tossed Haruka over him.

Still too shocked to do little more than watch, Shampoo, Michiru and Usagi stood by and watched as the confrontation escalated. None of the three noticed a thin wire being lowered from an overhanging tree. Nor did they notice as the sticky end stuck to the round pill Shampoo had apparently lost during the brief fight with Happosai. A second later it was whisked into the branches and out of sight, no one the wiser.

The fight between Haruka and Kasumi soon drifted off, as Haruka attempted to switch it into a mobile duel, as a direct confrontation was not going her way. This caused those watching to follow, leaving the tree unattended.

"Ah hah!" Mousse proudly announced as he dropped from the tree, pill held high. "This is the ticket to my happiness. Once I give this to Kasumi, she'll gladly marry me."

"Over my dead body," came a reply from behind him. Mousse turned just in time to see Frost raise a finger and intone her lightning spell. Having no chance to dodge, he took it full in the chest, and collapsed unconscious to the ground. "I knew it was just a matter of time till you pulled something like this," she said as she walked over and took the pill from Mousse's slightly charred hand. "I think I will just keep this. Since the day time and moment pills are accounted for, that means this must be the life time one. This could be very useful." Nodding, Frost kicked some sand into Mousse's unconscious face then walked off, leaving him twitching on the ground.

XXXXX

The fight was not going well, and as loath as she was to admit it, Haruka was utterly outmatched. She was already running on the last of her endurance, yet this boy was barely scratched. Haruka had managed only a few lucky blows early in the fight that scored well. Since then she had been mostly taking damage. Finally, it was just too much for her. Kasumi tagged her with a shot to the ribs that doubled Haruka over, and finished her off with an elbow to the back of the neck.

Haruka collapsed to the ground, her energy gone, and with it her strength to continue the fight. Who is this guy? No one, at least no human, has ever beat me this easily, Haruka remarked in her mind, but a memory surfaced that contradicted that conclusion, and as it did, a set of similarities began to appear as well.

Kasumi stepped back from his fallen opponent, shaking in confusion, and in some anger. There was no doubt about it. Besides the very fact that the pill was supposed to work for the opposite sex only, there were those two very out of place bumps on Haruka's chest which Kasumi had felt during their earlier clinch. As the fight had progressed, Kasumi had confirmed the conclusion. Haruka was a woman.

Given her own experience in life, Kasumi was nearly ready to attribute this to a curse, or some similar phenomenon. Such an explanation was dispelled though when Kasumi felt a sudden splash of hot water, which rained down on Haruka as well, doing nothing more than getting the girl's clothes wet, and visually confirming what she already knew. Kasumi looked behind her in surprise to see Michiru lowering a bucket.

On the ground, Haruka managed the strength to look up at last, mostly to see what had just happened, then laid eyes on Kasumi-chan. "Kasumi?" Haruka asked in shock and surprise, gaining the other woman's attention. Whatever fight Haruka had drained away and was replaced with nervousness and anxiety, which multiplied ten fold when Kasumi's expression changed to a scowl. "I... what..." Haruka tried to say, but her mind was empty.

Instead of responding, Kasumi simply turned and marched away, leaving Haruka lying in the sand. Michiru watched her leave, and then turned back to Haruka. "Speechless?" Michiru asked, and appropriately Haruka could not reply. Shaking her head, Michiru hauled Haruka back to her feet, and helped her off.

Shampoo joined a very quiet Kasumi, and walked home with her. Makoto soon did the same, after excusing herself from the other senshi. The other senshi watched the whole thing, still slightly amazed at it all, particularly Hotaru who had missed Haruka's defeat of yesterday. When the excitement at last ended they offered their assistance, which was politely rejected by Michiru, then headed off themselves along with the others, Ami giving Herb a departing look.

XXXXX

The ride home was quiet, very quiet. Haruka's attention seemed thoroughly glued to the road, and Michiru knew the other girl was attempting to dodge the subject. Not content though to continue with the silence, Michiru final broke it. "Have you nothing to say about her?" Haruka seemed to wince, but otherwise didn't respond. "Do you know Kasumi or not?" At the mention of Kasumi's name, the strength appeared to drain out of Haruka's body, and her eyes took on a decidedly pained look. "You... loved her, didn't you?"

Haruka eyes glazed over, and unable to keep her concentration any longer she pulled the car over, the memories flooding over her.

XXXXX

"You thought I cared about you?" Haruka said then let off a small laugh that took every bit of her acting skills to make. "Yeah, right. I got someone new now, so... why don't you just take off." The sound of silence behind her didn't last, and like a sharp stake being driven through her heart, Haruka listened as Kasumi broke into tears and ran off into the distance.

It was all Haruka could do to not look. The tears running freely from her own eyes would blow her whole plan apart. However, as the sound of Kasumi faded, it suddenly didn't matter. Haruka turned, ready to chase down the other girl, but could not see her anywhere. "Kasumi," Haruka said in a hurt whisper. With a sudden burst of anger at her own actions, Haruka smashed her fist into the street wall. The pain not seeming enough, she repeated the action, again and again, until finally, blood running freely from her wounded fist, she stopped. She cradled her injured hand, forcing herself to feel the pain, as some measure of atonement.

XXXXX

Michiru watched Haruka for a moment as for a very rare time indeed, tears came to the macho girl's eyes. After sniffing and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand in an attempt at hiding her emotion, Haruka finally answered, "yes."

"Then why?"

"She didn't know what I was," Haruka answered at first, then shook her head. "I just... I just wasn't ready for that. Not then. It... it scared me. I thought it would be the best solution if I just got her to dump me."

"So, you found some willing girl and deliberately kissed her so Kasumi could see. Then to top it off, all but slapped her when she came to you. Is that about it?"

"Pretty much," Haruka responded with a downcast look.

"I must say I believe that is one of the most thoughtless pieces of irrational behavior I have encountered in my life," Michiru replied bluntly, frowning to emphasis her displeasure.

"I know," Haruka agreed. "I wish I had never done it. I should have told her the truth, but I was too scared."

"Perhaps you should tell her that."

Haruka looked up and shook her head violently to that suggestion. "I can't face her, not after what I did. Besides, she won't listen, and she has every reason not to."

"Haruka, you must."

"I can't Michiru. I just can't."

"No, you must! How are you or her ever going to have closure to that part of your lives if you won't work it out with her."

Haruka continued to shake her head. "No, I couldn't. I already caused her enough pain. I don't want to mess up her view of things anymore. Let her hate me, I deserve it after all. If I tell her how I felt... It'll just muddle her up more, and by the looks of things she is muddled up enough as is. No, I just can't do it."

Michiru continued to frown, but knew this was one point Haruka was not going to give in on easily. "I think you are making a mistake, but in the end it is ultimately up to you." However, that does not mean I cannot do something about it, Michiru silently added, already laying out some plans in her mind.

XXXXX

"I knew he'd try and pull something like this," Frost said aloud as she walked into her room at Dr. Tofu's. "He's all high and mighty on words, but at the first opportunity his so called morals go out the window." Clutching the last and most potent love pill in her hand, Frost smiled deviously. "Maybe that idea I had might work. If only I had something on the little twerp."

"Yeah, for some damnedable reason he always get sympathy," Frost noted in another tone of voice. "If there was just someway I could stop that."

"At the same time keeping him under tight control," Frost continued back in her original tone, walking over to a nearby self and removing a book. "Maybe if I turned him into a toad."

"No good," Frost said, again in an altered tone, slamming the book closed. "Too expensive a spell. Besides, if I got found out I'd be in for hell. Got to be some other way." Rubbing her chin in thought, Frost began pacing the room. The completely silent opening of the door did not manage to catch her attention, nor the person who entered. "If only I could get him to agree... but he's not that dumb."

"Dumb no, but quite easily distracted."

"Yeah," Frost said in agreement. "If I divert his attention sufficiently I bet I could get him to agree to it."

"Sounds like a plan."

Frost stopped her pacing and wrung her hands together happily. "Now, I just need the proper conditions, and something..." Frost stopped suddenly and looked behind her, then nearly fell over. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking with myself. What does it look like?" the other Frost answered.

"Did anyone notice you come in?" the first asked, rushing by her counterpart, and discretely closing the door. "Seriously, what are you doing here? I could be in real-"

"Not anymore. I would have thought you would have known?"

"I have been a bit distracted lately with all this Kasumi nonsense, and keeping Mousse out of the equation." Frost said with a sigh.

"I gathered. Bad news though. The village knows now. It's being talked about all over that Shampoo has taken Kasumi as her wife."

"How did they find out about that?" Frost asked in surprise.

"I don't know for sure, but they did. It has half the village up in arms over the whole thing." Frost looked startled at being told this, but the other shook her hand. "Right now it's nothing to worry too much about. All talk. You know how it is. That's how I managed to get away. A bunch of the elder families have decided to send... observers. I managed to get Cao Lon's permission to represent our family."

"Who else is coming?"

"I don't know. Though, I could hazard a few guesses," the other Frost responded in a knowing tone, causing her counterpart to nod in understanding. "Do you realize how difficult it was to track you down? I was trying to home in on your curse, but got mixed readings. There are at least five other cursed people around here."

"Yeah well... wait, five?" Frost said in surprise. "Kasumi, her Uncle, Herb, and Ukyo, that's four. Who the devil is the fifth?"

"Herb?"

"Yes, Prince Herb of the Musk. He's, or rather she is trying to get Kasumi to marry him, and of course Shampoo would get stuck with the deal."

"I've obviously missed a lot, but that can wait. I don't know who, but I could tell you what. Kasumi and Herb are out, and the Uncle is that panda, correct?"

"Yes, and Ukyo is a wolf."

"Then that leaves the cat."

"Which cat?"

"The one that lives where all the others do. That dojo."

Frost frowned and nodded in thought, "C-chan huh? Who in the heck would that be?"

"I couldn't say, but I think we better find out. Who knows, maybe that is the person that told the village."

"Could very well be. We can figure that out soon enough, now that we're back together."

"Darn rights," the other Frost responded to her cursed twin. "With both of us here, we're sure to clean up this whole mess in no time."

XXXXX

It had been an exceedingly long day, and Kasumi was exhausted both physically, and mentally. Dealing with the most recent surprise discovery had left her wanting to do little more than go home and go to bed. Two pills were accounted for, but the third and most potent had gone missing. Shampoo insisted on going back to the beach to look for it. They had spent well over an hour there looking fruitlessly until word got back to them that Frost had already dealt with it. Shampoo seemed disappointed at that, although Kasumi never did find out why. After that, and setting up the beach location for operation, Kasumi had no energy left. So, when she arrived home, she went straight to her room, and prepared to pass out.

Opening her door, she was treated to a surprising splash of cold water, and the loving embrace of her sister. "Kasumi, I've been waiting all day for you," Nabiki greeted happily, pressing herself up close to Kasumi, and resting her head against his chest.

"Nabiki," Kasumi-kun protested tiredly, but then became a lot more agitated when he noticed one particular fact. "Where are your clothes?"

"I don't need clothes," Nabiki responded, then noticed Shampoo glowering behind Kasumi. "Oh, don't worry Shampoo. I don't mind threesomes."

Kasumi covered his face with a sigh. "Why me?"

**End Chapter 23**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	24. Chapter 24: Frost's trap

Ranma 1/2

Altered Destinies: A scary thought

**Chapter 24**

Kyoichira Jin was not normally a man who skulked around, and being a police officer, he normally was not one to enter an apartment uninvited or at least without the proper legal authority. However, circumstances demanded that he keep his connection to his contact a secret, as his meeting with her would no doubt raise questions about her cover. So, Kyoichira discreetly, and quietly, opened the door to Saki's apartment, and made his way in, taking note of the sound of a shower as he entered. He stopped in the main room, and sat down to wait.

"You ever heard of knocking?" Saki called out from the bathroom.

Smiling, Kyoichira replied, "No real need."

"What are you doing here, Kyoichira?"

"Officially, for a progress report," he replied, just as the shower was turned off. A minute later Saki came out from the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel.

"And we both know that is official crap!" Saki said as she headed over to her dresser. "What's the real reason?"

Kyoichira dodged the question for the moment, instead bringing up another topic. "Heard you had a rather eventful first day. How are the ribs?"

Saki fumed for a moment, then answered, "They're fine."

"I warned you to watch it here. These aren't the same types you're used to dealing with."

"The types I deal with would have stuck me with a knife," Saki replied, as she retrieved some clothes from the dresser.

"And that girl could have broken you in two, were she so inclined," Kyoichira added, and leaned back in his chair. "Miss Kuonji is a very formidable lady. If our sources are accurate, probably the second best martial artist at the school, next to your instructor."

"Yeah, and where do I rank?"

"About sixth."

"What?" Saki exclaimed as she spun around. "Are you joking?"

"Dead serious. Actually, sixth might be a bit generous. I'm pretty sure you could take the likes of say that Kuno individual, or his sister, but a lot of this crowd you're in with now are the real deal. They may not be cold-blooded killers, as you say, but they've got the skills. It doesn't matter though. I already told you this wasn't a mission to break up the nar-do-wells. You're here simply to keep your cover."

"Yeah, yeah, 'this bunch is the visible trouble makers, the easy to deal with types'. I remember the spiel."

"Do you suspect differently?"

Saki thought for a long moment, and then reluctantly shook her head. "No. The biggest criminal activity I've heard of is in those far-fetched stories Kitsune tells everyone. The rest is just a bunch of kids trying to be big shots in their own little way. So, when am I going to get a real assignment?"

"As soon as we find something, I promise. Until then, you're here, and I suggest you make yourself comfortable, Saki, because it may be a while. You can start by obeying direction and moving into the dorm."

Saki scoffed, picking up her clothes and heading for the bathroom once again. "I'm a big girl, Kyoichira. I don't need to be babysat," she replied, closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

"And you seem to forget that you are a student too, and have to do as you're told."

"Or what? They'll throw me out?"

"No, they phone your sponsor with a lot of questions."

"Huh?"

"Our mutual friend received a call from your instructor, Miss Tendo, wondering as to your where-a-bouts."

"Big deal, just make something up."

"He is not one to cover someone else's butt, not for inconsequential reasons. He'll maintain your cover, but that's the extent of it. He's not going to give you free sanction to do as you please. So, he told her you'd report in shortly, and sent me here to tell you that."

A low growl came from the other room, and Saki quickly came out, now properly dressed. "He said what? Come on Kyoichira-"

"Don't, come on, me, there is nothing I can do about this, even if I was inclined to, which I'm not. Oh, and I'm also supposed to tell you the rental agreement you have for this apartment will be quashed if you don't agree. Which, of course, gives you the pleasant options of the street or the dorm. It is just a temporary arrangement Saki, so be a good girl and play along."

Saki glared across the room at her guest, sorely tempted to toss him out for this, but as the old saying went, he was only the messenger. "Like I have a choice. Alright, fine, I'll go to this stupid dorm. You of course realize that reduces my privacy to near nothing."

"You'll survive. We'll take appropriate precautions before contacting you."

Saki nodded then walked over to her window. "Another thing, about my so-called cover. Why is Kasumi so-"

"On a first name basis already?"

"Don't change the subject. She knows far too much about me. I swear she knows this is just a cover." Looking back over her shoulder, she continued, "If I didn't know better, and presently I'm not sure I do, I'd say you two had something up your sleeves when sending me here."

"Miss Tendo is just astute. From what I hear, she looked a little closer than we expected at your previous school assignments and the events surrounding them. She must have just put it together. You haven't confirmed anything that would cast doubt on that theory have you?"

"Of course not," Saki said in annoyance. "And believe me, I've tried. I'm not an idiot you know." Looking away from him, Saki shook her head. "But basically, when it comes to Kasumi my cover is essentially blown. She doesn't know I'm an official police agent, I think, but she knows enough that I'm helping you."

Kyoichira nodded. "No secret lasts forever. Someone was bound to find out. Better here, where there is no threat, than on a real assignment. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just proceed as you have and everything should be fine. We'll make sure to seal up the holes in your records for future assignments. And, for pity sakes, relax! Enjoy your time off. Over the last year you've had less than two real weeks of down time, I checked, and even then it was because you were convalescing. You're working toward a nice ulcer at that rate. You might even try to get to know your fellow students as people rather than suspects."

Saki laughed then turned to look at Kyoichira. "Is that your round about way of asking me to make friends?"

"However you see it."

Saki's amused expression left her, and was replaced with a frown. "You're joking." After not getting an immediate response, her frown deepened. "No, you're just crazy. I can't chance having somebody getting caught up in my-"

"Saki, our line of work is rough, and people get hurt, or even killed, I know. However, that doesn't mean you can manage it alone forever," Kyoichira argued, but failed to impress Saki, so he tried a different approach. "I know you feel responsible for Junko's death, but unfortunate things happen. It had nothing to do with her friendship with you, but your bringing her killers to justice had everything to do with it. If you had not been there, they would have gotten away with that crime.

"All isolating yourself does is make you that much less aware of what's happening around you. The type of criminal you hunt lives in the shadows, and you can only know of their actions by witnessing the behavior of the innocents they prey on. You see, it is a double-edged sword. You risk friends being caught up in your trouble if you have friends, but without them people could get hurt simply because you were not aware there was a problem. So, which do you prefer, risking your own ignorance preventing you from helping, or your own skills failing when you can help?" Saki glowered for a moment, and then sagged slightly, accepting the argument. "Good. I better be off. Next time we talk, I hope we won't have to repeat this lecture."

Getting up, Kyoichira headed out, Saki giving him a brief goodbye, before dropping into the chair he had vacated with a sigh. How do I...

XXXXX

...Get myself into these situations? Kasumi thought to herself in dismay. Normally I try to avoid excitement, but lately everything I do just seems to bring the excitement right to me. Perhaps I acquired some odd karma some time ago and did not notice. Karma or not, Shampoo could help by acting at least a little less... stimulated. Kasumi broke into a blush as Shampoo once more sighed in contentment, but quickly moved away from her thoughts to rinse out Shampoo's hair, which she had just worked into a heavy lather.

Nothing could be more innocent, sharing a bath with another woman, but Shampoo had managed to turn it into something far more intimate, and a lot less innocent. This particular situation was due to the young Amazon having called in that little promise Kasumi had made about a week or so ago. It was no surprise really. Kasumi had been expecting something like this sooner or later, and with all that had happened with Nabiki, it was even less surprising it was now. Kasumi was just glad Shampoo had settled on a bath.

Poor Nabiki though, Kasumi thought. For one night, one morning and the early part of an afternoon Nabiki had pulled out all the stops in order to... well seduce Kasumi, or rather Kaneda. It was a rather disturbing time. Shampoo had quickly grown so upset over the incident, and her inability to do anything violent to her beloved's sister, that she'd moved back in with Makoto for the night, which unfortunately left Kasumi alone with Nabiki. Adding to the tension of the whole thing was the way Nabiki was talking. Kasumi had been left uncertain whether all her sister's actions were due purely to the pill. However, she had since decided it was best not to rock the boat.

It had been a very long night. Kasumi had wisely chosen to stay home, but that did not prevent someone from finding out at school about the whole thing. Rumors had been rampant ever since, and the whole situation climaxed with the now infamous, and scandalously revealing, mural painted by one Izou Horagashi on the front of the school. He was apparently inspired by said same rumors. So, every day she went to school, Nabiki had a forced reminder of her embarrassment.

Of course, that was but one incident on Kasumi's mind. The whole thing with Haruka had Kasumi rather confused... nono, bewildered would be a better word. Haruka is a girl. I still can't believe it. How could I have been so foolish? And of course I told everything to Shampoo, so now she probably has the completely wrong idea. Oh, that Haruka...

Not wishing to dwell on that any longer than necessary, Kasumi turned her mind back to Shampoo, feeling eased, but then confused. Why am I even reacting this way? Kasumi asked herself as she continued to wash Shampoo's hair for her. My own reactions seem foreign to me. Could my curse be affecting me more than I believed? Kasumi shook her head to purge the notion and turned to yet another matter. "I was thinking of joining Uncle Saotome and Ranma for a training trip to the mountains. Would you like to come?"

"Umhmmm..."

"Shampoo, did you hear me?"

"Mountains, yes, Shampoo hear," Shampoo replied as Kasumi finished rinsing out her hair. "Why go?"

"To train," Kasumi repeated, as Shampoo rested back against Kasumi. "Cologne has given me a number of scrolls to look over. She was interested in seeing how far I could get on my own with them. I really haven't had a chance to look at them, so I was going to use this trip to give them a try. You could use the time to brush up your skills too."

"Ranma mother let Uncle train Ranma?"

"Not really. She'd be coming along too."

Shampoo nodded. "Is okay then."

"Good. We were going to-"

Kasumi was sharply cut off by a panicked scream just outside, in the changing area. Both girls recognized the voice as Herb's, and bolted instinctively to action, with Kasumi already rushing for the door. She threw the door open, ready for anything, and found Herb looking at her blood covered hand in shock. Kasumi's entrance got Herb's attention, causing the cursed girl to get an eyeful of Kasumi's current state of dress, or rather, lack of it. Her expression promptly changed from fearful shock to awe. A fine trickle of blood flowed from her nose. A second later she passed out.

Puzzled by this, Kasumi barely managed to cross the remaining distance and catch Herb before she fell, then noticed the reason for the Prince's reaction.

"Stupid Musk boy no can take sight of naked woman?" Shampoo asked as she entered, handing a blushing Kasumi a towel to cover herself. Kasumi did not bother to answer the question, instead easing Herb to the floor and quickly wrapping the towel around herself, before returning to examine the Prince.

"Alright then, what is all the noise about?" Cologne demanded as she opened the changing room door. "A body can't get any meditating done with all this racket."

Makoto, who mouthed, 'Pretty Sammy,' at them, over the diminutive form of the Amazon elder, followed Cologne closely.

"What happened to her?" Cologne asked, poking at Herb with her staff.

"I... ah..."

"Got out of the bath a bit too quick did we?" Cologne asked with a smile, and then hoped over. "Now then, let's see what caused all this." Kasumi stepped aside to allow Cologne to examine Herb. A few seconds passed before she nodded and stood back on her staff. "Oh, the fool is just menstruating."

"Pardon?" Kasumi asked. "How is that possible? She is-"

"A she," Cologne interjected, "at least for the last three or so months if your information is correct. Natural female physiology will win out given enough time and I suppose three months counts as enough. Of course she no doubt was unprepared for this."

"If I were a guy all my life, I bet it would catch me unprepared too," Makoto added. "She's waking up."

"What the... ooohh..." Herb moaned as she sat up then promptly remembered why she had screamed in the first place. "I have to get to a hospital!" she exclaimed as she sat up, but Kasumi stopped her.

"Herb, it's alright."

"Alright? Bleeding internally is not alright?"

"You're not bleeding internally. It's a natural female body process."

"Come again?" Herb asked in disbelief, then looked at everyone in the room to note the slightly amused looks on their faces. "You're serious. Why in all the heavens would a woman naturally bleed?"

Sighing, Cologne turned to leave. "I'll leave you to explain it to her. Come along, Shampoo, Makoto." The two girls responded and left Kasumi with Herb. As they left, Herb looked at Kasumi more intensely, causing Kasumi to get nervous.

"Ah... well... you see... it is like this..."

XXXXX

A short time later, a scream echoed through the restaurant. "MY LIFE..."

XXXXX

"...IS HELL!" Nabiki cursed at full volume in the front of the school. "Bad enough I have to endure looking at this blasted painting every morning till they get it painted over, but I'm not even making any money out of it!" Nabiki sneered at the 3 story tall mural depicting the naked forms of Kaneda and herself engaged in a rather passionate moment, painted by the resident expert in the ancient art of Indiscriminate Martial Arts Graffiti, Izou Horagashi. "As soon as I get my hands on Izou, he is a dead man!"

"Calm down Nabiki," Tsubasa pleaded from her side. "I beat him up for you already."

"Is he in the hospital?"

"No..."

"Then he got off too easy! Look at this... On second thought, don't look!" Nabiki said, quickly covering over Tsubasa's eyes. The last thing I need is for him to get horny over this. It been two full days, and more cold showers then I can count, and I'm still feeling hot. She moaned in frustration and proceeded to walk off, Tsubasa in tow, trying to ignore seeing most of Furinkan's male populous taking advantage of lunchtime to gawk at her nude rendering. Even worse were the girls gawking at Kaneda, although she swore every so often she saw one or two taking a quick glace at the other figure in the picture. "You will pay for this Izou! Oh will you ever pay!"

"Nabiki, you have to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down he says. How am I suppose to calm down when that jerk painted my portrait in oils, sans clothing, for everybody and his brother to see? Christ, I'd get less exposure in a bloody porno!"

"It isn't that bad," Tsubasa said in an attempt to calm Nabiki.

"Isn't that bad! And stop looking at that!"

"I'm not!" Tsubasa quickly responded, diverting his eyes.

Nabiki glared at her would-be boyfriend for a moment then sighed, relieving some of her built up tension. "Alright, alright, I'm calm. I'll figure some way to get back at Izou."

"That's the spirit!"

"Quiet!"

"Right," Tsubasa replied meekly.

Nabiki turned her glare from Tsubasa to the graffiti for a moment then closed her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm sure you're upset, I mean, it being your cousin and all."

I only wish it were my cousin, Nabiki thought ruefully. At least that would be considered semi-normal in some countries. But noooo, it has to be my own sister, who happens to have the parts for a brother half the time, and oh does he have the parts. After shaking her head violently to purge that thought, Nabiki once again moaned in frustration and rubbed her eyes.

"I suppose now would be a bad time to ask if you want to go out tonight." Stopping her eye rubbing, Nabiki looked from under her hands at Tsubasa. "I know, bad timing. I just thought it would help to get your mind off of it." Nabiki continued to stare at Tsubasa, unmoving from her previous position. "It was just a thought."

"A thought?" Nabiki repeated irritably then quickly calmed, but only for a moment as she soon noticed Saki approaching. "What the hell does she want?"

"Hey Nabiki," Saki said as she passed by. "Nice picture."

"Drop dead!" Nabiki snarled at the passing pink-haired girl. After taking another minute to get some more anger out of her system, Nabiki turned to Tsubasa. "Perhaps you're right."

"Then you will go out with me?"

Frowning for a moment, Nabiki finally nodded. "But don't get any wise ideas." Nabiki realized she was speaking to empty air. Tsubasa was leaving a trail of dust as he headed for the school. Even as she watched, he leaped into the air, punching with his fist. Nabiki sighed, and began rubbing her forehead with great vigor. "Why me Kami-sama, why me?"

XXXXX

"At last, I've found you Shampoo!" Mousse cried out as he descended from the sky to embrace Kotori, with obvious results.

"RAPIST! PERVERT! PIG! SWINE! DIE!" Kotori yelled out in time with each blow she landed on the Amazon male. In a matter of a few seconds, he was embedded face down nearly a foot into the dirt. The assault did not stop there, but continued, with Kotori stomping on the prone boy until finally, after a full minute more of beating, she ran off toward the school, breathing heavily. Mousse, however, remained planted in the dirt for several moments, trying to recover from the unexpectedly vicious beating, until at last a shadow fell on him.

"Mousse, you is so stupid."

"Shampoo?" Mousse asked, more cautious this time as he looked up. Shampoo didn't bother answering, instead huffing and walking off. Mousse's energy quickly returned to him, and he followed after her. "Shampoo, wait, I want to talk."

"No! Have nothing talk about."

"You haven't even heard what I want to talk about."

"No need to. Is same thing always want to talk about, and Shampoo always answer same way."

Mousse paused a moment in thought, then renewed his pursuit. "But Shampoo, why? I just want to make you happy."

"If is so, go take long walk off short pier. That make Shampoo very happy."

"You won't even give me a chance!" Mousse protested. "You'll gladly marry a perfect stranger, but you won't even consider me?"

"Kasumi show more... character in one night than you show in thirteen year."

Mousse again paused, this time in shock at the statement. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes do. Every day Shampoo see you is same thing. Is no different. Always say you love Shampoo, and ask to date, or marry, and Shampoo always say no. You no listen though. If you no want listen, why no marry statue? At least it no have anything to say."

"That's not true, I do listen."

"Then leave Shampoo alone. Go back China."

Finally, caught in a trap produced by his own words, Mousse moaned in frustration. "But I love you."

"So?"

"So?" Mousse repeated in surprise, and rushed in front of Shampoo to block her path. "Don't you understand what that means?"

"Means you have feeling for Shampoo that Shampoo no have for you. Is too bad, but is fact. Why no accept that and do something else? Why keep bother Shampoo?"

"I want you to love me," Mousse replied simply.

"And Kasumi?"

"Her too," Mousse answered too quickly, and immediately regretted his choice of words. "It's you I love most."

Shampoo sighed and shook her head. "You never understand," she muttered as she walked past him, prompting him to follow once again after her. "Is no time for this, Mousse. Go home. Is school now."

"But we have to talk."

"No want talk to you! Is tired of it!" Shampoo replied angrily, then calmed. "Just leave Shampoo alone."

"Not until we talk."

Shampoo clenched her fist at her side, having reached the limits of her tolerance. She swore if he did not leave soon, she was going to send him on an extended trip to dreamland. However, just as it seemed he was going to persist in this futile attempt to garner her attention, a new player entered the equation.

Leaning against a nearby wall, the boy had apparently been listening in on the conversation as they passed. She recognized him from her class and apparently he had lost his own patience, and had toss a small paper airplane into Mousse hair, causing Mousse to stop and look back at him.

"Alright, pal, that's about enough of that. She said she wants to be alone, so why don't you try to be a gentlemen and leave her be," the boy said.

Mousse looked over the intruder, startled that he had not noticed him before. He did not appear particularly threatening; yet something about him set Mousse's battle senses on edge. However, Mousse's own general frustration clouded over the warnings as he found himself a target to vent on. "And just who are you, and what do you want with my Shampoo?"

"Takeshi Ayagami," the black-haired boy replied, "and by what claim do you call her yours, hmm?"

"We're going to be married."

"Seems to me she has other plans. Besides, isn't she already married?" Takeshi asked with an upraised eyebrow.

"You never mind that. This is none of your business. Go away."

"I make it a point to make it my business when I see annoying jerks bothering women, especially when clearly they are disinterested and are either too nice or scared to tell the idiot off."

"Shampoo, no scared of stupid Mousse."

Takeshi turned his attention from Mousse long enough to give her a slight smile. "Then you must be the other," he said.

Mousse fumed at this interchange, and with a flip of his wrists drew no less than 10 swords in each hand. "I won't stand for you insulting me."

Shampoo cringed at the sight of the weapons. It was one of those things that always worried her about Mousse. He was far too eager to use those weapons. One of these days, with his bad eyesight, he was going to kill someone, deliberately or just by chance. Either way it was enough to set her nerves on edge anytime he got angry in her presence. Despite that, however, Takeshi seemed unworried.

"Then prove me wrong and give the lady her space," Takeshi replied without hesitation.

"I don't take orders from you!"

Sighing, and shaking his head, Takeshi responded, "Fine, then we'll just have to do this the hard way. Don't say I didn't give you every chance though." Flicking his own wrist, a single sheet of green paper appeared in Takeshi's hand, much to Mousse's shock.

"What, are you going to do, write me a letter of protest? No wait, maybe a paper cut."

That gained a definite reaction from the boy, as his features changed from calm to anger. "So, you think your little knives there make you so hot? Come and get me."

Needing no further invitation, Mousse made a slash with his swords. The attack was meant merely to break the boy's calm rather than to harm. However, in that instant, the paper in Takeshi's hand glowed, grew rigid, and he slashed in a counter strike. Mousse pulled back to avoid the strange attack, and stood wary. "Ha, what was that supposed to do?"

"Mousse?" Shampoo interjected.

"What?"

"Look at weapons."

Confused, Mousse broke his staring match with his opponent to examine his blades, and found them on the ground, cut cleanly off the hilts. "WHAT? That's impossible!"

Smirking, Takeshi flicked his wrist again, and produced a whole pack of paper in various colors. "Just as the pen is mightier than the sword, so is paper sharper than steel." Irritated, Mousse jumped up and cut loose with a barrage of chained weapons. "Paper Raptor Counter!" Takeshi shouted in response and with inhuman like speed, folding the paper in his hands faster than the eye could track, fired back a barrage of paper birds. To the Amazon's extreme dismay, his weapons were cut to scrap by the incoming paper projectiles, which continued right on to cut him out of the air.

A second later, Mousse crashed to the ground, his clothes shredded, but his skin left uncut, although badly bruised as if he had just been hit with rubber bullets rather than paper birds. Huffing, Takeshi walked over and began retrieving his paper creations, treating each meticulously and leaving Shampoo standing in shock.

Noticing one bird lying at her foot, she picked it up and examined it, determining that it was truly made of paper. "How is possible?"

"A weapon is only as powerful as you make it," Takeshi replied as he walked over. "Sorry about the display there. I went easy on him. He'll be fine in a few days." Looking at the bird Shampoo was holding, the boy smiled. "Keep that one if you want. I can easily make more. See ya around."

Blinking, still stunned at what she just witnessed, Shampoo could do little more than watch as the boy left. She remained a moment longer, eyeing Mousse with a frown before finally turning on her heel and walking off herself.

A minute or so later a shadow flowed over Mousse's fallen form and chuckled. "You are so incompetent Mousse."

Mousse's eyes opened, and he glared at the speaker. "Go away Frost."

"Make me."

Moving slowly and painfully, Mousse maneuvered himself back to his feet. "One of these days," he mumbled as he stood up. "He'll pay for that."

"It is awe inspiring just how pitiful you are, Mousse. Any moron could kill his opponent a dozen different ways throwing the number of weapons you do around. However, you get beat up by a guy using paper cranes. No wonder Shampoo wants nothing to do with you. You are utterly devoid of talent."

"Look here, Frost!" Mousse yelled, spinning around to point his finger threateningly at the pale magus. He was cut short by a slap to his face from the side.

"Face me when addressing me, you insensitive jerk. Even you can't be stupid enough to mistake me for a tree," Frost barked, causing the Amazon male to turn to face her as ordered.

"You know perfectly well I have vision problems," Mousse replied a bit meekly, noticing the sting from her slap was particularly strong.

"That's just a pitiful excuse and you know it. I know blind people with sense enough not to mistake people for inanimate objects. Only an idiot would do that. It's flagrantly insulting and part of me thinks that perhaps you do it on purpose," Frost said with much venom in her tone.

Mousse withdrew a step at the accusation. For a second, he looked like he was going to rebut Frost's statement, but then he chose to ignore her and simply turned to leave. However, Frost was not about to let him off so easily. Her ire with him had been simmering for a long time, from years before the current situation, and she had reached her limit.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? I'm not finished."

"I don't want to hear it."

"And that matters to me how? Answer, it doesn't. You're going to hear it. I told you to stay away from Shampoo, and Kasumi for that matter."

"I don't take orders from you, and I'm not afraid of you either."

"Then you're stupider than I thought. By all rights I should have fried you at the beach for what you were going to pull."

"Oh sure, I'm the devil incarnate for trying to use that love pill, but you conveniently forget that Shampoo was about to try the same thing."

Frost paused, briefly flustered by the counter. "That's different. They're already married."

"So that makes it right?"

"Y...yeah."

Mousse scoffed as they reached the entrance to the schoolyard. He continued walking, as Frost paused without anything to say to his counter-argument. Finally, after taking a moment to think, Frost chased Mousse out of the schoolyard into the street. "Okay, so maybe she made a mistake. It's your fault she's so desperate to get someone to love her."

"My fault? And what am I?"

Frost smirked. "Chopped, 10 year old liver, with mold growing on it, and yes it is your fault. Any guy who even thought about asking her out you had to scare off."

"Nobody ever did ask her out," Mousse protested.

"Exactly my point! You scared them all off."

"That's not true. I never went out of my way to intimidate anybody."

Frost looked unconvinced. "So you would just have stood idly by and let Shampoo go on a date with say... Fei Zhao?" she asked.

"That jerk wouldn't know how to treat Shampoo!" Mousse angrily pronounced.

"How the hell would you know? You don't even know whom I'm talking about. I made that name up!"

"I thought you meant-"

"No I didn't! This is exactly what I mean. You don't need any more excuse than a guy getting near Shampoo to fly off the handle. You're so damned out of touch with reality you don't even know the names of your fellow villagers! Why don't you just catch a clue, get a life, and leave Shampoo to hers."

Mousse paused and turned on Frost, frustrated. "Stop trying to get between me and Shampoo!"

"Why? I'm doing it for her, and your benefit, although the latter is merely an unfortunate consequence of the former."

"I'm not listening to this," Mousse said with a moan and continued on his way. "Just go away. You're wasting your breath."

Frost thought for a moment, reconsidering verbal strategies, and then chased after him. "When exactly are you going to give up Mousse? Hmh? When? I mean, granted a person can be given some time to try and make things work, but you've had more than ten years now and, if anything, are worse off then when you started this nonsense. What will it take for you to realize she isn't interested and never will be?"

"Would you stop it already!"

"No!"

Having reached the limit of his frustration, Mousse turned on Frost threateningly. "Look, I'll win Shampoo, and nothing you do can stop me. If you had given me that potion we probably would already be married and Kasumi wouldn't even be involved."

At that Frost laughed. "You mean that potion to restore your vision? Hah! Do you really think that would make the least bit of difference?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, I'll prove to you that it wouldn't. Blind or twenty-twenty, Shampoo still won't want anything to do with you."

That took Mousse aback. "You... you mean you'll restore my vision, just like that."

"Hell no. This comes with a price, but if you think it'll make such a difference then I'm sure you'll pay it."

"What price?" Mousse asked suspiciously.

"Hmmmm... I don't know just yet. Why don't you just agree to give me whatever I want, and I'll decide later?"

"Like hell. I don't trust you. You'd demand I give up on Shampoo."

"Gees you're paranoid. What would that prove? Fine, nothing to do with Shampoo... or Kasumi," Frost said, amending the last bit to cut off further argument from Mousse. "Well, do we have a deal?"

"As long as it doesn't involve Shampoo or Kasumi, and won't harm me, okay."

Frost snapped her fingers in mock disappointment, and then smiled. "Fine then. Come see me tonight. I should have it ready by then."

"You mean it? Really? You aren't just going to drop it in front of me again?" Mousse asked, half in disbelief and half in hope.

"No. This is for real. By the end of the night you'll have normal vision, for all the good it will do you."

Still unwilling to believe what he heard just yet, Mousse adjusted his thick glasses, and examined Frost's face closely for a long minute before finally deciding she was serious. A look of joy filled his face, and he ran off with a great cheer.

When he was out of earshot, Frost let out a cheer of her own. "That stupid idiot. For a second I thought he was getting wise to it but the twit didn't put enough conditions on it. Hah, by the end of the night, he won't be a problem for Shampoo, or anyone else, ever again." Smiling to herself, Frost headed off to the Doctor's office to prepare.

XXXXX

"Oh please, can't I come along? I can help out. I can cook."

"Sorry, Usagi, no go," Makoto replied to her friend as she got ready to head to the San Cheng Huang after school. "The restaurant gets really hectic, and unless you're really quick you'll just hold things up." Unseen by anyone, Makoto crossed her fingers behind her back, and hoped the Kami would forgive her blatant lie. The thought of what Usagi could do to the tightly regulated kitchen at the restaurant made her shudder.

"Oh! Then what am I supposed to do for the whole day?" Usagi whined. "I'm dead broke, and there is no way I'm going to risk staying in the dorm after what happened to Kotori this afternoon. She'll be on a rampage."

"Well, you'll just have to find something else to do. Why don't you check out the neighborhood?"

"I did that for the past two days straight. It's kind of losing its appeal," Usagi answered, her expression forlorn. Makoto was not taken in. Over the time she had known Usagi, she had developed a partial immunity to Usagi's best spanked puppy look. Before Usagi could try another tack, she spotted Minako coming out of the school. "Minako!"

"Sorry, Usagi, volleyball try-outs are today," Minako answer before the question could be asked.

"Today? Oh!"

"You can come and try-out too if you want."

Usagi frowned at her friend. "There is only one sport I'm good at, and it isn't volleyball." Moaning in boredom, Usagi knelt down and began tracing a circle in the dirt with her finger just for something to do. "I'm going to be bored solid."

"Wish I could help you, Usagi, but I'm not exactly overflowing with ideas myself. Maybe Ami's free."

Usagi shook her head. "No. She's studying or something."

"Well, you could always catch up on your school work."

Looking up at Minako, Usagi's face crinkled up in disgust. "School work is no fun. Besides, for once I really have nothing to do."

"You're actually... not behind?" Makoto asked in surprise. "Whoa, you really must be bored."

"You would be too if you were sharing rooms with Kotori. If you're not utterly engrossed in some form of schoolwork, she starts getting suspicious. Does anybody have any clue why she's so high-strung? I tried asking her but she got really defensive. A few questions and she was ready to call the police, can you believe it?"

"I can believe it, and no, I can't say I do know why she's that way," Makoto replied. "I'm sure Kasumi knows, but she tries to keep the other students' records private, and I'm not about to start asking a bunch of questions I really have no business asking."

Minako smiled teasingly at Makoto, and said, "after all, she's not spreading around the fact that Mako-chan likes to dress up as a Sailor Senshi." The look Makoto threw Minako was one that promised retribution. However, even this invitation to tease their large friend did not pull Usagi out of her funk.

Sighing, Usagi continued her dirt tracing. "This isn't doing anything to solve my problem."

The two other girls shrugged, unable to offer any help. "Maybe you should check with Ami anyway," Minako suggested after a moment.

"I bet she's actually out to see Herb," Makoto replied. "I've already seen her at the restaurant twice in the last week, and last time all she ordered was some water." Scratching the back of her head, Makoto continued. "I really don't know if she should be getting involved with him, especially now."

"Now?" Usagi ask curiously.

"I really shouldn't say, but loosely speaking, he's becoming more a woman by the day."

"You mean that curse can effect more than just your body?"

"I don't know about that, but I wouldn't make any bets."

"Poor guy," Minako said with a shake of her head. "Maybe Ami can cheer him up."

Makoto shrugged once again. "That's partly what I'm worried about."

"You mean she..." Minako began to reply, then quickly shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not getting into that kind of speculation again. Last time we thought you were-"

"I was what? Oh, you mean when I was hanging around with Haruka. You guys didn't honestly think I was..."

This time it was Usagi's turn to shrug. "You have to admit, you were acting a little odd. You got all starry eyed like when you meet a new boy."

"Guys!"

"Hey, we wised up," Minako quickly added, "and I don't think we should be thinking that way about Ami. I mean, he is a guy, or was a guy, or whatever. I'm sure she knows exactly what she's doing."

"I suppose. Well, I better get going."

Looking at her watch, Minako quickly nodded in agreement. "Oh boy, me too." Looking more depressed than before, Usagi watched as Minako and Makoto took off in separate directions. However, just as Usagi was ready to accept her fate for the afternoon, Minako spun around. "Usagi, I just remembered, Luna said she was going to go look in on Frost. Maybe you can go with her."

"Thanks, better than nothing I guess," Usagi called back, and watched Minako proceed on her way, before herself moving on. Wonder why Luna didn't tell me where she was going? Crossing her arms with a frown, Usagi found her answer. I bet she's trying to trick me into staying in to do more work. Well no sir. Nodding her head, Usagi headed off towards the Doctor's clinic.

XXXXX

"Forget it! I absolutely refuse!"

"But Herb-"

"No, I say! I am a prince of the Musk dynasty and no one will force me to wear this!" The prince loudly declared, holding up a bra and some panties. "Bad enough I must wear those dresses for work, but I will not don these... undergarments under any conditions."

"Be reasonable, Herb," Kasumi pleaded. "I had to adjust my clothing to accommodate my curse. I didn't like it, and still don't, but it was a necessity. You're current form makes these a necessity as well."

"Never! I won't suffer this humiliation!" Herb shouted as she tossed the clothes into Kasumi's arms and walked off. However, Kasumi quickly gave chase.

"It's only temporary, just until Frost fixes the-"

"No!"

"Herb, please."

Herb stopped by the entrance to the San Cheng Huang's bathroom and looked back at Kasumi. "This is unacceptable. I will not be made into a woman."

"But you are... at least right now."

Herb frowned in anger, but it quickly dissipated. "You do not understand, Kasumi Tendo?"

"You fear losing your identity," Kasumi replied plainly, causing Herb a moment of shock. "We do share a common problem. I simply experience it from the other side. Denying your curse does not make it go away."

"It is more than simply this curse."

"What then?"

Herb hesitated a moment, then shook her head. "Never mind."

"Come now, prince, if you wish to wed Kasumi, you should at least show her some trust," Cologne said as she came into the hall. "After all, she is probably the least of your worries."

"You know?"

"Of course I do. I am the Matriarch, am I not? We Amazons may have had little contact with you of the Musk but we know your laws just assuredly as you know ours."

Looking back and forth between Cologne and Herb, Kasumi was openly confused. "Laws? What do you mean?"

"She means that as far as my people are concerned, legally I am now a woman," Herb responded. "Women have few rights in the Musk, and no doubt, given the chance, any lord with a penchant for power would force me into a wedding in order to take the throne."

"They would do that?"

"Unfortunately yes, should they become aware of my condition and manage to bring me back. I'm not about to let them of course, as I would sooner die than be a part of some harem. However, you can see why I am reluctant to further aggravate my situation by acting like a woman. Even if I do get cured, I will still be female half the time, and some may try to argue my prolonged time as a woman has made me one."

"That is nonsense."

"Perhaps not as much as you believe," Herb replied without thought and regretted it immediately as Kasumi's expression changed to one of grave concern.

"Then the curse can..."

Herb considered for a moment, but finally nodded. "Change the mind as well, yes. Prolonged time in cursed form can change ones own self-image. Too much time and you lose your original identity, that of the cursed form taking over. We are uncertain whether it is a function of the curse, or simply a psychological response to current condition, but either way the effect is the same."

"How long does it take?"

"Thankfully it does take time. Changing back and forth often is harmless. At worst you gain too much familiarity with the other form, but your identity remains intact. It takes weeks or months constantly in a cursed form for your identity to be really effected."

"And you've been in this form for three or more months."

"Three months, but my inherited dragon mind is highly resistant to it."

Kasumi blinked as she took this all in, and looked at Cologne to confirm the truth of what Herb was telling her. "How long can you hold out?"

"I'm not certain. Animals take little time at all, but that is probably due to their weak minds to begin with. There is little information about humans, but tales of the original dragons in my line say some lasted years. Others succumbed in much less time, but they may not have been resisting. Not all the dragons in my line were forced into their situation. Being as powerful as they were, more often it was a matter of choice. In fact, I don't put much trust into any of those tales as some are quite contradictory to others."

"Contradictory?" Kasumi asked curiously.

"In many the timing is off. Many predate Jusenkyo's existence which makes no particular sense. I'm not a historian, and I have had little cause to study it. In any case it matters not. Those were full dragons, which I am not. In any case I do not wish to risk furthering the effect by dressing as a woman."

"I understand," Kasumi said with a sympathetic nod.

"Good."

"But you have to anyway."

"What?" Herb exclaimed in surprise.

"Herb there is a practical need for this. If you had changed into a bird, you could hardly expect yourself to continue functioning as a human. Up till now you have been lucky, but your body has finally adjusted and you're going to have to start making some concessions."

Herb scowled, but as pained as she was to admit it, Kasumi had a point. Looking at the underwear still in Kasumi hands, she cringed in disgust. "Alright, fine, if I must. However, I could at least choose something more... suitable and less... female, as is possible."

"That we can manage."

XXXXX

"Kodachi, wait up!" Ranma called out as he rushed up the street to intercept the gymnast.

Kodachi looked over her shoulder at Ranma and sighed, half in annoyance at it being him, half in relief that it was not Kimiko out for her revenge once again. "What can I do for you Ranma?"

"You've been avoiding me."

Kodachi looked off to the side in mock confusion. "And? You must admit, that is nothing new."

This time is was Ranma's turn to sigh. "Dachi-"

"Kodachi," she corrected with a hard smile.

"Gees. Can't you give me at least a little slack?"

Kodachi paused in thought, and then shook her head. "I don't see why. Ranma, we have known each other for nearly ten years, and in all that time it seems to me you've grown less mature and that much more annoying. I understand why Shampoo dislikes Mousse so, because he's just a slightly more obsessed version of you."

"I'm nothing like that jerk," Ranma exclaimed in outrage. "Do you see me trying to force you to marry me? I don't even get involved when you go out with some other guy."

"True," Kodachi acknowledged. "That does not change the fact that you can't seem to take a hint."

Ranma stared at Kodachi for a long moment then lowered his head. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"What's this? A glimmer, a faint wisp of understanding? Truly, I must admit surprise Ranma."

"Kodachi, you can stop teasing me. Look, I've been thinking... don't say a word," Ranma warned as Kodachi opened her mouth. Instead she closed it with a smug smile, silently bidding him to continue. "As I was saying, everything that has been going on lately has got me to thinking that it is time to get going. I can't just keep up with this twisting in the wind. So I... I want you to go out with me. Now, I'm not finished. Just once, and if you still don't want me around, that'll be the end of it."

Nodding, Kodachi went into thought. "Now, that is a very sensible attitude... which makes me worried since it is coming from you, and that you're trying to use it with me." Smiling Kodachi continued. "I have a counter proposal. I'll go on this date, but only if you can get Kasumi to agree to the same with Tatewaki."

"What? Why?"

"Well, brother dear is starting to get annoyingly captivated by Kasumi, and living with him is becoming increasingly irritating. My brother, for all his faults however, does have some sense about him and may finally realize the folly of his present attempts to win Kasumi if he has a chance to be with her, thus making him perhaps a wee bit more tolerable to live with."

"I don't know, Kodachi. I mean, I've been kind of treating Kasumi a little..."

"Badly?"

Ranma winced at the word, but did not argue. "Well, I don't want to get her involved in this sort of thing."

"If you think it unacceptable for her, why would you believe it acceptable with me?" Kodachi asked leaving Ranma stuck in thought. "Whatever, my counter proposal stands. Take it or leave it. It matters not to me." Concluding the conversion, Kodachi continued on her way home, leaving Ranma to himself.

After another moment of thought, Ranma headed back the way he came. As he walked down the street, he passed an alley, one that concealed in its shadows one part time Okonomiyaki chef who was debating a perplexing problem of her own in her mind. I can't let Ranma do this. What if Kodachi likes him? I could lose my only chance at him. But, then again, what are the odds of that, and if he does get Kasumi to date Kuno then she's that much further away from him. But... but, what if Kodachi does... OH! Holding her head, Ukyo began to grumble in frustration. "Why can't these things ever be easy?"

"What things?"

"AHH!" Ukyo screamed in surprise, quickly jumping into the street and spinning to face the source of the voice. "Mint!"

"Hi!" Mint replied with a wave and smile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that? What do you want?"

After taking a moment to think, Mint responded, "Will you marry me?"

Understandably, Ukyo was taken off guard by the forwardness of the Musk wolf boy. "What? Are you crazy or something?"

"Then you won't marry me?"

"Marry you? I barely know you! Why in heavens name would you want to marry me?" Ukyo loudly asked, and then quickly closed her mouth as she thought about the last question again and just how it sounded. "Never mind. It was a stupid question," Ukyo said as she shook her head. "So that's what this is all about huh? You think you're in love with me."

"Yes."

"Well, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

"Then what am I?"

"How should I know?"

"If you don't know, how do you know I'm not in love?"

"Because I do."

Mint thought about this for a moment, and then shook his head in confusion. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't even know me, and I don't believe in that love at first sight crap. That's just infatuation."

"Isn't infatuation a form of love?"

"No."

Looking puzzled once again, Mint retrieved a dictionary from his clothes and leafed through it. "But it says here-"

"Never mind that."

"No, but really, it says here-"

"Alright already, maybe it is."

"Then I am in love?"

Moaning in frustration, and rubbing her face, Ukyo replied, "I'm getting a headache. Look, I haven't got time for this. You're just having a hormonal reaction to seeing me... naked. That in no way means we'd make a good couple and even less means I'm going to marry you. I have other plans."

"Oh," Mint said sadly, "I'll go then." Mint turned and walked away, his head hung low.

Why is it I feel like I just kicked a puppy? Ukyo asked herself, and then dismissed the thought. I can't get distracted. He just thinks he's in love, but he's not really in love. I have to stay focused on Ranma. Ukyo turned to leave herself, then stopped and looked over her shoulder at the departing Musk boy. He'll get over it. Besides, I can't get involved with some weirdo from the Musk. God only knows what sort of twisted person he is. Nodding, Ukyo looked away and walked off.

XXXXX

Luna was presently in the process of sneaking into the doctor's office. Since the office itself had only a few visible windows, none of which offered much of a view, Luna had been forced into this to get any data on her subject. If that fool Artemis had kept a better eye out instead of ogling over that... C-chan I wouldn't need to do this. He was sent here on official Senshi business, and what does he do? Goof off, that's what. By all rights he should be doing this, not me, but if I left it to him it would never get done. Frowning, Luna dodged in the front door as a patient left, remaining unseen, and hid under a chair. What has gotten into that cat lately? Every since he ran into that pink floozy he's been acting like... like... a world class jerk!

Luna hung her head at the thought. I... I suppose I am just a little to blame. I really just don't know how to act around him anymore. Usagi may be fine with this fate stuff, but I'm not so sure I like the idea of having no choice of whom I'm going to be with. Maybe he doesn't either. Still, he could be a bit more mature about it. Her frown returning, Luna prepared to make her way deeper into the building. Before she could though, a blonde haired acquaintance entered.

"Luna!" she called out as she entered.

"Usagi!" Luna cried out in surprise and frustration.

"There you are," Usagi said as she spotted the cat and picked it up. "Trying to trick me were you?"

"Trick you?" Luna replied in false confusion.

"Well, your little scheme didn't work."

"Usagi, for once in your life you're doing your assigned work."

"Well, that is just super boring," Usagi replied. "Too much school work can't be good for a person."

"Fine, whatever, can you just go before-"

Luna cut herself short as the door to the storage room opened and Frost came out. "Hey, this isn't a chat room... who were you talking with?" Frost asked in confusion, seeing only Usagi.

"Ahhh... well... ummm... myself," Usagi replied.

"Yourself?"

"Yep," Usagi confirmed with a sweat drop. "Kind of silly I know, but-"

"I don't think it's silly."

"You don't?" Usagi asked in surprise, her nervousness eased.

"Not at all. It helps one to consider problems with a person you're on equal terms with and isn't in the least intimidating. However, it is a good idea to remember you are talking to yourself. People might think you are insane if you talk in a totally different voice to a person with a different name."

Laughing nervously, Usagi replied, "I'll remember that. Actually, Luna is my cat."

"Oh, you speak for your cat, do you?"

"Sometimes, although she tends to think she's the one in charge," Usagi answered, gaining a roll of the eyes from Luna, and a small smile from Frost.

"I'm sure. Are you here for a particular reason?"

"Just looking for my cat. She ran off on me."

"Well, since you found it..." Frost replied and turned to re-enter the stockroom.

Hesitating just a second, Usagi quickly lowered Luna to the ground and followed Frost. "You're that wizard right?" Usagi asked, closing the door to the stock room in Luna's face as she entered.

"Wizard? I am a first class Amazon Magus."

"Oh," Usagi replied. "But, you do magic?"

"Yes, you could say that," Frost answered as she went to a nearby shelf and began sorting through it.

"That must be pretty neat."

"It is hard work, very exhausting, and takes years of dedicated study of the craft," Frost explained as she went about her work. "One doesn't just wiggle their nose and cast a spell. It takes complex weaving and even more complex thinking to back it up."

"You must be smart."

"Smart yes, but smarts alone are not enough. It takes a mind that can think in an odd sort of way, a sort of mix of logical and creative thought that is rare even in geniuses. In fact, it is so rare that only one person in a thousand thinks this way, and only one in a thousand of those have the true talent to utilize magic quickly. Others can after many decades of study, but even then only at a rudimentary level. The really rare ones like me use it at advanced levels after only a decade or so of training."

Usagi nodded, unsure how to take the explanation, as fact or as brag. "Can you show me a trick?"

"Trick? What do I look like, some phony of a stage magician? I deal in spells, not petty trickery," Frost replied angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Usagi quickly responded, waving her hands in front of her frantically.

Fortunately for Usagi, Tofu chose that moment to enter. "Frost, I could... oh, hello, Miss."

"Hello, doctor," Usagi replied politely.

"Um, Frost I could use some help here," Tofu said, gaining a quick nod from the magus in question.

"I'll be with you in a moment doctor," Frost responded.

Usagi looked between Tofu and Frost, watching closely Frost's expression as Tofu left. "I thought you hated men, at least that's what Makoto told me."

"I do. They are a pox on our gender and were it not for their necessity in procreation, they should be removed from the gene pool. At the very least they should be strictly controlled, and should never be trusted."

"I see... but you sure are eager to please the doctor."

Frost looked down right aghast, although Usagi had her suspicion it was mostly due to being found out. "What? I am not," Frost hotly denied. "I happen to be his employee, and as such, unfortunately, I must obey his direction. Don't try to imply I'm in love with him."

"You said it, not me."

Frost's eye twitched as she glowered for a second at the younger girl, who in turn just smiled comically back at her. "What do you know? Love is overrated anyway. It does nothing but get you into trouble."

"Love is the greatest emotion of them all," Usagi countered.

"Pah! Poetic nonsense. All love is, is a glorified biochemical reaction in the brain, evolution's way of getting our primitive ancestors to have children and nothing more. Now it is just useless extra baggage we carry around with us. Who needs it?"

"You're wrong," Usagi replied vehemently. "Love is far more than that. It brings out the greatest things in people."

"And some of the worst too," Frost fired back.

Usagi paused a moment to think. "Without love there would be no caring. You should know. You came here because you cared about Shampoo, right? Would you like it if no one cared about what happened to her? What kind of a world would it be if no one cared about anyone else?"

"Not a very good one I suppose," Frost conceded. "Look, I need to get to work. If you don't mind..." Not bothering to wait for a reply, Frost exited the room, and headed for the examination room. Usagi stepped out as well, and was greeted by Luna.

"You could have at least let me in," Luna said in annoyance. "What were you two talking about?"

"This and that," Usagi replied as she looked about. "Maybe we should check out her room."

"I don't know. I think we have..." Luna began to say, and then noticed Usagi had already walked down the hall. "Usagi! Oh, that girl! Totally irresponsible! How in heavens name she manages to become the future Queen is beyond me." Looking around herself, Luna noticed another patient coming up the outside walkway and concluded she had little choice but to follow. She caught up just as Usagi located Frost's room, and peeked inside.

"I'm going to check it out. You keep watch."

"But-" Luna tried to say, but Usagi proceeded on into the room, heedless. Sighing, Luna turned and stood lookout as directed. "No sense at all..." Luna mumbled as the door closed behind her.

Inside, Usagi looked around, finding the room a strange mix of something out of a wizard's workshop with a television and game console thrown in to mess up the whole image. Books laid strewn about, some in shelves, others scattered in piles on the floor. A low sitting cot was still unmade, and much of the room was in need of a good dusting. A few unlit and burned out candles we left throughout the room as well, which Usagi found particularly odd as there was a perfectly good ceiling light.

"Weird," Usagi said at last and began a more detailed look around the room. She picked up one book and opened it, only to find the writing inside to be utterly unreadable. She quickly gave up on that, and caught sight of a gem hidden behind where the book was on the shelf. What's this? Sure is pretty, and must be worth a fortune, Usagi thought was she grabbed the fist-sized gem, which sparkled in a variety of colors. "Wow," she said openly, then noticed something quite disturbing about her hands. They were now covered in gloves. "What the-?" Looking down at herself Usagi noticed she appeared to have transformed unknowingly into Sailor Moon. She was about to panic and call for Luna, but then noticed the coloring wasn't right. They were duller than she was used to. Closer inspection still and she noticed subtle errors in the design. Okay, so I didn't transform, but how did this get on me? Usagi thought in confusion as she looked down her back to further examine the strange pseudo-Senshi uniform.

"Put that down!" Frost ordered from behind her, causing Usagi to spin around in shock.

"How... How did you get in here so quick?"

"Trade secret," Frost replied with a smug smile. "Give me that before you break it," Frost said as she grabbed the gem from Usagi. As she did so Usagi's clothing returned to normal and Frost's changed to the Sailor Moon like Fuku.

"What is that?" Usagi asked in amazement.

"Just something I'm working on," Frost replied, setting the gem back on her shelf, causing her clothing to revert back to normal as well. "It is an illusion model, nothing more."

"And Illusion model?"

"Yes. Nothing happened to your clothing. It just created an image of that uniform on you."

"Wow, what's it used for?"

Frost looked away. "N... nothing really. I was just trying something out. I thought you were leaving?"

"Well... I ah... sorry, I was just curious. I've never met a real... ah, magus before. I just wanted to see if you were legit."

"Legit? You think I am some kind of fraud?"

"Nono, not anymore."

Frost frowned, then turned back to look at Usagi. "Look, I'm busy here. I have to make up something for tonight. Now, if you don't mind..."

"Sorry... I'm just a bit bored," Usagi admitted. "All my friends are off doing other things, and I can't even go sleep because of Kotori."

"Kotori? Oh yes, the touchy one at school. We have a number of patients complaining about her," Frost said with a nod, and then shook her head. "I'm a magus, not an entertainer. I have things to do here."

"I don't suppose I could help? I'd really like to see how you do this stuff."

"This isn't exactly something a complete magic illiterate can help with."

Hanging her head, Usagi nodded. "Okay, sorry to bother you." Looking thoroughly depressed, Usagi headed for the door, but Frost called her to a halt.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean here, I just need to do this. Maybe we can talk some other time."

"That's okay," Usagi replied in slightly higher spirits.

Clicking her fingers, Frost's television and game console glowed and shrunk into a small glowing ball, which Frost directed over to Usagi. "If you're so bored, why don't you try this out?"

"Wow!" Usagi exclaimed at the display, and gingerly grabbed the glowing ball out of the air. "This is too cool. It feels just like a marble. You're just giving this to me?"

"A loan. I finished the game already, so you can have it for a while. Try not to break it."

"I won't. How do I-"

"Just say 'open' when you've put it on the floor. It'll expand back to normal. There's no way to get it back to that state though, not without my help anyway, so don't go opening it till you find someplace to use it, alright?"

"Alright, thanks," Usagi replied, and waved a quick goodbye before leaving. Frost shook her head as the other girl left, and then grabbed a book off of the shelf.

Outside, Luna met up with Usagi. "Luna, I thought I told you to keep a lookout," Usagi said as they left the building.

"I did. I have no idea how she got in there. In fact, I could swear she was still in with the doctor."

Shrugging, Usagi dismissed the little mystery and looking at the tiny glowing sphere in her hand. "She sure is cool though."

"What is that?"

"I'll show you when we get back to the dorm."

XXXXX

It was turning into a very long day. Kasumi and Herb had visited over a dozen shops over the course of the afternoon, and the prince had reason to reject every suggestion Kasumi had made. Although in many cases Kasumi had to agree as most the undergarments were more directed for show than Herb desired. Some however seemed perfectly adequate to the task and she still rejected them. So, as they entered the latest shop, Kasumi's hopes were not high.

"Herb, it is getting late. You're going to have to choose," Kasumi said as they entered.

The prince looked about the shop with a frown. "Choose... This is intolerable."

"I understand your trepidation about this, but you have little choice in the matter. You had best just try and get along with it, and choose something."

"Okay, I'll... try," Herb conceded and began looking around. Kasumi decided to let Herb have a moment alone, hoping given the opportunity she would find something suitable herself.

Finding an unoccupied mall bench, Kasumi sat and sighed. She did not expect this to be simple, but there was a limit to all things. Pulling teeth would be easier, Kasumi thought with a shake of her head.

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

Kasumi looked up with a start to see Michiru smiling back at her. "Michiru? What are you doing here? Is Haruka-"

"No, she's off at one of her races. As for me, I'm simply doing a little shopping. And you?"

"Herb... needs some new clothes. I'm just helping."

Looking over her shoulder, Michiru nodded as she spied the prince in the store. "I take it she is having trouble choosing."

"I'm sorry," Kasumi said suddenly, causing Michiru to look back at her in confusion.

"Sorry? About?"

"I just thought... you and Haruka... Of course that's silly. You must have found it quite embarrassing, me going on about you being his... I mean her girlfriend."

Michiru simply smiled. "Nonsense. You're not the first one to come to that conclusion. I must admit we do sometimes seem that way. Judging from your history with Haruka, you have more excuse for coming to that conclusion than most. I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have told you earlier about her. I have no doubt you felt a little embarrassed yourself."

Kasumi nodded as Michiru sat next to her. "Some, but honestly not as much as I once would have."

"Why's that?"

"Being married to another girl tends to make one used to it."

Michiru blinked for a moment. "Married? You mean you married a girl as a boy?"

"It was a mistake. I never realized that it was happening. You see, it was Shampoo who I got married to. You know her right?" Michiru nodded, so Kasumi continued. "Shampoo is an Amazon, and their law says that they must marry any male who defeats them. I got into a fight with her during a village tournament, and beat her. Everything after that just seemed like a big celebration. I never thought it was a wedding ceremony. It was the next morning before I found out."

"Next morning?" Michiru asked with wide eyes.

"I passed out from too much to drink before anything could happen. Actually, it wasn't the next morning I found out. I just realized partly what had happened and showed her my true form and had to leave. I only found out recently that we're married. In any case, I'm still married to her."

"Really? Wouldn't they consider it illegal for two women to be married?"

Kasumi shook her head. "Apparently not. Their law allows for it, although I'm sure Shampoo would never have agreed to such a thing had she known then. It has caused no end of trouble for us."

"Legal... hmmm..." Michiru mumbled then smiled to herself briefly before focusing her attention once more on Kasumi. "She had seemed rather depressed when we saw her. I suppose that was because of this. Still, from what I saw, she seems happy enough with the situation now. From what I hear, she even was quite upset with Haruka after hearing what happened between you two."

"I don't think Shampoo has really accepted what is happening."

Michiru shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I can't honestly judge myself. Yours is a unique situation." Michiru stopped and looked back at the shop, then corrected herself. "Well, a rare situation may be more accurate." After shaking her head, Michiru switched approaches. "Kasumi, I'm going to be blunt. I think you should talk to Haruka."

Kasumi frowned at the suggestion. "I hardly see what that would accomplish."

"What it would accomplish is that you both can work this out. Surely you can at least understand what was going through her mind at the time, as you were in a similar position with Shampoo."

"Yes, but I told her the truth. I didn't dodge the issue, and stomp all over her feelings in the process!" Kasumi replied hotly, then blushed and looked away, embarrassed by her own outburst.

"Granted, and I agree that she handled it very poorly, but I've known her for some time now and trust me when I say she would never repeat such a thing."

Kasumi continued to look away, a skeptical look on her face. "Sorry, Michiru, she may be your friend, but I can't. If she wants to talk, then it is up to her to come to me."

Michiru sighed, but did not press further. Figures. Nothing is ever easy. I guess I'll have to work on Haruka some more.

XXXXX

I can't believe I got talked into this! Herb thought with great disgust, holding a bra in front of her as she looked in the changing room mirror. "Bah!" she exclaimed after a second, tossing the garment to the side and raised another to replace it. Why must these designers always make these things so... so... Growling, Herb tossed the new bra to the side to join the other, and moved on to the next.

"Perhaps you would prefer something more simple," a voice said from the side, causing Herb to start. In an instant Herb had spun to meet the newcomer, her hand glowing with a chi build-up. Her eyes met a startled Ami's. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You're that girl whose be hanging around the restaurant," Herb noted as she relaxed somewhat.

"Yes, I'm a friend of Makoto's," Ami replied, as she too eased.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just noticed you were trying to select some clothes. I thought I might help," Ami answered, and offered Herb a package. "Makoto told me that you were just trapped this way, so I thought you would prefer something that is functional, yet simple. Most of the high price clothing you've been looking at is made for style."

The prince accepted the proffered package, and examined it. After a moment she opened it and examined the simple white bra and panties inside more closely, and nodded grudgingly. "I suppose this is... better." Holding the bra up next to her and looking in the mirror, Herb frowned as she thought. "It's not my size."

"There are plenty more out there. I'm sure I could find you the right size."

Herb continued to frown for a long moment, before giving Ami a sidelong glance that she took for an indication to continue. Nodding, Ami left, and quickly returned with anther set. "Here, I think that should be your size." Herb took the package, and proceeded to size it up in front of the mirror. "By the way, my name's Ami."

"Yes, I know. I have seen you speaking with Makoto."

"Uh, right," Ami said a bit shyly and took a moment to build up her courage. "I was actually going to ask you where you learned math. I've never seen anyone work that level of proof out so fast."

"Hmh? Oh, you mean the one in that book at the beach. It was fairly elementary."

"Elementary?" Ami repeated in surprise.

"You judge me as a human. I am not, at least not completely. I bear the enhanced intellect of a dragon, and if you had ever met one, you would realize a human genius is merely a slightly below average intelligence dragon."

"Really? They're that intelligent."

Herb simply nodded in response, then returned the bra and panties she was examining back to the package. "I suppose I shall have to settle for this," she said with a sigh.

"You should probably try them on to be sure," Ami suggested, earning herself a dirty look from the prince. However, after growling with frustration, Herb went into one of the changing rooms and closed the door behind her. Ami waited outside, listening in, and heard various angry grumbles, and frustrated grunts. "Need any help?"

"No!" Herb snapped, and continued her efforts for several more minutes. "Damn it! How do you put this stupid thing on?"

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" Ami asked with a small amused smile. A moment of silence passed then Ami noted the sound of the changing room's lock being opened. Taking that as an invitation, Ami entered.

XXXXX

"Kasumi!" Ranma called out as he came up to his fiancée, meeting her just as she got up from speaking with Michiru.

"Ranma, what are you doing here?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma hesitated, considering. "Ah... well, I wanted to ask you... ah, can we talk... in private?"

Kasumi shrugged, and looked back at Michiru. The green-haired girl smiled and stood up. "I should be off anyway. Thank you for your time, Kasumi," Michiru said with a slight bow and headed off, leaving Ranma alone with Kasumi.

Ranma watched the other girl go, and looked back at Kasumi, his curious peaked at seeing Haruka's friend with Kasumi. However, other matters pressed. "Um... Kasumi, I..." Ranma hesitated once again, and finally shook his head and decided on a slightly different topic. "Kasumi, how do you think Kodachi views me?"

Kasumi blinked, surprised by the question, and at a loss for a quick answer. Looking off to the side, Kasumi went into thought. How Kodachi views him? How does he expect me to answer? Kasumi thought in a mild panic. Thankfully for her state of mind, Kasumi's silence seemed to be all the answer Ranma needed.

"She doesn't like me that much, right?"

"Well, I don't-"

"You don't need to say it, Kasumi. I should really just face up to facts here." Ranma sighed and turned away from Kasumi. "I've just been fooling myself. The only reason she tolerates me is because we were friends when we were younger. I guess we were never meant to be."

"I wouldn't say that, Ranma. I'm sure given the right circumstances you could have made something with her."

"Maybe," Ranma conceded, but it did not seem to raise his spirits.

A moment of silence passed before Kasumi decided to ask about a long considered problem. "May I ask you something? Why did you ever get involved with her if she only ever rejected you?"

Ranma turned back to Kasumi. "Actually she was the one who started this whole thing. She needed a date to impress some old rival of hers... ummm... The White Lily or something like that. In any case, she asked me. We went out for a while together." Ranma paused as he remembered back to the time then hung his head a bit. "I guess I got carried away with how much she meant by it." Kasumi nodded in understanding. "And I suppose I was trying to use it as an excuse to get out of this engagement thing. Anyway, it doesn't matter any more. I was going to try and make one final shot at it, but..." Ranma shook his head. "I guess it is time to declare defeat and move on huh."

"I guess so," Kasumi replied with a reassuring smile, then notice Herb exiting the store, followed closely by Ami. Ranma noted Kasumi's attention had shifted elsewhere, and turned to see the newcomers as well. His eyes angled up, and a smug smile crossed his face.

"Shut up, Saotome!" Herb snapped as she saw the expression on Ranma's face.

"Didn't say anything."

"Don't play innocent with me," Herb replied with an evil glare that was sharply broken by Kasumi.

"Alright you two, that is quite enough. Ami, what are you doing here?"

"I was just helping out," Ami answered.

Looking from Ami over to Herb, Kasumi noticed the prince carrying a bag. "Oh good, you've chosen some then."

"Yes," Herb mumbled out in a growl, then turned and began marching for the nearest exit. "Can we leave then?" she asked, although it was clear to anyone that the only acceptable answer was 'yes'.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Kasumi," Ranma said in a quick goodbye and headed off himself. Kasumi paused to watch him walk off then proceeded after Herb, along with Ami.

"Miss Tendo?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Makoto was a little unclear as to what you were doing to cure Herb." Kasumi looked over at Ami with some concern. "Was... it okay that she told me that?"

Kasumi sighed, but nodded. "I'm not used to our curses becoming common knowledge. However, it was inevitable."

"Oh, I haven't told anyone. Makoto, Usagi, Minako and I are just close."

"I understand. It is all right. As to Herb's cure, Frost is working on that. She is the only one here sufficiently familiar with magic to make the attempt."

"Attempt?" Ami asked, betraying some anxiety.

"I... I believe Frost said it was simply a matter of time, and I do hope she is correct."

Ami nodded, relieved. Frost, I should have guessed that. Hmmm, I wonder if I could help. Nodding once again, Ami mentally filed a note to meet with the Amazon magus as soon as possible.

XXXXX

The day was getting late, but that was of no concern to Mousse. He was practically salivating in anticipation as Frost pulled a delicate flask from a cupboard. He half expected the prickly magus to drop it, just as she had done with the last one, so long ago, but she held it firmly. She turned to regard him, looking contemptibly smug in Mousse's firm opinion.

"So, anything I ask?" Frost asked in confirmation, gaining a vigorous nod from Mousse.

"I said anything but Shampoo. Nothing involving her, or Kasumi."

"Yes, yes. But anything other than that?"

"Yes, now can I have it, please?"

Nodding, and to Mousse's great surprise, she freely handed the flask to him. It was in his hands for no more than a second before it was uncapped and its contents swallowed. Frost stood back, her smile widening. "So?"

Mousse blinked several times, then removed his glasses, and looked over at Frost, and for the first time in his life his vision was clear, even clearer than with his glasses. "It worked!" he happily proclaimed, clenching his fists in front of himself happily. Then a frown crossed his face, and he looked at Frost, a look of doubt and worry on his face as he asked, "this is permanent?"

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" Frost replied, causing Mousse to enter a fit of tears.

"I can see. Oh, I can see! I never believed I would see this well!" Mousse spun around happily then pulled to a sharp stop at seeing Frost. It was not that she was particularly interesting. No, it was that he was facing backwards, and Frost should have been behind him. "What the?" Mousse said in confusion, looking over his shoulder to see Frost was also still behind him. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, don't be so worried, Mousse. You're not seeing double. I just happen to have a curse."

"Curse?" Mousse repeated as he looked back and forth between the two Frosts.

"Twin curse. Studying Jusenkyo can be a might bit hazardous. All in all though, I think I came out with something positive. It can be really handy being in two places at once."

"Yes, and speaking of curses," the other Frost said as she took over. "We've been puzzling over something for the last few days."

"There's this cat..."

"C-chan. You know, Akane's pet."

Mousse withdrew from the two Frosts in nervousness. "Yeah, so."

"Well, you see, we know that C-chan has a curse."

"Yes, and that implies that she is actually a human."

"A human who has been to Jusenkyo, and managed to make it all the way here to Japan."

"Quite unusual. What would the point be?"

"I don't know," Mousse replied, even more nervous as his head jerked first one way, and then the other, as the two Frosts spoke.

One Frost nodded and walked over to her bookshelf. "Of course you don't. It is really the perplexing problem. Whoever this C-chan really is must be interested in someone around here, and the only real possibilities are Kasumi, her father, or Ukyo. After all, they were the only ones recently in China, and who were in Japan by the time C-chan showed up. With the pink hair, I was thinking maybe Par Phume was plotting something."

"Par Phume, yeah, maybe," Mousse responded with some of his confidence returned.

"No, couldn't be though. She has a plain to see scar on her face, and C-chan does not. Curse or no, the scar should stay. Besides, my twin here tells me she was still at the village at the time she left."

"But then I thought..."

"Or rather we thought, Jusenkyo curses are known to distort hair color, or coloring of any sort."

"So the pink hair really only means some strange genes in the mix."

"And we Amazons do have some strange genes. So, that means it still is most likely an Amazon, but that brings me back to my original problem, just who."

"Then we got to thinking. We really have been ruling out one prime suspect for an invalid reason."

"Yes, with the spring's cursed magic mixing, and several mixed curse springs already..."

"That opens up a distinct possibility," Frost said finally with a smile as both of them eyed Mousse. "So, Mousse, did you take a double dip, or were you just unlucky enough to hit one of the mixed ones."

Mousse frowned, but knew the jig was up. "Okay, okay, so I'm C-chan, so what? That's not a crime."

"By itself, no, but sleeping in Akane's bed can't be acceptable."

"I didn't do anything with her. I couldn't even see anything with my vision," Mousse argued.

Frost nodded, "I suppose I must concede that. If you can mix up a pig with Shampoo, I doubt you could see anything much."

"Fine then. Now that you had your fun, can I go?" Mousse asked as he headed for the door, but a sharp pain in his hands caused him to a stop. Looking down, he noticed, to his horror that his hands were now covered in a fine pink hair, and his nails had lengthened and were now pointed. Turning back, he looked at the two smug Frosts in a panic. "What have you done?"

"You did say anything, and the anything we choose was for you to become our familiar."

"Familiar?" Mousse managed to ask before he fell to his knees, pain shooting from his belly.

"A magically augmented being, usually an animal, that acts as a magus' servant."

"Servant?" Mousse repeated through his pain, noticing his hands were fully converted to those of a cat.

"Yeah, servant," Frost answered with a sneer, and then walked over to his fallen form. "I'm sick and tired of watching you run loose, messing in other people's lives, making their choices for them, concerned only for yourself, and generally being a nuisance. So, from now on, I'm going to be in control here, and you're going to get a hard lesson in how it feels to have your choices made for you."

In one final burst of magic, the transformation completed, and C-chan crawled out from Mousse's clothes and looked up at the two Frosts that were surrounding her. Hissing, she prepared to leap at one, but her muscles seized up before she could make the attempt.

"Don't bother. You can't retaliate against me. We are magically linked. You can't harm me while that link is in place."

"Why you... what?" C-chan said in surprise, which was shared by the two Frosts.

"Didn't expect that. Guess the magic allows you to speak," one Frost noted.

"And what's with the crescent moon symbol?" the other asked, as she picked up C-chan and looked her in the face.

"Must be some kind of magus mark. Bet it was built into the base logic of the spell we used."

Crescent moon, C-chan repeated, just like Artemis and Luna. C-chan mused over that for a moment, then remembered Frost was manhandling her, and began to struggle.

Taking a firmer grip on the little cat, Frost forced her new familiar to meet her eyes. "Now look here, little kitty. You better get used to this situation of yours. I used that little Musk ladle, with a few bits of my own, to trap you this way. Your only hope of returning to normal is to play along, else I leave you like this."

"That's not fair!"

"So what? Does it look like I give a damn, because I don't?"

"You won't get away with this!"

"I have already. I am the only one who knows the added magical lock I put on you. If someone screws up trying to unlock that, bang-o, your link to your original form is toast. So, you need me. Get used to it, because that isn't about to change anytime soon."

C-chan looked around frantically, for what she was not sure. Finally, the gravity of the situation beginning to sink in, she ceased her struggles, and hung limply in Frost's hands. "Fine, you win."

"Oh, I've won more than that. You remember that little love pill?" C-chan looked at Frost in fear. "Yeah, you just swallowed its contents. Don't worry though. I put a lock on it too. It won't be released unless you start to annoy Shampoo or Kasumi."

"You cheat! We agreed-"

"We agreed that I wouldn't force you to do anything involving Shampoo or Kasumi. You're still free to do whatever you want in their regards. I'm simply encouraging you not to. It is still your choice. Of course, in your current form, it should have an interesting effect. You've been hanging around that white tom right?"

"DAMN YOU FROST!" C-chan screamed, but gained nothing more than a smile in response.

"Not fun now, is it? Don't worry, Mousse, you are only on probation. Play along, and be a good little kitty, and assuming I can fix that stupid kettle, I'll allow you to change back. However, that pill stays in your system, so I'd encourage you to drop Kasumi and Shampoo from your list of possible future wives, or else you'll find yourself with a furry little husband." Frost lowered C-chan to the ground and returned to the bookshelf. "I suggest you start looking this over," she said as she pulled out a book and dropped it in front of C-chan, who jumped back with a hiss of fear as the heavy tome struck inches from her nose. "It has all the info you need to know about your new form. Don't think you're simply in your old cat form. You've been magically augmented and converted. It will have effects that you won't expect. You might even find a few favorable things about this situation."

C-chan looked at the book with a sneer then glared up at Frost. "Somehow, I'll pay you back for this."

"Keep up with those thoughts, and you'll never be your old self ever again. Look at the bright side Mousse, at least you can see now," Frost replied tauntingly, causing the little cat only more anger.

XXXXX

Tokyo airport, that evening, three new arrivals, two from China, and one from the USA walked into the terminal. The man from the US with a ukulele in hand, strummed its strings and proudly yelled to everyone who was in earshot. "Aloha everybody! The big Kahuna is back! We is going to shake up this here town, yes sir!" After receiving several muttered replies, ranging from annoyed to angry, he just smiled, and headed on his way, a group of 10 people following him with dollies and carts full of luggage.

At the other end of the terminal, a tall man whose eyes, if one looked close, were green and slitted, shook his head. "You run into all kindsss, I ssswear."

Beside him, a much smaller figure, face hidden underneath its cloak's hood, looked around curiously. "Sissy, you do think we'll find him here this time, right?" asked a clearly female voice.

Cringing at the name, Sissithississ took a moment to count to ten, and then answered. "Let'sss hope ssso. I'm getting very tired of thisss chasssing around after him." Again shaking his head, Sissy... err, Sissithississ picked up their luggage, and headed for the nearest door. After a few steps though he noticed his companion was not joining him, and looked behind him. "You coming?"

"Can't I take this stupid cloak off? It's too hot!" she complained as she hurried over.

"NO!" Sissithississ quickly and sharply responded, causing the girl to withdraw a step in shock. Relaxing, he explained, "Do you want to caussse another incident like in the lassst airport?"

"No," she responded guiltily. "I can't help it if everyone acts so weird when they see me. Why do I have to be the one punished?"

"You're not being punished. I'm jussst trying to get usss out of here in relative peace. Just wait till we find a place to ssstay, okay."

"Okay," the girl replied meekly then looked up eagerly. "We will find Herb though, right?"

"I don't know for sssure, but if we keep talking we never will, now will we? Come on, let'sss get a move on."

Smiling under the darkness of her hood, Lemon nodded happily to herself. This was the place, she was sure of it. At last, after several months of searching, she would be with her soon to be husband. Smiling even more intensely, Lemon could not bear the excitement any longer, and shook her head side to side in a gleeful outburst. Unfortunately, this caused her hood to fall back, revealing her face for all to see. Suddenly the whole Airport became absent of all human noise save that of breathing, as everyone instantly took notice of her, even those that were not looking a second earlier.

"Oh... no!" Sissithississ moaned, just before the wave of humanity hit.

**End Chapter 24**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	25. Chapter 25: Trouble at Furinkan

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought

**Chapter 25**

It was early morning in Nerima, but one soul had not yet slept, and was presently in the last stage of her trip through denial, namely desperation. C-chan had spent about an hour wallowing in misery at her plight, than about an hour more devising some way to have some form of revenge on Frost. Finally, she had concluded getting back a Frost was not going to be easy. Reading the book she had been provided had quickly revealed that. She was locked in by magic's to never bring harm to Frost through action or inaction. It was a powerful binding spell she was under, and C-chan wasn't in the least qualified to attempt to circumvent it.

So now, desperation had taken hold and she was mulling over in her mind all the ways she could beg for her release. Unfortunately, she knew that Frost's personality was true to her name when she was in one of her snits, and that was certainly the case at the moment.

This is just can't be happening, C-chan thought in her misery. She can't expect to get away with it. Someone will stop her. They have to. Shampoo, Kasumi, they'll save me! Yeah, all I have to do is-

A laugh from Frost broke her train of thought. "You think Kasumi or Shampoo will save you huh?"

C-chan looked at Frost in shock as the magus sat up in her bed and smiled at the cat confidently. "You... you..."

"Read your mind? Not really. I just programmed a few alarms into the binding spell, dealing with certain trains of thoughts. Running off to Kasumi or Shampoo was pretty predictable," Frost said then yawned. "And you woke me up."

"What do you mean, alarms?" C-chan asked in shock, nearly falling of the table she was standing on.

Frost ignored the question, only saying, "There is no escape, Mousse. Accept it. As for telling anyone, I forbid it."

"You can't-"

Frost again laughed. "That's the whole point of this you twit. I don't just give an order and you consider obeying, you simply obey. Even general orders like that qualify. You are forbidden from telling anyone what happened to you. As far as anyone is concerned you are simply my familiar, got that?"

C-chan looked down at her front paws in frustration, then back up as a though occurred to her. "What about Akane?"

"What about her?"

"I'm her pet, or had you forgotten?"

Frost's smile disappeared. Mousse had finally brought up a valid point. She had considered Akane, but only in passing. She had not thought about how this situation would seem to Akane, even if Mousse did not reveal who she really was.

With the disappearance of Frost's smile, C-chan felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe Akane could save her a second time. However, realism did not let her get too confident. Frost was bright, and seemed dead set on this. She was not about to let C-chan go so easily. As such, C-chan was unsurprised, if disappointed when Frost snapped her fingers in triumph.

"Ha, nice try, but Akane won't be that big a problem. You are my familiar now. Who's to say that I just got you, or whether I've had you for months? She has no way of knowing. So, if it comes up, you've been my familiar for a while now. Better yet, I sent you ahead to look in on Kasumi. That'll explain things."

C-chan's head hung in defeat. Her last and only hope was that Akane would not accept this explanation, but C-chan was not overly confident of that. Akane, for all her good qualities, was not one to see that which was not thrust directly in her face. With herself being unable to tell her different, there was no reason why she would not believe Frost.

"Which reminds me. I can't go around calling you Mousse, now can I? Nope, and C-chan is Akane's name for you so that's out too. So, what to call you..." Frost pondered as she walked over to her bookshelf, grabbed a book and began leafing through it in thought. "I think something to do with the moon. It will go with that mark on your forehead."

Shaking her head, C-chan dropped down from the table and walked over to her new master. She would accept her fate, at least for the time being. In the meantime, till something came up, she might as well learn as much as possible. She would have to question Artemis later, although part of her was dreading it. The other cat would no doubt do something regrettable because of her new found ability to speak. Still, she had little choice. Maybe he would know something.

C-chan quickly doused the thought, remembering the built in alarm Frost had included in the spell. Curiously, Frost did not seem to notice, and continued with her search. For some reason thinking of Artemis did not seem to trigger any alarms. Still, thinking it better to be safe, she suppressed any thoughts of the other cat. To distract herself, C-chan instead decided to ask Frost some questions. "So, when did you get cursed anyway?"

"Years ago. About the third time I went to Jusenkyo, some idiot tourist splashed me. The jerk regretted it," Frost recalled with a smile, but did not look up from her book. "I guess he really did me a favor though. After I worked out the initial problems, this curse has turned out to be quite valuable."

"Problems?"

Frost frowned in annoyance, looking down at her familiar. "Awfully inquisitive, aren't we?"

C-chan returned the look in kind, and responded sharply, "Hey, you're the one that made me your damned familiar. I normally wouldn't give a damn, but I better know now. The way I read it, if you get hurt, I feel it. I can even die if you do. I'd better know if you have any special problems. What are you afraid of? I can't act against you, remember."

Frost's frown deepened as she accepted some of C-chan's logic. "Fine, but you will not allow anything I tell you about my curse to be revealed to anyone else, understood? That includes even telling anyone I have a curse."

"Alright," C-chan answered.

Nodding, Frost returned to her book and began to talk. "At first when I split into two, both 'me's were exactly the same, down to the thoughts we were having. It got really annoying really fast to have an exact duplicate of yourself saying and doing the exact same things at the exact same time you were trying to do them. The problem faded after about a day as individual factors began changing our responses, but till then I was driving myself insane. I finally made a work around by fixing it so that every time I split, a sort of mental reset magic is cast on one of us at random. That way we didn't have to go through that whole day getting on each other's nerves.

"I also added some magic to the basic Jusenkyo spell to create clothes for both of us during the splitting. Last thing I needed was to give some jerk a free peep show every time I'm splashed with cold water.

"While we're on the subject, as you already know, I can merge both of me back together, but not as easily as you used to change forms." Frost grinned down at C-chan, placing empathize on the word 'used to'. C-chan refused to rise to the bait, and Frost continued. "You see, we both have to be together, touching, or the hot water doesn't work. Merging can be a bit of a pain though," Frost remarked, rubbing her right eye and forehead with her hand. "It tends to give me a headache. Unfortunately, I haven't worked that one out yet. Best I can do is to take some aspirin beforehand. That seems to minimize it."

Frost ended her explanation there, and continued to look through her book. After a minute, a yawn overcame C-chan, reminding her just how little sleep she had over the last 24 hours. Ignoring her fatigue for a moment longer, she turned to another topic. "Okay then, just who's familiar am I?"

"Me, or either of my twin forms. The curse doesn't change anything. In fact, in splitting I may gain two bodies, but my best guess says my twin forms still share one soul. We're in constant mental contact. Not complete, and not exactly like telepathy, more like an awareness of the other. We don't seem to transmit memories well, and I'm not sure why. Our personalities, funny enough, seem to transmit the best. I haven't a clue why that would be. Most of the time, unless we've been separated for weeks, we don't even notice the mental link because our personalities are identical. It's weird too. My twin forms can get so accustomed to the link it's not uncommon for them to be talking together, get separated in the middle of the conversion, yet both keep it up, taking both twins' roles. When they get back together they even sometimes jump right back into the conversion in their proper roles without even noticing the difference. When I'm together, like I am now, it sounds creepy really, but in my twin form it's just natural."

C-chan nodded as she tried to stifle another yawn and failed. I didn't expect her to open up this much, she thought in passing, wondering if Frost had forgotten just whom she was talking to. Maybe it's the twin thing. I bet she's used to being in a constant conversation with someone. She probably doesn't even realize she's doing it.

"So, speaking of curses, you never did answer my question," Frost hinted, but C-chan was too tired to piece together what she meant, so Frost elaborated. "Your curse, mixed spring or double dip?"

C-chan grumbled for a moment, debating whether to tell her. Finally, she concluded Frost would likely just order her to tell if she didn't volunteer the info. "Double dip," she replied at last.

Frost let out a laugh, although such was not unexpected. "Oh that's good."

"It wasn't my fault the second time," C-chan protested. "I was thrown in."

"Thrown?"

C-chan started to respond, but thought better of it. In fact, the actual culprit had been Kasumi. It wasn't Kasumi fault, however. The whole thing started when Mousse met Kasumi and Genma on the road to Jusenkyo. He was simply out polishing his fighting skills in an effort to impress Shampoo. However, as unfortunately was all too common for him at the time, on his way home he had misread several signs and gotten himself headed in the completely wrong direction. It was Kasumi, while passing, who seemed to notice his frustration and asked if he need assistance.

It was a rare thing for a Mousse to have a gesture of kindness from a member of the opposite sex. Naturally he was not about to turn that help down, and since Kasumi was headed his way they traveled together for that time. Not long after Mousse left Kasumi's company, he had arrived at the village and had learned of the dangerous nature of Jusenkyo. At the time he couldn't learn exactly what that danger was, but he knew Kasumi was heading there so he had rushed there to warn her. After all, she was a rare sort and Mousse felt a kind of obligation to at least try and warn her.

Unfortunately, once he arrived and began his search for Kasumi, he soon walked right into one of the springs, unaware what it would do to him. That had been the spring of drown cat. Of course, not knowing the exact nature of the curse at the time, Mousse was quite panicked. When he heard Kasumi he could only think to rush to her for aid, jumping into her arms, unaware of her phobia at the time. The result was all too obvious. Kasumi screamed out in panic, tossed Mousse into the air and ran off. Unprepared for that kind of response, Mousse could not alter his trajectory sufficiently to land on the ground, and instead ended up in the spring Kasumi had been standing next to at the time, probably considering it as a means to a cure, namely spring of drown girl.

And thus was C-chan born. However, Mousse held no ill will towards Kasumi for his additional curse. It changed little in the end, and now knowing of her phobia her reaction was completely understandable. Still, Frost may not take it that way, C-chan thought, and decided instead to simple leave the details out. "Some one accidentally tossed me into the girl spring when I was still trying to figure out what had happen with the first curse," she said in answer to Frost's inquiry.

Frost again laughed, but didn't pry further. "You are so pathetic, Mousse. Didn't you even think to check on why they called it the 'Cursed Springs'?"

"I was in a bit of a rush at the time," C-chan countered, thinking on how to explain things without bringing up Kasumi.

C-chan's chain of thought was shattered as Frost called out in triumph, "Ah-ha! This one is perfect."

"Which one?"

"Your new name." C-chan mumbled in frustration, but that did not ruin Frost's mood. "It suits you just perfectly."

"I don't want a new name. My name is Mousse!"

"Not anymore it isn't. From now on you're Selene."

"Selene!" C-chan repeated in disgust. "That's a girl's name!"

"Yeah, and your point is?" Frost asked in a mocking tone. "You happen to be female now, or have you forgotten? It would be silly to give you a male name." C-chan hissed in anger, but Frost ignored her. "Selene it is. You'll answer to that from now on. In fact, you won't respond to your old name at all, got it."

"You can't do this. I'll never use that name, you hear?"

Frost merely smiled and returned the book to the shelf. She waited a moment for the cat to look away then called, "Selene?"

"What?" C-chan replied without thought, looking back at Frost. After taking a moment to puzzle over the large smirk that appeared on the magus' face, C-chan realized just what she was silently gloating about. C-chan's, or rather Selene's, face fell in defeat. She was getting to the point where she wanted to just cry.

"Alright you, enough of that. I'm not a monster you know. You play along and you may just find yourself back to normal before you know it. For today, I just have some particulars to work out. Co-operate and I'll let you move about as you please, otherwise I'll just have to keep you here."

"I don't seem to have much choice. I thought you said I have to obey."

Frost tossed her head from side to side for a second in annoyance then responded. "Okay, so I exaggerated a bit. For the most part I can't make you do something. This is not total control I have. I'm restricted, mostly, to giving you orders not to do things. There are a few exceptions. As my familiar I can give you a few rudimentary commands like come, which nicely includes the little naming provision as you had to know who I'm talking to, but overall if you don't want to do something, you don't have to."

Selene humph-ed, and looked away. "Gee, some options."

"Live with it," Frost replied in annoyance. "You should be glad I'm not telling Akane who you really are. I hear she absolutely hates boys, particularly perverts. Tell me, did you ever see her naked," Frost asked, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Selene cringed at the thought. She had gone out of her way not to peep, but sometimes avoiding a look just wasn't possible. Not that it mattered whether she saw anything or not, she was sure Akane would assume the worst. Running in front of an oncoming train would probably be less painful. Sighing, Selene accepted that little gift for what it was. For now it seemed Frost had her over the proverbial barrel. She had little choice but to co-operate and hope for some chance later.

"Okay, Mousse, I suppose we should start with some ground rules," Frost started but noticed Selene not paying any heed to her. "Hey stupid! Listen to me when I'm talking," she ordered but still Selene failed to notice, causing Frost to realize something. "Ah hell, I was a bit too open ended on that. Selene!"

"What?" Selene asked in confusion. "I'm right here, I'm not deaf!"

"I changed my mind, I'll let you recognize your old name, you just aren't allowed to tell anyone you are Mousse, got it?"

Selene blinked, and suddenly realized what had been said a few seconds earlier, and the ramifications of that. God, I really didn't recognize my own name. She can even control my mind, she thought in even more misery than before, and hung her head.

Frost took that response as a yes. "Good. Guess I better watch how I phrase these orders. They're awfully literal. Could get messy if I miss word something." Frost went into deep thought, realizing that she would need some deeper planning.

As Frost pondered, Selene moaned, fully realizing just how deep a hole she was in. I'm doomed! If she can mess with my thoughts too... she thought, feeling ill. However, for the moment there was nothing to be done about it. She was at Frost's mercy. Finally, Selene decided she had enough of being awake in this living nightmare, and that the old fashion sleeping variety was more inviting. Frost was still deep in thought so the cat jumped onto the magus's vacate bed and quickly passed out.

XXXXX

The sun was bright today, its rays seeming to penetrate every pore of Kasumi's body. Despite the heat, Kasumi was at peace. Shampoo was lying next to her, her head resting between Kasumi's breast and arm, sleeping serenely. Kasumi looked down at the younger girl with a sense of wonder. The position did not appear that comfortable, at least to Kasumi, yet Shampoo was as contented as a child in her mother's arms, or, her lover's. Kasumi's blushed at that last thought, wondering where it could have come from. She quickly turned her thoughts elsewhere.

Kasumi's thoughts drifted away from Shampoo, and to the sky above. Raising her free arm she used a finger to trace a pattern through the stars. The contradiction of this action, being in broad daylight, did not occur to her. That the stars conveniently made the shape of Ranma's face made her wonder even less. His face did look nice though.

Ranma has his faults, she had to admit, but he had his charms too. Of course Ukyo would have a fit if Kasumi ever approached him, but Ukyo always was unstable. Even when they were children, Ukyo was always jumping from one extreme to the other. One second she was happy, the next angry. She was a very confused girl.

Kasumi sighed and traced out another face, then frowned in thought. Herb was another perplexing person. Never mind the gender issues, when they first met she had done her best to kill Kasumi. Now she had undergone a total reversal and was trying to marry her. Just to add to the fun, a number of complex issue swirled around the transformed Prince of the Musk.

Sighing, Kasumi rested her hand on her belly, and continued to stare into the heavens... Until, that is, a voice came down from the clouds.

XXXXX

"Kasumi, there's a call for you."

Kasumi awoke, but only partially, the world around her seeming more surreal than real. Shampoo still lay at her side, and the voice seemed like a distant echo, a trick of the mind. Above her the room light was on, but dimmed, sparkling off small reflective fragments in the ceiling. Almost convinced she was still dreaming, and feeling awfully tired, Kasumi nearly dosed off again but the voice repeated itself. This time it gained her full attention. Full awareness returned to her, and she looked across the room to see Cologne framed in the door.

"Now? What time is it?"

"About half past four I think," Cologne replied as Kasumi eased Shampoo to the side and got up. Shampoo murmured in discontent, and stirred in her sleep, her arm reaching out for the comforting presence that was no longer there. Kasumi slid a pillow under the arm that was reaching out. Shampoo gave a happy sigh as she clutched the pillow to her, and slipped back into a deep sleep.

"Who would be calling now?" she asked, more to herself than the elder, but Cologne answered anyway.

"Your school, apparently. The woman insisted on speaking to you."

"Is it some sort of emergency?"

Cologne shook her head. "I'm uncertain, the woman was weary, but did not seem anxious if that is a clue."

Pondering that for a second, Kasumi stretched to relieve a few tight muscles, and worked her arm to return feeling to it, Shampoo's position having pinched off the flow of blood to that extremity. Finishing with that, she headed out into the hall and downstairs, accompanied by the elder. She found the phone lying on the table below the wall mount and picked it up while Cologne stood aside and listened.

"Hello?"

"Kasumi Tendo?"

"Yes, Motoko, it's me."

"Good. I'm sorry to wake you so early in the morning, but there has been a special meeting called for all the school staff. It starts at five-thirty."

"Special meeting? What is it about? Why so early?"

"I'm not sure myself really. Shoji just called me up and told me to get everyone together." Kasumi heard Motoko give a deep yawn, and then she continued. "To be honest, he seemed a bit unnerved, but we didn't speak long, and I was too tired to ask any questions. Can you make it?"

"Of course," Kasumi replied then looked over to the wall clock to see the time as five minutes to five. "Oh, it's pretty close already. I better get ready. I'll see you there."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Kasumi said, then hung up the phone and looked at Cologne. "That was Motoko, the school secretary. There's a special meeting this morning."

"Indeed, well then you had best get ready."

Kasumi nodded, and headed for the stairs, then paused. "Oh, I don't want to wake Shampoo just yet. Could you be sure to tell her? I usually get her up."

"Of course."

Nodding once again, Kasumi changed direction and headed for the laundry room. Yawning, Cologne left Kasumi to herself, and headed back to bed. Kasumi appeared a moment later, fully dressed and combing her hair as she went through the front door. Once on the street, she pocketed the comb and headed down the road at a brisk pace, not even noticing that she had jumped up onto the fence.

A meeting this early? What could this be about? Kasumi wondered. No easy answers came. Each dorm had its own supervisor, and if there had been a problem with any of her students, she would have gotten the call directly from them, but no. It was the vice-principal who had called the meeting. Whatever could be bothering him so much that it couldn't wait?

Kasumi made it to the school grounds in just a few minutes, silently regretting not having taken a bit more time for a quick shower. She made a note to herself to take one after the meeting. She then noticed Hinako waiting at the entrance. Kasumi was a bit surprised to see Hinako in her adult form, especially so early in the morning. Even more interesting though was the fish bowl, complete with water and a pair of fish that she was carrying.

"Kasumi," Hinako called, and held up the fish bowl. "I have great news."

"News?" Kasumi asked as she approached, examining the two fish in the bowl. "Those look like-"

"Siamese fighting fish!" Hinako finished happily. "They're great. They never seem to run out of fighting spirit."

"So, you can maintain your adult form indefinitely?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. I haven't changed back since yesterday afternoon."

Kasumi examined the fish more closely; watching as they perpetually circled each other. Her combat sense allowed her to feel the surge of hostility coming from the two fish. Despite that hostility, the fact that they were not currently trying to kill each other indicated that they were less aggressive then normal for this species. No doubt due to Hinako's tapping of their aura. Despite Hinako draining them, they appeared healthy enough, and still retained enough spirit to continue the current standoff. "Amazing. I would never have thought fish could have such large amounts of fighting spirit," Kasumi commented then looked up at Hinako. "Still, you might want to use some caution. You've never stayed in your adult form so long before."

"Oh, I'm just fine. I'm not draining all their energy, just enough to keep me as is."

Kasumi shrugged. Indeed, Hinako seemed fine, so Kasumi accepted the logic. Besides, if anything went wrong all she needed to do was get the fish away from her. "Alright then, I guess we should go inside for the meeting. Do you have any idea what this is about?"

"Nope," Hinako replied as the pair entered the building. "All I know is it better be good. I only had four hours of sleep."

"I didn't have much more myself. Of course, training with Uncle Saotome has made me used to it."

XXXXX

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Lemon asked as she and Sissithississ left the police station. However, the man did not answer, instead rubbing his shoulder. "It was an accident, honest! Are you going to talk to me?"

Finally, after several more seconds of silence, Sissithississ sighed. "I know it wasss an accident, but to be honessst you are becoming accident prone. Thissss wassss the worsssst one yet. A riot in the middle of Tokyo international! You're lucky you got out of there in one piece."

Lemon hung her head at the scolding. "I'm sorry."

Sissithississ nodded then looked back at his companion. "Where exactly did you get my bail money anyway?"

Lemon smiled back. "Oh that, one of the nice officers gave it to me, and his wallet, and he offered me his gun too, but Mother said I shouldn't play with guns so I gave it back."

Sissithississ covered his face with his hand. "He saw you, didn't he?"

"Just for a second," Lemon admitted, causing Sissithississ to sigh once again.

Shaking his head, he continued on his way. I guess it's better than being stuck in some cell. "Look, I'd like to not cause any more trouble while we're here, sssso sssstay covered up. Assss issss we're looking at getting deported, and we haven't even been here one day yet."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Sissy. I talked to the chief and he dropped all the charges when I explained everything."

"Did he ssssee you too?"

"No, I was extra careful with him."

"Okay then, what did you need the bail money for then?"

"I didn't," Lemon responded, producing a large wad of bills. "I still have it."

Sissithississ quickly grabbed the money out of the girl's hand and hid it in his shirt. "Don't wave around cash like that. People will think we robbed ssssomebody."

"Why would they think that, Sissy?"

The man grumbled, stifling the desire to spin on the girl and yell at her to stop calling him that. He resisted the temptation; it had done no good the last time, or the time before that. Besides, she would start to bawl and that was the last thing he wanted. He always ended up feeling like a world class heel when she did that, and quickly melted like butter in a blast furnace. After all, it was not like she did it on purpose to annoy him. No, she likely was not even aware of the connotations of the name. Still, he really wished she would stop.

Taking Sissithississ's silence as a cue to change topics, Lemon returned to the reason for their visit in the first place. "So, where should we start looking for Herb?"

Sissithississ shook his head. "I'm sssstill working on that. I don't even know why he came here. What could be of interessst to him here in Japan? It wassss awfully sssstrange for him to run off the way he did," Sissithississ noted.

The young prince had seemed completely normal, until the day his interview with Lemon was announced. Then suddenly, he and his two guardians had rushed off, saying only that they would be back in a short time. Even Sissithississ, most recent head of the snake clan in the wake of his uncle's death, who was no stranger to being patient and slow when necessary, could not accept one month as a short time. He had his own particular suspicion that perhaps the boy was afraid of getting married and had run off. Of course, he did not dare hint this to Lemon. If yelling at her was one way to get her upset, mentioning anything that would get in the way of her wedding was a far worse way to do it.

Still, those explanations presented by the Prince's servants did not have the ring of truth to them in Sissithississ mind. The Prince had always been a calm one, a contrast to his father whom the snake warrior believed to be a little short on sanity. Herb did not strike Sissithississ as one to dodge a wedding by running off. Early on he had suspected foul play, perhaps a kidnapping or worse. However, a continuous chain of leads quickly showed that conclusion to be false. The boy was traveling unhindered with Mint and Lime. The only odd thing was that everyone Sissithississ had talked to noted that Herb was going around dressed as if to conceal himself. However, perhaps that was simply because he did not wish to attract too much attention. He was a prince after all.

Sissithississ had even played with the idea that someone was impersonating the prince, concealing himself to prevent discovery. However, that was unlikely in light of the battle in that one village on the edge of Amazon territory. The few witnesses that were willing to talk had detailed the prince's power. Although a little subdued, Sissithississ knew of no other that could wield that kind of power save a member of the dragon clan, and Herb was the only current one not accounted for. Although Sissithississ was concerned about some accounts saying the prince had lost the battle, it nonetheless left little chance of the party in question being an imposter.

So, the trail had lead to Japan, and hopefully they would finally catch up with their quarry. Lemon was becoming increasingly impatient with the delay, and Sissithississ was running out of un-bruised skin. As Sissithississ thought about it, he recalled one particular detail. That man who fought Herb, he was supposed to be Japanese. Could he be the reason why Herb traveled here? Perhaps Herb was defeated and is planning a rematch, or revenge. In any case, better be on my guard around here. No telling what this man Herb fought may do.

Still, there seemed more to it. Herb had been overdue some time before meeting this Japanese man. Sissithississ shook his head. Nothing about this situation was simple to solve. Even his companion was something of a mystery.

Lemon was of the fox clan, a strange clan indeed. As far as Sissithississ could make out, all the true members of this clan were women, at least at birth. A few had been transformed magically, but all he knew of were born female. That by itself was strange. Stranger still was that they had their proverbial hooks in nearly every other clan save only the dragon clan, and the marriage between Herb and Lemon would soon correct that. Not a clan could say it was not linked to the fox clan. Every one had one or more members of the fox clan married into them. This was strange simply because it was customary to marry outside the Musk, not within it. Marriages within were rare. However, even Sissithississ's own brother was married to a fox clan member, which was mostly the reason Sissithississ had been conned into this escort mission. There was little doubt in Sissithississ's mind that the fox clan was playing a political game, building influence from within through these marriages to make up for their lack of males.

That bothered Sissithississ little. His own clan was not interested in power or position. Why he was not sure, although he was suspicious that they simply lacked any real ambition. They were content with things as they were, and did not seek to increase their status. If someone chose to decrease that status, they had best have a will made out, but none need ever fear a snake warrior if they choose to merely seek control over the Musk.

Dismissing such thoughts, Sissithississ brought himself back to the here and now and set about addressing Lemon's question. Perhaps seeking out this Japanese man would be fruitful. Now, what was his name again? Korumi... no, Kurumi... no, Kasumi? Yes, that was right, Kasumi Tendo. It's a strange name for a man, but whatever. I never did claim to understand the Japanese.

XXXXX

Kasumi and Hinako did not have to wait long for the others to arrive. However, none of the new arrivals had any more idea what the meeting was about than Kasumi or Hinako did. In fact, vice-principal Shoji had yet to arrive. Hiro took a seat next to the two women, briefly repeating the same questions everyone else had, before switching to speculation.

"Shoji hates getting up early. He must really have thought this couldn't wait."

"Funny, why isn't he here then?" Another teacher asked. Hiro could only shake his head.

"Has he ever called a meeting this early before?" Kasumi asked.

Hiro pondered that, and then began to shake his head before stopping. "Actually, come to think of it, when the new principal..." Hiro trailed off. "Oh no, hey does anyone remember when he was supposed to get back?"

"Who?"

"Kocho," Hiro answered, as the other instructors tried to remember Kasumi couldn't help but notice the expressions of great worry on most of their faces, but the need for an answer was taken away when the sounds of a ukulele out in the hall caught their attention. Kasumi and Hinako both scanned their fellow instructors, noticing looks ranging from mere disappointment, on the part of Hiro, to downright panic on most of the others.

"Aloha, everybody!" A man proclaimed as he stepped into the meeting room, strumming the ukulele in his hand. Kasumi blinked as she examined the newcomer. While the Hawaiian shirt, the deeply tanned skin, and the sunglasses were a little out of place. It was the miniature palm tree on the man's head that told Kasumi that this was a very odd man indeed. "Oh, is so great to see everybody again."

A collective moan went up from the teaching staff with the exception of Kasumi and Hinako. Kasumi leaned over to Hiro as the Hawaiian man went about the room, handing out flower necklaces and pineapples to the reluctant staff. "What's wrong?"

Hiro looked over at Kasumi in confusion, and then nodded. "Oh yes, you're new, of course. Kocho's been gone for almost three years. He's the principal."

"He is very strange, but what has everyone so upset?"

Hiro sighed. "You'll see soon enough."

Just as Hiro said this, the principal came up to Kasumi. "Oh, I see that we have some new faces about. Aloha wahini."

"I'm Kasumi Tendo," Kasumi introduced herself.

"Kasumi Tendo! You and your assistant deserve an extra good gift," the principal replied and headed into the hall, returning with a pair of large baskets full of various tropical fruits and other edibles.

"Why thank you," Kasumi replied as the man handed one to her. "But, why do I deserve this?"

"Why?" he repeated in surprise, and then laughed. "Oh, I may not have been around much, but I've been keeping close tabs on the place, my little wahini. You been doing a great job here I hear."

"I try," Kasumi replied, and the principal turned his attention to Hinako.

"Ah, and you must be Ms. Hinako. I heard very good things about you too... but, aren't you supposed to be... smaller?" He looked down doubtfully at the remaining basket in his hand, which contained an assortment of brightly wrapped coconut cream chocolates.

Hinako just smiled while taking the basket from him. "Usually, but that problem has been taken care of," she said.

"Wonderful!" he replied joyfully, then headed to the front of the room to address the group. "Ah, is great to be back. Hawaii be nice and all, but I be getting homesick. But, now that I be back, we be going to be making some big changes."

"Oh, here it comes," Hiro mumbled.

"But that can wait. I be announcing those to the whole school," he said with a huge smile.

"Where's Shoji?" one of the other teachers asked.

"Oh, he be taking the day off," the principal replied and sat down. "Now then, we better be get some business done. So, what all I be missing?"

Starting at the front, various teachers began to relate any significant events since the principal's departure. In the meantime Hiro leaned over to Kasumi. "He's actually more subdued than normal."

"He seems quite nice, actually," Kasumi replied with an agreeing nod from Hinako, whose mouth was full of chocolate. It seemed that merely being older had not diminished her liking for sweets, merely the enthusiasm with which she pursued them.

"Maybe? We'll see if it holds."

XXXXX

The meeting continued for about an hour, the principal talking with each teacher individual. However, he strangely skipped over Kasumi and Hinako. Simply congratulating them again on the good job they were doing. The meeting ended without incident, and that astounded even the pessimists among the instructors. So, after finishing with the last of the talks, the principal dismissed the group.

Kasumi was at the head of the group, wishing to wash up before class. Hiro joined her, looking curiously at the large basket she was carrying. "You sure seem to have gotten on his good side, and believe you me, that's a feat to be proud of."

"He's a bit... eccentric, I'll admit, but I'd don't see what all the worry is about."

"True, he is behaving himself," Hiro noted with a backwards glance, catching the principal talking with Hinako. "Maybe the time abroad did him some good."

"Perhaps. If you'll excuse, I ran out in a hurry this morning and really should get properly cleaned up."

"Of course, although I think you could get away with it," Hiro replied with a joking smile.

Kasumi smiled back and departed for the showers.

XXXXX

Herb was not in the best of moods. Beyond his usual early morning banter with Ranma, he had missed seeing Kasumi. Kasumi, Shampoo, Makoto, Ranma, Akane and Genma always trained in the morning, but not today. Only Ranma, Akane and Genma were participating this morning. Adding to that was being forced to wear these blasted clothes.

So, as he and Mint headed to the San Cheng Huang, Herb did little more than grumble to herself. Mint was not in high spirits himself, and having the Musk prince in a foul mood was not helping. "Herb-sama," Mint finally began to ask, "is there something about girls that make boys unhappy?"

Herb looked over at her companion, and then back at the street. "It is said that they tend to hold that power."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Ukyo said I shouldn't follow her anymore." Herb merely grunted in response. "Do you think I can get her to change her mind?"

"I couldn't say," she replied as they arrived. "If this television is to be believed, you could try giving her something, a gift. Women are supposed to like that."

"Really?" Mint asked enthusiastically. "What kind of gift?"

"How should I know?"

"You're a girl."

Herb's fingers tensed in anger, and she started building up a chi blast. Her anger faded, however. As much as she hated to admit it, it was the literal truth, and she had been denying it too long. Finally her body had come out and forced her to face the fact of what she was, if only in body. "I am not the right... girl to ask. I happen to have the mind of a man, remember?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Mint apologized, and the two entered the restaurant. Makoto passed by on her way to school, and Mint turned to follow her, leaving Herb to be greeted by Cologne.

"Glad you could show up."

Herb growled back at the elder, and headed into the back. "I couldn't get these stupid things on."

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," Herb retorted, heading off for the bathroom to get fully dressed for work. "How I let you all talk me into this..."

"You'll adjust. Now, where is your helper off to?"

"Probably questioning Makoto."

"About?"

"Stop prying old woman. We are not your subjects. Our business is our own."

Cologne huffed, but let the matter drop and started to prepare the kitchen for business. Herb came out a moment later, dressed in her usual work clothes comprising thin slippers, a red Chinese dress, and a flower in her hair that if she were smiling would probably have made her look quite beautiful, but the deadly frown that was stuck on her face ruined the image.

"Tell me old woman, what are your intentions?"

"Hmh?"

"Between myself and Kasumi?"

Cologne did not bother to turn to the prince, instead concentrating on her work. "I have no intentions."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you will. My intentions are to have no intentions, at least for now. As long as Kasumi continues to honor my great granddaughter I have no need or desire to get involved. I have found interference tends only to throw unnecessary concerns and pressures into the mix. Currently, if Kasumi and Shampoo were to decide to marry you, then I would accept it."

"Really?"

Cologne nodded, although she still did not turn around. "Our people have been at peace for nearly a hundred years. To be honest, most thought your dynasty wiped out. Not until that... incident with another of your princes did we even learn of your people's survival."

"Incident? What incident? I know nothing of this."

Cologne shook her head. "It is unimportant. It was the fault of those involved, and only those involved, which you were not. In any case, that leaves me in the situation of having the future leader of the Musk, and the future leader of the Amazons married to one-another. It is both a troubling, yet promising situation. If it becomes more troubling than promising I may intervene, but till then I see no need."

"I care nothing for your political games!" Herb pronounced. "My only interest is Kasumi."

"As you have said before," Cologne replied and finally turned to the younger girl. "Tell me, if not political gain, what so interests you in Kasumi?"

Herb blinked for a moment, then turned away at that sudden scrutiny. "She... impressed me."

"Truly."

Herb crossed her arms defiantly. "I need not explain myself to you."

"Fine," Cologne conceded, and returned to her work. "However, I'd advise you to take careful consideration of my great granddaughter. Your interest may be Kasumi, but that brings Shampoo into the equation as well. If crossing me does not concern you then remember that Kasumi cares for her, and would not be pleased should you cause her harm."

Herb looked over her shoulder at the elder, considering the warning. In actuality the threat of crossing the elder was of some concern to her, but to have Kasumi angry with her... the thought seemed... unbearable.

"So, just where was Kasumi this morning anyway? She does not usually leave until after I have arrived for work," Herb asked. Her tone of voice carried the hint that in her opinion Kasumi made a special point to stay until Herb had arrived. Cologne looked over at the arrogant girl, a slight twinkle in her eyes, as she answered the question.

"Some meeting at the school. It was unexpected, and she had to leave early and... oh dear."

Herb looked at the elder inquisitively, wondering what the problem was. Her answer came in the form of a cry of panic from upstairs in Shampoo's distinctive voice.

"Aiyaa! Shampoo late!" Shampoo yelled out, and Herb could hear her racing down the second floor hall. She began hopping downstairs as she attempted to slip on her shoe in a hurry, and nearly came tumbling down the steps. "Great grandmother, why you no wake Shampoo up?"

"Sorry child, I completely forgot," Cologne admitted as Shampoo rushed by to retrieve her school bag. Shampoo did not remain to discuss the matter, and raced off, leaving Cologne to shake her head. "Memory is going with old age," she commented to herself, then returned to work.

XXXXX

Shampoo tore down the street, blazing by various merchants and passers-by. Bad enough Kasumi had up and left without so much as a 'see you later', but because of that she was going to be late. Of course, Shampoo had to wonder why she even cared. She did not like this whole school thing. The only thing that made her go along with it was Kasumi. However, in a way that just made it worse.

Fortunately Shampoo made good time and arrived at the school only a minute after the warning bell. Maybe I should get a bike, Shampoo thought to herself as she slowed to a walk and entered the school grounds. She did not make it far, though, before the roaring sound of helicopter blades came from above her. Wind buffeted her, and several other students who were on their way in.

"Now what?" Ranma exclaimed from behind Shampoo, having arrived just after her with Akane. "What kind of a nut flies a helicopter that low over a school?"

In answer to his question a large banner unraveled below the helicopter reading 'Welcome Headmaster'. Shampoo retreated to join Ranma and Akane, and together they examined the banner.

"What H... head..." Shampoo began to ask.

"Headmaster? Is that some kind of voodoo thing?"

Akane whacked Ranma's head with her book bag. "No you idiot. That's a headhunter. A headmaster is a principal I think." As soon as she said it, Akane looked back up tensely. "Oh no! Is he back already? I was hoping to get through high school without him."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the feeling is mutual. Obviously he hasn't gotten better." Ranma responded then noticed Shampoo looking at them in confusion. "We know him, and trust us; you don't want to know him."

Numerous whispers circulated among the gathered students for a moment before the door to the helicopter opened, and a blur fell out, shouting, "Aloha everybody!"

"Aloha?" Shampoo repeated in confusion, gaining only shrugs of equal bafflement from the others, even Ranma and Akane. Their bewilderment was only increased once they saw what had exited the helicopter: a large plastic snowman, topped with a palm tree.

"Oh, me seeing lots of infractions," the snowman said, and proceed to jump around at various students noting incorrect uniforms, non-standard school bags, and most particularly, unofficial haircuts. However, that lasted only a moment before his attention turned to Ranma and the two girls. With one great leap, propelled how, no one was quite sure, he landed squarely in front of Ranma. "Oh, boy with pigtail, you real bad kiki."

"Oh give it a break! What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Hehe, you be seeing soon enough, now give me that pigtail!" the snowman shouted, producing a large pair of clippers and grabbing hold of Ranma's pigtail. Unfortunately for the snowman, both Ranma and a newly arrived Ukyo smashed the frigid nutcase into the ground.

"Hey, keep that hands off the hair, you freak!"

"Yeah, keep your hands off Ranma," Ukyo said in agreement, and then noticed Ranma giving her an odd sideways glance. "Umm, just trying to help out."

Ranma turned back to the broken snowman to see the principal, strumming his ukulele merrily, seemingly unaffected by the attack of a second earlier. "I knew it. New look, same old Kocho," Ranma said with a sigh.

"You should not treat your principal like that, kiki."

"Principal? Think again, you nut job! There is no way you're the principal. I don't care what official you paid off for the title!"

Getting up the principal ran over to Ranma with his arms held wide. "Oh, you have me all wrong. Here have a nice gift from the island." He handed Ranma a pineapple and quickly backed off. Before Ranma could realize the danger, the pineapple exploded, leaving him standing in the middle of a small crater.

"That... was... unfair. Should've... known... better," Ranma managed to get out before collapsing onto his face.

Ukyo took up the cause though, threatening the principal with her giant spatula. "You're going to pay for that you creep!" However, the principal seemed undaunted, and simply began doing the hoola. "Don't ignore me," Ukyo shouted and slammed the flat of her spatula over the principal's head.

"Ooo, bad wahini. Never hit the head," the principal cried and retreated towards the school. However, he stopped, turned and tossed an object. "Hey little, wahini, have some nice Hawaiian fruit!"

Not fooled, Ukyo brought up her spatula to deflect the incoming pineapple, but unfortunately it exploded on contact, covering the whole area in smoke. Amidst the coughing students, the principal appeared before Shampoo. "You be wahini named Shampoo?"

"Yes," Shampoo responded, and the principal took her by the arm.

"Good, Kasumi be wanting to talk to you."

XXXXX

The whole mood of the school had changed in mere minutes. At least that is what Kasumi perceived as she walked towards her class, and it had not changed for the better. Could this all be because of the principal? Kasumi asked herself. What did I miss?

Arriving at the class, she found most the students assembled, save Shampoo and Ms. Hinako. In addition to their odd absences, Ranma was laid out on the teacher's desk being fanned by Ukyo and Akane. "What happened here?"

"Tis a tragedy of unperceivable proportions!" Kuno declared.

"Our father is back," Kodachi continued. "Looks like the old freak hasn't gotten any better either. Look what he did to Ranma."

Kasumi walked over to Ranma in order to examine him, and then clued in fully on what was just said. "Your father? You mean the principal is-"

"Our father, yes," Kuno answered. "Oh, it is truly our family's shame for he is without sense or reason. His sole purpose in life seems to be to torment those around him." So saying, Tatewaki and Kodachi both hung their heads in shame.

"Yeah, Kasumi, you better be careful around him," Akane added. "He's very unstable to put it mildly. He's been gone for three years I think now, and the students still tell stories about him, and not good ones. No one has missed him one bit."

"Akane," Kasumi scolded, but Kuno rose to her defense.

"Nay, do not scold her, it is but the truth. Life has been peaceful these last few years. I fear now it will return to the old pandemonium that it once was. Nay, but matters are worse. In times of old we had only to deal with him at home, but now... now he is our principal!" Kuno proclaimed in disgust then shook his head as he began pacing the room.

"This guy sounds like a real piece of work," Saki commented from her seat.

"Piece of work doesn't even come close to describing him," Ranma replied as he got up at last, holding his head. "Look guys, we all have to be prepared for anything. We know him. He's bound to pull something. We have to be ready."

"Hard to be prepared when we don't know what to be prepared for," Saki responded then looked at Kasumi. "So, do you know anything Ms. Tendo?"

Kasumi took a moment to respond as she processed all this. "No, not really. We had an early morning meeting, but nothing much was mentioned. Oh, he did say he was going to make some announcements today to the whole school."

"That's it then," Kodachi said. "That is when he will make his move."

After saying this, the final buzzer sounded signaling the start of classes, and causing all the students to return to their seats. However, two people were still noticeable by their absence.

"Has anyone seen Ms. Hinako or Shampoo?" Kasumi asked.

"Shampoo was with us this morning," Akane replied. "I don't know where she went to after that."

And Ms. Hinako was here for the meeting. Why would she be so late? She's never late, Kasumi thought in concern. However, the P.A. coming on interrupted her train of thought.

"Attention all students, the principal has called an assembly in the main gymnasium. Please report immediately," Motoko's voice announced.

"This is it," Ranma said as he got up. "What ever he's up to, we'll find out there."

"All right now, enough speculation everyone," Kasumi said. "For now I advise you all to stay calm. I'm sure..." Kasumi began to say then trailed off as she realized she was not so sure after all. "Never mind. Let's just all head down."

XXXXX

"Aloha everybody!" The principal announced happily on the front stage as whispers went throughout the crowd. "Today me am having very exciting news for you all. As you know, me am coming back from Hawaii and me says to myself, you has to be bringing back an extra special present for all your kiki, yah."

"Present?" many students repeated cautiously. Ranma, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Nabiki, and Akane all seemed highly skeptical.

"And now, for moment you've all be waiting for..." the principal said, and then pulled a cord beside him that hung down from above. This unraveled a large poster with two heads, one presumably male and the other female. Any hope in the students left as they looked at the pictures, in particular the haircuts on the pictures. "From now on here is new school rules. All brothers get them buzz cuts. All sisters get them bowl cuts."

"You're crazy if you think I'm cutting my hair like that!" Ukyo yelled out angrily as she got up. "I'll cave your skull in first."

"Unthinkable," Kuno added, also standing.

"Hehe, if you think that bad, wait till you all see the new rules I be making. What this school needs is order." Any semblance of restraint in the students left as they began grabbing whatever was at hand and tossing it at the stage. "Oh, bad kiki," the principal said as he ducked behind his podium.

"I knew it," Hiro mumbled from beside Kasumi at the side of the gym. "The guy is still as loony as ever."

"It seems he is deliberately provoking the students," Kasumi observed as she considered whether to intervene or not.

"Exactly, he gets off on it I think. This is all he did last time he was here. It was all we could do to convince him to take that trip to Hawaii. To be honest, we hoped he'd never return."

As the barrage finally ended, the principal peeked up from behind cover only to be kicked in the head by Ukyo. "All right you freak, I've had just about enough out of you. Principal or not, I'm going to rearrange your face."

"Wait, wait, you no hear whole story," he frantically replied, temporarily stalling Ukyo. "You sees, me here's got this special coconut with letter inside. Any brother or sister that get that letter be exempt from all school rules. So, we be playing a little game. You finds the coconut that me did hide somewhere in the school, yah."

"Coconut?" Ukyo repeated along with many other students in the crowd. Looking to her side at the podium, Ukyo smiled and pulled out a coconut. "You mean this coconut. Hah, you thought we'd all tear off and not search-"

Ukyo did not get to complete her sentence as the coconut exploded in her hand, leaving her standing blackened and dazed, allowing the principal to make a get away to the end of the stage. However, before leaving he laughed and turned to the students. "You be all having three days to find the coconut. Me be waiting in my office." The principal then left the stage, ducking through a nearby door before anyone could get the chance to stop him.

"He is most assuredly quite mad!" Tatewaki concluded.

"I say heck with the coconut, let's just find him and turn him into pate," Saki added.

"You'd be surprised at how resilient the jerk is," Ranma said in response. "We'll have to find that coconut or we'll never get any peace."

"Right," most students agreed and began filing out of the gym.

Only a few stragglers remained, including Makoto, who looked to Kasumi questioning. "Kasumi..."

"Go on Makoto. It seems the principal wants you to go."

"Are you coming?"

Kasumi looked around, noticing most the teachers making a get away themselves. "In a moment maybe. Go on."

Nodding, Makoto and the rest headed out, leaving Kasumi alone in the gym. Thinking for a moment, Kasumi finally headed out the way the principal left.

XXXXX

The principal was laughing to himself as he watched the monitors he had set up in his mini-recreation of Hawaii. On the many screens, students were racing about the halls frantically, searching everywhere to no avail. One particular group was about to enter one of his so-called offices, one he had rigged with numerous tar sprinklers. "Yes my little kiki. You going to be getting a big surprise, hehe." A throat clearing itself behind him caused him to jump out of his chair and spin to see Kasumi. "Oo, you be one quiet one, Kasumi Tendo. What can me be doing for you?"

"Um, sir, not to be rude, but... but I don't think this is the way to go about getting order in the school."

"No?"

"No," Kasumi answered. "If you have any concerns, I'm sure myself or Ms. Hinako-"

"Oh, nonono Kasumi Tendo. You been doing a great job. Me be just wanting a bit more." Smiling the principal headed over to another monitor. "Actually, now that you be here, me have a special request. I let all the other teachers go home. They no understand. Now I be needing you to help."

"Help? Sir, I don't think I should be participating in this."

"Oh, sure you should," Kocho replied and turned the monitor to a different feed. Kasumi gasped as she saw a cage hung up in a tree. Inside the cage lay Shampoo, unconscious, with a pair of large clippers held open over her hair. The Amazon's limbs held firmly in place with chains, binding her should she wake up. "Me be finding this extra special student who be defying the rules."

"Shampoo!" Kasumi exclaimed, and then turned to the principal anxiously. "You can't! She... she's not a student. I brought her here."

"Oh, no. She be a student alright," Kocho responded. "But, if you be so concerned, maybe you get the coconut for the sister."

Kasumi looked at the principal, confused. "The coconut?"

"Yes little wahini. You gets the coconut for the principal, principal be letting go that there student. Deal?"

Kasumi looked back at the monitor, fully understanding how she had been trapped. Someone must have told him about Shampoo. Looking at the background she noticed a blurry figure, but despite the distortion she recognized her. Hinako? Why is she going along with this? Oh, he must be blackmailing her too. Tensing, Kasumi frantically considered her options, but at the moment there really was only one. "Okay, I'll get the coconut. Where is it?" After not getting an answer for a moment, Kasumi turned to look at Kocho.

"Um, me forget."

Sighing, Kasumi looking over at the school. Great, she commented sarcastically.

XXXXX

Herb was not having a good time. Actually, she never had a good time at work. Today was simply worse than most. Beyond having to wear these humiliating clothes, and serving multitudes of lowly commoners, she had to endure no less than three men making passes at her and it was not even noon. The last had driven her over the edge, and she had blasted him. Now she was relegated to washing dishes, although honestly, in some ways, this was better.

Over the last few weeks she had suffered humiliation on top of humiliation. Being trapped in this form, being defeated by Ranma, and having to deal with that Amazon witch were just the more notable things. And why? Herb asked herself as she dried a plate. Why do I tolerate this all? Why? Each incident itself had reasons, but taken as a whole, it was turning into a disturbing trend.

Herb tossed the plate she was currently drying onto a pile and moved onto the next, all the while staring off in to the distance, her mind's eye seeing vistas far different from the wall behind the sink. However, after a moment her eyes gained a different expression from the far off look that had filled them as her thoughts turned to Kasumi. Kasumi is so perfect. Meeting her was destiny proving we were meant for each other, Herb thought with a dreamy smile as she absently continued drying dishes. If only I could get her to see this, but how? In this blasted female body how am I to impress her? Herb's face shifted into a frown of thought. There has to be some way. Damn my upbringing. I haven't the slightest inkling of how to court a woman. Her frown deepening, Herb practically slammed the next dish onto the pile, promptly breaking it along with the one on the top of the stack. "Damn it!" she cursed at seeing this and began cleaning up the remains.

"I see even the dishes are not safe around here," Cologne commented from behind, causing the prince to look over her shoulder at her. "You would do well to control your emotions more. Losing control at little things is surely not going to impress anyone."

"I'm perfectly in control," Herb snapped, then looked back at the broken dishes and wondered at her own answer.

Behind her, Cologne smirked, and then turned her own attention to getting a bowl of ramen ready for a customer. In mid motion, however, her eyes caught the entrance of two people as they walked into the dining area. She was about to simply log them in as customers when she noted the light, Musk style armor the taller one was wearing. "Oh dear," she mumbled under her breath before looking at Herb and considering how to act. The decision took only a second as she quickly made her way to Herb's side. "I suggest you step into the back and change."

"What for?" Herb reacted sharply. "Because of the stupid plates. It was an accident. I'll be-"

"No," Cologne replied, covering Herb's mouth with a well-thrown dishrag. "We have some new customers, and you just might know them."

Puzzled for an instant, Herb only looked at Cologne in confusion, removing the dishrag from her mouth. However, the implication quickly hit her, and she dared a look about into the main room, before quickly ducking behind the counter. "Blast! How did they find me?" she asked herself.

Cologne shook her head. "Does it matter? They have. Quickly, change. I will attempt to discern their intentions."

Nodding, Herb obeyed and retreated to the changing room while Cologne headed into the dinning room to greet the two newcomers. She paused a moment, examining them, noting that the smaller one was most definitely not male which puzzled the elder. The Musk keep their women locked away from outsider eyes. Why send a woman on a mission to find the prince? She asked herself then proceeded to greet the larger of the two. "_Hello, warrior of the Musk. I must say I am surprised to see one of your kind here in Japan._"

Sissithississ looked down at the ancient crone before him. "_Sssame here_," he responded. "_We were told that we could find a Kasssumi Tendo here_."

Cologne nodded. "_Indeed you could, although not at the moment. May I ask what your business with her is_?"

"_We are searching for our prince. We have learned that Herb had an encounter with this Kasumi so we thought he might know of the prince's whereabouts_."

Cologne nodded. "_I see. Your prince you say. Why are you in search of him_?"

Sissithississ frowned at the question, wondering why the elder was being so inquisitive. He was about to question her on just that when Lemon interrupted. Stepping forward, she bowed in front of Cologne, holding her hands together just below her face she answered, "_We're are searching for him to complete our marriage arrangements_."

"_Marriage arrangements_?" Cologne repeated in surprise.

Sissithississ intervened. "_Yes, this is Herb's fiancée, Lemon_."

"_Fiancée_?" Cologne repeated again.

"_Yes. Do you have a problem with your hearing? You seem to be repeating everything_," Lemon asked out of honest concern.

Shaking her head, Cologne replied, "_No. My apologizes. I was merely surprised_."

"_Why would such a thing surprise you_?" Sissithississ asked suspiciously.

Cologne hesitated to answer. Damn, worked myself into a corner on that, she thought as she scrambled to find a neutral answer. However, such became irrelevant as Mint rushed in the door.

"I finished the..." he began to say before noticing Sissithississ looking at him and stopping cold.

"Mint!" Sissithississ said in surprise, then turned back to eye the elder. "Alright, where is the prince? If you have harmed him Amazon..."

"I am perfectly fine," Herb said from the door to the kitchen. She was once again dressed in her cloak and armor. "I was not to be interrupted."

No sooner had Herb finished speaking than she found Lemon on her knees in front of her, bowing. "Oh Herb-sama, we've been searching for you for months. I'm so happy to have found you at last."

Herb looked down at the girl in shock, and then noted the peculiar stares she was getting from the customers. Someone is going to recognize me here, she thought anxiously and quickly stepped back into the kitchen and out of sight of the customer. "Let us talk in the back."

XXXXX

"Any luck?" one student called down a hall to some others.

"No. There are dozens of offices. We don't know which one is which."

"Wonderful," Ranma mumbled. "It'll take hours to search all these, and the last two were booby trapped. By the time we find that stupid coconut he won't have to cut our hair, all these stupid traps will have done it for him."

"Well, we can't give up now," Ukyo replied. "I'm not going to let some lunatic with a hair cutting fetish beat me. Come on. One of these has to have the real coconut."

"That is if there even is a real one," Saki commented, peeking cautiously into the next office marked as the principal's. "This could all be just a big wild goose chase meant to wear us all down."

"True, but we know our father," Kodachi intervened as she joined the pink haired girl in scouting out the office. "He thinks of himself as smart and cunning, and delights in proving it. There will be a coconut somewhere about. Where is the question."

"If you know him so well, then why don't you know where it is?" Saki asked.

"I may know him, but his demented mind is beyond me. He could have hidden it anywhere. We'll just have to keep-" Kodachi began to say, before being forced to duck in order to dodge an incoming toy airplane. Another swooped down on Saki, and another on Ranma. Saki intercepted hers with her yo-yo, smashing it to pieces, while Ranma kicked his out of the air. Kodachi waited for hers to make a second pass before producing her gymnastic ribbon and catching the toy by the wing. She sent it hurtling into the nearest wall, and then stood twirling the ribbon around her. "This is most annoying."

"No kidding. I think the jerk has a second wave on the way."

"I got them," Tateshi said as he stepped forward. He quickly folded out a few hundred of his own paper airplanes of all shapes and designs, and fired them off to intercept the toy planes. A short, mid-air miniature dogfight ensured, and soon the toy airplanes were knocked from the air. "Guess that takes care of them. Any sign of that coconut?"

The party separated and quickly searched the room, but came up empty. Exiting, they meet up with the rest of their class out in the hall. "Alright, I'm sick of dealing with traps. One of these has to be the real thing. Any ideas?"

"That one," Shin said, pointing to the one at the end of the hall.

"Why that one?" Saki asked in reply.

"My snow-globe knows all!" Shin proudly announced, holding the globe up for all to see.

With a collective moan, everyone covered their faces. "Well, might as well give it a shot," Ranma said after a moment, and went over to the door, followed closely by Ukyo. "Has anybody seen Kasumi?" He asked as he approached.

"Not since the assembly. Think she took off?" Sempai replied.

"Kasumi isn't a coward," Ranma answered sharply. "I'm sure she's around somewhere. Now, let's see what's in here." Ranma turned the knob of the door, and quickly found himself buried under a pile of coconuts before he could even yell out in surprise. Everyone else backed off instinctively, expecting anything. However, nothing else happened, save Ranma pushing his head free of pile. "Would somebody help me out of here?"

XXXXX

Moments later, after Akane and Ukyo had dug Ranma out of the pile, much of the student body of Furikan was gathered in the hall, their collective hopes lifted at seeing the coconuts before them. Only Saki stood back, skeptical at their find.

"Alright, one of these has to be it," Ukyo said, then looked over the pile. "But... which one?"

"Let's just crack them all open," Akane suggested. "It shouldn't take that long with all of us."

"Right," several students replied, and started to move forward to grab a coconut. However, before they reached the pile, a figure jumped over the crowd, and in front of the pile. To everyone's surprise, Kasumi stood in a ready combat stance, defending the pile.

"Hey Kasumi, what are you doing?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, she's in co-hoots with that nut-ball principal!" Ukyo replied as she stepped forward. "Out of the way."

"It's not like that Ukyo," Kasumi replied.

"Oh really, then get out of the way."

Bowing her head for a second, Kasumi responded, "I'm really sorry about this, but I need these coconuts." Looking up, Kasumi thrust her hand forward, saying, "dragon flash," and blinded everyone with a great blast of light.

Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula and swung wildly as she held her eyes, but hit nothing but air. By the time she recovered, Kasumi and the coconuts were gone, the window to the outside wide open. "Damn you Kasumi," she yelled as she leapt out the window in pursuit, failing to notice until it was too late that the school pool was directly below. "AHH! WATER!"

Ranma recovered only seconds after Ukyo, and rushed to the window just in time to see a group of spreading rings on the surface of the pool, but no Ukyo, or Kasumi for that matter.

XXXXX

Under the minimal concealment of a group of nearby bushes, Ukyo, or rather Ryouko cursed Kasumi, the principal, the school architect, and anyone else that came to mind. Not this time Kasumi. You almost had me believing I was wrong. HAH! You're not going to get away with it. I'm going to take you down no matters what it takes! Those thoughts comforting her somewhat, Ukyo continued to hide, waiting for her chance to retrieve her clothes from the pool.

**End Chapter 25**

If you've been paying attention, you should have pieced this together, but just to be clear, yes Mousse was the cat that caused Kasumi to go into her panicked run that resulted in Ukyo's curse. For those old readers of the original, this is something I added in for clarity as I never did get around to explaining that.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	26. Chapter 26: Just a bit of Lemon

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought:

**Chapter 26**

A soaking wet Kasumi-kun finished smashing the last of the coconuts, but as with all of the previous ones, the principal's letter was not inside. "It was just another ruse. Where could he possibly have hid that letter?" Kasumi thought aloud as he stood up, surveying the school from its highest point. Furinkan was a very large place. A single coconut could be hidden anywhere of hundreds of places. That in itself was not that worrisome. What was the real problem was that Kasumi had to find the coconut himself before several hundred students who were all now aware of her intentions.

Kasumi frowned as he pondered the possibilities, trying to reason out the coconut's location. However, he quickly gave up. Deviousness just was not in him. That had always been Genma's area of expertise, not his, and unfortunately Genma was nowhere about and Kasumi had no time to consult him. Kasumi hung his head, the feeling that he was failing Shampoo overwhelming him. "No, I won't give up yet," Kasumi said as he raised his head. "I'll just have to slow everyone else down."

Looking down at the school ground, the building's main power relay caught his eye. "Oh, I really shouldn't destroy school property, but under the circumstances." Sighing, Kasumi took aim and let a bolt of chi strike out at the power relay. The large metal box was destroyed instantly by the beam, and with it, the entire school was plunged into darkness. "There, that should buy me some time," Kasumi said as numerous screams and startled yells could be heard from within.

XXXXX

"Ranma, get the hell off of me!" Akane yelled in annoyance.

Ranma flailed wildly in the pile of bodies that had quickly resulted from the unexpected black out. "That's not me. I'm over here. Oops, sorry, I-"

A loud scream was heard followed by an even louder crash. "Die you pervert!"

"Ryoga, darling, alone in the dark at last."

"Um, that's nice and all, but I'm not Ryoga."

"Would somebody open the blasted door so we can get some light in here!"

"I'm trying, but... ah, here it is."

"That's not a doorknob you idiot!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Ow, watch it."

"How can I? I can't see my own hand."

"Hey! I felt that!"

"I don't suppose anyone has a match?"

"Woohoo! What a haul! What a haul!"

A collective scream went up from all the girls, and a scuffle ensued as everyone frantically tried to find the old pervert. The total blackout soon ended with the door being smashed open with a force of Happosai's body crashing against it. Light from the windows poured in revealing Kotori in a rage so consuming her aura was flaring to near the roof. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Yikes!" Happosai whimpered at the sight of the enraged girl. Grabbing his sack of newly acquired goodies, he raced down the hall, and out the nearest window. Kotori pursued him that far, then stood, panting in outrage as she watched him disappear in the trees below.

"That freak! Man, he gives me the... does anyone else feel a draft?" Akane said as a shiver overcame her. Suddenly she blushed as she realized what had happened, and retreated back into the darkened room from which she and the others just came. Seconds later most the other girls in the party followed suit.

"What?" Ranma asked in confusion. Getting no immediate answer, Ranma pondered the possibilities, and came to one conclusion. "He didn't!"

"He did," Makoto replied from within the room as she tried feebly to cover herself with her skirt. "How the heck did he do it? I didn't feel a thing."

"Wahhh! I hate this school!" Usagi cried from behind her. "That crazy principal is going to give me a bowl cut and now that nasty old man stole my panties!"

"Usagi, calm down," Minako said. "Nobody is cutting anyone's hair, and we can just slip off to the gym and pick up some spare clothes there."

"I'm not moving anywhere like this. What if somebody sees?"

Kitsune nodded in agreement. "She's got a point. That would be a little embarrassing. Um, say fellas... ah, could we ask a big favor?"

"Sure, we can go down there-"

"What good would that do? You don't know the locker combos and I'm not about to hand mine out. No, I was thinking of something else..."

XXXXX

Ranma stepped out from the darkened room, a look on his face that said 'say one word, and I'll rip your lungs out and feed them to you'. Most the other boys in the group shared the look as they exited as well all now dressed in skirts. Following them, the girls exited hesitantly, dressed in the boys' pants.

"This is embarrassing!" Ryoga shouted.

"Not half as embarrassing as it would have been for us, so live with it," Saki replied, and then looked down the hall towards the gym. "Come on, we'll make a quick stop by the gym, get changed, then back to the search. And watch it with those. Last thing we need is for you guys to wreck them and for us to need to explain why. Let's go."

"Man," Ranma moaned in annoyance at his current situation, but followed the others anyway. "I just don't get it, why is Kasumi helping that freak?"

"Tis unthinkable!" Kuno responded. "Surely that mad man has gained some leverage over her. He must be stopped!"

"Leverage? What kind of leverage?" Saki asked as the group reached the stairs.

"I am uncertain, but surely it is so. No other explanation would suffice."

Ranma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, there is no way Kasumi would help him willingly. I wonder where she and Ukyo went off to. Besides, what good is all this anyway? Kasumi has the coconuts."

Saki shook her. "Somehow I don't think so. I know this loon of a principal may be hard to predict, but I doubt any of those coconuts held the note. Beyond that, he hasn't made an announcement or anything. You think he would be gloating if he already had the note."

"He may just be laughing at us from his office," Kodachi replied. "Still, you have a point. We cannot give up hope just yet. Somehow, your hypothesis seems consistent with my father's twisted sense of logic."

The group walked by several students on their way to the changing rooms, Ranma and most the boys staring down any comments. None of the observers were brave enough to do more than let off stifled giggles. Finally they arrived outside the gymnasium.

"Hurry up in there, would ya. I want to seen like this as little time as possible," Ryoga said, hurriedly prompting the girls to enter.

Kodachi took a moment to stop and smile at him. "Think of it as a kilt dearest."

"It is not a kilt, and I'm not you're dearest. Now hurry up!"

Kodachi sighed but smiled and did as she was bidden, pausing at the door to reply, "Well, you can always go and change in to your gym clothes if you're so anxious." She then left the boys outside to themselves.

"Now there's a point," Ranma noted, while glaring at an oblivious Ryoga. How dare the jerk treat Kodachi that way, he thought in some anger but did nothing more. He and the others started to head off to the other end of the building and the boys' change room, all except Takeshi that is. Ranma noticed this and stopped. "Aren't you coming?"

Takeshi cleared his throat and leaned up against the wall. "I had to get my stuff cleaned up from yesterday. I forgot to bring it."

"Oh, well, it shouldn't be that long," Ranma replied with a shrug, and a slightly amused grin, before rushing to catch up with the others.

"After they're through, we have to think up some sort of plan," Sempai commented, adjusting the dress he had received from Kitsune nervously. "We're getting nowhere with all this running around. We need to approach this with our heads."

"I say we find Kasumi and find out what is wrong. If we don't have to deal with her, it is just a matter of time. He gave us three days after all," Ryoga said, gaining agreeing nods from Tatewaki and, reluctantly, from Ranma

"He's right, we just-"

"Are you all blind and dumb!" Ukyo shouted angrily as she walked up, causing all the boys to look her way. "This is just the way she... why are you all wearing dresses?"

"That old freak... well he... never mind. Let's just say it was necessary," Ryoga replied with a blush. "Where have you been?"

"Chasing Kasumi," Ukyo lied. "She got away though, but I can't belief you all are so casually dismissing what she just did."

"Ukyo, come on..."

"Don't come on me. I tried to warn you about her, but no one ever listens. Now the evidence is right in front of your faces and you still don't see it. Is everybody so stupid around here you can't see the obvious?"

"Silence wench! I will not suffer your outrageous assaults on Kasumi's character!" Tatewaki challenged, producing with bokken and threatening her with it. Ukyo did not even flinch at the sight of his weapon.

"Spare me. If you all insist on being idiots, I'm not going to stop you. I'll find Kasumi, and deal with this myself," Ukyo responded in kind, and turned to leave.

Tatewaki snarled and moved forward, but Ranma restrained him. "Drop it. It will all work out."

"You speak wisely Saotome, but there will be a reckoning for that woman."

XXXXX

"Fiancée?" Herb repeated in surprise, looking down at the cloaked woman kneeling in front of him. "I remember no fiancée."

"Ssssire, sssurely you remember your interview, the one that prompted your departure," Sissithississ said, giving the prince, Mint and Cologne a long skeptical look. They were all now gathered in the storeroom of the Amazon restaurant, and in Sissithississ's mind, the jury was still out on what exactly was going on here. Mint seemed unusually nervous, and even the Amazon elder appeared tense. He couldn't read the prince, if it truly was the prince, but given that he was nearly as well covered as Lemon, that wasn't surprising.

"Interview... yes, I remember," Herb recalled with a frown. That's the blasted reason I have this stupid curse, he thought in some anger but quickly dismissed it. There were more pressing matters than dwelling on what had passed. Turning around, Herb pulled her cloak in closer and said, "That doesn't matter anymore."

"What?" Lemon asked in shock.

"I have chosen whom I shall marry already," Herb explained without turning, and a second later found Lemon holding her around her the waist, and sobbing uncontrollably, speaking incoherently through the tears. The close proximity, not to mention the crying, caused Herb to cringe and try to withdraw unsuccessfully.

Sissithississ was already covering his eyes and shaking his head. It just had to be something like that, didn't it? She's going to be blubbering the whole day now, he moaned in his own mind. Collecting himself, he looked back at the prince who was trying to remove Lemon unsuccessfully. "Lemon, let go of the prince, and calm down. We can't undersssstand you."

Lemon did as she was bidden, and took a moment to calm before speaking. "M... My prince. Ha... Have I displeased you in some way?"

"No," Herb replied. "I don't even know you. How could you have displeased me?"

In response to that, and before Sissithississ could stop her, Lemon removed her hood. In that instant it was as if the whole room was suddenly quiet. Cologne looked on, wide-eyed. The girl before her could only be termed as beauty personified. Her hair was like a golden red fire, vibrant and alive. Her skin was the picture of perfection, such that a blemish would not dare to show itself. Even the tears that now rolled down her cheeks seemed only to enhance the image. My lord, was all Cologne could think.

Mint was not so restrained. His mouth dropped open, and any hint of self-control left him. He made a single step towards Lemon, but his face then met an oncoming fist, sending him crashing into the wall and into unconsciousness.

Sissithississ looked at the fallen warrior with a shake of his head, then over at the Elder and prince. To his surprise, both remained where they were. In fact, the prince seemed totally unaffected.

"What is the meaning of this? Why did you attack my guardian?" Herb demanded, her hand glowing with energy and pointed at Sissithississ's face.

"Sssire, my apologiesss," Sissithississ respond, raising his hands and backing off. "He was affected."

"Affected? What are you talking about?"

While Lemon watched the conflict nervously, and in a little surprise, Cologne moved herself between the two Musk warriors. "Now, that is quite enough. Prince Herb, I believe he means that the sight of your fiancée overwhelmed Mint's senses. You know how he and Lime get around girls."

"That is no reason to knock him senseless," Herb replied, but released the energy she had built up. Her attention was then brought back to Lemon who was once again kneeled in front of her.

"My dearest Prince, I was chosen at birth to be your bride. Am I not worthy?" she asked through barely contained tears.

"It has nothing to do with you. As I said, I have already made my choice."

"May I assssk who this woman would be?" Sissithississ asked.

"Her name is Kasumi Tendo."

Sissithississ and Lemon blinked, both wondering if they had heard right. Sissithississ was the first to respond. "Did you ssssay Kassssumi Tendo ssssire?"

"Yes, why?"

"I... wassss told Kassssumi Tendo wasss a man."

Herb crossed her arms, and looked off to the side with impatience. "She has a curse, a Jusenkyo curse. And where exactly did you hear of her?"

"We have been tracking you for sssometime. I heard you were in battle with him... I mean her. In fact, sssome sssaid you had lossst, but I am sssure-"

"I did," Herb responded suddenly, causing the snake warrior to look back at the prince in disbelief. "She is a formidable warrior. That is one of the main reasons I have chosen her."

Formidable is not the word if she can defeat a dragon prince one on one, Sissithississ thought, and then gave the prince a long examining look. Still, there is more to this than fighting skill, and I still think something is not right here. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Kasumi... Tendo..." Lemon repeated, her head bowed, and then looked back up. "But... she isn't meant for you. I am."

"I have heard enough. My mind is made up, and it will not be changed."

Lemon's lips quivered, and another fit of sobbing overcame her. This time she turned to Sissithississ for support. "This can't be true. Say it isn't true."

"Well... ah..." Sissithississ muttered nervously, but this only caused Lemon to burst out with a fresh set of tears.

"OH, it is true. They're going to turn me into a boy!"

"What? No," Sissithississ responded, trying his best to console the girl.

"What's this?" Cologne asked.

"It'ssss nothing. Ssshe's overreacting. Her clan is known for changing itsss women into men, but that issss at birth."

"They will!" Lemon whined.

"No they won't!" Sissithississ replied, but that did not help. He looked up at Herb and Cologne for help.

"Nonsense," Herb at last replied. "If it is necessary, I will forbid it."

"You're only the prince, you can't stop them," Lemon replied, and then started crying again.

Herb scowled, but had to give her the point. As the ruler of the Musk she could do something, but presently only as a prince, she had power only within her own clan, not Lemon's. "Fine then, I'll take you as my second wife."

"Second!" Lemon repeated in shock.

Herb paused, and then shook her head. "Actually, you'll have to be third."

"Third!" Lemon nearly yelled, and if Sissithississ's ears had not deceived him, she sounded almost outraged.

"I have no choice. Kasumi already has an Amazon wife. She would by default be my second."

"Has her own wife?" Sissithississ repeated, and then looked over at Cologne. "I see now why you are here. How did this happen?"

"I think that is a matter for another time," Cologne answered. "You're charge needs some time to herself I think."

"Yesss," Sissithississ agreed, looking down at the sobbing girl holding him. "Lemon, go wait outssside for a bit. I'll ssspeak to the prince."

"But-"

"Now," Sissithississ said with more force, causing the girl to go quiet, bow her head and withdraw. The snake warrior quickly pulled her hood back over her head before she left, closed the door behind her, and turned to the others. "Alright, I think ssssome explanationsss are in order, sssstarting with how you managed to losssse a foot in height over the past few monthssss." Herb tensed, but Sissithississ once again raised his hands to ward off any violence. "You have nothing to fear from me your highnesssss. I have no intention of using this againsssst you, nor of telling anyone elssse. However, given your present company, I do have concernssss."

"How?"

"Actually, I just figured it a moment ago. I have seen you before, my prince, and I knew from that sssomething was odd. I asssume you had an encounter with Jusenkyo?"

Herb frowned, but nodded.

"And that mussst be why you are here in Japan, to retrieve the Kaisssuifu. Were you trapped this way deliberately?"

"No," Herb said then turned away a mumbled something neither Cologne nor Sissithississ could hear.

"What?"

"I said... a... monkey trapped me this way."

A moment of silence passed, ending with Cologne clearing her throat. "Yes, well... unfortunately the Kaisuifu was destroyed. It is currently being repaired, but it will take time. Your Prince has decided to stay here until the repairs are complete and he may return to his original form."

"I sssee," Sissithississ said with a nod. "But, you truly have chosssen to marry thisss... Kasssumi."

"Yes," Herb replied.

"Could you not then at leassst marry Lemon firssst, and Kasssumi later. I am sssure that would appeassse her."

"I have no interest in appeasing her, and besides, I cannot. Kasumi is... more reserved about such things than us. My claim would become quite weak if I were to marry anyone else first. No, Kasumi must be my first wife. I will take this woman as my third wife if it is necessary, but that is the most I will offer."

"Yesss sssire," Sissithississ replied with a bowed head.

"Sissithississ, I must ask you to stay in Japan."

"I underssstand sssire. My misssion wasss to bring Lemon here to marry you anyway. I have no particular desssire to force her to leave. Ssshe can be quite... noisssy," he answered with a strained smile. "I will explain mattersss asss bessst asss I can to her, and we will find sssomeplace to ssstay nearby. Good-day your highnesss." Bowing, Sissithississ turned and left.

Cologne and Herb watched him leave, and then the elder turned to the prince. "That went rather well, but can he be trusted?"

"He is of the snake clan. They are not a very ambitious lot, so I think the answer is yes, he can be trusted. However, if he should depart suddenly, he will pay."

XXXXX

Out in the other room, Sissithississ stopped cold and looked about to find Lemon nowhere about. Damn, where is that girl? I have a trigger-happy dragon prince on my hands now. The last thing I need is for her to up and disappear on me. Walking out into the main dining room, he noticed the distant looks on everyone's faces and sighed. Blast!

Sissithississ grabbed the nearest customer by the collar and hauled him out of his chair. "Alright you, where did the girl go?"

"I don't know. She just left. She said we should stay right here."

"Ssshe did?" Sissithississ asked with a bit of surprise.

"Umhum," the man said, still looking dreamily off at the far wall, unconcerned that he was currently dangling a half-foot off the floor.

"Did ssshe sssay anything?"

"Oh, she just wanted to know where to find Kasumi Tendo."

"And where would that be?"

"Furinkan High School. She's a teacher there."

"Great! Just great!" Sissithississ mumbled, and dropped the man back into his chair before heading out the door. What the hell is she up to? he thought. She's never pulled a stunt like this before. Blast it, I'm not being paid enough for this... actually, I'm not being paid at all. I'm going to beat my brother's head in for conning me into this.

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun slipped into a third story window, being careful to avoid the attention of a group of students at the end of hall. Now, where to look? she asked herself. Despite all of Kasumi best efforts to this point, he was at a complete loss. The coconut seemed to be hidden so deviously that no one could find it. All he could do was press on and hope something came to him.

Right now he was interested in searching the principal's offices again. After encountering the numerous traps, most the students had steered clear of them, especially after finding the pile of fakes. However, at the moment it was the only lead he had.

Opening the nearest door quietly, Kasumi slipped in, continuing to go unnoticed by the students down the hall. He closed the door, sealing himself into the darkness of the room. Fortunately, he had enough foresight for this eventuality, and pulled out a flashlight. He flipped the switch to turn it on, and raised it to look directly into the eyes of a tiger.

"DAH!" Kasumi screamed out, tossed the light as hard as he could at the tiger, and tried to retreat into the darkness. Unfortunately, unable to see, he ran face first into the wall, and fell backwards to the floor, dazed.

"Kaneda?" A voice asked from the darkness. The light of the flashlight moved to shine into Kasumi's eyes. "It is you."

"Who... who's there?" Kasumi asked, squinting to try and see through the beam of light.

"Sorry about that. We weren't expecting you to show up," the voice said, and a clawed paw came into the light, a tiger's clawed paw.

"AHHH! Keep away from me!" Kasumi once more screamed, scrambled to his feet, and promptly ran into the wall again. This time he managed to maintain his footing, just barely.

"No, wait, Kaneda. It's just us."

"Just who? I don't know any talking c...c...cats! Stay away from me, you monster!" Kasumi yelled out, backing up as close as he could to the wall.

"You idiot! Take off that stupid costume. You're scaring him half to death," another voice from the darkness said.

"Alright, alright. Gees, just give me a second would you. There." The light moved, being redirected at the roof, reflecting enough of its light to dimly illuminate the whole room. Kasumi calmed at seeing that she wasn't facing a room full of cat-beasts. Instead, several members of the faculty were dressed up in rather convincing animal outfits, including one tiger outfit.

Kasumi blinked a moment in surprise. "Wh...what are you all doing here? I thought you had all gone home."

"Who the heck told you that?" Kenichi, one of Furinkan's mathematics instructors and, by chance, the one in the tiger costume, asked.

"The principal," Kasumi answered as he at last calmed down.

"That freak! You believed him?"

"He's blackmailing us. Said he'd have us all fired if we didn't help him."

"He's totally insane!"

"Blackmail," Kasumi repeated in shock, and hung his head. "I should have known."

"So, he got you too, did he?" One of the female teachers asked, gaining a nod from Kasumi. "He's totally mad. What are we going to do?"

"You do what you want. I need this job," another teacher responded. "If it means dressing up in these stupid outfits, so be it. I haven't got as much choice as Hiro."

"Where is Hiro?" Kasumi asked, noticing he was not among them.

"Hiro's got more guts than most of us. He said he wouldn't be a part of this. Kocho forced him to go home."

"Yeah, the fool is probably out a job too."

"Hey, if you all had enough nerve to stand up to him, we could have gotten out of this mess."

"Yeah right, I didn't see you standing up and saying anything."

"That's just because you..."

Kasumi watched as the discussion quickly deteriorated into arguments of mutual recrimination. He remained just an observer for the first minute, but finally decided enough was enough. "Everybody, please!" The call caught everyone's attention, causing them all to go quiet and look over at Kasumi-kun. "Thank you. Blaming each other will not solve the problem we are in. We need to do something."

"We're willing to entertain suggestions here."

"Just don't expect us to challenge him."

"Get some nerve, would ya!"

"Shut up! I don't have as many options as you."

"Well, if you-"

"Quiet already!" one of the male instructors yelled out, and then turned back to Kasumi. "What did you have in mind?"

"I... I need to find Shampoo."

"You mean that nut kidnapped her? I should have guessed. You have the restaurant and all. Bet he knew he couldn't leverage you with your job here."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, I need to find her, but I also need to make sure the students don't get the coconut. However, I can't look for her, and keep everyone occupied at the same time. I need help."

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"Do you think you could keep everyone busy?"

"Sure, we can give it a go, right?" Kenichi asked the others, gaining consenting nods from the others. "Yeah, we can do it. That's just what the nut wants us to do anyway. We'll just put some more effort into it."

"Good. I don't suppose any of you know where the real coconut is?"

"Afraid not. He didn't tell us."

"Yeah, but I bet my life savings it's not in the school. It's too obvious. He must have hidden it somewhere else," one of the older instructors suggested.

"Maybe on the school grounds?" Kasumi asked.

"Possibly, could be anywhere. Knowing Kocho, it is likely within the school boundaries. He'd think it was no fun if the game was rigged so there was no way to win. Yeah, it is here somewhere, but not in the school itself, that's my bet anyway."

Kasumi nodded. The logic seemed sound enough. "Good. I just need you all to keep the students busy inside then. I'll look outside for the coconut. Make sure to keep an eye out for Shampoo. He had her in some big room, but I don't know where."

"One of the classrooms maybe?"

"No, that's can't be right. The students would have run into her by now if that were the case. Maybe she is in one of the old storerooms in the basement. Anyway, we'll keep an eye out for her."

"Good, thank you all."

"No problem. It gives us something productive to do instead of sitting here in the dark. Come on everybody."

XXXXX

Takeshi continued to stand outside the girls' change room, the last boy still in a skirt. He tapped his foot impatiently, giving Sempai, one of the first to get changed and who currently was looking at Takeshi with a smirk, a hot glare. "Don't you have anything better to do? Go find out if anyone has found something."

"Ah... right, sure," Sempai replied, smiling even wider in amusement before departing.

"Stupid jerk. Hey, you going to be much longer in there?"

"I'm coming," Minako replied, and a moment came out in her gym clothes and handed Takeshi back his pants. "Sorry about the wait."

"Yeah, yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I've met my embarrassment quota for the month so I'll be getting changed," Takeshi replied with a frown and headed off to the boys' change room. Minako watched him go, suppressing a giggle.

"Alright, so what is the plan?" Ranma asked as he walked up, passing by Takeshi.

"I've been giving that some thought," Saki responded. "Has anyone seen Shampoo since this morning?" Getting only shrugs and shakes of the head in response, Saki nodded. "Well then, there's your answer. That's why Kasumi helping this kook. He's got Shampoo."

"You sure?"

"You said it yourself earlier. She was here when he first showed up, then she disappeared. My guess is he caught her during the confusion."

"Then we have to find her. Once we do, we can get Kasumi to help us."

"Why bother?" Izou asked. "She obviously doesn't know where the coconut is either. We should just concentrate on finding that, not bothering trying to find Shampoo."

"How could you suggest that?" Ryoga responded. "We can't just leave her to the principal."

"We'll rescue her later. I'm more interested in keeping my hair at the moment."

"You can't do that," Usagi said suddenly. "It isn't right. We have to help her."

"Nice ideals you have there, but I live in the real world. I worry about myself first," Izou replied. "If you all want to go hunting for her, fine, but I'm going to find that coconut." Not waiting for any further argument, Izou turned and headed off for the school.

"What a jerk!" Makoto exclaimed. "Come on, we have to find Shampoo."

"I agree," Saki said with a nod. "But let's split up, teams of three. We'll cover more ground. Meet back here every half hour, and don't try anything on your own. Get the others. Okay?"

"Right," the others replied.

"Good. Sempai, Kitsune, come with me," Saki ordered and the two complied and together they headed off for the school. The others divided up quickly as well, leaving Usagi and Minako behind. They waited outside the boys' change room and met Takeshi as he exited.

"What's up?" Takeshi said as he looked around in a bit of confusion. "Did I miss something?"

"Come on, we're going to look for Shampoo. The principal has her."

"Well then, lead the way ladies. I'm always in for a rescue," Takeshi said with a smile.

XXXXX

Nabiki listened from her place of hiding as Takeshi, Minako and Usagi walked off. "Finally," she muttered, and sat back in the shower stall. They're not dragging me into this mess. Let them find the coconut. I'll just stick it out here, out of trouble, till then, Nabiki thought with a small smile at her own ingenuity, and then pulled out her flashlight and book and continued to read where she had left off, before having been interrupted by the girls coming in to change.

However, she did not even get through the next page before she heard a new set of footsteps entering the locker room. Now who? Nabiki thought irritably and shut off the flashlight. She listened closely, noting the footsteps coming closer. Blast! She crawled backwards, hiding further back in the stall, in the plentiful shadows, and waited. The footsteps continued on until Kasumi-kun walked into view. Kasumi walked over to the sink rubbed his face as he looked into the mirror. Oh, why did it have to be him, Nabiki thought as she felt goose bumps grow up her arms.

Kasumi looked in the mirror a moment longer then turned on the tap, and splashed his face with some hot water. The curse began to take effect, but almost immediately he reverted back to his male form. Looking down at his clothes he scowled. "Must still be too wet."

Nabiki stifled a gasp as Kasumi removed his top and wrung it out some more. Why does he have to be such a damn hunk? Nabiki asked herself as she watched the muscles of his arms ripple with effort as he continued to remove the water from his shirt. Just please say he isn't going... no, no, no, don't do that... Nabiki thought and nearly sighed as Kasumi turned to his pants. Nabiki shielded her eyes, but the temptation was too much as she soon looked through her fingers at Kasumi. Ohhhh...

"Isn't he great?" Yotogi asked from Nabiki's side.

Nabiki yelled out in surprise, catching Kasumi's attention. "Nabiki? Yotogi?"

"Hi teach," Yotogi said with a wave and a lecherous grin.

"Yotogi, what did I tell you?"

"Tell me? I'm not the boy in the girls' change room."

Kasumi smiled nervously and covered himself with his shirt. "I thought everyone was looking for the coconut."

"Nah," Yotogi replied, grabbing Nabiki, who was trying her best to be as inconspicuous as possible, by the shoulder. "Me and Nabiki had the same idea. Let the jocks brave the traps. We'll just stay here out of trouble... and enjoy the view."

"Shut up!" Nabiki snapped at the other girl, and jumped to her feet. "I wasn't... honest."

"Oh, come on, Nabiki. You were practically drooling," Yotogi said as she too stood up.

"SHUT UP!" Nabiki yelled this time, and then looked back at Kasumi, shaking nervously.

Kasumi looked between the two girls. "Umm... well, why don't you two just head home then."

Nabiki took the offer immediately, and retreated from the room in a run. Yotogi took a second longer to smile at Kasumi then followed. Kasumi watched her go, and quickly set about putting his clothes back on.

XXXXX

Just outside the door, Yotogi was grabbed from the side and hauled by her collar to be face to face with Nabiki. "Yotogi, if you ever say one more word about this, I'm personally going to make your life a living hell."

"Oh, come on, Nabiki-"

"No! You listen to me. You're going to keep this to yourself. Do you understand?"

Yotogi shrugged. "Fine, fine, have it your way. Gee, I don't see what the big deal is. He's just your cousin. It's not like he's your brother or anything. I mean, if I had a cousin like that-"

"Shut up and get lost!" Nabiki said, pushing Yotogi away from her. "You just remember what I said."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Yotogi said dismissively and turned to leave.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them. Both girls turned to look at Lemon, minus her hood. "Could either of you tell me where I could find Kasumi Tendo?"

"He's right in there," Nabiki answer in an absent sort of way, pointing back at the changing room.

"Thank you," Lemon said with a bow and headed in.

Yotogi stopped and looked at Nabiki in confusion. Nabiki had a far off look on her face, almost like she had been hypnotized. "Hey, Nabiki, you there?"

"She's beautiful," Nabiki replied.

"Huh?" Yotogi repeated and looked back at the door. "She's nothing special. What's with you? And why did you say Kasumi was in there. That's Kaneda. Hello? Anyone home? Ah, she's totally out of it. Probably would have called me Kasumi."

Nabiki continued to stare off into nothingness for a moment then finally shook her head vigorously and came back to her senses. "Wh... who was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried about you. I got the disturbing impression you may have been interested in her, and if you were, you'll excuse me while I go off and lose my lunch. Yuck!" Yotogi stuck out her tongue in disgust, and walked off, shaking her head.

Nabiki looked back at the door, feeling suddenly extremely hot, and with some very strong desires. Man... Nabiki thought as she started to breathe hard, and look about. Bad enough Kasumi as a guy, now girls too. Oh no. I'm going home before I do something I really regret. Nabiki took several steps toward the school gate before stopping, and biting her lip. Damn I'm hot!

"Nabiki, I've been looking all over for you?" Tsubasa said from behind her.

"Tsubasa?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe you got caught by one of those traps. Are you okay? You're sweating," he asked in honest concern.

Nabiki looked back at Tsubasa for a long moment then around her. Her eyes stopped on a nearby supply shed then moved back to Tsubasa.

"Nabiki?" Tsubasa asked in further concern, but then was grabbed by the arm and dragged towards the supply shed. "What's going on?"

XXXXX

Kasumi was just finishing slipping his shirt over his head when a new set of feet entered the room. "Hello?" A female voice called out as the girl continued in.

Now who? Kasumi thought with a mild bit of impatience. I'm never going to get to change back at this rate.

"Kasumi Tendo?" The voice called out again just as she entered the wash area to see her quarry. "Are you Kasumi Tendo?" Kasumi-kun looked back, stunned senseless. The vision of perfect beauty before him blasted any other thoughts temporarily from his head, leaving him standing with his mouth hanging open. "Well, are you or aren't you? I haven't got all day?" Kasumi slowly nodded, halfway through closing his mouth as some of his senses returned to him.

Lemon's innocent look vanished in an instant, replaced with fury. She marched straight up to Kasumi, placing herself uncomfortably close, and prepared to vent her anger. "You... You... You... SLUT! How dare you think you can steal my husband!..."

Kasumi wasn't really listening as Lemon continued with her tirade. He was just too absorbed in the beautiful face before him. Even the open anger on her face seemed only to make her that much more lovely. It took a full minute for him to at last realize just how taken he was with her, and a full minute more after that to consider some of the ramifications of that.

"HEY! Listen to me when I'm talking!" Lemon shouted after noticing Kasumi's lack of attention. "I'm not letting you take Herb from me, you hear me?"

Kasumi finally shook his head from side to side, and then looked up at the roof desperately. "What? I... ah..."

"You weren't listening, were you? Of all the... ooooo..." Lemon fumed as Kasumi continued to look at the roof. "Look at me when I'm talking!"

"I can't!" Kasumi whimpered, feeling something quite disturbing down low. Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Someone help me! Kasumi thought, and began looking for an escape. Unfortunately, Lemon would not let him, and forced him to look her way once again.

"I said look at me!" Lemon yelled. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Well?"

Kasumi stared into Lemon's entrancing eyes for a moment in silence, feeling a nearly overwhelming desire to do something, anything, to get this girl to forgive him. That was not as disturbing, however, as what he found himself desiring from her afterward. NO! Kasumi shouted in his own mind to shake himself up. I won't! I won't! He continued, but his resolve continued to deteriorate. He searched desperately through his mind for the will power to control himself, but found it sorely lacking at the moment. It was as if the image before him was an assault on his consciousness. However, just as he felt himself ready to give in, one thing stood up to face this attack.

It was an image of Shampoo, more specifically one of deep hurt. No, I won't betray Shampoo like this! Shaking his head once again, Kasumi's control returned to him, if strained. "I have to go!" Kasumi replied to the question of a moment earlier, and before he could be stopped, dodged by the girl, and ran for the door and outside.

Still inside the change room, Lemon stared at the empty doorway in shock. It can't be. How could he... I thought... her mind skipped several times until finally anger returned to her face. Damn you Kasumi Tendo! You're stronger than I thought, but you still won't get away with this! Lemon thought angrily, raising her hood and heading back out. The direct approach had failed, but she was far from out of options. First things first. I have to know just whom I'm up against.

XXXXX

Kasumi stopped running at the side of school, breathing heavily, but not from the physical exertion. Just who was she? I didn't even get her name? And, what was she talking about? I totally missed it. Kasumi held his head, and looked down at the ground as he pondered his own actions. I can't believe what happened to me. I've never... NEVER felt like that before. He shook his head for yet another time, and stood up straight. There's no time for this. I have to rescue Shampoo.

"Hah, I knew you'd slip up!" A voice said from behind, giving Kasumi just enough warning to dodge an incoming kick. Kasumi rolled forward and safely away as Ukyo's kick spider webbed the school wall.

"Ukyo!"

"Enough is enough! We're having it out right here and now, and this time it's really to the finish!" Ukyo yelled as, swinging out her battle spatula, forcing Kasumi to roll away once again in retreat.

"I haven't got time for this, Ukyo. Can't we do this later?"

"Make time! I'm not letting you get away with this." Ukyo leapt into the air, chopping down with her weapon as she descended on Kasumi. Kasumi held her ground this time, and blocked the flat of the spatula with her palms on either side. For a moment Ukyo hung in the air, supported by her spatula, which in turn was held by Kasumi. The moment was short though, and Ukyo twisted her weapon free as she landed on the ground.

Resolved to the battle, Kasumi pressed forward with a forward kick that Ukyo avoided with a backwards hop. Kasumi then went airborne himself, and Ukyo followed. Both went for a kick, but only Kasumi's connected, Ukyo's just a few inches short. Ukyo fell to the ground, shook off a few stars, and flipped back to her feet. Blast, forgot that she has more reach than I do when she's a guy, Ukyo thought as she recalculated her strategy.

"Ukyo, I really don't have the time for this fight."

"Stop trying to weasel your way out of this, you fraud! You may have everyone else conned, but I'm wise to your tricks. And to think, I was almost starting to buy into it myself. Hah," Ukyo replied angrily, and then rushed forward, slashing with her spatula intensely fast.

Kasumi backed off a step then received the attack, deflecting each blow expertly, and finally slipping through a kick of his own to Ukyo's abdomen. While the younger girl was doubled over, Kasumi continued with a knee to her head, and concluded with a spinning kick that sent her flying limply through the air. Ukyo landed uncontrolled several feet away, barely clinging to consciousness.

"That's enough," Kasumi said as he stood down. He waited for a moment to see if Ukyo would respond then headed off at a run.

Ukyo remained on the ground, staring up at the sky, looking thoroughly miserable. I can't believe she beat me so quickly, Ukyo thought then wiped away some tears that were forming at the sides of her eyes. Finally, she picked herself up slowly to avoid falling over once again from the sudden spell of light-headedness she was now feeling. She looked around to see if Kasumi was still within view, but he was not. She hung her head after a moment then walked off toward the school entrance. She did not even take notice of the cloaked figure watching her leave from behind a nearby shed. She did, however, take notice of Tsubasa scrambling out of said shed, his shirt half off. She did not stay to figure out what was happening.

"Tsubasa, get back in here!" Nabiki called out from inside the shed, but he frantically shook his head as he corrected his shirt.

"Nabiki, I really don't think you're acting like yourself."

"Don't give me that! Who else could I act like? Now get in here. I need a man!"

Tsubasa swallowed, but shook his head once again. "I... I... believe me, I want to, but you'll kill me later. You're... you're not well."

Finally Nabiki stepped out, adjusting her own top. "I'm perfectly healthy."

"Physically maybe," Tsubasa replied.

"Are you implying I've gone crazy?" Nabiki asked as she stormed up to him. "I'm in perfect control of myself!" she practically hollered, but at that moment realized just how out of control she really was. Taking a moment to collect herself, Nabiki looked back at Tsubasa with a frown. "Alright, alright. Maybe... maybe I'm a little... off right now. I really should go home."

"Good, I think I need the rest."

Nabiki frowned deeper, but did not dispute the point. She turned to leave, then stopped and looked back at Tsubasa. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You mention this to anybody and I really will kill you."

"I know," Tsubasa replied with a smile. Nabiki nodded and headed off. Just as she left earshot, Tsubasa let out a huge sigh, and slapped his forehead. "Man, the opportunity of a lifetime and I squander it! No way I'd mention this. It would be too embarrassing."

XXXXX

Takeshi, Usagi and Minako watched in a mixture of emotion as one of their teachers ran down the hall, carrying a coconut and taunting the group of students chasing after him. They watched with an entirely different set of emotions as another teacher ran by, in the opposite direction, doing much the same. By the time the third ran by, they were hanging their heads.

"This is nuts!" Takeshi exclaimed as yet a fourth teacher ran by. "No one is ever going to find that coconut."

"Forget about the coconut for now," Minako replied.

"Yeah, we have to find Shampoo," Usagi added.

"I'm all for that, I'd just like to know where to look. We've looked everywhere for the coconut, and you'd think by now someone would have run into Shampoo," Takeshi said, then covered his face as the first teacher ran by again. "I repeat, this is nuts!"

"Okay, okay, maybe we need to approach this differently," Usagi said, gaining the other two's attention. After a moment she smiled nervously and held the back of her head. "But, beats me what that different approach is."

"You're a lot of help," Minako responded tiredly, then motioned down the hall. "Come on, let's try this way."

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Why not?" Minako replied with a shrug, and not able to argue with her logic the others followed. "Say, Takeshi, why did you get sent here anyway?"

"Ladies first," Takeshi replied with a smile.

"Well... we sort of... ah..."

"Caught our teacher on a bad day," Usagi offered.

"More like a bad week," Minako finished.

"A real bad week."

Takeshi nodded, "Must have been. I'm here for more legitimate reasons."

"Like?" Usagi asked.

"Like sending three guys to the hospital... repeatedly." Both girls withdrew in shock. "Hey, they deserved it. You know Kotori. She wasn't always as bad as she is now. Oh sure, she was jumpy about the whole issue of human contact, but not violently paranoid about it. Those stupid jerks decided to play a sick joke on her."

"They didn't-" Usagi began to ask in concern.

"No, nothing that serious, but they scared her half to death thinking they would. They even got their girlfriends in on it, which is why even girls make her go nuts. Since then she's been way gone. I just paid them back for her."

"Yeah, good for you. Bunch of jerks," Minako replied.

"What about their girlfriends?" Usagi asked.

Takeshi shrugged. "They're girls. I don't go around beating up girls no matter what they did. Not my style. Besides, Kotori paid them back herself. Heard they're not much better off than their boyfriends."

Minako nodded then looked up to ask, "I suppose you said repeatedly because they came back."

"Just twice. They smartened up after that. Of course, that did give me a one-way ticket here. I probably would have declined, but since Kotori was coming I decided to join her."

"Oh, I get it," Usagi replied with a grin. "You like her."

In response to that, Takeshi fell flat on his face to the shock of both girls. He recovered quickly, and turned to them. "She's not my girlfriend if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh, it's a secret crush then."

"NO!" Takeshi replied, withdrawing a step. "She's just a friend, a plain old friend, of sorts."

"Uh huh," both girl replied with disbelieving looks.

"Really!" Takeshi replied, but failed to convince either girl. "Oh fine, believe what you like, but it isn't true. We're strictly friends and nothing more. Besides, you know how she gets. She'd kill me if I even suggested such a thing."

Usagi thought about that then nodded. "Yeah, she is a little over the top, isn't she."

"You got that right," Takeshi agreed then continued on down the hall with the girls following. "Since we're on the subject of girlfriends and boyfriends, fair is fair. How are you two set in that department?" Minako looked away self-consciously, while Usagi smiled up at the roof dreamily. Takeshi looked back at them and nodded. "I see."

While Minako was looking away, she looked out the window, out at the gymnasium and a thought hit her. "Hey, has anyone checked the gym."

"Why? We were just there for the assembly," Usagi pointed out.

"Sure, but the gym is a lot bigger than what was used for the assembly."

Takeshi nodded. "You know, you have a point. Well then, let's give it a look see." Nodding together in agreement, the three headed off to the nearest exit.

XXXXX

The three arrived at the gymnasium door, with Takeshi taking the lead. He opened the door cautiously, then joined with the two girls in a quiet, "Wow," when they saw the jungle within.

"It's incredible! It's so real. Look, there's even wild grass. How did he get all this inside without being noticed?" Minako asked.

"God only knows," Takeshi replied then pointed to the ceiling. "Look, the power here must be on a separate source. He probably has a generator around here."

"We should go get the others."

"For what?" Takeshi asked. "We haven't found anything yet. This could be just another fake. We should check it out first." Usagi and Minako nodded in agreement, and followed Takeshi inside. "Be extra careful. No doubt this place is full of booby traps, and I don't feel partial to being the booby."

The three proceeded inside, taking every step slowly. Soon a conversation in the distance caught their attention, the three changed directions to check it out. A few minutes later they hid themselves in some bushes and looked up at a tower that stood in the rough center of the jungle. Inside the tower Ms. Hinako and the principal were talking. However, of more interest to the three was the cage hanging next to the tower, which had Shampoo, chained inside.

"There she is," Usagi said excitedly, but Takeshi raised a finger to his lips to quiet her.

"We don't want to get caught," Takeshi whispered then looked back at the tower in surprise as Ms. Hinako growled loudly.

"This is intolerable!" Ms. Hinako exclaimed as she began pacing the length of the tower. "I hate being cooped up here! I want some action!" She pulled in her fish bowl closer, draining a bit more energy to stave off the drowsiness that had been plaguing her since the early morning meeting.

"Now, now. We be going to have some fun real soon little wahini."

"That's another thing, stop calling me that! I'm not your little anything, you hear! I'm an instructor, god damn it! I have a degree and everything!"

The principal quickly waved his arms to fend off the verbal assault. "Oh, nonono, you misunderstand. I just be a saying that-"

"Oh shut up!" Ms. Hinako yelled back. "Bad enough you blackmail me. I don't need to listen to your prattle too! I've a good mind to drain you!"

"You no want to be doing that."

"Want'a bet?" she asked with angry eyes.

Down below the three students exchanged confused glances. "What has Ms. Hinako so worked up?" Usagi asked in a whisper.

"Beats me," Minako replied. "But, she sounds ready to kill someone."

"I hope it is the principal," Takeshi commented then turned away. "Come on, let's get out of here and tell the others." The others nodded and followed. However, after about five steps, Usagi caught her foot on a root sticking up from the ground and fell flat on her face with a loud cry of fright.

"What be that?" the principal asked as he and Hinako rushed to the side of the tower to look out. It took only a moment for Ms. Hinako to spot the threesome and point them out.

"Shit!" Takeshi exclaimed, and yanked Usagi back to her feet. "Make a run for it! I'll cover you!"

"But-" Usagi tried to say, but got cut off.

"Go!"

Before Usagi could protest further, Minako grabbed her by the arm and raced off. Takeshi spared a second to watch them leave then turned back towards the tower, noticing Ms. Hinako jump out.

"Finally, some action!" she said with a satisfied grin.

"We really don't have to do this," Takeshi said as he backed off.

"No, but I feel like it. Happo-Tsurisen-Gaeshi!" Hinako tossed her fish bowl into the air, and used the moment to form a triangle with the fingers. Before Takeshi knew what has happening, a giant blast of energy came his way.

Some distance behind him, Minako and Usagi were running towards the exit when they heard a scream. They looked back, and ducked just in time to avoid Takeshi's flying body. Takeshi continued on, smashing through several trees on his way until finally the gymnasium wall stopped it, although the wall cracked from the force of the impact.

"Takeshi!" both girls exclaimed in shock and ran over to him.

"Anybody have an aspirin?" Takeshi moaned out as Minako pulled him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked, gaining a sour look from Takeshi.

"I won't dignify that with an answer. Look out, here she comes again." Usagi and Minako looked back in horror to see the still adult Ms. Hinako coming up, her fish bowl once again in hand.

"Come on now. You can do better than that, can't you? I've barely started."

"We'll never make it," Minako said as she looked down the wall at the exit. "What are we going to do?"

"Scatter," Takeshi suggested as he supported himself. "She can only aim at one of us."

Needing no further discussion the three did just that, and ran off in three separate directions. Ms. Hinako looked between the three in confusion then growled. "Darn it! Get back here! Happo-Tsurisen-Gaeshi!"

This time the blast was aimed at Usagi. She dove for the ground, just barely dodging it. She recovered in time to see a second blast, but dodged slower this time and was sent tumbling into a batch of bushes.

Ms. Hinako then turned her aim on Minako. Minako jumped out of the way of the first attack, but while still airborne had no way of dodging the second. She was thrown back, and slammed into the roof, cracking several of the support beams in the process. As she fell back to the ground uncontrollably, Takeshi rushed over and caught her, rolling across the ground to absorb the extra impact.

"Thank you," Minako said with a smile.

"Save that for later," Takeshi replied, gesturing over his shoulder to where Hinako was setting up another shot. Takeshi tossed Minako clear, but was caught by the blast full on from behind.

"Takeshi!" Minako screamed out as the boy was sent once more crashing through the jungle and into yet another wall, this time face first. Her strength somewhat restored, she ran to his side, and rolled him over to face her. "Are you... never mind. Stupid question. Come on, you have to get up."

"I wish I could, but I'm in no shape to do so."

Minako looked over her shoulder at Ms Hinako was busy with Usagi. "Darn. How's she doing that? I thought she drained people. She's never blasted anyone like that before."

"Must be releasing the stored energy. I'm more interested in how she's keeping her adult form. Those blasts are hugely powerful. She should be reverting to her child form after using them but she's not," Takeshi said as he tried to prop himself up but failed. "Ah gees. Get the heck out of here, will ya. You have to find the others and get some serious help in here."

"No way. I'm not leaving you and Usagi to her. She's gone nuts! She'll kill you."

"I don't think she'll go that far," Takeshi replied.

"Oh no? What makes you think that?"

Takeshi thought for a moment then smiled weakly. "Blind optimism? Come on, you're not doing any good here, and you can't make it away carrying me. Make a break for it while she's still distracted and get the others. We'll survive till then."

Minako frowned, but unfortunately Takeshi was right. "Okay, I'll be right back. You better be okay when I get back or I'll kill you for lying to me."

Takeshi smiled. "Well, when you put it that way. I do really prefer living to being killed twice over. Get going." Minako reluctantly nodded and rushed to the exit and outside. Takeshi moaned in pain after she left, but managed to pick himself off the ground. "Man, I'm too young for this."

XXXXX

At the other end of the gym, Usagi was not having any fun as she was forced to avoid blast after blast from her instructor. If I was Sailor Moon, this wouldn't be so bad, she thought as she leapt over yet another attack. But, like this, this is really hard. When is she going to let up? I can't take this much longer, she asked herself as fatigue started to overcome her, letting one blast come a bit too close. She was knocked high into the air, giving Hinako a perfect shot.

Fortunately for Usagi, Takeshi intervened at that moment to hit Hinako with an attack of his own. A blizzard of paper birds slashed by Hinako from behind, sending the instructor sprawling along with her fish bowl. Usagi landed safely, noting Takeshi leaning against a tree, the attack having apparently taken most his remaining strength.

Ms. Hinako quickly returned to her feet and turned to face Takeshi. "I thought I got rid of you already."

"Oh, I'm working overtime right now, trust me. But, by all means, just go on as you were. I don't think I'll be much of a bother anymore."

"I'll make sure of it," Hinako replied.

Takeshi sighed as she readied another blast. Sorry Minako, but I think I'm a goner here, he thought as he closed his eyes and braced himself. This time, however, Usagi came to Takeshi's rescue, pelting Hinako with a clump of dirt.

"Stop it," Usagi shouted.

"Students really shouldn't be hitting their teachers," Hinako snarled and turned on Usagi, leaving Takeshi be.

"Normally I wouldn't, but you're acting crazy," Usagi replied then started backing off as Hinako pulled out a fifty yen coin.

"Deliquent! Happo-Goju-en-Satsu!"

Usagi suddenly felt very tired as her energy began to be sucked away. However, enough sense remained to her to turn and run. Ms. Hinako growled in annoyance and pursued her, but Usagi ducked into some bushes to hide. Ms. Hinako stopped a few short feet away and looked around frantically for her prey as Usagi tried to remain quiet.

This is crazy. I have to transform. No, wait. What am I going to do? Blast my teacher? She'll fail me for sure! Usagi thought in a panic then shook her head. No, I can't. Besides, what if Kasumi comes and sees me? No, I'll just have to hide till the others get here. I hope they're quick. I'm no good at this. It's so much easier when the person that's after you isn't your teacher.

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun was currently engaged in an extensive search through a set of bushes that bordered one of the school's fields. However, he was finding it very difficult to concentrate on the task. In fact, his mind kept returning to his encounter of only a few minutes ago. Every time it did he would wrench it away, and reaffirm himself on his present goal, but it was not easy.

I've never reacted to anyone like that before. Why her? Kasumi asked himself as his mind once again wondered. What do I tell Shampoo? I've always held that I have no interest in that sort of thing, but now... Oh, I have to worry about this later. Kasumi shook his head, and returned his attention to the bushes.

After a moment more of searching, Kasumi heard a voice call out to him from the distance. He looked up to see Ranma, Ryoga and Tatewaki running up. "Ranma?" Kasumi asked as he came up close.

"We've been looking all over for you," Ranma replied.

"Yes. We know now the foul treachery that has befallen you," Tatewaki added as he moved to the front of the group. "That despotic fanatic that calls himself my father has kidnapped Shampoo and no doubt threatened her safety should you not aid him."

Kasumi stared a long moment at the three boys, feeling suddenly quite hot and uncomfortable, before nodding. "Yes. I'm sorry about all this."

This time Ryoga pushed his way to the front to reply, "It's nothing Kasumi, we understand. You had no choice."

"Perhaps," Kasumi responded as the feeling increased. He once more shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but it remained. "I have to help Shampoo," he said as he looked away.

"Well, that's why we're here. We're going to help you find her," Ranma replied then noticed that Kasumi was averting his eyes. "Hey, you don't need to feel guilty or anything."

"It's... not that... I..." Kasumi tried to explain, but did not understand this feeling himself. "I'm not feeling entirely well."

"Don't worry about it. We'll find Shampoo, and once we get her we can deal with that nut job together," Ranma replied then looked around. "What are you looking around here for?"

"I was hoping to find the coconut but so far-"

"Hey!" Minako called out, gaining the four boys' attention. "We found her! You have to come quickly!"

"What? Where?" Kasumi asked anxiously as Minako ran up.

"In the gym."

"The gym?" They all echoed in surprise.

"Yeah. Ms. Hinako's in there too and she's gone nuts. You have to..." Minako trailed off as Kasumi raced off towards the gymnasium.

"Alright, let's go. Minako, go tell the others. They should be meeting at the change room pretty soon."

Minako nodded. "Right, but hurry up. Usagi and Takeshi are still in there."

Tatewaki raised his bokken towards the gym. "Wicked instructor, you shall fall before the my might! Come, we will engage this villain in the name of justice!" So proclaiming, Tatewaki ran off after Kasumi, leaving Ranma shaking his head and Ryoga scratching his.

"Is he always like that?" Ryoga asked.

"You get used to it. Come on," Ranma answered and the two headed off.

XXXXX

Kasumi-kun did not even slow enough to open the gymnasium doors, instead opting to simply kick them in. Once inside, the signs of the battle were obvious, with trees uprooted and walls and ceiling cracked. The whole building moaned from the effort of supporting itself on the injured support structure, but held. All of this, plus the whole jungle scene before him barely registered with Kasumi. His mind was firmly set on finding Shampoo.

"Kasumi!" Hinako called out at noticing his entrance. "I thought you were busy with the students."

"Where's Shampoo?" Kasumi asked as he continued to scan the jungle. Hinako did not reply as Tatewaki, Ranma and Ryoga soon joined Kasumi.

"Oh, so that's it. Well, that's fine. I'm in for some action."

"Huh?" Kasumi said as a devious smile crossed Hinako's face.

"I've actually always wanted to see if I could beat you. Now's the time to find out." Hinako tossed her fish bowl into the air, and formed a triangle with her hands as before. The motion was largely lost on the three boys, but Kasumi could feel the sudden upturn in energy and leapt clear of the coming blast. Ranma, Ryoga and Tatewaki were not so fortunate and were blasted right back out the door again.

"Hinako?"

"Oh come on," Hinako replied in annoyance as she caught the fish bowl. "I've been cooped up here all day. I need a good fight right now."

"What's wrong with you?" Kasumi asked as he took up a defensive posture.

"Nothing. I'm feeling great!" Hinako replied.

"Don't believe her," Usagi called out from hiding, causing Hinako to turn. "She's gone coo-coo!"

"You delinquent. Come out here and say that!"

"Enough!" Kasumi ordered, gaining back Hinako's attention. "I just want Shampoo."

"Sorry, can't have that. I've been given specific instructions to make sure no one gets near her, especially you." Hinako once again tossed her fish into the air and readied her attack. However, this time Kasumi was better prepared, and dodged clear into the woods, and out of Hinako's line of sight. "Hey! Get back here!"

Kasumi concealed himself among the trees and laid in wait, thinking. This is not like Hinako at all. She is definitely not thinking straight. I doubt the principal could have done that so it must be something else. Kasumi changed hiding positions as Hinako came into the trees to search. Kasumi watched her from concealment, considering his options until his eyes stopped on the fish bowl. Fighting fish. I wonder. If she drained too much of their battle aura, it may be affecting her. Nodding to himself, Kasumi formed a plan of action, and began his attack.

Ms. Hinako turned just in time to see Kasumi attempting to rush her. Having only one hand free, she raised her fifty-yen piece to counter the attack. "Happo-Goju-en-Satsu!" To Hinako's immense surprise, Kasumi continued on through the drain, and knocked the coin from her hand. Before Hinako could recover from that, she found her fish bowl confiscated. "How? No one has ever managed to attack me while being drained."

"It's not important," Kasumi replied, feeling modestly fatigued from the drain but otherwise fine. "This is over."

"Oh no it isn't! Happo-Tsurisen-Gaeshi!" Both hands now free, Hinako attempted another blast, forcing Kasumi onto the retreat. She fired another time, but Kasumi again dodged. The loss of energy from the second attack caused Hinako to pause and consider, but she decided to continue her attack. Her third attack was better aimed, and forced Kasumi to jump into the air. Now I have her, Hinako thought, and raised her hands to shoot but found her angle of attack increasing far faster than she expected.

Kasumi landed in front of Hinako, and looked down at the confused younger version of the instructor. "You okay now?"

"What happened?" Hinako asked as she lowered her hands and shook her head. "I feel awfully weird."

"You must have overdosed on the energy from these fish."

"I did?" Hinako asked then looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, where's Shampoo."

Usagi came out from hiding at that moment and joined the two instructors. "She's over there," she pointed out. "He has her in hanging in a cage."

"Right," Kasumi said with a nod, handing the fish off to Usagi. "I'm going to go get her." Kasumi ran off through the trees, leaving Usagi with Hinako.

A moment after Kasumi left, the three boys came back through the door, along with several others from the class. "Alright, where is he? I've taken enough abuse for today and he's going to pay for it!" Ranma shouted as he came in.

XXXXX

Kocho was in a fit of laughter. The whole gymnasium, much like the school, was covered with cameras and the show he was being treated to was the best he had seen in years. However, his jubilance ended abruptly when he noticed Kasumi-kun coming his way. "Ah well, me did no think it would last forever. Time for the principal to show his stuff, yah." He pulled out a remote just as Kasumi arrived at the base of the tower.

Kasumi's attention, however, was not on Kocho, but instead on the cage that huge a few feet away. "Shampoo!"

"Hey there, kiki! Me be very happy with all the work you be putting in."

"Enough is enough! Let Shampoo go and give them the coconut!" Kasumi ordered, his frustration being too much to conceal.

Kocho looked up at the roof with a puzzled look. "Coconut? What coconut you be talking about?"

"This one," Ranma said from behind the principal, causing him to spin around in surprise. Ranma stood along with Tatewaki, Ryoga, Makoto, Saki and several others, holding a coconut.

"You should no sneak up on your principal like that."

"Yeah, and just what are you going to do about it?"

"This," the principal replied with a smile and pressed a button on the remote. The result was the coconut exploded. Kasumi looked up from the ground in shock as the tower exploded, sending its occupants through the air. Kocho came out of the explosion, descending to the ground, laughing all the way with another coconut in hand. "You be having to try harder than that, my little kikis," he said as he landed next to Kasumi.

"I said that is enough! You have your coconut, so let Shampoo go," Kasumi said, but the principal shook his head.

"The Big Kahuna don't think so. You be doing one more thing for principal first."

"NO!" Kasumi said with such force it surprised even himself. "I'm tired of all this, and I'll take Shampoo myself if you don't-"

Kocho waved his finger in warning, raising the remote. "Nonono, you no want to be doing that. Me press this button and SNIP!"

"Vile Villain!" Tatewaki yelled as he recovered. "Coward! How dare you hide behind Shampoo! I will stand for this no longer! Have at thee!" Kuno charged at his father, his bokken slashing with immense speed. To his surprise, Kocho seemed unthreatened, and merely produced a pair of shears to defend himself. The two clashed for a moment, until Kuno found his bokken shredded.

"Bad kiki. Your sword no be match for Aloha Sword Shredder technique." Tatewaki looked at his destroyed blade with a defiant sneer, but pulled back from his attack. That attack done away with, Kocho turned back to Kasumi and tossed her a pair of his sheers. "Now, you be giving them all new school hair cut."

Kasumi looked up at the cage then back at the gathering students. "Okay, you win."

"What?" Several students yelled in shock.

Kocho began laughing in triumph. However, this was exactly the moment Kasumi was waiting for. He tossed the sheers he was holding, knocking the remote from the principal's hand, and into the crowd of students where Saki ended up catching it. Kocho's laughter quickly stopped as the students collectively gave him an evil grin and began to approach. "Uhoh. Me be thinking this is going to hurt."

"Get him!" Ranma at last shouted, and the crowd stormed forward to overwhelm the principal.

Kasumi did not wait to see the results, instead leaping up to the cage, and swiftly breaking the locks to release the still unconscious Shampoo. "Shampoo, are you alright? Shampoo?" Getting no response, Kasumi infused Shampoo with some of his energy.

After a moment, Shampoo moaned then opened her eyes. "Kasumi?"

"Oh, you're okay. Thank heavens," Kasumi said in relief and pulled Shampoo in closer, so close in fact it did not even occur to him that he was actually kissing her. That is, until Shampoo started kissing him back. For a second, ingrained reflex almost made him pull back, but only for a second, and then he lost himself in the sensation of holding Shampoo tightly to his body while their mouths tasted each other fiercely. Slowly the tension that had filled his body since meeting that strange girl in the locker room faded, and the only girl in his head was the one in his arms. Kasumi found that even then he had no desire to stop, but then he heard several throats being cleared from below. Kasumi looked down at the crowd of on looking students and blushed.

"Okay, if you two are finished making out," Saki said, "maybe we can decide what to do with this freak."

Ryoga and Ranma held the half unconscious instructor up. "I say we just beat him to a pulp!" Ryoga suggested.

"Oh, no be doing that. Please," the principal responded with upraised arms.

"Yeah, and exactly why not?" Ranma asked.

"You be misunderstanding. Me just be wanting to give all you brothers and sisters a good time at school, yah. Me be saying to myself, them kiki, they be having no fun. So me decide to have a little game, yah."

"Yeah, right," Saki replied sarcastically. "And I'm the Queen of England. Do you take us for a bunch of naive idiots?"

Kasumi descended to the ground, carrying Shampoo, who was still in shock from being kissed. "Alright, I think you've all made your point."

"Like heck we have. We let this guy get away with this and he'll pull some other stunt."

"Me promise, no more buzz-cuts," Kocho offered.

Saki shook her head. "No deal. You'll just think something else up."

Kocho laughed nervously. "Oh, you have me all wrong."

"No, she has you dead to rights. Alright, let's cream him," Ranma said, but Kocho escaped his and Ryoga's grasps and hid behind Kasumi.

"You have to protect your principal."

"I don't see why," Kasumi replied, looking away. "You threatened Shampoo, blackmailed the other teachers, and caused no end of trouble for the students."

"Oh, come on. Me be nice from now on."

"I've heard that sorry from my Uncle Genma as well, and he never kept that promise."

The students smiled in victory, and began to approach. "No, wait, wait, wait. Me make you a deal. Me make you new vice-principal, yah?" Kasumi stood silently as the students continued their slow advance, causing Kocho to further panic. "Okay, okay, me do anything you want."

Kasumi raised a hand and stopped the students from advancing. "Fine, I have no interest in being vice-principal, but... all new school rules have to be cleared through me. And no more blackmailing the teachers."

Kocho considered, but the looking at the evil expressions on the students' faces made up his mind for him. "You win."

Kasumi nodded. "Right, that's enough."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Tendo," one of the boys complained, but Kasumi shook his head.

"No, that's enough. We've all had a rough day. Go on home. I promise to keep him under control from now on."

Several grumbled, but conceded, and the crowd began to break up. Kocho bowed before Kasumi in thanks. "The Big Kahuna be very thankful."

"Just remember your promise. I won't be able to hold them off next time if you break it."

"Me remember, yah," Kocho replied as he returned to his feet and quickly made himself scarce.

"Kasumi?" Shampoo said at last, gaining back his attention.

"Yes?"

"Is Kasumi going to kiss Shampoo every time Shampoo kidnapped? If so, then Shampoo make sure she get kidnapped lots."

"Ummm... ah..." Kasumi replied nervously as he set Shampoo down on her feet. "Well... that is... umm..." Shampoo did not wait for Kasumi to stammer out an answer, and just smiled and hugged her husband happily, causing Kasumi to blush once again.

At the doorway, Saki looked back curiously. Something is definitely not right here. Kasumi up and disappears and Kaneda appears in his place. Yes, something is definitely not right around here, but damned if I know what it is. Shaking her head, Saki left with the others.

XXXXX

Lemon watched from concealment with a deep frown as Kasumi and Shampoo finally departed to join the others. Of all the... oooo... She clenched her fists in anger, but knew well any physical action would be downright foolhardy. She was no match for this Kasumi Tendo. No, she would have to try other methods, more... strategic methods to rid herself of this she-male.

"There you are," Sissithississ as he approached. "I've been looking all over for you. Why did you take off like that?"

Lemon calmed her face, and looked back at her guardian with an innocent smile. "I... just wanted..."

"To sssee Kasssumi, isss that it?" Lemon nodded reluctantly. "Look, we'll be sssticking around for a while, till thisss sssituation isss sssorted out one way or another. I wouldn't get your hopesss up though."

"It okay Sissy," Lemon replied with a weak smile. "I'm better now. I'm sure Herb will make the right choice."

"Really?" Sissithississ asked with an upraised eyebrow. I have a feeling I'm going to be dragged into something messy very soon, he thought as Lemon continued to smile on.

**End Chapter 26**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	27. Chapter 27: A dangerous alliance

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought:

**Chapter 27**

Two long days, that was the time Ukyo had spent on the road. Not long in the grand scheme of things, but to her, two whole lifetimes without seeing Ranma.

She had needed the time though. Time to think. Ten years of training, pushing herself to and beyond her body's limits and it was pointless. Kasumi had defeated her with minimal effort in their latest encounter. But, it was not just that one fight. It was every one they ever had. The best Ukyo had ever managed was to tie. All the time and effort to prove she was better had been rendered meaningless.

It had started that cursed day Kasumi had come to Ukyo's father's yatai. At the time she had been a rather pathetic sight, just staring at the food from across the street and looking hungry. When her father gave her a free sample, it seemed innocent enough to Ukyo. When Kasumi started helping out with the work Ukyo was actually modestly happy, after all it was an opportunity to play more. Kasumi was even something of a friend for a time, until Ukyo's father took more interest in Kasumi than her. It just got worse from then on, but Ukyo didn't blame Kasumi, at least at that time. She was too young then to have learned the depths of perfidiousness to which Kasumi was capable of delving.

Ukyo only began to realize the full extent of the issue when, during the local youth cooking tournament, her father withdrew her and replaced her with Kasumi during the final matches. Participating in that tournament had been a point of pride of Ukyo and being replaced had infuriated her. She finally saw just how much her father's attention had changed. Still, had it all ended at that, Ukyo probably could have gone on with her life, but it didn't.

Even when Kasumi finally departed, Ukyo could not get out from under the older girl's shadow. Her own father would sing Kasumi's praise at nearly every opportunity. If that was not bad enough, Kasumi was often held up as an example Ukyo should strive to emulate. Kasumi had not been perfect, but in Ukyo's father's eyes she was, and it was that image Ukyo had to compete with. So, of course, in the end she failed to live up to the paragon. Despite all her training, all her attempts to live up to perfection, she fell short. In the end, she was forced down the one avenue left to her, find Kasumi and defeat her, and that was when her whole current mess started.

So now Ukyo sat in a coffee shop, looking down at a piece of paper, rereading what she had written. It was the result of 3 straight hours of effort, and twenty-eight versions. It was a letter saying it all to Ranma. It detailed as best as was possible her feelings, and her curse. It was the last thing Ukyo had left to her. All that remained was to mail it, but that one action had now been delayed for over an hour. At last, however, the courage to do it had come to her.

She finished reading the last few words and, after confirming everything was fine, she sealed it in an envelope. The mailbox was just outside, probably less than twenty steps away. Each step she took felt insurmountable, but Ukyo managed to reach her destination. She stood in front of the mailbox for nearly a minute before swallowing, gathering herself, and putting the letter inside.

"There, I did it," Ukyo said as she continued to eye the mailbox. A minute more passed before Ukyo's resolve faded to nothingness and she began frantically shaking the mailbox while screaming, "Give me back my letter!" A throat cleared itself behind her, causing her to stop.

A mailman stood, arms crossed, and looking very displeased at Ukyo. "You know, it's a crime to mess with the mail. I could have you arrested."

"Oh please, I have to have my letter back."

"No can do. Once it's in there, it is the property of the mail service." The mailman walked past Ukyo and up to the mailbox.

"But-"

"No buts," he cut her off to say as he kneeled down to the open the box. Ukyo was tempted to knock him cold and just take the letter, but that was technically illegal and she was not quite ready to do it. However, she did notice his hand conspicuously held behind him, palm up. "Well?" he asked, beckoning to her with the outstretched hand.

"What?"

"Gees girl, do I have to spell it out to you. What will you give me for it?"

"Huh? Are you telling me to bribe you?" Ukyo asked in shock.

"No, I like holding my hand like this. Now, what do you have?"

Ukyo dug through her pocket, coming up with some money. "How's 154 yen?"

"What?" the man said in outrage, standing back up to look at her. "Is that all you have? Give me a break. I wouldn't give you the time of day for that much, let alone that letter, now scram!" For a second, the man's health hung in the balance. By asking for a bribe, he removed the protection his uniform offered him, at least in Ukyo's mind, but then she spied a policeman strolling down the opposite side of the street, and her shoulders slumped. Fate hated her.

Ukyo looked down at the cement sidewalk then turned and walked away. I'm doomed! I'm so doomed! Why did I have to write that stupid letter? Stupid, stupid, stupid... Ukyo thought as she began to knock her head against the wall.

"Is this what you wanted?" another voice asked, this one female.

Ukyo looked behind her to see a cloaked figure holding Ukyo's letter. Ukyo snatched it away in an instant then looked over at the mailman in confusion. He seemed mesmerized, staring off into the distance without a care in the world. "How... what happened to him?"

"Nothing," the girl replied as she too looked over at the mailman. "I just asked him for the letter nicely and he gave it to me."

"Gave it to you?" Ukyo repeated in disbelief.

"Yes. This is the one you wanted, right?"

Ukyo nodded then examined her new companion as best she could given the covering attire she was wearing. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lemon," she replied with a small bow. "I've come to ask for your help."

XXXXX

I can't take this anymore. I'm going nuts. I'll kill her, that's it. I'll get some rat poison and... and... damn it! Selene thought in anger as the homicidal thought ran into a block. She could formulate only the most basic plan of action. As soon as those basics turned into something more concrete it was as if she ran into a severe form of writer's block, but it was something far more insidious. Damn you Frost! Selene thought as she continued on her way.

It had only been a few short days, but it felt more like a lifetime of torment. Still, the initial period was over and Selene had at least gained the privilege to go out on her own. Actually, she was pretty sure it was more of a test to see what she would do, but she did not care. It was time to take action. Just what action she still did not know. However, her current destination was the girls' dorm. Artemis was there, and he just might know something of what had just happened to her. After all, he seemed to be a familiar as well.

When she arrived at the door, however, some of her resolve faded. The white cat was clearly interested in her, and not exactly in an innocent way. It had taken great patience to deal with that attention before. Now, when he learned she had become just like him, he might redouble his efforts. That was not something she believed she could take right now. Of course, if Frost was here she would probably say, "Now you know what it is like." It was a vast oversimplification of the two situations, but nonetheless, she really did not want the added annoyance of Artemis's attentions. She just thanked whatever gods were still looking out for her that Artemis at least seemed to have human sensibilities. She was fairly certain that he'd take no for an answer, at least as far as physically pressing his suit went. That was not something that could be said for the average tomcat. Not that it made Artemis's overtures any less disturbing.

Selene sighed and thought, It's not like I have many options right now. I'll just have to deal with it. Oh well, might as well get this over with.

XXXXX

"Come on, Ami, what's taking so long?"

"I'm doing the best I can," Ami replied. "She just isn't responding."

"What the heck is Rei up to?" Makoto asked no one in particular as Ami tried once against to establish a connection. "I mean, have any of you guys heard from her lately?"

"No," Minako responded from the bed she was sitting on with Usagi, both of whom were engrossed in some manga. "But I haven't tried either."

"Well, we really should contact her. I mean it must be lonely back there with all of us here. I wonder what she's up to."

Usagi put down her manga for a moment and looked thoughtful. "Oh, you know Rei and her temple stuff. Still, it is odd for her to go so long without talking to us."

"Yeah, you'd think she'd have called up at least once to yell at Usagi," Minako joked, gaining a sour look from the girl in question.

"Hey!" Usagi complained.

"Actually, Usagi has been doing quite well lately," Ami observed. "You said you got seventy-five on the last test, right?"

"Yep," Usagi answered brightly then put her finger to her mouth in thought. "Come to think of it, since I've been here I've probably done more studying than I did all of last year."

"Yes, that is good, but really, you should have been studying that much before," Ami replied.

Usagi hung her head. "But I can't. It's so utterly boring! The only reason I am right now is it keeps Kotori from clobbering me," Usagi said then looked up happily. "At least we get the whole week off. I need the rest. All those books, and reading, it can't be good for a person... except for you Ami."

"Whole week off?" said a familiar voice as at last a connection was established. "What are you doing over there anyway, goofing off? I should have known."

"Oh, Rei, can't you go five minutes without yelling at me?" Usagi replied as she and the others gathered around Ami's communicator.

"I will when you can go for five minutes without doing something stupid."

"Hey!"

"All right you two," Ami said, a tone of long suffering patience in her voice. "Actually, we're all getting the week off because the school has to be repaired."

"Repaired? What happened?"

Minako took over the view. "You wouldn't believe it Rei, the principal just came back and he's a total nut job."

"Yeah," Makoto continued, pushing Minako aside. "He was going to give us all bowl cuts unless we found some coconut with a rule exemption in it."

On the other end, Rei looked at her friends skeptically. "You sure you're not exaggerating a bit? They'd never put someone like that in charge of a school."

"No way, it's all true," Minako answered, pushing her way back in front. "He even blackmailed the teachers, and kidnapped Shampoo."

Rei scratched her head. "How did a weirdo like that ever get to be a principal?"

"Who knows," Minako replied, easing back and allowing the others access to the communicator.

"Yeah, well, about that. What are you up to? Since we had the week off we were thinking of coming back there for a while to visit," Makoto said.

Rei shrugged. "Not much is happening around her. To be honest, I'm bored stiff. I almost wish I could join you guys."

"Ah, you miss us," Usagi said with a smile.

"Get a grip, Usagi! I'd just like a little excitement, that's all. It's not as if I miss you droning on about this or that. I mean really..."

Usagi smiled on, undeterred. "Oh, come on, Rei. Admit it. You can't really mean you don't miss us in the least."

"Maybe a little, okay? But, don't go making a big deal out of it. I'm perfectly fine here, by myself. I do have a life, you know."

"Could have fooled me," Usagi muttered.

"What was that?" Rei yelled over the line, but Usagi just hid herself away, out of sight of the communicator. She quickly returned to her manga while the others continued talking to Rei. That being the case, she was the only one to notice the pink cat she knew as C-chan slip in the door.

"Hey, C-chan, you looking for Artemis?" Usagi said with a smile then noticed the new marking on C-chan's head and promptly dropped her manga. "Hey, you guys, look over here quick!"

"What?" they asked in surprise, as C-chan drooped her shoulders.

"C-chan, she has a lunar crest!"

"What?" the girls replied in shock and all looked to confirm Usagi's observation.

Selene sighed once again, looked up and spoke, "Hi."

The girls all fell over in shock at hearing the cat speak, with Ami being the first to recover. "C-chan, you can talk too? What happened?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Where's Artemis?"

"He and Luna are taking a nap in Usagi's room," Minako replied then stood up. "I'll go get them."

"What happened?" Usagi asked again. "You weren't able to talk before, were you?"

"No, that's new," Selene replied, and noticed Ami had produced a small blue device and was typing at it rapidly. "What's that?"

"This is incredible," Ami remarked. "Her entire energy pattern has been altered."

"Altered?" Usagi repeated as Rei could be heard in the background asking what was happening.

"Yes," Ami continued. "It is now nearly identical to Luna's and Artemis's. Amazing. Hold on a moment." Ami continued to type for a moment before stopping in surprise. "Oh my, this is very interesting."

"What? What?" Rei cried out over the communicator. "What's going on over there? Would somebody talk to me? Hey! Hello!"

Ami picked up the communicator and continued. "Sorry, Rei. It seems C-chan has become a full luna-cat. Beyond that, I just found out her original energy has not exactly been changed, but rather augmented into the new pattern."

At that moment Minako returned, followed by Artemis and Luna. "You're not going to believe this you guys," Minako said to the two cats as she came in then looked over at C-chan. "Go on C-chan."

"Actually... it's Selene," the pink cat replied, dropping the two other cats.

"You can talk!" Artemis exclaimed as he recovered, gaining a nod from Selene.

"Yes, I can now."

Luna just stared at Selene in shock as Artemis rushed up to her. "How did this happen?" Artemis asked.

"Well, now that you're here I can explain." Selene paused a moment in thought, fighting with the various blocks Frost had put in place. Damn, she was thorough. I'm just going to have to tell them the cover story. Sighing Selene looked at everyone and started. "You see, my name is, as I said, Selene, and I'm actually Frost's familiar."

"Familiar?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"A type of animal helper that some magic users have, I believe," Ami explained.

"Yes," Selene said in confirmation.

"But, you were here long before Frost, and you couldn't talk," Makoto pointed out.

"I was sent on ahead to keep tabs on Kasumi, and, yes, then I couldn't talk. That's a recent improvement Frost made."

"Frost made you into a luna-cat?" Usagi asked then looked at the others. "What does that mean?"

"It could mean a variety of things," Ami replied. "Makoto said the Amazons had contact... well, ummm... with the same place Luna and Artemis came from. Perhaps they learned the magicks to make luna-cats that way, or possibly vice-versa," she continued to explain, carefully avoiding mentioning anything to do with their true identities. "That being the case, I think it is good reason to believe what Makoto said."

"What place is that?" Selene asked.

"I'm... we're not sure of the name," Minako replied, taking the same tack as Ami.

"Then, how did you two become luna-cats? I thought maybe you two were familiars as well, but there are no other sorcerers around here, are there?"

Artemis took over. "Um, no. We're... um, free familiars. In fact, I don't ever recall having a magus who made me like I am. Of course, my memory is a bit foggy past a certain point."

"Free familiars huh," Selene repeated, not sure whether it was the surprise that was making everyone a little nervous about the subject, or something else entirely. Perhaps they knew more but could not let it out just yet.

"Now, wait just a moment here," Luna finally spoke up. "Ami, I thought you said Selene had a Jusenkyo curse and that was why she was intelligent?"

Artemis looked back at Luna in surprise as Ami answered. "Yes, I did, and I still get the same energy readings that I get from other Jusenkyo curses."

Selene was suddenly happy. Thank God! Someone knows, she thought just as Artemis looked back at her questioningly. Selene thought for another moment, and thought up a reply. "Jusenkyo, yes, I know the place."

"You asked me about that place before," Artemis noted. "Do you really have a curse?"

"I don't remember. I just know the place," Selene lied, but it was a good lie. It fit with Frost's restrictions yet left the door open for them to look in further.

"Well, let's find out," Luna said. "All we need is some hot water."

"You won't find anything," Selene replied. "I've been in hot water before, and haven't changed." That much was the truth as she had tried just that morning. "But, go ahead and try anyway."

Minako left to get some water, while Ami puzzled over that. "That's very strange. The curse energy is definitely there. It is unmistakable. Hmm, I wonder..." Ami trailed off while she worked with her computer. Minako returned with some hot water and tested it on Selene having no effect other than to make her wet, which made her look rather miserable. "Ah, that may be it."

"What?" the others asked.

"Actually, Selene's pattern is closer to Herb's than the others. It could be the same type of magic that has trapped Herb as he is now has trapped Selene."

"Do you think Frost would have done that?" Makoto asked.

"I couldn't say, although it is a possibility," Ami answered, causing Selene even further jubilation.

Usagi suddenly got up. "Well, I'm going to go ask her."

Selene hung her head. No, no, no. She'll just make up some phony story to cover it up, she thought.

Usagi continued on, not noticing Selene's response. "I just can't believe it. I mean, she isn't perfect or anything, but that seems not at all like her, unless she had good reason."

"You've only talked to her once Usagi. How would you know?" Minako pointed out.

"Yeah, I was here when she went nuts on poor Kasumi. She nearly killed him," Makoto added.

"Don't you mean her?" Minako asked, causing Makoto to blush in embarrassment.

"She was a he at the time," Makoto mumbled in reply.

"Well, that's why I'm going to ask her myself," Usagi said.

"Okay, but be careful," Makoto warned. "She's dangerous. If she did do it, no telling how she'll act."

"I will," Usagi replied, and started to head out.

"I'll go with her," Minako said. "Just in case."

"Good thinking," Artemis noted then looked back at Selene who appeared not to know how to deal with the current turn in events. "Maybe you should stay here till we get this sorted out."

"I can't," Selene replied. "I still have to explain things to Akane, and besides, Frost is expecting me back." And, I have to keep an eye out to see what happens, Selene added in thought. "I really have to get going," Selene said as she excused herself.

"Wow!" Artemis said after a moment. "This is incredible."

"You're not in the least interested in the fact that she may be human?" Luna asked.

"Actually, I was getting that idea already," Artemis answered back. "But if I'm right... Ami, does that mean we also have Jusenkyo curses?"

"Oh my, yes, you're right. You have the same energy pattern, including the curses. I just never checked before."

"What?" Luna replied in surprise. "You mean, we're really humans too?"

"Possibly. You could be any living creature actually, but a human is the most likely possibility," Ami replied. "Just like Selene, you have the same energy field that stops the automatic transformation with water. You've been in human form before Luna, it shouldn't be that big of a surprise."

Luna stared back at Ami, then at the door through which Selene had departed. That means, in all the ways that count she really is a luna-cat, just as much as I am. Which means, she and Artemis can... Luna quickly purged that thought under a frown. I'm not jealous. I am not jealous.

"Speaking of changing, I wonder if that means there is another way to activate the transformation even with this added magic," Ami said, although this time mostly to herself as her thoughts turned to Herb. Makoto eyed her knowing just what she was pondering.

"Hey, you guys!" Rei called out over the communicator. "I'm still here you know! Hello?"

XXXXX

"Here you are," Lemon said as she handed Ukyo a hot drink and sat down opposite her in a booth at the coffee shop. Ukyo paid little heed to the drink, instead eyeing her letter.

"So, what's this all about?" Ukyo finally asked, still fingering the letter in her hand as she looked up at Lemon.

"I told you, I need your help."

Ukyo looked skeptical. "Help with what?"

"Why, Kasumi of course," Lemon replied plainly, then continued on to explain. "I was supposed to be Herb's wife, his first wife. I was selected at birth and trained since then for that one purpose. But now, that... that... Kasumi has stolen him from me," Lemon said, letting some anger show through.

Ukyo sighed and lowered her head to regard the letter again. "Sorry, I can't help."

"But you have to!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't, I said I can't. I'm just no match for her. I've tried and tried, but it's time to accept the truth, I'm outclassed. As much as I hate to admit it, my father was right all that time. Kasumi is better. She always was, and always will be," Ukyo replied with increasing depression at every word.

Lemon looked over at Ukyo in surprise. She had researched this girl as best she was able and everything said she was Kasumi's number one rival, and not one to give in. "No, you can't mean that."

"I do," Ukyo replied evenly. "I sympathize, believe me. There is someone... someone just as important to me, and Kasumi is standing right in my way, but I can't force her to move. I just don't have what it takes."

"No, you can't accept that!" Lemon exclaimed, banging her fist on the table for emphasis. "You can't! I'm not accepting defeat. I can't let my family down like this. I have to be Herb's wife, his first wife. It's absolutely imperative."

"Why's that?" Ukyo looked up to ask.

"Why?" Lemon repeated, considering how to respond. "Because... because... I'll be honest. My clan isn't well suited to life in the Musk. We're entirely female, and as you could guess, in a male dominated place like the Musk that's not a good thing."

"Entirely female?" Ukyo repeated in surprise. "Why would that be?"

"I'm not sure myself. I'm just... well I'm... I'm not in on all the doings of my clan. All I know is that is how it is. The only way we get by is by marrying into other clans, and..." Lemon trailed off, her voice showing the stress that her clothing otherwise hid, "...occasionally by using Jusenkyo to change some of our clan into men." Lemon gave a visible shudder, and the hidden depths of her cloak turned up toward Ukyo, letting her see just the very faintest outline of the girl's face as she said in an entreating voice, "You can see how important it is to me... us to get a marriage to the next ruler of the Musk."

"So, this is purely a political thing," Ukyo said, even though Lemon's behavior indicated it was anything but. She needed to draw the other girl out. Lemon quickly shook her head.

"No, not entirely. It's a matter of my survival. I'll be a failure if I can't marry Herb. If I don't, then they'll, they'll..." Lemon's voice faded away, before bouncing back as she said with great intensity. "I can't talk about it! But if I fail, I will suffer greatly."

Ukyo looked over at her companion, thinking. "Do you love him?"

"Do I... I umm... of course."

"Right," Ukyo replied, unconvinced.

"What do you want from me? I just met him."

Ukyo shook her head, and stood up. "Exactly."

"No, not exactly," Lemon replied, standing up as well. "Look, where you come from you have the luxury of choosing your husband, we don't. We make do to survive. Besides, I know many of my relatives have been very happy with who they married and they were just like me. Please..."

Ukyo sighed and stayed, but remained standing. "Fine, what do you want then?"

"I... I want you to beat Kasumi in a fight." Ukyo shook her head, but Lemon continued on quickly. "Hear me out. I'll help you train... well, I'm not much of a fighter, but I'm sure Sissy can help you train. He's a great fighter. I know you say you can't beat her, but I know that isn't true. No one is invincible, and that includes her."

"Okay, but what do you get out of this?"

"Herb will see Kasumi isn't so tough, and he'll lose interest."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive," Lemon replied with confidence. "Herb is a Musk warrior, and my mother taught me everything there is to know about them. He wants to marry Kasumi only because she beat him. He feels that's the best way to prove himself superior to her. If you beat her, she'll be lessened in his eyes. If that is not enough, maybe we could even arrange a fight later between you and him, where you lose, and that will just cinch it."

Ukyo thought for a moment, and sat down once again. "I don't know how much I trust your plan, but I really would like to beat her, just once. I'm sick of being the under... never mind. But, I don't see just a little training doing the job. Kasumi has that old woman, the Amazon, teaching her now. How am I supposed to overcome the things she is learning right now? In a week she could be twice as tough as she is now."

Lemon hung her head. "I don't really know. I'm not a fighter. I mean, don't you martial arts types have all these hidden and secret techniques?"

Ukyo laughed and shook her head. "I'm a grand master of my family's style. I know everything there..." Ukyo trailed off as a thought came to her. "Actually, that's not entirely true. There is something, but I was told by both my father and grandfather those were forbidden, and never to be used, especially on something like this."

Lemon perked up at that, seeing an opening. "Oh, come on now. You just said it; you're a grand master. Surely that counts for something. What do those old geezers know? They probably said that to make you feel inferior, like you are unworthy. Do you feel you're unworthy?"

"Of course not," Ukyo replied in defiance. "You're right. Those techniques were developed, and they ought to be used. I'm good enough. I'm far better than my father, even my grandfather. There's no reason I shouldn't have access to those techniques."

"Right," Lemon said in encouragement.

Ukyo smiled, and thought, Maybe this is it. Those are the most powerful skills my family has ever developed and learned. With those, and some more training from this Sissy guy maybe I can do it. "Alright Lemon, you have yourself a deal. It means I'll have to go home though." Ukyo paused, considering that, but quickly dismissed it as a necessity that would just have to be tolerated. "Okay then, I'll get the location of those techniques at home. They are supposed to be in some cave somewhere. Why don't you meet me back here, about this time tomorrow and we'll get started?"

"Great," Lemon said, smiling optimistically under her hood. Maybe if I'm extra lucky Kasumi won't live through the fight, she thought.

XXXXX

Roughly at that time, across the district, Michiru was regarding the wares of various shops as she passed. Haruka was supposed to give the girls a ride back home for the week, and Michiru was using the opportunity to try and talk to Kasumi once again. Of course, Haruka immediately made herself scarce when the subject came up, once more leaving it to Michiru to try and mend the bridges between the two.

Michiru was not precisely sure why she was doing this. Perhaps it was because the matter had opened up some old wounds in the macho girl. Michiru considered Haruka and herself inseparable, and in a sense Michiru shared some of Haruka's pain because of that. Or, perhaps it was because she felt some need to help Kasumi. After all, she was an interesting woman, and Michiru could easily understand what had sparked the relationship with Haruka. Then again, maybe she had some less noble goals of just checking out a former rival. However, when she considered that, it just brought a smile to Michiru's lips for in fact she did not feel that in the least.

All that was really only a secondary objective right now. She actually wanted to talk to Kasumi about a related but different matter she had just learned of from Makoto and the others.

Michiru stopped, her eyes finally locating her prey. Kasumi was sitting in an ice cream shop across the road, regarding a drink in front of her as if it was the most perplexing thing in the universe. Nodding to herself, Michiru headed over to join her.

XXXXX

The drink in front of her did in fact perplex Kasumi. It was just some soda pop, a common enough drink for most people her age. However, it was one that Kasumi had never had before. Water, tea, and various fruit juices, those Kasumi was very familiar with, but she had never had this before. She was not too sure why, she had just never tried it. Kasumi took a sip then continued regarding the drink just as Michiru sat down.

"There you are. Makoto said you went for a walk. Took me a while to find you." Michiru noticed Kasumi was not paying little heed to her. "That must be good," Michiru said in an attempt to gain Kasumi's attention.

"I suppose," Kasumi replied without looking at her visitor.

"Let me guess, you're contemplating the metaphor."

"Hmh?" Kasumi replied, finally looking over at the other girl.

"About you and Shampoo. I heard about what happened."

"Oh... ah, no, actually. I just realized I've never tried one and decided to... um, try it," she replied then frowned in thought. "Although, I suppose I do see it could be used somewhat as a metaphor, but I think it would be far too simplistic to do so. No one will criticize me for drinking a little soda pop. Fruit juice won't suddenly hate me for choosing not to drink it instead. And then... No, I think my situation is far more complicated than this."

Michiru smiled and leaned her chin on her interlaced figures. "You know, I half expected you to get all defensive on the issue."

Kasumi looked at Michiru then back at her glass. She continued looking at it for a moment then shook her head. "There was a time when I believed my feelings for her did not run that deep, that she was simply someone I wanted as a close friend. Then I thought my feelings were more like those I have for Akane, a sister, and to some extent someone to be cared for. I don't think that anymore."

"Have you told her that?"

"No," Kasumi replied simply.

Michiru waited a moment for Kasumi to say more, but the other girl simply continued examining her glass and its contents. "Well, why not?"

Kasumi frowned ever so slightly in thought then shrugged. "I'm not sure really. I guess..." Kasumi shook her head as the thought left her. "I don't know." Kasumi finally looked up seriously at Michiru and asked, "Why?"

"Curious," Michiru replied.

Kasumi paused a second then responded, "Most people would consider this a fairly personal topic to be talking about with someone they have only spoken with three or four times."

Michiru was a bit taken aback by Kasumi's sudden shift. "I'm sorry, if I-"

"No," Kasumi quickly cut Michiru off to say. "It's okay. Actually I would like to talk about this with someone. You seem... suitable, knowing about Haruka and me. I can't talk with anyone else I know. They are all involved in some way and I..." Kasumi trailed as she tried to find a suitable way to phrase her concerns.

"You don't want to be steered, is that it?"

"I suppose."

Michiru nodded. "Understandable. In that case, go ahead. I'll try to be a helpful ear."

Kasumi took a minute to think, returning her attention to her drink. "I'm not sure what to say actually. It is not like I'm... against the whole thing, two women being together I mean. It's the sort of thing I just did not get involved with, judging it that is. Now, I'm right in the middle of the situation, and I don't know how I should feel, whether my feelings are true, or some byproduct of this curse or something else."

"If they are, as you say, a byproduct, what difference does it make?"

"A great deal I think."

"How so?"

"I don't want to be consumed by this curse. I've lost enough to it. I don't want to lose my whole identity."

Michiru nodded. "I understand... not completely, but in concept how you feel. However, I must point out that curse is now a part of you. It is part of your identity."

"But, what if someday I find a cure, what then? If I accept this, I cannot in good conscience use a cure. That would not be fair to Shampoo. Oh, she might say it was alright, but I know she'd feel like she was losing her husband, even if she didn't admit it. No, I could never do that to her."

"Hmm," Michiru replied as she switched her chin onto one hand and began tapping the table with the other. "That is a tough one."

"But, if I keep the curse, I can never have a child of my own... Well, not as the mother anyway."

"Is that very important to you?"

"I don't know, but it may be. If not now, in the future it could be."

"Hmm," Michiru repeated, starting to fully grasp the complications Kasumi had been referring too.

"Then again, if I say no to this then I'm really lying to Shampoo about how I really feel. With this whole situation, and with what I have done, that would just frustrate her. I don't want to make her unhappy. It wouldn't be fair, especially after the promises I've made."

"Hmmmm." Michiru adjust the hand she was leaning on and continued to think. "You do have a problem there."

"I don't know," Kasumi said with a sigh. "Maybe... maybe I'm saying these things because I'm more scared of the consequences than the choice itself."

"Okay then, if we were to ignore the consequences, which choice would you make?"

Kasumi thought for a moment, then replied, "Stay with Shampoo." Michiru was almost ready to smile in victory, but Kasumi continued with a "But..."

"But?"

"Oh..." Kasumi said in frustration and hung her head. "There was a time not too long ago when I felt I had found myself. It was a time when I felt I truly knew who I was. After I received this curse I lost it, and I have never been able to get that feeling back. I've lost it so much so that even things I thought I had resolved with myself have come back to trouble me. Being a martial artist, going on that training trip... Haruka... It's all come back and I feel lost in it."

"You say the curse did this?"

"Yes."

"How? Part of the magic?"

Kasumi paused in thought. "Maybe, but more and more I think it is simply a matter of dealing with what I have become."

"A man?"

"Well, half the time, yes."

"Is it more being a man, or that you think you are losing your female side?"

Kasumi thought for a moment before answering, "I suppose I would have to say it is more about me losing my female side. I've had to make so many concessions for my male half. I realize I have to in most cases, but like Herb, I'm worried every time I make another concession that I'm letting the curse consume me. Being with Shampoo is the most obvious, and the largest, but there are many others, small things, like which bathroom I use, or what I wear. They all add up to a total I don't know I can resist."

Michiru closed her eyes for a moment and asked, "Do you think I am somehow a poor example of a woman?"

Kasumi blinked in surprise at the question then quickly shook her head and answered, "No, of course not."

"Oh no?" Michiru replied, leaving her eyes closed.

"Why would I think such a thing? I mean, to be honest, I wish I could be more like you."

"You might want to rethink that," Michiru said with a smile, finally opening her eyes. "After all, first impressions are not the best, but sometimes, just sometimes, they are right." Kasumi blinked once more, not understanding what Michiru was getting at. Seeing this, Michiru stood up. "Come, walk with me."

Kasumi quickly finished her drink and joined Michiru. Michiru lead the way onto the street and walked along quietly for several minutes with Kasumi following closely.

"What did you mean?" Kasumi finally asked.

Michiru took a moment to respond, waiting till they were relatively alone on the street. "I don't tell many people this. I suppose many people find it disturbing and I don't like to throw it in people's faces. It is a private matter and should remain that way. However, the fact is, you were right when you thought Haruka and I-"

"No!" Kasumi replied in shock.

"Yes," Michiru insisted gently. "By your thinking I should be less a woman. After all, I do not even have the excuse of being half male."

Kasumi slipped into deep thought as the two continued down the road. "I... I don't know..."

Michiru smiled once again. "Don't worry about it. You're not the only one who struggled with these ideas. I did not just simply jump into this, and I'm sure Haruka did not either. In fact, I believe it is the very same uncertainty you are feeling, magnified somewhat, that triggered her poor choice in actions. Just consider it."

"I will," Kasumi responded.

"In that case, I have someplace I want to take you."

"Huh?" Kasumi asked nervously, backing off a step.

Michiru laughed, grabbed Kasumi by the arm and continued to lead her on. "Oh, don't be so nervous. I'm a one woman lady, and I meant I wanted to take you to a tailor I know."

"A tailor?"

"Yes, a good one, excellent actually, if a bit eccentric. He has this fascination with France. However, he's always up for a challenge, and I think making some proper cloths for you just might be it. Let's see if we can start doing away with some of those little adjustments you have to deal with, and then maybe the largest one won't seem so very large after all."

XXXXX

Usagi was thinking as she, Minako and Selene approached Dr. Tofu's office. Minako was also thinking, but on exactly what they were going to say, when an important problem came to mind. "Uh oh."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Um..." Minako said as she came to a stopped and looked back at Selene. "Ah, we need to talk... in private."

"What?" Usagi repeat as she was pulled to the side and out of Selene's earshot.

"How are we going to explain that we know Selene has a curse?" Minako asked in a whisper.

"We'll just... oh... ah... um..."

"Exactly. We can't let on that we are who we are," Minako noted as she and Usagi both went into thought.

"Selene already knows... well, some of it anyway," Usagi said, causing both girls to look her way.

"Yeah, but she's a luna-cat. We can't just go telling Frost, especially if she's trouble."

"Then what are we going to do?" Usagi asked.

Selene watched as the two girls whispered to each other for about a minute until they finally broke apart and approached her. "Now what?" she asked.

"Um... we've been thinking," Usagi started.

"Yeah, we have some friends back in our old district..."

"Good friends..."

"Anyway, we were thinking they would be better suited to this."

Selene looked at the two girls in confusion. "What sort of friends?"

"Um... well... ah..." Usagi said as she fumbled for an explanation.

"Actually... um..." Minako took over. Ah, hell with it, she thought. "They are sort of Luna and Artemis' real owners, sort of like how Frost is really yours even though you live with Akane."

"Oh, so they are magic users then?"

"Sort of..." Usagi replied, giving an uncertain look to Minako.

"But, they didn't create them or anything, and Luna and Artemis aren't really their familiars. They just sort of help out. Right?" Minako asked, looking back at Usagi.

"Right," Usagi responded confidently then added. "We're really supposed to keep this a secret."

"I see," Selene replied, not too sure what to think.

"Yeah, good, then when we get back we'll get them to investigate for us. That okay?"

Selene thought for a second, If they really are some sort of magic users I bet they won't fall for Frost's tricks as easy. "Alright, if you think they'd be better..."

"Great!" both girls said together.

"Um... Selene?" Usagi continued.

"Yes?"

"Umm... You know... ah could you keep it a secret too? I mean, they'll be mad at us if they find out we've been talking about them..."

"And we really aren't supposed to tell anyone about Luna and Artemis either," Minako added quickly.

"I suppose..." Selene replied.

"And don't mention anything about our talk either. People would get suspicious," Minako continued to say, gaining an agreeing nod from the cat. "Great, thanks, you're a lifesaver. We should get going then. Good luck."

"Right, thanks," Selene called after them as the two girls headed off then frowned. That was an interesting piece of bullshit. Question is, just what are they hiding? And does 'friends' mean what it usually means when people talk sideways like that? I wonder what those two are hiding? Shaking her head, Selene continued on her way to check in with Frost.

XXXXX

"So, I guess one of us will have to stay here then," Minako said as she looked back at the departing cat.

"I'll stay," Usagi offered.

"You? I was thinking of Mako. She's been here longer."

"Yeah, but she's also not very friendly with Frost," Usagi replied. "I think I'd do better."

"I guess," Minako conceded. "What if something goes wrong?"

"It won't," Usagi replied dismissively then smiled. "Besides, Sailor Moon is more than capable of taking care of herself."

XXXXX

Ah, life isn't so bad after all, Frost thought to herself, laying down on her bed and reading a book. All her work was done for the moment giving her a moment of peace, but more importantly, she had Mousse firmly under her proverbial thumb. You should feel lucky, Mousse. I was originally intending just to use that love pill without the magic lock. Oh, that would have been fun. Frost smiled at the thought, but it was just a thought. She'd give him his chance. Unlike him, she did have morals.

"Frost, dear," Kin called out from the other room. "Akane's here and she wants to know if you've seen her cat, the pink one?"

Frost frowned and put down her book. So much for that, she thought as she got up. "Hold on a minute." Frost stepped out into the waiting room to see Tofu's mother with Akane, the latter of which looked both nervous and worried. "Did you say a pink cat?" Frost asked as Kin left the two girls alone.

"Yes? Have you seen her?" Akane asked with hope.

"Well, yes, unless there are other pink cats around this district."

"No, she's very rare," Akane replied. "Where was she?"

"Actually, she was right here," Frost replied as she walked up. "But, there really is something you should know."

"What? Nothing happened to her?" Akane asked with even more worry.

Frost shook her head. "Nono, nothing serious anyway. The thing I was getting at was that she's actually mine."

"What?" Akane exclaimed in surprise then suddenly grew angry. "What kind of stupid joke is this? Are you angry because I'm supposed to marry Tofu?"

Frost looked back at Akane, un-amused and quite unprepared for that particular issue. "NO! Like I give a damn! If you want to marry him, be my guest. Besides, you're not marrying him, you're just a bridal candidate; third I may add."

Akane huffed, and turned to the side to look away from the Magus. "Yeah right."

"Accept it. She always has been mine."

"You weren't even here when I got her."

"Of course I wasn't. I sent her ahead of me. She is my familiar after all. That's one of the things familiars are for."

"What?" Akane exclaimed once again, this time in frustration and confusion. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on now. Haven't you noticed she's rather intelligent for a cat?"

"Well..."

"And I bet she even knew Shampoo too." Akane fell into thought, remembering way back to the time Shampoo was sleeping in her room and C-chan had indeed been acting strange. "There now," Frost said confidently, "It is just the truth of things. The last couple of days I was just fixing her up. Took her a while to remember me after that blow you gave her. Beyond that, she also had some sight problems. I decided to fix both of those."

"Hmh," Akane said as she turned back to Frost, not happy.

About that moment, the pink cat all the discussion was about entered. "Ah, there she is, ask her yourself," Frost motioned, causing Akane to spin around and happily scoop up Selene.

"C-chan, you're alright. I was... Hey, what's this?" Akane asked as she noticed the mark on Selene's head.

"I still haven't gotten a straight answer to that question," Selene responded without thinking, putting Akane into a state of shock.

"You... you can talk?" Akane exclaimed after a moment. "She can talk?" Akane repeated, this time to Frost.

"Yes, she can talk. That's one of the improvements I made... although, it was more a fortunate accident," Frost added with a frown. "Selene, why don't you introduce yourself properly?"

"Selene?" Akane asked in confusion.

"That's my name," Selene responded with a modestly dejected look.

"You never talked before," Akane said while she examined the cat. "And, she never had the mark on her head either," Akane noted in an accusing manner towards the Magus.

"Both side effects of the improvements I made to the familiar bond," Frost explained easily. "I didn't expect them, I must admit, but they're harmless enough."

"I... I still can't believe you can talk," Akane said, before asking, "Hey, is she telling the truth? Are you really her familiar... um, whatever that is?"

Selene paused a moment, trying to think of some way to clue Akane in, but every attempt was blocked. Giving up she responded, "Yes."

"But... how?"

"How's not all that important," Frost said dismissively.

"Yeah, right," Selene mumbled sarcastically as she eyed Frost, but Akane missed it.

"I suppose this means you'll be keeping her then," Akane said with a frown.

Frost thought for a moment then respond, "I guess I can."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well, I mean, she's never been one to be pleasant company. If you want her to stay with you, that is fine by me," Frost replied, surprising both Akane and Selene.

"You mean I can keep her?" Akane asked to confirm.

"I suppose it is up to her," Frost answered, giving Selene a look. "Well?"

Selene shook herself out of her daze and nodded quickly. "S...sure."

"Good. Of course, I'll need her now and then, you understand?"

"I understand," Akane said.

"Good," Frost repeated, stretched and turned to return to her room. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Hold on a minute," Selene called out suddenly. "Excuse me, Akane, but I'll be with you in a bit. I have to talk to Frost about something."

"Okay," Akane responded, not knowing what else to say.

Selene jumped down to the floor and ran over to the magus then whispered. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing," Frost answered. "I never intended to take you away from Akane. I mean there is no need to unduly upset her." Frost kneeled down then said even quieter, "but if I find out you're taking liberties with your position, I'll tell her just who you are in reality." Selene frowned angrily, but kept her peace. Frost stood up once more and shrugged. "Like I said before, I'm not a monster. You cooperate and things will go smoothly. Besides, the last few days were annoying enough having you around all the time. Let her deal with you."

Selene pouted, but took the small reward, thinking, Yeah, like being with you was any less annoying.

Frost left the conversation there, returning to her room, leaving Selene with Akane. Selene turned back to her legal owner and walked over. "I guess it is okay then," she said as she instinctively jumped back into Akane's arms.

"I still can't believe... wait till I tell everybody!"

"No!" Selene said sharply, surprising Akane. Selene calmed and explained, "You can't. I mean if you start telling people you have a talking cat, they'll think you've gone a bit crazy. And, what would they do to me if they found out you are telling the truth."

"Oh, I guess you're right. Too bad," Akane said with a sigh then hugged Selene close. "I'd just love to tell that stupid Ranma off. Him and his stupid dog..."

XXXXX

"Bonjour Michelle! It's has been so long!"

"It's only been a week Pierre," Michiru replied to the tailor as she entered his shop with Kasumi in tow. "You miss me or something?"

"Ah, but your radiant glow fills my life with such joy," Pierre replied, and looked over at Kasumi. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci? A new companion?"

"Haruka is busy with other things. This is Kasumi Tendo, Pierre. She's in need of your particular talent."

"Vraiment," Pierre replied, as he looked Kasumi over. "Needs work, but it is nothing overly challenging."

Kasumi looked over at Michiru, mildly embarrassed. Michiru smiled and continued. "Oh, you might want to hold back on that conclusion for a moment. You see Kasumi here doesn't have Haruka's tastes in clothing by choice. It's more an issue of practicality."

"Does Mademoiselle have some sort of... skin condition?" Pierre asked Kasumi, but Michiru answered.

"Not exactly. It's best we demonstrate. Could you get us some hot and cold water?"

"But of course, but why?"

"You'll see."

Shrugging, Pierre headed into the back to fetch the desired liquids, leaving Kasumi to look at Michiru in uncertainty. "Is it really okay to show him?"

"Oh, Pierre is fine. Don't worry about it."

Kasumi looked back the way the tailor went. "He looks Japanese to me."

"He is. I don't think he even knows French that well, but that's him. He's into the whole French attitude and appeal. That's why he calls me Michelle."

Kasumi nodded as the tailor returned carrying two cups of water. "Here you are, but I still don't see-"

"Watch," Michiru said, and taking the cold water, poured it over Kasumi's head.

"Mon Dieu!" Pierre exclaimed in shock and nearly fell over as Kasumi changed forms.

"As you can see, she has a slight problem," Michiru noted, pouring the hot water on Kasumi.

"I can see," Pierre noted as he regained his balance and began inspecting Kasumi more closely. "Need lots of measurements... some elastic... have to get Fifi in lingerie..." Pierre mumbled as he continued with the examination, his accent slipping as he did so. Finally he stood up straight and nodded. "It will be difficult, but not even this is beyond Pierre's abilities."

"Now, she needs it to look good in both forms remember," Michiru noted

"But of course. Nothing less will be allowed."

"I don't know if I can afford-" Kasumi began to say, but Pierre cut in.

"Nonsense. I consider it my duty to provide the best attire to anyone who is in need. Just remember Pierre for all your future clothing needs."

"I will," Kasumi replied.

"So, Madame, just what were you looking for? Something elegant? Casual?"

"Well, if you really think you can make something nice..."

"Madame, if I cannot make you something to fit your needs in style I will close my shop. Fear not, it shall be done."

"Come on, we'll discuss it while you start planning and taking those measurements," Michiru suggested, and the threesome headed into the back of the store.

XXXXX

An hour or so later Kasumi and Michiru left Pierre's shop, both looking quite pleased. "I do hope he doesn't put himself out too much," Kasumi said as she looked back.

"He lives for it. And don't worry; if he says he can do it, he can do it. By the end of the week I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"It would be nice to get some proper clothing," Kasumi noted as she looked down at herself. "It's been so long since I even considered it. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever be able to dress like a woman again."

Michiru smiled at her companion and nodded. "Feeling just a little better?"

Kasumi looked up at Michiru then smiled. "Actually, I think I do. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Michiru replied and turned to look ahead of herself. "I guess Haruka should be done by now. I really should-"

"Actually, Michiru..."

"Hmh?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Do you know any good place... um, to spend an evening?"

"Evening? What sort of evening?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Someplace for dinner or something like that."

"Ah," Michiru said as she thought then nodded. "I know a few good places..."

XXXXX

The evening sun was beginning to set, but the sight of it was no comfort to one man. He cast it only a passing glance through the window then returned to cleaning his establishment. It was a small place, eight tables, and a dozen seats around the central grill. It was nice to look at, but lonely.

The man sighed as he wiped the grill for the third time. The work used to bring him some measure of joy, but no longer. It was simply work. He shook his head then wiped his forehead to remove a few beads of sweat. He looked down at the grill, and began a fourth cleaning just to pass the time. He was half way through when the bell for the door sounded.

"We're-" he began to say, but stopped cold when he saw the young lady at the door. "Ukyo?" She did not respond, instead heading directly for the door to the household attached to the restaurant. "Ukyo!" the man called out as he chased after her.

"I need something," Ukyo responded as she began searching through a desk.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I've been doing things," Ukyo answered, turning to a closest.

"What things? You just up and leave, I haven't seen you in months... What are you looking for?"

"That map of Grandpa's," Ukyo answered, finishing with the closest and moving into a bedroom.

"The one to the family shrine? What do you want that for?" Ukyo did not answer forcing the man to ask, "Are you going to talk to me?"

Ukyo stopped her searching long enough to look up at the man. "Look, Father, I don't really see why I should. All you ever talk about is Kasumi, and I am way past tired of that."

"What does Kasumi have to do with this?"

"Everything!" Ukyo yelled, and returned to her search. "Where's that stupid map?"

"It's in my bedroom closet," her father replied without thought. Ukyo nodded and headed over to the bedroom closet. "Ukyo, just what is going on?"

Ukyo shouted in triumph as she picked up the map then looked back at her father. "What's happening is I'm finally going to beat Kasumi."

"Beat Kasumi? Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it's about."

"Ukyo, when are you going to give up on that dumb feud you're having with her? She hasn't done anything to you."

"Hmph." Ukyo turned and headed for the door, leaving her father to frown at her back, until a thought hit him.

"That's why you want that map. You can't be serious. You can't use those techniques."

"And just why not, because everyone is afraid of them?"

"Precisely."

"Hah. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. You know damned well I'm ten times the fighter you ever were, and probably far better than grandpa ever was too. You may be afraid of them, I'm not."

"Foolish girl!" he said angrily as he blocked her path. "You have no idea what you are trying to unleash."

"Why don't you just admit it? You're so darn proud of your all so perfect Kasumi that you can't stand the idea that your own daughter may be better than her. You can't admit you're wrong."

"That's not it at all."

"No, that's exactly it. Now, out of my way!" Ukyo warned. Her father held his ground for an instant, but finally moved aside. Ukyo gave him one last glare then left.

Ukyo, you don't have the faintest idea what you are doing, her father thought with a shake of his head. I have to warn Kasumi.

XXXXX

Some hours later, Nerima was gripped by the night, and most of its citizens were sleeping. Frost was not one of them. She was peering into a small jewel, which presented her with an image from the bedroom of Kasumi and Shampoo. It was not a habit for Frost to sneak peeks into bedrooms, but she had set up sensors that gave warning when Kasumi was together with Shampoo as a man. She was determined to prevent Kasumi from taking advantage of Shampoo's innocence, and if that took a bit of peeping then so be it.

Frost frowned as she watched the image. The two had been asleep for some hours, and as best as she could discern nothing physical had happened. Still, up to this night Kasumi had made it a point to maintain her female form at night. What had prompted this switch Frost did not know. What are you up to Kasumi Tendo? Frost thought and frowned as she noticed the broad smile on Shampoo's face. It is so unfair. She should have had the choice, but no. Although... I suppose this is better than it could have been.

Frost signed and covered the jewel with her hand, dowsing the image. She then turned her mind to Mousse, and what to do with her new familiar. Her thoughts did not last long before a ghost-like voice spoke to her. "What?" Frost asked aloud at hearing the muffled noise then quickly got up from her bed and headed to the door. She opened it to be greeted with a clear view of a young woman's ass end hanging in the air. "What the?..."

"Mmmrnrmrm!" The girl mumbled through a gag as Frost look over at her.

The girl was bound to the roof by various magical ropes and chains, and left effectively helpless. Thanks to her precarious position her mini skirt was hanging over her belly instead of her bottom in a rather embarrassing display. However Frost was more interested in the girl's general attire: a white fuku decorated with blue bows and jewelry. "A Sailor Senshi!" Frost exclaimed as she realized just who she had caught in her trap.

The magus quickly moved around the bound Senshi and removed the gag. "DAH!" Sailor Moon exclaimed at finally having her mouth free. "Could you let me loose please?"

"You're... you're Sailor Moon!" Frost exclaimed.

"Yes, that's me. Now, could you let me down?"

Frost smiled happily then frowned suddenly. "Wait a minute. What kind of a joke is this! No way I could catch a Sailor Senshi in these pitiful traps. Only a simpleton would be so easily caught."

"I'm not a simpleton!" Sailor Moon complained, but grew nervous when electricity sparked in Frost's hand.

"Alright imposter! Just who are you?"

"I'm Sailor Moon, honest!"

"Yeah right. We'll just see about that." Frost clicked her fingers and pointed to her open door. In response the chains and ropes seemed to come alive and carried the bound Sailor Moon inside.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she was moved inside followed by Frost.

"I'm just going to run a few little tests, and we'll just see who's telling the truth."

"I am!"

"You better hope you are," Frost replied as she closed the door and moved over to a bookshelf. "Because if you aren't... well, I'll think of something unpleasant to do with you."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon said with worry. I'm completely helpless! What is she going to do? Oh, I shouldn't have come alone! she thought in a panic.

Fortunately for Sailor Moon's state of mind, Frost began weaving a quick spell and got the truth. "I can see your energy field. You really are Sailor Moon."

"Of course I am! I told you that!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you," Frost replied, waved her hands, the ropes holding Sailor Moon released, and she fell uncontrolled to the floor with a loud 'OUCH!' "Sorry about that."

Sailor Moon rubbed her sore butt for a moment before getting up and asking, "You weren't really going to do anything, were you?"

"Ah... no, of course not. I was just trying to make you nervous," Frost answered with an anxious laugh. "Seriously though, how did you get caught? Everything I've heard about you Senshi says you're powerful. Those are basic traps."

This time it was Sailor Moon's turn to laugh nervously. "Well... umm... you see... it's like this... umm..."

Frost frowned and shook her head. "I should never have believed those exaggerated stories."

Sailor Moon looked down at the floor. "Sorry to disappoint you. I honestly did not even know you knew about us."

"Know about you?" Frost repeated in shock. "You're about the only good thing in this stupid country. But... what are you doing here?"

"Oh... ah, I almost forgot. I've come to talk about Selene."

"Selene?" Frost repeated in surprise. "How... What do you want to know about her?"

"Well... she's a... How much do you know about us?"

"The Sailor Senshi? Quite a bit actually. Why?"

"Do you know about, our... um... cats?"

"Cats?" Frost repeated in confusion then shook her head.

"Oh... I guess not. They barely get any publicity. Anyway, you see we have two special cats called Luna and Artemis. They help us, and like Selene they can talk."

Frost went wide-eyed as she realized what Sailor Moon was driving at. "You mean... Selene is just like one of your cats? That's... very strange."

"Yes... she is. Obviously we were wondering about that, and we've also found out she has a curse."

"A curse?" Frost repeated with a sudden nervousness.

"Yes, a Jusenkyo curse."

Frost turned away from the Sailor Moon. Damn, I never expected this. They have magical abilities and must have detected it. Blast, she thought as she struggled to come up with a quick cover.

"Frost?"

Frost turned around, her nervousness plain to the Senshi. "It's true."

"So you know? What happened?"

Frost bit her lower lip before answering. "Sailor Moon, try to understand. Selene... well, she's normally a real pest. She's been nothing but trouble for years."

Sailor Moon looked at Frost in shock. "So, you are responsible."

"I didn't curse her," Frost quickly retorted. "I just... I'm just keeping her under my supervision."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... look, you wouldn't let a criminal run loose, now would you?"

"Um... no."

"What about a demon?"

"Of course not, but-"

"This is just the same. She'd be causing nothing but trouble if I let her loose. She's... even tried to kill a few people," Frost argued.

"Oh come on."

"Honest. It's the truth. She has." Sailor Moon looked skeptical but at the same time she was not entirely disbelieving. "I mean, you wouldn't want me to let someone like that loose, would you?"

"Well... no," Sailor Moon replied.

"I didn't think so," Frost replied, picking up steam. "You don't need to worry about her. I mean, as soon as she's... better, I'll let her go. Besides, it's not like she didn't agree to this."

"She did?"

"Yes. Familiar spells are totally voluntary. I can't force it on someone. They have to be willing."

"Oh, I guess if she agreed..."

"Yeah. See, there is nothing to worry about," Frost assured her.

"But... why didn't you tell anybody then?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Because they wouldn't understand, and she's really good at conning people into thinking she's innocent. I figured this was the best way." Frost leaned over and added in a whisper. "Just look at the way she's been fooling Akane."

"I guess," Sailor Moon conceded.

"Of course. I knew you'd understand."

"Um... Sure, of course I do," Sailor Moon concluded.

"Great. Now, about what you were talking about before, Selene being just like this... Luna did you say?"

**End Chapter 27**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	28. Chapter 28: Forbidden arts

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought

**Chapter 28**

It was still early in the day, and Kasumi was walking home from the school after stopping by to inspect the repairs. Unfortunately the damage during the confrontation with the principal was extensive, and a good deal of that was because of Hinako and Kasumi. Kasumi sighed when she thought about that. I'm supposed to be the one keeping these students from doing such things, not damaging the school myself. Oh well, I suppose I had no choice. Kasumi shook her head then look down at a package she had bought earlier and smiled. Well, I guess a week or so of vacation isn't so bad.

The week off was the perfect opportunity to go on that short training trip Genma had been planning for sometime. With Makoto gone back to her home district for the week, and Kasumi and Shampoo heading up to the mountains with Genma, Cologne had decided to go back to China for a short visit. The training trip was scheduled for tomorrow so that left Kasumi one night alone with Shampoo. Less than a week ago, that prospect would have been the cause of some anxiety for Kasumi. Now she merely planned to make use of it.

When she arrived home at the San Cheng Huang, however, her plans were temporarily shelved as she found Herb sitting at one of the tables, apparently waiting for her.

"Hello, Herb," Kasumi said as she entered, placing her package on the nearest table. "Were you not told that we will be closed? Shampoo and I are going on a training trip and will be taking the week off."

"Yes, I was," Herb replied as she stood up and walked over to Kasumi. "However, I have also learned that Ranma will be accompanying you on this training trip."

"Yes... and no. He and his father will be mostly training on their own."

"Still, you will be staying together?"

Kasumi thought for a moment then nodded. "I suppose so."

"Then I demand to come with you!"

Kasumi was surprised by the sudden order, and took a moment to respond. "Why?"

"Why?" Herb repeated, "You promised a fair opportunity for all your suitors. Would you not agree that it is certainly giving Ranma an unfair advantage to have time with you the others cannot?"

"I suppose," Kasumi conceded. "But you work with me-"

"And Ranma attends your class," Herb countered. "I see that as a fair trade-off."

"I guess so," Kasumi replied. "Still, what about Ryoga, Mousse and Tatewaki?"

Herb went silent, caught by her own reasoning. After a moment she looked off at the side and responded, "Fine, they may come as well, if they wish. However, I do not see them about, so I suppose that means they are not interested."

Kasumi sighed then nodded. "Very well. You may come. Just try to get along with Ranma. I don't want any fights."

"I can control myself," Herb replied as she turned away. "Ranma is another matter. I will see you tomorrow. Till then Kasumi Tendo." Herb bowed slightly in respect then turned towards the door.

Kasumi shook her head as Herb left. She would no doubt cause trouble. Still, she had promised no fights, and so far she had proven to at least honor her promises.

Kasumi returned to her package and called out, "Shampoo?"

"Kasumi?" Shampoo called back in response. "Shampoo just taking bath. Want come?" Shampoo asked. The simple question carried a touch of teasing, and more than a touch of longing.

"No, I had one earlier," Kasumi replied absentmindedly, her mind on the situation with Herb. Lost in thought she walked into the kitchen.

XXXXX

Back in the bath, Shampoo blinked in surprise at the response, or more accurately the ease at which Kasumi had responded: No hesitation, no nervousness, just a simple no. Shampoo did not know exactly how to take that, as a good or bad sign. However, together with recent developments, Shampoo concluded quickly it was a good one.

"When you're ready, I have something for you," Kasumi said from behind the closed bathroom door. That was enough to get Shampoo to jump out of the bath, hesitate, throw on a towel, and rush out of the door right into Kasumi.

"Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed as she hugged a slightly surprised Kasumi. Looking up at Kasumi's face as she rested her cheek against Kasumi's shoulder, Shampoo asked, "What have for Shampoo?"

From behind her back, Kasumi pulled out a bundle of flowers and handed them to Shampoo who accepted them happily. "I hope you like them."

"Is wonderful," Shampoo replied with a bright smile.

"And I also have these," Kasumi continued, showing Shampoo two tickets. "It's a dinner theater that Michiru-"

"You take Shampoo?" Shampoo asked eagerly.

"Of course," Kasumi replied with a smile and was treated with another gracious hug from the young Amazon.

"Oh, Shampoo so happy," the Amazon gushed then withdrew suddenly after noticing Kasumi current clothing. "Airen... you... you have new clothes," Shampoo said with a disappointed look, noting Kasumi general appearance.

Kasumi stepped back and turned to show off the attire. The top appeared to be a pleated soft brown blouse that highlighted her feminine figure. The matching pants did much the same, being extra wide in the legs, and giving an almost dress like feel to the outfit, yet at the same time being tight around her waist. "What do you think?"

"Is... nice," Shampoo replied after a second. "Kasumi, Shampoo thought you have dress like... boy?"

"I do, that's the best part. Watch." Kasumi motioned for Shampoo to follow her back into the bathroom where she stopped next to the facet. Turning on the cold water, Kasumi splashed herself with the liquid. In an instant her Jusenkyo curse took effect, but, as if by magic, the clothes Kasumi was wearing seemed to easily adjust. The waist and other points of close fit expanded neatly, as the pleats stretched out, effectively disappearing. The end result was that Kasumi-kun had a fully filled out version of the female outfit that seemed to perfectly suit him.

"Aiya," Shampoo said quietly in amazement.

Kasumi smiled as he shut off the tap. "Pierre did a wonderful job didn't he? Oh, Pierre's a tailor Michiru introduced me to the other day. He made this for me. He's working on some others like it as well." Kasumi turned to the nearby mirror and looked at himself. "I was skeptical, but he came through."

"Is very nice," Shampoo said finally with a smile of her own, then hugged Kasumi from behind. "But, what if get in fight. New clothes get ruined."

"That's true of any clothes I wear. Now that he has the basic design, Pierre said he should be able to make me replacements if anything happens and it shouldn't cost that much either. He's also supposed to be making me some extra special training clothes, although he didn't tell me much about those." Kasumi gently disengaged himself from Shampoo then returned to the tap to transform back to normal, much to Shampoo's disappointment. After doing so she turned back to Shampoo. "We still have several hours, so why don't you finish up your bath? I have to attend to a few things."

Shampoo nodded. Kasumi took the flowers and left the bathroom to return to the kitchen where she quickly put them into a vase. The ding of the door chime alerted her to another visitor, one she had been expecting since Herb had left. "Hello Tatewaki..."

XXXXX

How is it I get dragged into these situations? Sissithississ thought in irritation as he batted aside a branch in his path as he followed Lemon, who in turn was following Ukyo. This was supposed to be a nice simple escort job. They didn't tell me she attracts trouble like a super-magnet. A branch snapped back into his face as he grumbled about that, causing him to glare up at the heavens for a moment. "Hey, are we almossst there?"

"Nearly," Ukyo replied from ahead. "It should be just ahead."

"Who the hell makessss a sssshrine out in the middle of the woodssss like thissss," Sissithississ thought aloud.

"Let's just say, back then they valued their privacy," Ukyo replied, as she stopped to examine a nearby cliff face. She looked down at the map in her hands to confirm her observation and nodded. "This is it."

"What'ssss it?" the snake warrior asked as the threesome stepped out into a clearing. "I don't ssssee any sssshrine."

"It's supposed to be right by this marker," Ukyo said, rubbing dirt and dust off the side of the rock to reveal a symbol. However, after doing so, Ukyo looked about in confusion. "You're right thought, I don't see any shrine. It is supposed to be right by here."

"Ssssure your father gave you the right map?" Sissithississ asked as he walked up to examine the marker.

Ukyo looked down at the map in her hands in sudden anger. That jerk! That's exactly what he did! He must have given me a phony. Why that... that... she thought with increasing frustration.

Before Ukyo's anger could grow any further, Sissithississ looked over her shoulder at the parchment. "Nope, you were right in the firsssst place. Thisss issss it."

"But... Sissy, where is the shrine then?" Lemon asked as she looked about.

Sissithississ glared over at Lemon for a moment, but she took no notice. Grunting, he let the name go by and pointed over his shoulder, back at the marker. "Behind that boulder I would guesssss."

"Boulder?" Ukyo repeated, looking back at the rock more carefully. She then scanned up and down then left to right, before finally re-examining the map and falling back two paces in shock. "This... this can't be. That rock has to be..."

"About two hundred tonsss," Sissithississ completed Ukyo sentence. Ukyo remained in shock as Lemon gasped at the huge number. "Yep, but there is no doubt about it. I can sssee a tiny gap behind it. I bet that'sss the entrance to this ssshrine of yoursss. They must have moved thissss boulder here to keep out intruderssss."

After a moment, Ukyo finally returned to her senses and pointed at the rock. "How the hell are we supposed to move that thing?"

"I'm more interesssted in how they got it here in the firssst place. Even Lime would have difficulty with ssssomething this heavy."

Ukyo sunk to her knees as she continued to stare at the rock. "This can't be happening. How... why... NO! I've come all this way. I'm not going to be stopped by some stupid rock. There has to be a way to remove it."

"Sssomeone certainly got it here, so that it can be removed isss a given. How isss the problem." Sissithississ took a moment to examine the rock further then nodded. "Definitely a ward. I sssee inssscriptionsss on it. Probably to protect it from sssimple effortsss to move or dessstroy it. I would sssuggessst this may in fact be sssome form of tessst."

"A tesss... Damn it! Now you got me doing it!" Ukyo yelled out in frustration as she returned to her feet. The snake warrior responded with a displeased looked which gained him a quick apology from the chef.

"Yess..." Sissithississ began to respond then stopped. "I am ss... sorry as well. It is a family accent. I ssometimes get annoyed at it mysself. I will endeavor to sspeak correctly. However, ass I wass saying, it could be a tesst, to keep out those who are unworthy. We of the Musk often do this ourselves. The ability to overcome such obstacless iss a sign a warrior iss ready for full training."

"Yeah, okay, fine. I guess that sounds reasonable and I do remember once my grandfather saying something about only the most worthy of warrior would be allowed to know our family's secrets, but that doesn't help me move this thing. You said it yourself: even Lime would have trouble with this rock. I'm strong, but not even half as strong as him. How am I supposed to move it?"

"Hmmm," Sissithississ looked back at the boulder in thought then shook his head. "Sssorry, don't know."

Ukyo growled in anger then rushed the boulder, her fist ready to strike. "Hell with it! Take this!"

Sissithississ shook his head then winced in sympathy as a red glowed filled the air, and Ukyo was sent hurtling backwards.

"Oooh, its magic," Lemon said in awe as Ukyo lay on the ground seeing stars.

"I told you it was warded," the snake warrior commented, and then looked off into the woods. "Lemon, look after her. I'll go fetch some firewood. Whether she gets it open or not, we'll probably be here a while. And for heaven's sake, keep your cloak on, and that includes the hood!"

"Alright, alright!" Lemon moaned in annoyance. Sissithississ gave her a brief look before heading off. "Ukyo? You alright."

"Blasted... damned... idiotic... rock," Ukyo grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head and face. After recovering, she continued to glare at the stone in thought. Save for the faded wards and the marker, the stone was very unremarkable. There was no clue as to any trick to moving it. It stood there defiantly, mocking Ukyo.

There has to be a way to move this thing! Ukyo thought in anger. There has to be! They got it here that means it can be moved. But how? It is not fair! I'm so bloody close. Maybe I can get that Lime kid to move it. Even if he can't by himself, with all of us together then... Damn it, that means spending a day to get back, and another to return here. AHHH! In frustration Ukyo ruffled her hair and diverted her stare to the ground.

"You okay?" Lemon asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Ukyo said after taking a moment to calm herself. "I guess I'll have to go back and see if I can get Lime's help."

"That may not do any good," Lemon replied, causing Ukyo to look at her in surprise and confusion.

"How do you know that?"

"Well... I have a bit of familiarity with magic. I can feel it, especially when you attacked it. I think it is attuned to you, or at least your family."

"Oh hell!" Ukyo moaned. "That's just great! How am I supposed to get by this blasted thing by myself? There's no... way... hmmm..." Ukyo said with a sudden thought. Eyeing the rock a moment longer, she stood up and approached it as Lemon watched. Ukyo stopped, touched the ruins, and then looked to either side of the stone at the cliff face. After finishing her examination Ukyo began to laugh. "That's it! Oh, that's tricky."

"What's tricky?" Lemon asked anxiously.

Ukyo did not respond, instead leaving the rock and focusing her attention on the cliff. She paused a moment to gather her strength then cried and punched the cliff. The cliff did not react, at least not magically. Instead a large chunk of it collapsed under the force of Ukyo's attack. Ukyo repeated the assault several more times until she had smashed away a large chunk just behind the stone, giving her a clear path inside.

"You did it!" Lemon said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Ukyo agreed as she stood back to rest. "It was simple enough. I may not be able to move the rock, but there's no protection on the cliff. The rock was just a distraction. You're not meant to move it."

"Good show kid," Sissithississ said as he approached with a load of branches.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Yess, but you figured it out quick enough. I would have helped out if you had needed it, but you didn't. Well, let'ss not jusst sstand around. Let'ss get in there and have a look at thesse techniquess."

"Right," Ukyo said, and pulled out of a flashlight and proceeded inside. Lemon followed after her, while Sissithississ took a moment to drop his load.

After doing so, he looked up at the rock curiously. Still, that doesn't explain how they got this thing here in the first place. Hmmm...

XXXXX

Back in Nerima, Nodoka and Nabiki were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. Nodoka was overseeing the cooking while Nabiki was once again relegated to chopping vegetables. Nodoka cast a look back at Nabiki, noting the unusual amount of attention Nabiki was paying to her work. "They need not be perfect, dear."

Nabiki looked up in surprise then quickly returned to her work. "Oh, I'm not trying to make them perfect."

Nodoka smiled and said, "You just seem very involved with that cutting. Is there something on your mind?"

"Nope, not a thing," Nabiki replied stiffly, mumbling something to herself afterward.

"Did you say something Nabiki?"

"No, Aunty," Nabiki replied quickly.

Nodoka continued to give Nabiki a long visual examination before hearing the door chime. "I'll get it."

As Nodoka left the room, Nabiki looked up briefly to ensure she was alone. "At least nothing I want on my mind," Nabiki said quietly then returned to her cutting.

XXXXX

Mr. Kuonji waited patiently at the door. This was the one place where he might find out where Kasumi was and he urgently needed to speak to her. As the sound of footstep came up the hall, he composed himself and stood up straight to make a good impression. He had no idea if these people knew of him, and even less an idea how they'd respond if they found out his daughter was out to cause Kasumi grievous harm.

"Hello?" Nodoka said as she opened the door.

"Ah, hello? Um... ah, this is the Tendo residence, is it not?"

"It is. Can I help you?"

"I hope so," he replied. "I'm looking-"

Mr. Kuonji was cut off as Ranma came flying down the stairs, pursued closely by an angry Akane. "Get back here you jerk!" Akane yelled as she rushed by. Ranma responded by making a face at her while ducking under an attempt to hit him. "Why you..!"

Nodoka's pleasant facade faded, and she turned sharply towards the two teenagers. "Ranma, stop teasing Akane! Akane, stop encouraging Ranma!"

"He started it!" Akane said.

"No, she did!" Ranma protested in turn.

"I don't care who started it. I'm ending it. We have a guest, so stop being rude."

Both mumbled out apologies, gave each other a departing glare and went their separate ways. Nodoka sighed and turned back to Mr. Kuonji. "I'm sorry."

Ukyo's father waved off the apology. "Nonsense. I know all too well what having an unruly teenager is like. That wouldn't happen to have been Ranma Saotome, would it?"

"Why yes, he's my son."

"Ah, so you must be Nodoka. Genma spoke of you both."

"He did?" Nodoka said in surprise.

"Yes. I'm Hidenori Kuonji. You probably don't-"

"Ukyo's father, am I right?"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. "Yes, you've met her?"

"Oh, she's been around a few times. Are you looking for her?"

"No, I'm actually looking for Kasumi. Is she in?"

"Oh no. She doesn't live here. She moved in with her... ah friends. They are running a small restaurant just a short ways from here. It is called the San Cheng Huang. Although, I think she was planning on going out tonight, and she's heading out early in the morning for a training trip with us."

"I really have to speak with her. Hmmm... do you think she would still be there?"

"I could call and find out, but I doubt it. I think it was around dinner time they were to leave."

"Darn," Mr. Kuonji exclaimed. "Sorry. I don't wish to impose, but it is vital I speak with her. Would you mind if I stayed the night and caught her in the morning?"

"I don't see why not. We haven't got much space, however, I'm afraid."

"I'll make do. Thank you very much."

Nodoka smiled and nodded, stepping aside to show him in. "Actually, I wouldn't mind talking to you about a few things as well."

XXXXX

Sissithississ stood at the entrance to a large chamber within the Kuonji Shrine. A fire, freshly started in a central fireplace, cast a flickering light against the cavern walls. He looked around in a measure of awe and confusion. "Thesse can't all be forbidden techniquess?" he exclaimed, noting each wall contained at least 100 scrolls, each neatly pocketed in small cubbyholes just slightly larger than their contents.

"No," Ukyo replied as she returned the scroll she was studying to its original spot. "Most of these are stuff I already know. This is probably the complete record of our style up to the time this cave was sealed."

Nodding in acceptance of the explanation, the snake warrior moved to the nearest wall and began looking through the scrolls himself. They were indeed quite old, he noted as he picked one out. Despite the scroll's age, it held up well, probably due to the faint odor of chemical preservative he could sense on the paper.

"I wouldn't bother. They're in code."

"Code huh," Sissithississ repeated, and nodded, as the writing seemed to be nothing more than gibberish to him. "I asssume you can decode thesse thingss?"

Ukyo responded with a nod then growled in frustration. "They didn't make it obvious did they? Hmm, don't know this one. Seven Lucky Gods?"

"I've heard of them. They're a ssmall group of martial artistss from the Nekonron region of China. Their leader iss claimed to be fairly good. Ssomething there about them?"

"Some technique to do with chopsticks... but not the ones I'm looking for."

"Well, keep it handy. That may just be ssomething good," Sissithississ suggested as he returned the scroll he was looking at to the wall. "Sseemss to me this is probably the normal sstuff. They probably had a sspecial place for thesse techniquess you're looking for." Ukyo nodded, returning her scroll as well, but leaving it partially outside the cubbyhole to mark it. "Where is Lemon anyway?"

"Looking around. This is a pretty big place. It was a complete training facility at one time. Sleeping chambers, dojo, kitchen... the works. It even has running water. None of which helps me. I need those darn techniques. Now, where did they hide them?"

"What are you assking me for? How would I know? It iss your family sshrine. You tell me."

Ukyo looked around in irritation, first at the walls, then up at the roof and finally down at the floor. She then looked up at her companion with a questioning look. In response he nodded and looked up. "I'm taller. I'll check the roof. You handle the floor."

By the time Lemon returned from her brief tour about the Kuonji Shrine, Ukyo was helping Sissithississ with a large stone in the roof. "Find it yet?"

"Yep," Sissithississ replied as he probed his hand inside the secret compartment in the roof. A second later he yelled out in pain to the two girls' shock, and came back with two scrolls and a large needle stuck in the back of his hand. "Trapped too! Just great!"

"You alright?" Ukyo asked anxiously.

"It's just a poisson needle. Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!" Ukyo exclaimed then noticed how relieved Lemon also was. "Am I missing something here?"

"I'm Ssnake clan, young lady. We are expertss in poisson, and damned near immune to even the deadliesst of them." He removed the needle and licked the end then nodded. "Yeah, jusst some cheap junk. Be glad I did thiss and not you. You'd probably be unconssciouss by now." Ukyo looked at the warrior, her skin somewhat pale. Sissithississ waved off her concern as he examined the scrolls. "Oh, don't look sso worried. It wassn't meant to kill, just make you violently ill. Yeah, thesse are clean. Thiss better be good. My hand hurtsss."

"It will be. Trust me. I'll need time to translate these."

"Come on, Lemon. Let's set up in here for the night. Let her get on with her work."

Ukyo looked behind her briefly to see Sissithississ lead Lemon out of the room then returned to the scrolls. Reading though the first few symbols, warnings of dire consequences and the like, was enough to confirm these were what this whole trip had been for. The warning did nothing to deter her, however. She read on intently. These techniques would be hers. "Just you wait, Kasumi," Ukyo mumbled out as she sat on the floor to delve into her family's dark secrets.

XXXXX

"Achoo!" Kasumi-kun sneezed out suddenly then rubbed his nose. "I hope I'm not coming down with a cold."

"Airen?" Shampoo asked from his side.

"It's nothing. Did you like the play?" Shampoo nodded then leaned over onto to her husband's arm. Kasumi looked over at her for a moment, a little tense then diverted his gaze up at the night sky. "Shampoo, I was thinking, about our marriage. Not to say... well, that is... Ummm, how to phrase this?" Shampoo looked up at Kasumi in puzzlement as Kasumi fumbled for the words. "It's just that here in Japan I don't think our marriage in the village really... ummm... is legal."

"Airen?" Shampoo questioned, further confused.

"I was just thinking that we should, maybe, get married here. Of course, I don't legally exist here, as a man anyway," Kasumi said in afterthought, "which does make that a bit difficult, doesn't it. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea."

"Shampoo would love get married here!" Shampoo responded suddenly in an attempt to ease Kasumi. "Shampoo really wanted full marriage ceremony anyway."

"We didn't have a full ceremony? Forgive me. You know I remember very little of that night."

Shampoo shrugged. "It one type of ceremony. It quick version. Not... what is word?"

"Formal?"

"Yes, formal. It not very formal."

"Would you want a formal Amazon ceremony?"

"No," Shampoo replied to Kasumi's surprise. "It too long. It take two days."

"Two days?" Kasumi repeated with a measure of disbelief. Shampoo, however, did not appear to be joking so he ended up nodding. He doubted he was up to a two-day marriage ceremony. "Perhaps a Japanese ceremony, or maybe a western one? Those are quite popular too, and not very long, at least in comparison."

Shampoo shrugged, and pulled herself in tightly to Kasumi's side. "Shampoo no care. Shampoo just want be with Kasumi."

Kasumi blushed and again turned his eyes skyward. "Yes, well, about that... You're just 16 years old... you are 16 right?"

"Yes," Shampoo said, giving Kasumi a frown.

"16, yes," he repeated quickly. "Anyway, I mean, you don't want to be having children now do you?"

Shampoo withdrew to arms length in some shock. "No. Shampoo no want child now. Kasumi no want child now?"

"No, no," Kasumi replied with a vigorous shake of his head, his attention returned to Shampoo. "I just mean that being the case, we have to be careful, about... being together I mean."

Shampoo blinked several times as she considered this then looked down at the ground. "Shampoo no think about it that way."

Kasumi visibly relaxed, and after a moment looked over at Shampoo sympathetically. "It's not that we... can't. We just have to be careful. I'm sure Dr. Tofu can recommend something, or maybe your great grandmother. Anyway, it's not something we have to worry about now," Kasumi said with increasing speed then quickly changed topics. "We should get home. We have a full day tomorrow."

Shampoo nodded, and returned to Kasumi's side, cheering up slightly at the proximity. However, her mind was still pouring over the topic. This whole relationship had taken a wonderful turn for the better. Kasumi appeared to have accepted it fully, even talking of marriage. Then again, there was this matter of sex. Kasumi's point was sound, but Shampoo had to wonder if that was the real reason Kasumi had brought it up. Perhaps he was still unwilling to go this far. Either way, cementing their marriage would have to wait. It was disappointing, but the young Amazon had waited this long, she could wait a little while longer. Things were looking up, but they were not yet fully resolved.

XXXXX

Ranma set down his pack in the clearing and stretched out his shoulder muscles. "Don't tell me you're so out of shape that little hike has you stiff, boy," Genma commented as he dropped his load next to his son's.

"Little? We've been hiking for three hours with a full pack."

Genma laughed. "Ah son, maybe I should have taken you on our journeys then you'd know the true meaning of work. Why, Kasumi and me swam all the way from Japan to China. Now that was a workout."

Ranma's eyes went wide, but he quickly regained his composure and looked away in disbelief. "Yeah right, Dad. Tell me another one. I bet you bested a dozen giants single handedly while you were there too."

Genma laughed again. "Soon you'll learn, son. You've been coddled here in Japan. Oh sure, you know a few moves, but you're far from testing the true limits of your body. That's what this whole trip is for. It time to see what you can really do."

Ranma frowned skeptically at his father, but the disturbing thing was, he was actually beginning to believe him. If half of what the old man says is true, it's no wonder I'm so far short of Kasumi. It's time to get serious. If I ever plan to get Kasumi that cure Happosai promised, I have to build myself up till I'm better than her. Ranma nodded to himself then noted his mother walking up with Mr. Kuonji. Herb and Tatewaki were only a few paces behind the adults, verbally dueling with each other as they approached.

Ranma helped his mother with her load, while Genma looked over the area. Hidenori walked over to join him. "So, Saotome, I see being with Kasumi has not resulted in her better qualities rubbing off on you."

"Kuonji, if it weren't for me, that girl would have been eaten alive out there in the world. I gave her a healthy dose of reality and turned her into a world-class martial artist along the way."

"And I hear tell she saved your sorry behind more than a few times," Mr. Kuonji replied slyly, causing some of Genma's boastful posture to melt away. He let the point slide, and looked back down the trail. "I hope she gets here soon. It has been ages since I've seen her, and there are important matters to talk about."

"You know, Kuonji, I've seen that look in your eyes before."

"What look?" Kuonji asked tensely.

"Hah, don't try and deny it. You had it practically from the first moment you said Kasumi. That 'I wish she was my daughter' look."

"Pah, that's not true," Hidenori retorted, crossing his arms and looking off into the woods. However, after a moment his shoulders sagged. "It is true, isn't it? Damn! I thought I was over that whole thing. I had almost convinced myself it was all in Ukyo's imagination, that she was overreacting."

"So, it is true then. You've been ignoring her."

"Not ignoring her, just not giving her proper due. I told myself I was just using this rivalry as a tool to motivate her, but it went well beyond that. I didn't realize just how far I had driven her until she took off." He returned to looking down the path, but this time with a sad look on his face. "Since she left I've been trying to work it out of my system, but it's like a bad habit. I thought I was making progress though."

"Couldn't tell you, Kuonji. I haven't been around to see what you've been up to. Maybe you have, but you aren't cured. Ah well, I can understand. Sometimes Kasumi just seems to get under your skin. I've seen her bring more than one opponent down with a simple look. Sometimes it's just plain scary."

Kuonji nodded in agreement then looked over at the two boys arguing with the girl as they set up camp. "Yes, Kasumi sure seems to have gained a fair number of suitors."

"That's not all of them," Nodoka said as she approached. "There are two other boys, Mousse and Ryoga, as well. Plus there is... well..."

"A number of women as well," Genma said for his wife.

"Women?" Kuonji asked in surprise. "Does this have to do with that curse you told me about?"

"Yes. Fortunately, it seems most of that is over with. Of course, she's still married to Shampoo, and it looks like that one is going to stay."

"Married?" Kuonji repeated in shock. "How... why..."

Nodoka glared over at Genma. "Ask him. It's mostly his fault."

Genma shrunk away from the accusation, but found a reprieve. "Ah, here they come now."

Mr. Kuonji turned to see Kasumi coming up the path, carrying a heavy pack as if it weighed nothing. Following her closely was a younger girl with purple hair, which he could only conclude was Shampoo. The pair was making good time, jogging up the trail and they reached the camp in less than a minute.

"Sorry we're late," Kasumi said as she dropped her pack down by the boys, who all promptly stopped their quarrel to help her. "We slept in a bit."

"Really?" Nodoka asked, causing Kasumi to smile nervously. "Well, never mind that. Kasumi, Mr. Kuonji is here to see you. He hasn't told us much, but I gather it has something to do with Ukyo."

"Indeed it does," he replied, "but that can wait a moment. It's good to see you again Kasumi. You've grown into quite the young lady."

"Thank you, Mr. Kuonji," Kasumi replied with a respectful bow. "It is good to see you in good health as well. Ah... you should meet my... wife," Kasumi managed to get out, gesturing over to Shampoo who just smiled.

"Yes, well, it is good to meet you too. I suppose we should get down to the matter at hand. There may be little time to prepare."

"Prepare for what exactly?" Nodoka asked.

"To face the most powerful and dangerous techniques my family ever devised," Hidenori replied seriously. "Let's set up some place to sit. This may take a while to explain."

XXXXX

A short time later, the group was gathered around a fire, all attention focused on Mr. Kuonji. His attention, in turn, was focused on the flames in front of him as he pondered how to begin. Silence reigned supreme for several minutes, broken only by the crackle of the fire, and the breathing of those around it as they waited.

However, finally Kuno's patience ended and he decided to break the silence himself. "Peace does not serve us at this time. You would do well to explain what foolishness your spawn is attempting."

Herb took the initiative next. "Yes. Tell us what threat this woman poses. I hardly feel cooking could be a true threat."

"And that is where you are wrong," Kuonji at last responded. "My family has only in recent history been limiting ourselves to the martial arts surrounding our art of cooking okonomiyaki. Before that we were more general, and before that... to be blunt, we were assassins."

"Assassins?" several of the group repeated in some surprise.

"Yes, and if our legends are to be believed, good ones too. The cooking was merely a cover, a means to an end and nothing more." Kuonji's eyes studied the flame in silence for a moment, letting the others absorb his words before finally continuing. "We were experts in our trade. Oh, a man could have guards and walls to protect him, but he had to eat sooner or later. The beauty of our technique was to look unthreatening. We did not need to resort to poison as food tasters could have caught such things. No, ours was a delicate method of building confidence, a feeling of security and safety then striking in a weak moment.

"Quite often it was done with such precision and subtly as to be accepted as a mere accident. Those times when more direct methods were called for, the household cook could hardly be suspected of the death. After all he had only a few kitchen utensils at his disposal, fit only to prepare food, hardly the weapons needed to defeat trained guards armed with sword and spear. Little did they realize how effectively those tools could be used. An expert could even make the wounds seem like they came from completely different weapons.

"Ah yes, young prince, you made the mistake of so many before you of underestimating us," Hidenori said with small laugh, but quickly returned to a serious air. "The techniques you need fear are those developed at the very end of this period in my family's history, techniques so potent and dangerous that they were sealed away, and caused my family to turn away from there heritage to pursue more... benign lines of work."

"Forgive me," Nodoka said, "but if these techniques are so dangerous, why was all record of them not simply destroyed?"

Hidenori looked up in thought. "I have asked myself that on occasion. There is no definite answer. My own theory was that the old masters believed the techniques might one day be needed. Whatever the case, they were not destroyed and are available to anyone who can enter our old shrine and find them. Although it is fairly well protected, I fear Ukyo will gain entrance, if not now then soon."

"Ukyo really has gone to get these techniques then?" Kasumi asked gaining a silent nod from Mr. Kuonji in answer.

"She came home suddenly just two days ago. She'd been gone so long I was distracted and did not think when she asked about the map to the shrine. By the time I realized-"

"Wait," Ranma interjected. "What do you mean she was gone so long? Wasn't she staying with you?"

Mr. Kuonji looked over at Ranma and shook his head. "No."

"But she told me-"

"Then she lied. This was the first time I have seen her in several months. She just ran off one day saying she was going to find you, Kasumi. I had assumed she meant to challenge you to prove herself." His head drooped as he said this, and he shook his head sadly. "It is my own fault, but I realized it only afterwards. I pushed her too far, giving her too little credit for her hard won achievements, and showing too much interest in Kasumi. Still, I never suspected she would go this far."

"Alright, enough self recrimination, Kuonji," Genma said, "We cannot change what has happened. It is time to hear what exactly we are up against."

"All too true, Saotome. Obviously, I do not know the techniques myself, nor did my own father. However, I know the tales of these techniques. They come from a time shortly after an ancestor of mine set about on a training journey throughout the orient. He picked up many techniques during this time, and developed the two techniques I'm about to describe.

"They are almost like different applications to one central idea, that the human battle aura is not unlike a fire..."

XXXXX

"...and thus can be manipulated like one," Ukyo explained to her companions in the distant Kuonji shrine. "It's so darn simple, yet utterly amazing at the potential possibilities."

"And I'm ssure you're going to tell uss all about them," Sissithississ replied with a simile, noticing Ukyo's excitement over her new knowledge.

Ukyo nodded to Sissithississ, and sat down around the fire she had built just outside the shrine's entrance. "It's basically like this. Let's take one approach first. Say I want to put the fire out. What can I do?"

"Throw water on it," Lemon replied happily.

"That's one way, but not the one that is the best. Take a grease fire. Water won't do anything but spread it out a bit. No, what's a surer method?"

"Sssmother it," Sissithississ answered.

"Exactly," Ukyo said with an enthusiastic nod, and to demonstrate threw sand on the fire and it quickly went out. "But, if the human battle aura is not unlike a flame it should be possible to do much the same."

Sissithississ leaned back, a skeptical look on his face. "Yeah, so what? It's not like I can't choke someone to death. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah, sure you can, but that requires you to face their own strength directly, tough at the best of times when dealing with a strong opponent. Now imagine if you could instead deal more directly with their battle aura, snuffing it out."

XXXXX

"That's insanity," Kuno protested loudly.

"Truly. It was meant to kill after all. What better way to do so for an assassin? There are no marks on the body, and even your victim is unlikely to realize the danger he is in until it is far too late. It is the perfect method. But its use is not limited to that. You all being very capable martial artists, I am certain you have begun to tap into your own ki. Well, that is merely an extension of your battle aura."

"And can be just as easily put out," Herb said with a surprising level of respect.

Ranma looked down at the ground in shock. "That's... incredible. You could render any ki technique basically useless, simple stamping them out like you would a small flame."

Kuonji nodded grimly. "Yes, indeed. Your only saving grace may be that I doubt this technique is something one can perform casually."

"So a quick attack may get through," Kasumi concluded and once again received a nod from Ukyo's father. "And, what of this other approach?"

"Yes. As devastating as this first one may be, I fear the second more. You see, you need not limit this analogy to your enemy. You too have a battle aura, and this battle aura is what drives us. Now, what happens..."

XXXXX

"When I do this?" Ukyo asked, and threw several dried twigs leaves onto a fresh fire. The fire surged for a moment as it consumed the extra fuel then returned to normal.

"It burst," Lemon answered.

"Right. Just for a moment it burned hotter, faster, stronger..."

"You're telling uss you can do that with your own body?" Sissithississ asked in measured disbelief.

"Oh, not just that little burst. I could potentially multiply every one of my abilities several fold, if only for a moment," Ukyo replied then looked over at the boulder blocking the entrance to the shrine. "That may even be how they moved this thing originally."

"That's not possible," Sissithississ responded. "You can't push a human frame that far outside its normal limits."

Ukyo only nodded, a grim look on her face.

XXXXX

"That is the true terror of this technique. Sure, it can make you ten times the man you are, but it rips you apart and burns you alive," Hidenori said, staring once again into the fire. "This technique was forbidden for that very reason. Two students who had learned it fought with each other, and did not realize just how far they were pushing themselves. They quite literally were burned alive."

"Madness," Kuno said softly as he joined his friend in looking at the ground in thought.

"The other was forbidden for more obvious reasons. It was simply too deadly and far too easy to misuse and indeed was. It was not long after these techniques were discovered that the few students who had learned them had effectively destroyed much of my clan from within. Because of this, the master who created them sealed them away and set about rebuilding our clan. I suppose it was his disgust with what happened that caused him to lead us down the current path that we follow."

Kuonji sighed as he ended his tale. Everyone sat for a long moment, absorbing all they had been told, before Kasumi finally stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Kuonji. I will be on my guard. Come on, Shampoo. We should-"

"That's it?" Kuonji exclaimed in surprise. "Don't you understand the danger you are in? She means to use these techniques on you!"

"I understand completely, but what would you have me do? I have little sway in Ukyo's mind. In fact, I think attempting to negotiate would simply infuriate her even more. I have no intentions of running away, and even if I did, Ukyo has shown she is capable of finding me. I don't feel a life on the run would be much of a life. So, I can only continue what I planned to do here in the first place, train."

Mr. Kuonji looked at Kasumi in shock for a moment then composed himself. "Yes, you are right. What other option do you have?"

"She may not have any, but we might," Nodoka said as she stood up. "I'm not about to let your daughter run wild and try to kill the young lady I was entrusted to raise. You're going to take me to this shrine right now and-"

"Can't."

Nodoka blinked then stared over at Hidenori in anger. "What was that? You don't mean you're going to let her-"

"Nono, I really mean I can't, not that I won't. I don't know where the shrine is. I've never been there and Ukyo took the only map."

Everyone hung their heads at hearing this save Kasumi who simply sighed. "I appreciate the thought auntie, but this has been a long time in coming. Honestly, if circumstances were different, I would simply let Ukyo win. Maybe it would restore her confidence in herself and she would rid herself of this senseless hatred of me. However, circumstances are as they are. If I lose, my options are not very appealing."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Kuonji asked, looking about the assembled group when Kasumi seemed reluctant to answer.

Nodoka spoke up. "She means that because of this situation with Shampoo, Kasumi has effectively become an Amazon. Along with that go the same laws that Shampoo has to follow, in particular laws regarding defeat by outsiders. The end result is Kasumi will be compelled to either marry or hunt down your daughter."

"What?" Hidenori exclaimed.

"Or, renounce my female half," Kasumi corrected then looked off at the trees. "As I said, not very appealing options."

"I see," Hidenori said with a sigh. "I suppose we can only hope my daughter comes to her senses. Still, I don't really understand what has brought her to this point in the first place. When she left, she did not wish you ill, Kasumi. She resented being second best to you, but she did not resent you directly. What could have happened?"

Kasumi sighed, and shook her head. "You'll have to get that answer from her. I made a promise not to tell."

"A promise? I see. Very well. If none of you mind, I would like to see this through. Perhaps we can reason with her if she comes."

"And how long will that take?" Ranma asked.

Mr. Kuonji shook his head. "I don't know. Could be a few days. Could be months. I don't know these technique so I have no idea how long they take to learn."

"Well then, enough wasting time boy," Genma said as he stood up. "We've lost a good portion of the morning with this. Time to get to work."

Ranma looked up at his father in shock. "But Dad, don't you think we should help Kasumi?" he asked, and looked over at Kasumi to see her departing with Shampoo to train.

"No, boy, I don't think so. When it comes to matters this serious, I learned long ago Kasumi and I don't see eye to eye. She has taken a separate path and will deal with it in her own way. If she feels she needs us, she'll ask, but until then that's no excuse for you to waste valuable time. Come on, boy. Let's find a nice spot and your old man can show you what a real martial artist is like."

"Hey!" Ranma complained at the thinly veiled insult and quickly followed his father, leaving Kuno, Herb, Nodoka and Hidenori at the camp.

After a moment of seeing the two nobles glare at each other, Nodoka turned to Hidenori. "Now then, I had some questions for you I didn't get to last night. So, just how did you meet my husband and Kasumi?"

**End Chapter 28**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	29. Chapter 29: Ukyo Vs Kasumi, Round 2

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought:

**Chapter 29**

Pain, torment, agony; all words far too limited in scope to describe what Ukyo was experiencing. This was not an exaggeration by some frail weekend warrior either. The perpetually angry girl was an experienced fighter, well accustomed to training her body hard. She had long ago learned to simply push pain into the background of her mind, to, in a sense, register it simply as data rather than as a true sensation. A martial artist of her level required this ability to a very high degree, or else they would never have reached that level in the first place. But, even that skill was being overwhelmed. The fact that she was inflicting this level of suffering on herself might have surprised some people, but not those who knew her well. Ukyo had never made any secret of her determination to defeat Kasumi, and if that meant going through hell itself, it was a small price to pay.

Ukyo looked down at a pool of her own sweat, glistening damply on the floor of her family shrine as she fought for breath. Her body was raging in protest at its treatment but she was far from through for the day. There was still so much to do. So, in a show of pronounced willpower and endurance, Ukyo forced herself back to a standing position and prepared herself once again.

Taking in several short, even breathes, she focused her attention at the far end of the training room and set herself. With one last sharp intake of air, Ukyo activated the technique known simply as the Burning Soul.

A scream tore though the shrine. It was filled with equal measures pain and anger, the latter to offset the former. A second after it began, it ended, and Ukyo's body once again crumbled to the floor as she fought for breath.

"Damn, kid, you trying to kill yoursself?" Sissithississ asked as he entered the room.

"I... need... to... train... harder..." Ukyo responded between gasps.

"This issn't training, it'ss torture. The human body was not meant to be sset aflame. Have you looked at yoursself lately? You're giving yoursself a nice casse of ssunburn, and you're in a torch lit cave. That can't be a good ssign."

Ukyo was too weak to argue with the snake man. Instead, she did as he prompted and looked down at her hands to see he was not exaggerating. "I need... to..."

"What you need iss a nice long cool bath to ssooth your sskin and get rid of that smell."

"What smell?"

Sissithississ held his nose as he responded, "Gee, I don't know, maybe all that ssweat."

"Oh..." Ukyo muttered as she looked back at the pool of her own perspiration. "Guess you're right," she said as she forced herself to stand.

"There hass to be a better way to do thiss, you know. Don't you have ssome kind of heat ressisstance technique around here."

Ukyo took several long breaths before answering, "Yes, I'm already using it."

"Oh," Sissithississ said after a moment's pause.

"It's just not enough," Ukyo continued, clenching her fist in front of her. "You wouldn't believe the heat, even using the heat resistance technique. The first time I used it I was certain I would die. I'm building up a tolerance for it, but even a few seconds are tough to manage. In those seconds, though, I feel like I could crack a mountain in half."

"Indeed. That iss no doubt why it wass conssidered so dangerouss. Now, are you going to take that bath or will I have to throw you in?"

Ukyo scowled, but nodded. "Fine, but I'll take a warm one."

"Whatever. Anything to get rid of the sstench," Sissithississ replied as he headed out of the room.

"Shut up!" Ukyo yelled back. She took a moment to calm herself, and decided to try just one more time before calling it a day.

XXXXX

Seconds later another scream echoed loudly through the shrine causing Lemon to pause in her cooking and quickly cover her ears. This one was angrier than the last, but it was blood curdling nonetheless. After a moment it ceased, allowing Lemon to uncover her ears and look over at her guardian. "That doesn't sound very healthy."

"No, I ssuspect not, but you go and tell her that. Sshe won't lissten to me."

Lemon frowned and returned to the soup, which was cooking in a pot hung over the campfire. "The least she could do is be quiet about it."

"You try ssetting your body on fire and not sscreaming. I'm ssurprised sshe'ss sstill going. I just hope sshe doessn't overdo it. Lasst thing I need to do iss clean up a roassted human carcasss."

Lemon stopped cold at the description, her mind involuntarily pulling an appropriately grisly image out of her imagination causing her to quickly turn green. After shaking the thought away she snapped angrily, "Sissy, that's disgusting! I'm trying to cook here, not lose my breakfast!"

Sissithississ sighed, and mumbled, "Would you pleasse sstop calling me that?"

"What? Did you say something, Sissy?" Lemon asked, paying him only a minimum of attention.

"Nothing," he replied as he returned to the shrine.

Several minutes passed by in silence as Lemon tended her cooking until an exhausted sigh caught her attention. She turned to see Ukyo leaned against the large boulder at the entranceway, panting and looking ready to collapse. "Hello, Ukyo, done training?"

"Just... need a rest," she responded and slipped down to the ground.

"That's okay. Would you like some soup? It's nearly finished."

Ukyo opened her mouth to respond, but the growl of her stomach answered for her. After blushing, Ukyo hauled herself back up and walked over. "What kind of soup?"

"It's..." Lemon began to respond then took several whiffs of the air. After doing so she promptly covered her nose and backed away. "Eww! You stink! Take a bath or something!"

Ukyo looked over at Lemon with a mixture of embarrassment and anger, but let the anger slide. Her shirt top was soaked through with sweat, and although her own sense of smell was use to it, Lemon was no doubt correct. "You and Snake boy are a real pair, aren't you? I don't suppose there is any hot water around?"

"Why? A bit of cold water never hurt anyone. Besides you look like you could use a little cooling off." Ukyo did not respond, instead, she headed back to the shrine. Lemon huffed, and returned to her cooking.

Ukyo passed by the training hall to see Sissithississ looking over a scroll with an expression of boredom on his face. She was about to pass him by when he said, "Jussenkyo cursse, huh."

This brought her to a sudden halt, and she looked over at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me."

Ukyo face faulted. "Damn it!" she exclaimed as she recovered.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Lemon iss right. You're willing to put your body through complete hell, yet you want a hot bath in the middle of the woodss. Little odd." The snake warrior returned the scroll to its place, and looked over at the chef. "Doessn't matter though. Sso, you have the technique down yet? Ass much ass I love doing hourss and hourss of nothing, a change in pace would be nice. After all, I was brought here to help you train, not ssit around looking pretty."

Ukyo nodded in understanding. "I'm nearly finished. I figure I should learn some of these other techniques too, just in case. I'll need your help then."

"Great," he replied. "I'll go get you ssome hot water to use. By the way, what do you change into?"

Ukyo hesitated then answered, "A wolf."

Sissithississ raised an eyebrow. "Okay, we'll just not tell Lemon then."

"Why?"

"Sshe has thiss... disslike of caniness," he answered, and left the room, calling out behind him. "Be ssure to clean up real good. She doessn't even like to ssmell one."

Ukyo scratched her head at the puzzling comment, but decided not to worry about it, and instead got herself cleaned up.

XXXXX

Ranma was feeling his own kind of physical agony. He could not remember ever being pushed so hard. He was now on day three of this hard treatment, and his father showed no sign of letting up. Even eating and sleeping had somehow been turned into a chore. Genma made sure getting a meal was a battle, and sleep was momentary at best. Yet despite all the punishment, Ranma, somehow, was pressing on.

Right now he and his father were up in the tree tops, engaged in a sparing session unlike any Ranma had done before. Sure, he had taken balance training, but jumping from tree branch to tree branch, none of which were stable, or overly thick, and all a good thirty feet in the air, meant a misstep would not be soon forgotten.

"Come on, boy, you're not getting tired already."

"Shut up!" Ranma snapped out hoarsely, his words shuddering from his gasping for air. He jumped in for an attack. Genma easily evaded it, striking his son lightly on the back as he passed by, throwing Ranma's balance off. With an intense effort Ranma regained it just quickly enough to catch a branch and prevent himself from falling to the forest floor. "Damn it!"

"You're wasting valuable breath, boy. Look at me, I'm not half as tired as you are and I'm going through just as much. Don't tell me my son is in such poor shape."

"I'll show you poor shape!" Ranma snapped as he climbed back up. Genma taunted him on, causing Ranma to initiate another assault, this one a bit more careful. However, despite the precautions, it met with much the same results as his last.

XXXXX

Down below, Nodoka watched in a state of perpetual nervousness. Every failed attack by her son made her jump just a little. And, each time he barely recovered, she would let out a sigh of breath that she did not realize she was holding.

"Don't worry so much. Genma may not be good for much, but he's an excellent trainer," Hidenori said from the side.

"Tell that to Kasumi when a cat is around," Nodoka replied without diverting her eyes from the contest above.

Hidenori had to nod in agreement with that. "Yes, well most the time he is. Occasionally, his better sensibilities seem to leave him."

"I was not aware he had any," she stated.

"You're being awful hard on him."

Nodoka remained silent for a moment then nodded. "I trusted him to care for Kasumi, and now I'm left with a young woman who changes into a man. That doesn't even consider the marriage to that Amazon. I should never have let him take her."

"So, why did you?"

Nodoka mulled that over for a moment and finally looked away from the match above. "Because she wanted to go."

"Well, there you have it."

"She was just a child and didn't know what she was getting into. I shouldn't have let her go so easily. At the very least I should have gone along with them, but no. Genma insisted I stay. I'd be too motherly, he said, and I went right along with it. Oh, if Kimiko was alive today... This whole arrangement was crazy from the start, but I went along with that too. What in all the heavens was I thinking?"

Hidenori cleared his throat before looking back up and responding, "Seems to me you blame yourself more than your husband."

That gave Nodoka cause to pause and look over at Ukyo's father who continued to watch the fight in the trees. After a moment, she sighed, and joined him in looking up at her son. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Hmh?"

"About your daughter?"

Hidenori remained silent in thought for over a minute before answering. "I don't honestly know. I just wish I knew what this was all about. Kasumi seems to know."

"Yes, but she is unwilling to tell us. There does seem to be more to it than a simple rivalry," Nodoka concluded with a nod of agreement from Ukyo's father.

Several minutes passed in silence except for the sounds of combat in the treetops, until a sudden shift in the wind caused everyone, even Ranma and Genma to look off to where Kasumi was training. There they were amazed and shocked to see a small tornado form, stretch to the heavens then blow itself out as quickly as it came.

"What the...?" Hidenori exclaimed in concern before breaking into a run to see what exactly had happened.

XXXXX

"Aiyah, Kasumi? Is you okay?" Shampoo asked as she rushed up to where Kasumi stood.

Kasumi lowered her up stretched arm and looked over at Shampoo with a mildly surprised expression on her face. "I did not expect that big of an effect."

"Kasumi!" Ranma called out as he dropped to the ground. "What the heck was that?" he asked as the others arrived.

"The Hiryuu Shouten Ha, I believe," Kasumi answered, looking up at the sky. "Although, the scroll says I should need an opponent using a great deal of hot ki. I was practicing by myself."

Ranma whistled in awe as he too looked up at the sky then back down at Kasumi. "You did that?"

"I suppose I did, although I must say I don't understand how."

"Incredible," Herb said quietly as she walked up and examined Kasumi. "You were able to utilize the normal heat of the air to create the tornado. Even with such a limited effect, I have never heard of that being achieved."

Kasumi looked at Herb curiously then over at the others. "I suppose that is enough excitement for one day. I was going to ask Herb to help me with it, but that appears unnecessary now. However, I was thinking of asking your help with another technique." Herb looked over at Kasumi quizzically. "Uh, I noticed you know how to fly..."

Herb was momentarily surprised by Kasumi's request. After only a second of thought, however, she was about to respond when Ranma jumped in. "Whoa, now just one second. I want in on this too."

"Shampoo too."

"Come to think of it, it does sound like useful technique," Genma added.

"Ah, such a technique would be very fitting for one such as myself," Kuno said with an approving nod.

Herb took a moment to fume then yelled, "Who the hell said I would teach any of you...?"

XXXXX

The day was wearing on at the Kuonji shrine, and Ukyo found herself outside, looking up at the emerging stars. For the first time in many weeks she was feeling optimistic. This time she would be the winner, and she would prove to everyone that she was the best, not Kasumi. It was what she had dreamed for, ever since Kasumi had left her company almost ten years ago. Recent events had only made the desire that much stronger.

"Say, Sissy?"

"Don't call me that," Sissithississ said threateningly. "I may let her call me that, but no one elsse."

"Right," Ukyo replied quickly, and apologetically. "I meant to ask, what is up with Lemon? Why is she so determined to marry Herb? Is it true she'll be in trouble if she doesn't?"

The snake warrior rolled his eyes, and came over from the campfire where he had been sitting to be next to Ukyo. "Sshe gave you the ssob sstory, huh? Honesstly, I think sshe'ss worrying over nothing."

"You sure?"

He paused before shrugging. "Her clan is rather ssecretive, but I can't ssee them doing anything drasstic."

Ukyo nodded, satisfied then switched to a different topic. "What is the deal with you Musk anyway? I keep hearing about these 'clans'."

"Our clanss are the variouss family groupss. Intermarrying iss very rare. Historically, we ussed to marry... transformed animalss. Nowadayss, we sstick to woman from the local villagess. Each clan repressentss one type of animal that the family hisstorically ussed to marry."

"That's... pretty weird. I thought Frost was joking when she told me that."

"Frosst? Oh, that'ss the Amazon maguss, right?"

"Yeah, that's her."

Sissithississ snorted, and crossed his arms. "Well, I wouldn't put much faith in anything an Amazon tellss you about uss. I mean, lasst I heard they were claiming we were outcasstss from their village or ssome ssuch nonssense."

"So, you're not?"

"Of coursse not! The Mussk is over 10,000 yearss old. Even if you wissh to believe their exaggerated numberss, the Amazonss are only 4,000 yearss old. Next I'll bet they'll sstart claiming they won the warss between uss."

"Yeah," Ukyo replied with a small smile. "Actually, if either of you really won a war, shouldn't the other not exist anymore?"

"If we were out to desstroy each other, yess. However, our conflictss with each other were mosstly limited oness. To tell the truth, mosst the bad blood between uss iss about bruissed egoss more than actual wrong doing by either party." Ukyo nodded and returned to looking up at the sky. "How about you, misss Kuonji? Why are you sso determined to defeat thiss Kassumi?"

Ukyo scowled, clenching her fists tightly. "Because I am sick of living in her shadow! I am sick of her getting all the attention! And, I want to get her back for what she did!"

"And what exactly iss that?" Sissithississ asked, but Ukyo did not answer. "Fine. Look, I think you need at leasst a week to get thesse techniquess down."

"A week huh?" Ukyo repeated then nodded. "A week it is."

XXXXX

She's so... beautiful, like an angel. Every night she consumes my thoughts. I want her, more than anything else in this world... even more than being cured, Herb-chan thought as she floated, arms crossed with a frown of intense contemplation on her face as she looked down, regarding Kasumi. The eldest Tendo daughter was herself floating in the air, just a few feet off the ground, in a Lotus position, meditating. Even with her unassuming manner, Kasumi was causing Herb no end of torment. She was so close, yet so very far.

How long have I been here now? A month? Am I any closer to her? Herb snorted, disgusted at her own lack of progress. I must... ooo... I don't know how much longer I can take this. And that damn Amazon! All I ever see is her gushing over Kasumi. It is so unfair. How can I compete against that? All Kasumi ever does is give her attention. I never get that kind of attention. I deserve it every bit as much as that Amazon. Herb fumed silently, but her eyes never left Kasumi. This is infuriating. How can someone cause me such... yet I want her so... errrr...

Herb's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a pair of startled cries coming from above her. She looked up just in time to see two bodies coming her way far too quickly to be evaded. The impact sent Herb plummeting towards the ground, too stunned to slow her descent. However, she came to a sudden stop, finding herself held by a strong arm. She looked around to see that Kasumi was her rescuer. Unfortunately, in Herb's mind, she was not the only person Kasumi had saved from a nasty fall. In her other arm she held Shampoo who in turn held Ranma dangling above the ground.

Herb suddenly became very aware of the heat of Kasumi's body, and the comforting pressure of her love's arm around her waist. She blinked in shock, unable to do anything more than just stare at Kasumi. "Herb?" Kasumi asked after noticing the look she was receiving. Kasumi repeated the question twice more before Herb shook her head and replied.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Herb said with a nod.

"Good," Kasumi replied with a smile that left Herb paralyzed. Kasumi lowered the three to the ground and let Herb stand on her own. She then turned and began talking with Shampoo and Ranma. Herb missed the nature of the conversion. She simply was too mesmerized to care what was being discussed.

It took the end of a staff poking into her back to finally spur Herb back into action. She turned quickly, ready to yell at the interruption of her thoughts, but fell silent at seeing the old Amazon elder giving him a toothy grin. "Glad to see me? I see my daughter-in-law has your attention," Cologne taunted the Musk Prince, but did not give her a chance to reply. Instead she just passed her by to join Kasumi.

"Elder, you're back already?" Kasumi asked in mild surprise as Cologne came up.

"Already? It has been a week. I was back nearly two days ago. So, may I ask what is keeping you here so long?"

"I thought you knew? We've had this trip planned for some time."

"Training, of course, although I was under the impression you would be back by now."

Kasumi nodded in understanding, giving Ranma the chance to explain the situation to the Amazon elder. While he did so, she looked around to see Herb leaning against a tree, brooding as usual. Kasumi shook her head, sighed and looked over at Tatewaki. He was still struggling with the basics of levitation with Genma. What ever am I going to do about this? Kasumi asked herself as she returned to looking at Ranma as he was finishing up with the tale. Ranma, Tatewaki, Herb, and maybe even Ryoga... and Shampoo seems uninterested in all of them. Kasumi let out another sigh then smiled as Ranma concluded.

"I see," Cologne said in thought. "A curious set of techniques..."

"Have you heard of anything similar, Elder?" Kasumi asked.

"Not in the realm of human technique. There are tales of course, but nothing that would help I'm afraid. I assume you have been training yourself."

"Yes, but it is only a matter of time before Ukyo comes."

"A matter of time... a very short time I'm afraid. That is actually the main reason I came. Ukyo turned up by the restaurant this morning looking for you. She seemed different somehow, so I was cautious. I told her you were not there, but I did not give her any specifics. No doubt she went to the Tendo residence. I do not know if they will withhold your location from her. Even if they do, she will likely have no great problem tracking down this circus. So, she is probably on her way here at this very minute."

"Great," Ranma mumbled to himself then looked at Kasumi. "You think you're up to facing her?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I cannot rightly say without some more knowledge of these techniques. However, I see little option in the matter. This confrontation is likely unavoidable at this point. I believe I will rest for a while. With luck she will not come today. If you'll all excuse me," Kasumi said with a slight bow then turned and walked off on her own, settling herself once again in her meditative posture, this time on the ground.

"She's taking this awfully calmly," Ranma remarked.

Cologne nodded, regarded Kasumi for a moment then turned her attention away. "It is her way, young Saotome. I suggest you all return to your activities. There is no guarantee that Ukyo is coming."

Ranma and Shampoo nodded, each casting a brief glance down the trail.

XXXXX

Ukyo walked up the long, sloping trail, her pace an easy one. She methodically stretched each joint in her upper body, all the while eyeing the road ahead of her with a determined glare. It's now or never. If I can't win this time... No, I will win. Kasumi is not invincible. She's just human and she's about to become number two around here.

Ukyo smiled at the thought of standing over Kasumi's defeated form, once and for all proving who was the best. She was so gleeful at the concept she nearly burst into a fit of laughter, but stifled the urge. "Nothing worse that maniacally laughter," Ukyo mumbled jokingly then spotted her goal ahead. "This is it," she said aloud, striking her fist into her palm then began to quicken her pace.

Just as she left, numerous forms in the woods shifted positions, none coming into view.

XXXXX

Kasumi sat in a meditative stance in the clearing, waiting. Anytime now, she thought as she continued to mentally prepare for the battle ahead.

"This is craziness," Herb commented from the edge of the clearing. She was with the others, each waiting in his or her own way. Most were busying themselves with various other tasks, but Herb was intent on Kasumi. "We should not allow this battle to take place. It is too dangerous."

From her side, Cologne chuckled. "That is a rare statement to hear from a member of the Musk. When did such considerations as danger even factor into your thinking."

"Since always, old woman. You buy too much into your own Amazon propaganda. We are not fools."

"At least not all of you," Cologne retorted with a smile then noticed Ukyo approaching. "Ah, here she comes. I suppose now we will see the full extent of the progress both these young women have made."

Everyone save Kasumi immediately turned his or her attention to Ukyo. Hidenori was the first to react, rushing up to her. "Ukyo!"

"Father," Ukyo said stiffly. "I should have guessed you'd take her side."

"That's not it at all!" he snapped before calming. "Ukyo, you can't mean to go through with this. Those techniques were not meant-"

"You JACKASS!" Ukyo yelled angrily at her father. "This is just like you, saying I can't handle it. I'm a martial artist, and a damned good one, yet you never give me any respect!"

"Ukyo," her father pleaded, much more meekly than before.

"Just get out of my way. I'm going to end this." Ukyo pushed by her father, but only made it a few steps before he called out to her

"By killing Kasumi, is that it? Is that your way-"

Ukyo pulled to a stop, looked over her shoulder at her father and huffed. "I'm not going to kill her," she said then turned to look at Kasumi, "Just kick her around a little... or maybe a lot." She took another step, stopped and pulled out her battle spatula. After looking at it for a second, she tossed it over her shoulder to her father.

Hidenori caught it, and looked at the weapon in surprise. "Ukyo?"

"Keep it. I don't need it anymore," she replied, and closed the remaining distance to Kasumi.

Kasumi opened her eyes to look at Ukyo just as she came up. I see now what Cologne meant. She seems different, she thought. Rising to her feet, Kasumi met Ukyo face to face.

"I take it you know why I'm here?" Ukyo asked, and Kasumi only nodded. "Good, because I hate preliminaries. Let's get this going," she said, stepped back a pace and set herself in a ready fight position.

The others gathered themselves together to watch. Hidenori continued to eye the large spatula in his hands in confusion. "She's used this since... since... well, about as far back as I can remember. It is the weapon of choice of our family. Why would she abandon it, especially now?"

"For the very reason she gave you, I think," Cologne answered as she watched Kasumi reluctantly enter a fighting posture opposite Ukyo. "She believes she has reached a new level of ability that makes that implement obsolete."

Hidenori nodded, and moved his full attention to the coming battle. Behind the group, Ranma stood next to Tatewaki. Herb soon moved back as well to be with the two boys, her eyes never leaving the two combatants. "If this goes too far, I trust I will have support?" she asked quietly.

"Support?" Ranma asked.

Tatewaki answered. "I believe... he means to intervene should Ukyo attempt to cause Kasumi undue harm." Tatewaki nodded. "I am in agreement."

"You don't actually think she'd go that far, do you?" Ranma asked, but only gained silence in response. He frowned, but then nodded as well. "I'm with ya, but I don't think it will go that far." The words just left Ranma's mouth when the fight began.

XXXXX

Ukyo was the first to attack, pressing in with a slow but calculated assault to test Kasumi's defenses. On the receiving end, Kasumi held her ground, easily dealing with each punch and kick, none of which particularly strained her. As she twisted away from a spinning kick, she turned the tables and pressed into an attack of her own. Ukyo was not caught off guard, however, and just as easily dealt with Kasumi's attacks.

The fight broke for a moment, allowing Kasumi jump in for an aerial attack. Ukyo jumped up as well, and the two met in mid-air, exchanging a pair of kicks, each of which was blocked. As they landed, Ukyo rolled out, twisted to face Kasumi, and rushed in. "Time to get serious. Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Kasumi spun around and began to block the assault. However, she did not remain defensive for long, and with her own call of, "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken," she started punching back.

Soon all the observers could see where both girl's legs, as their upper bodies simply blurred with motion, each one getting off a few punches before being forced to dodge punches from their opponent. As the seconds wore on, Kasumi began to wonder about the tactics.

She had this technique the last time we fought, so why is she bothering? She knows it won't win the fight, especially now that I know it as well. Kasumi pondered this as she ducked to the side to avoid a punch then returned one of her own in kind that Ukyo just as easily dodged. She still hasn't used either of those techniques. Maybe she's hoping to wear me down first, or maybe she's just testing me, to see how fast I can go. Seeing that Ukyo appeared undaunted by the stalemate, Kasumi decided to end this pointless exchange.

She broke the rhythm by dropping into a leg sweep. Ukyo back flipped safely over the attack, and set herself to receive a follow up. Kasumi, however, had stood her ground. "Playing it a little safe, aren't you?" Ukyo asked, but Kasumi did not answer. "Okay, come on, your turn," she taunted, beckoning Kasumi to come.

Now I know she's up to something, Kasumi thought. But, I have to know what she is capable of. Nodding, Kasumi jumped into the air and descended on Ukyo, her fists blurring into an attack. To her surprise, Ukyo just smiled, and Kasumi found none of her attacks getting through. Instead, about a foot from Ukyo, Kasumi's each blow was stopped cold. The attack lasted only a half-second before Kasumi found herself hit hard in the chin, and sent flying backwards.

She tumbled and skidded to a halt, ending up against a tree, looking at Ukyo half way across the clearing. How did she do that? Kasumi did not get the chance to consider an answer, as her opponent did not waste her advantage, and rushed in. Kasumi jumped to her feet to receive the attack, just as Ukyo let off another assault with the Amaguriken. It's no faster than before, Kasumi thought as she dodged by the punches. As before, Kasumi initiated her own counterattack, but once again her punches seemed to stop a foot short of their mark. Ukyo smiled, and this time several blows landed on Kasumi, smashing her up against the tree where Ukyo pressed on.

Several seconds passed, Kasumi finding herself unable to take any offensive measure, while at the same time her defenses were being consistently overwhelmed. How is she doing this? Her attacks seem no faster than before, but somehow I cannot hit her and she can hit me. One final punch set stars into Kasumi's vision, and she crumbled to the ground, much to the shock of all those watching.

"Ha," Ukyo laughed as she stood over Kasumi. "I thought this was going to be tough. It's already over." Kasumi did not spare Ukyo a look, instead focusing her ki over her body. She did, however, look at her hands to see several red lines marking them. "Well, you going to surrender or what?"

"I can't do that," Kasumi responded, and now it was Ukyo's turn to be surprised as Kasumi's muscled tensed for just an instant before she vanished. Ukyo looked around, trying to reacquire her target, but with no success.

XXXXX

Those watching were also puzzled and unable to locate Kasumi. Shampoo let her pleasure with the turn of events be known as the others attempted to locate Kasumi. "How did she do that?" Ranma asked as he looked about. "She just... did she turn invisible?"

"I don't think so," Cologne answered, and looked up into the treetops.

XXXXX

"Where the hell..." Ukyo mumbled as she looked around then sensed something from above. She looked up just in time to see Kasumi descending on her. The chef raised her defenses and readied to block Kasumi kick. However, to her shock, Kasumi's form passed right through the block. Ukyo reflexively tilted her head aside to avoid the attack, but the effort was unnecessary as Kasumi's imaged faded into nothingness. "An illusion!"

"So, that was how you were blocking me," Kasumi's voice said from above.

Ukyo blinked, and her chopsticks were still out as they had been to attempt the block. "Blast," she cursed as she hid them away. "Doesn't matter. I'm still faster than you, and some simple illusions won't win this fight," she said as she looked up at the treetops, but could not spot Kasumi. "Stop hiding and fight me!"

In response the branches above rustled, causing needles, leaves and branches to fall onto Ukyo. She ignored them, but was forced to shield her eyes from the debris. Suddenly, Kasumi image flashed before her, her fist already striking. Ukyo tried to block, but the attack came too suddenly and she took the punch to her cheek. She swept her arm around to try and catch Kasumi with a counter, but as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared again. "Damn you!" Ukyo yelled as she rubbed her now swelling cheek.

XXXXX

"Very impressive," Cologne commented, watching Ukyo go onto the defensive once again as another shower of debris fell on her from above. As before Kasumi appeared at the very last instant, this time striking Ukyo in the stomach, and disappeared before the other girl could make any move to counter. "She has masked her presence very effectively. Despite Ukyo's speed advantage, she cannot defend herself."

Hidenori nodded in agreement as Kasumi initiated another attack that landed home successfully. "It is not over yet. Ukyo still has not employed either of the forbidden techniques."

XXXXX

Where is she hiding? Ukyo thought desperately, wincing from a kick to the back of her knee. She's just going to whittle me down if I don't find her. Once again, debris began to fall from the tree. Ah hell... wait a minute... Ukyo thought, as a realization hit her. Rolling away, she ended up flat on the ground and pulled out her chopsticks. "Aerial Strike of a Thousand Chopsticks!" In a blur of motion, thousands of long needle-like beams shot forth into the debris. As she continued the assault, a motion caught her eye, that of a form escaping the falling twigs. Got you!

Ukyo adjusted her angle of attack to that of the motion and swept the area, while at the same time spreading her attack over a greater area. Finally Kasumi was forced to drop her illusion as she frantically dodged the attack. Ukyo smiled triumphantly and tightened her attack on her opponent.

However, Kasumi was quick to react as well. Realizing she could no longer hide, she flew around a tree, and came diving down low, firing a blast of energy at Ukyo. She did not wait to see if it hit. Instead, she used the distraction to fly past her foe. She quickly planted her feet in the ground and twisted to deliver a far larger blast.

It was then that she noticed the result of her first attack, or rather the lack there of. Somehow the first shot was now firing off into the sky. Kasumi spared the energy a glance of confusion then looked back at Ukyo to see the reason. Somehow the chef was literally holding the second blast at bay, as if it were a physical ball that could be touched. Gritting her teeth, Ukyo surrounded the energy ball with tendrils of her own energy and with a puff, the energy simply was snuffed out.

Kasumi watched this in dismay was Ukyo calmly pushed aside a loose hair that was in her eyes. "Thought you could get that by me, huh?"

XXXXX

"Shampoo no understand. You say take time use technique," Shampoo said, looking over at Hidenori in concern.

"I thought it did," Hidenori said in confusion.

Herb stepped forward and explained. "She did not use the dousing technique to stop the blast. She used something else, a type of energy field. We of the Dragon Clan have seen this technique before. It allows someone to treat simple energy blasts as if they were a fist or other form of natural attack, and are just as easily blocked."

"Of course," Hidenori exclaimed, and hit himself lightly on the forehead. "The skillet touch. It was an old technique used to protect from the great heat of a cooking skillet, but was adapted for use against Ki techniques. I should have thought of this before."

"Aiyah!" Shampoo exclaimed, looking back at Kasumi with worry clear in her expression.

"Indeed. Ukyo has effectively neutralized Kasumi's entire Ki attack arsenal," Herb concluded.

XXXXX

If she can block that... Kasumi thought as she considered her options. I could try the Ha Do... but if she doesn't block it... No, it's too dangerous. I'll have to try something else. I'll have to try and end this before she starts using that other technique. Her course of action decided on, Kasumi charged in.

Ukyo looked at Kasumi in puzzlement and shifted to a defensive posture. Still a few tricks, huh Kasumi? Well, bring it on. Ukyo braced herself as Kasumi leapt forward with a punch. At the last instant, Ukyo sensed something was up. The image passed right through her. Blast, Ukyo thought and began to look around. In the process she dropped her guard and the real attack hit home.

Ukyo was rocked, stumbling back several paces, allowing Kasumi to press on. Punches and kicks came flying in on the chef, and it took all her concentration just to block them. However, just as Ukyo was beginning to recover, Kasumi tried something new. In an instant it was as if Kasumi's speed increase five fold as all Ukyo could see was a solid wall of fists coming her way. She desperately tried to adjust to the added attacks, but there simply was too many to block. A second later Ukyo was sent reeling.

Kasumi did not relent, and kept up the pressure, landing several more blows through her opponent's defenses. Where did she get all this speed? Ukyo thought as a punch to her chin sent sparkles into her vision. As it did, though, she noticed something. In the instant her vision was clouded, Kasumi's attacks appeared to return to their original speed. Another damned illusion! she concluded, but not before Kasumi kicked her in the belly, sending her flying through the air.

Ukyo rolled out as she landed, and looked up to see Kasumi's imaged multiplied several times over, each one shifting over each other, hiding which form was the real one. "Alright, that's enough! You want to play these games then I'll show you just what I can do!" Ukyo shouted as she stood up. She took in a sharp breath and let it out with a scream.

Kasumi watched wide-eyed as energy whipped around Ukyo and a bright red-orange glow exploded from her. In the very next instant Kasumi found Ukyo right in front of her, her image blurred with the extreme speed she was moving at. Before she had any chance to react, Ukyo punched each of the images, finally connecting with the real one. The blow landed right in Kasumi cheek, and everything went black.

XXXXX

Shampoo and Nodoka gasped as they saw the blow land home. Kasumi spun on her feet, but her body was limp. A second later she crashed to the ground as Ukyo stood over her panting, the glow now gone.

"Oh no!" Cologne said in surprise.

XXXXX

Consciousness returned to Kasumi as she rested on the ground, but her mind was muddled. She could not remember the last several seconds, but her guess was that she had only been out for a short time. Then, a foot stepped into view, and Ukyo spoke down to her.

"Give it up. I could have hit you a whole lot harder than that."

That wasn't even full power? Kasumi thought with worry then noticed Ukyo's taxed breathing. It must take a lot out of her. Kasumi pushed herself back to her feet and faced Ukyo with a neutral look; taking every moment Ukyo gave her to recover. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Ukyo," she finally answered.

Ukyo shook her head, but was not surprised. "You're mistake. I'm not taking it easy on you anymore." Kasumi did not wait for Ukyo, instead retreating into the sky, gambling that the chef could not reach her. Such was not to be as the chef once again screamed out and the red glow surrounded her. This time she leapt from the ground and, to Kasumi's shock, overtook her and unleashed her chopstick blast attack at point-blank range. Kasumi only had the opportunity to cross her arms in front of her to shield herself from the worst of the blast, but she was still thrust back to the ground.

As she hit, a cloud of dust engulfed her. Ukyo descended into the haze and engaged Kasumi within. The battle lasted only a second before Kasumi rocketed out from the cloud, her head forced back and her eyes closed from the force of a blow. She recovered just in time to control her landing, but Ukyo was right on top of her. Kasumi took a two handed punch to the side of her face which knocked her to the ground.

XXXXX

"Kasumi's losing!" Ranma said as he watched Ukyo deliver several more telling blows.

"I told you these techniques were deadly. I don't think Kasumi can win now," Hidenori grimly replied. "It would be best if Kasumi just gave up before she gets seriously hurt."

Cologne shook her head. "No. Kasumi is intelligent enough to know when she is beat. I think she still believes there may be a chance for victory. Look at the pattern of her movements."

"Pattern?" Ranma repeated then looked closer.

XXXXX

Indeed, as Kasumi took blow after blow, she was preparing. It was her last attack, but her most telling one. Just have to get her to use the technique one more time, Kasumi thought as she took a kick to the kidney. Just as Ukyo began to set for another attack, Kasumi once more took to the air.

"Not this again," Ukyo muttered and prepared herself.

Just as Ukyo took in a breath, Kasumi acted, raising her fist to the sky. "Hiryuu Shouten Ha!"

The red glow surrounded Ukyo, but so did a spiral wind. In an instant Ukyo found herself pulled from the ground and tossed helplessly into the air.

XXXXX

"That's it!" Ranma said in triumph. "Kasumi used the heat from Ukyo's technique to charge the tornado."

Ranma's optimism was shared by much of the group, all save Herb who watched the spiral wind a moment before saying, "No. Kasumi made a mistake."

"What?" Everyone said in surprise. "What do you mean?" Cologne asked, looking back at the tornado to try and see what the prince was talking about.

XXXXX

Inside the tornado, Ukyo had her eyes closed, but then opened them. She looked around herself in confusion then at her hands. The red glow continued around her limbs, but unlike what normally happened she was not feeling very hot at all. What? I hardly feel a thing. Even the wind doesn't bother me, she thought as she looked up the cone to see Kasumi looking down at her in even more confusion. Ha, of course, this is just like a giant fan. All the heat is being drawn up into the air. Nice try, Kasumi, but it looks like your little trick just backfired. Ukyo smiled confidently up at her opponent. "Time to end this! Aerial Strike of a Ten Thousand Chopsticks!"

Above, Kasumi watched in horror as a solid wall of energy beams came up at her. Desperately she fled to the side of the tornado, dodging most of the attack, but at the same time getting caught up in the winds. Despite her efforts to free herself, she was carried higher and higher, all the while being tossed around like the twigs and debris around her.

How can I beat her now? Even the Hiryuu Shouten Ha has no effect. The only thing I have left is the Ha Do Ken, but I can't use that. I think it is time to use Uncle's technique, Kasumi thought as the winds tossed her out of the top of the tornado. She quickly regained her bearings and dove for the trees.

XXXXX

"Where's Kasumi going?" Ranma asked. "Is she running away?"

"It does seem that way, but no," Genma replied. "That is one thing you must learn, Ranma. A temporary retreat can often be necessary to face a superior opponent."

"Whatever," Herb said in annoyance. "In either case, we better follow. I just saw Ukyo jump out the side of the tornado. She's no doubt after her."

The others nodded and ran off in the direction Kasumi had last been seen.

XXXXX

Holding her arm where a piece of debris had cut into the skin, Kasumi hid herself behind a tree trunk and out of sight. What am I going to do? I've used everything I dare and she just keeps coming. Concentrating, Kasumi mended the wound then looked around to find Ukyo. Maybe I can outlast her. Surely she can't keep that technique up and not wear out. Still, I don't know if I'll last that long. Kasumi turned away from her search, and rested her head against the tree in contemplation. There must be some way-

Kasumi's thought came to an abrupt halt when a branch rustled above her. Quickly Kasumi set herself in a defensive posture and looked up, but found nothing. "Ukyo?" Kasumi asked as strong feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Another branch rustled, but again when Kasumi looked she could see nothing. "Who's there?"

"Proceeding with mission parameters," a female voice said from above. Kasumi looked up just in time to see something dropping down at her.

XXXXX

Nearby, Ukyo searched the woods in frustration. Where the hell did she hide now? she thought. "I'm really getting tired of these games of hide-and-go-seek Kasumi. Come out here right-"

Suddenly Kasumi's scream of terror could be heard through the woods. Ukyo spun around towards the noise, but paused in puzzlement. What's her problem? she asked herself then ran off towards the sound.

She arrived just in time to see a figure dart into the woods, leaving Kasumi laid out on the ground. "What the hell?" Ukyo asked aloud and then noticed something else, a small animal rushing away from Kasumi... a cat. "Oh no," Ukyo thought as Kasumi growled in a decidedly feline manner.

XXXXX

"Do you guys hear that?" Ranma asked the others.

"Yes, I did," Genma replied as he ran up. "We must hurry. Kasumi may be-"

"Ahhh! Get away from me you- AHHH!"

The group turned just in time to see Ukyo crash through a bush, pursued closely by Kasumi who was running about on all fours. Ukyo dodged to the side from Kasumi next attack, which made kindling of the tree behind her. The feline warrior spun quickly around and jumped in for another attack. Ukyo dodged into another set of bushes, and Kasumi continued on the hunt.

"Aiyah, what happen to Kasumi? Why she act like cat?" Shampoo asked in confusion.

"When pushed too far by her fear of cats, this sometimes happens, but where did she run into a cat around here?" Genma asked, looking around.

"Who cares about that right now?" Nodoka said, running up to where Ukyo and Kasumi had disappeared. "We have to follow them. There is no telling what could happen now."

The others nodded and rushed to catch up with the combatants. As they did, Ranma came along side Hidenori and his father and asked, "Do you think the Neko-ken will be enough to defeat Ukyo?"

Genma considered then shook his head. "I don't know. The Neko-ken is truly a terrifying technique, but after seeing this technique of Ukyo's... I just cannot say. I do, however, fear both could be in great danger. When Kasumi is like this she is a totally different person. She'll stop at nothing to defeat Ukyo now. She might even go so far as to... kill her, if forced, and I'm sure your daughter will defend herself with equal vigilance."

Hidenori nodded grimly and thought, This is exactly what I feared. At least when Kasumi was normal there was one sensible person in the fight. Now... They must both be stopped now before someone gets killed.

XXXXX

With a burst of energy, Ukyo dodged to the side of another leaping attack from Kasumi-neko, and landed a kick her stomach as she passed. However, even with the added force of the Burning Soul behind the blow, the possessed woman did not even seem to notice the kick, having only to adjust her landing. "Damn it all!" Ukyo cursed and let off a chopstick attack as Kasumi leapt at her again. It had no effect, though, as Kasumi tore through the projectiles, and slashed at Ukyo with her claw like fist.

The chef leaned back just enough to miss most of the hit, but nails tore through her shirt at the shoulder and into the surface of the skin below. Ukyo scream out in pain, and pulled herself away, tearing away most of her shirt top in the process, leaving only her bra to protect her modesty. As Kasumi reset herself for another attack, Ukyo spared her shoulder a quick glance to see trickles of blood flowing from four long scratches. She's serious. If she had hit cleanly, she could have torn my arm off.

Kasumi-neko paused a moment to gather her strength, glaring at Ukyo with a deep hatred. Ukyo in return was looking much like Kasumi had earlier in the fight, surprised and nervous. "Maybe we should just... umm... finish this another day, huh? What do you say?" Ukyo asked, and gained a feral growl in response. "That's what I thought." Kasumi rushed in with several short jumps, this time coming in low for a slashing attack. Ukyo flipped over her safely, and immediately broke into a run when she hit the ground.

However, her attempt at retreat did not last long. Kasumi-neko sped after her, and easily overtook her. At the last instant, Ukyo crashed to the ground face first to dodge a leaping slash from behind. She then jumped back to her feet, uneasy but with the look of someone forced into a corner. "Okay then, if that's the way you want it. Come on!"

Kasumi-neko once again growled angrily at the chef and started another attack run. Ukyo did not move this time round, instead concentrating all her strength into the Burning Soul. Once again the red glow surrounded her, but it continued to grow brighter until Ukyo appeared to literally explode into flames. With a scream of anger and pain, she jumped in to meet Kasumi in mid-air, dodged by Kasumi's attacks, and landed a solid uppercut to Kasumi-neko's chin.

Kasumi's head snapped back from the force of the blow, and she let out a cat-like whimper as she was knocked back the way she had come. She crashed to the ground in an uncontrolled manner, finally skidding to a halt, not immediately moving.

Ukyo in the mean time dropped to the ground, doused the energies around her and fell to her hands and knees. "I did it," she said through heavy breaths, but then saw Kasumi begin to rise. "Oh, come on..."

Kasumi returned to her feline standing position slowly, her eyes glassy and unfocused. After a shake of the head, though, her focus returned and she eyed Ukyo. She growled and took a few short steps forward before Ukyo forced herself back to a standing position.

"You want another? Come on," she said tiredly. Honestly, she was not sure she was up to another such attack, but so far it was the only thing in her arsenal that seemed to work.

The two girls held their ground for several seconds, Kasumi-neko reconsidering after that last hit, but was still determined to come out on top. Ukyo was taking the time to recover her strength, and preparing herself for the next assault. After her breath steadied, Ukyo risked taking a step forward. In response, Kasumi-neko backed off a pace, but she remained resolute.

"Ha, not so brave now, are you kitty?" Ukyo taunted, causing the cat-girl to snarl, but she made no attempt to approach. Confident, Ukyo moved forward again, but this time her opponent stood her ground and continued to snarl. Alright, now what, Ukyo? Ukyo thought as she kept her eyes locked on her rival. Several more seconds passed in the standoff as Ukyo considered her options. She never did reach a decision. Instead, Kasumi-neko began to glow a deep crimson, her eyes reflecting the glow. "Now what?"

XXXXX

At that moment the other came rushing up out of the woods to see the glow around Kasumi continue to grow. "What's... going on?" Nodoka asked, looking at her husband accusingly.

Genma quickly waved his hands in front of himself defensively. "Don't look at me. She's never done this before."

"It's the Ha do," Herb answered.

"The Ha do?" the others repeated in confusion.

"You mean, as in the Ha do ken?" Ranma asked.

The prince nodded. "It is the same energy field... but twisted somehow."

"What is this Ha do ken, Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"Kasumi told me about it once. It's supposed to be this really powerful attack. She didn't say she knew it though," Ranma answered, looking at the growing energy field with a growing feeling of danger.

Suddenly Herb turned away. "We must go!"

"What?"

"I've seen this technique. You can't imagine its power. If we don't leave now, we will all be killed!" Without further word, Herb grabbed Shampoo by the arm and pulled her away. The Amazon reluctantly let herself be directed, the feeling of danger convincing her of the truth of the prince's words. The others soon followed, Hidenori remaining the longest, watching his daughter remain unmoving, apparently paralyzed by the danger.

"Ukyo, for pity sakes, run!" Hidenori yelled.

Ukyo looked over at her father, but then her expression shifted to irritation. "Shut up you Jackass! I'm not going to lose."

Hidenori shook his head then retreated. "Damn stubborn girl! She's going to get herself killed."

XXXXX

Ukyo returned her look to Kasumi and the extreme feeling of imminent danger returned. You know, he probably had a point, a part of her mind said, but Ukyo ignored it. She would not show weakness in front of everyone. Yes, but didn't you just notice they all ran away, that part of her mind spoke up again to point out. Ukyo took a second to look around and confirmed the truth of the statement. "Oh hell..."

At that instant Kasumi's attack was fully charged. With an angry, "Reorw," she let it loose on Ukyo. The chef adjusted her focus just in time to see the wall of energy coming her way. Gritting her teeth, Ukyo put her hands up defensively in front of her and attempted to block the attack. As the energy wave hit, the force of it nearly knocked Ukyo over. She managed to maintain her balance, but still it pushed against her, slowly skidding her backwards as she held the energy.

Have to douse it, Ukyo thought urgently, but her efforts to extend her energy around the attack proved futile. It was simply too large. She tried repeatedly, the tendrils of her own energy looking like a baby's hand trying to hold a beach ball. Damn it! Ukyo thought as her back slammed up against a tree trunk and the full force of the blast pressed against her arms and they began to buckle under the strain.

Kasumi-ken pressed the attack, energy pouring from her like a river until finally it exploded. Dust, dirt, twigs and other debris blew by her unnoticed. Her attention was reserved solely for Ukyo. Finally the cloud of fragments settled revealing Ukyo lying on the ground, bruised and burned but still breathing.

XXXXX

Nearby, Ranma and others came out from behind a boulder to see the devastation. "Whoa..." Ranma whisper as he looked at the blasted area. "God... Ukyo," he said after remembering the real target of the attack.

"Come on," Hidenori called out and ran out to see what was happening. The others soon followed. They arrived to see Ukyo barely conscious, and Kasumi approaching slowly, her eyes still glowing crimson. "We have to stop her."

"And be her next target?" Genma said nervous.

"Genma!" Nodoka admonished. "Be a man for once! We can't let Kasumi kill her."

Hidenori jumped into the fray, followed closely by Ranma and Tatewaki. Herb and Genma followed them in leaving only Shampoo, Cologne and Nodoka to watch. They did not get far, though, before Kasumi-neko turned her attention to them and the glow in her eyes once again began to build up around her whole body. This time she charged it only for a second before firing off the attack that impacted at the group's feet sending them flying. Kasumi was not finished, however, and picked the closest intruder to attack, Ranma.

XXXXX

Ukyo could not summon the strength to move. Instead she managed to weakly prop her head up to see the fight. To her horror she saw Kasumi leaping in on Ranma, her intentions clearly to cause him grievous bodily harm. "No!" Ukyo screamed out and called on her Burning Soul without thought.

In an instant she was standing directly in Kasumi's path and the two girls clashed, one possessed by Neko-ken, the other burning with fury. One last explosion rocked the forest as those gathered called out the names of the fighters. The blinding burst of light forced them to look away, and all that could be heard was the thump of a body hitting the ground.

Ranma unshielded his eyes to see Ukyo panting, still standing in front of him. Then, all her strength left her, her knees buckled and she began to collapse. Ranma did not waste a second, and caught her as she fell. "Ukyo?" he asked in concern.

The chef looked up at him and smiled. "You're okay?"

"Thanks to you," he replied then noticed Kasumi lying on the ground several feet away, unmoving.

"I won?" Ukyo asked in surprised as she noticed Kasumi's form as well. "I won! I really won!" Ukyo said happily, regaining enough of her strength to stand up with Ranma's help.

Hidenori joined Ranma while the others rushed over to be with Kasumi. Ukyo looked over at her father with a smug grin. "See, I told you I was better than her!"

"Here," her father replied, handing Ukyo his coat.

"What's this for?" she asked in confusion then looked down to see large portions of the remainder of her clothing had been blasted away and were leaving very little to the imagination. Blushing furiously, Ukyo grabbed the coat and quickly covered herself, noticing Ranma was now looking way and holding his noise.

XXXXX

"Report," a voice said.

"Analysis complete. Subject demonstrates the desired energy pattern. Instructions?"

"Return for now. We will deal with this matter later. For now, we must prepare."

A figure high in the treetops nodded unemotionally, and disappeared.

XXXXX

Several minutes later Ukyo sat by a campfire, sipping at a cup of tea she had been given while her father tended to a wound on her arm. "Stubborn girl," he muttered.

"Oh, shut up," Ukyo replied tiredly.

"You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Well, I didn't, so drop it already."

Hidenori huffed and tied off a bandage. He then looked over to where Kasumi, Shampoo, Nodoka and Cologne were currently engaged in a heated discussion. "Yes, but what have you gotten yourself into now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Foolish girl," he snapped. "You always rush into things without thinking it through. You never consider all the facts."

"Oh, give it a rest would you. You're just upset because I beat your precious Kasumi. Why don't you just admit it?"

Ukyo's father again huffed, and noticed Ranma walking up with the remains of Ukyo's shirt. "Here you go. Not much left I'm afraid."

Ukyo graciously accepted the fabric, smiling shyly at Ranma. "Thank you, Ranma."

"Yeah, no problem," he replied, turned away then stopped. "I also found... oh never mind. It's not important." Before either Ukyo or her father could ask any questions Ranma hurried away.

A few moments passed before Shampoo stomped away from the conversion she was engaged in. Ukyo watched this, and noted Nodoka seemed no more pleased than Shampoo. The cook wondered at this, and then noticed Kasumi walking towards her. Humph, finally forced to admit defeat huh. Smiling, Ukyo rose to her feet to meet Kasumi. "So, not so-"

"Ukyo," Kasumi said gently, causing the other girl to fall silent.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say first that you fought very well. I also wanted to say this isn't my idea."

Ukyo opened her mouth to ask about the puzzling comment but found Kasumi gently taking hold of her face and pressing her lips against hers. Ukyo stiffened in shock, unable to think. She remained that way throughout the brief kiss until Kasumi withdrew and said, "Wo Ai Ni."

**End Chapter 29**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	30. Chapter 30: New threats

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought

**Chapter 30**

"Ukyo, it's time!" Hidenori called out as he rushed into the room. "Snap to it girl, you're late as is."

"Late?" Ukyo mumbled as she tried to assemble her thoughts. Through blurry eyes she looked around, finding herself on a couch she did not recognize in some sort of wood paneled room. She stood up, rubbing her eyes and looked over at her father and noticed his attire. "Hey, what's with the tux?"

"Ukyo, don't you remember? Oh, never mind. Come now, hurry. They'll start without you."

"Start what?" Ukyo asked as her father grabbed her by the arm a started dragging her through the building.

"Your wedding, of course."

"Wedding?" Ukyo repeated in shock. "Hey! I don't know anything about any wedding!"

"You really are absent minded girl. You wanted this, didn't you? I mean, this was the real reason you fought Kasumi, wasn't it?"

"Fought Kasumi... real reason," Ukyo repeated in confusion as her father continued to pull her along behind him. "You mean... you mean I'm getting married to Ranma?"

"Well of course you are, but there's no time to discuss that now. You're late." Hidenori finally stopped in front a double wooden door and pushed it open. Still confused, Ukyo just gawked at the gathered crowd of onlookers who looked back at her with smiles. "Get going girl," Hidenori said as he pushed her forward into the room and the doors closed behind her.

The room was dead silent as Ukyo stood at the entrance and smiled nervously. Suddenly a realization hit her. Of course, this is just a dream, that's it, she thought. Oh brother, I was worried for a second there. Well, might as well enjoy myself while it lasts then. Nodding to herself, Ukyo proceed up the center isle to the alter.

Only once she arrived did something else occur to her. Wait, isn't the bride supposed to come in last in these western ceremonies? I don't see Ranma anywhere? she thought as she looked around then shook her head. Stop thinking, Ukyo! You'll just wake up and ruin it.

Just as she thought this the Wedding March began, and the doors once again swung open to reveal someone approaching in a full length wedding dress. Seeing this sent Ukyo into shock for a second then she looked down to see she was wearing a tuxedo not unlike her father's. "What the-"

"What's wrong Ukyo?" Ukyo looked back up to see the woman in the wedding dress was Kasumi. "Isn't this what you wanted?" the other girl asked with a smile.

XXXXX

Ukyo awoke with a start, sweat soaking through her shirt. "Oh god," she moaned quietly as she tried to banish the disgusting image from her mind. "You would pull something like that, wouldn't you Kasumi? Anything to screw me over after I finally managed to put you in your place." After rubbing her face, Ukyo got up from under her covers to get a drink of water before attempting sleep again.

Kasumi's defeat of the day before had come as quite a shock to everyone. Even Ukyo had to admit she really had not expected to win. Sure, she told herself the whole while that she would win, but deep down she always thought Kasumi would be victorious. It still felt so surreal that Ukyo had to continuously remind herself that it was true. But, her joy had been stolen from her with that blasted kiss.

"She is such a pervert," Ukyo mumbled as she turned on the faucet and filled a small glass. "If she thinks there is a chance in hell I'm going to marry her, she's out of her mind." She took several large gulps of water, sighing as the liquid soothed her. She refilled the glass, and proceeded to consume its contents once again. After the forth glass, Ukyo realized just how thirsty she really was. That technique sure takes it out of you. I must have drunk 5 liters of water since the fight, she thought with a frown.

Filling the glass one last time, Ukyo looked out the window at the still dark sky and pondered the mess she had gotten herself into. At least one good thing came from this. I final get to sleep here for legitimate reasons, she thought with a half felt smile.

It had been her father's idea. He insisted that stay until things were worked out, and Nodoka had offered a room at the Tendos'. Sure, she was sleeping pretty much on the floor, but she was used to far worse. She did not know what they planned to do to fix things, but she could already guess any which way it came out, she would not like it.

Sighing, Ukyo drank the last glass, washed it, and stacked it next to the sink before turning to leave. She stopped dead, however, when she saw Ranma watching her from the doorway.

"Aa... Ranma... what are you doing up?"

"Had some stuff on my mind," he replied after a second. "You?"

"Umm... same," she replied simply, feeling suddenly very nervous.

"You okay?"

"Just a little thirsty."

Ranma nodded, paused for a moment of thought then asked, "You haven't seen Ryoko around anywhere, have you? She hasn't been around lately."

"No," Ukyo almost squeaked.

Ranma shrugged. "Oh well, she'll show up eventually, she always does. I notice your hair is almost back to normal," he then said, taking Ukyo by surprise with the sudden abrupt change of topic.

"Huh?" Ukyo responded in confusion, then realized what he meant and ran her hand through her hair. "Oh yeah, it's finally growing back in."

"Well, guess I better try and get some more sleep before sunrise. Pop always wakes me up at the crack of dawn, sometimes sooner," Ranma said as he turned to leave. Ukyo raised a hand, and opened her mouth, but stopped short of saying anything. After he left her sight, she hung her head, and cursed herself.

XXXXX

As Ranma returned to his room, he picked up a worn and beaten letter that lay on his end table and thought, I guess she never planned to mail this letter after all. Or, maybe she's just too afraid to tell me outright. He scanned the contents once again, as he had done for much of the night then frowned. Well, Ranma, are you just going to keep quiet about this or what? The answer did not immediately come. "Later," he said aloud, set the letter aside and laid down.

XXXXX

Hours later Kasumi awoke at the San Cheng Huang and rolled over in bed to look at Shampoo. The Amazon had been in an irritable mood since coming home for obvious reasons. Kasumi did not think she was the object of this irritation, more likely it was Ukyo. Nonetheless, Shampoo was not happy, and making that plainly known to everyone. This was obvious even now, as for the first night since they had slept in the same bed, Shampoo kept to her own side.

I hope she's in a better mood when she wakes up, Kasumi thought as she silently rose. After stretching a few sore muscles, Kasumi quietly got dressed and headed downstairs.

School was due to reopen tomorrow, and Makoto was to return that evening, along with most the other students. Even Akane and Nabiki had taken the time to relax at a local hot spring and would be returning later today. It was good for everyone to get a bit of a vacation after what happened at the school, but they would have to make up the lost time.

Kasumi thought about this as she walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by Cologne. "Elder, up so soon?"

"I've been holding odd hours lately. How is my great granddaughter? Still pouting?"

"I'm afraid so," Kasumi answered.

"She'll get over it," Cologne remarked, and looked back at Kasumi. "Tell me, Kasumi, I was not aware you knew this... 'Ha Do Ken'. Why did you keep this a secret?"

Kasumi thought for a moment then sighed. "It is a... dangerous technique. I had hoped not to use it ever again. I am actually worried that my cat persona can access it."

"For good reason. As you say, it is a dangerous technique. Where did you learn it?"

"I learned it while I was training with master Dhalsim."

"He knew this technique?"

"Oh no. Near his village is a cave called the cave of ancients. It is a mystical place, said to reflect the darkness in one's heart."

Cologne smiled, "I have a feeling you didn't see much."

"No, not initially at least. Dhalsim said I was pure of heart, and the cave had no real power over me. For the most part he was right, but one time, when I entered the cave, I had a strange feeling. It was wisp of ki of an unusual type. I was curious so I meditated inside the cave to see what this ki was. After some time a vision came to me, that of a warrior I later learned was named Ryu. He was using this Ha Do Ken technique. I figure he must have used the technique inside the cave at one time and the energy associated with this was caught inside due to the properties of the cave. At the time I did not know what it was, so I just tried it myself. It took a little time, but finally I activated it, and learned its true power.

"At first, it was not very powerful, and every time I called on it, I would be knocked out. Then its power grew, and the drain on my own body decreased, either that or I grew more tolerant to it. After only a week the power grew too dangerous to use casually, and there was no reason to believe it would not continue to increase in power, so I decided I should avoid it from then on. Unfortunately, when we fought Herb, I was forced to use it to save Frost."

Cologne nodded, "So, you were the one to destroy the mountain. I had assumed it was Herb."

Kasumi looked down meekly, "I only destroyed about half of it, and it was a very small mountain to begin with."

"You are too modest," Cologne said with a smile but then frowned. "Still, this technique is extremely troubling. I have heard of it before, a technique to harness the ki energy around the person and focus it into an attack, but I have not heard of anyone using such a power in many hundreds of years. This Ryu, is he still alive?"

Kasumi looked up and nodded. "I believe so. Master Dhalsim said he was only there briefly to train. I have also heard he participated in many tournaments of late. I have not met him myself."

"So, he too must possess this power. I wonder how many others there are."

Kasumi shook her head. "I could not say. Probably not many."

"Indeed," Cologne agreed. "I do wish to know more about this technique though, especial this dark form of it. I would not want your alter-ego to use it again if it can be prevented."

"I know very little, I'm afraid. Even master Dhalsim did not know much about it."

Cologne nodded and dismissed the issue. "The world apparently is still in one piece for the moment, so I don't see any need to worry as of yet. You should get on with your morning exercises."

"Yes, Elder," Kasumi replied with a bow, and headed out back, leaving Cologne to think.

A half hour passed before Shampoo final walked into the kitchen. By this time, Cologne was busy preparing breakfast, and did not bother to look back, only asking, "Sleep well?"

Shampoo only grumbled in response.

"Come now, great granddaughter, pouting won't change things. Just accept what is, and look to make things better. You don't see Kasumi grumbling about this, now do you?"

"Should be," Shampoo responded.

Cologne looked over her shoulder as Shampoo sat on a stool near the door in a huff. "You don't believe she actually wants to marry Ukyo, do you?" Shampoo did not respond, only glaring at the floor. "That's silly. Kasumi is just reasonable, and knows this cannot be changed so she does not waste her time moping about it. Trust me; she has no more desire to be married to Ukyo than you do."

After a few seconds, Shampoo looked up and reluctantly nodded in agreement. Cologne smiled and returned to tending the food.

A moment of silence passed before Shampoo spoke again. "Great grandmother, Shampoo need favor."

"And what would that be?" Cologne asked, but received no immediate response. "Well, speak up child. What do you want?"

"Shampoo no know proper word."

"_Then speak in your own tongue then. What is it you want_?"

"_I need... um... Kasumi was worried about us having children, so_-"

"_You need a contraceptive_."

"_Ye_s," Shampoo replied, showing a bit of embarrassment at the topic.

"_Afraid of talking with your old grandmother about sex_?" Cologne asked with a laugh. "_It just so happens I have planned for this_." The Elder pulled out a large bottle and tossed it to Shampoo. "_The very best in Amazon reproductive technology, or rather reproduction inhibiting technology. Guaranteed one hundred percent effective when used correctly_."

"_What is it_?" Shampoo asked as she examined the bottle.

"_These Japanese might refer to it as the Pill, although our version is much safer and more effective than anything these so call 'scientists' could come up with. Just take one a day_."

"_That's it_?" Shampoo asked happily.

"_That's it. Of course, it only reaches full effectiveness after one month_."

"_A month_!" Shampoo moaned loudly. "_I want to be with Kasumi now_!"

"_Then you should have thought of this a month ago_," Cologne replied.

Shampoo eyed the bottle with disappointment, but then suddenly brightened up and asked, "_I thought they gave me something on my wedding night. Can't I just use that_?"

"_I'm surprised you remembered. From what I hear you were nearly as intoxicated as Kasumi_," Cologne said with a glance over her shoulder. "_However, that particular method is not for regular use. Prologue use could be dangerous_."

"_Just for tonight then_," Shampoo replied hopefully.

"_No_," Cologne replied. "_It is for emergency use only. That particular pill is far more difficult to produce and requires special herbs and even some magic. We can't be giving it out to every little girl who wants to have a romp in the hay and can't be bothered with proper methods_."

Shampoo scowled but relented. She opened the bottle took out a pill, and swallowed it with Cologne watching.

After a moment the elder nodded approvingly and returned to her work. "_Really, child, you should think things through every now and then. I bet this didn't even occur to you until Kasumi brought it up, am I right_?"

"_Mm... Yes_," Shampoo answered, feeling a lecture coming on.

"_As I thought. You're very young Shampoo, and very reckless. Do you realize the responsibility bringing another human being into this world entails? No, you don't. It is the single most important act we do as human beings, and unlike these Japanese who just let any old fool have a child, we Amazons are much more sensible. What do you think would happen if we just let any person raise a child? Do you think Lotion should have been left with her mother? Of course not. Her mother was far too young and unstable to properly raise a child, and should never have gotten pregnant in the first place. It may seem harsh, but a human being's life is more important than frivolous sentiments of parental rights._

"_Having a baby is not something you should just do accidentally. It is a serious commitment. I don't like saying this, but honestly you lack the patience, wisdom, and temperament at your current age to even consider having a child. Why, when your mother was having you, it was your grandmother and myself who had to sponsor and supervise her and she was over ten years older than you are now. And, in my day, it was scandalous to have a child before you were at least fifty. Of course, blood is getting a bit thinner nowadays, so compromises have to be made, but still you can't just run blindly into these sorts of things. Now, Kasumi shows some promise, but really she lacks the disciplinary touch, I think. In a few years_-"

"Goodbye, great grandmother!"

"Goodbye, Shampoo," Cologne replied absently. "_Where was I? Oh yes, in a few_-" Cologne stopped cold and looked around to find Shampoo walking out the front door with Kasumi. "Hey, where are you two off to?"

"Pierre said he should have my other outfit ready by today. Shampoo suggested we go pick it up," Kasumi replied.

"Did she now," Cologne responded, eyeing Shampoo for a moment. The younger Amazon smiled innocently back. Cologne shook her head. "Alright then," Cologne said, waving them on. Eagerly, Shampoo pulled Kasumi out of the restaurant, leaving Cologne thinking, That girl. Sometimes...

XXXXX

I am surrounded by fools! Herb thought to herself as she looked across the yard at the Tendo common room where three men were in deep discussion, no doubt trying to ensure their own interests were considered in this new situation. No matters what they think or plan, Kasumi Tendo will be mine.

"Oh your majesty, I just heard the news," Lemon called out as she walked into view and ran over, followed closely by Sissithississ. Herb paid her little mind, only briefly looking her way before returning to watching the men. Lemon bowed down before the prince. "So, I suppose it was just luck that allowed Kasumi to defeat you. That's plainly obvious now."

"No luck was involved," Herb replied, adding silently, although maybe some hesitation on my part.

"Still, she obviously is not deserving of being your bride," Lemon said, her eagerness slipping into her voice, causing Herb to eye her.

"What part did you play in this, Lemon?"

Lemon bowed her head, trying desperately to hold in her nervousness. "Part? No... real... part..."

Finally, Sissithississ sighed and interrupted. "We aided the girl in sssome of her training, my lord."

"I see," Herb said in a dangerous manner.

"Only a little," Lemon added quickly, looking up at Herb, but then quickly back down at seeing the prince's expression.

A moment of nervous silence passed, until finally Herb spoke. "It doesn't matter. In fact, this may make things easier. I have been... reluctant to fight with Kasumi. I have no such reluctance to fight this Ukyo."

"You mean to make Kasssumi your bride through Ukyo?" Sissithississ asked.

Herb nodded, and looked back off at the men's discussion. "I am certain they plan to maintain the marriage between Ukyo and Kasumi then to have this Ranma marry all three. Instead I will marry them."

"But, what about me?" Lemon asked without thought then fell silent when Herb gave her another look.

"I suppose I can still marry you afterwards."

"But-" Lemon began to argue, but Sissithississ cut her off.

"That'sss just fine, my Lord. We'll be off now."

"But-"

"Come on, Lemon."

"But..." Lemon continued to repeat as Sissithississ dragged her off.

XXXXX

"Am I going to have to drag you the whole way?" Sissithississ asked several blocks away, prompting Lemon to finally stop her pouting and walk on her own.

"It makes no sense."

"Makes perfect sssenssse to me," he replied plainly.

"But... Mother said... this can't be right. He shouldn't like her now. Why... I don't understand! And now I'm going to be..."

"Fourth wife." At the mention of the title, Lemon began to cry. "I told you thisss wouldn't work. The Prince isss... infatuated with thisss Kasumi Tendo, and I doubt anything will change that."

"But, it's not fair!" Lemon whined.

"Maybe ssso, but you know the old sssaying," the snake warrior said as the two passed by Dr. Tofu's clinic. Lemon looked up and looked through one of the windows as they passed, seeing Frost tending to something within.

"That Amazon Magus, she doesn't like Kasumi too much, does she?"

"Oh no!" Sissithississ said as he got behind his companion and pushed her on her way. "No more ssschemes. Look where the lassst one got you. At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky to be tenth wife."

Looking away, Lemon nodded. "I guess you're right."

"Good. Now look, the Prince can't do anything for a while, and by then maybe he'll lossse hisss interessst in Kasssumi."

Lemon again nodded, but under her hood, she was not listening. You wait, Kasumi Tendo, I'm not thru. I won't let you take Herb away from me and ruin my one chance. Continuing to nod as Sissithississ spoke, Lemon plotted.

XXXXX

"Well, Mademoiselle, what do you think?" Pierre asked as Kasumi examined herself in the mirror.

"It's..."

"Ah, wait a moment," Pierre cut in, and adjusted the golden sash at Kasumi's waist so the extra length hung to her side. "There, very dashing."

Kasumi tilted her head side to side as she examined herself in the mirror, and had the sudden strange desire to place her fists to her hips and look off to the side dramatically. Fortunately for her public image, that desire did not translate into action.

"Hmm," Pierre murmured to himself. "Non, non, non, too much..." He removed the golden sash, and quickly headed into the back, only to return a second later with a simple black one which he put in its place. "Ah... oui. Much better."

After a moment Kasumi nodded approvingly. "It is very nice, don't you agree Shampoo?" Kasumi asked, looking back at the Amazon, who was looking through some dresses in a nearby display. She paused long enough to look over then nodded happily in response. Looking back at the mirror, Kasumi smiled. "It is very nice. I'm just worried. It is so white. I'm not sure it will stand up to my training regiments very well."

"Madam, there is no need to worry. It is well treated, and highly resistant to stain. Further, you will not find a stronger fabric on the face of this planet, or so I am told."

"Really?" Kasumi asked, and examined the arm of her new gi. "What kind of fabric is it exactly? It feels a bit odd."

"No doubt. It is pure silk, spider silk that is."

Kasumi looked at Pierre in surprise. "Spider silk? I didn't even know they made such fabric."

"They don't," Pierre replied with a wide grin. "It was a gift from a very satisfied customer. She is quite rich, and offered the fabric to me as way of a thank you. How she acquired it, I did not ask, but I have little doubt of its quality."

"Really," Kasumi said in surprise. "I mean no offense, but I would not think a shop in a local mall would be frequented by such people."

Pierre waved his hand dismissively. "Non Madam, you are correct. You see, this is but one establishment I own. I have another store uptown."

"Oh, I see. But... why are you here then?"

Pierre looked around for a second then leaned in close to Kasumi to whisper. "Frankly, they are snobs! I can't stand to be around most of them for any length of time. They talk down to you, and generally consider themselves superior. Bah, who needs them? Moi, I much prefer these surroundings where I can deal with the people on an equal level. Besides, I can pay employees to brown-nose for me," he said with a wide joking grin.

Kasumi smiled back in understanding as Pierre returned to the previous subject. "Anyway, it is very a special fabric, and I was looking for the perfect application for it. I heard you were a martial artist and it just came to me. It is perfect for you."

Kasumi once again examined the arm of the gi in wonderment. "Isn't it expensive?"

"Oh, most likely, but I got it for free. So, now I give this to you."

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Non... non... non... I will not accept that answer. Besides," Pierre said, and directed Kasumi's eyes to where Shampoo was currently examining a red dress intently. "I think your... friend would like something as well. I do believe the purchase of a few garments would be adequate compensation."

Kasumi smiled, "She's really more than a friend." Pierre nodded knowingly, but dismissed the topic. "You are too kind, Pierre."

"Well, not entirely. The fabric is free, but I'm afraid I must ask something in payment for the labor. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had cutting that stuff. Still, I will charge you only my standard customization fee, as we agreed."

Kasumi bowed to the tailor in thanks. "Thank you."

"Mademoiselle, it is no trouble at all. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to see to your lady friend." Kasumi nodded, and let Pierre tend to Shampoo, while she returned to examining herself in the mirror.

It is really quite nice, and if it is as strong as he makes it out to be it should last longer than most my training clothes, she thought. Suddenly Kasumi sensed something. Spinning on her heel, she examined the store and those within, the feeling of foreboding growing. However, nothing was to be seen. Besides Shampoo and Pierre, only two other women were in the shop. The closest was a red-haired girl, slightly older than Shampoo. The other looked to be an older brunette. Both were looking over various racks of clothing, and neither seemed threatening. Still the feeling remained.

What is this- Kasumi thought then felt a prick at the back of her neck. Holding the spot, Kasumi spun around again, running on the assumption it was an attack. However, no one was to be seen. She was about to turn again when a slight distortion appeared in the mirror. What- is all Kasumi managed to think before a new feeling washed over her.

It began from her neck, a sort of burning from within accompanied by pain. The feeling spread quickly, causing her muscles to tense as it shot down her arms and legs. Even her vision began to distort, shifting to the red. Only two seconds into the strange attack, and Kasumi felt like she wanted to explode, or just tear everything around her apart. Finally, though, as suddenly as it started, Kasumi felt weakness wash over her. Her eyes drooped, limbs sagged, and she felt herself falling. The last thing she heard was her name being called out then all went black.

XXXXX

"Kasumi! Kasumi!" Shampoo's voice repeated again until finally her eyes opened. Kasumi found herself lying on the floor of Pierre's shop. Overlooking her were Shampoo, Pierre, and the red-haired girl Kasumi had noticed earlier, all looking quite concerned. "Kasumi, is you okay?"

Kasumi let strength return to her body and nodded. "I believe so. What happened?"

"You fainted," the red-head answered before anyone else could.

"Yes. Fortunately, this young lady managed to catch you before you fell," Pierre explained. "Do you feel well enough to stand?"

Nodding, Kasumi sat up slowly. "Yes, I think I'm alright now." She barely got the words out before she found Shampoo hugging her tightly.

"Shampoo so worried," the Amazon said, causing Kasumi to return the embrace for a moment to reassure her.

"I'm fine now, really," Kasumi said as she held Shampoo then looked back up at the red-haired young woman who was nervously looking off to the side and ruffling her hair. "Thank you, miss..."

"Uh... Ranko," she replied, looking back at Kasumi.

"Thank you, Ranko. I... You look familiar, have we met before?"

Suddenly far more nervous, Ranko diverted her face to look up at the roof and shook her head. "Oh, nonono... this is the first time... yep. Well, since you're okay now, I'll just be going. Places to be and all. Bye!"

Pierre, Shampoo, and Kasumi all watched dumbstruck as the girl quickly departed. "Strange girl," Kasumi commented at last as she stood up with Shampoo's aid.

No one noticed the oddly human shaped distortion in the mirror turn and depart in the opposite direction. Instead, Shampoo helped Kasumi to stand, and the two finished their business and decided to head home.

XXXXX

The day was coming to a close, but for the three fathers currently in residence at the Tendo home, it was still a time for discussion. The three had been talking all day. The speech ranged from calm discourse to heated yelling matches. Much of the latter was now in the past, and the threesome was engaged in more of the former. To Ukyo, this was bad news.

Currently she was sitting on the stone wall that surrounded the home, looking into the common room, watching the three men speak. Nodoka came in and out every so often, but it was clear she had little sway in the discussions. So, it seemed, Ukyo's fate was in the hands of three men, none of which she had any respect for.

"They still at it," Ranma asked as he walked up, causing Ukyo to start.

"Ranma! I didn't notice you."

Ranma shrugged and joined Ukyo on the wall. "The old man has been teaching me some better stealth techniques. Personally, knowing him, I doubt he uses them for anything good."

"Probably," Ukyo replied with a nervous smiled then quickly looked away.

"So... uh... managed to hear anything?"

"No, not really," Ukyo replied slowly, trying to keep her tension out of her voice.

Silence ensued. Ranma made several aborted attempts to say something, before finally giving up and pulling out the letter from his pocket.

XXXXX

Ukyo was still looking off at the common room so she did not notice, giving Ranma time to consider. After a few seconds he handed the letter to her.

Ukyo looked down at the letter in confusion then back over at Ranma. "You... read it?"

"Yeah, I-"

"Oh Ranma!" Ukyo cried out as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you're not angry with me."

"I didn't say-" Ranma began to reply, but was cut off as Ukyo kissed him. The shock of this obliterated what Ranma was thinking as he just let the girl have her way. After a moment, he even began to enjoy it. That is until she began to lick his face.

XXXXX

Ranma shook his head quickly to banish the daydream. What am I thinking? Why would she start licking me? he asked himself with another shake of the head. Ranma eyed the letter that was still in his hands. Come on man, just do it already. Nodding, he looked over at Ukyo and said, "Ukyo... I... ah... found this letter."

Ukyo looked back at Ranma in confusion then down at the letter he was holding. It took a few seconds for her to recognize it, but when she did, all the blood drained from her face. "H... how..."

"It was in your clothes that I found. You didn't know?"

"I forgot," Ukyo said, and looked into Ranma's eyes, ready to cry. "You read it then?"

"Yes," Ranma answered.

Ukyo's reaction was immediate. First she withdrew, fearing she would be yelled at, but then she jumped to her feet, and frantically began to talk. "Ranma, you have to let me explain."

"You did, in the letter," Ranma said without rising.

"I did? Oh, yeah, right, I did... You're not mad at me?"

Ranma remained silent for a moment while he pondered the question. "Maybe a little," he replied honestly then looked up at her. "I don't enjoy being tricked, but really, it's not that big a deal."

Ukyo remained standing in shock, not sure whether to except what she just heard as some product of another dream, or reality. "I... you did read the part about Ryouko, right?"

"Of course I did," Ranma replied a bit impatiently. "Would ya sit down already. I'm not going to bite you. You might bite back," he said with a weak grin. At Ukyo's expression, he ducked his head, and said, "Sorry. I'm a bit nervous too," he confessed.

Another moment passed, but finally Ukyo obeyed and sat down next to him. Her nervousness had not diminished in the least, despite Ranma's confession, and weak attempt at lightening the mood. "Look, Ukyo, I'll be honest with you. I sort of had it figured out a while back."

"You did?" Ukyo asked in even more shock.

"The hair was a big give-away. That Ryouko showed up at about the same time as you, and didn't like Kasumi either clinched it. I was a little surprised when you didn't transform that one time. You almost had me convinced I was wrong but when Kasumi and Frost disappeared that same day then returned with Herb it made sense. But I... I guess I just never let myself really think about it till now." Ranma paused and looked over at Ukyo for some sort of response, but she was simply too stunned to say anything. "Did you mean to send that letter?"

"Well I... I had put it in the mailbox... then I... chickened out," Ukyo answered, hanging her head. "I... really tried to tell you. I just couldn't... bear the thought that you might hate. After the way you talked about Sasuke, I was sure you would hate me."

Ranma waved off her concern. "It's more than Sasuke's tricks. It's how pathetic and obvious they are. It's insulting. Of course, I've come to the conclusion he's a total incompetent so I don't really hate him either."

"Oh," was all Ukyo could think to say.

Another moment of silence passed, and Ranma looked off at the adults. "Look, the way I figure, since Pop seems perfectly fine with me marrying Kasumi and Shampoo already, he'll probably end up putting you into the deal now too."

"What?"

"Hey, I didn't say I liked it..." Ranma said without thinking, and immediately realized his bad timing of words. "I mean, that's not to say I don't like you... or Kasumi, or anyone... I mean. Ah hell. What I mean is that I want to make the choice on this sort of thing myself, and they seem determined to make the choice for us. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" Ranma asked. A few seconds of silence passed, causing Ranma to look over at Ukyo questioningly. "Ukyo?"

"I... No, of course not," she answered, but not at all convincingly.

"Hey, don't go getting the idea that I love you something, okay? I mean, ah... I hate this. It's not that I couldn't love you, or that I don't like you or anything... I just... you know what I mean?" Ranma asked, desperately seeking some way to extricate himself from the verbal pit he was digging himself into.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. I just... I lo-"

"So, you don't mind being married to Kasumi?" Ranma cut in to ask.

Ukyo train of thought derailed at the mention of her rival's name, and a look a total disgust crossed her face. "I most certainly am not going to marry that... that... woman," she replied with a clenched fist.

"Well then, we have a slight problem then."

"Oh... right," she replied in understanding then bit her lip as she pondered the dilemma.

"Oh, that's another thing. Are you really sure Kasumi gave you this curse on purpose? I know she did, but I just can't see her doing it deliberately."

"I'm positive... mostly..." Ukyo relented at seeing Ranma's expression change to disappointment. "I saw her myself."

"I'm not disputing that. I don't think she even disputes that. I'm just saying that maybe you should listen to her side of things. Come on, Ukyo. If my guess is right, she helped you to get that ladle thing undone. Would she really have done that if she's as evil as you seem to make her out to be?"

"I... don't know," Ukyo replied honestly.

Ranma nodded. "That's something, I guess. I think you're just seeing things that aren't there. Just promise me you get along with her for a while, okay?"

Ukyo hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Thanks, Ukyo. I'm sure you won't regret it."

Ukyo nodded and smiled, but to herself she thought, Sure, I'll get along, but I'm not taking my eye off her for a second.

"Come on. Let's see if we can say something to those three before they start deciding on a date." Ranma dropped down from the wall and began to head over to the common room. Ukyo hesitated a moment, still uncertain just what was worse, being married to Kasumi, or Ranma being out of reach. However, after a second she concluded that either way, she wanted a say in the matter. She decided on which was the less of the two evils later.

XXXXX

Back at the San Cheng Huang, Shampoo watched Kasumi sleep from the door to their room. After their return from the tailor's, Cologne had examined Kasumi, but found nothing wrong, and had recommended some extra rest. Still, Shampoo was worried. She stood there for several minutes until the sound of a staff bouncing up the stairs caught her attention, and she looked behind her to see her great grandmother approaching.

"Come now, child, standing there worrying isn't going to change a thing. Kasumi is in good health."

"Then why she faint?" Shampoo asked with a frown.

Cologne stopped next to her great granddaughter and shook her head. "I'm not precisely sure. Perhaps she tapped more resources that we originally thought. I doubt it is anything to be worried about. In a day or so she'll be in tip-top shape as usual. Come, leave her to rest."

Shampoo reluctantly nodded and followed Cologne back downstairs. "Shampoo, there is another matter."

"Yes, Great Grandmother?"

"I will have to return to the village on a more permanent basis fairly soon."

Shampoo looked startled. "But why?"

Cologne shrugged. "You know how that place is. You leave it for two minutes and everyone is bickering over petty issues or planning their own little schemes to seize a bit more power. It is nothing serious at the moment, and I don't wish to alarm you. I can still stay some months without worry. But, your troubles with Kasumi are largely resolved, and it will be up to you two to solve the rest. My time would be better spent tending to my official duties back home than staying here and looking over your shoulders constantly."

"Shampoo understand," the Amazon replied with a slight saddened look.

"Good. Still, I don't plan on leaving just yet. There are still a few matters to attend. I suppose I should start by heading over to the Tendo residence and make our voice heard before those male oafs make some stupid decisions."

"Will Kasumi have to marry Ukyo, Great Grandmother?"

"Have to, no. Will she, I'm not sure. Her options are limited. Our laws are exacting and she is as bound to them now as you are. If there was some way I could nullify the challenge I would, but it appears to have been a fair duel. Still, don't worry so much. Even if Kasumi does marry Ukyo, it is only a title they share. It would not likely affect the nature of their relationship which is far from loving." Shampoo nodded in understanding just as the phone rang. "Get that, would you?"

Nodding once again, Shampoo rushed over to the phone while Cologne cleaned up a few things in the kitchen. She stopped, however, when she noticed Shampoo voice rise as she argued with the person on the other end of the line.

"What is the problem?"

"Stupid girl say she want delivery," Shampoo replied, covering the phone with her hand. "Shampoo say we not open, but she no go away."

After looking around the kitchen for a second, Cologne replied, "Just take the order, Shampoo. You have time."

Shampoo frowned, thinking to herself, Maybe, but I want to be with Kasumi. However, she relented and returned to the phone.

Cologne smiled in amusement at the younger girl's irritation then headed for the door. "I'll be back shortly. Remember Makoto will be returning tonight, so don't lock up."

"Shampoo know, Great Grandmother," she replied as she set to work on the Ramen noodles, allowing Cologne to leave.

XXXXX

What a week I'm having, Selene thought bitterly to herself as she poured over the tome laid out in front of here. The thought was well justified. With Akane gone to the hot springs, Selene was basically forced to stay with Frost, and every moment was hell. And, of course, Frost was enjoying every minute of the torture she was putting her familiar through. I will get back at you, Frost. I swear it! It is just a matter of time and the right circumstances. You just wait.

The idea was modestly comforting, but as each day passed, she was becoming more and more accepting of her fate. Frost had put Shampoo and Kasumi out of reach, apparently forever. Selene had not even dared go see either for fear of having a stray thought that may trigger the love magic within her, which given her current gender and species would no doubt target someone completely inappropriate. Selene shivered every time she even thought about the possibilities.

Still, the time had given her some new insights, including the book in front of her. Realizing that she could not rely on returning to normal anytime soon, she had decided to research this new status of hers and had discovered a few interesting things. One was that she now could read the magical scriptures within Frost's magic tomes as easily as the young Amazon magus could. To an untrained and ungifted eye the writing would be nothing more than gibberish, but for Selene they were as clear as any writing in her native language. She also discovered she had a newfound sense for magic. It was little developed, but she could every now and then feel the energies around her, just as she could feel danger before. It was not much consolation for her current predicament, but it was better than nothing.

"You still reading that thing?" Frost asked as she entered, but Selene ignored her. "If you're looking for some escape, I could save you the trouble, because there is none."

"No, that's not what I was looking for," Selene muttered back in response.

"Then what?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked in irritation.

"Fine, be that way," the magus shot back, and grabbed a book of her own to look over. Several minutes passed in silence before she spoke again. "Try chapter 32."

Selene looked back at Frost in confusion. The magus did not return the look, instead hiding her face in her book as she lay on her bed. Frowning, the cat returned to the tome, and out of morbid curiosity turned to the chapter. Once she read through the first paragraph, she nearly fell over in shock.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Selene asked, turning back to Frost.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You never help me out of the goodness of your heart, so what's up? This will do something bad, won't it?"

"Depends on your definition of bad," Frost replied, still hidden behind her book.

Selene sneered, but what she had just found was too good to just let go. She returned to the tome and read the paragraph over again:

'As has been seen in the previous chapters, the familiar carries with it many powers. Up to this point we have only dealt with those powers which are passive in nature, but these are not the only abilities a familiar may use. Properly trained, a familiar can access greater powers, including limited magic use, invisibility, or even polymorphing. Of course, these take great time and training.'

Selene stopped to contain her excitement. Polymorphing. She recognized the term from another tome she had read: The ability to change shape. If it's true, I could... I could be my old self again, without the cure. She pondered this with great trepidation. "Come on, damn it, tell me! What's the catch? There has to be something!"

Sighing, Frost put down her book. "You could just read it yourself, you know. But, since you're being so annoying about it... Shape shifting consumes a lot of energy. You could only maintain the form for a short time. Beyond that, you're a girl. Gender switching is not possible with your limited powers. Plus, there are other limitations on how precise you can change. Most your basic features would stay the same, like hair color for instance."

"Damn!" Selene cursed.

Frost let out a laugh and returned to her book.

Limited time, and I'd still be a girl. Blast it all! Still, I could at least be human for a while. Oh... that would be so nice. I'm so sick of this body, she thought then looked back up at the book. It was worth it, even for just a momentary partial reprieve.

As Selene started to read on, she heard the loud clank of the front door. Hearing it, the cat cast Frost a look, wondering why the magus had yet to change the door back to something more appropriate for a doctor's office. It was still shaped like something out of a European castle and was very much out of place. Still, no one had the courage, it seemed, to ask her to fix it. However, any thought of asking the magus about the matter herself was forgotten when she heard Shampoo call out for Frost, her voice sounding as if it were choked with tears.

Immediately Frost shot to her feet and rushed out the door, and Selene followed as far as the doorway and peered out. She found Frost paralyzed as Shampoo hugged and cried against the smaller girl's shoulder. What the heck happened to Shampoo? Selene thought with boiling anger, an anger that clearly Frost was sharing in as the seconds passed. Unfortunately from where Selene was she could only make out the most minimal of what was being said, but it was clear Shampoo was very upset. Damn it! What is going on? the cat thought in frustration as she strained to hear.

Suddenly, Frost reached her limit and, holding Shampoo by the arms, asked her something. Shampoo appeared to hesitate a moment, but then mutely nodded. Frost returned the nod and lead Shampoo to a nearby examination room. Finally she rushed back to her room, almost stepping on Selene as she passed.

"What's happening? Why's Shampoo so upset? TELL ME!" Selene exclaimed as she followed after the magus. Frost ignored her for a moment, instant frantically gathering several things. "Well?"

Frost stopped, took several long, heavy breaths that did little to calm her then looked back at her familiar. "That... Bastard... he... I... he..." Frost stuttered in anger then took another breath to compose herself before finally getting out, "he... raped her!"

Needless to say, the reason for Frost's anger became all too obvious, and Selene suddenly felt sick with fury. "Who?" she asked, with various slow and painful means of ending the fiend's life running thru her mind.

"Who do you think? That bastard Kasumi!" Frost answered, nearly yelling then returned to gathering her things.

For Selene's part, anger was replaced by bewilderment. Kasumi... raped Shampoo? This has to be some sort of sick joke. Kasumi would never... Selene thought then looked back out the doorway to where Shampoo had been standing and crying just seconds earlier. But Shampoo said... This is impossible.

"I'm going to fry that scum... I'm going to tear his heart out... I'm... AGH!" Frost screamed out as she finished collecting her things and started for the door, only to have Selene cut her off. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Wait, think about this! There has to be some kind of mistake!"

"Shampoo told me herself, now get out of the way! Anyone who stands between me and that raping slime will be joining him in the abyss!" Frost threatened, her eye's glowing intensely red. The threat and fury in Frost's look made Selene step aside, and the magus rushed out the door. However, she stopped and looked back at Selene. "I order you to stay here. I won't have you protecting him." Without further word, Frost closed the door, and left the building, leaving Selene trapped inside.

It... just... can't be true, she thought.

XXXXX

Far across the district, Shampoo stood outside a large darkened building, a fresh order of Ramen at her side. She checked the address she had noted on a piece of paper for correctness then banged once more on the door, but received no answer. Stupid prank calls, she thought with a growl.

**End Chapter 30**

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	31. Chapter 31: Ranko enters the picture

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought

**Chapter 31**

Only a minute had passed since Selene had been sealed inside Frost's room, left with the very disturbing image of Shampoo in tears and accusing Kasumi of an act that just seemed totally contrary to Kasumi's very being. Frost, always being very critical of Kasumi from the start, had naturally taken this for the worst, and was clearly now out to bring Kasumi's head back on a platter. Selene, on the other hand, just could not accept this.

Finally, after several failed attempts, Selene gained enough leverage to successfully turn the doorknob and open the door, her intent to question Shampoo herself. Cat form and love pill be damned, Selene would hear this directly from Shampoo.

Selene jumped back down to the floor from the shelf from which she was on, and eased the door to the side, ready to rush when she stopped short, seeing Shampoo at the door to the clinic, peering out. What's she doing? Selene wondered briefly, but decided to proceed forward. She made no more than three steps when Tofu's voice called out.

"Frost, who was that?" the doctor asked as he walked down a nearby hall.

In response, and to Selene's shock, Shampoo's form morphed to that of Frost's, clothes and all, and the Amazon Magus quickly distanced herself from the door to greet the doctor with a smile.

"Oh, it was no one, doctor. Just someone wanting directions."

Tofu nodded. "Oh, I see. You should get some rest. I have a feeling things are going to get busy tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Frost asked, in an uncharacteristically congenial manner that Tofu did not seem to notice. "Why do you say that?"

"Just... a hunch. Goodnight," he said, and left back the way he came.

Frost stood for a moment then sighed in relief and quickly scanned the room, barely missing Selene as the pink cat dodged behind the door for cover. "Right, that should about do it," the magus said, and headed to the clinic door and left.

From her hiding spot, Selene puzzled over this. Had Frost set this whole thing up to trick her, taking both Shampoo's and her own form in some kind of act. No, Selene quickly concluded. I saw Frost merge together not long before, and there was no doubting that Frost was honestly infuriated. Besides, I've never seen her with that kind of shape changing power. That has to be someone else, meaning Frost just got tricked. Damn, I should have sensed this earlier, but I didn't think to look, she scolded herself then her eyes shot wide as she realized the danger. Damn, I have to warn Kasumi. Selene quickly rushed over to a nearby phone.

XXXXX

A couple blocks from the San Cheng Huang, a certain redhead sporting a new hairdo looked at herself in a store front window and frowned. "I look like a girl," she muttered as she leaned back then sighed and looked up at the sky. "I am a girl. Got to get used to this." She looked back at the window and examined herself. Hopefully now the others won't recognize me like Kasumi nearly did. That would leave me with a mess of questions to answer. I guess it isn't so bad.

Ranko nodded and adjusted a few out of place hairs when she noticed a cloaked figure running up the road at a breakneck pace. Ranko cast the person a quick glance, recognizing her as the girl who worked with Tofu, and that she looked very upset. However, since the girl passed her by with out the slightest attention, Ranko almost ignored it.

A moment passed as Ranko returned to fixing her hair and she began to wonder. Isn't that the way to Kasumi's place? she asked herself. She almost shrugged that off, but then had a disturbing thought. Ah geez. Forgetting her hair, she ran off in pursuit of the other girl.

XXXXX

Over at the San Cheng Huang, Kasumi was in the midst of a nightmare. It really had no specific topic, more a collection of images that both frightened and angered her. She tossed and turned for several moments, fighting to banish the images when at last the nightmare ended with the ring of a phone. Kasumi shot upright, but quickly calmed as the images faded into the realm of forgotten memories leaving only the persistent calling of the telephone.

I wonder where everyone went, Kasumi thought as the phone continued to ring, unanswered, and she got up. Guess I better get it, she thought as she headed for the door. She made it only a short distance down the hall on the way to the stairs when an explosion hit her room. The shock wave sent Kasumi tumbling, and only instinct kept her from getting hurt in the fall. A second explosion hit, this time blasting into the hallway behind her, forcing Kasumi to dive down the stairs to avoid danger.

Kasumi rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, just below the phone, bewildered. Absently she grabbed the phone and said, "I'm sorry, you'll have to call back."

XXXXX

On the other end of the phone, Selene looked at the phone, puzzled. Her answer came in the form of the sound of another explosion, and the line suddenly going dead. Damn, I was too late.

XXXXX

A pair of Frosts stood together on a rooftop opposite the restaurant, one sending a ball of fire crashing through the front window while the other had her eyes closed, probing. "She escaped out the back," the close eyed said.

"Good. I don't want her to die quickly. For what she did..." Frost alluded, and the paired headed off together.

XXXXX

Behind the restaurant Kasumi regained enough of her senses to realize she was under some form of attack, but her danger sense was blind to it. At least the others weren't inside. I wish I knew what was going on though. She looked back at her restaurant sadly, seeing flames begin to rise from the rooftop. Hiro isn't going to like hearing about this, she thought just as a sound of flames incoming caught her ear. Leaping away from the sound, she barely dodged as a ball of fire engulfed her former position.

Kasumi looked back the way the attack came, and finally caught sight of her attacker. "Frost!"

"Shut up! For what you did to Shampoo, I make you suffer a hundred deaths worth of pain."

"What? What did I do to Shampoo?" Kasumi asked in honest puzzlement. Surely she couldn't be this upset about me losing to Ukyo. That wasn't even my fault.

"I told you to shut up!" Frost yelled out in outrage.

"But-"

"_**No more of your talk, your voice I do lock**_!" Frost intoned angrily in English.

Kasumi felt as if she was being held by the throat. She tried to speak but her voice simply would not come. Okay, I suppose this rules out talking, she thought as she looked up at Frost standing on the roof of a building, remembering the last time the magus was out to kill her. She had taken her lightly that time, and that had nearly cost her, her life. Deciding now was not the time to mess around, Kasumi decided to subdue Frost for the moment, and learn the truth under less threatening circumstances. With a quick motion, Kasumi fired off a blast of ki, hitting the roof edge in front of Frost, blowing debris up at the mage. Using the distraction, Kasumi rushed forward, intent on putting a quick end to the fight.

She didn't make it far when once again the sounds of incoming flames warned Kasumi of danger. She leapt aside just in time to avoid another fireball, this time coming from the opposite direction. Kasumi looked back to see Frost on another rooftop at the other end of the street. How did she get there so fast? Kasumi wondered. Doing some quick comparisons, Kasumi concluded that Frost was somehow significantly faster than her. I can't beat her if she can move that fast. Desperate, Kasumi's instincts kicked in, and the old Saotome secret technique got another use.

Frost readied another attack when Kasumi suddenly turned and bolted down a nearby ally. Growling, Frost began jumping across the rooftops to join up with her twin who was still recovering from Kasumi's earlier attack. "Don't be so reckless next time," the one Frost scolded the other. "We had her."

"Don't worry about it. She can't get far. Come on." The two Frosts nodded together then began chasing after Kasumi.

XXXXX

Kasumi made it several blocks away when she began considering her options. Frost's apparent increased speed, coupled with the fact Kasumi could not sense her made this a very dangerous situation. Without risking seriously hurting the Magus, Kasumi was not sure she get out of this mess.

Unable to come up with any real option save retreat, Kasumi's mind turned to the reason for the Amazon's sudden attack. What does she think I did? Maybe if I can find Shampoo I can get this cleared up. However, Kasumi had no idea where Shampoo was, and in her current murderous mood, Kasumi was reluctant to lead Frost near anyone else in the search for Shampoo.

Her options quickly running out, Kasumi could only hope that she managed to elude Frost long enough for something to come up.

Unfortunately that something came in the form of a bolt of lightning. Kasumi had no warning this time, and the bolt sent her sprawling to the pavement. It took every ounce of her strength to keep from going unconscious from the attack, but unfortunately this still left her defenseless.

"No more running," Frost said as she walked up, hand and eyes glowing. "I'll make you suffer for what you did." To emphasize the statement, Frost shot forth another bolt of lightning, one not strong enough to kill, but enough to put Kasumi into a state of agony. Two more bolts followed it.

On the ground Kasumi writhed with pain, unable to even cry out due to the earlier spell. Between the shots of pain, Kasumi finally realized the gravity of her situation. She's really going to kill me. I don't even know why. I can't... die like this, she thought as Frost shot her with two more bolts.

As Kasumi despaired, another feeling began to rise, one she had felt earlier in the day. Her vision grew red, and her blood began to burn, gradually pushing back the pain of the attacks. With it came a great anger, a rage rivaling that of her Amazon attacker. As the moments past, Kasumi could feel strength return to her, and the rage encompassed her. Finally, Kasumi spared a moment to look up at her attacker, and prepared to counterattack, intent not on disabling, but on destroying.

Fortunately for Frost, as soon as this thought crossed Kasumi's mind, she came back to her senses. Even in circumstances such as these, the thought of destroying an opponent was contrary to everything Kasumi believed and she fought against the impulse. Better to die than to kill. The rage quickly passed, but with it Kasumi's new strength as well, and once more Kasumi was fully at the Magus's mercy.

Several minutes passed, until finally Frost tired of the game. She ceased her attacks and watched Kasumi's pained face, strangely gaining no satisfaction from it. "Enough is enough, I guess. Hell is waiting for you," Frost said, and readied one final blow.

It was about half way into her preparation when a new figure jumped in between Kasumi and Frost. Instinctively Frost withdrew, expecting an attack while at the same time wondering how the new comer had dodged her sentry spells. "Who are you?" Frost asked in challenge, eyeing the red-haired girl in front of her.

"Just a concerned citizen. Now, do you mind telling me why you're trying to kill this nice lady?"

"She is a... you wouldn't understand," Frost dismissed. "Now get out of my way! I haven't time to explain. If you try to protect her, you'll suffer the same fate!"

"Sorry, can't do that," she replied, and before she could react any further, Frost made good on her threat.

"FULMENOS VENITE!"

Ranko braced herself, closing her eyes in anticipation. Instinct told her to dodge, but with herself being Kasumi's only shield, Ranko knew she had no choice but to hold her ground. The air crackled, but then nothing. After a moment Ranko opened her eyes to see Frost looking back at her in astonishment, the remnants of her lightning spell arcing down her body to the ground.

"How..." is all Frost could manage to say.

Ranko looked down at herself, and seeing no injury looked back up. "Okay, guess I really am immune."

"Immune?" Frost asked.

"To magic," Ranko elaborated. "Unfortunate story, but it does have its benefits. Now, are you going to talk or what?"

Frost remained unmoving, shocked beyond words to see her magic completely ineffective against the newcomer. The spell had hit full force and there was no mistaking the incantation. However, as soon as the arc had touched the redhead, it simply... stopped and ceased to be.

Finally Frost came back to herself, remembering her former fury and glared at the interfering girl. "Damn you! How dare you shield her!"

"You still haven't told me what she supposedly did."

"She... raped Shampoo," Frost blurted out in frustration.

"What?" the girl said in total disbelief.

"It's true. You don't understand, she can-"

"Change into a man, yeah, yeah, I know, but you're out of your mind if you think Kasumi is capable of such a thing," the girl countered.

Frost blinked in momentary surprise at the girl's knowledge of the situation, and apparently of Kasumi too. "She told me herself. If you don't believe me, you can ask Shampoo. She'll tell you."

Ranko frowned. The accusation seemed ludicrous. Sure, this was not the Kasumi she once knew, but everything she had seen and heard so far indicated she wasn't that different. Still, she couldn't be sure. "Fine, we'll talk to Shampoo. If you're telling the truth... I'll help you kill her, but till then, just back off, got it?"

Frost reluctantly nodded and returned to a passive posture. Satisfied by that, Ranko turned to Kasumi to see the older girl shocked equally by the accusation. "You alright?" Ranko asked, helping Kasumi to her feet.

"I..." Kasumi started to say reflexively, quickly realizing her voice had returned. "My voice..."

"Like I said, I'm immune to magic. The field extends partly over my body, so it can apparently neutralizes magic I touch as well," Ranko explained.

"This is the second time you've helped today, Miss Ranko," Kasumi said with a slight smile.

"Don't thank me just yet. I wasn't lying when I said I'd help her kill you if she's right," Ranko said with a serious look.

"I didn't..." Kasumi began to protest but Ranko shook it off.

"Come on, you okay to walk?"

"I'll manage," Kasumi answered, and with Ranko's help, the two began following Frost, headed directly back to Tofu's clinic. Neither noticed the other Frost slip into a nearby alley and begin to make her own way back to the clinic. A moment after their departure, another unseen figure, this one merely a slight distortion of light, walked away.

"Report," a man's voice demanded over the airwaves.

"Subjects reading matched pattern briefly, but then returned to normal," a female voice responded unemotionally.

"Hmmm... Strange. I had expected a more intense response," the man replied then paused a moment in consideration. "Continue monitoring. She's still showing more promise then our other subjects."

"Confirmed."

The connection ceased, and the invisible figured continued on its way.

XXXXX

Frost rushed into the clinic, followed closely by Kasumi and the girl whose name she had learned was Ranko. Strangely, as they proceeded back, Frost had a growing sinking feeling. She was not sure if it was due to the new girl's arrival, and apparent total invulnerability to Frost best attack, or whether it was due to Kasumi lack of any real concern for her own safety. In fact, Kasumi seemed more concerned for Shampoo.

It doesn't matter. As soon as this girl hears the truth, I'll put an end to this, Frost thought as she raced into the room where she had left Shampoo and found nothing inside. "What?" Frost puzzled as she looked around.

"So, where is she?" Ranko asked as she and Kasumi entered.

"I left her right here," Frost protested, and rushed back out to the entrance.

Ranko remained behind, helping Kasumi sit up on the inspection table. A moment later Frost returned, looking panicked. "I swear she was here."

"Well, she isn't now. Are you sure you... weren't sleeping or something?"

Frost looked infuriated by the suggestion. "Of course not! I would never confuse a dream with reality! I tell you, she was here. She told me herself that Kasumi had attacked her and raped her." Ranko looked over at Frost skeptically. "It's the truth!" Frost yelled out, and rushed back out into the hall.

Outside she finally caught sight of Selene. "You! Where did Shampoo go?" Frost demanded as she rushed over.

"Is Kasumi alright?" Selene asked in concern.

"She's alive, for the moment. Now where is Shampoo?"

Selene breathed a sigh of relief then looked up at Frost, with a slight smug impression. "You got tricked, Frost."

"What?" Frost replied, her anger suddenly replaced with worry.

XXXXX

Back in the other room, Ranko and Kasumi waited quietly.

"I hope Shampoo is alright," Kasumi said after a moment.

"I'm sure Shampoo is fine. I don't know what is going on here, but I somehow think this lady got her stories mixed up or something."

"Her name is Frost."

Ranko nodded. "Frost, right."

"You do look awfully familiar, Miss Ranko, and you seem to know a lot about me. Have we met?"

Ranko grew nervous for a second then finally signed in defeat. "Look, I don't know if now is a great time to explain all this. It's a long... really long story. Let's just say for now, we've... sort of met, but not really."

"I... see..." Kasumi replied just as Tofu came into the room. "Doctor."

"So what is all the commotion about?" Tofu asked then noticed Kasumi's condition. "Kasumi, are you hurt?"

"It's nothing serious," she reassured him, but he quickly came over and began examining her despite this.

"Hey doc, you didn't happen to see Shampoo here earlier, did you?"

"Shampoo? No, I didn't. Why?" he replied as he continued his examination.

"Frost seems to think Shampoo was here and that she said Kasumi... attacked her."

"Really?" Tofu said in surprise. "I trust that is not true."

"I would never attack Shampoo!" Kasumi exclaimed.

Tofu nodded, accepting Kasumi answer. "You really should rest. You seem to have many electrical burns. It's not serious, as you say, but I would still recommend you take it easy. I'll go speak with Frost about this."

Kasumi turned to Ranko. "Ranko, could you please head back to my place. I don't know if you-"

"That restaurant, yeah, I know it. You want me to see if Shampoo is there, right?"

"Yes," Kasumi answered with a nod. "I promise to stay here," she added with a meek look.

Ranko waved this off. "No problem, and you don't need to promise me anything, Kasumi. I believe you." Kasumi smiled in thanks, and Ranko left the clinic.

XXXXX

Out in the hall, Selene finished explaining to Frost, leaving the young Magus dumbstruck. Then, without warning, she became extremely worried and ran into her room, leaving Selene in the hall, rather confused. What's her problem? So she got tricked, nothing happened, Selene thought and pursued Frost into her room just as Tofu came out from speaking with Kasumi.

Inside the room Frost had grabbed a bag and tossed it onto her bed, and was frantically tossing cloths and other possessions into it. Selene was just about to ask what she was doing when Tofu entered.

"Frost, what's going on?" the doctor asked, watching the display in front of him in bewilderment.

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because Shampoo is going to kill me!" Frost answered without stopping.

"What?" Tofu said in surprise then final stepped forward to stop the Amazon. "Frost, would please stop and explain what is going on."

"I... I don't know," Frost answered, looking down at her own feet. "Some person came here as Shampoo and tricked me. She said Kasumi raped her."

"And you attacked Kasumi because of this?" Tofu asked in confirmation. Frost responded with a nod. "Then why do you think Shampoo would be angry at you."

Frost looked up at Tofu in shock, as if he just seriously asked what color was the sky. "What are you, dense? I just tried to kill her husband... wife, whatever. What do you think she is going to do, thank me for it?"

"Of course not, she'll be angry, but you were deceived. I think you are overestimating her reaction," he observed. "If anyone has to fear for their life, I think would the person who deceived you."

Frost looked at the doctor in shock. "You believe me? I... How do you know I'm not lying?"

"Why would you lie?" Tofu asked, further shocking Frost. "Look, Frost, I know who have never liked Kasumi, but I also know you've had no ill intents towards her without good reason. I'm sure if you say you where tricked then you were. Kasumi is alright now, so there was no major harm done."

"Not really," Frost corrected.

"What do you mean?" Tofu asked in concern.

"Well, the restaurant... I kind of destroyed it," Frost answer, once more looking down at her feet.

"Oh," Tofu said to fill the moment as he thought. "Well, I'm sure everyone will understand."

"Yeah, sure they will," Frost replied, completely unconvinced.

"Frost, just trust me. Things will be fine. Now, stop packing."

Frost remained unconvinced, but appeared to trust the doctor and relented.

Watching all this, Selene felt a certain sense of power. You know, I'm the only one who can back up her story. This could actually be valuable. Smiling deviously, Selene slipped out.

XXXXX

Back at the examination room, Kasumi lay resting. I do hope this is all a big misunderstanding and not just a matter of Frost mishearing the person accused. The thought twisted Kasumi up, causing her to sit up, her fist clenched at her side as she considered that. No, Shampoo would still be here if something like that truly happened, she quickly concluded, easing her worry. Unless... she meant to deceive Frost. She really didn't like the idea of marrying Ukyo... No, that's silly. Why would she accuse me of such a thing then?

As Kasumi pondered this, she heard the front door fly open, and a pair of feet rush in. Shampoo soon appeared at the door, and with a happy cry of, "Kasumi," she nearly knocked Kasumi over as she launched into her with a hug. Kasumi let the Amazon hold her, until finally Shampoo looked up at her. "Kasumi, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kasumi reassured her.

"What happened?" Shampoo asked just as Ranko arrived. "Restaurant on fire. Shampoo worried you still inside."

"Ummm... well, it's hard... Shampoo, did you talk to Frost earlier?" Kasumi asked but Shampoo shook her head. "Okay, ummm... It's... difficult to explain," Kasumi offered which only seemed to anger Shampoo.

"Shampoo worried sick! What happen?" she demanded.

"Alright, I don't know the whole story, but tell you what I know. Just promise not to overreact," Kasumi implored, but gained only a partial nod from Shampoo.

Ranko smiled and waved. "I'll see you around, Kasumi."

"Wait, Ranko, aren't you going to stay?"

"I have to get going, and it seems like you have some stuff of your own to do. Don't worry, I'll meet up with you later and we'll talk, okay?"

"Okay," Kasumi conceded, and with one more smile, Ranko departed, leaving Shampoo looking at her in a very demanding fashion. "Right. Where to start?"

XXXXX

Early the next morning, Nabiki woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, and promptly tossed it across the room, burying her head back in her pillow. "I hate mornings," she mumbled through the pillow. It took a moment, but finally she coxed herself to get up and get dressed, before heading down to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast.

The last week had been quite enjoyable for Nabiki. No school. No alarm clocks. No Kasumi. In fact, she had joined her younger sister and several of their friends for a rest at hot-spring and the whole thing had turned out as a rather nice diversion from events back home. Nabiki had even managed to forget about her issues with her older sister for a few days. That was until Nabiki arrived home late last night to find out Kasumi was staying over for several days until she could find other arrangements.

Nabiki reached the bottom of the stairs and paused by the door to the common room to look in. Inside, Kasumi, Shampoo and Cologne were sleeping on quickly laid out mats. Nabiki thanked her lucky stars Kasumi had chosen to spend the night as a girl, sparing Nabiki the sight of her male half for a least a few more hours. "It won't last," Nabiki mumbled as she continued on her way to the kitchen and began morning preparations.

Nabiki was in the process of putting out some vegetables and yawning when Kasumi came in, cheerful and ready for the day. "Hello, Nabiki. Have a good week off?"

"It wasn't too bad," Nabiki replied.

"Here, let me help you with that," Kasumi said and retrieved some the vegetables Nabiki was holding. "I hear you went to some hot springs with Akane."

"Yeah. One of Akane's friends knows the owner so we got in at no charge," Nabiki explained as she set about cleaning and cutting the vegetables with Kasumi's assistance.

"Well, that's nice."

"It was pretty good until that old man showed up."

"Happosai?"

"Yes. He snuck along and he ended up fighting Akane most the time," Nabiki replied.

"That's too bad. I hope he didn't ruin things."

Nabiki hesitated then shook her head. "No, not really, at least not for me. He was more of a bother to Akane. Oh yeah, he also found some weird scroll under a rock there. He seemed rather excited about it. You might want to be on guard for something. God only knows what was on it."

"I will, thanks," Kasumi answered with a smile then the two of them heard Shampoo wake up and call out for Kasumi. "I better go," she said, heading for the door then paused. "Don't worry, Nabiki, I won't be here long."

Nabiki tensed up at hearing this. After several seconds, she looked back to see Kasumi had already left, and hung her shoulders. Damn it, she knows, she thought in despair.

XXXXX

Not that much later, the various residents, both ongoing and temporary, of the Tendo Dojo were gathered around the family diner table eating breakfast. Ukyo and Kasumi took opposite sides of the table, the former giving dirty looks to the latter. Meanwhile the adults held a third side to themselves.

The time pasted rather silently given the normal banter that took place around this table. Thankfully, Happosai chose that morning to be absent, keeping the events at in a relative calm. That is, until Hidenori cleared his throat.

"Ah yes," Soun began, taking the cue. "We've made a decision, Kasumi, Ranma, and-"

"You want me marry to Ukyo now," Ranma interjected, his eyes remaining fixed on his food.

Shocked, Soun looked to Genma and Hidenori, surprised that Ranma had already figured things out. After a moment, he turned back to Ranma. "Umm... yes, that's about it."

Ranma nodded calmly. "So, Pop, this is what you three decided on, huh?" Genma nodded. "That's what I thought." Ranma calmly put down his bowl of rice, stood up, observed closely by the others. Still calm, Ranma circled the table to stand next to his father, and finally the air of calm came to a sudden end. Hauling his father to his feet, Ranma put himself right into his face and yelled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Now son-"

"Don't 'now son' me! Did you even bother to consider how any of them feel about this, huh? Well did you? How they all feel about me married off to one guy? Well?"

"I... uh... well..." Genma tried to respond, but Ranma merely huffed and dropped his father back to the floor.

"I give up," Ranma said and left the room.

A moment passed in silence before Nodoka finally spoke. "That went well." The others could only respond with strained smiles.

XXXXX

About a half hour later, Ranma was walking alone on his way to school, a rather sour look on his face. His solitude was terminated when Kasumi came running up and joined him.

"You rushed off rather suddenly," Kasumi observed as she matched Ranma's pace.

"I needed to cool off," Ranma replied.

"I understand. You've always said you wanted the choice."

"Yeah, well..." Ranma muttered and looked over at his companion. "What's with the outfit Kasumi?"

"This?" she replied, looking down at her new white gi. "It's the only thing that survived the fire, and it would be inappropriate to go to school in dirty clothes. Shampoo, I'm afraid, lost all her stuff in the fire. She's borrowing some clothes from Akane for now."

"Sorry about that. So, how bad is the damage? I didn't get to see."

Kasumi looked of to the sky sadly. "The second floor is gone. The first floor is in better shape, but there is a great deal of water damage from the men putting out the fire."

"That's too bad," Ranma replied, looking down at the ground. "Do you guys have insurance?"

"Yes, but I doubt it covers attack by angry Amazon magus," Kasumi said with a weak smile as she looked back at Ranma.

"Yeah, I kind of doubt that myself," Ranma agreed with a slight smile of his own. "Look, Kasumi, it's nothing to do with you. It's just..."

"I know," Kasumi said in understanding as the two arrived at the entrance of Furinkan.

"Kasumi, did you... just get tired of saying no?"

"Hmh?"

Ranma swayed his head back and forth wondering how to reword himself. "I mean, you and Shampoo. You-"

"No. That's not the way it was with Shampoo," Kasumi corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just..."

"No, I understand. I do however believe that you shouldn't simply give up on what you want. I also believe though that you shouldn't discount a choice simply because it is being pushed on you. You never know, it might be the right one," Kasumi said with a wide smile and caused Ranma smile in return.

"How about you? What do you want, Kasumi?"

Kasumi thought for a moment then answered, "to be happy, and for Shampoo to be happy."

"Do you think you can be happy in this mess?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Ranma looked at Kasumi for a long moment then shrugged. "Neither do I." The pair exchanged smiles when the child Ms. Hinako ran up.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked, noticing Hinako seemed anxious.

"The supervisor at the girls' dorm just called. Some girl got Sakura to agree to a fight," Hinako answered.

"I see," Kasumi said with a nod. "I'll head over there right away. I'll see you in class, Ranma."

"Sure thing, Kasumi."

XXXXX

A little over a mile away in an abandoned lot, two girls were engaged in an intense battle, testing the very limits of each other's combat skills. One was Sakura, part time student, part time street fighter. Her second life had started a mere two years ago. She had always been an athletic girl, interested in a variety of sports and hobbies but she could never quite pin herself down to something. Then she had a chance encounter with one Ryu, a previous champion of a street fighting tournament.

Sakura had watched that man demolish a dozen thugs in mere seconds, and then simply walk away, leaving nothing more than his name behind. From that moment, Sakura had a goal in life, and she devoted herself to following in that's man's footsteps. In one short year she had built up enough skills that she had set off to hunt down her idol and formalize her training with him. That had lead to some interesting adventures, and many encounters, including one with the girl opposite her.

Her opponent was of an entirely different stock. Rich, ambitious, and intelligent, she was Karin Kanzuki, the daughter of her industrial parents. However, her lifestyle was not one of all pampering. In fact, Karin had devoted herself to martial arts to a near equal measure as Sakura. However, near was not good enough in their first fight when Sakura soundly defeated Karin.

This time was proving different however. In fact, the pair had already been fighting for near 15 minutes at the top of their ability and neither had gained any real advantage. Beyond that, they were both exhausted.

"You've... you've been practicing," Sakura said through heavy breath.

"Yeah. You... haven't been slacking off either," Karin replied, equally exhausted. "I thought you were dodging me transferring here."

"Hey, that wasn't my choice. That extended vacation didn't go over well with the administrators. It was either this or a reform school."

Karin smiled at that and laughed. "Yeah, well, I guess we couldn't have that. Alright, enough of a breather. Ready for round 2?"

Sakura only nodded and the two hardened their stances in preparation for anything the other had to offer. Unfortunately, the anything was to come was not from either of the girls. Instead a man stepped into the opening to the lot, and gained both girls attention with a shout.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fight, ladies, but I have orders, and I've waited long enough," the man said and suddenly many more men appeared behind him and began entering the lot. "And I guess I have to thank you for wearing each other out like that. That will make this all the more easy."

Karin glared at the man, while Sakura adjusted her position to be back to back with her opponent of mere seconds ago. "Friends of yours?"

"Hardly," Karin replied, "I can't say I know them at all."

"I don't suppose you'll come along quietly?" the man asked as his men encircled the girls.

"Um, let me think..." Karin replied. "Mmmm, no."

The man let out a false sigh. "Oh well, I tried. Get them boys, but don't rough them up too much." On cue, the men attacked, meeting a stubborn resistant from the two girls. Sakura spun into a kick, scattering several of their opponents, while Karin concentrated on dealing with each opponent as they came, making sure to leave as much damage as she could. She had little hope of actual victory, being so badly outnumbered, but she could leave a lasting impression. The battle did not last long. Sakura managed to drop two of her opponents before being knocked down and pinned from behind. Karin did little better, giving one man a broken nose while another received a good kick to the groin before she too was restrained.

"Now, wouldn't it have been easier to just surrender?" the man asked as he walked over to look down at them. "Tie them up and gag them both. We have a schedule to keep," he ordered and several of the men nodded as they grabbed ropes and tape. They did not get to use these implements as Kasumi walked into the lot.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kasumi said calmly as she approached.

"I hate interruptions," the men's leader said in irritation. "Get rid of her."

Several of the free roughens nodded and rushed toward Kasumi. They lasted a total of three seconds, each disabled with a single strike. The leader and remaining men watched this in shock. The two prone girls were equally shocked by the display, and quickly concluded that even at their full strength they could not have defeated the men so efficiently.

Finally, the leader shook himself back to his senses and glared back at his men. "Don't just stand there, fools, get her."

The men hesitated but finally obeyed and rushed forward, along with their leader in an effort to overwhelm Kasumi. Undaunted, Kasumi polished them off with as little effort as the first group then calmly walked over to Sakura and Karin. "I trust you are both okay."

"Yes, just some bruises, Ms. Tendo," Sakura answered.

"You know her?" Karin asked in surprise.

"I'm Sakura's... umm supervisor at school," Kasumi replied, helping the two girls to their feet. She looked back as several men from the first group recovered enough to begin a retreat. "Should I stop them?"

"Nah," Karin replied. "Let their boss deal with them. I'm sure they'll be in a ton more trouble from him than the law." Kasumi nodded in understanding, and looked back at the girls. "What is your name?"

"Kasumi Tendo," Kasumi answered.

"Kasumi Tendo, huh. Karin Kanzuki," Karin introduced herself then looked over at Sakura. "We'll finish this up later, Sakura."

"Sure thing," Sakura responded happily.

"Just be sure to schedule your duels after school," Kasumi interjected.

"I'll take that into consideration," Karin replied with a nod and left with a backwards wave.

"Sorry, Ms Tendo. Didn't mean to skip class. Me and Karin, we just-"

"I know. I have something similar with Ukyo," Kasumi replied with a smile of understanding. "Come on now, off to school."

XXXXX

Why did I accept this mission? Sissithississ asked himself as he clicked through the channels on his hotel room's television. I'm the leader of my clan, not some babysitter. I must have been drunk. Thing is, I don't drink. Maybe I should start. Finding nothing interesting, the snake warrior turned off the TV and lay back on his bed.

He was not resting long when a knock came at the door. "Now what does she want?" he mumbled to himself but quickly realized the knock was from the outer door, not the connecting door. He walked over to the door and opened it to be surprised at the sight of Herb. "Ah, Herb-sssama. What bringsss you here?" he asked as he stepped aside to let the dragon warrior inside.

"This is where you are staying?" Herb asked as she looked around the room.

"For the moment. I actually meant to asssk you how long you planned to ssstay ssso we could optimize our budget."

Herb considered for a moment then answered, "You should consider long term lodgings."

"I'll do that."

"Where is Lemon?"

"Ssshe has the room next to mine. Ssshe has been exhausted today and isss ssstill sssleeping, besssidesss occassionally bugging me for variousss thingsss."

Herb nodded then turned to address Sissithississ directly. "Kasumi was attacked last night. The Amazon magus is responsible. However, there is some question as to what made her do it. I have heard that she may have been deceived by some kind of fake Shampoo."

"And why are you telling me this, my lord?"

"No harm is to come to Kasumi. If there was indeed a person impersonating the amazon and you find out who did this, I wish to know immediately."

"Of courssse," Sissithississ answered. Herbed nodded in acceptance of that and turned and left without further word. Sissithississ scowled in thought then heard a rustling from the next room over and a sudden bang as a body hit the wall. He quickly headed over to the adjoining door and entered Lemon's room to find her quickly putting herself back under her covers. "Were you lissstening in?" Lemon hesitated but finally nodded. "You know, I do find it sssussspiciousss that you were taking an interessst in the Magusss jussst that morning. Do you know anything about thisss?"

"Me? No, of course not," she replied innocently.

Sissithississ studied her for nearly a minute then sighed. "Anyway, it doesss not matter. You heard the Prince. He would be upssset if harm came to Kasssumi. I sssuggessst you take that to heart." Sissithississ left her with those words and closed the door.

XXXXX

It was early in the afternoon when Cologne arrived at Dr. Tofu's clinic. She hopped inside to be greeted by the doctor. "Ah, Elder, I was expecting you'd come. You want to see Frost, don't you?"

"Yes, I have to get this whole incident sorted out."

Tofu nodded in understanding. "I'm afraid she's ill at the moment. She was up half the night worrying, and I'm afraid she developed one her headaches. She's also not letting me treat her. I think she's punishing herself."

Cologne nodded slightly. "Perhaps. Did she tell you what happened?"

"Most of it," he answered and lead Cologne into an adjacent room to sit. "It seems someone came here in the guise of Shampoo accusing Kasumi of... well."

"Yes, that much I heard. However, if Frost was tricked, how does she know it was not really Shampoo?" Cologne asked, stumping the doctor. "You must understand, neither Shampoo nor Frost are well accepted here, Frost for attacking Kasumi on her arrival and Shampoo simply because of this marriage. Although I personally do not believe Frost acted because of her own malice, I must be able to show that. As well, if she was deceived, I must show it was not Shampoo who indeed made the false accusation."

Tofu nodded in understanding, holding his chin in thought. "I see your problem. I'm afraid I cannot be much help in that regard. I did not see Shampoo arrive. Why don't you stay here and I'll see if I can get Frost up."

"Please," Cologne responded, "and if she refuses treatment again, tell her that I say she is to comply."

"Thanks. Wait here," Tofu replied with a smile and exited the room.

Cologne remained silent for a minute, closing her eyes to rest. Finally she tapped her staff on the ground and reopened her eyes. "Mousse, get out here." From under the cover of a nearby plant, Selene stepped out. "Don't think you fool me with that cursed body, now get out here."

"You knew?" Selene asked as she stepped out fully. Hearing her voice caused the elder to raise a curious eyebrow.

"I see, made you her familiar, did she? Very foolish of you."

The momentary surprise Selene felt quickly melted away as she grew angry. "You knew all along and you did nothing!"

"Of course. I am not your guardian. If I were, I would have told you to stay at the village. Count yourself fortunate. Not that long ago Frost would have turned you to a toad. She is obviously becoming more forgiving," Cologne replied with a wide grin, but then grew serious. "Enough of that. What happened here last night?"

Selene paused to think, obviously considering her response but finally came out with the truth. "Basically what the doctor just told you. A person arrived who looked and sounded just like Shampoo. Frost left before she knew the truth. I was actually the one who found out. She transformed right in front of me to look like Frost. Whoever it was, was good enough to fool the doctor as well because he spoke to her."

"I see. Troubling. Well, at least whoever this is seems unwilling to confront Kasumi directly. Or perhaps her true intent was to destroy the reputations of either Frost or Shampoo. Either way, having such a convincing shape-changer around is not good." Cologne hung her head in thought for a minute as Selene stood waiting.

Finally, the pink cat grew impatient and spoke. "Aren't you going to do anything about what Frost did to me?"

"No," Cologne answered without looking up.

"What?"

"I'm not your keeper, Mousse. As the old saying goes, you made your bed now sleep in it. You should never have used Frost in the manner you did, especially for this shortsighted attraction you have for my great granddaughter," Cologne responded, but that only caused Selene to grow angrier. "Besides, you'd be better suited to simply telling her that you chose to tell me the truth today. I can do little to force her to return you to normal, so getting on her good side would be the best thing you could do for yourself." Cologne stood back up and hopped out of the room, leaving Selene alone with that to consider.

Outside she met back up with the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor, but I have decided not to speak with Frost today. I have confirmed her account of events."

"Oh, I... how?"

"Perhaps you'd like to ask Frost about that, and her new cat. Good day to you," Cologne said with a farewell nod and left the building. Tofu stood confused for a moment then noticed Selene come out from the room.

"Her cat?" he repeated in confusion, looking down at Selene who remained silent.

XXXXX

"Karin Kanzuki! You met Karin Kanzuki!" Nabiki exclaimed as she and the other Tendo residents walked home from school.

"Is she someone special?" Kasumi asked.

"Special? Special? She's only the richest girl in Japan."

"Oh. How nice," Kasumi said, not taking any particular interest in the matter, irritating her younger sister that much more.

"Kasumi, how can you just call that nice? I'd die to meet her. Okay, actually, I'd die to be as rich as her, but meeting her is certainly high on my too do list."

"She wasn't all that much different than anyone else, Nabiki."

"Did you even talk to her?" Nabiki demanded.

"Briefly. We just basically exchanged names. Sakura would probably know more about her. They seem to be martial arts rivals."

"Sakura? She knows her too? Blast it all, why am I always the one left out on these things!" Nabiki exclaimed in exasperation.

"How do you figure you're left out of things, Nabiki?" Ranma countered. "You just happened to miss the boat on this one."

"You shut up," Nabiki retorted, but fell quiet as she thought.

The group continued on in silence for a moment until Kuno came rushing up to join them. "Kasumi Tendo, I have just heard the news. I, Tatewaki Kuno shall offer you the use of the Kuno Mansion until such time as you can mend the damage to your own abode."

"That's very kind of you, Tatewaki. You of course realize that Shampoo and her great grandmother also need someplace to stay."

Kuno paused a second, clearly having not considered that, but quickly adjusted to it. "Of course, they may stay at my dwellings as well. We have a large number of rooms and I am certain you will find them comfortable."

Kasumi looked over at Shampoo. "What do you think Shampoo?"

"Shampoo no mind," she responded although plainly she actually wasn't overly happy with the idea.

Kasumi turned back to Kuno. "I suppose that will be okay. I will have to speak with the Elder to ensure she approves as well."

"Excellent. I will inform Sasuke to make preparations at once. Oh, and do not fear my father. He does not plague my sister and I with his presence."

"That is good to hear," Kasumi said with some relief, and Kuno took his leave of the group.

After Kuno left earshot, Akane spoke up. "Do you think it is a good idea to stay with him, Kasumi?"

"It would be rude to refuse."

"Yeah, but he's... you know, interested in you."

"I know, but my options are limited at the moment. The dojo cannot take so many people staying there all at once for very long."

Akane nodded, accepting Kasumi's point. "Where's Makoto staying anyway?"

"She is staying at the dorm for now," Kasumi answered. "Ukyo, with your father leaving, you really should think about staying at the dorm as well."

Ukyo merely huffed her response.

"So, how long is it going to take to fix the restaurant?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi shook her head. "I'm not even certain we can. I already told you we probably won't be covered by our insurance, and the damage is extensive."

"Don't worry, Kasumi," Akane replied cheerfully. "You have a ton of good karma saved up. It has to pay off sometime."

Kasumi smiled and nodded, although she personally had little faith that such a thing was to happen. They walked on for a moment longer when Kasumi caught sight of Ranko standing at a street corner, apparently waiting. Upon seeing her, Ranko signaled to her and headed into a nearby ice-cream shop. "You all go on without me. I have to talk with Ranko."

"Kasumi," Shampoo began to protest.

"Shampoo, I'm certain she wishes to talk with me about some things, and I somehow think she would rather do that in private. Don't worry. I'll be along soon enough. You have to see about getting some new clothes anyway."

Shampoo frowned but relented and the grouped headed on its way as Kasumi entered the ice-cream shop and headed over to where Ranko was waiting.

XXXXX

"So... you're from another dimension," Kasumi stated to confirm, and, while wolfing down her third sundae, Ranko nodded.

"Dimension, parallel world, alternate reality... whatever you want to call it."

Kasumi nodded slowly. "I must admit, that is a little, strange."

"Strange ain't the half of it," Ranko said as she finished off the last of her ice-cream, spooning out as much as she could. "There's another dimension too, where everyone else went... well sorta. They merged together."

"So, why didn't you go there?"

Licking her spoon clean, and looking at the dish dejectedly, Ranko answered, "I couldn't. Well, that's not exactly right. I could, but I couldn't merge with my counterpart there. We... weren't compatible."

"I see," Kasumi said with a nod.

"You're still wondering who I really am, aren't you?" Ranko said as she put down the dish and looked at Kasumi. Kasumi only smiled. "Please don't spread this around. I really don't want to get a bunch of pity I don't really need, but I'm... Ranma."

"Oh, so in your world Ranma was born a girl," Kasumi concluded, causing Ranko to face fault. "No?"

"No. Kasumi, I was a guy every bit as much as this world's Ranma. But, when my dimension starting falling apart... it's a bit hard to explain it all. I don't understand it all myself, in the end I had to get this anti-magic field put on me. I was a girl at the time so I got stuck this way."

"And there is no cure?" Kasumi asked with a sad look.

"Nope. Magic don't work on me at all anymore. You saw what happened last night. Zip. I know what you're thinking, but don't sweat it. I made this choice myself, and I plan to live by that choice. I mean, I've been thinking about it and it's not like it is all that bad. It's not like I got trapped as a parrot or something. I'm still human, and in your world nobody knows me, so I can start fresh."

"It still seems like an awful burden to bear," Kasumi replied, but Ranko only shrugged.

"Yeah, but what are you going to do. I'll get used to it. But, I really don't want everybody feeling sorry for me so if you could keep that to yourself..."

"I'll try, but I promised Shampoo not to keep secrets from her. But, she won't tell anyone, I know, and I'll only tell her if she asks."

Ranko looked a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. "Guess that will do. Speaking of Shampoo, you and her... are getting married?"

"We're already married," Kasumi replied plainly causing Ranko's eyes to go wide in shock.

"Already? But I heard... I thought you guys were planning the wedding."

"Oh, maybe you heard that we were thinking of having another formal ceremony. We've already been married by Amazon and Chinese law. It was... informal though."

Ranko nodded, understanding. "And she knows you're really a girl?"

"Yes."

"And she's fine with that?"

"At first it was a rather sticky issue, but we seem to have overcome that," Kasumi replied. Ranko shook her head, trying to absorb that information, when Kasumi started to ask, "Ranma-"

"Ranko. Please, just call me Ranko."

"Oh, of course, Ranko. Um, I assume since you did not know that, that your world is different from mine. How so?"

"Many things I've noticed so far. I mean, just for starters you were never a martial artist in my world. Shampoo wanted to marry me in my world. This Frost girl was never here, and neither was that other girl I seen at the Tendos'."

"I believe you mean Herb. She has a curse like yours, and is also trapped in her female form, but she may be able to reverse that if Frost ever fixes that kettle."

Ranko took a second to absorb that then continued. "Well anyway, she wasn't here. That restaurant of yours was called the Nekohanten in my world. Shampoo was cursed to change into a cat. Ukyo liked dressing up as a guy most the time. What else... Well, there's probably lots more I just haven't seen yet. Say, how did you get into martial arts anyway?"

"Our parents decided to raise my Ranma along with Akane so they could get to know each other before they married. I went to live with Uncle Saotome because of this. I trained with him."

"Ah, I think I get it now. So, instead of Pop teaching me, he taught you. Weird, but it works. And that's why you got married to Shampoo I bet. When I met her, I was a girl, but I bet you were a guy."

"That's right," Kasumi confirmed.

"That makes sense. Yeah. Tell me, I haven't seen Ryoga around or Mousse. I don't suppose you met Ryoga, but Mousse-"

"No, I know Ryoga. I walked with him to his school some years ago. I also know Mousse, although he hasn't been around lately."

Ranko nodded. "Well, if he does show up again, he may be sporting a new curse if he's anything like my Mousse."

"Oh dear, I hope not. He has to know the danger of Jusenkyo by now."

"Never stopped him in my world. I wouldn't worry about it. He'll show up eventually," Ranko said and looked out the window. "Actually, I was going to ask you if I could come work for you. I've been camping out mostly up till now, but I really need to get some money. I guess that is out now."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could... or perhaps I can. If you truly mean to continue your life as a girl, I could see if I can get you into our girls' dormitory. It has plenty of space and you get free food. Of course, you'd either have to work at the school, or even attend classes. I assume you haven't graduated yet. You could join my class."

Ranko pondered this for a moment. She didn't particularly enjoy school, but it was a fact of life, and getting a roof over her head and free food to boot was nothing to sneeze at. "Sounds good. I obviously haven't got any records or anything."

"Neither does Shampoo. That shouldn't pose a problem."

"Great," Ranko replied enthusiastically. "Oh, one more thing Kasumi. My world was a bit ahead of yours, so I might be able to help you out some more with stuff to come. Could save you a lot of trouble."

"That would be very nice. Thank you, Ranko."

The redhead waved off the thank you and stood up. "It's no problem. I guess I should let you go. I'm camping out under the bridge by the river a couple blocks from your Dad's place. You know it?"

"Yes, I do. I'll try to get you into the dorm as soon as possible."

"Thanks, and thanks for the food."

"You're welcome," Kasumi said as Ranko waved a goodbye and left. Kasumi continued to sit for a moment, pondering what Ranko had told her. I definitely see the resemblance now, and she didn't seem to be lying. How very strange. Oh well. Concluding there was nothing more to be done here, Kasumi headed out and back on her way home.

Since she was on her own, Kasumi decided to take a walk by the restaurant. She had not had a chance to personally see the damage, and she wanted to get a better idea of it herself. Soon she was standing in front of a burned out building, only half standing, that used to be her home.

"Oh my," Kasumi said softly and sadly as she examined the remains. Little was recognizable, and there was no doubt that repairs would be expensive. Kasumi took a moment to look back down at her white gi and marveled that it had survived unscathed. "Pierre did not exaggerate when he said it was resilient."

As she looked back up she noticed a particular man coming out from inside. She recognized him as a Mr. Sato. He was for a local developer that had been interested in purchasing the restaurant for sometime to develop a mall in the area. Kasumi had naturally refused but he had persisted several times. No doubt he had heard about the fire. Kasumi did not particularly feel like speaking with him at the moment, but he spotted her and headed over before she could escape.

"Kasumi Tendo, nice to see you again."

"Hello, Mr. Sato," Kasumi replied with a weak smile.

"Ah, I see you're not happy to see me," he said with a grin. "I know what you're thinking, but that's not why I'm here. In fact, I have some stuff for you." Sato walked over to a nearby car and retrieved his briefcase. He then opened it, and began handing Kasumi a large number of papers.

"What is all this?" Kasumi asked and she tried to examine the ever growing pile of paper work being forced upon her.

"Contracts, waivers, blueprints, and some other stuff to."

"For?"

"For your new restaurant. I've been authorized by my employer to offer to reconstruct the San Cheng Huang. Not only that, I'm also authorized to expand the premises into several of the nearby lots that my company also owns and to expand the building appropriately. It's all their in the paper. Realize this was a rush job, so it's all a bit rough. We just got word of it this morning. You don't have to accept now. You can take the opportunity to look the papers over for as long as you require. Also, the blueprints are preliminary and my company will be glad to change them to meet any further specification you have."

Kasumi stood stunned by all this. Finally, she asked, "Why?"

"I do not know that myself, Ms. Tendo. I was told to simply give you this letter and you'd understand. My card is there somewhere. It has a number which you can reach us. I have to be off. Call me when you've made your decision. Workers will be available as soon as you are ready to go." Bowing, Sato left Kasumi with the mound of paper and a letter which he handed to her as he left.

Kasumi adjusted the load to get access to the letter and opened it. Immediately she noticed the letter head was from Kanzuki enterprises. Is that Karin's family's company? Kasumi asked herself as she looked down at the letter.

XXXXX

Dear Kasumi Tendo,

I did not get the proper chance to thank you for your help today. I must apologize for my recklessness. I will remember in the future to conduct my affairs under proper supervision.

Anyway, it is not my family's policy to overlook those who help us. I heard about your particular problem, and I've decided to help you out. Everything is on the up and up, I can assure you. We don't engage in dirty tricks in my family. Think of this as my way of thanking you.

Yours,

Karin Kanzuki.

XXXXX

Kasumi blinked as she finished reading the letter, remembering what Akane had said earlier about Karma. "I guess I better take this all home," Kasumi said aloud and headed home, still rather amazed.

XXXXX

Happosai sat on the roof of the Tendo home, pondering the scroll in front of him with a greatly perplexed look on his face. After a moment an idea came to him and with a suddenly confident look he turned the scroll upside down. However, his confidence quickly left him as that didn't help.

Suddenly, Ranma stepped on the old master, snatching the scroll out of his hands. "What's this you got, old man?"

Happosai freed himself from under Ranma's weight and jumped up to retrieve the scroll. "Give that back," he ordered, but Ranma dodged the attempt.

"What is it?"

Huffing, Happosai discontinued his attempts to retrieve the scroll, instead opting to sit back down and begin smoking his pipe, looking masterly. "It's an ancient and powerful technique, the most potent attack move in the Anything Goes Style, so dangerous I decided it better to seal it away that let it be used any longer."

"Uh huh, so why do you have it now?" Ranma asked as he turned the scroll from side to side while examining it.

"I reconsidered. After all, it is the discipline in the use of a technique that counts, not the technique itself."

Ranma looked down at the old man skeptically. "Sure, old man. Looks like a bunch of chicken scratches to me," he commented and was promptly hit on the head with Happosai's pipe, causing him to smash face first into the roof.

"How dare you doubt your master, boy! Have you no respect?"

"For an old pervert like you, no," Ranma replied as he picked himself up. "If this technique is so great, how do you do it?"

"I'll leave that up to you, boy. I encrypted the scroll so that none but the most worthy could decipher it. Let's see if you're up to the task," Happosai said and left the roof.

Ranma again looked skeptically, and examined the scroll more closely. Yeah, right. Encrypted my butt! The old man's handwriting is just totally unreadable. Shaking his head, Ranma pocketed the scroll just as Ukyo's scream came from down below. Ranma moved to investigate but he quickly deduced the reason for the scream as Happosai's form suddenly shot into the sky from the direction of the scream. "That guy is intolerable!" Ranma mumbled as he dropped down to the ground to check on his new fiancée, finding her standing at the entrance to the Tendo home, panting heavily in anger. "Ukyo, you alright?"

"I'm... fine," she managed to get out then quickly calmed and looked over at Ranma.

"Come to get your stuff?" Ranma asked, causing the chef to look away self consciously. "Where you been hiding it, anyway? I'm surprised no one noticed over all this time." Ukyo muttered something unintelligible in response. "Aw, don't worry about it. I told you, I'm not mad."

"This... just wasn't... I didn't..." Ukyo tried to respond but finally fell silent from lack of words.

Ranma nodded in understanding, walking up next to her. "This wasn't exactly my idea of how things would turn out either," he commented then paused, growing more serious. "Ukyo, are you okay with all this?"

Ukyo grew very nervous at the question and began playing with the fingers, looking away. "You... you mean the marriage."

"Yeah."

"Well... I... umm... yeah. I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Ranma asked. "You're really okay about being marriage to Kasumi?"

Ukyo suddenly grew tense, her face twisting into a disgusted look. However, that only lasted a second and she once more looked at Ranma, this time much more confident. "As long as it is with you, I... don't care," she blurted out, and almost immediately lost the confidence that allowed her to speak. "Umm... you?"

Ranma paused to think. "I can't really say for sure, but I think I'm willing to give it a try."

"Really?" Ukyo asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what's so surprising about that?"

"I'm mean... it's just that you've always... you know, said you wanted the choice to yourself," Ukyo replied.

"Yeah, I said that, and I still do, but I think at least I should see if this is the choice I don't want to make before I say I won't do it," Ranma responded but then added. "That doesn't mean I'm going to go through this, I'm just saying I'll consider it."

"Of course, of course," Ukyo replied quickly. The two shared a smile for a moment then noticed Kasumi entering the yard, a large stack of papers in hand. Ranma moved to help her, while Ukyo's mood darkened slightly.

XXXXX

In a darkened room, a man sat on a chair, his eyes fixed on the large monitor in front of him. On the screen was displayed a zoomed in view of the battle between Karin and Sakura. The stats for each fighter rolled by at the side of the display, constantly being updated.

"Interesting," he murmured to himself as he watched, not really paying attention as the door to his rear opened and the thugs from earlier hobbled in.

"Sir, we..." the leader began to say but the man silenced him with an upraised arm. The thugs remained silent as they watched, seeing their own confrontation with the girls, and then Kasumi.

Finally, the display paused as the thugs retreated. The man sat back in his chair. "Not an impressive performance, gentlemen."

"I can explain," the leader the group offered but was again silenced with an upraised arm.

"Your excuses would only irritate me. Take your men and leave. Consider yourselves lucky that you have merely lost your commission. You squandered a valuable opportunity. Now, go."

"Yes sir," the leader replied and gesturing to his men they all filed out.

The man at the console then sat forward again to replay the video, this time studying the stats. "Yes, interesting," he repeated to himself. Another minute passed before the door opened again and two women entered. "Greetings. I trust you are well," the man said without looking back. One woman walked up next to him to watch the screen and began twirling a hat on her finger as she did so. The other remained on guard at the door, stoic and unemotional.

"You used those men," the woman watching the screen commented with some amusement.

"Of course. Although capturing Sakura and Karin would have been a positive result, observing Kasumi Tendo in action is an equally positive result. Indeed, I must say I'm impressed. Sakura and Karin's reading are exceptional, no doubt, but they pale in comparison to our new subject."

"And what of the treatment?"

"That, I'm afraid, has produced less than optimistic results. Sakura has shown no continued signs of the energy, and even when we did get her to use it, the effect was momentary. Kasumi has shown further signs of the energy field, but she has consistently rejected it since the fight she had in the woods. I suspect her human personality is incompatible with it."

The woman stopped spinning the hat, and looked over at the man. "That is not acceptable, doctor. I must have a stable user of the Dark-Hado."

"Indeed. There is still is Kasumi's other personality. Her cat-mind is not nearly as disciplined and given our earlier observations, even without treatment, she is a strong possibility. However, Sakura, I believe, we can discount." The man froze the image on screen and turned his chair to address the woman directly. "I still do not understand why you are reluctant to test the other known users."

"Even I dare not trifle with the one, and the other has already proven himself incompatible with me."

"I see. So, you need someone new, who has not yet embraced the power enough to become dangerous, yet is still open to it."

"Exactly," the woman replied then looked back at the screen. "So then, does this Kasumi Tendo meet my requirements or not?"

"I cannot say for certain of course, but I believe she just might. I advise bringing her in. We can run our final tests here."

The woman nodded then chuckled. "Perfect."

"We will need sometime to re-equip the facilities, you understand. They are designed with far less troublesome people in mind."

"How long?"

"A week, maybe two," the man replied.

"That will suffice," the woman said with a nodded and turned to depart.

"I will require the continued use of your... assistant and perhaps some others. As you can see, Ms. Tendo is more than a match for my normal resources."

The woman stopped at the door, and looked over at the other woman with a grin. "Of course. Just realize she is still my property in the end."

"Of course," the man echoed.

Nodding, the one woman turned to the other. "Shadow Lady, I leave you under the command of this individual for now. Obey his orders as you would mine." Without further word, the woman left, leaving the guard behind.

The man finally stood up and walked over to her. He looked her in the eyes for a long moment, a curious look on his face. "How must it be, I wonder, trapped in your own body, only able to obey," he pondered aloud, gaining no response from the woman. "Ah well, we have much work to do." Shadow Lady showed no signs of response, merely staring off into space.

**End Chapter 31 **

So, who the heck is Ranko you may be wondering? Well, she is indeed Ranma from another dimension. Specifically she comes from another story of mine, namely Most Unlikely of Friends. However, for the most part you can think of her as Ranma at the end of the anime continuity with the slight addition of her magic invulnerability.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Special thanks as always go to T. H. Tiger for creative assistance in writing this thing, and all my other pre-readers. Later.


	32. Chapter 32: Setting the stage

Ranma 1/2

A Scary Thought

**Chapter 32**

Ranko was now of the considered opinion that she had landed herself in some kind of twisted altered-reality where things were just a little off, yet strangely familiar. Of course, as she kept having to remind herself, that was exactly what had happened and it was no dream. Now visitor of at least two different worlds, Ranko was finding the latest the strangest. Certainly most of that was due to her being here the longest, but certain elements were just so jarring to her established assumptions that it was taking a lot of getting used to.

First and foremost among those jarring changes was Kasumi Tendo. Where Ranko had come from, Kasumi and an unimposing figure, ever cheerful and optimistic. She always seemed to brighten the room up a little bit when she entered, but in general she was not a person you made a big deal about. In truth, the Kasumi Ranko once knew was little more than a background fixture most the time and not someone Ranko ever gave much serious consideration.

Not so with this Kasumi. Comparing the two was not like comparing night and day to be sure, but there were some striking differences which went well beyond the simple matter of Kasumi being proficient in the martial arts. She still had that cheerful smile, but she did not display it nearly as often. Instead, she seemed more introspective than Ranko was used to, as well as having an odd, and seemingly contradictory, capability of understanding nearly anything, but at other times being utterly oblivious to what should be obvious.

Unlike the old Kasumi, this Kasumi was the center of everyone's attention it seemed. Whether directly or indirectly, nearly everyone Ranko once knew, and even many Ranko never knew, were tied to Kasumi. Ranma was Kasumi's fiance. Ukyo was Kasumi's rival. Kuno was Kasumi's suitor as were Ryoga and Herb apparently. It went on and on like that, and from Ranko's point of view it was very strange. She was used to being the center of attention, but in this world she was just another one of the girls.

What was even stranger to Ranko was finding herself inexplicably linked to Kasumi too. Here, probably one of the few women in Ranko's old life that she rarely ever dealt with was now the person she was dealing with the most. In a way it made Ranko wonder if there was some cosmic significance to this, if somehow Kasumi had some bizarre karma thing going that just attracted others to her in this world. And, if such was the case, did that mean in her former world Ranko had some similar thing going on? However, in the end, Ranko dismissed these philosophical thoughts, deeming them too metaphysical to be considered.

Oh, and who could forget this one little detail: Kasumi was married to Shampoo. Not engaged, not being fonded over, married. And what was even more startling was that both girls were not only fully aware of the situation they were in, but perfectly happy with it. This particular change had been one of the harder ones to swallow. Ranko had been warned not to mess in that particular affair, and she was glad she had been. She had no doubt she would have interpreted things incorrectly and possibly tried to 'fix' things when in fact neither girl considered anything 'broken'.

In fact, both girls were very happy with this arrangement. That rarer Kasumi smile was much more common when Shampoo was about, and the only time Ranko could remember Shampoo quite so happy was during her last cross-dimensional excursion when the amazon was reunited with her fiancé in that world, who also happened to be Ranko's counterpart. This was particularly evident when Ranko had gone to get the amazon during Kasumi's little confrontation with Frost. It took about 6 firemen to hold Shampoo back from rushing into the burning remains of the restaurant to look for Kasumi, who thankfully wasn't there. She had never seen the amazon so worried, nor so relieved and thankful to hear Kasumi was safe. On top of everything else she had seen that had proved to Ranko that this was not something to be messed with.

What perhaps was the most strange about this situation was, that if you took Kasumi out of the picture, Shampoo did not seem any different than the Shampoo Ranko had once known. The old speech pattern. The old hairstyle. Even her whole attitude. They all reminded Ranko of her old Shampoo. In fact, when Kasumi wasn't around, Ranko often found it easy to slip into her old manner with the amazon, which naturally this Shampoo found puzzling.

However, where it was easy to make this mistake with Shampoo, Kodachi was a completely different matter. Ranko had only run into the gymnast a few times, but those few encounters had made it abundantly clear that this was not the Kodachi of old. Oh, she didn't look much different, but where the looks were the same, the attitude was another matter. Mischief rather than mayhem seemed to be this Kodachi's way. In fact, whereas the old Kodachi tended to creep Ranko out, Ranko instead found herself warming up to this one.

As to Kodachi's brother, Ranko's jury was still out on him. He had numerous very obvious signs of being no different, but there were more subtle signs that he was. She had still yet to peg it down, but he did not come off to her as quite the nuisance as the version she was used to did. Of course, Ranko often thought that may simply be because he had not turned his attentions to her, but she was not sure that was all of it.

Then came two people Ranko knew well, for different reasons: Akane and Ranma. Akane acting as Kodachi's friend was an initial shocker but quickly understood when the gymnast's new attitude became clear. She was still pining over Tofu in this world, and in place of her little P-chan she instead had her little C-chan, which, unfortunately for Ranko, was a cat. Other than those modest differences, Akane seemed little different from her other self, save perhaps having a slightly more easy going attitude. Although, relative to her other self, that wasn't saying much.

As for Ranma, Ranko couldn't help but measure him up next to herself, being her counterpart and all. His martial arts had clearly suffered in this world, although he was still probably one of the most formidable fighters around. His constant fights with Akane were par for the course, although thanks to Akane's easier attitude they rarely ended quite as badly as Ranko's once did with her Akane. But, one thing was definitely missing between the two, that feeling. Ranko had avoided this world's Akane because of that feeling, scared it just might come out. This Ranma, however, looked to be still undecided in his relationships.

All this was interesting, but as the days passed by, Ranko was finding it increasingly easy to view these new versions of old friends as the norm rather than the ab-norm. Together with many of the new faces that Ranko still had yet to acquaint herself with yet, this was looking like a nice place to set down some roots. Of course, to set roots, one needed a home, and the girls' dormitory was to be Ranko's.

A week ago these plans had been set out, and today was Ranko's first day in the new place. The building was totally new to this world, which was only natural as it was built as a consequence of Kasumi's new abilities and job. This, along with the fact that nearly everyone in the dorm was a new face to Ranko meant that as she came to rest her bags at the front door to the facility, Ranko was feeling more than a little nervous.

"Ranko!" one such new face called out in greeting as Ranko entered. Ranko had in fact already met her earlier, but only briefly and had yet really to get to know the girl. One thing Ranko immediately noticed, she felt kind of tiny next to her.

"Makoto, right?" Ranko as the girl came over to her.

"Yeah, that's me. Kasumi asked me to show you around," Makoto replied with a nod and smile and grabbed one of Ranko's bags. "Really, there's not much to it. T.V. room is over there. We share it, so if there's anything particular you want to watch make sure to book the time, although there doesn't seem to be much trouble with that. Kitchen is at the end of the hall, and the laundry room is right next to it," she explained as she lead Ranko to a set of stairs and up. "There's a washroom and shower on each floor. Ms. Mizuno's room is at the end here. There's the study room, and the main closet should you need any extra bedding or such, and that's about it. The rest are just our rooms." The pair stopped in front of one particular door. "And this is yours. You sure you want Ukyo as your roommate?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, she's a bit... Oh, never mind. But, if you want to switch, you can come join me. I got my room all to myself so I don't mind," Makoto answered as she showed Ranko into the room. "Doesn't look like Ukyo is in."

"Thanks," Ranko said as she entered, placing her bags next to the open bed. "So, you've been living with Kasumi up till now?"

"Pretty much. I was helping out with the restaurant. I hope they get it fixed soon. I don't mind the break, but it's kind of dull around here after school sometimes."

Ranko smiled back knowingly and nodded. "Yeah, I bet."

"Okay then, if you need anything just call. I got to get ready to go. You should too," Makoto said with a brief wave then headed off to her room across the hall.

Ranko sat on the bed for a moment, thinking then began bouncing up and down slightly on the mattress. Hmmm... Not used to this. I always sleep on the floor, she thought then turned her attention to Ukyo's side of the room. The chef's side was rather spartan at the moment, barely having any signs of being lived in at all. Ranko had yet to meet Ukyo, but she had gathered together enough to come to the conclusion Ukyo was much rougher than the Ukyo Ranko was familiar with. Finally, Ranko shrugged, putting the thoughts aside for the moment, and gathered together some fresh clothes and headed over to the shower.

XXXXX

Across town at the Kuno mansion, Kasumi was in a rather chipper mood. Despite recent events, namely her home burning to the ground, and an attempted assassination by Frost, all was quite well. The San Cheng Huang was already in the midst of reconstruction, and the new establishment promised to be something to behold. In the meantime, Kasumi, along with Shampoo and Cologne, were staying with the Kuno's which, so far, had not been the disaster some had been predicting.

Tatewaki had managed to largely restrain himself, thanks in part, no doubt, to some evil looks from Shampoo whenever he didn't. The biggest worry had been Kodachi and Shampoo; Kasumi's amazon bride had still yet to truly forgive the gymnast for trying to muscle in on Kasumi, regardless of the fact that Kodachi did not know the truth of Kasumi's identity at the time. Thankfully, Kodachi appeared to have enough foresight to know this would be an issue and avoided Shampoo most the time, and when that wasn't possible, simply avoided aggravating her. After a few days of tension, Shampoo seemed to finally let the enmity drop and things went fairly smoothly.

Right now, Kasumi was taking a brief respite before heading off to school, and using the time to meditate. The principal had been mysteriously absent for the last several days, and Kasumi had a growing bad feeling that he was planning something. Still, she had extracted from him the promise to give her veto privilege on any new school rules, so she was uncertain exactly what he could do. That did not make the feeling go away, though.

"Any luck?" Cologne asked, causing Kasumi to open her eyes to see the elder balanced on her staff at the doorway to Kasumi and Shampoo's room.

"Pardon?"

"Relocating your center. You've been trying for some weeks now."

"Oh," Kasumi acknowledged then shook her head in reply. "I feel it. It is like it is just out of my reach, but it seems closer than before."

Cologne nodded in understanding then smiled. "Nothing to be worried about. I am still somewhat surprised you managed it at all at your age. It will come in time. That is one thing about it, it cannot be forced."

"True," Kasumi conceded as she got to her feet. "Elder, Shampoo told me you plan on leaving soon."

"Did she?" Cologne wondered idly then shrugged. "Well, she was right, although I did say I was in no particular rush to do so." The elder again smiled as she noticed a concerned look on Kasumi's face. "Come now, I can't be babysitting you forever. I have matters of my own to attend, as I'm sure you're aware."

"It's just... with Ukyo... and there is still so much more I can learn," Kasumi explained.

"There is little I can do about Ukyo. You chose to take her as your mate, understandable given the options. Unfortunately, she seems little interested in my advice. Perhaps you can get Ranma to impress upon her the importance of adhering to the Amazon laws. Beyond that, there is not much I can recommend," Cologne explained, and motioned for Kasumi to join her in a walk.

"As for your training, you have come remarkably far in a very short time. Your chi-control is excellent, and you've mastered some very advanced techniques already. You have shown that can go quite far with merely the scrolls I provide."

"Still, it is not the same as actual training with someone," Kasumi pointed out.

"Indeed. However, for particulars it will do in my absence. I think what you need most is knowledge of some fundamentals which you can mold as you see fit. In that regard, I plan to give you more than a few lessons before I depart. In truth, I think you may find yourself beyond my ability in not so short a time," Cologne admitted, and cut off a protest from Kasumi. "Such is only natural. Oh, I have many a trick you will not know for some time, but these small matters rarely matter in overall effectiveness. It is good that my great granddaughter found you."

Mention of Shampoo caused Kasumi to involuntarily smile and blush.

"Speaking of your training, now that everything here seems to be settled for the moment, we should get some done," Cologne said, gaining a nod from Kasumi.

"I'm ready," Kasumi replied.

"Good, then we'll begin after school today, no sense in further delay. Your chi-control has progressed to the point that I think you are ready for some more advanced lessons." The pair stopped just outside Tatewaki training room to hear the boy practicing, bringing a frown to the elder's face. "Of course, these young suitors of yours could use some pointers themselves."

"Ranma is progressing, I think," Kasumi offered. "His father, and grandfather Happosai's training seems to have improved his abilities substantially."

"Then you favor him then?" Cologne asked with an upraised eyebrow.

Kasumi looked away, uncertain. "I don't know. He is nice, but then so are the others. They fight so often I have had little chance to even compare them properly. And Shampoo, she is completely uninterested in all of them. To be honest, I could not marry any of them now, not unless Shampoo could be happy with them."

"Indeed," Cologne agreed with a nod. "And should the matter be forced? Ukyo is, after all, of her own mind on the subject."

Kasumi looked down at the floor, pensive. "I could not accept such a marriage, even if it means I have to live as a man."

Cologne nodded, but smiled. "Let us ensure it does not come to that." Kasumi looked up and shared the elder's smile of optimism. Yes, great granddaughter, you have caught yourself quite the woman here. Perhaps it is time to ensure you get an equally worthy husband as well, she thought. Nodding slightly to herself, unnoticed by Kasumi, Cologne began making a few plans.

XXXXX

Back at the girls' dormitory, Ranko was currently enjoying her first true warm shower. It was incredibly weird. Despite all the little hardships she had gone through, the one funny thing was she had never been able to douse herself in hot water as a girl. She kept expecting to change into a boy, but of course that ability was now gone, replaced with her immunity to magic. Although she had many a hot shower as a boy, the sensation seemed somehow different as a girl.

Just my imagination, Ranko assured herself as put her face in stream of water and tried to relax. It's funny, I've been trapped in this form before, but this time feels so different. Probably because it's final, but still... Maybe something more happened? Somehow, I just don't feel the same as I expected. Ranko shook away the thought as currently unanswerable, and turned to wash her hair. She had been making a concerted effort to grow it out, to put as much of the identity of 'Ranma' behind her. However, given how little time had passed nothing much had changed. When Kasumi nearly recognized her, she had realized this. Now, she had rid herself of the pigtail, opting instead for a loose ponytail. A quick trip to the local hairdresser had further changed the style making her look far more distinct from her old self. She didn't know whether it was that simple change or that combined with everything else around her, but somehow, unlike the other times, she didn't feel so trapped.

As Ranko continued to relax, she heard a pair of feet against the tiled floor. Her eyes shot open just in time to see a completely naked Ukyo walk by, bound for a nearby shower stall. Ranko immediately diverted her attention, concealing her anxiety as best she could. However, the brief feeling apparently caught the chef's attention.

"What's your problem?" Ukyo asked, almost in challenge.

"Nothing," Ranko offered lamely then amended, "You just surprised me, is all."

Ranko could feel Ukyo eying her for a long moment, before finally the other girl huffed and went on her way, causing Ranko to let out a long sigh of relief. The other shower started, and Ranko could hear Ukyo go through a quick wash down. Maybe I better get out of here before I blow it, she thought and moved to turn off the tap.

"Where do you know Kasumi from?"

Ranko swallowed nervously, quickly reviewing her story over in her head before answering. "Kasumi went to the same school as me."

"Really?" Ukyo asked. Ranko found herself unsure whether it was a simple prompt to continue, or a question born of skepticism.

"Yeah, she was a senior when I got there."

"Oh, so how is it she didn't know you?"

"Well, she wouldn't. I didn't talk to her much. She was just... sort of an idol of mine."

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh. I studied her style and everything," Ranko explained, hoping Ukyo bought it.

A long moment of silence passed before Ukyo responded. "You should have picked yourself a better role model." Feeling the conversation had been brought to a close, Ranko turned off her shower and headed quickly out of the room, covering herself with a towel.

Back in her room, she got dressed in her newly acquired school uniform. Ranko would have preferred not to wear it, but Kasumi had been insistent. It was, however, a small matter, so Ranko paid it little mind as she finished her preparations for school just as Ukyo entered the room. Fortunately, the other girl had chosen to dress herself in the bathroom and was merely finishing with her hair as she entered. "So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Ukyo asked as she too began final preparations for school.

"Wandering for the most part."

"Don't you have a home?"

"No," Ranko replied, putting on just the right amount of hesitation to hopeful make it sound like a bad subject. Ukyo apparently took it for that and dropped the matter, letting Ranko go. "See you at school Uc-chan," Ranko said and cringed the moment she said it.

"What?" Ukyo exclaimed, giving Ranko a very un-amused look.

"Sorry. A girl I knew once was called Ukyo too. Always used to call her that," Ranko quickly explained.

Ukyo huffed again. "Yeah, well, just don't be calling me that."

"Right, no problem," Ranko replied and rushed from the room, once again sighing in relief. Man, I feel like I just dodged an oncoming bull. Maybe staying with Makoto would have been better, she thought to herself then dismissed the consideration. No, maybe this is a good thing. It will keep reminding me how this world is different.

XXXXX

Back up in her room, Ukyo finished with her hair, and gave Ranko's bed a short look. That girl is a lousy liar, Ukyo thought with a frown. Not that I care. She can have her little secrets, as long as she stays out of my business. Nodding to herself, she got up and headed out at a more leisurely pace.

XXXXX

Selene sighed to herself as she arrived at Dr. Tofu's. Another day, another bit of torture, she thought idly to herself as she entered. At least Akane treats me better. This whole thing is getting really intolerable. You'd think she'd be appreciative that I backed her up, but no. Selene frowned, but continued on inside. It was pretty much the same routine every day. Sleep over at the Tendo's, come over to Tofu's and be miserable. She supposed this is exactly what Frost had in mind when leading her into this trap. Still, Akane had been a very welcome break.

Since learning of Selene's ability to speak, Akane had been wavering back and forth on how to treat her, as a person or as her pet cat. Obviously, for Akane, neither seemed totally appropriate anymore. Selene could sympathize. She hardly knew how to treat herself sometimes. However, despite this one problem, Akane was still a thousand times better to be with than Frost.

One thing Selene was finding increasingly strange and at the same time intriguing was the various conversations she had with the two girls. Frost had continued on with her habit of treating Selene almost like she treated her magical twin, often talking away absently without thought, even occasionally revealing a little tidbit here or there of her inner character. As of this date though, Frost had enough presence of mind to catch herself before going to far. Akane was another matter. To Akane, Selene was a friendly ear, a friendly female ear, and as such Selene was privy to a great deal of Akane's thoughts.

From these two things Selene had managed to piece together that Akane and Frost both were interested in Tofu. Akane was too unsure of herself to admit it to him, and Frost too proud, but it was clear to Selene. It was not overly surprising in Akane's case as Selene had known that for months, even arranging a certain date some time ago. Kodachi had almost taken the blame for that one, but in fact it had been Selene, or rather Mousse, who had sent the letters to get the two together. Of course, it didn't turn out as well as planned. How was he to know at the time that Kasumi and Ranma would have a date at the same place? Mousse had planned on just watching out for Akane that night, but when he saw Ranma with Kasumi, he just couldn't contain himself. If that wasn't bad enough, Shampoo, Frost and Ukyo being there too didn't help matters any. As such, Selene did not deem it necessary to bring up that disaster, and Akane had largely forgotten about the little mystery.

When it came to Frost liking the doctor too, though, that had been a bit of a surprise. The magus so often professed her complete hatred of all things male that finding out she secretly was attracted to the doctor was almost enough to make Selene burst out in laughter. However, this was a valuable piece of info. The doctor seemed to actually be able to reason with Frost in a way no one else appeared able. No doubt this was due to his inhuman levels of patience with the young Magus's attitude. That could be useful. In fact it was so useful, Selene found herself wavering on her opinion on who she wanted the doctor to get together with.

In any case, romantic matters had to wait for the moment. It was time for her daily torture session, namely having to endure Frost until she saw fit to let her go. A few minutes passed as the cat did not find the magus at her usual places of work for that time of the day, and she headed off to the magus's room, finding the door closed. With a clever bit of cat dexterity, Selene jumped up and twisted the knob, allowing her entrance to the room, where she found Frost.

"Are you still asleep?" Selene asked as she entered Frost's room to find the magus buried in her covers, hiding her head. "Don't tell me you got another headache?" she continued then narrowly dodged a thrown pillow.

"Get lost! I'm tired."

Frowning, Selene moved into the room to examine the magus further. "I'm fine with that. Just release me from this stupid spell of yours-"

"I'd sooner toss you into the abyss," Frost retorted as she rolled over and buried her head in her remaining pillow. "Just leave me alone, Mousse. I'm exhausted."

Mousse? Hmm, she doesn't call me that normally, Selene thought idly as she scanned the room, wondering just what the cause of Frost exhaustion was. Nothing immediately presented itself, and Selene didn't much care anyway. It wasn't like she liked coming here, being Frost's effective slave, so if Frost wanted to sleep, that was fine by her.

She was just about to leave when a very startling sight caught her eye, the Kaisuifu. It was fully intact and sitting on the top of one of the shelves. She stifled a gasp, and quickly looked back at the magus to see if she had seen. Instead, the magus had apparently already drifted back to sleep. So, that's why she's so tired. Must have finished fixing it just last night, Selene thought with a devious smile. Well, time to put it to use then.

Giving the magus one last look to ensure herself that she was indeed asleep and not faking, Selene looked up at the kettle in contemplation. Frost had placed it well out of Selene's reach, even counting in her leaping ability. Still, that did not deter the cat as she had been practicing over the last week and she began to concentrate. No better time than the present to try this out, she thought. A moment passed then finally she felt the energies come to the surface. Quickly she molded them, and a few seconds later a newly human Selene rushed quietly over to the shelf to retrieve the artifact and sneak it out.

You're so stupid, Frost. You forgot to order me not to use this, Selene thought with a gleeful smile as she sneaked into a nearby examination room with a working faucet. Now, all I need is some hot water and it's back to normal for me. Well, semi-normal at least, she amended, remembering her locked form was but one of many enchantments she was under, but it was still probably the most annoying.

Selene quickly poured hot water from the tap into the kettle, counting off the seconds, and looking nervously behind her to ensure she had not been discovered. Finished at last, she picked the kettle up, positioned it over her head, and poured. However, much to her dismay, all it did was get her wet. What the heck? Selene thought with a frown then an idea hit her. It's a kettle. Maybe I need to heat the water inside it.

Selene just started to move for the kitchen to test out the theory when she felt a sudden wave of fatigue. Damn it, not already. I just transformed. Despite her protest, she could hold her human form no longer and reverted to cat form, the kettle clattering to the floor as she did. Selene cringed, knowing this would undoubtedly bring her unwanted attention.

"Now, what was that?" Dr. Tofu asked as he came into the room. Selene looked up at him innocently and meowed. "Selene?" the doctor said as he looked down at her and noticed the kettle. He shook his head at the cat, and picked up the kettle. "You need to be more careful, and how did this get in here? Hmmm… don't remember this kettle? Maybe it is mother's?" Tofu wondered aloud to himself as he exited the room, frustrating Selene.

Great, just great, she thought in annoyance, and then headed out in pursuit the doctor. She stopped just outside as she found Cologne had entered and had pulled the doctor to a stop.

"The Kaisuifu?" the doctor repeated.

"Yes," Cologne confirmed as she took the kettle from the doctor. "It seems Frost has finally completed the repairs… although, something doesn't quite feel right." The elder turned the kettle over several times in examination, frowning.

"Oh, yes, I recall Frost working on that now. She was so exhausted this morning I just let her sleep."

"No doubt she used much of her energy to complete the repairs. Thank you doctor, I'll go speak with her." The doctor nodded and headed back on his way, while Selene glared at Cologne. "Oh, Mousse, I suppose you want this."

"Of course I do!"

Cologne shrugged and laid the kettle on the floor. "Go ahead, but I'm afraid it will do you no good."

"What? Why not?" Selene asked as she rushed over to the kettle.

"I sense no magic aura on it. Physically it has been repaired, but its magic is not to be found."

Selene went into a state of shock at this. In disbelief she examined the kettle herself, looking for the aura, but she too found none. "I should have known," she said in defeat as she hung her head.

"Yes, but I wonder what the problem is," Cologne responded as she retrieved the kettle and headed over to Frost's room and entered. "Come child, time to awaken."

Frost moaned in her bed. "But elder, I'm tired," the magus complained, seeming very child like to Selene's ears.

"This will take but a moment," Cologne replied as she turned on the lights, forcing the young amazon to awaken. "I see you have made some progress," she said as she held out the Kaisuifu out to Frost.

Frost nodded sleepily as she sat up in bed. "Yes elder."

"I sense no aura though. What has happened?"

Frost frowned. "I tried charging it, but it needs a lot more power than I expected, about one hundred times my energy."

Cologne sighed as Selene face-faulted. "I was afraid of something like this. So, you can not restore its function?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that, and I figure I can make an energy battery, and charge that up to give me the necessary burst of energy needed to complete the magic on the kettle. The only problem is, it will take me more than three months to charge the battery enough to do it," Frost explained.

Cologne nodded with a grim look on her face. "That is… unfortunate. Herb has already been in his female form for nearly five months already. I doubt even a dragon-kin's mind can withstand the effects much longer. He will not be happy to hear this. Is there no way to speed up the process?"

Frost shrugged. "I only have so much energy. Even that estimate gives that I drain myself dry every day."

"Of course," Cologne said in agreement as she thought. "Another magical energy source is needed, but none are available here." Frost nodded in agreement. After a moment, Cologne shook her head, and handed the kettle to Frost. "The Prince will not like hearing of this."

"I really don't care what he thinks," Frost replied idly as she placed the kettle off to the side and lay back down.

"You should. He is quite angry with you to begin with. This kettle is the main reason he has not moved against you. This will only aggravate him more." Frost merely murmured in response, already half asleep. Cologne frowned at the young magus, but let her inattention slide. She was, after all, drained and was likely not in any shape to be awake anyway. Still, she should not take this so lightly, Cologne thought as she started to move for the door, already pondering how to break this news to the Musk prince. However, a new thought came to her. "Frost, do you have any instant nannichuan lying about?"

"A few packets, why?"

"I need them," Cologne replied. Frost sleepily gestured at a nearby shelf where a box giggled slightly at the motion. Forst moaned with frustration, and moved to get up, but Cologne beat her to it. "Thank you, I'll get them myself. I suggest that you make every effort to repair the Kaisuifu as soon as possible. Use whatever means you can."

Cologne retrieved the box, leaving Selene alone in the room with Frost, the cat glaring at Frost. After a moment, without looking, Frost groaned and rolled over to look at the cat. "What do you want?"

"Were you telling the truth?" the cat demanded.

"Yes," Frost replied tiredly.

"Then I can't change back for three months?" she asked, looking worried.

"Optimistically, yeah. Now, unless you want it to be four months, go away so I can sleep," Frost replied and rolled back over. "Turn the light off when you go."

Selene growled. Three months like this, I can't take that, she thought in despair. After a moment, Selene hung her shoulders and headed out, although with no intention of bothering to switch off the lights. She made it to the door before Frost spoke again.

"If you want it to go any faster, I need someone with some magical energy, and a lot of it."

Selene paused, wondering briefly why Frost was telling her this. "And just where am I supposed to find someone like that?" Selene asked as she came to a stop.

"Well, you obviously know somebody. The one person I thought of that might have enough power is a person who came to see me not that long ago about you. Maybe you know her, Sailor Moon?"

Selene looked back at Frost in surprise. "Sailor Moon? You mean that weird girl everyone around here seems to think is so great. I thought she was some made up character."

"No, she's real," Frost replied in a tired tone as she rolled back over. "She came here asking about you once. She might very well have enough power to charge this thing a lot quicker. If the other Sailor Senshi exist too, all the better. But, I don't know how to contact them." Selene looked off to the side in thought. "Anyway, that's about all that can be done. Get me in contact with her and I just might be able to change you back sooner."

"Yeah, right," Selene replied with skepticism.

"Well, it's either that, or you can stay a cat for the rest of your life. I don't really care either way."

Selene scowled as she looked back at Frost one last time then left the room. Her distrust of Frost soon became a forgotten matter, though, as her thoughts turned to Sailor Moon. Why would this Sailor Moon know anything about me… wait... Selene thought as she touched her forehead with her paw and came to a sudden realization. Could that have been who they were talking about? Selene considered for a moment then nodded to herself, and quickly exited the clinic on her way to the girls' dormitory.

XXXXX

To say Herb was bored was a gross understatement. Over the past week she had come to appreciate the distraction working at the restaurant had offered. Even if it was an affront to her character to act as a servant, particularly a female servant, it was something to keep her busy. Without that, she now had nothing but time, and nothing to do with it.

Well, not quite nothing. In fact, it afforded her a great deal of time to think. Unfortunately, thinking rarely ended up being very productive for the prince. Her thoughts invariably turned to Kasumi, and how she wanted more attention from her desired bride to be. The current situation gave her little time with Kasumi, little more than the morning practice sessions which Herb found far from sufficient. Worse, it gave one of her chief rivals, Tatewaki Kuno, a great deal of access to Kasumi, both at school and at home. That was intolerable.

So, with every moment Herb thought about this, she grew frustrated. She had been forbidden by Kasumi to fight with the others, so Herb was left with nothing to do but sit at the Tendos' and brood. The one thing that kept her from going mad was the thought of getting her male body back, challenging and defeating Ukyo, and finally being married to Kasumi.

It was in such a mood Cologne came into the room to find the young prince, staring off into the yard out through her window. "What do you want?" Herb asked in a challenging tone as the elder amazon entered, not bothering to turn.

Cologne let the insolence slide. "I have some news for you."

"Yes?"

"Frost has nearly completed repairs to the Kaisuifu."

Herb's eyes momentarily went wide in surprise, but then quickly grew suspicious as she turned to the Elder. "Nearly?"

"Yes," Cologne began slowly; realizing Herb had already figured out all was not well. "Unfortunately, the power requirements of restoring its function are very high. To full-fill them she will require some time."

"How much time?" Herb asked, even more suspicious.

Cologne paused. "Three months, but," Cologne quickly added, "that time may be shortened if she can find another power source. As well, I have had an idea that may at least partially deal with your situation."

Herb could let his anger be controlled no more. "Partially? Are you quiet mad, Amazon? I've been in this form-"

"Yes, I know," Cologne cut in to say, losing some of her patience. Herb, however, obligingly remained quiet for a moment, giving Cologne the chance to pull out three small packets. "Do you know what these are?"

Herb got up from where she was sitting and walked over to more closely examine them. "Magical powder's that emulate the power of Jusenkyo. They are one time use only, however, and do not override Jusenkyo's magic, although they do have the property of not mixing with existing curses."

"Correct," Cologne said with a nod, handing the packets to the prince. "However, a thought has occurred to me. Your current condition's main difficulty is in the inability to transform at all. Temporary or not, these can deal with that."

Herb looked at the packets, some of her anger leaving her. "You believe these could override the lock?"

"As Frost so often points out, the lock the Chiisuiton produces is merely an addition to the main Jusenkyo curse. These can temporarily override that Jusenkyo curse, making the lock irrelevant."

Herb looked up at Cologne for a moment then back down at the packets. It just might work. "But there is only three packets," she pointed out as she looked up again.

"I can procure more if it is successful. Unfortunately, the magic can only be used once per day, and only lasts an hour, but..." Cologne explained, examining the prince to determine her reaction. Her response came in the form of a very brief smile which Herb quickly hid.

"Alright, old woman, you have bought your student some time," Herb responded, although the implied threat did not seem to have much weight to it.

Cologne smiled. "Good. Oh yes, one other matter. I wish to speak with you, along with Kasumi's other suitors later this evening. You would be best advised not to do anything rash until then." Cologne did not wait for a response and hopped out of the room.

What does she mean by that? Herb wondered. Fine, I can wait to challenge Ukyo, but nothing she can say will change the inevitable.

XXXXX

Inside the girls' dormitory, Luna was in a mixed mood. Given a week off, Luna had expected at least some of Usagi's energy would be available to turn to her studies. Apparently she had been incorrect. As usual, Usagi made every effort to dodge school work that she could. However, on the bright side, those efforts were often forgotten when Kotori was around. Usagi's paranoid roommate seemed always on the verge of accusing Usagi of something perverted, and given her temper, Usagi would very willingly dodge Kotori's accusations with the very school work she dodged most the rest of the time. It was kind of amusing to watch, while at the same time frustrating for Luna. She was charged with the task of overseeing their future Queen, and Usagi was making it anything but easy.

But, such was just the normal flow of things, and not the reason for Luna's current mood. Her mood had more to do with a certain luna cat, namely Selene. Being back in Nerima meant without a doubt Selene would show up sooner or later, which made Luna tense. She would never admit as to why, but nonetheless she was tense. At the same time it had been a week with no signs of her rival, and for that Luna was grateful, even a little happy. However, as Luna often expected, just as her mood was about to lighten up, the source of her current annoyance made an appearance.

Luna was just in the processes of eating some food Usagi had left out for her when the pink cat showed up at the door to the dorm. Seeing her made Luna let out an audible moan. This went unnoticed by the other cat, however, as she stopped at the glass door to the dorm, and looked around her. Hmh, maybe she won't be able to get in and will go away, Luna thought with a bit of hope.

Having gone unnoticed, Luna moved to a place to hide and watched as Selene puzzled over the door. Luna smiled as the other cat looked frustrated and ran off to the side of the building, no doubt hoping to find an open window. Luna thought for a moment. Usagi always left her room's window just enough for Artemis and Luna to slip in and out as they pleased, and Selene would no doubt find this. Artemis was currently napping in Minako's room, so that left the way clear for Luna. Rushing quickly into Usagi's room, Luna jumped up onto the desk by the window, and pushed it closed. It would trap her and Artemis for the time being inside, but it was worth it to keep that hussy out.

Luna quickly returned to the hall and her hiding place and waited with a smile. You won't be getting in this time, she thought with a bit of glee, and sure enough, after a few minutes Selene returned to the front door, looking defeated. Luna let out of small chuckle at that, and expected to see the other cat give up and leave. However, such did not happen. Strangely Selene stayed, and looked around her, seemingly looking to see if anyone was watching. Luna frowned and ducked deeper into her hiding spot. What's she up to now?

As Luna continued watching, Selene closed her eyes and appeared to concentrate, puzzling her observer even more. Then, with a strangle glow, Selene's form began to change. At first she grew bigger, quickly doubling and tripling her size. This startled Luna, but she continued to watch as Selene's fur receded, turning into a long mane of hair running down her back from her head. Paws changed into hands and feet, and finally a fine pinkish cloth covered up the rest, appearing last. Luna watched wide eyed as a now human Selene stood up, and calmly opened the door with ease. Selene let the door close behind her, and her transformation quickly reversed itself, returning her to the form of a luna cat.

Stunned, Luna took a moment to absorb this, then quickly raced out to confront the other cat. "Just how did you do that?" Luna whispered accusingly as she approached.

"You were watching?" Selene asked just as accusingly.

Luna hesitated, realizing her rival had figured out her little gambit, but decided it didn't matter. "Yes I was, now how did you do that?"

"I thought you would know already," Selene replied as she looked about. "Where's the supervisor?"

"Upstairs in her room, and stop dodging my question!"

Selene frowned and looked at Luna directly. "I would have thought as a familiar yourself you would already know you could transform." Luna looked at Selene in shock. "Guess not," she concluded and looked around again. "Where's Artemis? I need to talk to him."

Familiars can transform? Luna thought to herself in surprise. Learning that she and Artemis may in fact be somehow linked to the magic of Jusenkyo was one thing, but seeing now that Selene could willingly transform her body was something totally new. "He's sleeping. How'd you do that?" Luna quickly responded.

"It's not easy. Even staying changed for a few minutes is really draining," Selene replied.

"A few minutes..." Luna pondered aloud, remembering back to her own brief time as a human. I was transformed for far longer than that, but of course Sailor Moon transformed me. I didn't do it myself. I did not even think that was possible.

"Maybe you can answer me then," Selene suddenly said, regaining Luna's attention. "You guys know Sailor Moon, don't you?"

Caught off guard, Luna nearly panicked. "What... no, I don't-"

"Don't give me that. I know you guys know her. Besides Akane, the old mummy and Frost, you guys are the only ones that know that I'm anything other than a cat. I know Akane certainly doesn't know Sailor Moon, and I highly doubt Cologne would either. So, that leaves you guys. I know you are connected to this Sailor Moon somehow. I always knew something was odd about you all, and this would just explain it."

Luna remained silent a moment, calming herself and considering her response. She must have pieced it together from when Usagi paid Frost a visit to ask about her, she concluded. This isn't good.

Not waiting for Luna to answer, Selene pressed on. "The girls, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi, they're the Sailor Senshi, aren't they?" Luna could not hide her anxiety at the question. "I knew it," Selene concluded as she backed off a pace to give Luna some room.

"I didn't say anything," Luna lamely responded, but instantly knew she didn't need to. "Don't tell anyone."

"What? I'm not out to hurt them. I wouldn't even tell Frost if you're worried about that. I just need their help."

Luna pondered this. Up till now, Selene appeared to be trustworthy, but it made her nervous nonetheless. Luna sighed and thought, Well, I guess they're no helping it now. She knows. "Help with what?"

"Frost needs help to repair the Kaisuifu. She needs a lot more energy than she has, and she figures the Sailor Senshi might have enough energy to help her."

"Energy?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"Magical energy. It's necessary to empower the Kaisuifu."

Luna seemed skeptical. She knew something of this Kaisuifu as Ami had taken an interest in it after taking an interest in Herb. The request did seem plausible at least. "I will tell them of your request, but I will not promise anything."

"Fair enough," Selene conceded and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Luna. "What do you have against me, anyway?" Luna huffed and looked away. Selene puzzled over this for a second. "It's Artemis, isn't it?" Luna responded with a quick glance, but nothing more. It was enough for Selene and she laughed and turned away, heading on her way. "Oh please, I'm certainly not interested in him. I don't even like males."

Luna was mildly surprised by this, and watched Selene leave. "Don't even like males?" Luna repeated aloud, considering what that meant. Does she mean she's... Luna never completed the thought, shaking it off as silly.

XXXXX

And I thought seeing Ukyo was bad, Ranko thought as she made every effort to keep her eyes firmly glued to the inside of her locker as she changed after the late afternoon phys-ed Program. She was right in the heart of one of the places that in her old world would no doubt earn her a good thrashing as being a 'pervert'. However, given her current disposition, no one gave her a second thought, for which she was glad.

Being the last class of the day, most the girls were making their change quickly and heading off for expected leisure activities, so Ranko had delayed as long as she could before entering, hoping to miss most the activity as she had at the start of the class. The scheme worked for the most part. However, a few girls still remained, among them, Akane and Shampoo. Shampoo was no doubt expecting to wait for Kasumi, so was in no rush, while Akane simply was taking her time while chatting with Kodachi.

Ranko was just beginning to believe she dodged a bullet when someone suddenly came up next to her. "You're Ranko, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Ranko replied, casting a quick glance at the girl who was addressing her. She recognized her as a member of the class, and fortunately fully dressed.

"Kitsune," the girl introduced herself, holding out her hand expectedly. Ranko looked at the hand in confusion for a second, then realized what the gesture meant and shook hands with the girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh... likewise."

"Great," Kitsune beamed as Ranko turned to the girl, and pulled out a notepad. "Now, I have a few questions for you."

"Questions?" Ranko asked nervously.

"Yeah. I hear you've been hanging out with Kasumi, so I just want a bit of-"

"Kitsune, stop pestering her, would you," Akane ordered from the side, and got up to join Ranko. "She just got here and you're already meddling."

Kitsune shrugged, and returned her notepad to the inside of her shirt. "Just trying to get a little information, Akane."

"Yeah, I bet. For another one of your screw ball conspiracy theories no doubt."

"They're not screw ball," Kitsune countered, looking honestly hurt by the comment, but quickly recovered. "Fine, you just go on in your blissful little world of ignorance. While you're doing that, I'll be out finding out the truth." With that, Kitsune exited the change room.

Akane frowned as she watched the other girl go then looked at Ranko. "Don't mind her. She's harmless enough, but she can be a real nuisance. I just don't want my sister's... problem getting out, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," Ranko replied with a brief smile.

Akane returned the smile and started to head out herself, but stopped and looked back. "Say Ranko, you doing anything later?"

"Uh... no, not really."

"Oh, well, a bunch of us were thinking of going to see a movie. Want to come?"

Ranko stood pensive. Do I really want to get involved with Akane here? Ranko asked herself, not coming to a firm conclusion.

As if sensing Ranko's nervousness, Akane smiled. "Don't worry, we don't bite," she joked, easing a bit of Ranko's nervousness.

Finally, Ranko nodded. "Sure."

"Great, we're going to meet at the dorm in an hour. See you." Akane waved to Ranko and left, leaving just the red head and Shampoo left.

The amazon eyed Ranko for a moment, causing her to smile nervously back. "You going too?" Ranko asked absently as she turned back to her locker to finish changing.

"Akane no like Shampoo."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"No care," Shampoo answered honestly.

"You know, you two just might like each other if you got to know one and other." Shampoo scoffed at this and headed out. Ranko smiled to herself in mild amusement, having first hand knowledge that what she said was far truer than Shampoo probably expected. Ranko quickly finished redressing and rushed to catch up with Shampoo. "Hey, hold up!"

Shampoo paused out in the courtyard long enough for Ranko to reach her. "What you want?"

"Just wanted to ask you how things are going... over at the Kunos I mean."

"Is fine," Shampoo responded simply.

"And with Frost?"

Mention of the other Amazon's name caused Shampoo to grow noticeably tense. After a few seconds, though, she calmed. "Frost is fine. Shampoo... forgave her."

"Uh huh," Ranko said, not entirely convinced. "So, you two are talking then?"

Shampoo eyed Ranko for a moment, her look making it clear the answer was 'no'. After a second she looked away and clenched her fist. "Is not Frost that have to worry about Shampoo, is one who deceive her. That one will pay dearly," Shampoo proclaimed ominously.

Ranko nodded in understanding just as she noticed Cologne approaching. Cologne gave Ranko a quick nod of recognition then turned to Shampoo. "Shampoo, it's good I caught you. Fetch Kasumi and meet me by the water way, near the bridge. You know the place."

"What happening Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked.

"Simply some training. However, I have some other matters to attend to quickly before I come. Now, be off with you," the old woman pressured causing Shampoo to rush off as she was bidden. Cologne turned back to Ranko. "And how are you getting along?"

"Well enough," Ranko replied.

"That is good. You would not happen to know where I can find Ranma, Tatewaki or Ryoga?"

Ranko recognized the pattern of the names instantly and wondered on what the old woman was up to. "Not really, but Ranma and Kuno usually hang around the Kendo club after school from what I hear, and god knows where Ryoga gets himself."

Cologne chuckled. "Indeed. I will find them myself. Perhaps at a future date you can relate how you managed to acquire such aptitude is Amazon techniques."

Ranko grew a bit nervous but tried to keep her composure. "Sure, not really anything too it. I've just always been good at observing," she explained, hoping Cologne bought it. Whether she did or did not Ranko could no discern as the old woman simple smiled, nodded, and then hopped off. If this keeps up, my secret will be blown for sure, Ranko thought with a sigh, but dismissed the matter for the moment and headed off herself.

XXXXX

Late in the day, and the weather being marginal at best, Cologne arrived at the water way side to find it expectedly rather deserted save for Kasumi and Shampoo. As was usual for the young couple when given time to themselves, Shampoo was taking the opportunity to get as close as possible to Kasumi. Kasumi meanwhile, despite recent improvements in their relationship, was finding this rather embarrassing while in a public place and was politely not cooperating, which seemed only to encourage Shampoo. The sight was amusing enough to Cologne to cause her to chuckle as she approached, gaining both girls attention.

"Hello, Elder," Kasumi greeted with some relief as she stood up from the grass where she had been sitting with Shampoo to meet Cologne. Shampoo did not echo the greeting, instead obviously disappointed her private time was ended.

"Kasumi," Cologne returned the greeting with a nod, giving her great granddaughter a slight look of scolding for being rude but let it slide at that. "I suppose we can dispense with formalities and move right on to the matter I've called you here for. Sit." Obediently Kasumi sat back down next to Shampoo as Cologne stood in front of them. "As I said to you earlier, Kasumi, your chi control is excellent. I cannot easily recall another person I have trained to have achieved such a level of control at such an early age. As such, I think you're ready for something a bit more advanced. It's a fundamental technique, one that can be easily molded in many ways into more advanced techniques, but we of course must start with a foundation. So, let me demonstrate. Shampoo, if you would, attack me."

Shampoo blinked a moment in surprise, but did as she was bidden. She stood up as Cologne set herself a few feet away on the sand and silt lining the canal and waited for the attack. Not sure what to expect, the younger amazon hesitated for a moment, examining the elder for any signs of what she was up to, but found none. Frowning, she drew her Chui and rushed forward to attack.

From the side, Kasumi was rather puzzled at first. Cologne was set, but not for a physical assault such as Shampoo about to use as the elder was ill positioned to move or act quickly. However, as Shampoo came into striking distance the nature of this technique became clear. Shampoo thrust forward with her Chui, but instead of hitting her target, a wall of sand shot up from the ground blocking the attack.

Shampoo was startled, having never seen this particular technique before and fell back a step, but nothing happened other than the sand falling back to the ground. Cologne gave the young amazon a look that encouraged her to continue. Nodding to herself, and taking things more seriously, Shampoo rushed forward again, attacking repeatedly this time as fast as she could manage. The effort was wasted however and once again sand rose to block each attack, shifted and shaping itself to exactly match each motion. Finally, after a few seconds of the futile exchange, the sand seized Shampoo's weapons away from her, and forced her back, ending the brief battle.

Cologne smiled, indicating the demonstration was over and with a gesture had the sand return the Chui to Shampoo before turning to address Kasumi. "So, what do you think?"

Kasumi paused a moment in thought. "You're using your chi to shape and control the ground materials. But, I'm not sure this is a very efficient defense. Does it not take a lot of energy for an attack you could just as easily avoid in a normal fashion?"

Cologne nodded. "You are quite right. It is a rather poor use of energy as used here. Defense is only one application of the technique. It is the ability to shape particulate matter and later solid matter as you please. While you are correct, there are more efficient ways to deal with the attack Shampoo used, other situations may demand such an approach and of course you need not limit this technique's use to defense." Kasumi nodded in understanding as Shampoo rejoined her sitting on the grass. "From a simple view, the technique is easy enough, mold your chi to flow through the object you wish to control then shape it with your mind. However, that simple explanation hardly speaks to the true complexity of the form. This sand and silt is composed of millions of tiny particles, and getting them all to cooperate is tougher than it seems. Once you master the control of it, however, you can easily extend it to other materials: snow, water, dust, dirt, whatever is at hand. Particularly advanced users of this technique can even reshape more solid objects like stone and ice but we'll start with the basics."

Stretching out her hand, Cologne concentrated and the sand below her hand began to reshape itself. Moving quickly, two separate arcs formed and joined together to form what looked like a solid ring standing on its side. "Dry as this material is, there is no way to maintain this shape without using your chi, so this is where we will begin. You must feel out every particle, even if only in a limited sense. Only then will you be able to control the sand completely." Kasumi nodded in understanding. "Good, now, let's see what you can do. Feel free to touch the ground directly. It can help somewhat."

Doing as she was bidden, Kasumi moved onto the sandy portion of the ground and placed her hand on it and concentrated. After a moment she looked up at where Cologne example ring was and the sand in front of it began to move. At her side, Shampoo began to get excited, thinking Kasumi would master it on the first try, but instead the sand jetted up like a geyser, spraying both Kasumi and Shampoo with the sand.

Cologne couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, child. This isn't like an energy blast where you simply release energy. You must control it."

Kasumi nodded and concentrated again. Once more the sand began to move, but did little more than seem like a blanket covering a small animal which was trying to escape.

"Better, better, keep at it. It won't come quickly. Your mind is not used to controlling its energy in this way and it will take time for it to learn to control it."

"How long does this usually take to learn, Elder?" Kasumi asked without looking up.

"It varies. Assuming the student is actually ready for the training, usually only a few days to form the ring, but that is just the beginning. A static shape is easy. Breathing actual life into these creations is the trick and can take many months, even years of practice," Cologne explained and reexamined Kasumi's effort. "Yes, your energies are already being to become more coherent. Keep at it, I will return later. I have a meeting to attend."

"Meeting?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes, with the boys that would claim to be Kasumi future husband. However, you, great granddaughter, will stay here. You have some practice of your own to attend to. You have still yet to properly master either the dragon fang strike or the flight technique Herb taught you," Cologne said with a slight tone of scolding. Shampoo frowned but nodded. "Good, now off with you, and don't disturb Kasumi. This will take a great deal of her concentration for the first while."

"Yes, Great grandmother," Shampoo replied and headed off to another area of the canal nearby to practice. Nodding to herself, Cologne headed off.

XXXXX

"Ah, Saotome, so you have been summoned as well," Kuno greeted Ranma as he approached, the pair meeting in a small open area of the Kuno mansion that the kendoist often used for practice. "I had suspicions that the elder did not wish to merely speak to me when she inquired as to yours and the Hibiki's boy's location."

"Yeah. Know what this is about?"

Kuno shook his head. "The general topic is certainly about the fair Kasumi, but as to the specifics of the matter, I cannot say."

Ranma nodded and leaned against a nearby wall, arms crossed as he thought. Not long passed before another arrived, gaining both boys attention. The new arrival was easily recognizable, the hair being the very distinct mixture of white, pink and blue, but both boys were left in a state of shock at noticing something was quite distinctly different from their last encounter with Prince Herb. Herb was most definitely male this time around.

"You... you're cured?" Ranma asked in surprise.

Herb scoffed. "I only wish that were true. This is but a temporary thing," he explained as he walked up, giving himself a look. "I must admit, I had forgotten just how different my two forms are," Herb remarked then stopped next to Ranma with a grin. "You seem shorter, Saotome."

Ranma perceived a veiled insult in the observation, and responded with a slight glare. "Eager to get into a fight or something?" Ranma asked standing himself up to full height to match Herb.

"Fighting you would be a waste of my time and energy, Saotome. You are not even worth my effort," Herb replied and looked about. "Where's the old woman? I have business to attend."

"No doubt," Kuno said with his displeasure with Herb more than obvious in the tone. "Do not think we shall simply allow you to challenge Kasumi. You will not be allowed to force anything upon her."

"I don't need to challenge Kasumi, fool. Ukyo is now the important one," Herb retorted.

"It matters not! Your attempts to secure Kasumi into marriage will fail!"

Herb once more scoffed. "We'll see."

Kuno growled and reached for his weapon but was blocked by Ranma. Kuno looked over at his friend in some surprise, gaining a slow shake of the head from Ranma. Understanding, Kuno relented and relaxed while continuing to glare at the Prince.

The silent confrontation continued for a minute before Cologne finally arrived, giving the boys a wide grin as she hopped in atop her staff. "Ah, good to see you all... hmmm, where is Ryoga?"

"No doubt lost," Kuno replied, but the answer did not please Cologne.

"This won't do. I don't care for repeating myself," Cologne thought aloud then sighed and began tracing an arcane symbol on the ground. Ranma and Kuno watched in confused interest, while Herb gave the symbol only a brief look. The old woman finished quickly and struck the center of the symbol sharply with her staff causing it to burn then flash out of existence. However, nothing else seemed to happen, perplexing the two boys. "It takes a moment."

"A moment for what?" Ranma asked, but Cologne did not answer, and instead just stood, relaxing and waiting. Ranma and Kuno looked at each other then mirrored the elder's action. Several moments passed until finally the sound of a startled Ryoga coming quickly up to the mansion could be heard. Soon after Ryoga came over the fence, but not by his own power. In fact, it appeared his own shadow had come to life, seized him and was dragging him forcibly to the meeting. Ryoga was dragged the last few remaining feet then dumped down in front of Cologne and Ryoga's shadow returned to normal.

"Ah, Ryoga, good of you to join us," Cologne greeted the confused boy as he got to his feet.

"What just happened?" he asked.

Cologne smiled. "I anticipated your inability to find your way and placed an enchantment on you when we spoke, or more specifically on your shadow. Quite a useful little spell for something like this. Do not fear: the spell has been cast and the enchantment now broken."

"Ah... right," Ryoga replied, looking down at his shadow wearily despite the reassurance.

"Now that we are all gathered, it is time to speak," Cologne began, but Herb looked around in some uncertainty. "No, Mousse will not be joining us. He has been... removed from consideration."

"Removed?" Ranma asked.

Cologne nodded. "He is... alive. However, due to his own lack of foresight he is no longer a contender for Kasumi's hand in marriage. So, that leaves just you four for the moment." Cologne pulled out a pipe and began to smoke it as she stood back. As expected, Cologne's strategic information omission on Mousse's condition seemed to unsettle the boys, even the young prince although he would do the best at hiding his reaction. "Now, whether you are fully aware of it or not, Kasumi has decided to fully honor her obligations to my great granddaughter. As such, I am quite pleased with the situation. Kasumi will make a fine addition to our village. So, in my own mind, anything else is simply... icing, if you will.

"This means I have no real preference for any of you, or for that matter against any of you, becoming Kasumi and Shampoo eventual husband. You each show potential, and have your particular talents and problems. I can easily settle for any of you. But, my own preferences in this matter are not the subject at hand. No, what is more important is that you should know that Kasumi will not stand for Shampoo being forced into any further marriages.

"This recent incident with Ukyo has made Kasumi consider matters at hand and she has told me that she would sooner live as a man then allow a forced marriage. The current situation with Ukyo leaves Kasumi some leeway, but no doubt Kasumi does not wish things to go further out of control."

Herb eyed Cologne. "Is that your way of saying that should Ukyo lose a challenge, Kasumi will not honor it?"

"Exactly," Cologne replied plainly. "Don't look so disappointed, young Prince. You should have anticipated this. Kasumi may be an Amazon by our law, but she is hardly one by culture and certainly not one by birth. She has no reason to respect our laws outside of her own standards of ethics, which thankfully recognize her obligation to my great granddaughter. Her position also gives her the unique option to nullify any potential marriage simply by accepting her curse as her legal gender."

Cologne paused to let the boys absorb this, taking several more puffs from her pipe. "Now, that leads to Shampoo. What all of you have been failing to realize properly is that Shampoo is the key. Kasumi has already told you all that it is Shampoo's choice. She was not deceiving you. She has reiterated this to me and others several times that Shampoo will be the one to decide. So, while you all spend your time trying to impress Kasumi, you have all missed that Shampoo is the one with the control.

"At the moment, my great granddaughter has no interest in any of you. However, as caught up as she is with Kasumi, she does desire to have her status as a full Amazon restored, which can only happen if she marries a male. So, that leaves the matter in your hands," the elder concluded and watched the boys for their reactions.

Kuno took this probably the best. In fact, it looked to Cologne like the boy had already accepted this and having the matter spelled out for him was not in the least surprising. Ranma was much the same, although uncertainty was plain with him. He was obviously still not sure how to approach his current relationships. Ryoga took this a little harder, having probably not accepted that Kasumi wished to be with Shampoo yet. The lost boy therefore seemed totally unsure of how to react. And as for the prince, as expected having his primary plan for attaining Kasumi removed left him at a loss, although he was making his best efforts to hide that.

Having given the boys a minute to contemplate her words, Cologne turned to speak to each individually.

"I would not be so confident young man," Cologne began, addressing Kuno. "Your excessive hand in these matters bares an extreme resemblance to Mousse, and you should know my great granddaughter wanted little to do with him. You had best reconsider your approach."

Cologne next turned to Herb. "And as for you, young Prince, you have been nothing but dismissive of and adversarial with Shampoo since the start. Thus, you have some serious ground to make up if you wish to impress her."

"And as for you two," Cologne said as she turned to Ryoga and Ranma. "You had best make up your minds about whether you are going to get involved in this or not. You're not going to make any progress with Kasumi in neutral, and certainly none with Shampoo."

Cologne scanned each of the boys in turn, noting that her words had their desired impact then nodded. "Good. I have one last thing to say. Once again, I have no real preference in any of you, and most of all, at this point I wish to merely see my great granddaughter find some lasting happiness. However, that does not mean I will simply stand idly by as any of you attempt something I deem to be against that goal. Choose your actions with that in mind." Nodding once more to herself, Cologne departed.

Silence remained as each boy was left in thought. Before long Ryoga and Herb departed, leaving Ranma and Kuno behind.

"She speaks wisely, Saotome," Kuno said at last to his friend. "Your indecisiveness must be addressed."

Ranma let out a small laugh as he looked over at Kuno. "You know, it's not like you to be pushing me towards someone like this, especially someone you have an interest in."

Kuno nodded. "This is true, but you I know, and even I can now admit Kasumi's heart is as yet undecided. I would far sooner accept her with a friend than a foe," he explained, gesturing the way Herb left to emphasis just who he was speaking of. "I could at least know some measure of contentment with such an outcome. However, make no mistake, Saotome, for I intend to win Kasumi's hand myself."

Ranma let out another laugh and stood up straight in preparation to leave. "Yeah, I bet. Just you remember what she said too," he advised, gaining a sharp nod from Kuno. "Right, later Kuno."

XXXXX

"So, how'd the game go, Minako?" Makoto asked as she, Usagi, Ami and Minako entered the latter's room.

"We got creamed," Minako said with a downtrodden face. "They had these two girls on their team... I swear both of them are on steroids or something. They were giants, and hit the ball like a bullet. We couldn't get anything past them and they just destroyed us," she explained as she and the others took various seats around the room.

"Maybe they have one of those curses," Usagi suggested jokingly.

Ami shook her head, "actually, that would not work. Jusenkyo curses extensively alter muscle mass, bone structure, and even your biochemistry to adjust to the new form. A male transformed to a female would have no real advantage over a normal woman when if comes to strength or height. In fact, given that they would likely be newly transformed, they would suffer a disadvantage, being unfamiliar with the altered biology." Makoto and the others eyed Ami in a mixture of surprise and suspicion. Ami responded with a small nervous smile. "I've... been doing some research."

"Yeah, I bet," Makoto replied. "You do know Herb wants to marry Kasumi, right?"

"Of course," Ami answered quickly, grabbing a nearby book to look busy. "I... just find him rather fascinating, that's all."

The other girls continued to eye Ami for a minute before finally Minako spoke up. "Well, you're better off without him. From what I've seen of the guy, he may be smart, but he is ten times the arrogant jerk. Now, Takeshi, he's perfect."

Makoto looked over at Minako in surprise. "Is he now?"

"Of course. I mean, he's a bit on the sarcastic side, but that's all just a cover to his real sensitive... What?" Minako asked as now she found herself the object of the others full attention.

"You sound like you've been getting to know him," Usagi noted.

Minako shrugged. "A little," she conceded then smiled in some excitement. "I'm thinking of asking him out."

Usagi looked uncertain. "You sure about that? I thought he was interested in Kotori."

"No, he said they were just friends. Besides, you more than anyone should know Kotori isn't about to go out with anyone," Minako replied and Usagi nodded in agreement.

A moment passed in silence before Makoto switched topics. "I do hope they fix up the Huang quick. It's a lot more interesting there than here."

"Aw, but at least when you're here I have somebody to talk to," Usagi complained.

"Why don't you talk to Kotori..." Makoto started to suggest, but quickly rethought it. "You're right, stupid suggestion. You know you could always give Rei a call and pester her."

Usagi frowned and replied, "And get yelled at, no thanks." Makoto could only laugh in response. Usagi looked at her friend deviously then leaned in close. "I bet you just want to be with Kasumi more."

"What?" Makoto replied in shock and quickly shook her head. "I'm way over him."

"Him?" Usagi repeated with an upraised eyebrow.

"I mean her. I mean, I like him as a guy... I mean her as a... Aw, I give up!" Makoto said then looked back at Usagi with an equal level of mischief. "You're one to talk anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi asked as she pulled away.

"Hey, we all saw you with Seiya. Word has it you two were pretty close."

Getting in on the fun, Minako joined in. "Yeah, very close."

Usagi looked between her two friends in shock and quickly shook her head in denial. "We were not. He was just a friend."

"Oh. That's not what I heard," Minako continued. "I heard you two even kissed."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. "How'd you hear about that? We were alone!" The moment after she said it, she noticed all the other girls were now looking at her in surprise.

After a moment, Minako spoke up. "Usagi, I was teasing... but you two actually kissed?"

Usagi, having been caught by her own words and knowing there was no escape, looked down at her feet self consciously. "No, it wasn't like that... not really. He kissed me, and just on the cheek."

The girls exchanged looks then examined Usagi intensely. "Just on the cheek huh?" Makoto asked.

"Yes!" Usagi persisted. Usagi looked up to see that her friends did not seem entirely convinced and grew nervous under their stares. "I have homework to do," she said quickly and escaped the room.

A moment more passed as the threesome looked at each other for opinions. "You think Mamuro knows?" Ami asked.

"Maybe. But the way Usagi was acting when the Starlights left I thought she was oblivious to the whole thing. Now, I don't know. Even Usagi couldn't be that oblivious to how Seiya felt if he kissed her," Makoto said.

"You think she was acting?" Minako asked.

"I... I don't know," Makoto replied with a frown of uncertainty.

Ami shook her head. "I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. I trust that it was just as Usagi said, and perhaps she did not think of the kiss in that way at the time. It was a rather tense time when the Starlights were here with Mamuro missing and all. Her mind was probably preoccupied."

Minako and Makoto nodded in agreement with Ami's logic. "Yeah, you're probably right," Minako said, bringing the subject to a close. A moment passed as each of the girl thought silently on the subject before Luna entered followed by Artemis. Taking a cue from the cats, Minako closed the door after they entered so they could speak.

"What's up?" Minako asked casually.

"Alot apparently," Artemis said with a sideways look at Luna.

"Selene knows who you all are," Luna spoke plainly, gaining slightly puzzled looks from the three girls. "She knows that you're the Sailor Senshi," the black cat clarified.

"How?" Makoto asked in shock, mirrored by the other girls

"She pieced it together I guess," Luna said with a slightly nervous look, then sighed and continued, "and I probably confirmed it for her. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Luna. She was bound to find out sooner or later," Ami replied.

"Ami's right," Artemis continued. "Besides, I don't think Selene is an enemy. But, she has made a request of us, or more precisely, you. Apparently, Frost has nearly finished the repairs on that kettle thing. However, she needs more magical energy to finish the job. Selene has asked you guys to help."

"And there's more too," Luna interjected. "She can take human form now."

"Human form? For real? You seen her?" Minako asked and Luna nodded in answer. "Wow!"

"Which means it is highly likely you two are also capable of such a feat," Ami analyzed. "As for the request, I think it is a legitimate one. I have been studying a bit about the curses, and the Kaisuifu, and I expected it to require a vast amount of energy to complete. Perhaps I can volunteer to do this. It would give me a chance to investigate some of the history of the Amazons at the same time. I'm very interested to confirm our connection with them, and see exactly what it entailed and when. As well, I might be able to learn some things about you two there. Frost seems to know more about familiar powers than we do. It could be quite beneficial. If you both can master this transformation process as well it could be quite useful."

Minako nodded in agreement. "That seems reasonable. Does Frost know about us too?"

Luna shook her head. "Not at the moment, at least according to Selene. She said she would not tell Frost. We can only hope she keeps her word."

"Right then, it's decided," Minako concluded. "Ami will help Frost out and check things out."

XXXXX

"So, Ranko, what'd you think?"

"Huh?" Ranko asked back in confusion as she, Akane, Kodachi and a few of their friends walked away from the theater.

Akane smiled, "about the movie, silly. What did you think?"

"Oh," Ranko said and considered her response. To be honest, she hadn't been paying too much attention to the movie. Instead most of her attention had been diverted to either Akane or one of the other girls that was with them in the theater, particularly Kodachi. Ranko had ended up sitting beside the gymnast, and she had seemed quite bored with the film, and instead amused herself whispering with the other girls, including Ranko. Akane had been on the opposite side of Kodachi, somewhat to Ranko's relief, but even with the separation, Ranko couldn't help but examine her one time fiancée for her reaction to various things.

However, in the end, the whole movie experience was rather uneventful, which left Ranko in the position of trying to remember just what were they watching. "It was... alright. It's not really my type of movie," she admitted.

Kodachi laughed from behind Ranko. "That's just Ranko's way of saying it was so painfully dull she couldn't be bothered to watch."

Ranko cringed, but to her surprise Akane and the other girls only laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty bad," Akane admitted. "The actors weren't even trying, and the script was so trite. I mean, really, having the guy miraculously cured at the end? That alone just ruined the whole thing, and the rest wasn't any better." The others girls nodded in agreement as Ranko relaxed, thankful that she hadn't been the only one to be unimpressed.

"Hopefully, next time, Akane will pick something with a little more value," Kodachi said to Ranko, causing Akane to frown.

"Well, it got a few good reviews," she protested.

"And no doubt many bad ones," Kodachi replied.

Akane maintained her scowl for a moment then broke into a sheepish grin. "Probably," she conceded as the group reached a fork in the road. "Next time, Kodachi can pick the movie."

"Gladly. A good action flick would be a welcome change from all this soppy love story stuff," Kodachi joked as the various girls divided up to go their separate ways home. "Anyway, good night you all. I do believe we all still have homework to do, and I don't envy explaining myself to Ms. Hinako if I don't."

Ranko nodded in agreement and the group split up, Ranko heading back to the nearby dormitory. After the others left sight, Ranko sighed to herself, both in relief, but also in a bit of frustration with herself for not having done something more with the opportunity. She didn't know exactly what more she could have done, but that didn't seem to matter. She simply felt like she had done too little.

Arriving at the dorm, Ranko entered with her face downcast, but was quickly brought out of her stupor by a number of the girls gathered and talking in an urgent tone in the television room. Curious, Ranko entered to find several of her dorm-mates interrogating Sakura, a girl Ranko only knew in passing but knew to be a martial artist of some ability. Ranko quickly realized the reason for the questioning as she examined Sakura, noticing the girl looked roughed up and not very pleased.

"What happened?" Ranko asked.

Kitsune turned to Ranko. "Sakura apparently had a run in... with herself."

"What?" Ranko asked in confusion.

Sakura took over the explanation. "I can't explain it. I was on my way home, and this... person who looked just like me jumps me. She was exactly the same, I swear. Same face. Same clothes. She even knew my fighting style."

Ranko listened to this and the description sounded familiar. "I take it you two fought?"

"Of course. It's not like she gave me much choice," Sakura replied in a bitter tone. "Damn copy-cat, I know I could have beaten her if she hadn't surprised me like that."

"Copy-cat?" Ranko repeated then a realization hit her. "Ken!"

"Ken?" The various gathered girls repeated in confusion.

"I'll explain later. I got to warn Kasumi," Ranko quickly replied and rushed back out the door.

XXXXX

Shampoo's heart just wasn't into training today. Over an hour had passed since Cologne's departure and the young amazon was still struggling to stabilize herself a mere few inches off the ground, a rather disappointing showing as she knew she was capable of far better than that. After one last tumble to the ground, Shampoo gave up for the moment, brushed away some dirt from her clothes and paused to watch Kasumi.

Now Kasumi was something special. She could seemingly throw a switch and immediately be ready for any type of training put to her. Even now she was engrossed in perfecting the sand ring Cologne had demonstrated earlier, and when the Elder got back, Shampoo was certain she would be very impressed with Kasumi's progress. Still, as amazing as Kasumi was, and as happy Shampoo felt to have her as her companion, it was at times like this that she felt herself to be quite inferior to the older girl.

Kasumi had already mastered Herb's flight technique, and had done so in just two days time. Ranma and Shampoo both had the same training but were still clumsy at best with it even after over a week of training dedicated to it. While that was a rather dramatic difference, Kasumi's mastery of the Dragon Fang Fist and even the more advanced Dragon Fang Strike was even more telling. Shampoo was still struggling to use the Fist even half as well as Kasumi and couldn't even attempt the Strike at this point. It was all a little disheartening.

Once upon a time, Shampoo had been the most promising young warrior in her village, often described as having a natural aptitude for the martial arts. The last few years had served to undermine that somewhat as Shampoo began to realize that very expertise was having the unfortunate drawback of making most her peers rather jealous, and thus she had started to hold back on her training. Still, with some prodding from Kasumi, Shampoo had rededicated herself to her training, yet still she could not hope to keep up with her wife. While Shampoo might be a prodigy, Kasumi was a genius, and this was becoming more and more evident with each passing month.

Shampoo shook away the thoughts, and got back up to attempt again. A moment later she was now a foot off the ground, but it didn't last as a shout distracted her, once more sending her tumbling into the grass.

"Hey Shampoo!" Ranko called out as she ran up. "Ummm... were you just... flying?"

"Was!" Shampoo replied in irritation as she stood back up and glared at the newcomer who smiled sheepishly. "What you want?" Shampoo asked, calming a bit.

"Sorry, it's just... how'd you do that?"

"Is not really flying. Is more like levitate. Make energy between feet and ground. Use energy like stilts."

"Oh, I see. It's just... well, someone I once knew could fly, I mean really fly. Wish I could figure that out," Ranko explained, then shook her head as she remembered why she came. "Sorry, that's not important right now," she said quickly then rushed over to Kasumi. Shampoo, curious, followed.

"Kasumi, we need to talk... woah!" Ranko exclaimed as she stepped in front of Kasumi then suddenly backed off in surprise.

Shampoo was somewhat confused by Ranko's reaction. Although they had approached from Kasumi's back, the ring of sand she was creating had been clearly visible and should not have been surprising. Wondering at this, Shampoo too stood in front of Kasumi and saw what the other girl had.

Kasumi was in intense concentration, one hand set on the ground, the other motioning forward at the ring. That itself wasn't overly interesting. Her eyes glowing white to the point that she seemed to have no pupils or irises was.

"Hey, Kasumi!" Ranko called out after a moment, noting Kasumi had yet to acknowledge either visitor.

Without looking up at them, Kasumi spoke. "Yes Ranko? I heard you the first time."

"Umm... do you know your eyes are... like glowing?"

"Huh?" Kasumi said with a blink and with the blink the ring of sand collapsed and the glow left her eyes. Kasumi sighed. "Oh dear."

"What the heck were you doing?" Ranko asked as Kasumi stood up.

"Attempting to form a ring of-"

"I guessed that part, I mean with the eyes?"

"Oh," Kasumi said and held her hand to her chin. "I wasn't doing anything special. I suppose that may have been the first stage of the centering."

"The first of the what?" Ranko asked in confusion.

"It's a special state of mind one can achieve. It tends to clear the mind and open it to... well, more. It's hard to describe."

"Aiyaa," Shampoo exclaimed in delight and hugged Kasumi happily. "Great grandmother tell Shampoo about this. So, you find center now?"

"Not yet," Kasumi replied with a shake of her head. "The first stage is just a pre-cursor. In fact, had I truly reached my center of focus I would not show such outward signs of it... at least not like that. Master Dhalsim said when I was centered it was like I projected a feeling rather than anything visible. I'm not sure exactly what he meant by a feeling, but either way, I still have a bit to go," she explained, gaining a disappointed face from Shampoo. "But, it is a good first sign. I haven't even been able to do the first stage till just now."

"Right, that's pretty weird stuff Kasumi," Ranko remarked. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about metaphysics. Ken's in town."

"Ken?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Ranko replied, slapping her forehead. "You of course haven't met him yet. Copy-cat Ken. He's this martial artist that copies other people's techniques. He can even change himself to look like other people."

As soon as Ranko said this, a particularly dark expression fell onto Shampoo's face and she released Kasumi. "He can change into Shampoo?"

"Well, um, probably. He can do girls it seems," Ranko replied, not realizing initially what Shampoo was thinking.

Kasumi, however, did and quickly held Shampoo by the shoulder. "Now, let's not jump to any conclusions. We don't know this Ken boy was the one to trick Frost."

"Huh?" Ranko asked in confusion before it clicked. "Oh man, I didn't even think about that. Hmm, yeah, Kasumi's right, let's not go running off and doing something stupid. I know this Ken guy, and yeah he is a jerk, but he's not the killing sort of jerk. It really doesn't seem his style to trick Frost like that."

Shampoo was unconvinced. "Boy who can change appearance come here not long after Frost trick by person who can do same thing... Is very big coincidence if no same person."

"Yes, well, we still don't know for sure," Kasumi said with a bit of urging toward her wife. Shampoo looked over at Kasumi and for the moment seemed to capitulate. "So, Ranko, I assume you believe this Ken to be some trouble beyond our other shape shifter."

"Yeah. He's really good at what he does, and he loves to target the toughest fighters in an area, copy their techniques then challenge them. He uses their own techniques to beat them. That's just a nuisance mostly, but with Ukyo-"

"If he defeats her..." Kasumi completed for Ranko, knowing exactly what Ranko was thinking. "Do you believe he could copy Ukyo's techniques?"

"I don't know for sure, I haven't seen them. Actually, that may be a good thing. I don't think he would have had a chance to see them either, in particular to take a picture of them. He seems to do his copying by using pictures."

Kasumi nodded. "That's good. Ukyo hasn't been using her technique since our fight, and I don't remember anyone taking any pictures during that fight. But, now that you mention it, I do recall several complaints about a boy taking pictures around the school lately. I even recall a few being taken of me."

"Then I'd say he's already likely got all your techniques copied," Ranko said with a thoughtful look. "We have to find Ukyo and warn her. If she doesn't use her techniques, it's shouldn't be a problem. I don't think he'd risk challenging her not knowing what she can do, and even if he did he'd probably get pummeled."

"Right," Kasumi said. "We should be quick. We'll split up and search for her and meet up at the dorm. I'll go straight there. Shampoo you head over to my father's place and see if she's there. Ranko you check the school."

Shampoo and Ranko nodded. "She wasn't at the dorm when I left, but she might have come back since then."

"Hopefully she is. I'll check nearby as well," Kasumi said with a nod and three ran off towards their destinations.

XXXXX

Not far from the dorm, Ukyo was sitting alone on a public bench, plucking peddles from a small flower. "Married to Ranma," she said with a slight smile as she pulled the next peddle. However, her smile quickly turned to a frown as she pulled the next peddle loose and said, "Married to Kasumi." Tired of the little game, Ukyo tossed the remains of the flower aside and leaned back to look at the sky. "Why must things always be this way?" she asked the heavens, but got a very earthly, and unwanted response.

"Because, that's how I planned it," Kasumi said, gaining Ukyo's attention.

Kasumi had appeared behind Ukyo's bench without a sound, and before Ukyo could question her statement further, the older girl lashed out with a kick which Ukyo barely dodged.

"Hey, what the hell you trying to pull, Kasumi?" Ukyo demand as pulled away and readied herself for any follow up attack.

"I thought that would have been obvious," Kasumi replied and rushed forward.

Ukyo frowned. What the heck is she upto? This isn't like her at all to attack me so openly, she thought as she dodged a kick. Bah, who cares. I have defeated her before, I can do it again. Confidant in herself, she blocked the next kick and pushed it back, throwing Kasumi momentary off balance and giving Ukyo the time she needed to reorganize. "Fine, if you really want a fight, you got it!" Ukyo declared and moved to the offensive. She didn't even notice the smile on Kasumi's lips.

XXXXX

"So, no one has seen Ukyo?" Kasumi asked the girls at the dormitory.

"Sorry Miss Tendo, she hasn't been here since school ended," Usagi replied for the girls.

Kasumi nodded in reluctant understanding. Where could she be? she thought with growing worry. "Sakura, you should get those injuries looked at by the doctor."

"It's nothing. I get nastier bumps that this in my morning workouts," Sakura replied. "I'll be fine."

"I suppose, but don't over do it," Kasumi cautioned as she turned to head back out. I have to find Ukyo before- Kasumi's thought got cut off as Ukyo walked in the front door. "Ukyo, there you are."

Ukyo looked at Kasumi in surprise. "Hey, how did you beat me here?"

"Beat you... oh no. Did you meet someone who looked like me?"

"Looked like?" Ukyo asked in confusion and suspicion. "What are you trying to pull, Kasumi? First you attack me for no reason, now you're playing innocent again."

"I didn't attack you, Ukyo. That was a boy by the name of Copy-cat Ken. He can change his appearance to look like anyone he chooses, even women apparently."

"You expect me to buy that?" Ukyo accused, but Sakura came out into the hall and stood next to Kasumi.

"It's true. I ran into him earlier when he was looking like me. If he had fought anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to know it wasn't me. He was that perfect," Sakura explained.

Ukyo looked between the two girls suspiciously, but slowly seemed to realize the truth. "Okay, so what. Looking like you or not, I still beat him," she said dismissively as she pushed her way by, and headed on up to her room.

"Ukyo, wait a moment," Kasumi called after her. "This is serious."

Pausing, the chef looked back. "Look, if this was really some impostor, fine. Just drop it already. It wasn't a big deal. The jerk will have a fresh set of bruises for his trouble."

"You don't understand," Kasumi tried to explain, grabbing Ukyo by the shoulder. "He did that deliberately. He copies other people's techniques. He forced you to fight him because he hasn't seen your techniques yet."

Ukyo let out a laugh. "Let him try and copy my techniques. It will teach him a lesson. The burning soul isn't like some kick or something. If he tries to copy it, he'll be in for one hell of a shocker." Satisfied she had explained the situation, Ukyo knocked aside Kasumi hand and proceeded on her way, leaving Kasumi frowning in the hall.

"You don't know that for sure. Even if it is difficult to learn he just might."

"So?" Ukyo asked as she stopped at the stairs, allowing Kasumi to rejoin her.

"So, if you lose to him-"

"I'm not going to lose to him. Besides, it's not like I give a damn about those stupid Amazon rules," Ukyo answered.

"Maybe you don't, but Shampoo is bound by those rules. You have to respect them," Kasumi said with some frustration entering her voice.

Ukyo frowned. "Look, what do you want me to say? What is done is done. If he can copy the techniques, fine, he can copy them. It's not like I can stop him now."

Kasumi paused at that. She's right. I'm just getting frustrated here. Looking down, Kasumi considered what to do, but quickly noticed something as she looked at Ukyo's hand on the stair handrail. "Why are you shaking?"

"Huh?" Ukyo asked in confusion and followed Kasumi's line of sight to her arm. "What the hell?" The chef removed her hand from the railing and held it in front of her, but try as she might, she could not seem to steady the limb. "I... I don't know..."

XXXXX

About an hour later, at Dr. Tofu's clinic, Ukyo sat in a chair next to the examination bed as the doctor examined her arm intently. He had been doing so for nearly 20 minutes now, saying very little as he did, and it was making Ukyo nervous, especially as even now the shakes had not stopped. "Come on, Doctor, what's wrong?"

Tofu did not immediately respond, instead spending another few seconds examining her arm before sitting up straight and adjusting his glasses to look at her directly. "Physically, your arm is fine. I don't detect any damage to the muscles or nerves."

"Then what-"

Tofu raised a hand to silence Ukyo before continuing. "Ukyo, are you familiar with the energy circulatory system of your body?"

"Energy circulatory system?" Ukyo repeated and shook her head. "Is it something to do with my Ki?"

"Very much so," the doctor began to explain. "You see, your body has many systems designed to do various tasks. Your circulatory system moves blood, your nervous system carries your nervous impulses to the muscles and sensory impulses back to the brain. Your energy circulatory system is the system by which your body is theorized to carry Ki energies to various points in the body. I say theorized because it doesn't have a physical substance. It has a definite path, but this path does not appear to be dictated by anything in our physical realm. Now, as you might know, most pressure point techniques are designed to affect the nerves, muscles, and other physical aspects of the body, but a few advanced ones are designed to work directly on your energy circulatory system.

"In any case, your injury appears to be to this very system. I'm guessing the technique you use, this burning soul, places a great deal of stress on this system. Prolonged use apparently can damage the system, and it begins to... well, leak. The leak is releasing small amounts of your Ki uncontrolled into your body. Your body reacts to this by shaking."

Ukyo nodded in understanding. "Okay, so, fix it."

"I can't," the doctor replied which was not received well by Ukyo. "I wish I could, but like I said, only advanced pressure point techniques can affect the energy circulatory system, and my knowledge of those techniques is extremely limited."

"Then... what do I do?"

Dr. Tofu leaned back in his chair. "As a physician, I hate to say it, but the best thing you can do is nothing. And by nothing I mean no more fighting, no more using your Ki at all."

"WHAT?" Ukyo exclaimed, standing up as she did so. "What kind of advice is that?"

"I know, it is unsatisfying, but I can recommend little else. I know no one capable of healing such an injury, so it's up to you to let it heal on its own. Unfortunately that means no using Ki, and not for some time at least. I'd recommend no less than a month of rest."

Ukyo twitched as she listened. "Doc, look, I have a bit of a situation here. This Copy-Cat Ken guy is probably going to come back for a rematch. Even if he doesn't master my techniques, I'll need to be able to fight him."

"You can't risk it. I'm sorry, Ukyo, but it's too risky. The damage is minimal at the moment, but continue to stress it and you could aggravate it even more. Worse case you could have a complete system breakdown, and as you might guess that will kill you."

Ukyo pulled away in shock. "It's that serious?"

"Potentially, yes," the doctor replied as he stood up. "I suggest you find some other way of dealing with this Ken. Now, wait here. I have a few things I can give you that might help limit the tremors."

Ukyo dropped back into her chair, worry plain on her face. Those stupid scrolls didn't mention anything about this, she thought as the doctor headed out. Burying her face in her hands, Ukyo began to mumble, "What am I going to do..."

"Hey, doctor, can I go yet?" A familiar female voice asked from the hall. She didn't receive an answer, the doctor having left earshot, but Ukyo looked up.

"Lemon, what are you doing here?" Ukyo asked as she walked to the door to meet the other girl. However, the other girl did not seem pleased to see her and gave her a frown in response. Ukyo echoed the frown and pointed an accusing finger at Lemon. "Hey, don't you start. This whole mess was your idea in the first place, so don't blame me that it didn't work out like you planned."

Lemon was taken aback momentarily, but soon lost her anger as she realized the truth of Ukyo's words. "Sorry... I'm just... mad."

"Fine, but don't take it out on me," Ukyo cautioned. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sissy thinks I'm sick or something. I'm just tired is all. How about you?" Remembering her own situation, Ukyo reflexively look at her hand which was still shaking. Lemon did so as well and examined it curiously. "What did you do?"

"Apparently the old master failed to mention another side effect of the burning soul. I've been shaking like this for over an hour now and can't make it stop. The doc figures I damaged my energy system. I'm still not too sure exactly what this energy system is, but he seems to know what he's talking about."

Lemon nodded. "I've heard of it, but only in reference to magic. Usually it's a problem when a magus pushes themselves too hard. I guess that's because a magus usually uses far more energy than a martial artist like yourself. It can heal though."

"Yeah, that's what the doc said, but it will take a while," Ukyo said with a sigh and let her hand fall to her side. "I guess, on the bright side, I have a perfect excuse to slack off," she joked but neither girl laughed, but it did trigger a further thought in the chef. "You know, there is a bright side to your situation too."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Lemon asked in a very unconvinced tone.

"You have the perfect excuse to dump that jackass Herb and get yourself a real boyfriend," Ukyo answered with a smile then quickly intercepted Lemon's counter argument. "I know, I know, you got that whole family honor thing going on. But, come on, I'm sure there are a ton of guys out there that they would accept. Heck, with your abilities, you could probably meet a nice unmarried movie star and get him to marry you with ease. Now there's an idea, you could get into show biz. I bet you'd be an easy sell."

Lemon frowned. "You don't understand at all."

"I'm just saying you should see this situation as an opportunity, not as a problem. If this Prince is so dead set on marrying Kasumi, let him. You can make out much better I think," Ukyo argued but Lemon only shook her head, unconvinced.

Finally Tofu walked back into view, carrying a bottle of pills. "Here you are Ukyo," he said as he handed the pills over. "Those should help with the tremors, but I just want to remind you, they will do nothing for the cause of the tremor. They will only treat the symptom."

"Thanks doc."

The doctor nodded in appreciation then turned to his other patient. "Oh, yes, and you're free to go too, Lemon. You seem to be in good health, just get some rest."

"I could have told you that," Lemon pointed out, but dropped the subject and started to head out.

"Hold on a moment. I forgot something." Tofu quickly said, causing the red head to come to a stop. He quickly took off a small necklace and handed it to her. "I'm not sure what that was for..."

"It's Sissy's protection necklace," Lemon explained then smiled. "Let's just say the examination would have been quite different if you weren't wearing it. I'll give it back to him."

Tofu nodded, not quite understanding but accepting that it served some purpose. Lemon nodded to Ukyo and the doctor and headed out.

The doctor paused a moment then asked, "have you considered what you are going to do?"

"Not really."

"Hmm, I would suggest you somehow avoid this Ken if you can. Fighting him is simply not an option."

"Yeah," Ukyo agreed. "I suppose Kasumi is still waiting for me?"

"Yes, and Ranma and Cologne as well."

Calling in reinforcements, eh Kasumi? Ukyo thought, but knew exactly what Kasumi wanted could likely not be avoided. Giving a quick wave to the doctor, Ukyo headed out as well and met the others at the entrance. "I suppose the doctor told you what's up," she said as she approached.

"Not exactly, but he gave us a general idea," Ranma replied. "Now, Ukyo, I know you may not like this too much, but we've been discussing things, and we think we have a plan."

We as in Kasumi and Cologne convincing you to convince me to go with their plan I bet, Ukyo thought cynically, but, having no option of her own, she had little choice but to listen.

"We think you should lay low for a while," Ranma began to explain. "If he can't find you, he can't fight you, and we know just the place too: your family shrine. It's way out of the way so there is no way he'll just stumble on you there."

"Yes, but it's also way out of the way of everything else to, like food, school-"

"I can bring you anything you need. You just have to show me the way there," Ranma suggested.

"I suppose," Ukyo conceded. "But, what if this Ken guy follows you?"

"He won't," Kasumi interceded. "Ranko knows him. He's travels from district to district and fights people in those districts. He doesn't hunt people down in the country side just to challenge, that's too far out of his way. In fact, Ranko thinks that if you disappear because of him, he might think he's won by default and may just leave. He's more interested in your techniques, I think, that really fighting you."

"You still could be wrong," Ukyo countered.

"Maybe, but I'll take every precaution not to be followed," Ranma offered.

The chef sighed. "I suppose I have little choice. It's about the best option we have."

"Indeed," Cologne said with a nod. "In the mean time, the others will make their best efforts to deal with him. Ranko said he will leave an area permanently once truly defeated."

Ukyo let out a small laugh. "Good luck with that. If he's got my techniques and everyone else's too, he'll be practically unstoppable."

XXXXX

Damn that old woman, even if she is right, Herb thought in a mix of anger and despair. Cologne's logic was undeniable, and the more Herb thought about it the more he realized its truth. This left him in quite the situation. His entire plan of action with Kasumi has been effectively rendered useless. In hindsight, Herb could already see the flaws in the plan anyway. He admired Kasumi's strength, not only of body but more importantly spirit. She was uncompromising when it came to important issues, and so it was clear now that she would indeed never accept a relationship forced upon her. Before now, Herb had been so focused on his goal he never gave much though to the method of obtaining it.

So, here the Prince found himself, in a strange quandary. He was ill suited to wooing Kasumi as is, but to win over the Amazon was a thing Herb simply did not believe he was capable of. He had thought of various tactics, and schemes, but all ultimately lead to failure. As such, Herb was at an impasse. However, he did have one last thing to try. It was a gamble at best, and even attempting it would no doubt lead to his father being quite upset.

The Lord of the Musk, who fancied calling himself Garnet, had forbidden what Herb was about to attempt. It was a ritual, a magical ritual designed to gain a particular person's attention. It was a strange ritual, one Herb had never been taught but knew instinctively. All dragon born members of Herb's clan knew it, but still it had been forbidden. Garnet apparently did not particularly like the person Herb was about to contact. He often claimed she was a devious influence. Herb always just thought it was because she was a woman. However, all that was unimportant right now. What was important was that she had been an important adviser to his clan historically, and right now Herb was in some desperate need of advice.

Herb finished the preparations, an intricate web of ruins laid out in a circle on a clear spot of the floor of his room at the Tendos'. He stood at its center and spoke the ancient words needed to activate the ritual. As he did, the ruins blaze in a bluish flame, then disappeared. A moment passed, then another. Damn it, did I do something wrong, Herb thought but before the thought got any further he felt a wave of energy around him. A second later he vanished from the Tendo home.

XXXXX

"Now, this is special. The young prince of the Musk sends out a call to me, and here I thought you had rejected me," a woman's voice greeted Herb as he found himself in a great white nothingness.

"Lady Sorora," Herb replied. "I've come to seek your advice."

Laughter filled the air. "Oh, this is special. You seek my advice, do you? Let me first ask you, young prince, why I shouldn't just blast you into the nearest star?" The question was asked with particular threat to it, making clear it was no joke.

Herb tried not to betray surprise or fear, but he felt both. He knew little of this woman, although he had strong suspicions as to her identity, and those suspicions made it quite clear that she could easily go through with her threat. But, I'm still here, Herb thought to himself, regaining his confidence. "Lady, I don't know what your dispute with my father is, but... please, I am not him."

A moment of silence passed. "This is true, but don't think I have not been watching you. You remind me far too much of him, and I do not simply mean by looks. Your attitude and treatment of others are uncomfortably similar to Garlic's... I suppose I should call him Garnet since he rejected the name I bestowed on him," she said with some irritation. "In any case were he here, I would not hesitate to destroy him. The thought of lending my aid to his successor is not pleasing to me."

This is far worse that I thought, Herb remarked to himself as he considered his next words. "My Lady, I understand your... concerns. Perhaps they are even justified to an extend. My Father has taught me his outlook on things, but that in essence is why I am here. I need an outlook far greater than his. I would hope you would see this as an opportunity rather than a risk."

Another long moment passed in silence as clearly Sorora was considering his words. Finally a figure appeared before him, one not unlike a grown up version of his female body, yet she had a near overwhelming presence of power about her. "Very well Herb, I will entertain this audience. Be warned, I promise nothing. Also I would hope you do not consider deception for I can read your mind as... well, as simply as you would a book," she said, smiling as she made use of the old cliché. "So, what is it you wish to speak about?"

"It is... it is about a woman..."

**End Chapter 32**

Wow, I'm all the way upto the current chapter, which means the next one will take longer as it isn't just editing anymore. However, I fully intend to get to it. How long that takes is anybody's guess. Part of the reason I went thru all this over again was not only to refresh my memory of the story, but to get the muse going again. No promises on timing, but I'm already a good ways into 33.

And since we're at the current chapter, next up in the story: Those watching Kasumi are on the move, and when Ken shows up for a fight, it falls to Kasumi to face him.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	33. Chapter 33: Enemies on the move

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

For those not aware, AST has been undergoing an on going edit as I change it to a compatible format with . Most edits are not that important, the usual spelling, grammar, word choice stuff, but here's some of the highlights:

All chinese dialog is now in italics. All English dialog is now in bold+italics. Thoughts are still in square brackets, but those are being filtered so you won't see them.

I've switched over to paragraph spacing rather than simple indentation.

Shampoo's real name has been changed to Shan Pu from Xian Pu. Everything I've read on this says Shan Pu is more correct so I changed to that.

Kin Tofu was corrected to Kin Ono. I mixed up Tofu's first and last names originally which caused this error.

Corrected various contradictions Kasumi made, mostly in reference to her previous relationships which originally omitted Haruka because the Haruka relationship hadn't been thought up at the time.

Kuno rejected the name Blue Thunder, but then started reusing it. I intended him to keep to this rejection, not ignore it, but some slipped through and have now been removed.

Did a bit of scene switching in the intro chapter for Herb and company to better emphasis the time that past while looking for the kettle. This is basically a reordering of the scenes with nothing major added.

Also with Herb and company, corrected various inaccuracies in description and such for related elements (Lime and Mint's look, Lime not using a sword, the ladle having an inbuilt tracking mechanism, etc).

Added a scene with Kodachi at the Kuno estate in Frost's intro chapter. This was simply to make her, Kuno and Ranma's appearance at the mountain later not seem so sudden.

Altered a reference Herb makes to his dragon ancestors. He basically says the same thing but notes that his knowledge of history is iffy, and some of the tales are contradictory and therefore untrustworthy.

Made it clear that C-chan was the cat that scared Kasumi at Jusenkyo which resulted in Ukyo's curse. Also made clear that C-chan is the result of two curses, not a single mixed one. You probably could have guessed both of these, but I decided to make it clear.

Corrected the conditions of C-chan's order not to reveal her identity. It was incompatible with later scenes where Cologne calls C-chan Mousse and she acknowledges this.

Made note that Garnet (Herb's father) was originally named Garlic, but he rejected this name since it was given to him by Sorora.

There are some minor other edits in dialog and such, but nothing overly substantial.

**Chapter 33**

Ranko was doing something very uncharacteristic for her in a fight, sweating. Not only that but she was gasping for breath, and every muscle ached. It wasn't that she was losing. No, she was in fact holding her own, but that was all she was doing, holding her own. But, despite all the aches, and the bruises, and extreme strain on her body, she was invigorated. It had been a very long time indeed since she'd had such a capable opponent.

That opponent was none other that Kasumi. The two had began sparring matches together not long after Ranko had come to the school. To be honest, Ranko had not expected much when Kasumi first offered. She knew Kasumi was well trained, but she also knew Kasumi had been beaten by Ukyo, someone Ranko was quite easily capable of defeating in her home world. Such was not the case here though. Her first sparring match against Kasumi proved that.

It had started rather clumsily in Ranko's opinion. It was her own fault really, underestimating her opponent. After the usual feeling out stage, Ranko had rushed in to put a quick end to the fight and had found herself instead quickly tossed to the ground and pinned there, helpless. That had been very demoralizing. Ranko had had enough of facing off with superior opponents, particularly girls, lately, and was worried Kasumi would end up being the latest to do so. Fortunately, their next match proved not as unbalanced as Ranko had not taken Kasumi for granted that time.

Since that day, they had steadily been testing the limits of each others abilities, and now Ranko was confident that Kasumi was a very surprising equal to her own ability. It was a very interesting change. Up to now, her opponents fell roughly into 3 categories. The first were those that just weren't a match for her. Oh they could try, but the likes of Kuno, or Kodachi, were too far below her to pose a serious challenge. Then there were the ones like Ryoga, capable fighters but too dependent on 1 or 2 key skills or abilities and they would soon fall once Ranko figured a way around these. The last were those like Cologne, just flat out better fighters who Ranko could only barely manage to challenge. All three groups were unsuitable sparring partners. Too weak and she couldn't learn anything. Too strong and she just couldn't make any progress. Too specialized and they became too easy once the specialty was countered. Kasumi was none of these.

No, in fact, Kasumi was just like Ranko. They both possessed an incredible diversity of skill and ability. There were no major gaps in defenses. There was no over dependence on a small number of techniques. And, she would adapt just as quickly as Ranko, so every time Ranko thought she was getting the advantage, Kasumi would turn around and neutralize it. Even her own father had fallen behind in skill and ability long ago. Ranko had not fought such a perfectly matched opponent in ages.

Thus, the two women faced each other on the beach side, both tired and at the end of their respective endurances, each examining the other intently for an opening. For Ranko's part, she knew Kasumi fairly well now. Although she was a master of many styles, she had a strong philosophical preference for Aikido, a style meant almost entirely for defense. This meant she was unlikely to initiate an attack and most often forced Ranko onto the offensive where Kasumi felt comfortable. However, knowing this did little to help Ranko. Kasumi could seamlessly switch styles and objectives as circumstance dictated.

Not seeing any obvious openings, Ranko decided at last to try one final assault. With two quick steps she was in striking range and kicked out, but had it diverted to the side. No less was expected, so Ranko pressed on through a combo of various kicks and punches, each designed to create an opening for the next, but each was skillfully defused by Kasumi with a precise counter move. It was exactly this that Ranko most admired about Kasumi's ability. She was nearly flawless in execution, perfectly moving from movement to movement, never wasting energy or time. Ranko had discovered she had a slight advantage in speed on the older girl, but Kasumi's perfect efficiency made up for it, forcing Ranko to become more efficient in her own actions to have a chance at getting through. However, just when she thought she was getting that edge, Kasumi would speed up just that little bit more to make up for Ranko's improvement. It was the perfect deadlock every time.

On the other hand, Ranko had also found out the hard way that Kasumi was actually stronger than her. Part of that was no doubt due to Ranko being stuck as a female, a very small female at that, but she also suspected that Kasumi's age helped in that regard too. Still, it was not a huge advantage as long as Kasumi stayed a woman. On top of this, Kasumi natural defensive manner meant she rarely applied that strength to its fullest and this left Ranko room to compensate with her speed.

Getting nowhere with conventional attacks, Ranko poured on the speed and began to attack in a flurry, but Kasumi compensated immediately, using her own speed to counter. Damn, she's good, and all the while keeping her aura cool. Couldn't use the Hiryuu Shouten Ha even if I wanted to, Ranko thought as they broke for an instant. Of course, I have to keep my aura cold too or she could use it against me. Very near to the point where she would collapse from exhaustion, Ranko was about ready to declare it a draw when she noticed Kasumi had misstepped. With just a hint of a small opening, Ranko pounced. A sweeping kick threw Kasumi further off balance and leaving her wide open for quick punch to her chest.

However, just as Ranko moved to exploit the opportunity and punched out, a column of sand intercepted her attack. Ranko had seen this before. Kasumi would use it in desperation when she couldn't properly move to defend, but it was just that, a move of desperation. Ranko compensated, kicking into the root of the sand column. As its structure collapsed, she would press her attack and land the final blow of the match. But, just when Ranko thought she had this match in the bag, she found her leg trapped in the sand. "What the-?" was all Ranko could get out before she realized she was now open, and Kasumi did not waste her opportunity, grabbing Ranko by her two entrapped limbs, and began leveraging her to the sand. Instincts took over as Ranko twisted as she fell over and grabbed a handful of Kasumi's gi. Mustering all her remaining strength she managed to partially unbalance the older girl and the two ended up falling in a heap rather than Kasumi controlling her in a pin. Neither girl had any strength left to continue the fight, and instead only pulled themselves free and recovered.

"You nearly had me there," Ranko conceded.

"You assumed my control of the sand had not improved since last time I did that."

"And it had," Ranko concluded for her.

"Yes, but you compensated," Kasumi replied.

"Barely. I think that's it for me today. I'm totally exhausted," Ranko said as she laid herself out on the beach, staring skyward.

"Me too," Kasumi echoed and mirrored Ranko's position to rest.

"You know," Ranko said after a moment, "We should think about exchanging techniques. There seems to be a fair amount we did end up learning differently."

Kasumi nodded. "I would suspect so. Uncle Saotome may have taught us both, but I was a girl, and older as well. That would definitely affect the specifics of our training over the years." Kasumi paused in thought then looked over at Ranko. "You never speak much about the world that everyone went to."

"That's because I don't know much about it, to be honest," Ranko replied. "It's different again from my world of course. There, for instance, I was engaged to Shampoo instead of Akane. Weird bit was Shampoo was part of your family."

"Shampoo was engaged to you?"

"Yeah... well, the other me of course."

"Ah," Kasumi said with an understanding nod.

Ranko expression turned more serious. "I figure that's why I couldn't merge with him. I mean, nothing against Shampoo, but I just didn't feel that way towards her."

"You felt that way towards Akane." Caught off guard by Kasumi's insight, Ranko cringed but then reluctantly nodded. "I've seen you, during class, looking at her a lot. You said you were engaged to her as well. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"No, I guess not," Ranko agreed and the two fell into a moment of silence.

Kasumi sat up and looked over at Ranko, prompting the redhead to do the same. "You haven't said much about Ken. If we have to fight him, I would like to know as much as possible."

Ranko frowned and looked off at the ocean, silent for a moment. "Actually, there is a problem with that," she said at last.

"Oh?"

Ranko hung her head. "I know I said my world was ahead of yours, and it was, but... You see, ever since Ken showed up I've been racking my brain to remember my fight with him, but it's a big blur. I can... feel it there... I know I fought him, I just can't get those memories to surface."

"Perhaps it was simply too long ago for you," Kasumi suggested but Ranko shook her head.

"No, that's not it. Once I had problems with him, I tried remembering other fights I had, other people I met... Nothing. It's like those memory are locked away. I have vague memories, and flashes, but no details at all. The really weird thing is I remember my last battle absolutely clearly. I thought it might have to do with this weird aura thing I have, but certain really old memories are also clear to me. It is like I just have this huge gap there." Ranko paused and sighed. "I guess that guy didn't want me knowing the future after all."

"Perhaps that is for the best."

"Hmh?" Ranko said as she looked back over at Kasumi who was now looking at the ocean herself in thought.

"You faced many challenges yourself, and they helped you become stronger. This may be a sign that I must face those challenges myself. Besides, I am certain with foreknowledge of these events or not, I will manage to muddle my way through," Kasumi said with a smile that after a moment Ranko shared.

A moment more passed and Kasumi turned to Ranko. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, I guess."

Kasumi hesitated, considering how to phrase it. "Have you ever... been with a girl?"

"Sure, lots of times," Ranko replied easily.

Kasumi looked at Ranko in shock, though the other girl's attention was on the sky. "R...really?"

"Yeah, sure. Been with Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Akane, Nabiki, even a weird spirit or two. Like I said, I don't remember much about the various times, but..." Ranko continued on for a moment then looked over at Kasumi to see her in total shock. "OH! Been with... nononono... I thought you meant like on a date or something. Nono, I've never gotten that far with a girl."

"Oh," Kasumi said in a mix of relief and disappointment.

"Uh, why?"

"Well... I haven't... been with Shampoo yet, and frankly I... I'm nervous about it," Kasumi answered, turning away as she began to blush.

Ranko shifted uncomfortably at the subject matter, having avoided that particular mental image since she got into this dimension. However, she now stopped and let herself absorb it. "It's... not exactly like we come with an instruction manual, Kasumi. Heck, I'd say, being a girl yourself you'd probably be better suited to it than most guys. At least you know the other side."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "Still, I just... I guess I'm just worried I won't meet her expectations. I managed to buy myself some time on the matter, but I know she's eager to be with me. It's the last thing we haven't done since we got married."

"Yeah... well... ah... I wouldn't worry about it so much. I'm sure she's new at it too. I mean, if it makes you that nervous as a guy, you could always... you know... go as a girl."

"No," Kasumi replied quickly. "You probably wouldn't know this, being that you were more interested in Akane, but with Shampoo I know she really doesn't want that, at least not right now. With my male side Shampoo will go as far as I let her, but with my female side it only goes so far then she just... stops."

"Oh," Ranko replied with an understanding nod.

"I don't want to push her away she isn't comfortable with. And besides, honestly I'm not sure I'd be any more comfortable that way. At least in my male form, it seems... natural."

"Right," Ranko agreed.

"And how about you?"

"Hmh?" Ranko asked in confusion.

"I mean, what do you plan to do about your relationships? Do you plan on trying something with Akane?"

Ranko grew quite nervous at this. "I... ummm... haven't really thought much about it."

"I would not object, if that is what you are worried about," Kasumi explained. "But, I do hope you have some sort of plan. I would not wish to live my life out alone, and neither should you despite your current circumstance."

"Of course not," Ranko said as she stood up. "I'm just... not ready for that sort of thing yet."

"Of course," Kasumi echoed as she too got up. "But, do give it some thought. I know you likely still feel some attachment to your old self. If you truly wish to embrace your new self, you may wish to... try things out."

"Try things out?" Ranko repeated, not quite understanding.

"Yes... things... you know..." Kasumi squirmed.

Ranko sighed as she realized what Kasumi was hinting at. "Yeah, umm... I'll consider that."

"It's not normally something I'd recommend, but you're a special case," Kasumi added with a nervous smile. "I should get home. Shampoo is probably waiting for me," Kasumi said at last.

Ranko quickly mirrored the action. "Yeah, me too. Home work and all. Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kasumi replied with a smile.

XXXXX

Late that evening, within a dimly lit room at Dr. Tofu's Clinic, Sailor Mercury sat at a table, her hands holding either side of a large softly glowing orb sitting at the table's center. Opposite her, Frost sat, watching the progress of the energy transference. For the past several nights, Mercury had visited Frost and began helping her collect the necessary energy for the Kaisuifu's repairs. Although there were some suspicions still circling about Frost having ulterior motives, Mercury was confident that such was not the case. The only ulterior motive Frost seemed to have been to get to talk with a Senshi.

"So, this Moon Kingdom of yours, how long was it around for?" Frost asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We have little memory at all of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Moon has the most, but she rarely talks about it," Mercury replied. "I have, however, found many references in history that could be interpreted as relating to the Moon Kingdom."

"You mean, like Atlantis and stuff?"

"Well, yes, but not Atlantis in particular. The fall of Atlantis was said to be some nine thousand years ago, and even when the story was first recorded it was nearly three thousand years ago. It seems highly unlikely that such tales refer to the Moon Kingdom. But, there are other stories that do fit much better. Using some of those, I'd guess the Moon Kingdom has been around for some five thousands years or more, but that is just a guess."

"Five thousand years..." Frost echoed in some measure of awe. "That's pretty old. Amazon lore only goes back about four thousand years, and our written history barely over a thousand."

"Well, it is just an educated guess. Most references are vague, and I could easily be misinterpreting," Mercury explained. "Actually, I have even uncovered some evidence that the Moon Kingdom may have had contact with your village."

"Really? Funny, I haven't read anything like that..."

"Again, it's only vague. Something about people from the heavens or the stars."

Frost thought about this for a moment. "Oh yeah, I remember that... that was the time of Queen Tranquility."

"Queen Tranquility?" Mercury echoed in surprise. "I thought your village only had Matriarchs."

Frost nodded. "Now we do. Hold on a sec, be right back." Frost quickly left the room for a minute, returning with a large old looking tomb. "Here it is, the entire written history of the Amazons." In a strange gesture, Frost lifted the tomb to her mouth then softly spoke in a tongue Mercury could not understand. However, she could feel a slight surge of power from the book as Frost opened it. "This is it here, the time of the last Queen."

"That's a strange book. Is it magical?" Mercury asked.

"Yeah. Siren gave it to me as my 'graduation' gift. Really, she just wanted to get rid of me."

"Siren?"

Frost looked up from reading. "Uh, she's our village's highest ranked Magus. Anyone who studies magic at the village has studied under her at one time. I'm supposed to be a full fledged magus though. She's supposed to still be teaching me."

"So, why doesn't she?"

Frost looked nervous for a second then sighed. "I... kinda blew up her house."

"Oh."

"It wasn't my fault!" Frost protested quickly. "She told me I could use any of the items there for some research. She didn't mention she had a high level artifact there. If she had I wouldn't have disassembled its magic field."

"I assume that is what caused the explosion."

"Yes," Frost said with another sigh. "Anyway, this book holds magical copies of all our history. You can ask for anything you want, you can even get it translated."

"That's amazing."

"Not really. It's a pretty common magic, just takes time as you have to manually add everything," Frost explained. "This is the part about Queen Tranquility. She lived over a thousand years ago and ruled the Amazons for over a hundred years. She's also the Queen who started the effort to record our history."

Mercury nodded and looked thoughtful. "It doesn't seem like a normal Amazon name. In fact it reminds me of our own Queen's name, Serenity."

Frost looked over at Mercury, considering this. "It does... Hmm..." Frost quickly leafed thru the tome and stopped at one particular page and turned it so Mercury could see. "She look like this?"

On the page was a drawing, a simple one that was scarce on details, but even still Mercury nodded. The silvery blue hair in Usagi's double long pigtailed styled along with a dress that seemed very similar to Usagi's own when she assumed the form of the Moon princess. If that weren't enough, the old luna-wand she held confirmed it. "Most definitely."

Frost nodded and turned the book back so she could read it. "That woman was supposed to be Tranquility's... err... hmmm..."

"What is it?" Mercury asked curiously.

"Ah... ummm..." Frost mumbled as she seemed to puzzle over the book. "Maybe this is a translation error..."

"Translation... what does it say?"

"Well, it says here that woman was Tranquility's... wife."

Mercury could not contain her shock at this. "WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"Er... hold on a moment, let me try another language. Sometimes it messes up," Frost quickly said, bookmarked the page, closed it and spoke again to the book. After reopening it, she took a moment to read then nodded. "This is a bit confusing. It's not wife, it's something else, but there doesn't seem to be a modern term for it. Now it's calling her sister."

Frost gave up and closed the tomb. "I wouldn't worry about it. Sometimes when dealing with really old stuff like that it can get confused. Anyway, if she really is related to Queen Tranquility somehow, I guess that means you're right."

Mercury took a moment to collect her thoughts, still trying to understand the strange new information. "Yes. So, what happened to Tranquility?"

"She died in battle. It fact it was supposed to be the battle where... well I guess it's your people now... um... died out."

"The invasion of the Dark Kingdom," Mercury concluded aloud and nodded. "That would make some sense. So, the Amazons decided to use a council after that?"

"Well, Queen Tranquility didn't have a proper successor apparently. I'm guessing she did have some successor, but either she was too young, or maybe there was some dispute over the position, but either way before she went to this battle she created the council to rule in her place in the event she died, which she did. The council has the authority to name a new Queen, but never has. Actually, if the tales are true, Elder Cologne's family is of Tranquility's line, which is a good part of the reason why they've held the position of Matriarch for most the last thousand years."

Mercury nodded. "I see. Does it say how our two peoples met?"

Frost reopened the tomb and looked back a ways. "Yes," she said with a sudden frown. "Figures it would be about them."

"Them?"

"The Musk. Says here that was about the time the Musk started using Jusenkyo to make their sick animal hybrids. Apparently your people warned them to stop, but they refused."

"Warned them?" Mercury echoed. "That would imply we had some connection to Jusenkyo."

Frost nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but it doesn't say what exactly. Just says that to prevent a war between the Amazons and the Musk, your people allied with ours. Not much detail after that I'm afraid. This is really old stuff, pre-Tranquility so there isn't much there."

Mercury nodded once more and felt a familiar surge in her power, a notification that she had reached her quota for the night. Removing her hands from the orb, she took in a long breath and smiled at her companion. "Another day done."

Frost quickly took the cue and moved the orb over to examine it. "Yep. Almost there. I'd say less than a week to go. Guess I have to finish up my calculations for the spell."

"Are they difficult?"

Frost rolled her head side to side in thought. "Sorta, but I can handle it. I'm doing it as a formal incantation so it'll be safe enough. Don't want to waste all this energy on a failed attempt."

"Yes," Mercury agreed as she stood up. "I should be off."

XXXXX

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor asked with a large smile but his companion was not so impressed.

"It's a giant rock," the woman beside him responded as she examined a large stone, inscribed with some form of ancient, undecipherable runes. The stone had just been placed at the corner of the building's foundation, deep underground, the last of a set of four.

"I would have thought someone of your background would have more appreciation of such things."

The woman scoffed. "I might, but my current situation demands a bit more attention."

The Doctor nodded. "As you say... In any case, this is not just any giant rock. These stones, when configured correctly can completely neutralize magics and Ki use. Effectively, once caught in their pattern, even the strongest of individuals is rendered little more than an ordinary human. We only bring these out for very special people. You should be thankful. Without these, Kasumi Tendo would make very short work of my facility here."

"Is that so?" The woman asked, looking at the doctor with an almost threatening gaze.

"You need not worry. The room key I gave you earlier contains a special material itself. As long as you carry it, not only will the building's computer identify you as a non-target, but it also makes you immune to the effect of these stones."

The threat left her eyes and she turned away. "I take it then you are finally ready?" the woman asked.

"You're very impatient, but yes, this was the final piece to put in place. Now all that is left to do is collect Ms. Tendo and bring her here."

A satisfied smile crossed the woman's face. "Finally, I can be rid of this pathetic body."

The doctor looked over at his companion, curiously. "And what of that body. Will she revive after your departure? That could be... a nuisance."

"Don't worry, Doctor, Rose's soul is merely a part of mine. She'll be leaving with me, unfortunately. My last attempt to part with this body failed because I attempted to separate myself at the same time. I won't make the same mistake twice. As for this empty shell... I think I might keep it around for a time. It amuses me."

The doctor shrugged. "Whatever you say. I do have one final thought though, before we collect our subject. I've been working with the formula. I believe I may have found a more effective mixture. I'd like to test it out."

"In the open, I assume you mean."

The doctor nodded. "Yes. Succeed or fail we will collect Kasumi either way, but success will make this process much quicker. Once she is in here, she will naturally be very resistant to our influence."

"Of course," Rose conceded. "Very well, do as you wish."

"One last thing, about that extra 'muscle' I requested..."

Rose smiled and gestured off to the side into the shadows where a new figure came out. "This one is Shadow. He's actually the prototype. Not as advanced as Shadow Lady, but sufficient I think."

The doctor examined the man for a moment, approvingly. "He'll do quite nicely," the doctor replied.

XXXXX

"I am going insane here!" Ukyo exclaimed emphasizing the point by tossing the book she was holding across the room. "Haven't you guys got rid of that jackass Ken yet?"

Ranma shook his head sadly. "Sorry. He's proving very annoying," he said, and rubbed his ribs.

Ukyo looked at Ranma sympathetically. It had been about a week since her first encounter with the so called 'Copy-cat Ken' and since that time Ken had apparently been making many appearances. Kuno, Ryoga, and Takeshi had all had their encounters with the shape changer and all had lost. There was also talk that he had fought several others successfully, but they were not willing to admit to it. Ranma had been his most recent conquest, having challenged him the evening before and despite Ranma's best efforts he proved no match for the newcomer. All the effort had gained him was some bruised ribs.

This all infuriated Ukyo. She was forced to hide herself here at her family shrine because of this injury she had suffered. She could not retaliate against Ken and that most of all was burning her up. Being stuck out in the middle of nowhere with only a bi-daily visit from Ranma to keep her company wasn't helping. She was going stir-crazy on top of being generally angry at the situation to start with. Only a great force of will on her part kept her from activating her burning soul and working out her anger by shattering the nearest solid object.

"It's nothing," Ranma said in an effort to calm Ukyo. "Doctor says I'll be all better in a couple days."

"That..." Ukyo growled but calmed and started pacing the room. "Has he used any of my techniques yet?"

"Nope. Hasn't used your form either. But, really, he hasn't had any need to. He's beaten us all using our own techniques."

"And what about Kasumi?" Ukyo asked, apparently accusing her of something.

Ranma sighed. "He has avoided her. Actually, he's avoided her and Ranko. Ranko is convinced she can beat him, but he hasn't tried to fight her yet. He doesn't seem to have fought any of the girls, actually. Maybe he doesn't want to."

"Fought me easily enough," Ukyo replied, and Ranma could only nod in agreement.

"How are you feeling, anyway?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo stopped her pacing to look at her arm. "The shaking has mostly stopped, but I still feel off. The doc said I had to give it time, wish he could be more precise though. I feel like a total burden like this and I don't like that."

"You're not a burden, Ukyo. We all get banged up a bit sometimes. You just have to deal with it," Ranma said in an effort to cheer the chef up, but it seemed to do little. Thinking for a moment, another idea came to him. "Say, when this is all over with why don't you and I... go on a date."

Ukyo looked at Ranma in shock for a moment then blushed and looked away. "You... mean that? I mean, you're not just saying that because-"

"Of course I mean it," Ranma cut her off to say. "Look, we're supposed to be engaged... however twisted this whole arrangement is. I said I'd give this thing an honest shot and so far that hasn't amounted to much. A date seems like as good a place to start as any."

Ukyo turned back to Ranma with a shy smile on her face. "Okay, I'm all for that. But, you have to beat this Ken jerk quick."

Ranma banged his fists together in defiance. "Don't worry, we will. Kasumi's got some kind of plan cooked up. She doesn't want to tell anyone, but she and Ranko figure they can get rid of him. It's just a matter of him challenging her or Ranko I guess. And, I got an idea of my own too." Ukyo nodded in understanding, and for the first time in a very long while, the mention of Kasumi did not ruin her mood. "Anyway, I should get going. Anything you need?"

"No, nothing but the usual."

Ranma nodded and bid Ukyo a quick goodbye before heading back. She escorted him as far as the shrine's entrance and watched him leave with a smile before heading back inside. Ranma cast one last look back then hastily ran up the path, eager to get back to town. However, he pulled himself to a stop when an out of place crack of a twig caught his ear. He paused and scanned his surroundings cautiously. Damn, please don't tell me that jerk followed me here, he thought nervously. Finally, he decided to test the hypothesis. "Okay, whoever you are, come on out."

A moment passed with no response. "I said-" Ranma started to repeat then noticed a small animal come out from the foliage. It looked at him briefly then dashed into the foliage again. A fox? Ranma thought with surprise. Didn't know there were any foxes around here. Ranma shrugged off the minor mystery. Ken couldn't do animals according to Ranko, so the canine was unimportant. Concluding there was nothing left to see here, Ranma continued on his way.

As he left the fox eyed him from the grass and had anyone been nearby to listen, they would have heard it let out a very human like sigh of relief.

XXXXX

Makoto stretched as she left her room at the girls' dormitory and headed downstairs. Today was their day off from school and so far it had been rather dull. Normally she'd be occupied with cooking at the restaurant, but with the San Cheng Huang still in the midst of being rebuilt days off were a rather lazy time for her. She stopped by Ami's room and peeked inside to see Ami immersed in one of her school books as usual.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat?" Makoto asked

"No thanks. I had a sandwich earlier," Ami replied, her attention still not taken from the book. "I think Usagi is free."

"Okay, see you later," Makoto said as she left, but Ami only replied with an absent wave, never looking up. Couldn't get me to stick my nose into a school book for that long, but it must be interesting for her, she thought as she headed down the hall to Usagi's room, but heard her voice in the TV room. She walked over to find Usagi on the phone, deeply engrossed in a conversation. Listening for a moment it became plain that she was speaking with Mamoru. "How long you been on there?" Makoto asked, gaining some of Usagi's attention long enough to be waved off. "You do know long distance costs by the minute and that phoning North America isn't cheap, right?"

Usagi looked up at Makoto in shocked realization then looked at a nearby clock. "AH! I got to go Mamo-chan... Yeah... yeah... Love you too," she said in quick conclusion of the conversation and hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm so dead."

"How long were you on there?"

Usagi winced as she thought about it. "About... 20 minutes. How much do you think that costs?"

"Let's just pray the school has a good long distance plan," Makoto replied jokingly. "Come on, I need some food and I hate being by myself." Usagi nodded and joined Makoto. "So, what's Mamoru up to lately?" she asked as they headed out.

"Oh, this and that. University stuff. He says he has a break coming up soon and thinks he can come back for a visit," Usagi said with a very hopeful tone.

"That's good," Mako said with a nod then gained a devious look. "So, did you tell him about your little 'kiss'?"

"What kiss?" Usagi asked in confusion and nervousness then looked angry. "Not that again! I said it didn't mean anything!" Makoto couldn't help but laugh, forcing Usagi to realize she was being teased and had fallen for it. "You're getting as bad as Rei, Mako."

Makoto laughed again. "Just picking up her slack," she joked then noticed Usagi had a far off look. "What you thinking about?"

Usagi's glanced back at Makoto then diverted her eyes to the ground. "Do you think... I should have said something to him?"

"To Mamoru?"

Usagi shook her head. "No, I mean... Seiya. I... I feel like I just ignored his feelings. I mean, I love Mamoru, but maybe I should have talked to him about it. I never really did, not properly I mean."

Makoto shrugged, the joking mood of a few seconds earlier gone. "I don't see what you could have said. I mean, he knew you and Mamoru are together. He didn't seem angry or confused about that. Besides, he's the one that took off so quick afterwards. He had his reasons and all, but it's not your fault if that's what you think."

"I guess not," Usagi conceded, but still seemed deep in thought.

Makoto looked at her friend for a moment, and decided to change the topic. "Say, want to come down to the beach with me afterward. A bunch of us are going there to do some martial arts training."

"I suppose," Usagi replied, finally looking up.

"Great, I can show off my new trick!" Makoto said proudly.

"New trick?" Usagi asked curiously.

Makoto nodded and stretched her hand out in front of her. Concentrating for a moment a soft greenish glow filled her hand. "Pretty neat, huh? Kasumi's been helping me with my Ki control. I could do bigger than this too."

"Wow!" Usagi said in awe as she watched. "You don't even need to transform to do that? That's great."

"Yeah," Mako agreed, and closed her hand, dispelling the energy. "I really think I'm getting the hang of it too. It's almost like second nature. Shampoo's kinda jealous because she's still having trouble getting her Ki stable outside her body, although she's still way better at using it internally than I am. You know, if this works out, you guys should train too. It could be a big help, especially if you can't transform for some reason."

Usagi smiled nervously. "I don't know. You guys probably could do that sort of thing. I've never been really good at that martial arts stuff."

Mako shook her head. "That's because you pay about as much attention to martial arts as you do to your homework. Maybe we should sic Kotori on you. She seems to improve your school grades, maybe she can help your martial arts too."

"She can sure help me learn how to dodge," Usagi joked back and the two girls shared a laugh.

XXXXX

Yeah, great idea Ranma. This scroll will solve all my problems... IF I COULD READ THE STUPID THING! Ranma yelled in his mind as he puzzled over the ancient scroll Happosai had given him. When he had first received the scroll he had dismissed it as just a bunch of gibberish that the old man had intended merely to use to distract him. However, when his father had spotted the scroll he nearly had a heart attack. After a bit of questioning, Ranma had discovered the truth, that the old man for once had been telling at least a partial truth. This scroll did contain a very devastating technique. Of course, that did leave the problem that it was totally illegible.

At first, Ranma had thought he just had to put his mind to deciphering it. Even the worst handwriting could eventually be read with enough effort, he had thought. However, after nearly an hour and having no progress, Ranma was about to just give up.

"What you looking at?" Akane asked suddenly, shocking Ranma out of his concentration.

"Hey, don't you knock?"

"Your door was open!" Akane complained back.

Ranma frowned at her, but let the intrusion slide. "It's some scroll the old pervert claims has some technique on it. Thing is, it's... well, as near as I can tell it's gibberish. Even when you get past the terrible handwriting, it still doesn't make any sense." To emphasis his point, Ranma showed Akane a paper he was using the record his translation. "Does that make any sense at all?"

Akane took the paper and began reading aloud. "Rubber... Sun... Toilet... what the...? You sure you got this right?"

"As sure as I can get with his terrible handwriting. Look for yourself."

Doing as bidden, Akane confirmed the translation with the original. "I think that Happosai is having a joke with you... though this does look like that scroll he got from that rock at the springs. Hmmm..."

As Akane continued to puzzle over the scroll, Ranma looked over at his clock. "I promised to meet Kuno soon."

"Can I try?"

Sighing, Ranma nodded. "Knock yourself out. But, if you do get something out of it, I want to see."

"I assumed that," Akane replied as Ranma got ready to leave. She waved him a quick goodbye as she headed over to her room. Inside she found Selene laid out on her bed, muttering to herself about something Akane couldn't make out. "Hey C-chan... ooo, sorry, Selene."

"You can call me C-chan, if you prefer, Akane," Selene replied, her mood suddenly improving upon seeing Akane.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," she replied. Besides, I hate being called Selene, she thought to herself in annoyance then noticed the scroll Akane was holding. "What's that?"

Akane headed over to her desk and spread the scroll out. "It's an old scroll Happosai found at some hot springs I went to. You remember?"

"Yeah," the cat replied as she jumped onto the desk and examined it.

"He claims there is some kind of technique written on it, but Ranma is having no luck deciphering it. I was going to give it a try."

Selene nodded but as she did she became aware of an odd sensation from the scroll. Examining it closer she could see a faint aura, not a ki aura but the more distinctive magical type. "It's magical."

"Magic?"

"Yes. I see this kind of magic on a lot of Frost's written stuff. I think it's a type of magical encoding... although it looks poorly written to start with."

Akane looked at the scroll in puzzlement. "I didn't know Happosai knew magic. You sure?"

"Positive. I think it's a pretty simple magic, so he might not need to know much to make such a scroll. He certainly is old enough to know at least some basics."

Akane pondered this for a moment. "So, can you read it then?"

"I can read standard magical script, but this is a type of concealment magic. I can't read that," Selene explained then sighed as she realized where this was leading. "But, I suppose Frost could probably do something with it."

Akane seemed equally displeased with that. "Hmm, I guess there is no choice then. I'll just have to ask her, unless maybe Cologne could do it?"

"You'll have to wait if you want to ask her. Cologne is out of town on some business, at least according to Frost."

Akane sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Oh well, Frost it is."

XXXXX

A short time later, at Dr. Tofu's clinic, Akane arrived to find Frost alone in her room, deeply engrossed in a book. "What do you want?" Frost asked as Akane entered, not looking back.

"I sorta need a favor," Akane replied as she peered over Frost's shoulder at the book. However, as she expected, nothing within made any sense to her. A large circular diagram was drawn out, and Frost was in the process of making notes to the side. "What's that?"

"The restoration spell, part of it actually," Frost replied, and finished her notes before closing the book to look back at her guest. "So, what's this favor?"

Nodding, Akane showed Frost the scroll. "Selene says this scroll-"

"Selene says lots of things," Frost replied in irritation at the cat's name, taking the scroll from Akane and examining it. "Hmm, a scrabbling spell. Child stuff."

"So, you can read it then?"

Frost scoffed. "Of course I can. I was breaking pitiful enchantments like this ten years ago," she said as she walked over to a nearby desk and spread the scroll out to examine in greater detail. "What's on it?"

"Some sort of martial arts technique," Akane answered as she joined Frost.

"Martial arts... hmm, kinda silly to magically encode something like that," Frost observed as she removed some supplies from the desk drawer. "How's anyone suppose to use it?"

"I think the point was to make sure no one did," Akane replied.

"Then why record the stupid thing... ah, never mind. I bet it's one of those 'forbidden techniques' everyone is always going on about. I mean, really, if you're going to forbid a technique, do it properly!" Frost complained as she set to work. "And Selene, stop hiding over there! It's not like I didn't feel you come in."

Off at door, Selene sighed in defeat. She had been hoping to avoid the Magus but Akane had asked her to come just in case Frost didn't wish to help. Of course, Selene knew she had little influence with Frost, but couldn't really convey that to Akane. Caught, she decided she might as well join them and see what was happening up close.

"Hope she's not being too much of a nuisance, Akane," Frost said as she set several reagents around the scroll.

"Not at all," Akane replied in her own irritation. "Maybe if you actually treated her with some respect..."

Frost paid Akane no mind, instead making several hand gestures then finally slapping both her hands down on the scroll. In that instant the characters on the scroll seemed to shift around. "There," Frost proclaimed triumphantly as she picked up the scroll, but then scowled. "What the... it's..."

Akane looked at it as well, and noticed despite the breaking of the spell, the handwriting on the scroll was still horrible. However, despite this, what had been a jumbled mess of incoherent symbols was now making at least some sense. "Don't worry about it. It's just his terrible writing is all. I can make out some of it now."

"Whatever," Frost said dismissively, folding up the scroll and handing it back to Akane. "Look, I got stuff to do. If that's all..."

Akane frowned but turned to leave. However, she stopped at the door and turned back. "You know, you could try being nicer to people."

"What do you want from me? I broke the spell for you!" Frost protested in anger.

"You ever heard of courtesy? I mean, you always make it seem like everyone's a burden to you, even Dr. Tofu."

Frost growled and turned away. "Not this again. Look, if you want to marry the doctor, be my guest. I don't really care."

"That's not what I meant!" Akane exclaimed angrily, but quickly checked her temper. "What do you have against men anyway?"

Frost huffed. "Why don't you ask Selene? She can tell you all about it. Can't you Selene?" Selene cringed, but Akane was too focused on Frost to notice. "Look, if this is about Kasumi, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Well fine, I'm sorry, but you try having someone close to you come to you like that and then tell me you would act any different."

Akane continued to frown, but decided it was time to drop the matter and left. Selene took the opportunity to also escape before Frost decided she had something for her to do.

The cat caught up to Akane at the exit to the clinic and started to walk along side her. "How can you stand being with her?" Akane asked after a minute.

"It's difficult to explain," Selene replied.

"Hmh," Akane muttered then stopped and picked up the cat before continuing on. "So, just what is her problem with men?"

"Uh..."

"You don't know?" Selene buried herself in Akane's arms, hoping she would change subjects. "Well?"

"It's... kinda difficult to explain."

"Everything is difficult to explain with her, but try anyway," Akane replied.

Selene paused, trying to find the right words. "It was just a misunderstanding, but she refuses to let it go."

"What kind of misunderstanding?" Akane asked, her curiosity peaked.

Selene thought for a long moment, debating how to answer. Akane is far more reasonable than Frost. I bet if I told her the truth she would understand, Selene thought, but doubt nagged at her. Finally, she decided to risk it. "It's to do with Mousse, actually."

"Hmm, why am I not surprised?"

"You see, a while back, Mousse thought that if he could get Frost to fix his eyesight that Shampoo would stop ignoring him."

"Is that it?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"Uh... no. He went about it in a bit of a short sighted way. He really didn't mean to hurt her, he just... Well, he sorta acted interested in her."

Akane moaned as she put together the puzzle. "And I guess she found out he was deceiving her."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it... Well, actually, not quite. She found out in a rather bad way. You see, he was talking with some of the other boys and... He didn't really mean those things he said. He was just trying to... you know..."

Akane groaned in annoyance. "That's just stupid. First he's lying to her then he is bad mouthing her behind her back. That's low!"

Selene cringed at the criticism. "It's not like he meant it."

"Like that makes it any better," Akane countered then sighed. "I mean, she's not the most likeable of people, but still. You don't go around doing that sort of thing. No wonder she can't stand the guy." Selene sunk lower into Akane's arms, feeling like a first class heel. "Why's he so hung up on Shampoo anyway?"

"Because he loves her, of course," Selene replied, regaining some of her vigor.

"I don't buy that."

"What?" Selene exclaimed in surprise.

"I mean, Kuno was always going on about how he loved me, but I don't buy that either. Just saying it doesn't mean it. If a person can't listen to you that's not love... at least not the kind of love I want anything to do with."

"Mousse listens to Shampoo," Selene countered.

"Didn't seem to when I saw him. Practically all she told him to do was leave her alone and he didn't listen to that."

"Uh... but..." Selene tried to reply but words failed her as she thought back to her last talk with Shampoo and how she had said much the same.

"Do you even know how that thing started?" Akane asked after a moment of Selene's silence.

"It happened when they were both young. Shampoo said she'd marry Mousse... err, so I heard."

"Marry him? Somehow that just doesn't sound right."

"It's true... at least I think so," Selene said, trying to not to give out too much inside info. Even Akane would probably get suspicious if she did that.

Akane frowned in thought. "It's just... Shampoo doesn't seem like she likes him much at all either. Why would she say she would marry him?"

"That's because Cologne told her not too," Selene explained, some of her bitterness slipping through.

"She did?" Akane asked in disbelief. "You sure?"

"Why else would Shampoo change her mind that way?"

"So, you don't know for sure. You're just guessing that?"

Selene wanted to say no, but in truth it was just speculation on her part. "But then, why would she change her mind so suddenly? That doesn't make sense."

Akane shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't there. When did all this happen, a few years ago?"

"Oh... about... 13 years ago," Selene reluctantly answered.

"13?" Akane exclaimed in shock. "Why would the subject even come up... I mean, they would have both been... what... 3 years old? Do guys really propose to girls at 3 years old in that village?"

"Normally... no," Selene conceded.

"Then... how would he really know if she meant yes?"

"Huh?" Selene asked in confusion. "What else would it mean?"

"They were both 3 years old. You barely know how to talk at that age, let alone understand what a marriage is," Akane explained. "I bet you that she didn't even realize what he was talking about if he really asked her to marry him. I mean, I know I wouldn't have at that age." Selene once more buried herself into Akane's arms as Akane's logic seemed all too reasonable. "And why would he even ask such a thing in the first place? Sounds like someone put him up to it."

"His... mother may have said something," Selene conceded. His mother had said something at the time. Not 'ask Shampoo to marry you', but rather she said 'it would be wonderful if you could marry Shampoo one day'. Of course, even all those years ago Shampoo was someone of great importance in the village, being the probable heir to Cologne, while Mousse's family branch had been weakened considerable over the last several generations due to their issues with vision. No doubt his mother had thought at the time that a marriage between them would have been a great way to overcome this. As Selene thought back to this, she realized it was those very words that cause her to make the proposal.

"I see," Akane said after a moment. "You know, you sound like you know a fair bit about Mousse."

Selene panicked for a second, but quickly recovered. There had been no suspicion in Akane's tone, merely curiosity. "A bit... I like to hear both sides... as it were."

Akane nodded in agreement. "I can understand that. Frost isn't exactly the most unbiased source of information. But, I'm getting the impression that Mousse is more in love with the idea of Shampoo rather than her."

"Huh?" Selene asked in puzzlement.

Akane paused a moment in thought. "It's kinda hard to explain. You ever been told about something that sounded really neat to have then you got it and you were really disappointed because it wasn't really what you thought it would be?"

Selene shook her head, failing to understand.

Akane sighed as she thought of a better way to put it. "It's like... You have this idea in your head about something, and idea is about something, but it is not really that thing... Ugh, that's awful. Um... Maybe an example would be better. Say you never had vanilla ice-cream. Your friends have told you all about it, but it's not the kind of thing you really know about really until you have tasted it yourself. But, your friends like it so much that you have this really overblown idea of what it tastes like and you think it's the best ever. But, you've never tasted it. It's kinda like that. You have an idea in your head about something, but it's that idea that you like, not the thing itself. You understand?"

"I think so," Selene said after a bit of thought. "But I don't really see how that applies to Mousse and Shampoo."

"You said it was probably the mother's idea. I think Mousse fell in love with the idea of being married to Shampoo, rather than Shampoo herself. It is sorta like with Kuno and me. Kuno barely knows anything about me, but despite that he wanted to marry me. It was the idea of being married to me that he liked, not really me... Well, at least that's the way I see it. To really be in love with the person and not the idea, you should really know about that person, and somehow Mousse doesn't strike me as knowing a whole lot about Shampoo."

Selene opened her mouth to protest but found she lacked a good argument to back it up. Akane was, as difficult as it was to admit for Selene, right. Thinking hard, there was not much Selene knew about Shampoo other than the basics. "But, how are you supposed to find out about a person if they don't let you know anything about them?" Selene asked after a moment.

Akane shrugged. "Maybe that's a clue. If a person doesn't want you in their life, there is only so far you should pry until you should just leave them alone. They obviously don't want you there."

Selene's face fell as she considered this. "So... what kind of things should a person know about then? I mean if they are really in love with the person."

"All sorts of things, like what is their favorite things, their least favorite things... what are their opinions are of various things... you know, that sort of stuff."

Selene frowned. "That's awfully... general."

Akane's shoulders sank a bit. "Um... yeah. But, you know, stuff like what is their favorite food, what kind of movies do they like, what's their goal in life... that sort of thing."

Selene's confidence was somewhat restored by this as she thought, I know those things about Shampoo. Shampoo's favorite food is... is... ramen? Come to think of it, I'm not sure she likes ramen all that much. Okay, but she really likes... um... we never went to the movies. But her goal, that's of course... hmm... With each thought Selene's optimism left her. I really don't know anything about her, do I? she thought at last in despair.

This is silly, she thought in frustration. How would I know those sort of things about any girl? I mean, take Akane. How would I know... she doesn't really have a favorite food, but she does love cooking even though she's lousy at it, but she practices almost every Thursday without fail... And she really likes romance movies... And she really wants to carry on the dojo and marry Tofu... Selene's thoughts continued as she remembered all the various little things she knew about the youngest Tendo sister. One thing in particular stood out most in her mind, how to date she had never mistaken Akane for anyone or anything else. She knew Akane so well that merely her scent, or the way she walked was enough to identify her without fail.

Considering this, she snuck a glance up at Akane and found herself blushing. "Um... so, Akane," Selene said after a moment. "I guess you really don't like Mousse, then, huh?"

Akane shrugged. "I barely know him, but so far, I'd say, he hasn't made the best of impressions."

"Oh," Selene said in disappointment, but pressed on. "But... if he say... changed a bit?"

Akane looked down at the cat curiously. "That's rather open ended... but I suppose I could like him, I suppose."

Selene went into deep thought at this. You're being silly, Mousse, she thought to herself. Akane wants to marry Tofu, and she barely knows you. Despite the observation, Selene couldn't help but ponder the possibility.

XXXXX

Sitting in a meditative posture in his training room, Kuno regarded a large photo of Shampoo. He had recently acquired the photo from Nabiki to place alongside his giant photo of Kasumi to remind him how interconnected the two were. Kuno never found it particularly difficult to admire one of the fairer sex, and when he regarded Shampoo he could certainly appreciate her beauty. But, something was missing, and that was troubling Tatewaki.

As he continued to think on this problem his sister, Kodachi, walked by the open door. She paused, peeked inside and smirked. "Hello, brother dear. Once more drooling over the ladies I see."

Kuno's meditative posture was quickly replaced with anger. "Go away woman! How dare you interrupt my rumination." Kodachi laughed off her brother's annoyance and turned to leave. "Sister, wait. I... I would speak with you."

Kodachi looked back in surprise, seeing a sudden shift in her brother's attitude from anger to uncertainty. "Oh?"

"I seek your... wisdom."

"Wisdom? Me?" Kodachi asked in a mocking tone, but found Tatewaki was serious. "Hmh, this is new. Okay then, brother dear, what wisdom do you seek? And this better be good."

Kuno remained silent a moment, collecting his thoughts then returned to the photos of Kasumi and Shampoo. "You know well my desire to marry Kasumi Tendo. I now know that the key to Kasumi's heart is the fair Shampoo, yet... I find myself unable to find my path. Never before has this happened to me. I feel as though I am overlooking an important matter."

Kodachi thought about this for a moment. "You mean, you don't think showering her with affection, like you always do, will work?"

"Perhaps so."

Kodachi frowned in thought and walked over to her brother. In a move that would surprise any outside observer familiar with the pair, she sat next to her brother of her own choice. "You're right, it won't work. I'm quite surprised you would even realize that, it's not like you at all," she noted, looking at her brother but he continued to stare at the photos. "In any case, you're right. Kasumi strikes me actually as being quite open in her relationships. Don't overwhelm her and she'll be quite open to you."

Finally Kuno turned to his sister. "And you would know this how?"

"Have you forgotten so quickly brother? I did at one time pursue Kasumi myself, although I wasn't fully aware of it at the time. I must admit, my method apparently did little but push her away, which is perhaps fortunate," Kodachi replied, thinking back to that time and feeling some of the embarrassment anew. "But, back to the matter at hand. As I said, Kasumi is quite open. It is Shampoo, as you say, that is the key. If Shampoo accepts someone, you can lay good money that Kasumi will as well."

"This I well know," Kuno replied with some annoyance.

"I'm getting there. Now, as for Shampoo, she strikes me quite differently. She's head strong. She doesn't like guys to be pushy. Perhaps it's that Amazon upbringing, but whatever it is, get too pushy with her and you'll run into the same barrier that this Mousse fellow no doubt did."

Kuno nodded in satisfaction. "So, a more subtle approach is required."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, brother. I'm not finished. Winning Shampoo's heart is complicated by the fact that her heart is already taken, by Kasumi. So, in a sense, you have to win her heart away from Kasumi."

Kuno stood up in anger. "What nonsense do you speak? You would have me steal the affection of Shampoo from Kasumi? I may not be fully aware of their relationship, but that would seem the surest method of losing the heart of Kasumi."

"As I said, brother, I'm not finished," Kodochi replied calmly and after a moment Kuno sat back down. "Now, as I was saying, in a sense, and only in a sense, you have to win her heart away from Kasumi. Even though you desire a cooperative relationship with both of them, there is still a competition there. You have to show her that the time she spends with you more than compensates for the time she loses with Kasumi. So, you need to prove to her that her heart can be open to more than just Kasumi, for at the moment it's dedicated solely to her."

Kuno frowned and crossed his arms in thought. "Hmm, what you propose is a difficult task."

"More difficult still, you have to be sincere. Don't waste those girls' time by 'faking it'. They'll find out sooner or later that your feelings are untrue and none of you will be happy."

"Of course," Tatewaki said with an understanding nod. "I would never dream of using such base deceptions. Only with the truest of feelings will I accept Kasumi and Shampoo's hands in marriage." Nodding once more to himself, Kuno stood up. "Thank you, sister. I will consider your words well." Without waiting for a response, Kuno left the room.

Kodachi looked off at one of the empty portions of the wall and leaned her chin on her hand. "Now, if only I could think up some good advice to give myself in regards to Ryoga," she thought aloud.

XXXXX

In a change from his usual pattern, Herb wasn't brooding. That was not to say that he was happy at the moment, as he wasn't, but he did find his thoughts of late intriguing.

Currently he was at the beach, asked to join the others for an afternoon training session. Kasumi and Ranko had already arrived, and the latter was currently demonstrating a chi technique she called the Moko Takabisha. By Herb's standards it was a rudimentary technique, a simplistic explosive discharge of energy which one gathered via concentration on a powerful emotional state. Despite this it had its certain charm as unlike most chi techniques at its level, this one had a rather high threshold of energy making it quite potent. Unfortunately for Kasumi, the mechanism for bringing that energy out was not very capable with her. Kasumi just didn't concentrate on one emotional state all that much, at least none that were useful in using this technique.

All that was interesting, but not what was occupying Herb's thoughts. His mind was instead still dwelling on her conversation with Sorora of some days ago.

XXXXX

"This Kasumi seems to have caught quite a bit of your interest," Sorora said as she seemed to float away in thought.

"So, you understand my dilemma?"

"Hmm, you know, your predecessors have come to me for many things: military strategy, complex diplomatic negotiations, social reforms, legal issues, and various questions on the martial or mystical arts." Herb hung his head, realizing how insignificant his request must seem but was surprised when Sorora laughed. "Now that stuff was child's play. This could be tough."

Herb big-sweated then grew angry. "Are you just playing with me or what?"

"Calm yourself young prince. Although I do mean that in some jest, in a sense it is true. The consequences may not be nearly as broad as any of those matters, but the complexity of dealing in a human relationship is actually remarkably high," she said as she floated back to him, on seeming sitting on an invisible wall. "So, I hope you weren't hoping for me to just twiddle my fingers and make everything work out."

"I did not expect such from you," Herb replied cautiously.

"No, but you desire it nonetheless," Sorora countered, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "You should know that I do not approve of those kind of means to matters such as these. If you truly wish to win this woman's heart then you had best plan to do it the old fashioned way or we can end this conversation right now."

Herb nodded his head vigorously. "I understand."

Sorora examined him for a moment, clearly determining the truth of his words, and then smiled. "Very well. For starters, you're going to have to forget everything that moron Garnet has taught you, particularly about women."

"My recent experiences have already made me question much of what he has taught me," Herb said.

"Good, but I mean for you to completely throw it aside. Your father has a completely distorted view of women, and I don't simply mean by the current atmosphere of Musk society. No, his views on them are beyond extreme, so extreme that even I don't know the true depths to which he has sunk. So, just forget it all right now. And once you've done that, you may have to consider giving up something far more precious to you."

"What?" Herb asked in confusion.

"I've seen into your mind and I can see this Kasumi and Shampoo thru your mind's eye. Unfortunately you have taken an interest in someone and her partner who are going to demand that you change quite a bit of your outlook. Kasumi strikes me as an idealist, and one who expects those she is close to, to at least minimally respect those ideals. Meanwhile, Shampoo is of course an Amazon, and they, as you well know, have a long history with the Musk. Whether she is personally shaped by the history or not matters little as she has no doubt been shaped by the Amazon culture she lives in."

Herb shook his head as he tried to understand this. "I still don't understand."

"Oh, you'll know it when the time comes, or at least you should if you really are up to the task of being married to these two," Sorora replied and stood up from her invisible perch, clasping her hands together eagerly. "But, in the meantime, I'll give you a little homework. For starters, for pity sakes, stop calling her 'Amazon'. It's Shan Pu or Shampoo, whichever she prefers which you should figure out. She's a person not an ethnic group."

"Uh... right," Herb quickly said with a nod.

"Good. Now for the hard part. Next time we talk I expect you to be able to tell me why those two love each other."

Herb blinked. "What? How am I-"

"Oh, you'll muddle your way along, I'm sure," Sorora replied, gaining a frown from the Prince. "Don't get me wrong, you need not be 100% correct. This is more of a mental exercise and a directive to get you observing them. After all, I have only your own mind's information to go on. However, do put some effort into it. Consider it something of a test. If you truly wish to marry these two you'll have to show me you're up to doing what is necessary."

After a moment Herb nodded firmly. "I will do as you ask."

Sorora smiled. "I'm getting to like you, Herb. Don't disappoint me. Oh, and don't bother calling me. You've caught my attention and I will be monitoring you. You were fortunate to catch me at a good time and I could respond immediately. Normally I have my own matters to deal with. In any case, I will contact you when I feel the time is right."

XXXXX

Why do they love each other? Herb repeated in his mind. His training in life left him ill-equipped to answer such a question, yet still he was confident in Sorora's reasoning and that learning that would be valuable. He had little considered the issue up till now.

However, her other words were troubling. Give something up? What could she really have meant by that? Coming to no easy answer, Herb dismissed the thought and refocused on the more important question.

As he sat on the beach wall, deep in thought, Shampoo finally arrived. Seeing the prince she huffed and decided to turn the screws a bit on him. "_And here I thought you were starting to like wearing dresses_," she teased as she approached. Herb's only reaction was to eye her briefly, but he otherwise did not rise to the bait.

Shampoo frowned as her effort failed. In truth, she hadn't expected it to work. In the last week the prince had seemed to become far more resistant to her usual jabs. I guess it's because he gets to turn back to normal, she concluded and decided not to waste any more time on the man. Heading over towards Kasumi, she could see her wife uncharacteristically struggling with the technique Ranko was attempting to teach her. I suppose she isn't perfect at everything, Shampoo thought.

"I don't think this technique is all that compatible with me," Kasumi said as Shampoo walked up. "Hello, Shampoo."

"Nihao, Airen," Shampoo replied, restraining the urge to grab onto Kasumi happily. She had been getting a good feel for Kasumi's limits of late, and although she had made great improvements in the relationship, there was no need to push things too far. "Kasumi, you finished training with Great Grandmother's new technique?"

"Take a look," Kasumi said in reply and stretched out her hands. After a few seconds the sand before her started to come together and start forming a large pillar. As it rose higher, it took on greater form until, after about twenty seconds a perfect sand replica of Shampoo stood before them. Shampoo smiled happily at the display. "I still can only really do static shapes, but I think I'm ready to proceed to the next stage of the technique," Kasumi said as she relaxed.

"Hey, that pretty good, Kasumi," Ranma said as he appeared, the interruption causing Shampoo to frown.

"Hello Ranma. I thought you would be coming with Tatewaki. He said he wished to come," Kasumi said.

"Oh, he'll be along soon enough, I'm sure," he said as he looked back at the beach wall. Suddenly a devious smile crossed his face and in a flash of motion he grabbed Kasumi. Before Kasumi could think to react he spun he slightly into his full grasp and kissed her. The shock of this unusual behavior from her fiancé was too much for Kasumi, so she just let him kiss her.

Off to the side, Shampoo had a sudden fit of eye twitches, but Ranko frowned and quickly grabbed Ranma by the shoulder. A second after she did so, Ranma's form disappeared, replaced with a boy in an orange bandana and red shirt. "KEN!"

Realizing he'd been found out, Ken released Kasumi and fell back to a defensive position as Shampoo started to glow in anger. However, he seemed unworried and relaxed. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Ken said with a teasing smile.

"You!" Shampoo exclaimed angrily, pointing her finger threateningly at the boy. "You is one you try get Frost kill Kasumi!"

"What?" Ken replied in confusion. "Hey, I had nothing to do with that."

"Shampoo no believe you," she said, and tossing aside her restraint rushed Ken. However, she pulled up short by Kasumi.

"Shampoo, that's enough, we'll deal with this," Kasumi said.

"But..." Shampoo began to argue, but Kasumi and Ranko had already moved into position to confront the boy themselves. She glowered for a moment, but conceded. In truth, she knew she had little chance of beating the boy and was more interested in simply venting some anger on him.

"So, finally decided to show your face, huh," Ranko said, taking a moment to stretch out a few muscles in preparation.

"Yeah, I guess it's true that it's the ladies that are the tough ones around here. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Ukyo Kuonji has gotten off to, would you?"

"Her whereabouts are none of your concern," Kasumi answered.

Ken shrugged. "Too bad. Doesn't matter though, I'm here to see you anyway, Kasumi Tendo."

Kasumi opened her mouth to respond, but found Ranko suddenly in front of her. "Hey, you want to fight someone, fight me."

"No way," Ken replied dismissively.

"What?"

Ken looked at Ranko seriously. "Hey, it's not that I don't want to embarrass you, it's just that with that goofy power of yours, you can cheat."

"Cheat? What do you call changing into people?" Ranko countered, but Ken was unimpressed.

"That's my style. Unfortunately, it is magical, which means you can cancel it out. Doesn't prove you're better. All it shows is you got some goofy power. Big deal."

Ranko frowned. "Pah, you're just scared to face me."

"Spare me your taunts," Ken replied and pointed at Kasumi. "It's Kasumi I want to fight."

"Alright," Kasumi replied, shocking Ranko.

"Kasumi?" Ranko said in shock.

"It's alright, Ranko. If Ken wants to fight me, let him. After all, if he can't beat me, there is no way he could beat Ukyo."

Ranko frowned, but there was nothing to be done about it. Ken was not likely to accept her challenge so that left it to Kasumi. The red head stepped aside and joined Shampoo, letting the two martial artists face off.

XXXXX

"So, you believe these techniques might just be the key to this Ken's defeat," Kuno asked his companion as the two headed towards the beach to meet Kasumi.

"Maybe," Ranma replied with a shrug. "The old man may be a pervert, but I have to admit he's got some interesting moves. I may be able to use of few of them. Besides, the old geezer also made me a promise."

"A promise?"

Ranma nodded. "He said he could fix Kasumi if I could become better than her."

"You mean to challenge her?" Kuno asked with a frown.

"Nah, not after what the old lady said. I figure I can prove I'm better other ways other than challenging Kasumi directly. All I have to do is convince the old man."

"Somehow, Saotome, I do not trust him to keep to his end of the bargain."

"Hey, you're not the only one," Ranma said. "But, I don't see the harm in at least trying. I want to... Hmmm," Ranma paused his thought as he noticed a commotion up ahead. "What's up?"

"Difficult to say," Kuno replied and the pair quickened their pace.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ranma asked a bystander as they neared the commotion at the beach.

"It's some kinda fight. Two twins apparently."

"Twins? Ken!" Kuno said angrily and together with Ranma they rushed the remaining distance to their meeting place with Kasumi. There they found Kasumi standing ready to fight Kasumi. From merely examining the pair, neither boy could discern which was the real Kasumi and which Ken. Only by looking over at Shampoo and Ranko could they finally tell the two apart as they stood on the side of the real Kasumi. Ranma grabbed Kuno by the elbow, directed him towards the two girls, and the two boys moved to join them. Not long after, Herb moved from his position on the beach wall to join them as well.

"You know, Kasumi, you were wasting your time learning those new techniques. I already copied them too," Ken-kasumi said she readied herself.

"I expected nothing less," Kasumi replied, mirroring Ken's actions. "That training was for my own benefit, and not meant to be used in challenging you."

"Oh?" Ken-kasumi said curiously. "Hm, whatever. Now then, let's not disappoint the crowd, shall we." So saying, Ken-kasumi went onto the offensive.

The initial exchange was nothing fancy, just a simple back and forth of physical attacks. The more interesting part for those observing was trying to keep track of who was who. It wasn't long before most the crowd was lost, while even Ranma and party were finding it difficult.

"They seem to be quite evenly matched," Kuno commented as the exchange continued.

"This means nothing. They are simply testing the limits of each other," Herb countered, but then frowned. "Still, this Ken is quite adept. He is perfectly matching Kasumi, move for move. I did not think it possible to so completely copy another's style."

"I would have thought you would have fought him. He's taken on pretty much everyone else around here," Ranma observed.

"Everyone but me and my men. Apparently he does not feel himself equal to our natural abilities," Herb concluded. "There must be limits to the magic he uses to transform."

As Herb said this, the preliminary stage of the battle ended with Ken-kasumi suddenly firing off a dragon fang strike attack. Kasumi countered with her own, canceling it out, and rushed in for a Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken. Ken-kasumi countered with her own Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken and once more there was a stalemate. The pair broke the exchange of blows, and both activated illusions, creating overlapping images of themselves in an effort to confuse the other.

"This is ridiculous, he knows Kasumi's every technique," Ranma exclaimed with a frown. "How's she supposed to beat him?"

"There is more to beating someone that knowing a fancy technique," Ranko replied, gaining the attention of Ranma. "You have to understand the techniques and be able to utilize them properly, even adapt them to your needs at that moment."

As Ranko said this, the two Kasumi's finished defeating the other's illusion only to both blast the sand to create a cloud of sand particles. Both used the distraction to turn invisible in an attempt to catch the other off guard. Those watching moaned at seeing yet another technique copied perfectly, but in an instant were surprised to see one Kasumi reappear for an instant and hit the other, knocking her clear of the miniature sandstorm.

Even Ranko and the others couldn't be sure which Kasumi was which as the second reappeared, arms crossed and appearing confident. "Just as I thought," the one standing proclaimed.

"Is that Ken, or Kasumi?" Ranma asked but gained only shakes of the head from the others as they couldn't tell.

Recovering, the other Kasumi rubbed her cheek and frowned in anger at her counterpart. "How did you see thru my invisibility?" she asked.

"I didn't. It was a perfect copy. However, you could not hide your hostility from me. I sensed you out using that," the real Kasumi replied.

"Hostility?"

"Yes. I've trained my battle sense very well, and in particular I can pick out a person's hostility very easily. You clearly can't copy this as your levels of hostility are too high to detect mine which I can also keep very low."

Ken-kasumi stood up, and huffed dismissively. "You got lucky."

"I don't think so. Oh you've copied my techniques very well, but you use them very mechanically. You lack a fundamental understanding of them."

"Yeah?" Ken-kasumi replied skeptically. "Prove it!" Ken-kasumi, once more rushed in.

Kasumi only smiled, and created another storm of sand dust, disappearing into it. Ken-kasumi once more mirrored the action, but after a few seconds was once more forced from the cloud by the real Kasumi with another punch. This time, however, Kasumi did not stop there and pressed her attack. With a shout of, "Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken," Kasumi assaulted Ken with a barrage of fists. Ken-kasumi tried to counter with her own, but punched thru nothing but air.

Ken-kasumi realized too late that she had been tricked with an illusion and found Kasumi had slipped in behind her. She quickly twisted around into a spinning backhand punch but this too passed thru yet another illusion. She's making a fool of me, Ken-kasumi thought as two more illusionary Kasumi's frustrated her.

Finally the real Kasumi showed herself, barraging Ken with another Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken paired up with her overlapping illusion. Ken-kasumi was caught off guard by the combination and most of the blows hit true, sending her to the sand. As she tumbled, she tried to counter with a dragon fang strike, but Kasumi fired back her own and this time overwhelmed Ken's version.

As Ken tumbled down the beach from the blast, Kasumi relaxed herself and ceased her attack. "This battle is pointless. You can't beat me with my own techniques. Your understanding of them is too limited."

Getting up, Ken-kasumi finally nodded. "Guess you're right, so let's try this instead." Pulling a kerchief from nowhere and quickly passing it in front of her, Ken-kasumi disappeared and in her place Ken-sakura stood. "Let's see how you do against Sakura."

Kasumi's confidence diminished quickly at seeing this and she took up a defensive posture. This isn't good. I've never seen Sakura fight. I have no idea what to expect, Kasumi thought.

Ken-sakura laughed and placed her arms into a disturbingly familiar position. Rotating them, ki began to gather. "How about this, Ha..."

"Oh no," Kasumi mumbled, recognizing the technique, and crossed her arms in front of her in an attempt to fend it off.

Off to the side, Herb did as well, but there was no time to move to help Kasumi. Within only a second, Ken-sakura finished her gathering and pulled the ki to her side. "Do... KEN!" she shouted as she thrust her arms forward and a great blast of light bathed the area.

Seconds passed as everyone shielded their eyes from the light, but once they could see again, all they found was Kasumi unharmed and Ken-sakura looking confused.

After a second, Kasumi peaked out from behind her guard as Ken-sakura held the back of her head sheepishly. "Oops, forgot she hasn't finished learning that yet. It has no range." The entire crowd face-faulted as Kasumi just sighed in relief, but Ken wasn't finished. Another transformation later and Kasumi faced off against Ken-happosai. "Now, let's see you take... THIS!" Ken proclaimed as he tried to hit Kasumi with his pipe, but Kasumi simply stopped the pipe with a finger.

"You should know that Master Happosai's point strike techniques are useless against me," Kasumi said to him. "I learned to defuse the force of such attacks long ago."

"Ah, I see," Ken-happosai replied and withdrew to think.

"Are you going to surrender now?" Kasumi asked.

"Not quite, I have one more thing to try," Ken replied and changed forms again. This time Kasumi's confidence truly did take a hit as Ken appeared as Ukyo before her. "I've been dying to give these techniques a try. Guess now is as good a time as any," Ken-ukyo said and with burst of energy she activated the burning soul.

Kasumi had no time to react and found Ken immediately on her. The Ukyo doppelganger slammed her with several supercharged punches and kicks, sending her flying thru the air, barely clinging to consciousness.

Ranko watched this in amazement. Unlike the others, she had yet to see the burning soul, and for the first time she truly appreciated why Kasumi had lost the battle to Ukyo. "That's inhuman!" she exclaimed as Kasumi crashed to the beach and Ken-ukyo slowly approached, grimacing slightly but otherwise tolerating the pain.

"Indeed. This could be very bad. Kasumi has no real way to counter the burning soul, copied or not," Herb observed.

Kasumi had come to much the same conclusion herself, taking every second Ken gave her to recover. I can't hope to face that technique. I hoped that Ukyo was right and Ken couldn't learn it, but clearly he could, she thought as she tried to come up with some kind of plan.

Ken-ukyo did not give her that opportunity, and once more turned on the burning soul and rushed her. Once more Kasumi guard was defeated, and once more she was sent flying and tumbling to the ground. "Hah, guess you are no match for Ukyo after all. I guess to get a real match, I'll have to wait for her to show her face," Ken said in confidence.

Shaking the stars from her head, Kasumi got back up, thinking. Just then, her mind flashed back to the talk between Ranko and Ken. Of course... she thought, and looked out at the water. Wasting no more time, Kasumi ran for the water.

"What are you doing, Kasumi? Changing forms won't... huh?" Ken-ukyo started to say, but stopped short of revealing Kasumi secret when instead of getting wet, Kasumi walked right out onto the water's surface. That's new, she thought as she tried to puzzle out Kasumi's strategy.

Kasumi continued further out onto the water's surface until she was a good twenty feet from shore. Satisfied she had enough distance she turned back to look at the confused Ken-ukyo. "Aren't you going to come and get me?"

Ken-ukyo frowned. "Fine," she said and started to give chase but less than a few feet into the water, the press of the water slowed her down to a crawl. Kasumi took advantage of this and fired off a dragon fang strike. Ken-ukyo could not evade and was force to merely guard the attack which knocked her over and into the water. A moment later, Ken-ukyo resurfaced and quickly made her way back to shore.

"As I thought," Kasumi said aloud.

"Now what?"

"I was wondering why exactly you refused to fight Ranko earlier. After observing you fight, I figured it out. It wasn't that you couldn't copy her form, it was that you can only copy techniques while in that person's form. In a sense, you copy them too well. Since you don't really understand the technique's basis you can't use them in your natural form, or anyone else's for that matter," Kasumi explained. "This means that although you can copy my techniques in my form, or Ukyo's in her form, you can't copy Ukyo's in my form, or mine in her's. Since Ukyo can't use the matter control technique, you can't walk on water while in her form, and we already know you're no match for me in my form."

Back at the beach Ken-ukyo glowered at this, but could not argue. "And I can't chase you into the water in Ukyo's form because it slows me down and makes me a sitting duck," she concluded for Kasumi.

"Correct."

Ken frowned. The analysis was mostly correct and it was a deficiency Ken was well aware of. For the last year he had been trying to correct it by using a sort of hybrid transformation, but he had yet to stabilize the magic. Attempting it under combat conditions was pretty much a guaranteed defeat for him. "Fine, nice trick, but you can't stay out there forever," Ken-ukyo observed but Kasumi shook her head confidently.

"I don't need to," she replied and stretched her hands out in front of her. A sphere of water lifted out of the water and hovered in front of her. "You see, I can attack you from here," she said, and with a quick thrust of her hand, the sphere of water shot towards Ken-ukyo.

Desperately, Ken-ukyo tried to block the sphere using her chopstick defense, but the water simply passed by the chopsticks, unhindered and bowled her over. Ken-ukyo rolled out, and took aim at Kasumi. "Aerial Strike of a Thousand Chopsticks," she shouted and fired off the attack, but Kasumi anticipated this. Water sprayed up in a fan like structure, blocking the attack. On top of this, as the attack smashed against the wall of water, it created a spray that Kasumi used to turn herself invisible. "Darn it, where is she," Ken-ukyo complained as the sphere of water made another attack run on her.

A minute passed and Ken-ukyo futilely tried to attack out into the water, while at the same time avoiding the bowling ball of water as it tried to hit her. The full extent of Kasumi plan of attack was clear. Ukyo could block a ki attack, or any normal physical attack with a combination of her chopstick defense and skillet touch, but this was neither. The water, although manipulated by ki, was not ki itself, and it was not solid either rendering both of Ukyo's normal defenses quite ineffective. This left only one avenue to defend herself, dodge, but even that was proving quite difficult. At last, her endurance slipped away and the water attack got several good hits in, sending her crashing to the sand.

Off shore, Kasumi watched as Ken laid in the sand for a long moment, holding back. Maybe he's finally decided to give up, she thought as Ken-ukyo shook out the stars and slowly rose from the ground, rubbing the back of her neck.

With the tide seeming to have firmly turned in Kasumi's direction, much of the crowd on onlookers was cheering Kasumi on, or jeering Ken. Ken-ukyo looked back at the crowd, clearly angry. Ken had expected an easy victory here today, not to be outmaneuvered so badly. The humiliation of it was getting to him.

As Kasumi watched this, she sensed Ken wasn't going to give up until he was knocked unconscious. Perhaps if I just give him some avenue of escaping this fight with some of his pride intact, she thought but suddenly felt something new. It was a familiar sensation, like something just barely detectable by her battle sense, and it wasn't coming from Ken.

Kasumi scanned the crowd quickly, while keeping Ken in her view. I felt this before, at Pierre's, she thought anxiously but could see no threats other than her opponent. And when I felt this... I can't have that happen now. Kasumi doubled her guard but had no idea what to guard exactly against.

Back on shore, Ranko and the others noticed Kasumi sudden shift in concerns and also began scanning the crowd in puzzlement. "What's Kasumi worried about?" Ranko asked as she could detect nothing out of the usual.

"I'm not certain, but something does feel just... wrong," Herb replied as he too sensed something. "Like something is here that doesn't belong... but I can't pin it down."

"Is trick of Ken's?" Shampoo suggested but the others could not say.

"Alright Kasumi, I've had enough of you pulling a stunt like this!" Ken-ukyo shouted, almost enraged, forcing Kasumi to refocus her attention. "Get in here and fight me properly! Stop being a coward!"

"I don't mind being called a coward," Kasumi calmly replied. "Perhaps in the mind of some I am. But, I'm also not foolish enough to toss away an advantage to my opponent."

DAMN IT! Ken-ukyo practically screamed in her mind. Her blood was practically boiling over with fury, so much so that her sensibilities were starting to be ignored. Kasumi calm at this situation was infuriating. The crowd jeering was even more infuriating. And this damned bug bite... ARGH! Finally losing control, Ken-ukyo turned on the burning soul and made a mad rush for Kasumi.

Watching this, Kasumi was a bit puzzled. Although Ken-ukyo made it the first few feet over the water, inevitably gravity won out and she sunk in about 10 feet short of Kasumi. He has completely lost his calm, Kasumi thought as she swept up the water and created a powerful wave to wash Ken-ukyo back to shore. Is he really this easily- "Ow!" Kasumi cut her own thought off to say as she felt a bug like sting on her arm. "This happened at Pierre's too," she thought aloud as she rescanned the shore for anything but nothing revealed itself. But, after only a few seconds she started to feel off. Oh no, not now, she thought in irritation.

Back at shore, Ken-ukyo smashed her fists into the sand in uncontrolled fury. Had she bothered to analyze the situation, she would have realized that she was far beyond any normal anger levels she regularly felt, but such was of no concern to her at the moment. She was enraged past the point of all reason. When the crowd once more started to jeer her, she looked up at them in a dangerous glare.

"Stupid boy, why you no give up?" Shampoo called out in taunt, gaining Ken's attention and suddenly she felt she didn't want it.

That girl... Kasumi likes her, doesn't she, Ken-ukyo thought with an evil smile. Rising fully to her feet, a plan formed in her mind. "If you won't come in here, I'll force you to come in." So saying, Ken-ukyo rushed towards Shampoo.

Around Shampoo, the others were caught off guard by Ken's sudden switch in targets. Shampoo managed only to back off a single pace before Ken-ukyo was on top of them, knocking the others quickly aside before grabbing the shocked Shampoo by the wrist. Finally, Shampoo's and the other's battle instincts kicked in, but not before Ken-ukyo once more activated the burning soul. She pulled violently on Shampoo wrist, causing the Amazon to yell out in pain before being tossed to the sand. In the same instant, she kicked out at Herb, hitting him in the chin. The hit was hard enough to send the prince into unconsciousness. The other two boys faired no better as Ken-ukyo turned on them and easily bypassed their guard to strike them both and send them flying away with the force of the blow. Ranko was last, managing to barely block the kick meant for her, but even blocked the force was so strong to knock her off her feet and out of position.

Finished with possible interference, Ken turned backed to Shampoo and quickly moved to pin her to the sand, wrenching her already injured wrist behind her. Shampoo grimaced in pain, but found she could do little. She was in a completely helpless position against an opponent who was, as difficult as it was to admit, quite a bit superior to her.

"What to you think you're doing?" Kasumi yelled out in a rage of her own.

Ken-ukyo looked up at Kasumi, making sure to keep the others in her awareness, and smiling tauntingly. "If you don't come in here, I may be forced to do something... nasty," Ken-ukyo replied, emphasizing her point by twisting Shampoo's wrist just enough to cause her to scream out.

XXXXX

Nearby, Makoto and Usagi were finally arriving at the beach, unaware of what was happening. However, at seeing the crowd of onlookers gathered, they quickly made their way over. "What is going on?" Makoto began to ask the crowd, but the answer became obvious once the pair made it thru the mass of people. "What the..."

"What's Ukyo doing to Shampoo?" Usagi asked urgently, but Makoto shook her head.

"A hundred to one says that isn't Ukyo," Makoto analyzed and decided to see how she could help. "Stay here, Usagi." Jumping down to the beach, Makoto rushed toward Ken, just as the Ranko and the others started to recover.

"Stay back!" Ken-ukyo quickly ordered as she looked over at Makoto. "Any closer and I'll do more than twist her wrist!"

"Why you... you cowardly jerk! Let her go!" Makoto ordered, but came to a halt nonetheless.

"Not until Kasumi does as I say," Ken-ukyo replied, and looked back out at the water and Kasumi. However, what she saw there gave her a moment of pause.

Kasumi's eyes were closed and her fist clenched at her sides, as she fought for control of herself. Around her a dark aura was manifesting itself. Finally, after a few seconds she opened her eyes to reveal they too had changed, and were red throughout, almost glowing. "Let... her... go..." Kasumi warned dangerously thru clenched teeth.

The sight of this was almost enough to shake Ken free of his anger, but not quite. Ken-ukyo restored her confidence and replied, "Make me!"

By this point everyone else had now noticed Kasumi's change as well. While Herb was still unconscious, for Ranma, Kuno and Shampoo, this was all too frighteningly familiar. "Oh boy, not this again," is all Ranma could say before with a cry of outrage, Kasumi rushed into shore.

Ken-ukyo quickly released Shampoo and jumped to her feet to meet Kasumi. However, any confidence she had quickly faded when Kasumi smashed her with a punch that sent her flying. Having fought the real Ukyo, Ken was familiar with the force the burning soul could output, and this felt every bit as powerful. Recovering in mid air, Ken-ukyo turned on the burning soul to meet Kasumi's next attack, but found herself once more beat, as if only in mere seconds Kasumi had sped up yet again.

Not knowing quite what to do, the others could only watch this confrontation in shock. Herb finally came back to his senses to see Kasumi and Ken exchanging blows, but despite the burning soul, Ken was being overwhelmed. "What the hell happened?" Herb asked as he struggled to his feet and noticed what was going on. Makoto was helping Shampoo to her feet, while the others stood stupefied by the fight between Ken and Kasumi.

"I know not, but Kasumi has surely succumbed to this 'Ha Do' once again," Kuno replied.

"Ha Do?" Ranko asked in confusion.

"It's a technique that Kasumi knows, sort of the same thing Ken tried to use earlier as Sakura. But, this is no energy blast. She's totally out of control," Ranma replied as the battle was clearly against Ken.

"Unlike Ukyo, I do not believe Ken can win this. His level of use of the burning soul is significantly weaker than Ukyo's. He cannot match this level of attack," Herb analyzed as he rejoined the others.

The analysis was correct. Despite her every effort, Ken-ukyo was being overwhelmed. In less than a minute, she had given up any hope of offense and was concentrating purely on defense, but even this was proving futile. Even worse, Kasumi had lost all control. She was far beyond wanting to merely defeat Ken; she wanted to hurt him, badly. In fact, she was so incensed that her objective was to beat him to the point that he could never threaten Shampoo ever again.

XXXXX

Observing all this over the monitors in his room, the Doctor chuckled in triumph. "You see, what did I tell you. A complete success. She is totally under the power of the Dark Ha Do."

"I'm impressed, Doctor," Rose replied from the side. "What did you do?"

"I figured that a more gentile dosage, meant to activate more slowly, over a minute or so, would be more effective. The combat conditions helped as well. The combined stress and the effect creeping up on her caught her off guard," the Doctor explained, and again chuckled at his own ingenuity.

"And you gave this Ken a dosage as well, I see."

"Yes, it wouldn't have served us if the fight ended too quickly. Even without the potential for the Dark Ha Do, the stimulant is still quite good at enraging anyone who it is administered too."

Rose nodded in approval. "Very well, Doctor. I think it is time we collect her."

"Yes, I agree. I think we may wish to grab the Amazon as well. She could be useful," the Doctor replied and moved over to a microphone. "Shadow, Shadow Lady. Restrain and retrieve Kasumi Tendo and that Amazon, Shampoo. Neither are to be seriously harmed, but you may deal with any interference from the others as you need."

Two replies of, "Affirmative," came out the speakers and the perspectives on the screens began to change as those providing the images moved into position.

XXXXX

At about the same time, Ken-ukyo started to crumble under Kasumi's onslaught. Punches and kicks became merely a blur as she just curled up in a vain effort to protect herself, but even this did not stop Kasumi. Seeing this, Ranko finally decided it time to act and she grabbed Ranma by the elbow. "Come on, we have to stop her!" Ranma nodded and followed, as did the others soon after.

Ranko was the first to reach Kasumi and try to restrain her. She grabbed one of Kasumi arms, but Kasumi reacted quick, striking back with that arm and knocking Ranko back, then returned to her attack on Ken. However, Ranma and Kuno arrived next and this time held both her arms and wrenched her back.

"Kasumi, quit it!" Ranma called out.

"Let me go!" Kasumi ordered in fury, fighting against the two boys' strength and was nearly overwhelming them. Thankfully, Ranko recovered and along with Herb joined the effort to restrain her. A second later, Makoto came in as well, grabbing Kasumi by the waist. "Let... me... ugh..." Kasumi protested but finally the dark aura around her started to fade, and with it her strength. With a suddenness that surprised those restraining her, all resistance left Kasumi's body and all of them collapsed in a heap.

With a sigh of relief, Ranko and the other disentangled themselves and noticed Kasumi had passed out. "What the heck was that?" Ranko exclaimed, taking a look over at Ken. Sometime during the beating, Ken had lost his transformation and was now in his true form, quite clearly unconscious and badly beaten, but still breathing. "Geez!"

"Shampoo, are you well?" Kuno asked, noticing Shampoo finally walking up. Her attention was on Kasumi, a look of deep concern on her face, but she nodded, wincing as she held her wrist.

"Come on, let's get these three to the clinic. They need it," Ranma said as he started to get to his feet. However, as he did so, he noticed something very odd. Coming up the beach, the sand was flattening out and being scattered as if pairs feet were running across it. He managed only to say, "What the-" before an invisible hand knocked him aside.

Up close now, the others could finally just barely make out what appear to be two human-shaped distortions. Herb decided this was not the time to ask questions and instead immediately went onto the attack, firing a bolt of ki at the nearest one. It hit true, causing whatever was keeping the figure from being seen to malfunction and fade, revealing a dark skinned man wearing military fatigues and a dark flight jacket to come into view. However, despite the dark skin, he was clearly not of African descent, appearing to be American or European.

The second figure had made a rush for Shampoo, but this time it was Ranko who blocked it, kicking out and catching the invisible attacker on what appeared to be its arm. This time, the invisibility field simply shut down revealing the second attacker to be a dark skinned woman in what looked like a decorative Chinese dress designed more for combat. Like her companion she too was clearly not African, and looked to be Asian.

However, any questions about their strange appearances were unimportant at the moment. Both attackers wasted little time pressing their assault. The man drew back his arm then sliced it forward. Before Herb knew what was coming, a slice of air slammed into him, sending him sprawling and giving the man a clear shot at Kasumi. Both Kuno and Makoto made an attempt to block him, but he was simply too quick for the pair and grabbed the unconscious Kasumi from the ground and without delay rushed for the beach wall.

"Damn it! Get back here, you jerk!" Ranma exclaimed as he regained his footing and made chase. Herb quickly followed as well.

Meanwhile, having seen the other rush off with Kasumi, Ranko quickly deduced that Shampoo was the second one's target and moved to defend her. "Stay behind me, Shampoo," she cautioned as she faced off with the intruder. Shampoo reluctantly nodded, feeling the need herself to give chase, but having come to the same conclusion as Ranko felt it best not too.

Wasting no more time, the woman made a rush at Ranko, at the last instant sliding in on one leg, while kicking in a blur with the other. Ranko clenched her teeth and intercepted the attack with her own version of the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken, minus battle cry. "You're not going to get by me that easily, lady!" Ranko taunted and to emphasize such, grabbed her leg and prepared to toss her.

Unfortunately, that proved to be a bad maneuver as electricity suddenly covered the woman's body, shocking Ranko and sending her crashing to the sand. The woman quickly regained her balance and moved on Shampoo once again, but this time Kuno and Makoto blocked her path.

"Back, woman. You shall not pass!" Kuno pronounced as she threatened her with his bokken.

Undaunted, the woman stood up straight, placed her hands together in a prayer like gesture and bowed to them. Confused by this strange behavior both were surprised when two, what looked like missiles, flew out of the woman's back and turned directly on them. Both defenders barely managed to guard themselves before the projectiles hit and sent them flying.

Satisfied, the woman once more moved on Shampoo. Shampoo withdrew, thinking to herself, What is this woman? However, before that could be answered a shout from the side was heard and Ranko jumped in, kicking the woman to the side, and once more positioned herself between her and Shampoo.

XXXXX

Watching this back in his room, the Doctor frowned. "This girl is quite persistent."

"Yes," Rose agreed, and on the monitor Shadow Lady turned to notice Kuno and Makoto recovering and readying themselves to re-enter the fight. "Enough, withdraw her. It's taking too long."

"I agree," the Doctor said with a nod and moved to the microphone. "Shadow Lady, cancel last order. Rejoin Shadow and ensure Kasumi is brought here."

XXXXX

At the beach, Ranko looked over her opponent fiercely. I don't know what this thing is, but it is not normal. Nobody shoots missiles out of their back, she thought.

"Affirmative," the woman suddenly said, turned and ran away, quickly turning once more invisible.

"What the hell?" Ranko exclaimed.

"Affirmative?" Makoto echoed in confusion. "What just happened?"

"You got me, but stay on your guard. She could be planning to take us by surprise again."

Makoto and Kuno nodded in agreement, moving to surround Shampoo. As they did so Makoto scanned the crowd. Where did Usagi go? she wondered.

XXXXX

Now several blocks away, and on the roof tops, Ranma was racing to catch up to Kasumi's kidnapper, with Herb close behind. Thankfully for them, the man was forced to stay visible as he was carrying Kasumi across his shoulder, but he was still proving to be an exceptionally good runner even carrying the extra weight. It was taking every ounce of speed they had but Ranma and Herb were slowly making up the gap.

As the chase continued, Herb took careful aim, and fired off a blast of chi, but as with his other attempts, the man noticed it well before it hit and easily evaded. "Damn it!" Herb cursed.

"Can't you control those things?" Ranma asked irritably.

Herb scowled. "Shut up! That takes a great deal of concentration, especially at this range. I can't do it while we're moving this quick. We'll just have to get closer. Just be sure, we cannot lose him, Saotome!" Herb called out from behind.

"Don't worry, there is no way this jerk is getting away from me!" Ranma replied.

Up ahead, Shadow took a glance over his shoulder at his pursuers then back ahead. Seeing a gap in the rooftops, he calculated a plan and jumped down into the gap.

Un-phased by this, Ranma and Herb jumped down after him blindly only to see the man doing a flipping kick, creating another slice of air directed right at them. Both had nowhere to dodge so were forced to merely guard against the attack which sent them flying in different direction. Both boys were stunned only momentarily and quickly recovered, but not quickly enough. By the time they regrouped at the man's last position, he and Kasumi were no where to be found.

"DAMN IT!" Ranma exclaimed in anger, knowing he had failed. Herb shared much the same sentiments.

XXXXX

Minutes later, Shadow scanned behind him, and confirmed he had indeed done away with his pursuers. His energy reserves beginning to be taxed he slowed his pace, opting for a more stealthy escape. However, unknown to him, another figure was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in an effort to catch up.

That figure was in fact Sailor Moon. Back at the beach, she had quickly concluded there was little she could do in her normal form. When Shadow had made a run for it, she had pursued and transformed at the first opportunity. There was little doubt in her mind that whatever had possessed Kasumi, these two were somehow involved and she wasn't about to let them succeed.

Finally getting ahead of her quarry, she called out, "Stop right there!" Shadow stopped as ordered in an alleyway to look up and see Sailor Moon pointing down at him from above. Seeing she had the man's full attention, Sailor Moon jumped to the ground and confronted him.

"You kidnapped the best home room supervisor in all of Tokyo! I won't forgive you! Agent of Love and Justice... pretty Sailor Soldier... Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Finally finishing her usual intro, Sailor Moon looked over at the man confidently. It's a good thing Kasumi is unconscious. Last thing I need is for her to recognize me, she thought with a smile.

Shadow blinked several times at seeing Sailor Moon's prolonged introduction, but then slowly lowered Kasumi to the ground. Sailor Moon fell back into a guarded posture, ready for anything, but was shocked to see the man slowly raise his hands into the air as he stood back up straight. "What... are you doing?"

"Surrendering," Shadow replied without emotion.

"Surrendering? Oh, right, of course, surrendering," Sailor moon said with a nervous laugh. You know, I don't think anyone has ever surrendered to me before. I'm not sure what to do, she puzzled.

As Sailor Moon stood momentarily in thought, she did not notice the true reason for Shadow's surrender. Behind the senshi a human shaped distortion had also entered the alleyway and sneaked up behind her. Before she was even aware of the danger, a hand charged with electricity sharply connected with the base of her skull. If the force alone was not enough, the electricity added to the effect and Sailor Moon collapsed unconscious. A second later, Shadow Lady shut down her invisibility and stood over the fallen Senshi.

"Now this is interesting," Rose's voice said over the communication channel.

"We should have them leave, now. The others-"

"Nonsense, doctor. They have been outmaneuvered. And besides, I think I have some use for this Sailor Moon. Shadow Lady, collect the young do-gooder."

"Affirmative," Shadow Lady responded and picked up Sailor Moon.

"She could be unnecessary trouble. What if her companions come-"

"Doctor, you worry too much. No, I think she could be of some use to us," Rose replied, chuckling slightly.

XXXXX

Oblivious to all the happenings in Nerima was Ukyo. No, Ukyo was the near the point of offering up her right arm for a bit of excitement, in fact. However, the most exciting thing for her was the food she was currently cooking for herself over a fire.

Ukyo sighed as she checked her dinner one more time. "This is so dull!" She complained as she decided her food was done, but the sound of footsteps caught her ear. Ukyo quickly placed her dish on the stone floor of the shrine and hid to the side of the door, waiting for the intruder to enter. In her current condition, her only real hope was to catch whoever it was off guard as they entered.

"Ukyo?" Lemon said as she entered the room, but the chef failed to identify her before tackling her to the ground. "HEY!"

"What the...? Lemon?" Ukyo puzzled then frowned. "You really are Lemon, right?"

"Yes! Now get off of me! That hurts!" The Musk lady cried out.

Ukyo's suspicion remained. "What are you doing here? And how do I know you're really Lemon?"

"Of course I'm Lemon," she complained. "How else would I know how to get here? I just came because I thought you'd like some company."

Ukyo hesitated but decided she had little choice but to risk it. Releasing Lemon, she stood up and looked her over. "Company?"

"Well, yeah. I heard you were here all alone, so I figured you'd want some," Lemon explained as she maneuvered herself into a sitting position. "Who did you think I was?"

"That jerk, Ken. He can make himself look like anyone apparently," Ukyo replied, and feeling no danger decided to return to her food.

"Oh. Well, nope, that's not me."

"Where's Sississ... um..."

"Sissy? Oh, he's back in Nerima. He is such a stick in the mud I decided I'd just slip away," Lemon explained.

"Won't he be worried about you?" Ukyo asked, but Lemon only shrugged, unconcerned. "Okay, whatever, I suppose you can stay for a while. It's too late for you to head back anyway."

Lemon smiled at Ukyo innocently. Good, she doesn't suspect a thing. Now all I have to do is wait for the right moment, Lemon thought deviously. I should thank you, Ukyo. You were right, this is an opportunity and you're that opportunity.

XXXXX

Kasumi moaned as she sat up. Her mind was a complete mess, and her memories hazy. "What happened?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room, on an equally unfamiliar bed. "Where am I?" Standing up she scanned the room, finding it to look like one that you might fight in a hotel. "How did I get here?"

"Ah, you're awake," a male voice from the ceiling said suddenly, gaining Kasumi's attention.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Who I am is not all that important. But you, that's quite a different matter. We've been watching you quite a while, Kasumi Tendo. You're probably the last person we would have thought would have what we seek, but you do."

"What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked, quickly assessing her points of exit from the room.

"Ah, but we'll discuss that as we go along, but first I should welcome you properly." Suddenly a steel panel fell over the nearby window, and several very discomforting mechanical noises could be heard all around. "Welcome to the hotel La Bac."

Oh my, I have a feeling I won't be enjoying my stay, Kasumi thought with a frown.

**End Chapter 33**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Everyone is scrambling to figure out who took Kasumi and where they have her. And, with Sailor Moon in the clutches of the same mysterious enemy, what exactly are our heroes in for? It falls to the local Sukeban Deka, Saki, to piece the clues together before it's too late.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. New to the scene are Rose, Shadow Lady and Shadow, and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes.

If you wish to check out my other works, or those of some other authors I know who write other Altered Destines, check out my Fanfiction website at:

.com

All the previous chapters of this series can be found there.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	34. Chapter 34: Conspiracies

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: A confrontation between Kasumi and Copy-cat Ken went awry as Kasumi was possessed by the Dark Ha Do then kidnapped, despite the best efforts of her friends and suitors to stop the kidnappers. Sailor Moon is also in the clutches of our kidnappers. Meanwhile, Lemon is scheming once more, but this time it looks like Ukyo is her target.

**Chapter 34**

Usagi's reawakening to the world was not a pleasant one. Her neck was complaining bitterly, and she felt like she had stepped into one of those expressionist paintings she never understood.

What happened? Usagi thought as she continued to lay where she was, not daring to open her eyes for fear of being overwhelmed by her chaotic senses. I remember chasing that man and... Usagi continued to think but her memories soon failed her. Something had clearly happened, but what.

Finally after a moment of continued rest, the fog on her mind cleared enough for her to risk a look. Opening her eyes, at first all she saw was darkness, but her eyes adjusted and she found herself in what looked to be a darkened hospital room, on a bed. She turned her head around, examining the room, and confirming it was as she first thought, and then, turning the other way, stopped cold at seeing Mamoru, apparently asleep at her bedside in a chair. "Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, awakening him.

"Usako?" Mamoru asked, and noticing her eyes opened smiled. "We were getting worried about you."

Usagi sat up with Mamoru's help. "What... Why are you here? How did I get here?"

"You got blind-sided by one of those people you were chasing," he explained. "The others managed to rescue you, but when I heard you were hurt, I had to come."

"Oh," Usagi said and held the back of her head and laughed nervously. "That wasn't too smart of me, was it?"

"It all worked out," he replied with an easing smile, and in what Usagi found an unexpected move, he gently took a hold of her by the chin and kissed her. It didn't take long for her to return this kiss, and not long after that before the two her in a passionate embrace. Finally, after a minute or so, they separated. "I missed you."

"Me too," Usagi admitted, and gave into that feeling to just hug her future husband. They stayed like that for another minute, Usagi's eyes closed as she just enjoyed it while it lasted. However, after only a few more seconds the door to the room opened, causing Usagi to look and see someone totally unexpected.

"Hey Odango. Long time no see."

Usagi stared on in shock. "Sei... Seiya?"

XXXXX

It was now the third day since Kasumi's disappearance. News of the unusual events at the beach had spread quickly prompting a lot of questions. For Saki's part, at first she just dismissed it all as some of the usual craziness that surrounded this place. However, when Usagi too never showed up, and the last known place she was seen was that same beach, things got a bit more serious. When the disappearance went from a few hours to days, Saki suddenly realized this wasn't just the usual.

"Where is that bastard Kyoichira?" Saki yelled as she kicked in the door to one of the upper office areas of the police agency she worked for.

"Ah, Saki, how good of you to pay us a visit," Kyoichira replied calmly from a nearby desk. "However, I may have to charge you for that door."

"Shut up!" Saki exclaimed as she marched over to his desk, ignoring the many other officials giving her a variety of looks. "Both Kasumi and Usagi were kidnapped, and you haven't even contacted me! Why am I out of the loop?"

"Calm down, Saki," Kyoichira cautioned in a more serious tone. "We were still in the process of piecing things together ourselves. I was going to call you in shortly, actually, but since you were so kind as to come here yourself..." Getting up, Kyoichira motioned for Saki to follow him.

"What the heck is going on?" Saki asked, her earlier anger now checked.

"Like I said, we're still trying to piece that together. In here," he directed, opening a door to one of the briefing rooms. Saki entered to see a woman inside studying something being projected on a screen. "Saki, this is agent Chun Li, of Interpol," Kyoichira introduced, and Chun Li turned briefly to nod and smile in greeting to Saki.

"Hi... wait, Interpol?"

"Yes," Chun Li replied. "We'll get to why I'm here in a minute. First, you might want to see this," she said, moving back to the projector computer and resetting it to run from the start. As she did Saki leaned against one of the desks to watch the screen.

"Thankfully, the area where the kidnapping took place had some security cameras nearby," Kyoichira explained. "We pulled the footage and enhanced it as best we could. This is what you're looking at."

Saki nodded and studied the screen. There, Kasumi appeared to be standing out in the water, facing off with Ukyo, and talking although the file lacked sound. "Is she-"

"Walking on water, yes, as crazy as that sounds," Kyoichira said. "And that person on shore she's talking with is actually a boy named Ken, Copy-cat Ken."

"I've heard of him. Lots of the students have been talking about him," Saki said, but despite her knowledge was still surprised to see how convincing the boy was in his disguise.

"In any case, this isn't the important part. Fast forward a bit would you."

"Right," Chun Li said with a nod, and skipped forward till Kasumi could be seen manifesting a dark aura.

"What the devil is that?" Saki asked as she looked closer but for the moment received no answer. As the video continued, Saki watched as Kasumi went berserk on Ken until at last the others restrained her.

"Here it comes," Chun Li said as she joined the pair near the screen.

Within seconds the two attackers appeared, and their brief confrontation with those on the beach played out. As Saki watched, the female was particularly interesting, not so much because she was firing missiles, but because she bore an uncanny resemblance to the woman next to her. Finally the film paused at the end, and Saki turned to the others, looking for answers.

"She could be my twin, couldn't she," Chun Li said first.

"Twin huh?" Saki replied skeptically.

"Before you get too suspicious there, Saki, Ms. Li here has a solid alibi. She was in Paris at the time at a conference, with several hundred witnesses, and even security footage," Kyoichira explained.

"And, I'm actually an only child, so despite appearances, she can't be my twin," Chun Li added and moved back to the computer to bring up two stills of the attackers. "As for her partner in crime, I know him too. His name is Charlie Nash. Or rather, I should say, it was Charlie, as the real Charlie is dead. I identified his... remains, personally."

Saki puzzled at this and looked at the screen. "So, what the devil is going on then?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Chun Li said as she too returned to examining the image. "Obviously, when they ran my doppelganger's image thru the system, I came up as a match, and that's why I'm here. I took the first flight over the moment they confirmed that I wasn't involved. Needless to say, it's quite the mystery."

"And what about Usagi?" Saki asked.

"She's on the tape too, in the crowd. She leaves just a few seconds after the male there ran off with Kasumi. Our assumption is she tried to help out in some way. Maybe she followed him back to where ever they're holding Kasumi. However, since we have no word from her, we have no idea what actually happened to her. On the bright side, no bodies have shown up in the morgue."

Saki frowned at hearing this, both grateful for the news, but at the same time realizing just how serious the situation was. "So, you don't think she was a target?"

"Doubtful. Neither of our attackers paid any heed to her. I would assume she was an incidental target. We can only hope that means they'll let her go if they have her, or that she'll show up safe on her own. However, while we're on the subject of other targets, it's quite clear that this Shampoo was also a target. Thankfully they didn't manage to get her, but they may try again."

Kyoichira nodded. "We already have her under surveillance."

"Good, but somehow I doubt your officers will be able to protect her if these two show up again," Chun Li added then sighed.

After a moment of silence, Saki became frustrated. "Is that it? Don't you guys have anything? Kasumi and Usagi could be in real danger here."

"Oh, I'm sure of that," Chun Li replied and leaned back against a desk to look at her two companions. "So, just how bizarre do you want to get?"

"I go to school with a guy that thinks snow globes are the key to the universe. Try me," Saki replied.

Chun Li nodded with a slight smile. "Alright. Let's start from the top. Have you ever heard of Shadowloo?"

"I have," Kyoichira answered. "They were a drug cartel, right? I heard they were taken down though, not too long ago."

"That's the official line, yes," Chun Li said with a nod. "In truth, Shadowloo was far more than a mere drug cartel. They were into smuggling, slave trade, gun running, and just mayhem of every variety you could think of. They were darn powerful at one time. My own father was killed by them."

"Sorry," Saki said but Chun Li waved it off.

"It's in the past, but that is the reason I came to know them. Ever since that time it was my goal in life to take them down. A few years ago I tied up with Charlie Nash. He was also investigating them on his own accord. Together we got pretty deep in, and started to see just what Shadowloo was really about.

"You see, about that time, they were out acquiring various high level martial artists. Some were mercenaries, some kidnapped and brainwashed, and others... well, we'll get to that. It seemed kind of strange to us at the time. That is until we found out about Shadowloo's leader and his true objectives. His name was M. Bison. The guy was a megalomaniac, determined to eventually have the whole world in his power. Sounds totally crazy, even to us at the time, but the frightening thing was, he actually was getting very close to his goal. The martial artists were just part of his plan.

"This guy wasn't normal. He had his own power. He called it psycho power. It was a brutal form of energy manipulation. Normal people he could kill with a touch. Even martial artists at your level wouldn't last long. But, even that wasn't enough for him. He actually built a large complex designed purely to refocus his powers, and with that, he was near invincible, and worse still, he could use the complex as a weapon's platform. He called it the Psycho Drive. We figure there was enough firepower in it to level a city the size of Tokyo in seconds."

Saki and Kyoichira looked shocked at this. "You have to be kidding?" Kyoichira said. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Two reasons, one they didn't want a worldwide panic, and two we managed to take the thing out before he could put it to use," Chun Li replied. "Charlie and I found the place not long after it was completed, but Bison apparently was missing one important component, and that's where our martial artists come in. He was looking for a person who could drive the weapon with their own power. The others he either used as goons, or experiments. Thankfully, together with a friend of Charlie's, named Guile, we managed to take the place out, but Charlie had to stay behind to hold Bison. He didn't make it out.

"We thought that was the end of him, but then, about a year later, myself and a bunch of the other martial artists he apparently had troubles with got letters of invitation to a street fighting tournament. Turned out the bastard was still alive somehow and running the tournament. Guile and I decided to enter to try and track him down and take him out for good. Along the way, with the help of some of the other fighters, we smashed up most his organization and then Guile and I managed to hunt him down. We fought him to a standstill but he retreated. Only one of us could go after him, which I think was his plan. Guile had his family to think about so I volunteered."

"And you took him out?" Saki asked but Chun Li shook her head.

"Wish I could take credit for it, but no. I managed to finally catch up to him, and we exchanged a few rounds, but then... this guy I've never seen before just comes out of no where demanding Bison fight him instead. I have learned since then that his name was Gouki, but often goes by the name Akuma. He was inhumanly powerful. I've never quite seen the like, even when Bison was at his strongest. Clearly Bison felt the same and tossed me aside to fight him. Match didn't last long though. Akuma killed him with barely any effort then left without another word."

Chun Li paused a long moment to let them absorb this. "Now, let me connect a few dots for you. First of all, we had very good reason to believe Bison was dead the first time around, namely his remains. Sure they were beat up badly, but still recognizable. When we ended up with a second body it was quite confusing, more confusing still when we found them to be genetically identical.

"Doesn't end there though. One of Bison's little experiments was one Cammy White. She acted for a time as one of his assassins, but more importantly she too shows an incredible genetic similarity to Bison."

Saki puzzled over this. "A woman?"

Chun Li nodded. "Yep. Looking into it a bit further, we found a number of girls he had been tinkering with. Many of them had genetic modifications, and many were manifesting various aspects of the same psycho power he used. Cammy, however, was the height of the experiment. While the others were kidnapped, as near as we can tell Cammy is completely artificial. For some reason he had a fascination with getting these girls to use the psycho power. Our best guess from analyzing his remains and them is that the psycho power he uses is very hard on a male body, but a female body is far more tolerant to it. We know his own power, although formidable, wasn't enough for the Psycho Drive. We figure he was trying to make himself a fighter capable of powering the Psycho Drive, modeling them after himself."

"He was trying to bioengineer a human battery?" Saki said in disgust.

"Sure seems like it. However, the experiment never really reached a conclusion. Whatever he was attempting, Cammy and the others only ever manifested limited power. They never had the potential to power the drive. Hard to say why. Probably, they were failures.

"And of course, that leads us to our last thing, Akuma. Akuma utilizes a technique known as the Dark Ha Do."

"Dark Ha Do?" Saki echoed in confusion, but quickly remembered the early part of the video. "Kasumi was using that, wasn't she?"

"I'm pretty sure she was. We have pretty good intelligence that another fighter, Ryu, also could use the Dark Ha Do. In fact, it was about the time that Ryu really came on the scene that Bison took quite an interest in him, so much so in fact he ended all his experiments with the girls, and even ordered Cammy's termination. Putting the pieces together, it seems he wanted Ryu as his power source."

Kyoichira shook his head. "I don't like where this is going. You mean to say this whack job may be trying to use Kasumi as a battery in some kind of super weapon?"

"Sure sounds like it, doesn't it," Chun Li replied.

"But, you said he was killed," Saki pointed out.

"True, but that's what we thought the first time too. And in truth, up till today I pretty firmly believing he was dead myself. Shadowloo, after his second death, pretty much collapsed into nothingness. There hasn't been a peep to suggest they are back, that is until now."

Chun Li returned to the computer and punched up a new screen. "A couple months back, there was a robbery at a genetic research facility, Gen-U-Tech. The only thing they took was a cloning accelerant. It was pretty weird so it was flagged by Interpol to look into, and until now I haven't really thought much about it. I wrote it off as some corporate espionage, but one property of this agent is it stains the pigments of any biological material it is used on. The result is a clone that is very dark stained, just like our two mystery attackers."

"So, you think they're clones?" Kyoichira asked and Chun Li nodded. "But why you and Charlie?"

"Who knows. If it is Bison behind this, maybe this is his sick way of getting back at us. It was us that were primarily responsible for the destruction of his weapon. But, the fact that it is us and really the only thing we really had in common was Bison, strongly suggests Shadowloo is involved. We know they had just the sort of know how to make clones. On top of that the accelerant suggests that these two are very recent productions. Gen-U-Tech claims that accelerant could make a full grown human clone in a matter of months, but of course they have never tried it, which is a totally different issue."

"Clones or not, I kinda doubt a normal clone can fire missiles," Saki pointed out, gaining a nod from Chun Li.

"Or turn invisible," Chun Li added. "Clearly they've been augmented in some manner. Still, even that I wouldn't put past Shadowloo science. They've done some pretty twisted stuff to people. Making them into cyborgs seems right up their alley."

Saki nodded then slipped into thought. "I still don't get how he could have lived. The first time, he could have put some clone in his place and escaped while you weren't aware, but the second time, you saw him die yourself, didn't you?" Saki asked

Chun Li nodded. "Very true, and exactly what I thought. Listen, I'm not saying it is Bison. Maybe it is just some wannabe using some Shadowloo tech that he or she got their hands on, but this whole thing has Bison's stink all over it."

"And that Psycho Drive, did he have another one?" Kyoichira asked.

Chun Li shook her head and shrugged. "That's the big question, isn't it? If he is after Kasumi as a power source, logically he has something to plug her into. Thing is, we looked high and low for any signs of another one of those things, and I don't just mean physically. We checked every paper trail Shadowloo had and nothing suggested another one of those Psycho Drives exists. And, we're not talking a small gun here. That complex was huge and expensive. It seems highly unlike that he could completely conceal a second one's construction."

"Highly unlikely, but not impossible," Kyoichira added, and Chun Li was forced to nod in agreement.

A moment of silence passed between the threesome, letting everyone absorb what they had heard. "This Ryu," Saki finally said, "I've heard that name. I think Sakura talks about a Ryu."

"Yes, and they are one in the same," Chun Li replied. "It was actually, partially thanks to Sakura, that Ryu managed to get away from Bison."

"So, he did get to Ryu then?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure on the details. They didn't seem too important at the time as we had taken the Drive out already when I found out. So, she's part of this class of yours?"

"Yes. We should talk to her," Saki suggested and the others nodded.

"Right, and this Ken fellow. I think, by looking at the video, that he was just incidental himself, but anything could help. Right now, we have some suspicions, but nothing concrete, and no real leads I'm afraid. The only thing we do have is a whole lot at stake. If there is another Psycho Drive out there, I don't need to tell you how dangerous such a thing could be."

XXXXX

"Now Ranma, you know I can't let you in there," Dr. Tofu cautioned as he blocked Ranma's access to Copy-cat Ken's hospital room.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't pound that S.O.B. into a fine paste?" Ranma demanded, his anger all too obvious. "Kasumi's missing because of him! I know he's involved!"

"Calm yourself, Ranma," Cologne said as she hopped up the hallway. "Letting your anger get the best of you will not find Kasumi. Nor will it mend my great granddaughter's wrist." Ranma glowered, but finally calmed himself enough just to huff and turn away. Satisfied, Cologne turned to the doctor. "How is the young man? I heard he had awakened."

"He had, but his resting right now. He has several broken bones, and a great deal of bruising, not to mention a fairly nasty concussion. It is hard to believe that Kasumi is responsible for such injuries," the doctor replied. "I suppose you want to ask him about what happened."

"Yes," Cologne replied.

The doctor nodded, eyeing Ranma cautiously. "You and many others. He doesn't seem to have made any friends around here. Herb was also by earlier and I thought I might end up in a fight with him. Plus, I had to forbid Frost from coming up her once she found out what happened to Shampoo."

"Good judgment," Cologne said in complement.

"How is Shampoo?" Ranma asked at last.

"It was simply a minor fracture, more painful than serious. She'll still need to wear that brace for another week or so though," the doctor answered with a confirming nod from Cologne. That did little to ease Ranma's mood though.

"That jerk!" Ranma exclaimed and slammed his fist into his palm before noticing another person coming into the hall. It took him a second, but then his eyes went wide in recognition. "THAT'S HER!"

"Hmh?" Cologne said as she turned to see a Chinese woman approaching them. "Her who?"

"That's the one that was with the guy, I'm sure of it!" Ranma quickly explained, and move to challenge the newcomer.

"Ah, you're Ranma, right?" The woman asked as she came to a halt.

"That's right! What have you done with Kasumi?"

"Nothing," she replied. "My name is Chun Li, and despite appearances I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh no?" Ranma said, not believing a word of it, but found Cologne at his side.

"Ranma, you said your attackers had dark skin. It is quite clear this woman's complexion is normal."

"She must have been wearing some sort of face paint," Ranma suggested, but already his certainty had diminished.

"And her hair as well?" Cologne pointed out, stumping the boy for a moment and allowing Cologne a moment to speak directly to Chun Li. "You will understand that we've had many difficulties of late with imposters so I am willing to hear your side of things."

Chun Li nodded. "Glad to hear it. I'm with Interpol and here investigating my doppelganger's appearance. I was actually in Paris at the time of this attack."

"Paris you say?" Cologne echoed, but sensed no deception from the woman. "I believe her."

"What?" Ranma exclaimed, but a hard look from the elder cut off any further protest.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Chun Li said with a slight bow to the elder. "May I ask what other imposters have been running about?"

"A couple of weeks ago, someone came to Frost in the guise of my great granddaughter, Shampoo. However, unlike your imposter, this one was very convincing and did not show such a difference in skin tone," Cologne explained. "And, of course, we have Ken here, who-"

"Is probably the same person," Ranma grumbled.

"I don't think so. I already asked Shampoo, and she said Ken required some sort of cloth to transform himself. The shape changer who took Shampoo's form required nothing."

Ranma looked at Cologne in puzzlement. "How do you know that?"

"There was a witness to the imposter's transformation," Cologne replied evasively. Ranma opened his mouth to question her further but quickly realized that she had deliberately omitted the person's name and wasn't about to give it out.

Chun Li nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I may not be your kidnapper, but she definitely is someone of interest and I'm more than willing to give you all my aid in finding her and our two missing girls. I was hoping to question this Ken fellow, but I see there is a line-up."

"Indeed," Cologne noted.

"You're his doctor, right?" Chun Li asked Tofu and gained a nod in response. "Did you run any blood works up on him?"

"Blood works? Yes, just precautionary," Tofu replied.

"Have you got the results?"

The doctor nodded, and briefly entered Ken's room to retrieve the chart. Once back out he examined it. "I didn't see anything to be worried about-"

"I'm more interested if you found any drugs or such in his system?" Chun Li asked, and the doctor reexamined the chart.

"There was something, a foreign chemical of some kind that the lab couldn't identify at the time. I had them run another test to see what it was, but by that time it was gone from his system. It could be anything, even a lab error."

"Can I see?" Chun Li asked, and Tofu handed over the paper with the analysis. "Hmm, not much here to go on, but it is similar to something I've seen before."

"And what is that?" Cologne asked.

"A stimulant... very potent stimulant. You see, we have our suspicions that a criminal organization may be involved in Kasumi's kidnapping. Although it may be hard to believe, they are known for very advanced genetics work, including cloning. One particular experimental agent they were working on could induce a berserker like rage in anyone it was given to. This looks like it could be a derivative of the same substance."

The conclusion from this was obvious to all those present. "So, you're saying that's may be why Ken started getting so aggressive?" Ranma asked.

"It could be, assuming it works the same way. Just a few drops of the stuff they were testing would have lab rats literally climbing the walls and foaming at the mouth."

"And Kasumi too?" Ranma asked.

"It is plausible it was used on both combatants. No way to be sure, of course," Chun Li conceded, handing the paper back to the doctor.

"It would certainly fit with Kasumi's unusual behavior and aggression," Cologne replied and went into thought.

"Doctor, did you find any injection points? This stuff I'm thinking of has to be administered directly into the blood stream."

"Yes actually, on his neck, but it didn't look like your typical injection mark, more like a pin prick. There was some inflammation around it, and that's part of the reason I had the blood work done," the doctor replied.

"Hmm, the day Frost went on her little rampage, I recall Kasumi having such a wound as well," Cologne noted. "She had fainted mysteriously earlier that same day, but described to me feeling almost as if she was being overcome. She said it was as if her blood was boiling in her."

"You didn't mention this before," Ranma pointed out.

"I did not wish to alarm Shampoo. I had thought it was perhaps some after effect of the energy field she used in fighting Ukyo and would pass. Now I see that it may have been used to induce her to use the energy," Cologne explained. "Our enemy appears to be able to remain hidden from sight in some manner. They could have used this stealth to administer this drug in secret."

"Then, when Kasumi went nuts in the forest, that may have been them too!" Ranma pointed out, but Cologne shook her head.

"No, that time Kasumi had no such injury. I was quite thorough in examining her after the fight and noted no mark of that kind on her. It is possible it was someplace hidden, but given that they do not seem to care to hide the mark, I doubt they would have bothered that time. No, that, unfortunately, was purely due to Kasumi's other personality."

"Other personality?" Chun Li asked.

"Kasumi has a feral personality, one induced by her fear of cats which effectively turns her into a cat herself. She has remarked to me that her cat personality is little restrained, and even without this drug acts in a very aggressive fashion."

"Hmm, interesting," Chun Li replied as she began thinking.

"Okay, this is great and all, but this doesn't tell us where Kasumi is!" Ranma finally pointed out in some frustration.

"I doubt talking to Ken will reveal anything," The doctor pointed out. "When he awoke a few hours ago he was very shocked at his own actions. I think he was simply a victim here. He didn't know anything about any kidnapping."

"I suspected as much," Chun Li replied with a frown of disappointment then turned to Ranma. "If it is of any reassurance, this is our top priority at the moment. I wish I could go into more detail, but without further evidence I'm afraid I can't."

Ranma huffed. "I still don't trust you, lady."

"All the more reason for me to find this imposter to prove my innocence in this matter," Chun Li responded, and giving everyone a slight bow headed out.

Ranma watched her leave with a frown then turned to Cologne. "Isn't there anything we can do? How about Frost, doesn't she have some fancy magic to find Kasumi?"

"Actually, she does," Cologne replied. "Unfortunately, our enemies also seem to have anticipated this. Her spell is being blocked in same manner. I'm afraid there are no easy solutions here." At hearing this, Ranma hung his head in defeat. "You should return home, Ranma. By some means, we will find Kasumi. It is just a matter of being patient until something reveals itself."

Ranma looked up at the elder, but couldn't argue with the logic. He was spinning his wheels here. Even though he didn't fully trust Chun Li, he had to admit she didn't give him the same feel as those two dark skinned people, and if Cologne thought she wasn't involved, she probably wasn't. So, there was nothing to do but wait for something to come up.

Finally, with a reluctant nod, Ranma turned and headed out himself. However, as he left, he did have one thing in mind. Next time I run into that bastard, I'm going to be prepared, he thought and set off for home.

XXXXX

"Shadowloo? Haven't heard that name in a while," Sakura said as she put aside her school work to look at Saki.

"So, you do know them. I was told you were there when they tried to capture Ryu," Saki said.

"Yeah. I had hooked up with this guy named Dan. He's a pompous, arrogant idiot, but he was a free ticket to see the world and get into some decent action, so I tolerated him. I was looking for Ryu, you see. I was hoping to get him to train me. Didn't turn out like I expected, though. I caught upto him in Thailand just as he had gone off to find this Shadowloo of yours. I followed after him and saw him in some kind of fight with a big lunatic calling himself Bison.

"But, it wasn't a regular type of fight. It's like... I never seen anything like it before. Bison just stood there... well floated actually, but either way, he wasn't doing a thing, and Ryu just seemed to be falling over, almost like he was losing his mind. Then this other guy, Sagat, showed up looking for a fight with Ryu too. He must have been working for Bison at the time, but he didn't like what Bison was doing and tried to stop him. I jumped in at about that point to help out. But, it was weird. It was like Ryu was possessed."

"Possessed?" Saki echoed. "How do you mean?"

"Well, like he wasn't himself," Sakura replied, frowning as she tried to find the words.

"Like he had gone berserk?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, he was attacking us, but not like he had lost control. No, it almost seemed like that Bison guy was controlling him. It took us a while to get Ryu back to his senses."

"And what was Bison doing this whole time?"

Sakura shrugged. "Didn't have much time to pay attention to him while trying to fend off Ryu. Come to think of it, I don't think he did anything. Just watched the whole thing. When Ryu finally came back to himself then he attacked us, but Ryu easily beat him back."

Saki lowered her head in thought. "If he wanted Ryu so badly, why didn't he enter the fight too? Makes no sense."

"Maybe whatever he was doing to Ryu took all his attention," Sakura suggested.

"Maybe," Saki conceded. "You happen to know anything else, anything recent?"

Sakura shook her head quickly in response, but then paused. "Actually, there were those thugs the other day."

"Thugs?"

"Yeah, a bunch of them jumped me and Karin while we were having a match. I thought they were after Karin, but now that you bring up Shadowloo, I wonder," Sakura replied in thought, and noticing Saki's confusion explained. "While I was off on those trips around the world, Shadowloo did send some thugs looking for me then too. I managed to get away from them. Never did find out what they wanted from me. If Shadowloo is on the loose again, maybe I was the target, not Karin."

"That could be. Have you ever used this Dark Ha Do?"

"Dark Ha Do," Sakura repeated, suddenly nervous. "God no. Ryu said never to dabble in that stuff. Besides, just because you can use the Ha Do doesn't mean you can use the Dark Ha Do. Dan has a bit of Ha Do power, and he can't. Neither can Ken, not that Copy-cat Ken guy, I'm talking Ryu's old sparring partner. I've never used it either."

Saki nodded in understanding. "Still, logically, if you can use the Ha Do, you can potentially use the Dark Ha Do, right?"

"Logically," Sakura conceded. "You think that's why they wanted me?"

"Perhaps," Saki answered but sighed. "But, this isn't getting me any closer to Kasumi or Usagi."

"Wish I could be more help," Sakura said with a sigh of her own. "If you do find those jerks, count me into whatever beating you want to lay on them."

"I'll keep that in mind," Saki said with a departing wave and left the room, a frown locked on her face.

"Shadowloo huh," Kitsune suddenly said from the side, startling Saki.

"What... were you eavesdropping?"

"Of course," Kitsune replied with a smile. "Nothing goes on around this school without me knowing about it... save maybe this," she said with a frown, but quickly shook it off and looked back at Saki. "So, you Yakuza types looking to start a gang war with Shadowloo? Come on, give me the inside scope!"

"How many times must I tell you, I'M NOT YAKUZA?" Saki exclaimed, but Kitsune was undeterred.

"Surrrre..."

Throwing her arms up in frustration, Saki started to march out. However, after only a few steps, Saki pulled herself up short as a thought hit her and looked back at Kitsune. "So, Kitsune, you have any theories on this?"

"Theories?" she repeated in excitement at the attention. "I always have theories."

"Good, so, why don't you tell me one, involving Shadowloo."

"Shadowloo... hmm," Kitsune mumbled as she apparently was stumped. Saki was about to give up when Kitsune suddenly brightened. "You know, that just could relate to my Illuminati theory."

"Illuminati theory?" Saki repeated, and followed as Kitsune directed her into their shared room.

Inside, Kitsune rummaged thru her closest, a rather messy affair of papers, cameras, tapes and other assorted goods, little of it to do with school. Finally she came up with a large cork board and placed it on a nearby desk. "This is it."

"What's this?" Saki asked as she walked up to examine the board closer. On it were a number of photos and newspaper scraps with strings pinned between them.

"This is the board."

"The board?"

"The great board of conspiracy," Kitsune replied as if it should be obvious. "It shows the connection between all the major players in the worldwide conspiracy of control."

"Rrright," Saki said. This is not starting well, she thought but Kitsune persisted.

"Now look here. This is Shadowloo here," Kitsune said, pointing to a newspaper clipping which indeed did mention Shadowloo, but not in any useful context. "Now, of course, they've recently gotten on the bad side of the Illuminati. Shadowloo was getting too big for the Illuminati's liking so they set out to wipe them out."

"I know Shadowloo got wiped out. I need-"

"Let me finish," Kitsune complained, causing Saki to obligingly go quiet. "As I was saying, they set out to wipe them out. They used their contacts in Interpol and other law enforcement agencies to sick the authorities on them. Wasn't long before Shadowloo was only a... shadow of its old self," Kitsune said with a smile at her own pun, but Saki only gave her a flat look. Seeing this, Kitsune cleared her throat to relief the tension and continued. "Anyway, so, Shadowloo is easy pickings now, and the Illuminati loves easy pickings so they move in to pick up the scraps thru their various underworld connections via the Girl Scouts."

"Girl Scouts?" Saki repeated flatly, but Kitsune only nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, the Girl Scouts, and then... wait," she said and looked back at the board and scowled. "Hey! Who's been messing with my board?" she exclaimed, removing the picture of the Girl Scouts, but to Saki's shock she placed it back at another position on the board. "The Girl Scouts go here!"

Why am I listening to this loon-job? Saki asked herself, but Kitsune continued on, heedless.

"So now the Illuminati controls Shadowloo, and we all know Shadowloo loves its martial artists. Kasumi would naturally be of interest to them. With the Illuminati now in the mix, they have even more access to facilities and such, meaning they are that much more likely to make their move."

"Uh huh," Saki said, feeling this was going no where fast. "Okay, so now the Illuminati has Kasumi?"

"Exactly!"

Saki sighed. "Fine, fine. Just for amusement sake, if this Illuminati really did have Kasumi, where would they keep her?"

Kitsune quickly returned to her closet and returned with a folder of paper. "Here!"

"Here?" Saki repeated as Kitsune handed her the folder. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the folder to see a large picture of a building with a sign reading 'Hotel La Bac' on the side. "A hotel?" Saki said, unimpressed.

"Not just any hotel! That's the La Bac!" Kitsune replied, but Saki just frowned. Frustrated, Kitsune took back the folder and began explaining. "This is a special hotel that the Illuminati had made especially to extract information from people."

"Right," Saki said with a sigh and turned to leave but Kitsune pulled her to a stop.

"Now wait a minute. Look at this. Now what do you see?"

Saki stopped and decided to humor the girl and took a photo from her. "I see a window. So what?"

"And here?"

Taking another photo from Kitsune, Saki couldn't help but look at Kitsune tiredly. "The same window, I repeat, so what?"

"Those were taken months apart!"

"So?"

"They're absolutely identical!"

Saki looked back at the photos, and indeed the window, the curtains behind it, and everything else was identical. "Big deal. This place looked abandoned. The room probably hasn't been touched in months."

"And they left the curtains?"

"They were probably cheap junk, or they forgot them. So what," Saki said dismissively, further frustrating Kitsune.

"Okay, so how do you explain this one?" Kitsune asked, handing over another photo.

Saki sighed, but looked at the photo. This time it was a van going into the garage. "What am I supposed to see here?"

"Why is a van going into an abandoned hotel? Hmh? Hmh?"

"Maybe it's a person checking the place out for damage, or to sell," Saki replied easily.

Kitsune opened her mouth, clearly aggravated, but at a loss for words. Finally she just threw up her hands in defeat. "You're impossible!" Glowering, Kitsune dropped herself onto her bed, crossed her arms, and sulked.

"Look, I just don't see it, sorry," Saki replied but could see Kitsune was quite upset. Sighing once more, Saki pulled out her cell phone. "Okay, for argument sake, I'll get Sampai to look into it."

Kitsune perked up a bit at this. "Sampai?"

"Yeah, he's a bit of a hacker. I'm sure he can dig up something on this hotel of yours," she explained as she typed in his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hey Sampai, it's me... Yeah, yeah, look I need you to do a bit of digging from me. There is a hotel in town called the La Bac. Sounds French. I need you to find me everything you can on it, and be quick... Yeah, thanks." Hanging up, Saki looked back at Kitsune who, although not happy, was satisfied.

XXXXX

At Ukyo's family shrine, life was very boring. Such was to be expected of course. Unable to even do her regular training, Ukyo had little to do but read books or talk with Lemon, and so far the latter was proving to be not all that entertaining. It wasn't really Lemon's fault mind you. She and Ukyo simply came from such different worlds that it was near impossible to maintain a conversation for long on a subject matter that both had interest in.

At this particular moment Ukyo was reading a novel she had brought along with her. It was about the fifth one she had gone thru since coming to the shrine, but without much other entertainment, it was all Ukyo could really do. However, her mind wasn't really on the reading. Instead she was wondering what was up with Ranma. He was over a day overdue for his visit. Sure, they had not set a schedule or anything, but he was very consistent up to yesterday, showing up every other day at around the same time.

In Ukyo's mind she was already setting a time limit on Ranma's next appearance. If he didn't show in another day's time, Ken or no Ken, she was walking out of here to figure out what was up.

However, as Ukyo was setting her resolve on that time line, it was rudely interrupted with the sudden smashing of a kitchen implement against her skull. "OW! What the hell are you doing?" Ukyo cried out in pain as she turned angrily on Lemon. Behind her Lemon looked at her, dumbfounded, holding a large frying pan.

Ukyo got up from the floor and quickly snatched the frying pan from Lemon. "Give me that! Now, do you mind explaining yourself?" Ukyo asked, in suspicion and anger.

Lemon took a second to think then, lowering her cloak hood, simply smiled at the chef. "Just slipped."

"Slipped?" Ukyo repeated in anger, but as she glared at Lemon's smiling innocent face, her angry simply vanished. "S... slipped... right..." Ukyo replied, looking suddenly confused and unsure of herself.

"You were reading your book, remember. You should get back to that."

"Right... book," Ukyo echoed and after a second more of uncertainty, seemed to forget the whole incident and returned to reading.

That disaster averted, Lemon let off a puff of air into her hair in frustration, and headed out of the room to think. This is inconceivable! I thought I had her for sure that time! Lemon thought as she put her hood back on. Thank god she's at least partially interested in other girls or I'd have a whole lot of explaining to do. Finally sitting down on a stone chair in one of the other chambers, Lemon leaned over and rested her chin on her hands.

This whole plan was proving far more difficult than she initially anticipated. It seemed so simple to. All she had to do was defeat Ukyo and that stupid Amazon law would kick in again, making Lemon the head wife, forcing Herb to marry her to marry Kasumi. She could deal with any disagreements from Kasumi or Shampoo using her more advanced powers of influence, leaving the only stumbling block being defeating Ukyo. It was easy enough to lull her into a false sense of security. Lemon was good at that sort of thing. However, defeating her was proving quite a different story. Although the chef was no where near the top of her game, Lemon was so far below her level to start with that it didn't really matter. Most her attempts to date to knock the chef out had resulted in Ukyo evading or partially evading the attack. Only two so far had hit true, and both had been equally ineffective.

Bah, if only she wasn't as resistant to my influence, Lemon thought, but it did nothing to change her current predicament. What do these martial arts types do anyway? Replace their bone with steel plates or something? I can give the tree branch breaking and not doing the trick, but that was a cast-iron frying pan! She should have been out cold!

Lemon sighed in defeat. I'm just going to have to accept it. I'm just not strong enough to defeat her even in her current condition. I guess it's time for plan B, she thought with a saddened look. Plan B was also very simple, just break out the more advanced powers. Unfortunately, whereas she had little issue with using these on Kasumi or even Shampoo, not really knowing Shampoo, or just plain hating Kasumi, but with Ukyo... it was different. Lemon knew the chef, and she was something of a loose friend. Using this power on her seemed wrong.

No! I have to! My entire future depends on this. I can't be going all sentimental at a time like this. Her determination reaffirmed Lemon considered. I'll need a little time to prepare. Last thing I need to do is pass out if my energy level is too low. Nodding to herself Lemon sat up straight, took a calming position, and closed her eyes to gather her energies.

XXXXX

Inside the Tendo dojo, Ranma was busying himself in intensive training. It really all he could do. With no clues to Kasumi's whereabouts, Ranma had no means by which to vent his bent up frustrations.

Practically every waking moment, Ranma couldn't help but feel frustrated. He kept replaying the encounter at the beach and the chase that resulted, each time angry with himself for letting the man get away. He couldn't help but feel that he had messed up, but without fore knowledge of the attack and the man's tactics, he wasn't sure anything would have been done different.

"Damn it all," he mumbled to himself as he repeated yet another kata. I wasn't good enough, he thought bitterly to himself, noting every tiny flaw in his motions. I've been taking things far too lightly. I should be far better than this. As Ranma pondered this, his mind drifted to Happosai's scroll.

Despite Akane's success in bypassing the magic encryption on the scroll, it was still very difficult to read. Not only was the writing horrible, but so was Happosai's descriptions. Half the time he'd go off topic into some wild, and very disturbing, fantasies about ladies' underwear, or worse. Ranma was about ready to declare the whole thing a dead end, but there were hints of this mysterious technique he had. However, right now Ranma's mind was too focused on Kasumi's situation to be messing with Happosai's stupid scroll.

"Aren't you supposed to be seeing to Ukyo's welfare?" Herb-chan asked suddenly from the entrance, startling Ranma out of his kata for a second.

"I got no time for that! What if they find Kasumi?" Ranma replied, quickly resuming his training. "Besides, Ken's out of the picture. She's got more than enough supplies to last her for a while. Either we find Kasumi, and then I'll go, or she'll come back on her own."

"Probably right," Herb conceded. "However, that's not what I came here for?"

"Yeah? And what did you come for then?"

Taking that as permission to enter, Herb stepped into the dojo, causing Ranma to stop and regard her. "We are competitors for the hand of Kasumi, of that there can be no doubt. However, the current situation, and our previous performance, clearly demonstrates we are both... lacking."

Ranma frowned but didn't argue the point. "Yeah, so what?"

"I propose a temporary alliance of sorts. Ours opponents are able enough to demand it."

"Alliance?" Ranma echoed in uncertainty. He and the Musk prince had never seen eye to eye. He was just too damned arrogant for Ranma's liking. However, under the current circumstances... "Alright. What you got in mind?"

"A more coordinated effort for our next encounter," Herb answered causing Ranma to consider. "It is not to my particular taste to be training with you, Saotome, but you are probably the most able martial artist in this area. No other would do."

Habit nearly made Ranma reply with a verbal jab, but he checked the impulse. He may be a jerk, but he's got a point, Ranma thought with a frown, but finally nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

"So, what you got?" Saki asked as, together with Kitsune, they entered Sampai's room at the boy's dorm.

"Not much I'm afraid," Sampai replied, turning to his computer. "This La Bac of yours has been closed down for about 5 years. It was supposed to be a branch of some international Hotel chain, but the company didn't get much business so they closed much of the chain down. In fact, the La Bac was only open for about two years." At hearing this, Kitsune's shoulders drooped.

"So, nothing out of order at all?" Saki asked.

"Nope. Clean as you can get. All records up to date and complete. Inspections on time and in order. Not even a complaint," Sampai replied.

"Hmm..." Saki unexpectedly murmured.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing on its record at all?" Saki asked to confirm.

"Nada," Sampai answered but saw this caused Saki to frown. "What?"

Saki held her chin in thought. "That's a bit... too clean actually. Even top of the line companies, especially a hotel, should have a complaint or two. You always get some idiot who expects too much, or complains for complaining sake," she thought aloud. "Have they had any interested buyers?"

"Buyers? Hmh, actually, I didn't see any listings for it being for sale," Sampai replied, and began typing at his computer. Both girls watched until he shook his head. "Nope, no listing for sale. That is weird. Why would you not try to sell the place? Even if it's run down, the land has to be worth a lot, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes, I agree," Saki replied. "Well, Kitsune, maybe there is something to this after all."

"See!" Kitsune said in triumph.

"Don't get too excited. All this shows is it's suspicious. So, I assume you know where this place is?"

"Yes," Kitsune replied. "I can take you there."

"Okay, let's go."

Sampai quickly turned off his computer screen and snatched his jacket. "Hey, wait for me." Saki paused briefly at the door, and together the threesome headed out.

XXXXX

Mamoru arrived at the Hikawa shrine, tired and deeply worried. Mamoru always had a sixth sense when it came to Usagi. Whenever she was in danger, he could feel it. That sense had been triggered three days ago, and after a rush to get his affairs in order he had finally arrived back in Japan, jet lagged but determined to do whatever he could to find her.

He had been met at the airport by Haruka and Michiru, and unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, there was little to report on Usagi's disappearance. However, there was news and it wasn't good.

"So she just popped in?" Mamuro asked as the threesome walked up the stairs to the shrine to meet with the others.

"Popped hardly covers it, more like exploded. Obviously, she wasn't in good shape either," Haruka replied.

"Did she manage to say anything?" he asked but the girls both shook their head. "What could have happened?"

"We'll have to ask Setsuna herself when she comes to. We left her with Rei to come get you," Michiru replied as the reached the top of the steps.

"Mamoru!" Rei called out in greeting, beckoning him and the others to follow her inside. He replied with a quick wave and joined her, finding the other senshi save Setsuna inside, their looks of concern every bit as deep as his.

"We're sorry about-" Minako started to say, but he quickly waved her off.

"It's not a problem. So, we don't know anything new about Usagi at all?" he asked.

Ami shook her head. "Nothing more than I told you on the phone. There has been no sign of her, no sign of Kasumi, nothing. I did complete scans of the area and also found nothing. It's like both of them dropped off the face of the Earth."

"It was reckless of her to follow them on her own," Haruka said gaining a frown from many of the inner senshi.

"She's done fine on her own before. In fact, she's saved us numerous times," Makoto replied then sighed. "It's hard to even think about her being defeated."

"We don't actually know what happened," Ami pointed out. "In fact, we can't even be certain that Kasumi's kidnapping is related, although it is the most obvious conclusion."

Mamoru nodded. "And we know nothing of the reasons for this Kasumi's kidnapping either?"

"No," Ami answered, but then looked thoughtful. "Well, there are various rumors going about the class, but I don't consider any of them more than that."

"Essentially, we are dealing with nothing but unknowns at this point," Michiru analyzed. "We don't know who the kidnappers are, what happened to Setsuna, why these people would take Kasumi, what happened to Usagi... we don't even know for certain if these various events are even connected. We have faced many enemies before, but these seem to have come completely out of nowhere and have left us nothing to go on." The others could only nod in sad agreement.

"It is worse than that," a new voice said, gaining everyone's attention. At the door Setsuna stood, looking exhausted, almost as if she'd just dragged herself out of a ravine.

"Setsuna! Are you okay to be up?" Mamoru asked as he moved to aid her, but she waved off the help.

"I'm alright. Just drained. The door of time has flung me out."

"Flung you out?" Mamoru echoed in confusion.

"It is difficult to explain, but when the path of time enters a strong flux, the doorway is not safe for anyone. It has automatic measures to remove anyone inside. Unfortunately, it's not very gentle about it," the senshi of time explained as she seemed to recover some of her strength. "It took all my strength to open a path here. I could have potentially ended up anywhere in time or space."

"A flux in time?" Ami asked in confusion.

"The doorway does more than simply allow passage thru time; it acts as a buffer for time. It attempts to ensure the future by limiting the effects of events that occur in the past. I don't even fully understand the mechanism, but certain events are beyond its ability to control directly. However, to date, I have always been able to redirect the path. This time... it simply shifted suddenly. The last time something like this occurred is when Galaxia came to Earth, but this time is even worse. I believe now, the shape of the future has irreversibly been altered."

The others took a moment to take this in. Finally, Mamoru spoke up. "Does that mean... Chibiusa-"

"No. Don't misunderstand. Chibiusa's future is not changed, but our future is no longer hers. She exists in a different path of time now. Our future may include another version of her... or not, it is impossible to say right now. With the path of time changed, my knowledge of it is gone. I cannot say what awaits us, even if I were willing."

"When did this happen?" Ami asked.

"You must understand I live in a place where time has little meaning. All I can tell you is it was not that long ago."

"Then Usagi's disappearance..." Minako alluded. "Oh no, what if she's-"

"We can't think that!" Rei quickly countered. "She's got to be alive. We just have to find her, that's all." Minako nodded, but the worry on her face did nothing to abate.

"So, the princess is missing then," Setsuna said. "I recall no such event occurring at this time. That is undoubtedly the cause the change."

"But, what do we do?" Makoto asked. "If the future is already changed..."

"How much of a change occurred is impossible to tell, and nothing indicates the future is any worse," Setsuna explained. "These events could result in a significant, but inconsequential change. For now, all we can worry about is the present."

"Which means finding Usagi," Rei pointed out. "Is there nothing you can tell us, Setsuna. We're running on nothing at the moment."

"All I can tell you is that whoever or whatever is involved has a great deal of power. Only beings such as those can overpower the effects of the doorway. Beyond that, it is nothing but a cloud. The doorway gave me virtually no warning. All I could discern was to come to this time period. It's very troubling, actually. I've never even heard of the doorway being caught so off guard by a change. Usually there is significant signs and warning. This time there was nothing."

The room fell silent as everyone considered. Finally, Makoto spoke up. "Look, I don't think we can fool around here. The moment we have a lead to work with, we have to go in, full force."

"You mean to go in as the Senshi?" Ami confirmed. "We risk revealing our identities to Kasumi. One of us appearing as a Senshi she can easily attribute to... odd behavior, but all of us..."

"I don't care," Makoto replied. "I trust Kasumi, and if what Setsuna just said is right, we're dealing with something every bit as dangerous as Galaxia, maybe even more so. We can't take something like that lightly. We'll just have to deal with it if Kasumi finds out."

"I agree," Michiru unexpectedly said, gaining the others attention. "I have no desire to reveal my identity to her, but of anyone I feel she could be trusted."

Mamoru looked around the room and saw no disagreement on anyone's face. "This Kasumi seems to have made quite an impression on you all," he commented, and gained numerous looks that confirmed this. A look of shame on Haruka's face was particularly surprising to him.

"We should get going," Ami said at last. "Luna and Artemis might have come up with something, and we are far more likely to learn something in Nerima than here." All nodded in agreement with this.

"Are you going to be alright, Setsuna?" Minako asked, gaining a weak nod from the older senshi.

"I will manage. Unfortunately, with the doorway as it is, my powers are more limited than usual. I should also warn you, the doorway is intimately connected to our teleportation ability. It may no longer function properly if at all."

"Hopefully we won't need it," Michiru said and with that everyone started to head out.

"You should get some rest," Mamoru said to Setsuna.

"I will," she said with a thankful nod and smile then joined her fellow outer senshi as they left.

"You can stay here if you like, Mamoru," Rei offered. "We have plenty of room, and it's more convenient since I'll need a ride too if something comes up."

"Thanks. So, perhaps you can tell me all that has been going on around here, particularly about this Kasumi."

XXXXX

Saki peered up at the Hotel La Bac, shielding her eyes from the reflection of the Sun in the windows. It was little different in person that in Kitsune's photos. In fact, much like Kitsune had said, it was no different. Saki had matched herself up with the angle of the original photo and, besides the lighting, there was not a difference to be found.

"This is kinda weird," Saki mumbled to herself. A noise to her side caught her attention and she turned to see one of the local shop keepers adjusting his sign up front. "Hey!" she called out as she approached.

"Something I can do for you?" the shopkeeper asked as he took notice of Saki.

"What can you tell me about that hotel here?"

The man looked up at the Hotel and shrugged. "The La Bac? Not much really. It's been closed down for years."

"Ever see anybody go in or out?"

"Occasionally. Nothing suspicious if that's what you're getting at. I figure they were inspectors, or workers, or something like that."

Saki nodded in understanding. "I don't suppose you saw anything about three days ago?"

"No, but I wasn't open then. My day off."

"Right. Thanks."

Nodding the man went back to work, leaving Saki to look back at the hotel and sigh. It's a big place, and it may not be the best part of town, but this land must be worth a small fortune. Why wouldn't they be trying to sell it? Saki thought, but came to no real conclusion. After another minute Kitsune and Sampai reappeared, and the defeated look on both their faces told Saki all she needed to know without asking.

"Come on, Saki. Let's just take a look inside," Kitsune urged as she approached. "I'm sure-"

"That's called breaking and entering," Saki replied. "Besides, even if you were right, do you think they're just going to say, 'hey, shucks, we been found out'? No, I kinda think they'd take the intrusion a bit more seriously than that."

"So... you think something is up with this place?" Sampai asked and Saki nodded.

"Something, yeah. What, I don't know," Saki replied, giving the hotel one last look over. "There is nothing more we can do here."

"But what if she's in there?" Sampai asked.

Saki frowned. "She could be in any number of places. That doesn't give us the right to break into all of them, and so far this is one heck of a stretch to say she's here. And, like I said, it's not like they're just going to hand her over. Those two freaks at the beach took down some of the best fighters in the class. I'm good, but not a match for that. We'd need back up and we just don't have the grounds to get it."

Sighing one last time, Saki turned away from the hotel and started to head home. "Come on, there's nothing more to see here."

"But..." Kitsune started to protest, but even she knew there was nothing more to say. "I'll catch up with you."

Saki paused and looked back at the other girl. "What are you up to?"

"Just... need to get some of my stuff around," she replied.

Saki gazed hard at Kitsune. "Don't you even dare try to go in there."

"I'm not stupid!" Kitsune protested.

Saki continued to examine the other girl, and finally concluded she would indeed not enter. "Alright, fine. Come on, Sampai."

"Right!"

Leaving Kitsune behind, Sampai and Saki headed out. "I want you to keep digging on that place. Look at everything you can think of. I want to see every piece of documentation that even mentions or should mention the La Bac on it."

"Right," he replied. "You know... this is just like old times. You and me, together-"

"Don't even think about it," Saki replied flatly, deflating her male partner. Looking over at him, she softened a little. "You're timing sucks."

Thinking about that, Sampai brightened slightly. "You mean there is a good time for such things?"

Saki didn't answer. Nor did she notice the camera on a nearby roof top turn to follow her as she continued on her way.

XXXXX

Inside the La Bac, Kasumi watched the display on a nearby monitor behind hardened glass. "Sad, is it not, to have rescue so close..." the doctor taunted over the building's speakers. But, Kasumi paid him nor the video much mind. She had no real idea how long she had been in this place, but she knew this doctor controlled everything around her. Even the video could have been hours old, or taken in a completely different location. He only used it to try and frustrate her.

Such was Kasumi's life for the last 3 days. Inside the La Bac, the entire building was set up with trap after trap, deception after deception. It was a nearly unending series of near death moments, dispersed between moments of bizarreness, even madness. One of the last floors she had been one was little more than holograms, forcing her to double check everything she saw around her, for anything could disguise the next danger.

And after all this, Kasumi was at the edge of her physical, but more importantly her mental endurance. The doctor rarely afforded her time to think, and gave her even less rest. In fact, by this point, Kasumi wasn't overly sure she was truly awake and much of the time she was acting on simple survival instinct. However, she still had a bit of strength left in her, enough to take the doctor's brief video display as a time to rest, rather than to despair. So, Kasumi merely braced herself against a nearby wall and enjoyed the moment.

"You're awfully calm about your situation, or perhaps you're just good at hiding your frustration. It won't matter, you know. All you are doing is making it harder on yourself resisting so. This would be a lot easier on you if you'd merely let go," the doctor said as the video feed ended.

Kasumi merely smiled. "Do you know my Uncle?" she asked.

"I know of him," came the replied after a few seconds.

"He's a very frustrating man. I never realized just how frustrating until I came here. To be frank, after living with him most my life, this is all more annoying than truly frustrating to me."

The doctor chuckled. "I see you still have some of your sense of humor left."

"Not at all. It's simply the truth. After all, you at least have a goal, and you approach the goal as best as you are able."

"Oh?"

"Yes, that I can understand. I never truly understood him."

"I don't think you understand me as well as you think," the doctor replied and as he did, a hiss of air could be heard. However, Kasumi paid it no mind.

Kasumi shook her head. "Maybe. But let me tell you a little story."

"I don't think you have time for stories."

Still ignoring the hiss, Kasumi let herself slide down the wall and sit on the ground. "But, it's a very good story. When I was a little girl, even before I went on the road to train, I spent a lot of time with my Uncle. There was this one time that comes to mind..."

XXXXX

"Hahaha, I have to cornered now, Genma. What are you going to do to get out of this one?" Genma's opponent asked confidently as he sat behind the currently winning side of a game of Shoji.

Opposite him Genma sat pondering, and sweating. Sitting off to the side and watching, a ten year old Kasumi knew her uncle was beat. She didn't know this game too well, but she knew enough that there was no escape. He was going to lose, which meant he was going to lose the bet riding on the game.

"Yes, this is quite the situation," Genma said as he looked up then went suddenly wide eyed. "Oh my god, it's Elvis!"

"Where?" The man opposite him asked, turning his head to see. In that instant, Genma's hands moved in a flash and reset several pieces. "I don't see-"

"Checkmate!" Genma pronounced happily, causing the man to go into shock as he examined the board.

"How... I could have sworn..."

"Hahaha, better luck next time," Genma said with a big smile, quickly picking up a small wad of bills off to the side.

"But Uncle, you moved-" Kasumi started to say, but quickly found Genma's hand over her mouth.

"That's right Kasumi, I moved right in line with my strategy," he said with a nervous laugh. "Come on, let's get going. Don't want your Auntie getting worried, now do we." With that, Genma quickly headed out, with the young Kasumi in tow.

"Uncle, you cheated!" Kasumi said after a moment.

"I just moved outside the normal rules."

"Which is cheating!" Kasumi reiterated.

Genma cleared his throat. "I suppose that is one way you could look at it. You see, Kasumi, this is just one principle in the Anything Goes school of martial arts. You must be willing to make use of any advantage you can find. If a contest has rules, you must be willing to exploit those rules anyway you can."

"Why is that?"

"Sometimes, it's the only option you have. We are not always able win any other way. You must be very observant though. Advantages are not always obvious. Like, for you, many boys won't be willing to fight a girl, so you have to be ready to take advantage of that."

Kasumi nodded then smiled. "I think I understand."

"You do?" Genma asked in a bit of surprise, stopping to look at her.

Kasumi nodded again. "Yes, it's very simple. It's like... Oh, hello, Mr. Police Man. My Uncle just cheated a man out of some money."

Genma turned around quickly in shock, frantically waving his hands. "Wait, you don't understand. She's just... huh" Genma said as he finally noticed there was no policeman. "What...? Kasumi?" As he started to turn back, he noticed Kasumi had in fact pick pocketed him and was now running back to the shoji table with the money where the other man was still puzzling over the board. "She's learning fast..." he muttered but smiled.

XXXXX

"That's all very interesting, but what does it have to do with your current situation?" the doctor asked.

On the monitor in front of him, Kasumi smiled. "If a contest has rules, you must be willing to exploit those rules anyway you can," she repeated. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to stay here for a while." Saying this, Kasumi laid down on the floor and closed her eyes.

The doctor frowned as he watched this, releasing the button on the mic so he wouldn't be heard. Seeing no evidence that she was hiding her intents, he sighed and override that gas controls for the room, and let out a tired laugh. "I wonder how long she has known."

"Known what, doctor?" Rose asked from the side, surprising him.

"Geez, don't sneak up on me like that," he said then after calming, explained. "She knows I can't hurt her. That's why she's not moving." Looking over at Rose, he could see she was displeased by this. "There is nothing I can do. It's your 'rule' after all. She has just figured it out. She was probably hoping to exploit it at an opportune moment to make her escape. Fortunately, I haven't given her any such moments."

"I expected results by now," Rose complained, regardless.

"Honestly, as did I. Kasumi Tendo has set a new record, although I little doubt that this is due to her insight."

"What about the drug?" Rose asked and the doctor shook his head.

"It's losing its effectiveness. She seems to be developing a resistance to it. Now that she's aware of it, her mental discipline seems to have made the difference."

Rose growled quietly for a second in frustration. "This is not acceptable, doctor. You assured me this would work."

The doctor nodded. "I did. I may have been premature in that conclusion. I even let in a few cats some hours ago, but they aren't very cooperative animals, and she's perceptive enough not to be fooled by fakes. The most it has done is scare her."

"We don't want her scared."

"Exactly," the doctor agreed, and turned his chair around to look at Rose fully. "Without lifting the restrictions on harm, I don't think I can do this. She's near her physical limit as is. I'll need to actually think about getting her food soon, which is needless to say not going to improve the fear factor of the facility."

"Harming her is out of the question. I need her intact."

"Then, that leaves only one option. We need to bring in another variable, one we aren't restricted on, and the choice there is obvious."

"Her wife," Rose concluded for the doctor. "Very well, retrieve her then and get to work."

"There is one problem. Due to the earlier attack, Shampoo is being guarded, both by her friends and the authorities. This time they may be prepared to fight even Shadow and Shadow Lady."

Rose scoffed. "If you're so worried about it, then send in our new doll. They certainly won't be expecting her."

The doctor looked off to the side in worry. "I'm very hesitant to send her. We don't know the extent of our control over her. What if-"

"Nonsense. She won't even be aware of what she's doing. To her, she's just living in a dream," Rose replied confidently then began to march out. "Get to work, doctor. Continued failure could be quite... uncomfortable for you."

XXXXX

The day was getting late when Makoto arrived at the Kuno mansion. In the last several days, lacking any clues to Kasumi's whereabouts, it had been agreed that since Shampoo appeared to also be a target, she needed a round the clock guard. Tonight was Makoto's turn, along with Ranko and the regular residence of the house.

However, beyond guard duty, Makoto was also using the time to get some talk time in with her co-resident of the San Cheng-Huang. It was funny, but despite living a good part of the last few months at the restaurant with Shampoo, she had talked little with the Amazon. Most of Shampoo's time was spent either doing work, or trying to get some attention from Kasumi. What little that left she would rarely use to talk with her one time rival for Kasumi. Makoto supposed she was lucky in that regard. The cold shoulder was better than the bruised ribs Kodachi got.

Now, with Kasumi out of the picture, the restaurant in repairs, and little else for her to do, Shampoo was a lot more talkative. For her part, for the first day she had been openly confident that Kasumi would escape and return on her own. When the day passed with no signs of Kasumi, Shampoo's confidence in that quickly left her and instead had been replaced with some bluster about getting vengeance on the mysterious duo. When Makoto found her today, though, that too seemed to have left, and now Shampoo looked truly worried. When someone as proud as Shampoo started showing open worry, you knew the situation was serious.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Makoto asked as she entered Shampoo's room. Shampoo gave Makoto a brief look then looked down at her still braced wrist, but otherwise didn't respond. "Think of it this way, he got a lot worse than he gave," she joked, but it came out rather poorly. As expected, it did little to cheer up the Amazon.

Sighing, Makoto decided to just let things be for now. Shampoo would talk when she wanted to and not before. Taking a seat at a table setup in the room, Makoto set out several of her school books. Despite Kasumi's and Usagi's disappearance, school went on, and she was now several days more behind than usual. As she set to work, idly she wondered if Shampoo was even bothering with her school work, but she couldn't really blame her if she wasn't. The only reason Makoto was with Usagi missing was there was little else to do but worry, and she hated worrying.

Several minutes passed as Makoto puzzled over the mysteries of algebra until Shampoo decided to take a seat at the table with her. Makoto looked up from her work at the other girl, prompting Shampoo to finally speak.

"Do you think Shampoo... in the way?"

"Huh?"

Shampoo frowned as she struggled with the proper wording. "Do you think Shampoo cause what happen?"

Makoto blinked in surprise. It was probably the last thing she expected to hear from Shampoo. "Of course not. What would even make you think that?"

"Because Ken attack Shampoo, and Shampoo could no defend herself, Kasumi... lose control."

"If you hadn't been there, Ken would probably have threatened someone else. And it's not like that Ken is normal. I mean, he got passed you, Herb, Ranma and Ranko. You can't expect to be invulnerable." Shampoo thought about that for a minute, but seemed unsatisfied. "I know it doesn't exactly help, but there is nothing you really could have done. I keep thinking I should have stuck with Usagi, but I didn't know she'd be in trouble either. It's just the way of things." Shampoo took another minute to think but finally nodded.

Shampoo was just in the process of getting up to take a walk when Sasuke could be heard shouting out for Kuno in alarm. His voice got quickly cut off though. By the time Shampoo looked back at Makoto, the other girl was already on her feet and taking position near the door. She motioned for Shampoo to move to other side of the door in hopes of jumping any attacker from both sides as they entered.

XXXXX

Out in the halls of the Kuno mansion, Kuno and Kodachi met up, both having rushed to Shampoo's room at the sound of Sasuke's warning. "It seems, brother, that our kidnappers have finally shown." Kodachi said as she readied her ribbon for a fight. Kuno also readied himself, watching down the hall from the other direction.

"Be on your guard sister. Our enemies can attack invisibly."

"Yes, I was told. Where is Ranko anyway? We could use some backup."

"We are on our own," Kuno replied as he stared intently down the hall for even a hint of a distortion. As the pair fell silent, waiting, a pair of footsteps could be heard. "They come this way," Kuno whispered, gaining a silent nod from Kodachi.

Moving quickly but silently, Kuno moved up the hall to the corner, waiting for the footsteps to get close enough to attack. Meanwhile, Kodachi braced herself against the wall to watch both directions, ready to assist her brother but also weary of a sneak attack from behind.

Last time they took me by surprise. This time I shall smite them and most assuredly learn where they have taken Kasumi, Kuno thought with a confident smile just as the footsteps reached striking range. With a quick battle cry, Kuno rounded the corner and swung his sword.

Up the hall, Kodachi watched this then was quite shocked when her brother's sword appeared to be blocked and her brother stood startled, staring at the attack who was still out of Kodachi's view. A second later a bright light filled the hall and Kuno's cry of agony could be heard followed by him slamming into a nearby wall.

This is not good, Kodachi thought as rushed down the hall towards the attacker. She had no delusion of her chances if the attacker one shotted her brother, but honor demanded she try anyway.

XXXXX

Back in the room, the pair of girls heard Kuno's cry and shortly there after, Kodachi's. Afterward, only the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching.

Both Kodachi and Kuno taken out that quickly? This is not good. Where the devil is Ranko? Makoto thought, looking at Shampoo and considering. I could change into Jupiter... damn it, but Shampoo will see. However, she never got the chance to fully resolve that issue as the door knob sharply turned and the door opened. Reacting, both Shampoo and Makoto jumped the intruder. Only at that very instant did Makoto get a look at the person. Sailor Moon? An instant before either girl's attack reached its target a blast of light filled the room and both Shampoo and Makoto went unconscious.

XXXXX

Outside, the missing Ranko was in fact hiding behind a corner as she watched two invisible attackers make short work of the men that had been keeping an eye on the mansion. There was no mistaking the attackers despite their invisibility. It was the same two from the beach. As for the men, they were police agents of some kind. Ranko had seen them set up outside the mansion shortly after the kidnapping, and a quick investigation had shown them to be with the police. However, whatever agency they worked with clearly didn't train them to deal with this type of scenario.

Ah Geez. Those guys were no help at all, as the last one fell to the ground unconscious, the whole attack taking less than 5 seconds. Ranko watched intently as the pair jumped to the roof of a nearby building just adjacent to the mansion, but then just stood there. What the... Aren't they going in? Ranko wondered.

Her answer came when a completely unexpected third party joined them on the roof. The newcomer was carrying an unconscious Shampoo, but that wasn't what interested Ranko. She was very... decoratively dressed, but there was no mistaking her. "Usagi?" Ranko whispered out loud in surprise. What's going on here? What's with that goofy getup and how did she beat Shampoo and the others?

With no quick answers coming, Ranko found herself in a difficult situation. She was good, but taking both of these guys by herself even she had to admit wasn't likely, and there was the unknown factor of Usagi to count in too. I'll just have to follow them secretly and hope they lead me to where they're holding Kasumi. Then I can call in some backup, she thought.

XXXXX

Back in the mansion, Makoto groaned as she picked herself off the floor. "What the heck did she hit me with? I've never seen anything like that before," she mumbled as she stood up. A quick examination of the room revealed no Shampoo. A quick dash got Makoto into the hallway where both Kodachi and Kuno were laid out, unconscious. "Darn it. I hope I wasn't out long," she said as she drew her transformation tool. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Mere seconds later, Sailor Jupiter was leaping to the roof, just in time to see Sailor Moon along with two very particular visual distortions making their escape via the roof tops. "I don't have a clue what Sailor Moon is doing helping them, but they aren't getting away this time," she said aloud and started her own pursuit, quickly activating her communicator to contact the others.

"Guys, who aren't going to believe who just stormed into the mansion and kidnapped Shampoo," she said as the others responded.

"They're back? We're on our way!" Minako said quickly then paused. "Wait... who?"

"Sailor Moon."

"WHAT?" Several of the others exclaimed over the communicator.

"I can't explain. Just get to my position and fast. This situation just got a lot more complicated."

"Right, we'll be as quick as we can. Don't lose her, Jupiter," Ami cautioned.

"I won't," Jupiter replied and ended the transmission. They must have done something to her, but what? she thought in frustration but then noticed she was not alone. A look to her side revealed Ranko running right along side her.

"So, what's with the getup?" Ranko asked without looking.

"Ah..." Jupiter said in surprise. Oh man, not her too. And she probably knows that's Usagi too.

"Never mind, we can discuss that later," Ranko said. "Just so long as you're on my side."

"Ah, yeah," Jupiter replied with a bit of relief at the temporary reprieve. "But... she isn't."

"Usagi? Yeah, I kinda guessed that. She's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for if she can take Shampoo and the rest of you down."

"Yeah... she's... got some hidden talents," Jupiter replied, trying her best to minimize damage to their identities.

"Hidden talents, huh," Ranko echoed, but didn't further question the explanation.

Refocusing on their prey, Jupiter turned her mind back to the attack. It had only been less than a second, but she was certain Sailor Moon was not acting normal. She wasn't startled by the attack or... anything really. Her eyes seemed almost dead. Could they have brainwashed her? she wondered. And, what exactly did she attack us with? This is darn confusing. As she thought about it more, a realization hit her. That other woman, she had the same dead eyes. Maybe this isn't Sailor Moon. Maybe it's some kind of robot copy. Well, either way, she has to be stopped. I just hope I don't have to hurt her to do so.

Finally Ranko came to a stop, and Jupiter did so as well, noticing the threesome ahead of them had stopped themselves and dropped down to the ground. "Did they notice us?" Jupiter asked, but Ranko shook her head.

"Don't think so, come on," Ranko gestured and the pair dropped to the ground and hid themselves at a nearby corner to watch.

Up the street, the two invisible attackers finally turned visible, and together with Sailor Moon they walked over to a parked black van.

"They're going to take her in that van," Jupiter concluded.

"Yeah, and we have to stop them. I don't know if we can keep up with a vehicle for long," Ranko replied and started making a stealthy approach, but as quickly as possible. Jupiter followed after her as best as she was able. This time, however, their approach did not go unnoticed.

XXXXX

At the La Bac, the doctor looked at his monitors at the pair. "Sailor Jupiter and Ranko," he identified.

"A perfect opportunity to test the full extent of my new doll's power. Have her attack while the others bring the girl," Rose said to the side.

"Is that wise? She..."

"I told you, doctor, stop worrying. She's completely under our control."

Frowning, the doctor relayed the order.

XXXXX

"Come on, Usagi, let's play," Makoto pleaded as she sat on the coach at the girl's dorm in front of the television along with Ranko where they were currently playing the latest Sailor video game. This one was some kind of fighter, not exactly Usagi game of choice, but she was never adverse to wasting time on video games.

"Sure," she replied as she picked up a free controller and sat down next to Makoto. A quick few selections later and on screen, Sailor Jupiter and Ranko were facing off with Sailor Moon.

As the match started, Usagi frowned. Something about this wasn't quite right, but she didn't know what.

XXXXX

Back in the real world, Sailor Moon turned toward the oncoming pair, and slowly began walking toward them. "Crud, they noticed us," Jupiter said with an agreeing nod from Ranko. "Now what?"

"We hold them here as long as we can, I guess. You distract her, I'll take her from behind and knock her out. Then we can take the other two," Ranko quickly plotted and without further debate rushed forward. Jupiter quickly did likewise, the pair splitting up.

As Jupiter closed the gap, she quickly analyzed the situation. Real Sailor Moon or not, they had to treat her real for the moment. And what about that weird light... Last time I was surprised by seeing her. This time I'll be more cautious, she thought and readied a simple physical attack to force Usagi's attention onto her.

Meanwhile Ranko took a longer route circling in, hoping that whatever had been done to Usagi that she hadn't gained any serious fighting skill and tactical knowledge or this obvious ploy would likely fail, but on short notice it was all they had. Thankfully, as expected, as Jupiter closed in, as the closer and more immediate threat, Sailor Moon turned on her leaving her back open. Hah, too easy after all, Ranko thought with a smile only to have it vanish before she had any time to act.

In an instant a light whipped out from Sailor Moon, swatting Sailor Jupiter easily aside, and she turned back on Ranko. What the devil was that? is all Ranko got to think before the same light whipped out at her. Only her immense training and speed kept her from being hit, as she leapt backwards and just barely out of the path of the attack.

Across the pavement, Jupiter shook out the stars in her head. "So much for that thought," she mumbled as she got weakly back to her feet. "I didn't see even a hint of it coming." Looking up she saw Ranko pushed to her very limit dodging a long strand of light that shot out at her at inhuman speed. All the while, Sailor Moon simply slowly advanced, apparently not even needing to actively control the strange attack. Rubbing her chin, Sailor Jupiter considered, looking over at the other pair who were finishing up loading Shampoo into the van, unconcerned with the fight. I have no choice. Sorry Sailor Moon, but I can't hold back, even against you.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Across the way, Sailor Jupiter's battle cry caught both Sailor Moon's and Ranko's attention. However, the attack did little more. As the enchanted leaves fired out at Sailor Moon, the light swatted them away without a single one even coming close. Still apparently uncaring, Sailor Moon did however turn back to Sailor Jupiter.

Jupiter sighed, moving to maintain her distance as Sailor Moon started to approach. "Okay, so you can stop that. Sorry, but I can't leave it there. Let's try something faster. Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Since when can Makoto toss thunder blots around? Ranko wondered as the thunder based attack screamed forward at Sailor Moon. However, like the previous one it was rendered ineffective. This time the light spread out and formed a shield in front of Sailor Moon, blocking it. However, Ranko didn't waste the opportunity it opened for her. Sailor Moon's full attention was now occupied, giving her just the time she needed to close the gap and land a quick strike at Usagi sleeping point. Or, at least that was the plan.

Just as Ranko got within striking range, Usagi's eyes turned rapidly, and the light moved with it, grabbing Ranko before she had any time to act, and tossing her violently at Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter had no time to dodge, and the two collided and crashed to the ground. As they did, the prolonged contact with Ranko disrupted the magic of Sailor Jupiter's costume and she reverted back to Makoto.

"Blast it," Ranko moaned. "Since when is she that fast?"

"She shouldn't be," Makoto replied as she and Ranko separated themselves and turned to look at the still advancing Sailor Moon.

"I'm taking it that that weird suit of yours is magical," Ranko said as she finally noticed Makoto back in normal attire. "And hers?"

"Ah, yeah, it should be the same as mine... just stronger," Makoto replied.

"So, why can that thing work on me then?" Ranko asked as they got to their feet.

"Wish I could tell you. I have never seen her use that attack before. In fact, she hasn't used anything like it before."

The sound of an engine starting caused both girls to look off at the van as it departed. "Great... just great," Ranko mumbled but there was nothing more to be done. Sailor Moon still blocked their path so pursuit simply wasn't an option. "Alright, we can't follow Shampoo, but we can follow Usagi." Makoto nodded in agreement but then Sailor Moon's expression finally changed.

XXXXX

"Come on Usagi, just finish them off already," Minako directed from the side as on screen Sailor Moon stood ready, while Sailor Jupiter and Ranko's life bars were blinking red.

"This game is boring," Usagi complained. "They way overpowered my character... and why is Ranko in this game anyway?"

"It's create a character," Ranko replied.

Usagi looked hard at the screen. "Awfully good. It looks exactly like you."

"Come on, just get it over with. I'm playing next," Minako urged finally prompting Usagi to sigh and directed her avatar to initiate its final attack.

XXXXX

In reality Usagi seemed to hesitate just one second, a brief sign of uncertainty crossing her face, but it was gone an instant later. With that passing, Sailor Moon finally moved with a more deliberate motion stretching her hand towards her two opponents. In response, the light shot into her open palm and intensified.

"Oh hell!" Ranko shouted and drove to cover Makoto in reflex. As she did a blast surged forth, engulfing them both.

XXXXX

"Sailor Moon Wins!" the game proudly announced, but Usagi was not impressed.

"Whatever. That was way too easy and no fun at all. You guys can play, I'm going out," Usagi said, laying down her controller and looking at the screen with a frown.

"Alright," the other girls replied absently as they set about changing characters for the next match. Usagi didn't pay that much mind as she headed out of the dorm and into the street, still frowning.

I feel like... she thought but couldn't place exactly what she was feeling.

"Odango, perfect timing."

Usagi looked up at the newcomer and pushed aside the thoughts for the time being and smiled. "Seiya. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, silly. Mamoru and I have some real good plans for the night and you're invited of course."

"Of course," Usagi echoed, once again feeling something was very off with the world. However, the prospect of some fun time on the town was enough to put the thoughts into the back of her mind and she simply let Seiya take her hand and lead her off.

XXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Tofu asked as he looked over a newly awoke Makoto.

"Like I just got run over by a train," she moaned out. "What happened?"

"Ami and Minako found you and Ranko unconscious. It looks like you both got smash thru a wall. I assume it was the same pair from the beach."

"Beach," Makoto repeated absently as she sorted out her thought then bolted upright. "Oh my god, Shampoo. Oh darn it."

"So, it was them," the doctor concluded with a sad look.

"Yeah. How are Kodachi and Kuno?"

The doctor looked across the room to two other beds where the two parties in question were recovering, apparently more displeased than hurt. "Well enough. They couldn't remember exactly what happened which is not unusual for sudden unconsciousness. I'm just keeping them here for a bit more treatment."

"And Ranko?"

"Better than you, actually. She's got amazing stamina, I must say. She's already back on her feet. She's talking with your friends right now."

Yeah, that's going to probably get complicated. I doubt I'm lucky enough that she forgot seeing me, Makoto thought with a nervous look. "Am I okay to go?"

"Well, take it easy, but yes. However, I want to stay here tonight. You took quite a hit to the head and although I don't see anything serious, you can't be too cautious," the doctor replied.

"Will do," Makoto replied with a grateful smile and headed out into the hall. There she immediately spotted Ranko with Ami and Minako, who were both apparently fumbling for words. Yep, there goes our little secret, Makoto thought as she joined them.

"Awake I see," Ranko said in greeting. "Now, so, you mind explaining yourselves?"

"As I was saying, Ranko, I don't really know..." Ami started but Makoto waved her off.

"She saw both me and Usagi, guys. I don't think we're fooling anyone here."

"Oh," both Ami and Minako said in defeat.

Looking between the three girls, Ranko took the hint. "Bah, save it. You have some weird magical powers. That's all I really need to know, I guess," Ranko conceded. "I just want to know why Usagi's power wasn't messed up by mine. If she's just like you, that thing shouldn't have done anything to me."

"I don't know," Makoto replied. "Like I said before, I've never seen that kind of an attack before. Maybe it wasn't like her others... Heck, I'm not even sure that was really her. She seemed so... robotic."

Ranko nodded in agreement and noticed a newcomer enter the hall, Saki. At seeing them, she immediately rushed over. "What happened?"

"We got jumped and overwhelmed. That pretty much covers it," Ranko replied.

"Damn it!" Saki cursed. "Didn't you get anything? See which way they were going?"

"We followed them for a bit," Makoto answered. "But they moved pretty erratically. I think they were just going to that van and trying to possibly throw us off."

"Van?"

Ranko nodded. "Yeah, black one. Nothing much to say about it though. Totally nondescript. We tried to stop them, but we got... wiped."

"A black van..." Saki murmured in consideration then pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Who you calling?" Ranko asked curiously, but Saki only waved her off.

"Come on, pick up already... I hope she... Kitsune? Great! Where are you?"

XXXXX

"I'm... at the dorm," Kitsune replied from the rooftop of a building near the La Bac, various cameras and binoculars setup around her.

"Don't lie to me," Saki said sternly over the phone.

"Okay, fine, I'm still at the La Bac. I was just-"

"Never mind that. Have you seen any vans?"

"Vans, oh yes," Kitsune replied happily, grabbing a nearby notebook and flipping to the last page. "One just entered not that long ago. I was documenting-"

"Was it black?"

"Yes," Kitsune replied. "Why?"

"Stay there and keep a look out!"

"Okay," Kitsune replied in a bit of puzzlement.

"And don't even think about going in there, Kitsune, or I'll personally break both your legs. You got that?"

Kitsune grew pale, and nodded. "Uh, yeah, right. I'll stay right here."

XXXXX

Hanging up the phone, Saki looked briefly at the others. "That's it. I can't believe it, but it's too big a coincidence to not be it."

"What is?" Ranko asked but Saki didn't answer her, and instead rushed down the hall. "Hey, do you know what's going on or what?"

"I'll tell you later," Saki shouted back as she left their sight. As she reached the clinic's exit, her phone was already back in hand. "Chun Li? Good, I got some info and I need a ride, fast. Every second counts here and we need backup."

XXXXX

Less than a half an hour later, Saki was in the office of her boss, a man she still had yet to learn the true name of despite having to work for him over a year now. However, his name little concerned her at the moment. What did concern her was the answer her request received.

"No?" Saki echoed in total disbelief.

Sitting with his seat turned away from her, and looking out the window, the man in black nodded. "I'm sorry, but this is insufficient evidence to simply go storming in."

"What? You've gone on far less before!" Saki argued. "I know it's a bit of a stretch, but three people's lives are on the line here, and if what Chun Li said is true, perhaps a whole lot more. You can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I am."

Saki stood at a loss for words. This was the last thing she had expected. She had been on many assignments while working under this man, and without exception whenever she went to him, he moved with her. It didn't matter if the evidence was weak, or the chances of success low, he would support her. To have him suddenly stonewall her was completely unexpected, so much so that Saki didn't know how to respond.

This... can't be happening, Saki thought. Why would he refuse to act? she thought in desperation.

'They used their contacts in Interpol and other law enforcement agencies to sick the authorities on them.' Kitsune's voice rang in Saki mind as she remembered the conversation from earlier in the day, and suddenly the conspiracy theorist's claimed seemed unsettlingly truer than ever.

"You're working with them," Saki concluded aloud, but got no response. However, she didn't need one. His silence was enough. "God damn it! I don't believe this! I thought Kitsune was nuts but today she seems to be batting really well. I can't believe you would work with scum like this. You're just going to stand idly by and let three people be hung out to dry?" Saki's glare did as best it could to burn a hole thru her superior's chair, but ultimately it was a waste.

"I remember a time when a delinquent school girl came into this office, defiant and hardly one to hold a moral high ground. Funny how things turn out," he finally responded, but this did nothing to calm Saki.

After another minute passed with nothing more coming from the man, Saki scoffed and turned to leave. "To hell with you! I'll go in there myself if I have to!"

"Saki!"

"What?" Saki responded in irritation, pulled up just short of the door.

"You know the types we deal with. They are devils. Not of the super natural variety, but they are every bit as dangerous and every bit as difficult to defeat. When you face devils, sometimes you have no choice but to ally yourself with another devil to stand even a chance of victory."

Saki's anger ebbed just slightly as she understood, but her mind was unchanged. "That doesn't help Kasumi, Usagi or Shampoo."

"No," he replied simply. Another moment of silence passed between the two, and finally Saki left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Outside, she leaned up against a nearby wall, fighting with her own feelings. When she noticed Chun Li approaching, she greeted her with suspicion. "So, where do you stand?"

"I take it that it didn't go as you hoped," Chun Li replied.

"He refuses to help, which means I'm on my own."

"I'm still here," Chun Li pointed out but Saki only looked at her in suspicion.

"Are you? I'm not so sure," Saki said, puzzling the other woman. "Kitsune included Interpol on that list of people on the take. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"Ah," Chun Li said in understanding. "I suppose you can't, at least not for any logical reason. All I can tell you is I will help you."

Saki examined Chun Li intently, and as she did she found true commitment in her eyes. Nodding Saki started for the exit, gesturing for Chun Li to follow. "I... I'm going in there, but honestly if they do have her there-"

"We don't really stand much of a chance," Chun Li concluded for her, and gained a confirming nod from Saki. "I wish I had a suggestion, but on this short of notice my connections are pretty much useless. I'm willing to risk it regardless. I don't think I could live with myself if I just stood by. I assume you share that feeling." Saki once more nodded. "So, you have any kind of plan?"

Saki frowned in thought as they reached the door and stopped. This is suicide. Those guys took down Ranko, Kuno, Kodachi, Makoto and Shampoo. There is no way... she thought, but a realization hit her. It wasn't a pleasant thought, but right now, her options were very limited. With a grim look at Chun Li, Saki once more pulled out her phone and began dialing.

"Sampai, I need you to do something for me and quick... Yeah, yeah, I don't care about that anymore. This is serious. I need you to spread the word for me. Anyone who wants to help get Kasumi and the others back is to meet at that hotel La Bac in an hour, and I'll explain when I get there. Make sure they know we're going in as a group, not to play at being heroic. Got that?... Good." Hanging up, Saki looked at Chun Li's seriously. "They're the toughest people I know. They may not be used to life and death, but we haven't got any real options."

"You're never are used to life and death," Chun Li replied simply then noticed Kyoichira approaching.

Saki also noticed him and frowned. "If he told you to stop me, tell him to shove it!" she said, her anger once more showing.

"No. He just told me to give you this," Kyoichira replied, handing Saki a pair of keys on a special keychain.

Saki looked at the keys in puzzlement for a moment then flipped over the ornament on the chain to see the label. "Hotel La Bac? What are these for?"

"He didn't really say. All he said is you'll probably need them. Also, he didn't say it, but I will. Good Luck."

Saki eyed her supervisor with a mixture of emotion but finally nodded, accepting the small gesture for what it was.

XXXXX

Still unaware of the happenings in Nerima, Ukyo was finishing up with dinner and continuing to wonder where Ranma was. That's it, if he doesn't show tomorrow morning, I'm heading back. If that Ken shows up, I'll just tell him to go jump in a creek because I'm not fighting him. That's all there is to it, she concluded and looked over at Lemon's still uneaten portion. "Hey, this is getting cold you know. You going to eat or what?" Ukyo called out, turning to the doorway as she did.

"I'm not really hungry," Lemon replied, unseen around the corner.

"Fine, whatever," Ukyo said dismissively, picking up the plate to clean up. "But I don't want to hear any complaints later that you're hungry."

"Oh, you won't," Lemon said, this time clearly at the doorway from the clearness of her voice. With Ukyo's attention on the dishes she didn't immediately notice that Lemon was no longer wearing her usual cloak. However, it only took a few seconds for the effect of Lemon's presence to begin to nag at Ukyo. Giving into this, she looked back and went wide eyed.

Below the cloak, Lemon's attire was far more revealing. What seemed to be a single piece of silvery fabric wrapped around her, concealing all the private bits, but just barely. In fact, Ukyo could swear, if she looked close she could probably see thru the fabric, but she was too mesmerized to act.

Smiling at Ukyo's reaction, Lemon approached and kneeled down directly in front of the other girl, taking the plates from her hands and gently putting them aside before focusing on the chef. "You know, it's rare even among women to be able to see me like this and not be totally overwhelmed. Most would be all over me by now. But, I suppose that's not expected from you. Guess you don't have much interest in other women, but you still have some."

Ukyo couldn't form the words to reply. In fact, she wasn't really listening either. She was simply losing herself in the figure of beauty before her. Everything else didn't seem very important right now.

Lemon took Ukyo's dumbfounded appearance as a good sign and pressed forward running the back of her hand down Ukyo's cheek gently, causing the chef to quietly sigh in contentment. "It's always kind of amazing to see the reaction of people to this," Lemon said as she ran her hand once more down Ukyo's face. "But this, this is nothing. I'm not like the others in my clan. Oh, they have power too, but I'm a pure born. That means I came born with more power than most members of my clan will ever have and that will only grow with time. With us pure borns, you never know what exactly we'll get first. I'm sure you've guessed; I got the beauty. But even this isn't its limit. Oh no. When someone finally... tastes this body of mine it's like a drug. No, not even that describes it. It's an addiction that is all consuming. You'll do anything for me. Anything."

Moving on from the face, Lemon worked down to the neck and chest, but her smile waned. "I wish I could do this some other way, believe me. I don't hate you or anything... It won't be so bad, I promise. I mean, not half as bad as me becoming a man. Do you have any idea what that's like for us? No, I suppose you wouldn't. You see, I really don't know the whys, but we were cursed long ago, with a curse far worse than that Jusenkyo. No, ours haunts us and all our descendants. You know part of it already, that we can only have female children, but there is more even than that. Not only are there no males born, but we can never find happiness with a female either, even in male form. Imagine what it's like for the ones in my clan forced to be men. It's like... it's like a living hell for them, never to know happiness and they know it."

Lemon paused as she considered this, and looked at Ukyo as she remained spellbound. "Never to know happiness..." Lemon repeated slowly then suddenly grew angry. "This is not fair! Why do I feel this way? Can't I have things work out for me?" she asked the heavens then suddenly withdrew from Ukyo and stood up. Ukyo tried to reached out, feeling suddenly lost without the touch but received a slap to the face. "No! I... no, you have to stay here. In fact, forget that I was ever here," Lemon ordered, noticing Ukyo now had the look of a hurt puppy on her face. Looking away, Lemon quickly rushed from the room.

As she left the shrine, she grabbed her cloak and headed out into the night, angry with herself, Ukyo, and pretty much the world in general. Stupid conscience, she thought bitterly but couldn't help but feel some relief. Okay, fine. I guess... I guess I just don't like the idea of a girl hanging off me like that for the rest of my life anyway. I'll just have to think up a new angle. Besides, I'm... tired. I probably would have exhausted myself. Yeah, that's it. Better and safer this way, she consoled herself as she hurried off.

XXXXX

At the La Bac, Kasumi was asleep. After three days of near zero sleep, even the hard uninviting floor of the hotel was good enough of a mattress for her, not that she was unused to sleeping on hard floors during her training. Still, she would have preferred something a bit softer, and a nice long shower... and a pleasant meal... well, she just wanted out of this horrid place but right now that wasn't an option, so she took what she could.

Kasumi's sleep was not pleasant though. It was fitful and sporadic. Dreams haunted her. Old memories: her cursing at Jusenkyo, her first meeting Shampoo, nekoken training, and even memories of Haruka.

At the particular moment, though, her mind was back at that same day of that Shoji match Genma cheated at...

XXXXX

"You should have this money," the young Kasumi said as she arrived back at the Shoji table, surprising the man.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because my Uncle cheated," Kasumi replied simply but to her surprise the man just smiled.

Leaning over to her, he whispered into her ear, "I know. He lousy at cheating too." Kasumi couldn't help but smile. Sitting up normally, the man continued to give Kasumi a grin. "Why don't you keep that money. And maybe Genma, here, will take you out for some ice cream. Right Genma?"

Kasumi looked back to see her uncle had finally caught up and with a tired and defeated look, he nodded. "Right."

Satisfied with Genma's response, the man looked back at Kasumi. "So, Kasumi, you never did tell me how your mother was," the man prompted.

"Oh... she's... fine," Kasumi said hesitantly. "She got out of the hospital yesterday."

"That's good to hear. Well, you should get going there, as should I. Till next time, Saotome." Getting up, the man bid them goodbye with a wave and headed out.

Kasumi looked back at her uncle, wondering what exactly he would do. A half hour later, just outside the Saotome home, Kasumi was happily licking away at a large multi-scoop ice cream cone.

"You know, Kasumi, you actually have a bit of a knack for this sort of thing," Genma said as they entered the yard.

"For what sort of thing?" Kasumi asked absently as she continued with ice cream.

"The Anything Goes School."

"Oh, you mean that kicking and punching stuff?"

"Well, that's part of it, and you have a knack for that too," Genma replied. "But the Anything Goes School is a way of thinking too. I would say if you trained full time you could become an exceptional master of the style."

"Why would I want to do that?" Kasumi asked as they reached the door.

"Don't you wish to see how far you could take yourself?"

"No," Kasumi answered honestly. "That's a silly reason to do things."

"Silly? What better reason can there be?" Genma asked.

Kasumi paused to think on this. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

Satisfied that he had made at least a partial point with Kasumi, Genma opened the door and lead the way in. "We're back!" he called out.

"You really think I'm good at that Anything Goes stuff?" Kasumi asked unexpectedly.

Turning back to her, Genma nodded. "Of course. You put your mind to it you probably could eventually be better than me, with the proper training of course."

Kasumi thought about this for a second then smiled happily at the praise. However, her smile left when she saw Nodoka coming up the hall, the look on her face one much different.

"Kasumi... your mother is back in the hospital," she said. With those words, the joy of the moment was lost.

XXXXX

Kasumi awoke with that last thought, and remembered back to that time. At that time she knew her mother wasn't in good shape and was just getting progressively worse. No one had told her, but she was old enough to know what was coming just from the way the adults were talking. And knowing that, feeling happy at all on a day her mother was in the hospital just felt so... wrong. It was silly, but she felt guilty feeling happy. Kasumi was older now, and she knew there was no connection in those things, but at the time she couldn't help but feel that way.

Sighing, Kasumi pushed the thoughts into the back of her mind and sat up. "Ah, you're awake. I hope you had a good nap," the doctor's voice said over the various speakers.

"Not really," Kasumi mumbled back.

"That's too bad. Oh, but I have some news for you." The nearby monitor once more turned on, but this time the scene was unmistakably from a room inside La Bac. That wasn't all that interesting. Seeing Shampoo in the room, pacing impatiently, was. Kasumi's reaction was immediate as she rushed to the screen to confirm what she saw.

"I must say, Ms. Tendo, that you are every bit as bright as I expected. More so in fact. You did well to figure out that I'm not allowed to hurt you seriously. Unfortunately, that has just forced me to go to plan B. You see, I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt her."

"Let her go," Kasumi pleaded. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just let her go."

"That's a very cooperative attitude, and I believe that you are indeed willing to do just that, and please understand I have no real desire to hurt her. Unfortunately, I don't think your cooperation will mean all that much.

"Let me level with you Kasumi. We want you to use that technique, the Dark Ha Do."

"The Dark Ha Do?" Kasumi puzzled for a second aloud.

"Yes. You've used it several times since we've been observing you. Your first time was against Ukyo. In truth, we had to do a little interfering there to get it to come, getting your other personality to come out. And of course the last time was during your little fight with Ken. I heard he's still recovering."

I always wondered what happened in the woods to make my neko personality to come out, Kasumi thought as she listened. "Why do you want the Dark Ha Do?"

"That, I'm afraid, I'll have to keep to myself. All you need know is that I need it. Show it to us and we will gladly let your Amazon friend go. But, as I suspect, you can't, not voluntarily anyway," the doctor analyzed and Kasumi's face grew worried. "As I thought. I suppose, then, you will simply have to hope that your friend is as able a survivor as you are, as least until your darker half shows itself."

For the first time in her life, Kasumi suddenly felt very frustrated that she wasn't more easily angered.

XXXXX

"Miss... Miss... are you okay," a voice finally managed to penetrate through the haze over Ukyo's mind. Reacting on impulse, Ukyo's hand shot out, stopping just short of an older man's skull.

"Who are you?" Ukyo asked threateningly.

"Just... just a humble priest," the man responded, in some shock from the sudden motion. "I didn't mean to startle you. You were just... staring off at the door."

"Staring?" Ukyo echoed in confusion, finally trying to remember the last few moments. However, despite her efforts, her mind was a complete blank. Changing subjects, Ukyo decided the man was no immediate threat and lowered her fist. "What are you doing here?"

"The caretaking of this shrine has been left to my temple long ago. I come by from time to time to check on things. I saw the seal of the door had been bypassed so I came in to see if there was any damage which is when I found you. Are you sure you are alright?"

Ukyo frowned as she once more pressed her mind to remember. "No... I don't know. I can't remember."

"What are you doing here?" the priest finally asked.

"This is my family's shrine. I came here to... rest."

The priest went wide eyed at hearing this. "Your family? That means you must be his descendant."

"His?"

"Our founder, the one who had us look after this place. It is good to hear that his family line continues on."

Ukyo finally stood up and examined the room for some clues. There was two plates laid out, one meal eaten, the other untouched. Was someone here? That's silly, why wouldn't I remember, she thought, but then a disturbing possibly came to her. Unless this injury is affecting my mind now. Dr. Tofu didn't say anything about it, but maybe he didn't know, or maybe I forgot that he told me.

As Ukyo's expression grew more worried the priest examined her. "Your aura seems a little... off, young lady. You... have not by chance been using the burning soul?"

Ukyo turned quickly to the priest in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"I know of all the techniques stored in this place, although I'm not a martial artist myself. We were told that technique was particularly dangerous and could damage an individual's energy system. I take it, then, that you have been using the technique."

"Yes," Ukyo admitted, slightly nervously.

"My goodness, then you should come back to my temple with me. I can treat you properly there."

"You know a treatment?" Ukyo asked in surprise.

"Yes, our founder gave it to us, along with many other recipes, although most I cannot use. Come, my temple is not far from here, only an hour or so."

"Recipes," Ukyo repeated in some confusion but decided not to question the man further for the moment. "Alright, hold on. I have to leave a note for Ranma, just in case."

XXXXX

Driving down the side street at a not all together safe speed, Chun Li and Saki approached the La Bac. In the passenger seat, Saki adjusted her wrist and fist guards in readiness, taking a moment to examine her companion whose outfit now essentially matched her doppleganger's.

Noticing the attention, Chun Li explained. "It's the same outfit I fought Bison in. It may not look it, but its very functional."

"I'll take your word for it," Saki replied.

"Nervous?"

"Somewhat. I'll be honest. I've fought a lot of tough fighters in my day, but not any of these supernatural sort. I'm not sure how to approach that."

"Don't worry about it," Chun Li replied. "All those supernatural light shows are nice, but they are no substitute for the basics. I've fought a fair share of people myself, and I've seen more than one idiot lose to a person using only the fundamentals simply because he thinks he so hot because he can toss a bit of ki around and relies too much on it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Finally finished with her adjustments, Saki could do little more than sit back and wait to arrive. As she did she began thinking, reviewing the day's events for any little tidbit of info that might be useful. At this point she needed any advantages she could get.

As she did, her mind came back to their briefing in the morning. It was then that she frowned. "Something doesn't fit here."

"What's that?"

Saki considered a moment. "You said this Bison was experimenting on girls."

"Yes. He was mixing some of his own genetics in with theirs."

"To make a battery for this gun of his."

"That's right."

"But you also said that none of them showed any significant power."

"Yes, we figure the experiments were so far a failure," Chun Li replied.

"Then why make Cammy? I mean, what's the point. When you do experiments, you go down a line of work, perfecting it. You don't waste your time reproving over and over again that it won't work. You'd think he would have moved on to other things before making such an investment on making a completely artificial person. If he could already make much more powerful clones of himself, why not try to perfect them instead?"

"That has been a bit of a puzzle to me too. A sort of minor mystery. Then again, there are a lot of mysteries when it comes to Bison, and there are many possibilities. Perhaps he already knew his clones were maxed out. Or, maybe they never actually survived. What we found at the remains of the site could have simply been a clone that never was awakened."

"Hmm, I suppose," Saki conceded.

Chun Li took a second to examine Saki who was still frowning. "What you thinking?"

"I don't know. This whole thing seems so darn odd. This freak job makes clones and genetic experiments that go no where, kidnaps Kasumi to be a battery but he has no gun to plug her into, not to mention him just keeps coming back from the dead seemingly... I just don't get it. I feel like we're missing something."

"At this moment, we're missing lots of things. We can only hope to get some answers when we go in."

"Assuming they haven't moved her. They could have been warned."

Chun Li considered this then shook her head. "I don't know your boss very well, but he strikes me as a man of conviction, no matter what he's messed up in. He may not directly help us, but I don't think he'd directly hinder us either."

Saki thought about that and had to agree. Besides, if he had wanted to stop Saki he could have had her arrested. Technically she still was simply on probation at his discretion and he could revoke it at any time.

As Chun Li turned the last corner, an interesting sight could be seen through the windshield. Gathered just out of sight of the La Bac, around the side of a nearby building, a large crowd stood. Saki immediately recognized almost her entire class, as well as Hinako, Dr. Tofu, Frost, and numerous others.

Stopping the car, Chun Li took a second to marvel at this. "Well, I guess your friend really did spread the word. We may have a chance here after all."

**End Chapter 34**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Everyone is gathered and it's time to move onto the attack. However, their enemies are not just going to roll over and they rush their preparations.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady and Shadow, and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, and Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes.

If you wish to check out my other works, or those of some other authors I know who write other Altered Destines, check out my Fanfiction website at:

.com

All the previous chapters of this series can be found there.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.

"WAIT! What about me? You promised!"

Oh right... Okay, I suppose you can have the floor.

"Wohoo!"

XXXXX

And now folks it's time for Kitsune's Corner! What do you think? Too cliché? Bah, I'm a conspiracy theorist, not a creative writer!

"Really, could have fooled me, with all those-"

Shut up, you!

Now, down to business. This will be our new segment where I get to reveal all the juicy inside info on our various Nerima residents.

"And shortly there after have all that information erased from your memory."

WHAT? That's so not fair!

"Can't be helped, sorry, plot integrity and all."

Darn it! Well, whatever. On with the program, and since this is our first installment, it's only natural that we start with... me.

My full name is Kitsune Maruda. Sometimes people comment on the similarities with a certain Fox Mulder, but I don't see it. That guy is just a loon! Anyway, I'm 16 years old (like most our cast). My father is Japanese but my mom is American. They're not together anymore, sadly, but they get along well enough. As such I have spent a good part of my life in the good old U S of A. I'm also fluent in both Japanese and English.

As you have no doubt guessed by now, I was kicked over to Furinkan for fear that I would learn the truth!

"Hey, no lies!"

Okay, okay, truthfully I got sent over here because I was freaking out most the student population with theories about the lunch lady doing secret government experiments on the students by spiking the food. But, you have to admit, that stuff was not fit for human consumption, experimental or not. Oh yeah, and there was... a few other things too...

"Uh huh..."

They don't need all the details. Now, moving on...

Sadly, unlike most our cast, I'm not super human. I'm just a regular girl. Oh, I've picked up a self defense move here and there, but I wouldn't last 5 seconds against a real fighter. But, not to worry, I'm really good at talking my way out of trouble.

Also, I have no love interests at the moment, no time for that stuff. There are far too many conspiracies to reveal to be busy with boys.

Hmm, that's about it for now, but feel free to send in your questions and I'll try to answer them next time. Oh, and speaking of next time, we'll talk about... hmm. Hey Wade, who we doing next time?

"I don't know. I don't think that far ahead."

A lot of help you are! Fine, we'll do the vampire.

"Vampire?"

Frost.

"She's not a vampire!"

Surrrrre she's not.

"Look here you, I made the character up and I know for a fact she's not a vampire!"

Whatever. Until next time folks.


	35. Chapter 35: To the rescue

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Saki and friends investigated the disappearance, and with a bit of luck and the help of our local conspiracy theorist, she managed to locate Kasumi at the La Bac. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon seems to have switched sides on us and has kidnapped Shampoo. Now everyone has gathered to make an assault on the La Bac before it's too late.

**Chapter 35**

Shampoo busied herself by pacing the room she was now trapped in. She had recovered just a few minutes ago, and finding herself in a sealed room, it quickly became clear she was now a guest of the same people that had taken Kasumi. She had little memory of the fight, but she remembered enough to know she was in trouble.

Further, she now knew why Kasumi had not escaped. Somehow this place was playing havoc with her power. Normally, Shampoo could easily manipulate the flow of chi in her body to an extent that gave her greatly enhanced speed and strength, among other boosts, but here she simply couldn't. At first she thought it was due to being knocked out and she was simply dazed, although that rarely had been an issue in the past. However, after clearing her head and still being able to draw out her energy she finally understood. No doubt, Kasumi was under a similar effect. Without that boost, she had only her normal skills to rely on and steel walls were easily enough to stop those.

As she continued to pace, her mind ran over all the many violent things she could do to her captors when she ultimately got her hands on them. It was a small comfort in the current situation. However, playing on her mind more was a feeling of helplessness.

Finally, Shampoo heard a shift in the noise of the room, just a slight hum and a bit of static, before a voice could be heard through several speakers hidden somewhere in the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm sure you're quite eager to begin."

Shampoo frowned. "Why no come out and face Shampoo? You coward?"

The man laughed. "Oh, I'm quite sure you could do ample mayhem to my body if given the chance, but I'm afraid I have other plans." As he said this, a panel in one of the wall lifted. Behind it a hardened glass shield covered a video screen which showed an overhead view of another room similar to the one Shampoo was in. Inside the room was Kasumi. Shampoo rushed to the screen to take a closer look. As she did, Kasumi reacted by looking up, clearly looking for the source of the video feed.

Kasumi did not look to be in good shape. The amazing spider silk gi she wore was no frayed and cut in several spaces, and very dirty. Kasumi herself looked worn completely out, and seemed to be the victim of several close calls with a few bruises showing. As Shampoo analyzed this, she noticed that another video screen was in Kasumi's room and it was apparently showing Shampoo's room. Like Kasumi, Shampoo quickly scanned the room, looking for the source of the image.

"As you can see, your... partner shall we say is also a guess here in the La Bac. She has proven most resilient," the man said.

"What you want?" Shampoo asked.

"I simply wish for her to show us her true power. However, up till now, she hasn't managed it."

Shampoo thought about this, and there was only one 'true power' she could think of them wanting. "How can use that power in place like this?"

"Ah, you've noticed. Well, I can assure you, we've adjusted the suppression field to allow through that particular energy pattern. Besides, given its magnitude it would probably overwhelm the field anyway," the man explained and then changed subjects. "However, you're no doubt wondering what you're doing here. Well, that's easy too. You see, despite my best efforts, and now even Kasumi's cooperation, she simply can't seem to get it to work. Which brings us to you. I'm sure you're aware that Kasumi is quite protective of you."

Oh no, Shampoo thought with some misery. She now knew exactly where this was going and this was a hundred times worse than simply being trapped. Just as she realized this, she felt a shift in the floor, and with no further warning, the floor simply gave way, splitting down the middle and collapsing down like it was no doubt designed to do.

Shampoo had little time to act. Instinct caused her to reach out to the wall, to attempt to grab a hold of the surface, but she instantly realized that without access to her chi she could not use the shear surface as any kind of support. Adjusting her thinking as she fell, she looked down to see the pit she was falling into had very long poles crossing it. Reaching out with her good hand, she nearly caught one, but the sudden strain on her muscles over whelmed her and she couldn't hold on. Again, on instinct, she reached out for another, this time with her bad hand, but this time managed to hold on thanks to her previous deceleration.

Wincing at the strain on her already injured wrist, Shampoo pulled herself up so that she could hold the pole with both arms and looked down. The pit went down several stories more. Had she had access to her chi, it would be a painful but minor fall. Without it, though, it would probably have seriously injured or killed her.

"Well done. Well done. But, I'm afraid your troubles are far from over," the man taunted and as he did two things happened. First the ground below opened up, reveal a longer fall, this time into sharp spikes and blades. If that wasn't bad enough, the poles started to slowly retract into the walls. "I'd suggest you hurry up," the man said and Shampoo realized she had no options.

Quickly climbing she made her way back up to the room she came from. This time the door to the room was open, giving her but one avenue of escape. Leaping from the last pole, Shampoo managed to make it to the doorway and pulled herself into the hall, panting with exhaustion.

"Exceptional, and very impressive," the man taunted once more to Shampoo's anger.

I'm being used as a pawn to anger Kasumi, Shampoo thought in a mix of anger and despair. Despite knowing exactly what he was up to, there was nothing she could do, and she hated it. An Amazon warrior shouldn't be this helpless, Shampoo thought bitterly just as the floor started to shift and the whole hallway pitched violent, leaving her sliding down.

Shampoo shifted her attention below her and found the walls of the hall spouting flames, and any further thoughts of misery were shelved for the moment. All she could do right now was stay alive.

XXXXX

Unlike Shampoo, Kasumi was still in her room, unmolested by the doctor, only able to watch the changing angles of the display as it focused on Shampoo's continued efforts. She was doing her best, but she was already pushed very hard. Kasumi could tell that this time the doctor wasn't playing around.

Quickly analyzing the situation, Kasumi realized she had been in that section of the hotel already. During her time here she had decided the best route of escape was simply to head slowly up, her assumption that no matter how deep or tall the structure, it had to have a top eventually. She had planned to keep her knowledge of the doctor's rule a secret until he foolishly gave her a chance at freedom. However, he had proven smarter than that and had frustrated her efforts. Still, during that time she had gained a good knowledge of the building and that particular section was now several floors below her, about 10 if Kasumi was right.

I just might be able to make it to her, Kasumi thought, and needing no further incentive rushed out of the room. He'll try to stop me, but I still know he can't hurt me. If I can get to her in time... Kasumi thought, a whisper of hope in her mind.

XXXXX

Saki scanned the crowd in front of her. It comprised almost every person she knew in Nerima, and many she didn't. Obviously nearly the entire class was present, but beyond them Ms. Hinako, Kasumi's family, Ranma's family, Herb, Mint, Lime, Dr. Tofu, Frost, and Cologne were all here. Even people she never expected to shown up, like Izou, who was one of the least popular students, particularly with Nabiki. Sampei really did spread the word, Saki thought in amazement.

It came to Ranko to finally break ranks and come up to Saki. "Alright, we're here, so what's up. Sampei hasn't been very forthcoming."

Nodding Saki turned to the crowd. "Okay everybody, listen up. I assume Sampei told you all that this involved Kasumi, Usagi and Shampoo, and it does. You see that hotel back there?" Saki asked and in response many looked back at the building briefly. "Believe it or not, she's in there."

"A hotel?" Ranma asked skeptically, but Kitsune finally spoke up.

"It's not just any hotel. It's run by the Illuminati and-" the conspiracy theorist began to explain.

"Kitsune, quiet!" Saki ordered.

"Right!" Kitsune replied meekly and returned to the crowd.

Sighing, Saki continued. "Look, we really don't have time to explain, just trust me on this, they're in there. However, I have every reason to suspect that inside is not going to be a cake walk. Besides our weird duo from the beach that I'm sure you've heard about, they probably have other defenses and people in there. Because of that, I have to ask that anyone that can't fight stay out here."

In response several of the members of the crowd were disappointed. "Look, that doesn't mean you can't help. If I am right, we'll probably need somebody out here to deal with any injured and such," Saki conceded and that seemed to satisfy most.

"Fine, you got a plan for this?" Ranma asked, catching Saki a bit off guard.

"Um... not really," Saki concede but noticed Kitsune once more looking eager. Sighing she beckoned for her to approach and she quickly ran up. "What you got?"

"This!" Kitsune said proudly as she produced a PDA from her pocket. A few clicks and she handed it over to Saki, showing a detailed blueprint of the building.

"How did you... nevermind," Saki said and examined the schematic. "This accurate?"

"Well, it's the official blueprint. They have no doubt modified it, but they couldn't have done major refits of the basic design," Kitsune replied and Saki nodded.

Chun Li joined Saki, along with Ranko. Noticing the company, Saki quickly put her mind to a plan of action. "It looks like the main power comes in thru the basement, and there are 5 sub-floors. They could have moved it, but it's probably somewhere down there still."

"So, take that out?" Ranko asked and Saki once more nodded.

"If this place is rigged, cutting power would help."

Looking at the building, Chun Li crossed her arms in thought. "I get the feeling that this place counts on being secret to keep out intruders. I suspect it defenses aren't likely keyed well to keep out people, but probably better suited to keeping them in."

"That may be, but for now we can't assume that," Saki replied and Chun Li was forced to nod in agreement. "Alright, how about this. If they are in there, they are either above or below ground. By the looks of these plans there isn't much room around below, lots of town service conduits and stuff there. Too much junk to build around so I'm guessing they have her on one of the floors above. We can divide in two teams. One's objective will be to take out the power and search the floors below. The rest will search above. If we either team finds a clue, we can adjust on the fly."

"How you plan on doing that?" Ranma asked and in response Chun Li grabbed a few walkie-talkies from her car and tossed one to Saki.

"Okay then, it's just a matter of who does what," Ranko analyzed.

XXXXX

On a nearby rooftop, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Kamen, and the outer Senshi watched from a distance. Among the crowd, Makoto was listening in, discretely relaying the plan as they heard it.

"As soon as they go in, I'll join up with you guys," Makoto said over the communicator, gaining a nod from Mars.

"Right... you got anything Mercury?" Mars asked.

Off to the side, Mercury stood gazing at the building with her visor on and typing at her computer. "There is definitely something odd about this building. It's blocking all my scans."

"Can we teleport in?" Venus asked.

"Perhaps. I've been checking our teleportation system since Pluto mentioned it. Its range is greatly reduced, but we should be able to make this short of a distance. However, I doubt we can get inside. The field is too strong, and the risk too great. We have no idea what configuration the building is in on the inside and I don't want to trust our teleportation to figure it out in its current condition. Our best option seems to be the rooftop. The field is at its weakest there. A combined effort with everyone should be enough to get us thru the barrier."

"Sounds good," Venus replied. "While they're going in from below, we can hit the place from the top down."

"And when we encounter Sailor Moon?" Sailor Neptune finally asked, and that sent everyone into silent consideration.

"We'll just have to... get some control of her somehow, and reason with her. She'll come to, I'm sure of it," Venus said but could see the plan had little support from the outers.

"You're very naïve, you know that," Sailor Uranus replied after a second. "Sailor Moon trashed Jupiter and Ranko in few simple attacks. We have no idea what's controlling her or how, or even if it's really her. On top of that, she has demonstrated powers she never had before. And with all that, you plan to reason with her?"

Frowning, Mars stepped up. "Well, what do you propose?"

"Knock her cold and deal with it later under more controlled circumstances," Uranus replied easily. "If we goof around here, she could get us killed."

"Knock her cold?" Mars echoed. "You could get her seriously hurt."

"Better than her killing us," Uranus countered, but Mars seemed unimpressed and started to argue the point further.

However, to the side Venus simply sighed. She could see where Uranus was coming from. They didn't know what exactly they were dealing with and maybe it was overly optimistic to think they could simply restrain her. Still, the thought of going so offense of her princess was not very palatable.

However, before either side in the little dispute could reach a resolution, Tuxedo Kamen stepped. "We can't really know what to do at this point. As has been said, we don't know what we're up against. Let's just wait till we have some more info. Until then... we'll just have to improvise."

Looking at Tuxedo Kamen, Mars sighed and reluctantly agreed. Uranus simply nodded. Off to the side, Venus couldn't help but think this was going to get messy.

XXXXX

"Why me?" Genma asked as he was handed one of the walkie talkies.

"Because, pop, you're supposedly a martial artist," Ranma explained, unimpressed with Genma sudden showing of apprehension.

"Mr. Saotome, it is just we need most the others in the main group. However, we still need someone able enough to tackle the task of taking out the power," Saki explained, but the explanation was rendered unnecessary when Soun walked up behind Genma and gripped his shoulder VERY firmly.

The effect was immediate. Beyond the pain of the grip, Soun had earlier subjected Genma to one of Soun's most fearsome techniques, a variation on one Happosai used, but for a change probably a superior version that even the master feared. Genma like to call it the demon aura from hell. He had yet to see anyone disagree with Soun after using that technique, and frankly, Genma didn't want a second exposure. "Alright, alright, I'll lead the power team," Genma replied quickly as he started to lose feeling in his arm. Satisfied, Soun released him and smiled. "And you're coming with me, Tendo."

"Of course!" Soun quickly said, raising his hand into a tightly clenched fist. "No one kidnaps my precious Kasumi and gets away with it."

"Right," Saki said with a nod then quickly scanned the rest of the crowd. "Okay, and Akane, Claigin and Kodachi can go with you," Saki concluded.

"Aye, I shall SMITE these fiends with my MIGHTY HAMMER!" Claigin Jingeyder, one of the more insane members of the class, at least in Saki's considered opinion, boasted, raising a large, intimidating sledge hammer into the sky for emphasis. However, whatever identity issue this boy had, he was one of the strongest people in the class, no doubt from lugging that hammer everywhere. Sampei even claimed he slept with it.

Sighing, Saki turned to the others, only to find herself facing Shin, or as Saki liked to refer to him, the boy who made everyone else in the class seem normal. "What of me?" he asked.

"What about you? I said only those who could defend-"

"Fear not, I am protected by my Invincible Snow-Globe!" Shin proclaimed, raising it show Saki as if it should be worshipped. "Have you forgotten?"

Just humor the madman, Saki repeated in her mind. "Fine, go with them if you want. Just stay out of trouble."

"Oh yes, soon everyone will see-"

"Yeah, yeah," Saki said, quickly dismissing the boy and hoping not to see him again. He gave her the creeps. However, thankfully he seemed satisfied and moved to join Genma's team. As Saki signed in some relief, Akane and Kodachi passed by.

"You sure we can't help the rest of you?" Akane asked, clearly not enthusiastic about being sent in the likely opposite direction to where Kasumi was.

"Like I said to your uncle, we still need able people to take out that power. It may be the most critical part of this assault. Besides, once you guys are done searching below, you can tie up with us," Saki explained, somewhat satisfying the youngest Tendo.

"I'm more concerned about the baby-sitting duty," Kodachi joked, gesturing towards Shin.

Saki once more sighed. "Yeah, well, we haven't time to argue with him. Just keep him alive."

"Don't worry, we'll keep him safe," Akane said with a slight smile.

Saki gave them a nod and quick smile of her own before moving onto the others. "Alright, the rest of you who are coming in, you're with me. Now stay together and no chatter. This isn't a social visit. I need everybody able to hear any instructions," Saki explained and the various other attendees nodded in understanding. "Right, we wasted enough time out here. Let's get in there and find our friends."

With that directive, Saki lead the way as the group headed on toward the Hotel La Bac. As they did so, Frost joined Cologne. "Elder, why are you letting her lead?"

"Because she has more authority and knowledge of this group than I do," Cologne explained simply. "Besides, even I believe this situation is serious enough to avoid unnecessary power struggles. Keep that in mind, Frost."

Frost nodded as they finally reach the building. The outer door was as expected chained and bolted shut, but this posed little obstacle to Ranko who easily demolished the door, allowing the group into the former lobby of the hotel. However, they were no more than a few steps in when many of the group were pulled up short, a wave of what could only loosely be described as nausea washed over them.

"What's wrong?" Saki asked as most everyone seemed to be fighting with the effects.

"I don't... feel so good," Hinako managed to moan out before being overcome by a fit of coughs and collapsed. Shortly after her, Frost noticed that Cologne too was rapidly losing her strength.

"Quickly, everyone out!" Dr. Tofu ordered as he grabbed up Hinako and rushed back to the exit.

A minute later, everyone was back outside, but Hinako and Cologne were both laid out on the ground, badly weakened. "What happened to them?" Saki asked as the Doctor examined them.

After a moment, he began to explain. "Their auras were badly compromised. Ms. Hinako naturally has very little stamina without her augmented aura, and the elder is of a very advanced age and also requires her aura to off set most of the effects of that age. Something about that place disrupted that."

"What about us?" Ranma asked, looking back at the building. "We can't just leave Kasumi in there."

The doctor considered. "You all should be fine. As long as your bodies are naturally strong, this shouldn't affect them. However, you won't be able to manipulate any of you chi if I'm guessing right."

"That will seriously compromise our fighting ability," Chun Li concluded with a worried frown.

Thinking quickly, Ranko walked back into the building and once inside concentrated on generating an aura. As she suspected, her own ability was unaffected and her aura worked flawlessly. "It must be magic," Ranko concluded as she released the energy.

Frost joined her and did a quick incantation, but found it fizzled. "Whatever it is, it affects magic too. This must be how they're holding Kasumi and Shampoo, and they blocked my tracking spell. Now what? Without our powers..."

"We'll just have to tough it out without them," Saki replied as slowly the group re-gathered inside. "Hey doc, they going to be okay?"

"I think so," he replied. "But I should stay here to tend to them."

"Okay, let's-"

"Hold a moment," Herb interjected and approached Saki, looking her up and down. "Your aura is unaffected as well. Ranko I can understand, but you?"

"Me?" Saki replied in puzzlement. "I don't use any of that chi stuff."

"We all use chi to some extent," Herb explained, "and I can see your aura is not disrupted like ours. How?"

Thinking for a moment, Saki went into her pocket and pulled out the keys she had been given. As she did, Herb took them from her and for the first time Saki felt what the others had felt, a strange wash of nausea that fortunately quickly passed.

Herb, however, had quite the opposite effect. He seemed to strengthen, and to make it clear he concentrated and a ball of chi formed in his hand. "These are blocking out the effect."

"Give me those," Frost ordered, and without waiting for compliance, snatched the keys from the Musk Prince. As with Saki, Herb weakened the moment the keys were taken from him, while Frost seemed to gain some strength. Herb opened his mouth to protest angrily, but Frost raised her hand and silenced him. "Just hold your horses, I have an idea."

Stepping away from the group, Frost closed her eyes and began speaking in Latin then in English. "Spiritus, minitus, invustrus appares. _**Tiny spirit of fire and light, find that which I seek tonight.**_" As she completed the spell, a small ball of light appeared before her and flew around several times before going straight into the ground. Nodding, with her eyes still closed, Frost began to speak. "I see them, four stones below us. They are generating this field."

"Stones?" Saki asked in confusion.

"Magical stones no doubt. They are set at each corner of the building's foundation," Frost replied as she opened her eyes. "If we destroy them, the barrier should be removed."

"Okay, can you lead the way?" Saki asked and Frost nodded. "Good. You go with Genma's team and you have a change in priorities. Take out those stones first, then the power unless you encounter the power first."

"Right," Genma replied.

"And take Mint and Lime with you as well," Herb quickly added. "They are less affected by this environment as their abilities are natural. We need those stones destroyed as soon as possible."

"Right," Saki said in agreement. "And keep the keys with you if they help. We'll keep going up. They no doubt know we're here and we can't delay any more," Saki said.

Nodding one last time, everyone set off.

XXXXX

On the rooftop, the Senshi, newly arrived and now together with Jupiter, were figuring out much the same thing as those below as they shook off the initial effects.

"This is going to be a major problem," Jupiter pointed out. "How can we fight without our powers? For that matter, how do we get out of here? We can't teleport."

"And it will only get worse as we go into the building," Mercury concluded. "We're at the field's weakest spot right now. As we go down it will only get stronger. Thankfully, our Senshi uniforms are still with us. Hopefully they will provide some protection."

"Not much," Uranus replied, but then headed for a nearby doorway that led down into the building. "No use arguing about it. We might as well get moving." The others nodded in agreement and quickly followed.

XXXXX

In the control room, the doctor frowned as he watched the three groups. "Well, this will be annoying," he said as Rose joined him.

"Are they going to be trouble?"

"Did we not have the magical wards in place, I would definitely say yes. But with the wards in place, they are more a nuisance. The building's defenses are more than adequate to deal with a well armed group of Special Forces personal. I know. I personally oversaw the demonstration," the doctor said confidently.

As he watched on screen, Genma's group reached its first obstacle, a giant steel door meant to protect the lower levels and prevent entry. "You see, they won't even make it-" the doctor began to say only to see Frost step forward and blast thru the door. "What the?" he exclaimed and quickly began typing at the controls. "This can't be. She should be just as neutralized as the... blast, she has a set of keys!"

"Keys?" Rose asked.

"Like the ones I gave you, and your guards. How the devil did she get those?"

"Can't you override?"

"No. For one the magical barrier is set to recognize those keys directly. I haven't the knowledge on how to alter that. And for a second thing, the computer will also recognize them and allow her to bypass every defense in here if she figures out how to use them. Even I'm not authorized to bypass that. It is a defense mechanism should someone like myself attempt to use the facility against another member of my organization."

Rose frowned and looked up at the other monitors displaying Kasumi and Shampoo. "We must not lose Kasumi, doctor. How long do we have?"

"They're heading directly for the stones. That magus must have located them," he replied. "I'd say at most twenty minutes, assuming she doesn't figure out how to use the keys completely. Once those stones are gone, this bunch will make very short work of the defenses."

"Forget them, then. Concentrate on Kasumi," Rose directed and turned to the other occupants of the room. "Shadow, Shadow Lady, Sailor Moon, stop or delay these intruders. Use any force required."

All three nodded and quickly left the room to go about their assigned task.

"It may not matter. If they destroy the stones, both Kasumi and Shampoo will regain their full strength," the doctor cautioned.

"Then I suggest you rush your plans, doctor. I do not accept failure."

Nodding, the doctor turned his attention back to his two subjects.

XXXXX

Kasumi's effort to reach Shampoo was not going quickly. Despite having gone through much of this place already, the traps reset each time and it was still difficult to get by them. Her only saving grace was that she need not conceal her knowledge of the doctor's limitations now, and she was abusing that as much as she could as she made her way to Shampoo.

Surprisingly, the doctor was very silent. Only the occasional monitor springing to life along Kasumi route, with a fresh image of Shampoo's situation let Kasumi know he was still watching. Obviously he's busy with Shampoo, Kasumi thought bitterly. Blast it all, why did he have to bring her into this? Why? She continued to think, making no effort to control her emotion. Right now, that was the last thing she wanted. Perhaps if she could bring out this Dark Ha Do, he would let Shampoo go.

I should have just played along longer. If I had, he wouldn't have brought her into it, Kasumi thought, ashamed of thinking of herself at the time. However, as she thought this, Kasumi shook her head, rejecting the feeling. This isn't my fault. Hating myself won't make things better, she thought. I thought that before, it didn't make any difference then either.

As she continued to dodge through the traps and obstacles, she couldn't help but remember back once more, to the last time she had felt this great feeling of despair. Her mother was in the hospital at that time, and she would not be leaving. As her mother's condition worsened, Kasumi had grown increasingly depressed. Each visit to the hospital her mother was that much weaker, and the eventual result became that much more obvious.

It was at that time that Kasumi had actually refused to go to the hospital again. In her mind, if she didn't see her mother get worse, she wouldn't get worse. Of course, real life didn't work like that. It took Genma and Nodoka forcing her to come to break through that mindset. However, it did serve to make her feel ashamed, that she was acting selfishly.

Kasumi shook her head once more, banishing the thoughts. Old memories weren't helping. She may not have been able to do anything for her mother back then, but this time she might be able to do something for Shampoo.

XXXXX

Far below in the hotel, 2 levels below ground, progress was not as fast as Frost hoped. At the moment, their group was hiding behind a piece of steel plating that Lime had ripped from a nearby wall, using it to protect them from a barrage of steel spears fired at them from down the hall.

"This is very infuriating," Frost complained as she struggled to regain her strength. She had been forced to use a great deal of magic to get this far, and it was taxing. "At the rate we're going, it'll take an hour to get there."

"I doubt that, but some further haste would be welcome," Kodachi replied as she scanned her surrounding. "There is that symbol again," she noted, pointing up the hall a few feet.

"So what?" Frost said in irritation as she pressed her mind on the next spell to cast to defeat this current trap.

"Don't you find it peculiar that we have seen that same symbol is nearly every room. What purpose does it serve?"

"Who knows," Frost replied.

"I shall consult my snow-globe."

"Shut up you freak!" Frost yelled at Shin. "I'm sick of you and your stupid snow-globe! You shouldn't even be here."

Shin seems unfazed by the outburst and merely smiled. "You are but an unbeliever. Soon you will realize the truth."

Frost threw up her arms in frustration, but as she did, Akane grabbed her hand, that which was carrying the keys. "Isn't this the same symbol?" Akane asked and a quick inspection by the others verified it was.

"So?" Frost asked.

"Here, give it to me for a sec," Akane prompted and the amazon magus reluctantly handed over the keys. "Lime, get us up to that symbol."

Nodding, the tiger boy struggled his way against the barrage of weapons, slowly advancing their improvised shield up the hall. Finally, after a few seconds, they got up next to the symbol in question, which looked to be a pyramid with a single eye shining at its peak. Nervously, Akane held up the key chain close to the symbol, and the eye glowed and beeped in response.

Suddenly, the hail of spears ceased. Everyone held their breath for a moment, but nothing more happened. Finally they risked looking down the hall to see the trap wall at the end that had been projecting the weapons was closed once again. "It shut down," Genma concluded.

"Well, that is convenient," Kodachi added, confidently standing up. "I suppose that is what those symbols are for."

"These things are useful," Akane replied as she handed them back to Frost. "We should be able to make it there much faster now."

Reluctantly nodding, Frost agreed. "Right, let's go. We have to get there as quick as possible. There is another stairway up ahead."

A few minutes later, thanks to their new knowledge, the team finally reached the first of the stones and puzzled over it. "Okay, now what?" Akane asked.

"We break it of course," Frost said and stepped forward. "_**By nature's hand, by crafts, by art, what once was one, now fly apart!**_" she intoned and a beam of energy shot from her hand at the stone and... did nothing. "What?"

"Not another fizzled magic," Akane complained.

"That was a perfect spell, I swear!" Frost countered. "I guess the keys don't work on the stone itself."

"So, what do we do?" Akane asked again.

Frowning, Frost looked over at Lime. "Hey, muscles, break that thing."

Nodding, Lime rushed the stone and attacked it with his fist. Unfortunately, the only reaction was a loud cracking sound of human bone. Writhing in pain and holding his injured hand, Lime withdrew, much to the others disappointment. "Tough stone," Kodachi commented idly. "Any other ideas?"

"Unbelievers, stand back. Nothing is immune to the might of my-"

"We haven't got time for your silly games!" Frost yelled, but Shin ignored her and stepped up to the stone and lifted his snow-globe to it. Not having anything better to do, the others let him continue as he closed his eyes, apparently meditating.

"There!" He finally said, pointing out an exact spot on the stone. "Claigin, strike the stone there," he ordered.

The sledge hammer wielding boy looked to the other in uncertainty. "Go for it, boy. Not like we're full of options here," Genma said and nodding Claigin readied his hammer and swung it with all his might at the spot indicated. A loud ringing of the hammer against the stone could be heard, and everyone was just about to sigh in defeat when the stone suddenly turned to dust.

"Hah, now you see," Shin said smugly as he started down the hall.

Frost and the others eyed him as he did. "That guy gives me the creeps," she said after a moment.

XXXXX

Far above the effects of the first stone's destruction were easily felt. To most it was like a weight had been lifted from them and they finally felt somewhat like themselves again.

"They must have got one of the stones," Ranma concluded and several of the others nodded in agreement.

"Our power is still not fully restored, however," Herb pointed out as he tried to form some chi together and failed.

"Right, but they should get to the others quick now, I think," Ranma replied. "We should get-" he continued on to say but suddenly a steel door crashed down in the hall they were currently standing in. It divided the group roughly in half. "Bloody hell," he cursed.

XXXXX

On the opposite side of the steel door, Ranko rushed up. "I don't know why they even bother," she said and prepared to destroy this one like she had the others before it. However, before she could complete the effort a yell caught her attention.

Looking back, Takeshi, martial arts origami master, was reeling from an unseen attack. Before anyone could truly comprehend what was happening, a full barrage of kicks and punch were delivered to the boy, and an instant later he collapsed to the ground unconscious. As he did, the invisible attacker became visible.

"I see my twin is here," Chun Li said as she and the others faced off with Shadow Lady.

XXXXX

On the other side of the barrier, a similar sneak assault, this one a flying blade of sonic energy slashed through the other groups ranks. They were quickly scattered or were knocked aside, the worst of it taken by Sakura who collapsed. Everyone quickly took cover.

Hiding just behind the corner of one of the nearby room, Ranma peaked out to see a familiar human shaped distortion coming up the hall. The height and shape gave away who it was. "Him again," Ranma sneered. "Sakura, you okay?"

"I'll live," she said thru a grimace, hiding within another room.

Across the hall, opposite Ranma, Ryoga and Herb also sneaked a peak out. "He can't stay invisible forever. If I'm guessing right, he has limited power and can't fight at full strength while in this state."

"Yeah, but we're not exactly at full power either," Ranma pointed out. "I bet he must have one of those key rings on him."

"I'm not so sure," Herb replied. "His aura is... odd. It may simply be naturally immune."

"Either way, he's not just going to let us by," Ryoga said.

"No," Ranma agreed and thought.

"Bah, losers," Izou said suddenly. "Leave this to me." Breaking cover, Izou stepped confidently back into the hall to face off with their attacker, pulling out a spray can and a brush. "Now you shall see the true power of Indiscriminate Martial Arts Graffiti!"

Herb looked over at his companions with an expression that asked 'is he really serious?' They could only respond with shrugs. However, to his credit, Izou's unusual form of attack did indeed catch Shadow unprepared and when he was done, Shadow stood clearly visible, now painted head to foot in a variety of artwork.

"Ha, a masterpiece," Izou declared, an instant before Shadow smashed him into a wall and knocked him unconscious.

Ranma winced sympathetically. "Well, at least we can see him now," he said after a second.

XXXXX

For the Sailor Senshi, the going up to this point had been much slower. Without their powers, the La Bac was a very dangerous place. Even with the combined effort of all nine of them, they had barely managed to make it 2 floors down, and even that had cost them many bruises and scrapes.

The latest room they had just escaped reminded Mercury of a washing machine, as the entire room was continuously spinning. It didn't help that all the walls were lined with slashing blades. It was frankly a miracle that no one was more seriously hurt by now.

As the group rested in the hall, they too felt the slight shift in energy, the tell tale sign of the first stone's destruction. Quickly Mercury pulled out her computer and began an analysis.

"The energy field has greatly decreased in strength. I can get local readings now," Mercury said.

"Finally," Mars replied. "Any sign of Sailor Moon?"

"Yes," Mercury replied, but not by looking at her computer. Instead her attention was up the hallway. Quickly everyone looked up to see Sailor Moon slowly approaching.

"Well, that time we talked about is here," Uranus pointed out. "Now what?"

As the group got up and slowly backed up, trying to keep their distance. "Mercury, any info would be helpful right about now," Mars said prompting Mercury to return to her computer. "Is that really her?"

"Yes," Mercury quickly answered. "But it looks like her body is infested with... nanites."

"Nan-whos?" Venus asked in confusion.

"Microscopic robots," Mercury explained. "There are millions of them. They are running throughout her entire body, even her brain. I'd say there is a very real possibility that she's not even aware of what she's doing. These nanites are probably controlling her."

"So... what do we do?" Venus asked, but Mercury could only shake her head as she had no answer.

XXXXX

For Usagi, the situation was far different. She was experiencing a moment of shear bliss. She was currently on the dorm coach, resting herself up against Mamoru and lying there lazily, simply enjoying the contact. If that weren't enough to get her relaxed, Seiya was massaging her feet in what most would probably consider a very sensual way. Of course, that this was occurring out in plain sight of any passer by to see, and that the two men on either side of her would probably be less than completely comfortable with the presence of the other didn't in the least concern Usagi. Right now she was just enjoying it.

In fact, in recent memory it was hard for Usagi to find a time she was this happy. For the past while everything seemed to be going perfectly for her. Mamoru was back in Japan and staying permanently. Seiya had returned to Earth and despite what one would normally think was getting along wonderfully with Mamoru. She was getting perfect grades in school, which of course made her parents very happy. Even her friends were having nothing but success in their lives. It was all perfect, too perfect in fact but like most people in a dream, that didn't seem to occur to her.

"Are you lazing around again?" Minako asked as she entered the room, too which Usagi only replied with a contented sigh. Minako shook her head and headed over to the television, turning it and the game system next to it on.

Taking notice at last, Usagi sat up slightly to watch as the game from just a while ago started up. "Not that game again."

"I like it," Minako countered as the game screen showed an encounter with Sailor Moon to one side and the rest of the Senshi, including Tuxedo Kamen, on the opposite side. "Want to play?"

"No," Usagi replied with a frown, suddenly feeling uneasy but for the life of her, she didn't know why. "What are you doing, anyway? What kind of game would have me fighting the rest of you?" Minako didn't immediately respond causing Usagi to eye her curiously. "Well?"

Taking another few seconds, Minako finally answered. "It's an adventure game. We're all under the control of the bad guy."

"Oh," Usagi responded, sitting fully up. "Why do I have such goofy powers?" Minako just shrugged. "And if they're being controlled, why don't they attack?" Again Minako just shrugged

"Sure you don't want to play?" Minako asked after a second.

"Yes," Usagi answered.

"Okay," Minako replied easily and began to take control.

XXXXX

In reality the others were also a bit puzzled as Sailor Moon seemed to be hesitating. But before any of them could truly get much hope up that she just might snap out of it, she suddenly began to approach, the same light Jupiter witnessed earlier appearing and starting to whip around her.

"What is that?" Venus asked as the group continued to maintain their distance.

"I'm not sure," Mercury replied as she analyzed it. "It's some sort of electro-magnetic field. It is definitely not her normal energy field though. It looks like they're feeding off Sailor Moon's normal energy field and converting that energy to this."

"Why not just make her use her normal powers?" Uranus asked.

"Perhaps they don't know how. Our powers are magical in nature. I doubt robots have much knowledge of such things."

"Whatever, but trust me on this, they don't need her regular powers," Jupiter quickly pointed out.

"And there is more. Those nanites are continuing to replicate. The more of them in her, the more control they will gain."

"So, what do we do?" Venus again asked.

"We stop her, now, whatever it takes," Uranus concluded. Taking that as a signal to act, Neptune stepped forward and quickly Pluto and Saturn joined her.

"Hey," Mars started to protest, but too late as the four outer senshi moved in to attack.

XXXXX

Back with Ranko, Shadow Lady was proving very formidable. Despite being against four people, she was still holding her own, much to the group's frustration.

"How is she using her fancy powers?" Saki asked as she took cover once again to catch her breath.

Across from her Chun Li, recovering herself, answered, "She could just be carrying some of those keys, or as has became quite obvious, she's not entirely human. This place only seems to affect chi and mystical powers, technological powers probably aren't inhibited at all."

"Great," Saki moaned out just as Kuno was sent flying from yet another barrage of missiles. "Where the devil does she keep those things?"

"We can't stay here," Chun Li pointed out. "The longer we stay her fighting her, the longer they have to move our three girls."

Still engaged in a hand to hand struggle with the robotic woman, Ranko overheard this and shouted back, "You guys go on then. I'll hold her here."

"You can't fight her alone!" Saki protested but Ranko persisted.

"Sure I can," as she dodged away from a quick kick and quickly responded with one of her own that Shadow Lady blocked. "I got this covered, go on!"

Saki hesitated but a nod of the head from Chun Li told her that it was the right choice. Nodding herself, she rushed over to the recovering Kuno and helped him to his feet before heading toward the nearest stairwell.

Seeing this, Ranko pressed Shadow Lady back with a barrage of punches, forcing her to give enough room for the pair to get by. "Right, now it's just you and me," she said with a smile.

"And me," Chun Li unexpectedly added.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you to go?" Ranko protested.

"Sure you did, I just ignored you," she responded. "Besides, she's my double. It's only right that I should have a part in taking her down."

Ranko sighed. She actually preferred one on one fights but at this point she knew it was useless to argue.

XXXXX

At the other end of the floor, the situation wasn't much different. With Izou down, that left Ranma, Ryoga, Herb and Sakura to match off against Shadow. With Sakura already injured, it had largely fallen to the three boys to take the clone down, but without their full strength, Shadow was more than a match for even the combined efforts.

At that particular moment, Ranma and Herb were in the midst of recovering from a rather bad exchange, leaving Ryoga briefly one on one with Shadow and it wasn't going well. In fact, Ryoga was seriously reconsidering his usefulness in this endeavor at this point. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, he did, but his skills just weren't up to the task.

It was really an unfortunate side-effect of meeting Kasumi. Ryoga, the eternal lost boy, up to that point had to often fend for himself in the wilds of Japan. It was annoying, painful, and even occasionally life threatening, but he lived with it. Because of that he had developed into quite the strong youth by most people's standards. However, things changed after meeting Kasumi.

It was not long after they started walking to school together that Kasumi had suggested that Ryoga get himself a dog, a sort of path-finding dog. The logic was, if a dog can substitute for a blind man's lack of vision, perhaps it could also substitute for his lack of direction. Ryoga, who despite the benefits of his harsh life never did like it was more than willing to give the idea a try and soon had adopted Shirokuro. He still had the occasional problem, usually when he got separated from his new pet, but for the most part his larger problems with mis-location were a thing of the past. However, that also meant the fringe benefits of that nasty habit also were a thing of the past.

So now, although still generally a far above average martial artist, he was finding himself a fair bit out of his league with these extremely above average types. And, unfortunately, Shadow definitely qualified as one of these types. Shadow was making excellent use of the moment, delivering hammering kicks and punches to Ryoga's entire body that were pushing the boy's endurance past all previous limits. It was a testament to his determination that he was still standing after a full thirty seconds of Shadow's undivided attention, but in the end he just couldn't take it anymore. A final rushing set of kicks from the clone sent Ryoga tumbling down the hall and into unconsciousness.

"Damn it," Ranma cursed as he rushed to Ryoga's side but could already tell he would be of no further aid to them. "We can't keep going on like this."

"It sounds like they're not doing much better on the other side, either," Herb added. "If only I had my full strength."

Shadow sent a sonic slash squarely at Ranma, but he successfully dove aside into the room Herb was currently in. "There has to be a way to counter this guy," Ranma thought aloud and he got back to his feet. "There has to be a way..."

"His attacks are too quick to reliably dodge at close range. We can't get close enough to do any real damage. His energy field is also very strange. It's not like ours. Despite these attacks he does not appear to be suffering much fatigue."

"That doesn't help," Ranma complained, as he peeked out and saw Shadow holding his position for a moment. "Wait... quick. All his fancy attacks really are quick, aren't they?"

"So?" Herb asked in irritation.

"He needs quick motions to activate them. What if he couldn't move so quickly?"

"He probably couldn't use them, but what use is that?" Herb concluded.

Ranma smiled with a plan. "You remember that room on the last floor, the one with the stupid mechanical sharks."

"Yes, but..." Herb started to counter but suddenly realized Ranma's intent. "Hmm, we'll have to make him chase us."

"Got that covered," Ranma declared and came out from hiding. "Hey, ugly, over here!"

"Can't you think up a better insult than that?" Herb complained as he joined Ranma but creativity proved unnecessary as Shadow, at seeing the pair, made chase.

"It worked, didn't it?" Ranma complained back as they both retreated. "Just concentrate on the plan."

A minute later the pair arrived at their destination. This particular room was not only inverted, with all it's furnishing bolted to the ceiling, but nearly the entire thing was now under water. It had been a rather nasty surprise trap, but thankfully the combined efforts of the team had made short work the two mechanical sharks that had been swimming inside. Now, Ranma dove into the water, seemingly swimming for the door on the opposite side. Herb quickly followed and it wasn't long before Shadow was also at the entrance.

Come on you bastard... Ranma thought as he dove under the water and sneaked a peek back. However, any worry that he would see thru the trap was soon proved wrong as Shadow continued his chase directly into the water. With a quick signal to Herb, Ranma doubled back and rushed.

As expected, Shadow thrust his arm back then forward, but this time the water made the movement sluggish and nothing occurred. Only then did he realize the strategy but too late as the two boys grabbed him and dragged him further under the water. Moments later, the pair surfaced, taking in much need breaths of air while dragging the unconscious form of Shadow to the surface.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time here," Ranma declared, and pulling Shadow into the adjoining hall, the two continued on with their original objective.

XXXXX

Things were not going nearly so well for the senshi. The confines of the building, combined with the simple speed and power of Sailor Moon's new ability had quickly demonstrated the flaw in a frontal attack. In had taken less than a minute for Sailor Moon to disable the outer senshi, leaving them scattered throughout the hall.

The inner senshi, after seeing their comrades in trouble, were nearing the same fate. With brutal efficiency, Sailor Moon was blocking their attacks and attempts to reach the others, and simply tossing them around like dolls. Tuxedo Kamen was also afforded no mercy. The moon princess currently had snagged him by the arm and was whipping him around the corridor violently. With each collision he let out a sharp gasp of pain, but she did not relent.

Finally, with one final whip, Sailor Moon tossed her lover down the hall to collide with a recovering Sailor Mars. For a moment all that could be heard were the collective groans of pain of the group.

"My, my, my, I didn't expect her to outmatch you so greatly," the voice of the doctor said over several speakers.

"Who are you?" Venus managed to ask.

"My name is unimportant now. What is important is that you should all surrender. I would hate to have to order your princess to have to hurt you any more."

"Bastard," Uranus said as she dragged herself to her feet.

"Now, now. I must admit, I am surprised she has been so cooperative. Our reports on you indicated a great deal of power. I had suspected she might be able to resist the nanobots we used on her, but so far her resistance has been minimal."

"Let her go!" Tuxedo Kamen demanded but got only a laugh in response.

"You're not in any condition or position to make demands of me... Mamoru Chiba." Tuxedo Kamen's eyes went wide at hearing his real name. "Yes. It wasn't hard to piece together, and not just you either. Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and of course, Sailor Moon herself, Usagi Tsukino."

"How...?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, it wasn't quite as easy as asking her. The nanobots do have difficulty reading human memory, but given that Usagi disappeared on the same day as we acquired Sailor Moon, it was painfully obvious. After that it was just a matter of cross referencing her friends and acquaintances. We're still not sure on some of you, but we will figure that out it time. So, you should realize this is not simply a matter of your current situation. With your true identities now known to my organization, we can easily make your civilian lives... difficult."

This just went from very bad, to extremely bad, Jupiter thought, unable to hide her worry.

"Now, I know you do-gooder types aren't big on surrender, but I'll leave you to consider your situation for a moment. I must get back to my other subjects. I've instructed your princess to simply keep you there, but don't let that stop you from taking some action. I'm most interested in seeing the full extent of the augmentation process on Miss Moon." With a final taunting chuckle the speakers went dead, leaving the Senshi time to think and recover, with Sailor Moon guarding them.

XXXXX

Several floors away, Shampoo was gasping for breath. Even with part of the strange energy field down, she was still operating far below her normal performance levels, and even at her peak this place would prove dangerous. Much of her clothing was singed and sliced in various places. A few particularly close calls had left various cuts and bruises across her arms and legs. One particularly nasty blade had opened up a gash on her forehead which was now bleeding into her eye, becoming a very unwelcome distraction.

Now Shampoo was not unaccustomed to getting a few scrapes, but this was having a distinctly different affect on her. This was probably the first true life and death situation she had found herself in, and her courage was starting to run very thin. Give her an opponent she could see and at least she could concentrate on that, but here, there was simply the twisted traps. She was starting to come to the very discomforting conclusion she would not make it from this place alive.

It was as Shampoo was pondering her situation that she realized that for a change, the building was not attacking her. Cautiously she looked around the room, expecting at any second for some new death dealing instrument to shoot out, but the second passed with nothing.

"Shampoo!" A call came from the hall.

"Kasumi!" Shampoo echoed back in surprise and relief. Rushing to her feet, she raced for the doorway, only to have a steel panel slide over it, blocking her path. Angrily, Shampoo bashed her hand against the panel as she could hear Kasumi run up the hall to the opposite side.

"Shampoo?" Kasumi asked from the other side of the steel barrier.

"I here!" Shampoo replied quickly and banged on the wall several more times.

"Hold on," Kasumi replied quickly and Shampoo could hear Kasumi also trying to force the door to no effect.

As hope started to creep back into Shampoo's mind, the wall next to the door suddenly slid back revealing a thick glass barrier. Shampoo looked through and could see Kasumi on the opposite side and the two of them moved to the glass to see each other.

"So close, yet so very far," the doctor suddenly said over the speakers. As he did Shampoo heard another panel move and looked back at the other doorway of the room to see it too was now blocked. "I'm quite impressed that you've manage to make it this far so quickly, Kasumi Tendo. It is so very unfortunate." With those words Shampoo could hear the hiss of gas and looked around her to see a pale orange mist coming in via the floor trimming of the walls.

"I bet you're thinking that this isn't good, and you'd be right. That is a specially brewed neurotoxin. I'm told then it generally is considered a failure as it requires a rather large dosage and is rather slow, but I personally find it very useful."

As the doctor explained, Kasumi began desperately hammering at the glass, first with her fists, then her feet, but the glass held firm. Shampoo also examined her surroundings, looking for an escape, but the room was by all appearances solid. Grabbing a nearby chair, she smashed it again the glass, but like Kasumi's efforts, it was useless.

"I'm told that the first symptoms are a lack of sensation in the extremities. A sort of numbness, pins and needles type thing. That should be kicking in any second now."

In the hall, Kasumi could hear the doctor as well, and could see Shampoo pause to look at her hands and flex them, clearly beginning to feel the effects. "Let her go!" Kasumi pleaded.

"Oh, I'm more than willing to do that, Ms. Tendo, but you need to show me that Dark Ha Do of yours." Frustrated, Kasumi scanned the hallway for any tool she could use. "I know what you're thinking, but that's specially reinforced Plexiglas. It could stand up to an armor piecing 50 caliber round. Of course, your Dark Ha Do would give you more than enough power to shatter it."

Desperately, Kasumi tried to summon her Ha Do, but as with all the rest of her chi based techniques, even now it would not come. Don't do this to me, Kasumi thought in a mix of emotions. Why is it when I actually want this power, it won't come?

As Kasumi continued to struggle, trying to force out her energy, Shampoo started to stumble and was forced to brace herself against the wall. "Oh, getting to stage two now. It's starting to effect motor nerves. I would suggest sitting down, but of course I'm sure you realize the gas is actually heavier than air and that would just increase your exposure. Of course, in a minute or so that won't matter. You won't have the strength to stand."

In the room, Shampoo eyes were starting to lose focus, and her head felt like it was spinning. True to the doctor's words, she had barely any strength left, and it was all she could to keep herself standing and even that was increasingly difficult. Looking thru the glass, she could still make out Kasumi desperately trying to use her power but failing. This is not fair, Shampoo thought as her legs started to buckle and using the last of her strength she collapsed next to the glass. I'm just being used to get to Kasumi, she thought bitterly as her conclusion of just a few minutes earlier came back to her. He's going to kill me just to anger her enough to use that power, and there is nothing I can do.

As Shampoo tried to conserve her strength, she tried to relaxing, thinking back to happier times. Unsurprisingly, most those times were relatively recent. Ever since I've been with Kasumi, it hasn't been perfect, but I have been happy, she thought. I don't want it to end now. If only... Shampoo paused that thought at noticing her body was now entirely numb, and breathing was becoming difficult. Leaning slightly, she tipped her head once more to look out at Kasumi. It was too blurry now to make her out, but she could tell she was still trying. Kasumi...

Outside, Kasumi's eyes were closed and she was prying through her mind in some hope of finding that same anger that had possessed her at the beach. She certainly could find some feeling there, but it just didn't have the power of that moment, more than likely because of that drug that they had been pumping into her at the time was just not as potent anymore. However, as she tried to concentrate, she heard a slight thud and opened her eyes to see Shampoo had fallen over completely now and was simply lying next to the glass. Shocked by this, Kasumi rushed to the glass and knelt down to examine her. Of course, it was a futile effort as behind this glass there was nothing she could do, but the impulse was simply irresistible.

"Shampoo!" Kasumi called out, hammering on the glass, trying to get any response from the Amazon, but there was none.

"That's too bad. Guess it got to her autonomic systems faster than I expected," the doctor mocked.

Kasumi ignored him, watching Shampoo intensely. She was still breathing, but each breath was becoming weaker and slower than the last.

"I'm told it's a very painless death, if that's any consolation," the doctor said, and Kasumi could swear it was said almost with a laugh, and could feel that elusive anger starting to boil. "And you know what is worse, Kasumi Tendo, I'm sure you've realized by now that something is going on. You see your friends have finally found you." Kasumi looked up to see the wall opposite it open up to reveal some more monitors. On the screens she could see the various fights occurring, but in particular she could see several people lying unmoving on the ground. "Obviously, they are meeting with less than stellar results. Of course, they'll have to be dealt with before they become too troublesome. Perhaps a more lethal brew of gas, or maybe I should seal them in and just pump out the air and let them suffocate."

Normally, Kasumi would fight this blatant attempt to anger her, but right now she wanted to be anger so she let it sink it. Yet still, she could not get a hold of that power. Why won't it come, damn it? Kasumi thought angrily as she turned back to Shampoo. Even if I get her out now she still may die. Why is it the one time I want this power it won't come?

As the mix of anger and despair boiled within her, Kasumi decided to take an entirely different tack. It's the Dark Ha Do, which means it's based in the Ha Do. The Ha Do works by gathering chi from around you. What does being angry do that changes that and makes it more powerful? She thought as she continued to watch Shampoo's condition deteriorate. Why would... Ranko's technique is based in emotion. She said the stronger the feeling the stronger the blast. The emotion concentrates the energy, let's you focus and draw it out... or draw it in, Kasumi analyzed and came to a final thought.

If he wants this power, I'll give it to him, she thought and, closing her eyes, concentrated once more, but this time seeking out a specific energy around her. It was those primal energies, ones attuned to negative emotions alone that she wanted. The Ha Do normally brought in any energy around you, and that is what made it unfocused and difficult to control. But if you focused on one type alone...

At last she could feel the energy start to gather and flow into her. However, it wasn't easy at first. This dark energy was downright revolting to Kasumi, and almost the instant she started gathering it she could feel her consciousness start to slip. It was a last ditch instinctive defense mechanism and normally she would not fight it, but right now she needed this power, no matter how revolting it might be. It was Shampoo's only chance.

Pushing past her barriers, Kasumi let more and more of the dark energy into her. As it came, it reinforced the emotions within her and in turn she could focus that much more on gathering the energy. It was a positively reinforcing cycle, one that had but one conclusion, but at this point she didn't care. Passing that last barrier had let the dark energies reach a point of no return.

Suddenly Kasumi's eyes reopened, glowing hot red. "You want the Dark Ha Do? Fine! I'll show you the Dark Ha Do!"

XXXXX

In the control room, the doctor looked in shock at his monitors. The readings had started to build slowly at first, but now they were skyrocketing, even higher than all the previous tests had shown. On the monitor energy continued to gather and the effect on Kasumi was dramatic. Her entire appearance was changing. Her hair was growing darker, and face was twisting. She looked less like a human and more like a demon by the second.

"My Lord," he whispered as the reading maxed out the scales. After a few more seconds the whole building started to rumble and the screen started to flash and haze over with static.

"I do hope she knows what she is doing," the doctor thought aloud as the screens finally were fully overloaded and went blank.

XXXXX

Around Kasumi the dark aura of the Ha Do changed into a blackish red flame as the energy levels reach their peak and then all the energy surged within her. With the enormous power surging through her, Kasumi suddenly felt reinvigorated. She looked back at the glass wall and with a single blow it buckled and shattered inwards.

The obstacle gone, the gas dumped out into the hallway but with another angry gesture Kasumi blew it away to reveal Shampoo still lying on the floor. However, Kasumi simply stared down at her coldly with a bit of puzzlement.

"I see the Dark Ha Do has left little of your feeling left to you," a woman's voice suddenly said, and Kasumi turned to see her. The woman was older than her, with a strange scarf that seemed to float around her protectively.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked in quiet challenge.

"That's a bit complicated," the woman replied. "Some would call me Rose. However, that's not very important right now."

"You work for the doctor, don't you?"

"Work for him, no. He works for me."

"You?" Kasumi asked in accusation and Rose replied with a smile. "Then you'll be the first to die!"

The threat and Kasumi's sudden rush after saying it didn't faze Rose. She merely smiled and thought to herself, At last!

**End Chapter 35**

Next time in A Scary Thought: GAH! Shampoo's dead! *dodge numerous flying objects* Nah, just kidding with ya. I said it before and I'll say it again, I don't do dark fics. But things aren't going to be pretty as our would be rescuers finally make their way to Kasumi, but are in for an unfortunate surprise.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady and Shadow, and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, and Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes.

It seems my website is down and I'm not sure if it's ever coming back at this point. Good thing I started posting this somewhere else I suppose. Oh well. If you warn interested in getting some of my other work, feel free to send me a message and I'll see if I can hook you up. They are probably also floating out there somewhere on the net but God knows where at this point.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. I suppose that means it's time to hand of the mic.

XXXXX

Greeting folks and welcome back to Kitsune's Corner! Today I have a special guest with me, the resident Nerima Vampire, Frost.

"I am not a Vampire!"

Sure, sure, anyway. I suppose since I have you in the studio we should start off with a bit of an explanation of magic seeing as how that's your profession and all. You mind doing the honors?

"...Fine, but stop calling me a Vampire. I have well documented medical condition and drinking blood has nothing to do with it.

"Ahem, where to start? First off, I'm sure you all know about this Chi stuff, or Ki, or whatever you want to call it. Well, magic works on something similar yet different, Mana. Mana and Chi are kinda like electricity and magnetism, intimately related, but different. Normally, most humans only produce Chi and their body runs exclusively on Chi, but through various means we've found that another form of this energy, Mana, exists in the world.

"Now, for a rare few humans, they can produce minimal amounts of Mana as well, but it is a total byproduct to the system normally. What a magus has learned to do is manipulate this Mana and put it to use.

"What makes this even more interesting is that Mana is very programmable stuff. Chi is more free flowing, while Mana kinda keeps its shape if you will. So, you can make complex patterns with Mana that would be near impossible with Chi. Add to this that there is a lot of free Mana in the world that you can also access and a good magus can wield a lot of power. For Chi users, using external energy is rare. For us Mana users, it's practically expected."

Interesting. So Mana is better than Chi?

"No. The two each have their respective advantages. Chi for instance is much more suited to healing the body since the body naturally runs on Chi. That said, some species are said to run on Mana rather than Chi. Those are obviously magical creatures so you don't see them much. You also have some that produce large amount of both energies. I hear Herb's dragon clan is like that, but he apparently hasn't had much magical training yet."

Fascinating.

"You don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

Not in the least, but whatever. So, why is it most your spells are in English or Latin?

"Mostly because most my study material was originally in Latin or English. Siren hogs all the Chinese texts to herself so I don't have many spells in other languages. I don't see much point in reinventing the wheel just so I can say in a different language. Besides, it helps to focus the mind for the spell."

Right. So I take it you magus types are that minority of humans that produce Mana then?

"Not exactly. The mind set is the most important part of being a good magus, although anyone with enough training can do at least some magics. However, having that mana production does usually go along with having that mind set. It's kinda like one tends to cause the other."

How do people without Mana do magic then?

"Usually they'll make use of some kind of magical artifact that acts as a mana storage vessel. Actually, most magus will make use of such tools eventually as we inevitably out grow our available mana production."

Oh, and what would your artifact be then?

"Actually, I haven't needed one yet, besides the vessel I'm using to fix that dumb kettle!"

I see, so you're pretty powerful then?

"I guess. I don't have many people to measure myself against so I couldn't say how I compare. Still, even I will need one eventually. Starting to push my limits already and you don't want to push them too far."

Why's that, you go all evil or something?

"Nothing like that. You use up all your mana though and your body tries to fill the void by converting your chi. Problem is you don't have much of it to start with and that can get very dangerous. It's doubly dangerous as when you're that low on energy, typically the barriers between the two also decay as you haven't got enough energy to maintain them. Mana and chi don't get along too well usually and, just like bringing a strong magnet up to some electronics, you can get some glitches.

"I've heard of some cases, usually with people trying to focus external mana sources directly through their bodies, that they can actually prematurely age, or even kill themselves. That's why artifacts are usually a good idea anyway, as it keeps that mana physically separate and that way you don't have to worry about interference between the two."

Is that why Ms. Hinako can't drain you?

"Pretty much. She can absorb the mana in my system, but since she completely inexperienced in having mana in her system it interferes with her chi flow."

Right. So, on to more personal matters. What's the story with you and the doctor?

"Hmh?"

Well, do you like the guy or not?

"Most certainly not!"

Ooo, my BS alarm is going off.

"...Fine, maybe I like him a tiny little bit."

That's more like it. And how do you respond to claims that the real reason you hate Kasumi is because you're jealous?

"What? Jealous? Who the hell said that?"

Confidential source.

"...That's just nonsense! I don't like Kasumi because she took Shampoo's choice away. It has nothing to do with being jealous! I'm not even interested in girls."

Ah, so all this 'I hate men' stuff is just a ruse.

"As I have always said, if they weren't necessary for reproduction I'd wish them all banished from existence. However, I can't help it if I'm biologically wired to be attracted to them."

I see. Any last statements?

"Yes, men are scum!"

I think we've already more than established your feelings about the male gender. Thank you for joining me today.

*grumble grumble*

Anyhew, that brings us to an end to this addition of Kitsune's corner. Feel free to send in any requests. Now, I have to go con someone to be on my next show. Ta-ta!


	36. Chapter 36: The Darkness and The Light

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Things are getting mighty messy. As the Nerima crew are doing their best to assault the La Bac and rescue those inside, Kasumi final succumb to the Dark Ha Do completely.

**Chapter 36**

"What the devil was that?" Ranma asked as he steadied himself. For the last minute it seemed as if the whole building was vibrating and a low rumble had resonated throughout the structure. If that weren't enough to unsettle him, his danger sense, still badly compromised because of the energy field of the hotel, was giving him bad vibes.

Looking over at Herb, Ranma could already tell what the prince was thinking as a deeply serious expression locked on his face. "Come, we can't delay any longer," he said after a second and continued to run up the stairway the two were currently in.

As they arrived on the next floor they could hear a pair of shouts, both easily recognizable. One was Saki and the other Kuno, and it did not sound like it was going well for the pair. Wasting no time, Herb and Ranma rushed towards their voices. Turning a corner they found a large pit had opened in the hall which apparently the other pair had stumbled into. Kuno was barely managing to hold on to the edge, with Saki dangling from one of his legs.

"I see you were careless," Herb said with a displeased frown.

"Silence! Can you not see we need assistance!" Kuno bellowed back. Obligingly, Ranma and Herb reached down and helped the other pair out of the pit.

"Where are the rest?" Saki asked.

"Ryoga and Izou got knocked out. Sakura wasn't in good shape either. We left her to look out for the others. We managed to take out that dark skinned freak though," Ranma replied. "What about the rest that were with you?"

"Takeshi got knocked out too. Ranko and Chun Li decided to hang back and hold up that lady clone of Chun Li's long enough for us to get by," Saki answered. "Did you guys feel that rumble too?"

"Yes," Herb replied with a nod and surveyed the area. "We must hurry. I fear time may already be up."

The others collectively nodded in agreement and taking another moment to decide on a new path, they continued on.

XXXXX

Several floors below, Genma's group, save Mint, were gathered around a second stone. Lime was currently having his hands bandaged by Akane, while Kodachi gave the Musk boy a good slap every time he tried to make a closer inspection of Akane's chest. Claigin sat on the ground nearby, panting in fatigue as Shin stood tense in front of the stone, waving his hand over his snow globe.

A sudden hiss of static, signaling the activation of their walkie talkie, caught everyone's attention and Genma quickly grabbed the device from his side. "Hello?" he asked after getting no distinguishable message.

Another hiss followed then finally Chun Li's voice came across the channel. "What are you guys doing? We are really taking-" the channel suddenly closed causing the group all to eye each other with some worry, but after another few seconds Chun Li once more signaled. "We need those stones destroyed, now!"

Grabbing the walkie talkie from Genma, Frost responded, "We're working on it. Problem is they're tough, and our resident Oracle blew a fuse." Frost took a second to eye Shin, who was looking exceedingly frustrated.

"It is but a temporary problem. The Snow Globe is merely busy with more important matters is all," Shin replied defensively.

"Yeah right. You just got lucky the first time!" Frost shot back just as the Chun Li signaled.

"Whatever, just get it done fast!" Chun Li said and the channel went dead.

"Things do not sound like they are going well," Kodachi said and Akane nodded in agreement.

"We haven't got time for this," Frost complained. "Claigin, give that damn hammer to Lime."

"Nay! Tis my hammer," Claigin exclaimed, pulling the object in question close to him.

"Look, muscle head, you have barely dented that stone. You clearly don't have the strength to finish it. Lime just might using that hammer of yours, now hand it over."

"No!" Claigin said with a determined shake of his head. "That oaf would break it."

Frost fumed but there was little to be done. Hitting him would do no good with her strength and Mint was currently off searching for the power supply using the keys so she had no magic either.

However, Akane came to the rescue, approaching the hammer wielding boy. "Claigin, you came here to help save Kasumi, right?" Claigin slowly nodded. "Well, you're not helping! Just give him the hammer already. This is important. You heard Chun Li, they need this thing destroyed."

Claigin hesitated, looking at the others and his hammer before finally, and very reluctantly handing it to Lime. Lime took the implement and turned to the stone with a determined glare. With a quick battle cry, he swung the hammer with all his might at the stone. An instant later a very loud snap could be heard as the hammer's handle gave way under the force of the blow.

"AH!" Claigin exclaimed in a panic, quickly snatching the remains of the tool from Lime. "You... it... Ahhhhhhh..." The boy collapsed in grief on the floor.

"Gee, I didn't think it meant that much to him," Akane said quietly, suddenly feeling very sorry for the boy. However, the subject of interest quickly changed when a second snap could be heard.

Looking up from Claigin, the group could see a large fissure had appeared in the stone. After a few seconds, a second fissure, then a third started to appear, as if something within the stone was struggling to get out. It only took a few more seconds and with a loud bang, the stone exploded into dust.

"At least it worked," Kodachi said as she fanned the dust away. "Do we need to take out the others too?"

"No," Frost replied quickly as she weaved a simple piece of magic for the others to see. "With only 2, the field has no width, and thus isn't affecting us anymore."

"My precious hammer..."

"Is he crying?" Frost asked in disgust.

Akane glared disapprovingly at Frost, but nothing more was made of the comment as Mint arrived back in a flash. "Did you find it?"

"Yes. It's one floor up. We can get there in just a few minutes," Mint replied.

"Great," Akane replied. "Come on, let's get moving."

"Hold on a sec," Frost said, pulling the group up short. "I can't stand to see a grown man simpering like a baby," she complained and walked over to Claigin. "Give me the hammer, I can fix it."

"Truly?" Claigin asked suspiciously.

"Yes, truly," Frost answered and took the remains from the boy. A short incantation later and the newly mended hammer was back in Claigin's very appreciative hands. "Now we can go," she said to the others, taking the lead.

XXXXX

Far above, Chun Li could feel the shift in power immediately. With the second stone gone, it felt like chains that had been holding her back were suddenly gone and power flowed throughout her body. "Finally," Chun Li said in relief.

While Ranko had been keeping Shadow Lady busy, Chun Li had been forced mostly into a support role up to this point, mostly acting as a distraction for their opponent. The battle, however, was proving increasingly destructive to the building, and she had just finished pulling Takeshi's still unconscious form to someplace safer before rejoining the fight.

As she did, she came in to see Ranko dodging Shadow Lady as she punched through a nearby wall. Actually, punched would be the wrong word, more like drilled as her hands were currently reformed into a large metallic drill bit. "First it was missiles, now its drills. What the heck is she?" Chun Li wondered aloud before moving in.

While Ranko was wondering much the same after recovering from a rolling retreat and reassessing her strategy, Chun Li's dry of 'Kikouken' could be heard and a blast of energy struck Shadow Lady from the side, knocking her off balance. "Nice. They took out the stones I take it."

"Guess so," Chun Li replied as she joined up with Ranko and the pair faced off with Shadow Lady. "Time to show this thing some real moves."

"Right," Ranko said in agreement and the paired rushed their opponent from either side.

Shadow Lady had little time to respond. The drill bits dissolved quickly back into her arms just quick enough for her to block the first of the attacks, a forward kick from Chun Li, but with Ranko following it up perfectly she could not block the second and received several quick kicks to the chest. Rocked by these, she was wide open as Chun Li finished off the combination with a backhanded punch to her face, sending her tumbling across the floor.

"Ha, not so tough," Ranko replied confidently and Chun Li nodded in agreement. However, only a second later Shadow Lady was already rising back to her feet.

As they readied to press their attack, Chun Li couldn't help but notice a trickle of blood coming from Shadow Lady's mouth. So, there is something human in there after all, she thought. I don't know what exactly you are, lady, but you're unfortunately on the wrong team. Human or android, you are going down. Steeling herself, Chun Li gave a quick glance to Ranko as a signal, and the pair once more were on the attack.

This time Shadow Lady had a different response. Once more she entered a praying stance. It was a stance they had seen many times before and signaled she was readying her missiles. Exactly how many she had hidden within her body was still a mystery but somehow she seemed to have a lot of them. Ranko and Chun Li immediately dodged in separate directions.

However, unlike all the other times, not a single pair of missiles came out. Instead, across her whole body, tiny hatches opened up revealing dozens of missiles. An instant later, the air was full of projectiles flying in every direction. Chun Li realized too late that she was no longer safe.

Explosions engulfed the floor sending debris in every direction.

XXXXX

A few floors above, Saki's group had also become aware of the second stone's destruction which had given them some relief. Herb was currently using his chi sense to feel out the situation around them, and it was becoming clear that he wasn't pleased with it.

"Well?" Ranma asked after a moment.

With his eyes closed to concentrate, Herb began speaking. "I can still sense Ranko and Chun Li below, as well as the others who went after the stones. Above I'm sensing a large group of people with magical auras. I don't recognize them."

"Magical auras?" Ranma repeated in confusion. Neither Saki nor Kuno could offer any suggestions. "And what about Kasumi and the others?"

"I sense Kasumi. There is no doubt; she's using that same energy field again. In fact, it seems even stronger than before. I also two others near her, both have very weak auras at the moment. They could be Shampoo and Usagi, but I can't be sure. There is also one other near the ones with the magic auras. That one's aura isn't very strong, probably not a fighter."

"Maybe the mastermind behind this place," Saki suggested and looked up. "We need to get to Kasumi, quickly. That Dark Ha Do stuff is exactly what they probably want from her. They're going to make their move soon, if they haven't already."

Herb opened his eyes and nodded. "I agree, and since my power is back, it is time to take a more direct route. Stand back." The others did as ordered, and Herb energized his aura and gathered his energies into his hand. A second later he shot a beam into the ceiling, slicing through it like a knife, and began cutting a hole. "This will only take a minute."

"Damn," Saki said in awe. "I really got to learn how you guys do that."

"He's not exactly natural," Ranma pointed out just as Herb suddenly stopped and groaned slightly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing... Just..." Herb replied as he steadied himself against the wall. A second later his form started to shrink and two very particular bumps formed on his chest. "Damn powder wore off finally."

"What the?" Saki exclaimed at seeing the now female Herb straighten back up and resume the cutting. "You're a girl now?"

"It's a long story," Ranma said.

"Long story?" Saki repeated, looking between the two remaining boys, neither of whom was surprised. After a moment of no one offering any further explanation she frowned in thought. Magic, chi, boys changing into girls... wait... Saki thought and suddenly a realization hit her. "Where is Kaneda? You'd think he would be here, being Kasumi's family and Shampoo's husband, after all."

"She doesn't know?" Herb asked and Ranma shook his head.

"Kasumi is Kaneda, isn't she, or is that he?"

"Yes, and it's she," Ranma answered. "Herb's and Kasumi sort of have the same problem, but from opposite sides."

"And Shampoo-"

"She knows," Ranma interjected. "Look, we'll explain later."

"You better," Saki cautioned and watched as Herb completed the final cut. An instant later, the ceiling segment dropped noisily to the floor, followed quickly by two others. "You cut through three floors?"

"It was quicker that way, come on," Herb replied and started to fly up through the hole, pausing long enough to offer her hand to Saki to carry her up. Saki took a second to examine Herb as she floated in the air then accepted the aid.

Seconds later, Herb carrying Saki and Ranma helping Kuno, the foursome were three floors up and started walking down the hall. They turned a corner to finally find Kasumi, but everyone was well aware that this was not the time to rush in as Kasumi's aura was still exceedingly dark.

Next to her in the hall, Shampoo lay unmoving and from Ranma's perspective she did not look to be in good shape at all. However, while she was easily recognized, the other woman lying on the floor near Kasumi was not. Giving the others a quick look, Ranma could tell they were equally unaware of her identity. One of the kidnappers, maybe? Ranma thought and decided to figure it out later and concentrate on Kasumi.

"Kasumi," Herb cautiously called out, finally gaining some of her attention. She turned slowly to look at them, giving them a full look at her face and that gave them pause. Like the other times, Kasumi's eyes were glowing red, but this time her face was twisted. Veins and arteries were so gorged with blood that they were clearly visibly and overall her face had gone dark red. Beyond that, the dangerous look she possessed seemed almost burned in. The sight was enough to put them all on edge.

However, Kasumi did not attack or otherwise threaten them. Instead, she turned to the unknown woman and kneeled down to take something from her hand. As Kasumi rose back up, they could see the object was a red and black hat with a small golden symbol on the front that they couldn't make out. Puzzled by this they only watched as Kasumi dusted it off and then placed it on her head and smiled.

"Finally," Kasumi said in a decidedly sinister tone and turned to them. "And your timing is excellent. I need to test out my new abilities."

"This does not bode well," Kuno said as he readied his weapon.

XXXXX

Chun Li didn't exactly know how long had passed, perhaps only a few seconds, or maybe a few minutes. Either way she was relatively undamaged, which was a bit of a surprise. The last thing she clearly remembered was seeing Shadow Lady launch missiles in every direction, and that left no room for escape. Chun Li had been staring down one particular pair missiles flying her way. Although their yield was relatively low, they were nonetheless potent weapons, so Chun Li was a little confused. That is until she noticed Ranko in front of her, her hands thrust in front of her and projecting a dimly glowing barrier of energy. "Nice shield," Chun Li complimented as she stood up straight.

"You should be more careful," Ranko said as she let the barrier collapse and relaxed. "You're just lucky I finished that technique. A couple days ago and it wouldn't have held." Looking around, Ranko could see the damage to the level was severe. Walls and supporting beams were collapsed. Even the floor was broken open in several places. All in all, what had been a mess before was now in total shambles. "Hope she hasn't got another blast like that. I don't think I can block another."

"No need. I think she just expended the last of her stockpile if I'm guessing right," Chun Li replied as she examined her opponent, who despite her stoic face looked very disappointed at seeing them still alive. "I think she got a bit desperate. We got her."

Nodding in agreement, Ranko lead the charge as they worked their way through the debris and toward Shadow Lady. For the first time since their fight had begun, Shadow Lady showed a sign of uncertainty as she backed off several paces. Taking that as a good sign, Ranko and Chun Li took their time, making sure not to step badly and ruin their advantage.

However, their optimism was quickly lost when Shadow Lady assumed a new posture. Chun Li recognized it. It was very similar to her own when she executed the Kikouken. However, instead of an instantaneous energy blast being emitted, a dark power field started to generate in front of her hands.

"Now what?" Ranko asked as she stopped short.

"It's an energy blast," Chun Li replied and quickly assessed their options. The hall between them and Shadow Lady was still filled with debris. It would take them a good thirty seconds or more to cover it. Worse still, the part of the hall they were in left them little options in cover. Damn it, I bet she waited for us to reach this position, Chun Li thought in worry.

Ranko too had realized their situation. By the looks of things, Shadow Lady's attack would take only perhaps ten seconds more to be fully formed, and they needed more than that to reach her or cover. I could try and block it, or cancel it out, but I don't think I have the energy left to do it, she thought in desperation.

Just as things were looking grim, Chun Li stepped forward. "Stand back. My turn to shield us."

"What?" Ranko asked in surprise as Chun Li started to gather her own energy.

"Don't worry. Just stay a couple feet back, and get ready to move the second she's done. It's up to you."

Ranko nodded. "Right."

After several more tense seconds passed, Shadow Lady's attack finally completed and a great blast of dark energy surged forward from her hands. In response Chun Li thrust her own hands forward, shouting out, "Kikoshou!" With that, a bubble of intense energy surrounded her and blocked Shadow Lady's blast.

From Ranko's position, all she could really see is the collision of dark and light energy and nothing more. The contest of power went on several seconds, heating up the whole area. Finally, though, the black energy ceased and a moment later Chun Li's counter attack followed suit and Ranko was immediately on the move.

Dodging around Chun Li, who had collapsed to her knees to recovered, Ranko quickly rushed up the newly cleared hallway at Shadow Lady. Like Chun Li, Shadow Lady was showing the strain and in a very un-android like way was showing fatigue. Ranko did not let the opportunity go to waste, and once in range unleashed her Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to good effect. Shadow Lady was so weaken that she didn't even mount a minimal defense and received the effect of hundreds of punches in a few seconds. Already badly shaken from this, she was completely unprepared for Ranko's finishing touch, a Moko Takabisha at point blank range. The blast sent Shadow Lady flying backwards and smashed her into a wall.

Ranko paused her assault for a moment as she noticed her opponent was not reacting. A second later, Shadow Lady's eyes clouded over and she fell forward unconscious. "Finally," Ranko sighed out and collapsed herself.

XXXXX

Why am I here? Kasumi asked herself as she looked down at something she knew she shouldn't be looking at right now, a tombstone. Specifically, her mother's tombstone. As this puzzled her, she looked around her to see friends and family, but not as they were now, but as they were then, almost ten years.

This is mother's funeral, Kasumi realized as she looked down at herself and she two was as she was then. This isn't right. I shouldn't be here. I should be somewhere else... but I can't remember.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked suddenly, gaining Kasumi's attention.

Kasumi looked at her youngest sister and lost herself in the moment. "Yes?"

"When's Mommy coming back?" Akane asked.

How nice it must be to be able to be oblivious to what is obvious, Kasumi thought as she couldn't help herself and felt tears come to her eyes. "She's... she's not coming back, Akane."

Kasumi almost wished she had lied at seeing Akane's reaction to this, as if one last piece of hope had been taken from her and she couldn't hold back her own tears anymore. Without hesitating, Kasumi took her younger sister into her own arms, and joined her in their mutual grief.

I remember this time, but it was long ago. I miss you mother, but I cried my last for you long ago. Yet, somehow, I feel just as I did then, like someone equally dear has been lost to me. If only I could remember...

XXXXX

Back in reality, the doctor was looking at his various monitors with increasing tension. One in particular had his attention at the moment, that being the one monitoring the main power exchange room which Genma's party had just entered. Within just a few seconds the room was rendered rubble, forcing the building to switch to battery backups. However, the batteries did very little. They powered the monitoring equipment and a few other essentials, but not the main defenses.

The doctor's attention moved to another monitor, this one showing Shadow lying unconscious. Yet a third monitor, one of the few surviving ones on the floor showed Shadow Lady equally incapacitated.

"This is not good at all," he mumbled as he looked at the monitor looking at the Senshi. They had wisely chosen to take Sailor Moon's current orders as time to recover and think. What they didn't know is there was more to those orders that simply giving them time to think about surrender. The Sailor Senshi were considered class A protected individuals by the doctor's organization. He already expected to be in a great deal of trouble when they found out Bison had brought Sailor Moon into the equation, but if he did any serious harm to any of them... well, let's just say it was a good thing his life insurance was paid up.

It won't be long before they recover enough to risk another assault on her. I don't know if she can hold them off with access to their full powers again, the doctor thought as he turned to another set of monitors. Unlike the others, though, these were displaying nothing but static. And I can't tell what is going on with Kasumi. All the cameras and sensors are dead on that level.

Nervously the doctor rubbed his chin and considered. This operation was getting out of hand and he had few options left. If one of these martial artists reached him, well he wouldn't last long. With a final nod, the doctor began typing at the console. It's time to bring this little experiment to an end.

XXXXX

Several minutes later, Genma's team arrived at the devastated remains of the floor Ranko and the others were on. The sight was enough to give them all a short moment of pause before Chun Li called out to them.

"You really messed up the place," Akane commented as she looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

Chun Li nodded and looked over to where Ranko was gathering the various injured together. "Takeshi, Ryoga and Izou are unconscious, but they should be okay. Sakura broke her arm, but otherwise she'll manage. Ranko and I are just a bit bruised and tired, is all," Chun Li responded. "The others went on ahead. We don't know how they're doing."

"Have you found my little girl?" Soun broke ranks to ask in a desperate tone.

"Uh... not yet," Chun Li answered. "We were just getting everyone together then we planned to keep going. Since you all are here, guess we should get going."

"Right," the other answered in near unison and headed for the nearest set of still intact stairs. They were half way up to the next floor when a siren could be heard.

"What's that?" Genma asked.

"Sounds like some sort of alarm," Frost replied and looked around. "Look there. That symbol, the one from the keys. It's blinking."

"We're not close enough to activate it," Kodachi pointed out just as a new voice could be heard throughout the building.

This was not the doctor's voice, but rather a female's voice speaking in a very monotone fashion, clearly artificial in origin. "Warning, the self destruct system has been activated. All personal should evacuate. You have 20 minutes remaining."

"You got to be kidding me," Ranko moaned. "This is a joke. They're trying to scare us off."

"That may well be, but 20 minutes isn't a whole lot of time. What if we're wrong?" Chun Li replied. "We have done a lot of damage here. Maybe they think they can't keep us back any longer."

"All the more reason to press on," Soun replied quickly. "My little girl is somewhere up there!"

"What are we going to do?" Genma asked as uncertainty gripped the group.

Ranko looked back down the stairs, thinking. Damn, if it is true, Ryoga and the others will never get out in time unless we start carrying them out right now. Looking back up the stairs, Ranko continued to ponder. But fake or not, Kasumi and the others are up there, and they may still need our help.

"We have to split up," Ranko finally said. "Some of you will have to stay behind and help the others out."

"Right," Chun Li said in agreement, and quickly assessed the situation, tossing her radio to Kodachi. "Kodachi, Lime, and Claigin, can you three manage the boys?"

"Lime can probably manage them on his own," Kodachi pointed out. "But, since it is my darling Ryoga, I will gladly help out."

"Okay. Frost, Shin, you go with them as well."

"But-" Frost started to protest but Chun Li shook her head.

"You're exhausted. I can see it from here," Chun Li countered. "Now get going."

Frost couldn't argue. Her energies were mostly spent and she did doubt she would be of much more use here. Remembering back to Cologne's words of earlier, Frost nodded and obeyed, grabbing a reluctant Shin by the shoulder and dragging him along. "Come on you."

"And for the rest of us, let's stop yapping and get moving," Ranko said and doubled her pace up the stairs.

XXXXX

Several floors above, Kasumi, still engulfed in darkness, was making disgustingly short work of her would be rescuers. Kuno was already unconscious, lying against a nearby wall with his bokken shattered. Saki was little better, her head spinning and her yo-yo smashed to bits, crushed in Kasumi's grip as if it were made of rock candy rather than steel.

Herb and Ranma were doing little better. Despite the situation the pair found themselves in, and very real danger it posed, neither was finding it easy to fight Kasumi seriously. That hesitation was costing them dearly as Kasumi apparently had no such reservations about attacking them. She currently had Herb-chan pinned to the wall, held off the floor by her throat and was being slowly suffocated. Ranma was doing his best to try and free her, but Kasumi's strength was such that she could completely ignore Ranma's efforts.

It was in this situation that they too heard the alarm throughout the building, and the warning that quickly followed. Ranma paid it little attention, as he had more pressing concerns. Kasumi, however, seemed annoyed.

"How troublesome," she said at last and with a violent jerk, tossed Herb full force into Ranma, knocking them both far down the hall, where they lay motionless from the impact. Reaching within her hat, Kasumi retrieved a small device and spoke into it. "Priority override, beta six sigma twelve Denver, enable."

XXXXX

Further above, Sailor Moon's eyes reacted to this, although only she could hear it. The Senshis' attention, instead, was focused on the self destruct warning.

"Okay, rest break is over guys. We're running really low on time here," Sailor Jupiter said as she looked over at Sailor Moon who remained as unresponsive as ever.

"Mercury, do you have any ideas?" Venus asked desperately.

Mercury could only shake her head sadly. "I'm sorry, but no. I can think of no way to remove or disable the nanites, at least none that would not severely injury or even kill Sailor Moon in the process. It is unfortunate. Sailor Moon could likely purge us of such an infection, but our powers are ill suited to this task."

As once more, the only option was appearing to be to attack, a new figure entered view behind Sailor Moon. The Senshi looked at him in surprise then suspicion as he smiled at them.

"Well, it is good to meet you all in person," the doctor said and his voice was instantly recognizable to the girls.

"You bastard," Uranus exclaimed as she jumped to her feet threateningly but found Sailor Moon responded by moving directly in front of the doctor.

"I wouldn't bother. I'm sure you've realized the futility of this. By now the nanobots have complete control of Miss Moon. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. However, you are at least somewhat fortunate as my time has run short and I will have to let you all go for the time being," the doctor said with a smile and turned to Sailor Moon. "Come."

"No," Sailor Moon unexpectedly replied without moving.

"What? I order you come with me."

"I no longer obey your orders," Sailor Moon replied without emotion.

"What's going on?" Venus asked the others in a half whisper. "Is she... coming around?" she asked in some hope but Tuxedo Kamen shook his head.

"I'm certain I would sense something if she was. No, it seems something else is happening," Tuxedo Kamen explained as they watched Sailor Moon finally turn on the doctor.

"What is the meaning of this?" the doctor asked, clearly nervous at the sudden change in loyalties.

"You have served your purpose. My master no longer requires you," Sailor Moon replied and her energy field activated. As it did, both the Senshi and the doctor realized what was about to happen, but neither could react in time. A split second later and the field slashed through the doctor. A second later, he fell to the ground, lifeless.

The Senshi could only look at this in shock. The man was doubtless evil, but to see him cut down so casually by their princess was not an image they could easily accept. However, as she turned back towards them, they realized their situation had yet again become worse.

XXXXX

In her own mind, Usagi was as shocked as her Senshi at seeing this sight on the screen. Sure, she had brought an end to many a youma in her time, but this was no youma. This was a human being that she just cut down.

Suddenly, Usagi felt outraged and stood up. "I would never do that. That's just wrong."

"Calm down, Usagi. It's just a game," Mamoru cautioned but Usagi's feeling only grew.

"I will not! This is not right! This is... is... slander!" Usagi exclaimed and moved to take the controller from Minako. However, before she could Seiya and Mamoru grabbed her by either arm and stopped her. "Hey!"

"Usagi, you're getting overly excited," Seiya said, but this did not calm Usagi.

"Excited. I just... I just killed... someone..." Usagi blurt out and suddenly paused in thought. I... it was video game... no, I know somehow it was really me! But... Still confused, Usagi started struggling against the two boys. "Let me go."

"We can't do that," Mamoru replied, his tone now icy.

"I have too..." Usagi said as she continued to struggle but to no avail. As she did, she looked up at the screen and could see Minako directing the virtual Sailor Moon towards the Senshi. "Stop!"

"It is too late, Usagi. We are in control now," Minako replied in an eerily dead tone and at last Usagi realized that these were not her real lovers, or her friend. This was some kind of illusion, and it was the game before her that was the reality.

"No..." Usagi gasped out.

XXXXX

A few minutes had passed since Kasumi transmitted her instructions to Sailor Moon when the device activated, this time with a response.

"The doctor has been neutralized. The other Senshi are here. What are your instructions?"

Kasumi paused to think just as the 18 minute warning sounded. "Oh bother. I would have so enjoyed having a full set, but I suppose that can't be helped now. Dispose of them and come to me."

"Understood," Sailor Moon replied over the transmitter.

Satisfied, Kasumi returned the device to her hat and smiled as she felt a new group of auras approaching. "Excellent," she said as she turned down the hall to the shaft that Herb had created earlier. As she did she could see Ranko pulling Chun Li up. "Ah, Miss Li, I was hoping you might show up."

Ranko and Chun Li turned to Kasumi at hearing the greeting and immediately entered defensive postures as they felt the darkness of her aura. However, before they could otherwise react, Chun Li realized something. "Wait, how do you know who I am? We've never met."

"Oh, but we have," Kasumi replied with a menacing smile.

XXXXX

"Understood." With that single word, and the activation of her energy field, it became obvious to the other Senshi that they were her next target.

"This can't be happening," Mars said as the seriousness of the situation became clear. There was three options, attempt to retreat, attack, or die. Sailor Moon was blocking the only way down, and up lead only to the roof. Even at best it would take them nearly a minute to initiate the teleport and that left Sailor Moon plenty of time to intervene. So really, there were only two options.

Still, despite knowing this Mars just could not accept attacking her friend and princess. Their earlier fight had made it clear that simple physical attacks were useless and that left only their magical ones which would doubtless hurt her. She could be a real pain in the butt sometimes, but Mars was no where near ready to seriously hurt her.

That sentiment was shared by most, even the outer Senshi. To Uranus, knocking her cold was one thing, but attacking at full force was something completely different. However, she was not about to simply lie down and die, she just didn't know a way out.

As they continued to hesitate, Sailor Moon was only closing the gap, her eyes as dead of emotion as ever. It was finally Venus who snapped everyone out of their stupor. "I know you don't want to attack her. I don't either. But, if we just stand here she's going to kill us and still be under their control. We just have to hope she can make it thru it," Venus said as she looked at the others seriously.

For the other Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen this was very hard to swallow, but slowly they realized the truth of Venus's words. "She's right," Tuxedo Kamen finally said. "We've been left with no other options." Taking one of his trademark roses out, Tuxedo Kamen grimly faced his future wife. Come on, Usako. You have to make it out of this.

XXXXX

"Kas...umi... uh..." Soun gasped out as he lost consciousness. He was the last opposition, and Kasumi had shown him no more mercy than the others who lie collapsed around her.

"How pathetic. I expected at least a minimal challenge," Kasumi complained as she walked over their fallen bodies and stopped over Chun Li. Reaching down, she dragged Chun Li to her feet by the hair and grinned evilly at her. "Or perhaps I've simply underestimated this power. What do you think, Miss Li?"

"Kasumi, you have to snap out of it," Chun Li replied but Kasumi only laughed.

"You are wasting your breath. Haven't you realized yet, I'm not Kasumi. Oh, I'm using her body, but I'm certainly of a different mind."

"I don't-"

"Of course you don't," Kasumi replied as she dropped Chun Li to the floor. "Perhaps I should explain."

"Warning, the self destruct system has been activated. All personal should evacuate. You have 15 minutes remaining."

"Plenty of time," Kasumi mused and walked over to Rose's fallen form. "This all started many years ago. You see, Bison was experimenting in the psycho power. He had come very far, but something was holding him back. It was the good side of him. You see, psycho power is quite... an evil power. To reach it peak, all goodness must be shed. And so he did.

"He flung the good part of his soul into the ether and thought it gone, but it wasn't. You see, it was born anew in a new body, this body. Her name is Rose. She grew up never knowing her true origin, but perhaps by fate she was drawn to Bison nonetheless. She sought to destroy him and his psycho power.

"It was only by chance that she arrived shortly before your little attack on the psycho drive. Bison defeated her, naturally, but he left her alive. But they are still two halves of the same soul and the contact connected them, however loosely, once again.

"So, you see when you thought you killed Bison at the psycho drive, you were actually correct. You did kill his physical body, but that connection remained, allowing him to claim a new body."

Chun Li looked on in shock at this, as did the few who were still conscious. The implications were becoming all too clear.

"But of course, that just left Bison with his original problem, his good side. It didn't take long for him to use one of his cloning facilities to make a new body, but when he attempted to inhabit it, the connection did not fully sever. It left the psycho power weakened even in that new body. I'm sure you know what became of that clone.

"And thus that little endeavor ended badly leaving Bison once more trapped in Rose's body. But then, a new opportunity presented itself. The Dark Ha Do. He always had an interest in it, but Ryu rejected him, and as you know Akuma was simply too powerful. But he knew that there must be others with the potential so he began seeking them out, with the help of the good doctor.

"The Dark Ha Do, you see, is a blight on the soul. Even the brightest will be consumed in its darkness. Beyond that, its power is unmatched. A Dark Ha Do user is the perfect vessel."

The conclusion was obvious, but nonetheless, Chun Li had to ask. "Are you telling me that you are Bison?" Bison-Kasumi only laughed in response. "And the psycho-drive?"

"Ah that. You thought it was a weapon. You were right, but that was only a secondary effect. Its primary task was to maintain my strained body. The psycho power was having a devastating effect on it."

"And Cammy, she was going to be your new body," Saki concluded, gaining Bison-Kasumi attention.

"Yes. The female form is apparently more viable for the psycho power. A twisted joke I know. However, she was ultimately a failure when she began to break her programming, and Ryu seemed like a far more viable vessel at the time."

"And the others?" Chun Li asked

"Shadow and Shadow Lady? Experiments. You probably don't know this, but the technology for the psycho drive has a rather unusual source. They too are a product of this technology. Specialized nanobots that invade and control the body. Shadow was the first, a simple proof of concept. Shadow Lady is the superior model. The nanobots were allowed to heavily augment her. But, that's not the best part. Did you know both of them have the imprinted memories? Yes, both think of themselves as who they modeled after, they are just simply controlled."

Chun Li looked sickened. "Why?"

"A small measure of revenge," Bison-Kasumi replied. "Sure, enslaving your forms was fun, but enslaving your minds as well..." She burst into a short laugh, taunting Chun Li. "I must admit though, it would have been much more satisfying having the authentic models. Perhaps I will use you to replace Shadow Lady after all. I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

"You bastard," Chun Li couldn't help but exclaim.

"It is not that bad. The nanobots go about their work by trapping you in a dream state in which you are much more controllable. I'm told it can be very pleasant in fact. However, ultimately, once they gain enough control they no longer have need of you. I really don't know what they do with your consciousness then. Most likely you're simply left in the dream state, only vaguely aware of what you are doing."

"Fiend," Kuno managed to say as he slowly rose to his feet. "What have you done with Kasumi?"

"Oh, like my little helpers, she's still in here. However, I am in control. I have forced her into her subconscious. She is most likely lost in her own memories. I can tell you this, nothing you do can awaken her. This body is possessed by the Dark Ha Do. Even if her mind were to surface, she would not care for any of you. In truth, she would probably kill you all. I, of course, have more experience with such darkness and have better control than she would. You should be thankful."

Kuno scoffed. "You sicken me, devil. I will force you from Kasumi's body even if it takes my life."

Bison-Kasumi only laughed. "That it might."

XXXXX

Kasumi was aware of none of this. She was still vaguely aware that she should not be here, but more and more she was losing herself in her memories of the past.

For her, time was passing very quickly. What had been mere minutes in the real world had been weeks for Kasumi. With the funeral passed, Kasumi was once more with the Saotomes, and were any outsider to peek in, they would not be aware any such tragedy had befallen the family by looking at Kasumi.

No, Kasumi was nothing but smiles lately. Everything was right with the world it seemed. Kasumi would cheerfully go about any choir assigned to her, apparently pleased and happy. It was making Nodoka nervous.

Kasumi had just arrived home from school and was taking off her shoes at the front. She could hear the talk in the other room though, even though they probably thought she couldn't.

"Genma, I'm telling you this is not natural. Her mother has been gone just a few weeks and she's acting like this."

"Oh, you're worrying over nothing. She's fine. She can't be mourning forever."

"Yes, I know that, but there is a difference between getting over it and this. Would you do something?"

"Why me?"

"I've already tried to talk with her."

Genma sighed. "Fine, fine."

Kasumi paid little heed to the conversation. Her uncle Genma was right, she was fine. So, she finished up with her shoes and headed to her room, just as Genma entered the hall.

"Hold on, Kasumi. Your auntie thinks we should have a talk."

"Yes Uncle?" Kasumi replied with a smile.

"So... um... how are things going?"

"Very well, Uncle," Kasumi replied easily.

"Right," Genma said, clearly finding it difficult to get a foothold in the conversation.

"Uncle, I know what Auntie thinks, but I'm okay. Mothers gone and I've just accepted that."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it's alright. Bad things happen and you just have to accept them. There is no point is getting upset."

"Uh... yes," Genma replied, but his look had changed from nervousness to concern.

"Is there anything else, Uncle?"

Genma thought for a moment then shook his head. With one final smile, Kasumi headed on her way, but noticed that Genma seemed to be watching her closely. I don't understand. Now Uncle acting weird. Is this not the way I'm supposed to act? Kasumi thought, but was quickly absorbed in other matters.

XXXXX

The next day, the previous day's conversation was almost completely forgotten by Kasumi. She arrived home once again, this time to a quiet house, and once more removed her shoes before heading to her room.

As she entered she placed down her school bag and absently said, "Hello Mother," intending the greeting for a small picture she had on her desk. However, as she looked over, she noticed that spot on her desk was empty. Concerned, Kasumi rushed over and began looking around her desk for the picture. It must have fallen, but I don't see it, she thought as she knelt down on the floor and looked below the furnishings.

"Something wrong?" Genma asked as he entered the room.

"My... Mom's picture. I can't find it," Kasumi said, some stress creeping into her voice.

"Oh, that, I threw it out," Genma replied casually.

Kasumi was up in a flash. I must have misheard, she thought as she looked back at her uncle in shock. "You... you threw... you mean you threw out the frame, right?"

"No, the whole thing. I mean, you said your mother is gone and you had accepted that. I figured you didn't need that old thing anyway."

Kasumi stared at her uncle, at first in disbelief then in anger. "Give it back!"

"Why would I do that?" Genma asked, seeming honestly perplexed by the request.

"It's my picture! MINE!" Kasumi started to yell. "Give it back!"

"No," he replied and Kasumi reached her limit and rushed him, trying to hit him, but he easily caught her fist. She persisted, trying with the other hand, but that too was intercepted. She struggled for a moment, trying to free herself, but it was useless. Unable to vent her frustration on him, Kasumi began to cry.

"You... you... I HATE YOU!" Kasumi blurt out through her tears. "GIVE BACK MY MOTHER!"

As Kasumi said this, she looked up into Genma's face and could see sadness there. Gently he released her and from within his dogi pulled out the intact picture. In an instant Kasumi snatched it away and held it close to her, still crying. Nothing was said for a minute, but Kasumi was intelligent enough to know she had just been fooled, but for what end she did not know.

After Kasumi calmed a bit and looked back up at Genma in question, he spoke. "You said, bad things happen and we just have to accept that. That's wrong, Kasumi. Acceptance is not the ultimate solution. It is true, your mother is gone and will never come back, but lying to yourself and burying your feelings is not the answer. You cannot look at the world as if it is all is well. The world is far from a perfect place, and because of that, sometimes you must act to change things."

"There was nothing I could do for her," Kasumi managed to squeak out. "You all keep telling me that."

"In that case you couldn't. That doesn't mean you have to like it."

Kasumi didn't know how to respond to this. In truth she really didn't understand at the moment, still too deep in her emotions to truly grasp it.

Taking Kasumi's silence as his cue, Genma gave her one last nod and left the room.

XXXXX

It was many days later and Kasumi was now in front of Nodoka. Things had changed since the Genma's little trick. Kasumi wasn't exactly sad, but she wasn't the picture of happiness either. Instead she seemed to have been contemplating something.

It was those contemplations that had lead her here to make a request. The two were currently together in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Kasumi got up the courage to ask. "Auntie, I want to go with Uncle on a training trip."

"Training trip?"

"Yes. Uncle said he could train me much better on the road. We could go places, and learn new techniques, and find new challenges..."

Nodoka frowned. "Sounds like he's trying his hand at being a travel agent," she mused but when she looked at Kasumi she could see that she was serious. "Kasumi, do you truly grasp what he is proposing? Your father and your uncle went on training trips, and sometimes they were away from home for years!"

"I know that," Kasumi replied easily. "He said five years at the minimum."

"Five?" Nodoka exclaimed, not only shocked at the number, but of Kasumi's casual acceptance of it. "Did your Uncle put you up to this?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Nodoka paused, examining Kasumi deeply. "No, you are serious, aren't you. But, why Kasumi? That's an incredible commitment. You'd be away for so long. You wouldn't even be able to visit your father or your sisters."

Kasumi looked a little sad at that. "I know, and I will miss them, but I want to do this. Uncle always said I could be a very good martial artist if I tried, and I want to try very hard."

"Can't you do that here?"

"If going on the trip is better, I want to go on the trip."

Nodoka frowned once more. "But why do you want to be a martial artist. It's not necessary. Ranma and Akane will be carrying on the training hall. You don't need to."

"I know that. It's not about the dojo. I want to be stronger. I want... I want to be stronger so I can stop bad things from happening."

"Bad things?" Nodoka repeated and looked at Kasumi seriously. "Kasumi, no matter how strong you become bad things will always happen."

"I know," Kasumi replied, once more a bit sad, but still determined. "I can't stop all of them, but the stronger I am, the more things I can change. I want to be as strong as I can be. If I could change even one more thing than I could before, it would be worth it."

Nodoka looked at Kasumi in a sense of admiration and finally nodded. "Alright Kasumi, if that is what you really want, I give my permission."

For the first time in a while, Kasumi smiled.

XXXXX

The situation with the Senshi was not a good one. Despite rededicating themselves to a more forceful approach, they couldn't help just a little hesitation against their princess. It was only natural. However, in her current state, Sailor Moon had no such hesitations against harming them.

Like their previous fight, it was once more going badly despite the aid of their full powers. Sailor Moon was successfully blocking their every attack with the strange energy field, and was counterattacking with a cold precision that was quickly taking its toll on the other Senshi.

In her mind, as the time passed, this was becoming obvious to Usagi too. It was quickly becoming clear that unless she herself managed to gain control, her friends would soon be overwhelmed. However, rather than gaining more control by struggling, Usagi seemed to be losing it as the two illusionary boys holding her seemed to gain strength by the second.

At last, the inevitable occurred as through Usagi window to the world she could see Mars take a direct hit from the energy field and get tossed, her body loose and unresponsive as she crash to the ground. "No!" Usagi couldn't help but exclaim. "Please, stop this!"

The illusionary Minako did not look back, remaining intent on the 'game'. "You are no longer needed," she said coldly and as she did, the two boys responded by starting to drag Usagi away.

"Wait! Let me go!" Usagi begged as she continued to struggle but it was useless. Their strength was simply too much. Worse still, even their form was now changing. No longer were they the image of Mamoru and Seiya, but rather now that looked more like twisted nightmarish versions of the two boys.

"It is useless to resist," the demon Mamoru said as her dragged her into a darkened hall.

"You should have simply accepted the dream," the demon Seiya added. "You could have been happy."

"I'd never be happy knowing my friends are being hurt," Usagi countered, unthreatened by their grotesque appearances.

"That's unfortunate," the demon Mamoru replied as they seemed to reach their destination. The two forced Usagi to turn around and she found a gapping chasm in front of her, the bottom lost in darkness. "Now you're nothing but a liability that must be dealt with."

Despite knowing this was an illusion, Usagi couldn't help but feel some fear at being at the edge of such of precipice. That fear turned to horror as she felt the two demons throw her forward into the abyss. She let out a scream as she began to fall, twisting back to see the two twisted boys' forms quickly fade as she fell. This can't be happening, Usagi thought desperately as the void encompassed her.

XXXXX

In the real world, Mercury had rushed to Mar's side. She was still alive, but injured badly. At this rate, we'll all end up like this, or worse, Mercury thought as she stood up and once more faced Sailor Moon. There must be something, anything... I must find an answer.

Such an answer was not to come, but a brief pause was as unexpectedly a glitter of energy formed in Sailor Moon's hands. A second later she held a familiar staff, but the sight wasn't comforting as she pointed it at her former allies. "They've gained control of her magic now," Mercury concluded as the magic of the staff activated.

XXXXX

Kasumi was at peace with the world, but a peace not borne of self deception, but rather of purity of thought. Over the last several years, since starting this training trip, she had gone through a lot: Cat-fist training, near starvation, and many a close encounter with a displeased opponent or two. But, it all seemed worth it now, and all due to Master Dhalsim and this place.

When they had come here it had merely been to seek his skills in healing, but since then he had turned into one of her most valuable teachers, not in the offensive aspects of the art, but rather in the spiritual aspects. Thanks to that spiritual training she had already improved many of her abilities, and gained some expertise in healing herself, but most importantly it had reacquainted her with her goals in life.

Somewhere along the line she had lost sight of those goals. It was easy with the chaos Genma continuously dragged her into. Now though, in this place, she had come back to them. She had vowed to become stronger so that she might be able to change things she could not before, and accessing herself, she believed she had come along way on that path.

Suddenly Kasumi opened her eyes as she thought on that. A new feeling was here. Is it that Ha Do again? Kasumi asked herself. Within the Cave of Ancients, one's very spirit was reflected. She had got a glimpse of this technique some hours ago and had been since meditating in hopes of seeing more, but so far had no luck. This feeling, however, was not the same as before. It felt familiar, like something from within herself.

As Kasumi looked around her, she found the environment had changed. It was certainly an illusion, but a good one. "A hospital?" Kasumi thought aloud and stood up. "Perhaps I do have some darkness for this place to reflect after all," Kasumi mused, but she felt safe. Whatever image this place had spawned for her, she knew it was just that, an image and nothing more. Kasumi turned and stopped and shock as she saw a familiar figure in a hospital room bed.

"Kasumi," her mother greeted with a smile.

Kasumi's shock quickly passed and she looked sad. "You're not really my mother, just a reflection from my mind of her."

"Maybe so. Does that mean we can't talk?" Her mother asked.

Kasumi considered, but could see no harm. Looking around she found a chair and sat down next to the illusion. "I suppose we can talk. If you are a reflection of some darkness in my heart, I suppose it is best to know what darkness that is."

"A darkness, I hope that is not how you remember me?"

"No, not at all," Kasumi replied and looked around. "Although, this place... This is where you died. It's... not a place I like to remember."

"I suppose not," her mother replied sympathetically. "Well, if I'm just a reflection, it really is you that wants to ask me something, I think."

"Me?"

"Well yes. After all, you conjured me up, didn't you?"

"I guess I did," Kasumi replied and entered some thought. "There are many things I could ask, but I don't think the answers would have any meaning to me. An illusion can't tell me what my mother would really think, only what I think she would think."

"True enough, nonetheless I am here."

Kasumi nodded and continued to think. As she did she looked around the room and couldn't help but remember back to that time. "Something about this time..." she mused aloud and realized that she couldn't really remember much about her visits to her mother. She remembered visiting. She remembered her mother's condition. She even remembered talking. She just couldn't remember any of the details. "I suppose I've avoided remembering so long that the memory has faded."

"Such is only natural with time."

"What... what did we talk about here?" Kasumi finally asked.

Her mother smiled. "We talked about many things: how you were liking living with the Saotomes, how you were doing in school, how you were growing up so fast..."

"Is that all?" Kasumi asked in some disappointment.

"You don't like remembering back to this time, remember. Even now you shy away and change the picture," her mother replied, confusing Kasumi.

"What do you..." Kasumi started to ask but realized the truth. Her mother never looked this healthy here. Kasumi hung her head in thought and decided to push on. Summoning some inner strength, the image before her changed. Her mother's skin paled and the strength left her body. Even her hair became a bit of a tangle from days of lack of upkeep. "This... is how you were then."

"Yes," she replied with a forced smiled. "And now, do you remember what I told you at this time?"

Kasumi nodded, realizing the illusion could only help her awaken those memories, not spell them out for her. Letting herself become immersed in the moment, Kasumi finally nodded. "You told me that I should follow my heart."

"Because that is the only way you'll truly be happy," her mother completed for her. "And don't let your father, or the Saotomes or anyone else tell you what your heart wants. You have to find that out for yourself."

"I know," Kasumi replied. "But it's not easy sometimes to know what my heart wants. Now Father and Uncle want me to marry Ranma, and of course there is Sham...poo..." With a sudden spark of realization Kasumi stood up. "Wait, this isn't right. I haven't even met Shampoo yet... No... that's... Why am I even here?"

"You said it yourself, this is an illusion, Kasumi," her mother replied. "It just isn't the illusion you thought it was."

Kasumi looked back at her mother's face and fully realized. I did speak to my mother at this time. Speaking with her is what allowed me to find my center, but this isn't that time, she thought. "I'm still in that hotel?"

"Yes, although that is not where you are trapped," she replied.

"What?" Kasumi asked in confusion but the image started to fade without an answer. "What do you mean?" Kasumi asked desperately but the image faded leaving her back in the Cave of Ancients. "An illusion within an illusion," Kasumi thought aloud. "I have to find my way out, but how?" Kasumi looked around her but could find no answers.

XXXXX

In Usagi's mind she was still falling. How long she couldn't tell, but it felt like ages. Around her was nothing but all encompassing darkness. Despite this, she could clearly see herself, but that was little comfort in the situation. She had tried everything she could think of: attempting to transform, calling out to her friends, Mamoru, even Queen Serenity for help. It was all useless and the press of despair was starting to get to her.

"My friends are in trouble and there is nothing I can do. No, this is far worse than just that, I'm the trouble," she said to herself as her mind couldn't help but imagine the worse. "What if I... kill them? What if I kill Mamoru?" she thought in horror. "I let those... things control me because I was too busy enjoying myself. I didn't even think," Usagi scolded herself but it did nothing to help.

Finally, the despair was simply too much for her and she started to cry. The tears were no more comforting than the rest of this situation, but she couldn't stop them from coming. Time passed as the emotions overwhelmed her. With no point of reference she couldn't tell how long, but it felt like hours to her and as more time passed the more her despair consumed her.

However, just as Usagi was starting to believe that this would be all that she would know for the rest of her life, she could hear a whisper. Quickly drying her tears and falling silent, she listened more closely.

"Such pain..." the whispered said after a moment. It was a woman's voice. In fact, it sounded not that dissimilar to Queen Serenity's voice, but it was different, as if it too was feeling great sorrow.

"Can you hear me?" Usagi shouted and waited.

"Why do you feel such pain?" the whisper asked back.

"Please, can you help me? My friends... Mamoru... I'm... hurting them, and I can't stop. They're controlling me," Usagi replied urgently. Finally, there seemed to be hope. But, just as she was starting to believe that, the whisper went silent. "No! Please come back! I need help!" Again she waited for a reply but there was nothing. "Please, their must be something I can do? Anything!"

"No, it is too painful... too dangerous," the whisper finally replied.

"I don't care!" Usagi replied with renewed strength. "I'll do whatever it takes to help my friends."

Once more there was silence, but this time Usagi could feel that the voice was considering. Suddenly, the answer came as a light appeared before Usagi, through the darkness. As the light came closer, Usagi could clearly identify it as the source of her power, the Silver Crystal. Usagi grasped it as it came to her, and felt renewed confidence. "I can escape with this," she thought aloud.

"No," the whisper replied.

"What? But, I don't understand."

"They control that power now. It is lost to you," the whisper replied.

"But then... what am I supposed to do?"

"There is but one choice that can end this," the whisper said then went silent once more.

"One choice? I don't understand," Usagi called out, but this time no reply came. She looked down at the crystal in her hands, thinking. "They control it... one choice..." Usagi repeated and came to an unpleasant realization. I have to destroy it. But this is more than just my power, it is my star seed as well. If I destroy it... That's what the voice meant, Usagi thought and hung her head.

Once more her thoughts turned back to her friends. Right now they were fighting for their lives against her. As painful as it was for Usagi, she knew it must be at least that painful for them, both figuratively and literally. And worst still, Mamoru was with them. Raising her head, Usagi decided. "I don't want to die. There is so much I have yet to do," she said to the void, briefly thinking of the dream and how pleasant it might have been to go on unaware. However, the idea was quickly quashed. "I won't be the instrument of my own friends' destruction." Usagi pressed her hands against the crystal, willing it to be crushed in her grip. Within seconds it started to crack.

XXXXX

In the real world, only mere seconds had passed, although that was more than adequate for Sailor Moon to do a great deal of damage. With access to her magic now, the battle had turned very quickly against the Senshi and in a last desperate stand, Sailor Saturn was shielding them using her Silence Wall against the worst of the attack, but her strength was quickly fading under Sailor Moon's onslaught.

However, just as it was looking like Sailor Saturn would crumble, the attack suddenly ceased and Sailor Moon looked to be in pain. In shock and uncertain, the Senshi stood and watched for a second until a distinct sound could be heard, that of a loud crack. In response to this, Sailor Moon grasped at the broach on her chest, the same broach that held her crystal.

"Usagi," Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed and broke ranks to rush to her side. The others quickly followed as more cracks could be heard. This time, Sailor Moon made no attempt to stop them, and instead seemed only too further weaken. Finally, she seemed to lose all strength and started to fall, just as Tuxedo Kamen grabbed her and called out her name once again, this time desperately.

As Tuxedo Kamen held her, Sailor Moon's eyes finally seemed to gain a life to them and she looked back at him for an instance before smiling slightly. However, he never got the chance to return the gesture as a very unpleasant sound could be heard, that of something shattering. With that sound, Sailor Moon's broach exploded into tiny shards and all life left her body.

"Usagi, no!" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed but was quickly surprised by a totally unexpected reaction. An unseen force thrust him and the others back and suspended Sailor Moon's form in the air. Unable to approach again, the force blocking their path, the others could do little but watch as Sailor Moon's outfit started to disintegrate. However, one piece remained: the wings. Instead of disintegrating, they grew and became more lifelike. "What's happening?" Tuxedo Kamen asked but no one had an answer.

The transformation continued on, as the wings changed even more and started to glow intensely. The light filled the hallway, but strangely didn't blind them. Instead, the light felt strangely soothing.

XXXXX

Outside, Doctor Tofu was just getting to treating his newest batch of patients that had just been carried out. However, that was briefly forgotten as a very strange sight began. At first one floor, then quickly those surrounding it began to shine brightly. Within just a few seconds, the entire building seemed to be bursting forth with light. Everyone seeing this was briefly consumed by a sense of awe.

However, just as it came, it faded back into the night's darkness. "What was that?" Kodachi asked.

"I don't know," the doctor replied just as a moan could be heard. Looking down, he could suddenly see all his new patients simultaneously regaining consciousness.

XXXXX

For Kasumi, the light had quite a different effect. Despite figuring out her situation, Kasumi had found her path out blocked by a great darkness. No matter which route she took in this mental mindscape, the darkness was there to block her exit. It was an easy conclusion that it was the very darkness she had summoned and it was now acting as her cage. Every time she tried to push through it, the feel of it was so utterly revolting and consuming that she had to retreat.

That is until the light came. For Kasumi it was almost like a light from heaven, soothing and warm. With it, the darkness seemed to be drawn back and finally gave way, giving her a window to the real world. It could be just another trick of this place... but I have no choice but to try, Kasumi thought as she rushed forward.

XXXXX

Back above, Usagi was finally aware the real world once again, but she also knew this was her last moments as whatever strength she had gained was fading rapidly. She looked to her friends, seeing them a bit worse for wear, but alive. Most importantly, Tuxedo Kamen was alive, which gave her pause to smile.

They'll be fine... without me, she thought as the last of the power left her. I wish though I could see him one last time too. Without that final thought, Usagi's strength was gone, the wings of light vanished, and she fell forward. The others, seeing this quickly rushed forward toward her. Usagi's vision faded completely, seeing a familiar pair of arms reach out from behind to catch her.

**End Chapter 36**

Next time in A Scary Thought: My God, now Usagi is dead too! AHHHHH! Calm down now, what did I say just 1 chapter ago? Yes that's right, relax. Anyway, with time running quickly up, the others try to make their escape while Kasumi battles Rose. And, what exactly has become of Usagi?

A quick side note for those non-readers of MUOF: Since when does Ranko know how to make an energy shield? She was in the midst of learning this technique from Cologne in MUOF, although she had not completed it at the time. I figured she'd had enough time to work out the kinks on her own by now.

And another quick note regarding the street fighter back story: Now, I've read around and found myself a nice source which tried to compile as much of the canon for Street Fighter as it could which is quite impressive given how much retconning Capcom is guilty of. In any case, I've tried to follow it quite closely for what Sakura, Chun Li, and Bison-Kasumi have said about those events, and up to the point of Bison's second coming and his battle and death at Akuma's hands it should be fairly close. Obviously, I've taken liberties beyond there as that is Bison's last official appearance and Shadow and Shadow Lady aren't even in the Street Fighter main canon, but I figured this worked them in pretty well.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady and Shadow, and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, and Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes.

And, unfortunately the webpage is still dead in the water. I was thinking of putting it up on my local ISP's service, but they only give me 10 megs, I need about 30 megs. Surprising how much space these things take. Oh well.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.

XXXXX

Hey, no lead in? Bah, who needs you! Anyway, onto Kitsune's Corner! With me today is... umm, where is she?

"I don't know what this is all about, but forget it!"

Get out here, Kotori. I'm not going to hurt you.

"Forget it!"

Okay, fine, I'll just have to make up stuff then. You know, I've heard rumors you did a Playboy spread-

"I did nothing of the sort!"

And there is this great Penthouse-

"Quiet... fine. I'll come."

Much better, take a seat. Now then, your full name and age for the record?

"...Kotori Shoushin, 16"

Right. Now, that wasn't so hard, now was it?

"..."

Okay then, let's hear a bit about yourself. I hear you're from the same school as Takeshi.

"That's right."

So, are you and him... special friends?

"We're just friends."

I see. Oh well. Now, you're roommates with Usagi. What do you think of her?

"I think she's gay."

Right...

"Well, how else do you explain her always acting so weird around me?"

Maybe she's just nervous that you may clobber her. You do have a nasty tendency of doing that.

"Nope, she's definitely a closet lesbian, and I'm keeping my eye on her."

Uh huh... moving on. I know you're not a formal martial artist, but you do seem to have some talent.

"I've taken some self defense courses, and sometimes people say I have a rather strong aura, whatever that means."

That I believe. Anybody that can scare off that old geezer-

"Oh... I so hate him."

We all hate him. Boys, girls, it doesn't matter. We all hate him.

So, I'm getting the feeling you think all guys are perverts...

"Most the girls too."

Yeah... um... what about Kasumi?

"...She's... not so bad I suppose."

Ooo, you do realize that she's really the closest thing in this story to a lesbian we have so far, right?

"Of course she is, but not all lesbians are perverts."

Ah... hmmm... I suppose that works...

"What are you looking at?"

What, I wasn't looking at anything.

"Liar, you were checking me out, weren't you?"

Oh man, I don't need this. Look, it's starting to sound to me like you're awfully full of yourself.

"What?"

Yeah, thinking every guy and especially every girl is making passes at you. You aren't that good looking.

"Ha, so you were checking me out!"

UGH... I'm getting a headache. Okay folks, that it for this episode, see you next time.

"I knew it. You are just as perverted as the others, aren't you? Admit it!"

I am not! And besides, I wouldn't be caught dead with you!


	37. Chapter 37: Fight to the Finish

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: After confronting Bison in Kasumi's body things were looking grim. Even more grim, Usagi lost all control to her little uninvited guests. In desperation to escape this, Usagi has destroyed her Silver Crystal, giving off a strange energy that may just have freed Kasumi.

**Chapter 37**

"Where am I?" Kasumi asked aloud as she found herself in a new unfamiliar setting. This was not one from her memory. That she was sure of. She was standing on an isolated plateau devoid of vegetation. Above her the clouds were ominously hanging in the sky. A storm was surely near.

As Kasumi examined her surrounding she finally noticed what appeared to be a fight in the distance. Cautious at first, Kasumi kept her distance, trying to discern what she was witnessing from safety, but all she could tell is it was a fight between two people. Deciding she could learn little here, she proceeded forward.

As she approached, she could make out the two combatants. One was recognizable as Rose. The other she had not seen. It was clearly a man who was unusually heavily built and had an aura possibly even more revolting than even the Dark Ha Do. Neither fighter took notice of Kasumi, either too intent on each other, or simply caught in the memory's context.

The battle was fairly evenly matched from what Kasumi could see, although perhaps not because the two fighters were. Instead, it looked as if the man was playing with Rose and if Kasumi guessed right, Rose was fighting as if this battle would be her last.

However, whether by shear luck or by exploiting the man's over confidence, Rose found herself with an opening and landed a critical strike using her energized scarf. The man stumbled in pain and Rose continued to press her advantage, finally forming her scarf into a drill and driving it into his chest.

"It's over," Rose said but suddenly her opponent smiled menacingly. In an instant the conclusion of the battle shifted as the man overpowered Rose's attack and drove a glowing hand into her abdomen, doubling her over.

"How foolish, my former student, to think you could defeat me," he taunted as he held her. "Your defeat here was inevitable. Do you feel it Rose? Do you understand that feeling? Do you realize now how utterly futile your quest has been?" He asked as he drove his hand deeper in, and by the looks of it even into her body.

"Noooo..." is all Rose could get out before all remaining strength left her and the man began to laugh.

However, as Rose lost cautiousness, the seen started to fade around Kasumi, changing to a simple empty plain, leaving only Rose behind. Kasumi was puzzled by this and watched as Rose regained her strength and returned to her feet, finally looking at Kasumi.

"I see you escaped," Rose said.

"Yes," Kasumi replied. "But I see I will have to get by you to get my body back."

Rose frowned and her scarf came to life, ready to fight. "I'm afraid there is little chance of that. You're a strong martial artist, but this not a fight of the body, but rather of the mind. In such a setting, I have a considerable advantage."

Kasumi nodded solemnly and closed her eyes. "That may well be, but you have given me the tool to fight you." Rose looked at Kasumi in confusion at the claim, but as Kasumi reopened her eyes and met hers, she knew instantly it was no bluff. "I am afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Kasumi said calmly and moved forward, ready for battle.

XXXXX

"What the..." Ranko managed to groan out as she regained her footing and reassessed the situation. Around her, everyone seemed to have gained a second wind. Those that had been unconscious a second before were coming too, and those who already had been conscious were looking just a bit better than before. Only Shampoo and Rose remained as they were.

The same could not be said of Bison-Kasumi. Ranko had lost sight of her in the strange bright light, but what remained was quite different than before. It was as if the aura of darkness had been banished by the light and Kasumi's appearance had returned to relative normal. But that wasn't all. Kasumi's eyes were hazy and unfocused and she was not reacting to her opponents' recovery at all.

"I got a feeling somebody is about to be evicted," Ranko said with some new found confidence.

"That may be," Chun Li said, "but let's not push our luck. Grab her while she's out of it."

The others nodded and Ranma, Herb, Ranko and Genma quickly moved to seize Kasumi. She offered them no resistance, still lost within herself.

"Come on, Kasumi, kick that jerk out!" Ranma said as he watched Kasumi intently.

That threat momentarily dealt with, Akane and Saki moved to Shampoo and examined her. "She's barely breathing," Akane noted. "We have to get her out of here, quickly. She needs to see the doctor."

"I agree, but we still haven't found Usagi," Saki replied.

"What do we do?" Ranma asked but his question got forgotten as Kasumi's eyes fluttered and she drew in a sudden breath. "Kasumi?" Ranma asked cautiously, but his answer did not come from her, but instead it came from the rising form of Rose.

"You Bitch!" Rose yelled in anger.

The reaction of the others was immediate to the new threat. Those formerly holding Kasumi placed her against the wall to recover while they moved themselves between Rose and Kasumi, all readying themselves for a fight. While they acted to protect her, the others moved to Shampoo.

"Looks like you lost again, Bison," Chun Li said confidently. "Now, tell us, where are you keeping Usagi?"

"Usagi? Oh... yes... her. I've turned her into one of my dolls."

"What?" Saki exclaimed. "You bastard!"

"Yes, she's already dealing with some other intruders above us. It doesn't matter. By now they have total control of her. I am afraid you have lost her." As Rose said this, the 7 minute alarm sounded. "And you've run out of time too."

"Maybe she's lying," Akane suggested, but Chun Li shook her head.

"Either way, he's right. We're out of time. We have to leave, now!"

"And who said you could leave?" Rose said, and to emphasize her point her hand began to glow red. "You underestimate me. Even in this body I have use of my Psycho power, and look at you all. You're barely able to stand. You're no match for me."

"You'll die too!" Ranma pointed out but Rose only smiled.

"The only ones dying her will be you," Rose replied and moved to attack. A crimson ball of energy formed in her palm and with a quick thrust she tossed it directly at the group guarding the still recovering Kasumi. Even if they had not been shielding Kasumi, there was little time to react so they could only try to guard against it. The impact sent all four flying, the crimson energy surging over their bodies inducing an incredible agony with it.

The second group guarding Shampoo moved to attack, but as they reached Rose's position, she disappeared. An instant later they could see the glow of crimson once again, this time from behind them. They dodged, but Akane, Kuno, Saki and Soun were too slow and were hit. They too collapsed under the incredible resulting pain. Only Chun Li and Mint remained, both turning on Rose, but once more she disappeared from sight.

How's she doing that? Chun Li thought and quickly scanned behind her. Same psycho energy... she must have Bison's ability to teleport too, she deduced. "Watch your back, she could appear anywhere."

"How right you are!" Rose announced as she appeared in front of Chun Li and drove a glowing fist into Chun Li's belly. Pain lashed her, and clouded over Chun Li's thoughts, causing her to fall to the ground, unable to move.

Mint didn't last much longer. He managed to remove several throwing knives from his shirt only to have his target disappear once again. Despite his best efforts to keep up his guard, Rose appeared next to him and slammed him with a point blank burst of Psycho energy.

The whole battle took but a few seconds, and all those that had recovered were once more collapsed on the ground, universally in agony. Only Kasumi remained and Rose now turned to her.

"You shouldn't have rejected me, Kasumi. I might have let them live," she said and moved over to Shampoo fallen form. "This one will probably die soon anyway. Perhaps I will end her misery."

"Don't touch her," Kasumi said finally and she forced herself to her feet.

"Oh, some strength left in you then?" Rose asked with a smile. "Three days in this place and you just threw off the Dark Ha Do. Your body is spent. Although, I suppose that Dark Ha Do might just give you the power to fight me. Do you plan on calling it once more?"

"Don't do it Kasumi," Ranko suddenly said thru her pain. "She's just trying to trick you."

"I know," Kasumi replied as she finally stood up straight and looked at Rose. "Besides I don't need that power anymore," she said with a strange calm that caused even those still racked with agony to notice. Before Rose could react, Kasumi appeared in front of her and struck her with her own glowing fist, this one easily recognizable as the Dragon Fast Fist. The resulting burst of energy sent Rose tumbling down the hall, clear of the group.

How the hell did she move so fast in her condition? Rose thought as she got back to her feet. As she looked back to see Kasumi laying her hands on Herb and Ranko and instantly the Psycho energy that was still coursing over them dissipated.

"What did you do?" Ranko asked as she returned to her feet.

"Neutralized the energy field," Kasumi replied, applying to the treatment quickly to the others before moving herself to once more face Rose. "There is no time left. You must all go, now."

"But Kasumi-" Soun started to protest.

"You all are in no shape to fight. Thank you for coming for me, but there is no time. Rose must be stopped, here. I cannot let her harm anyone else. I'll hold her here while you all escape."

"But what about you?" Akane asked.

Kasumi turned back to them and smiled. The effect of this was immediate on all of them, as they felt an overwhelming yet indescribable feeling wash over them. "Trust me."

As Ranko examined Kasumi, her thoughts turned back to the past. She said... she projected a feeling. Does that mean she has found that center thing of hers? Ranko thought. As she did the 5 minute alarm sounded. "I trust her," Ranko finally said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Strangely, although reluctant the others too understood and did indeed trust Kasumi's judgment. With Ranko grabbing Shampoo, the group was quickly on their way out, leaving Kasumi to face Rose.

"So, I see you can use that even here," Rose said at last. "However, even with it, it doesn't change the condition of your body. All that centering technique does is allow you to force your remaining energy out and use it efficiently. You can't beat me with that."

"Perhaps not, but I will try," Kasumi replied with a determined look.

XXXXX

Above all this, the Senshi were looking at a rather unexpected sight. Usagi hung nearly lifeless in an old acquaintance's arms who was looking back at them in equal measures of confusion. "Anyone mind telling me what the devil is going on?" the woman they knew as Sailor Star Fighter asked, although presently she was not in her Senshi uniform.

"How did... where did..." Jupiter started to ask in confusion.

"I was about to ask you both those questions," the female Seiya replied and looked down at Usagi with some concern. "Is Usagi...?"

The others took this as a cue to rush forward and examine their fallen princess. However, a very quick observation could see she was still breathing, but unconscious. "She's alive," Mercury finally said. "But we better take her someplace she can receive a more proper examine."

"And exactly what will we tell them?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't think that's all that important right now," Tuxedo Kamen said and took Usagi from Seiya. "We really haven't got time to explain right now, but will you come with us?"

"Don't have a lot of choice," Seiya replied as she got up but noticed that Uranus was leaving the group. "Hey!"

"I have some business left here," Uranus replied without looking back.

"What? Where is she...?" Seiya asked in confusion and looked over at Neptune. Neptune appeared pensive, but made no move to stop her partner. Likewise, although worry showed on the other Senshis' faces, they too made no move to stop her.

"Come on," Tuxedo Kamen said to Seiya.

XXXXX

As the others began a rapid descent down through the levels, the 3 minute alarm sounded. "We're not going to make it all the way to the bottom," Ranko said as she continued.

"Got any suggestions?" Ranma replied as they come out onto the level where Ranko and Chun Li fought Shadow Lady.

"I may have one," Herb said. "Give me the radio."

XXXXX

"What is going on, doc?" Takeshi asked as Tofu examined him.

"I wish I knew. Your recovery is remark-" Tofu began to reply when the walkie talkie activated. Kodachi quickly pulled it out to hear Herb on the other end.

"Hey, get the magus on the line," Herb ordered and in irritation, Frost took the walkie talkie.

"What?"

"We need a quick way out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Conjure something up and fast. We got less than 3 minutes."

Frost frowned. "Hey, I'm not a miracle worker. 3 minutes isn't-"

"Look, this whole place is going to come down, and Shampoo needs medical treatment right now."

"Shampoo?" Frost repeated in shock and looked over at the doctor briefly before looking back at the building. "Okay, make me a hole."

"Right."

3 bloody minutes, Frost thought as she ran back towards the building. There is only one way I can conjure something up in time.

XXXXX

A short distance away, on the roof of a building, Artemis and Luna sat waiting nervously. They had seen off the Senshi as they teleported away, and they were left with nothing to do but wait and worry. However, that waiting came to an abrupt end as the noticeable signs of the Senshi's teleport could be seen. A second later the Senshi reappeared minus Uranus.

"What happened? Where's Uranus?" Luna asked as she rushed over and paused in shock at seeing Seiya.

"Uranus is still inside," Neptune replied. "She's going for Kasumi I assume."

"Kasumi?" Luna repeated and looked at Usagi. "And Usagi?"

"We don't know," Tuxedo Kamen replied and willed his transformation to reverse. "I have to get her to see a doctor." Without waiting for any further question, Mamoru rushed off with Usagi. After a moment of consideration, Seiya stayed behind and looked to the others.

"Shouldn't we-" Jupiter started to say but was cut off by Venus.

"No. Mamoru will have enough questions to answer without us all showing up as a crowd. We'll see how she is later," Venus explained and looked back at the hotel. "I just hope Uranus gets out of there alright. There isn't much time left."

"Do you mind all explaining what happened in there?" Luna demanded.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear this myself," Seiya said.

XXXXX

Back inside the La Bac, Rose was become increasingly annoyed. Kasumi was proving to be a very persistent opponent. Despite the fatigue and strain that must have been overwhelming her body, Kasumi was matching her move for move, dodging her every attempt at attack, and thwarting her every attempt to outmaneuver her. Although Rose had access to Bison's teleportation, it had limits; most importantly you had to see where you were going. Kasumi could read Rose's intents because of this and immediately repositioned herself to be ready for Rose's next attack. It was becoming quite frustrating.

As this continued a final stage of the alarm began as it began a by the second countdown at the 2 minute mark. Both fighters briefly paused to take notice of this then returned to facing each other.

"Do you fear death, Kasumi?" Rose asked.

"I'd rather not die, if that is what you mean," Kasumi replied. "You seem unconcerned, yourself, that this place is soon to be destroyed."

Rose let off a brief chuckle. "Oh, death doesn't frighten me. I've been dead before. My soul lives on. However, this place is a very unsuitable battle field. Let us go somewhere else."

Kasumi watched in confusion as Rose's energy grew, and around her space itself seemed to begin to distort.

XXXXX

Outside, next to the building Frost was quickly drawing out a rough circle, all the while complaining about being rushed. Above an explosion could be heard and she looked up to see part of the building blasted away by one of Herb's energy blasts.

"Right," Frost said and grabbed a small canteen from her side. "It was a nice secret while it lasted," she muttered as she doused herself and in a flash two Frosts stood where one had been.

"Let's do this!"

"Right!"

Quickly, the two maguses set to work, rapidly working separate parts of the magic needed. A minute later the ground rumbled for a second then from the circle on the ground a ramp of stone quickly shot forth and rose to the opening. As it did, the two Frosts collapsed to their knees, both having spent the last of their energy.

XXXXX

"Am I seeing double?" Saki asked as she looked down the ramp at the pair of Frosts.

"Yeah, but you're not the only one," Ranko replied. "Come on everybody, down the ramp, quick!"

Nodding, the group quickly rushed to the ramp, and using it like a giant slide, slid down to the safety of the ground.

"Akane, here take Shampoo?" Ranko directed.

"What about you?" Akane asked as she took the unmoving amazon.

"Magic immune, remember," Ranko pointed out. "Don't worry. I'll just have to take a rougher way out."

Nodding, Akane headed down the ramp while holding Shampoo, leaving Ranko and Saki as the last two. However, they hesitated at the top of the ramp, looking back at the stairs. "She's not going to make it," Saki said. Ranko didn't respond, but her face was showing clear signs of worry.

"I'm going back for her," Ranko finally said and started to rush back to the stairs with Saki calling after her. However, she didn't make it far as space in front of her started to distort. Ranko pulled herself to a stop just short of the distortion just as Saki caught up with her.

"What the heck is that?" Saki asked as the distortion intensified to the point they could not see into the effected area.

Ranko didn't attempt to answer, having no idea herself. Instead she tried to push into the area but found it to be like a wall to her. "Not magical, whatever it is," she final said. "Kasumi's in there."

"Come on Ranko, there is no time left. We'll just have to hope she finds her own way out," Saki said and after a second Ranko nodded. Satisfied, and the countdown now in the last 30 seconds, Saki could wait no longer and rushed down the ramp. On the ground she looked up long enough to see Ranko at the top of the ramp, nearly 10 floors up, hesitate then jump. "Is she out of her mind?" Saki exclaimed as she watched the other girl fall but amazingly stick a landing.

Grimacing in pain, Ranko could feel her legs complain bitterly at the impact, and if she wasn't mistaken, she heard a slight crack. "Ouch... that stings..." she muttered, but pushed aside the pain, and beckoned to the others still close to the building to follow as she ran clear of the structure.

As the last of the group cleared out, those watching could see explosions rock the structure. Within seconds it started to collapse into a great cloud of dust.

"Kasumi..." Soun said in shock, knowing that his daughter was still inside. However, shock changed to surprise as the dust started to settle and a great dark sphere remained in the buildings place.

XXXXX

Inside that sphere, Kasumi looked around her curiously. The distortion had ripped the building's insides apart and now they floated within a great void that stretched seemingly to infinity in all directions. Beyond the building debris, Kasumi could see strange currents of energy flashing across the horizon and sky.

"Impressive, isn't it. This is sub-dimensional plain, a path by which the world's energy passes. Here we are closer to that energy than anywhere else. It is an excellent battle field. Not only is it free of interruption, our powers will be at their fullest here. Even in this body, in this place, my Psycho power is amplified immensely."

"But so are my powers," Kasumi replied and Rose nodded.

"True, but it won't change the outcome of this battle for you. You should have fled with your friends."

"No. That would have left you free as well, free to harm others. I could not do that," Kasumi replied.

Rose laughed. "You still think you can stop me. I don't know exactly the full extent of this power is that you've accessed, but it won't save you." Waiting no longer, Rose once more energized her aura and formed a new Psycho blast. Aiming carefully, Rose fired it at Kasumi, but was shocked to see Kasumi not even attempt to avoid it.

At the last second, Kasumi swept her hand forward, tracing out an arc of energy of her own. As the psycho blast hit it, the energy seemed to be briefly absorbed then reformed and shot back at Rose. In shock at this, she barely managed to avoid it.

"How?"

"You should know. It's your technique after all, Rose."

"Mine? My Soul Reflect. You couldn't possibly know that technique."

Kasumi nodded. "I didn't. Not until you showed me that is."

"Showed you?" Rose repeated in confusion.

"Well, show might not be the right word. It was in your memories. While you were in my body, some of your memories merged with mine. There was enough for me to learn most of your Soul techniques. Of course your Psycho power was also there, but I can't wield that. It is... too vile."

Rose frowned. "And do you think you will defeat me with those. Whatever you've learned I know far better than you. Beyond that, the Psycho power is far more potent than my Soul power." Once more Rose energized an attack, this one several times larger than her last, and fired it at Kasumi. This time Kasumi did dodge away causing Rose to smile. "So, you know the Soul reflect has limits."

"Of course," Kasumi replied. "All things have their limits."

"How very true, and my power is beyond yours. It won't be long now. I can already see your exhaustion beginning to take hold. You can't force your body to move much longer. Then, you will die. Of course, you could still Dark Ha do..." Rose said with a taunting laugh.

"You are right," Kasumi unexpectedly conceded. "The centering has allowed me to utilize the last of my body's strength and use it at its absolute most efficient, but it cannot replace energy that I lost in the La Bac, or in using the Dark Ha Do. But, the Dark Ha Do is no path to victory here.

"I made a fundamental mistake, I must admit, when I called on that power. My Uncle taunt me many lessons and one was to never let your opponent decide your options for you. When they do, you will lose, as I did by embracing that evil force.

"But, have you ever wondered why it is called the Dark Ha Do?"

Rose looked at Kasumi in puzzlement at the question. "It is the natural progression of the Ha Do, of course."

"No, I mean, why Dark? As you say, if it is merely the natural progression, then why name it after Darkness?"

"What does it matter?" Rose said dismissively. "If you're stalling for time, it won't help you. I can keep you here as long as I wish, and no one else can enter. There is no rescue this time."

"It matters a great deal, actually. I've been thinking a lot about it, and I come to realize that darkness has a natural antithesis. Darkness is just easier to embrace, but for there to be darkness, there must be light as well."

"What?" Rose said in sudden nervousness as she now knew what Kasumi was driving at. "You are bluffing. You cannot access such a power."

"Before I couldn't. Now, I understand how the Dark Ha Do works," Kasumi explained as her aura started to shift and energy began to gather from all around. "It works by calling on specific energy forms that reinforce themselves easily. The easiest such energies to gather are those of baser emotions: hatred, desperation... But you can also gather others. It's like how Ranko explained to me her energy technique. It could be driven on depression or confidence. With my centering I can gather energies more in tune with myself."

Rose could only watch in shock as Kasumi's words were shown to be true and the energy continue to gather and enter her body. Her eyes began to glow golden and her hair grew lighter. Finally, shaking herself from her stupor, Rose fired off another Psycho blast. However, to her shock Kasumi once more traced out an arc, this one larger than the last, and even the much more powerful Psycho blast was reflected back, forcing Rose to dodge once more.

As the energy continued to gather, Kasumi looked at Rose confidently. "There is something else I've been meaning to tell you as well. I remember much of what you did while in my body. In particular I remember your explanation of your history to my friends and I know who you claim to be, but you aren't."

"What?" Rose asked in confusion and irritation.

"You are not Bison at all," Kasumi concluded which caused Rose to noticeably darken.

"I thought you more intelligent than that, Kasumi Tendo, to be deceived by my current body."

"No, I understand perfectly your ability to move your spirit into another body, but that does not change who you are."

Angered by this, Rose rushed Kasumi, her hand glowing intensely as she struck. However, Kasumi easily dodged this sloppy attack, grabbed Rose's arm just behind the glowing portion, and threw her into a nearby piece of debris. The impact shattered the debris into tiny pieces of shrapnel, but Kasumi easily evaded these, but ceased her gathering of energy.

"You were correct in your explanation right up to the point where Bison split from you," Kasumi explained as she watched Rose recover. "He did split from you and inhabit a new body, and a small connection did remain which compromised his power. You deliberately made that connection."

"You don't even know what you're talking about!" Rose shouted out and this time barraged Kasumi with Psycho blasts. Kasumi quickly evaded some, and reflected others but this let Rose close in and leap at her for a grab. However, Kasumi's intercepted Rose's attempted Soul throw and, spinning her around, tossed her into yet another piece of debris.

"It was always your quest to stop him. You had decided that you would stop him at all costs. In your heart you knew you would die, but you didn't realize that the true meaning of the feeling was not your coming death, but your coming joining with him. However, even when he joined with you, you did not forget that quest. You knew you couldn't stop him directly. His part of your soul was too powerful. But you could weaken him."

Rose's anger continued and this time as she recovered her image split in two and attacked once again. Kasumi recognized the technique as the Soul Illusion, and despite being an illusion, both images had to be regarded as dangerous. They attacked her from either flank, forcing her to guard attacks from both directions. However, Kasumi was not about to be caught in Rose's trap. While she blocked one attacker, she kicked out at the other, catching her in the abdomen and sent her back. A quick grab and throw tossed the other at her companion and the two collided, dispelling the illusion.

"And it worked," Kasumi continued as Rose recovered. "His powers were considerably weakened through that connection left between you. When he encountered Akuma, he was easily overwhelmed. But, his soul didn't return. No. You know this because you were still connected to him at the moment of Akuma's final attack. You know the nature of that attack. It is not a physical attack, but rather it attacks the soul itself. Bison did die that day, this time permanently, and you know it."

"Are you a fool, Kasumi Tendo? Do you not think I don't know who I am?" Rose countered.

"He was in your body for months. He made you into the very thing that you had been trying to stop. You became the very evil that you despised. Your only way to cope with this has been to delude yourself."

"That's a lie," Rose replied and started to glow as she prepared her next attack, but Kasumi pressed on.

"No, it's not. I was in your mind as much as you were in mine. I saw nothing of Bison there, only you. Yes, you were part of his soul, but you were... are the good part. You've lost sight of that, and become lost in the corruption he left behind."

"That's utter nonsense. If I was just Rose, I could not use this power, or have you forgotten."

"Not at all," Kasumi replied. "That is the corruption. Like the Dark Ha Do, the Psycho power can overwhelm a person's psyche. The Psycho power may be at its most dangerous in the hands of an evil individual, but it's power is fundamental and can be used by any individual."

Rose scoffed. "You're a sentimental fool, Kasumi Tendo. I shall enjoy killing you just to prove how utterly wrong you are. Let's see how you fair against my Psycho Crusher."

Kasumi fell back and prepared as Rose flew off the ground and was engulfed in energy. An instant later, like a bullet she flew forward at Kasumi, the energy surrounding her in a great corona leaving no avenue for escape. All Kasumi could do was guard against it.

The impact was tremendous, and Kasumi was sent flying, the psycho energy coursing over her, attempting to overwhelm her senses. But with a force of will, Kasumi rebalanced her energies and purged herself of it before once more turning to Rose who was once more confident.

"It seems your Light Ha Do isn't all it's cracked up to be. You could survive maybe, one, possible two more such attacks and then..." Rose taunted and smiled. "You're soft, Kasumi. You could perhaps have won this battle, but to do so you'd have to kill me, and I think you haven't got that in you."

"No, I think that is exactly what you want, Rose," Kasumi replied calmly.

"I am not Rose!"

"Yes you are. And I think inside you know it too. Your so overwhelmed by what you have been forced to do and the Psycho power that now possesses you that you would probably be happy for me to kill you. It would give you an escape."

Rose once more scoffed and began gathering her energy once more. "And I suppose I sought you out to save me. What rubbish! I tire of this game of yours, Kasumi. It is time I ended this."

No, our meeting was just a fortunate coincidence, Kasumi thought as she readied her final solution. Rose was right, she could not withstand the Psycho Crusher more than twice more, and unless she went on the offensive, Light Ha Do or not, she would be defeated and likely die. But, there was one option left to her, but she had to time it perfect, and if it failed, then there would be no options left as it would use up the last of her body's endurance.

Kasumi prepared herself as Rose once more readied the Psycho Crusher. Rose simply laughed as she saw this. That fool is just going to let me kill her, she thought confidently and once more rushed forward in her energy field. However, at the instant of impact she realized her folly. What she was attacking was not Kasumi at all, but the very same Soul Illusion technique she had used on Kasumi earlier. The Psycho Crusher easily destroyed the illusion, but Rose knew it was meant merely as a distraction and she scanned around to try and find the real Kasumi only to discover she had appeared behind her, in the wake of the Psycho Crusher's energy.

Kasumi reached through the energy field, enduring the pain and grabbed Rose by the ankle. "I suppose we'll know which one of us is right very soon. This is my own version of that attack that killed Bison, but I call mine the Heaven's Ascension," Kasumi said and then willed all the energy she had stored in her body into Rose. Rose could only look on in shock as all the energies of the Light Ha Do poured into her.

XXXXX

Outside, the dust of the building's collapse had fully settled and those gathered could only stare at the globe in wonder and worry. Many of the more able ones, sensitive to chi, could sense the struggle going on within, but all attempts at entry had failed.

Herb in particular was one such person, and she was currently trying to blast her way in, but her energies were largely spent. "Blast it all," she cursed as she was forced to return to the ground and rest. "Kasumi's aura is diminishing. I can feel it."

"What about Bison's?" Ranma asked as Herb landed.

"That other woman's aura is... I don't know. It is like it suddenly got overwhelmed. I can barely sense it now," Herb answered then felt a shift. "Something is happening."

Suddenly, sparks of energy began to flow across the surface of the globe and its shape began to loose cohesion.

"It's collapsing," Ranma concluded, and Herb could no argue. "Kasumi's still in there! What's going to happen to her?"

"I don't know for sure," Herb replied. "I've never seen anything like this before, but if it's a distortion in space it could suck her into another dimension."

"What?" Ranma exclaimed and looked up at the globe in intense worry. Come on, get out of their Kasumi!

XXXXX

Sitting against a piece of broken hotel hanging in space, Kasumi, now back to normal, was completely spent. Beside her, Rose lay unmoving but breathing. Kasumi was not unaware of the world around her shifting in unwelcome ways, but she was totally without strength. Even moving her head felt more like trying to move a car.

The exhaustion she felt was more than just physical though. Her mind too was utterly spent. She found her mind was wandering, and concentration was completely beyond her at this point. Even the fact that she was in danger could not remain on her mind for long as her thoughts changed wildly, almost like they would were she overcome with a strong fever.

Perhaps I overestimated myself, she managed to think. I guess I won't be making it out after all. Kasumi thoughts shifted to Shampoo. She took in so much poison. She's probably... gone by now. I suppose then I'll meet her in the afterlife. With that though, Kasumi's strength totally failed her and she slid to her side and let sleep embrace her.

"Why? Why spare the one responsible for taking the one most dear to you?" A curious voice asked.

Kasumi couldn't even open her eyes to see who was speaking with her, nor move her mouth to reply. In fact, she could even be sure she really heard it. Perhaps it was simply a delusion brought on by her current state of mind. All she could do was think the answer. Killing Rose wouldn't bring Shampoo back. Besides, it was the right thing to do.

"I see. You are a person of remarkable conviction, Kasumi Tendo. That's a very rare quality. I see why he is so fond of you."

He? was Kasumi's last thought as she finally fell into exhausted slumber.

XXXXX

"Where is she?" Uranus asked aloud as she jumped from one piece of debris to another, looking for Kasumi. Unlike Ranko, Uranus had been caught within the strange energy field when it was formed, and since then had been searching. Of course, as far as she knew, Kasumi could well have been rescued already, and this whole effort could be a waste of time. Somehow though, Uranus knew that was not the case. Kasumi was still here.

But, knowing that in her heart wasn't helping her find the person in question. The strange void was ever twisting and didn't really obey the laws of normal physics. That coupled with a complete lack of good points of reference had left Uranus hopelessly lost in this place. And now, it was collapsing as far as she could tell.

I can't stay here much longer, Uranus concluded with an angry frown. But, I can't abandon her.

Frustration was nearly set in when Uranus caught an out of place movement in the corner of her eye. Turning shapely, in the distance she could see a human figure, most likely female standing on a distant piece of the destroyed building. "Kasumi?" Uranus yelled out, and the figure waved to her. "Stay there, I'm coming."

Uranus jumped over several pieces of debris, but instead of waiting, the figure also moved away, keeping its distance, but then waving again when Uranus stopped. What the hell is she doing? Uranus asked herself. Maybe it's someone else... I have no choice, I have to follow. It's my only clue.

Determined, Uranus doubled her pace, attempting to close the gap, but her quarry seemed to match her speed perfectly. However, just as Uranus started to lose hope of catching up, the figure completely disappeared. "I lost her," she said aloud and scanned around trying to reacquire her. That was quickly forgotten when she discovered Kasumi and Rose on a nearby piece of the building.

Uranus rushed over and examined them both. Both were alive, but dead to the world. "Don't worry, Kasumi, I'll get you out of here," Uranus said as she picked her up and maneuvered her onto her back. Then, showing an impressive performance of strength, grabbed up Rose's unconscious form as well, but nearly collapsed under the weight.

Straining under the weight, Uranus forced herself to a standing position and reassessed her situation. Moving would be difficult and time was short. "This is going to be tough," she mumbled.

"Haruka?"

In shock, Uranus looked over her shoulder to see Kasumi barely conscious. "Umm... Kasumi..."

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh..."

"Why are you...?" Kasumi started to ask but her attention seemed to drift away and she closed her eyes. "I'm so tired," she mumbled.

Uranus watched this with a frown. She just had to wake up, did she, she thought and sighed and refocused on her current situation. "Now, which way is out?"

As if in response to her question, once more the figure appeared in the distance. This time it nodded to her and once more it beckoned to her. "I don't know who you are, but you seem to be on my side," Uranus said and began following.

XXXXX

By now, outside the globe, the events had drawn a great deal of attention. Various emergency response crews were gathered around, either dealing with the debris from the collapsed building or subsequent damage to nearby structures. Ambulance crews were also on the scene helping to tend to the wounded.

As the minutes passed, the great globe continued to lose its structure. Everyone watching knew its destruction was imminent. However just as hope was starting to be lost, a flash could be seen at the globe's edge, and Uranus, carrying the limp forms of Kasumi and Rose came falling out. She fell to the ground and her strength finally failed her, causing her to collapse, letting lose of her two pieces of human cargo. Seconds later the three were surrounded by those watching.

"Who are you?" Herb asked suspiciously after checking on Kasumi.

"Sailor Uranus," she responded.

"You were in the hotel as well. I recognize your aura," Herb replied as Uranus got back to her feet.

"That's right," Uranus said and noticed Mamoru helping Usagi into a waiting ambulance. "I see Usagi made it out."

"Yes. The boy who brought her was rather evasive in how he found her. I assume you have some responsibility for that," Herb concluded.

"Some," Uranus conceded but a loud rumble filled the air grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone looked up to see the globe finally implode and disappear. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go," Uranus said as the others were distracted and jumped to the rooftop of a nearby building and out of sight. No one moved to stop her.

After watching her leave, Herb turned to where Doctor Tofu was examining Kasumi. Tofu looked up and smiled slightly. "She'll be fine. She's just exhausted is all."

"And I sense no signs of that Dark Ha Do about her either," Herb added.

"Good thing," Ranma said as he joined Herb and looked at Rose. "So, what do we do with her?"

Chun Li was next to take notice. "We lock her up is what. Can't take any chances." Looking to the others and seeing no arguments, Chun Li approached Rose.

"Stop!"

Chun Li paused at hearing her own voice but not coming from her own mouth. She looked back to where the injured were gathered to see Shadow Lady had regained consciousness and was weakly sitting up. "Get her restrained! Quick! And the other one too!" Chun Li ordered.

In response to the order, Claigin and Akane rushed to grab Shadow Lady, and in her weakened condition, Shadow Lady could not resist them. Mint and Lime similarly moved and seized Shadow who was likewise regaining consciousness.

"You cannot... take the master," Shadow Lady said.

"So you speak?" Chun Li said, concluding for the moment the android clone was no threat. "Can you understand me at all?"

"I... understand," Shadow Lady replied.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you this, but you, your partner there, and this lady here are all under arrest. I don't know exactly what I'm going to do with you just yet, but we can't be letting you run loose."

"What are we going to do with them?" Saki asked as she looked between them. "I don't think your run of the mill prison will hold these three."

Chun Li frowned, and looked back at Rose. "To be frank, I don't know. I never expected to take Bison alive," she replied with a shake of her head before hearing happy tears from Soun.

"Kasumi!" he exclaimed as Kasumi opened her eyes.

"Hello father," she said with a weak smile from where she lay on the ground. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine, Kasumi. In fact, even Shampoo and Usagi are as well," Tofu answered.

"Shampoo's alive?" Kasumi asked in surprise and seeing Tofu nod and smile, tears started to stream down from her eyes. "I thought... I thought for sure she would be... oh, thank goodness."

"She took quite a bad dosage of whatever it was, but her condition appears stable. I had her sent to a hospital nearby, but she appeared to be getting stronger, not weaker so I'm confident she'll pull through."

Kasumi smiled through her tears and looked over at the other, finally noticing Chun Li and Saki standing together over Rose. "Is Rose alright too?"

"She's alive," Chun Li replied. "What happened in there?"

"I... it's... complicated. But... could you do something for me?" Kasumi asked.

"I suppose," Chun Li said with a nod.

"Let her go."

"WHAT?" Chun Li exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind, Kasumi. Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with here? This man-"

"No, you don't understand. That... woman is not Bison. She is... Rose. Bison died in the battle with Akuma. His spirit died there... and did not return."

Chun Li hesitated, looking back at Rose. "Not to be skeptical... well, actually, yes, I am skeptical. I don't really feel like taking the chance of letting that monster on the loose again."

"There is no chance of that," Kasumi replied. "I... purged her of the Psycho power. Nothing... remains."

"You sure about that, Kasumi?" Ranma asked and Kasumi nodded.

"And what about them?" Chun Li asked, motioning to the two clones.

"Them?" Kasumi said, looking over. "That... is simple enough. Shadow Lady, Shadow, do you hear me."

"Yes," the clones replied simultaneously.

"Good. Um... you obey me now, right?"

"Affirmative," the clones answered.

"Why you?" Chun Li asked.

"While in my body, Rose gave them all... an override so they would obey her. Since she did it in my body they recognize my voice now," Kasumi explained then looked over at the clones. "Shadow, Shadow Lady, I want... I want... what do I want?"

"Can you give them any order?" Herb asked and Kasumi nodded. "Then, tell those nanobots to stop controlling them."

"Right... um... what she said," Kasumi said, looking over at the clones. After a second of puzzling through the disjoint order, both seemed to become woozy then fell back unconscious. "I think they... will need some time," Kasumi explained and laid back. "And I think I need a whole lot of that too."

Chun Li frowned and looked over the clones and Rose in consideration. As she did several more vehicles arrived. From one stepped the Kyoichira followed quickly by several other officers. "Alright, Kasumi. I still have to insist on taking them in for observation, but if what you say is right, I'll cut them loose. I hope you are right. Come on, Saki, we have a whole lot explaining to do."

"Yeah, fun," Saki replied with a sarcastic grin and together with Chun Li met up with her supervisor.

XXXXX

In the distant stars, on a planet not that dissimilar to Earth, a woman looked to the sky. She had been staring at the sky, at a particular star she knew but not out of any sense of longing. No, she was angry. Something long thought gone had just reappeared.

Elsewhere, much closer, another woman also looked to the same star in the sky. She too knew this star but she was smiling. Something she had thought lost long ago had just reawakened.

Across the distant void of space, both woman and many others like them knew what this was and spoke its name aloud in remembrance. "Cosmos..."

**End Chapter 37**

Next time in A Scary Thought: It recovery time as everyone rests up after the struggle at the La Bac. Meanwhile Ukyo learns of her great grandfather's recipe book and is challenged for the right to use it.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady and Shadow, and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, and Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes.

Yep, you guessed it, still no webpage... hmm, well until that changes I guess you're stuck with what you got

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time for a very special Kitsune's Corner!

"You really have to change that name."

Later. Now, Wade's back with me today as we're going to be covering not one character, but a whole lot today as we're looking at all the crossovers.

So, let's start off with our friends from Sukeban Deka.

"Yep, that includes Saki, Sampei, Kyoichira, and their mysterious dark boss."

Right, I'm sure by now everyone is at least somewhat familiar with this bunch, but let's talk a little back story for those unfamiliar with Saki's history. Saki has a rather checkered past that got her locked up in juvee. Actually, maybe it wasn't juvee, kinda looked more to me like the big house.

"Hard to tell to be honest. Either way she's got a record."

Indeed, but either way she was hired on by our mystery man to weed out criminal elements in the school system after a rather unfortunate accident got traced back to sabotage.

"Let's not mince words here, people died in that anime, lots of them. Several bus loads of students, and numerous others."

Yeah, Sukeban Deka is a bit grim at times. In any respect, from our perspective that happened quite a while ago now, and Saki has moved on thru several more missions before arriving her at Furinkan.

As for Sampei he was her not so desired boyfriend. The guy had it so bad for her he actually shaved his head when she said she didn't like guys with long hair. Now, that's taking to an extreme. Thankfully he's not sporting the cue ball look nowadays, but he clearly still has interest in her.

And then there is Kyoichira, who is Saki's immediate supervisor. We don't see him much in the original story, so I'm not sure what's up with him, but unlike the man in black, he's a bit more approachable.

"That about covers them."

Right, which leads us to the biggie, Sailor Moon. Now, if you don't know Sailor Moon, you must be living under a rock... on the real moon. There are tad too many to cover in one segment but it's enough to say each Sailor Senshi represents one of the 9 planets... errr 8 planets, and 1 dwarf planet... oh yeah, and Sailor Moon is of course the moon... and then there is Tuxedo Kamen who a guy and represents the Earth... this is so confusing.

Ahem, anyway, moving on, what some probably aren't nearly as aware of, since it never got released here, are the Sailor Starlights, in particular our newest arrival Sailor Star Fighter, aka Seiya Kou. She... or is it he?

"Well, it sounds like she's naturally a she, but unlike most our gender benders she seems perfectly comfortable being and acting like a guy too."

Whatever. Anyway, she's a Senshi from another star system who came to Earth looking for their princess who had fled here. She also developed quite the crush on Usagi from what I hear, and yes did actually kiss her but Usagi is right, it was just on the cheek. However, I get the feeling Usagi's love life is about to be thrown for a bit of a loop.

"No comment..."

Yeah, well, let's move on to our next biggie, Street Figher. Again there are so many it's difficult to cover them all in a short segment. So, any comments on these guys?

"Well, as I've mentioned last chapter, I've tried to utilize as much of the SF Capcom canon as I can. I've also merged in a few elements from the Street Fighter II V anime series, and little bits from the other SF animes as well where I could get away with them. However, when in conflict, the Capcom should rule in general (what the heck were they thinking making Balrog a police officer in SFIIV?)"

Couldn't tell ya. Although, I do have a few theories...

"No thanks."

Fine, be that way. Any further comments?

"Well, I suppose we should mention Gargoyles. It's not an official cross-over, but I am... borrowing some ideas from it as mentioned. No plans at this point on making it a full fledged cross-over though."

Hey, isn't my uncle-

"Shush!"

Fine, fine. Anyway, I think that covers them all for the moment, but as always feel free to send along any questions and we'll see if we can cover them. Later folks.


	38. Chapter 38: Aftermath

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Our little excursion to the hotel La Bac came to an end and now everyone needs a good breather.

**Chapter 38**

To say Soun was anxious was a little bit of an understatement. With the events of last night behind them, a good number of those who had ventured inside were taken to the hospital. Most of it was minor injuries, including those Soun had suffered, but the exhaustion was particularly nasty and he had found himself passing out before he could visit Kasumi. Now he off to do just that, but as he was prone to doing, his imagination was in overdrive and not feeding him comforting scenarios.

By the time Soun arrived on Kasumi's floor of the hospital he was in a half panic and seeing Cologne speaking to Dr. Tofu outside Kasumi room, he immediately assumed the worst and rushed over. "Doctor, how is my little girl? She's going to pull through, right? If you need anything, blood, kidney, liver, heart, you can have mine right now!"

"Calm down, Mr. Tendo," Tofu replied, trying not to be knocked over as Soun shook him by the shoulders. "As I told you last night, Kasumi is in no danger. She's just exhausted is all."

"You're... sure about that?"

"Positive," Tofu replied with a smile and Soun finally calmed and released him.

At Tofu's side, Cologne looked up at the doctor. "He is her father, he should know everything."

"What?" Soun said in renewed anxiety. "Tell me, what is wrong with my precious Kasumi?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mr. Tendo, but Cologne is right you should know," the doctor replied. "I'm not exactly sure what caused it, but Kasumi is suffering from a very rare, but temporary, condition. It's most often referred to as healing sickness, because it most often occurs when someone received very large amounts of ki based healing energies."

"But... it's not serious, right?" Soun asked in a mix of hope and despair.

"Not at all," Cologne replied. "As said, it is temporary. It is probably the result of excessive use of the Ha Do power she can wield."

Reassured somewhat, Soun calmed and asked, "What exactly is this healing sickness?"

"Simply put, if a large amount of foreign ki is flooded into a person's body, that person's energy field is contaminated. The result is the person starts to produce less of their own ki in response, and when the foreign energy runs out, it is not replaced. It leaves the individual weakened for prolonged periods of time. However, the body will readapt over time, usually a few days to a few weeks depending of the severity. Unfortunately Kasumi has a rather severe case so I'd expect at least a week until she is fully recovered."

"But, she will fully recover, right?"

"Yes," Tofu replied. "In fact, I should be able to release her from here sometime tomorrow I would suspect. Being a martial artist of her level, she naturally has ki levels far greater than she needs for everyday activity. She just won't be up to her usual strength for a while."

Satisfied, and greatly relieved, Soun looked through the window in the door to Kasumi room and could see Shampoo already inside at Kasumi's bedside. "Shampoo is already awake?" Soun asked in surprise.

"Yes, quite surprising, I must agree," Tofu replied. "I was just discussing that with Cologne actually."

"Then, her poisoning wasn't serious?"

"No, it was very serious," Cologne replied. "In fact, she received a lethal dosage."

"Lethal?" Soun said in surprise.

"Well, we don't know that for sure," Tofu quickly interjected. "She's obviously quite well. We administered an anti-toxin as soon as the poison was identified, but she was recovering already. I am certain the lab just made some kind of error in the dosage level. In fact, her latest test shows it is completely clear of her system."

"A lab error could account for the poison's mysterious disappearance, but not for the rest of her recovery," Cologne countered. "All the injuries she received in the La Bac are healing remarkable fast. Her wrist, which was injured before has in fact already healed completely."

Soun nodded and pondered this. "There was that strange light..."

"That's what I'm thinking as well," Tofu added. "Near everyone seems to have gained some healing effect from it. Shampoo seems to have been the most pronounced though. It is a bit of a mystery, but in the end all seems to be well. I would have kept her in longer for observation, but she was insistent on seeing Kasumi immediately."

Nodding once again in understanding, Soun looked back inside. "Kasumi is still sleeping then. I suppose I shall come back a bit later."

"You're welcome to stay," Tofu replied. "I'll fetch you when she's awake."

"Thank you," he replied and headed off. He could wait a while, especially as Kasumi no doubt needed all the rest she could get by the sounds of it.

Soun was about half way down the stairs to the lobby when an unexpected blur ran straight into him. Thankfully, being a fairly capable martial artist himself he maintained his footing. Such could not be said for the blur who was now visible as a young girl that Soun vaguely recognized. The shock of impact apparently had stunned her and she was falling backwards when Soun managed to catch her.

"You have to be more careful there, miss," Soun said with a smile.

"I... sorry," the girl replied, taking a quick glance behind her to see that it would have had a rather long fall. "I was just going to see Kasumi."

"Kasumi? Oh yes, now I recognize you. You're Hinako, aren't you?"

Ms. Hinako looked back up at Soun, blinked for a second then nodded.

"I see you're fully recovered."

"Oh... ah... yes. And... you're Kasumi's father?"

Soun nodded. "Yes, although right now she's sleeping. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get some lunch while we wait for her to wake up?"

"Uh... sure," she replied and smiled.

XXXXX

Far away, at a place called Manpukuji temple, Ukyo was regarding a small dumpling in her hand. "You really mean that this little dumpling can fix my energy system?"

"Of course," the priest replied as he sat down opposite her in one of the temple's back rooms. "The recipe has been handed down for generations. It was made specifically to address the side effects of the burning soul technique."

Ukyo looked at it skeptically. "The doctor said the only way to fix this was through some weird pressure point techniques that he didn't know."

"He was only partially correct. No physical treatment would repair the damage. However, there are forms of chi treatments that can, and those pressure point techniques are the most well known form of that. But, that dumpling is endowed with a very special aura that can affect your body's aura, regenerating it."

"An aura?"

"Yes, it is a particularly advanced recipe, and one of the few I have managed to personally master. Go ahead and eat it, you will feel its effects immediately."

Still skeptical, Ukyo decided she had nothing to lose and tossed the dumpling in her mouth. After a bit of chewing and a quick swallow Ukyo was just about to declare the whole thing a bust when sure felt a sudden fire in her stomach. She barely had time to react to this before the fire spread throughout her body and she felt like she would explode in flames, but she did not. Instead the fire within her quickly subsided and Ukyo took in a deep breath. "Woah!"

"I see you felt it."

"Yeah," Ukyo said hesitantly and looked are her hand. Clenching it firmly she could feel a change, as if just that bit of strength she had not had before had returned. "So, I'm all better now?"

"Yes. The dumpling's power takes only a few seconds to reach maximum potency. However, this has not addressed the fundamental issue with the burning soul, only repaired the damage. It took me many hours to make that one and every time you abuse your system like that you will need another such dosage to ensure you don't further damage yourself," the priest explained.

"I understand," Ukyo said after a second. "This is amazing. You said this was a recipe? Could you teach it too me?"

The priest closed his eyes and held his chin in thought. "It is possible. If you are truly a descendant of the founder than perhaps it is you then that the recipe book was meant for."

"Recipe book?"

The priest nodded. "A book of recipes left to us by a visitor to the temple who came here over a hundred years ago. It details not only the recipe for the dumplings but many others as well. Some are even said to perfect the burning soul."

"Perfect it?" Ukyo exclaimed in surprise. "Just who was this visitor?"

"Difficult to say," the priest replied, looking out a window. "Although the obvious assumption is that he too was a descendant of the founder since the burning soul was a technique limited to your family line. Stay here for a moment."

Ukyo watched as the old man got up and left the room briefly then returned with a small box. He placed the box down in front of Ukyo and then returned to his original position. "See this," he said as he opened the box and a golden light poured out. Ukyo shielded her eyes for a second until they became used to the light then looked on at what appeared to be an okonomiyaki shining with golden light.

"That's... amazing..."

"More amazing still, this okonomiyaki is in fact over a hundred years old."

"What?"

"Yes, but its aura maintains its freshness. Were you to bite into it, it would have the same taste it had when it was newly cooked. That visitor, a man from Osaka, was the one who gave us this, and it is this temple's greatest treasure," the priest explained then restored the top to the box.

"A golden okonomiyaki... my grandfather once told me about such a thing. He said his father, my great grandfather, could make such a thing. It must have been him."

"Hm, yes, that would confirm the theory," the priest said in agreement.

"And you say he left an entire recipe book here too? Why would he leave it here?"

Once more the priest looked off through the window. "He said the recipes contained within were both powerful and dangerous, but most important required a certain... spirit to use properly."

"Spirit?"

"Yes. Oh, the heart of the individual is more important than anything else in the recipes there in. It was his hope that only someone who could properly utilize these recipes would gain possession of the book. We have kept it secreted away for that reason. I mention it only to you as you are undoubtedly a descendant of both our founder and that visitor. Perhaps you are the individual he sought."

A perfect burning soul... with that I could use it without worry... Ukyo thought tensely. "Can I see this recipe book?" she asked eagerly.

"It is not quite that simple, even for you, one whose blood is the same as theirs. First, there must be a test."

"A test?" Ukyo asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yes, a cooking test."

"Cooking test..." Ukyo echoed in surprise then smiled. "I'm the best cook there is. Bring whatever test you have on. I'll defeat it easily."

The priest looked at Ukyo seriously for a moment. "You understand that this is no ordinary cooking test. Only the right kind of spirit can allow you to pass."

"Right kind..." Ukyo hesitated but then raised her clenched fist in defiance. "I don't care what kind of test it is. I'm prepared."

"Very well then. For this there is only one test, pass or fail all depends on this," the priest began to explain, Ukyo nodding all along. "I shall ask you to prepare me one dish, and only one, and that shall be what I judge you on."

"You name it, I can make it. I'm versed in every discipline. Okonomiyaki, pasta, pastry, meats, vegetables... I can do it all," Ukyo replied with a smile.

"I am sure. Then, I ask you to make me..."

"Yes?"

"Toast."

"Right, toast... TOAST?" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Yes, dry toast actually."

"WHAT?" Ukyo screamed as she jumped to her feet. "Any moron can make toast! Even Akane could probably make toast and she couldn't cook if her life depended on it! Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No, bring me toast... dry toast," the priest replied, unfazed by Ukyo's outburst.

Ukyo stared at the old man for a long moment, examining him intently. He's serious. He really just wants toast. What kind of idiotic test is this? she thought, barely holding her anger in check. "Fine!" she finally burst out to say. "I'll bring you the best damned toast you've ever tasted. Where's the kitchen?"

Calmly, the priest pointed through a nearby doorway, and Ukyo rushed off. As she did, the priest signed. "Not a good start."

XXXXX

"Rissse and ssshine," Sissithississ said and he opened the curtains within Lemon's room. Her reaction was less than amused.

"Go away. I'm tired!"

"It isss already noon, sssleepy head," Sissithississ replied as he sat down at the end of her bed and looked at her. "It ssservesss you right for running off on your own like that, essspecially ssso sssoon after you recovered."

Lemon responded by burying her head under her pillow and moaning.

"Ssso, am I to expect you to be yet another ssstep down on the marriage latter?"

"No," Lemon replied.

"Ssso then, what were you upto?"

Lemon took a moment then answered, "Nothing important."

To Sissithississ's ears the answer seemed dejected. Obviously, whatever she was upto didn't work, he concluded and stood up. "Well, you missed all the excitement around here. Kasumi was kidnapped!"

"What?" Lemon asked, and Sissithississ could hear some hope in her voice.

"Don't get too excited, she's already back."

"Ooooo..." Lemon moaned out and reburied her head.

The snake warrior shook his head and headed to the adjoining door. "You really are worrying over nothing. Kasumi, as near as I can tell, has no plans on marrying Herb. She already has several other suitors, one who is in fact her fiancé, although that's an arranged thing. Still, I'd say the odds of Herb actually marrying her are rather low at this point. And once she's spoken for, he's free to come back to the Musk with you."

Lemon grumbled under her pillows, clearly not convinced by the logic. However, Sissithississ had had his fill of trying to console her and headed into his room, leaving her alone. After several more minutes of silence, Lemon finally uncovered herself and was frowning in thought.

"Maybe I have been going about this from the wrong angle. If Kasumi marries someone else..." she thought aloud and began to consider her next plan of attack.

XXXXX

At Doctor Tofu's clinic, Frost was taking a much needed nap. It wasn't really what she wanted to be doing. No, she wanted to be over at the hospital making sure Shampoo was fully recovered, but Cologne had insisted. Although, that order had delayed talk on several issues. Shampoo still had yet to speak more than five words to Frost since the little incident with Kasumi, and no doubt everyone seeing her curse would raise a few questions too. However, Frost could hardly argue the point. She was completely exhausted mental, physically, and most definitely magically. Were not so much happening, she could well see herself taking a nice week long hibernation.

So, not long after getting into her room, and completing a quick task Cologne had set her, Frost's had passed out. She was just beginning to enjoy the rest when a knock at the door awakened her. She opened her eyes to find Cologne already entering the room.

"Feeling any better?" Cologne asked.

"I'm... fine," Frost managed to say as she drowsily got up. "I guess I used up more energy than I thought."

"More than you thought? You were dipping into your chi and you don't have a whole lot of that to spare. That was rather reckless of you."

"I know," Frost said with a bowed head.

Nodding, Cologne turned to other matters. "And did you send off my summons?"

"Yes Elder. She hasn't responded yet," Frost replied, looking back up. However, as she did she could see they were not alone. A new visitor was in the room. Her hair was topped with a high ponytail holding back her long curling blond hair. If that weren't enough to identify her, her near scandalous outfit made it clear who it was. She stood behind Cologne, a single figure raised to her mouth as a signal to remain quiet.

"Right..." Cologne started to reply then noticed a slight change in Frost's expression. "Siren, enough games."

"Aw! You've become a real stick in the mud since your hair went gray," the Amazon magus jokingly replied as Cologne turned to her.

Cologne sighed at seeming the teasing face of the Amazon's Arch-mage. "How long you been here?"

"Just a minute. I didn't wish to wake up our little overachiever here so I was waiting for you to show up," she replied. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your little call?"

"First of all, why didn't you tell me Frost had a curse?"

Frost cringed, but Siren's response was merely to wave off the matter. "It was nothing important to know."

"You assigned Frost to me for training yet didn't see fit to... ah never mind," Cologne replied with a moan, but looked back at Frost. "Don't think you're off on this matter. Despite Siren's little omission, you should have told me."

"Sorry, Elder," Frost replied, once more bowing her head.

Satisfied, Cologne turned back to Siren. "Come, we should go to the hospital. We can discuss matters along the way."

"Can I-" Frost started to ask.

"No," both older Amazon's replied sharply.

"But-"

"Cologne is right, you spent far too much of your energy. You need rest," Siren replied. "Besides, this is great opportunity for me to get some alone time with my dearest."

"Would you quit that?" Cologne moaned out in annoyance as Frost felt a sudden bit of queasiness at the mental image the remark produced.

"Bah, you both can't take a little joke," Siren complained as she turned to leave. "Well, I do have other matters to attend to, so let's get going." Shaking her head, Cologne followed.

After the two elders left, Frost laid back down. "I always knew she was a sicko," she muttered as she drifted back off to sleep.

XXXXX

Usagi awoke to the sound of voices, familiar voices. However, she really didn't dwell on the familiarity, but rather the fact that she was awake at all. I should be dead. Maybe this is the afterlife? she thought and risked a peek only to find herself in a hospital room. Somehow I don't think there are hospitals in the afterlife.

That thought calming her; she finally concentrated on the voices and recognized one as Mamoru's. She glanced across the room and could see him standing in the doorway speaking with the other voice. It too was familiar but not quite as easily recognized, as if something was slightly different about it.

This is an awful lot like how that dream started... Usagi thought with a sudden renewed worry, and with that thought finally matched the voice with a face. That's Seiya's voice! That's impossible. I must be still dreaming, she thought, closed her eyes again and willed herself to wake up, but nothing happened.

"What did they say?" Usagi could hear Mamoru ask.

"I can stay for a little while, at least until we get some answers," Seiya answered back. "Is she awake yet?"

A moment of silence passed and despite having her eyes closed, Usagi knew Mamoru was looking back at her. Just act like I'm asleep, that's the ticket. No demons can throw me into anymore pits if they don't realize I'm on to them, she thought. However, as she thought this she could hear Mamoru approach her bed side and tensed.

"Usagi?" he asked at last, a mix of concern and hope in his voice.

A second passed and another set of footsteps came into the room, also stopping next to the bed, and Usagi could feel two pairs of eyes on her. I think the jig is up, she thought and finally opened her eyes. To her relief, she was not confronted with two demons in Mamoru's and Seiya's forms, but the good old human variety. But, that did not explain why Seiya was here... or why he was a she at the moment, sporting quite a different hairdo than Usagi had ever seen her with in either form.

"Usagi?" Mamoru repeated in concern at her lack of response.

"I think she's a bit shocked to see me," Seiya offered and Usagi nodded mutely in response. "Well, it's a bit of a mystery to all of us, but never mind that right now. Are you okay?"

"I... how do I know I'm really awake?" Usagi finally asked and risked sitting up.

"Pardon?" Seiya asked.

"Those nanites, they apparently leave their victim in a dream like state," Mamoru explained, and looked at Usagi intently. "Usagi, you're awake, trust me. All the nanites were burned out of your system when... when your crystal shattered."

Usagi looked down at her chest where her broach containing the Silver Crystal would usually be, but found nothing. "It... I really did destroy it then," she said to the shock of both her guests.

"You did?" Mamoru asked in confusion.

Usagi looked at him for a moment in thought. As much as the content was like a dream, the feel wasn't the same. There was the firmness of the moment, not the haze of a dream. There was no denying that this was reality this time. Finally Usagi nodded, confirming what she had said. "I had to, to stop... me from hurting you all. But... I should be... dead, shouldn't I?" she asked, looking between Mamoru and Seiya for an answer.

"Oh, we got a lot of mysteries here," Seiya replied, "not least of which is how I got teleported to Earth."

"Teleported?"

"Sure seems that way," Seiya replied. "One minute I was all set to get myself a nice shower and the next... poof, I'm in the middle of a building I've never seen before and you're there. No warning, no nothing. Good thing it didn't happen a few minutes later or that could have been a little embarrassing," she joked, but Usagi seemed more nervous than amused.

"And... you're a girl..."

"Of course, I only used that male body here on Earth," Seiya explained. "On my planet there is no need for that."

"Oh... of course," Usagi echoed. "Um... so what did happen... exactly? I didn't... well, I was dreaming..."

Mamoru nodded a sat down in a nearby seat. "I don't know exactly how much you missed, but I can try explaining as much as I can."

"I think I'll leave that to you," Seiya said and waved a goodbye. "I'm going to tell the others you're alright."

"Uh... sure," Usagi said and watched as Seiya left then looked back at Mamoru. "Just... poof?"

Mamoru nodded with a weak smile. "Yeah, it has us all a bit confused. Do you remember anything?"

"I... not really. I remember destroying the crystal... and this voice... It's all very confusing."

Mamoru nodded once again, this time in understanding and began to relate his side the events.

XXXXX

Down in the hospital cafeteria, the rest of the Senshi were gathered together over lunch, waiting for news. Seiya arrived to this scene with a slight grimace at seeing Michiru examine her new look in the mirror with a frown. "The boxer look really isn't you, Michiru," Seiya said as she sat down to join them.

Tenderly toughing a rather noticeable bruise under her eye, Michiru nodded. "Yes, but a few more inches to the left and it would have been a broken nose. I'll take the bruise," she commented with a weak smile and closed her compact. "How is Usagi?"

"She just woke up," Seiya replied, "but she doesn't appear to remember much, and, no, she hasn't turned into any weird demon or such."

"That's good," Rei replied.

"That wasn't a likely result anyway." Ami pointed out. "All the Senshi who had their stars removed simply faded away unless Galaxia gave them those bracelets. Only non-Senshi changed. But, at least she is alright," Ami said. "We should go visit her when we're done." The suggestion gained several nods of agreement. "And what about you, Seiya? Are you staying?"

"For the time being," she replied. "I contacted Princess Kakyuu already, she said it was alright. Until I get some answers on how I got here, going back may be pointless anyway. Could find myself right back here again."

"Quite true, I've been reviewing my readings, but they are not very helpful," Ami said. "Unfortunately, whatever happened to Usagi seems to have overloaded most of my sensors, so they didn't record much."

"I think the answer on how you got here is fairly obvious," Setsuna suddenly said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Seiya finally asked after a moment.

Setsuna eyes were distant as she considered how to respond. "I... have considered the level of power demonstrated by this... Rose woman, and Kasumi... and everyone else for that matter. None of them show the level necessary to shift the flow of time so. Only one person in this event had that power, and that was Usagi herself."

"What?" Several of the others exclaimed.

"I'm afraid the conclusion is inescapable. We were under the assumption that it was Usagi's kidnappers that caused time to shift, but it was not them at all, nor anyone else involved. Only Usagi had the necessary level of power. As such, she is also the most likely reason for Seiya's appearance here as well. The timing of her appearance was very... suspicious."

The others fell silent. The conclusion was obvious. "Then, what do we do?" Minako asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I am not certain. Despite knowing it was her, we do not know how, or why she was capable of such of feat with her crystal destroyed," Setsuna replied then finally focused on the others. "We may need some more information, and there is only one place we can get that now: the Moon Kingdom."

"The Moon Kingdom?" Minako echoed in confusion. "It's destroyed, isn't it?"

"Everything above ground is in ruins, yes, but I have been there and the complex below the ground is still fairly intact. There is not much there, but the city's central computer is there. It was not functional when I was there, but it was my understanding that Sailor Mercury was most often in charge of it. She may be able to get it running again."

"Maybe," Ami replied. "I'm more into using computers than fixing them, but I'm willing to try. If we could get it working again, it undoubtedly would have a large storehouse of records from the Kingdom. We might just find some answers there."

"That's all well and good," Rei replied. "But how are we supposed to get there. The gateway of time is messed up, remember. We could barely teleport a few hundred feet. The moon is a bit further off than that."

"We don't need to teleport using the Senshi Teleport," Setsuna said. "The Moon Kingdom had several special transit points set up as gateways between Earth and the Moon. They use a separate system since they were made much later. Although a great deal of time has passed, they should still function, and there is one not far from Tokyo."

"Are we going to need... space suits or anything?" Makoto asked, but Setsuna smiled and shook her head.

"No. The habitation dome of the city is intact, which is a good part of the reason no one here on Earth has discovered the city yet as it keeps it invisible. However, I would suggest only a small group go. It would be needless to bring everyone especially as we will need to use some transport to reach the transit point."

"I can drive us," Haruka said. "I have room for about five. We'll need Ami and Setsuna obviously, so that leaves two spots."

"We should also bring Usagi," Setsuna suggested. "This does pertain to her, and her presence may be required. And if she is coming, I would suspect Mamoru would wish to as well."

"Right, when you want to do this?" Haruka asked.

"At the moment, there is no particular rush. We're all a bit battered. Perhaps in a few days," Setsuna replied and the others nodded.

"And what are we going to do about Kasumi?" Makoto asked. "She saw Haruka too, and if she remembers much about her time while she was controlled, she probably knows about Usagi as well. She can miss the obvious sometimes, but I doubt we can count on that."

"I'll go talk to her," Haruka said after a moment, although it was clear from her tone that she wasn't looking forward to it.

"You sure?" Makoto asked and Haruka nodded.

XXXXX

With each bite, Ukyo's tension was rising. She had just presented her toast to the old priest just moments ago, and as he ate it, quiet and unmoved, she felt like she was going to explode in anticipation.

"Well?" Ukyo finally demanded, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"It's... very good toast," he responded after a second, causing Ukyo to smile, but quickly lost her grin when he frowned. "But, it is lacking in one important aspect."

"What?" Ukyo blurt out, insulted. "Are you telling me that I can't cook toast?" She bellowed, standing up and overwhelmed with a battle aura.

The priest cleared his throat to ease his own tension, and simply looked down at the plate with a single piece of toast left on it. "Miss, how long did it take you to make me this?"

Ukyo's battle aura quickly diminished as she answered. "About... an hour..."

"And does it take an hour to make toast?"

"No, of course not. But, this was a test. I wanted it to be perfect," Ukyo replied defensively. "You didn't say anything about any time limits!"

"No, because there was no time limit," he quickly replied and looked up at her. "Tell me, how many batches of toast did you make?"

"Uh... five... six... lots," she admitted, her battle aura completely gone now.

"And, being honest, was this batch really that much better than your first?"

Ukyo considered then hung and shook her head.

"As I thought," the priest said with a sad nod and once more looked down at the toast. "The toast was perfect in every physical way, but that was not the property I was looking for. Over the years I have developed an ability to taste the very aura of a person through the food they make. The reason I asked you to make me toast is precisely because it is very simple. Complex recipes can cloud the taste of the aura."

"What's wrong with my aura?" Ukyo asked in some challenge.

"You have great spirit, and your ambition is nearly overwhelming. I also taste great anger there, but that is not the problem. No, it is the lack of... confidence that troubles me."

"Confidence?" Ukyo echoed. "I'm perfectly confident!"

"Are you?" the priest asked without looking at her. Ukyo opened her mouth to respond reflexively but stopped short and let herself think. The priest took her silence as an opening to continue. "I think you know the truth, if you just let yourself admit it. I don't know the reasons for it, but you have strong doubts about yourself. In fact, I suspect you would simply have given me your first batch of toast, confident that it was as good as such a simple thing was going to get if it were not for this issue."

Once more Ukyo hung her head, all the fight in her gone. "What does confidence have to do with anything?"

"As I told you before, the recipes in the book require a certain spirit to use. If you lack that spirit, the recipes would be useless to you. Oh, I am certain that you could match the physical aspects of the recipes precisely, but they would be no more than food then. It is the spirit of the cook that gives them their true power."

"Then... how do I get confidence?"

The priest finally looked up at Ukyo and shook his head. "Confidence is a difficult matter. To find such things it is not simply a matter of a set task. No, body and mind may be trained, but the heart... that is a mystery. How it responds is totally up to the individual. Confidence in particular is not something that can be taught, or trained in. You must find such a thing yourself."

Ukyo didn't like the answer, but she also couldn't fault the logic of it either. All she could do was contemplate it as the priest stood up.

"You are welcome to try the test again at any time, but realize that the results will be the same if your spirit remains as it is."

"I understand," Ukyo said at last and looked up. She opened her mouth to speak, but realized there was nothing more to say. Finally she nodded and quietly left the room.

XXXXX

It had been a very long night for Shampoo. For starters there was that whole La Bac thing. Then came several long hours of recovery at the hospital. That antitoxin may have been necessary but it had made her feel sick to the stomach. Add to that just general worry over Kasumi and Shampoo hadn't gotten much rest over all.

Still, despite denials on her part, fatigue had finally caught up with her and she was sneaking in a few winks with her head resting on the side of Kasumi's bed. However, the sleep wasn't all that restful, plagued by various incoherent nightmares.

Shampoo was awoke with the feeling of fingers gently being drawn down her cheek. Looking up, she was greeted by Kasumi's smiling face and was overcome by one of her usual urges. Kasumi quickly found herself in a powerful hug from her Amazon wife that temporarily knocked the breath out of her.

"Ah... Shampoo..." Kasumi gently hinted, but Shampoo seemed unaware of Kasumi's discomfort.

"Airen, Shampoo is so happy you is okay," Shampoo said then looked up at Kasumi in confusion as Kasumi was not returning the embrace. "Why you no hold Shampoo, Kasumi?"

"Gently..."

"Gently?" Shampoo echoed in confusion at the strange response. "Is all Kasumi can say at time like this?" she asked, now annoyed, releasing Kasumi.

"Gently!" Kasumi blurt out as her body was suddenly slack and unsupported and she fell backward, banging her head on the head board.

Shampoo winced and quickly rushed to check Kasumi's head. "Is so sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright," Kasumi said through a wince of her own. "My body just isn't too responsive right now." Convinced that no real harm was done, Shampoo returned to her seat and gave Kasumi an apologetic smile. "Don't worry about it," Kasumi said with her own smile. "I'm just glad to see you're okay. Should you be out of bed so early?"

"Shampoo feel fine," she replied. "Shampoo rest later. Wanted to see Kasumi."

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "Just don't overdo it," she cautioned and eased back into the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I was worried about you. I thought you were-"

"Shampoo is much better now," Shampoo cut in to say, although to Kasumi's ears she could tell that it sounded a bit strained. "Kasumi no need worry about Shampoo."

Kasumi looked back at Shampoo, seeing her with a smile but weaker than her usual one. "Shampoo, I... I'm sorry you got mixed up in that," Kasumi said, but didn't get the response she was expecting. Shampoo smile immediately faded and she quickly looked off at the floor to avoid Kasumi's gaze. "Shampoo?"

After a few more seconds, Shampoo looked up at Kasumi, but Kasumi could tell she had brought up a matter which was troubling her. Before Kasumi could inquire further, Shampoo stood up. "Shampoo should go. Kasumi need sleep," she said and without giving Kasumi any chance to reply left the room.

"I think I said something wrong," Kasumi thought aloud, but without the strength to move, let alone stand or walk, there was nothing she could do about it.

XXXXX

Outside, in the hall, Shampoo closed the door to Kasumi's room behind her and leaned against the wall next to it, taking in a long breath and staring at the floor. Several more breaths followed, each one more unstable than the last until Shampoo looked up and scanned the corridor, stopping at seeing the doorway to the stairwell. With several quick strides, Shampoo made it to the door and entered.

Had she scanned the hall a bit more thoroughly she would have noticed Ranko who was sitting at the waiting area. She, however, had noticed Shampoo's prompt departure, and curiosity got the better of her so she followed. By the time she made it to the stairwell, Shampoo was no where in sight. But, with a quick deduction, Ranko decided Shampoo's likely destination was the roof as it was the only significant place she could have reached that quickly.

Walking up the stairs, Ranko reached the door to the rooftop but stopped at hearing something. Listening more closely she could hear the muffled sounds of Shampoo crying, apparently sitting up next to one of the stairway's outer walls.

What's gotten into her? Ranko thought in confusion as she continued to listen. Ranko was never good at hearing or seeing someone crying, and the sound of Shampoo doing so was unusually disheartening. Did something happen to Kasumi? No, she would have said something. Then what... Ranko thought, and decided to go out to ask.

Her hand was just reaching for the knob of the door when it was grabbed unexpectedly. Ranko, to her surprise, found Herb-chan next to her and had stopped her. "Where did you come from?" Ranko whispered.

"I was coming to see Kasumi," Herb explained in her own whisper. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Can't you hear her?"

"Yes, and why do you think she chose to go out there?"

Ranko opened her mouth to impulsively respond, but checked herself and considered the question. As she did, she realized what Herb was driving at. "She doesn't want to be seen." Herb merely nodded in confirmation, letting Ranko go. "But..."

"If you go out there now, you will just embarrass her. I may not be an Amazon, but I understand the situation," Herb said and turned about. "Leave her be, she'll talk when she's ready."

Ranko watched as Herb headed back down and frowned. Doing nothing just didn't seem right in the circumstance, but unfortunately the Musk prince was probably right. With a sigh, Ranko followed, leaving the sound behind.

XXXXX

Back in her room, Kasumi was staring up at the ceiling in thought. She knew had upset Shampoo, but she couldn't figure out why. Shampoo usually was very vocal about any perceived insults, and it was unlike her to clam up like that. I suppose she might have done so because of my condition, but still... As she continued to think on the matter, a knock came at the door. "Come in," Kasumi called out, hoping initially it was Shampoo come back to speak, but instead finding someone who put her mind into a bit of a quite different emotional state.

"Hello," Haruka said from the doorway. She continued to stand there, uncertain, for a long moment as Kasumi looked at her in surprise. Finally, gaining no response from Kasumi, Haruka asked, "Can we talk?" Kasumi nodded slowly and Haruka fully entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"How long?" Kasumi asked suddenly

"Huh?"

Kasumi persisted. "Don't play dumb, Haruka. I saw you in that place, and as difficult as it may be to accept... How long you been doing this?"

"Umm... since a few months after you and I..."

"A few months after... I see. Then you and Makoto..."

"Yeah," Haruka reluctantly admitted, but Kasumi continued.

"...Are both part of the oddest fan club I've ever seen," Kasumi concluded and immediately caused Haruka to face fault.

"Fan club... yeah, it's odd alright," Haruka replied as she recovered and took a moment to collect herself. "Kasumi... I'm not looking for thanks or anything. I don't deserve it. I... have no excuses for what I did back then. It was callous, cruel, and completely undeserved. I wasn't thinking right at the time... not that that makes it right or anything. I mean, you didn't do anything wrong and I was just thinking about myself, and of course what I did was totally over the top, and totally inexcusable. There is nothing I can do to make up for that. I-"

"Haruka!" Kasumi interjected.

"Yes?" Haruka asked, her head bowed in guilt

"Are you trying to make me hate you again?" Kasumi asked with a frown.

"Uh... no."

"Then stop making such a big deal of it," Kasumi responded, looking away.

"But, I thought-"

"No, that was the problem, you didn't think," Kasumi retorted, her calm slipping for a second. "I am certainly not happy about what you did, but now I know the real reason for it... You could have just told me the truth. Instead you acted like a coward. You probably thought I'd reject you, and rather than risk that, you forced me to reject you so that you felt somehow in control. Am I right?" Kasumi asked as she looked back, her look harsh as she met Haruka's eyes.

"Something like that," Haruka replied and once more Kasumi frowned in displeasure. Kasumi had expected no less, but somehow she had wished Haruka had better reasoning than that.

After nearly a minute of silence between them, Kasumi finally asked, "Do you love Michiru?"

Caught off guard by the sudden switch of topic, Haruka hesitated, but quickly recovered and nodded. "Yes, very much so."

Kasumi's harsh look faded as she thought on this, and turned to look at the ceiling again. "My Uncle once told me, in his words, 'we are all entitled to one monumentally stupid mistake in our lives'," she said, thinking, although he must have used that up at least a half dozen times by now. "I also told Shampoo once much the same, and that it was the mark of our character how we deal with that. Do we repeat that mistake, or honestly regret it and try to correct it? So, I suppose I would be ignoring my own words if I could never look beyond that incident."

Haruka bowed her head once more, but some of the tension had left her. "I would never do something like that again." Kasumi nodded, but said nothing further. Nodding to herself, Haruka concluded that all that could be said had been said and turned to leave. She made it as far as the door when Kasumi finally spoke.

"Thank you," Kasumi said, causing Haruka to briefly look back.

"I... It was just something I had to do," Haruka replied before opening the door. Outside, she encountered Herb-chan who was looking displeased as usual. "She's all yours," Haruka said with a weak smile as she left, allowing Herb to enter. As she turned down the hall, another figure, that of Michiru caught her eye. Sighing, Haruka headed over to join her.

"Well?" Michiru asked.

"Well what?" Haruka replied evasively and gained a soft frown from her partner. "She seems to think me and Makoto are part of some fan club."

"Fan club?" Michiru repeated in surprise and some amusement. "I suppose that is lucky for us."

"Yes. Although, part of me wonders if she's just playing naive. Oh well," Haruka said to dismiss the topic and started down the hall.

"And?" Michiru asked, remaining at her original position.

Haruka sighed once again. "And... we talked."

Michiru smiled and finally joined Haruka. "Now, I assume things went well then." Haruka only nodded in response. "Now see, don't you feel better," Michiru said with a wide grin, but Haruka only returned a tired look.

XXXXX

"..._**but Uncle... uhhuh... I know... but... yeahyeah...**_" Kitsune muttered into the dorm phone as Saki entered. At noticing her, Kitsune gave a quick wave, but was too busy apparently to do anything more.

"Who you talking to?"

"_**...Yeah... hold on a sec,**_" Kitsune continued then cupped her hand over the receiver. "My Uncle."

"Your Uncle?"

"Yeah, and it's kinda long distance," Kitsune replied and finally returned to the call. "_**...Look, I know I'm not supposed to... just listen for a sec... I didn't go in, I swear. It was the others that went in... uhhuh... well, just remember, if you ever get invited to any strange hotels, make absolutely sure to get some keys! Yeah, that's right, keys. Look, I have to go... Uhhuh, yeah, I'll see you in a few months hopefully. Bye.**_" With one final sigh of relief, Kitune hung up the phone and smiled at Saki. "He's worried about me."

"I figured. I know English quite well, actually."

"Oh... anyway, how did things go?"

Saki let off her own sigh. "I've been in debriefing since I left you guys. I lost count of the number of officials I've been talking to, and I swear a good number of them weren't proper officials."

"Illuminati agents no doubt," Kitsune said with a confident nod.

"I don't really care at this point. I just need a long nap," Saki replied and continued on her way to her room, Kitsune following.

"So... debriefing. Which branch of the police did you work for again?" Kitsune asked, gaining a tired and annoyed look from Saki.

"At this point in time, I'm not sure I work for anybody," Saki replied evasively.

"Oh, come on now. Aren't we good buds? Or... maybe you're really working for them!" Kitsune suddenly accused.

"Yeah, that's right. They thought that whole hotel was a huge eyesore and made me bring you guys all over there to save on demolition fees," Saki replied.

"Really? Wow!"

"That was a joke!" Saki replied in irritation. "Look, I'm tired right now. We'll talk later.

"Right, right," Kitsune quickly replied, smiling nervously at being briefly fooled. "You go right on ahead. I got stuff to do, anyway. Later."

Saki watched as Kitsune left, and with another sigh entered her room and collapsed face first onto her bed. However, just as she was starting to drift off, a knock came at the door. "Now what?" she said in irritation and rolled over. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Chun Li. "Hey there, heard you got quite the work over."

"That doesn't even cover it," Saki replied. "You?"

"Oh, I've had my fair share of interviews, but been mostly checking out our three detainees," Chun Li replied as she took a seat next to Saki's bed. "They're pretty messed up."

"How so? Was Kasumi right?"

Chun Li looked off at the window in thought for a second. "I would have to say, yes, unless Bison is prone to breaking into tears."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's pretty messed up. Can't imagine what it was like for her. I try to think of what it might have been like for me to have someone else controlling my body and making me into the very thing I despise... It doesn't sound pleasant."

"And what about your... twin?"

"I just talked with her. Took me about two hours to convince her I was the real deal and she was the clone. It looks like Bison gave her memories from about the time I entered that street fighting tournament. He must have some how scanned my mind somewhere because they are very complete."

Saki nodded and frowned. "She isn't going to... go on a rampage or anything, is she?"

"I can't be sure, but I doubt it. She's basically me, mentally speaking, and I don't see myself going on a rampage even under these conditions. No, she's messed up, and I can't blame her, but I think she's safe enough. I'm more worried about the lab guys going too far in examining her. Needless to say, they're quite interested in exactly what makes her tick. They gave her an x-ray and you wouldn't believe it but she could nearly pass for human even under that kind of scrutiny. Whatever technology was used to make her is radically advanced. It alters her structure within seconds, making her augmentations nearly invisible most the time."

"Weird. And the other one? Shadow is it?"

"Yeah. He was actually fairly accepting of what he is. Seems, unlike her, he was partially conscious thru the whole thing so he knows everything that was said. His technology isn't as advanced, but looks to be generally the same stuff. Those two got a lot of trouble ahead of them."

Saki nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I should let you get some rest. I could use some myself," Chun Li said as she stood back up, but paused and smiled at Saki. "You did pretty good."

"I hardly did anything," Saki replied with a frown. "Those guys were way beyond me."

"Don't sell yourself short. We wouldn't have even had a chance at them had you not found where they were, and you got the right team of people together. If you ever feel like changing jobs, I could certainly put a good word in for you with my bosses at Interpol."

Saki smiled. "I may just have to take you up on that. Still have no idea if I still have a job," she replied. "And, thanks for your help too."

"My pleasure," Chun Li said. "I'll probably be heading out in the morning, but I'm sure we'll meet again." With a final wave of her head, Chun Li left the room.

XXXXX

Ukyo was deep in thought, he eyes directed at the ground as she sat outside the temple. So what if he won't give me the stupid recipe book! I don't need it! I'm fine just the way I am! Ukyo protested loudly in her own mind, but the words did nothing to change her mood. It just rubbed her the wrong way that anything was beyond her reach.

However, she couldn't fault the old man's logic. Ever since Kasumi left all those years ago, Ukyo had never been able to shake the feelings of inadequacy. They only got worse and worse as time passed, no thanks to her father. Even after having finally beat Kasumi, when Ukyo wasn't fighting the thoughts, she still felt inadequate and that sooner or later Kasumi would beat her.

Damn it! Why do I feel this way? No matters what I do I always feel like it's not enough. I'm never good enough! Ukyo thought in increasing frustration. With a heavy sigh, she hung her head and attempted to relax.

Several minutes passed until a familiar voice gained her attention. "Hey Ukyo, there you are." Ukyo looked up to see Ranma walking into the temple grounds. "What you doing running off like that? You had me worried."

"I... sorry, but the priest said he can heal me, and I think he did," Ukyo replied as she got up to greet Ranma.

"Heal... wow, you mean someone around her fixed you up?"

"Seems like it," Ukyo replied with a slight smile.

"Great," Ranma said with his own smile. "You missed a lot of excitement back in Nerima."

"What happened?"

"Hmm, let's see. Kasumi beat Ken then got kidnapped along with Usagi by these two weirdo cyborg thingies... And then Shampoo got kidnapped too and we went into this death trap of a hotel and... well, it's all very complicated."

Ukyo temporarily forgot her troubles as she tried to puzzle through this new information. "Is everyone alright?"

"Oh sure... well, mostly. The Doc says they'll all recover though. Needless to say, I don't think Ken's going to be much an issue anymore. In fact, I think as soon as he can walk again he'll want to be as far from Nerima as possible, and if you're healed then I guess you're good to come on back."

"Yeah, guess so," Ukyo replied and looked back at the temple where the old priest was watching, a box in his hands. Taking the look as an invitation to approach, the priest came over and gave the box to Ukyo. "What's this?"

"Some more of my special dumplings," the priest answered. "I may not be at the same level as those from your family, but they will keep for some months at least. I have a feeling you may need them."

"Thank you," Ukyo said with a bow. "I have to be going."

"As I thought," the priest replied. "Remember, feel free to come back to me when you feel you are ready. The book will still be here."

"I understand," Ukyo replied with a nod, and with a bow of his own the priest left.

"Book?" Ranma asked curiously.

"It's not important right now," Ukyo replied as she returned to Ranma. "Let me just get my stuff and we can go."

XXXXX

Shampoo wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had come out on the roof, but it hadn't been a short time. She just couldn't help it. All that had happened lately... and then Kasumi apologizing to her of all things... it had all come together and suddenly overwhelmed her.

Shampoo rarely let herself lose her composure so badly. The last time that came to mind was the morning after the wedding when Kasumi had told her about her true self but even that was not like now. Then it was surprise and shock more than anything that had bypassed her emotional guards. How was one to ever expect something like that? No, this time it was different.

It wasn't even nearly dying that was bothering her. Although this had been the first time Shampoo had ever to truly faced a life and death situation where her life was on the line, she had not panicked. Sure, she had been afraid, but as the old cliché goes, only a fool knows no fear. In the end, she had kept her mind on topic and acted in an acceptable manner given the circumstances. It was not something she wanted to relive, but was only a minor contributor to her current mind set.

No, what was really bugging her was that she had gotten into that situation at all. Back when the principal had kidnapped her, Shampoo had found the whole thing more annoying than dangerous and in the end she almost could view the whole incident as amusing seeing as how she got some attention from Kasumi for the trouble. Then Ken came along and once more used her as a way to get at Kasumi. That time it was quite different. Much more was at stake that time, and because she couldn't defend herself Kasumi had been possessed by that Dark Ha Do and then kidnapped. And that wasn't the worst of it. It happened again, this time at that hotel and once again Kasumi was forced to come to her rescue, putting herself at risk.

This was not the way it should be, Shampoo thought to herself. Why did she have to apologize? It was my fault. I should be apologizing for being so weak. What made it worse was that Shampoo knew Kasumi wouldn't accept an apology on such grounds. She could remember others saying much the same. 'It wasn't her fault.' 'There was nothing she could have done.' Those words served only to anger her more. They were nothing more than excuses.

Despite having no resolution to the matter, time had allowed Shampoo to recompose herself and she was simply staring down at the rooftop. It was about this time when the door to the rooftop finally opened, prompting Shampoo to looked, quickly checking her eyes for any errant tears that may have remained.

"There you are," Cologne concluded as she came out into view. "What are you doing out here?"

"Shampoo was thinking," she replied as she noticed her great grandmother was not alone.

"There are much better venues for thinking, Shampoo," Siren said as she came into view.

"Elder Siren, what you do here?" Shampoo asked as she stood up.

"Cologne wants me to have a look at you. She's told me you've been through quite a lot. Just want to make sure you're alright."

"Shampoo fine," she replied in annoyance but Siren ignored her, stepped forward and ran her hand in front of Shampoo, apparently analyzing her.

"I'll be the judge of that if you don't mind," Siren replied absently as she closed her eyes and continued her analysis. "I assume, however, that you are not feeling any noticeable signs of trouble?"

"No."

"That's good," the elder magus said as she finished up and reopened her eyes and smiled. "I can't find anything worrisome. Looks like you're good to go."

"Shampoo already said that," the young Amazon replied again, this time even more irritated. A scolding look from Cologne quickly caused her to fall silent.

"Very well then, thank you for your assistance, Siren. However, since you are here, I should get you to look over Frost's enchantment formula for the Kaisuifu."

"Kaisuifu? Oh yes, that. She's really that close to repairing it then? I suppose I better take a look. It would be quite the nuisance if she blew up part of the city with an incorrect formula." With a quick nod to the other Amazons, the elder magus departed the way she came, leaving them alone.

"Alright, what is the problem?" Cologne said after a moment, eyeing Shampoo.

"It nothing," Shampoo mumbled.

"You know better than to hide such things from me, child. Now speak up," Cologne demanded.

Shampoo hesitated then finally sighed in defeat. "_Kasumi is hurt because I wasn't strong enough... and don't say it wasn't my fault! I'm sick of everyone making excuses for it!_"

Cologne let the outburst go by. "_And what would you have done if you were stronger? It took over a dozen of us to recover Kasumi and you. Do you think yourself capable of more power than everyone else put together?_"

"_No,_" Shampoo muttered reluctantly in reply.

Cologne watched Shampoo for a moment, but the younger Amazon remained quiet. Sighing Cologne pressed on. "_Shampoo, it is true that Kasumi seems to be attracting increasingly more dangerous foes. We can hope that this is the last of them, __but truthfully we can only expect this trend to continue. You have bonded yourself to her and unfortunately that may well mean that you may be put in such a situation again._"

"_Can't I become stronger? I don't want to be just a burden to her. Isn't there something you could teach me?_"

"_Teach you? No single technique will compensate for the gap between you. Besides, if I had such a powerful technique at my disposal I would have taught it to her._"

"_Are you saying I can never be good enough?_"

"_No, in time you can make progress, but you have to give yourself that time. There is no quick fixes for this problem_," Cologne answered.

Shampoo did not like the answer, but she knew it was the correct one. I just have to train harder, Shampoo thought with determination.

"Come, we should go inside. You should still get some more rest," Cologne said after a moment, and Shampoo nodded and followed as the elder lead the way inside.

XXXXX

Frost was once more in a deep, exhaustion induced sleep when she was once again rudely woke up, this time by Siren. "How am I supposed to get any sleep if you keep making me up?" Frost complained as she once more rose to a sitting position.

"Wasn't my idea," Siren replied with a bit of sympathy on her face before she grew more serious. "I hear you're almost ready to do some enchantment. Cologne wants me to check out your formula."

A brief look of annoyance crossed Frost face as she thought to herself, I'm perfectly capable of doing this without an error checker. However, despite this, she gestured to a nearby shelf, at the appropriate notebook. Nodding, Siren retrieved the book and began thumbing through it as she began to leave, but pulled herself up short.

"This is... an eighth circle enchantment," Siren remarked, her face hidden from Frost.

"Ah... yes. That is as simple as I could make it. It was ninth for a while there, but I tore out all that overhead of magical logic as it was getting overly complex."

"I see," Siren replied and closed the book. "Frost, you are not to proceed with this enchantment without my express consent."

Frost was taken aback by this. "Why?" she asked in irritation. "I know I've never done an eighth before, but I can-"

"This is not a matter for discussion," Siren interjected in an unusually harsh tone which silenced the young magus, but then turned back to Frost, a soft look on her face. "This is more serious a matter than you know. Don't worry. You'll get your chance, assuming this all is correct."

"But then-"

"Just don't worry about it right now. You can do all the preliminary preparations, but you are not to proceed with the enchantment without my permission. Is that clear?"

Frost scowled but reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Elder."

Nodding, Siren turned back to the door. "Good, now get back to sleep." Frost grumbled a reply which the arch-mage let pass without comment.

XXXXX

Cologne arrived at the clinic not long after to find Siren sitting in the waiting room, examining the note book. "So, any major errors?"

"It looks perfect so far," Siren replied then looked up. "But, it's an eighth circle."

"Eighth circle?" Cologne repeated, not grasping the significance.

"Circles one thru seven are magics which can be conducted freely by any magus in the order. Eight and up though are special and need special permission. This means I'm going to have to go before the high magus council and get permission for this," Siren explained as she began rubbing the bridge of her nose. "What a pain that will be. I hate going to them. Half of them can't even be bothered to attend meetings, and the other half are nothing but critical of everything you bring to them."

"So, you don't think they'll approve?" Cologne asked in concern.

"Oh, if I okay the formula, and they don't see any major faults, they have no choice but to approve, but they'll make it a total headache nonetheless. But, as irritating as that is, what is even more troublesome is what this means for Frost."

"And what exactly is that?" Cologne asked causing Siren to look at her and smile weakly.

"She's going to be raised to the rank of arch-mage." Cologne raised an eyebrow in surprise, to which Siren nodded in confirmation. "Oh yes, this will be fun. I'm tenth circle myself, but it will put her in the same category as me. I really don't know if she's ready for that. Although, to be truthful, I knew she was getting close before I sent her to you. Were I still teaching her, she'd probably have reached this point a year ago."

"An arch-mage," Cologne repeated with a shake of head. "Have you told her?"

"No, she doesn't need the stress just yet. I know her, when she gets flustered she gets sloppy. I've just told her not to proceed until I give her the go ahead."

"A wise precaution," Cologne conceded then switched topics. "And what of Shampoo?"

With a quick gesture, Siren whisked the notebook into another plane of existence for storage, and grew thoughtful. "She is certainly healthy, but I'm sure you knew that. My scan did show an anomaly though. It doesn't register as harmful, but it wasn't typical for her. I have seen something very similar though, in my youth, and somehow I guess you already know what that is. It was in your father, Cologne."

Cologne nodded and hung her head in thought.

"So, what is this all about?" Siren pried after a moment.

"I'm sure you're aware of our history, specifically the ancient allies we once had and who we are said to have bonded with us for a time."

"Of course."

"Just after the battle, a Sailor Senshi appeared who had recovered Kasumi. I did not see her personally, as I was still weakened, but several others did, and even talked to her briefly. As well, it has not escaped my notice that Frost has been interacting with these Senshi as well, although she has kept this to herself."

"So?"

"I have some limited familiarity with these Senshi, and their origins. I suspect that they could well be those allies."

Siren nodded. "I suppose that is possible. There are similarities from what I know, although that is hardly conclusive."

"No, not in itself, but now, with what has happened to Shampoo... You are familiar with where that comes from?"

Siren sat back and thought. "Ah yes, exposure to their Queen's energy would do that, and certainly fits," she said and then looked over at Cologne curiously. "Now, while that is all very fascinating, it is not what has you interested, is it?"

Cologne smiled slightly at being caught and shook her head. "No, truthfully I have little concern on Shampoo's health. That she may have just had her life expectancy greatly increased is no cause for worry. This merely adds more evidence that these Senshi may indeed be these old allies, as it coincides with their appearance. As well, that strange energy field had a definite magical feel to it, but well beyond anything I've seen, even from you, also consistent with the power of their Queen.

"What I am thinking about is actually Queen Tranquility. She was the last Amazon Queen, and the last place she was known to be was aiding these old allies in battle. She was assumed to have died with them, but we never could be sure as we never could recover her remains."

Siren nodded in understanding. "I see. So, you think they might know what became of her? That's quite the long shot. It's been a thousand years. They might not even have any record of her, let alone any memory."

"A long shot, yes, but even that is better than nothing."

"Do you have any idea of the kind of uproar finding the Queen would have within the council?"

"All too well," Cologne answered with a frown. "But, I also know that whether I act on this or not, this will be discovered by the others very soon, if they haven't already. They are not fools and recent events will no doubt peak their interest. They too will no doubt reason out the same thing I have soon enough."

"So, in other words, you're going to try and beat them to it?" Siren said with a slight chuckle. "You know, it is exactly this kind of political wrangling that convinced me I want nothing to do with that council." With a sigh, Siren stood up. "I should be off. I have to complete my review and deal with another council soon enough. That's more than enough headaches for the next week or so."

"I trust that you will keep this in confidence," Cologne said.

"I'm not interested in your little political games one way or the other. However, if they want to find out about this, they'll have to figure it out on their own." Siren began weaving a spell, but paused. "One thing, I said the anomaly was very similar to the pattern of your father but it isn't exactly the same. In fact, it is significantly more powerful. That could be simply due to your father's last exposure being hundreds of years previous, and Shampoo's being just a few hours old. However, it could well be more than that. Again, I sense nothing harmful, but do keep an eye on her."

"I will," Cologne replied with a nod.

"Good, I suppose we will be seeing each other again fairly soon, assuming the magus council doesn't find something important to stall thing on. Till then..." With those parting words, Siren finished weaving her teleportation spell and disappeared.

Cologne watched her leave and stood in silence for a moment as she considered the possibilities. It is a good thing I didn't mention I too was exposed to that energy field. She is going to be utterly insufferable when she finds out, Cologne thought with a sigh and headed out.

XXXXX

Herb-chan muttered to herself in irritation as she walking heavily up the stairs of the Tendo home to her room. She had managed only a few brief moments alone with Kasumi, enough only to exchange some pleasantries and some relief at her safety. Then, all too quickly the rest of the family and suitors arrived ruining any chance she had with Kasumi. Combine this with Herb finding her contribution to Kasumi's rescue woefully inadequate, and it had all left her in a rather foul mood.

The mood was not improved when she entered her room and found a completely unexpected guest looking out the window curiously. "Sorora!" Herb exclaimed at seeing her. "Where the devil were you? I called for you three times and-"

Without looking at the prince, Sorora spoke, "Do keep your voice down. We do not wish to draw attention." Herb fell quiet for the moment, allowing her to continue. "As I told you last time, I will call for you, not the other way around."

"But-"

"I'm not here to wipe your nose every time you get the sniffles. You have to solve your own problems. I have plenty enough of my own. I agreed to advise you when it came to your love life, not be your personal assistant," Sorora replied with a harsh tone, silencing the prince. After a moment, she continued, more softly. "Besides, I did come. Do you think that zone would have stayed intact as long as it did without my aid? No. It would have collapsed the moment Rose fell and both of them would have been tossed into the void. Beyond that, I also guided Sailor Uranus to her and back out. You should be thankful. That's far more than I ever intended to get myself involved."

"You... uh... I'm sorry," Herb fumbled out, finally causing Sorora to turn to her with a smile.

"Apology accepted."

"You... seen her then?" Herb asked cautiously.

"Kasumi? Of course. Your impression of her made me curious so I decided to take a look at her directly. She is quite the interesting woman, particularly for a human," Sorora replied, looking back out the window thoughtfully. "Her situation is also quite... complicated. More complicated than you are even aware. Tying yourself to her could get you into trouble, particularly with Garnet."

"I don't care," Herb replied reflexively.

"Don't care? Hmm, you don't, do you," she said as she once more looked over at Herb, a curious look on her face. "I wonder, is this an admirable quality, or just a sign of your foolishness?" she wondered allowed, but cut off Herb before she could respond. "It little matters right now. I will be keeping an eye on this Kasumi Tendo, but do not mistake that for me guarding her. As well, you still have some homework to do. If I judge right, the coming days would be a good time to complete it now that she has returned."

"I... I don't even know where to start! How do you expect me-"

"This is a task that you must complete on your own. You must learn some empathy. If you lack that, you might as well give up right now," Sorora replied. "As I said before, I don't expect a perfect answer, only a decent one. You are of my line and as such your mind is more than up to such a task, you merely need to apply it. You can only hope that Garnet's influence hasn't destroyed all the empathy you have."

Herb frowned in frustration, but stayed quiet. Satisfied at this, Sorora nodded to him. "One last thing, although I doubt I need to truly ask this, do keep an eye on her. She has unfortunately made herself known in the greater circles of power with this incident. Her safety could be at threat."

"Yet you won't protect her?" Herb asked in annoyance.

"No, I will not. Much like children, you humans must be allowed to grow on your own and that means facing adversity yourselves. I deal only with those matters you cannot. Unfortunately that means Kasumi, you and everyone else is essentially on your own."

Without giving Herb a chance to further respond, Sorora disappeared, leaving the prince alone in the room. After a few seconds, Herb hung her shoulders and sighed.

XXXXX

In a distant, secret location, a robed man entered a large cathedral like room. The lighting within gave the feel of candlelight even though the sources were artificial. At the far end of the room, standing at one of the rooms many bookshelves the man spotted his master reading and approached.

"Sire, I have news," the man and he kneeled before the much larger man.

Without looking up from his reading the man responded. "Good, tell me."

"The La Bac has been thoroughly destroyed. We have already begun a clean up operation on what remains, but many individuals were inside. News could spread."

"As little more than rumors," the man concluded.

"Yes. There are no signs of the doctor. However, all indications are that he was killed in the incident."

The man nodded. "Good, it saves me the trouble of having him executed," he said casually, and looked off to the side where a female secretary was sitting at a table. "Take a note. Remind all main branches about the meaning of class A protection. Apparently many seem to have misunderstood. I don't want a repeat of this violation."

"Of course," the woman replied with a smile and noted down the order.

The robbed man looked off at the secretary with some nervousness before continuing. "Sire, as to that. We were able to recover certain computer records which we could use to discover the identities-"

"Have those records brought directly to me, and all copies destroyed."

"Yes sire. I have a copy here in fact," the subordinate replied, taking a disc from his rob and handing it to the master. "I will ensure all others are destroyed as you say."

"Good. Is there anything else?"

"The others, Rose, Shadow and Shadow Lady are currently in Interpol custody. What should be done about them?"

"We have acquired the technology we require from them already. They are irrelevant beyond that. Have them watched, nothing more."

"Pardon, but would it not be better to... eliminate them? They have some knowledge of our organization."

The man briefly eyed his subordinate, causing him to bow deeper in apology. "If they become troublesome, that option remains open to us at any time. However, there are yet other things they possess that could be valuable, and besides, assassinations try draw needless attention. The Doctor was their primary contact. With him and the La Bac gone they are little threat."

"I understand," the subordinate replied, some relief in his voice.

"You are dismissed."

"Thank you sire," the subordinate said with deep bow and quickly exited the room.

As he left, the master eyed the disc in his hand, and moved over to another part of the room, this one decidedly out of place with high-tech equipment and monitors. Placing the disc into one of the drives, he pressed several controls until an image of Kasumi running through the halls of the La Bac could be seen. "So, this is the young woman that all the fuss was over," he said aloud before again altering the display to a later time. This time a video image from within the dimensional zone appeared. It was hazy and distorted, but in the distance the battle between Rose and Kasumi could be seen. The man frowned slightly and pressed some more controls to get a display of the power readings then smiled. "Yes, I see, she certainly is a special one. These readings rival my own."

Turning off the display suddenly, the man turned back to his secretary. "Have Kasumi Tendo also added to the class A protected list."

"Yes my lord," the secretary replied as she made another note. "Should I add her acquaintances as well?"

"Of course. I may have some interest in a person with her ability. I do not wish her harmed in anyway, and a person of her character would likely act to protect those around her."

"As you wish, Lord Gill," the woman replied with her usual smile and got up to get to work.

**End Chapter 38**

Next time in A Scary Thought: The Senshi visit the Moon for some answers. Meanwhile, Lemon makes her newest move which leaves Shampoo with a bit of a situation.

By the way, sorry about the delay on this one. Ran into a bit of a story issue with this chapter and it held me up as I had to ponder how it would play out. Still haven't firmly decided but the current text dodges the issues I was having for now.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need.

Good news, the website is back up as .com/hosted/derekloffin. Bad news, I still can't directly update it, so it's behind (well it was behind when I could directly update it, but now even more so). I will probably update it sometime down the line when they get some kind of public interface active, but for now it's there just for historical purposes. It needs quite the overhaul now.

And speaking of websites, my GOD, my fortunecity website is still kicking. I thought that thing was dead years ago! And hey, I get 100 megs there... Hmm, you know I hate ads and all, but there is some promise there, especially with the trouble anifics is having lately. Anyway, I haven't got the motivation to do major webpage editing right now, but I might just go back there should anifics not get their act together soon.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time for a very special Kitsune's Corner! That's right folks, I've got an extra special guest today, none other than Ranko, aka Ranma Saotome.

"Hey, how do you know that?"

I have access to all your hidden records. Unfortunately, those men in black over there seem ready to zap me the second this interview is over, but I'll take what I can get.

"Wonderful."

Right, so for starters, you are actually older than our Ranma, aren't you?

"Yeah, I come from a ways in the future, so I got about a year on him."

Good, good, so let me ask the question that is on all our reader's minds, since magic is out, have you ever considered surgery?

"Surgery?"

Yes, I've heard they've made wonderful leaps in surgical sex changes.

"WHAT?"

Come now, there is some really wonderful doctors out there and once they're done with you, they claim even other doctors will have a hard time noticing the difference.

"God NO!... Just no. Just thinking about that turns my stomach. I'd rather be a girl than some... weirdo."

Hey, I think I speak for all transsexuals out there... not that I am one mind you, but in any case, they are far from 'weirdos'.

"Whatever, but not a chance in hell. No way I'm letting some freak doctor mess with my body."

Okay, okay, fair enough. Onto other matters. Now, do you ever plan to make good on that promise to be at the other Shampoo's wedding?

"Hmm, well, it's not exactly easy to find yourself a trans-dimensional portal, but should one pop up, then yah."

Cool... I wonder what I'm doing in that dimension... but whatever, moving on... So, how do you feel about being just one of the crowd? In particular how do you feel about your old girlfriends being interested in other people?

"It is hard sometimes to be honest. Every time I see Kuno I feel like he's going to grope me, but he doesn't. It's weird. And, I suppose I do get a bit... jealous from time to time about the girls, but don't mistake that for any that love stuff... well, maybe with... Akane... but anyway, it's just kind ingrained impulse mostly, I suppose."

You know, take some advice, if you really are interested in Akane, and whether she bends that way or not, you'll never know unless you take some action.

"Yeah, I know. It's just... tough. I'm still considering... and waiting for the right moment."

Knowing you it will be a few years before you finish considering.

"Hey!"

Well, it's true. How long did it take you to admit anything to Akane before? Well?

"Er... uh..."

Exactly. Stop being such a social wussy and make a move. Anyway, that's enough for the day. Time for my brain wipe. Later all.


	39. Chapter 39: The date

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Ukyo found out about a special recipe book but also found she lacks the necessary self confidence to use it. Meanwhile the others were recovering from their little fight.

**Chapter 39**

It was late in the morning at the Kuno mansion when Kasumi returned to the waking world. Three days had past since the battle at the La Bac, and Kasumi had only been discharged from the hospital the previous evening. She was still far from one hundred percent. In fact, she had nearly collapsed several times and was forced to have an early night. But, she was nonetheless well on her way to recovery.

Kasumi rolled over in her bed, expecting to find Shampoo, but instead found nothing more than a loose pillow. Kasumi puzzled over this for a moment, but looking out the window she realized that it was actually quite late. I guess she got up already, she concluded as she sat up and stretched. As she did, a flash of light could be seen through the window.

Curious, Kasumi got up, making sure to test her strength before walking over to the window and looking out. In the courtyard outside she could see Shampoo in the Dragon Fang Fist stance, apparently practicing. As she watched, Shampoo energized another blast and let it loose to much the same effect as the flash Kasumi had seen earlier. However, Shampoo was apparently not impressed, frowned and reset her stance to try again.

Kasumi watched Shampoo try once more and decided to head outside to join her, after getting properly dressed. A few minutes later, Kasumi stepped out into the courtyard to find Shampoo sitting on the ground, her legs spread in front of her, and leaning back on her arms, breathing heavily out of exhaustion and still bearing a frown. "How goes your practice?" Kasumi asked, although she knew the answer.

Shampoo looked at Kasumi, surprised, but then looked away. "Shampoo can still no get technique to work as well as Kasumi can."

Kasumi nodded, walked over and sat down next to Shampoo. Shampoo looked at her, but otherwise didn't respond. Something is still bothering her, but she isn't being very open about it, Kasumi thought. "It can sometimes take a great deal of time to master a technique."

"Kasumi master it in one day," Shampoo said, some annoyance slipping into her response.

Kasumi big sweated. "Well, yes... but I had already been using a chi projection technique when you showed it to me. It is only natural that I would learn another one quickly. But, for you, it is your first time."

Huffing, Shampoo returned to her feet. Taking in several even breaths, she reset her stance and once more started to gather her chi. Kasumi watched her as she went through the usual motions of the technique and had the usual results. Another attempt followed, but to the same effect. As Shampoo recovered and setup for a third, Kasumi spoke. "Maybe you should try something different." Shampoo looked back at Kasumi, this time not hiding her annoyance, clearly misinterpreting what Kasumi had meant. "Nono, I don't mean to abandon the technique," she quickly explained, easing Shampoo's expression. "But, an alternate approach might yield more progress."

"Shampoo no know any... alternate approach," Shampoo replied as she turned to Kasumi.

"That's not a problem. I know one," Kasumi responded with a smile and beckoned Shampoo to join her once again on the ground.

A bit confused, Shampoo sat down opposite Kasumi. "Shampoo no understand. Is not Shampoo supposed to master technique herself?"

"Hmh?" Kasumi said in confusion then brightened in realization. "Oh, is that how the Elder teaches you?" Shampoo nodded. "There is the school of thought that it is best to let the student analyze and adapt themselves, rather than simply giving them all the solutions, and for many things I can see the value in that. This is not one of them. I think you're having a fundamental problem with your chi control. There is little purpose in making you guess at solutions to such a thing, especially when there is a much better way to learn it than the Dragon Fang Fist."

Shampoo tilted her head in thought, but finally nodded in acceptance of the reasoning. "What Shampoo have to do?"

"Here, give me your hand," Kasumi requested, and Shampoo did so. Holding Shampoo's hand with her own, and raising her other hand to be in front of her face, Kasumi closed her eyes and concentrated. Atop the index finger of her raised hand a tiny ball of chi formed and Kasumi let out a deep sigh and reopened her eyes. "Even this tiny amount is difficult to summon," she noted but smiled. "Now, here's what I'm going to have you do. This training technique was shown to me by Master Dhalsim when I was learning chi control, and now I'll show it to you. It's comes in two phases. First, I'm going to place a bit of my own chi into your hand. It will feel different from your own which will help with the first stage. All I want you to do is to keep it there. Don't let it move. Don't let it dissipate. You understand?"

Shampoo nodded, and Kasumi proceeded, softly pressing the chi ball into Shampoo's open palm. Shampoo's full attention quickly shifted to her hand as she frowned in concentration. "How this help?" she asked after a moment, not looking up.

"Proper chi control requires three essential elements, generation, isolation, and redirection. You are fairly adept at generation, but you have had little experience with isolation and even less with redirection. By keeping this chi in place you are isolating it, learning to control the inner energy system of your body that regulates chi flow. To properly master this phase, you should be able to do this without thinking about it. It should be just as natural as holding a ball in your hand."

"And what is next phase?"

"After you've mastered keeping it there, then you have to learn to move it. That's more complex. It is very easy to simply let our chi dissipate in one place and regenerate it in another, but that takes time. By learning to simply move it you can take advantage of your whole body's chi generation, rather than one specific spot alone.

"You see, the stance you use while executing the Dragon Fang Fist sets up a particular flow of chi in your body that favors chi positioning that is ideal to the technique, but it's not perfect." Looking around briefly, Kasumi pointed out the tipping bamboo shoot at a nearby artificial fountain. "You see that shoot bobbing each time it reaches the tipping point of water filling it?" she asked, gaining a quick look and nod from Shampoo. "That is very much the same thing. The chi flows in, reaches a certain critical point, allowing you to release it. However, it is quite wasteful. The reason you can't get it to go any faster is because you're simply trying to generate more chi. That won't help much because most of that chi isn't going into the technique and instead is just being lost. When you learn to isolate your chi, you can store it up more efficiently, and when you learn to move it, you can utilize all your chi generation more effectively."

Finally looking up from her hand, Shampoo smiled and nodded. "And when Shampoo learn where chi need to be for technique, Shampoo can make flow there herself and no need stance anymore, yes?"

"Exactly," Kasumi replied with her own smile. "I made a bit of game of it for myself, each time trying to move my chi around faster, and to random spots. It became second nature to me. But, don't try to push yourself too quickly into the second phase, or you'll only make it harder on yourself to progress. I would say a good time to proceed is when you can hold the chi in your hand there for a whole day. Then you know you're ready to move on. Also, you shouldn't need my chi for the next step. Once you have isolation mastered, your own chi will be just as good, better in some ways as naturally you are ultimately aiming to control your own chi, not mine."

Shampoo nodded vigorously as she returned her attention to her hand. "Is not that hard to do. Shampoo just never think of it that way."

"Yes. You've been using chi for a while so your isolation should come quite quickly to you as even if you haven't done it consciously, you have been employing some chi isolation. Movement will be slower, I'm afraid. It's not something that is very natural and is not required for the other chi forms you've been using up till now."

Shampoo frowned a bit at hearing this, but said nothing. "And how is Dragon Fang Strike different?"

"The Fist only requires you to release your stored up chi explosively. The Strike requires you to control that chi once it leaves your body, keeping it concentrated and allowing you to use it at range. It may sound like quite a leap, but in practice, once you have mastered your internal chi control, external chi control comes fairly naturally."

"And Ha Do Ken?"

Kasumi hesitated. "The... Ha Do is a bit different. It is external but more importantly it uses other sources of chi, not just your own." Shampoo looked back at Kasumi, probingly, forcing her to reluctantly continue. "The Dark Ha Do is a re-internalization of those other sources, mostly the dark ones. Chi and emotions are strongly linked, and internalizing such large amounts of negative chi can cause a negative change in your personality. The Light Ha Do I used is basically the opposite, but don't mistake that for being good. Both techniques alter your personality and inject massive amounts of foreign chi into your body. That's the reason I'm so weak right now, an after effect. Had I continued using the Ha Do like that I could easily have reached a point where my life could have been in danger."

"So, Kasumi no going to use it anymore?" Shampoo asked in concern.

"To be honest, I hope to never use it again. However, I thought much the same of the Ha Do Ken. My life of late tends to force me to use these things. But, don't worry. I will only use it if I can also use the centering. With that I can properly control it and stop before it goes too far," Kasumi explained and looked down at Shampoo hand herself. "You're doing quite well."

"Yes," Shampoo agreed.

After thinking for a moment, Kasumi changed subjects. "Shampoo, would you like to join me? I've been putting something off, and I would like to do it today. I'd like you to come along."

"Okay," Shampoo answered, although the evasive way Kasumi was speaking puzzled her.

"Good," Kasumi replied as she stood up. "After breakfast we can get cleaned up, and I'll set us out some appropriate clothes. And, after we are done with that, we can head over to the San Cheng Huang. Cologne says it is nearing completion. We may even be able to move back in today," Kasumi said optimistically as she headed out. Shampoo watched Kasumi leave curiously.

XXXXX

Mamoru looked through the airport window out onto the terminal, seeing his plane sitting ready at the gate awaiting it's passengers. With a bit of a frown he turned back to Usagi, who was standing next to him. It had been decided, or rather Usagi had insisted, that Mamoru return to his school as soon as possible. He had left practically in the middle of classes and would now be numerous valuable days behind. Staying as long as he had, he would have to make up that lost study time. However, logical as that reasoning was, it was not very pleasing. "I can stay a bit longer," he said at last.

"No... I don't want you to miss any more of your... classes," Usagi quickly replied with a forced smile. "Besides, there really nothing much more you can do here. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked and gained a mute nod from Usagi. With a heavy sigh, Mamoru echoed the nod in understanding. "If absolutely anything-"

"I'll be fine," Usagi once more insisted. "Just... call me when you get there."

"Of course," Mamoru assured her, and shared a last minute kiss with his future wife before heading off to the gate.

Usagi kept her smile on as long as Mamoru was in sight, but the moment he left her view, her true feeling shone through. "I hate this," she muttered as she looked out the window at the planes. Behind her, Haruka walked up silently, but not unnoticed. Usagi looked next to her as the other girl joined her, her expression asking for support for her decision. When Haruka only returned a neutral expression, Usagi spoke up. "It's not like I want him to go. I want him to stay here. It's just... I don't want him failing because of me."

"I know that," Haruka replied, still neutral.

"And it's not like I'm trying to be alone with Seiya either!" Usagi quickly protested.

"I know that too."

Usagi broke the look, and looked once more at the planes. "Besides, Seiya is mostly avoiding me," she mumbled with a downcast look. "I really hate this."

Haruka merely nodded. "Come on, we have a long trip of our own ahead of us, and we still have to pick up the others. The transport point Setsuna told us about is at least several hours driving from here. We got to get going soon if we plan to make it back before it gets late. And since Mamoru isn't coming, I guess we can take Michiru along."

"Okay," Usagi agreed reluctantly and the two headed off for the exit.

XXXXX

Aboard his plane, Mamoru sat down in his window seat and looked out. Unfortunately his view was blocked by another plane, robbing him of a last look at Usagi. He sighed at this and sat back just as a woman sat down next to him.

"You look a bit depressed," she commented with a reassuring smile.

"Would rather be staying," he replied honestly.

"Yeah, life tends not to be fair that way. Business trip?"

"School," Mamoru replied.

"Oh, and I bet you're leaving a special someone behind," the woman concluded with a knowing look. "Long distance relationships can be very hard. It's very easy for the heart to be lead astray."

Mamoru pondered that for only a second beyond shaking his head. "I have no worries about that. Usagi and I are special."

The woman shrugged as she settled in. "We all like to think that."

Mamoru frowned unnoticed at the woman, but decided not to argue with her and instead looked back outside. Still, I do wonder how she is going to deal with Seiya, he thought, trying not to feel that pang of jealousy that was nagging at him.

XXXXX

Shampoo shifted uncomfortably as she walked next to Kasumi, and looked around her. She was still concentrating on keeping the chi in her hand in place, which despite early optimism, was proving difficult. The slightest lapse in concentration quickly lead to her relaxing and the chi beginning to flow naturally again. Recovering from that was time consuming as she had to fight with the energy to re-concentrate it again. However, that wasn't what was really bothering her. No, what was bothering her was their current destination.

Around them was a large sea of grave markers, and Shampoo was never fond of graveyards. They were cold, eerie, and generally uninviting places that put her on edge even on the most temperate summer day. She also had little liking of the color black which she was currently wearing as Kasumi had requested. She preferred to wear brighter, more cheerful colors. Black was drab and depressing to her and of late she did not need more cause to be depressed. However, she knew that Kasumi had asked her to come for a reason, whatever that might be, and as discomforting as this situation may be, she would do it for Kasumi.

"It's just over there," Kasumi noted as they turned. As they did, Kasumi looked back and Shampoo and gave her a reassuring smile. "It won't be long." Shampoo returned the smile, although it did little to ease her. Whether it was just her nervousness or not, she felt like many eyes were watching her. However, save themselves, and one or two others in the distance, the graveyard was deserted. She still needed to remind herself of this every few seconds. Finally, Kasumi came to a stop in front of a particular gravestone. "This is it."

Shampoo stopped and regarded the stone, the inscription making it clear who it was for, not that she had not already figured out where they were going. Kasumi knelt before the stone in a solemn gesture. "Hello Mother. Sorry that I haven't visited earlier. I've been rather busy, and I suppose I've been putting it off as well," Kasumi said to the stone as Shampoo watched. Kasumi looked back at Shampoo, and with a subtle nod of the head, gestured for Shampoo to join her. The amazon did as bidden, kneeling next to Kasumi. Nodding approvingly, Kasumi turned back to the stone. "Mother, this is Shampoo. I know it might be a little strange, but she is my wife."

The statement briefly puzzled Shampoo. Kasumi had become increasingly comfortable with introducing Shampoo as her wife. However, doing so to a headstone? But, she quickly realized that this was a very particular gesture on Kasumi's part. Symbolic as it may have been, it was one of importance as Kasumi held her mother in high regard. So, Shampoo took the gesture for what it was and brightened, briefly forgetting her surroundings.

"You told me to follow my heart, and that was the only way I could be truly happy. In this one thing, I know I have done just that. I would hope that you understand that. I know it is probably the last thing you'd expect... honestly I did not expect it either, but it is where I have come," Kasumi explained then fell silent for a moment before nodding to the stone and slowly rising back to her feet. "I'll be back with the others on the anniversary," she said as Shampoo too stood up. Kasumi smiled briefly at Shampoo then looked back at the stone. "Till then, mother. I hope you are well... wherever you are."

With those final words, Kasumi lead the way as they started to depart, Shampoo pausing for a second to give a quick bow to the stone before following. As she rejoined Kasumi, the older girl spoke. "I suppose you might find that a bit... odd, speaking to a gravestone."

"No," Shampoo partly lied and getting a curious look from Kasumi, amended her response. "Shampoo... part understand. You wish to speak to her. This... only way you know to try?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose that is about right. Of course, in a way, I hope she cannot hear me. That would mean she is trapped here. I would not want that, no matter how much I miss her."

Shampoo nodded and smiled, although the smile was more about just leaving this creepy place. However, just as she did, she felt a cold touch, and a whisper in the wind. Shocked, Shampoo pulled quickly away and spun to face whatever opponent had managed to sneak up on her. What she saw was rather unsettling as a faint wisp of a figure could be seen, just for a second, before fading away. Running on the assumption that it was another invisible attacker, Shampoo struck out with her fist, but connected with nothing. After a second of consideration, she swept the air around her, probing, but nothing was revealed.

"Shampoo?" Kasumi asked in concern.

Shampoo scanned around her intently. She could feel something, but it was not like her usual battle sense. Still, whatever it was, she could not pin it down. After Kasumi once more repeated her name, Shampoo returned to a passive stance and looked back at Kasumi. "You... no see that?"

"See what?"

Shampoo looked around one last time, then took in a calming breath. "Is... just Shampoo's nerves. Shampoo thought she saw something."

"You don't need to worry about those two anymore," Kasumi said as she laid her hand on Shampoo's shoulder. Shampoo looked back at her, uncertain, but accepted it.

If they were here, they wouldn't wait to attack. I'm still not strong enough to fight them, and Kasumi is still far too weak. I guess I'm just imagining things, Shampoo thought and turned back to Kasumi.

"Let's go. Makoto and Cologne are supposed to meet us at the San Cheng Huang. I'm sure they are waiting for us," Kasumi said, and continued to lead the way out. Shampoo followed, more closely than before.

Yes, that's it. Just my imagination, Shampoo repeated to herself, trying to ignore the sensation that would not go away.

XXXXX

Across town, back at the girls' dorm, Seiya watched from afar as Ami joined Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Usagi in Haruka's car and headed off. Part of her wanted to be with Usagi, but the other part of her was saying that would be totally inappropriate. With a heavy sigh, Seiya walked away to a secluded alleyway and activated her communicator.

"Star Fighter, I've been waiting," Princess Kakyuu's voice said over the channel.

"Sorry... been busy," she replied.

A moment passed in silence before the Princess spoke. "I know this is hard for you. I could send Star Blazer there-"

"No. Star Blazer has never been to earth, and knowing her, she probably cause nothing but trouble."

The Princess chuckled for a moment. "Yes, she can be a bit of a hot head at times. But, perhaps one of the others..."

"They would all take a week or so to get here from there. No, I'm here, and for the moment we're not even sure I can leave yet. It might as well be me keeping an eye out."

"I suppose you are right," Kakyuu replied, clearly reluctant to agree however. "Have you learned anything?"

"Nothing more than when I last reported," Seiya replied. "I can only agree with them that Usagi is the most likely cause of my presence here, but how she did it and what has happen to her, I can't say."

Kakyuu sighed. "This troubles me. Sailor Moon is the one to have defeated Chaos within Galaxia. We know what became of Galaxia when she did much the same feat."

"I don't see any signs of that," Seiya replied rather sharply.

"Of course," Kakyuu replied calmly. "But nonetheless it is worrisome that something has happened to her. All the Senshi of this galaxy owe her a great debt. I would not see us stand by while she is in danger."

"Right, I agree completely," Seiya responded.

"Sailor Moon has always been an oddity. Every other Senshi Princess fell before Galaxia, but somehow Sailor Moon was different. Many of them were considered far more powerful and experienced than she was. And there is also the matter of her revival of all the Senshi. That is a considerable level of power in of itself that... well it simply seems quite a bit above the norm. Then of course there was her seed, which was very a-typical for a star seed even from a Princess. And now this..."

"Her crystal shattered, by all rights she should be dead," Seiya concluded for Kakyuu, gaining only silent agreement. "I will contact you the moment I know something, but I think we're just going to have to wait. I can deal with things for now."

Kakyuu remained silent for a moment longer before speaking. "Very well. But, Star Fighter, do not persist in avoiding your feelings. They may not be returned, but that does not make them go away."

"I'll... try. I'll report in again tomorrow. Hopeful they'll learn something on the moon."

"Till then," Kakyuu replied and the transmission ended.

XXXXX

Just outside the new San Cheng Huang, Kasumi and Shampoo stopped to marvel at the change in the building. The original was not a small place, especially by local standards, but compared to the new version, it was tiny. Having absorbed all the neighboring lots, not only the building itself, but more importantly the surroundings had improved immensely. A decorative garden, complete with a pond of fish and mini artificial waterfalls acted as the entrance way to the new building. A small arcing bridge would take customers over the pond and through the garden until they reached the door, and the effect was both beautiful and calming.

The building itself was the equal to the decorative entrance. Elaborate woodwork and architecture made the building look far less like a modern small scale Ramen shop, and more like an ancient Japanese temple that had just been newly refurbished. Wide and numerous windows let light in and customers have clear view over the garden. It also let those coming in see the exquisite interior, designed with no less attention to detail as the exterior. Had the two girls not seen much of this build up over the past weeks, they would probably have been shocked at the sear beauty of it all.

"Karin certainly put a lot of effort into this," Kasumi remarked as she finally headed inside, to which Shampoo nodded in mute agreement. Inside, they were quickly greeted by Cologne and Makoto who had arrived earlier, the elder nodding her approval, while Makoto was excited beyond words.

"Did you see that garden?" Makoto exclaimed as she returned to the window to look out. "I can't believe that. I was here a couple days ago and it was just a bunch of dirt and rocks. I can't believe what they can get done in just a couple days."

"Yes, it is nice," Kasumi replied as she took a look back.

"Nice? It's awesome!" Makoto replied then turned her attention to the room opposite the dining hall. "And this Karaoke room is great!" she said as she entered, followed by the others.

"I'm still not certain that a Karaoke room is... appropriate," Kasumi commented.

"Yes, there are some rather interesting tales of the attitudes and actions of many a drunk businessman," Cologne added. "However, we did opt not to serve alcohol so that should shield us from the worst of it."

"Oh, you guys haven't even seen your rooms yet," Makoto said in a quick change of topic as she moved back into the hall and directed Kasumi and Shampoo to follow her upstairs. They did so, climbing two sets of stairs until they found themselves on the third floor. Unlike the lower two, the third was considerably smaller, with merely a hallway, a closet, and two rooms to either side. Makoto choose one of the rooms and entered to show it off. "Isn't this amazing?" she asked as the others entered.

Within, the room was already furnished, to Kasumi's surprise. The room itself was easily twice the size of their old one, with a glass door leading out onto a deck that made up the rest of the floor space for the third floor. The room itself had it's own bathroom and closet, plus ample room even with all the furnishings to get a good stretch in. For a Japanese home, it was absolutely opulent, although right in keeping with the rest of the building.

"It's... wonderful," Kasumi said as she looked around, examining the furnishings. "I didn't know Karin was going to provide furniture as well."

"I wasn't, actually," a new voice said, but was easily identified as Karin as she strode into view, apparently having been waiting out on the deck.

"She came a bit earlier," Makoto said with a bit of a sly smile as Karin entered, gaining a gracious bow from Kasumi.

"Thank you so much. This is really-"

"No less than you deserve," Karin interjected. "I've already talked to Sakura, and found out about that whole little incident you had. If you don't know, my family's corporation has had more than one run in with Shadowloo. They've been quite the thorn in our side for some time. So, you giving them a good kick where it hurts means you have yet again helped me out. You may very well have put a permanent end to them, and for that I owe you yet again. I figured sweeting our arrangement slightly would be appropriate."

Kasumi could only bow once again. "It was nothing."

"Hardly, but whatever. I assume everything meets with your approval?"

Cologne nodded. "Yes. The kitchen equipment still has to arrive and be installed, but everything else appears to meet or exceed my expectations."

"Good. If it didn't, I'd have to fire someone," Karin replied in approval. "I have the best of the best coming on special order for the kitchen, so it will be a bit longer, but no more than a week I think. I am told, beyond that, the place is complete. My corporation will cover all your expenses for the first month. Past that you'll have to get by on your own, but I've already seen a lot of interest just being here for a few hours so I doubt that will be much of an issue."

"Yes, thank you again," Kasumi said as Karin nodded and headed for the door.

"My pleasure," she replied, but paused as she opened the door. "Just one thing. One of these days you'll have to grant me the chance to spar with you," Karin said, and quickly raised her hand to cut off any argument. "Not for a while. You're still recovering, and frankly, I don't want to be totally embarrassed when the time comes so I have some practicing to do."

"I suppose that would be alright," Kasumi answered to Karin's approval.

"Great, till then. Oh, and if you do have any troubles, don't be afraid to give me a call. I paid top dollar to get this place done, and I expect top dollar results. If there is one thing no one in my family can stand it is swindlers," Karin said, half joking but half serious as well before giving them a wave and heading out.

A moment passed as they watched her leave, then the group headed out onto the deck themselves to look out at the surroundings. "It is quite... overwhelming."

"Is so big," Shampoo commented. "We have enough to run?"

Cologne nodded in thought. "Yes, I do believe we will need some more staff. Running this place will be a full time affair. However, I think I can convince a few individuals to give us a hand." The others looked at Cologne curiously, but she did not elaborate. "In the meantime, since we now have our own residence back, I suppose I should get about getting moved in. You all should as well."

"Right," the others said in unison as Cologne exited the room.

"I took one of the smaller rooms on the second floor," Makoto as she too headed to the door. "My bags are already here so I'm going to unpack."

"Okay," Kasumi replied and looked back into the room. "I suppose we can take this one. By the looks of it, it was set up for us."

Shampoo nodded in agreement and took the opportunity to seize Kasumi by the arm happily. "Is very nice, yes?"

"Yes," Kasumi agreed. "Perhaps I should call Sasuke. We don't have much baggage at the moment. I'm sure he'd be kind enough to help me bring it over. Why don't you stay here and take a look around. There is still a lot more to take in."

"Okay," Shampoo replied, and after one last parting squeeze, headed out.

"Oh," Kasumi quickly said, causing Shampoo to pause at the door. "There is a... movie I wish to see. It obviously has been a bit hectic lately so I haven't had a chance and-"

"Shampoo would love to go," Shampoo interjected to say, causing Kasumi to blush at taking the roundabout approach. Giving a last second smile to her wife, Shampoo left.

XXXXX

Inside the kitchen some time later, Shampoo was marveling at the sheer size of it. The place looked large enough to feed a small army to her and she was pondering how that was going to impact her free time when she heard a new pair of footsteps enter the room. She turned to see a unmistakably female visitor, her face covered by a hood. There was no feel of threat, and a quick assessment of the girl left Shampoo with impression she could easily defeat her in a fight, so the amazon opted for a peaceable greeting. "Nihao," Shampoo said, "we not open yet if look to eat. Restaurant still closed."

"Oh no. I'm here to see you, Shan Pu."

Shampoo blinked in some surprise at hearing her name used formally, but then was struck speechless as the girl pulled back her hood to reveal herself. Like many before her, Shampoo's mind was instantly absorbed into this young woman's beauty, and she lost all sense of the world, much to the girl's satisfaction.

"Good, I thought as much," Lemon commented as she walked up closer. "Now, Shan Pu, I have a little a favor to ask you. You see, I'm sure you're aware that Herb wants to marry that Kasumi of yours, right?"

Shampoo nodded mutely.

"Good. Well, I don't want that, and from what I hear Kasumi has said that you are the person she is going to let decide on who you marry. So, that means I need you to stay clear of marrying my Herb. You got that?"

"Okay," Shampoo agreed mindlessly.

"Wonderful, but I need to be really sure. So, here is what I want you to do. Kasumi has some other suitors from my understanding, so the best way to stay away from Herb is to get together with one of them. Now, I'm not going to choose for you. I'll let you do that, but you need to actually try here. So, if anyone asks you out, I want you to agree," Lemon instructed and Shampoo once more nodded. "Great... oh wait... I suppose I should be careful here. You don't have to agree if you hate the person. Okay? Yeah, that should do it," Lemon amended once more to Shampoo's agreement. "Right, that about does it. Now, just forget you ever saw me."

With those parting words, Lemon raised her hood once more and left the room, leaving Shampoo standing mesmerized. Once outside she was quite pleased with herself. This plan has to work, and best yet, no feeling guilty this time, she thought as headed off to join Sissithississ before he got too suspicious. Hmm... Maybe I should have been more precise with that instruction... oh well, too late now. I'm sure nothing bad will happen.

Back inside, Shampoo stood, lost in her trance for several more minutes until Makoto entered the room. The other girl eyed her curiously. "Hey, you day dreaming about something?" she finally asked, snapping Shampoo out of it.

Shampoo looked around in puzzlement, not sure where her mind had been, but then turned to Makoto. "No. What you want?" Shampoo asked, somewhat defensively.

"Nothing, just curious," Makoto quickly responded. Shampoo frowned and promptly turned and left the room as if insulted. "Gee, all I was is a little concerned. Think she'd take it better," Makoto mumbled but decided to drop the issue, dismissing it as one of Shampoo's little moods.

XXXXX

At the Kuno mansion, Ranma arrived to find Kuno out in the yard, practicing with a straw dummy. He noted rather quickly that said dummy seemed to be dressed quite similarly to Herb, but decided not to mention it. "Hey Kuno, what's up?"

With last stroke of his weapon, Kuno beheaded the dummy and smiled with satisfaction before turning to Ranma. "It seems Kasumi will be returning to her abode today."

"Yeah," Ranma nodded in agreement. "I was by there earlier. Can't believe what they did with the place. It looks great."

"Indeed, but more importantly, it makes now the proper moment to act on my plan."

"Plan?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. I have been considering this well for many days. Today is the day I shall ask Shampoo to date with me." Ranma tried to keep from immediately scoffing, but his disbelief was immediately apparent to Kuno. "I know well the obstacles I face, but one cannot simply give up without trying. And what of you?"

Ranma pondered for a moment. "I suppose I should get in contact with Ukyo. I did promise her a date."

"Hmph, Ms. Kuonji has much to answer for."

"Hey, if you knew the whole story between her and Kasumi..." Ranma replied sharply but let the argument quickly end. "In any case, whether you like her or not, because of this whole screwed up arrangement, she's part of this deal too."

"Indeed," Kuno was forced to agree. "It is still my hope that Kasumi will find some way clear of this engagement. Until then, I suppose Ms. Kuonji must be tolerated."

Ranma decided to let the comment slide. From Kuno's perspective, Ukyo probably seemed completely unreasonable. Of course, he knew nothing of her curse. Ranma had already discussed such with both Ukyo and Kasumi, and although he did believe Kasumi when she insisted it was purely unintended, he could definitely sympathize with Ukyo's anger toward her. However, he wasn't about to try to explain all that to Kuno, especially as Ukyo was not too keen on the idea of having her curse become common knowledge.

"Anyway," Ranma said, in dismissal of the previous point, "it is kinda odd that she hasn't brought it up."

"Oh?"

Ranma looked at Kuno, the older boy seeming confused. "Oh, yeah, you don't know. Ukyo's kinda got this thing for me."

"I see," Kuno replied with a knowing nod. "That would well explain a great deal."

"Yeah, well, it's complicated, but I would have thought she'd bring it up with me."

"Perhaps she waits for you to act. Is that not a common trait among women?"

Ranma chuckled and nodded. "Guess so. Anyway, I just came by for a quick chat. Guess I should hunt Ukyo down and see what's up with her."

"Indeed, and I should set about to my task as well," Kuno said with a nod and the two boys headed out.

XXXXX

At the girls' dorm, Ukyo was laying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. It was something she had been doing a great deal of lately as she had much to consider. Featuring quite predominantly on her mind was the issue of her recent test and failure. She had come to fully accept the old monk's assessment, but was baffled as to how to deal with correcting it. How do you find confidence in yourself? Ukyo would ask herself and she found no real answers.

However, as vexing as that was, another matter was occupying just as much if not more of her time at the moment. Just yesterday, Kasumi had asked to see her. As Ukyo was prone to conclude, it was for no good, but she had gone nonetheless. It was in a private talk with her rival that she had learned of a rather pesky issue. Apparently, in their duel in the forest, Shadow Lady had been present and was responsible for Kasumi being transformed into her cat state. That a third party had been involved wasn't overly shocking as Ukyo had always wondered where that cat had conveniently come from. However, that lead to a particular problem.

Amazon laws regarding defeats had several conditions under which a defeat could be legally challenged and voided. One of those was third party interference. Kasumi had made it clear that Cologne believed that Shadow Lady's interference was grounds enough to void her loss to Ukyo. However, unexpectedly, Kasumi had not yet challenged the defeat. Instead, she had said the decision was Ukyo's.

She told me that just to get me all confused, Ukyo thought rather angrily. This crazy engagement is all that ties me to Ranma. I certainly don't want to marry her, but if I do, I get to marry Ranma too. So, if I nullify the law, my engagement to Ranma is probably going to be called off, but if I don't I stuck marrying Kasumi... ugh.

As annoying as that train of thought was, Kasumi parting comments were even more annoying. 'I believe you would have won in either case,' she had said. The acknowledgment left Ukyo puzzled and wondering to what Kasumi's angle was. Why'd she even have to bring it up then? I was almost ready to accept this mess when I thought I had no choice, but now... damn it.

As Ukyo continued to pondered the many unsolvable issues on her mind a knock came at her door. Without looking, Ukyo called out, "Come in." Doing as bidden, the visitor entered, and with a slight twist of her head, Ukyo identified the person as Ranma and was shocked out of her thought. Sitting up quickly, Ukyo quickly checked herself over, and smiled shyly at him. "Ranma... I didn't expect you to be here," she said and immediately cringed at how stupid that sounded.

Ranma, however, did not seem to notice. "I figured it was about time to make good on that promise."

"Promise?" Ukyo asked in puzzlement.

"The date," Ranma replied causing Ukyo to pause in shock.

"Date?" Ukyo echoed then finally remembered the promise Ranma had made at her family shrine. "Oh, right, that date! I... totally forgot," she admitted with a blush. "I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately."

"Hey, no problem," Ranma said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "So, you still good to go?"

"Uh... of course," Ukyo replied eagerly.

"Great. So, where do you want to go? Your choice." Ranma prompted, but caught so off guard, Ukyo could only draw a blank. "There is a fair in town, we could see what that's like," Ranma suggested after a moment, and having no particular objection Ukyo nodded. "Great. It's not for a couple hours, so why don't you get ready and I'll be back to pick you up. And, with any luck, my mom won't catch wind of this and I'll avoid another of her 'manliness' fits," Ranma said with a joking smile.

Ukyo laughed weakly out of embarrassment. "Right. I'll see you then."

XXXXX

Sitting within the dining room of the San Cheng Huang, Shampoo was busy reasserting her control of her chi flows, while simultaneously pondering the reason she had lost it in the first place. How am I ever going to get up to Kasumi's level if I can't even keep my mind on track, Shampoo thought in annoyance as she struggled with the energy. Although she had the lapse for a short few minutes, it was enough to completely defuse the chi Kasumi had placed within her. Now, as hard as she tried to seek out its remains and rebuild it, she could not. In frustration, Shampoo gave up. I don't even know if Kasumi has enough energy left to do that again. Now what am I going to do? she asked herself with a sigh.

As she considered this, the front door to the restaurant opened and Kuno stepped in. Shampoo looked up at him and frowned. Of all of Kasumi's would be husbands, Kuno was the one Shampoo found the most irritating. He was arrogant and very much full of himself, and unlike Herb, who much the same could be said of, he was devoid of any real strength to base that on. He wasn't precisely weak, but he was foolish and often displayed confidence well beyond his capability. Shampoo found that even more irritating than Mousse's blind persistence.

However, of late, Kuno had been relatively quiet. Shampoo had hoped that perhaps he had given up on being with Kasumi, but she had little confidence that that was indeed the case. As he entered and returned Shampoo's look with a confident grin, Shampoo knew immediately her hopes were dashed.

"What you want?" Shampoo asked as she looked away, refusing to look at the boy.

"Actually, I have come to see you," Kuno replied. "If I could have but a moment of your time?"

Shampoo sniffed, but decided there was little she could do to be rid of him. So, she settled on simply ignoring him.

Taking that as his opening, Kuno walked up to stand next to the amazon. "I trust this day finds you well?" he asked, but Shampoo continued her silent treatment. Frowning slightly, Kuno reconsidered his approach. "Very well then, I suppose that it is only proper that I skip the pleasantries and speak to the heart of the matter. I have made no attempt to disguise my desire to have Kasumi Tendo as my wife. As you too seek her partnership, it is only natural then that you would view me as a rival. However, as you are no doubt aware, you will require a true male partner in your relationship to restore that which you have lost."

Shampoo finally decided the boy was not going to leave easily and looked back at him with a level glare.

"Ah, if but the fates were not so cruel as to place us all in this situation. Sadly they are, and such as it is, I will work within these bounds, which is what brings me to you today. I would seek to make peace with you. Nay, I seek more than that. I would have you see me not as a rival, but as one who could bring you happiness on a level equal to that of Kasumi."

Shampoo scoffed at the notion. "You think you equal to Kasumi?" she asked.

"Truly... no," Kuno unexpectedly responded, giving Shampoo pause. "I have thought a great deal on that matter and I concluded that at this time it is all that I can do to aspire to be Kasumi Tendo's equal."

Shampoo blinked in honest surprise. It wasn't like Kuno at all to admit something like that, even of Kasumi. Does he truly believe that, or is he trying to trick me? Shampoo wondered as Kuno continued.

"Truly, once I would have thought differently, but of late I have been given greater enlightenment to my failings. I can only credit Kasumi's influence for this, and be thankful. A man must have a proper sense of self, neither over or under developed."

Shampoo examined Kuno intently, trying to find some hint that he was being deceptive but found none. Not sure how to respond, she merely nodded, prompting him to continue.

"Very well then, if we are to reach a new understanding then it is necessary that we come to know one and other. With that in mind, I would propose that you accompany me this evening to a special event I have planned. Pray, would you agree?"

Guess that's his roundabout way of asking me on a date, Shampoo thought, satisfied that at least some of the old Kuno she knew hadn't left and decided it was time to end this conversation. "Yes." Shampoo blinked as she said the word. Yes? she echoed in her mind.

"But truly I know..." Kuno started to respond, looking off to the side, but then blinked in surprise and looked back at Shampoo. "Yes?"

"Yes," Shampoo confirmed, but once again was surprised by her own words.

Kuno's confidence was fully restored by this and he beamed. "Be assured that you have made the correct choice. I will meet you here at 5pm. Your time will not be wasted," Kuno replied, and with a slight bow he left the room, Shampoo swearing he was practically skipping out.

Why did I say yes? Shampoo wondered, too stunned by her own actions to even realize that she wasn't attempting to correct them.

"Was that Tatewaki that just came by, Shampoo?" Kasumi asked as she came into the restaurant followed by Sasuke, both carrying numerous pieces of luggage. Shampoo could only nod. "Oh, what did he want? Was he looking for me?"

"He ask Shampoo on date."

"Oh?" Kasumi said in surprise, looking back at the doorway. "I guess that is why he didn't notice me."

"Where shall I put these, my lady?" Sasuke asked.

"Just upstairs, the third floor. Thank you Sasuke, and you don't need to call me 'my lady'. Kasumi is fine," Kasumi replied with a smile which Sasuke returned and headed about his task. As the Kuno household ninja lugged his load up the stairs, Kasumi started to follow when Shampoo spoke up.

"Shampoo said yes," Shampoo said gaining back Kasumi's attention, surprised once again.

"You... did?" Kasumi asked to confirm and Shampoo nodded. "Well... that's nice. So, when are you going?"

"Tonight," Shampoo answered as she looked off to the side, still puzzled. Unexpectedly, Shampoo could hear Kasumi drop the baggage to the floor.

"Tonight? I thought... I thought you were going to go out with me tonight," Kasumi said quickly, clearly caught off guard.

Shampoo started at the reminder, as she found herself put on the spot to explain herself. However, struggle as she could with her own mind, Lemon's influence was stronger than any of her attempts to reason out her actions, and it was frustrating. "We... go movie other time," Shampoo fumbled in response, but could see that the answer did not seem to change the look of puzzlement and disappointment on Kasumi's face. "Is you who said Shampoo should consider be with other man," Shampoo continued, defensively.

Kasumi looked down. "I... guess I did."

"Then what is problem?" Shampoo pressed on.

"Ah... nothing," Kasumi replied and looked up with what Shampoo could tell was a forced smile. "Have a good time then." Without waiting for a response, Kasumi quickly snatched up the luggage and headed upstairs.

As Kasumi left her sight, Shampoo hung her head, bewildered. Stupid, Shampoo thought, not entirely sure who she was directing the insult at. However, there was little time to ponder her actions. She still had to unpack and get changed for the date, and despite the questions circling in her mind as to why she was going on this date, she felt compelled to do so.

XXXXX

Far from Nerima, a flash of light heralded the arrival of Sailor Senshi at the former Moon Kingdom. All of them could not help but pause and take in the sight around them: a once beautiful city now nothing more than an ancient ruin.

"I've seen the Moon Kingdom before in visions, but somehow those hardly had the impact of seeing it in person," Sailor Mercury noted sadly.

"Yes, but let's let the ghosts of the past lay as they were," Pluto replied. "Come, it is this way."

Nodding, the others followed as Pluto lead them through the city square and to the devastated remains of the former palace. A short trip through the rubble brought them to a stairway into the ground which Pluto had apparently previously cleared. Using her orb, Pluto light the way. At the bottom they came to a great hallway, with various side rooms. "The computer is at the far end of the hall," Pluto said, and lead them the remaining way to the device.

Within the room, the group found a large raised pedestal, and with appeared to be a giant shaped crystal sitting upon it that stretched into the ceiling. Only a single seat on the pedestal, positioned within a U shaped grove in the crystal marked it as anything important.

"Is this it?" Mercury asked, and gained a nod from Pluto. "It is not quite what I expected," she admitted as she stepped up to to the chair and examined what was apparently the main terminal.

"So, any ideas?" Uranus asked as she and the others joined Mercury.

"It does feel familiar. The system clearly lacks power. I'm not sure... wait..." Mercury responded, and touched her palm to the crystal and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the room began to noticeably brighten, and the others quickly realized the crystal was starting to glow softly. "I was right, I can transfuse the system with my own energy, just as I do for Frost when I'm charging that device of hers," Mercury explained as suddenly the glow changed into a sudden burst of many holographic displays. "I think it is on line."

"Great!" Usagi cheered as Mercury starting working the terminal.

"Hmm," Mercury said as she looked over the displays. "The amount of energy I gave it is insufficient for full operation. The main power supplies are drain, but it looks like the system uses solar power to charge them. There are numerous shorts, but I think I can bypass them and get main power functional again. It may take me a while."

"As I thought," Pluto replied. "While you do that, I will inspect the gateway here. It may be possible to gain entry," she said as she turned to leave.

"Hey wait, what about us?" Usagi asked.

"The underground complex is quite safe. You can look around if you choose. And no, you need not fear running into any... bodies. The Queen sent everyone into the future that was here, save herself."

"Herself?" Usagi echoed in confusion. "You mean..."

"Yes," Pluto replied. "But, I have already seen to her."

"Oh."

Without saying any more, Pluto left the room.

Turning back to Mercury, Neptune asked, "About how long do you think this will take?"

"Quite possibly an hour or more. I may be familiar with the system, but much of the details still elude me. I'm having to learn much of the controls as I go. I have restored minimal lighting in this area. As Pluto said, perhaps you should have a look around. After all, there is no guarantee that I will be able to restore the computer adequately to learn anything."

"Right," Uranus replied and headed off to the door. "Come on, let's take the hint and check the place out and leave Mercury to her work. Us looking over her shoulder isn't going to speed her up any."

Smiling, Neptune followed, gesturing for Usagi to join them.

XXXXX

Shampoo was not in a good mood as she walked along side Kuno, and she was making no particular effort to hide such. Despite her present company, Kuno was not the direct cause of her current mood, but rather only a contributing factor.

Ever since revealing she would be going on this date, and Kasumi's quick departure, Shampoo could not get a word out of her wife. In fact, Kasumi appeared to be making every effort to avoid Shampoo. That alone was rather troubling, but combine that with the fact that Shampoo needed Kasumi's help in her chi control training didn't help matters any. And, of course, Shampoo still couldn't understand her own actions. That didn't stop her from trying to justify them to herself though.

I don't know why she upset. She's always telling me I should be more open to these men. I'm only doing what she said I should do and now she starts acting like this? Shampoo thought in a mixture of emotions. We can go to her stupid movie tomorrow. It's not like it was probably that important anyway. She's just being stupid, that's all, Shampoo persisted, but despite all the thoughts, the most prominent feeling on her mind wasn't one of anger.

Shaking her head to banish the thoughts, Shampoo decided it was time to stop dwelling on Kasumi, and distract herself with the here and now. "Where we go?" she asked Kuno as she examined their surroundings, an area of town she was not particularly familiar with.

"It is just up ahead," Kuno answered, prompting Shampoo to look and see a large building with numerous windows allowing viewing inside. Within various couples were gathered around a central stage where a woman was apparently directing them, a band behind her. As Shampoo watched it was obvious the couples were engaged in a formal dance of some kind, and a quick look at the building itself and she realized it was a dance hall.

"Dancing?" Shampoo asked to confirm and gained a nod from Kuno. Ooo, Shampoo moaned in her mind, but tried not to betray the reaction to Kuno. Of all the stupid... I don't know any of these dances. Where does he think I come from? Amazons are warriors, not dancers.

Unexpectedly, as if reading her mind, Kuno spoke. "You need not worry. I have anticipated that you are likely unfamiliar with this particular practice, which is precisely why I have chosen it, because I too have no training in the art of dance. This is in fact a dance class, where we might learn the art together as equals."

Shampoo blinked in surprise. Maybe he's smarter than I thought, Shampoo thought, particularly surprised that the normally arrogant boy would choose an event at which he had no skill for a date.

"I take it, then, that you have no objections?" Kuno asked, finally looking over at Shampoo. Shampo shook her head, gaining a confident smile from the boy. "Excellent. Then let us make the most of this opportunity," he replied and, arriving at the door, allowed Shampoo to enter first and soon followed.

Neither noticed a figure duck into the shadows down the street and continue to watch them.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in Nerima, Ranma was suffering a bit of a beating to his male pride. This was not unexpected, but was none the less a bit trying. That beating was coming from the local fair games, but not the games themselves. No, it was coming from the fact that Ukyo was consistently matching or beating Ranma at everyone.

I know she's a good martial artist, but this is ridiculous, Ranma thought with a mild frown as he looked at his partner and her large collection of prizes, compared to his, which while still impressive, didn't quite measure up. There has to be something around here I can beat her at, he thought, his eyes stopping on one of the goldfish games. He quickly shook his head, banishing the thought. No, it's no fair if I win because of her curse.

After a minute, Ranma sighed. There simply wasn't any games around here that he stood a realistic chance of beating Ukyo at, outside of the element of luck falling heavily in his favor. However, he could console himself with the fact that he was at least not getting utterly destroyed. Ranma could still not claim to be Ukyo's equal, but at least he was getting closer, but there was still a lot of work to be done. Still, it would be nice to win just once, he thought, his eyes stopping on a pellet shooting game. Well, I might at least have even odds at that one, he thought and moved over.

Paying the stand operator, Ranma picked up on of the rifles and took careful aim, steadily knocking down targets. "Let's go get something to eat after this," he suggested.

"Sure," Ukyo replied as she watched Ranma complete his try and earn a stuffed panda bear.

"Kinda looks like Pop," Ranma joked as he took the prize. "Your turn."

"Uh... sure," Ukyo said with a nod and took the pellet gun in Ranma's place to have her try, this time with Ranma standing back and watching. However, he could only frown as he did so, Ukyo missing all but 2 targets. Ukyo laughed nervously as she finished, earning only a small fuzzy key chain ornament for her effort.

"You were missing on purpose, weren't you?" Ranma said evenly, causing Ukyo to quickly hang her head. "Come on," Ranma said in dismissal and headed off to the concession stands, Ukyo quickly following.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me," Ranma replied with a sideways look. "But it bothers me more when people don't do their best just to try and make me feel better."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Ukyo said, head still hung low as she started to fidget with her hands.

"Forget about it. Look, don't worry about me. I know I have a lot of ground to make up. Besides, a couple months ago you probably would have demolished me. Think I'm improving a lot. In another few months of training, I bet I'll be able to keep up with you."

Ukyo only nodded, losing herself in thought.

Ranma stopped at one particular food stand selling a number of various rice balls, or other easily handled foods. A couple purchases later the pair was sitting on a nearby bench, eating and resting. Minutes passed in silence, Ranma quickly noticing Ukyo's unfocused demeanor. "You've been pretty quiet all night. Something bugging you?" Ranma finally asked.

Shocked by this, Ukyo nervously looked away. "No, everything is just fine."

"Really? I mean, if you want to go somewhere else..."

"No," Ukyo responded quickly then looked down at the ground. "It's nothing to do with you."

"Then what?"

After a moment, Ukyo answered, "Kasumi."

"Kasumi?" Ranma repeated and nodded. Kasumi always had been a sore spot for Ukyo. Since learning Ukyo's side of the story, Ranma had also learned Kasumi's side. While Ukyo still could not forgive Kasumi, or even truly come to believe her, Ranma was able to understand both sides. He also understood that it was not an issue he should open up at a time like this. "Right," he said simply.

"Actually... it's more than that," Ukyo admitted after a moment and gained a quizzical look from Ranma. "It's... are you confident in yourself?"

"Huh?" Ranma, but Ukyo was at a loss as to how to explain the question further. Thinking for a second, Ranma answered, "I suppose. I mean, not all the time obviously, and I know I still have a lot of work to do, but I know my strength."

"Know your strength?" Ukyo repeated, confused.

"Yeah, you know. I know my limits, and I can feel my potential. I may not be able to stand up to you or Kasumi, but I know I could and will eventually. It's just a matter of training myself," he replied, looking off at the sky. "Why do you ask?"

Ukyo looked down at the ground, her eyes saddened. "I... really don't feel confident. I've fought all my life to be better than Kasumi, and even when I beat her I still feel... I still feel like I'm not good enough. It's like... I just can't come to believe that I'm better than her. No, that's not it either. It's something else. I... I don't know."

Ranma examined Ukyo closely, seeing the confusion that was overwhelming her. "I don't really think confidence is a matter of being strong. I mean, sure the two are related, but they are not dependent on each other. You can be super confident and have no strength at all. It's just... I don't know, being sure of yourself. I'd say it is knowing your limits, but really there are a lot of times you don't know your limits and still have confidence."

"So, how do you find confidence in yourself?" Ukyo asked, finally looking up at Ranma.

Ranma returned the look, but could only shake his head. "I don't really know. It's just something you have to find yourself, I guess."

After another moment of thought, Ukyo nodded in understanding. It was obviously not the answer she was hoping to get, but she couldn't dispute it.

Suddenly, Ranma stood back up. "Come on. We still have some time left, and a lot more to look at." Ukyo hesitated a moment, but then smiled and rose to join him.

XXXXX

Much of the underground complex was rather dull in Usagi's considered opinion. If it wasn't for the general creepiness of the place, she probably would have felt inclined to simple find a nice corner and take a nap. However, it was creepy, and she couldn't quite shake the idea that some ghoul would come out of the shadows and jump her when she wasn't ready.

Most the rooms were full of nothing but various supplies. Old food, long since decayed away, and various kitchen supplies were contained in a good number of them. Others were full of ancient bedding or clothing, in surprisingly good shape considering their age. However, the latest room Usagi had discovered was proving more interesting. Within was a large viewing hall with various artwork, including many portraits of the Sailor Senshi in their former lives.

"Have you noticed something?" Neptune remarked as she too looked about the room.

"What?" Uranus asked.

"There are many pieces here, but not a single one depicts any males. It is rather curious," Neptune replied, gaining curious looks from her two companions, who then confirmed her analysis.

"Yeah, that is strange," Usagi agreed. "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. To my knowledge the Moon Kingdom had a male population as well, only the leadership was all female, mainly because it was us... in our former lives that is. But there are many images here of those that bear no resemblance to us, so this hall is not limited to just the Senshi."

"Maybe there is another hall around her somewhere for the males," Uranus suggested.

"Perhaps, but it does seem particularly odd," Neptune conceded. "Also odd is how much we do resemble our predecessors. Our direct predecessors I can understand, but judging by some of these, many of these woman lived thousands of years before the Moon Kingdom's fall. That would most likely make them our ancestors."

"Guess it's a Senshi thing," Uranus concluded to which Neptune could only nod in agreement.

Usagi paused in front of large carving hanging on the wall. It depicted what looked like all of the Senshi, even Saturn, although they all looked older. However, peculiar to the carving was two other figures, one to either side. "Who do you think these two are?" she asked, gaining the other two girls' attention.

Neptune walked up and looked at the carving. "Hard to say. They are featured rather prominently," she remarked as she looked around for a plague or other inscription. "Unfortunately, it does not appear to be marked."

"They aren't dressed like the others," Uranus noted. "Maybe some nobles at the time?"

"That could be," Neptune agreed.

"That is a depiction of the founding of the Moon Kingdom," Pluto said unexpectedly from behind, causing Usagi to jump.

"Hey, do you have to sneak up like that?" Usagi complained

"My apologies," Pluto said with a slightly amused smile.

"Any luck?" Uranus asked, but Pluto only shook her head. "Oh well."

"The founding?" Neptune repeated, looking back at the carving. "Then, do you know who those two others are."

"Yes. They are the Two Builders. Unfortunately, I know little about them. I do know this is the only depiction we have of them, and that they are never mentioned again in the history. I believe they departed shortly after the kingdom was completed."

"So, they were like... carpenters?" Usagi asked sheepishly.

Pluto smiled once more. "More like architects I would think, although I cannot be sure. As I said, I know little about them. I may be ancient, but even I was born long after the Moon Kingdom's creation. They would have been in the time of my great great grandmother... or perhaps even further back than that."

"And perhaps you can tell us why no men are here?" Neptune asked.

"This is a chamber dedicated to the royalty. Although the Moon Kingdom had many men, it was always under the power of women. The other women depicted are close advisors, or those who did not inherit the Senshi powers, but were nonetheless related. It is perhaps a minor shame of the kingdom that it was rather... sexist, although much of that can be traced to the Senshi always being born female."

"Right," Uranus said with a slightly amused grin.

As they took another moment to take in the various works, their communicators beeped. Usagi activated hers to see Mercury.

"I think I have the system properly functioning now."

"Good, we'll be there in a moment," Neptune said, and she and the others quickly headed out for the computer chamber.

Inside they found Mercury still at the console, but the device was even more lively than before. Numerous displays were rolling over with informations of all kinds all around, and the central screen, in front of Mercury, was displaying what looked like a complex diagram of the Sailor Moon's former Crystal.

"What have you found?" Pluto asked as they approached.

"A great deal, actually. Some of the memory banks were damaged, but I've managed to retrieve a good amount of information. I'm not sure how much of it will be very useful though," Mercury explained as she continued to manipulate the computer. "Unfortunately, there is not much on the crystal. The earliest records of it indicated it actually predates the Kingdom. However, I did find some analysis of it. Obviously it is said to be intimately connected to Sailor Moon, but it looks like there was some difference of opinion on what exactly its function was. Some thought it was the source of Sailor Moon's power, which is what we thought, and that is the predominant analysis, but some theorized it may actually not be the source of her power, but merely a conduit. They even theorized that it may in fact limit her power."

"Limit it?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. It was just a theory of course, and there is little here to speak about that is useful. However, given what has happened, perhaps this other theory was correct."

"If it is, that would mean Usagi's powers are still intact, just inaccessible," Pluto analyzed. "You said the crystal predates the Kingdom, how about Sailor Moon's armor."

"Armor?" Mercury asked in confusion then looked down at her sailor outfit in realization. "Oh, right. Let me see... Yes, this is it," she said and new display replaced the old one, this one depicting Sailor Moon's various outfits. "This was made during the time of the Moon Kingdom. It's an adaptive magical energy form. It draws on the user's own energy to create various effects, including acting as protection."

"Why does it look like a school uniform anyway?" Uranus asked.

"I think it may be purely coincidental, although I must admit that is rather... unlikely. Although, with the gateway of time available, I suppose it is possible that someone could have seen this future and designed the uniformed deliberately to emulate current attire... although that too seems rather odd."

"In other words, it could well be somebody's idea of a joke that we wouldn't get until now?"

"That is a... possibility," Mercury had to admit.

Pluto cleared her throat. "Yes, but back to the important matter. Do you believe this could be adapted to work without Sailor Moon's crystal?"

"Maybe... I couldn't really say. I am unfortunately, despite my recent time spent with Frost, quite magically illiterate. I recognize much of the symbolics here as magical, but beyond that..."

"So, who made these then?" Usagi asked.

Mercury altered the display, this time showing all the Senshi outfits, along with a great deal of text. "Sedna..."

"Sedna?"

"It says 'The Great Builder Sedna'."

"Builder?" Usagi echoed, looking at the others. "Maybe she's one of the women in that carving."

Nodding, Pluto stepped closer. "Can you find an image of this Sedna?"

Mercury once more operated the computer, and this time the same carving as in the hall was displayed, this time with captions. "She is the one on the far left."

"That confirms it," Pluto said, stepping back. "And the one on the far right?"

"Quaoar."

"As nice as that is, what exactly are the odds of us finding this Sedna or Quaoar. They are long dead by now," Uranus pointed out.

"Unfortunately yes," Pluto was forced to agree, but Mercury continued at the computer.

"Amazing. These two are almost exclusively responsible for the creation of the Moon Kingdom. It says that Sedna created the Moon Kingdom itself, the teleportation mechanisms, our uniforms, even this computer. Oh, and she did make Jusenkyo."

"Really?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Yes, although it says here it was apparently originally not cursed. The transformations were used to allow those from the Moon Kingdom to move about on earth undetected, in various forms. Unfortunately, what happened isn't recorded here. I think that must have been lost in the damaged memory banks, but clearly it only gained its cursed functionality relatively recently.

"As for Quaoar, it seems she was responsible for gathering together the people, and helped to form the government and laws. Basically, she was responsible for the more immaterial aspects of the Kingdom, while Sedna made the infrastructure."

"And what happened to them?" Neptune asked.

"It says here they merely... left. Nothing more. It doesn't give reasons or anything."

"Odd, but not very helpful," Neptune said with a sigh.

"No, I guess not. What I can do is download this information to my computer. Maybe with some more analysis I can maybe work out how to fix Usagi's uniform at least, although I may have to make some... inquiries with Frost."

"If you do, be careful. We do not wish for her to gain full access to the nature of our armors," Pluto pointed out, and Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Right... speaking of Frost," Mercury noted and manipulated the computer again, bringing up an entirely new set of data. "So it is true, we were in contact with the Chinese Amazons."

"Cool," Usagi exclaimed.

"Yes, this looks to confirm much of the Amazon version of history. So, it should have some data here on... yes," Mercury thought aloud and brought up an image of Queen Serenity standing next to another woman, who looked surprisingly familiar. "This is Queen Tranquility."

"She... she looks just like my mom!" Usagi said in amazement.

"She likely is your mother," Pluto replied.

"What?"

"Remember, it was not only we Senshi who were sent to the future, but all that were here at the Moon Kingdom," Pluto explained.

"Yes," Mercury agreed. "And Tranquility is said to have fought with us at that time, so she was no doubt here."

"But why would she be my mother?" Usagi asked.

"Hard to say," Pluto replied.

"Uh... well, there is one possibility..." Mercury reluctantly said, gaining the others' full attention. "According to some the Amazon history, Queen Serenity and Queen Tranquility were... sorta... kinda... married or something."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed in utter shock, but unexpectedly, Pluto laughed. "What's so funny?" Usagi asked with a scowl at the usually somber Senshi.

"Mercury misunderstands. There is no modern term for the joining of two families in the fashion that was done here on the Moon Kingdom. It is not truly a marriage, but does function similarly in that it binds two families together. Think of it as a kind of mutual adoption. Although it was a very personal joining, it did not imply a sexual union as in a modern marriage. But, nonetheless, I see Mercury's point. If the two queens were that close, it is quite likely that Serenity may have deliberately chosen Tranquility to act as your new mother since she could not."

"Oh," Usagi said, in a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Unfortunately, unlike us, Tranquility will have no memory of her life here. She does not carry a star seed and therefore she was reborn as a clean slate."

"Well... ah... just out of curiosity then, who was my Mom's real husband."

Mercury went back to the computer for a moment, but could only frown as the information she retrieved wasn't to her liking. "It does not appear she was ever married to a man."

"Not unusual," Pluto pointed out. "Unlike on Earth, unions here were more... transient. Our lifespan made stable unions nearly impossible."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"The average Moon Kingdom resident lived for 1000 years, including the Senshi. 1000 years is a great deal longer than the typical human lifespan, particularly at the time. Think of how difficult it is on Earth right now to maintain marriages for long periods. Now imagine that when people live over 10 times as long, in their prime. It was simply a matter of reasonable practicality for those of the Moon Kingdom to have many relationships over their lifespan rather than just one. Naturally, this lead to many enjoying the company of several partners, even at the same general time."

"Yes, I suppose it is only natural," Mercury conceded, but Usagi seemed dismayed by the realization.

Seeing Usagi's reaction, Pluto continued. "That is not to say there were no exceptions. Take Uranus and Neptune here. Their relationships have spanned many of their lifetimes. It is simply that your mother was not one of these exceptions." The addition did little to improve Usagi's reaction, but she kept her peace.

Deciding to change topics, Mercury returned to the computer and brought up some more information. "This would explain what happened to the Amazon Queen. Tranquility only had a son, no daughters, and he would have been quite young at the time of the Moon Kingdom's destruction. I suppose she knew she was likely to die, and that there would probably be a fight over who would marry her son so she decided to make the council instead."

"That would make sense," Neptune agreed.

"And if true, he could well be Shampoo's ancestor. Cologne's family is supposedly related, and the hair coloring is at least similar enough that could well be true," Mercury concluded.

"As fascinating as this all is, unless you guys have anything more to look up, we should be on our way. We still have a long drive back," Uranus pointed out.

"Of course," Mercury said with a reluctant nod. "I can activate the self repair systems. They should be able to get much of the rest of the system on line in a few days time. Then, I can up link with this computer remotely. It won't be quite as convenient, but it will do... There, done. I'll also turn everything into power save mode."

With a few last tweaks at the console, the system grew silent as the many displays turned off and the lights dimmed. Getting up, Mercury signaled she was done, and the group began to head out, Usagi at the back of the pack, deep in thought.

XXXXX

Unknown to any of the Senshi, there was one other observer to their departure, although this one remote. Holding a special crystal recently borrowed from Frost, Cologne watched as the Senshi began their departure. It had been an easy enough matter to deduce the most likely individual to be a Senshi, and no less easy to slip the other end of the spell onto the young Usagi without her awareness. Now, Cologne had seen all she needed and deactivated the magic.

So then, I guessed right, she thought. They are the old allies, and best still I have a good idea where to look for the Queen. Nodding to herself, Cologne starting making plans. However, those would have to wait. There was another matter to attend to.

XXXXX

Back within the dance hall, it was almost difficult to admit, even to herself, but Shampoo was actually enjoying herself. Their instructors were a particularly adept pair, who if Shampoo was right were likely husband and wife. They were both experts, but very precise in their directions which made picking up the various steps quite easy for Shampoo and Kuno. In fact, after only an hour of instruction, Shampoo and Kuno were onto their fifth dance, a modified tango, but with a great deal of complexity to it. Mastering it was quite exhilarating and was almost enough to get Shampoo to forget much of her troubles of late.

However, the dancing was by no means the difficult part of the situation to swallow. She'd actually often considered suggesting such an outing to Kasumi, and only her lack of knowledge on the topic had held her back from doing so. No, her real problem with this was Kuno, and the fact that despite all of Shampoo's early judgments and assumptions, this boy was actually not making a complete pest of himself. Oh, she'd seen him falter now and then, but he was making a very noticeable effort to restrain himself. Having always taken Kuno as just the overconfident version of Mousse, it was a difficult to accept that she could actually find any enjoyment in his company.

"Alright everyone, that was absolutely marvelous," the male instructor said as the music came to an end. "You're the best class of students I've ever had, and I'm not just saying that to stroke your egos and encourage you to take more classes, honest," he joked, gaining a few laughs from his students. "Now then, you all seem to have that one down. Let's go for something a bit slower." Stepping down from the stage, the man picked out Kuno and Shampoo and approached. "You two seem particularly good at this. You willing to lead this little group for our next lesson?" There was no real hesitation as both agreed with a confident nod. "Great. Now, if I could just have you too get a little closer there..."

XXXXX

Outside, watching all this from the shadows, the figured frowned, and gripped the wall nearby tightly as Shampoo grew close to Kuno as they were talked through the steps of a particular intimate looking dance. It was not long before the brick of the wall started to fail under the pressure.

"Ah, there you are," an unexpected voice said, startling the figure, causing the person to jump back, crash into several trash cans and quickly tumbled to the ground. A quick attempt at recovery followed as the person tried to right the cans, and restore their lids, but was rather clumsy as this only knocked over several more. Nearly a minute passed before the person finally managed to restore some semblance of order among the trash and turned to face the visitor.

"Elder."

"Kasumi," Cologne replied evenly, but with an upraised eyebrow. "Should you really be out right now? You still have a lot of recovering to be doing."

"I... I know."

Curious, Cologne shot a glance around the corner at the dance hall and those within, and nodded in understanding. "I see."

"It's not what it looks like," Kasumi tried to explain but then, after a curious look from Cologne, had a change in heart. "Okay, maybe it is." Cologne only looked at Kasumi, prompting her silently to explain. "I just... well, I want to be sure... and... and I really don't know," Kasumi said, hanging her head.

"Frankly, although I suppose it is only natural, I find it surprising that you would give into feelings of jealousy so easily, Kasumi. Are you quite certain you or completely free of the after effects of this dark and light ha do?"

"I haven't really thought about it that way," Kasumi thought, pondering the possibility, but then shook her head. "I don't think this has to do with that, though."

"I see, perhaps I just mis-estimated you on this matter."

Kasumi face looked downcast at the remark, as she looked back at the hall. "It is just... I know it is silly, but somehow... I guess... It really is stupid but I'm... afraid that she may find... being with a real man..." Kasumi tried to explain, but finally trailed off.

Taking the silence as an opening, Cologne nodded and stood next to Kasumi. "You are afraid that having a taste of real male companionship that she will reject you," Cologne concluded for Kasumi.

Kasumi nodded. "I know... silly isn't it."

"Indeed. You grossly misjudge my great granddaughter if you believe that is any real possibility."

"I know... but somehow the sensible part of my mind and my heart don't want to agree on that matter."

Cologne chuckled. "Ah, that is the nature of our species I'm afraid. We human beings are instinctively breed to be very selfish. We desire unwavering singular attention from our companions, but we also wish to be free to seek that companionship without that same restriction on us. It is all biologically wired into us, to spread our own genes around as widely as possible, while at the same time restricting others from doing the same.

"Unfortunately, you find yourself in an unusual position. Regardless of our laws, even among the amazons, multi-partner relationships are not common. In fact, disregarding you, at this moment, there is only 1 other official one in the village. The reason for that is quite simple, the jealousy factor. Despite how comfortable we can be with our partners, there is almost always an element of distrust, as if that partner sharing themselves with anyone but you is a betrayal, even if you are fully aware of it, and openly accepting, even encouraging of it. Not many can maintain such a relationship without some... power over their partners.

"However, you are also in a very unique position as well. Due to your curse you need not have simply two relationships with one common partner, but a true triangle of three relationships. That does not make the situation less complicated, but perhaps more stable."

Kasumi nodded. "I had not considered that. I guess, I've always just assumed till now that with a husband in the mix that I would step out of the relationship. Of course, that was before... well, before I decided I truly wished to embrace the relationship."

"Come, we should head home. I think you have little to worry about Shampoo," Cologne prompting, turning away. With a reluctant nod, Kasumi soon followed.

XXXXX

Back inside and oblivious to the goings on outside, Kuno was in high spirits. It was going amazingly well. In truth, he had been quite startled to get so little argument on the matter of the date from Shampoo. He had prepared a long list of alternative strategies and methods to get Shampoo to agree, but all turned out to be unnecessary. With such a promising start, it had been very difficult for him to retain his composure for the night's activities. His sister was certainly right in this regard that Shampoo would likely reject him outright were he too forward. No, what was required was subtlety and reserve. And, so far, his preparations had served him well.

Still, there was the other part of his sister's advice. Yes, it would not do for Shampoo to be treated as merely as means to gain the hand of Kasumi Tendo, Kuno thought as they danced. Unlike certain parties, I shall prove that my heart is open to both equally, he continued, his mind picturing Herb. Briefly overwhelmed by his resentment of the Musk prince, Kuno diverted his face from Shampoo across the room to conceal it.

As he did, he spotted their instructors speaking with another pair on the stage. The newcomers appeared to be brother and sister if he guessed right, and they were both dressed for the dance, yet the evening was nearly done. Odd, Kuno thought but dismissed the minor mystery and looked back at Shampoo, to find she too was gazing off to the side, although not at the stage, apparently lost in thought. "Does something trouble you?" Kuno asked.

Shampoo immediately returned her look to him and shook her head. "No. Shampoo just thinking."

"I trust that you are finding the evening... enjoyable?" Kuno replied.

"Is... nice," Shampoo answered after a few seconds to Kuno's satisfaction.

High praise, hidden behind an air of indifference no doubt, he thought confidently as the music finally came to an end.

"Excellent, excellent everyone," the female instructor congratulated. "I think you've all made some great progress today. Now, we got a special treat for you all. A couple acquaintances of ours happen to be with us this evening. This is Rippa Buyou and his twin sister Kitsui Buyou," she introduced the pair that Kuno had seen earlier. "They are both experts in this field. So, for the final dance of the evening, I'm going to have them lead you in. Feel free to dance along, or just watch."

With the intro complete, Rippa stepped onto the dance floor with his sister, the other giving them some room. "Hello everyone. Now, for the last dance of the evening, let's go with something a bit faster paced. Now, don't worry about following us along, just do as you might and have some fun." Gesturing to his sister with an outstretched arm, she joined him and the pair stood ready at arm's length. The other couples took the cue and set themselves up as well before the music began.

"Shall we?" Kuno asked Shampoo and she nodded, but unexpectedly took up a posture like the new pair. Smiling, Kuno immediately understood that Shampoo meant to match the newcomers. "Very well," he said confidently and likewise took up position. Seeing this, the other pair gave them a smile and a nod just as the music began.

This time, the music was more of a pop beat. The Buyou sibling immediately were in motion, in perfect match to the demanding beat. Kuno and Shampoo did likewise. After the first few moments, it became quickly clear that this dance would be quite unlike the ones they had learned so far. Up till now, the dances had involved only a few steps and motions, repeated for the duration of the song. Such was not going to be the case here, as each motion and step appeared to be unique as the seconds passed. However, driven on my Shampoo, Kuno pushed to match them. Obviously, adding to the difficulty was the mere demands of the dance diverting their attentions elsewhere.

As the dance continued, Kuno couldn't help but be impressed by Shampoo drive and ability. It was taking every ounce of his focus to keep up. Add that to the already high demands of the dance itself, and Kuno found himself on the verge of being overwhelmed. Nonetheless, being who he was, he would no concede defeat and pushed ever harder.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but was likely closer to five minutes, the dance came to an end with both couples finishing with a dramatic pose, the women held arched below and by their male partners. As they both took the moment to catch their breath, they were surrounded by applause, causing them to notice that the miniature competition had gained the full attention of all the other students and even their instructors. Breaking their pose, they basked in the attention as their opponents approached.

"Not bad," Rippa praised as he joined them. "You got some natural talent there."

"You is not just dancers," Shampoo said, momentarily surprising them.

"Yes, you're right," Rippa replied with a nod, and with a knowing smile continued, "We are martial artists, like yourselves. We study the art of dance as our focus though, and use it in our martial arts. I'm sure you've aware of the long standing links between the two arts. We seek to unite the two disciplines."

Shampoo nodded in understanding and respect. This is a formidable pair, Kuno thought, no less impressed.

"Okay everyone, it's been a wonderful evening, but I'm afraid we have to bring it to an end. Of course, we do hold advanced class weekly, so if you're interested, please sign up," the male instructor said, and reluctantly those gathered began to head out. With one last mutual nod of respect with Rippa and his sister, Kuno and Shampoo also headed to the coat room to depart.

Looking to his side at his date, Kuno could tell that Shampoo was obviously upbeat. Excellent. A perfect ending to the evening. Of course, it was never in doubt, he thought with a smile to himself but suddenly had his thoughts rudely interrupted when a boy came out of the coat room, practically stomping by, bumping into Kuno but paying him no mind. Insolent welp! Kuno thought angrily, but checked any action. No, this is not the moment to be diverted off onto petty grievances. As he thought this, his eyes turned back to Shampoo to notice that in a complete flip of mood, she was now glaring angrily at the boy that had just past.

Kuno briefly entertained the notion that Shampoo was so affected simply because of the slight paid to him, but as he looked back at the boy, he realized that was likely not the cause at all. I remember this arrogant swine. He was the one from that skating match and who stole that kiss from Shampoo. Mokoto... no, something like that though... Ah yes, Mikado Sanzenin. As Kuno remembered the name of the boy, he noticed that he appeared to have some grudge with Rippa and was talking to him with a clearly angered tone. They were speaking too quietly and distant for Kuno to hear, but in truth he cared little for his troubles. No, an opportunity for righteous vengeance was at hand, and this insolent lowlife would soon know it from Kuno. Retrieving his bokken from the coat room, he marched over.

As he did, the conversation apparently ended, and not to Mikado's satisfaction. However, that matter quickly became secondary as Kuno thrust his bokken towards Mikado in challenge. "You there, swine, today is the day you shall answer for your transgressions!"

"And just who the hell are you?" Mikado asked back in irritation, but before Kuno could answer, waved him off. "Forget it, I don't care. I'm in a bad mood right now, so why don't you leave before I relieve some of my tension on your face."

Undeterred, and unimpressed with the threat, Kuno merely scoffed. "Step outside, villain, where we might do battle!"

"Fine!" Mikado replied with his own confidence, cracking his knuckles.

XXXXX

Shampoo had watched the whole confrontation with a growing level of irritation. Were circumstances, and her current mood different, she might have found Kuno's attempt to defend her honor somewhat flattering. However, despite her exhilaration of moments before, she was in no such receptive mood for Kuno idea of chivalry. Instead, she found it rather insulting, but he was so focused on his opponent that he had not even noticed.

I don't need him protecting me, Shampoo thought angrily as she followed the pair outside, unnoticed by either. Outside, in the open lot of the dance hall, Mikado turned to face Kuno. With a quick move of his feet, his shoes sprung forth wheels, and became roller skates. Kuno paid this no mind and rushed onto the attack with a rapid set of sword thrusts. Mikado, however, smiled and simply skated backwards and out of reach. It continued as such for nearly a minute, Kuno attempting to press an attack, Mikado dodging easily away. The idiot is letting him control the fight, Shampoo thought in irritation, but said nothing.

Finally, Kuno's exertions began to catch up with him, slowing him down. This was apparently what Mikado was waiting for and finally moved onto the attack. First, Mikado skated around his opponent in a circle, attempting to confuse him. Kuno held his ground and switched to a defensive stance. However, Mikado did not move in. Instead, and unexpectedly, he appeared to lose his footing in the turn and began to slide. Kuno took the opportunity and rushed onto the attack. Unfortunately for him, it was a fake. As Kuno committed himself to the attack, Mikado regained his footing, rooted himself with his hands, and swept Kuno's legs.

His balance undermined, all Kuno could hope to do was to take the fall well. However, Mikado had other intents, and with a burst of speed continued his leg spin a full 360 and caught Kuno behind the skull with a double kick. The effect was instant as all strength left Kuno body and he crashed to the ground unconscious.

Scoffing, Mikado righted himself and retracted the rollers from his shoes, returning him to normal footing. "That was pathetic," he said aloud, apparently displeased that his opponent didn't last longer. He turned to leave, then finally took notice of Shampoo. "Oh... I see now. I was wondering what exactly spawned this boy's grudge, and now I see."

"Shampoo no ask him to do anything," Shampoo replied as she glared at Mikado. She was considering the possibilities of her own attack on the boy, but unlike Kuno she had left all her weapons at home. Despite that, the temptation was still strong and she gaged her chances of victory as good. However, there was the matter of defeat, which held her at the consideration phase for the moment.

"So, what is this boy to you? A relative?" Mikado asked, but looking between the two, quickly shook his head. "No, I'm guessing your date for the evening. So then, I assume you and Kaneda-"

"That none your business," Shampoo growled out.

"I suppose not," Mikado replied, unexpectedly appearing honestly regretful. Of course, he was known for being rather deceptive when it came to getting close to a woman, so Shampoo did not let her opinion of him waver in the least. However, Mikado made no move, instead appearing to be in thought. "You wouldn't know where I could find Kaneda?" Shampoo merely continued to glare at him. "Yes, perhaps not the right time to ask. I suppose you'd like to hit me."

"Shampoo do much worse than hit you," she replied, sorely wishing her sword was handy.

"Yes, that you probably would," Mikado said with a nod, and considered. "Unfortunately, there is little I can offer you in way of apology, save exactly that, my apologies."

Shampoo blinked, and looked at Mikado suspiciously. Is he being deceitful, or honest? she wondered as his expression betrayed no ulterior motives. However, suspicion won out and Shampoo concluded this was some sort of trap he was setting up, and huffed to demonstrate her disbelief in his words.

"As I thought," Mikado responded and shrugged. "Despite what you think, my words are true. Since we last met I have had time to... adjust my ways. Of course, this has been a necessity since I had to live up to my end of the agreement made for that match which I lost, but nonetheless it has given me some... wider perspective."

Shampoo scoffed. "Shampoo no care how you 'change'. You..." Shampoo started to say, but cut herself short. I don't need to explain myself to him, she thought angrily, but he merely nodded in the face of her anger.

"So be it. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime and I can prove the worth of my words." Bowing slightly, Mikado turned away. "Oh, and sorry about your date," he said as he departed.

Shampoo continued to glare at him, further considering beating some measure vengeance out of him, but finally dismissed the idea. Ultimately, beating him up would not make her feel any better, and may even get her into trouble with Kasumi, as her wife seemed to disapprove of such behavior. As Mikado left her sight, Shampoo sighed in frustration, considering whether she should simply leave Kuno lying unconscious in the street or take him home. Again, thinking of what Kasumi might say, Shampoo opted for the later.

XXXXX

A half hour later, Shampoo was walking slowly home after having dropped Kuno at his home in the care of Sasuke. She was in no particular rush to get home. Getting home meant being with Kasumi, and although that was usually cause for happiness, given how Kasumi had been acting earlier, Shampoo expected nothing more than the silent treatment for whatever remained of the evening, and some indeterminate time after that.

This day is a total mess, Shampoo thought with a heavy sigh. Why is it like this? Shouldn't I be happy now? Kasumi has fully accepted our marriage, and all that is left is to consummate it. So, why do I feel this way? Shampoo wondered. She was tempted to blame it on that fool Kuno, but he was only the cause of a minor piece of the issue.

The stories never go like this. The warrior is supposed to find her true love, a powerful and handsome man, and they are to be happy together, in battle and glory. Okay, Kasumi is not exactly a man, but the principle should be the same. Of course, there were those other tales, the ones of the naive warrior led astray by her uncontrolled feelings, she thought with a frown. I always hated those stories.

I wonder how people will speak of me in the future? The young fool who ignored all the warning signs of disaster and persisted regardless, or the true warrior who remained true to her goal no matter the obstacle? As Shampoo thought this, she shook her head with a slight smile. What good are those stories if you can't tell which path you are following anyway?

The San Cheng Huang finally in sight, Shampoo let out a heavy sigh, and once more pondered why she had ever agreed to the date. No answer would come to her though, and with nothing else to delay the inevitable, she headed inside. There she found Makoto and her great grandmother in the dining room, apparently making plans for the new restaurant, but that little concerned Shampoo. However, the brief look of disapproval from Makoto did give her pause. Makoto broke the look quickly, so quickly that Shampoo couldn't even be sure it was what she thought it was. Another day, another time, Shampoo would have seriously considered confronting the girl, but right now, her own feelings on the matter reflected those Makoto likely felt. I shouldn't have agreed to that stupid date, Shampoo thought and headed upstairs without saying a word.

XXXXX

In her room, lying on her bed and with her back to the door, Kasumi was deep in thought. Perhaps Cologne is right. Maybe there is some other after effects to the Ha Do... or perhaps even the centering. Then again, I could just be feeling this way naturally... Kasumi frowned slightly at the thought, but then started as the door opened. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see Shampoo coming in, but quickly diverted her gaze. Right, if I don't say a thing, she probably won't notice, Kasumi thought with a quick nod to herself.

After a few seconds, Kasumi heard the door close behind her, and felt the shift in the bed as Shampoo sat down. Several more seconds past in silence, before Kasumi risked another look behind her to see Shampoo was simply staring at the floor. Does that mean the date didn't go well? Kasumi wondered, trying her best to stifle any glee at that prospect. However, as more seconds passed in silence, Kasumi started to become uncomfortable. Kasumi wanted to break the silence, but like earlier in the day, she was worried that her true feeling would spill out if she opened her mouth.

However, finally Shampoo decided to break the silence, turning to Kasumi suddenly and asking, "Why are you mad at Shampoo? I just do what you say!"

Kasumi was shocked by this and quickly turned to Shampoo. "I'm not mad at you."

"Then why you no talking?" Shampoo asked suspiciously.

"Ah... well... umm..." Kasumi fumbled, much to Shampoo's displeasure. "It's not what you think," quickly said as Shampoo started to look away, regaining her attention. "I guess... I was just feeling a little... jealous," Kasumi finally admitted, hanging her head.

"Is that no... same thing," Shampoo wondered aloud.

"Not exactly," Kasumi replied. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin-"

"No say that!" Shampoo said sharply, once more shocking Kasumi. "No say is sorry. Shampoo... no want hear that anymore... not from you."

Kasumi met Shampoo's gaze, puzzled by the odd statement. "Why?" Kasumi asked, but Shampoo appeared unwilling to speak on the matter.

"Is... nothing," Shampoo said after a moment, in dismissal of the subject. "Shampoo should no have gone on date anyway. Was big mess."

"Oh, I'm..." Kasumi started to say, but caught herself. "That's too bad," she amended, and unlike moments earlier, she felt no satisfaction at hearing this. "Do... do you want to talk about it?" she offered, but Shampoo shook her head. Unsatisfied by this, Kasumi sat fully up and took Shampoo by the hand. "Shampoo, I know something is bothering you. Why won't you talk to me about it?"

Shampoo looked down at her hand, breaking her gaze with Kasumi. "Shampoo is one who should be sorry," she said after a moment.

Kasumi blinked in confusion at this. Shampoo was not one prone to apology in Kasumi's considered opinion. In fact, getting her to adjust behavior was difficult at the best of times. Getting her to admit she was in the wrong was essentially impossible. And now she was doing so freely? "Why would you... you mean about the movie. That's fine. We can easily go another-"

"Is not that," Shampoo replied quietly, further confusing Kasumi. However, Shampoo did not offer any more on the subject.

Kasumi pondered prying further, but decided against it. Being this resistant on the matter, and the day going as it had, the results of any such inquiry would probably be not all that useful. So, Kasumi gave Shampoo a sympathetic nod. The mystery would simply have to wait for another day.

XXXXX

Far over the Pacific Ocean, Mamoru stared out his window into the sky, watching as the sun slowly traveled on it's way towards the horizon. It little mattered, he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Ever since his encounter with Galaxia aboard a very similar plane, he found he just couldn't let his nerves rest during a flight anymore. However, rather than dwell on the past, he pondered the current situation. All of our future is now in doubt, he thought. I know Usagi did not intend that, but... what awaits us now?

Frowning, Mamoru briefly looked up at the ceiling of the plane in a moment of philosophical consideration before looking back out into the sky. It was then that a feeling hit him... a disturbingly familiar feeling. No... that can't be, he thought as his eyes scanned the horizon. All seemed normal, but the feeling remained and continued to grow stronger. Anxious, he considered briefly that he may in fact had fallen asleep and was simply in a dream, but no. This was definitely the waking world, and the presence approaching was just like before.

As he thought on this, his eyes caught sight of what looked to be a shooting star, but he knew immediately that it was not. Soon, it proved him right as it changed direction and headed directly for his plane.

"This can't be happening," Mamoru said aloud.

"Hmh?" the woman beside him said as she looked at him in puzzlement, but then noticed what he was seeing. "Is that some sort of UFO?"

The exclamation drew many of the other passengers attention, and soon they too were peering out at the strange incoming object. Mamoru, however, was already making plans. This won't go the same way as last time, he vowed as he stood up. Even if chaos is somehow back, I won't be defeated so easily this time.

"Hey where are you-" the woman started to ask as Mamoru made is way to the isle, but suddenly she simply stopped. Mamoru eyed her briefly, noting that it was as if she was frozen in place. Looking around he noted that the rest of the passengers were likewise unmoving, and that even the sounds of the plane's engines had ceased.

With a grim frown, Mamoru transformed and made his way to the nearest exit door, only to have it thrown open unexpectedly. He paused and watched as a figure descended into the plane, and turned to him. However, it was not who he had expected. The woman before him could certainly never be confused with Galaxia. No unlike that Senshi, this was wore nothing at all to cover herself, save a strange metallic mask covering her eyes. He was taken aback by the unusual encounter, and found himself at a loss for action as she turned to him.

"Terra, there you are. I knew that was you I felt," the woman said with a smile. "What's wrong?"

Mamoru blinked at the unusual name and finally shook himself free from his stupor. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Who am I?" the woman repeated with a sad expression. "I'm hurt that you don't remember me. Although I suppose that is to be expected. But, perhaps I can refresh your memory some." In a flash, Tuxedo Kamen found the woman directly in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Before he could possibly react he found himself in a lip lock with her. The action caught him so off guard that he his mind fumbled and he could not react. Fortunately, the kiss lasted only a moment before she released it and looked into his eyes with a smile. "How's that?"

Strangely, he did feel a sort of familiarity in the situation. There was no logic too it, but somehow, he did know this woman's name. "Eris?"

**End Chapter 39**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Mikado shows up to make a strange request. Meanwhile, Ranma unlocks the secrets of the scroll.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need.

Those paying attention may be wondering 'what ever happened to that beach side location?' Well, I've been wondering that myself. Recently used Google to lookup a Tokyo district map and noticed that Nerima is no where remotely close to the beach. So, evidently it is run by hire ons. Of course, that has led to some other issues with my geography in certain sections. I'm trying to be accurate here, so I'm going back and editing those sections so they make some geographic sense.

Speaking of edits, also recently came to know that Shampoo's weapons are called Chui, not Bonbori as is commonly asserted. I'm not 100% sure on this, but everything I look up about Bonbori that isn't a fansite shows them as paper lanterns, not weapons. While I can see where the terminology may have been derived from this, being as the lantern are circular like Shampoo's weapons, there doesn't appear to be any connection beyond that. Chui are weapons, but I'm finding sources on them rather limited as well, but at least they occasionally match what Shampoo is using. Again, for accuracy, I'm going back and changing all my references to these to what I believe is the more correct term. If you think I'm wrong, and have a good source (not a fansite), I'd like to see it. I'm kinda suspicious that maybe Bonbori is a Japanese term, and Chui is the Chinese term, but without some kind of source, I'm going with what is sourced.

Good news, the website is back up as .com/hosted/derekloffin. Bad news, I still can't directly update it, so it's behind (well it was behind when I could directly update it, but now even more so). I will probably update it sometime down the line when they get some kind of public interface active, but for now it's there just for historical purposes. It needs quite the overhaul now.

And speaking of websites, my GOD, my fortunecity website is still kicking. I thought that thing was dead years ago! And hey, I get 100 megs there... Hmm, you know I hate ads and all, but there is some promise there, especially with the trouble anifics is having lately. Anyway, I haven't got the motivation to do major webpage editing right now, but I might just go back there should anifics not get their act together soon.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time yet another Kitsune's Corner! And today we have Miss Kodachi Kuno here with me. So, miss Kuno, haven't been seeing much of you. Seems you and Ryoga haven't exactly been hitting it off.

"He's a shy boy... I like them that way. It so much funner with them playing hard to get."

I'm sure it is.

"Yes, but I must admit, he is pretty hung up on our dear Kasumi. But, it's just a matter of time till he comes around. I suppose I might feel a bit threatened by that, but since he is so shy I really don't see a whole lot to worry about."

Can't argue with that. Ryoga isn't exactly Mr. Forward.

Speaking of relationships, you and Kimiko seemed to have come to an agreement.

"More like she was threatened with a transfer to our class, and decided to play nice to avoid it. I don't think her parents would be overly happy with her if she can sent in with us hard core delinquents. I'm sure she's still looking for a bit of revenge when the opportunity presents itself. Of course, unlike her, I might find it rather amusing to streak the school."

Errr... yeah, I bet you would.

"Hmh?"

I'm just curious what exactly you have been up to in your private time. I hear some rumors that you and Akane are more than friends.

"Oh-hohoho, ah yes, deliberately implied yet untrue. Oh, I like to tease Akane now and then, especially after that whole Kaneda affair, but no, she and I are not interested in that kind of relationship. Although, you would be quite surprised at how Akane's mind works sometimes. She's not quite the clean cut young lady as most assume."

You've probably been a bad influence on her.

"Me? Heavens, I don't know what you could possibly mean. Just because I have a large, purely decorative, collection of interesting... toys..."

Yeah, yeah. Now, let's see here. Seems you own a... giant crocodile?

"Hmh? Oh no. Mr. Giant Crocodile is really just a little green turtle. He's very cute. Although, I must admit, I did flirt with the idea of getting a real crocodile, but Akane convinced me that would probably be a bad idea."

I see... and why exactly did you call it Mr. Giant Crocodile then?

"Well, it certainly wouldn't do to call it Mr. Green Turtle now would it? I mean, where is the imagination in that."

I... suppose not. You do know you're weird, right?

"Of course. Normal is soooo boring. To have real fun, and get some serious attention, you have to be as abnormal as you can. Of course, it's always a balancing act. I hear that I didn't quite balance it so well in certain other world."

Yeah, but let's save the trans-dimensional discussions for another time. It's been... an interesting little discussion Ms. Kuno.


	40. Chapter 40: Mikado's plea

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Ukyo and Shampoo went out on separate dates, with not so great results. Shampoo also had a run in with Mikado.

**Chapter 40**

Maybe it was all just some bizarre daydream, Mamoru wanted to think. Unfortunately, he didn't believe that for a second. Back in the United States and at school, he had several days to ponder the odd event aboard his flight here. As weirdly as it had started, it had ended so abruptly and a little ominously.

Discovering that he knew Eris' name was just the height of the weirdness. He still had no idea how he did, but he was still no less sure that was her name. But then things took a rather uncomfortable turn...

XXXXX

Eris' smile from at hearing her name quickly faded and she looked off to the side. "Oh bother. Here less than a few minutes and I'm already noticed."

"Noticed?" Tuxedo Kamen asked in confusion, but Eris didn't answer. Instead, in answer a new sensation came over him, one not unlike Eris' but having her to compare against, also distinct. Eris turned from him, moving herself between him and the doorway in an unmistakable move to protect him. Before Kamen could puzzle this out, his answer to her act came when the plane shuttered with an impact. This was quickly followed by heavy footsteps across the fuselage of the plane, towards the door.

"Don't worry," Eris said over her shoulder as a claw grasped onto the top of the door from the outside. It was pure darkness, and the instant he saw it, he felt his body start to shake. The plane jerked again, the figure apparently pulling violently against the door and swung itself into view, now grasping the doorway with the original claw, but also, to Tuxedo Kamen surprise, a very human hand. Just outside the plane the newcomer was plainly visible. On the figure's left side was a creature of pure darkness, that could easily spawned from hell itself. Horns and fangs, leathery wings and hoof in place of a foot. It was straight out of a horror story. However, in drastic contrast the right side was the form of a woman. Unlike Eris, she bore clothes although it looked distinctly like scale mail armor. Her head was topped with a loose collection of red hair and were it not for her other half, he would have been inclined to call her rather pretty. However, the expression on her face made clear she was not happy.

"What are you doing, Eris? You know the rules as well as any of us."

"Oh come now. Those rules were made before she woke up. They certainly don't apply now," Eris countered.

"That's not for you to decide," the half demon responded coldly, and her look moved to Tuxedo Kamen, and he felt suddenly raked with fear, but could make no move.

Before anything could happen, though, Eris moved to block the gaze. "Now, now Orcus, no need to punish this boy over my little transgression. Just give me a minute and I'll set everything right."

Huffing, Orcus pushed away from the plane, and flew up and out of sight, finally easing the feeling overwhelming Tuxedo Kamen. With her gone, Eris turned back to him, smiling once again. "She's a little extreme if you ask me, but that's just her way. However, she unfortunately has a point. I'm afraid I'll have to go." Leaning in close, Eris kissed him once more, this time on the cheek, but broke the kiss to speak softly. "We'll talk later."

The instant she said it, Mamoru found himself being awoke. He was back in his seat, in his normal attire, and the plane was flying as normal. The woman next to him was rubbing her neck uncomfortably and had apparently bumped him in the process. "Sorry about that," she said. "Never can get comfortable in these seats. You okay?" she asked, noticing he looked rather puzzled.

"Ah... fine. Just had a weird dream is all," he answered.

XXXXX

But it was no dream. Mamoru was sure of that. No, the moment had been too real, despite the oddness of it all. What was probably the most troubling though was that Mamoru somehow knew this involved Usagi, but how exactly he didn't know.

So, now he found himself at one of the local parks, waiting. He had awoke that morning to find a note pushed under his apartment door asking him to meet here. No name had been given, but somehow that letter had given him the feeling that it was once more Eris. So, he had been waiting here for nearly an hour in hopes of getting some answers to this whole strange affair.

His wait finally came to an end with an unexpected arrival. It was a woman, but one from his English class by the name of Venessa. Mamoru had noticed she had been giving him a rather unusual amount of attention and although she had not said anything, he suspected she might be attracted to him. However, in the absence of an overt action by the girl, Mamoru had decided it best not to jump to any conclusions. "Venessa," he greeted as she approached.

"Mamoru, what you doing out here?" she asked curiously.

"Someone asked to meet me here. However, it's been an hour. I'm starting to think I've been stood up, or it was a mistake."

"Oh," she replied as she looked around. "I suppose I qualify as someone."

Maybe it was just her after all, Mamoru thought in disappointment. "I suppose you are. Does that mean you gave me this?"

"Not exactly," she replied a bit to Mamoru's confusion. "But I am the person you're supposed to meet, Terra." Mamoru tensed at hearing that particular name, and looked at Venessa hard. She replied with a smile. "Come, let's walk."

Doing as bidden, Mamoru quickly got up and joined her as they began to walk around the park. "How-"

"Don't worry about this girl. As far as she'll be aware she's just sleeping in a bit. She'll remember nothing of this. I would have come in person, but with the others watching I figured this would be better."

"So, this isn't some... alternate form for you?"

"Oh, heavens no. I arrived on Earth only a few days ago. Although she does have a slight crush on you from what I can feel, she's far too shy to act on such."

"Oh... Eris-"

"Call me by this girl's name for now, please. No need to be too obvious."

"Right, Venessa, just who are you? How do I even know your name?"

Venessa smiled. "If I told you we were lovers in a former life, would you believe me?"

"Former..." Mamoru repeated. "But-"

"Oh, I know what you're thinking, 'but I know my previous life.' I'm not talking about that one, or even the ten before it. I'm talking WAY back. You of course wouldn't remember much now, being reborn so many times since then, but I can assure you it is true, and I think you know it is."

"You're a senshi, aren't you? You and that other one as well," he said in an attempt to change the topic.

"Of course. We like to call ourselves ascended, a bit pretentious I think but that is the term that is used."

"Ascended?"

"Come now, even you must realize that our powers greatly exceed those of normal Senshi. You felt just a fragment of it. Perhaps if I told you the name of another ascended you would understand."

"Chaos," Mamoru replied to Venessa's surprise.

"Ah, figured it out, have you."

"I had the same feeling I had with you when I first met Galaxia, but it wasn't Galaxia I was feeling, it was Chaos inside her."

"Exactly," Venessa agreed with a nod.

"You'll have to forgive me, but knowing that you're from the same stock as Chaos isn't overly comforting," Mamoru stated plainly.

"Chaos was mad. She took the Queen's death the worst of all of us and lost her mind. In her deluded state she believed that Cosmos was not gone, but simply hiding, and that if she acted as she did, she would somehow force the Queen to reappear to stop her. Ironically, she was right."

"Cosmos?" Mamoru repeated.

Venessa laughed. "You're a smart boy, you know who I'm talking about. You always did have a crush on her so I suppose it's not surprising how things turned out."

Usagi, Mamoru thought, and hung his head to ponder this. "Is she why you're here?"

"On Earth, yes. It's been ages since she died, and now she has awakened again. We could feel her awakening clear across the Galaxy. There is much to discuss, and this is the natural place to do so."

"And what exactly are you going to do with her?" he asked in concern.

"I don't rightly now, yet," Venessa replied, but more somber than before. "It's a complicated situation that you no doubt have no memory of." She paused as she considered her next words. "I suppose out of respect for our previous relationship, I should be honest and say there is a possibility that it might turn out badly for her."

"What?" Mamoru asked in shocked.

"You must realize, she is like us now... no, potentially far greater than even us. What do you do in the face of such power especially when you know what has become of such power in the past?"

"If she's your Queen-" Mamoru tried to argue, but Venessa cut him off.

"She was our Queen, not anymore. You have no idea of the danger she poses. You thought Chaos was bad, try to realize that she was one of our weakest members. Cosmos is the most powerful by far. In fact, most of us would not even call her ascended, she is beyond even that. She created us. No ascended has appeared since her death," Venessa explained. "I know you, Terra. Even knowing this, and even knowing you would be facing nearly a dozen of us, you'd still stand with her, wouldn't you?"

"I would!" Mamoru declared, finally stopping in a gesture of defiance. Venessa stopped as well and looked back at him and smiled.

"You haven't changed much at all. That's what I liked about you," she said, and suddenly looked away. "Oh, we're getting all worked up over the worst case scenario. In all likelihood they won't choose that path."

"And if they do?"

Venessa remained silent for a moment. "If it truly does come to that... I may be a fool for saying so, but I'll help you... for old time sake. But, I don't think it will. In fact, I'm more worried about Ixion that the decision of the others."

"Ixion... I don't know that name. She's another-"

"He's another one like us," Venessa corrected, looking over her shoulder to see Mamoru's reaction. Mamoru was puzzled by this, wondering what she expected. "Male star seed carriers are extremely rare. In fact, to date you and Ixion are the only ones I know, but I'm sure there are a few others. Unfortunately, why I'm worried about him is that he has his own history, one with Cosmos." The implication finally hit Mamoru, stunning him. "Yeah, I figured you wouldn't like hearing that."

"He and Cosmos..."

"Yes... of course, that was in a past life. I'm sure she's had many partners over the eons that have past. Of course, there is something about relationships between us star seed carriers. They tend to persist through the ages, no doubt why you remember me, or at least my name. I wonder how much she remembers about him," she thought aloud, looking off at the sky for a moment before looking back at him. "I'm sorry to say that you can't warn them. If you tried the others would find out and stop you. Me talking to you like this is risky as is. As you already know, it's against the rules. We vowed ages ago not to interfere in the lesser Senshis' development as we were doing too much for them and they weren't developing at all. However, that same rule cuts both ways in this situation. If they do choose to move against her, they obviously want as little resistance as possible."

"I understand."

Venessa nodded. "It is too bad you chose to be reborn, Terra, but I suppose maybe it was exactly so you could be next to her. I hope you don't find that time cut short," she said then approached him. "I should go. Can't stay here too long or I'll get noticed." As she neared, previous experience finally kicked in and Mamoru withdrew to her disappointment. "Oh come now. One little kiss. I'm sure this young lady I'm borrowing would like that, if only once in a 'dream'."

Mamoru sighed and considered. "This doesn't change my feelings for her," he said, gaining a nod and smile from Venessa. This time, without resistance, he let the girl kiss him, although he did not return it. After a few seconds, she withdrew and let out a wistful sigh of her own before leaving. Mamoru watched her go, thinking, Usagi's not the only one who's having troubles with love it seems.

XXXXX

About half way around the world, Nabiki had her studies rather unpleasantly interrupted with a loud bang and rumble which shook the entire house. "What the hell!" she cursed after confirming this was not just the start of a earthquake, and headed out to the back to look around. Her answer to the cause of the disturbance came in the form of plumbs of smoke coming out of the dojo. The Tendo household being as prone to trouble as it was, Nabiki took this calmly and simply walked over to investigate further.

As she approached, Ranma stumbled out of the door, coughing, and fanning away the smoke from his face. Akane soon followed in a similar state. "I have to admit... it works," Ranma said between coughs. "But, man is it stupid!"

"I agree on both points," Akane replied, and finally the pair noticed Nabiki. "It's... oh never mind."

"Is this that technique you were trying to decipher from that scroll?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, and what a waste of time," Ranma answered, finally free of the coughing. "I can't use a stupid technique like that. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror if I did. It's pathetic. Where is that old geezer anyway? I want to give him a good beating!"

"I actually haven't seen him around much lately," Akane said, looking around the house.

"And he wasn't even there to help at that damn Hotel. We could have used him," Ranma complained, but Nabiki shook her head. "What?"

"He'd probably just suffer the same problem Cologne did. They're around the same age from what I understand. Not that I think that has anything to do with why he didn't come," Nabiki pointed out. "As for our local lecher, I believe I heard some rumors that he was pestering the girls at St. Hebereke."

Ranma thought on this. "That's rather far for him. Why not just goto Furinkan?"

"I think because Hinako has been rather fast and loose with the draining since Kasumi has been off. Even he's no match for her," Nabiki suggested.

Ranma nodded in agreement with the reasoning. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can hunt him down. If nothing else, he shouldn't be left unchecked. God only knows what kind of schemes he may be up to." Ranma quickly headed off.

Akane watched him go, letting off a last few coughs to clear her lungs before noting that Nabiki was now looking at her rather intently. "What?"

"I'm not cleaning that up you know..."

"Huh?" Akane replied in confusion then noticed Nabiki looked off at the dojo. "Oh... wait... he ran off to leave me... oooooo!"

Nabiki didn't comment, but instead merely smirked and headed back to the house, leaving Akane growling about how she would deal with Ranma when he got back.

XXXXX

Man, where is that perverted old man? Ranma wondered sometime later as he landed on the roof top of the girls' dorm. He had just come back from an unsuccessful search at St. Hebereke and most the rest of Happosai's usual haunts, but with no success. The most he could discern was the old man was still up to his old tricks, but unfortunately was being unusually elusive for the time being. With no screams or girls rushing around, Ranma quickly concluded the dorm too was a dead end and prepared to head off once again before spotting Ranko walking.

"Hey Ranko!" Ranma called out as he descended to the ground to be next to her. "Any signs of the old geezer?"

Ranko shook her head. "Fortunately, no. In fact, he's been completely avoiding the dorm for a while now. Don't know what scared him off, but it's kinda nice."

"Damn."

"Why you looking for him?"

"So I can kill him," Ranma replied, but Ranko merely nodded, slightly confusing him. "Aren't you going to ask why?"

"It's Happosai, you need a reason?" Ranko replied in jest.

"I suppose not, but he's particularly pissed me off."

"Oh?"

Ranma considered for a moment and sighed. "Yeah, stupid jerk got me all excited about this scroll with this 'ultimate technique'. I wasted over a week on that thing and in end it turns out to be the lamest technique I've ever heard of."

"Sounds kinda familiar," Ranko thought aloud. "Bah, what good would it do anyway?" she said in dismissal and turned to head off but Ranma unexpectedly pulled her up short.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranma asked seriously, catching Ranko off guard.

"Ah, nothing," Ranko answer as she turned back. "I just meant he's a useless teacher is all."

Despite the answer, Ranma eyed her suspiciously, making her nervous. "You got something to say?" Ranma asked in accusation.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No?" Ranma asked, clearly displeased with the answer.

Sighing in defeat, Ranko turned to fully address Ranma. "Okay, look, it's just that, I know what you're up to. You want to get up there with Kasumi. I mean, it's only natural. She and Ukyo have set the bar around here, and you're just not measuring up. I hate to break it to you, though, but no special technique you get is going to make up that gap."

"I know that, but-"

"Maybe, you do, but you don't realize why it's not enough. Do you know why? I mean, if tomorrow you learned this perfect technique that could defeat Kasumi easily, do you know why it ultimately wouldn't matter?" Ranma blinked as he thought on this, but came up with no answer. "It's because Kasumi would just come up with her own technique to counter it, or learn it herself. I've watched you fight and practice. You're a very capable martial artist, probably among the tops around here, but you don't have what she has. It's a... well, I don't know how to describe it. It's like a fighting instinct... a fire inside you that drives you on through anything you confront."

"A fire?" Ranma repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. Think back to that hotel. Kasumi was barely able to stand on her own and she came out on top. What I've seen of Ukyo, she's much the same, although her fire is totally different, she still has it. I don't like to brag, but I would say I have it too. We might get beat in a confrontation, but we'll always come back and exceed you. That's the kind of target you're chasing. Unless you can find your own fire, you're never truly going to be better than her."

As Ranko finished, she noticed she had been shying away, and looking off to the side. She looked back at Ranma to see her words had stolen the proverbial wind from his sails. "Maybe you're right," Ranma said after a moment, his own head hung. "Maybe I've gotten too used to being below her... no, it's more than that..." Frowning, and without further word, Ranma turned away and walked off. Ranko moved to say something, but stopped herself and instead growled at herself and slapped her forehead in frustration with herself.

"You know, it's amazing, I can even insult myself from another universe," she mumbled to herself before heading off.

XXXXX

They all have it so wrong. Hell's not hot... no... no, it's very very frosty, Selene thought to herself as she trudged into the Tendo yard after day. It was not that today had been particularly annoying. In fact, of late, Frost had barely been paying her any mind. No, it just made Selene feel a bit better about her circumstances.

Her own troubles where briefly forgotten when she caught the sound of Akane cursing out Ranma's name from within the dojo. Although Ranma frequently annoyed Akane, her tone made it clear that today he had managed to really anger her. Still, even that wasn't too unusual for the pair. No wonder they didn't want to get married, Selene thought as she headed for the dojo.

As she entered, she found Akane fighting with a rag mop, although she wasn't using it on the floor but rather the ceiling. While the floor and walls looked to have been recently cleaned, the ceiling was covered in a fine soot which Akane was apparently trying to remove. Of course, a rag mop was not the ideal tool for such, particularly as much of the sooty water it created would fall directly onto Akane and the floor, frustrating her even more.

Having gone unnoticed by Akane, Selene willed herself into human form, and using her hidden weapons talents, produced a stool and cleaning sponge. "Here, these would probably work better," she said as she approached, causing Akane to start.

"C-chan, where did you- Gah, who are you?" Akane exclaimed as she turned to the transformed cat.

"I'm C-chan... it's a new trick," Selene explained and handed Akane the tools. "Need some help?"

"You can turn human now?" Akane asked in shock, and got a nod in response. "That's... pretty cool."

"I've been working on it for a while now. Finally got it to the point that I can hold the form for about a half hour. That seems to be about the limit though," she said as she set the stool beneath a particularly dirty spot, wet the sponge in a nearby bucket Akane had been using, then moved to continue the cleaning herself.

"You don't need-" Akane started to object but Selene quickly interjected.

"It's alright. I don't mind. You took care of me for quite a while. Only fair that I do something like this in return." Akane hesitated, but finally nodded with an appreciative smile, and grabbed the bucket to help. As they continued the work, Selene moved on to other matters. "I... spoke to Mousse the other day."

"You did?" Akane asked in surprise. "Where's he been lately? I haven't seen him around at all."

"He's been... busy," Selene replied evasively.

"I hope he isn't up to anything," Akane thought aloud with a frown.

Selene quickly shook her head. "No, I don't think he's doing anything like that. Actually, I told him what you said to me."

"Uh, really?" Akane said with sudden nervousness. "You know, I just sort of said those things off the top of my head. I mean-"

"No, I think you were right, Akane," Selene interrupted Akane. "I think Mousse thinks the same."

"He does?" Akane asked cautiously.

Selene nodded, but that simply reply hardly conveyed how difficult it had been to come to that conclusion. She had been warring with herself since the talk on the matter, going back and forth between denial and acceptance. Of course, with the whole kidnapping incident, she had been briefly distracted from that war to once more being depressed about her current situation and how it completely precluded her from helping in any way. However, that same distraction also served to reorder her thoughts on the matter. Having realized there was a very real chance that she would never see Shampoo again alive when she was kidnapped, Selene had cast her mind back to the last conversion... or rather argument they had. Shampoo's words back then clarified it: "Kasumi show more... character in one night than you show in thirteen year." Even now, those words stung, and stung even more now that she truly understood the feeling behind them.

"Well... that's good... I suppose," Akane said after a moment. "I hope he took it well?"

"Uh... mostly," Selene replied. "But... do you suppose it's possible to change things now? I mean, do you think he could... you know, find out about Shampoo and-"

"I don't know," Akane cut in to answer, doubt clear in her tone. "I mean, sure it's possible, but if I heard right from you, he's been like this since they were three years old. I don't really know Shampoo that well, but I can only guess that by now she's probably pretty entrenched in her attitude. Even if he did change and started to really got to know her, I doubt she'd take much notice. And, that's assuming he even can. Saying it is a lot easier than doing it. Shampoo obviously isn't going to cooperate, and when you've been doing something for so long, it just becomes ingrained in you. It is hard to change your ways. You know what I mean? You get stuck in a certain mindset. Even if he knew stuff about her, does that really change how he feels, or is it just disguising it?"

Selene thought on this, and nodded. "I understand, but as you say, it is possible."

"Yeah," Akane conceded and a long moment of silence passed. "You know, I'm actually kinda surprised Mousse isn't more jealous of Kasumi," Akane finally said to break the silence.

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, well, I mean Kasumi did kinda steal his girlfriend. I mean, she obviously didn't mean it or anything, but still... he kinda strikes me as the sort that would get jealous easily."

"That's silly. After all, Kasumi is woman and Shampoo and her can't ever possibly truly..." Selene started to reply, but even as she said the words, they sounded incorrect.

"You know, it is hard to believe sometimes, and I don't exactly like it either, but it is kind of obvious that Kasumi and Shampoo are... close," Akane said. It was something Selene already knew but it nonetheless caused her to frown. "Of course, I don't know if Mousse has realized that. Maybe that's why..." Akane continued on, not noticing Selene souring mood.

"Oh... I'm sure he knows now..." Selene said as evenly as she could, trying not to lose control of her emotions.

Akane mutely agreed and the work continued on. As it did Selene managed to banish the feeling creeping up on her. It was useless to get jealous at this point. It would serve only to reconfirm not only Frost's low opinion of her, but also prove that he cared only for the obtaining the image of Shampoo rather than the real her, the real her that cared for Kasumi. But... Kasumi is the competition here. If I can't prove that I know Shampoo at least as well as she does... then everything Akane has said is right and I should just give up.

Surrender was a very unpalatable thought to Selene. Shampoo was the goal Mousse had set himself so long ago. To simply give up on it was... well, it was near unfathomable. Still, she was still caught quite thoroughly in Frost's trap, and if Akane was right, chasing something for all the wrong reasons. It is something I HAVE to consider, no matter how hard it may be, she concluded. I'll give myself till when I get my real body back. If I can't prove by then that I at least know Shampoo well enough to rival or beat Kasumi... then... she thought, but couldn't truly give form to the final, dreadful conclusion.

XXXXX

A good hour after having left Ranko's company, Ranma was still walking the streets of Nerima aimlessly. He was in deep thought over what she had said. He had always taken it for granted that sooner or later he would exceed Kasumi, but there was the one fatal error in his reasoning supporting that: he has not considered that he was chasing a moving target. Over the months since her arrival, his skills had improved greatly, but in all honesty, it could almost be argued that he'd lost ground on her. She had learned numerous techniques, perfected others, and while he had made similar progress it didn't seem at all as impressive.

And most importantly, Ranko was right about the fire. That combat instinct Kasumi possessed was impressive. Even when outmatched she could put up a determined fight, and most often even when the odds were against her, she come out ahead. Only when faced with an equally endowed opponent had she really shown she could be defeated. Putting himself in the same situations, even with the same level of ability as she had, Ranma could not see himself doing as well.

The funny thing was, it wasn't always like this. Thinking back to a few years ago, Ranma was sure he possessed that same fire Ranko was speaking of. He had faced every challenge the Tendo dojo had faced and defeated them all decisively. Even that hadn't been enough for him at the time. He had sought out opponents and defeated them. However, when Kasumi arrived Ranma found himself butting his head against a wall that he couldn't overcome, but worst still, he just didn't have the same drive to even try to do so.

What happened to me? Ranma wondered with a heavy sigh but came to no quick answer. His train of thought finally came to an end when he noticed where his wanderings had lead him. He was just up the street from the rebuilt San Cheng Huang. That in itself was just the cause for a moment of pause, but the figure approaching that same building was cause enough for Ranma to temporarily shelve his thoughts. "Mikado," Ranma muttered at recognizing the martial arts figure skater. Knowing the boy likely still had a grudge against Kaneda, Ranma quickly decided it best to make sure the boy didn't try anything and followed him.

He caught up to the boy just as he entered the building, but Mikado took no noticed of him. Slightly annoyed by this, Ranma greeted the boy. "Hey, if it isn't Mikado the Molester!"

Mikado's indifferent air faded immediately and he turned in anger on Ranma. "That's Sanzenin you idiot! And just who are you anyway?"

"You don't remember me?" Ranma asked in disappointment, but Mikado only confirmed this with a shake of the head. "You know, Ranma, Ranma Saotome..." Ranma hinted, but Mikado still seemed puzzled. "Geez man, that's ditz of a girlfriend of yours kidnapped my... dog."

"That animal was yours?" Mikado asked gaining only Ranma's glare. "Oh yes, I seem to recall now. Such trivial details rarely are worth my note."

"What's all the... oh," Makoto said as she approached but fell short as she recognized the newcomer. "What do you want?" she asked in a tone that made it clear that Mikado was not welcome.

Mikado, however, showed no real signs of caring and restored his usual playboy like attitude. Using his fingers to comb the front of his hair, he replied. "I'm here looking for Kaneda Tendo. I was told I could find him at this... establishment."

"And what exactly for?" Ranma asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "If you're out for some kind of revenge, then you can step outside and take me on."

Mikado scoffed. "Hardly," he replied but seemed to deflate a bit as he considered his response. "I am merely here to... seek his assistance."

"What?" both Ranma and Makoto said in unison and after Mikado confirmed they had heard right with a flat, yet somewhat contrite, look, they exchanged quick glances at each other in consideration. Ranma finally nodded, and Makoto headed upstairs.

"I'll go get him," Makoto said as she left, leaving the two boys alone at the entrance way. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ranma examined Mikado closely, in particular, his mouth region.

"What?" Mikado finally asked after a moment in annoyance.

"Just curious is all. Can't even tell it was knocked out from here," Ranma replied.

Mikado growled and looked away self consciously. "I have a particularly good dentist."

The banter came to an end as Kasumi-kun appeared at the top of the stairs, a none too impressed frown clear on his face at seeing Mikado. Ranma instantly tensed should Mikado make a move, but he did not. Instead, when the skater noticed Kaneda, his look changed to a mixture of a several emotions, before being masked behind his usual playboy facade. When Shampoo appeared behind Kaneda, Mikado changed to a more puzzled look, but this too he quickly masked.

Joining the boys, Kasumi-kun greeted Mikado with a slight nod only. Taking that for what it was worth, Mikado cleared his throat. "Is there someplace we might speak in more privacy?"

"Anything you have to say to me will have to be said with them here," Kasumi-kun replied. "However, I suppose we can sit in the dinning room if you wish."

"That will do," Mikado replied and followed as Kasumi-kun lead the way and took a seat at one of the central tables. Ranma, Makoto and Shampoo, joined them, all eying Mikado suspiciously with varying levels of hostility.

"What's this about?" Kasumi asked.

"I would first like to say, despite our history, I know no particular grudge against you, Kaneda Tendo. I will admit I was not so... calm after our battle, but time since then has allowed me to re-evaluate much of my life. Your conditions imposed by your victory over me have forced me to adjust my life a fair bit. Initially it was quite... displeasing, but I have adapted and in fact have found it perhaps better in some respects."

"Oh really?" Ranma said in distrust.

"It is true, you have little reason to believe me, but I am being honest. I even have a full time girlfriend now."

"Oh? Does she know about your history?" Ranma asked.

"We have spoken... minimally of it, but that's none of your affair. The past is the past. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Unfortunately, I have recently found myself in a bit of a predicament." Kasumi-kun sighed, apparently concluding like Ranma was that Mikado was about to try and weasel his way out of his agreement him, but Mikado paid no notice to this. "A little over a week ago, my partner and I were practicing at the local skating rink when a pair of hecklers began to assault us. At first I was content to brush aside their comments, but my girlfriend happened to be present and some of the comments... were..."

"Rather embarrassing?" Ranma concluded for him, to which Mikado could only nod.

"We ended up challenging them to an ice skating duel set for the following day. Should we win they would publicly apologize and never return to that arena. Should they win... well, it's perhaps best to speak of the duel," Mikado explained, causing everyone to increase their suspicious looks, but they said nothing. "This pair was in fact a bother and sister, and not a couple as we first thought. That was of little interest to us. We believed we could defeat them like all our opponents... save yourself. We were... horribly wrong."

"You got wolluped huh?" Ranma commented with a satisfied smile which only cause Mikado to scowl.

"Yes. In fact... we were utterly outmatched. They practiced a form of ice dance that I've never encountered before. It was... unbelievable," Mikado said, regressing a bit back to that time and honest look of stunned amazement clear on his face from the memory gave everyone a moment of pause. After a few seconds, Mikado blinked his eyes, and reset himself into the here and now. "So, yes, we were utterly outmatched. Despite this upset, I was content to fulfill my end of our agreement for their victory... but..."

"Which is? You skipped that part, remember?" Ranma prompted, but Mikado continued to struggle.

"What is it that they asked you to do that is so troubling?" Kasumi asked.

"The condition on their victory was that they would... or rather we would share a double date."

"I should have known," Ranma moaned out. "You probably threw the match just to-"

"No!" Mikado retorted angrily. "I would never throw the much for such!"

Despite his protest, Kasumi merely sighed. "If you're seeking permission to go on the date, I suppose I can allow it. It is a matter more between you and this girlfriend-"

"No," Mikado quickly cut Kasumi-kun off to say. "You don't understand. I don't want to go on the date!"

"Why not?" Makoto asked. "Is the girl ugly or something?" she asked with a flat look, but was surprised by the boy's response.

"I wish it was merely something like that. No, this is a hundred... no, thousand times worse than that. You see... aw... to even speak of it..."

"Spit it out man!" Ranma demanded.

"Fine," Mikado said in defeat, hanging his shoulders and looking truly like a man facing a death sentence. "The double date they spoke of was not the typical type. No, you see... they have other interests." The others only looking puzzled by the hint, Mikado sighed. "They are both... gay."

"You mean..." Makoto started out.

"...a girl-girl..." Shampoo continued.

"...boy-boy date?" Kasumi concluded and Mikado was sickened but nodded. "Oh."

"OH?" Mikado repeated in shock, looking up at Kasumi-kun intensely. "Have you no idea what this would do to me? I could never live down going on a date with another... man. I would be forever branded! That bubble brain of a partner of mine can get away with such a thing, but me... My life would be ruined!" Despite Mikado's clear despair, Ranma couldn't help but break into laughter as the full extend of the idea hit him. This naturally gained Mikado's ire as he growled and glared at Ranma, but Ranma only continued to laugh.

"Well, I know it is a little... odd, but it is merely one date," Kasumi offered, but Mikado did not look in the least consoled.

Finally quieting his laughter slightly, Ranma managed to ask, "Why would you even agree to such a condition anyway?"

"I didn't know, you fool! Like you all I just assumed the date they meant was a normal one. I only learned afterwards what their true intent was."

"So... what do you want my help with then?" Kasumi asked.

"You are the only other person to best me, Kaneda Tendo, so you are naturally the only person I can turn to. Azusa has already given in and gone on her date, but I..." Mikado shook his head to banish a sickening thought, then to everyone's shock, got up from his seat to take up a begging position in front of Kasumi-kun. "I know I have nothing to offer you, but I have no choice but to ask anyway: please challenge this man to release me from this debt. You're my only hope. I'll do anything you ask of me."

Kasumi was clearly taken off guard by this and withdrew slightly as seeing the boy so desperate before him. "I... I'm truly sorry, Mikado. I believe you are honest, but you have caught me at a particularly bad time. I'm still recovering from a battle myself and I'm not even at fifty percent of my normal strength yet, and it will likely be a week or more before I'm back to normal."

"I... see," Mikado said as he rose back to his feet, once more looking like a man facing the gallows.

"Perhaps if you spoke with this boy he would accept some other-"

"I've already tried that. Rippa would accept nothing but the date," Mikado replied.

"Rippa?" Ranma repeated the name in shock.

"That's right," Mikado answered. "He and his sister Kitsui are martial arts dancers I believe they said. Whatever their style, I have never seen the like."

Ranma's earlier mirth was completely forgotten at hearing the names, and he fell silent, unnoticed by the others. However, he did notice Shampoo's interest had peeked at hearing their names as well.

"Is that strong?" Shampoo asked with interest.

"Strong?..." Mikado repeated the word with a shake of his head. "You have no idea. From the moment the match began it was lost. He moved with such speed I could swear he was in dozens of different places at the same time. You were not safe anywhere on the rink. He could cross it in an instant, faster than I could possibly track. And if that were not enough, I could not even come close to striking him. It was as if he knew my every attack before I made it. He effortlessly danced around every one of them, while simultaneously hitting me with his own. They played with us for a full ten minutes, and in all that time we could not even land one attack.

"Although I was concentrated on Rippa, his sister Kitsui was no less able from what I saw. She had Azusa so confused she couldn't tell up from down. In fact, it was almost as if she had completely lost control of what little faculties that she has. I know my partner is not exactly a smart one, but she's not prone to breaking down on the ice."

"Breaking down?" Makoto repeated in confusion.

"Yes, I honestly don't know overcome her, but she lost all will to fight after only a few minutes, and without being hit once if I am correct. I could not tell you what happened as she refuses to speak of it. In fact, I'm not even sure she knows."

As Mikado detailed this, Ranma noticed that Shampoo's interested continued to increase, but was also accompanied by what Ranma could only guess was a sense of excitement.

"They do seem like a truly formidable pair," Kasumi conceded, to which Makoto nodded in agreement.

However, as they thought on this, a totally unexpected thing occurred. Shampoo shot to her feet and announced, "Shampoo will fight him!"

"What?" everyone but Ranma asked in shock.

"Shampoo will fight boy for stupid date," Shampoo reaffirmed for everyone.

"But... why?" Mikado was the first to ask. "You have no need-"

"Why you care? Shampoo want do, is enough. Now, where find Rippa?"

Mikado blinked in confusion, but obliged and said, "he practices with his sister typically at the same dance hall we met at the other day, but-" Shampoo did not stop to listen, and headed off for the exit. Kasumi, who up till now had been too shocked and confused to speak, finally sprung into action and gave chase, leaving Ranma and Makoto with Mikado. Seeing them leave, Mikado turned to them. "Not that it is my place but are those two still together?"

"Yes," Makoto answered.

"Then why is it that I saw her on a date with another man?"

"It's complicated," Ranma replied and headed out himself.

XXXXX

Shampoo was setting a rather brisk pace as she made her way down the street. It was nearly a full minute before Kasumi finally caught up to her. "Wait Shampoo, what's this all about?" Kasumi-kun asked as she came along side his wife and matched pace with her, but Shampoo did not immediately respond. "Shampoo?" Kasumi insisted, finally gaining the amazon's attention, but she did not stop.

"What is to explain? Shampoo fight boy. Shampoo get him release debt."

"That can't be it," Kasumi responded in confusion. "It's not like you to be doing something like this, let alone for... him."

"Is not for him, is for Shampoo."

"For you?" Kasumi puzzled. "I don't understand this at all." Despite Kasumi open confusion, Shampoo did not offer any further explanation and continued to press on. Becoming frustrated, Kasumi came to a stop and with unusual force said, "Shampoo, stop this and speak to me!" A few steps ahead, Shampoo immediately stopped, but she did not speak. From his vantage point, Kasumi couldn't read the amazon perfectly, but the words seemed to have taken away much of Shampoo's strength. This was confirmed when finally Shampoo turned to look at her, her eyes downcast. Upon seeing this, Kasumi quickly wished he hadn't been so harsh, but also decided that this had gone on long enough. This has something to do with what has been bothering her all this time and I'm going to find out what that is, Kasumi thought and walked up close to Shampoo.

"Shampoo is tired of being burden to Kasumi," Shampoo suddenly said, which only confused Kasumi more.

"What? I don't-"

"At beach, at school, at hotel, even on ice... all Shampoo ever do is get in trouble and Kasumi have to save her," Shampoo explained.

Kasumi took a moment to try to understand this. I know she means the La Bac by the hotel... oh... Kasumi thought and started to understand. "Shampoo, I don't think of you as a burden."

"It no matter what you think!" Shampoo shot back angrily, but seeing Kasumi withdraw, softened. "It matter what Shampoo think," she said more quietly.

Kasumi frowned slightly at this, but nodded. "Okay, I suppose I understand that somewhat, but what does this have to do with making such a foolish challenge? You heard Mikado, these two sound like they are very powerful. You could get yourself seriously hurt."

"You no understand at all!" Shampoo said suddenly, tossing her arms into the air in frustration and turning away. Kasumi could only cringe at the unintended reaction.

"Then... explain it to me... please. I didn't mean any insult, I just don't understand."

Shampoo looked off to the side, considering her words. "Is whole point that they strong. What prove if Shampoo beat weak opponent? It no prove anything."

"I still..."

Shampoo turned back to Kasumi. "You no fight when not sure can win?"

"Well, I try to avoid fighting-"

"If can no avoid, is fight for something important."

Kasumi blinked, considered, and responded. "If it was important enough, I would fight no matter how strong my opponent was." Shampoo nodded, and finally Kasumi understood. "I... see. You wish to test yourself and you can't do that against something you know you can defeat. No, the best way is to face an opponent who is strong and you have no certainty in defeating," Kasumi concluded, and Shampoo nodded once more, her expression changed to a more even one. "I can't say I approve of this. You're putting yourself into an unknown danger... but I suppose this is important to you."

"Yes," Shampoo replied. "Kasumi no have to worry. Is just dance. Shampoo get few bruises if lose. Shampoo had far worse."

"I suppose you're right, I'm sorry for overreacting," Kasumi said with a weak smile, but noticed Shampoo scowl at hearing the apology. "Right, no apologies. It just slipped out," he quickly said, with up raised hands to fend off Shampoo's displeasure, but the amazon seemed to make nothing more of it and turned back to continue on.

However, after taking a step, Shampoo stopped. "Kasumi... you no help Shampoo this time. Shampoo want do this on her own."

Kasumi looked hurt by this, but nodded. "I understand. Good luck," he said and after a second hesitation turned away and walked back to the restaurant.

Shampoo held her ground for a minute, looking a back over her shoulder as Kasumi departed. Part of her wanted Kasumi to be there, but that would undermine the very purpose of this whole affair. I need to know if I can handle things on my own, and I can't do that if I rely on her all the time, Shampoo thought. And she also needs to know she doesn't need to worry about me all the time too, she added and looked away. She started to walk but quickly stopped with an odd feeling.

Shampoo looked around herself in puzzlement. This feeling again... it's like back at the grave... no, it's different... familiar but different, she thought but as she tried to understand and focus on it, it only seemed to elude her. After nearly a minute of effort to lock it down, the only result she got was for it to fade away. Sighing, she finally gave up, dismissing it once more as her imagination and pressed on her way to the dance hall.

Unseen by her, Ranma leaned against the wall of a nearby building where he had been listening in, a look of deep consideration on his face. A few moments after Shampoo headed on, he began to follow, but made no move to close the gap.

XXXXX

Not far away, at the dance hall, Rippa stood against the wall, clapping in rhythm as he observed his sister go through a precise dance routine. However, after only a few seconds he shook his head. "Nonono, your timing is all off, sister. Where is your head today?"

Stopping her routine Kitsui stretched her back out, lacing her fingers behind her head. "It's all just the same old thing," she moaned out.

"You have another girl on your mind, don't you?" Rippa said in accusation to which Kitsui responded only with a glance. "Was not Azusa enough for you?"

"Not really. She loses a lot of her appeal once you get close to her," Kitsui complained as she relaxed. "Now, that girl from the other night..."

"If you hadn't noticed, she had a boyfriend," Rippa replied as he moved onto the dance floor to practice, while Kitsui took his position.

"Yeah, but she wasn't into him at all. I could tell," she replied and sighed wistfully.

As Rippa started his routine, the door to the hall could be heard opening. Curious the pair looked over to see Shampoo enter and look around. "Oooh, it's her," Kitsui cooed causing Rippa to sigh and shake his head. However, when Shampoo saw the pair and headed over, his interested peeked slightly.

"You is one who challenge Mikado, yes?" Shampoo asked Rippa as she came up.

"Mikado? Why yes, although it was more my sister's idea," he replied, uncertain where the conversion was going.

"Good, then Shampoo challenge you."

"Pardon me?" Rippa said in honest confusion, while his sister joined him, beaming with a wide smile. "Are you some relation to him?"

"No, Shampoo no care about him," she replied.

"Then why challenge me for him? It seems senseless."

"That no matter," Shampoo answered in frustration. "We fight."

"No," Rippa replied and turned away, surprising Shampoo.

Shampoo took a moment to recompose herself. She had not expected to be rejected so casually. "Is you coward?"

"You can think that if it comforts you. However, my decision stands. I do not accept challenges without cause. Besides, that man certainly isn't worth the effort. I don't know how he conned you into this, but I'm not about to play along."

Shampoo hesitated, unsure how to proceed. Back at the village, a challenge was a matter of pride. Cause was irrelevant, when made it was always accepted least the refusal be viewed as cowardice. However, this boy clearly didn't care.

Taking the moment, Kitsui stepped up to Shampoo, still beaming. "My brother can be such a stick in the mind. If you want, you can fight me for-"

"Oh no you don't, sister," Rippa sharply said. "Mikado's debt is to me, not you, and I won't have you using it for your own gains."

Deflated slightly, Kitsui sniffed at her brother and turned away. For this, Shampoo was actually glad. There is something about that girl's smile that puts me on edge, she thought as Rippa turned back to her.

"Unless you have something to offer me, which I seriously doubt, I have no interest in your little challenge."

Frustrated, Shampoo decided to try the direct approach and took a swing at the boy. Unexpectedly, he made no move to dodge or defend himself and took the blow directly to his chin, toppling him to the ground. Kitsui gave the exchange only a brief, uninterested look, as Rippa wiped a small trickle of blood from his cheek and stood back up. "Satisfied?" he asked, but Shampoo only glared at him. "I'm not going to fight you. If you want to beat me up, go right ahead. It won't change my deal with Mikado, and won't prove anything."

This is not at all what I was expecting, Shampoo thought in frustration, but had no alternatives left. If the boy refused to even defend himself, she couldn't fight him properly. Her options seeming all but gone, the feeling from before returned. Not again, what is this? she thought.

"Rippa, still ever the gentleman I see," Ranma voice could be heard to say. Shampoo looked behind her to see that indeed Ranma had entered sometime during the exchange, unnoticed.

"Ranma Saotome," Rippa replied with sudden interest. "Long time no see. Somehow I doubt your appearance here is merely coincidental."

Confused by the familiar exchange, Shampoo looked between the two as Ranma joined her. "Shampoo is kind of a friend."

"I see," Rippa said with a nod.

"How's the old master?"

Rippa glanced to the side and crossed his arms. "He has... left us, but I'm sure you knew he was quite ill."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a great man."

"Indeed," Rippa agreed and looked back at Ranma seriously. "He was very disappointed that you left. He thought you had great potential."

"He didn't give me a choice," Ranma replied evenly. "He refused to teach me anymore."

"Only because you refused to join our school."

"I have my own school," Ranma countered to which Rippa could only nod. However, just as he did, he disappeared from view. This momentarily startled Shampoo as she tried to reacquire him, and found that somehow, without the slightest hint of intervening movement he had crossed the room and placed himself back to back with Ranma.

"You know, I've been keeping tabs on you, but oddly there is not a whole lot of talk about the once great martial artist, Ranma Saotome. No, he seems to have become one of crowd now. All the talk seems to be about Kasumi or Kaneda Tendo, and a fair bit about this Ukyo Kuonji too. But Ranma... hmh, you hardly hear about him at all," Rippa said, clearly trying to get a rise out of Ranma, but Shampoo noted that Ranma merely seemed to accept what was said. Rippa also noticed this, and once more disappeared, only to reappear at his original position. "Well, as nice as it has been to see you again..."

"How about a paired match?" Ranma asked suddenly, causing Rippa to pause.

"Over Mikado's debt?"

"Yeah."

"I'm up for it," Kitsui suddenly broke in to say, once more smiling at Shampoo and setting the amazon on edge.

"I know you're up for it," Rippa said in annoyance as he pushed his sister aside. "But, I hardly consider it a matter for such a battle."

"It's just the icing," Ranma replied. "This is a matter of... pride," he continued, giving Shampoo a sideways glance.

"Pride you say?" Rippa repeated as he considered. "Well, that is something I can understand. State your terms."

"Freestyle martial arts dance endurance match, one week from today, here at noon," Ranma answered easily.

"Dance huh? Are you sure about that? You've never beaten me in a dance match."

"Positive."

"Awfully confident... Very well. My sister and I against you and Shampoo I would assume?"

"That's right," Ranma replied, Shampoo too confused by the whole situation to speak up.

Rippa smiled, clearly pleased by this, while Ranma remained unreadable. Nodding to himself, Rippa continued on, "Okay, then what shall we put on the line. I consider Mikado's debt to me largely worthless. I only keep it because I was intending to use it to bring the pompous ass down a few notches. I will wager it freely with no consideration. However, I do believe we need something more than that and somehow I think I know what you want."

"I want to be taught the techniques the master refused to teach me. With the old master gone, I do believe you were next in line."

"That's right," Rippa confirmed, "and unlike him, I am willing to put such on the line. As to what I desire... As much as a date with you might be interesting, I know your preferences, and unlike Mikado, I have some respect for you Saotome, so I shall not ask it. But, I will require something equally valuable from you." Ranma merely nodded in acceptance of this. "Fine then, but it works out for you either way. All I ask is that you join our school in the event of your defeat. I see that as only fair. Your defeat would only prove that my school is superior. And, that way you get the techniques you want, win or lose."

Ranma gave out a tired sigh, which Rippa apparently took as a rejection and was about to turn away when Ranma answered, "Fine."

"What?" Rippa asked in surprise, turning back.

"I said fine, I agree. However, I have my own condition to add, which by your own logic makes just as much sense. Lose and you dedicate yourself to the Anything Goes style. Fair is fair. I'm sure Mr. Tendo could use a few more students to pay the bills."

"You don't ask much, do you," Rippa replied with a flat look. "I accept, but only for a single year since I also risk my techniques."

"Brother," Kitui cautioned, but Rippa shook it off.

"No worries, sister, as he says, fair is fair, and we've had this dispute for a while now. It seems fitting to end it in this way. Do you accept?"

"One year, that's fine," Ranma answered.

Satisfied, Rippa turned to Shampoo, who was by now completely lost. "And what of you? Are you too of the Anything Goes school?"

"No," Shampoo replied as she tried to reassert some control of the situation. "Shampoo is amazon."

"Amazon," Kitsui repeated enthusiastically. "How exotic..."

Eying his sister, Rippa continued with a sigh. "I do believe, unlike me, my sister does in fact desire the pleasure of your company."

"Damn rights," Kitsui said, pushing her brother aside to look at Shampoo directly. "But don't you worry, I show all my dates a wonderful time. In fact, I don't think Azusa will ever go back."

Involuntarily, Shampoo withdrew slightly at this, which seemed to only please the girl. However, Rippa once more stepped in, pushing his sister aside. "Yes, well, that does not deal with the issue of what you would desire?" Rippa asked Shampoo.

Taking a second to recompose herself, she looked between the everyone before replying, "Shampoo want same as Ranma."

"I have a feeling you are unfamiliar with the techniques being discussed," Rippa said, to which Shampoo could only nod. Rippa held his chin in thought. "Hmm, although you are not of the anything goes school, I'm afraid I can't just allow our techniques to leave our school so freely. However, I shall compromise. Like myself, should you lose, you will dedicate yourself to our school for no less than one year. Should you win, like Ranma, we shall teach you without that restriction. Fair?"

"A year?" Shampoo repeated as she considered. This is a lot more serious a challenge than I anticipated, she thought in hesitation, but quickly shook her head and reaffirmed her resolve. No, when Kasumi is in battle it is for life or death. This is nothing compared to that. "Shampoo agree," she said at last, much to Kitsui's satisfaction.

"Then it is all agreed upon. However, I am not without mercy. Should you change your minds, I will allow you to withdraw this challenge up until the day. Of course, as a matter of... pride, even with no concrete consequences, such an action is not without it's penalties."

"We no withdraw," Shampoo quickly replied.

Rippa only smiled. "Somehow I don't think you will, but the offer remains nonetheless. See you in a week then."

"Right," Ranma said in conclusion and without further word turned and headed out. Shampoo quickly followed.

"This is going to be easy," Kitsui said, joining her brother.

"Don't be so sure, sister," Rippa cautioned to his sister's confusion. "Saotome is a very formidable opponent, and we know little of the woman, but she is likely no less troublesome. Beyond all that though, and probably infinitely more important is something you no doubt didn't pick up on. This is an intensely personal matter for them. As they say, a matter of pride. As such, I suggest you get your head out of the clouds and concentrate on your training. It would not due for you to be ill prepared."

XXXXX

Outside, Shampoo rushed to catch up to Ranma who was walking away with unusual speed. "Why-" Shampoo started to say but the second she started, Ranma cut her off.

"Look, I'm sorry about stealing your thunder in there, but it was quite clear he wasn't about to agree to fight you."

"You know this boy?" Shampoo asked as Ranma finally eased up his pace slightly.

"Mmm... yeah, we fought a couple years back. He's probably... no he is the toughest opponent I ever fought up till Kasumi came here. In fact, I lost to him five separate times."

"Five times?" Shampoo repeated in shock. "He that strong?"

"He's that good," Ranma corrected. "His school is martial arts dance, as you know, but that hardly covers it. It may sound comical at first, which is what I thought, but don't underestimate it for one second. Like Anything Goes style, his school will take anything it can get it's hands on and adapt it for their use. The dance is merely used as a focus for it all." Glancing at Shampoo quickly, Ranma could see she wanted the whole story, so he continued. "Back then, I was a pretty hot shot around here. I challenged pretty much every person I could find, and I won. Then I ran into him, and I had what would probably be best described as a train wreak of a defeat. Just like Mikado said, I couldn't touch him. He dominated the fight from start to finish, and just played with me.

"I wasn't about to let that go unanswered, so I challenged him again... and again... lost both times, and didn't make the slightest progress against him. By that point I was getting pretty frustrated, so decided it was best to try and learn his style and beat him at his own game. The old master was willing to teach me for a while. He showed me the basics, and gave me a lot of respect for their art. Even after that training though, I couldn't beat Rippa. In the end it came down to a choice. The old master said that he would only continue to teach me if I joined his school, dropping Anything Goes style.

"I was seriously considering it for a while, but then it came to me. I knew why my style was better, and I refused. Rippa thought I was being foolish and challenged me. That time I beat him. It was the last time we fought."

"You beat? How?" Shampoo asked.

"It's simple really. Every time I fought him up till then, I had simple tried to overwhelm him. This time, I undermined him. You see, martial arts dance is at it's core still dance, and you dance to music. Take that music away and-"

"And he can no fight anymore!" Shampoo concluded with a smile, but it quickly faded. "Then why you challenge him to dance match?"

Ranma considered his words. "I was listening in on you earlier when you were talking with Kasumi. You said yourself, it doesn't prove anything if you know you can win. I have never beaten him on his own terms. Besides, you saw that technique he used, right?" Shampoo nodded. "That's called the flicker step. He must have learned it since we last fought, but I seen the master use it too. The thing is, that technique should require the music, but there was no music playing."

Shampoo's eyes went wide at the realization. "So, he no need music anymore."

"It would seem so, which means that old trick wouldn't work anyway."

Shampoo considered this as they walked on. "Then is just as Shampoo want... but you still no answer Shampoo's question, why?"

Ranma suddenly came to a halt and looked up at the sky for a moment. Shampoo stopped as well, waiting for an answer. "When I beat Rippa I was the best. Back then I would never have rested, not for a moment, until I got that title back should someone have beat me. But... something has changed. Ever since Kasumi got back... maybe even before that, I just don't have that drive anymore. I mean sure, I want to beat Kasumi, and Ukyo, but... it's like it isn't that important to me. Something I'll get around to one day... that's not the way I used to think. I talked to Ranko earlier, and she was right, even if I did beat them one day, it wouldn't last. They still have that drive to push themselves forward over everything in their way for their own goals. I just don't, and without it I'll never truly match them. I have to find it again, that drive."

"Maybe your goal has changed?" Shampoo suggested, gaining Ranma's attention. "Shampoo know what is like to be best. Is no one left who is challenge, so is like no point get better. But... Shampoo think she now know point of be better. Maybe you need find new reason too."

"Maybe," Ranma agreed. "In any case, time is wasting here. Let's head over to my place. I'll lead you through the basics. It won't win us the match, but it will at least give us a fighting chance."

Shampoo nodded in agreement and the pair set off for the Tendo dojo.

XXXXX

The evening was drawing near, and found Usagi at her desk in her dorm room, pouring over her school work. For a change, this was not due to having Kotori giving her suspicious looks, but rather just a need to busy herself. Ami was not making a whole lot of progress with the information from the Moon Kingdom's computer, so that still left Usagi with a lot of unanswered questions about what exactly had happened to her. However, perhaps even more distracting than that was having Seiya around, even if the Sailor Starlight was avoiding her.

Usagi was in the midst of trying to understand the mysteries of algebra when a knock came at the door. "Come in," Usagi idly called out, expecting it to be her roommate, Kotori. The door opened and closed, but Usagi did not turn to look, intent on her work.

"Math huh?" the unexpected voice of Seiya said from over Usagi's shoulder, causing her to start. "Sorry," she quickly added as Usagi turned to look at her. "I thought we should talk."

"Talk?" Usagi echoed.

"Yeah, you know, that thing we do with our mouths that doesn't involve sticking things into it?" Seiya joked, gaining a nervous laugh from Usagi. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh... pretty good actually," Usagi replied. "Actually... great. I honestly have never felt better. I know that's kinda weird, but I'm wide awake in the morning, and never feel sleepy. The other day in gym class, I ran the entire run without even feeling the least bit exhausted. I swear, I could have gone on for hours like that."

"That is weird," Seiya agreed with a frown.

"But, it's a good kind of weird," Usagi replied quickly with a strained smile.

Seiya was forced to nod after a moment. "I suppose so. I'm guessing Ami hasn't found out anything new?"

Usagi replied with a shake of her head. A long moment of silence then past as the two girls considered what to say. It was Usagi who finally spoke first. "I'm sorry."

"About bringing me here? It's nothing."

"No, I mean... well that too, but... I mean about not talking to you before you left last time," Usagi explained.

"Talking to me?" Seiya echoed in confusion.

"About... how you... felt," Usagi elaborated, causing Seiya to smile at her in amusement. "What?"

"Usagi, you didn't need to say anything, and I wasn't expecting anything either. You already said what needed to be said. Really, I should be the one saying sorry, going on like that when you were still worried about him. Pretty... tactless."

Usagi quickly shook her head in disagreement. "I didn't... I really didn't think of it that way. You thought he was gone for good. You were just trying to fill his place, is all."

Once more Seiya smiled. "Well then, I guess neither of us have anything to really apologize for, now do we."

"I guess not," Usagi conceded. "You never did say where you were staying."

"I got a small place nearby. We still had some funds in the bank and such here, just in case," Seiya answered. "Actually, the reason I came was to say I probably am going to be leaving soon."

"Soon?"

"Probably in a week. I can't stay here forever, and so far everything seems to be stable here," Seiya said, saddening Usagi. "I've been told, if you think you need me-"

"No," Usagi quickly replied. "I... I guess you've been here more than long enough. Like you say, not much happening so I shouldn't keep you from your real home. They probably need you," she continued on. Seiya merely nodded. "You won't leave without coming by, right?"

"Of course not," Seiya answered. "Besides, no guarantee I'll even make it back yet. The best guess is that you brought me here, but that's not certain, and even if you did, we don't know if you have any control over it." This served only to further depress Usagi. "I mean..." Seiya tried to say, but gave up knowing nothing would soften it. "I should be going."

Taking the hint, Usagi nodded, and escorted Seiya to the door of the dorm. Nothing more was said between them. All Usagi could do was smile and wave as the other girl left, words failing her. She remained at the door to the dorm until Seiya left sight, then sighed heavily. That's hardly resolved anything, she thought as she returned inside.

Above her, sitting unnoticed on the edge of the roof of the dorm was a man. He watched her enter, then looked back into the distance at Seiya.

"You're not supposed to be here," Eris said from behind to the man.

"Unlike you, I haven't done anything against the rules," he replied.

"And what exactly are you doing," Eris asked as she sat next to him.

"Checking out the competition," he replied plainly.

Eris looked out at Seiya, curiously. "That one?"

"Yes."

"She's not even of this star system... I think I know her... seems familiar."

The man nodded and stood up. "She should be. She's Sailor Starfighter. As I recall, you were the one to direct their star system."

"Oh yes," Eris said with a grin. "Starfighter always seemed to be attracted to the hard to get ones. She has bad luck that way. And, how exactly does Cosmos feel?"

"Hard to say," he replied.

"And you?"

"That's my business, not yours."

Rising to her feet to look at the man directly, Eris replied, "actually, now it is my business. After all, with Terra and Cosmos being close, everyone involved with either is of interest to me, Ixion."

"Yes, I suppose so," he agreed after a moment but said nothing more and took to the skies.

Eris watched him leave, then cast one last glance Seiya's way. She then grinned and flew off in a different direction.

**End Chapter 40**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Shampoo and Ranma prepares for their match, each from their own angle.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need.

Good news, the website is back up as .com/hosted/derekloffin. Bad news, I still can't directly update it, so it's behind (well it was behind when I could directly update it, but now even more so). I will probably update it sometime down the line when they get some kind of public interface active, but for now it's there just for historical purposes. It needs quite the overhaul now.

And speaking of websites, my GOD, my fortunecity website is still kicking. I thought that thing was dead years ago! And hey, I get 100 megs there... Hmm, you know I hate ads and all, but there is some promise there, especially with the trouble anifics is having lately. Anyway, I haven't got the motivation to do major webpage editing right now, but I might just go back there should anifics not get their act together soon.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	41. Chapter 41: Getting the groove on

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Shampoo and Ranma ended up challenging the martial arts dancing pair of Rippa and Kitsui Buyou.

**Chapter 41**

Ranma placed a small portable stereo player on the floor of the dojo and turned it on before moving to the center of the room. Off at the side, Shampoo sat attentively as Ranma went through what seemed to her to be a fairly normal kata, only in time with the music. As he did so, he began to speak.

"Dance has a lot of importance in history, particularly to the history of the martial arts. In fact, you can pretty much say that dance and fighting had the same origins. It may seem initially odd, but it's true, and I'm not just talking in Japan either. All of the so-called martial arts in the world are controlled a large amount by their country's culture... their rhythm you could say. In fact, nearly every culture in the world has had a longer tradition of dance than martial arts. Just think of all the terminology we use. Things like 'shuffling feet' or 'spacing' all originated in dance, not martial arts. So, in a very real sense, you could say dance is the parent of martial arts. And, in a sense you could even say, one that has mastered dance, has mastered fighting," Ranma concluded as he took up a neutral posture. "Or, at least that's what a martial arts dancer would say," he amended with a weak smile.

"Okay then, let me give you a little demo. I want you to attack me. I won't attack back, just come at me," Ranma instructed. Nodding, Shampoo got to her feet, prepared herself, and then rushed onto the attack. As she did, Ranma entered a strange dance, dodging by her early punches as if he knew where she would attack. Undeterred, Shampoo pressed on, adding kicks and low sweeps in, attempting to throw him off balance, but still he seemed to effortlessly predict her every tactic and avoid them all. Before frustration could set in, Ranma raised his hand and stopped her. "I think you get the point."

"What you doing? Is no like normal dodging," Shampoo asked as she returned to a casual posture.

"Reading your rhythm," Ranma explained, but this seemed to only confuse Shampoo. "Remember what I said, martial arts could well be seen as just a dance of a different sort, and no matter how hard you try to hide it, that dance has a rhythm to it. Think of the katas you preform. They are little more than a honed set of attacks and counters that you've practiced endlessly, but they are also a dance.

"Reading that rhythm is at the very core of martial arts dance. Knowing your opponent's rhythm is like being able to read their mind. You know their every tactic, and plan ahead to counter and avoid them. Everything in martial arts dance is built upon this. Two fairly equally match martial arts dancers can fight for hours, both trying to deceive and trap the other, and all the while it looks just like they're dancing."

Shampoo nodded, finally understanding. "Why you no use this technique before?"

Ranma frowned and looked off to the side. "Like I told you earlier, martial arts dance generally needs music. The beat of the music acts as a timing mechanism. It gives you a reference by which to operate and without it, your timing slips. Not much, but when you're reading someone's rhythm that is trying to mask it, that little bit of slip is all that is needed to render the technique useless. Beyond that, I'm still not able to pull it off without the setup. It takes me nearly half a minute to get ready, which is no good in an open battle.

"That's most the reason I actually chose a dance match over a normal one. Since Rippa doesn't need the music anymore, he would actually have an advantage in a situation where we don't have it. You're going to need to know this to go toe to toe with them. If we don't have it, they'll read our rhythm, we won't be able to touch them, and they'll pummel us."

Shampoo frowned as the magnitude of the challenge before them became that much clearer. "Shampoo understand."

"Good," Ranma replied with a smile. "Fortunately, we're not interested in style here. I challenged them to an endurance match, which is much more straight forward. In a style match... frankly we wouldn't have a prayer, but it's more about appearance than actual combat anyway so don't sweat it. Endurance matches are were the real fighting is.

"Now, while endurance matches involve fighting, it still isn't the central purpose of the fight. Each side will start the match with one hundred points. When a side loses all its points, they lose. Simple as that."

"How you lose points?"

"A number of ways, but the 3 most important are these," Ranma explained, counting off against his raised fingers. "Number 1, stop dancing. Dancing is interpreted very liberally in a martial arts dance match, so basically just keeping on the move will suffice. Every second you are not dancing you lose 1 point. Number 2, leave the dance floor. The dance floor will be even bigger than this dojo, but still, you have to stay inside it. Leave it, even for an instant, and you automatically lose a point, and another point for every second you continue to be outside. Finally, number 3, is to leave the ground for more than a second. Naturally this means high jumps are not advisable. If it takes you more than 1 second to complete a jump, you'll lose a point. However, as long as you keep a connection to the floor, you're okay, so your partner can lift you, or you can even use your opponent as a connection.

"There is one last way to lose points, and this will cost you 25 points, and that is to break the rules. That isn't very easy considering nearly anything goes, but if one side believes the other to be cheating in some fashion, they can make an appeal to the judges. If the judges agree, the cheaters lose 25 points and must discontinue the illegal action or automatically lose. However, if the judge believe the action is legal, the accusers lose the 25 points."

Shampoo nodded. "So there be judges then?"

"Yeah, 3 typically, majority rules, and they decide when to deduct points. Don't worry, I know Rippa enough to know he won't try to rig the judging. I'm sure he also knows I wouldn't respect the match if the judging was rigged either. I got a rule book hiding in my room somewhere which will list off all the known illegal actions. I don't think any of them are much to worry about for us though," Ranma finished explaining and stopped to think suddenly, changing to a frown. "You know, actually now that I think about it, maybe this isn't the best place to learn this... Let's go out."

"Out? Where?"

"Dancing," Ranma replied and headed out the door.

"Okay," Shampoo quickly answered and followed as Ranma headed to the front door.

"I'm going out!" he called out as he put on his shoes.

"Going out? At this hour?" Nodoka called back as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, and we'll probably be out late so don't wait up," Ranma added as he finished and stood up. Nodoka did not seemed pleased by this and opened her mouth to respond, but just then Shampoo joined Ranma and she changed her mind and smiled.

"Oh," Nodoka said and paused to think. "Hold on a moment." Retreating briefly down the hall and out of sight, Ranma and Shampoo were forced to puzzle over her response. A minute later she returned with a smile and approached Ranma. "You should take these," she said, discretely handing Ranma a pack of condoms.

Ranma blushed furiously at this, and quickly pocketed the condoms before Shampoo could see them. A minute later, now leaving, Shampoo looked him over curiously. "You don't want to know," is all he said in response.

XXXXX

Across town at the San Cheng-Huang, Ranko arrived to speak with Kasumi. Word had already reached her via the grapevine about Mikado's visit, although none of the details of such. So, aware that Kasumi was still in hardly any shape to fight, she had decided it best to check in. However, there was also a second issue nagging at her.

Inside, she found Kasumi in her room, busying herself with unpacking various bottles from a crate. "Hey Kasumi, what you doing?" Ranko asked as she came in.

Kasumi looked up from her task briefly to smile at Ranko in greeting. "Oh, a package came from China earlier. I figured I'd unpack it since Shampoo is busy," she replied.

Curious, Ranko walked over and picked up one of the bottles from the crate. It was generally nondescript, the label only having a simple number on it. However, after a few seconds, old memories clicked into place allowing her to identify it. "Shampoo bottles?"

"Yes," Kasumi replied. "They're for a technique she sometimes uses. She normally carries them with her, but when we went on the training trip, she decided to leave them at home. Unfortunately, they were destroyed with the old restaurant."

"Ah, so these are replacements?"

"Yes," Kasumi answered, and grabbed a book from the crate. "I was also considering learning the technique myself. The instructions are in here, but I've been thinking that perhaps it is best not to."

"Why's that," Ranko asked as Kasumi handed Ranko the book for a quick look.

Kasumi stood up and shrugged. "I suppose... Shampoo has been having some... issues lately. She's been feeling rather... umm... ineffective lately. I guess I just want to leave her a few things she better at than me."

Ranko nodded in understanding as she leafed through the book. "It's strange, I sorta remember this," she said aloud as she frowned in thought.

"You probably just saw Shampoo use the technique in your world."

"I sorta remember that..." Ranko replied, trailing off as she examined the book further. Dismissing the minor mystery, she placed the book back into the crate and changed to the important subject. "I hear Mikado was by here."

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, but he wasn't here to make trouble, if that's what you're thinking... although..."

"Although?" Ranko echoed.

Kasumi hesitated for a second then sighed. "He was here to ask for help fighting a boy named Rippa. Naturally I'm in no shape to do so, so I had to refuse, but Shampoo decided she'd do it."

"You're kidding?"

"Afraid not," Kasumi said with a shake of her head, and sat down on her bed. "Now I hear she and Ranma ended up in some challenge match with Rippa and his sister. It's supposed to be a week from now."

"Ranma too?" Ranko asked, suddenly feeling a lot worse.

"Yes," Kasumi answered and noticed Ranko's suddenly swing in mood. "Something wrong?"

Ranko took a moment to answer. "I... sorta talked to Ranma earlier."

"About?"

"Oh... sorta about his martial arts," Ranko reluctantly answered. "How tough is this Rippa guy?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't really know. Mikado claimed that he was very strong and easily defeated him. I'm not sure what that means though."

"Yeah," Ranko was forced to agree, but quickly brightened. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It's just a challenge match, so they really is nothing-"

"Actually, from what I was told on the phone, they seemed to have risked quite a lot on the fight," Kasumi replied with a worried look of her own. "Ranma even said he'd give up Anything Goes Martial Arts and join Rippa's school if they lost."

"What?" Ranko replied in shock, but Kasumi only nodded in affirmation. Oh man, did he do that because of what I said to him? she wondered with an ever growing sinking feeling. I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes, she scolded herself. Turning her attention back to Kasumi, she couldn't help but noticed that Kasumi too looked down about it. "I'm taking it Shampoo risked something equally foolish?"

"Pretty much," Kasumi replied. "I guess there is nothing to be done about it though. It seems to be what both of them want to do. I can't say I think it is a smart thing to do, but... I think I just have to let them do this."

Ranko frowned, not convinced by Kasumi's reasoning. However, she also couldn't find any good reason to argue the point. Doesn't mean I can't do something about it though, she thought and started considering her options.

XXXXX

Ranma stopped just inside the night club for a moment to take in the place. All around him the sound have heavy music was playing, people were dancing and talking, and the entire interior was overflowing with various colors and patterns of light, all setting the mood for one hell of a party. Bobbing his head in time with the beat of the music, Ranma began to remember old times with a slight smile.

After a few seconds, though, he noticed he was still standing by himself. Looking behind him, he spotted Shampoo, hesitating by the doorway. She seemed to be in shock at the sight within, and if Ranma was guessing right, maybe even a little intimidated by it. Thinking on it, he couldn't really blame her. This particular night club was very large, and even on a normal night it was packed with several hundred people, which was probably near the total population of her village. Combine that will all the sounds, sights and smells of the place, and it was probably quite unlike any place Shampoo had ever been.

Noticing Ranma looking at her, Shampoo quickly masked any doubts she was having and moved to join him. "What we do here?" she asked, nearly yelling to be heard over the noise of the room.

"Come on," Ranma replied at equal volume, and lead the way through the crowd to a nearby bar. There he ordered up two soft drinks, and handed one to Shampoo, before turning to look out over the crowd. "This is where I learned to read the rhythm," he explained.

"How?"

"Now, that is the real question isn't it. Look out there. Hundreds of people, all doing their own thing. Looks like mass chaos, but that is what makes this perfect," he answered. "What do you think is the one constant here in all this chaos?"

Shampoo looked out over the crowd, contemplating for a long moment. Finally, she shrugged and answered, "the music?"

"Yes," Ranma replied with a nod, "but most importantly that beat of the music. It's drives everyone's rhythm in this room, whether they are really aware of it or not."

"So, what we do?" Shampoo asked as she moved to take a sip of her drink, but Ranma blocked her.

"That's not for drinking. It's actually what we're going to use. The most important part of rhythm reading is defense, and key to that is not being hit. What we're going to do is go out there, with that drink in hand, and not spill it."

Shampoo looked at him skeptically, then back at the crowd. On the main floor, those dancing we're basically shoulder to shoulder, packed so tight it didn't look like you could get a piece of paper reliably between them, let alone maneuver with a drink in hand. "Great grandmother sometimes make Shampoo do balance exercise while work... this look lot harder."

"Oh, this is the easy part. You'll probably just be using the one glass for tonight. After I work out a bit of the rust, I'll probably be doing even harder tasks," Ranma explained. "We'll probably come back here every night till the match, progressively upping the difficulty. Hopefully, by the end of the week, we should be able to walk out there, blindfolded and not spill a drop."

Shampoo frowned in consideration of that, but after just a few seconds, steeled herself and moved out into the thick of it. Ranma stood back for a moment longer as within just the first few moments Shampoo had several close calls, but managed to only lose a few drops thanks to quick reactions. She's got a good start, but this definitely isn't going to be easy, he concluded and began to follow Shampoo's lead.

XXXXX

It was some hours later when the pair joined together again to take a breather. Looking at Shampoo slightly more damp cloths, Ranma couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of superiority, having himself managed to go the whole time without spilling his drink. However, he did his best not to show such, instead trying the encouraging approach. "You're doing well," he said, to which Shampoo glared at him. "Okay, not perfect, but for your first time, it's a great showing."

"Shampoo never be ready in week," Shampoo replied. "Would take months to master."

"You don't need to master it," Ranma responded. "This isn't about us beating them at their game. It is about us just beating them. Honestly, it's doubtful we'd ever reach the point where we could be their match at martial arts dance, but ultimately it doesn't matter. It's just a martial art in the end, and that's what you have to remember. Your combat skills haven't been rendered useless here. In fact, they're vital. All we need to do is get up to a manageable level to give us that room to use our normal fighting ability."

Shampoo thought on this, then nodded in agreement. "We can really do in week?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, I think we can... I just wish I knew more about how Kitsui fights... I've fought Rippa several times, and sparred with him dozens more. I know, in general terms at least, how he thinks and how he fights. Kitsui, unfortunately, I'm nearly clueless on. What Mikado said has me worried. It doesn't sound like she fights much like Rippa at all," Ranma said with a frown as he considered. "You may want to go have a chat with Azusa."

"Azusa? Why?"

"Because, she at least knows what happened out there to her. Knowing that may be vital."

"Why Shampoo?" Shampoo asked in confusion. "Shampoo no think want talk to stupid thief girl, and girl probably no want talk Shampoo either."

"Oh, probably true, but the reason it should be you is that you'll be fighting Kitsui," Ranma replied to Shampoo's confusion. "I know it is called a paired match, but I also know Rippa, and judging from what Mikado said, Kitsui plays by the same philosophy, which is divide and conquer. Given our history, Rippa will definitely choose to fight me one on one, and that leaves Kitsui to you. Really, think of it as a good thing. We only need to learn a few paired basics to match against them," he explained, but Shampoo seemed disappointed. "Hey, don't underestimate her. I may not of fought her, but I know her reputation. The old master thought she was just as good as Rippa. She just fights differently."

After a second, Shampoo finally nodded in acceptance of this.

Several minutes passed in silence between the pair. Getting slightly nervous about the silence, Ranma's mind grasped for topics to break it, but only one came to him. Finally, debating other this for nearly another minute, Ranma came out and asked, "Do you like me?"

"Hmh?" Shampoo replied, taken off guard by the sudden switch. "Shampoo... like you okay, why?"

"Uh... I mean as... Kasumi's fiancé."

Shampoo sniffed and looked off into the crowd. "Shampoo no care about that."

Ranma puzzled over that for a moment. "Don't care?" he echoed.

"Shampoo only want be with Kasumi."

"But, aren't you supposed to marry a man?" Ranma asked in further confusion.

Shampoo frowned. "Yes, is way stupid law works, but that no mean Shampoo have to like it," she replied before looking back suddenly at Ranma. "What about you? You want be with Kasumi and Shampoo?"

Now it was Ranma's turn to be taken off guard. "Um... well... I suppose..."

Once more Shampoo sniffed and looked away. However, before Ranma could form some kind of proper reply Shampoo unexpectedly said, "Kasumi would choose you."

"What?"

"Shampoo said, Kasumi would choose you... if she had choose," Shampoo reiterated, without looking back.

"But... why?" Ranma asked in shock.

"Why not?" Shampoo replied. "Who else she choose? I say no to Mousse, and she no like him that way anyway. Same with boy who get lost all time. Kasumi think he friend, not lover. Tatewaki Shampoo no think Kasumi like that much. So, only leave you and Herb, and you be one Kasumi would choose."

She'd really choose me, Ranma wondered in surprise. I really didn't think she thought of me as anything like that. I mean, sure we're engaged and all, but it was never-

"Shampoo would choose Herb," Shampoo said, suddenly derailing Ranma's thoughts.

"What?" Ranma couldn't help but exclaim. "Why in hell would you choose that pompous ass? He as much as said that you're not important to him and he's just interested in Kasumi!" he argued, but Shampoo seemed unfazed.

"Because, Shampoo know this," she replied, further puzzling Ranma. "Shampoo know Herb. Shampoo know what he want. Shampoo understand him," she explained then looked back at Ranma. "Shampoo have no idea what you want. Shampoo no understand you at all. First you make like no want Kasumi and chase Kodachi. Now, you no even do that. Shampoo no know what you about," she said, once more looking away. "At least Herb Shampoo understand."

Ranma scowled in momentary disgust. Being outdone by the Musk Prince was a seriously unpalatable concept, especially on such grounds as Shampoo described, and it left him with no response for nearly a minute. Finally though, he sorted out his thoughts and replied, "It's a lot more complicated with me. All he has to worry about is Kasumi and you. I have that, and Ukyo, and when this whole mess started there was Akane and Kodachi too."

"What that have to do with anything?" Shampoo countered.

"Akane and Kodachi, not much anymore. But, really, it's because I didn't want to marry Akane that I... umm..."

"Hmh?" Shampoo pried curiously as Ranma seemed to run out of steam.

Ranma reset himself, took in a calming breath and began anew. "Before you even got here, I was engaged to Akane, and I didn't want it. Nothing against Akane, it just felt wrong. I didn't want to be forced into it. Then Kasumi came along and she and Akane got swapped. I guess I just transferred most my dislike of the arrangement with Akane to Kasumi. Yeah, it was unfair to her, but that's what it was. It didn't help matters that she turned into a guy. Was way weird to me at the time. But... I don't think that way anymore. Ukyo though is still a problem. If I start getting close to Kasumi, you know Ukyo won't like it and-"

"Spatula girl is harmless," Shampoo suddenly said.

"What? Are you nuts?" Ranma exclaimed. "She's probably the toughest-"

"She is strong, very strong," Shampoo conceded easily, "but that no make her dangerous. Worst she do is beat you up. Shampoo no like her, but that no mean she something to worry about."

Ranma was caught by this, and took several moments to consider it. "But, still, she'd be mad."

"Arrangement now to marry Ukyo, Kasumi, and Shampoo. Arrangement all that Ukyo have. She no like it, that her problem," Shampoo replied.

Ranma frowned at this. That's a bit cold, he thought but Shampoo was correct. Currently, to be together with Ranma, Ukyo's only route was via this mess of a marriage, which included Kasumi. Although, in theory, Ranma could drop the arrangement entirely, in practice that was looking unlikely at this point. Still, isn't there a better way than just telling Ukyo, tough luck? Ranma wondered. "Somehow I don't think that's a good way to think about it," Ranma argued but Shampoo seemed unimpressed. "I bet Kasumi would agree with me," Ranma added, surprising Shampoo.

Shampoo took a moment to think on this, hanging her head just slightly, but finally nodded. "She would," Shampoo replied, giving Ranma some satisfaction.

Yeah, but this situation isn't going to solve itself today, he thought and looked up at one of the distant wall clocks and sighed. "It's getting late. We could keep going, but we shouldn't exhaust ourselves. We should probably head out and come back tomorrow."

Shampoo too looked at the time and nodded in agreement. "Shampoo come with you."

"Huh?" Ranma asked as he got up.

"Shampoo stay with Ranma till fight. Is easier that way," Shampoo replied.

"Uh... okay, if you say so," Ranma said before asking, "not in my room I assume?"

Shampoo looked at Ranma with a frown. "No."

"Just making sure," Ranma replied quickly before the two headed out.

XXXXX

**End Chapter 41**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Shampoo and Ranma prepares each work on their own respective angles for the match. In the meantime two meetings occur.

Quick credit where credit is due, the dance talk is a paraphrasing of the same from Tenjou Tenge which a reader kindly recommended and fits well. I've also had lots of suggestions on techniques and such for Ranma. I don't want to go too off base with Ranma as he's only got a week, anything he would have historically should have appeared logically by now, so what he does go with has be something new I'm thinking. Probably most importantly, it has to be something he can develop in the short term but utilize in the long term to grow better in his own way. I got my own idea on this which nicely fits in with various concepts I've introduced lately.

I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter. Going to go with smaller chunks for a while. They are easier to manage. Also, since I've been changing my mind every 10 minutes about how to handle things from here out, it lets me get at least this much out without even more delay.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	42. Chapter 42: To stand a ghost of a chance

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last time: Shampoo and Ranma began their training for the martial arts dancing match.

**Chapter 42**

Three days had pasted since Ranma and Shampoo began their training, and given the time pressure involved, it would come as quite the surprise that they could both be found currently in class at school. Certainly neither had been enthusiastic about coming, but Nodoka insisted that Ranma attend at least one day of classes. As well, although she had little sway over Shampoo, the Amazon had decided to go along with it as well, particularly since her training was currently mostly dependent on Ranma. Despite this distraction, Ranma was using the time to think.

They were both making good progress with the Martial Arts Dance basics, Ranma having restored the majority of his earlier skill in the field, and Shampoo reaching a level that could at least be considered manageable. For her part, Shampoo had shown Ranma Kasumi's little chi training technique which Ranma had to admit was very handy. That, and Shampoo making significant advancement in her handling of the Dragon Fang Fist, and Herb's flying technique were all great, but it didn't address a fundamental issue. That issue was simply that even with all this, Ranma gave them less than a one in ten chance of victory.

We'll need a heck of a lot more to deal with either of them if we're to have any real hope of winning, Ranma thought as he watched Ms. Hinako writing on the chalk board. What I'd give for her power... Drain people of all their energy and all with just the use of a 5 yen piece. Sadly, he knew that was not about to happen. Not long after she had arrived Ranma had tried to emulate Hinako's techniques but it became quickly obvious that the physical actions meant nothing, and that her power was something particular to her. Asking Kasumi had only confirmed this as she had related Hinako's tale of being treated in the hospital in her youth.

Dismissing that thought, Ranma glanced over to Ukyo, considering. That burning soul thing would be great too, but it beats the heck out of your body and your energy system. Even if Ukyo was willing to teach it to me, I doubt I have enough time to master it. Nah, that's a dead end.

Sighing slightly Ranma turned and looked out the classroom window as he continued to think. Come to think of it, that energy system really seems like quite the sensitive thing. Ukyo messed hers up by overusing that burning soul. Kasumi messed hers up as well using that weird Ha Do thing. Hmh... too bad I know so little about it. Sounds like it could be quite useful. Frowning slightly at this thought, Ranma was about to look back at the board when he caught sight of Happosai jumping the fence and sneaking his way into the school yard. The sight of the old master immediately brought an angry scowl to Ranma's face. Now he shows up? If I wasn't busy with training, I'd beat his lousy head in for wasting my time like that.

Sniffing in annoyance, Ranma looked away, back at Hinako, trying to concentrate on class for the last few minutes of the day. Despite his efforts, he could not help but run over the various way he would like to beat on the old master. It was in this mixed state of mind while watching Hinako, that a thought hit him. Happo-goen-satsu ... Happo-Tsurisen-Gaeshi... Damn, it has been staring us all in the face and none of us picked up on it, Ranma thought in sudden realization of the connection. But that means, the person that gave Hinako her power was the old pervert. If that's right, that old geezer must know a ton about the body's energy system. He'd have to be an expert to do that kind of thing.

A wash of possibilities flooded Ranma's mind as his excitement level rose. This could be just what I need. Look at what happened to Kasumi and Ukyo... attacking that system... but how am I going to get it out of him. Wait, I do have one bargaining chip, Ranma thought with a smile as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Practically jumping to his feet, Ranma rushed over to Shampoo. "I have to do something for the match. It may take all day, but I'll be sure to meet you at the club tonight," he said, and rushed from the room before Shampoo could even respond.

XXXXX

Minutes later, Shampoo was at her locker, looking to Makoto's eyes to be very annoyed. Watching her from her own locker, Makoto could sympathize somewhat, having seen Ranma suddenly up and leave. She had not heard what the boy had said, but whatever it was had only served to make Shampoo angry. However, that did not seem to be the Amazon's only reason for being in a foul mood. Throughout the day, Makoto had caught Shampoo looking anxious, long before Ranma had quickly departed. Guess the pressure is getting to her, Makoto concluded in thought. "So, how's the training going?" she asked as she finished with her locker.

"Fine," Shampoo replied simply as she too finished with her own locker.

"Fine," Makoto repeated in her own mild annoyance which Shampoo seemed oblivious too. "So, you're going to be all ready for this contest then?" she asked, but Shampoo did not respond. Instead, the Amazon paused to look down a nearby hallway with a frown. Makoto followed her gaze but found the hallway empty. However, before she could puzzle out what had Shampoo's attention, Minako came by.

"Hey, you doing anything tonight?" Minako asked.

"I was going to head over to the San Cheng Huang to check out the new kitchen. They were suppose to have installed most of the equipment today," Makoto replied, noticing Shampoo was now walking down the hallway that had her attention earlier.

"You want to go out with us to a movie after? There is this..." Minako continued to ask, but Makoto missed most of it as she tried to figure out exactly what had Shampoo's attention.

"Yeah, sure," Makoto interrupted to say. "I'll meet you at the dorm later." Without waiting for Minako to respond any further, Makoto rushed to catch up to Shampoo, both curious, and feeling something was amiss. She caught up just as Shampoo turned and began going down a set of stairs. Makoto wondered at this, not having ever noticed that there was a floor below the one they were on. After descending, Makoto found Shampoo in yet another hallway, looking perplexed. Makoto too had to stop a moment as this particular section of the school looked rather beat up. "Never been in this section before," she commented, gaining Shampoo's attention.

"Why you follow me?" Shampoo asked with a suspicion in her voice.

"Just... curious is all."

Shampoo eyed Makoto for a long moment, before suddenly asking, "do you hear it?"

"Hear... hear what?" Makoto asked in confusion.

Frowning, Shampoo turned her attention back down the hallway. "Singing. Shampoo been hearing it all day."

"Oh. I sometimes get these songs in my head that I can't-"

"No," Shampoo replied sharply. "This no like that. Shampoo no know this song. No know girl who sing it either."

Further puzzled, Makoto fell silent to listen. However, all she could hear was the distant echoes of students ending their school day, and no singing to speak of. "You sure you're not just imagining it?" Makoto reflectively suggested, and got a dirty look from Shampoo in response.

After calming herself for a second, Shampoo started walking down the hall again. "Is more than just singing. Shampoo can... feel something there."

"Feel something?" Makoto repeated.

Shampoo shook her head. "Is only way Shampoo know to describe it."

Makoto nodded, more out of sympathy than understanding. I don't want to say it, but I bet she's thinking it too that she's hallucinating. The doc said that poison attacks your nervous system, and I think Kasumi mentioned Shampoo thought she saw something the other day too. I wonder if this is just a delayed reaction, Makoto thought, shaking her head as she watched Shampoo. When Shampoo glanced back, Makoto quickly masked the action by taking note of their surroundings. As they continued down the hall, it became more and more disused, beaten and generally dirty. Old cobwebs and a thick layer of dust covered the corners, and soon even the windows were boarded up, giving it a very haunted house look. "What is this?" Makoto asked and just then nearly tripped as she was looking up. Resetting her footing, she looked down to see an old toppled sign, so covered in dust that in the poor lighting it could be mistaken for the floor. The sign read 'Stop, keep out'. "Okay, where the heck are we?" Makoto asked.

"Shampoo no know," Shampoo replied as she looked on ahead. The rest of the hallway had it's windows complete boarded, affording little visibility. "But singing come from that way," she said after a moment and continued on.

"Hey, wait!" Makoto called out as she ran a few step to catch up. "This section may be closed off for a reason. Maybe it isn't safe."

"You go back if want," Shampoo responded without looking.

Sighing, Makoto decided to carry on. "Come to think of it, I think I remember some of the students talking about finding an old wing to the school when looking for that coconut. This must have been what they were talking about," she remarked as they continued walking. "A few even said they ran into a ghost."

"Ghost?" Shampoo asked, suddenly taking interest.

"Yeah, but most of the ones I heard said it was some old man. I bet they just ran into one of that wack-job principle's traps and got all scared," Makoto answered, but then as she recalled the conversations, one in particular came to mind. "But... there was one group that said they ran into a girl..."

"Hmm," Shampoo replied, and stopped, looking up at an aged sign. "Student Store Number 2?" Shampoo read allowed, and looked over at Makoto questioningly, who could only shrug. Nodding, Shampoo turned and entered. Makoto soon followed.

Within they found that the room was indeed another store, but it looked even older than the hall. Dust covered everything, and what little could be recognized looked to be decades old. "This must have been shut down years ago," Makoto said as they looked around. However, she was startled when a back wall slid back to reveal an old man.

"Looking for something?" the old man asked, his back to the girls.

Makoto took several seconds to reset her nerves, and make sure this man was indeed of the living variety, before responding. "Are you saying this store is open?" Makoto asked in shock.

"Of course it is," he replied plainly.

Looking at a nearby shelf, Makoto could see what appeared to be old buns, or at least that was her best guess as to what they were originally. "You're kidding, right? Most this stuff is older than I am! These buns here I wouldn't even feel are safe to feed to birds."

"They're perfectly fine," he responded dismissively. "Now, if you young'uns aren't here to buy anything, I'd suggest you be on your way."

No, he's not kidding, he's just insane! Makoto thought with a cringe. Of course, that's pretty normal for this school. "Come on Shampoo, let's..." Makoto started to say as she turned to leave, but quickly noticed that Shampoo apparently had been focused on other matters. At that moment she had pulled a notebook from a nearby shelf and was paging through it slowly, seemingly entranced by it. "Shampoo?" Makoto repeated as she walked over, but got no response. Peering around her Makoto could see that Shampoo's stare was nearly vacant as she looked at the book. "Hey, you okay?" she asked, glancing at the notebook to find it looked just as beaten and old as the rest of the store's contents, but was otherwise unremarkable.

"The badger of Mt. Kokkuri... looked to the sky and wept..." Shampoo started to say as if reading from the blank page.

"Huh?" Makoto asked, now becoming worried as Shampoo seemed even less responsive. "Shampoo?"

"Place where Crane and Turtle meet, go look there if you please..."

Grabbing Shampoo by the shoulder, Makoto began to shake her. "Hey, snap out of it! Shampoo!"

The response Makoto got was not one she was expecting. Shampoo finally looked at her, but her eyes seemed to be dead. As shocking as this was, the ghostly blue flames that appeared around Shampoo were even more unnerving. Startled, Makoto withdrew, and noticed the old man was also startled by the sight. Before she could say anything though, the man pushed aside a wall hanging and retreated into a secret passage. Great! Makoto muttered in her mind as she was now alone with Shampoo.

After a few seconds, Shampoo blinked, but her eyes remained dead. "Oh... my... goodness... this is an odd feeling..." she said, puzzling Makoto.

"Shampoo?" Makoto asked cautiously.

"This has never happened to me before," Shampoo said as she looked around with a look of wonder on her face. "I had forgotten the feeling..." she said but then looked back at Makoto. "Oh dear, my apologies. I seem to have possessed your friend."

"Possessed?" Makoto repeated in confusion and shock. "Who... what are you?"

"Oh, my name is Kogane. I suppose you would best call me a ghost."

"A ghost?" Makoto once more repeated. "Hey, you better let Shampoo go right this minute!" Makoto demanded suddenly, feeling that whatever was going on, that the threat for the moment was to Shampoo rather than herself.

"Of course..." Shampoo replied, but hesitated in thought before looking at Makoto and asking, "How?"

"How? How am I supposed to know?" Makoto replied in annoyance. "You possessed her."

"Well, yes, but I don't know how I did so," the possessed Shampoo replied.

Confronted with this truly bizarre circumstance, Makoto didn't know what to do. She was still having difficulty processing the fact that Shampoo was possessed and that she was now speaking to a self admitted ghost to form any plan of action. However, Kogane apparently did not have such difficulties. After only a few more seconds she brightened slightly as she got an idea. Without discussing it, she turned sharply to the nearest wall and walked straight into it.

Quite naturally, Shampoo fell backwards and to the floor, rubbing her face. As she did so, Makoto noticed that the blue flames had left, and Shampoo had let out an apparently Chinese angry curse at the injury. "Shampoo?" Makoto asked to confirm as she knelt down to help.

"What happened?" Shampoo asked as she looked over a Makoto, her eyes back to normal.

Before Makoto could respond, the ghostly visage of a brown haired school girl appeared through the wall. "Oh, good, that worked.," she said in a spooky tone, causing both girls to reflexively withdraw.

XXXXX

Over at the Tendo home, Happosai had just returned and was in his room sorting his latest batch of ill gotten gains, namely a large pouch of ladies undergarments. Humming happily to himself as he divided the goods by texture and size, he barely took notice as the door to his room opened.

"Ah, Ranma. Come to help your master sort through these have you?" Happosai said without looking at his visitor.

"Like hell!" Ranma responded angrily.

"No?" Happosai replied, looking back. "Perhaps you're hoping to fetch a pair or two for yourself then."

"Damn it, old man, is that all you ever think about?"

"Of course not," Happosai replied, and looked off to the side with a wide grin, which only disgusted Ranma further.

"Ugh... look, you old geezer, I came here to make a deal," Ranma said, returning Happosai's attention to him. "If I'm right, you're the one who gave Ms. Hinako her weird powers, right?"

Temporarily putting his recent acquisitions aside, Happosai pulled out a pipe and began smoking it. "You're brighter than you look, boy. That's right. Of course, never realized she'd go onto this anti-delinquent bent..." Happosai responded then looked at Ranma curiously. "You looking to have the same power?"

"It had crossed my mind," Ranma responded honestly.

"Forget it. The only reason I gave such a power to her is that she could never live without it, at least never outside a hospital... It also had a few fringe benefits-"

"Yeah, yeah, I figured that-"

"So, you're looking to take the power from her."

"No," Ranma replied, although curiosity temporarily took control. "Didn't you just say she couldn't live without it?"

"Not with her current level of freedom," Happosai answered. "But of course, removing it for a day or two wouldn't cause much harm... but if that isn't what you want, then what?" Happosai asked with a curious expression.

Nodding, Ranma answered. "I want everything you got on the body's energy system. To do something like that to Hinako, you must know a lot about it."

"You'd be right," Happosai said with another smile and took a puff from his pipe. "I take it you plan to use this in the battle you have planned... a bold idea. What are you offering in exchange?"

Smiling himself, Ranma pulled out a scroll of his own. "Remember that little technique of yours? Well, I got it deciphered." This immediately peaked Happosai's interests, as he tossed aside the pipe to move closer. However, before he could take more than a step, Ranma pulled out a lighter, and held it, light, beneath the scroll at just a safe distance. "Don't even think about it, old man. It goes up in smoke unless you agree to the deal."

Happosai stopped and considered. "You drive a hard bargain," he said as he thought on the matter for a long moment, until finally he concluded, saying, "Deal."

Over the next several minutes, under Ranma's watchful and cautious gaze, Happosai dug through his belongings, occasionally tossing out a scroll, or book until he had made a small pile. As he finished up, Ranma examined a few at the top of the pile, and nodded approvingly. "These look legit," he remarked as Happosai finished.

"Of course. Now, for your end of the bargain," Happosai said, stretching out his hand eagerly for the scroll. Reluctantly, Ranma tossed it to him, and with glee, the old man opened it and began reading. "Yes, yes... I'm starting to remember this now..." Happosai thought aloud as he read.

Meanwhile, Ranma gathered up the various papers into an available box nearby and began to leave, but paused at the door. "Oh, one last thing."

"Hmh?" Happosai murmured as he looked up from the scroll.

"Happo-Daikarin," Ranma said, and tossed a small sphere at Happosai. Instinctively, Happosai grabbed it, initially puzzled until he heard the slight hiss coming from it. Turning it around he was just in time to see a fuse finish burning its way into the sphere.

Outside the room Ranma cringed slightly as the sound of an explosion could be heard behind him. "Hmm, I suppose it has its uses," he commented as he headed off to the dojo for some heavy reading.

XXXXX

"I'm terribly, terribly sorry. I didn't-"

"Stop it!" Shampoo replied sharply to the ghostly Kogane as they, along with Makoto, walked down the street. Turning around briefly, Shampoo raised a finger in warning. "Stop apologizing to me. And stop crying! You're worse than Kasumi."

"Of course... sorry... oops," Kogane replied meekly, only causing Shampoo to toss up her arms in frustration and continue on walking.

From Makoto's point of view this exchange seemed particularly odd. Although she knew who Shampoo was talking to, she could not see Kogane so Shampoo appeared to be having an argument with thin air. Fortunately for Shampoo's public image, most passers by were not paying enough attention to notice the strangeness of this. Maybe asking her to come along invisibly was a bad idea. Of course, a bunch of people in a panic over seeing a ghost would probably be worse, Makoto thought with a shake of her head. Looking to where she figured Kogane was, Makoto smiled reassuringly. "Don't mind her. She's just got this anti-apology thing going."

"I see," Kogane replied as they continued on their way.

Makoto nodded, and was once more hit by the oddity of the situation. Here I am, talking casually with a ghost. This is weird even for Nerima and me, she thought. At least she seems harmless enough, if a bit spooky, but that's kind of a given, she joked with herself before deciding to rush a few paces to pull up along side Shampoo. "So, I'm guessing it was her you heard singing?"

"Yes." Shampoo replied. "But why? I have never been able to sense ghosts like this before. And why is it I can see her plainly even now when you can't?"

"Extension of the same reason I couldn't hear the singing I guess," Makoto replied. "At least you aren't hallucinating." Shampoo gave Makoto a brief nasty look, which caused Makoto to raise her hands defensively. "I'm just saying... I'm sure you were thinking it too," Makoto said. After a few seconds, Shampoo look softened and she was forced to nod in agreement. "As to why, that's hard to say, but... I do have this friend back in my old district, Rei, and she could sense stuff I couldn't. Maybe... what happened to you caused it. I mean, you were kinda close... you know."

Hanging her head slightly, Shampoo was once more forced to nod.

"Um... one other thing. Have you noticed that your Japanese seems to have suddenly gotten a whole lot better?"

Shampoo looked over at Makoto, puzzled and surprised, and then back at Kogane. "You're right."

"It is probably an after affect of being possessed," Kogane concluded. "I seem to be aware of many thing I should not be aware of as well."

"Is that permanent?" Makoto asked.

"I could not say. I've never possessed anyone before," Kogane replied.

"Right," Makoto said through a slightly strained smile. "I'm sure it's harmless enough, but we'll know for sure when we talk to Cologne and-"

"I haven't got time for that," Shampoo interjected.

"Why not?"

"I have to go talk to Azusa. I can't be wasting time on minor stuff like this."

Makoto frowned. "Minor stuff? I don't call this minor."

"You said yourself it is harmless enough. I only have a few days left to train, and I still don't know the first thing about how Kitsui fights."

Makoto opened her mouth to argue the point, but drew a blank. There could be any number of side effects we don't know about, but she has to know that already. She just doesn't care, Makoto thought, and sighed as they reached the road turning off towards the restaurant. "Fine, I'll tell Cologne. Just... don't do anything stupid."

Shampoo did not acknowledge the request, instead continuing on up the road without looking back. Makoto frowned once again in annoyance, before hearing Kogane speak.

"I will go with her," the ghost said, causing Makoto to start.

"Uh... right," Makoto replied, looking around herself in a vain effort to see the spirit. Failing at that, she decided it best to simply head on.

XXXXX

Not far ahead, Kogane floated up behind Shampoo. The Amazon looked behind herself briefly then back ahead. "Why are you following me?"

Kogane thought about this for a moment then shrugged. "I'm not sure. Perhaps I can be of help." Shampoo couldn't help but scoff at that notion, but being as Kogane was a ghost, there was little to do but let her do as she pleased.

The journey remained largely quiet from there. Shampoo had little interest in speaking with a ghost, and Kogane was apparently more than content with being silent. It took some time to reach Azusa's place. Shampoo vaguely remembered the place from the time she helped in the rescue of Ryouko. Despite this, it still took quite a bit of puzzling out the streets in this part of town to find the place once again. Finally though, as they neared their goal, a bit of morbid curiosity overcame Shampoo. "How did you... die?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't remember," Kogane responded without hesitation.

"You don't remember?" Shampoo echoed in shock. "How can you no remember something like that?"

"Memory doesn't work the same when you're a ghost," she explained. "I can't even remember my full name, or what happened yesterday. If it isn't very important, we forget. I suppose my death wasn't very important."

Shampoo cringed at this. "Don't say such thing... drat... Shampoo already forgetting Japanese."

"As am I forgetting the things I knew... but I'm a ghost, that comes naturally."

"Never mind that," Shampoo quickly said with a shake of her head, and stopped to look at her companion. "You can no just... forget death. It very important!"

"Well, I did," Kogane replied simply. "You have been touched by death."

Shampoo was once more shocked by this. "How did you..."

"You're blurry," the ghost replied which only puzzled Shampoo. "Your spirit and your body, they are dislocated... it makes you look blurry to me. And, besides, your friend earlier hinted that you had been."

"Dislocated?" Shampoo repeated, not particularly liking the sound of it.

"It's not harmful... I think..." Kogane said in uncertainty. "I know I've seen others like you... although I can't remember much beyond that." After a moment of trying to force the memories to the surface, she gave up and changed topics slightly. "Do you fear death?"

Shampoo nearly gave an impulsive reply of denial, but reconsidered and paused to think. "My death... a little. Kasumi's..."

Kogane nodded. "That's the one you care about. I understand. I have not been in love, it must be nice."

"Sometimes seems more trouble than is worth," Shampoo replied as she turned to continue on, but then said, "but yes, it is very nice."

With those words, Shampoo stopped in front of the walkway leading to Azusa's front door. Frowning in annoyance at what she had to do, she walked up to the door, and after a moment considering the forceful approached, opted instead for a simple knock. After about half a minute the door opened to reveal a butler. "Yes Mame?"

"Shampoo want see Azusa," Shampoo replied and with a nod the butler motioned for her to enter and called out.

"My lady, a young woman is here to see you," the butler called up the stairs.

"A young lady... It isn't Kitsui?" Azusa asked from out of sight.

"No my Lady."

Shampoo heard Azusa sigh in relief and saw her peek out from the top of the staircase. However, whatever relief Azusa felt was quickly replaced with anger at seeing Shampoo. "YOU!" she nearly shouted in outrage and rushed down the stairs.

As she did so, Shampoo became quickly aware of something. Azusa's hair was completely changed. When they had last met, Azusa had sported long well styled locks that were a rival for Shampoo's own. Now, however, her hairdo was closer to Akane's length, maybe even shorter, and far more simple in style. "What happen your hair?" Shampoo couldn't help but ask, temporarily pulling Azusa up short.

"None of your business," Azusa replied defensively.

Despite the evasive response, Shampoo's mind quickly snagged on the answer. Early when she arrived in Japan it was very easy to judge and view everything in terms of Amazon rules and customs. Overtime she had realized that foolishness of this in Japan, but in this one case it fit perfectly. In the village messing with a warriors hair was a high insult, and not wise unless you drastically overpowered your victim. In fact, there were many villagers that believed that when Shampoo had scarred Par Phume she had in fact been merciful. Shampoo did not share that opinion. However, given that Azusa had messed with Ukyo's hair, the conclusion wasn't difficult and Shampoo couldn't contain her laughter as she realized.

Azusa endured the laughter only for a moment. "Why are you here? Azusa doesn't like you. You're the one who hit Azusa."

Finally stifling her amusement, she got back on topic. "Shampoo want talk about fight with Kitsui."

"Kitsui? No way. Azusa does not want to talk about her," Azusa sharply replied.

"Shampoo need know how she fight."

"Why?" Azusa asked, although her tone made it clear she little cared.

"Shampoo have match with her in few days," Shampoo answered, and this time it was Azusa's turn to be amused.

Azusa giggled briefly and turned away. "All the better then that Azusa doesn't tell you. Go away."

I could just beat her within an inch of her life and force her to tell me, Shampoo seriously considered for a moment as she watched Azusa depart. However, the consideration was quickly quashed. She had no method to determine if Azusa was speaking the truth, and even if she did, stuff like that had a nasty habit of getting back to Kasumi. Funny how I always seem to be considering how Kasumi will react, Shampoo thought, but let it end at a thought and turned to leave.

Outside, Shampoo couldn't help but growl in annoyance. "Now what will you do?" Kogane suddenly asked, reminding Shampoo of her presence.

"Shampoo no know."

"Is she related to you in some way?" Kogane asked, puzzling Shampoo. "It is just that you both sound very similar."

Shampoo cringed, both at the comparison, and had how true it was. "Shampoo really need learn better Japanese, and no, we no related," she said.

"Oh," the ghost said, and turned back towards the house. "Hmm, that gives me an idea actually. If you really want to know something from her, I do have a suggestion."

Shampoo looked at Kogane curiously and soon smiled as she realized just what Kogane was thinking.

XXXXX

Inside the Tendo dojo Ranma had nearly the whole floor covered with the books and scrolls acquired from Happosai. However, the information overload was getting to him, and sitting in the middle of the mess, he was at a loss for where to start. Holding his chin in contemplation, he scanned over the various papers looking for some further inspiration.

"What are you doing, Saotome?" Herb-chan suddenly asked from the doorway, gaining Ranma's attention.

"None of your business," Ranma quickly replied, and tried to go back to his considerations.

Ignoring Ranma, Herb entered and knelled down to examine one of the nearby scrolls. "The body's energy system," she commented, but Ranma did not reply. "Do you honestly believe you can learn all of this in just a short few days?"

"Of course not," Ranma replied in irritation. "I just need to pick up a few things that can be useful."

Herb huffed at hearing this, standing back up. "Don't delude yourself, Saotome. Manipulations of the energy system are extremely advanced disciplines. You would be lucky to gain even a passing knowledge on the subject in the time you have, let alone anything useful, especially without someone to test on."

"Test on," Ranma repeated, realizing the truth of the words, and once more looked back at Herb. "You-"

"Forget it!" Herb quickly interjected. "Do not mistake my cooperation with you in past incidents as meaning we are allies. You are my enemy, an obstacle between me and Kasumi. Only Kasumi's desire to see you unharmed keeps me from... dealing with you more directly."

Ranma scoffed. "Same goes for you, dragon-boy. And don't think you intimidate me. I'm more than willing to take you on anytime."

"Don't underestimate me. You never have experienced my true power."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ranma replied in dismissal. "If you haven't got anything useful to say, take a hike. I got some thinking to do." Herb scowled, but said no more and left. Ranma however had to give the prince one thing. He's right, I'm going to need someone to help me out with this stuff. Needs to be someone pretty good with Ki. Kasumi's still recovering so she's out. Suppose I could ask Ukyo, but that could get rather awkward, and besides I don't know if she's got any left overs of her problem left. Don't need to make her have a relapse or anything. Hmm... Finally, after another minute of pondering, a suitable subject came to mind. Nodding, Ranma stood up and quickly headed out.

XXXXX

Across the town a ways, a short time later, Ranko was lounging in her room at the dormitory, contemplating the pro's and con's of being lazy. Normally she would be busy with something, usually training, but with Kasumi laid up for the last while she had found herself with an increasing amount of free time on her hands. I can't wait for Kasumi to get better, she concluded finally and sighed with boredom.

About that moment, a knock came at the door. "Come in," she called out, expecting one of your dorm mates, but was instead surprised to see Ranma peek in. "Ranma, what you doing here?" she asked, sitting up on her bed.

"Actually, I came to ask for your help," Ranma replied, but after looking around briefly, changed topics. "Where's Ukyo?"

"Not sure. She's been going out on her own a lot lately," Ranko answered. "So, I'm guessing you need help with this Rippa character."

Ranma nodded. "Training, yeah. I got an idea, but I really need to test out on someone who's familiar with Ki use."

Ranko considered only for a second, before jumping up to her feet. "Well, let's get goin then," she said enthusiastically, surprising Ranma. "What? I'm bored stiff here," she quickly explained, adding mentally, I'm not going to mention I feel a bit responsible for getting you into this challenge though.

The two headed out, and once clear of the dorm, Ranko asked, "So, what you got planned."

"I got a bunch of info on the body's energy system. With all that has happened to Ukyo and Kasumi, and thinking about Ms. Hinako too, I figure I should be able to attack it somehow."

"Attack the energy system of the body?" Ranko repeated with some doubt. "That's a tall order. I know a bit about that sort of stuff, and it's certainly not an easy thing to learn. You only have a few days."

"I'm not looking to do anything fancy. I'm just looking to break something. That's always easier than trying to build, or reshape," Ranma explained.

"Still, even that won't be easy, especially since you don't want to kill the person... right?"

"Of course not!" Ranma replied in annoyance. "Look, I know you think I'm not some top tier martial artist, and maybe you're right. However, if I am going to get better, I can't just play around with the usual methods. Something like this is something I can really build on in the future."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ranko replied, self consciously looking away at mention of the conversion from days previous. Looking to change topics, Ranko asked, "Not worried about sparring with a girl?"

"Phf, tell me who isn't a girl around here and knows how to use Ki well. The only person I can think of is Herb, and even he's a she most the time," Ranma replied. "Funny how that has worked out since Kasumi came here."

"Yeah, kinda odd," Ranko had to admit, giving her once more pause to consider the cosmic significance and impact of Kasumi's position in the world. Shaking her head to dismiss the notion, Ranko decided to focus on less metaphysical matters. "How is Herb doing?"

"Hmh?"

"I mean... with the being trapped as a girl thing?"

Ranma shrugged. "Fine enough I guess, considering. He's been able to transform back a few times with that instant stuff, which helps I guess. Got to give the guy credit though. I think I'd go nuts if that happened to me."

"Uh... yeah," Ranko replied, glancing away to hide any errant emotion on the topic. However, the attempt failed as Ranma looked over at her curiously, but chose to make nothing of it.

XXXXX

"Azusa!"

"Ukyo! Wait, what are you doing here? No... not that again! Not my hair!"

Shampoo awoke suddenly, and painfully, tumbling backwards from a collision with a wall. "Ow!" she complained bitterly just as Kogane reemerged from the same wall. "You need to find a better way to get out of people!"

"Sorry," Kogane replied with a bowed head, but the apology only served to anger Shampoo. "Did you get a clearer image this time?"

"I think so," Shampoo answered as she returned to her feet.

For the past hour, Shampoo had been repeatedly possessed by Kogane in an effort to make the memories she gained while possessing Azusa more clear. However, it still was making very little sense. One minute Azusa was in a fight with Kitsui, the next she was in some weird nightmare where Ukyo was stalking her with giant hedge clippers and hair dye. It was enough to make Shampoo actually feel sorry for the skater. Still, it left a rather glaring question, just what the heck happened out on that skating rink.

"Shall I-" Kogane started to ask, but Shampoo quickly raised her hand to ward her off.

"No!" Shampoo said. "I don't quite know what this is, but the extra possessions aren't making much difference. It's like the memories are jumbled up or something. Besides, you're beginning to forget, and one more run into a wall and I might break my nose. Let's just go to the dojo."

"Of course," Kogane said and followed as Shampoo lead the way to the Tendo residence.

On the way, Shampoo re-envisioned the whole scenario in mind several times. However, even by the time they arrived, Shampoo was still fighting for an answer. First she was fighting Kitsui, then the nightmare, and then she lost. Somehow the memory must have gotten messed up with some dream she had. That's the only explanation. Great, this won't help me at all. The important bit is... missing... Shampoo thought, but remembered back to what Minako had said and stopped in her tracks. "Oh no, the memory isn't jumbled or mixed up. Kitsui somehow put Azusa into that nightmare. Mikado said it. She wasn't hit but she simply lost her will to fight. It is because she was trapped in her own mind."

"I see," Kogane said with a nod, but noticing the tension on Shampoo's face asked, "You don't seem happy."

"Happy? Why would I be happy? This is terrible. I have no way of countering that type of attack. I have barely heard of such things, and only from master level warriors who are incredibly dangerous. How do I fight something like that?"

Kogane shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm not a martial artist."

"It's a mental illusion," came an unexpected answer as Shampoo neared the dojo. She looked up to see Herb-chan rounding the corner. "And who are you talking to?" she asked, looking around in some confusion.

Prompted by the question, Kogane willed herself visible, starting the prince. "This is Kogane, and yes, she's a ghost," Shampoo said. "Now, never mind her, what do you know about this?"

Herb took several seconds to comprehend the fact that she was witnessing a real ghost standing before her, and several more to try and comprehend how Shampoo could apparently be so relaxed about this. However, deciding that making an issue of it would be pointless, she finally addressed the question. "It's a mental attack technique. The victim is forcibly induced to experience hallucinations. If I overheard you right, you're talking about one of the most advanced forms, one that can force someone into a dream-like state. It is a very dangerous form of attack."

"Do you know a counter?" Shampoo couldn't help but ask, but was surprised by Herb's response.

"No."

"No?" Shampoo echoed in annoyance.

"I'm of the dragon clan. Our mind is extremely resistant to all forms of mental influence. There is basically no need to know a counter to it as it wouldn't work on me anyway. Perhaps, further in my training I might be taught one for safety sake, but it isn't exactly a high priority," the prince explained. However, the explanation only further angered Shampoo, and with a dismissive wave, she walked by the prince and continued on her way to the dojo. "Ranma is training with Ranko at the moment," Herb said, bringing her up short.

"What for?"

"He's trying to devise some attack against the body's energy system. I think he's a fool. He'll never put something together in the time he has," Herb said, causing Shampoo to frown.

"At least he's trying something," Shampoo suddenly responded and sharply, and started back on her way.

Herb hesitated, thinking for a moment, but called out. "There is a possibility." Shampoo stopped and looked back, prompting Herb to explain. "It is undeniably a chi form attack. Most likely it actually something like what Ranma is attempting, an energy system attack, where the victim's body state is manipulated by the chi of the attacker. I don't know any specific counters, but I can't certain image general principles of defense."

"Something I could learn in just a few days?"

"Difficult," Herb said after a moment of consideration. "I've seen your chi control. It's frankly rather poor. Still, you may be able to at least hinder the attack."

"Hinder," Shampoo repeated, not impressed, but with no other options at the moment, hinder was sounding rather good.

"I could help you with your chi control, and developing a counter as well," Herb suggested, to which Shampoo looked at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Is not like you to be this... helpful," Shampoo said.

Herb frowned, turned partially away, and crossed her arms. "I can be helpful if I want."

Shampoo smirked. "You don't fool me for a second. You're thinking you can get on my good side. Hoping I'll choose you."

Herb's shoulder's slumped slightly, but she quickly grew defiant. "So what? Isn't that the point. I'm offering to help. You make out like it's a crime."

"I just find it... amusing," Shampoo said. "I guess I don't have a lot of choice in the matter, so I'll accept your help."

"You could ask your great grandmother," Herb pointed out, but Shampoo shook her head.

"I can't go running to her every time I get into trouble. Besides, soon she'll be going back to the village and then what do I do when something comes along."

"And coming to me is somehow better?" Herb asked.

"Not really," Shampoo conceded. "But, you at least will probably be around for a while."

Herb nodded in agreement to this. "There is one thing I want in return though," she suddenly said, making Shampoo suspicious. "It's nothing... I just want you to answer a question for me."

"A question? What question?"

Herb hesitated, considering her words. "Why do you love Kasumi?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Herb responded in annoyance. "It's a simple enough question. Answer that and I'll help you out."

Shampoo looked at Herb suspiciously, but matters had not changed in the last few moments. She still needed the prince's help. "Fine, but after the fight. After that I'll answer, win or lose."

"Why after?"

"Because!" Shampoo argued back. "Take it or leave it."

"Whatever, that will do, but I expect you to keep to your word on this matter," Herb replied. "We better start. You haven't much time and you'll need every bit of it for this to have a hope of working."

"It's unfortunate that you aren't a ghost," Kogane suddenly said, reminding both of the ghost's presence.

"Why's that?" Shampoo asked with a confused look.

"Ghosts don't dream."

"That's nice, but I'm not a ghost," Shampoo replied.

"Yes, like I said..."

Shampoo sighed, unsure what to make of this new companion, or knowing what to do with her. Dismissing that matter for another time, she directed Herb to follow her to the back yard to begin..

XXXXX

Late that evening, Shampoo and Ranma were once more at the night club practicing. Ranma was taking a momentary break to watch Shampoo, and was quite impressed with her progress. She had not spilled a drop from either of the two drinks she was holding the entire night. Looks about time to upgrade to the next level of difficulty, Ranma thought as he ordered 2 more drinks from the bar.

Waiting for the drinks, Ranma let his mind wander to other matters, namely his idea for developing new a technique or two. He and Ranko had worked looked over the various paper for several hours, tossing back and forth ideas. There was no doubt that it was going to be challenging to develop anything useful in the time available. However, Ranma would not be deterred.

"There you are, Ranma."

Ranma turned, surprised, to find Rippa taking up a spot next to him at the Bar.

"Rippa, what you doing here? Spying on me?" Ranma asked.

"Always good to look in on the competition. Wasn't hard to deduce you'd come here. You always came here when you were training," Rippa said then motioned to Shampoo. "She's coming along pretty good, but she's still a world short from Kitsui's level."

"Don't underestimate her," Ranma replied, mildly irritated.

Rippa merely smiled. "Not at all. I'm sure she's one hell of a fighter. Unfortunately, that won't make a lick of difference against Kitsui. You know, there is still a chance to back out."

"Shampoo knows all about how Kitsui fights, and she's not backing down, and neither am I."

"Oh, does she now?" Rippa comment in mild surprise. "Brave of her. Kitsui's techniques are very potent in battles one on one."

"Of course, our fight is two on two," Ranma pointed out, but Rippa merely smiled.

"You're going to have enough trouble keeping yourself out of trouble, Ranma," Rippa said, but Ranma did not rise to the bait. Changing topic slightly, Rippa continued on. "Like old times, isn't it? You must admit, you advanced ten times as much when learning with us than you ever did at your uncle's dojo. Had you kept training with us, I bet you'd be far above any of the martial artists around here."

"You have no idea just how good they are. And, Uncle Tendo may not be the best teacher, but he's taught me well enough, thank you very much."

Rippa nodded. "Oh, I know a great deal about the locals. I made it a principle a long time ago to keep up on all the top fighters in the area. They are definitely a capable lot, but I'm confident I could take any of them in a fair fight."

"You never learn," Ranma replied. "There is nothing to see here, Rippa. So if you're through with the pre-fight posturing, I have training to attend to."

Rippa laughed. "I always liked you Ranma. It's too bad you're straight."

"Don't even start with that. My Mom nearly had a stroke when she found out you were gay last time," Ranma said with a sigh at the memory.

Rippa laughed once more, and gave Ranma a quick pat on the back. "See you around, Ranma. I hope you'll put up a decent fight. Wouldn't want you to be too embarrassed." With the final verbal gab out of the way, Rippa headed off, leaving Ranma with a frown. Seconds later, Shampoo arrived next to him just in time to see Rippa head out the door.

"It's nothing," Ranma said before she could ask. His drinks having arrived during the conversation, Ranma handed two more glasses to Shampoo. Already holding one in each hand, Shampoo looked at the new glass dubiously for a second before rearranging the glasses she was holding so that she could hold all four. "I know it's a bit awkward-" Ranma started to explain, but Shampoo shook her head.

"No, Shampoo want more."

"More?"

"Yes," Shampoo insisted. "Is too easy right now. Shampoo... ever since been with Kogane, Shampoo sense far more. Even without looking can feel people."

"Really?" Ranma asked, to which Shampoo nodded. "Well, if you think you can handle it, I was going to save the head balancing ones till last..." he said, ordering a couple glasses. "So, you don't just sense ghosts then?" he asked as he waited.

"No, is everyone. Is very strange. No even have to be looking and can sense them. Is... much clearer than combat sense," Shampoo explained.

Ranma pondered this for a moment. He had developed his own combat sense, and it acted mostly as a warning mechanism, a sort of general sense that things were about to get dangerous and that he should move. It was a combination of barely understood information from one's senses combined with a bit of logic and general combat instincts. Useful, but certainly not something you could call clear. Having only a vague description to go by, Ranma could only guess as to the extent of Shampoo's new sense, but it did seem a great deal more informative.

"Guess it only makes sense. People are just sorta ghosts with bodies... kinda," Ranma commented, getting a tired look from Shampoo in response. "Well, it's more complicated than that, I'm sure, but basically speaking..."

"That all fine, but no help with Kitsui. How fight someone like that?"

Ranma shrugged. "I thought you said Herb was teaching you something?"

Shampoo nodded, but without much hope. "He do, but Shampoo no think it enough. How can fight when trapped in dream?" Shampoo asked, but Ranma had no easy answer. As the extra drinks arrived, and Ranma moved to hand them out, Shampoo could do little more than sigh. All this training ultimately means nothing if I can't devise a proper defense, she thought. This new sense is interesting and all, but it doesn't really help when I'm one on one. I'm more than capable of keeping... hmm... but that's kinda the point, isn't it. I'll be in a dream. I wonder what happens to this sense when I'm in a dream. Ghosts don't dream, Kogane said. If Ranma's right and we're just likes ghosts with a body...

"Hey," Ranma said suddenly, causing Shampoo to realize she had been lost in her thoughts. "Something wrong?"

Shampoo quickly. "No, maybe something right."

XXXXX

**End Chapter 42**

Next time in A Scary Thought: The day of the match arrives.

Man I'm slow! Doesn't help that I got myself a new PS3, and have been burning through new WoW content. Gaming always seriously distracts me.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	43. Chapter 43: Dance off

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happened last...

Wait a minute, yes I am alive. I managed to fight off those crazed killer space goats, although Fanfiction dot net here is getting on my nerves with their silly text filtering which forced me to go back and do a bunch of edits on the old chapters so they look half decent again. Oh well. Anyway, where were we, oh yes...

What happen last time: Shampoo and Ranma's training continued as each found themselves a new angle on the problem.

**Chapter 43**

XXXXX

It was morning in Nerima, and the day had finally arrived. Although that day was the day of the challenge match between the dancing brother sister pair of Rippa and Kitsui Buyou against Ranma and Shampoo, it was also the day of another important deadline, namely Seiya's departure. At her temporary residence, she was in the process of cleaning up and taking care of some final tasks, readying herself for that departure. Just one last thing to take care of, she thought, not particularly looking forward to such. Sighing, she moved over to close the curtains to her room.

"How typical," a voice suddenly said, pulling Seiya to an equally sudden stop. Where just an instant before her room had been empty, she now felt a very disturbingly familiar presence behind her. Combat instincts took over, causing her to spin quickly and take up a defensive posture. However, before her was not Galaxia, but another woman entirely. Leaning against the far wall, a woman wearing nothing but a silver mask covering her eyes stood. Seiya was briefly stunned by woman's appearance, but quickly recovered.

"Who... who are you? W...what do you want?" Seiya asked in a stuttered challenge, trying to collect her nerves at being confronted by a naked opponent.

"It hurts that no one seems to remember me," the woman replied, giving a hint of depression, but her true emotion was hidden by the mask.

Seiya finally gained control over her nervousness and looked at the women seriously. "Why would I know you?" she asked.

The woman looked back at Seiya and smiled. "Why? Because I made you who you are, Sailor Star Fighter." Seiya was once more stunned by having her secret identity referenced, unsure how to act. However, whatever action she might have contemplated became moot as in a flash she found the woman directly in front on her. Seiya tried to pull back, but before she could, the woman plunged her hand into Seiya's chest. An instant later, she withdrew her hand, and with a smile presented Seiya's own star seed to her. "Worried about this, are you?" she asked as the strength started to drain from Seiya's body. Fortunately, before Seiya could even begin to collapse, in a motion just as quick as the others, the woman restored the seed to Seiya's body and stepped back.

Seiya gasped, and backed away, leaning against a nearby table as her strength returned to her. "You... why..."

"To prove a point. I know you've had a run in with Chaos. Don't mistake my intents for hers. If I wanted you dead, I could easily have done so right then, or earlier while you slept, and there isn't a thing you could have done to stop me. Further, if you're worried about Usagi, Ami, Minako, or any of the others, don't. The same applies to them. I'm not here to harm you," she explained, although it did little to ease Seiya's caution. Ignoring the Senshi's doubts for the moment, she returned to leaning against the far wall. "As for your earlier question, my name is Eris. If you think hard, you should know who I am."

"Eris," Seiya echoed. It does sound familiar. Something... from the past, she thought for a moment, until placing it. "Impossible!"

"I assure you it is very possible," Eris replied.

"That Eris is nothing more than a legend. She'd also have to be-"

"Over 10,000 years old, quite right," Eris replied confidently. "Nonetheless, I am her, and in fact I'm closer to 30,000 years old. Yours was one of the last star systems I visited." Eris looked at Seiya for a long moment, waiting to see if there would be further argument, but there was only silence. "Now then, as to what I want, I'm here to talk with you, dear Star Fighter."

"Me?"

"Yes. You always were a fascinating one. You fall for those so far out of your reach. It was just as amusing as it was sad," Eris commented gaining an annoyed frown from Seiya in response, but nothing more. "And, do you know the really sad part? I'll tell you. Even when you are making progress, you always run away, like a little coward. Oh yes, I know what you're thinking, 'it's the noble thing to do'. 'I'd just be in the way.' 'She couldn't possibly-'"

"Enough!" Seiya suddenly cut in, startling herself but apparently only pleasing Eris.

"Touch a bit too close to home?" Eris asked with a smile that seemed to only infuriate Seiya.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't even know who you are."

"Right, right, of course. But, let me give you a friendly piece of advice. Sometimes you have to fight for what you want. If you don't, you'll inevitably lose, and you'll never know happiness," Eris said, and once more, in an untraceable flash of movement, Seiya found the other woman next to her. "I know you love her. You can deny and bury those feelings all you want, but they won't go away. Take it from someone who knows, you don't want to go through the rest of eternity like that."

"What?" Seiya asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Find out for yourself, but I'll give you a clue. Go look into the history and find those relationships between those of our kind," Eris answered and once more she moved so quickly Seiya lost track of her. This time she did not reappear, but left one last parting comment. "Oh, and before you go, you might want to ask her about the dream she had."

"Dream?" Seiya repeated, desperately looking around to find Eris, but nothing but an empty room remained. "What the hell was that?" she could not help but exclaim after a moment.

Taking several minutes to collect herself, Seiya finally calmed and grabbed her communicator. "Computer, give me a link to the database, subject Eris." With the commands, a holographic display appeared in front of her eyes listing off numerous records. As they passed by she took note of several with pictures. They were ancient, but the basic form was undeniably the same. She could have just copied... but why? she thought in confusion. "New link, give me all data on known Senshi who are involved in personal relationships with other Senshi." Once more the records began to display, and Seiya's heart began to sink as a disturbing pattern began to emerge.

XXXXX

Across town, and concerned with an entirely different matter, Kasumi Tendo was on her way to the Tendo dojo. Besides her, Makoto was coming along to offer moral support. From Makoto's perspective, Kasumi had been tense all week. She had said little on the matter, and when she did she only mentioned how she had confidence in Ranma and Shampoo. However, it was clear to Makoto that Kasumi was not feeling much of that confidence herself. In the end, though, there was nothing to be done about it this late save hope for the best.

Part of Makoto was of the belief that Shampoo and Ranma both were being silly and making everyone worry over something very petty. However, the other part of her was sympathetic. As Sailor Jupiter, there had been more than a few times that she had felt like dead weight. It was never a pleasant feeling, and she knew well the desire to prove oneself to be more than simply a hindrance to one's allies. So, in this respect, Makoto could not really blame Ranma or Shampoo for wanting to step up and show what they could do.

Finally arriving at the dojo, the pair entered and were greeted by Nodoka. "Hello auntie," Kasumi said as she and Makoto removed their shoes. "Where are Shampoo and Ranma?"

"Doing some last minute things in the dojo," Nodoka answered and gestured to a package Kasumi was carrying. "That it?" she asked, to which Kasumi merely smiled and nodded.

Makoto looked at the package briefly herself. Kasumi had come back with it late yesterday and Makoto had not thought much about it until Kasumi had brought it along today. The bag bore the logo of Pierre's shop so Makoto could only assume it was some clothing of some kind, although apparently not for Kasumi as Makoto had originally assumed.

After the pleasantries, the pair headed into the common room to wait, there meeting with Soun and Genma, who were engaged in another of their usual games. After exchanging a quick greeting with the pair, Kasumi and Makoto sat down by the table. "How has Shampoo and Ranma's training been going?" Kasumi asked.

"Quite well, I believe," Soun answered. "Both have been busy almost nonstop for the whole week. Ranko and Herb have been helping out as well. Oh, and that ghost girl too."

"Kogane you mean?" Makoto asked, looking about for said ghost.

"Yes, that's her. Quite an... odd one," Genma said, taking a moment to clear in throat.

"She's harmless enough, if a bit on the spooky side," Soun replied.

"I've yet to meet her," Kasumi said with a thoughtful look, but any considerations on the subject were quickly put aside as they all heard the voices of the others exiting the dojo and approaching. No sooner had they realized this than one of these voices suddenly went silent and running feet could be heard. An instant later Shampoo appeared, took a second to confirm then leaped into Kasumi with hug. "Shampoo!" Kasumi managed to squeak out as she was bowled over.

The others arrived to find Shampoo laying atop Kasumi, who couldn't help at blush at being the sudden center of attention. However, embarrassment was temporarily forgotten when Shampoo caught Kasumi in her gaze. "Kasumi, why you no visit sooner?" Shampoo asked with a frown.

"Uh... well, you said you didn't want me interfering..." Kasumi replied, causing Shampoo to withdraw slightly.

"Shampoo no meant it like that," she said, but quickly smiled, apparently dismissing the issue, and hugged Kasumi tightly. "Shampoo happy you come though."

"Of course," Kasumi squeaked once more as she found it difficult to grab air in the grip. Thankfully Shampoo quickly ended the hug and pulled Kasumi back to a proper sitting position. Kasumi recovered, but then noticed once more the attention they were receiving and blushed again. "Um, I brought you and Ranma something," she said quickly to change the subject, and grabbed the package. "It's not much, but I figured it would be nice to have something appropriate for the event," she explained as she removed two boxes and presented one to Ranma, and one to Shampoo.

Shampoo opened hers excitedly, and found inside a fine red silken outfit. She marveled at it for a few seconds before quickly getting up. "Shampoo try on right now," she said, and without further prompting quickly headed out of the room.

As she did this, Ranma opened his to find a matching outfit for him. "This looks pretty expensive," he commented as he sized the top up next to him.

"Somewhat, but I can more than afford it. Your mother gave me your measurements and I had Pierre, the tailor who makes my cloths, make both outfits up. I was already going to see him to get repairs to my dogi anyway so I figured..."

"It's great," Ranma said with a smile.

"It's not spider silk like mine, but Pierre said he made them extra strong so it should last you through the match," Kasumi added.

Ranma nodded. "I'm sure it will. Guess I better go try it on too. Be right back."

As Ranma left, Ranko and the female Herb, who had both been standing off to the side silently, sat down with Kasumi. With Ranma and Shampoo temporarily out of the room, Kasumi's expression changed more serious as she looked at the two. "Are they really going to be okay?"

"Hard to say," Herb replied. "I have little measure of their opponents."

Ranko nodded her agreement to that. "But they do have a solid chance I think. They've really been pushing, especially these last few days."

"The way of the martial artist is fraught with peril," Soun said sagely. "One can never be assured of victory. Nor is one's loss ensured if one has the will to fight." Looking over at his eldest daughter, he smiled. "Don't worry Kasumi, Ranma is an excellent martial artist in his own right. He hasn't shown it much lately, but having trained him, I know. He can do this."

"And Shampoo is not about to be outdone either," Herb added.

Kasumi could only nod. Changing subjects, she looked around once more. "I'm surprised Ukyo isn't here."

"She hasn't been at the dorm much either. I think she's got something heavy on her mind," Ranko said. "She did tell me she'd be at the match though. She'll probably meet us there."

Kasumi nodded in understanding and settled in to wait. Not long past, however, before she felt something next to her that set her slightly on edge. "You must be Kogane," Kasumi said with a slightly stressed voice. In response the ghost materialized, sitting next to her.

"Yes," the ghost replied simply, giving Kasumi a dead stare.

Kasumi forced a smile onto her face, hiding her nervousness. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

XXXXX

Sometime later at the dance hall, Rippa was busy with the final preparations for the match, in particular welcoming the judges. "Miku, Neru, Haku, thanks for showing up," he said as the three young women entered.

"For showing up?" Miku, the girl in the lead with long blue hair not that dissimilar in style to Usagi's echoed. "Of course we'd show up. It's always great to see one of your dance matches."

By her side, Neru, a blond with an off center ponytail, who seemed more interested in her cell phone than anything else spoke up. "I think he means that he half expected you to skip out after Kitsui tried to seduce you last time."

Miku laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, ladies, she has other interests at the moment," Rippa assured them. "I have a table setup over here..."

After leading the threesome to their place, Rippa took a moment for a break and watched an earlier arrival with interest. That arrival was Ukyo, leaning against one of the walls, apparently lost in thought. While she had a reputation for being the kind of person that would as soon knock you out as look at you, looking at her right now gave Rippa cause to believe the rumors to be more than their usual bit exaggerated. Of course, being one to be prepared, he was already plotting out the quickest escape route should the rumors prove true, in particular in regards to her protectiveness for Ranma. Should Ranma lose today's match, things could get ugly. However, that was not about to deter Rippa from claiming his victory.

After a few more minutes, a large group arrived at the hall, and front and center of said group were the two people of interest, Ranma and Shampoo. Rippa was forced to smile at noticing their outfits. Both were dressed black and red silken outfit, decorated with the image of a dragon down the opposite sides, making them look like quite the pair. Rippa headed over to greet them and their companions. "Ranma, Shampoo, ready for our little match?"

"Of course," Ranma replied and Shampoo likewise nodded.

"Good. I have called in some old acquaintances to judge for us. They're over there at the table. Why don't you go choose one for your side while we're waiting on Kitsui."

"Our side?" Shampoo asked in confusion.

Ranma quickly explained. "Each side has a judge on their side who takes the points off the opposing team. The third judge is there to solve disputes and make rulings. You go ahead and choose one Shampoo. I'm sure they're all good."

"Of course," Rippa said confidently. "As for your companions, we have plenty of seating setup. Choose where ever you like," he directed, pointing out the various fold away chairs positioned around the dance floor. As the others took seats, Ranma and Rippa moved off to the side. "Your other companion arrived about an hour ago. Hasn't said much," Rippa said, motioning towards Ukyo.

"Yeah, she's been rather distracted lately."

"So, what is she to you anyway? Unwanted girlfriend?"

"Fiancee." Ranma answered.

"Fiancee?" Rippa repeated in confusion. "Weren't you engaged to Akane?"

"Yeah, I was, not anymore. Now engaged to Kasumi."

Rippa blinked in further confusion. "Wait, that's Ukyo Kuonji over there, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm engaged to her too."

Rippa once more blinked. "Wait, you're engaged to two girls?"

"Three actually, that's if you count Shampoo."

This time it took Rippa several seconds before he exclaimed, "What? How the hell does that work? Isn't that kinda illegal?"

Ranma rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. "Near as I can figure, I'm supposed to marry Kasumi by Japanese law, and Kasumi is married to Shampoo already by Amazon law, and will be married to Ukyo too by Amazon law... I think. Or maybe it was that I was going to marry Ukyo here and Ukyo would marry Kasumi's male half here... I don't think it's been worked out firmly yet."

"Male half? And wait, Kasumi is already married to Shampoo?"

Ranma nodded. "It's a long complicated story."

Rippa took several seconds to absorb all this. "One thing is for sure, Kitsui won't like hearing about that," he finally commented with a shake of his head. "You're going to have to explain this whole thing to me in more detail later."

"Sure, right after I clobber you," Ranma said with his own smile and headed off to join Shampoo.

"In your dreams, Saotome!" Rippa shot back but Ranma ignored him.

XXXXX

Sitting off to the side, Kasumi watched with a bit of tension as Ukyo finally seemed to notice them and walked over. The martial arts chef took an empty seat three down from Kasumi and did not say a word. In fact she didn't even look Kasumi's way. Normally, Kasumi would take this as a sign that Ukyo was just being her usual angry self and attempting to ignore Kasumi. However, today Ukyo did not seem to be projecting her normal aura.

Whatever is bothering her, there is little I can do about it, Kasumi thought as she diverted her attention back to Shampoo and Ranma. Shampoo had apparently chosen the blue haired girl for their judge, to which Ranma had no objections. Just as Kasumi was observing this she felt a new presence beside and looked over to see Cologne taking a seat. "Elder," she greeted with a smile.

"Kasumi," Cologne greeted in kind. "So, I take it he is this Rippa that I've been hearing about," she said, looking at the person in question. "He does seem like a formidable opponent. Now, where is the girl?"

"Apparently not here yet," Kasumi answered. "I was told by Herb that she uses some kind of mental influencing technique."

Cologne nodded. "A dangerous technique to be the victim of. Also, very advanced. Shampoo will not have an easy match."

"No, she won't," Kasumi agreed with a slight sigh and looked around her while she waited. Ranko and still female Herb had taken seats in the back row, while Soun, Genma and Nodoka had taken seats in the front row in front of them. Akane and Makoto sat beside Kasumi. Nabiki had chosen not to come. Kasumi wasn't sure whether that was simply due to disinterest, or because Nodoka had forbid her from getting involved in any gambling related to the event. Kuno being absent was a bit of a surprise, but Ranma had mentioned that the Kendoist had other commitments today. Several members of the class had also shown up and were spread about the room, although many were also absent. Not quite the same crowd I seem to always attract, Kasumi joked with herself. Although usually that is school related, or at the school grounds so I suppose that is only to be expected.

Finally, after another few minutes, another young woman arrived. Kasumi quickly deduced from the similarity in appearance to Rippa that this must be Kitsui. She also realized that much like Ranma and Shampoo currently paired outfits, Kitsui and Rippa were similarly dressed in soft blue and white dance ware. Although, in Kasumi's opinion, Kitsui was unnecessarily revealing, displaying ample amount of her cleavage and legs. Particularly interesting was the girl's hair, most of it plain brown, but with the tips of her hair apparently dyed orange.

Seeing his sister's arrival, Rippa moved to join her to discuss something quickly before they once more separated, Rippa heading to the center of the dance floor and addressing everyone. "Good afternoon everyone, and welcome to our little match today. Today's event is between myself with my sister Kitsui and Ranma Saotome and Shampoo... umm, do you have a full name?" Rippa asked as Ranma and Shampoo took their places on the dance floor.

Shampoo opened her mouth to respond, but paused and looked back at Kasumi. "Shampoo Tendo," she replied finally.

"Tendo huh," Rippa mused quietly. "Yes, well then, Ranma Saotome and Shampoo Tendo. For the sake of our guests, let me quickly review the rules." Gesturing behind him, Rippa pointed out a score board hanging on the wall displaying two 100s. "Each team will start with 100 points. The first team to reach 0 loses. You lose points by not dancing for a second, leaving the dance floor and for every second you remain outside the dance floor, and for being disconnected from the dance floor for more than one second. However, any solid connection with the floor, including being lifted by your partner, or using your opponents' bodies as a connection is allowable. At any time, either team may also challenge any action by the opposing team that is viewed to be illegal. If the dispute judge agrees, the team in violation loses 25 points. If the judge disagrees then the accusing team loses those 25 points.

"Our judges today are Miku, acting on behalf of Ranma and Shampoo's team by their request, Neru, acting as my team's judge, and Haku acting dispute judge," Rippa said, introducing each girl in turn. While Miku seemed energetic and eager, Neru seemed more bored with the whole thing. Haku, the silver haired older girl, was probably the most odd. Just looking at her seemed to depress Kasumi a bit and make her wish to run over and hug her just to cheer her up. What exactly was bothering her, Kasumi could not even begin to guess, but it gave her a very gloomy look.

"Music is chosen at random by our little setup here," Rippa said as he continued on his explanation. "One important note. This is an endurance match, so style is unimportant and the judges will not be giving any point deductions on that basis. Now then, I think that about covers everything. The match will begin at the start of the music." Finishing his explanation, Rippa motioned to a man next to a stereo system to begin as he quickly moved to join Kitsui standing opposite Ranma and Shampoo.

So quick, Kasumi mentally commented, but quickly realized their was little purpose in drawing out the preparations any more than they had.

"Being nervous is only natural," Cologne said unexpectedly. "We can only trust in their abilities. If they lose, so be it. They will simply have to deal with that outcome." Kasumi could only nod.

XXXXX

On the dance floor, standing next to each other in readiness, Shampoo and Ranma were sharing some of that nervousness. "Ready?" Ranma asked as their opponents setup. Shampoo looked off to the side briefly then reset her attention on Kitsui and nodded. Unlike Ranma and Shampoo, who were both set in standard martial art stances, Rippa and Kitsui set themselves in a dance pose together, betraying none of the nervousness that was gripping their opponents, instead both merely smiling with confidence.

Several seconds passed until at last the music began with a quick pace pop tune. Despite the nature of the song, to the surprise of almost all watching, the start of the battle was anything but fast. Rippa and Kitsui held their position, merely waving their bodies in motion with the beat. Opposite them, Ranma and Shampoo also let their own motions be ruled by the beat, but the lack of offense from their opponents gave them pause.

"You always had a hard time starting up, Saotome, so we figured we'd spot you a few seconds to get ready," Rippa explained with a grin. "Oh, by the way, I forgot to ask earlier, but which would you prefer, quick or slow?"

"What are you babbling about?" Ranma asked in mild annoyance.

"Your defeat: quick and embarrassing, or slow and painful?"

Ranma scoffed at this. "Rippa, if you really think you can beat me, do it however you like."

"As you wish," the dancer replied and in that very instant disappeared. In that same instant, Ranma found a fist hitting him right below the diaphragm, knocking the wind right out of him, and nearly causing him to stumble back out of the marked floor area.

XXXXX

Watching this, Kasumi could not help but tense up. Such incredible speed. I couldn't even track it, she thought, and cast a quick glance at Cologne. The elder, although concealing it well, was sightly more tensed than before. Kasumi quickly refocused on the match as Shampoo made an attempt to attack Rippa in an effort to give Ranma time to recover, but just as quickly as he appeared, Rippa disappeared and appeared next to Kitsui again. However, that was enough time for Ranma to force air back into his lungs and reset. This time, he did not wait for Rippa to initiate an attack, and charged forward. Shampoo took this as the prompt to begin her own assault and rushed at Kitsui.

XXXXX

As Ranma had predicted, as Ranma and Shampoo charged, Rippa and Kitsui separated, drawing their respective opponent away from the other. Neither party made any attempt to counter this strategy, and played right along with it.

Shampoo began her attack, planning to test just how good Kitsui's dance defense was before the real battle began. However, after only a single kick which Kitsui danced away from, such plans got derailed as Shampoo found herself not in the dance hall, but instead an open field. I didn't even see her do anything! Shampoo thought in surprise, spinning to try and reacquire her target, but finding only an empty field surrounding her. I thought I might at least be able to keep enough pressure on her so she couldn't set it up, or maybe just avoid some particular move, but this... Shampoo continued to think with some worry.

Ranma had little better luck in his initial charge. Rippa dodged an opening punch, and once more disappeared, only to reappear clear across the dance floor. "You going to just run away from me for the whole match?" Ranma asked as he charged once more.

"No need," Rippa replied and once more disappeared. This time Ranma guarded, but it was futile as he found himself kicked from behind. The added momentum sent him stumbling, and once again nearly out of bounds, but, windmilling his arms at the very border of the floor, Ranma managed to stay in. He turned back to see Rippa smiling confidently. He is just playing around with me, Ranma thought in annoyance. Oh well, that's fine. Just means he's overconfident.

XXXXX

"So aggressive. You need to calm down, and just enjoy the moment," Kitsui taunted from within her illusion.

Shampoo, looked around desperately trying to gain some bearing but failing. "Your illusions won't fool Shampoo," Shampoo said as she tried to find some way free.

"Yes, Rippa told me you knew about my style. However, that doesn't really matter. You may know this is an illusion, but that won't let you escape it. Right now you have no idea where I am, or even where the boundaries of the dance floor are," Kitsui explained before laughing. "In fact, you don't even know if you're moving anymore. Maybe you're just standing there, losing points as we speak."

Shampoo tensed at hearing this. She had been continuing to move even while under the illusions affect, but indeed, she had no proof that anything she was doing right now was not simply a part of the illusion.

In truth, that much was a bluff on Kitsui's part. Shampoo was still moving, but it was clear to all who were watching that Shampoo was in trouble. Casually, Kitsui circled her prey, continuing to taunt her opponent. "You shouldn't feel so bad. I've fought many times before and my record is even more spotless than my brother's. You really..." Kitsui said, but suddenly felt a shift in Shampoo's beat. Looking off to her side suddenly, Shampoo seemed to refocus and lashed out with a kick at Kitsui. Caution had served Kitsui well, however, giving her adequate distance and warning to avoid the attack. Something isn't right. What did she do? Kitsui wondered, impressed as Shampoo continue to press the attack despite still being caught in the illusion. In fact, as Shampoo's punches and kicks became more intense, holding the illusion was becoming more problematic. Finally, with a slight sigh, but a smile, Kitsui released her illusion and fell back onto her more basic defenses. "Impressive," she praised.

Finally free, Shampoo reset herself and took a moment to take in some breath. "Told you illusion no fool me," Shampoo replied as she reconsidered her approach.

"Yes. I admit, I'm impressed, but we have barely gotten started."

XXXXX

Watching this, Kasumi couldn't help but wonder just what had transpired. Looking briefly over at Cologne she saw the elder too seemed puzzled.

"Shampoo has a bit of an advantage," Herb commented from behind.

"Oh?" Kasumi asked, but Herb remained silent.

I suppose that is for the best. We don't wish to give away her strategy, Kasumi thought as she turned her attention to Ranma. He was having much less luck than Shampoo. Rippa was continuing to attack using his incredible speed, and despite Ranma's best efforts at defense, he had already been forced outside the dance floor boundaries several times, reducing his teams available points to 87 while their opponents still sat at a flawless 100. Despite this, Ranma did not seem all that worried, and was taking the blows surprisingly well considering he was doing nothing but receiving them.

The minds of both male combatants where hard at work. Rippa was sizing up Ranma. Despite dominating there were two things that were quite worrisome. One, Ranma's beat was unusually difficult to read. This in itself was not very surprising to the dancer as he recognized the technique Ranma was employing, one he had been shown just shortly before they had parted company the last time they have fought. It was advanced, utilizing very neutral motions that could easily allow various response while simultaneously attempting to constantly shift one's own beat. It effectively reduced Rippa's read time by nearly twenty percent, but in itself not very troubling. Rippa was equally skilled in the art, but in truth it did give Ranma more of an advantage since he was less dependent on the beat reading. Still, by using the flicker step for hit and run attacks, Ranma's advantage was completely neutralized which lead to the second worrisome thing, namely that Ranma didn't seem worried about his current situation.

What Rippa could not be aware of was that Ranma was actually appreciating this time. He could already tell that Rippa was not moving in for the proverbial kill. Rippa was either being excessively cautious or simply trying to show off. Either way, Ranma was using every moment to examine his opponent and formulate a strategy.

Once more pushed outside the bounds of the floor, Ranma quickly recovered, and stepped just within, and prepared for the next attack. Rippa, true to form, seemingly popped into existence far out of reach, smiling. "Ranma, weren't you supposed to be clobbering me?"

"Oh, I will, don't worry," Ranma replied, thinking, here he comes. Sure enough, Rippa once more disappeared, but Ranma was already reacting. Rippa popped in just in time to receive a punch to the face. Caught off guard, Ranma had his opportunity, and pressed the attack, quickly grabbing Rippa's arm which he had been himself using to attempt a punch, and quickly flung him high into the air and outside the dance floor bounds. As Ranma expected, as soon as he touched ground, Rippa disappeared and reappeared inside, but the damage was done, as the flawless 100 changed to a 97.

Ranma refocused on Rippa whose earlier confidence had noticeably been reduced. "Stand on the boundary of the floor, and reduce my potential approaches by fifty percent," Rippa openly thought.

"And, despite appearance, I can still read your rhythm, so I know exactly the instant of your attack," Ranma continued. "Oh, and might I add, despite how fast you're moving, you aren't attacking any faster than normal. In fact, compared to the training I've had lately, you're kinda slow. The only real advantage you had was attacking me from behind. I can't stop you from doing so, but no matter how short a time you are on the outside, you lose points."

Rippa nodded, and straightened up, thinking to himself, he is very fast. Using that darn rhythm reading counter I don't have enough time to reliably dodge at that kind of speed. "Well analyzed, Saotome," Rippa reluctantly conceded. "Only one problem, you can't win staying at the edge all the time."

Ranma was forced to nod in acceptance of this. There has got to be a way to root him down.

As Ranma was considering his options, Rippa was doing likewise. Saotome has more than just a speed advantage he's hoping to use. He wants a straight up fight, so I should keep him from getting it, but like this we aren't going to get anywhere. Casting a brief glance over at the girls, Rippa frowned. Now, if Kitsui would stop screwing around... hmm...

XXXXX

Across the dance floor, despite defeating Kitsui's illusion, Shampoo was finding the situation little improved. Kitsui's dance defense was impeccable. In their practice, Shampoo had found hitting Ranma difficult but not impossible. Kitsui, however, made Ranma's skills in the dance defense look frankly sloppy. She hasn't got any openings, Shampoo thought in annoyance as her latest combination attack was harmlessly defused by her opponent.

Perhaps more annoying than her seemingly flawless defense was Kitsui's continuous smiling. As if sensing Shampoo's irritation, Kitsui spoke. "You should lighten up. I can tell being all serious isn't really your speed."

"You know nothing of Shampoo!" Shampoo countered, trying to sweep out Kitsui's legs, but found the girl precisely stepping over the attack without even so much a breaking her pace, as if she had predicted the attack well ahead of time.

"I know enough," Kitsui countered. "In particular, I know you'll never beat me when you're so off beat," she continued, but before Shampoo could protest, she simply waved a finger. "I don't mean you're off the music. That you're doing fine on. It is your personal beat. You're not in rhythm with yourself, and it is throwing off your whole approach." Shampoo growled, trying to a roundhouse kick to Kitsui's head. Like others before it, Kitsui avoided it perfectly. "Hey now, no need to get all upset. Relax. Have fun. You'd feel much better."

"I no need lecture on how fight from you," Shampoo snapped, to which Kitsui only shrugged.

"Suit yourself, but trust me, you'd fair a lot better if you loosened up."

She's just trying to throw me off, that's all, Shampoo thought, sparing a second to look at the boys. Up till now they had been fighting rather intensely, but at the moment, they seemed to be in a stand off. Ranma was continuing to hold his position on the perimeter of the dance floor, while Rippa remained a safe distance separated.

Noticing the attention he was receiving, Rippa met Shampoo's gaze curiously, obviously evaluating her intents. Not long after doing so, he smiled and turned back to Ranma. "You know, Ranma, if you're going to just stand over there all day, I guess I could just entertain your partner for a while."

Shampoo tensed at the implication, as did Ranma. It was an obvious attempt to force Ranma's hand, but neither was sure just how far he would take the threat.

"Not your style to double team someone, Rippa," Ranma replied.

"A victory is a victory. Besides, I seem to recall this whole thing was her idea to start with," Rippa replied, adjusting his stance slightly to threaten a move on Shampoo.

Just as Shampoo readied herself for an attack, she sensed a sudden shift in her primary opponent. Turning her attention back to Kitsui, she noticed the girl frowning intensely at her brother. Suddenly stopping her dance, Kitsui marched over to her brother, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"Brother!" Kitsui said in an accusing tone as she stopped just a foot away, and stood still, with arms crossed.

"Kitsui, what are you doing?" Rippa asked, looking off at the score board as points started to be steadily removed from their score in a bit of panic. "Dance already, this is no time for a discussion!"

"We had an agreement, brother," Kitsui said with an angry frown. "Did you forget?"

Shampoo could not help but blink in shock, and nearly forgot to continue dancing herself as she continued to watch the confrontation. What is she doing? Shampoo thought in confusion as the brother and sister continued to talk.

"It was just a bluff, alright? I was just bluffing," Rippa insisted.

Kitsui nodded, but gave her brother a glare. "Fine, but just remember, brother, hands off. She's mine, and I won't have you damaging the goods just for you to patch up your precious bruised ego."

"Fine, fine. Just, at least stop screwing around already and get serious. You haven't even take one point off yet."

Kitsui huffed, but turned back to Shampoo. "Whatever. I was just getting to it anyway," she replied, but by this time a full 20 points had been removed from their count.

"Are you no taking this seriously?" Shampoo asked in a sudden explosion of annoyance.

"Oh, very seriously, so I guess it's time for you get a real taste of what I'm capable of," Kitsui replied, her smile for the first time gone, replaced with a cold look. "I call this one, the nightmare waltz. It's never very pleasant."

Shampoo braced herself, but it was a useless effort. With the most subtle of motions, Kitsui already had her trapped within the technique, and Shampoo quickly found her sense of the world fading away.

XXXXX

Shampoo coughed, and looked around in confusion. Where am I? she pondered. How did I get here? As she wondered at this, she became aware of the orange mist surrounding her. Further inspection revealed that she was in what appeared to be a hotel room, but the only available exits were blocked. Shampoo paused at this, finding a disturbing familiarity to her surroundings. Unfortunately, she had her fears confirmed when she heard a muffled shout from behind her. Looking back, she found Kasumi on the opposite side of a thick glass wall.

As Shampoo realized where she was, she could already feel her strength beginning to leave her. Whatever sense was left to tell her that this was all a fake was silent. Instead, Shampoo found herself lost in the moment, and the despair as the gas around her continued to build was nearly overwhelming. There is nothing I can do, Shampoo thought as her legs gave way and she collapsed. He's going to kill me just to get to her and there is nothing-

"You're dreaming, Shampoo," a familiar, yet altogether out of place voice said.

XXXXX

Kitsui watched, feeling no satisfaction, as Shampoo crumbled under the affects of her illusion. Unlike her previous ones, this was a fully encompassing nightmare. Even a victim's memories were distorted leaving little avenue for escape. Kitsue did not know exactly what a victim experienced. She merely tapped into a memory which was personally frightening to the victim. Watching Shampoo, Kitsui knew whatever it was that Shampoo was experiencing, it was definitely doing the job, but it was not something Kitsui enjoyed.

However, just as Kitsui was considering her victory, Shampoo suddenly looked up. Once more, just as with the previous illusion, the Amazon looked off to the side and regained her strength. This time, Kitsui had kept her distance, but despite looking at the spot Shampoo was looking, she saw nothing. What is she doing? That is the same spot as before.

"You!" Shampoo accused in renewed anger, and although she was clearly still within the nightmare illusion, she rushed directly at Kitsui and attacked.

Now that is impressive, Kitsui thought with a renewed smile, dodged away, and released the technique. Guess this isn't going to be so easy after all.

XXXXX

While Shampoo was so involved, Rippa had refocused on Ranma. After a short bit of consideration, Ranma sensed a change and sure enough Rippa approached in an old, but familiar fashion. "Okay, if you insist on keeping to the sidelines, Ranma, I'm just going to have to do this the hard way. You remember this one. It's an oldie, but goodie."

Ranma did indeed recognize the pattern as Rippa first began walking in a circular pattern, growing ever tighter as he closed the gap. Great, the typical counter to this is to keep your distance, but rather tough with having to hold to the boundary, Ranma thought as he attempted to strafe to the left to gain distance. It was too little though, as in one sudden last motion, Rippa entered a full spin and kicked out. Ranma instinctively braced, and quickly assembled his ki hoping that combined with his physical training since the last time he had experienced the attack would allow him to better endure it. The results were rather mixed.

To most observers, the kick seemed rather plain, fast perhaps, but nothing too unusual. However, when it connected it became clear it was anything but. Ranma in an instant was sent flying, appearing like he had been hit by a wrecking ball rather than a kick. Even Cologne went wide eyed at seeing the effect of the attack, before nodding in understanding.

"What was that just now?" Kasumi could not help but ask. "It was like one of Happosai point attacks, but I didn't sense of the any of the same setup."

"It is a momentum based attack. The earlier spin was to gather up air. By adding its mass to his own, a fighter can hit with much getter momentum than their leg alone. However, this Rippa has mastered the technique to an incredible extent. He hit Ranma with equivalent of several tons of mass."

The cracked outer wall of the dance hall served to prove this. Ranma, groaned but recovered surprisingly quickly and returned to the dance floor, while Rippa once more began prep for another such attack. "Impressive Ranma," Rippa said as he slowly approached. "What was that you used at the last second? A muscle and skin hardening technique?"

"Something like that," Ranma replied as he once more tried to keep his distance, but Rippa continued to close the gap. Good thing Ranko helped me with that, or I'd be unconscious for sure. Still, that isn't going to work a second time. He hits even harder than I remember. Guess I got no choice but to fight mid field, Ranma though, finally abandoning the perimeter for the center of the dance floor, causing Rippa to cease his spin. However, as Ranma diffused the one danger, he was immediately reintroduced to the previous as Rippa disappeared from sight and instantly attacked Ranma from behind. Fortunately, Ranma had been expecting no less, and rolled forward, dodging the worst of it. No sooner was he out of the roll, though, when Rippa was once more on him, this time connecting with a simple jab to Ranma's face.

As with many times before, taunting Ranma, Rippa withdrew, giving his opponent an opportunity to recover. Ranma took the time to wipe a bit of blood from his lip as he considered. "Don't you have anything else in your bag of tricks, Rippa?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, plenty, but why bother with all of that when this will do just fine," the dancer replied with a confident smile.

"I beg to differ," Ranma said, and beckoned for Rippa to attack. Nodding, Rippa was more the willing to please, and once more disappeared. Ranma sensed the pattern, as Rippa appeared for just an instant nearly 10 times at various position, all in an attempt to throw Ranma off, but Ranma managed to see through the attempt and correctly predicted Rippas final attack, a lower sweep to his right leg.

As Rippa completed his flicker step and attacked, intending to use the attack as a feint to cover another, he was surprised as Ranma made no attempt to dodge. Assuming Ranma had correctly predicted the fake out but had assumed Rippa was committed to the final attack instead of leaving his options open, Rippa instead decided to turn this latest fake out into a proper kick, intending to punish Ranma for his sloppiness. It was only as he landed the blow that he realized Ranma's true plan. Rather than defend, Ranma chose to attack. It seemed a feeble attack, a spinning blade hand to Rippa's head that he could largely defuse through a simple tilting of the head. However, just as Rippa was confident he was in the better position, and was about to flicker back away, Ranma's hand passed seemingly harmlessly by Rippa's temple, and he felt a sudden surge of vertigo.

Damn it, Rippa cursed in his mind as he realized there was more to the attack than a simple chop, and desperately tried to reestablish his focus to escape. It would take only a second, but in that second, as Ranma fell back from the sweep to his leg, he once more attacked, just grazing Rippa's left ankle. An instant later, Rippa was clear across the dance floor, and Ranma was flipping back to his feet. A quick shake of the head, and Rippa cleared the cob-webs from his senses. What the hell was that? Rippa wondered as he reconsidered his approach. Have to be more care- he thought just as Ranma, in an unusual tactic, rushed him. The dancer frowned, unsure whether Ranma merely had overestimated the damage of his attack, or if he had in fact underestimated it. Deciding it best to play it safe, he decided to flicker to the other end of the dance floor. Just as he activated the technique, however, it felt off, and unfortunately for him, he flickered only a few feet before reappearing. The unexpected short fall left him confused just long enough for Ranma to adjust and attack, an attack Rippa was not prepared for.

XXXXX

For Shampoo's part, a similar turn in the tide was occurring, although Shampoo could not claim quite the hand in it. Kitsui was showing signs of fatigue and her defense was starting to crack. The Amazon had still to land a telling strike, but as time pressed on she got closer and closer. Shampoo did have to wonder why Kitsui refused to attack herself. Beyond her illusions she had made no offensive moves at all, and seemed content in a pure defensive approach. As time continued to shift the fight into Shampoo's favor though, she was certain Kitsui would be forced to act, and was preparing for it.

That is, until she landed a kick. The spinning back kick, made at the end of a combination strike finally managed to defeat Kitsui's defense and hit her directly in the gut. With this one blow, Kitsui's defense seemed to crumble as she stumbled back, clearly shocked. Shampoo was not about to let this opportunity escape her, and pressed the attack, striking out with another kick, this time directed squarely at Kitsui's face. Despite a last instant attempt to dodge, this blow landed as well, badly dazing the girl. Battle instincts taking hold, Shampoo took full advantage, and, jumping in, completed her assault with a powerful punch to Kitsui's cheek. The dancer reeled, then fell back uncontrolled to the floor.

Shampoo stood in momentary shock at the sudden turn, before remembering to continue her own movement. Cautiously, she examined Kitsui, but by all indications she was unconscious. I beat her? Shampoo pondered, not trusting her own eyes at this point, but reconfirming her surroundings, all seemed right. Her attention then turned to Ranma and Rippa. Ranma too was fairing very well, and had Rippa on the defensive, affording him no time to aid Kitsui. Looking to the scores, Shampoo watched as Rippa's team score quickly counted down. Within a minute, it was all over.

A great cheer went up from many of the spectators, and several rushed over to congratulate the two victors. Shampoo was still in a bit of shock at the unexpected turnover as Kasumi came up to her.

"You did it!" Kasumi praised, gaining Shampoo's attention.

"Yes," Shampoo replied after a second of hesitation as she collected herself. Finally though, she let the exhilaration of victory overcome her, and she gleefully hugged Kasumi. A bit unusually, Kasumi returned the hug with no hesitation, and the two shared a quiet moment like this.

"So, just how did you see through all her illusions?" Kasumi finally asked, causing Shampoo to release the hug.

Shampoo smiled and explained. "It easy, Kasumi. You remember ghost girl. Spirit no sense things through body. Is like special sense that no affected by things that affect body. Shampoo just tell her stand at corner of dance floor invisible and tell her if being fooled. Is easy."

"Ghost girl?" Kasumi replied in some confusion.

"Yes," Shampoo reiterated, pointing off to Kogane at the corner. "She over..." she started to say then paused as she noticed Kogane looking back at her with a decidedly puzzled expression. Like a quick splash of cold water, this look quickly made Shampoo reevaluate everything. Sure enough, there was only one spirit close and it wasn't Kasumi's. "You!" Shampoo said in anger as she turned back to face the figure of Kasumi, further realizing that although she looked like Kasumi she was definitely not tall enough to be her.

The illusion bled away, replacing Kasumi with Kitsui, smiling as usual. "So, that's how you've been doing it. Clever."

"How long-" Shampoo started to ask but Kitsui anticipated the question.

"Oh, long enough. I figured if I kept things closer to reality... as they say, the best lies are those with elements of truth," Kitsui answered and then tapped her chin with her finger in thought. "It does put a bit of a wrench in things though. You're right that I can't affect a spirit sense. So, guess it's time to take a different approach." With this, Kitsui suddenly went into a more rigid posture, causing Shampoo to raise her guard. As with Kitsui's other attacks, though, Shampoo's effort was wasted as she felt immediately off. "I'll be nice and explain. You see, my brother specializes in rhythm flow, a style that uses latent energies and the flow of battle to his own advantage. It's very flashy, and honestly kinda like the sledgehammer approach. I instead specialize in rhythm alteration, changing the flow of battle the way I desire. You already have seen my illusions, which is simply an override of your nervous system controlling your senses. However, I can also override the nervous system controlling your muscles." Shampoo blinked, realizing that she did indeed not have control of her movements any more. Instead, as Kitsui moved, Shampoo moved in exact copy of her.

"Unfortunately, there is one drawback to this form over the illusions. For my illusions I just tap into key portions of your brain and sorta feed that back into your senses. I can trigger calming illusions, or nightmarish ones, as you're no doubt all to familiar with now. However, to control your muscles, I pretty much have to just feed them info directly from my own, effectively making you move just like me," Kitsui explained. "Of course, don't need to control your head, so I'll let you keep that for now."

"What good this do?" Shampoo asked in some annoyance. "You punch me, I punch you. It all end up same in the end."

"Pretty much, which is why I don't use this much," Kitsui replied honestly. "Since we mirror each other, any attack I use on you, you use on me. Seems pretty pointless now, doesn't it. However, you forgot one important thing, we're not in the same position." Shampoo went wide eyed in realization and quickly looked around to confirm this. Kitsui had situated herself fairly close to the perimeter of the dance floor, while Shampoo was facing her but more to the center. Kitsui confirmed the worst as she continued on, "Now, what would happen if I walked a bit to the left then forward I wonder..."

Shampoo struggled but found it useless as Kitsui did exactly as described, and while she moved more into the center of the dance floor, Shampoo moved steadily closer to the edge.

Unnoticed during all of this, Kasumi's had tensed just slightly, and was rapidly drumming her fingers against her arm while she eyed Kitsui.

XXXXX

Moments early, Ranma was pushing his own advantage, only vaguely aware of the difficulties Shampoo was having. Unlike her, he was in decided control of his side of the fight. Several failed flicker steps, and general confusion over such, had cost Rippa dearly and now, unlike earlier in the fight, he was on the receiving end of a beating.

"What's wrong, Rippa, you're seeming a little slower," Ranma taunted as he forced Rippa to block a kick directed at his head.

He's too fast, even faster than before. Even when I read his intents I can't keep ahead of him, Rippa thought. And what did he do? Something is definitely wrong with my ankle.

Sensing Rippa's confusion, Ranma decided to give his opponent a bit of a break and explain. "It's quite simple really. I've noticed you only use that technique while you're firmly planted on the ground. It made it easier to predict where you were moving, but it also says it is something to do with your feet, and since you're having issues now, that pretty much confirms it."

"You disrupted my ki flow to my foot somehow," Rippa concluded, to which Ranma nodded. "Kitsui does something similar, but this isn't going away."

"Oh, it will, but it will take a few hours I'd guess," Ranma replied.

Rippa frowned in consideration of this new development. An attack that works on my ki flows, and has lasting impact too. I bet that is what he used to disorient me earlier too. He hasn't been using it much though. He obviously hasn't mastered it then. Still, means even glancing blows or even near misses may count against me. Combined with his speed advantage that's not good. As he considered this, Ranma ended the lull and charged in, but was surprised as Rippa safely flickered away across the dance floor. Ranma reset and eyed Rippa cautiously and this time it was Rippa turn to explain. "I don't need both feet to flicker, Ranma. One will do, and now that I know not to trust my left, I just won't use it," he said, but silently added, but that's going to make attacks with flickers even more predictable and limited. Guess I'll have to use it only defensively.

As Ranma considered this, it was at about this moment that he noticed Shampoo struggling, strangely walking directly out of the dance floor. What the hell? he wondered, quickly noticing Kitsui exactly matching Shampoo's actions, but in relative position ending up within the dance floor.

XXXXX

Try as she might, Shampoo could not force her muscles to obey her. She had briefly considered that this too was simply an illusion, but this time there was no mistaking it. Kitsui had her completely under control.

Now with Shampoo situated just out of the dance floor, Kitsui turned around, likewise forcing the Amazon to do the same, and they were once more facing each other. "Well, it was a nice fight while it lasted, but I'm afraid it is all over now," Kitsui said with a sympathetic smile as Shampoo continued to struggle fruitlessly. "It's useless, you know. You can try and force your way out all you want, it won't work. This isn't like a shackle or something. I'm controlling the nerves to your muscles directly. The strongest person on the planet would be just as helpless as the weakest."

Shampoo could only agree with that assessment. While Kitsui had left her control of her head, nothing else in her body was giving her the slightest indication that it was responding to her commands. She took a second to look at the score board and sure enough it was steadily counting down, leaving her less than a minute before she was declared the loser. I'm really not used to fighting like this, Shampoo mused as she tried to calm herself and concentrate.

Kitsui noticed this, and curiously raised an eyebrow. Just as she did, she felt the technique waver, then shatter, and Shampoo rushed back into the dance floor. However, the small victory was short lived, as barely 3 steps in, Shampoo once more felt her body seize up. "Let me guess, a ki scrambling technique intended to jam my connection," Kitsui analyzed and from the sour look that Shampoo gave her, she could only assume she was right. "I'll give you points for effort, but seeing as how my entire style is based around this manipulation, surely you didn't think I wouldn't have ways of countering that?"

Once more Shampoo tried doing as Herb had helped teach her. Kitsui was right as the technique was simply a way of trying to disrupt her chi flows in hopes that interfering flows from the opponent would be likewise disrupted. However, unlike her first attempt, this time it simply was having no effect. Shampoo could not hide her frustration at this, causing Kitsui to giggle. "Didn't I tell you that you need to calm down. It's just a little dance match."

"It more than that to me!" Shampoo sharply replied, but her opponent only shrugged and took three carefully measured step back, forcing Shampoo to do likewise. This left Shampoo just outside the very edge of the dance floor. She's just toying with me, Shampoo thought in annoyance.

"Yeah, something about pride or some such thing as I recall..." Kitsui said and started engaging in a hula dance, forcing Shampoo to do likewise, just skimming the edge of the battlefield. This only aggravated Shampoo further. "However, somehow I think you have something else in mind that is more important, I just haven't quite figured it out." As Kitsui said this, though, her eyes turned to the audience, in particular Kasumi, in thought.

XXXXX

Between brief attempts to nail Rippa down, Ranma watched this whole exchange between the two girls in worry. Rippa can just keep dodging me and let his sister end the match like this. I don't think Shampoo has anyway out of it, but I bet Kitsui can only do that to one person at a time, he considered. Sensing Ranma's intent, Rippa flickered and placed himself in between Ranma and his sister and waved his finger at Ranma in disappointment.

"Now, now Ranma. Can't have you interfering with the girls' fun," Rippa said, setting himself to intercept Ranma should he attempt to make a move.

I probably can get by him in his current shape, Ranma thought before turning his attention back to Shampoo and noticing her giving him a very particular look. It was not one of distress, but rather of warning. Right, stay out of it, Ranma thought reluctantly, and gave Shampoo a slight nod to signal his understanding before refocusing on his own opponent.

XXXXX

Seeing this, Shampoo too reset her attention and fell into thought as to what to try next. Kitsui gave the boys only the slightest of glance before shrugging and going back into her now all to common smile. "Boys... Now, where were we?" she asked before changing from the hula to a much simpler dance, waving her hands over her head like a bunny's ears. "Here's a popular one, what do you think?" she asked, but quickly noticed Shampoo was ignoring her and was once more concentrating. "I do hope you're not just trying the same trick again," she said but Shampoo paid her no mind. "It's too bad we ended up in a paired fight or I'd..." Kitsui mused before noticing something was off.

Across from her, Shampoo tensed noticeably. For Kitsui that was not the worrisome part. Instead she was far more concerned with the feeling she was getting via her connection to Shampoo, almost as if Shampoo was pushing back. Then, suddenly, Shampoo's aura flared to life and Kitsui felt her own body begin to disobey. Together both she and Shampoo took one step forward. That's not possible, Kitsui thought, her smile gone, replaced with shock.

XXXXX

"What's happening?" Kasumi asked Cologne, but the elder shook her head in her own confusion.

"I'm not sure. Shampoo's energy flow has clearly increasing dramatically," Cologne replied before turning to eye Herb. "You taught her something."

"Something," Herb admitted. "Just something I figured out. It is one of the very few things that this blasted curse has blessed me with, a certain insight," Herb explained as they all continued to watch as Shampoo took several more steps forward, likewise forcing Kitsui to do the same. "Ever since my transformation, I had wondered why my female body has such low levels of chi compared to my male one. Had I not met Kasumi, I might simply have dismissed it as female weakness, but I have since rejected that assumption. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, so my chi couldn't simply have disappeared, and there wasn't enough energy in the magic of the curse to account for it either. No. I found that women in fact have a slightly different system, and importantly it holds a great deal of its chi in reserve."

Finally Cologne nodded in understanding. "For child rearing," she concluded for Herb. "Yes, but that's not something easily tapped into. The female body has many safeguards against such. It would endanger a child."

"I found a way, and Shampoo isn't pregnant so it shouldn't matter," Herb replied dismissively. "Although, I would not have suspected that she would be capable of reversing the control that this dancer has on her even with that energy."

Cologne frowned, but said no more on the matter, and returned to watching the battle.

XXXXX

To Kitsui, the reason for Shampoo's turn of the tide was more clear. The Amazon had found the very energy threads in her body used to control her. By forcing her own energy back along those threads, the link was now favoring her. This was not an eventuality that Kitsui had considered. The amount of energy needed to force such a reversal was enormous, far more than she had ever encountered in any woman, even most men, and beyond that detecting the threads was a task even high masters should have difficulty with. Despite all that, what had happened was unmistakeable and Kitsui was taken totally off guard. As the seconds passed Shampoo forced them both closer and closer. With just a few more steps she would be in striking distance. This is not good, Kitsui thought, gritting her teeth as she tried to reassert dominance but it was proving useless. This really isn't good. I kinda think she could take my punch, but I couldn't take hers like this... time for a new plan.

Releasing the technique, Kitsui immediately pulled back, but Shampoo rushed forward the instant she was released. The new found energy made the motion that much faster, catching Kitsui by surprise as she narrowly dodged a kick to the face. Definitely not good, Kitsui repeated as she was forced onto the defensive.

XXXXX

Across the dance floor, the display had not been missed by the boys. Rippa in fact was in such surprise at the development that he had made a classic error and taken his proper attention off his opponent. Normally, that would not matter, as he had much of the dance floor in between them, and had already a good gauge of Ranma's movement speed, but Ranma had another trick. Taking aim, and bracing his hand with his other by the wrist, he focused his ki into his palm. Instantly a lance of energy that many watching recognized as a minor variant on the Dragon Fang Strike flew at Rippa. The dancer noticed the attack too late and despite a last instant attempt to dodge, it hit him full in the face.

Ranma could immediately sense a shift in Rippa's rhythm as it became uncontrolled and he began falling back with the force of the blast, his eyes vacant. "Yes," Ranma couldn't help but cheer.

Shampoo also saw this, giving Kitsui just an instant to regain some distance before she too noticed the state of her partner. For Shampoo this was a bit of a disappointment. She had hoped to land the decisive blow in this battle herself, but quickly she decided to accept what was, and make the best of it. Kitsui quickly realized as Shampoo took aim at her that she was about to be treated to the same thing, and leaped clear as Shampoo let off several blasts of energy. "Light shows, I hate light shows!" the dancer cursed as she dodged each one and came up with a desperate strategy.

Ranma, seeing Rippa on the floor and unconscious, turned to watched the girls. I wonder how long Kitsui can keep that up? he asked himself as he continued to watch Shampoo attack with ever increasing number of blasts. For that matter, how long can Shampoo keep that up? me mused, but felt no real worry. With Rippa down, the match would be over in less than a minute, and this was all just delay, or so he thought.

Suddenly Ranma took a heavy kick to the lower back that he was completely unprepared for. He tumbled forward in pain, and rolled over quickly to see just what had attacked him. Much to his shock, Rippa was on his feet and approaching him. "What the... I know I knocked him out!" Ranma openly complained as he scrambled to his feet just as Rippa rushed. Ranma quickly reset his defenses but instantly noticed something was very off. Before he could pin down what, Rippa once more attacked, this time with a punch, but Ranma kicked out directly at Rippa's diaphragm. The blow would easily knock the wind out of someone, and generally defuse the attack, but instead Rippa seemed to push right through it and hit Ranma full force to the face.

Ranma once more fell back, and was forced onto the defensive as Rippa continued his assault. I can't read his rhythm at all. It is like he has none. And, he didn't even feel that kick, Ranma thought as he continued to give ground, before looking directly into Rippa's eyes. Wait a minute, he thought as Rippa eyes seemed to lack any focus, and seemed almost zombie like. Examining his other movements, Ranma quickly realized that they too were stilted, almost like a marionette. Sparing a quick glace at Kitsui, he found the reason. Despite the pressure on her, she was using her hands very peculiarly. He is unconscious, she's controlling him.

Ranma's conclusion was indeed correct. It was a desperate tactic on Kitsui's part, but was keeping them in the fight. She could control his muscles much like how she controlled Shampoo's, but with Rippa unconscious and not fighting the control she could do so merely using her hands. So long as he continued to dance, unconscious or not, he would not lose points, and in fact she could use him to fight as well. However, this was at best a short delay.

Shampoo too had noticed Kitsui's odd behavior and concluded she was up to something. While Kitsui could keep Ranma busy, doing so while also dodging Shampoo was just too much to hold up for long. Taking a different tact, Kitsui diverted Rippa from his attack on Ranma, and had him rush Shampoo. If I'm guessing right... Kitsui thought as she watched Ranma's reaction. The boy was caught off guard, but quickly moved to intercept, but just as he did, he hesitated. Knew it, Kitsui thought with a bit of satisfaction as Rippas approach forced Shampoo to let up to defend herself against the new threat.

Damn it, Ranma cursed himself at his own hesitation, and rushed to block a kick directed at Shampoo.

"What you doing?" Shampoo asked in annoyance.

"He's unconscious, I didn't want to hit him. That's really like kicking someone when they're down," Ranma argued as he continued to fend off Rippa. "I don't even know if it would stop him anyway."

Shampoo frowned at hearing Ranma's excuses, but quickly dismissed them. Kitsui was the true opponent, and she was just using her partner as a shield. Maneuvering around, Shampoo tried to close on the girl, but stubbornly Rippa interceded at every turn. Annoyed, Shampoo decided to go through him, and once more fired an energy blast, this time at Rippa. However, despite hitting right in the center of his chest, he only moaned, and stumbled back a step before resuming his attack. Okay, maybe Ranma has a point, Shampoo thought before gesturing at Ranma. "Split up, we both attack her," Shampoo directed.

"You sure?" Ranma asked, remembering the earlier visual warning she had given him not to interfere, but Shampoo nodded. "Right."

Kitsui watched as the two went separate directions before turning on her. "I knew that too," she mumbled. "Come on, stupid, I can't hold them both off," she yelled, forcing Rippa to start slapping himself.

After only a few seconds Rippa came groggily to. "Wha... Ow... what the..." he moaned as his sense of pain alerted him to his recent mistreatment.

"Don't complain! It's your own fault for getting knocked out! And look out!" Kitsui cautioned as Ranma switched back to his primary target. The warning afforded Rippa just enough time to flicker away and appear next to Kitsui.

"Oooo, what hit me?" he asked as Shampoo and Ranma also regrouped.

"Some form of ki attack. She can use it too. Pay more attention!"

"Yeah, yeah. Next time you use me as a puppet, try to be more gentile, huh."

Kitsui scoffed. "I shouldn't have had to puppet you in the first place. Besides, this is getting ugly. I hate to say it, but we may have to switch up here and take them on together."

Rippa nodded, "I tend to agree. Things seem to have turned against us. Time to test their team work I suppose," Kitsui returned Rippa's nod and appropriately at that moment the music changed to an up tempo beat, causing him to smile. "Come sister, it's time to make the floor burn."

Opposite them, Shampoo and Ranma looked on in some confusion as this was not something they had truly planned for. "Thought you say they no fight together," Shampoo quietly accused as she watched the pair set themselves in a dance pose. Ranma opened his mouth, but after a second could only shrug and sheepishly smile. As he did so, in time with the music, Rippa and Kitsui together made a first thrusting step towards their opponent. Ranma and Shampoo braced, but rather than a direct assault, a stream of fire lite beneath the feet of the dancing siblings. Rippa and Kitsui continued, spinning around creating a full circle of fire around them, but despite the proximity of the flame, they appeared unharmed, as did the floor itself.

"Is illusion?" Shampoo asked in puzzlement, voicing the suspicion that many, including Ranma, were thinking.

Frowning, Ranma decided to chance an attack and rushed forward. Neither sibling seemed to take notice of the assault even as he reached the perimeter of fire. However, after only an instant of contact with the flames, Ranma was forced back with a yelp of pain.

"Hot foot, Saotome?" Rippa taunted as he and his sister continued laying fire on more of the dance floor.

Ranma did not respond, instead retreating to Shampoo's position. "I don't know exactly what is up with that fire, but it is real enough. We can't touch it."

Shampoo huffed, unimpressed. "Fine, then Shampoo just attack from here," she said, taking aim and firing a bolt of chi at their opponent an instant before Ranma could stop her.

"Don't-!" Ranma called out too late. Shampoo glanced at him in confusion, but the reason for the warning became clear in the next instant. As the attack arrived, Rippa and Kitsui side stepped it and Rippa reached out. As if grabbing the energy, he spun with it, and let go, sending it directly back at Shampoo. Shampoo quickly dodged, as did Ranma letting the attack go harmlessly by, but the point was made.

"Why you no mention that sooner?" Shampoo complained.

"I didn't think you'd be fighting him," Ranma replied before rejoining the Amazon and assessing the situation. "We're rapidly running out of dance floor."

XXXXX

Observing the fight, Rippa's and Kitsui's strategy was obvious. As they continued their dance, fire traced behind them on the ground. As the seconds passed, more and more of the floor was consumed by the flame, leaving less and less room for Shampoo and Ranma. Worse still, the first was spreading slowly on its own, so the pair need not even approach Shampoo and Ranma to complete the pattern.

"How are they doing that?" Kasumi asked in concerned.

"It is likely a two part technique," Cologne replied. "Since the girl seems to be quite good at chi manipulation, I suspect she is keeping the flames under control. She is also likely keeping them safe. The boy is likely then initiating the flame, and proving the raw energy to keep the flame alive."

"That should mean they can't keep it alive long," Kasumi concluded.

"Long enough," Herb commented. "If I'm figuring right, they can completely cover the dance floor for a full minute and a half before he will likely exhaust."

"That's... not good," is all Kasumi could say.

XXXXX

The conclusion those watching had reached was little different than Ranma's. However, considering many different approaches was not leading him to a solution to their dilemma. "Any ideas?" he asked desperately as they were forced back another foot closer to the dance floor boundary.

Shampoo too had been thinking desperately, but with ranged attacks out, she was drawing a substantial blank. She took a moment to look over at those watching, seeing their concern about the turn in events. As she did she ran over all she had learned in a the last week, considering how any of it could help, but still nothing. Damn it. We could fly over it, but the stupid rules say we have to stay connected to the ground. It would be just as bad as stepping off the dance floor. Annoyed Shampoo looked away, and around the room for some inspiration, when something finally came to her. Looking up she considered, It might just work.

Noticing her expression, Ranma gave Shampoo a urgent questioning look. "You got something?"

"Yes, lift Shampoo. We dance on ceiling."

"What?" Ranma replied, looking upwards. "You can't be serious!"

"Is just like fly technique, just in reverse," Shampoo explained, smiling confidently. After a second, Ranma shared the smile, and nodded.

Across from them, Rippa and Kitsui watched, perplexed, as Ranma first lifted Shampoo off the ground, till she was in a full handstand that just barely managed to get her to the ceiling. There, unexpectedly, she acted as if glued to the ceiling, and pulled Ranma up behind her. "What the...?" Rippa said as he continued to watch the unusual move.

"They must have twisted that flying technique of theirs," Kitsui correctly analyzed.

"Yeah," Rippa agreed, quickly adjusting his movement to keep the pair well clear, but despite his concern, once planted on the ceiling, Ranma and Shampoo made no move to attack from their position, instead merely keeping up the most simple of dance motions together while dangling down like bats. "Okay, cute, but what are they up to?" Rippa asked in confusion, before Kitsui cleared her throat and directed Rippa's attention to the score board, which was remaining unchanged. "Hey!"

Off the dance floor, and only half paying attention, the blond haired girl looked up from her cellphone briefly as Rippa gave her a dirty look. "What?"

"What's the deal, judge?" Rippa complained. "They aren't on the floor!"

Neru blinked in annoyance at the interruption, then rolled her eyes. "Ceiling, walls, floor, dance floor," she said, pointing out each in turn. "That is a solid connection to the floor. They are also within the bounds of the dance floor perimeter."

Rippa cringed, and looked over at Haku. The silver hair judge likewise looked around the room, then nodded. "Seems okay to me. Rippa and Kitsui, 25 point penalty," she declared, before going back to her depressed look.

Annoyed, Kitsui hit Rippa on the arm. "Way to go, brother!"

"Oh shut up," Rippa replied bitterly, looking at their now much diminished score of a mere 6 points. I knew they had that darn technique, but never even considered that they'd use it like that, he thought, already feeling the drain of his own technique. A quick look back up at their opponents showed that although they were struggling a bit, they could likely hold out longer than he could. "Damn it," Rippa cursed before cutting off the energy to the flames.

Seeing the flames recede, Shampoo and Ranma quickly returned to the floor, and took stock of their own score. It was little better, at 18 points. "Let's not mess around, let's finish them off before they think something else up," Ranma said, and Shampoo agreed. With determined looks, both rushed forward onto the attack.

Rippa sighed in exhaustion as he watched this. "Just keep her busy," he said quietly before separating from his sister to face Ranma alone.

"Keep her busy he says," Kitsui muttered as she noticed Shampoo once more flare with energy and attack. "One last thing to use then," she said and dodged back, quickly running through the setup of her final technique.

Rippa was not nearly so energetic. Fatigue was in full effect, and he could do little more than brace himself against Ranma's assault. "You're looking a little pale there, Buyou," Ranma taunted as he systematically attacked each of the other boy's defending limbs.

"You did something more than just mess up my flow in my foot," Rippa accused to which Ranma paused and nodded.

"Oh yeah. Been doing it the whole fight actually. It just took a while to really kick in. You see, I've been studying the body's energy system pretty closely these last few days. Couldn't get anything too heavy duty going, but I figured out a way to cause a few... malfunctions."

"Malfunctions?" Rippa repeated, taking the break in the attack to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Got the idea from some of the things I've been seeing recently. Kasumi is still recovering from a kind of ki contamination. If I inject even a little of my own ki into your ki energy centers, it has a similar, although less severe effect. Likewise, not that long ago Ukyo messed up her system so it was leaking. I can emulate the same thing in you by jamming open a few of your energy channels. Its more like a leaking faucet than what she had, but it adds up over time. Oh, and even did a little active draining of your energy ala my teacher. Can't absorb the energy myself, but pulling it out of you is all I really need to do."

Rippa moaned slightly, realizing fully why it was so hard to recover. "Seems you did one hell of a number on me, Saotome. Guess then we'll have to end this in one move."

"Right," Ranma said with a smile, cracked his knuckles, and moved in for the final attack, or at least attempted to. Instead, he found his feet suddenly rooted to the floor. Quickly, he adjusted his dance to a simple upper body sway while he puzzled over the impediment. "What the..."

"One last final trick of my own, Saotome," Rippa announced, pointing down. Ranma looked down to see he had been maneuvered into a very particular spot where the floor board were every so lightly glowing. "Just a little short term alteration of the properties of the floor, sorta like having magnetic boots on, or maybe a hyper gravity field, whichever analogy you prefer."

Can't dodge like this, Ranma thought, and watched as Rippa entered an odd dance pattern. He could use the momentum kick on me again, but I think he has something even worse in mind.

XXXXX

Shampoo's side of the battle was proving just little better. Although she had Kitsui totally defensive, she could not seem to connect. Every kick, every punch, every attack of any kind just missed. Shampoo was quickly coming to the conclusion that she'd have more luck trying to grab a cloud.

How is she doing this? I was so close to overwhelming her before and now it seems like we're back to a stalemate, Shampoo thought in irritation as she continued to try to apply pressure to no avail. She is definitely there, it is no illusion. I can feel her spirit. But, her beat does feel different... almost... familiar, Shampoo continued to analyze, but came to no answers. Kitsui, was not being of any help on the matter either, remaining unusually silent as she merely defended.

XXXXX

Continuing to watch from the sidelines, many had taken note of Shampoo's troubles, and were equally perplexed. However, their confusion was of a different nature. "Why is Shampoo-?" Kasumi started to ask, but Cologne raised a hand to quiet Kasumi. "Elder?"

"It is one of the very rare ultimate defenses."

"Ultimate defense?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. Defensive techniques that create nearly unbreakable defensive barriers. Many a style has laid claim to such a technique, but only a few are truly acknowledged as such, and this is one. I'm very impressed that this Kitsui has mastered it. It is a particularly difficult one," Cologne responded quietly, then looked over at Kasumi. "Let Shampoo solve this one on her own."

Kasumi hesitated, but finally nodded. That is what Shampoo wanted, but unless she realizes what she is doing quickly, she'll wear herself out, Kasumi thought, but said nothing more.

XXXXX

As this conversation was happening, Shampoo continued to try to pin down the feeling she was getting. Why is this so familiar? she asked herself as yet another combination attack failed to land. Desperate, Shampoo tried to push even more energy out, hoping to simply overpower Kitsui with shear ki enhanced speed, but despite the extra burst of power, nothing changed. This is impossible! If she is this fast, why hasn't she shown it till now?

Finally the energy drain became too much and Shampoo dialed it back, and took a breather, expecting Kitsui to go on the offensive, yet the other girl remained where she was, merely giving Shampoo a smile.

With one heavy breath, Shampoo calmed herself, casting Ranma and Rippa a quick glance. Ranma was still stuck, unable to do more than watch as Rippa entered a new dance pattern. This too had a familiar feel to it, but Shampoo could identify it. It looked much like the pattern of movement the Ha Do Ken used, only done with one's legs, concentrating the energy by the feet rather than using the arms. That's not good, Shampoo thought, before refocusing on Kitsui. Have to finish her quickly, but... how? And why isn't she even trying to attack? If she can move that fast to evade me, she could easily hit me with all kinds of attacks, but she's not even trying. She probably has been messing me this whole time, Shampoo thought with a frown, but quickly dismissed her own reasoning. No, that's not it. She has been taking this seriously. This is something else. Something familiar, she thought with a frown, annoyed that the answer was not coming to her.

Finally, Shampoo decided to try and force the issue. Quickly calming herself, she marched forward, directly into Kitsui's range, and lower all her defenses, merely staring at the other girl. Kitsui, however, made no move to take advantage of this, and continued smiling back. "You just teasing Shampoo!" Shampoo accused but Kitsui shook her head, but otherwise did not respond. "Then attack me!" Shampoo ordered but Kitsui did not obey. Frustrated, Shampoo nearly repeated the order, but stopped herself as a new line of reasoning came to her. "You no can," Shampoo said and Kitsui's smile briefly intensified. That's why this is familiar. It is like Kasumi, but even more intense. A feeling of total peace... no hostility at all. But how would that?... Shampoo thought, and experimentally reached out at Kitsui. As expected, Kitsui dodged away, but Shampoo was not done. Next she attacked, but this time focused fully on herself rather than Kitsui and the answer became plain. Indeed, Kitsui did dodge, but this was just a disguise. The true reason Shampoo's attack did not connect was because despite every intention, Shampoo herself involuntarily aimed just a bit off. What the...

From the shock on Shampoo's face, Kitsui correctly guessed that Shampoo had noticed. "Oops, looks like you're figuring it out, not that it matters," Kitsui finally said.

"You make Shampoo miss... No, is not even that," Shampoo responded. "Shampoo would feel that. Is this... feeling."

"It's an aura of pure in-hostility. It repels hostility, preventing even the lines of intent from connecting with me. So long as I keep this up, you can't intentionally attack me. In fact, no one can," Kitsui revealed.

Shampoo took in the explanation and realized it fit. It's no good. To form any kind of attack, I have to form it with hostile intent. The only way to break such a defense is for it to be purely accidental, with no intent at all. It probably has an upper limit, but I clearly can't reach that, Shampoo thought, once more looking back at the boys.

Rippa's attack was finally complete. Ranma had desperately tried a few shots of ki to try and disrupt the attempt but they had failed. "You know, I wasn't planning to use this attack," Rippa said. "It normally saps all my strength. But, seeing as how you've pretty much done that already, guess it doesn't matter."

"Stop blabbing, and just bring it on," Ranma replied, setting himself to receiving the attack as best as he could.

"Your funeral," Rippa replied, giving Shampoo a glance. The Amazon realized at that moment that Kitsui had merely been buying time, and that Rippa was the one going for true victory. However, there was nothing to be done about it at this point as Rippa was fully prepared and unleashed his attack.

The energy he had gathered was focused together like a soccer ball. Treating it much as its appearance, Rippa juggled it just briefly into the air, before entering a horizontal spin and kicking it hard into Ranma. Rooted as he was, evasion was impossible, so instead Ranma took a gamble and reached forward, into the blast. Whatever he was attempting, Shampoo could only guess, but the immediate result was more than obvious. As the ball of ki impacted, it exploded, and Ranma was send flying, only to be stopped, barely, by the wall of the building. Plaster and drywall gave way under the impact, and even the support beams within the wall cracked and groaned. Ranma himself started sliding to the floor, momentarily lifeless. However, much to the shock of everyone watching, Ranma quickly stirred and braced himself.

"Ranma," Shampoo said in mix of concern and surprise as he took several steps forward. However, his comeback was brief as he stumbled and collapsed onto his face several meters short of the dance. Defiantly, he try to push himself back up but failed, simply lacking the strength. Abandoning that approach, he began crawling toward the dance floor. He won't make it back in time, Shampoo realized as she looked at their score count down, then over at Rippa.

Rippa, despite having delivered the attack looked little better. His skin was pale, and he looked ready to collapse. The best he could manage was to keep himself moving to not incur a score penalty. Shampoo looked between him, Ranma and Kitsui, considering her options, but right now there was only one available. The issue forced, Shampoo rushed to attack Rippa.

"Oh hell," Rippa managed to get out before receiving a direct kick to the face. He stumbled several steps back, wondering how he had retained consciousness, only to receive another, this time to the chest. The force of this blow was enough to send him outside the dance floor himself. Shampoo stopped her assault at this point, barring Rippa path back onto the floor, and looked back at Kitsui. The other girl was merely continuing her own dance, apparently still unable to attack. "Just once more," Rippa muttered, regaining Shampoo's attention just long enough for her to see him disappear.

Shampoo cursed in her native tongue, immediately detecting Rippa's new position thanks to her new sense. He was now at the center of the dance floor, in the midst of a barely controlled collapse, having well gone beyond his limits. Too little time, Shampoo thought as she race towards him reaching out desperately.

At the same instant Ranma reached the very perimeter of the dance floor when his own strength gave out, once more collapsing to the floor. In one last desperate measure, knowing his time was nearly up, he rolled in.

Then a buzzer sounded... and another.

The two sounds were so closely timed as to leave everyone in a bit of confusion. All eyes moved to the score board to see 2 matching zeros. "What happened?" Ukyo was the first to ask.

"Look there," Cologne pointed at Rippa. Everyone's attention turned to the boy, and the reason for the point loss on his part became clear as he was hovering a few inches off the ground. Rippa himself was looking down, dumbfounded at the situation, before gathering enough strength to look over at Shampoo who appeared to be equally shocked. Her hand was still outstretched, as if grabbing him. Blinking in shock, Shampoo withdrew her hand, and Rippa dropped to the ground. "If she could do that..." Cologne puzzled.

"She couldn't," both Ranko and Herb quickly said.

XXXXX

"Alright, who won?" Ranma demanded several minutes later after having recovered enough to stand. At the side of the dance floor, the three judges were conferring, but coming to no answer. "Rippa, don't you have a timer on those darn counters?"

"Yes," Rippa replied, sitting off to the side. "But, it only counts in seconds. I haven't had the money to upgrade to a no-tie score unit."

"It is never this close to warrant one," Kitsui added. "Up til now I think the closest match we had was 94 points spread."

Shampoo huffed in annoyance, eying the judges. Finally, all three seem to come to a conclusion, but it was easy to see from their body language that it was not a conclusion that was going to be pleased with.

Miku spoke up for the threesome, "we... can't figure it out. Haku is too fuzzy on which one came first, and neither me nor Neru were paying that close attention to the other's counter, so we're not sure either. So... I guess it is a tie."

Watching all this tensely, Kasumi let out a sigh of relief before speaking up. "Well, that's okay. Now neither-"

"Outside?" Ranma asked suddenly.

"Right, let's go," Rippa quickly agreed, and both boys started to march for the door.

"What?" Kasumi blurt out, before rushing ahead of the boys and blocking them. "What are you doing?"

"No way this is ending in a tie," Ranma declared, to which Rippa nodded in agreement.

Kitsui and Shampoo exchanged their own looks of consideration at the boys' declaration, but before either could act Akane joined Kasumi, barring the boys' path.

"Be serious, Ranma. Neither of you are in any shape to go on," Akane said.

"I'm fine," Ranma argued, but to make her point, Akane gently poked him. For an instant, it looked to do nothing, but a vibration then began throughout Ranma body, and after only a second he gasped out in pain and collapsed.

"Fine huh?" Akane mocked.

Rippa laughed. "Saotome, you're pathetic. You tried to absorb and redirect by attack, didn't you. That was very foolish," he taunted before Akane likewise poked him. His reaction was more immediate, as despite the almost nonexistent level of force, Rippa tipped backwards and fell over.

"You're no better," Akane pointed out as she stood over the boys.

Both boys recovered, but remained on the ground, looking at each other. "Rain check, Saotome?" Rippa finally offered.

"Doesn't seem like we have much choice," Ranma reluctantly agreed.

Shampoo and Kitsui once more exchanged looks of consideration. However, Kitsui, like Rippa before her, waved off any further conflict. "I'm done too," she said, and walked off. Shampoo opened her mouth for an instant, but just as quickly closed it, a slightly disappointed on her face.

XXXXX

"Here you go, Ranma, try this," Ukyo urged as she handed Ranma a dumpling. Ranma looked at it skeptically, but Ukyo's insistent look told him that he was not allowed to say no. The two boys had been carried into a changing room setup with several makeshift beds. It was not long before Ukyo had entered with her rather interesting idea of treatment.

Shrugging, Ranma decided not to argue, and quickly polished off the treat. "I know you said these things fixed you up, Ukyo, but I'm not so sur... WOAH!" Ranma exclaimed as he felt a sudden surge of energy within him. "Okay, I take that back, I feel awesome! What the hell was in that thing?" Ranma asked as he jumped to his feet with full vigor.

"Umm... various things," Ukyo replied, diverting her face away self-consciously.

"Hey, you think that would fix up Rippa too?" Ranma asked, regaining Ukyo's attention.

"Uh... probably," she replied, looking at the extra she had, but before she could say anything more, Ranma grabbed it and offered it to his former opponent.

"I don't-" Rippa started to protest, but Ranma ignored him, and forced the dumpling into his hands.

"Just eat it," Ranma ordered, and after giving Ukyo a brief look to see she was not objecting, he did as bidden. A moment later his reaction was little different than Ranma's. "Awesome huh?"

"Yes, quite impressive," Rippa replied as he too stood up. "Although, I'm still feeling the bruises."

Ukyo shook her head. "It just fixes problems with your energy system."

"Truly? I would not think that something a simple dumpling capable of," Rippa commented. "Did you make them?"

Ukyo hesitated but once more shook her head. "No. A priest at a temple outside town made them for me."

"You should get the recipe. Those things are great," Ranma replied, causing the he chef to deflate a little, nod and leave before he could turn to notice. However, the reaction was not missed by Rippa who promptly punch Ranma in the shoulder. "Hey!"

"You really are just as insensitive of a jerk as I remember, Saotome."

"What? I just said-"

"Never mind," Rippa quickly dismissed, once more sitting down. "Just take some advice, if you are indeed to marry those three girls, in whatever twisted arrangement you got going on, you better start paying far more attention to their feelings."

Ranma looked back at the door Ukyo had departed by. "Ukyo has been feeling kinda down lately, come to think of it, and it all did sorta start when she was at the temple... hmm." Dismissing that mystery for the moment, Ranma turned back to Rippa and punched his fist into his palm. "So, ready for round 2 now?"

"Forget it," Rippa replied, laying back. "I'm done for the day, probably for the week. Besides, I changed my mind. Regardless of the official ruling, I feel I lost that fight."

"What?"

"I wanted to prove that my style was fundamentally superior. A tie, if anything, proves anything but. I have no real drive to repeat the test," the dancer explained. "If you're still interested in learning some of the advanced techniques, I'm willing to engage in a little exchange of information."

"For me teaching you a few of my moves?" Ranma asked to confirm, gaining a nod. "What about all of that stuff about keeping the techniques with the school and such?"

Rippa shrugged. "I'm not as stuck on that principle as the old master."

Ranma nodded and paused to think. "I guess that's agreeable. However, if it is any consolation, I didn't do nearly as well as I was hoping."

Rippa scoffed. "Get out of here, Saotome, before my mood shifts. I'll give you a call in a few days when I'm good to go."

Smiling, Ranma headed out into the dance hall proper. There he found Shampoo talking with the others, apparently trying to repeat the feat at the end of the match, this time with a chair. However, judging from her expression, she was not having any success. "Why it no work?" Shampoo puzzled aloud as Ranma approached.

"You've gotta take all yer emotion, all yer love, all yer pain and push it way down deep in ta the pit of yer stomach and let it explode like a reactor!" Kitsui said from the side, gaining puzzled looks from everyone. "Hasn't anyone seen Ghost here? Come on."

Cologne cleared her throat before speaking. "Yes, well, she might have a point, however clumsily she makes it. I have some limited knowledge of spirit based abilities, and most important to them is not concentration, nor any physical tricks, but rather strong desires. You probably simply lack that strong desire at the moment, the battle now being complete."

Shampoo frowned, but relented. "Ranma all better?" She asked on noticing him.

"Yeah, Ukyo gave me... uh, where is she?"

"She left," Kasumi replied, looking at the door. "She seemed a bit depressed actually."

"Wonderful," Ranma said with a sigh, and quickly waived off further inquiry. "Don't worry about it. I probably need to talk with her."

"That would be best," Kasumi agreed and looked back at Shampoo. "Is there anything else we have to do here?"

Shampoo shook her head, and as the others headed for the door she turned to Kitsui and bowed slightly. "You is... strong fighter."

"You too sweety," Kitsui with a teasing grin, although this one seemed more playful than the smiles Kitsui had been treating Shampoo to up till this point. "Say, just one question before you go: Kasumi there, is she something special to you?"

At hearing her name mentioned, Kasumi paused at the door to look back. "She my wife," Shampoo replied causing Kasumi to blush.

"Wife?" Kitsui repeated and within seconds her carefree demeanor changed sharply. "Wife? You never mentioned that!" she said with an annoyed frown.

"You never asked, sister," Rippa said from the doorway to the changing room.

Kitsui shot her brother a dirty look. "And how long have you known?" She asked, but waved off his answer. "Never mind! Well that just... what a waste that was!" Kitsui complained as she walked off, leaving Shampoo a bit perplexed.

"My sister's particular preference is for... newbies," Rippa explained as he walked up. "Obviously married would imply you are less than new to the whole experience."

"Well, we... umm..." Kasumi started to reflexively reply from the door, but caught herself.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. Oh, by the way, Shampoo. I offered a little exchange of technique with Saotome. I would offer you the same, or perhaps Kitsui would be interested. She could use a few pointers I'm sure," he mused, looking over his shoulder at Kitsui who was now sulking, arms crossed and back turned by the corner of the room.

"Whatever," Kitsui replied without looking back.

"Shampoo think about it," the Amazon replied at last with a bit of a smile before waving and departing.

Rippa followed the pair to the door, and watched as they rushed to catch up with the others. Ranma apparently was getting praised by his father and Soun, while Shampoo appeared to be deep in thought. "Hmm, got a feeling those two are going to be forces in their own right very soon," Rippa thought aloud, before frowning and looking to the side. "And as for you, Mikado, don't think I've forgotten about you."

From beside the dance hall and out of sight, Mikado fell into few, paralyzed with surprise before recovering. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could feel your playboy arrogance a mile off," Rippa said with a smirk, causing the other boy to glare at him. "I'm feeling generous, so despite the tie, I'll let you off the hook. Just don't cross paths with me again." Without waiting for a response, Rippa headed back inside.

XXXXX

No doubt about it, she's Eris alright, Seiya thought with an annoyed frown as she sat in a small park near Furinkan. It was evening now, and officially the dead line for her to attempt to depart for her home world, except she couldn't. She didn't know exactly what Eris's game was but it essentially forced Seiya to stay. Sighing, Seiya leaded back as she waited, running over the logic in her head once more. If I leave, and she's a threat, I've just knowingly left Usagi in danger. Of course, Eris could be trying to keep me here, but for what purpose? She already proved she can easily defeat me, so if she's probably not planning to threaten the others back home. So whatever she wants it requires me here. So, by some logic I shouldn't go along with it and leave, but I can't because Usagi is likely the one that is trouble... ugh, she is definitely Eris.

This was a pattern the Eris of legend was well known for. In myth on their home world, she was a rampant mischief maker. She always appeared to know just the right threads to pull to unravel a situation. The odd thing was she was also the one that taught them to use their senshi powers, and even though she caused a lot of trouble, most often the legends depicted her simply revealing trouble that was already brewing under the surface. It was a strange dichotomy leaving Seiya unsure how to judge the woman's intents. What made the situation even worse was what else she had revealed.

Records on previous relationships between senshi were quite clear, they weren't so transient as others. Even here they had an example with Uranus and Neptune, a pair that continually, even through death and rebirth, seemed to always come together. That left a disturbing possibility open for Seiya. What if I won't get over these feelings? she asked herself and had no answers. Seiya shook away the thought. The records were incomplete and inconclusive. Yes, perhaps troubling, but nothing to go basing any drastic decisions on.

She checked a nearby clock in a store window to see only a few minutes had passed since she had called Usagi, asking her to come to the park to meet. Now, more than ever, Seiya questioned her own motives. She could simply have gone to the dorm and talked there, but instinct had driven her to arrange a more secluded meeting. What Eris had said about the dream had clicked fairly quickly and had opened a possibility that Seiya had dismissed. There was only one dream she could be referring to, the one that Usagi had told them she was trapped in while under those nano machines control. The implication that Eris was making was also very clear even if she did not say it aloud, Seiya was important in that dream somehow.

What am I even going to say? Seiya asked herself, but could think of nothing before Usagi could be seen approaching. For once, I wish she could have been a bit slower, she thought as she rose from the bench she was sitting on and walked over to greet Usagi.

"Seiya!" Usagi called out and rushed over. "Why did you ask to meet here? I'm sure the others would want to say goodbye too."

Seiya shook her head. "Something has come up. I... can't leave just yet."

"Oh," Usagi said in surprise. "What?"

"Uh... I had... I meet... I'll talk about that in a minute. Look, the reason I asked to meet you here is..." Seiya started but found the two sides of her mind warring over the issue. Finally though, one side won out. "Usagi, why am I here? Why did you bring me here?"

"Uh... well..." Usagi stammered, caught off guard by the sudden confrontation.

"It is something to do with that dream you were trapped in, doesn't it?" Seiya pushed, shocking the blonde. Any calm in Usagi's expression vaporized and she quickly turned away. I knew it! Seiya thought in brief triumph before noticing Usagi troubled demeanor and regretting bringing the subject up.

However, before she could say anything more on the matter, Usagi spoke. "Yes," she admitted. "It wasn't just any dream. It was like a perfect version of this world. Well, not perfect perfect, but close. Mamoru was back in Japan and everything was going so well... and you were there too. You were there right next to Mamoru."

Seiya remained silent, shocked despite having suspected as much. She was even more shocked when Usagi turned back to her, confusion plain in her face, as if pleading to have it all make sense.

"It is supposed to be simple," Usagi said suddenly. "I've even seen my future. It is all destined, isn't it? Now I have that dream, and find out even my own mother was with... well, all sorts of men from the sounds of it. Even my own future is totally unsure now according to Pluto. What am I supposed to think about that?" she exclaimed, caught up in her own emotions, before catching herself, and quickly wiping away the beginnings of tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Seiya instinctively responded. "I should never have brought it up."

"No, I should have told you," Usagi said with a shake of her head. "I just... don't know what to think anymore," she said, and once more turned away. "I just wish... it all could be easier."

Seiya nodded, not sure what else to do. Well, now what, Seiya? You opened this can of worms, what are you going to do with it? she thought, frowning as several silent seconds passed by. Just as she was starting to put together a response something altogether unexpected happened. From Usagi's back a brilliant light came out, turning the night into day. Seiya backed away in shock, noticing that the light was actually formed into the shape of wings. These must be the same wings the others saw, she thought. Why come out now though? Seiya got little time to ponder that before Usagi seemed oblivious to the change. In fact, she seemed to be in a bit of a trance.

"I... just... want... it..." Usagi said very slowly.

"Usagi!" Seiya called out, but Usagi did not appear to take notice.

Then everything went back to night. The change was so sudden that it took Seiya several seconds to adjust before noticing two women standing to either side of Usagi, hands forward with energy passing between them. A second later she realized that these weren't just any two women, like Eris before them, they had a very distinctive feel. Damn it! Seiya cursed in her own mind, immediately suspecting she had been played, and moved to transform. She did not make it however, as a third appeared before her, a red head, but whose entire left side looked to some creature straight from hell itself. Instantly Seiya found herself unable to move, paralyzed with fear.

"Don't intefere," the new comer said and struck Seiya in the chest, and all went to darkness.

XXXXX

Back at the dorm, Ami's computer came to life with a urgent beeping. Engrossed in home work, it took Ami a second to adjust before retrieving it.

"What is that thing, anyway?" Ami's roommate, Yotogi, asked from her bed where she was current leafing through a magazine that Ami did not care to know the identity of.

"It's just a multifunction calculator. It has alarms and such," Ami lied, as she examined the alert and grew concerned. "I have to go."

"At this hour?" Yotogi asked, temporarily putting her magazine aside, but Ami was already departing. Yotogi shrugged and returned to her oogling, thinking to herself, That girl needs to get laid. It would mellow her out.

Ami was fast on her way to the dorm exit. The energy spike the computer had detected was unmistakeably the same as the one they had encountered at the La Bac, and that was not something that should be ignored. She was just in the process of retrieving her communicator to contact the others when Usagi entered. Ami quickly halted in surprise. "Usagi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Usagi replied with a calm smile. "I just went to talk with Seiya."

"Seiya?" Ami puzzled.

"Yes," Usagi confirmed.

"Did anything happen? I just got the reading I got-"

"Seiya left is all, and don't worry about the reading, Ami. It's unimportant," Usagi replied, confusing Ami at her calmness.

"But-"

"It's unimportant," Usagi gently insisted, causing Ami to blink.

"Uh... right," Ami said, looking around herself in confusion. What was I just doing? she asked herself, but couldn't remember.

"Weren't you studying?" Usagi asked, causing Ami to pause in thought before nodding.

"Right, of course," she said, absently turning the computer off and returning to her room. Behind her in the hall, Usagi simply continued smiling until Ami left her sight.

XXXXX

As the day came to the end, Kasumi was in the process of finishing her the preparations for bed, when she returned to the bedroom for a moment to find Shampoo looking out the glass door into the night sky. Kasumi lightly sighed. Despite Shampoo's claims to the contrary, she knew that the battle today was playing on Shampoo's mind. Even at their post match get together, Shampoo had been subdued. It seemed a tie was not to her liking.

However, before Kasumi could even speak a word, Shampoo looked back over her shoulder and said, "I fine."

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Kasumi asked.

"I no even land one punch on her," Shampoo said with a confused frown. Before Kasumi to comment on that, Shampoo continued. "No even make her lose one point."

"Well, it was a team battle. I thought you did very well, considering," Kasumi replied, but Shampoo seemed unconvinced. "Considering how little time you had, and how... usual her style, I don't think you can expect to do any better."

Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo know this. Is just..." she tried to say, but gave up and once more turned to the window.

Kasumi pondered, but further words escaped her. She did not like seeing Shampoo in such a melancholy mood, but there seemed little to be done. This was simply the kind of disappointment anyone had to deal with when they had been bested. With a light sigh that went unnoticed by Shampoo, Kasumi returned to the bathroom to brush her teeth and think.

Being perfectly honest with herself she had been expecting for quite a different first evening back together. It had been a week that they had been separated, and Kasumi was sorely missing Shampoo's company, particularly at night. Shampoo was certainly not one to restrain her affections, and although that often gave Kasumi cause for embarrassment, it was also something she was become increasing accustomed to. It was during this time alone that Kasumi had come to a realization, namely that her one month reprieve was now used up. Realizing this had been resulted in a great deal of nervousness about this night, but with Shampoo forgetting about the whole thing, Kasumi found herself with an entirely different set of emotions at play.

She's got a lot on her mind, Kasumi thought as she finished with her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. I suppose that's a good thing. Gives me more time to... she pondered but found she wasn't convincing herself. After a few more seconds of thought, her eyes returned to the faucet, and remained there for nearly a minute. I'm being very... very silly, Kasumi thought as she ran her hand over the cold water knob in contemplation before finally closing her eyes and smiling.

XXXXX

**End Chapter 43**

No, this is not a lemon, so got to stop there. And no, I'm not planning on any lemon side stories (I'm terrible at writing lemons). Moving on...

Next time in A Scary Thought: the San Cheng Huang plays host to a number of new visitors.

Slow doesn't begin to describe the delay on this chapter. Main issue has been work really picking up, and when you work in programming, when the day is over, the last thing you generally want to be doing is more typing.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. Our newest cameos are Miku, Neru and Haku. Miku is an official vocaloid character (the first I believe), and Neru and Haku are fan-made vocaloid characters although they have been officially recognized by the company that owns vocaloid, making them semi-official I guess. I encountered them on the net while searching for various dances for a little inspiration so I figured I'd work them in for the dance match. Probably won't see them past this chapter though.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	44. Chapter 44: Revelations

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happen last time: Shampoo and Ranma's battle with Rippa and Kitsui ended in a draw. Meanwhile Usagi and Seiya had an encounter.

**Chapter 44**

XXXXX

The relative silence of the morning at the San Cheng-Huang was broken by the insistent double ring of the phone. This particular ring tone was distinctive of the new intercom function of the phones. However, any response to it was slow.

Three rings later, finally Kasumi began blindly reaching out for the receiver. At the five ring mark she finally grabbed it and brought it to her ear, upside down. A quick correction and Kasumi finally answered. "Um... yes?"

"Kasumi, Ranko is here," Makoto reply came.

"Oh... um... right..." Kasumi said as she craned her neck around to look at a wall clock. "Is it that late already?" she asked absently.

"Are you still in bed?" Makoto asked in surprise.

Kasumi blushed as she considered her reply, looking down.

XXXXX

On the other end of the line, Makoto waited for a reply. She could hear some muffled voices, obviously Kasumi speaking with Shampoo, before finally Kasumi came back on. "We'll be... down in a while."

Makoto blinked, then blushed when she caught a laugh mixed with Shampoo's name from Kasumi just before she hung up. She considered for a long moment before returning to the dining room where Ranko was waiting with Cologne.

"They're... going to be a while," Makoto said, unable to stop herself from blushing once again.

Cologne chuckled. "I told you just to leave them be," she said with a grin that only caused Makoto to blush that much more.

"Okay, this is entirely too much information," Ranko commented before changing topics. "Still no word from this... ah... Siren?"

Cologne shook her head. "No, but I expect her to appear soon."

"And how about our ghostly friend?"

Makoto took a seat and likewise shook her head. "No luck there either."

Ranko nodded, but frowned. It had been an eventful, yet strangely dull week since the duel. It had started with an incident at the school with Shampoo. Two days after the duel, while back at school, Shampoo was approached by a boy from another class. Word around school about Shampoo's marital status was still rather mixed, so this particular boy had been put up to ask Shampoo out by his friends as either a joke, or perhaps a means of getting to the truth.

This little incident resulted in Shampoo readily agreeing to the date. As one would expect, that was confusing to many, but became even worse when said boy's friends quickly tossed him aside to ask themselves, and likewise found Shampoo agreeing. A bit of a scuffle resulted between the boys, but more worrisome was Shampoo passing out.

After no one could seem to revive her at the school, they brought her to Dr. Tofu's. It didn't take long for Frost to discover that Shampoo was under a spell that compulsive made her agree to these requests for dates. However, unable to resolve all the competing requests, her mind had simply shut down, that is until they got Ranko to come and disrupt the magic. That solved the immediate problem, but the underlying spell was still in place.

Frost felt it too risky to mess with the magic, as such spells often have booby traps, at least according to her, so Cologne decided it best to wait for the reappearance of Siren, the Amazon Village's Arch mage. In the meantime Ranko was escorting Shampoo everywhere just in case.

While interesting, it had largely petered out as a source of concern. Besides the modest inconvenience to Shampoo and Ranko. Much was the same with Kogane.

Thanks to some research from their class snoop and conspiracy nut, Kitsune, they had learned that Kogane was a student at Furinkan nearly 20 years prior. She had died in a car accident along with her parents shortly after leaving school one day. Again while interesting, it turned out to be of no importance. Kogane showed no interest in her death, her parents, or anything else they knew of the incident. And, while Ranko knew she had encountered Kogane before, once more the details of such were eluding her. So, the ghost girl continued her haunting, appearing at Furinkan, the San Cheng-Huang or the Tendos' as the mood suited her.

Back in the present, Ranko could only nod sympathetically. "It has to be something to do with that song she sings all the time."

"I would tend to agree," Cologne said. "However, the meaning of it is lost on us."

"And I even tried taking her back to the school yesterday," Makoto added. "Tried talking to that old man at that creepy school store... nothing."

"Nothing?" Ranko echoed.

"Well, nothing useful. He started babbling on about Waterloo where Furinkan soldiers were supposedly involved in the battle. I think he's delusional," Makoto said, shaking her head.

"No argument here," Ranko replied, then turned as she noticed Shampoo and Kasumi enter. "Sleeping in?"

"Ah..." is all Kasumi could respond with. Shampoo was not so reserved, brimming with a smile. "We should get going, it is getting late," Kasumi quickly said to change the topic. Ranko merely shook her head and stood up in compliance with the suggestion.

Cologne watched as the girls departed, likewise shaking her head in amusement as they left. Just a few more interviews for staff today and we should be ready to reopen, she thought as she organized her schedule in her mind. A full twenty minutes went by as she prepared for the first potential employee when a guest of an entirely different, yet not unexpected origin came in the front door.

"Cologne."

"Siren," Cologne greeted, coming out from the kitchen at the sound of the door. "I was wondering how much longer..." she started to say before noticing another follow Siren inside. The arrival of the new party was enough to shift Cologne's mood.

"Matriarch," the newcomer greeted.

"So Pu," Cologne replied with a frown as yet more visitors entered. The pattern that resulted was all too plain, and Cologne let out a heavy sigh.

XXXXX

Across town, Shampoo was currently listening as Kitsui steadily repeated, "In, out... In with the good, out with the bad... oneness with the universe..."

"You trying to teach or put her to sleep," Ranko commented after a several minutes of this.

"Mastering the art of martial arts dance, manipulation discipline is all about inner focus, calmness, and general serenity," Kitsui replied easily. "One can not hope to override the control of another person when one is off balance themselves."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that from dozens of different sources," Ranko said, leaning on her hand in boredom.

The threesome was currently at the dance hall, Ranko seated at a folding table off to the side, while Shampoo sat in a meditative pose at the floor center. It was only yesterday that Shampoo had come to Kitsui seeking to learn some of her techniques, and of course, Ranko being her effective chaperone meant that Ranko had to agree to come along as well.

In truth, Ranko did have some interest in this style. Having seen Kitsui in action, it was probably the first time she had ever encountered a style she could not make any sense of. Desiring some explanation for how it exactly worked, she had observing the process of Kitsui's instruction very closely. However, she was already becoming impatient with the teaching method.

Kitsui seemed little concerned by Ranko's attitude and just gave the redhead a smile. "And you'll hear it a lot more," she said, only causing Ranko to roll her eyes.

"You two done?" Shampoo asked without opening her eyes. "I try concentrate and you no help," she complained.

"This isn't about concentration, it is about relaxation. Relax. Think about the best things in life," Kitsui directed.

"Try do that if you would be quiet!" Shampoo replied in irritation.

Raising her hands in submission, Kitsui walked over and pulled up a seat next to Ranko at the table. After a minute of silence, Kitsui mirrored Ranko's posture and asked in a low voice, "does something seem different about her?" Ranko shrugged, but Kitsui persisted. "Yeah, definitely something different. Her inner beat is much... truer."

"Really? Hadn't noticed a thing," Ranko commented dismissively.

Kitsui nodded to herself, and after several more seconds concluded, "she's getting some."

Ranko could not help herself and fell off her hand, planting her face on the table before recovering. "You got a sick mind, you know that?" she asked as she reset herself.

"Sex is not sick. Sick people don't think about sex," Kitsui answered. "Of course, too much of it on the mind isn't good for you either, but I think I strike a good balance," she continued, then looked hard at Ranko. "You seem a bit excessively jumpy on the topic."

"I'm not jumpy," Ranko quickly retorted, but Kitsui look did not waiver.

"Girlfriend, I read peoples' beats like books. It is written all over you."

Ranko cringed, but quickly reset her cool and looked away. "Whatever," she said.

"Shampoo can hear you," Shampoo said with more annoyance.

Kitsui leaned in closer to Ranko. "You know, if you're looking to get a little... experience..."

"What the hell are you implying?" Ranko shot back in a whisper.

"Oh, you like guys then?"

"Of course not!" Ranko hastily answered, too late realizing the trap Kitsui had made. The other girl responded with a smile, one quite reminiscent to the one she had been giving Shampoo at the duel. "Now look here, just because I... just because I'm that way doesn't mean I'm interested in you."

Kitsui leaned back. "I hear you. You got your own plans I'm sure. I was just offering a bit of assistance."

"Assistance?" Ranko echoed in shock, but any further talk on the subject got derailed as Ranko reached her limit. "That's it. I'll be outside if you need me."

Kitsui continued to smile and gave Ranko a playful wave goodbye before noticing Shampoo approach, annoyed beyond her tolerance point.

"Shampoo no come here so you can seduce new girlfriend," she accused as she walked over. "You teach or not?"

"I teach," Kitsui replied, still smiling. She stood up and returned to the center of the room. "So then, let's get serious then," she said, and turned sharply on Shampoo, her smile gone, replaced with a commanding look. "For starters you can explain to me why exactly you challenged us."

The unexpected order caught Shampoo off guard. For an instant, she was about to dodge the question, but stopped herself. After another few seconds, Shampoo nodded, and explained. "Not long ago, Kasumi taken. They try make her use very dangerous technique. When she no use it, they take Shampoo too."

Kitsui looked surprised. "And they used you to get to her? Seriously?" she asked, and Shampoo replied with a nod. "Well, classic villainy isn't dead I see," she joked, gaining a frown from Shampoo. "No offense," she quickly added before beginning to pace. "So, you got it in your head that if you could beat us, that would prove that sort of thing wouldn't happen again."

Shampoo hesitated for a second, but nodded in answer. "Yes."

"Hmh, well then," Kitsui replied, turning once more to Shampoo. "Let's do this then."

"Do what?" Shampoo asked in slight confusion.

"Rematch. Right now. No time limits. No silly rules. Just last person standing winds," Kitsui explained, setting herself for combat.

The sudden challenge once more left Shampoo in a state of shock for several seconds. Then, determined, she too entered a fighting posture, but only for a moment. Breaking the pose, she shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"No, would be meaningless," the amazon replied.

Kitsui followed Shampoo's lead, and returned to a casual posture. "That's because you already have your answer, you just don't like it." Shampoo thought on this, then nodded. "And what is that?"

Shampoo looked away for a second to collect the right words before answering, "that no matter how hard Shampoo try, it may happen again."

"Sounds about right," Kitsui responded, giving Shampoo a sympathetic nod.

"Why Shampoo feel... better then?"

"Well, I would have thought the sex-"

"It no that!" Shampoo exclaimed, but under Kitsu's gaze could not hold long. "Not completely," she conceded, with a smile of her own.

Kitsui grinned and walked over. "Let me tell you a little tale about myself," she began, getting a dry look from Shampoo. "I know, I know, I'm sure you've heard this kind of thing before, but bear with me.

"You see, about 3 years ago I started... you know. Of course for me was a bit different. All my friends are noticing the boys, and I'm looking at them. Rippa accepted his sexuality real easy if you ask me. Me on the other hand, major denial. Went out with half a dozen guys, always telling myself the last one just wasn't the right sort for me. I was absolutely determined to find the right guy, and I was totally miserable!

"You know why that was?" Kitsui finally asked, but Shampoo shrugged. "It was because I had set myself an impossible goal, and in my heart I knew it. I was putting all my effort into something I knew I'd never succeed at, and I'm betting it is the same for you," Kitsui suggested, getting only confusion from Shampoo. "You said to yourself that you'd never let something like that happen again, but in truth you knew that was not something you could ensure. Despite that you persisted, and you were unhappy because it."

"And now that Shampoo accept that no can be done is happier?" Shampoo said in conclusion, but still did not understanding the logic.

"More like less miserable," Kitsui replied. "Hey, like I said, it isn't an answer you like, but it's the truth, and it's a truth you can work with. You can't work with the impossible."

Finally, after nearly a minute of thought, Shampoo nodded her head in agreement. "Shampoo understand."

"Good, now that that is out of the way, shall we move on?" Kitsui asked. "After all, just because you can't ensure it won't happen again, doesn't mean we can't make it highly unlikely."

To that Shampoo smiled and nodded.

XXXXX

"It'll never work," Rippa declared at the Tendo dojo.

"That's all you have been talking about practically all morning," Ranma complained across from him. "We're supposed to be training, not discussing my love life."

"It needs discussing," Rippa argued as he looked over at Ranma who was currently sitting with his hand touching the floor. "Getting a feel for it yet?" he asked, in a swing of topic that was becoming all too common.

"Honestly, no," Ranma replied. "I get the principle that the planet has a beat that you can use in place of the music, but I ain't feeling it."

"It's there, trust me," Rippa replied, and once more switched topics. "Three girls, one who is in love with another, and another is hostile to that same one. This is just... way unstable."

"It wasn't my idea," Ranma said.

"I know that, but you're going along with it. Tell me you at least like these girls?"

Ranma shook his head, not in denial but rather annoyance. "I like them just fine. Whether I want to marry them though... it is those stupid laws, and this is our parents' idea. I'm just along for the ride."

Rippa looked at Ranma suspiciously. "I seem to recall similar talk about Akane, but you weren't so easy going about that situation."

Ranma sighed. "The idea of being with Akane felt... different. It would like marrying my sister or something. Just did not feel right, and Akane agreed."

"So, in other words, you're okay with marrying Kasumi," Rippa concluded, gaining a glare from Ranma.

"I didn't say that!" he complained.

Rippa shrugged. "Usual Saotome denial I see," he teased and thought for a moment. "So, you taken them out at least."

Ranma hesitated. "Well, I've been out with Kasumi once and Ukyo once. Haven't really been out with Shampoo."

"Nono, I mean as a group, and obviously the answer is no."

Shocked by the suggestion, Ranma jumped to his feet. "Are you nuts? You honestly expect me to take all three out at the same time?"

"Why not? You're the one with the four way... three way? Whatever, you know what I mean, you're the one with this goofed up marriage happening here. If you honestly are interested in the least in letting it go forward, I'd think the least you could do is get the whole group together."

That makes a disturbing amount of sense, Ranma admitted in thought, before shaking his head. "No way, Ukyo and Kasumi don't get along... well, more Ukyo than Kasumi."

Rippa persisted. "Never know unless you try. Speaking of Ms. Kuonji, you talk with her?"

"Tried. Didn't get much out of her," Ranma answered. "I don't want to push too much," he quickly added before Rippa could suggest anything, and he nodded in agreement before looking at his watch.

"It's getting late, and I have to get back to setup for afternoon classes. Hey, you should come over. I could introduce you to my boyfriend-"

"No thanks," Ranma quickly interrupted to say.

"You'd think potentially marrying a girl who changes to a guy would relax you a little, Saotome," Rippa teased as he headed for the door. "By the way, Saotome, you better start acting fast. Your competition seems a lot more eager to me," he said, motioning to the house.

"Herb?" Ranma asked with a frown. "No way Kasumi is marrying that jerk. He's totally full of himself."

"Yeah, sounds like someone I know," Rippa once more teased, but departed before Ranma could respond. "Later Saotome, and keep up the practice," he called out.

Once more, Ranma shook his head. However, despite his outward confidence, inwardly he was not so sure. Herb had been steadily changing the scenario. After Shampoo admission that she currently held the prince as her preferred choice for the moment, Ranma had been keeping a more careful eye on Herb, and he was not liking what he saw.

The prince's approach had definitely changed. The most obvious example was his aiding Shampoo in her recent training. He had almost completely dropped the antagonism with her while at the same time appearing to study her. Ranma did not like that one bit. He had made his own progress with the Amazon, but he was not convinced he had actually gained any ground relative to Herb.

I should do something, Ranma thought, deciding to end his training for the time being and headed into the house. After getting a drink of water, he headed to the common room and watched the remainder of a sparing session between Kasumi and Genma. It might just work, Ranma continued to ponder as he watched. Guess I won't know till I try, he thought as Kasumi and Genma broke for the day.

"Rippa already head home?" Kasumi asked as she sat down at the table, while Genma headed off for the bath.

"Yeah," Ranma answered, taking a seat opposite her. "I wonder how Shampoo's training is going?"

"Hmm," Kasumi mumbled as her appearance hardened slightly, causing Ranma to smile in amusement.

"You don't need to worry, Kasumi. She isn't interested in Shampoo anymore."

Kasumi started, then sighed. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked, but did not wait for a reply. "I'm beginning to believe Cologne may have been right, that there may have been some longer lasting side effects from all that happened."

"Maybe, but a little jealousy is kinda natural. I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma replied, but changed topics. "Um, Kasumi, how would... do you... um..." Ranma hesitated before shaking his head and frowning at his own nervousness. "Would you like to go out? On a date I mean."

Kasumi blinked in surprise then considered. "I... Yes, I would like that, although I'd have to ask Shampoo-"

"Actually, I wanted her to come to, and Ukyo probably too" Ranma quickly amended. "I know it sounds crazy, but-"

"No. I think it is a good idea," Kasumi said, much to Ranma's surprise. "I'm not sure how Ukyo is going to take it, but I think I can convince Shampoo to come along. She's actually been talking a bit more about the matter lately, and about you."

"Really?" Ranma asked, still in some disbelief how easy was going, and gained a nod from Kasumi. Any optimism he felt on the topic, however, was quickly doused when Herb, in female form, entered the room and sat down. The two exchanged glares.

"You think you can take Kasumi on a date?" Herb asked in challenge.

"Yeah I do," Ranma replied. "Don't be such a sore loser because I proposed it first."

"Now, now, you too," Kasumi cautioned with upraised hands.

"Don't worry, Kasumi," Herb replied, not breaking her look from Ranma.

"Yeah, we're not going to fight," Ranma likewise said. "Are we?"

"Of course not," Herb answered.

Kasumi could only smile nervously as the two continued their silent stare off. After a minute it was finally ended when Soun entered the room.

"Ah, Kasumi, Genma tells me you're back to your old self," her father said as he sat down, causing Herb and Ranma to find other things of interest to look at.

"Oh, yes father. I'm much better now."

Soun nodded in approval. "Good, good. And the restaurant?"

"It's nearly ready to reopen. Cologne was just going to finish some final interviews today for the remaining staff."

"Remaining staff?" Soun echoed in some confusion.

"Well, it is a lot larger than it was," Kasumi pointed out, just as Nodoka entered the room, laid out a tray with tea prepared and sat next to her. "Thank you, Aunty," she said before quickly turning back to her father. "It is a bit too much, even for us."

"Yes, yes, of course," Soun said. "That reminds me, I haven't really had a chance to fully see the place yet."

"You're welcome to come over at any time, father," Kasumi said with a smile.

Soun once more nodded. "Yes, perhaps I'll head over there this afternoon."

After tea, and Genma finishing his own bath, Kasumi cleaned up, and was preparing to leave when she found Nodoka waiting outside the bathroom. "Yes Aunty?"

"I'm curious. Have you told your father, yet, about your current relationship with Shampoo?" Nodoka asked.

Kasumi paused, and smiled nervously. "I was... getting around to it."

"I see."

"I'm sure he's probably figured it out by now," Kasumi said. "I mean, we were practically sleeping together over here, and Shampoo isn't exactly subtle."

"Yes," Nodoka said in mock agreement.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No. However, I suspect once he learns of your sleeping arrangements at home he's going to have many questions."

Kasumi laughed as her nervousness doubled. Maybe I can keep him away from the bedrooms, or simply not mention that Shampoo and I... Kasumi started plotting, but immediately knew any such deception would be painfully transparent with her attempting it.

"Well, you had best think about what you're going to tell him," Nodoka cautioned before heading off.

Kasumi pondered this for a minute before slowly making her way to the door. Had she not been so distracted, she might have noticed someone inadvertently eavesdropping on the conversation, then quickly retreating.

After Kasumi departed, Ranma stood on the outer walkway, thinking. Uncle Tendo isn't exactly the calmest sort, he thought. This could end up very messy.

"What you doing out here, boy," Genma suddenly appeared to ask.

Ranma jumped in surprise. "Geez, Pops, don't sneak up on me like that!" he complained before regaining his composure and a thought hit him. "Actually, Dad, let's talk."

XXXXX

Across town, at the girls' dorm, Makoto was gathered with Usagi, Ami and Minako, catching up on some back home work. However, she could not help but feel something was just a bit off with the situation and this was distracting her. After nearly an hour of trying to figure it out, she had finally reached a conclusion: it was Usagi.

It was subtle. She was still being her chatty, inattentive self, but not quite correct. Today, it seemed more like an act than her natural behavior. When she finally excused herself to go to the washroom, Makoto took the opportunity to get a second opinion.

"Do you think Usagi has been acting kinda weird?" Makoto asked, and to her surprise, without further clarification, both Ami and Minako nodded.

"Oh yeah, she's been like that all week," Minako replied, gaining a confirming nod from Ami. "It's probably to do with Seiya leaving."

Makoto nodded sadly. "Guess she's just trying to make out like nothing is wrong, but it's bugging her."

"That would seem to be a likely conclusion," Ami said. "However, so far she hasn't spoken on the matter."

Makoto thought on this. "Let's give her a few more days, and if she doesn't come around, we'll just have to ambush her and get her talking."

With a slightly amused smile, Minako nodded in agreement with the plan, and soon Ami did as well.

XXXXX

In the washroom, Usagi was washing her hands when she paused, and looked to the door. Secure that no one was entering, she turned to the mirror and spoke. "I think they are getting close to figuring me out."

In the mirror a new figure appeared, shadowed. "You shouldn't have to distract them much longer. The others will arrive in a little over a day."

"Good. I should be able to manage till then," Usagi replied. "About my request..."

"It has been granted. They will only be allowed to speak though. The decision still remains with us."

"I understand," Usagi said with a slight bow to the figure as she finished and dried her hands, the figure disappearing.

XXXXX

Walking together Shampoo, Ranko, and Kasumi, who had met them at the dance hall, were heading to the San Cheng-Huang. Kasumi had already noticed a shift in Shampoo's demeanor. Being honest, part, although certainly not all, of the reason Kasumi had proceeded to the next level of their relationship had been as a distraction, and it had worked to some degree. However, Shampoo seemed that much brighter now. I wonder what happened? Kasumi pondered as they walked.

"You no have come with Shampoo next time," Shampoo said suddenly to Ranko.

"Oh forget it. I'm used to pushy... girls," Ranko said, verbally stumbling as she realized how open she was being.

"Oh, Kitsui is interested in you now, Ranko?" Kasumi asked.

Ranko nodded in annoyance. "Yeah. What's with that girl anyway?" she asked, but only received shrugs in reply.

Any further discussion on the topic came to an end when the restaurant came into view. To all three girls surprise, they could see several dozen people in the restaurant.

"Aiyah, what Amazon do here?" Shampoo exclaimed at seeing the gathering.

"Those are other Amazons?" Kasumi asked to confirm, and Shampoo nodded. Taking a closer look herself, Kasumi noted that most were indeed female, although there were two males in the group as well. One girl in particular Kasumi did recognize, and she immediately winced. "That's... Tonic isn't it?" Kasumi said, pointing out the girl and Shampoo nodded in confirmation. "Oh dear."

"Who's Tonic?" Ranko asked.

"Oh... she's this girl..." Kasumi started to explain.

"Kasumi toss Tonic in water trough on wedding night," Shampoo said with a slightly amused smile.

Ranko shook her head, sharing the amusement, before asking the question all of them were thinking, "What are they all doing here?"

Shampoo shook her head, having no answer, and lead the way inside. Once inside, she looked around to see Siren already approaching. "Siren, what going on?"

"Just a bit of a gathering," Siren replied and looked to Ranko and Kasumi curiously. "From the messed up magic aura, I'm guessing you're Ranko, and you're Kasumi of course."

"And you must be elder Siren," Kasumi greeted, bowing.

"Just Siren if you please. I'm not on the council, and elder makes me feel old," she replied with grin. "As to what is going on, this lot here are the ones that have been observing you two."

"Really?" Kasumi asked in surprise, and peeked into the dining room to confirm the number of them. "I didn't think there would be so many."

"Yes, a bit of overkill if you ask me," Siren agreed as she too looked inside. "But, the good news is they won't be here much longer. They are all being recalled."

"Recalled?" Kasumi echoed in confusion. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No," Siren quickly replied. "But, the council has concluded that observing the situation is no longer necessary, or a good way to spend resources, or whatever. As soon as Frost finished with the enchantment, they will be heading off," Siren explained. "Oh, speaking of which, some of the council is here as well. Cologne is speaking with them in private at the moment. They're here to observe as well."

"So, Frost is going to fix the Kaisuifu?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, she has been cleared to proceed, which is something I should discuss with you," Siren answered. "You see, the enchantment of the Kaisuifu is rather advanced. In magus terms it is an eighth circle spell. It is the point where a magus is raised to the rank of arch-mage, like myself. That is not that dissimilar from graduating from university. Much like that event, it is a cause for gathering and celebration. Many other magi will wish to observe the final process, and they will need a place to gather. I was hoping we could use this restaurant for such."

"Gather?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"They won't be staying here, although they may frequent the establishment. It is more a point to come to meet up. Of course, the choice is yours."

Kasumi considered for a moment. "There won't be any... excitement will there?"

"Excitement?" Siren repeated with a laugh, knowing exactly what Kasumi was hinting at. "Unlikely. Myself, the other arch-mages and the grand magus who comes to oversee the whole thing will see that it is kept peaceful, and I haven't heard of any such event getting messy."

"Grand magus? Who that?" Shampoo asked.

"It is magus rank immediately above arch-mage, signifying those who have completed eleventh circle spells or higher, essentially the most powerful magic users on the planet. They are the on the grand magus council, and all arch-magi report to them. Assuming Frost is successful, which I believe she will be, she will leave my instruction, and report instead to the grand magus that appears here. This grand magus will be the first to arrive and make final arrangements."

Kasumi once more considered, but nodded after only a few second. "I think that should be okay, so long as Shampoo and Makoto approve."

"Shampoo think is okay," Shampoo quickly added.

"Good, and Makoto?" Siren asked.

"She lives here and helps with the restaurant. She's over at the dormitory at the moment. I'll give her a call," Kasumi responded and headed off to the phone, but paused. "Oh, Siren, Shampoo-"

"Oh yes, the little matter of the spell on her. Cologne already told me. I'll take a look," Siren replied, gesturing Shampoo to follow her into the karaoke part of the building for some privacy.

A short time later, Kasumi returned to find Siren holding a mystical sphere like construct with symbols slowly spinning in circular patterns within. "Makoto said she would be okay with it," Kasumi said as she approached, looking at the sphere intently.

"Good, good, interesting isn't it," Siren said, showing the globe to Kasumi. "It is a model of the spell on Shampoo. It is a fairly simple one actually, only five circles, and no, it is not booby trapped."

Kasumi sighed in relief at hearing this. "That's good. So, you can remove it then?"

"Yes, but there is no point," Siren answered unexpectedly, confusing all gathered. "If I remove it, whoever put it on her would probably just do so again," she elaborated. "It has a distinctive design, undoubtedly the work of a natural magic user."

"What exactly is a natural magic user?" Ranko asked.

"Creatures of magic. They tend to form magical fields in a noticeably... organic way. Humans and other trained magic users tend to form more deliberate constructs. No, this is definitely the work of a natural magic user, which unfortunately means until we track down exactly what put the spell on her and why, very likely it will repeat the deed, or do something even more annoying," Siren explained, banishing the sphere. "I don't recognize this particular pattern, but fortunately, we have a large number of magi coming here. I'm sure one of them with recognize it and we can go discuss matters with this trouble maker."

Shampoo frowned. "Can no just see such creature?" she asked, anger clear in her tone.

"Unlikely," Siren said with a shake of her head. "In a big city like this, any such creature would undoubtedly be disguised as a human or in some other similar manner. Without knowing exactly what we're looking for, we are not likely to find it." Looking over at Shampoo, Siren smiled. "Besides, I don't think this creature meant you any harm, Shampoo. Any creature with this kind of power could have been a lot more direct if that had been its intent."

Shampoo reluctantly nodded, accepting the logic. "What happen now?" she asked after a moment.

"Now I send out a signal and the grand magus will show up whenever he or she feels like it..." Siren said with sigh and a smile. "Hopefully they'll be prompt. Hmm... there was something else..."

As Siren tried to recall, Shampoo noted two spirits approaching the room. She looked over and cringed at seeing them. Noting this, Siren also turned to look. "Ah, of course. Shampoo your parents are here too."

XXXXX

**End Chapter 44**

Quick little note. Some might be wondering why no one has figured out what Kogane wants when in the anime it was fairly quick. Well, Kasumi was originally the one to put them on the right track. However, in this world, having grown up elsewhere, she isn't familiar with the tale that is the inspiration of the song.

Next time in A Scary Thought: the San Cheng Huang plays host to a number of new visitors.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. Our newest cameos are Miku, Neru and Haku. Miku is an official vocaloid character (the first I believe), and Neru and Haku are fan-made vocaloid characters although they have been officially recognized by the company that owns vocaloid, making them semi-official I guess. I encountered them on the net while searching for various dances for a little inspiration so I figured I'd work them in for the dance match. Probably won't see them past this chapter though.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

Well, that concludes things for this chapter. Later.


	45. Chapter 45: Weird, we are just beginning

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happen last time: Siren arrived, announcing that Frost can begin the enchantment. She also happened to bring along Shampoo's parents, among others.

**Chapter 45**

XXXXX

"So, Saotome, what is it then couldn't wait? I promised to go see Kasumi's new place and don't want to keep her up late," Soun asked as he sat opposite Genma at the table in the Tendo common room.

Across from him, Genma's attention seemed firmly locked on the table top. "It... well... that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Genma responded, but his demeanor was not going unnoticed.

"What is it, Saotome?" Soun demanded. "It's about Kasumi and Ranma, isn't it?" he quickly concluded. "We'll just have to set the boy straight and-"

"No... well, kind of about that in a round about way, but not really," Genma interjected, further puzzling his friend.

"Well, spill it out," Soun said after a moment of Genma's silence.

Genma opened his mouth several times as he attempted to form his thoughts into the delicate balance of words that would not get him Soun's ire, but no such sequence of verbiage was coming to him. Honestly, he wanted desperately to keep his mouth shut on the matter. However, his conversation with his son earlier was still fresh in his mind.

"Look Pops, if you don't take the heat for Kasumi, you KNOW this isn't going to end well," Ranma had said, and Genma could not argue his logic.

Some times, Kasumi, I wish you knew about all the little things I end up doing for you, he thought as he finally collected his courage. "It's about Kasumi."

"Hmh?" Soun replied, a bit confused.

"More accurately, it is about Kasumi and Shampoo."

"Oh... what foolish arrangement are those Amazons trying to get my Kasumi into now?" Soun asked with a frown.

Once more Genma opened his mouth, paused, then decided to just say it. "I don't know how to sugar coat this, Tendo, so I'm just going to say it straight. Kasumi and Shampoo are sleeping together."

"Hmm, I see," Soun said with a nod before the statement truly hit him. "What?" he suddenly exclaimed. "You mean they are just-"

"No, I mean they're intimate," Genma said, and began counting the seconds. Soun blinked several times in shock, and Genma managed to reach about six before the inevitable happened, and a cry of anguish erupted throughout the house.

XXXXX

After stifling an annoying itch in her nose that threatened to force a sneeze, Kasumi smiled as Shampoo's parents approached. Siren had quickly dismissed herself, leaving Kasumi and Shampoo alone with the parents.

The mother was unmistakably related, the hair being a dead giveaway. Although it was styled with braids, and generally shorter, the color was a near exact match for Shampoo's. The father was quite a different matter, looking like someone you'd find in a stereotypical Chinese curio shop. With darken round glasses, a thin mustache and goatee and wearing a rather nondescript set of clothes, the dark haired man looked totally out of place next to his wife.

"Kasumi, this Shampoo's parents, Comb and Brush," Shampoo introduced, mother then father respectively.

"It is an honor to meet you," Kasumi said, bowing in respect, gaining a nod from the father, but a unreadable look from the mother who was the first to respond.

"So, you must be the one that ran off on my daughter," she said plainly, straining Kasumi's smile.

This is not a good start, Kasumi thought but Shampoo quickly moved to Kasumi's defense.

"Mother, that no matter anymore," Shampoo complained, but her mother looked unimpressed.

"Yes, yes, of course, of course," she said in seeming dismissal of the topic. "So then, it is true that you have decided to honor your marriage to my daughter?"

"Uh... yes," Kasumi quickly said as she collected herself.

"I see. That's good, after all, it was your fault she has been dragged into this whole affair," the mother replied, once more straining Kasumi's smile.

"Mother!" Shampoo warned.

Unfortunately, the woman paid Shampoo little mind and simply pressed on. "Or perhaps this was your intent all along. So tell me, just how many time have you bedded my daughter?"

"Ah..." Kasumi fumbled desperately, but no answer was required, as Shampoo cursed in her native tongue, grabbed her mother by the arm and pulled her aside. Very quickly the two entered a heated argument in Mandarin.

"Do not mind my wife," the father said after a moment. "She... likes to judge people when they are... umm... unbalanced."

"I see," Kasumi replied with a heavy sigh, then turned fully to address the father. "_I am sorry about what happened that night. Had I known the consequences I would have stayed,_" Kasumi said slowly in Mandarin.

"_Ah, you know Mandarin?_" the father asked in surprise.

"_I have been practicing,_**"** Kasumi answered.

He nodded in reply. "_Then I offer you my forgiveness for such. I know how odd the laws of the village can be. It is no surprise to me that you fled. It is enough for me to know that Shampoo approves of you and the situation is now resolved._"

Kasumi bowed in thanks just as the argument between Shampoo and her mother apparently came to an end. The mother gave Kasumi a brief probing look, but said nothing. Instead Shampoo said, "Come, we show parents restaurant."

"Oh, of course," Kasumi agreed, thankful for something divert attention from her for the moment.

XXXXX

Back at the other side of town, Herb had just returned to the Tendos' after a brief meeting with her two subordinates. The pair had been largely left unsupervised of late, but surprisingly were staying out of trouble. Mint was still moping over Ukyo's rejection, and maybe was a little resentful towards Herb, although he did not openly express such. Lime, on the other hand, was quite happy. His job at the school had afforded him several encounters with the opposite sex, including the infamous Yotogi, although the latter's advances were enough to make even Lime nervous.

All of that little concerned Herb though. Right now her own mind was preoccupied with her own love life, in particular Shampoo. After the dance match, Herb had come for agreed upon payment for her aid.

"Why you want know something so obvious?" Shampoo had asked.

"Don't try to change the subject," Herb had cautioned.

"Fine. Is silly question anyway. Kasumi defeat Shampoo. Is law."

"That's a lie and you know it," Herb had accused. "If the law was so important to you, you would have killed Kasumi the moment you learned her true identity, or at the very least accepted Ukyo without complaint," Herb had continued, cutting off any counters.

The Amazon had displayed a number of feelings, and aborted several replies before finally retorting, "Shampoo no know! Is that what want hear?" she had asked angrily.

The conversation had deteriorated from there. In the end, Herb had learned little. In fact, all she could manage to do was to keep Shampoo from getting angrier by dropping the matter unconditionally. What a waste, she thought as headed to the kitchen. If Shampoo can't figure out why she's in love, how does Sorora expect me to figure it out.

Sighing at that thought, Herb dismissed the matter. She made it as far as the door to the kitchen when the pathetic weeping of Soun Tendo caught her ears. "Now what?" she mumbled as she changed destinations for the common room. She stopped, out of view, as Genma began to speak.

"Come now, Tendo, it isn't that bad," Genma consoled his friend.

"My daughter is sleeping with another woman, and you say it isn't bad?" Tendo replied in a mix of angry and sorrow. "I should have done more. I should have known those Amazons were up to no good," he continued to whimper.

"Now Tendo..."

"I failed," Soun moaned. "If I'd just taught Ranma to be more of a man..."

Genma cleared his throat noisily. "Well, I hardly think that factors in here," he said.

What fools, Herb thought with a smirk and a shake of her head, before she heard Soun get to his feet.

"There's no choice then, I just have to march over there and bring Kasumi home. It is the only way to straighten her out," Soun declared.

Before Herb could consider her own response to this, Genma intervened. "Stop right there, Tendo," Genma said with surprising force, causing Soun to stop as directed. "Do you honestly think she would agree to that?" Genma asked.

"Well..." Soun started to reply, doubt plain in his tone.

"No, she won't. If you attempt something that thoughtless, you'll just alienate her. Believe me, I know this all too well," Genma said. Soun appeared to take the words to heart, and after a few seconds, sat down once more.

"You're right," Soun admitted sadly. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"Even if we ignore the matter of Kasumi's feelings, there is still her personal moral code to consider. She feels she owes Shampoo. Asking her to abandon Shampoo would be like asking her to violate that code. I know from personal experience that is not a wise thing to do."

"You speak wisely, Saotome," Tendo conceded. A moment of silence gripped the pair. Herb nearly decided to leave before Soun once more spoke. "Where did we go wrong, Saotome? What does she see in that girl?"

"I have a few thoughts on that matter," Genma replied, peaking Herb's interest. "I suspect it all goes back to that incident."

"That incident?" Soun echoed in confusion.

"With Haruka... oh right, you haven't heard about it," Genma replied.

"Spit it out, Saotome! Did this Haruka do something to my little girl?" Soun demanded.

"It's rather complicated," Genma began, pausing a moment before continuing. "Haruka was the first person Kasumi really dated. Let's just say it didn't end well."

Herb stifled her own grim laugh at Genma's understatement, having heard Kasumi tell the tale directly.

"The fiend! Did he hurt her?" Soun asked.

"Not physically, no. No, in some respects it was worse."

Soun naturally took this poorly. He slapped his hand angrily on the table. "Tell me you didn't let him get away with it!"

"I'll tell you, Tendo, I was ready to give him a firm thrashing for breaking Kasumi's heart so," Genma declared, but then gave a weak laugh. "That is until I found he was a she."

"What?" Soun exclaimed.

"Yes. I went hunting for him the next day to have it out with him. Finally found him at one of the local schools, out running the track with the others girls." Genma paused as he thought back. "And no, Kasumi didn't know. Even I was fooled the one time I met her. She makes quite the convincing man."

Soun stumbled for words for several seconds before finally asking, "What did you do?"

"I figured there was more to the situation than I realized, so I decided it best to stay out of it," Genma answered. "Point isn't that Haruka was a woman though. Really, that breakup strongly affected Kasumi. She always had some insecurity, and that just amplified it. In a funny way, although she'd never use such, I think that Amazon law gives Kasumi a feeling of safety, knowing Shampoo can't abandon her like Haruka did."

Soun thought on this for a moment. "There is much to consider... Haruka... wait, was there not a Haruka at the hospital visiting? Could-"

"That was her," Genma answered. "I believe that she and Kasumi have come to some understanding."

Once more Soun fell into thought.

"Look on the bright side, Tendo. Those Amazon laws that got this whole mess started actually help us. Kasumi is sure to choose a male partner if for no other reason to restore Shampoo's status. Plus, that whole curse thing does make getting some grand kids out a bit difficult. With Shampoo in the mix it isn't as big a problem."

Soun huffed, clearly not pleased, but did not argue the point. After another moment of silence he spoke, "Kimiko warned me that our daughters may not turn out as I envisioned them. Thank you, Saotome. I have much to consider."

Soun once more got up, and slowly exited the common room. Genma remained seated and sighed in relief. "Went better than I thought," he commented, and still eavesdropping, Herb had to agree.

Still, perhaps I should head over to ensure nothing serious happens because of this, Herb thought. Or, take advantage should something occur, she added deviously. So convinced, she headed off.

XXXXX

Back at the restaurant, Siren could not help but shake her head as she watched. Shampoo's tour for her parents had barely started before it got derailed at the kitchen. Comb apparently had some suggestions in regards to the new menu. Although Kasumi had taken these suggestions graciously enough, Shampoo soon took exception when said suggestions kept coming, and with increasing magnitude. Another argument with her mother soon resulted.

It was amusing and sad at the same time, at least in Siren's opinion. Shampoo's father and Kasumi could do little more than try to stay out of the matter. However, if things continued as they were, currently going, both would likely be dragged into it on their respective partner's side.

"Mistress Siren," a familiar voice called out as it rushed over. Said voice belonged to Siren's other student, twelve year old Spring. "I think the Grand magus may be here," she said, pointing outside to a pair of people approaching.

Looking herself, Siren confirmed the strong magical presence coming from the pair. A closer examination was even more interesting, as Siren peered through the magic surrounding them. "They are definitely something," Siren observed as she headed to greet them at the entrance. "And, Spring, I thought I told you to stop calling me Mistress. Many might misinterpret that."

"Sorry," the girl replied. "I'm just nervous. I've never been around other magi than you and Frost."

"Hence why I brought you," Siren noted. "But, there is nothing to be nervous about, at least for you. Frost and myself are a different matter," she added with a smile just as the pair came in the front door.

To most they appeared a fairly regular Japanese couple. The man was dressed semi formally in a simple gray suit while the woman wore a simple blouse and long dress. To Spring's eyes, the only unusual quality beyond their magical auras was the woman's dark sunglasses.

"Hello," Siren said with a small bow.

"Hello," the man replied, bowing in kind. "You must be Siren. My name is Devlin, of the tenth circle, and my companion here is Grenda."

"Of the eighth circle," Grenda added with a bow of her own.

"And this is my student, Spring," Siren replied. "So neither of you are the Grand magus then," she concluded.

"Isn't she here yet? Just like her to keep us waiting," Grenda complained.

Devlin chuckled. "We're her other appendices," he noted. "She said to meet here at this time, but as usual she doesn't keep to even her own schedule. Purely a trait born of arrogance rather than incompetence, I assure you."

Siren nodded knowingly, her own council instructor having similar qualities. However, the wait was only momentary as a new person soon was spotted coming up to the entrance. This woman looked clearly European, with long brown hair. Similar to Devlin, she wore a woman's suit with only an odd flower in her hair giving her some flair. The woman entered and nodded to everyone.

"About time," Grenda once more complained, but the woman ignored her, instead looking to Siren.

"Siren, of the tenth circle," she formally introduced herself. "And this is Spring, of the fifth circle," she added, prompting the young spell weaver to nervously bow.

"Jasmine, of the twelfth circle," the woman replied in kind, startling Siren. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. I just didn't expect a twelfth... it is an honor," Siren answered.

"Even we have to take apprentices now and then," Jasmine calmly replied. "Speaking of, where is Frost?"

"She resides elsewhere. Did you receive my request-"

"Oh yes, you wished her to complete the preliminaries without being informed of her audience. Yes, that is fine. This is to be the meeting point though, correct?"

"Yes," the Amazon magus replied and looked back. Lucky you, Kasumi, Siren thought before calling out, "Kasumi, could I see for a moment."

The call brought the ongoing argument between Shampoo and her mother to an end, allowing Kasumi to escape. Kasumi excused herself and joined those at the door. "Hello," Kasumi greeted with a bow.

"Kasumi, this is Jasmine and her apprentices Devlin and Grenda. Jasmine is the Grand magus I spoke to you earlier about," she introduced. "Jasmine, Kasumi here is this restaurant's owner. She probably has some questions, and I should get Frost started." Jasmine nodded, and gestured for Siren to proceed. Nodding in reply, Siren turned to depart, pausing to address her student. "You stay here with the others and make sure they stay out of trouble. I'll be back later this evening."

"Yes Mis... Siren," Spring replied, and headed back to the restaurant area while Siren left.

With their departure, Jasmine turned to Kasumi. "So then, what are your concerns?"

"Nothing in particular. Siren said these generally are civil."

"For the most part," Jasmine confirmed. "Just in case I will be casting a protective charm on the building. Oh, not to be rude, but the one named Ranko, I must ask that she not be present for the duration," Jasmine explained. "Although I would enjoy studying her, the other magi may perceive her as a threat due to her anti magical properties."

"I see," Kasumi reluctantly replied. "I suppose you are right. Ranko!" Kasumi called out. From the kitchen area, Ranko joined Kasumi, but paused in shock at seeing the new guests. "Is something wrong?"

Ranko pointed between Grenda and Devlin in uncertainty, but seeing Kasumi's lack of concern, shook her head. "I guess not."

Kasumi puzzled over this odd reaction for a second, before dismissing it and speaking. "Ranko, Jasmine here has requested that you avoid the restaurant for the sake of the other guests. They are all magic users so..."

Ranko, still preoccupied examining Devlin and Grenda, who merely smiled back in return, finally shook her head to reset herself and looked to Kasumi. "Uh, it's alright, Kasumi. I don't mind," she said. "I'll... be over at the dorm should you need me," she said and headed to the entrance, giving once last look at the newcomers before departing.

Kasumi waved goodbye, and then returned her attention to Jasmine. "Is there a private room I can setup in?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh yes, this way," Kasumi directed, leading the way to the nearby stairs. Once on the second floor, they entered a vacant room. "Will this do?"

"Yes"" the Grand magus answered. "You two, go run the grounds while I do this," she ordered and obediently Devlin and Grenda headed off. "Just a standard bit of security," she explained before approaching a nearby wall.

Kasumi watched as Jasmine began magically tracing a door on the wall. After a minute of this, drawing some further runes, and some low chants in a language Kasumi did not recognize, a new door grew out of the wall. Finished, Jasmine opened the door, revealing not the next room over, but an outdoor scene in what appeared to be a small picturesque valley. At one end was a waterfall cascading down into a small lake which bordered one side. Opposite the lake, a forest acted as the second border, with shear cliffs making up the rest. Built into one of these cliffs, next to the waterfall, was what looked to be a castle. Unlike traditional castles, however, it seemed to be literally grown out of the stone. Trees, smaller bushes, and vines also were grown together in specific structures.

"It is small I know, but I was in a rush. It should suffice," Jasmine said, her seeming disappointment contrasting with the awe that was now gripping Kasumi.

"You... made this?" Kasumi asked after a moment.

"Of course. I have dozens of them. Any high level mage would," the Grand magus replied dismissively before closing the door. "Now, most our guests will come here directly, as for any others, just direct them here."

"Of course," Kasumi managed to respond, still a bit stunned at the display.

"One last thing, your hand please," Jasmine directed, and Kasumi offered her hand as requested. After drawing another rune on Kasumi's hand, the magus explained, "This gives you some control over the portal and protective charm, as well as other benefits. Should you require the magic removed, come here and command such, the magic will interpret your intents correctly. Of course, please only do such in an emergency."

"Of course," Kasumi repeated once more just as she heard footsteps coming up. She turned and tensed in shock at what entered the room.

The two newcomers were already known to Kasumi as Devlin and Grenda. However, unlike before when they seemed to be just a pair of normal people, now they looked anything but. Their original images were now simply ghostly, revealing another image beneath. Devlin appeared to be a skeleton, clothed only is a light robe covering his shoulders and arms, but leaving much of the rest of his form clear to see. Under the bones, in place of a circulatory system was a bluish flame, with a central core that pumped like a heart. Grenda looked more to be a giant snake with arms, her glasses now opaque goggles, and her hair actually tentacles that constantly moved as if alive. Like her companion, she wore a robe, specially modified for her reptilian body.

"Uh..." is all Kasumi could manage to say at the sight of the two.

Jasmine turned to them, seeming unaware of Kasumi's shock. "You two finish already?"

"It'sss not that big of a place," Grenda complained, now clearly with a hiss to Kasumi's ears. "You put a true sssight ssspell on her, didn't you?"

Jasmine looked puzzled briefly, before finally noticing Kasumi's expression. "Oh right, sorry about that. Don't worry, they are harmless enough."

"Yeah, I haven't tried to start a zombie apocalypse in... months," Devlin replied then laughed with a strangely disturbing reverberation, before being jabbed in the shoulder by Grenda. "No sense of humor," he muttered.

"You're..." Kasumi started to say as she tried to collect herself.

"A lich," Devlin replied.

"And a gorgon," Grenda added.

Jasmine shook her head in mild annoyance. "Don't let appearances fool you. The general public has a nasty habit of grossly demonizing anything that isn't themselves. I, in particular, seem to get assigned all the odd cases," she explained. "To everyone else they appear and sound as normal due to an illusion. Other high level magi, however, will have true sight spells active at all times and will see and hear them as they truly are. You have such a spell on you now and it will operate while you remain within the confines of the protective charm I've place on this building. Well, and Ranko evidently is unaffected by the illusions too, although that should not be surprising given her unusual power."

"Are... the other guests going to be like this?" Kasumi asked with a brave smile.

"Some. Most will be human though," Jasmine answered. "We still have preparations within to complete. If any-" Jasmine started to say as she turned back to the door, before Kasumi cut in.

"Oh wait... um, sorry, I was actually going to ask a favor," Kasumi said, pulling the Grand magus to a halt.

"If you are going to ask about your curse, can't help you. Breaking that one is magic's holy grail of disenchants. It is beyond even the top level magic users on the planet currently," Jasmine cautioned.

Kasumi pondered that in wonder for a second, before shaking her head. "Uh, no. Actually, it is about my... wife, Shampoo. She has been enchanted by a creature. Siren already said it was a simple enchantment that she could break, but should be identified first so that we can deal with the creature that cast it on her."

"And you need it identified?" Jasmine asked to confirm, completely unfazed by the stated relationship, and Kasumi nodded. "Very well. You two, get started. This shouldn't take long."

Devlin and Grenda headed through the magic door, while Jasmine followed Kasumi back downstairs. There, unexpectedly, Kasumi found Herb and her father also now present.

"You must be Herb," Jasmine said, gaining Herb's attention. Jasmine paused to examine the boy turned girl for a moment, nodded in seeming approval and turned back to Kasumi. Herb frowned at the unexpected observation, but said nothing.

After quickly greeting Herb and her father, Kasumi directed Jasmine to Shampoo, and the Grand magus began an examination.

The examination was brief. After only a minute, Jasmine stood up straight and concluded, "Kitsune."

"Kitsune no magus," Shampoo said in annoyance, getting a frown of confusion from Jasmine.

"I think she means the magical fox called a Kitsune," Kasumi explained to Shampoo, before turning to Jasmine. "She has a classmate named Kitsune."

"I see. In any respect, this is definitely the work of a Kitsune, a young one too. Most likely she's not even a full one tail yet, probably the enchantment tail."

"How do you know this?" Herb asked.

"Simple enough. The magic is primitive, practically entirely instinctive in design. Even Kitsunes learn as they age, growing out a full tail every hundred years. Only a Kitsune that is very young would use such a simple form. Because of that, she is most likely not even grown into her first tail, and to enchant someone, that tail must bare the power of enchantment. Finally, all Kitsunes, for nearly two thousand years, have been born as female due to a curse on their race. Obviously, being less than one hundred years of age puts her well within this time frame," Jasmine explained.

"I see," Kasumi said. "Why would a Kitsune wish to en-spell Shampoo?"

"Who knows. Some are mischief makers. It could just be a joke," Jasmine offered.

"And how would we find this Kitsune?" Herb asked.

"It shouldn't be too difficult," Jasmine replied. "Kitsune's of this age are very limited in power. Although they have shape-shifting potential, it requires a lot of energy to maintain, energy they can't expend for long. Most likely she is either in her natural fox form, or using a low energy default human form. Said human form would most definitely be red haired, and with the enchantment tail, so beautiful to most that it would be mesmerizing. In fact, using that beauty is how they en-spell you. She would also be quite young in human form, a teenager, or in her mid twenties at most, and naturally, female."

The description gave Herb pause, and her expression darkened. "Very interesting. You'll have to excuse me," she said and departed before anyone could question her.

"Yes, well, I'll leave that to you. I'm sure Siren can remove the enchantment given a bit of time. If you do happen to find the Kitsune it could do so as well, much more quickly. Now, I have business to attend," Jasmine said, and bowing slightly, headed back upstairs.

"Kasumi, she say Kitsune is shape changer," Shampoo pointed out. Initially, Kasumi did not catch on, so Shampoo continued. "Shape changer is one that trick Frost."

"Oh... yes, but let's not jump to conclusions. We thought much the same of Ken," Kasumi cautioned, but Shampoo seemed unconvinced. "Oh, did anyone tell Herb that the Kaisuifu is to be repaired?"

"We didn't get to it," Comb answered dismissively. "So then, aren't we supposed to be getting a tour?"

"Oh, right. Of course," Kasumi said. However, as she did, she once more took notice of her father and realization hit her. Oh dear, completely forgot, she thought nervously. She quickly considered her options, but soon concluded there was no sense in delay, especially in current company. "Could you all give a moment? I must talk with my father."

Comb sighed in annoyance, but gestured for Kasumi to proceed.

Soun followed as Kasumi lead him into a backroom, out of view of the others. As she did she noticed his unusual silence, and unreadable expression. Not sure what to make of that, Kasumi paused, but finally began, "Father, there is something I have to tell you."

Soun nodded, but cut in before Kasumi could continue. "I already know about you and Shampoo."

Kasumi nearly panicked at hearing this. "How...?"

"That's not important right now," he replied, and lay a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "First, tell me this is truly what you want. This is not something you are doing because you are being coerced."

Kasumi hesitated, still in shock at yet another surprise in a day full of surprises. Finally, after several seconds to collect herself, she nodded. "This is what I want."

Soun nodded, his expression still unreadable. "Then... that is what is, and I'll have to learn to live with it," he said after a moment. Finally, his expression broke into a sign of resignation.

"Father?" Kasumi said, feeling suddenly guilty, but Soun shook his head.

"No, it is alright," Soun said, and forced a smile onto his face. "We have a tour to get through, right?"

"Right," Kasumi echoed. Soun headed back to the others, while Kasumi stayed for a moment, thinking. I suppose, expecting him to be happy about it was probably a bit naive, she thought. Sighing to relief some stress, Kasumi finally followed.

Back with the others, Comb eyed Soun as he returned. From his demeanor both before and after the talk, it was clear it was a matter of deep importance that was bothering the man. Taking some initiative, Comb approached him. "We have not been properly introduced, I am Comb, Shampoo's mother," she said, and gestured over her shoulder at her husband, "and that is my husband, Brush."

"Soun Tendo," Soun replied, a bit startled, but managed to collect himself and bow to each of them. "It is good to meet you both."

"And convenient... we should talk," Comb said with a smile that inexplicably made Soun nervous.

XXXXX

About that time, at the girls' dorm, Ranko arrived at her room to find it already occupied by Ukyo and Ranma. Ukyo was in deep contemplation, sitting on the edge of her bed, while Ranma stood nearby, turning to notice Ranko's arrival.

"Hey Ranko, aren't you supposed to be with Shampoo?" Ranma asked.

"There is a bit of an event going on over there," Ranko answered with a slightly concerned look on her face. "A bunch of mages and... stuff and going to be there. So, you know, super anti-magic power kinda makes them nervous I guess." Ranko said, considering her own words for a moment longer before adding. "Ah, oh yeah, Shampoo agreed to your little date thing, before I left... no magic involved."

"Uh, yeah, I was just talking about that with Ukyo," Ranma said, looking back at the martial arts chef.

Ukyo shook her head, wondering at the series of events that had lead her to this point that she was actually seriously considering a multi-way date which included Kasumi of all people. Of late though, she could simply could not seem to find the same consuming anger she had for the Tendo girl. Part of her was still thoroughly convinced that Kasumi was just scheming and laughing behind everyone's backs as they bought into it, but that voice had lost much of its influence by this point. With one last sigh, Ukyo nodded. "I'll... do it. I still... oh never mind."

Ranma looked at Ukyo in surprise, having expected more of a battle. "Really? You sure?"

"I'm sure," Ukyo replied. "So, when we doing this?"

"Uh... I hadn't really thought much on that," Ranma replied and looked to Ranko. "So, what exactly is happening?"

"I... don't really exactly know. Something to do with Frost casting a spell... circles... I don't know. It is supposed to be some big event and the restaurant is hosting it, I guess."

Ukyo piped in with the answer. "Frost is supposed to be repairing that kettle for Herb. She must be going to complete it finally."

"Man," Ranma moaned. "That means he's going to be a guy a lot more, and he's always way more annoying when he's a guy. Course, I guess it might mellow him out some. Stuck as a girl..." Ranma shivered. "Don't even want to imagine that... uh, not that I have anything against girls or nothin," he quickly added when Ukyo gave him a hard look.

"Yeah... that would be tough," Ranko agreed, looking away and to the floor.

Ranko shift in mood went unnoticed by Ranma, however. "I guess I better head over and find out what is what. I'll get back to you with a time when I know, okay Ukyo?" he asked as he moved to the door.

The chef merely nodded and shared a departing smile with Ranma before he left. Her attention then turned to Ranko who's gaze was still fixed on the floor boards. "What is biting you?" she asked, causing Ranko to start before resetting and turning to Ukyo.

"Uh... nothing, just thinking is all," Ranko replied. "Well, got homework to do..." she quickly added, and set to work. Ukyo frowned, unseen by Ranko, but said no more.

XXXXX

At the Doctor's clinic, Siren arrived and made her way to Frost's room. However, instead of finding Frost within, she found the pinked haired human female form of Selene currently engrossed in a thick tome. Curious, Siren peeked over the girl's shoulder to read along. Nearly a minute passed with Selene unaware of her audience before Siren finally spoke.

"Mystic stalking Shampoo I see," she teased causing Selene to start, nearly dropping the book. Fortunately, she manage to recover, and spun to face Siren.

"I wasn't stalking-" she began to protest, but Siren cut her off.

"Shampoo's complete life history magically recorded in a book and you reading through all the juicy bits? Come now, Mousse, when are you going to get over this little obsession of yours?"

"It's not an obsession! Wait... you know?" Selene asked in a mix of surprise then growing anger. When Siren smiled in response, Selene growled in frustration. "You..."

Siren lifted the hair on Selene's forehead to reveal the crescent moon symbol before replying, "Got you with the old familiar gag, huh. That's a classic."

"This isn't funny," Selene snapped back at seeing Siren's amused expression.

"I find it quite amusing," Siren teased. "So, what she fool you with? Oh wait, no glasses, let me guess..." Selene scowled and looked away as Siren shook her head before once more touching Selene on the forehead, and seemingly pulled a small globe of energy out. Selene stepped back in shock as Siren expanded the globe to reveal an intricate spinning mass of magical symbols. "A novel approach, but really Mousse, didn't I warn you about this?"

"My vision is fine!" Selene complained. "If you had just-"

"So soon you forget your grandmother's fate," Siren scolded before banishing the globe. "Even with this, Frost has bypassed your eyes completely, and since they aren't doing any work anymore, they'll soon grow even weaker than they were. If you lose the spell for any reason, you'll be left practically blind," Siren continued, giving Selene a stern look who withdrew under the gaze. "Nothing is without its price, but I suppose you are willing to take the gamble." Seeing Selene was not about to argue, Siren moved to other matters. "So, where is Frost?"

Selene reflectively looked out the door. "She should be back soon. She went out with the doctor to eat."

"Oo, on dates now are they?" Siren said with a brimming smile. "Probably good for her. She always could use a good kick in the butt when it comes to men."

"Yeah, well, I don't know about that," Selene replied, finally putting the tome away. "She seems depressed lately."

"Oh?"

Selene shrugged. "I don't know what is with her. Like I really care. She said something about her sentry spell failing or something," she explained.

Siren thought on this for a moment. "As I recall, the only sentry spell she has going is on Shampoo... Ah yes, I bet she'd be a bit depressed if that one turned off on her."

"Huh? Is Shampoo in trouble?" Selene asked in sudden concern.

"Not at all. More likely the anti-voyeur rule kicked in," Siren replied, puzzling Selene. "You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out."

Selene bristled at the gender reference, but having no recourse with the Amazon Magus, dropped the matter. A short few seconds later, the loud creak of the front door notified them of a new arrival, and the voices of Kin, Tofu, and Frost speaking quickly identified same. Selene reverted to her cat form while Siren headed out to meet them.

"Elder!" Frost said in surprise at seeing Siren. Siren nodded her greeting and looked curiously at the others. Frost mentally stumbled, but quickly began introductions. "Dr. Tofu, Elder Kin, this is Siren, by teacher."

"Pleased to meet you," Kin replied with a bow, echoed by Tofu.

Siren returned the gesture before addressing Frost. "So, as you probably already guessed, I'm here to give you the go ahead. Are you ready?"

Frost hesitated, thinking for a moment then nodded. "Yes, everything should be ready."

"Oh, is she to be fixing up that kettle then?" Kin asked, to which Siren nodded. "Wonderful, I haven't seen a good enchantment in ages. Son, we'll have to attend."

"First things first, have you got a spot available to lay this all out?" Siren asked the younger magus.

"Yes," Frost replied.

"Well then, get your stuff together. I figure it will take you about two days to lay it all out and check it all. Time's wasting," Siren directed, prompting Frost to rush away to her room. Siren then turned to the doctor and his mother. "You might want to keep hush hush on the whole audience thing. She is going to have a much larger audience for the main event and she's easily flustered."

"Ah, say no more," Kin replied with a knowing nod before bowing and heading on.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tofu asked.

"She can manage. She'll have to. But, a little moral support would certainly help," the elder magus hinted. Tofu smiled in acknowledgment and headed on after his mother, while Siren rejoined Frost.

Inside Frost's room, Selene had jumped up onto one of the shelves and was arguing with Frost. "You promised!" she insisted.

"I said I'd consider it," Frost countered as she put supplies together in a bag.

"What's this now?" Siren asked. Selene opened her mouth to reply, but found her voice suddenly lost. Siren eyed the cat for a moment, then looked seriously at Frost. "You banned him from speaking about it, didn't you?"

"I... might have," Frost replied without looking back, but, sensing she was not going to get off that easily, sighed, and turned to face her teacher. "He's trapped in that form because of the Chiisuiton's magic."

"I see," Siren said, and, after giving Selene a look, took pity on the transformed boy. "Don't you think this little game of yours has gone on long enough, Frost?"

Frost eyed the cat for a second, then looked back at Siren in contemplation. Finally, with a dismissive wave of her hand she answer, "Fine. I'll undo the lock with the Kaisuifu when it's fixed." Turning away, she added in mumble, "Doesn't matter much now, anyway."

"Really? You're not playing with me, are you?" Selene asked in a mix of hope and skepticism.

"Yes, really," Frost replied in annoyance. "Now, make yourself useful. You can help me lay out the spell," she said as she finished gathering materials and turned to Selene. "But, don't forget, if this spell messes up, that will be another several months before I can make another attempt and you'll still be stuck that way."

Selene tensed at the implication, then in determination. "Right!" she said and jumped down to the floor to follow and Frost headed out. Behind them, Siren shook her head in amusement and likewise followed.

XXXXX

**End Chapter 45**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Kasumi finds herself overseeing lots of new guests, but what happens when Lemon's activities since arriving are finally revealed?

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. As already mentioned, Miku, Neru and Haku are vocaloid character, but just cameo's for them.

On a side note for those cross overs, it recently came to my attention that some believe I am crossed with Negima. I'm actually not, but out of curiosity I checked out Negima and could certainly see the similarities (a lot of them in fact, and was quite surprised seeing as I never even heard of Negima until it was mentioned). That got the proverbial wheels in my head turning about potential cross overs so... maybe.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

It has been a massively long time since I last updated. Been busy with a lot of real life matters. Can't promise any speed up, although having finally joined the smart phone age, I'm finding my writing time slightly improved.


	46. Chapter 46: To catch a Kitsune

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happen last time: The magical gathering has begun and Lemon's scheming has been revealed to Herb.

**Chapter 46**

XXXXX

How long had it been? Seiya could not say for certain. Several days at least. How much longer was this going to continue? That was another question she had no answer for.

Even her current whereabouts was a minor mystery. Her best guess was the former Moon kingdom. She could not be certain though as she could not even get out to look at the sky. Instead, she was trapped inside an auditorium of some kind. Its design was similar to that she had witnessed when first coming to the Earth system, her group having briefly stopped here to survey the location, but then the entire kingdom was a ruin. That this building could now be not only standing, but perfectly intact was reason enough to doubt her location. Unfortunately, she was not going to get any easy answers, especially with only two companions, neither of which was talking.

The first such companion was known well by Seiya, Usagi. However, given her current state, her presence was not comforting. She was suspended in the air, seemingly stopped completely in time. There was no signs of life at all from her, not a blink, not even a breath. However, Seiya did not believe her to be dead. Surrounding her was a barrier of some kind, preventing any approach, likely the same kind of barrier that prevented Seiya from exiting the structure.

Seiya had spent much of her first day attempting everything she could think of to free Usagi but to no avail. Whatever had ensnared her seemed to be completely impervious. Seiya had completely exhausted herself and had seen not the slightest effect. Worse still, the attempt had done something to her. After collapsing from the exertion, she had found herself back in her normal clothes, her Senshi outfit gone, and no longer responding to the transformation command.

That lead to Seiya's second companion, and the one she suspected was deeply involved in her and Usagi's current situation. She had no name for this woman. She appeared to be older, perhaps in her mid twenties, wearing a nondescript blouse and pants. Her hair was tightly woven together giving her a slightly regal look. She had been sitting on the stage of the auditorium since Seiya's awaking there, and had said and done nothing since. Unlike Usagi, though, she was clearly breathing although she never opened her eyes. Whatever barrier held Usagi, it protected this other woman as well. Seiya's only clue to her identity was the feeling she gave her. It was nearly identical to Galaxia and Eris. Despite attempting to both demand answers from the woman, and simply talk, she had not responded.

So it was that Seiya had spend the while simple walking the perimeter of her cage, pondering what to do, and finding no answers. It's weird though, she thought on her two hundredth lap of the day, I should be hungry or something by now, but I'm not. It was a thought she had pondered numerous times now. However, it was yet another part of her situation she had no answers for.

Fatigue taking hold, Seiya stopped and took a seat, one that placed her in front of Usagi. She looked up at Usagi unresponsive face and clenched her teeth in frustration before sighing, and hanging her head. Several minutes passed as she sat and ran through all the usual thoughts, making sure for the twentieth or so time that she had tried everything, before something at last broke the monotony.

"Ah, it is soooo good to be free again. That was incredibly annoying," a familiar voice said as it came up a nearby hallway. Seiya naturally jumped to her feet and watched as Eris entered the hall. The newcomer soon looked Seiya's way and smiled. "Hey, Starfighter, how has it been?" Eris asked with a smile.

Pent up frustration exploded, and Seiya jumped several rows of seats to grab Eris by the throat and toss her into a wall. "I want answers!" Seiya demanded in a near yell. Strangely the outburst did not seem to concern Eris, at least as far as one could tell with her wearing the mask.

"Rhadamanthus, don't tell me you've been keeping my little friend locked up here this whole time," Eris asked, looking to the woman on the stage.

"It was necessary," the woman replied, for the first time opening her eyes and looking over. "This is your doing, Eris. Had you left well enough alone, she would be on her way home now. You gave us no choice but to intervene while she was still present."

"Of course I did, that was the point," Eris calmly replied.

Rhadamanthus signed and stood up. "Could you at least put something on?"

Eris turned back to Seiya. "What do you think? Personally, I think clothes are pointless when you can withstand any environment."

"Is this some game to you?!" Seiya yelled, but once more Eris seemed unfazed.

"I treat everything as a game," Eris replied. "But, I suppose since it seems to make you all so uncomfortable..." With that, Eris casually swept aside Seiya hand while simultaneously willing clothes into existence on her person. What came to be, however, seemed to do little to improve the situation as the outfit looked like one a harem girl would wear, with fabric so thin one could easily see underneath. "There, better now?"

"Hardly," Rhadamanthus replied, and with a wave of her own hand, kept the style, but increased the fabric's density to the point that it finally concealed that beneath.

"Fine," Eris said with a huff.

"Now that you are here, I can finally move," Rhadamanthus said, looking to Usagi. "Containing her is difficult."

Seiya turned on Rhadamanthus with an angry glare. "I knew it," she said, but the woman seemed as unconcerned at Seiya's anger as Eris had been seconds earlier. "What are you doing to her?"

"Containment only. She is unharmed. By now, you should already be aware that you have no means to force us to grant her freedom," Rhadamanthus replied calmly. "I would suggest you cooperate. With Eris here, I can expand the barrier. The others should be arriving in another day, and then we can begin."

"Begin what?" Seiya asked with scowl.

"Her judgment," Rhadamanthus replied simply, giving Seiya pause. "Eris, since this is your mess, I suggest you deal with her." So declaring, the woman returned to the stage and her original position.

Seiya gritted her teeth, but she knew all too well that Rhadamanthus was right, she simply lacked the means to force the matter. Glaring at Rhadamanthus for another moment, she finally turned to Eris, who was simply smiling. "Now what?"

"Well, we got a day to burn. We could talk," Eris suggested. "So, what you been up to? I personally have been caged in a field just like that for the last week or so. Very annoying."

"Why?" Seiya asked in confusion.

"Weren't you listening?" Eris asked. "You were supposed to be long gone from here. The second you left, they were planning to take Usagi. I threw a little wrench in their works. They considered it a violation of the rules, so I got caged up so I couldn't cause any more trouble. I just got let loose, but like you I'm suck here till the judgment is complete at least, perhaps longer should the others get annoyed about me skirting the rules."

Seiya pondered this for a moment, uncertain whether to trust Eris or not. For the moment, she chose to reserve judgment and turned to look at Usagi. "So, she's alright in there?"

"Perfectly. As I said, it is annoying, but not harmful. Aware of everything, but unable to make any decisions based on that knowledge. Add in a little physical statis-" Eris explained, before Seiya cut in.

"Wait, she's aware of everything?" Seiya asked in shock.

"Oh yes. She knows we're talking right now. She knows you are here. She knows everything. She simply can't act on that knowledge. She can't even become frustrated or angry, at least until she is freed. It is a very advanced prison," Eris answered, then looked at Seiya curiously. Seiya noticeably paled as this sunk in. "Oooo, what did you tell her?" Eris said with a brimming smile.

"I thought... I thought she was asleep, or unconscious..."

"Oh no, she'll remember everything," Eris said in delight as Seiya paled even further. "You spilled your guts, didn't you? Several days alone, nothing else to do, oh yes, that must be it," Eris said and laughed in amusement.

Seiya renewed her anger and turned on Eris. "This is all your doing, you wanted this?"

"I wanted it, certainly, but this was purely luck I assure you," Eris replied as she walked the area. "I'm not that good at arranging events. I expected them to imprison you like Usagi, but I'm guessing Rhadamanthus did not have the energy to spare to do so. How fortunate."

"What is it you want?"

"Me?" Eris asked, and turned to Seiya suddenly. "Simple, I want Terra back. He was mine long before she took him from me," she replied seriously.

"Terra?"

Eris turned back to Usagi. "You know him as Mamoru. He is the star seed bearer of this planet, Terra, or Earth as it is more commonly known today."

Seiya's anger abated as things started to fit together. "You love him," she concluded.

"Of course. I have loved him for nearly 30 thousand years," Eris replied and turned back to Seiya. "We were a together long before she ever took an interest in him. We still would be if he had not chosen to be reborn to aid her. I have had to wait all this time for this moment, when finally we can be together again. I'm not about to stand down simply because she's in the way."

"And you're using me as a wedge," Seiya concluded with a frown.

"Most definitely, but this is for a mutual good. Mine, yours, even hers. You asked about the dream, didn't you?" Eris asked, and seeing Seiya shy away got her answer. "Yes, I thought as much. Now you know, she has feelings for you. Perhaps not as developed as those she has for him, but they are there." In a flash of motion, Eris appeared next to Seiya. "And, ask yourself, what do they really have? Memories from a life a thousand years ago," she said, and looked back and continued, now speaking to Usagi. "Did you even seriously like him before those memories were forced on you? Have you ever considered that it is that long dead princess Serenity trying to live her life through you, instead of a choice the Usagi of today made?"

Seiya grabbed Eris by the shoulder and spun her to face her. "That's enough! She's confused enough as is."

"Life is confusion. If one doesn't consider everything, how can one make a proper choice?" Eris asked, looking back at Usagi, but seeming to drop the matter. "Come, let us go for a walk then. We have other matters to discuss. I'm certain you want to know why she's here in the first place, and that is a long story."

"And what about my powers? Rhadamanthus deactivated them, didn't she?" Seiya asked as she followed Eris to a doorway.

"No, she did not. That we will have to discuss as well," Eris said, and it was not a reply Seiya was encouraged by.

XXXXX

Herb was pissed. The Kitsune's description was unmistakably a match for Lemon. She had long suspected Lemon had mystical powers given her energy field, but had not considered something quite like this. It had not taken much longer to figure out, as Shampoo already had, that being a shape shifter, and having motive, that Lemon was the likely culprit in sending Frost after Kasumi.

As she marched toward Lemon's current home, exactly what would be the result was hard to say. It was in such a state of mind that she arrived, and approached the stairs leading to the second floor where Lemon could be found. However, as she started up, she looked up and seen an unexpected sight, that of Sorora.

The woman look at him, as if considering. Herb paused for a moment, before walking up to the landing next to her. "What do you want?" Herb asked coldly.

"Just curious is all," Sorora responded, and without another word vanished.

What the devil, Herb thought in annoyance, and turned to continue up to the second floor, but then stopped. Was that a warning? she wondered as she grappled with her emotions. Still pondering this, she continue on to the hotel room. By the time she reached the door, her anger was under control, and she stifled the urge to slam on the door, and instead merely knocked.

As expect, Sissithississ was the one to answer. "Herb-sssama, isss sssomething the matter?" the snake clan warrior asked as Herb silently entered.

"Where is Lemon?" Herb asked, unreadable.

"Asssleep asss usssual," Sissithississ replied.

Herb looked to the adjoining door, considered, then turned to Sissithississ. "Were you aware of Lemon's true nature?"

"True nature?" Sissithississ asked in honest confusion.

"That she is a Kitsune?" Herb explained, surprising the Musk warrior.

Finally, after a moment, Sissithississ shook his head. "No, I did not, but that explainsss a great deal. I take it ssshe hasss been up to sssomething that let her little sssecret out?"

"Yes, a lot of things it seems. I wish to know everything you know about her, and what she has been doing," Herb said.

"Asss you wisssh," Sissithississ replied.

XXXXX

Across town, with evening falling, things were already getting interesting at the San Cheng-Huang. Already three people had showed up at the door. The last two Kasumi could only guess were a mother daughter pair, although the mother was acting more like the daughter and vice versa. In fact, the two looked so close that it almost seemed they were twins, but one was still a child.

Still puzzling over that, Kasumi heard a knock at the door. Confused, seeing only a dark figure outside, Kasumi exited. Once outside, Kasumi came to a sudden halt at recognizing the figure, not as a person, but as a large pitch black horse. She quickly scanned the animal, seeing that it was no normal horse. Its hoofs were clan in flames, and its eyes glowed in similar light, while smoke seemed to below from its nostrils. It snorted suddenly at Kasumi, causing her to cough before looking up at the rider.

In sharp contrast to her mount, the woman atop was brightly dressed, with blond hair and a brimming smile. "Sorry about that, Mittens here tends to be rude. This is where the gathering is taking place, correct?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, but I don't think we have accommodations for your horse," Kasumi said in uncertainty as she nervously smiled at the animal.

"Oh, that's not a problem," she replied as she dismounted. Once on the ground the horse glowed and seemed to shrink and jump up to the woman's shoulder. "See, he changes into a-"

"CAT!" Kasumi exclaimed in panic as she retreated as far back as she could.

The woman eyed Kasumi in confusion. "Most people are scared of the Nightmare form. You're weird," she finally declared before going inside.

I'm weird?! Kasumi thought in mild annoyance. However, with the animal gone, she soon calmed, and let out a sigh just as another group of four arrived.

"Alright everyone, just act natural," the lead woman said as she pulled her wide brimmed pointed hat down to conceal her face.

Kasumi looked at the newcomers curiously for a second before asking, "Kitsune, what are you doing?"

At the head of the group, Kitsune started at being discovered, but quickly recovered. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, ma'am," she said in a lower toned voice. "I'm... uh... Mirdle... Silverfire, yep, yep, that's it, and we're just here for a visit," Kitsune lied. However, what little worth said lie had was completely negated by the presence of her companions. Saki, Sampai and Gosunkugi stood behind her, all plainly dressed, and in the former two cases looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"You could have just asked to come see, Kitsune," Kasumi replied. "Everyone is welcome."

"Oh..." Kitsune said, thought for a moment, then seemed to regain her energy. "Alright everyone, this only means we'll have to dig that much deeper. On we go!" she declared and marched inside.

Behind her Saki shook her head sadly and followed. "I'm just here to keep her out of trouble," Saki said as she passed.

"And I'm with Saki," Sampai added as he passed.

"Um... and I'm... Kitsune wanted me to take... pictures," Gosunkugi said in uncertainty. "Is... that alright?"

"Just no flash, please," Kasumi answer with a reassuring smile.

"Right, no flash," he repeated and rushed ahead to catch up.

Looking around to ensure there was no more guests for the moment, Kasumi returned inside. She paused inside the entry way to survey the rooms. The Amazons were still largely gathered in the dinning room and were now apparently being questioned by Kitsune and her group. In the karaoke bar area, the magi had gathered and were chatting idly. As Kasumi consider her next course of action, Shampoo came down the stairs, looking worn out, muttering to herself in Mandarin.

"Problems?" Kasumi asked, gaining Shampoo attention.

"Mother drive Shampoo mad," Shampoo explained simply. "Nothing ever good enough for her."

Kasumi could only smile reassuringly at this. "Where are your parents now?" she asked as she looked around.

"Up stairs. Mother talk to your father," Shampoo said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Kasumi said in a bit of nervousness. Why is it I feel I would prefer to being have a discussion over tea with auntie right now, she thought. So thinking, her mind returned to her discussion earlier with her father, and her smile faded.

"Kasumi okay?" Shampoo unexpectedly asked in concern.

Kasumi considered her reply. "Yes," she said at last. "Just... I guess I can't expect everything to go perfectly."

Shampoo puzzled at this, but did not get to question further on the matter. Instead, her attention shifted as Ranma came up to the restaurant.

Ranma entered, examining the dining room curiously. "Ranko said something was up," he commented idly before noticing Kasumi and walking over. "What's going on?"

"A great deal it seems," Kasumi replied, likewise looking to the dining room, then to Karaoke bar. "We have a number of Amazons, and mages, and Shampoo's parents, and-"

"I get it, I get it," Ranma said, waving his hands in defeat. "So, I take it having that get together anytime soon is out?"

Kasumi opened her mouth to reply, but was unexpectedly beat to the punch. "Do not trouble yourself about the goings on here, young man," Siren said as she came inside, gaining everyone's attention. "As far as I have been told, neither the Amazons nor the magi should require Kasumi or Shampoo's presence here."

"Siren, you're back," Kasumi said in greeting. "Is everything going well?"

"So far. Frost will be at it till at least late tomorrow though," the magus replied.

"Right, so... um... what do you want to do?" Ranma asked with a sheepish smile.

Shampoo frowned and rolled her eyes, while Kasumi thought. However, once more Siren spoke. "A get together? As in a date? Perhaps you should come see the enchantment. Frost is a natural weaver. Watching such a person cast a spell of this level can be quite interesting."

"A natural weaver? Like a natural magic user?" Kasumi asked, but Siren shook her head.

"No. Natural magic users are creatures of magic. Think of a natural weaver more as a naturally gifted individual. For instance, with training anyone can play the piano, but some people have a natural gift for such and their music can thus have a certain quality to it that a normal individual lacks," the Arch-mage explained.

"Well, we can certainly do that, if you guys want?" Ranma asked. Shampoo considered then nodded, while Kasumi simply smiled. "I'll talk with Ukyo too. I'll figure something out for the rest, alright?"

"I think that should be okay," Kasumi said, looking to Shampoo who simply shrugged.

"Alright, then I'll see you guys later," Ranma said, then paused. "Uh, try to keep this quiet from the parents. You know how they can be..." he hinted and Kasumi smiled knowingly. With one last nod, Ranma departed.

At his departure, Shampoo turned to Siren. "Elder Siren, Great grandmother talk for long time. What they discuss?"

Siren considered but finally shook her head. "That is something you'll have to ask her yourself," she replied. Both Shampoo and Kasumi wondered at the response. Sensing this, Siren quickly added, "Cologne has been here a long time. They have a great deal of council business to catch up on."

Shampoo nodded, accepting the explanation, but Kasumi was not so sure. However, rather than dwell on the matter, she simply nodded and changed subjects. "Elder, Jasmine was able to identify the spell on Shampoo as coming from a Kitsune."

"A Kitsune, interesting," Siren thought aloud.

"She say is young Kitsune," Shampoo added.

"A young one? Yeah, that would fit with that complexity. In that case, why don't I see by getting that spell off of you. Now that you know what to defend against, at least, it is worth the effort. Besides, I doubt a young Kitsune can go around en-spelling people that often anyway."

"Why not?" Kasumi asked.

"Just a matter of energy. Magic isn't free. Sure, we can bend external energies into the equation, but when it comes right down to it, you still have to spend some energy yourself. Kitsunes, as I recall, even though they are creatures of magic, have terrible mana generation for their early life," Siren explained. "Come, let's sit down and I can get to work."

XXXXX

Across town, Lemon was feeling the effects of that very limited energy regeneration. She had started this quest with substantial reserves, but since coming to Nerima, she had burned through them, and even her backups. That would be of little concern save one issue, Lemon could not as of yet fully control her power. This was making it extra difficult to get in proper rest to recover. Although she was doing her best to keep it secret from her guardian, in fact she was incredibly tired.

So it was that she was sleeping in her room, but nightmares were making such not as restful as it should have been. It was one such nightmare that finally awoke her. Its topic quickly faded. Shaking her head to banish the last traces of the images in her mind, Lemon sat up and considered a drink before attempting to continue sleep.

Such was a short consideration as voices from the adjacent room caught her ear. She quickly identified the two parties as Sissithississ and Herb. Herb rarely came to visit, so Lemon quickly became excited and moved to the door to listen in. However, as she did, her excitement began to change into worry.

"I am certain ssshe wasss not intending you any difficulty," Sissithississ said.

"What her intentions were in my regard is highly questionable, but not the subject of importance. It is her actions against Kasumi that I am interested in," Herb said in an annoyed tone. "Bad enough she involved Ukyo."

"I thought you were pleasssed about that?" the snake warrior asked, giving Herb pause.

After a few seconds, Herb replied. "A naive early assessment on my part. That I could perhaps forgive, but attacking Kasumi, even indirectly..." At hearing this, Lemon tensed. "I would not be in the least surprised if the clan's leaders planned to mystically control me, or perhaps even worse, replace me outright."

Sissithississ considered this. "To be honessst, I have wondered about the fox clan'sss motivesss myself. If they truly are ssshapessshiftersss..."

Lemon withdrew from the door and bite her lower lip to stifle any noise she might make. They know what I am, and they know I tricked Frost, she thought in a near panic. She quickly ran over her options, but only one presented itself.

In the other room, Herb and Sissithississ were still unaware of Lemon's listening in. "Ssso, what do you plan to do?" Sissithississ asked.

Herb let out a low growl then answered, "I don't know." Shaking her head, she paced the room for a moment, once more pondering Sorora's brief appearance and its meaning. "I..." she began to say, then paused as something felt off. A quick check of her senses, and she realized the sense of energy from the adjacent room was now gone. Quickly, she rushed to the door and tossed it open to reveal the other room now empty. A quick survey revealed an open window.

"Ssshe mussst have heard usss," Sissithississ said, but Herb raised a hand to silence him.

Concentrating, she scanned the area with her sense, looking for the slightest sign of magic. "Found her," she said and quickly raced off.

Sissithississ was about to do likewise when he paused and noticed Lemon's cloak still sitting on a chair nearby. Oh great, he thought with a heavy sigh.

XXXXX

Several blocks away, Lemon was doing her best to remain out of sight. At the sound of a couple rounding a nearby corner, she darted into an alley and hid. By this point, panic was in full force. She was already dredging up a number of gruesome outcomes should Herb or Sissithississ find her.

I got to get away and think, she thought as she considered her next move. She dashed down the alley to the next street over, and finding it vacant, began heading down it, her destination as yet undetermined. However, what little plan she had was destroyed when Herb dropped down from above.

"Stop!" the Musk prince ordered, but Lemon did the exact opposite, and with a cry of terror, bolted. Herb growled and raise a glowing hand towards the fleeing fox girl, but stopped. "Damn it," she cursed, dispelling the energy and made chase.

Ahead, now realizing she had no hope of escaping by just running, Lemon gambled on another strategy. Turning down another street, her eyes caught on the sign of a local restaurant. Without further thought, Lemon raced to the building and inside.

The results of this were immediate. Several dozen patrons and staff immediately were transfixed on Lemon as she came in. "You have to help me," Lemon said desperately. "There are people following me, you have to stop them."

Herb arrived just in time to see Lemon slip into the kitchen. "Would you-" she started to yell, but suddenly found several men jumping her.

About a minute behind, Sissithississ arrived at the restaurant to see a bright light show beaming through its front windows every few seconds, before finally a person was thrown out said windows. "Let me guesss..." he said with a sigh and rushed the remaining distance to the doorway. Inside, Herb was being assaulted by everyone within, and although she had a considerable physical advantage, the shear number of attackers was overwhelming her. Frowning, Sissithississ waded into the battle. Being well accustomed to crowd control, he efficiently disable the restaurant goers and staff sufficiently for them to continue the pursuit.

"Damn it all," Herb cursed once more as they raced out the back door, and Herb tried to feel out Lemon once again. "Is she trying to make me even madder at her?"

"Ssshe'sss probably panicked," Sissithississ offered.

Herb did not respond, instead frowning deeply as she concentrated. After a moment, she opened her eyes in puzzlement. "I can't find her."

"I think I know why. We mussst find her quickly," Sissithississ said, and looked around. Taking several samples of the air into his mouth he paused and then pointed up the street. "That way. Her ssscent is ssstill ssstrong."

Nodding, Herb dashed up the street. At the corner, she stopped, waiting for Sissithississ to catch up. The snake warrior once more began sampling the air before directing them to the right. Not far up this street, the pair noticed another street sign, that for an all night grocery. Herb signed, already anticipating the worse, but instead, found a man rushing out the door and looking back.

"Where the devil did that come from?" he exclaimed in a panic.

"Where did what come from?" Herb asked as she neared, gaining the man's attention. Without word, he pointed into the store. Both Musk warriors followed the direction and looked within.

"I thought asss much," Sissithississ said openly before knocking the man cold without warning. "Jussst in cassse," he explained as the pair headed inside.

Within, laid out on the floor the half fox, half human form of Lemon was breathing heavily. As they approached, her transformation continued to degrade. "Ssshe'sss out of energy," Sissithississ concluded as they stood over her. These were the last words she heard as she passed out. "Ssshe hasss been tired for sssome time now. I thought ssshe wasss ill."

Herb knelt down and examined the Kitsune. "More like she's completely dry," Herb said as Lemon form reverted completely to that of a fox.

"What ssshould we do?" Sissithississ asked.

Herb thought on this for a long moment, before looking back. "Take her to Kasumi's," she said.

As Sissithississ moved to pick up the fox, below a shelf nearby a small marble like object pulsed softly, unnoticed by everyone.

XXXXX

Inside the San Cheng-Huang, Gosunkugi was currently in the process of taking photos of anything remotely interesting. Having already gotten the evil eye from several Amazons in the dining room, he had decided his health better served by checking out the Karaoke bar. He was in the process of focusing in on two women chatting at a table when he felt strangely cold.

"Hateful..." A ghostly voice said next to his ear, causing him to jump in shock. He spun around, after recovering his nearly dropped camera, to see the the ghostly form of Kogane looking at him apologetically. "Sorry, standard ghost greeting," she said with a bowed head.

While Gosunkugi was still in shock over this, Kitsune rushed over. "Kogane, great, you made it," Kitsune said with a smile. "Now, we can get some real answers."

"Anything to help," Kogane replied then looked at the still stunned Gosunkugi. "Is he going to be alright?"

Kitsune looked over at the boy then slapped him. "Hey, pull it together!"

Holding his cheek, Gosunkugi at last snapped out of it, and pointed at Kogane. "She's... She's a..."

"Ghost, yes, last week's news," Kitsune replied dismissively. "Now, we got work to do. Kugi, you're into the whole voodoo thing right?"

"Voodoo? Well, some," Gosunkugi replied. "It's mostly curses and... Wait, you know about her?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, Miss Tendo asked me to find any info I could on her. It's not a big deal," Kitsune answered impatiently. "Now, can we get back on topic? I need evidence people!"

"Of magic?" Kogane asked.

"Nonono," Kitsune replied. "Magic is like last month's news. Nono, this is much bigger, much more important," Kitsune declared enthusiastically.

"And what is that exactly?" Saki asked and she and Sampai joined the group.

Kitsune looked around cautiously, then motioned for everyone to lean in close. Once they did so, she once more ensured no one was listening, then declared, "Elvis impersonators are actually Bigfoot."

Needless to say, this stopped everyone but Kitsune cold for a moment. Kitsune, unfazed by this, stood up straight and nodded self assuredly. However, to the surprise of the others, Saki was next to straighten and said, "Okay, let's get this on."

"Saki?!" Sampai whispered in shock, but was ignored.

"Sampai, you're good with computers, so go check out the Karaoke machines to see if any recent Elvis music has been played. Saki, you take cover. Kogane and Gosunkugi, you two prowl around here and see if you hear about any interesting disguise magics. You might want to focus on that Lich and Gorgon in the corner. As for me, I'll be doing interviews. Alright, let's go!"

"Lich and Gorgon?!" Gosunkugi repeated nervously, looking over to where Grenda and Devlin were seated, although to his eyes they seemed a normal Japanese man and woman.

Kitsune rushed off once more, leaving Gosunkugi in confusion, while Sampai quickly went to talk with Saki.

"You can't be taking her seriously, can you?"

Saki looked at Sampai evenly, considered, then replied, "After what I have been witness to the last few months, frankly, Bigfoot impersonating Elvis seems downright mundane. I mean, seriously, one of our group is a ghost."

Sampai impulsively looked over to Kogane who gave him a creepy smile in return. Turning back, he said, "Right, point taken." Defeated for the moment, Sampai headed off for his assigned task.

Still in shock over all of this, Gosunkugi hesitated until Kogane came up next to him. "Shall we go?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, giving the ghost girl a weak smile, which she returned.

Across the room, Siren concluded her treatment of Shampoo, and, as if tossing a scrap of a paper, she finished the dispelling. "Feeling any different?" she asked. Shampoo blinked for a moment, then confused, she nodded. "Like a fuzzy feeling you never realized was there is now gone? It is common for this type of enchantment."

"Thank you, Elder," Shampoo said with a smile of appreciation.

Siren returned the smile. "Now that we know our little trouble maker is a Kitsune, I can make you a ward for that before I leave."

Mention of this caused Shampoo to frown before attention shifted. Beside her, Kasumi followed Shampoo's gaze to see Cologne coming down the stairs. Behind the elder several other older women followed plus one youthful woman who seemed quite out of place.

"Finally done are they," Siren commented as she rose to her feet.

The group scanned those gathered in both rooms before heading towards Kasumi with Cologne in the lead. "I trust everything is going well so far?" Cologne asked.

"So far, yes," Siren answered.

Cologne nodded in approval then turned to Kasumi. "Some introductions are in order. Kasumi, these are elders Cao Yun, Be Dea, Guan Li and So Pu of the council," Cologne said, gesturing to each in turn, concluding with the youthful looking woman.

Kasumi bowed politely to the elders. "It is an honor," she said.

"We actually met before," So Pu said.

"Oh," Kasumi said with a touch of nervousness.

"Yes, you were a little drunk at the time. I was actually the one to marry you," So Pu said with a smirk, causing Kasumi to blush. Her attention then turned to Shampoo. "Shampoo, I hear from Cologne that you have acquired some new unusual talents. We should... hmm..." So Pu started to say but her attention diverted to the outside mysteriously.

The others took the cue to likewise look outside but initially saw nothing. Shampoo, however, found her own sense now telling her of Herb's approach along with two others. A few seconds later, this was confirmed visually as, in a rush, Herb appeared, followed closely by a larger man Shampoo did not recognize. However, what that man was carrying immediately caused Shampoo to scowl.

Herb entered the restaurant, followed by his companion, and they headed straight over to Kasumi's group. "I assume that is our Kitsune," Siren commented as she looked at the fox creature in the arms of the other man. "What happened?" Siren asked with a frown as she approached.

"She attempted to escape," Herb explained. "We didn't harm her. She just... didn't have enough energy."

"Kitsune?" Cologne asked curiously.

"We learned a Kitsune was the one responsible for the spell on Shampoo," Kasumi explained. "But, Herb, how did you find her so fast?"

"Because she is his fiancee," Cologne commented as she too looked over the animal, causing Herb to look away nervously. "Correct?"

"Fiancee?" Shampoo and Kasumi echoed in confusion.

"Oh, you haven't met yet?" Cologne asked, and gaining blank looks from both girls continued. "Sissithississ was it?" she asked and gained a nod from the man. "Yes, well, he and Lemon here came to the restaurant, the former restaurant I should say, some time ago. I thought her rather odd at the time."

"I wasss not aware ssshe wasss not human," Sissithississ said.

"I see, well-" Cologne started to continue but was interrupted with the arrival of Jasmine.

"What is going on?" Jasmine asked with a frown as she approached. "An alarm went off. Someone is in distress?"

"Yes, the Kitsune here," Siren replied, and Sissithississ turned to show the Grand magus.

Jasmine approached and started examining the fox girl. "Her energy levels are beyond danger levels," she said, then looked at Herb questioningly. "This Kitsune, she is from the Musk?"

"Yes," Herb answered, a little surprised.

Jasmine's frown deepened. "Bring her with me, quickly. She must received a mana infusion soon," Jasmine ordered Sissithississ and began to return to the stairs, the snake warrior following as directed.

"Will she be alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Don't know yet," Jasmine replied without looking back.

With their departure, all attention turned to Herb. "What? I did not know her true nature either," Herb argued.

"I suspect you didn't," Cologne agreed. "Nonetheless, is it safe to assume this Lemon has been up to more mischief than simply en-spelling Shampoo?"

Herb hesitated, looking to Kasumi, before answering, "At the very least she aided Ukyo in discovering and learning those forbidden techniques."

"And trick Frost?" Shampoo asked angrily.

"It is possible," Herb answered. "Sissithississ said he could not confirm her location on that night."

Shampoo clenched her fists, and looked at the stairway angrily. Kasumi, on the other hand, was confused. "Why would this Lemon be so angry at me?"

"As I mentioned earlier, she was supposed to be Herb's fiancee," Cologne answered. "No doubt she sees who as a significant obstacle since Herb has declared his intent to marry you instead. Although, you'd think she'd use more direct methods of influence."

Siren raised an eyebrow at this suggestion and approached Kasumi. "Maybe she did try," she commented as she touched Kasumi's forehead. After a few seconds she pulled a glowing orb from Kasumi and examined it. "Yes, an incomplete enchantment."

"When did that happen?" Kasumi asked in shock. "I don't remember running into anyone like who Jasmine described."

"Probably because your mind was so overwhelmed by the encounter that it didn't properly record the memory," Siren explained. "Definitely a similar magic pattern, but fractured. Looks like she messed up when trying to en-spell you. Tell me, Kasumi, do you remember any instances where you were inexplicably overwhelmed with desire?" Siren asked with a teasing smile.

Kasumi blushed and thought. "Well... I... um... maybe, the once at school, when Tatewaki and Kodachi's father first arrived."

"If I recall correctly, that is also the first day Lemon arrived," Herb said. "She probably went right after Kasumi after talking with me."

With this new point of reference, Kasumi thought hard then went wide eyed in realization. "I remember now. I... I ran into her in one of the bathrooms. I... don't even recall what she said, but she was very upset."

So Pu shook her head. "This is all very interesting, but does it really matter? Clearly this creature is trouble."

"I agree, and there is no debate about its involvement tricking Frost," Guan Li, an elder not that dissimilar in appearance to Cologne, save being slightly taller, said with a frown. "I received several reports from our observers here sighting the culprit. Although most did not see her clearly, the effects on those that did makes it clear they suffered from the enchanting effect consistent with a Kitsune."

"Wait, I don't... think... we should jump... to any... conclusions," Kasumi hesitantly said as Guan Li gave her a hard look.

"Do you mean to protect this creature, Kasumi Tendo?" Guan Li asked accusingly. "Do you have any notion of the disastrous outcome, not only for yourself, but Frost and Shampoo as well that her deception could have caused? You narrowly escaped death at Frost's hands, and I have little doubt should that have been the outcome, Shampoo would have sought vengeance against Frost. The confusion over the whole thing could just as easily turned again Shampoo too."

"I... suppose that is true," Kasumi replied meekly, but Cologne stepped in.

"Such, however, did not come to pass," Cologne said, silencing Guan Li for the moment. Her attention then shifted to Herb. "And what of you, Herb. Have you nothing to say?"

"I never sanctioned her actions, nor do I excuse them," the prince replied. "However, I do believe she is a legitimate member of the Musk. The entire fox clan has many mysteries about them, many consistent with a clan of Kitsunes."

"Truly?" So Pu said with mild surprise.

"The Dragon Lord must be aware though," Cologne said. "He is more than experienced enough to not be fooled by their magic."

Having not considered that till this moment, Herb fell into thought. "I must agree, although he has never even hinted at such to me," Herb said after a moment.

"He does know," an unexpected reply came as Jasmine once more came into the room. "I have stabilized her, but she will not regain consciousness until at least early tomorrow."

Guan Li turned to Jasmine. "You know the Dragon Lord of the Musk?"

"Yes," Jasmine answered, offering no more. "Before any of you start readying the pitchforks and torches, you should know, the moment she entered this building she fell under my protection. I will not tolerate any attempts to harm her."

Guan Li sneered, but said no more.

"Where is she now?" Cologne asked.

"In a room in my pocket zone. Sissithississ is watching her," Jasmine answered. "I have placed a seal on her powers for the moment, mostly for her own good as she clearly doesn't have proper control of them."

"Then this matter can wait for now," Cologne said, eying Guan Li who simply huffed. Nodding, Jasmine turned and returned the way she came, while Cologne changed topics. "Now, we must speak to the other Amazons. I'm sure Siren has already informed you that they are being recalled?" Cologne asked Kasumi, who nodded. "Yes, well, it is getting late, and we shouldn't keep them all waiting much longer." With a look to the other elders, the group turned and headed into the dining hall, Siren trailing behind, leaving Herb, Kasumi and Shampoo.

"You no say anything about fiancee!" Shampoo accused Herb after the others left earshot.

"She was never my official fiancee," Herb argued. "We were simply to be introduced. I still had the option to reject her and choose another," the prince explained, then looked away. "I'm not even sure why she would be so set on being with me. We never met before."

"Your rejection is probably something she never anticipated," Kasumi offered, bowing her head in thought. "If she helped Ukyo train, perhaps Ukyo knows something about her," she thought aloud, causing Shampoo to frown.

"Kasumi, why you defend her?" Shampoo asked, giving Kasumi pause. "Elder is right, is only luck that save you. If Ranko no be there..." Shampoo said, looking pained at even considering such an outcome.

"I... know that. I just..." Kasumi tried to say, but found words failing her. Kasumi and Shampoo shared a look for a moment, but Shampoo finally looked away, unconvinced.

"Shampoo go check on mother," she said suddenly and before Kasumi could say anymore, walked off.

Kasumi hung her head in defeat, sighing sadly before noticing Herb was still there. "I must... apologize for Lemon's actions," Herb said after a few seconds. "I should have handled the situation better. I should have sent her back to the Musk, or at least kept a closer eye on her. You can be assured, this won't happen again."

"Herb," Kasumi said in a pleading tone. "Don't..."

"I won't harm her," Herb replied. "But, I agree with Shampoo. Her actions should not be so easily overlooked." Seeing that Kasumi deflated at the response, Herb looked away. "I should check in with Sissithississ. He may know more," she said, and departed.

Watching him go, Kasumi thought to herself, I wonder if he has figured out what this is all about? She dismissed the question for the moment, and with another sigh, decided to sit down and think.

Why do I seem to be the one person on her side, and I barely know her, Kasumi asked herself. After a little over a minute being lost in thought, an unexpected companion joined her.

"You look rather conflicted, Kasssumi Tendo," Grenda said as she took a seat opposite her.

Kasumi looked at the gorgon in surprise. "This situation is rather... complicated," she said. "Do you know much about Kitsunes?"

"General knowledge only," the gorgon replied. "Ssshapessshifters, powerful magic usersss, it isss sssaid at the highessst level they rival the godsss. They are closer to foxesss than humansss, although that little mattersss with their ssshapessshifting ability. Then there isss the curssse of courssse."

"Jasmine mentioned that, why were they cursed?" Kasumi asked.

Grenda let out an annoyed buff of air. "Don't know. Probably angered sssome god or another because they ssshowed them up and got that curssse for it," she said with an angry grumble.

"Why would a god do that?" Kasumi asked in confusion.

"Becaussse they are a bunch of world classs jerksss? Don't know the legend of Medesssa?" Grenda asked.

Kasumi shook her head and tried to think. "Medusa? I'm not very familiar with Greek legends. Wasn't she an evil monster than turned men to stone?" Kasumi began to say, then realized just who she was talking to.

The gorgon chuckled at seeing Kasumi's hesitation. "Oh, don't worry, it isss not sssurprisssing you remember it that way. We gorgonsss, though, have our own ssside of the ssstory," she said. "The basicsss are thisss: Medusssa and her sssisssters were born of the blood of godsss, but looked every bit asss human as you at first. Medusssa ssserved as priessstesss to Athena for much of her early life," Grenda began, saying the god's name with a particular disdain.

"Whether due to sssimple chance, or perhapsss her divine blood, Medusa was particularly beautiful it isss sssaid. It seemsss that ssshe even caught the eye of Possseidon," Grenda continued, once more practically spitting out the name of the god. "He proposssitioned her, but ssshe refusssed him. Being a god, he wasss pretty full of himssself and couldn't take no for an anssswer. Ssso, he raped her."

"That's terrible," Kasumi said.

"Jussst getting ssstarted. Asss bad asss that wasss, he did ssso in Athena's temple. Whether ssshe wasss sssimple ssstupid, thinking Medusssa wasss with him voluntarily, or jealousss of Medusssa'sss beauty and usssing thisss asss an excussse remainsss a question, but either way, Athena cursssed Medusssa to look like... this, or worssse," Grenda said, gesturing to herself. With a sad smile she added. "And if that were not bad enough, her sssissstersss begged Athena to undo the punissshment. For their effort, they too received a sssimilar curssse." Grenda once more grumbled.

"Why would she do such a great injustice?" Kasumi asked.

"Becaussse ssshe isss a bitch?" Grenda offered. "Don't even get me ssstarted on the whole Perssseusss thing," she added with an angry shake of her head. "Point isss, godsss are ssself centered jerksss. Would not sssurprissse me at all that the Kitsssune curssse isss sssimilarly undessserved."

Kasumi hung her head for a moment to think, before asking, "Is there no cure?"

"Perhapsss, but without Athena adminissstering it, there isss little chance of finding sssuch. Again, probably the sssame for them," Grenda answered.

Thinking on this, Kasumi found her own anger rise some, and reflexively shook her head. "These gods don't sound at all... nice."

Grenda chuckled, easing the tension some. "Yess, but their day is passst. They are sssimply magical creaturesss too. A thousssand yearsss ago they were unbelievably powerful. Today, with magic knowledge ssso much improved, they aren't ssso ssspecial anymore."

Kasumi nodded then looked up. "Thank you miss Grenda, I think that has given me some... insight," Kasumi said and stood up. "I know it is unlikely, but if you should ever need my help finding such a cure."

"Hard to sssay if my people would even want to be cured at thisss point. Mossst have become so hating of humansss that becoming human once again would probably be ssseen asss an even worssse outcome," Grenda replied with a sad smile. "Ssstill, thank you for the offer."

Nodding sympathetically, Kasumi headed off to find Shampoo. It did not take long, as Shampoo was in the second floor hallway standing to the side watching a building confrontation between her mother and Kasumi's father.

"I would most certainly not do such a thing," Soun protested.

"Of course," Comb replied, unconvinced. "It is just curious is all. You and this Nodoka in the same home all these years..."

"Mother!" Shampoo finally exclaimed.

Comb finally seemed to drop the issue. "Yes, I suppose that is not my concern," she said before noticing Kasumi. "It is getting late. I suppose we should consider finding a place to stay."

Under Comb's gaze, Kasumi clued in and quickly said, "I'm sure we can find room for you here."

"Yes," Comb replied simply. "Come, husband, we should see to dinner," she said and headed downstairs, her husband offering a smile in apology before following.

Shampoo's held her head, making several comments in her native tongue before looking to Soun and unexpectedly bowing in apology. "Please no mind Mother. She... she... crazy," Shampoo said, not quite satisfied with her descriptor, but could think of nothing more appropriate.

Soun, who was still a bit shaken by the confrontation, was caught off guard by Shampoo's candor. "Not at all," he said quickly. "I should probably get home myself. It is a wonderful place you have here. You... both should bee quite happy here," he said, bowed and like Shampoo's parents, departed.

Shampoo watched him leave curiously before turning to Kasumi. However, it was Kasumi who was the first to speak.

"Shampoo, I know you are angry with Lemon, and you have every right to be. I just think we should give her a chance to tell her side of things," Kasumi said quickly.

Unexpectedly Shampoo nodded. "Shampoo already think on this and will give her chance," she said, surprising Kasumi. "Was thinking, what if no listen to Frost, or if Kasumi no listen to Shampoo... Shampoo no like, but is... proper thing do."

Kasumi smiled in appreciation. Shampoo echoed the smile weakly before noticing a presence. She looked behind her to the stairs but saw no one. With the feeling gone, she dismissed the matter and turned back to Kasumi.

"Why don't we go get something to eat too?" Kasumi suggested, and Shampoo nodded.

XXXXX

About that time, across town, Ami, Minako and Makoto were in a rush. Just moments ago Usagi had sent them all a message to come to the park. There was no details, and now she was not responding to her communicator. Needless to say, this was both confusing and worrying for the girls.

When they arrived things became even odder when they noticed Haruka's car parked nearby. A quick look around and they spotted not only Haruka, but Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and even Rei.

"What is going on?" Minako asked as she approached the others.

"Usagi said she needed to see us, all of us," Michiru replied. "We haven't heard from her since. I assume she called you too?"

"Yes," Ami replied.

"We tried contacting her, but she isn't responding," Makoto added as she scanned the area.

Minako suddenly brightened. "I know, its an anniversary and Usagi is trying to surprise us," she optimistically suggested.

"And what anniversary would that be?" Setsuna asked skeptically.

Minako thought, but came up empty. After a second, she laughed with a touch of nervousness. "You know her, she probably got her dates mixed up."

Before they could further consider that possibility, Usagi finally appeared in the park and beckoned the others to come over. Seeing her eased everyone's tension and as a group they headed over.

"Usagi, what you doing calling all us out here all of a sudden? You had us worried. We thought you might be in trouble," Rei said in annoyance.

Usagi smiled calmly back, giving everyone an odd feeling. "It really is nice being able to talk to you all again," Usagi strangely responded.

"Usagi?" Makoto said in confusion and concern.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but you are right to be worried for Usagi," Usagi said, and to explain the statement, her form began to shift. Naturally, this was a shock to the others and they withdrew several steps.

When the doppelganger's shift finally completed, Michiru said in recognition, "Quaoar ?!"

"Yes, sorry for the deception," she said as she waved her hand towards Ami. Ami blinked then shook her head as her mind cleared. "Usagi has been with us for the last while, but tonight we must decide her fate. So, I've brought you here to help."

XXXXX

**End Chapter 46**

Next time in A Scary Thought: The senshi must rush to aid Usagi, while Shampoo has some odd late night instruction.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. Be Dea comes from D B. Sommers fic Shampoo ½, and if you haven't read it, do so, now! I've also previously mentioned Perfume from same fic (although this story has two Perfumes being mentioned, the other being from my own Most Unlikely of Friends). As already mentioned, Miku, Neru and Haku are vocaloid character, but just cameo's for them.

On a side note for those cross overs, it recently came to my attention that some believe I am crossed with Negima. I'm actually not, but out of curiosity I checked out Negima and could certainly see the similarities (a lot of them in fact, and was quite surprised seeing as I never even heard of Negima until it was mentioned). That got the proverbial wheels in my head turning about potential cross overs so... maybe.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

It has been a massively long time since I last updated. Been busy with a lot of real life matters. Can't promise any speed up, although having finally joined the smart phone age, I'm finding my writing time slightly improved.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time for Kitsune's Corner! That's right, I'm back! Wade's been ignoring me for far too long, but now I'm back! And today we have... uh... who do we have again? Oh right, Yotogi Shinja.

"Those Hentai doujins you promised better be ready the second I leave."

Yeah, yeah. Is that all you ever think about?

"Mmmmmm... pretty much, yes."

Don't you have any aspirations in life?

"Of course I do. I got big plans."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?

"I'm going to be a porn star!"

…Okay, I... I... don't even know how to respond to that.

"What's wrong with being a porn star? Its honest work, gets you a fair bit of fame, and all the sex-"

Hey, I will not have you endorsing this kind of thing on my program! I mean, seriously, that's just... ugh! Let's just move on, shall we. So, you're room mates with Ami, right?

"Yep. That girl needs a good-"

What did I just say?

"What?"

Don't act all innocent! I know you were about to drop something sexual in there.

"Well, you have to admit, she is a bit of a shut in. All she does is read books and do school work most the day. So boring! You should have seen her face when I slipped some of my more juicy stuff from my personal collection into her biology text. Took her nearly the whole chapter to realize I'd messed with it. Ah, that was great."

You're just evil! You can't unsee that stuff you know.

"Speaking from personal experience?"

I still hate you for that. Those were very important surveillance photos you messed with.

"Of the local McDonalds?"

That's just a front... why am I even talking with you?

"Don't ask me, you're the one who bribed me to come in."

Okay, okay, one last thing. Despite all your bluster, I actually haven't seen you with an actual boyfriend.

"Well, that's... I'm between men at the moment."

Uh huh, seems you and Kodachi should compare notes on how NOT to catch a man.

Okay, enough is enough. Collect your ill gotten gains out in the hall. As for everybody else, I'm still trying to get Shin in here, but frankly, he creeps even me out with all that Snow Globe stuff. We'll see.


	47. Chapter 47: Judgment

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happen last time: Lemon got caught, and Kasumi has found herself strangely one of her few defenders.

Waoh, this is a BIG chapter, and not a whole lot of Ranma content. Oh well, needed to deal with the Sailor Moon side.

**Chapter 47**

XXXXX

"Okay, I think we'll call it a day at that," Siren called out as Frost laid down another in a long series of magical markings on the field of the Furinkan High. As with all the previous marks, it glowed briefly then disappeared to all but those with magical sight.

Frost let out a sigh. "I'm not tired," she weakly complained.

"Probably not, but you have a full day of activity at least tomorrow. We want you up to the task. So, head on home, and we'll get started early in the morning again," Siren replied. "I'll secure the area for the night."

Frost reluctantly nodded, picked up her cloak which she had discarded earlier, and began walking back to the Doctor's. Selene quickly ran up behind her. "You better not be a nuisance," Frost warned.

"I just want my proper body back," Selene complained, prompting Frost to let out a laugh. Selene frowned, but let the reaction go by, not wishing to risk antagonizing the young magus. However, as they continued their walk home, another subject came to mind. "What is an anti-voyeur rule?" she asked suddenly, causing Frost to tense.

"Siren told you about that, I suppose?" Frost asked in annoyance.

Selene cringed, already regretting the question, but replied, "Yes."

Frost huffed, thought for a minute then answered, "It is a spell rule set on sentry type spells that is meant to prevent the caster for inadvertently intruding on... private moments of the person being monitored."

"Oh... that doesn't sound so bad," Selene commented as they continued walking, causing Frost to cover her face with her palm and shake her head. "What?"

Frost once more huffed and stopped to look down at her familiar. "What kind of private moments do you think I would have set my spells to block for Shampoo, hmh? Think now, they haven't blocked anything till about a week ago."

Selene did as bidden, realizing quickly that what she had originally been envisioning would have already happened long ago. Quickly, only one obvious answer came to mind. "She... and Kasumi..." Selene began to say in shock.

"Most likely given Kasumi was the only one present before the feed went dead," Frost replied and quickly resumed her march home.

Selene lingered behind for several seconds before jarring herself loose from her surprise. "Are you-"

"Of course I'm sure!" Frost quickly answered. "I even re-established the spell and it went dead again the next night. There is no denying it," Frost muttered.

This is... It can't... Selene thought, desperately seeking some other answer, but already knew there was none that were reasonable. It is just as Akane warned me, but I didn't think it had gone this far between them. I can't believe Shampoo... with Kasumi... As the thoughts threatened to overwhelm Selene, she looked up at Frost to notice the magus was brooding. "What's you're problem?" she asked, not able to hide a bit of bitterness that crept in. "Were you planning on marrying her or something?"

Frost shot the cat an angry glance. "I only wish I was attracted to girls," she said, not even bothering to hide her bitterness. Turning away, she explained, "I just wanted... Shampoo should have been the one making the choice, not some stupid law. It just feels... wrong this way. I was always hoping I would find... some loophole or something." Finally, hanging her head in defeat, Frost admitted, "It is all useless now."

Funny that I find myself on the same side as Frost here, Selene thought, although their motivations were worlds apart. No, I'm not done yet, she thought in defiance. Soon I'll have my body back, and they still need a husband after all. I can do this. I've been doing a lot of research.

Some of her confidence restored, Selene raised her head. Of course, there is always that blasted love pill in my system, she suddenly thought and quickly hung her head once more. I'll find a way.

XXXXX

For Michiru, there was no doubting that the woman now before her, if not the real Quaoar, it was her identical copy. Dark black hair ran down her back, standing in contrast to her flowery gown that carried near to the ground. She looked no older than her image at the moon kingdom, which coupled with her perfect imitation of Usagi was enough reason to doubt her true identity.

Defensive instincts had already driven many of the girls to reach for their transformation items, but they found them missing. "Damn," Rei mumbled as she realized her vulnerable state. Glancing at the others, she realized that the situation was universal.

"I'm sorry," Quaoar apologized. "I took your activators as they would only serve as a distraction. This is not a situation you can deal with by force."

"You... you've been impersonating Usagi since Seiya left, haven't you?" Ami asked.

"Yes. Sorry for putting that spell on you. It was required," Quaoar replied.

"What have you done with Usagi?" Haruka stepped forward and demanded.

Quaoar swept her hand first to the left then right. As she did the ground began to glow softly around her in response to the gesture. "She is unharmed. I am here to take you to her in fact. Please step into the field and we can get going."

"You just expect us to trust you?" Rei asked.

Quaoar shrugged. "You may stay if you prefer, but, truly, why would I bring you all here and reveal myself if I was the threat?"

"How can we even know you are the real Quaoar?" Michiru asked.

Quaoar smiled. "A valid question. I can only say, what do you feel?"

"Honestly, you feel like Chaos to me," Michiru responded.

"But, you also feel familiar, and I think you do speak the truth, although I can't say why," Setsuna unexpectedly added. Several of the others reluctantly nodded, feeling much the same, and frowned in consideration. Setsuna was the first to act, moving into the light. "I think we have little choice," she commented to the others.

Reluctantly, the others slowly joined Setsuna. Quaoar nodded, then looked to the nearby bushes. "And what of you two?"

Realizing they were discovered, Luna and Artemis came out from the bushes where they had hidden themselves just moments earlier. They looked at Quaoar skeptically, then to the girls. They, however, had nothing to offer.

"I don't like this one little bit," Luna complained, but stepped forward anyway. With a sigh, Artemis joined her.

After confirming all were within the glow, Quaoar raised her arm to the sky. "This will only take a second," she said and suddenly the glow enveloped them. Quickly, the Earth seemed to fall away beneath them, but beyond the visual cue, there was no sense of motion.

In mere seconds they left the atmosphere and slipped into space. They collectively looked up to see their path lead directly to the Moon. The whole journey took little under a minute, and they found themselves standing in the remains of the Moon kingdom.

Quaoar stepped out of the group and gestured toward the one conspicuously undamaged building. "She's in there," she said before heading that way.

The inner Senshi rushed past and into the building, while the others took a more careful pace. "This building was definitely not in this condition last time we were here," Setsuna commented.

"It was repaired for our purposes," Quaoar explained.

"And those would be?" Michiru asked as they approached the building.

Quaoar merely smiled and replied, "We can speak of such within."

Once within, the others found Usagi, still suspended in the air and completely unresponsive. After the initial shock, Michiru took in the rest of the auditorium room.

Sensing her wandering attention, Quaoar began introductions. "The one by Usagi is Rhadamanthus. The one with Seiya is Eris," she began, prompting Michiru to focus on each in turn.

"Seiya?" Several of the girls said in surprise as they turned to see her and rushed over.

"Fraid so," Seiya replied as they came over. "They took me with Usagi. I don't think there is much point in trying to breach that barrier. I tried everything I could and didn't even make a dent, and apparently it powers up with the more of them here."

Quaoar nodded as she joined them. "That is correct. I am Quaoar, by the way."

Seiya looked at the newcomer and simply huffed, while the others turned back to look at Quaoar demanding answers.

"What have you done to Usagi?" Rei was the first to ask.

"She is fine," another occupant of the room answered. "She is merely being held in a type of suspended animation."

Quaoar nodded in confirmation, and looked to the back of the room where the answer came from. "That there is Ixion," she introduced. The girls looked over to see a man and paused in some shock. "He could be Terra's... sorry, Mamoru's brother, couldn't he," Quaoar added as they took in his appearance.

Ixion did indeed look the part. It was easy to see the resemblance. He was, however, slightly taller and wearing a traditional Japanese nobleman's gown, a long sheathed sword at his side. He gave the girls a polite nod at the introduction.

"Our last two, so far, are Varuna and Logos," Quaoar said, gesturing to each woman in turn.

The girls looked over to see the final two woman, both sitting apart in the upper seating of the auditorium. Varuna looked a bit like Haruka, although the woman wore her hair long to her shoulders, and her dark blue dress made it abundantly clear of her true gender. The last, Logos, looked most similar in appearance to Rhadamanthus, if only in attire, wearing fairly nondescript clothes, and her hair similarly tightly woven together, but that is where the similarities ended. While Rhadamanthus's hair was simply black, Logos' was blond, similar in shade to Usagi's. She paid them no mind, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

"You said for now? Others are coming?" Ami asked to which Quaoar nodded.

"Yes," Quaoar answered as she took a seat.

"Okay, just what is going on here?" Makoto asked in growing confusion. "You guys feel like Chaos, yet you're related to us?"

"They are indeed, because you were once Ascended Senshi like us," Eris said. "We are all from this star system, even Chaos was."

"Yes, but that was ages ago," Quaoar added.

A new presence caused everyone to tense and look to the doorway. Soon Mamoru entered, and like the girls before him, rushed to Usagi only to be blocked by the barrier. However, whatever response any would have had to his appearance was cut off by the one directly following him.

Still half covered in her dark demonic appearance, Orcus stepped into the room, looking angry. Her appearance and aura were enough to send all the girls into a cold sweat of fear.

"Orcus! Withdraw your cloak!" Rhadamanthus ordered.

Orcus huffed, but replied, "Alright." With that, the demonic aura seemed to be pulled with in her, and with its departure, the girls found themselves suddenly taking in breaths of relief.

"That's Orcus for you, always making a bad impression," Eris joked with a smile. Orcus stopped to glare at her, giving the girls a full view of the woman face where they could see the side that was formerly covered by the dark aura was twisted and scarred. Getting only Eris' continued grin, Orcus turned away and walked to the other side of the room to take a seat.

"What is she, Chaos' sister?" Makoto asked quietly.

"Orcus, oh no. She's not related to any of us," Eris answered. "Logos would actually be Chaos' sister, twin sister in fact."

"Although Logos and Chaos share very little beyond appearance," Quaoar pointed out. "As to Orcus, do not judge her by her looks. She is a Senshi of retribution. Harsh, yes, but necessarily so."

"She could at least rid herself of the scar," Eris commented in mild annoyance. "Although, I suppose she thinks it makes some kind of statement."

By this point, Mamoru joined the group. "Eris," he greeted.

"Terra, sorry I wasn't the one to pick you up. I'm confined to the Moon for now. I've been bad," Eris joked.

"You knew about this?" Michiru asked Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded. "Not all of it, but Eris spoke with me some days ago and warned me something like this was coming. I would have warned you if I felt it would have helped, but with their power..."

"It would not have helped," Quaoar confirmed. She once more ran through the introductions of the others for Mamoru. As one would expect, Ixion grabbed most of Mamoru's attention. However, other than another a nod of greeting, the man said nothing.

Introductions over with, Quaoar paused to look about as if probing through the walls. "Hmm, we still have two more to come," she commented.

"They are delayed," Rhadamanthus replied, showing obvious displeasure at that.

"I see... well, we don't need them for explanations. Perhaps we should begin with that?" Quaoar asked, to which Rhadamanthus nodded in approval. "Good, then I suppose I shall begin... hmm, but where to begin? There is so much you don't know."

"Just keep it to the necessary details," Orcus suggested in a harsh tone.

"Right," Quaoar agreed, unaffected by Orcus' tone. "Then I suppose the start is obvious. As you already know, we are the Ascended Senshi, but so were you ages ago. We all come from this star system, long before even the Moon Kingdom was built. Well, all except Usagi." Looking back at the girl in question, Quaoar paused then continued. "She is probably something else entirely."

"Cosmos," Mamoru said. Everyone save Eris looked at him in surprise. "Eris already told me."

"Yes, Cosmos, at least that is the most likely explanation. But, let's back up a little," Quaoar said. "We do need to start with Cosmos and a kingdom she created before the Moon Kingdom was even conceived.

"Approximately 30,000 years ago, Cosmos, the first and most powerful of us, brought us together. She awakened us to our powers and built a kingdom. It wasn't just for us though. Thousands of people lived under her rule, and for quite some time it was... practically paradise."

Eris let out a laugh. "Yes, paradise... one does have to understand Cosmos' power. It is the power of near absolute creation. She thinks it, it becomes what is."

"Just like that?" Minako asked in uncertainty and received nods from both Quaoar and Eris. "That's... some power."

"And whatever limit it has, it is way beyond anything we've been able to measure," Quaoar said. "I personally seen her instantly stop a volcanic eruption, completely reconfigure the mountain back to before the eruption, and restore all the life in the area. She did all that with a simple wave of her hand. No effort at all."

"Seriously?!" Minako asked as she and the others were in nervous awe of the description.

"Oh, very seriously," Eris said with a chuckle. "We're pretty powerful. We could probably do the same, but it will take the majority of our strength. For her it was nothing."

"Yes, and that power was at the very core of the kingdom. Even our own path to becoming ascended appears to be due to exposure to her power. We have seen many Senshi since her time, and without such exposure, none have achieved our power," Quaoar explained. "Unfortunately, that was not without its price.

"Those thousands of non-Senshi in the kingdom were constantly exposed to our power, and particularly hers. Over time, they began to become... jealous. They began making demands for... well, things at first, then powers of their own. She could only resist the demands so long before she began to cave to them," Quaoar continued.

Eris let out a sad laugh. "Longevity at first, then other things. Some were simply, like being able to fly, or run real fast... Others were far more potent, like inherent mastery of magic, or even the reading of minds. Frankly was getting out of hand."

"And as bad as that was, it wasn't the only issue," Quaoar interjected. "Not everyone would join the kingdom. That is to be expected, I suppose, but those outsiders quickly became jealous, or fearful, or both. Can't really blame them. Unfortunately, as is human nature, those feelings soon turned into another feeling, hate."

"I can already see where this is going," Haruka commented.

"Yes. Hostilities quickly erupted. Of course, this was a time when a good club was still considered the height of weapons technology so we could easily deal with any little outbreaks," Quaoar said. "Unfortunately, that only dealt with the symptom, not the problem. Inevitably, people got hurt. That would go on for years, and as it did, the problem became progressively bigger and bigger. Cosmos did not allow us to retaliate, so while we could protect our people, they just kept at it, growing in cunning and numbers.

"Finally, our own people became fed up with the whole thing, and they were threatening to do their own retaliation," Quaoar said, then sighed. A harsh look from Orcus prompted her to continue. "Yes, that's when things really started getting... disturbing.

"Cosmos decided to end it finally. And she did. Just like that volcano, she... changed everything," Quaoar explained, gaining an annoyed growl from Orcus.

"Stop beating around the bush, Quaoar," Orcus complained. "She rewrote their minds!"

"What?" several of the girls asked in confusion.

Quaoar sighed and nodded. "She took all thoughts of hostility from both our own people, and the others," she explained. "It saved lives," she quickly added.

"That doesn't excuse it and you know it," Orcus shot back.

Ami thought on this a moment and asked, "How... how extensive a rewrite was this?"

"Not too deep, but it was definitely... creepy," Quaoar conceded. "Then something else happened. It may have been related or not, we're not sure, but about a year after that incident, we started having a new problem.

"People were turning up dead. Tortured... brutalized... I suppose by today's standards you would call it the acts of a sadistic serial killer. He was unfortunately a smart one too. Took us quite some time to finally catch him. He was one of our citizens, blessed with an in depth knowledge of medicine. Hid his dark side quite well. Unfortunately, that same ability he put to horrendous use on his victims," Quaoar said with a grim look.

"That's terrible," Luna said. "Do you mean to say this may have been due to what Cosmos did to the people?"

"Perhaps. We can't be certain of that. At the time we were highly suspicious of such, as he was the first such person we'd ever encountered, but that could merely be coincidence," Quaoar replied. "While that may have given us some further doubts about Cosmos, it is what happened after his capture that changed everything.

"He was taken before her where she demanded to know why he had abused the gifted power she had given him in this way," Quaoar said, but fell silent at the memory.

Orcus continued on. "The sick bastard taunted her. Said he enjoyed it. Described several of his killings in detail. Got to about five when she finally shut him up... for good," Orcus explained, her own anger showing through. Getting uncertain looks from the girls, she clarified, "Yes, she killed him. It was quick death, better than he deserved. That was not the problem though. I would have gladly killed him myself for his crimes. No, the problem was that she did it on impulse."

"Impulse?" Minako asked in uncertainty.

"Without thought," Eris clarified. "It just... happened. One second he was there, the next he was ash. For the first time, we all got to see Cosmos lose control, and in a very ugly way."

Quaoar once more spoke up. "Yes, but she seemed to realize it. She withdrew immediately after that. Would not speak to anyone for days. Then, about a month later, inexplicably, she was dead."

"Dead?" Mamoru repeated in shock. "How?"

"Don't know exactly. Her body was in perfect condition. Not a mark on her. We found her in her bed, laying peacefully and deliberately there. We could only surmise that she committed some kind of suicide," Quaoar answered.

"Things quickly fell apart after that," Quaoar continued. "The power vacuum led to a lot of squabbles. We also found that the powers she gifted everyone with began to quickly fade, even their longevity, save our own. Chaos took the death of her mother particularly hard."

"Woah!" Rei interjected. "Mother?! Cosmos was Chaos' mother?!"

"Oh, didn't I mention that?" Quaoar replied nervously.

In the back, Logos chuckled. "No, you conveniently omitted it, but it is true. Cosmos was our mother," she said.

"Ah... yes," Quaoar said, and cleared her throat. "Anyway, she took it hard. She became convinced her mother was faking, and what we thought was her body was merely a copy meant to fool us. Honestly, we could hardly prove her wrong, it was well within Cosmos' power to do such, it just didn't make any sense. She grew increasingly entrenched in this line of thought. Then she came to the rather crazy notion that if she started making trouble, Cosmos would be forced to make an appearance to stop her. Of course, such did not happen.

"She started with simple stuff, but became increasingly reckless and dangerous. Finally, we were forced to stop her, but she fled. Eventually, she would even move into space to escape us. Many went after her."

"So why exactly didn't you help us fight her then?" Haruka asked with a frown.

"We thought she had been defeated already. We fought her to the point that she was little more than a field of energy, then Galaxia got involved. When Galaxia finished her, she fooled even us by joining with Galaxia. I was actually going to intervene when she revealed herself, but it proved unnecessary," Quaoar explained.

"In any respect, that is getting off track," Quaoar continued. "After Chaos left with the others in pursuit, things fell totally apart. To be honest, it was mostly our own fault. We had never considered a situation with her gone, so none of us could properly take charge. So, the kingdom came to an end.

"Decades later, something odd would happen though. We all have a sense for each other. We can sense the lingering power within a potential Senshi, and suddenly we had a new one. And, that brings us to Sailor Moon."

Quaoar stood up, and moved to be in front of the group. Extending her hand, palm up, in front of her, she created an image of a star seed. "This is, as you know, a star seed," she explained, before closing and opening her hand to change the the image to another. "They have different brightnesses, colors, but they all share the same essential pattern," she continued, repeating the gesture many times to shift the examples. "Even the solar princesses, the most powerful Senshi within a star system share this essential form."

Raising her other hand in the same manner as the first, Quaoar generated a new image, that of Sailor Moon former seed. Unlike the others, which were a simple hexagonal crystals, hers looked like a much larger flower. "So then, why does Sailor Moon's look so radically different?" Quaoar asked the obvious.

"Because she is Cosmos," Ami concluded.

"That was our thought. We never seen the star seed within Cosmos, but we do know that this crystal structure of Sailor Moon's is a containment system. It restrains something, something very powerful. We could only conclude that Cosmos felt her own power was too dangerous, so she sealed it, but the process cost her life," Quaoar explained.

Closing her hands, Quaoar once more sat down before continuing. "Her powers were primitive by our standards, more similar to those un-ascended Senshi we found in other star systems. After a bit of debate, it was decided we'd try to build a new kingdom. You all chose to be reborn, lowering yourself to her level, save Mamoru. Sedna and I were chosen to directly interact with you all, and help you build the new kingdom which we decided to put on the Moon this time to avoid the external conflicts that resulted from our last effort. We would also bring descendants of the former kingdom there. Their longevity would be restored in her presence but none of the other powers ever manifested again.

"In time, the Kingdom you know was formed. However, it quickly became apparent that we were doing all the work. Our powers were so great in comparison to yours that it was only natural that we would be called upon to face any threat that appeared. We collectively decided that was not the best. If you all, particularly Sailor Moon, were to achieve your potential, you had to do so on your own, so we left. The others would head into space to help other star system Senshi realize their own power, while Sedna and I remained behind to watch in secret. In time, many others chose to be reborn as well. Mamoru, you were one such late comer. As such, we left you on Earth with any others that chose that path," Quaoar concluded.

Rhadamanthus finally spoke up at this point. "However, we as a collective made a decision. Should our theory be correct, and Cosmos' power should be fully unleashed, we would return here to decide what should be done with her."

"Done with her?" Rei repeated in anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Were you not listening?" Orcus shot back, causing Rei to withdraw. "Her power is unimaginable. She can even rewrite the minds of people, potentially on a global scale. Add to that, she can't even fully control it. Imagine the next time she loses control!"

"Enough Orcus," Rhadamanthus ordered. "That is a matter to yet be discussed, and all must be present for such," she cautioned, prompting Orcus to huff but fall silent. Turning back to the others, Rhadamanthus explained, "It is sufficient to say that we have serious concerns. That is what this meeting is for, to discuss our options. You have all been invited, at Quaoar's request, to speak on behalf of Usagi, and yourselves. However, the final decision is that of the Ascended. You all agreed to that when you chose to be reborn."

"We don't have to like it," Haruka pointed out.

"No, you don't, but that changes nothing," Rhadamanthus replied before looking at the doorway. "It seems we still have some time," she said with an annoyed sigh. "I would suggest you use such to consider what you will say."

A few grumbles and sighs came from the group, but having little in the way of options, they decided to take the advise and began quietly talking with each other.

XXXXX

One of the longest, and weirdest, days Shampoo could easily remember had finally come to an end at the San Cheng-Huang. Even now, nearing midnight, many of the visiting magi and amazons were still present, chatting away. Shampoo really had not had much opportunity to even see most their guests with all the rest of the excitement of the day.

Kasumi had already succumb to exhaustion nearly an hour earlier and excused herself to get some sleep. After yet another argument with her mother, Shampoo was finally able to join her, only disappointed to find Kasumi already fast asleep. Shampoo toyed with the idea of waking her, but her own body was complaining for sleep as well. So, after changing her clothes, Shampoo slipped into her favorite position next to Kasumi and let herself relax.

As she did, her mind turned to the latest matter, that of Lemon. Yeah, I'll listen to her, Shampoo thought, but I have no idea what she could possibly say that will make me not want to beat her to a pulp. Shampoo frowned at the thought, and possibly sensing her partner's shift in mood subconsciously, Kasumi rolled over and gave Shampoo a comforting squeeze. Shampoo once more let herself relax, pondering just how Kasumi managed to do that.

Finally banishing the thoughts for now, Shampoo let sleep come to her. However, as no one had yet seemed to clue in to, she remained aware. Spirits can't sleep, she thought in a mix of puzzlement and annoyance. She could feel her body enter that state, and even her mind fogged over, but a piece of her consciousness remained aware. It was a price she paid to battle Kitsui.

"_If you're bored, you can always come out and talk,_" So Pu's voice said unexpectedly.

Inwardly Shampoo was shocked. No one had entered the room, so So Pu was still downstairs with the other elders. Quickly she realized it was not her human ears that heard that, but her spiritual ones.

"_Well, come on,_" So Pu beckoned once more.

This time Shampoo found herself on the balcony, seeing the elder dash away into the night and up onto the roof of a distant building. Puzzled, Shampoo gave chase, arriving next to the elder an instance later. "_Elder, how did..._" Shampoo started to ask but stopped on noticing So Pu's form was not solid, but that of a ghost.

"_First spirit walk, I take it?_" So Pu asked, prompting Shampoo to look down at herself, and find she too was now lacking a body. Shampoo started at the discovery, causing the elder to laugh. "_Calm down, you're fine._"

Shampoo, not entirely convinced, looked back at the restaurant in uncertainty. "_How..._"

"_People like us have the ability to be in multiple places at the same time. You are here, but also in that bedroom sleeping within your body. Just, let yourself sense this. Do you not feel Kasumi next to you still?_" So Pu asked.

Shampoo paused in thought and realized that she did indeed feel this. As her focus shifted, she once more felt her body around her, only for So Pu to refocus her back on the roof top.

"_You can freely move between the two points. However, you are too limited in strength at this point to keep your focus on both. It's nothing to trouble yourself over though. So, let's talk,_" So Pu said, prompting Shampoo to refocus on her.

"_You have the same power I do?_" Shampoo asked.

"_More matured, but yes. As I was mentioning earlier, Cologne wished me to speak with you about it. I figure, since our bodies are asleep, and that can be so boring at times, might as well do it now._"

Shampoo let herself consider this. So Pu had always been a bit of an enigma figure to her. She was probably the youngest member of the council, and Shampoo had never seen her demonstrate any particular skills of note. In fact in every way she had seemed unremarkable. Beyond her relative youth for a council member, there was nothing notable about her appearance. She had simple black hair in an equally simple ponytail, and even her face was plain. Even in council meetings Shampoo had attended, she had once believed So Pu merely a background figure, as she remained nearly totally silent.

However, one day she had spoken. Shampoo could not even recall the topic, but what she did recall is the moment she opened her mouth, all the other elders in the room went silent, almost as if someone had thrown a switch. It was a truly unusual thing in the usual atmosphere of the council chamber where an elder could rarely get out a sentence without another trying to interrupt.

"_Is it due to your power?_" Shampoo found herself asking aloud, and tried to cover her mouth, only to have So Pu laugh once more.

"_Careful now, we haven't got the same... safeguards as when we occupy our bodies. An impulse can easily be expressed in reality instead of just thought,_" the elder cautioned. "_As to your question, you are referring the unusual respect the other elders give me in council. That is a combination of things, of which my power, which was unique in the village, is certainly a part._"

"_What is this power?_" Shampoo asked.

So Pu stretched her arms out widely and responded, "_Awakening of the spirit of course._"

"_Awakening?_"

"_A lot of humans experience this when they near death. Their spirits poke around for a moment, and realize there is more out there than inhabiting that body of theirs. They call it out of body experiences. Usually it comes to one of two endings, the person dies and spirit detaches to go on, or the person lives, and spirit is forced to once more focus on living. However, when you add the extra component that the spirit is strong enough, it can continue to utilize this new freedom it has discovered._"

Shampoo nodded in understanding. "_Kogane said my spirit was... blurry._"

"_An interesting way to put it, but yes. Your spirit had touched the edge of life and learned there is more out there. It is just a peak over the proverbial fence at first, but the more you exercise it, the more powerful it becomes._" So Pu paused and looked at Shampoo in curiosity. "_The odd thing with you is it shouldn't have happened. I have a good sense of the spiritual strength of all the villagers and yours was nothing outstanding. Something changed._"

"_Changed?_"

So Pu nodded. "_Spirits generally don't gain that kind of strength out of the blue. It takes a great deal of time, or contact with a much larger spirit to do this. No amount of training will do it,_" she analyzed. "_Tell me. What do you remember?_"

Shampoo hesitated. Remembering back to that moment still was not enjoyable. However, as the elder wished, Shampoo cast her thoughts back. "_I remember... weakness... the gas was overwhelming me. I could hear Kasumi... then cold..._"

"_Is that all?_"

"_No, there was a sudden warmth... a light... it was so overwhelming. I... I'm not sure how to describe it, but I felt it wanted me to live._" Shampoo shook her head, but found So Pu unexpectedly nodding.

"_Overwhelming... direct contact with a massively powerful spirit would feel that way. It probably did save your life, and gave you this new power although the latter was probably unintentional._" Waving her hand, So Pu dismissed the matter. "_It little matters now. I suppose we should get down to it._

"_So then, let's start with the basics. Question number one: What is a spirit?_"

Shampoo blinked. The last thing she was expecting was a quiz, particularly one that seemed very philosophical to her. "_Uh... a spirit... Great grandmother said something about desire..._" she thought aloud, causing the elder to sigh and let out a defeated laugh.

"_Seems Cologne ruined my fun,_" So Pu said with a smile. "_Desire, intent, these are indeed the nature of the spirit. Some people falsely assume spirits are masses of energy, or some such. Pah, such silliness. Energy is a physical phenomena. Spirits aren't things of the physical world at all._"

"_I don't understand,_" Shampoo said with a confused shake of her head.

"_Follow me,_" So Pu directed and jumped off the building. Shampoo hesitated, even her own skills would be taxed by a fall from this height, but So Pu's form simply slowed and stopped as it reached the ground. "_Well, don't be shy, you got no bones to break in that body even if you mess up._"

Nodding, Shampoo jumped off and plummeted to earth. However, as she neared the ground, and dearly wished to slow down, exactly that happened. Lightly she touched ground.

"_There now, see. Didn't you even think to question how you got up that high in the first place?_" So Pu asked, causing Shampoo to look around wondering just that. "_Come,_" she directed, and rushed off at an incredible pace.

Once more Shampoo hesitated, awed by the shear speed she was witnessing. Once more nodding to herself, she willed herself to make chase and the world blurred past her till she found herself next to the elder. Shampoo looked about to find that they had moved not just down the street, but clear across the city, and were now at the park, next to the water.

"_Spirit movement isn't bound to the rules of the physical world,_" So Pu explained as she walked up to the edge of the water. "_We go where our desires take us. Speed, distance, largely irrelevant. Well, not totally. Your spirit can get... nervous, shall we __say. That can hold you back, but let's discuss that later. Back to our original question, what is a spirit._

"_You see the water, think of its surface as the physical world,_" So Pu explained while raising a small stone into the air which a mere gesture. With another gesture the stone flew gently into the water. "_That stone is like our spirit, it causes ripples of effect on the physical plane as it briefly interacts with it._"

"_So spirits are in some other plane?_" Shampoo asked.

So Pu shook her head. "_Not really. Analogies break down at this point. For most purposes you can think of it that way, but it is a bit more weird than that,_" The elder replied and turned to the younger amazon. "_What is important to realize is that your spirit is little bound by the rules we typically give things. It has no shape, no weight, not even a position in space._"

Shampoo once more puzzled over this. "_But I can see you._"

"_Do you?_" So Pu asked, and disappeared to Shampoo's shock. "_What about now?_" she asked, but did not wait for an answer. Next a dozen So Pu's appeared around the area. "_And now?_" Those disappeared, to be replaced by what appeared to be Shampoo identical twin standing in front of her. "_And what about now?_"

Ending her demonstration, So Pu returned to her original place and form. "_Those were all me, and you knew that, didn't you? Your confusion is a property of your assumption that those ripples are the stone. Your spiritual awareness makes you aware of both, but the truth is these forms we take are mere projections. These bodies we now possess are merely physical anchors, shaped conveniently to our own desires. They may look like our human bodies, but they are no more our spirit than our human bodies are._"

Shampoo frowned as she tried to wrap her mind around this. It was true, regardless of form, position, or lack there of, Shampoo could still feel So Pu's presence. However, having her assumptions so bluntly debunked in front of her was difficult to muddle through.

"_Everyone gets a tad confused by that,_" the elder consoled her.

"_Kogane... she always looks like that,_" Shampoo wondered aloud.

So Pu nodded. "_The ghost, yes. Ghosts tend to do that. Most spirits do in fact. They all linger in a familiar form, not because they have to, but simply because it is familiar. Don't trust what something looks like, though. Your spirit sense will always tell you the truth of what lies behind that mask._"

Shampoo thought on it a moment, then nodded. "_I think I understand._"

"_Good, next question: what has a spirit?_"

"_We do... humans I mean. Animals too. I've sensed them,_" Shampoo answered quickly.

"_What about that tree?_" So Pu asked, nodding to the plant in question.

Shampoo looked to it, but sensed nothing. She started to shake her head, but stopped. "_It does, doesn't it?_"

"_Yes, it does. It is a weak one, which is why you can't sense it. You haven't learned yet how to refocus your sense. That takes time. Trust me though, it has one. What about that bench?_"

"_No,_" Shampoo answered.

"_Oh, you were doing so well too,_" So Pu said with a teasing tone, much to Shampoo's shock. "_I know, I know, how can it have a spirit, it's not alive. Another piece of popular drivel. It is weaker still than the tree's, probably by a huge magnitude in fact, but it has one, several actually._" So Pu turned to the water. "_As does this pond. About the same strength. Come,_" So Pu said, and once more rushed off and out of sight.

Using the lesson already learned, Shampoo found the feeling of the elders presence and willed herself to go there. An instant later she was standing on the beach next to So Pu.

"_And the ocean, you better believe it has one. Unlike those others, it is ancient and very powerful. If it weren't for the sheer size of it's anchor form, it would be a lot more obvious than it is._"

"_Why can't I feel it?_" Shampoo asked as she looked out at the water. However, she did feel something as she asked the question.

So Pu watched her intently and nodded. "_You are feeling it. It is so vast in its effect that it is like background noise. You tend to filter it out, but now that you know it is there... In fact, the whole planet has a spirit. That one is truly monstrous in scope. Maybe one day you can get the attention of the ocean spirit, but the planet... to it we're worth less attention than you pay to a single skin cell._"

"_So... everything has a spirit?_" Shampoo asked.

"_Seems that way,_" So Pu answered. "_Even our human bodies are not just occupied by our spirits, but many spirits. Yours is just the one in charge of all these bigger functions,_" she explained. "_It is handy too. It is because of that very thing that we can navigate the world with our spirit senses alone. After all, they only sense spirits. You are doing it right now without even realizing it._"

Shampoo thought on this a moment, quickly realizing that this form had no eyes or ears to speak of. Looking to So Pu, she nodded in understanding.

"_Getting all this then? Good, because now we get to the fun stuff. Your spirit is still immature, but I can give you a few pointers on what you can do with it even at this level. As you grow, you'll be able to do that much more... Hmm, but I suppose I should first give you a warning,_" So Pu said, and suddenly grew solemn.

"_A warning?_" Shampoo repeated nervously.

"_Yes. You see, one thing you have to realize is that we are not simply our spirits, at least not from a practical stand point. No, what makes us... us is the unity of spirit and body. When that connection is broken, even if you manage to acquire a new anchor here before moving on, you'll never be quite the same,_" So Pu explained, but unexpectedly added, "_but, that's not really the point of my warning._ _I'm sure you're not about to go out and try to get yourself killed. No, you still need to take care of the physical body of yours._

"_No, the real warning is this: we're dying,_" the elder said, giving Shampoo pause. "_Spirits are curious things. No matter how much you resist or how long, eventually curiosity wins out and spirit wants to leave. Thing is what it is leaving is your physical body,_" she explained causing Shampoo to grow nervous. "_It is inescapable and will claim us both. It's the price to pay for your spirit being awoken. Most importantly, the more you stretch your spirit power out, the quicker the process. I seen it happen to my mother. She had the same power we do. She was perfectly healthy one day, passed on in her sleep inexplicably, like her body just stopped._"

Shampoo let her shoulders sag. "_I... I knew something like this..._" she began to say, only to see So Pu begin to giggle. "_What?_"

"_How old do you think I am, Shan Pu?_" So Pu asked.

"_Thirty, maybe forty years..._" Shampoo began, but at seeing So Pu grin even wider, stopped.

"_I guess you'd be surprised to know then that I am in fact the oldest member of the village, over eight hundred,_" the elder replied to Shampoo's shock. "_That is probably even more important to the respect the others on the council show me._"

"_But... I thought Great grandmother... how..._"

So Pu shook her head. "_Cologne is barely in the top ten in the village actually. Your family gained some of the more cosmetic properties, mine gained longevity. If I follow my mothers lead... I probably have several hundred more years in me yet. So, __while I'm being grim, it is kind of relative. You got a lot of time ahead of you,_" she said gaining a frown from Shampoo.

"_That's not very funny,_" Shampoo replied.

"_It isn't meant to be. It may be a long time, but there are those that have exceeded that time thanks to keeping their spirits asleep. Basically put, immortality is not in our future, no matter how hard you try for it._"

Shampoo continued her frown, but nodded in understanding. "_I didn't expect to live that long anyway._"

So Pu smiled. "_That's the spirit! Now, shall we shave a few years off your rather lengthy life span by continuing on, or would you like to stop?_"

Phrased in this manner, Shampoo found herself suddenly absorbing what she had just been told and hesitated. However, it was only a brief hesitation as her own words came back to her. "_No, I want to learn more._"

"_Good, because we have all night,_" So Pu replied and once more gestured for Shampoo to follow as she disappeared. An instant later Shampoo too disappeared.

XXXXX

Back at the Moon Kingdom, most the major discussion had died down as the wait continued. As one would likely expect, the Senshi, luna cats, and Mamoru had huddled together to the side to plot strategy. With there abilities inaccessible, and their opponents having all the power of Chaos and more, conflict had been quickly ruled out as being the least viable. So, they took the advice they had been given and considered what to say to sway the opinions of those gathered.

Mamoru broke away from the group to sit next to Eris who smiled at him. "You said in all likelihood is that you all will choose the good path for Usagi," he said as he sat.

"Yes, and I stick by that assessment. However, I can't say it is a certainty," Eris replied, before her attention seemed to shift. "Ah, at last."

Mamoru turned to the doorway, feeling the new presence now as well, and could hear the approach of someone new. He could pick out two voices, both speaking in a language he did not recognize, but by the tone they appeared to be in a disagreement. The presence of the newcomers gained every one's attention just as they entered the room.

In Mamoru's opinion these two rivaled Orcus in their unusual appearances. The first was clearly a European woman, blond hair held in a neat bun and wearing medieval like plate armor, complete with a sword at her side, although the exact style was not any that Mamoru recognized. Her companion was perhaps even more odd. Standing out from all the others she was African, her hair short and curly, but what really stood out was her clothes. She was decked out in a full cowgirl outfit, hat, boots and all.

"Where have you been?" Rhadamanthus asked in some annoyance.

"I had to get some new clothes," the dark skinned one responded then took notice of the others and in sudden glee rushed over. Before they could respond she near tackled Michiru and Ami with a hug. "Mercury, Neptune, it has been so long," she gushed much to the girls' confusion.

"That's Huya," Eris pointed out. "And the one in the armor is Deucalion."

"Um, hello," Ami said in uncertainty as Huya continued to beam and hug the two girls.

"My apologies," Deucalion said with a respectively bow to Rhadamanthus. "I tried to hurry her along, but she was quite insistent."

"Hey, where's Sedna?" Huya said suddenly as she looked about. "If we have her, all the water Senshi will be together once again."

Quaoar shook her head. "I'm sorry, Huya, but she won't be here. She chose to be reborn some time ago."

"Drat," Huya said with a sigh and finally released Michiru and Ami. "What kind of reunion is this?" she asked in disappointment.

"This is not a reunion, Huya," Rhadamanthus retorted from the front. "We have a serious matter to deal with and we are already over an hour overdue. Take a seat so we may begin."

Huya frowned in further disappointment, but seemed to quickly throw it off and with a smile dropped down into an open spot between Ami and Michiru. The two looked to her, both feeling the same strange sense of familiarity that all these Ascended had been giving them, but even more intense in Huya's case. As well, it has a strangely uplifting effect.

They did not get long to dwell on that before Deucalion likewise sat down in an isolate part near the front and Rhadamanthus summoned a scepter staff to her hand. With a loud thud, she struck the ground with the staff's end. "Let this meeting now commence. First, as per a request from Quaoar, I have allowed those of us that were reborn and know Usagi in her current life to speak. However, the final decision as to our actions remains that of the Ascended.

"Realize, as arbitrator here, I too have voluntarily given up my say in the matter. I simply enforce the decisions that all decide on, and whether you remember it or not, it was a decision you agree to."

After another moment of silence, Rhadamanthus nodded and began to recount recent events for all. There was little to dispute, Mamoru noted, as Rhadamanthus said only those things that were clear in the incidents. Finally, she shifted topic to Eris.

"We will also be discussing an infraction by Eris," Rhadamanthus said. "She made direct contact with Terra, currently known as Mamoru, without permission on two separate occasions. Although not technically a violation as Starfighter is not of this star system, she also made contact with her and influenced her in such a way that may have instigated the second event with Usagi. I should note, this matter will be discussed only amongst the Ascended here.

"As such, let us first deal with the more major matter, what to do with Usagi," Rhadamanthus concluded. "The stasis field is stable and can be maintained indefinitely. Two other obvious options are to simply release her, or to terminate her before her power grows to the point we cannot."

"Terminate!" Rei yelled in anger and nearly jumped to her feet before being grabbed by her friends.

"Rei, calm down," Ami said. "She is just discussing all the available options."

"Mars, I suggest you refrain from such outbursts," Rhadamanthus cautioned. "Your permission to speak here is not an absolute. I may eject anyone if they unnecessarily disrupt this meeting."

Rei scowled but finally sat back down after a moment, crossing her arms angrily.

After confirming that Rei was calmed, Rhadamanthus continued, asking, "Any other suggestions?"

"Theoretically, we could seek a means to seal her power ourselves," Varuna suggested.

"Or otherwise remove it," Orcus added.

"There is also the possibility that we could instruct her on how best to use it," Ixion said from the back.

Orcus scoffed at this, but said no more, as Rhadamanthus gave her a warning look.

"Anything else?" Rhadamanthus asked after a moment of silence.

"If you are worried about her going... crazy or such, could you not just restore the stasis field if that happens?" Luna asked.

"A conditional release then, a possibility," Rhadamanthus agreed with a nod. After scanning everyone and seeing no further proposals, she stepped to the edge of stage and sat down, laying her staff on her lap. "Very well, let's discuss these options. First is there any that we can eliminate?"

"Termination," Logos replied gaining some surprised looks. "We may be able to kill her now, but that kicks the can down the road a few years. She will inevitably be reborn and we can't even be certain she would be reborn on earth. Terminating her simply delays the problem and risks it going out of control because we can't locate her."

"I agree," Rei quickly said and several of the other girls nodded.

"That much was obvious," Orcus grumbled. "However," she added quickly, "I too must concur. We have no means to truly kill her. We couldn't even kill Chaos, and Cosmos is far more powerful and less understood. It would be a useless and reckless action."

Rhadamanthus scanned the others and gaining no arguments nodded. "Very well, termination is eliminated."

Mamoru sighed in relief as Rhadamanthus moved on and the discussion move to some technical matters.

At his side, Eris leaned in. "Don't be too relaxed, that was an unlikely option from the start. It is permanent stasis I'd be most worried about," she cautioned in a whisper.

"Isn't that the same thing?" he whispered back. "Just delaying the issue?"

"I suggest you argue such," she replied.

Several more minutes passed as they discussed the technical limits of their abilities. Finally Rhadamanthus declared, "sealing or other removal of her power, as well conditional release, while potentially possible in the future are not options available to us at this time. As such, I think we must remove them from consideration. Should the situation change in the future, only then could they be considered."

"What about training her?" Minako asked. "You guys are all pretty ancient, right. I'm sure you all could give her some good pointers."

Huya openly laughed at this getting a variety of puzzled, amused, and annoyed looks in response. "Sorry... sorry," she said through her laughter as she tried to calm herself.

Deucalion cleared her throat before responding. "I don't think we can remove it, but I don't see it as advisable. There are too many conflicts in our various ideals. Most of us have some experience in this while setting up other star systems, and if they are similar to mine, our influence on matters is not that strong. Each Senshi's abilities are very much their own and instruction has only limited affect. Even if we could agree on an approach, it is doubtful it would hold much sway on her."

"Nonetheless, it is a possibility," Ixion argued.

"Wouldn't continued use of the stasis field be the same issue as termination?" Mamoru asked suddenly. "Inevitably the field will fail. It is just delaying the problem."

"But we will always know where she is, and if stasis risks failure we can always consider other options," Orcus quickly argued.

"Yes, stasis may be delaying the issue, but it is a delay that does not incur much risk," Varuna said. "I don't think the problem is the same."

Unfortunately, Rhadamanthus nodded in agreement. "I concur. So our options seem to be unconditional release, release but with oversight and training, or continued stasis. Arguments?"

"I'm sorry, but training? Really? Didn't we all decide that when we started getting involved we did anything but progress things?" Huya said.

"As I understand it, you made that decision so you would not fight our battles for us," Michiru said. "You could restrict yourself from such."

"I'm sorry Nept, but that's unrealistic. I'm not about to stand around and twiddle my thumbs while you guys are getting your teeth kicked in. It is hard enough staying out of situation completely, but having to stay nearby to train is just... no," Huya said with a sad shake of her head.

"Your lack of self control is hardly reason to dismiss the possibility," Ixion shot back.

"But she has a point..." Deucalion began to argue.

Mamoru leaned back trying to ease his tension at the growing argument around him as others quickly joined the fray. It wasn't long before nearly everyone in the room was voicing an opinion on the matter, with the Ascended generally arguing against, while the others argued for.

After several minutes of back an forth argument, Rhadamanthus finally called for silence. "There seems little agreement on this possibility," she commented.

"The training possibility inherently can only work if we accept one of two things. Either we accept that we will end up protecting the younger Senshi," Deucalion argued, " or we remove Usagi from this area completely."

"Remove her?" Minako repeated tensely.

"Yes, to another star system most likely," Deucalion explained, giving the non ascended pause.

"That won't work," Huya replied. "That's like taking the core of their power base away. She's pulling double duty as Cosmos and their stellar princess. Without her they can't function properly."

"Then there is only one possibility," Deucalion concluded.

"This is all irrelevant," Orcus cut in to say. "It all assumes we even should train her. Her power is far too dangerous for that. The slightest mistake and we could be looking at a catastrophe."

"You don't know that!" Makoto argued. "Usagi would never hurt anyone!"

"Oh?" Orcus said with a frown. "What about that doctor in the hotel?"

Makoto hesitated, surprised that Orcus even knew of that, and looked to the others for help. Mamoru took up the argument, saying, "That was those machines controlling her."

"Maybe, but clearly she is not immune to outside influence. As well, Cosmos was just like her at one time, and even she could succumb to a moment of weakness. What do we do when the next moment of weakness comes? What if she decides in that moment that a entire species is too dangerous to live and wipes them out on a whim?" Orcus asked with increasing force.

"Usagi would never-" Mamoru tried to counter but was cut off.

"To quote a phrase, you don't know that," Orcus replied, bringing silence to the gathering.

After a moment, Seiya spoke. "Maybe we can't say it for certain, but I've personally seen Usagi in the worst of situations. All her friends were killed, the man she loves taken from her, and the whole world at threat. Even then, she did not compromise her principles and lash out or take revenge. In fact, she still acted to save her enemy from darkness. If anyone can handle this, she can."

Several agreeing comments and nods came from the others who quickly rallied around Seiya. However, before their optimism could get too far up, Orcus scoffed.

"What naive babble. You think we have not encountered so called incorruptibles before?" Orcus asked harshly. "I've personally seen dozens fall under the right circumstances. No one is impervious to the darkness of this world. Even the best can fall to it. Cosmos was among them. Even I believed her to be untouchable until the cracks started to show. The thing is, she is far more of a threat than anything else. A slight mistake for someone of her power can be more damaging than a whole horde of demons. It is just too much risk."

Although the words has little affect on the non ascended, the Ascended seemed to all deeply consider this. This quickly became obvious, but words to combat the point could not be summoned. After another moment of silence, it was finally broken with a sigh expressing a mixture of emotion.

"What a bunch of scared little kittens we've become," Eris said with a shake of her head, gaining a frown from several of her peers, but she ignored such. "Truly, listen to this: If, maybe, possibly... You all sound like you're deciding what's the best wager. We certainly can see the potential for trouble, but it is just that, potential. Potentially, any human on earth could turn into the next mad man dictator, or be patient zero of the next world wide super plague. What are we going to do about them? Lock them all up?" Eris asked, directing her glare at Orcus who could not seem to counter.

"Life isn't about certainty, it is all about risks. If we're going to lock Usagi away because of a potential, then we're totally hopeless. And here's something else to consider, do you really think she's the only one out there? What if we encounter one that has fallen, then what? Ours will neatly stowed away, completely harmless, and completely useless. There is a potential for you to consider," Eris concluded with a huff.

Looking about, Mamoru could feel the change in the tide of the room. Even Orcus, who had been standing during the whole argument, silently took a seat once more. Mamoru, realizing he too had stood up during the tension of the conversation, sat down next to Eris and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Any other arguments on this issue?" Rhadamanthus asked, but got none. "Very well, then all discussion on this matter is closed. Besides myself, those without a vote, please wait in the court yard. We must discuss Eris' infraction and then vote on both issues."

Reluctantly, Usagi's friends agreed and headed out. They each gave Usagi one final look before exiting.

XXXXX

"_And here we are, back home,_" So Pu said as Shampoo joined her in front of the restaurant. "_I think that's enough for now. Your power still needs much maturing. Anything I could show you from here on out is pretty much theoretical for you as you are. Just know, if you see a spirit do something, you can do it too. It is just a matter of-_"

"_My desire to do such and my belief that I can,_" Shampoo cut in to answer, gaining an nod of approval from the elder. "_Do you think I could make it all the way to China like this?_" she asked as a thought hit her.

"_Not yet, but in time, yes. As I said, distance hasn't much meaning to spirits,_" So Pu replied as she walked through the front door, followed by Shampoo. "_It is your weariness that will hold you back from doing so. Don't try to push too hard. Remember what I told you, the more power you gain, the more time you'll lose._"

Shampoo nodded in acceptance of the warning. "_I was just thinking, since you have to go back to China, I could visit you there for more training if need be,_"

"_You can pick up a good old fashion telephone and leave me a message if it is something you need to discuss. I can easily come here,_" So Pu suggested before peering into the restaurant and Karaoke bar and seeing many people still up and about. "_Still at it I see. And to think, I'm usually the last one up haunting at night,_" she joked. "_Well, you do as you wish. Just remember, you haven't got enough spiritual strength yet to split your attention between your body when it is active and your spirit form._" With a parting wave, the elder's spirit form vanished, leaving only the presence from her true body upstairs.

Shampoo, however, lingered, feeling Kogane still down in the Karaoke area. Entering she found the ghost girl standing next to a table where Devlin and Gosunkugi were conversing. For the first time, Shampoo's eyes were unclouded by the illusion around the magus and she saw his true Lich form, giving her pause, although she had been told about such earlier by Kasumi. Perhaps sensing her interest in him, he looked over her way and laughed.

"Oh, didn't know you had any spiritual power. This just gets more interesting by the minute," he comment and beckoned for Shampoo to approach.

At the comment, both Kogane and Gosunkugi turned to Shampoo, although the latter looked about in puzzlement, unable to see her.

"Oh, Shampoo, did you die too?" Kogane asked, seeming far too happy about the possibility.

"No," Shampoo replied with a frown before taking notice of the boy's puzzlement. Experimentally she thought, and her ghostly form responded by growing stronger, now visible to all, startling him.

"Shampoo!" he exclaimed. "Where... how..."

"Elder So Pu teach Shampoo how use power better. Shampoo learn how spirit walk," she explained as she approached. "And Shampoo is still alive," she added to Kogane before the ghost girl could ask. "What you do here so late?"

"I was just checking out the boy's magical potential actually," Devlin explained. "Then we got into talking about raising the dead, and all that fun necromancy stuff."

"Yes, it is very fascinating," Kogane added with a creepy smile.

"You can raise dead?" Shampoo asked. "Shampoo thought that was no possible."

"Depends what you mean," Devlin explained before gesturing to Kogane. "Take our ghost friend here. Proper time and ingredients and I could fashion her a totally functional new human body to inhabit. For all practical purposes she would be alive again."

"You... you can do that?" Gosunkugi asked in shock, and even Kogane took interest.

"Sure. Not a cheap process mind you, but fully possible," the arch-mage replied.

"But, that only works because her spirit is here," Jasmine said as she stepped into the room holding a cup of tea. The others turned to her as she sat down at a free table and took a sip. "For someone whose spirit has moved on, it is a different matter," she said plainly.

Devlin nodded. "Yeah. You can make a perfect duplicate, but it won't be quite the same. It is kind of weird that way. If, say, you wanted to bring back a famous scientist because you wanted to discuss one of these theories, you're probably good. But, in a cruel sort of joke, if you want to bring someone back because you love them, you'll be the least satisfied with the result as you'll quickly notice the slight differences in the duplicates behaviour compared to the original."

"Even magic cannot control spirits. We can only trick them now and then. We can create a perfect copy of the body, but it will have a new spirit, not the original," Jasmine added before taking another sip of her tea.

"Yes, is what elder said," Shampoo replied. "Mana and chi is spirit creations, but even they no can bind spirit. Only other spirit can directly effect spirit."

"Exactly," Devlin said.

Gosunkugi thought on that for a moment, then leaded over the table eagerly to address the lich. "But, you could bring Kogane back, right?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Devlin replied. "And, there is only a... tiny chance of any ghoulism," he added with a laugh.

"But I don't want to be a ghoul," Kogane said with a disheartened look causing the arch-mage to sigh.

"It's a joke kid. Only incompetent necromancers make ghouls when they don't want to. That said though, don't get your hopes up there. It is possible sure, but like I said, it isn't exactly cheap. Never mind all the issues with people freaking out about it," Devlin said. As Gosunkugi and Kogane both hung their heads in disappointment, the lich seemed to think before adding, "Of course, there is always deals that can be made."

"You no taking their spirit or anything like that," Shampoo threatened, causing Devlin to wave his hands defensively.

"Nothing like that," he said before turning to Gosunkugi. "Was just thinking, I don't have many students. What do you say there, young man, care to give it a whirl? You got some modest talent for the art."

"How is that payment?" Shampoo asked suspiciously as Gosunkugi took interest once more.

Behind them, Jasmine smiled. "She caught you, Devlin. The payment part is that apprentice mages tend to get worked like dogs for years by their masters."

Devlin waved his hands about, muttering as he tried to think of a rephrasing, but finally simply said, "Well, yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm low on assistants."

"What happened to your last one?" Jasmine asked.

Devlin hesitated before answering, "He sorta got eaten... but that wasn't my fault. Besides, I reattached his limbs and he'll make a full recovery... in a few years."

"Oh," Jasmine said, seeming to instantly lose interest in the topic and returned to her tea.

Gosunkugi swallowed nervously at hearing this, while Shampoo simply sighed and shook her head. "Uh... it sounds a bit... dangerous," the boys said after a moment.

Devlin shrugged. "Certainly can be. Tell me though, would you rather have a little danger but live a life of excitement, or would you prefer to be an accountant in some cubical?" Gosunkugi thought on that for a moment before Devlin leaned in and added in whisper, "And you're taking a shine to the ghost, aren't you? A couple year contract with me is more than enough to cover a simple revival."

"Well... I... uh..." Gosunkugi stuttered, casting Kogane a brief glance before turning away with a blush. "Um... can I think about it?"

"Sure," Devlin said easily, summoning a card to his hand which he laid on the table. "Just use that to contact me if you are interested."

Gosunkugi picked up the card, thought for a moment then smiled. "It sure sounds interesting, fighting evil sorcerers and stuff."

"Most people consider me an evil sorcerer," Jasmine said plainly, causing Gosunkugi to laugh nervously. She eyed him for a moment, prompting him to cringe and withdraw. "It is purely a... unfortunately misunderstanding. Rumors tend to twist over time. I make no claims to being a saint, but I didn't do half the things they claim I did," she said, starting to betray some inner anger before stopping herself. "Just... evil and good aren't so cut and dry usually."

"Right," Gosunkugi said quickly to diffuse the matter before casually looking at the clock and seeing it was now five in the morning. With a start, he jumped to his feet. "Uh oh, I'm so in trouble," he said and rushed for the door before pausing to turn and bow in goodbye to everyone before continuing to rush off.

"Oh yeah, sleep, always forget about that," Devlin said with a laugh. "Say, Jasmine, our little Kitsune friend from earlier must be recovered by now."

"Yes, I checked on her already," Jasmine replied. "She isn't being talkative though."

Shampoo huffed in annoyance. "Maybe Shampoo go haunt her," she said with a devious smile, but found the grand magus giving her a level glare. Self preservation instinct quickly kicked in and Shampoo dropped the idea. "Just joke."

"I find it peculiar," Jasmine said after a moment. "You are so quick to condemn her, yet her methods aren't that dissimilar to the usual for you Amazons. Is it not your credo to destroy obstacles in your path, and I know well that you all are more than willing to employ a little mind altering magic if it suits your goals. Quite hypocritical."

"Is not the same," Shampoo weakly argued, but Jasmine was wholly unimpressed. After a couple aborted attempts to form a counter, Shampoo finally gave out a frustrated grunt and disappeared, her spirit rejoining her body.

Kogane took this as her cue to leave as well, politely bowing before likewise disappearing.

Devlin chuckled and turned to Jasmine. "You really know how to make friends there Jasmine."

"I'm not here to make friends," Jasmine replied evenly.

XXXXX

Outside, gathered around a destroyed fountain in the central plaza of the ruins of the Moon Kingdom, the Senshi, luna cats and Mamoru waited nervously. It had already been nearly an hour since the deliberations had begun and the tension was nearly overwhelming.

"I don't give a damn if they can kick our asses, there is no way I'm letting them do anything to Usagi!" Rei suddenly said as she stood up. Several of the others rose in response and nodded their agreement.

Unfortunately, their thunder was all too brief as Ami responded, "Our odds of success in combat against them are nonexistent."

Rei fell on her face before recovering and looking at Ami in pleading. "Come on, Ami, there is always a chance."

"In any single instance, yes. Perhaps we could get some amazing set of circumstances that would allow us to win, but we completely lack the means by which to make that victory last. As soon as they recovered, they would simply come and hunt us down, and we have no means of hiding from them. They even know our identities, so our families would be at risk," Ami explained. Finally, she sadly shook her head and concluded, "I am afraid we simply must trust that they will agree with our views and allow Usagi to go free."

With a defeated sigh, Rei reluctantly crawled back to her place and sat down. The others mirrored this. "The least they could do is speed things up," Rei complained.

Several more minutes passed in silence before the sound of running feet caught their attention. They all turned to the auditorium building to see Usagi rush out and look around before spotting them. As one might expect, those gather rushed to meet her, barely noticing Quaoar and Rhadamanthus follow Usagi outside, although at a more leisurely pace. Usagi practically jumped into Mamoru's arms, the sight of such causing Seiya to slow her approach and look away self consciously.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru asked after a moment.

"I... I'm fine," Usagi replied with a brave smile. "I..." she started but trailed off, unable to find the words in the moment.

With a wave of her hand, Quaoar summoned the girls' henshin sticks and willed them to float to their owners. "You may scan her if you wish to confirm she is who she appears to be," she suggested.

"Perhaps I will," Ami replied and transformed and began her scan as the others began to ask questions.

"So, she's free to go?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Rhadamanthus replied. "The decision was unanimous. Usagi is free to continue her life normally, for now."

"They said they may reconsider if I start doing anything... weird," Usagi added.

"Weird... as in you start going evil on us?" Rei asked with a frown. Usagi only smiled and shrugged in reply.

"A new meeting will be called only if Usagi begins to noticeably abuse her powers," Rhadamanthus explained.

"I wouldn't worry. Sentiments were generally in her favor," Quaoar added.

Sailor Mercury completed her scan finally and nodded in approval before turning off her visor and putting away her computer. "So, what happens now?" she asked.

"The rules have been changed," Rhadamanthus answered. "The decree is that we will continue our pact of noninterference. Even now, Usagi must be allowed to discover her powers on her own. Us interfering could simply slow that process down, and potentially lead her astray. However, since you all now know of us, the block on contact has been removed. All Ascended Senshi will be allowed to converse with you normally. They may not, however, use their powers to knowingly help or hinder any Senshi within this star system, save in their own self defense. Since Eris violated my earlier decree, I have strengthened the enforcement of this, but will remain here should there be an issue. However, even I too am bound by the decree and will not aid you unless it is a threat only we Ascended can potentially face."

"Strengthened?" Minako asked in puzzlement.

"A portion of our power is linked to Rhadamanthus," Quaoar explained. "She uses such to enforce decrees that bind our power. Normally she allows us free use of such, with only an alarm when they are used against the rules. She has strengthened that to be a full block on our powers, but only while here in the star system."

"You put a lot of trust in her," Michiru noted to which Quaoar nodded.

"Yes, but their are restrictions. Rhadamanthus can only use that power if we have agreed to give it to her, and only for the purpose we agreed to. As well, any rules apply to us all. So if she removes a restriction from one of us, all of us have that restriction removed, and doing such is instantly obvious."

Rhadamanthus looked to the group and said, "If you have reason to doubt my judgment, you may request another be given this responsibility."

Usagi quickly waved her hands, warding off the suggestion. "Nono, that's fine."

"As you wish," Rhadamanthus said with a slight bow. "I have allowed Quaoar and Eris to temporarily use their powers to return you home. Once they do so, the full restrictions will begin."

"And what about all of you?" Setsuna asked. "Will you all be staying?"

Rhadamanthus shook her head. "No," she replied simply and headed back into the auditorium.

Quaoar smiled. "Rhadamanthus will stay here, in a rest state, should we have any issues. Eris has managed to escape any serious punishment, as usual, and has expressed that she will be staying here on Earth. As to the others, I suspect most will return to where ever they came from, save perhaps Ixion. Myself, after I drop you off, I must head to Seiya's home star system to awaken and equip some replacement Senshi."

"Replacement?" Several of the girls repeated in confusion, looking back at Seiya.

"Has she not told you yet?" Quaoar asked, and gained blank stares of confusion in response. "I guess not. Perhaps it is best if she explains. When you are ready to go, I will be in the tunnels below. It has been a while since I've been here and I wish to look around. Eris should be with me."

Bowing politely, Quaoar dismissed herself and headed off, leading to everyone turning to Seiya.

Sighing, Seiya turned to them. "You remember how they talked about how Ascended Senshi were linked to Cosmos?" she began, gaining several nods in response. "Apparently, it doesn't take much exposure to Cosmos to begin the process. I'm... I guess you'd say I'm ascending."

"I don't understand, isn't that a good thing? Why do they need replacements?" Usagi asked with worry.

"It's my armor that is the problem. It is apparently built to a certain power specification. Now that my power is increasing, it overloads the armor. There is nothing they can do about it. It is fine once you're fully ascended, as you're suppose to just somehow know how to use your powers naturally, but until then, I may have lots of power, but I have no way to utilize it," Seiya explained.

"And how long does this ascension take?" Haruka asked with a frown.

"Years, at least," Seiya replied reluctantly. "At least that's what they said. I even asked to go back anyway, but they said I shouldn't. If I'm not near enough to Usagi, the ascension process could stall. Add to that, I'm just a giant beacon of energy for any creature looking for a meal, and they figured it best to stay here. Usagi's presence both blinds them to mine, and deters them. There is still risk, but not as much."

"I... I'm so sorry," Usagi said after a moment.

"It's fine," Seiya quickly said. "After all, like Quaoar said, their is apparently some other Senshi in my system that Eris didn't awaken on her first visit. I already talked with the Princess and with the added help, it should be fine back there. I just think of it as an extended vacation," she offered. "Besides, in a few years I'll be all super powerful and stuff."

"I see," Setsuna said after a moment. "If your stay is to be extended, then, perhaps you should consider longer term residence. I have room at my place, if you wish," she offered, getting knowing looks from Michiru and Haruka.

"Ah... yeah, maybe that would be best," Seiya replied, once more shying away from looking at Usagi.

Usagi looked around the group, seeing several expressions that made the true motive behind the offer all too clear. After considering what to say, and finding no words, she hung her head.

"We should head home," Makoto interjected to break the building tension. "It is WAY late."

"Yes. We probably will have some explaining to do back at the dorm," Minako said with a sigh.

"I... I'll go get Quaoar," Usagi said and rushed off before anyone could argue.

Mamoru turned to look at Seiya, considering, but before he could decide on a course of action, Seiya turned away and walked off. Inwardly he sighed. Things just got even more complicated, he thought.

XXXXX

Below in the tunnels, Usagi quickly found Quaoar in the same portrait gallery she had been in on her earlier visit. Quaoar stood in front of the image of the Senshi, herself and Sedna, giving it a curious look. At Usagi's approach, she turned slightly to acknowledge her, then turned back.

"Where's Eris?" Usagi asked with a quick look about the room.

"She'll be here in a minute," Quaoar replied. "Ready to go then?"

"Is there nothing that you can do for Seiya?" Usagi quickly asked.

Quaoar sadly shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The armor simply can't take the energy flow. Your own has similarly burnt itself out. It was never designed to take that much power behind it. In fact, while Seiya may be the first, it is inevitable that the same will happen to the others, it is just a matter of exposure to your power."

"Can't you just redesign it?" Usagi asked desperately.

Quaoar chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. Magic design at that level is beyond all of us that remain. We can tweak the basic design some, but the kind of change required is fairly major. I'm afraid, none of us are up to Sedna's standards when it comes to such. She's the one that made them after all.

"It is kind of ironic. She made the armors as a means to help Senshi in their early development, when they have yet to learn to harness their powers directly. Unfortunately, it seems to have become a crutch and you all have become dependent on, actually hindering your development. Still, overall, given that we've seen so few Senshi who were not so equipped make much independent progress, it probably was ultimately for the best."

"And you said Sedna has been reborn so we can't get her to help anymore," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Yes, she did choose rebirth," Quaoar replied before looking back at the display. "She always was sensitive about her appearance. Even this, not exactly a faithful rendition of her."

"Oh?" Usagi asked, looking at Sedna's figure on the display.

"Yes, too tall, too... bumpy," Quaoar said with a chuckle. "She was always rather extreme, although I do find I miss her little rants." Turning away, Quaoar gave Usagi a squeeze of the shoulder. "I'm sure if you look, you can find someone just as capable to help you."

Usagi looked at the Ascended Senshi skeptically, but found something odd in Quaoar's smile. Before she could consider what it was, Eris came into the room, gaining both's attention.

"You called," Eris said in a tired tone before focusing on Usagi. Once more, Usagi was not sure what to make of the look, particularly with Eris' eyes hidden behind the mask.

"Yes, please take everyone back to Nerima. I will return Mamoru to his University," Quaoar instructed, regaining the other Ascended Senshi's attention.

"You? I thought I would-"

"I don't think so," Quaoar replied with a stern smile.

Eris huffed, and turned away. "Fine," she said in annoyance and waved for Usagi to follow. Usagi hesitated but quickly did as prompted, rushing to catch up.

Out in the hall, Usagi managed to get up next to Eris, and considered. After a moment, she said. "Thank you for speaking for me."

Eris huffed. "Don't get the wrong idea. I did that for him, not you. I don't even like you," she replied plainly, shocking Usagi. "As far as I'm concerned, you are butting into a place where you're not wanted, and don't even begin to think I won't fight back."

Usagi could not help but swallow nervously as the two reached the surface. This is not good, Usagi thought, feeling her life was in the process of getting turned totally upside down.

XXXXX

Not far from the San Cheng-Huang, a peculiar gathering was taking place on a roof top. First two, then four, and finally six young seeming woman gathered, all with red hair. One of the first to arrive took charge and spoke.

"Did you find her?" she asked.

One of the late arrivals shook her head. "I found her jewel in a small store nearby. The clerk was going on about a werewolf he thought he saw earlier," she said, handing over the small marble like jewel to the other.

"It's drained dry," the one in charge said with a frown. "Stupid girl, she knows she never suppose to let this one get that low on charge."

"I tracked her scent," another of the late arrivals said. "It lead to another business in the area, but I did not wish to risk entry. I could sense a large number of magic users, and a barrier of some kind. There seemed to be some gathering taking place, several dozen people at least."

"No signs of her leaving?" the other first comer asked.

"No," she replied. "Although, I did get the scent of the a member of the dragon clan and the snake clan overlapping hers."

"Sissithississ is of the snake, and the other must be Herb. They were looking for him. Lemon's true nature has certainly been revealed. What are they up to?" the one in charge thought aloud. "How should we proceed?"

"She sent an emergency call, we have to assume she is in danger," the other early arrival said. "Where you picked up her scent, what were the traces? Were the snake and dragon scent coming to aid her?"

"No, they seemed to be pursuing her from a hotel not far away."

"So they may in fact be the danger," the leader concluded. "We cannot wait for father, but we also cannot risk entry to retrieve her," she thought aloud before an idea hit her. "Alright, I have a plan."

"And if she is harmed?" the other early arrival asked.

"Then it will be war," the leader replied and signaled for the others to follow as she headed off.

XXXXX

**End Chapter 47**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Kasumi, Ranma, Ukyo and Shampoo go out, but their date in interrupted.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. Be Dea comes from D B. Sommers fic Shampoo ½, and if you haven't read it, do so, now! I've also previously mentioned Perfume from same fic (although this story has two Perfumes being mentioned, the other being from my own Most Unlikely of Friends). As already mentioned, Miku, Neru and Haku are vocaloid character, but just cameo's for them.

On a side note for those cross overs, it recently came to my attention that some believe I am crossed with Negima. I'm actually not, but out of curiosity I checked out Negima and could certainly see the similarities (a lot of them in fact, and was quite surprised seeing as I never even heard of Negima until it was mentioned). That got the proverbial wheels in my head turning about potential cross overs so... maybe.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

It has been a massively long time since I last updated. Been busy with a lot of real life matters. Can't promise any speed up, although having finally joined the smart phone age, I'm finding my writing time slightly improved.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time for Kitsune's Corner! With me today is... is... Shin Kikai.

"Hello disbeliever. Why have you asked me here?"

You got it all wrong, I'm a believer. See, I got my own snow globe.

"Truly?! Welcome to the faith!"

Ah... right. So, uh, why don't we talk about that for a bit. So, what, snow globes are a deity?

"In a sense. They are more a network entity. Of course, no individual snow globe can contain the true power of the whole."

I see. And this deity speaks to you?

"Of course! Why all these questions? Are you truly of the faith?"

Of course, of course, but I'm new here, so... uh, just need a few things sorted out. So, why deny your faith to the nice doctors that you talk to.

"It is his desire. These doctors do not understand and would seek to slow the spread of the faith. I do not bear them any ill will, but the faith must be spread. So, I obey the words and act as these doctors expect."

Right... that's a good trick.

"It is but a minor demonstration of the power of the snow globe!"

Uhhuh... um... hmm... so, this snow globe deity is nice?

"Of course, the snow globe is benevolent. All are welcome, and peace is our ultimate goal."

Well, that's not too bad then.

"Yes, but one must beware the bobble-head."

Bobble-head?

"Indeed. They attempt to lead the faithful astray. But do not fear, the bobble-head is powerless before the snow globe."

Rrright... okay, well, it's been great talking with you.

"Spread the faith!"

Right... seeya... … is he gone? Good. That guy sooo creeps me out. Anyway, well that's an end to another Kitsunes corner. I'll see who I can drag in next time. Till then.


	48. Chapter 48: Coming Storm

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happen last time: The Senshi found themselves arguing for Usagi's release, and succeeded with a little help from Eris. Meanwhile, newcomers have come to Lemon's aid and are plotting.

**Chapter 48**

XXXXX

Early in the morning Kasumi entered Jasmine's pocket world, stopping once more to marvel at her surroundings. The sounds of battle prompted her to turn and see two men, both looking rather battered, facing off a distance away. One was a larger balding man covered in tattoos, clearly visible given his topless appearance. His opponent was younger with spiky red hair and a tattered cloak.

"Nothing to worry about," Siren said as she approached. "Just a little sparring."

The two men suddenly rushed each other, exchanging blows both physical and magical. The speed and nature of the battle surprised Kasumi. "I thought Magi fought using mostly their magic from range," Kasumi said as she continued to watch.

"It is the most common way, yes, but not a requirement. High level Magi need to learn direct combat skill as well," Siren explained before motioning for Kasumi to follow. "Come on, you're here to see Lemon I presume."

Kasumi nodded and followed. "Are they going to be okay?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh sure. This place has safeguards to protect against serious injury," Siren assured Kasumi.

Kasumi took another moment look over the area as the pair approached the castle. "It is... impressive."

"I have a few of these kicking around myself. Cologne even has one as I recall. Uses it for training sometimes," Siren said with a smile.

"Oh," Kasumi replied with a nod before switching topics. "Ms. Siren, do you happen to know much about Shampoo and her mother?"

Siren chuckled as they reached the front of the castle. "Yes, I know about that. You're wondering why they don't get along?" she asked and received a nod. "That's a bit complicated. To understand it, you have to go back a ways," she started to explain as she lead the way inside.

"Over twenty years ago, the council decided that the village was falling behind on affairs of the outside world. In an effort to remedy this, they sent many young Amazons out into China to seek knowledge and training. Among them was Shampoo's mother.

"Comb was always good at medicine so she studied such at one of the universities. That's where she met Shampoo's father. When she came back to the village, she was married, pregnant with Shampoo, and with a head full of a lot of new ideas.

"You have to understand, we Amazons, since we generally live so long, had gotten into the habit of having children quite late. Comb had Shampoo when she in her late twenties, and that was considered scandalous. Oh, and as for Brush, although he's a very able martial artist, he didn't defeat Comb in combat. Instead he apparently beat her at Chess," Siren said with a smile at the memory.

"Chess? Does that count?" Kasumi asked in surprise.

"No," Siren answered. "Technically it has to be a physical conflict. But, if you don't contest it to the council, it effectively does count. Still, it was considered gaming the rules at the time, but it was let pass.

"As you might guess, add that together with Comb questioning a lot of Amazon customs and laws, and she and Cologne didn't exactly see eye to eye. They got into more than their fair share of arguments.

"Where this relates to Shampoo is that Shampoo was essentially brought up and trained by Cologne. Naturally, Shampoo saw things Cologne's way. So, when she and her mother were together, Shampoo ended up as a proxy for Cologne's thinking," Siren said.

"I see," Kasumi said, bowing her head in thought.

"Yes, and unfortunately, Comb... well, she's not exactly taking the high road in this. She butts heads with Shampoo so often then I think it has simply become pattern for her, and Shampoo," Siren concluded.

"Hmm," Kasumi said, causing Siren to pause and look at her.

"I personally would advise you stay out of it. It is down to a dull roar lately and neither side is going to budge for a while. Shampoo might even take it rather badly if you start doing something she construes as taking her mother's side on things," Siren cautioned.

Kasumi looked up in surprise at this, but after a second had to nod in agreement.

The pair proceeded on down a hall until they spotted Sissithississ sitting next to a door. He nodded in greeting to the pair as they approached.

"How is Lemon?" Kasumi asked.

"Awake," Sissithississ replied. "Hasssn't sssaid much though. Ssshe'sss probably ssscared. Jasssmine isss with her right now."

"May we..." Kasumi hinted.

Sissithississ eyed the pair. "Go right in, jussst remember the rulesss."

"Oh, don't worry, snake boy," Siren said with a grin. "I got no gripes, and Kasumi here isn't exactly the vengeful type."

We hardly know each other though, Kasumi thought, but decided not to argue the point.

The snake warrior nodded to the pair and gestured for them to proceed. The pair entered to find Jasmine sitting on a bed within, her back turned to them, leaning over. Kasumi raised herself up a bit to see Lemon, in human form, crouched in the corner next to the Grand Magus, using the bed as cover.

Jasmine turned a curious eye back at them, before turning back. Kasumi and Siren waited a moment until the Grand Magus completed what she was doing, got up and approached them. "Kasumi. Siren," she greeted simply.

Both nodded, acknowledging the greeting, before looking over the bed at the kitsune. "Is she alright?" Kasumi asked.

"Past the danger point, yes," Jasmine answered. "If you mean to speak with her, I would not bother. She hasn't said a word in hours to anyone. In fact the only thing she has said at all was to ask where she was," Jasmine noted as she briefly looked back. "Come, leave her be for now. I doubt she finds your presence comforting," Jasmine said and directed them back out in the hall.

"I wouldn't hurt her," Kasumi assured Jasmine.

"Even if I trusted you, she has no reason to," Jasmine pointed out. "She already has good cause to feel trapped. Best not to push her even further."

"Of course," Kasumi conceded. "What is to happen to her?"

Jasmine shrugged. "While I am here, she is under my protection. But that ends tomorrow. At that point, it is up to you all. I will unseal her tomorrow morning, but she is still very low on energy. She can't even shape shift properly. It is doubtful she can make her way home on her own."

"I can speak to the others, and they-" Kasumi started to say but Jasmine interrupted.

"It's not just you and your associates, Kasumi Tendo. Her identity has been revealed. Kitsunes are valuable to certain unscrupulous individuals," Jasmine explained.

"I hate those individuals," Siren said in mild jest.

"I don't understand," Kasumi said in confusion.

"Kitsunes, for a variety of reasons, some deserved, many not, are often hunted. Sometimes for slaves, even more often for material, and even more often than that simply to eliminate them," Jasmine explained, causing Kasumi to pause.

"Slave... material..." Kasumi repeated in shock.

Siren sadly nodded. "Oh yes, there are some real pieces of work out there. Anything to make a buck."

"That'sss probably why I wasss sssent with her," Sissithississ said from his seat.

"Yes, but with her identity out in the open, I would worry for her safety even with your protection," Jasmine replied. "Of course, she might go under the radar, but it is certainly a risk."

Kasumi nodded in understanding, frowning as she considered this.

"How is Frost doing?" Jasmine asked.

"On schedule," Siren replied. "She should be ready to go late tonight."

"Very well," Jasmine said with a nod then looked back at Kasumi. "Your concern for this kitsune is... curious, Kasumi Tendo. I would caution you, though, she isn't the only one at risk here."

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked in puzzlement.

"Kitsunes are a tight-nit community," Jasmine answered and started to leave. "I would be on your guard."

Kasumi puzzled over this, watching Jasmine head off, before turning to Siren, questioningly.

"I'm not that familiar with kitsune culture," Siren said. "But, if she feels it is something to be cautious of, I'd take that advice," she added.

XXXXX

"Where have you all been all night?" the dorm supervisor demanded at the door to the girls' dormitory.

Standing just outside, Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami all looked to each other in uncertainty. "Um... you see..." Minako began.

"Sorry ma'am," a police woman in darkened sunglasses suddenly came into view to say, presenting her ID. "There was an incident last night. These young ladies witnessed it and have been down at the department giving statements," she explained.

"Incident?" the supervisor asked in shock.

"Nothing to worry about, Ma'am. It's all cleared up now and these young ladies were of great help," the police woman explained. "It is a bit of a sensitive matter though, so I would caution you not to question them on the matter."

"Oh... well, in that case I guess it is understandable," the supervisor said. "I do wish you would have at least called, but I suppose you were busy. Alright then." With a reluctant nod, the supervisor headed back inside, allowing the girls to give a collective sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Eris," Minako said to the police woman.

"Not a problem," Eris replied, her police woman disguise fading away back to her harem girl look. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to report back and then have much to do." Without waiting for a reply, she suddenly soared away into the sky and quickly out of sight.

Once more the girls sighed, Artemis and Luna joining them. "Is it all over now?" Makoto asked.

"Somehow I doubt it," Ami replied and lead the way inside. "Funny, I've been up all night yet I don't feel in the least sleepy."

"Me neither," Minako said in agreement. "Maybe they did something to us?"

"Maybe," Ami responded. "We should all get ready for class regardless," she suggested before heading for her room. Minako and Makoto held back however.

Leaning in, Minako whispered to Usagi, "So, uh, have you tried it out yet?"

"Tried what out?" Usagi asked back in whisper, briefly confused before realizing and quickly shaking her head. "Of course not!"

"Why not? Think of all the possibilities," Minako said in excitement.

"I'm trying not to," Usagi said quietly.

"Yeah, I don't think Usagi should just use it for silly stuff," Makoto said, joining the others in whisper. "If she really has that kind of power, it is a big responsibility."

"Yeah," Minako sadly conceded. "But, wouldn't it be awesome. Poof, your own instant cruise ship!" Makoto gave Minako a flat look with crossed arms. "It's just an idea," Minako said. "Anyway, Ami's right. Better get ready for school."

"Yeah," the others girls agreed and split up to go to their rooms.

Inside Usagi's room, she found it empty for the moment. Luna followed her in. Usagi closed the door behind her, gave a heavy sigh, and dropped onto her bed.

Luna looked at Usagi curiously. A great deal had happened to the young girl over the last while but till now she had shown little sign of it affecting her. Seeing the first signs of this facade cracking, Luna asked, "Are you alright, Usagi?"

"Not really," Usagi admitted, falling back to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Luna jumped onto the bed, and looked at Usagi, noticing the girl seemed drained. After a moment, Usagi said, "I... I'm not sure you should have let me go."

"What?" Luna asked in shock, this being the last thing she expected to hear. "Usagi, they were planning to keep you in that... prison for who knows how long. You can't honestly say that you thought that was right."

Usagi closed her eyes. "I didn't want to say it to the others, but I was very close to doing just what they were worried about. At least I think so," she said, further shocking Luna.

"What do you mean?" the luna cat asked tensely.

"I..." Usagi started to say, but stopped and rolled away from Luna. "It's complicated."

Luna was momentarily stunned. "Does this have to do with Seiya?" Luna asked impulsively, trying to peek over Usagi's head to see her expression but failing. "Usagi?" Luna asked in concern.

"I should get ready," Usagi said suddenly and got up. As she headed over to the closet, Luna held her head in thought. Usagi pulled out her school uniform and added, "Luna, please don't tell anyone."

Luna tensed once again, not sure exactly what Usagi was referring to, but she had several guesses and they were all not good. However, reading Usagi's body language, decided to nod. "Alright, but if something is really bothering you, you should talk to someone."

Usagi paused to consider this then nodded after a second. "Maybe."

XXXXX

A short time later, at the dance hall, Kitsui sat and sighed in depression. "This sucks," she mumbled.

As with the previous day, Shampoo was trying to meditate, but the attitude of her instructor destroyed her concentration. "Stop complain! You supposed teach Shampoo, not seduce Ranko anyway!"

"Yeah... but it just seems so... irrelevant now..." Kitsui murmured, playing absently with her fingers causing Shampoo to growl in annoyance.

"You is impossible!" Shampoo complained, getting up and glaring at the dancer.

Kitsui waved off the criticism. "It doesn't matter anyway, your rhythm is way off today. You might as well just take the day off."

"Rhythm?" Shampoo asked in exasperation.

"You're all muddled up today. Well, you've been muddled up since I met you, honestly, but today seems worse than usual," Kitsui explained before brightening. "Say, you know where Ranko lives right? If she's not going to be coming with you anymore, I could always-"

"Stop try change subject," Shampoo complained.

Kitsui sighed once more, straightened up and explained. "I told you this during the fight. You are all innerly conflicted and stuff. You're not naturally a broody person, but you're acting like it."

"I no broody," Shampoo denied but a look from Kitsui made her reconsider. "Maybe little... angry lately... Is hard not to be! Shampoo's mother come yesterday, and stupid kitsune girl..."

"Troubles?" Kitsui asked to which Shampoo nodded. "Don't take them so seriously. Relax. Have Fun. Embrace the good things in your life. As long as you inner rhythm is all muddled up you will have real trouble with my techniques," she said, quickly adding, "and no, I'm not a counselor."

Shampoo took a nearby seat and hung her head. "Guess have been... dealing with lots lately."

"Can't help you much there. All I can say is focus on the good. Now, Ranko..."

Shampoo sighed, giving Kitsui a flat look, but finally conceded. "She live at girls' dorm near school."

"Near Furinkan you say... I'll have to pay her a visit," Kitsui said with a growing devious smile. After a moment though, she took notice of Shampoo's off mood once more. "Why don't you and that wife of yours go on a date... or skip the date and get to the good stuff?"

"We is going on date... just more than just us," Shampoo replied.

"Oh?" Kitsui asked in confusion before realizing herself. "Oh yeah, Rippa mentioned that mess. I guess you're life it a bit on the complicated side... But hey, look on the bright side, you get a free pass to mix it up some," she said with a teasing smile. "Of course, I guess you already mix it up some with Kasumi as is."

"Hmh?" Shampoo said in confusion.

"You know, girl, guy," Kitsui hinted, but quickly noticed Shampoo withdrawing the tiniest bit. "Woah! You haven't been with Kasumi as a guy yet?"

"As guy?" Shampoo repeated in shock.

Kitsui became even more surprised as she read Shampoo's reaction and jumped to her feet. "You've only been with Kasumi as a guy?! What are you thinking, girl?!"

"Is not way supposed-" Shampoo started to argue weakly but was cut off.

"If she was a guy, yeah, but she isn't," Kitsui quickly replied, causing Shampoo to look away. "Hey now, I thought you loved this girl?"

"Shampoo do," Shampoo replied vehemently, looking back at Kitsui. However, under Kitsui's gaze, she lost some nerve and once more looked away. "Is just... if Kasumi is man too..."

Kitsui shook her head and sat down again. "Take some advice, don't let that get in the way. Something like that getting in the way is just a wedge asking to split you apart," Kitsui cautioned, regaining Shampoo's full attention. "Besides, it is so much better with a girl," she said with an joking grin.

Shampoo blinked and considered. "Shampoo no think that way..."

"Want some pointers?" Kitsui suddenly asked. "I know all the positions."

Shampoo withdrew and shook her head. "Shampoo... do for self..."

"Your choice," the dance replied in disappointment. "Now, back to Ranko. She doesn't have a girl friend, does she?"

Shampoo rolled her eyes but shook her head. "Not that Shampoo know of."

"Great!" Kitsui said with a big smile, and rubbed her hands together in glee. After a moment she noticed Shampoo giving her a hard look. "What? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything... extreme. Besides, that would be no fun. Rippa is right, I like newbies, and introducing them to the finer things is what I like the most. It's too bad you're married, we could have had such a great time."

Shampoo frowned and shook her head before looking up at the clock. "Shampoo should go. School soon."

"Right, tomorrow then. And like I said, loosen up. Try to enjoy this date of yours," Kitsui advised as the pair got up.

"Will try," Shampoo replied, bowed slightly to Kitsui and headed off.

XXXXX

The school day went smoothly for the most part, although to those that noticed, it was not due to it being a normal day. Ranma was one such person to notice. From Gosunkugi falling asleep every few minutes, to Usagi being unusually attentive as if trying to busy herself, it was clear a number of hidden things were going on.

Having more than his fair share of issues, Ranma decided not to involve himself for the moment. Instead, with school day coming to a close, Ranma headed out to the fields to join Kasumi and Shampoo who were watching Frost continue her work.

Stopping some distance from the field where the others were gathered, Ranma silently watched for a minute as Frost went about her task, but quickly grew puzzled. "I don't see anything," he commented, getting agreeing nods from Kasumi and Shampoo. "So, it's not just me."

"I'm more puzzled as to why no one seems to care. I've been watching all day and no one has approached the field at all. You would think someone would be at least curious," Kasumi said.

Ukyo was next to join the group, likewise watching the display in confusion. "So, she's casting a spell?"

"Apparently," Ranma replied, noticing Siren now approaching them.

"Elder Siren," Shampoo greeted.

"Just Siren," the magus lightly complained.

"Sorry," Shampoo replied.

"It's alright," Siren dismissed and joined the group in watching Frost. "Kind of boring for you types," she commented.

"So... something is happening?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh yes, but if you have no sense for magic you can't perceive it. Don't worry though, the final enchantment is visible to all," Siren explained.

"Ms. Siren, have you cast some spell?" Kasumi asked.

Siren blinked, confused by the vague reference, but then clued in. "Oh, you mean to protect the area, yes. There is a barrier in place. It diverts people from entering the area, or even taking an interest. I made sure to omit those who already know about Frost's abilities from the interest part, although you'll notice even you don't approach," Siren said with a smile.

The group shared a look in realization of this. "I had not even noticed," Kasumi remarked as she took note of the distance she was keeping.

"That's the idea," Siren pointed out.

"If Frost complete spell, then be-" Shampoo started to say, but Siren waved her off.

Leaning in and whispering, Siren said, "Don't mention the whole archmage thing. You know how flustered Frost can get. I want her to get through all the preliminary work before I have to tell her. Safer that way."

"So, she doesn't know?" Kasumi asked.

"No," Siren replied, looking back at Frost. "The actual enchantment is the most interesting to watch, but the least prone to error since it is all laid out by then. If she knew now, she'd be second guessing everything. Oh, and if it for some reason comes up, don't mention the kitsune either."

"Kitsune?" Ukyo asked in confusion.

"Oh, yes, Lemon," Kasumi replied to Ukyo's further confusion. "We believe we learned who tricked Frost. Herb has a fiancee that also happens to be a kitsune."

Ukyo blinked in shock. "Lemon? She's a kitsune?"

"Oh yes... you know her, don't you?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah... I didn't know she was a kitsune though," Ukyo replied, frowning in thought. Unexpectedly, Siren turned to her and touched her forehead. "Hey!" Ukyo complained.

"Just a moment," Siren replied as she concentrated. "Hmm, yes, seems she got to you too," the magus commented before pulling a glowing energy mass from Ukyo and then crushing it with her palm. Suddenly, Ukyo staggered and memories unlocked within her. "It was a memory block. You remember anything?" Siren asked

"I..." Ukyo started to say as she tried to sort out her thoughts. "Lemon, she was at my family shrine... when Ken was here," she said then blushed. "I think she tried to seduce me."

"What?!" Ranma exclaimed but got a quieting gesture from Siren.

Siren returned her attention to Ukyo. "Did she?" the magus asked seriously.

"Uh... no, she... left. I'm not sure why," Ukyo answered, frowning as she continued to sort through the unlocked memories.

"That's good, because that would be very bad if she had. Kitsune enchantment that deep can't be so easily removed. That would actually cause a chemical shift in the brain that goes beyond the magic, very much like a drug. You would become entirely dependent on it," Siren explained, causing Ukyo to pale. "Curious, I wonder what she was up to, and why she stopped?"

"Is Ukyo alright?" Ranma asked in concern.

"Oh yes. That limited enchantment was no more troublesome than the one on Shampoo. The memories should clear up more over time," Siren replied and looked back at Frost. "I'd best get back before Frost starts getting curious herself. You should all come by later, though. It will be quite the event."

"Perhaps we will," Kasumi said with a smile and Siren departed. Looking back at Ukyo, Kasumi optimistically said, "at least Lemon did reconsider."

"Reconsider?" Ukyo echoed in anger. "Where is she? I want to have a talk with her!" Ukyo said making clear said talk would not be a pleasant one.

"She's at the restaurant, and she's basically off limits," Kasumi replied, quickly raising her hands defensively. "It's Jasmine's decision. Everyone within the restaurant is under her protection."

"Jasmine?"

"She's overseeing things for the guests who will be observing Frost's enchantment," Kasumi explained.

"Is very powerful magus," Shampoo added.

Ukyo frowned, but dropped the matter.

Off to the side, Ranma gave a light sigh of relief at the avoided conflict. "Hey, since we're all here, why don't we head off now," he suggested to change topics.

"Oh, yes, right," Kasumi said, reminded of the date.

"Guess we might as well," Ukyo reluctantly agreed, still eying Kasumi wearily.

Unnoticed by the group, a lone figure sat atop the school and watched patiently. As the group started their departure, the figure nodded and got up, but took a moment to eye the field. There, Siren seemed to notice this and looked up and at the school, but the figure had already left.

"Hmm," Siren said, frowning. However, after giving the area another scan found nothing further. "Strange..." she commented, Selene noticing such.

"Something wrong?" the cat asked.

"Not sure. Someone penetrated my barrier without permission, but just briefly," Siren replied. "Could be one of the magi taking a peak... Hmm..." she analyzed aloud before looking off at the departing Kasumi and company. Considering for a moment, she turned to the cat. "Perhaps we should put up a few extra protections, just in case."

XXXXX

A distance away, the figure reappeared in an open lot where several others were gathered.

"What did you learn?" One of the others asked.

"There is some spell being assembled in the field. I'm not sure of its purpose, but there is a high level magus there," the other answered.

"I don't like this one bit," another said.

"Right, it is time to move. Have you found a potential target?"

"Yes, two in particular. They were both at the field and the business," the original one replied. "There is two others with them. They aren't easy targets though."

"Which makes them more valuable," the other answered. "It is time to lay our trap."

With a collective nod the group headed off together.

XXXXX

Unaware of those now stalking them, Ranma, Kasumi, Ukyo and Shampoo were finishing off an early dinner. Sitting within a booth, Ranma and Ukyo sat on one side and Kasumi and Shampoo sat opposite them. Ukyo in particular was still sorting through her memories which were becoming clearer by the moment.

"I'm going to strangle her," Ukyo declared.

"I don't think that is necessary," Kasumi said, getting a glare from Ukyo. "After all, she did stop," Kasumi added quickly.

Ukyo continued to glare at the nervously smiling Kasumi for a moment, but finally looked away. "I suppose," she conceded.

"What do you think she was up to, anyway?" Ranma asked.

"She was trying to knock me out earlier, so she was probably trying to get me give up to her. The way this funky law works, that would make her the head female, right?" Ukyo replied.

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, it would," she confirmed.

"And to marry Kasumi, Herb would have to marry Lemon... not bad," Ranma analyzed.

Shampoo huffed at hearing this, and took a sip from her drink. "And she just think we accept?" she asked with a scowl.

Ukyo shook her head. "I kind of doubt she planned to give you that option."

As Shampoo continued her dark look at hearing this, Kasumi quickly added, "Yes, but it didn't come to that."

Ranma watched this all play out with a bit of an inner laugh. Kasumi's determined to see the bright side in everybody, he thought. Deciding to give Kasumi some back up, Ranma asked, "Did she ever mention why she is so determined to marry Herb?"

Ukyo thought for a moment. "Yeah. She did mention something about them potentially cursing her or worse..."

"Curse her?" Kasumi asked.

"To be a male. I'm guessing that is the only way they get males now if they truly don't have any naturally born," Ukyo explained.

"Well that sucks," Ranma commented.

Kasumi lowered her head. "Yes, and it is more than simply having a curse. I can't carry a child due to my curse. I assume the same would apply to them."

"Actually," Ukyo said, "she did say something when she was... trying to seduce me. She said that the curse that makes them all female also makes them find no happiness with another woman." Thinking for another moment, Ukyo realized, "I think that's why she stopped."

"Because she realized she would never love you?" Ranma asked in confusion.

"Maybe," Ukyo said in uncertainty. "It seemed more like she realized that I wouldn't be happy," she suggested, dropping her head in contemplation of this.

"So, they would curse her to be a man, and stick her with someone they know she'll never love, and probably that kitsune will never love them either," Ranma analyzed, looking to the others for any disagreement but got none. "I'm glad I'm not a kitsune," he weakly joked after a moment. Even Shampoo's hard look seemed to soften some at this point, although she remained silent.

After another moment of silence between them, Ranma asked, "So, what are we going to be doing with her?"

"I don't know," Kasumi answered. "I had assumed getting her back to her clan would be best. Now, I'm not so sure. But, Jasmine also said others may be hunting for her."

"What do you mean?" Ukyo asked.

"Apparently kitsunes are... valuable... in various ways," Kasumi hesitantly said, causing Ukyo to frown.

"What that mean?" Shampoo asked.

"As... slaves... or worse," Kasumi replied causing Shampoo to likewise frown. "Although, we may be alright in that regard if word that she is a kitsune did not travel far."

Luck, around here, we don't get any of that, Ranma inwardly joked. "If any guys like that come around here, we can kick their asses, so we should have enough time to figure something out," he suggested. Kasumi and Ukyo lightly nodded in response while Shampoo continued being quiet.

"Alright, if we're going to watch Frost do her thing, we still have several hours to kill. Any ideas?" Ranma asked as he finished off his drink.

Shampoo looked to Ukyo and smiled. "Why no go Pierre's? Ukyo need new clothes."

"Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?" Ukyo asked in annoyance.

"Nothing," Shampoo replied, looking away, "if like same thing all time."

Ukyo fumed for a moment, but then looked away self consciously. "That's... for practical reason."

"Actually, that may be all the more reason to go," Kasumi said. "Pierre is quite able, and he knows about my curse already. He may be able to make you something suitable as well."

Ukyo frowned, but after a moment of thought reluctantly conceded. "Fine. I suppose it won't hurt to ask."

XXXXX

A short time later, the four were walking the streets of Nerima. Shampoo was lingering back, in deep thought.

She hated to admit it, but hearing about the potential outcome of failure for Lemon was all too familiar. A life in a loveless marriage, Shampoo thought. That could have been Kasumi and I, and I do not want to even image what that would be like. Shampoo frowned as this train of thought was leading her down a path she did not like. It became even more certain though when she remembered Jasmine's words to her.

"If it makes any difference, I don't think she meant to hurt you or Frost," Ukyo suddenly said from Shampoo's side.

The Amazon looked at Ukyo in surprise, but the chef kept her attention firmly ahead. "How know that?"

"She isn't exactly one to think through her plans. I doubt she even considered the potential consequences for you two. I mean, her whole plan with me challenging Kasumi was to get Herb to lose interest," Ukyo continued to explain, and let out a laugh. "Didn't exactly turn out that way."

"And Kasumi?" Shampoo asked dubiously.

"Oh, Kasumi was definitely in her sights," Ukyo answered. "That much Lemon's going to have to own."

Shampoo huffed and looked ahead to Kasumi. "Kasumi no even seem mind," Shampoo remarked, but Ukyo offered nothing more on the topic.

As the foursome turned into a park, Ranma looked to Kasumi. "Isn't the train the other way?" he asked in confusion.

"Hmm, yes," Kasumi answered, looking around before giving a embarrassed smile. "I guess we took a wrong turn. We should be fine though. We have plenty of time."

"Yeah," Ranma replied and changed course to another exit from the park.

Behind them, though, Shampoo looked around in concern. "Why no one else here?" she asked.

The group paused and looked about noticing the same thing. "Yeah, that's odd," Ranma agreed.

"No... is not just people, is nothing," Shampoo said in alarm. At this the others looked around more seriously. After only a few seconds, Shampoo turned suddenly to look at the entrance they had come from to see a redheaded young woman approaching them. A second later, she looked around to see two more, and then a second after a fourth, all red haired.

The others quickly took notice of this as well and took up defensive postures. "I think we may be in a bit of a situation," Kasumi said.

"You think?!" Ukyo echoed in irritation.

XXXXX

**End Chapter 48**

Next time in A Scary Thought: Kasumi and company face off with their unwelcome visitors.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. Be Dea comes from D B. Sommers fic Shampoo ½, and if you haven't read it, do so, now! I've also previously mentioned Perfume from same fic (although this story has two Perfumes being mentioned, the other being from my own Most Unlikely of Friends). As already mentioned, Miku, Neru and Haku are vocaloid character, but just cameo's for them.

On a side note for those cross overs, it recently came to my attention that some believe I am crossed with Negima. I'm actually not, but out of curiosity I checked out Negima and could certainly see the similarities (a lot of them in fact, and was quite surprised seeing as I never even heard of Negima until it was mentioned). That got the proverbial wheels in my head turning about potential cross overs so... maybe.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time for Kitsune's Corner! And my guest is... umm... hmm... let's see here... no did him already... hmm... no, too soon... nah... ah, he'll do.

_BEEP... WHIRL... THUD_

"What the-"

Sorry there Mr. Sissithi, had to use this transporter thingermergigger. You got a moment?

"Apparently I do now."

Great! So, yes folks, we have Musk warrior Sissithississ...iss...iss?

"Jussst the 3 hisssesss."

Right. All your clan named like that?

"Thankfully not."

Okay, says here that this is actually your second story. Hmm, but I don't see another one...

"That one got trassshed at the development phassse. It wasss a ssstory sssubmisssion that another author had requesssted of his readersss of hisss ssstory. However, sssaid sssubmisssion requessst was over a year old and my firssst appearance got hence trassshed for lack of interessst... and probably becaussse that ssstory wasssn't that hot to ssstart with. I got revived for thisss ssstory for convenience sake."

And we're all glad for it.

"Be ssseriousss, they don't care."

Yes, well... moving on... since you're my first Musker, why don't you tell me about the place? Is it true you're former Amazons?

"Not that rumor again! No! The Musssk isss 15,000 yearsss old, far older than the Amazons, who if you're going to trussst their own numbersss are a mere 5,000 yearsss old."

Hmm... so, how do you guys get along with the Amazons anyway.

"Barely had any contact over the lassst thousssand yearsss. Before that, we often would have territorial disssputes and we alssso had a bad habit of allying ourssselvesss on opposssite sssides of bigger conflictsss in the area."

Last thousand?

"The Musssk got nearly dessstroyed about one thousssand year ago. Only relatively recently have we even had contact with the outssside world again."

Hmm... thousand... anyway, so the way I understand it, the Musk is divided into clans?

"Yesss. Each clan isss represssented by a different animal. Wolf, Tiger, Dragon, Sssnake and Fox are sssome of them, although of courssse we now know the Fox clan is actually the Kitsune clan."

So yours is poisonous snakes?

"Both poisonousss and conssstricking actually. Our martial artsss ssstyle alssso usssesss both philosssophiessss."

And the Dragon clan is always in charge?

"That it isss. Hissstorically the individual clansss had more importance in overssseeing variousss territoriess. However, sssince the collapssse, it is all the Dragon clan."

Okay, last question, how exactly do you treat your women anyway?

"Mossstly how the ressst of the world treatsss them. I will admit, however, that our government isss overwhelming dominated by men, ssso we do tend to show favoritisssm. It isss no worssse than the Amazonsss treat their men though."

Hmm, still, no offense, but I'll think I'll put the Musk pretty low on my 'places to visit' list. It has been great having you Mr. Sissy... err... Sissithississ... honest, slip of the tongue... stop looking at me like that!


	49. Chapter 49: Kitsune Confrontation

Ranma ½

A Scary Thought:

What happen last time: Kasumi, Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo found themselves the target of some new guests in Nerima.

**Chapter 49**

XXXXX

The park is normally a place for relaxation and fun. Such was the last thing on the minds of the four martial artists currently in a back to back defensive formation as four seemingly young redheaded woman approached them. Most would think these women little threat to the foursome, but they knew better. With one opponent approaching from four different directions, Kasumi, Ukyo, Ranma and Shampoo each turned to face one.

"If fight, no let speak spell," Shampoo quietly directed.

"Noted," Ranma replied over his shoulder. "At least we aren't under a spell already."

"Don't be so sure. Why did we come through here in the first place?" Ukyo asked, causing Ranma to frown.

"Excuse me," Kasumi greeted, breaking ranks just slightly. "If this is about Lemon, she hasn't been harmed."

The four girls stopped their approaches a few feet off. "That's good to hear," the one facing Kasumi replied.

"Then perhaps we could just talk-" Kasumi continued.

"Oh, we'll talk, but on our terms. You four are coming with us," another of the four said.

"So, you plan on using us in exchange?" Ranma asked.

"If necessary. Come along quietly and you won't be hurt," a third ordered.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Ukyo replied.

"Ukyo, we shouldn't escalate-" Kasumi started to say quietly, but was interrupted by the girl in front of her.

"Have it your way," the redhead said, and with a gesture all four charged in.

The defensive formation quickly broke apart as each martial artist engaged one of the kitsunes. Any notion they may have had of an easy fight was quickly dispelled, each fighter taking several initial blows, surprised by the prowess of their respective opponents. Despite their diminutive appears, the four red heads quickly proved to have the skills, speed and even strength to match their opponents.

Shampoo was the first to forced to her next level, unleashing her locked ki to match the speed of her attacker. However, this only momentarily shifted the flow of battle in her favor before the kitsune seemed to likewise respond and match Shampoo's boost.

Not far away, seeking an early resolution to her fight, Ukyo followed Shampoo's lead and unleashed the power of her Burning Soul. This startled her opponent, giving Ukyo the opening she needed to land several solid blows. The kitsune crumbled. However, as Ukyo turned to consider moving to Ranma's aid, she realized her sense of threat had not diminished. She dodged away just in time to avoid an ax kick to her head.

"What the hell..." Ukyo mumbled as she turned back to her opponent.

"Nice try, but we don't go down that easy," she taunt before rushing on the attack once more.

Forced back onto a bridge spanning a pond, Kasumi was regarding all this and her own opponent with wonder. They may look young, but they are no amateurs, she thought. "We don't need to fight," she tried to negotiate, but in response barely dodged a kick to the head.

"I'm afraid any hope of this ending peacefully already left," her opponent said, pressing her attack.

Kasumi continued to give ground, fully understanding why both Ukyo and Shampoo were having difficulty as she too was pressed right to the limits of her ability. Like the others, she too considered calling on one of her trump cards, the Ha do, but unlike them quickly dismissed such. It is just too big a risk, she concluded, and unfortunately I can't yet call on the centering at will. Strange though, they aren't trying to use magic on us. This is probably some kind of test of our abilities, Kasumi thought.

At the pond's side, Ranma was debating on how best to even attempt to end the duel. As he dodged to the side from a kick intended for his face, he cast a glance at the others to see none of them were doing any better. As much as I'd like to believe I'm at Ukyo's level, no. They're deliberately keeping this fight to our level, which isn't good. Probably means they are a lot stronger still, he thought with a frown as he refocused on his own opponent. Okay then, let's see just how observant you are.

As with Rippa, on Ranma's next attack, which the kitsune blocked as expected, Ranma pulled out a little of her energy. However, he immediately regretted it and had to quickly stop. Likewise, his opponent seemed aware of the attack and jumped back several feet to reassess. As an uncomfortable tingling passed through Ranma's body, the kitsune smiled.

"Doesn't taste too good, does it? Guess you didn't know mana and ki don't mix well," she explained.

"Duly noted," Ranma replied. Although, that should work both ways, but it definitely won't go unnoticed, he contemplated. Still, that just might give me an opening.

The brief interlude ended with the kitsune going once more on the attack. Ranma let himself give ground, and as expected the kitsune dialed back the level of her attack to match Ranma. Using the deception, Ranma waited until the kitsunes grabbed one his punches and struck. While she was intent on punishing a seeming reckless attack, the contact was enough for Ranma to surge his ki into her system.

The affect was immediate, the kitsune let out a pained and startled grunt, releasing her hold on Ranma's arm. He pressed on, though, striking the off balance redhead in the center off her chest, once pushing his energy into her system. She cried out and fell back. At that instant though, he hesitated from delivering a finishing attack. That was sufficient time for the kitsune to leap backwards.

Crap, Ranma cursed mentally. This no time to be chivalrous! He quickly jumped into the air after her, realizing as he did so that both were now bound to splash down in the pond. As he considered whether that was a deliberate tactic, or merely recklessness on his opponent's part, he descended on her, the pair hitting the water in quick succession.

Across the way, Shampoo was frustrated with the situation. Her opponent had not only matched her, but had pushed even further and put Shampoo back onto the defensive. Possibly even more frustrating, though, was that like Ranma, Shampoo realized that the kitsune was likely holding back even now.

As Shampoo considered her situation, she spared a moment to look to the others' situations. Her attention quickly focused on Ranma, the one among them who seemed to be getting any ground. However, she did so just as he emerged from the water. At that instant, he was dragging back under.

"Ranma!" Ukyo called out, diverting Shampoo's attention for an instant.

Ranma re-emerged with a gasp. "I'm alright," he replied and began swimming to the shore but from below the water, his kitsune opponent burst out and seized him.

Shampoo watched this, puzzled, but was quickly forced to return her attention to her own battle. Ukyo was likely not afforded any time to consider going to Ranma's aid as her own opponent pressed the attack.

Kasumi was also giving Ranma's turn in fortune some consideration. As he was once more dragged below the water surface, she decided to take action. Seemingly dropping her guard, she let her opponent push her back to the bridge railing, only to quickly use the railing as a pivot point to kick the kitsune back. The attack was of little consequence, but it did both force the fox girl back, and push Kasumi over the rail. Flipped, she righted herself and landed on the water surface and began running to Ranma.

"Ranma, hold on! I'll be right-" Kasumi called out, but suddenly, instead of the water's surface supporting her, her foot fell straight in. She barely managed a quick exclamation of surprise before she too slipped below the water.

"Kasumi!" Shampoo called out in shock, batting aside a punch from her opponent. The kitsune seemed surprised by this, giving Shampoo an opening to kick the fox girl in the belly. Shampoo used the opportunity to rush towards the water.

At that instant, Kasumi struggled back to the surface as if fighting a powerful undertow, while simultaneously Kasumi's kitsune opponent jumped into the water. Shampoo pulled up short of the water at the sight of this.

Ukyo chanced another look back and saw Ranma dragged once again below the surface with a startled cry. Seeing this, Ukyo's emotions got the best of her and she unleashed the full power of her burning soul. With a cry equal mixes of pain and anger, she hit her kitsune opponent, sending her flying. Free to act, she let the affect fade and to the water.

"No!" Shampoo warned just as Ukyo reached the water.

Ukyo heeded the warning, stopping just short of the water. Damn it, my curse, she thought in frustration.

Shampoo rushed over to Ukyo and unexpected grabbed the other girl by the elbow. Insistently pulling at her, she said, "We have go!"

"What?!" Ukyo exclaimed, jerking her elbow free of Shampoo's grasp. "I'm not just going-"

"No!" Shampoo cut Ukyo off, quickly looking back to see her own opponent had choosen to aid the other Ukyo had been fighting. Satisfied, she turned back and pointed. "Look Kasumi!"

Puzzled, Ukyo did so and after a second realized. Looking back at Shampoo, she asked, "Both of them?"

Shampoo quickly nodded and motioned for Ukyo to follow. "We need go now!"

Ukyo looked back at the struggling Ranma, hesitating. However, when Ranma called out, "Guys, could use some help here," Ukyo frowned and turned away.

Before any of the kitsunes could intervene, Ukyo and Shampoo rushed from the park.

"You damn well better be right about this," Ukyo warned as she ran up next to Shampoo.

"Is sure," Shampoo assured her as the pair turned down a side street in an attempt to throw off any pursuit.

Several blocks and turns later the two girl girls were called to a halt.

"Hey, way to leave us hanging, you guys," Ranma complained as he and Kasumi ran up from an adjoining street.

Ukyo and Shampoo fell back into defensive postures.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi ask, startled by the reception.

"Oh, drop the act. We aren't fooled," Ukyo replied.

"I don't know-" Kasumi tried to reply but Shampoo cut her off.

"You make stupid mistake. Kasumi have curse," Shampoo said, pointing to the still female Kasumi. "And Shampoo know is no Ranma either."

Ukyo nodded, silently thinking, Ranma knows about my curse and wouldn't ask for help from mee in the water.

Kasumi examined them for a moment then sighed. She looked to Ranma and shrugged. Nodding in apparent agreement, both shifting shape to yet another pair of red headed women. "That is unfortunate," the former Kasumi remarked.

At that moment, the other kitsunes appeared, one pair blocking each of the other two possible roads. Shampoo and Ukyo cautiously looked to each group.

"We wanted to take you relatively unharmed. You can still surrender," the former Kasumi said.

"Where Kasumi and Ranma?" Shampoo demanded.

"They're fine. You will be joining them soon enough. You just have to decide which way that's going to happen," the kitsune replied. As Shampoo and Ukyo scanned their surroundings, the kitsune continued, "come now, you could barely match us one on one. It is now three on one."

"Indeed, hardly seems fair," came the unexpected voice of Cologne. The elder stood, balanced on her staff, behind the former Kasumi and Ranma kitsunes. "It seems Siren was right."

"Great grandmother," Shampoo called out.

The kitsunes turned to the elder, but in a flash she rushed by them to be next to Ukyo and Shampoo. "Kasumi and Ranma?" she asked simply.

"They... take," Shampoo suggested, uncertain.

Cologne nodded as the lead kitsune again spoke. "If you want to be our fifth hostage, that's fine, old woman."

Cologne smiled confidently. "We shall see," she said, then quietly instructed, "When I make an opening, run for the restaurant, and don't wait for me."

Reluctantly, the two girls nodded in acceptance. In response, the fox women tensed in readiness.

Several seconds passed like this until Cologne made her move. Rushing the lead pair in a flash, she struck one sending her airborne, while the the second moved to counter. Cologne blocked the incoming kick and countered with a staff blow that sent the kitsune slamming into the wall.

The path clear, and the other kitsunes already moving to catch them, Shampoo and Ukyo bolted. As they did, the kitsunes converged with surprising speed. Cologne struck the first two quickly, using their collapsing bodies to momentarily impede the others. However the kitsune she sent skyward earlier drove in with a kick. Colgne blocked it with her staff, but the force of the blow snapped the wood, allowing the kick through.

Cologne was caught off guard by this, the kick landing squarely on her chest, causing her to involuntarily cry out. The kitsune pressed on, her fist quickly coursing with energy which she then unleashed against the stunned amazon elder. This too connected, blasting Colgne back into the wall which shattered under the force.

"Great grandmother!" Shampoo called out, looking back and slowing, Ukyo ceased her by the arm and pulled her on.

"You heard her, run!" Ukyo reminded the young amazon. Reluctantly, turned away and increased her pace.

Behind them, the kitsunes momentarily paused to reassess. The kitsune how struck Cologne quickly pointed to the fleeing girls. "Get them," she instructed.

The others nodded and started to pursue when the pile of rubble that had covered Cologne exploded. In an instant, all the fox women found themselves knocked back as a form flashed by them to take position between them and the fleeing duo.

The kitsunes reset and examined the figure before them. Despite the dust still hanging in the air, partially obscuring the person before them, it was clear it was not the same old woman they had faced earlier. Uncertain, and feeling great power before them, they held their ground.

The figure took this opportunity to examine the broken piece of wood in her hand. "Bother," she said in a more youthful version of Cologne's voice. "That was my favorite walking stick." Tossing it aside, she stepped into clear view, revealing a much taller and much younger woman, her hair a bluer shade of Shampoo's.

"What the..." the lead kitsune said in confusion, realizing quickly, due to the similarity of voice and clothes, the figure before was in fact the same old woman they had just been fighting.

The young Cologne turned to the kitsunes and smiled. "You should feel honored. It has been over 20 years since I've been forced to use this technique. Now then, let's not put it to waste, shall we." With that, Cologne beckoned her opponent to attack her.

"Forget the others. Take this one down," the leader said after a second to Cologne satisfaction, and with that, all six kitsunes rushed in.

XXXXX

Across town, and completely oblivious to the rising conflict taking place, Ranko was instead busy with the mundane, namely homework. Sitting alone at a table in the shared study room of the girls' dorm, Ranko frowned in concentration as she puzzled her way through the mystery's of English vocabulary.

"What do I need this for, anyway?" she muttered.

"It is rather useful if you plan to travel abroad."

"Yeah, but I..." Ranko started to reply to the voice over her shoulder, then stopped short in recognition. With a heavy sigh, she glanced over her shoulder to see the smiling face of Kitsui. "I'm not interested," Ranko said with a straight face, and turned back to her homework in an attempt to ignore the girl.

Undeterred, Kitsui pulled up a chair next to Ranko and sat down. "That just makes it challenging."

Once more Ranko sighed and turned to Kitsui with a glare. "Look, I'm used to pushy girls. Don't think that's going to get you anywhere."

"They weren't me," Kitsui said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ranko groaned out and once more tried to ignore the girl. After nearly a minute of trying to concentrate on her homework and failing, Ranko looked back at Kitsui in annoyance. "Are you just going to sit there staring at me?"

"Adoring is the more apt word," Kitsui replied.

"Well, you're wasting your time," Ranko said.

"Oh?" Kitsui asked.

"Yeah... I... already got someone I like," Ranko answered, looking back at her homework.

"Liar," Kitsui said playfully.

"It's true."

Kitsui studied her for a moment. "Maybe half true at most. You like her, but she isn't interested in kind... I'm good with that kind of thing. You, I'm not so sure." Ranko tensed, but did not reply. "Okay, for the sake of argument, who is she?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Hmm, another challenge," Kitsui said, leaning back. "Is it someone I know?" she asked, studying Ranko. After a few seconds she concluded, "Yes, I do. Interesting."

"How-"

"Read you like a book, remember?" Kitsui teased before continuing on. "Since you don't know who I know very well, I suspect that means this girl was at the dance match. Hmm, Kasumi? No. Shampoo? No. Hmm... Akane? Mmm... yes." Ranko involuntarily blushed at being discovered. "Akane Tendo huh," the dancer continued as she pondered the possibility.

"You happy now?" Ranko complained.

"No," Kitsui said, her own cheer seeming to diminish.

"And why's that?" Ranko asked.

"Because it isn't a lost cause," Kitsui complained with a sad sigh.

"What do you... how would you-"

Kitsui gave Ranko a flat look. "Please, do you think you're the only one I can read?"

"So... Akane..." Ranko said suddenly finding herself in a mix of uneasiness and excitement.

"She's not exactly an easy target, but there is something to work with there," the dancer explained.

"You and her-"

"Oh nonono..." Kitsui replied. "My sampling of various partnerships didn't get into full swing until a couple months after I met Akane. That was when Rippa and Ranma first started their little feud."

Ranko nodded in relief. However, her mood soon shifted to depression. "Who am I fooling? I'm not the romantic sort."

"Giving up already?" Kitsui asked in annoyance, gaining Ranko's full attention. "So disappointing. You don't give up before even getting started. That's defeatist talk!"

Ranko blinked at this, then nodded.

"Right, that's more like it. Now, have you told her yet?" Kitsui asked and Ranko responded with a shake of her head. "Good, good. You see, Akane is kinda like an glacier when it comes to romance. She wants to move at it really slowly and if you push her too fast, well you get lots of icebergs falling on you."

"Uh... right," Ranko replied.

"Now, you don't have to worry about her freaking out or anything. I told her about myself and she was cool with it. So, what you should do, when the opportune moment arrives, is do just that. Don't mention any interest in her, just your sexual preference."

"Why not?"

"Because you want her to set the pace. You set the pace and you'll mess it up, at least at the start," Kitsui explained, now seeming excited herself and leaning forward, with Ranko doing likewise. "Then, it's a waiting game. Akane's kind of thick, but she'll pick up the cues eventually."

"Cues?" Ranko asked in confusion.

"That you like her, silly," Kitsui replied. "Now, this is the risky phase. Someone could come in and steal the girl."

"What?" Ranko nearly exclaimed before being quieted by the dancer.

"Yes, sorry, but it's a risk you'll just have to take. As I said, she's a hard target. Getting her in bed, I could probably swing, but getting a lasting relationship going with her isn't going to be easy. And if it happens, well, sucks, but you'll just have to accept it. Trying to intervene will just kill any chance you have.

"Still, assuming that doesn't happen, and the events play out, sooner or later, Akane will give you an opening. It will be subtle, but obvious."

"Subtle but obvious?" Ranko repeated in confusion.

"Err, okay, bad terminology. I mean, it will be obvious it has happened, but not obvious that it means 'come on'. When it does, then it is time to start stepping up. At that point, you'll have to make your move, but again don't rush on ahead. She's a glacier, remember, so slow and steady."

"Right!" Ranko said with confidence.

"And if that doesn't work out, I'm always available," Kitsui said teasingly as she stood up straight.

"Are you sure she'll make a move?" Ranko asked in uncertainty.

"No. You'll have to set your own time limit on it. It depends on your patience," Kitsui replied.

"And you think I got a real chance?"

"Sure," Kitsui answered. "Not going to lie to you, it isn't a great chance or anything, but it is a chance." Standing up, Kitsui looked out into the hall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check out the other prospects."

"Just avoid Kotori," Ranko cautioned.

"Why?"

"She'll beat you at the slightest provocation."

Kitsui considered this. "Sounds like a challenge..." she said with a smile as she headed out.

XXXXX

Back at the restaurant, Shampoo and Ukyo were in the midst of a thorough grilling on the events by the Amazon elders. "I don't remember anything else," Ukyo insisted after the latest barrage of questions.

Huffing, Elder Guan Li crossed her arms in disappointment. "You're not taking this seriously enough," she commented much to Ukyo's anger.

"What?!" Ukyo yelled in outrage as she jumped out of her seat. "You got a lot of nerve saying that!"

Guan Li was about to respond in kind when So Pu raised her hand. "Enough," she said simply, and with a slight growl, Guan Li kept her peace. "I think our concern right now should be Cologne. She has yet to return."

"You think Great grandmother get caught too?" Shampoo asked anxiously.

"Assuming they have been simply caught," Guan Li muttered causing Shampoo and Ukyo to tense.

"I would not worry," Devlin commented from the side. "It is pretty typical Kitsune strategy to use spacial traps. The young man and lady are most likely in one now, for use as bargaining chips."

"So you say," Guan Li replied as So Pu looked to the door. "Is it Cologne?"

"No," she answered.

A moment later the female Herb came in the front door of the restaurant. She barely made it two steps inside before Guan Li confronted her. "And what is your part in this, Musk Prince? Is this your means of stealing Kasumi Tendo away for your own devices?"

"What?" Herb asked in confusion.

"Why would he be involved? He is the one who revealed the kitsune to us in the first place," Cao Yun pointed out.

"What's going on?" Herb asked in growing annoyance. "What happened to Kasumi?"

"We were attacked in the park by a bunch of kitsunes," Ukyo replied with a bowed head.

"They take Kasumi and Ranma," Shampoo added.

Herb tensed and rushed over to the group. "Are they alright?"

"That we don't know," So Pu replied. "Cologne helped them escape, but hasn't returned herself."

"We should gather the others and prepare for battle," Guan Li said.

"And escalate this to a full fledged war?" Cao Yun countered.

"It may already-" Guan Li started to counter when once more So Pu raised a quieting hand.

"Cologne is approaching," So Pu said.

Hearing this, Shampoo rushed to the door and outside, but paused at seeing a quite unexpected sight, that of the still youthful Amazon elder. "Great grandmother?" Shampoo asked in uncertainty, her eyes disagreeing with her spirit sense.

"It's me, Shampoo. Just a technique I have yet to show you," Cologne explained as she approached. Stepping back inside together, the other elders gave Cologne a mix of intrigued and startled looks. "They took a bit of effort to overcome," she explained simply.

"And them?" So Pu asked.

"I let them go," Cologne replied as she joined the group. "There was little sense in pushing things further."

"Little sense?" Guan Li repeated.

"So little trust in my judgment, Guan Li?" Cologne asked, causing the elder to huff and turn away. The elders momentarily quiet, Cologne turned her attention to the teenagers who were all still marvelling at the sight before them. Clasping her hands in front of her in a prayer like gesture, she began to explain. "It is an ancient Amazon technique used to store energy." As Cologne said this, her features began to rapidly age as her height likewise decreased. Within but a minute, the elderly Cologne once more stood before them. "Many of us know it. It unleashes our true battle potential."

"Then... then is this, or your young form your true one?" Herb asked.

"Neither," Cologne replied. "My true appearance without the technique would be somewhere in between. You see, this form is used to store the energy, while the youthful one is used to wield it. In my native form, even after 300 years, I still retain far more youth than this."

"300? Come now Cologne, like you're that young," Cao Yun said with a smirk.

"Fine, 400, but that's all I'm giving you," Cologne replied in amusement before Guan Li scoffed.

"Yes, yes, enough of you giving away our secrets," Guan Li complained. "We have a serious matter at hand."

"That we do. Those young ladies were formidable fighters. I was quite impressed," Cologne remarked as she pulled a new staff into existence.

"We should have stayed and fought," Ukyo said, slamming her fist into her palm.

"Such would have been useless effort for you all. They are shapeshifters. Physical injury means little to them. Without knowing how to properly counter such you would be simply wasting your strength," Cologne explained. "Besides, I doubt it would have allowed you to recover either Kasumi or Ranma."

Frustrated, Ukyo looked away.

"They truly were able to match you in battle?" Herb asked.

"Match, oh no," Cologne replied with a smile. "But they did force me to get serious, which for a mere six of them is impressive."

Herb frowned at the roundabout gloat but let it pass. "I never knew... but there are rumors."

"Rumors?" Guan Li repeated.

"Each clan in the Musk tends to have certain specialties. The Fox clan didn't seem to have one, but some some thought they were in fact the... Black Ops, if you will, of the Musk."

"Given their strength and experience, I suspect that is potentially correct. I suspect everyone of them was over a hundred, some perhaps over two," Cologne replied. "However, on the plus side, I do not think any of these were full kitsunes like Lemon. While they had magical ability, I saw no evidence of levels similar to her's."

"Small comfort," Guan Li bitterly commented.

"Oh, they are hardly anything to worry too much about," Cologne dismissed before noticing the approach of Jasmine.

"You've returned I see," the Grand Magus commented.

"Yes, and none the worse for wear," the elder replied before giving the magus a slight apologetic bow. "It seems it is us, not you, that have brought trouble."

"Yes," Jasmine replied evenly. "I would appreciate that you not escalate the situation any further."

"You do not-" Guan Li started to say, but Cologne cut her off.

"We will endeavor to do so," Cologne replied, giving Guan Li a harsh look afterwards.

Jasmine nodded. "Very well, I will deal with the situation myself. I would ask that you and your company not leave this building until I okay it."

"And what of those Amazons outside now?" Cao Yun asked.

"I will ensure they are brought here safely," Jasmine replied as she turned and departed.

"I do not like this situation one bit," Guan Li grumbled as she too walked off.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Ukyo asked.

Cologne shook her head. "I'm afraid not. For now, let us leave this in Jasmine's hands. I think there is little need to seriously worry. If those kitsunes had meant you harm, you all would be dead. No, evidently they meant only to capture you, and perhaps test your strength while doing so."

The answer did little to satisfy the others, but with no other options they could do little but nod in acceptance..

XXXXX

In a small open lot, the six kitsunes from earlier were gathered. Any passer by would have quickly noticed their groans of pain and discomfort as they tended to various minor yet humiliating wounds.

"Damn old woman!" one cursed as another wrapped a bandage around her arm. "What the hell was she?!"

"You got me," another commented through a wince as she tried to walk.

At this moment, another red headed woman entered the lot, causing the others to quickly rise as best they could. "So this is where you lot are," the newcomer said, giving them a look over. "A bit battered are we?"

"Shut up, Peach!" the leader of the group snarled. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was checking out the situation myself. Do you even know who you were fighting?" Peach asked, and getting no reply shook her head and smiled. "Well I do, and you are damned lucky. That was Cologne, the Amazon Matriarch, their most capable fighter."

"Amazon..." the leader of the group echoed in shock.

"Yes, and the others may be Amazons too. You may have really put our collective foot into it this time," Peach commented, her smile turning to a frown.

"We didn't know," one of the others commented.

"You should have investigated more thoroughly. Well, no changing things now. That you are all still breathing is a good sign, I suppose," Peach commented before turning back to the exit of the lot. "Come, father will be arriving shortly. Let's just hope you haven't gotten us into a full scale war."

With numerous pained and self admonishing sighs, the kitsunes followed Peach out into the street.

XXXXX

"This has to be it," Ranma thought aloud as he opened the latest in a seemingly endless set of doors. However, looking through he let out a deep sigh of defeat. "Damn it!"

Walking through, Ranma came out onto a spiral staircase leading down. With another sigh he began heading down. Well, haven't been here yet, so maybe... Ranma thought before noticing a very peculiar sight and stopping.

Standing on the same stair as he was, was Kasumi. This was not the peculiar part though. That she was standing perpendicular to him was the cause of concern.

"Please tell me you are walking on walls, Kasumi," Ranma requested, looking down at the equally puzzled Kasumi.

"I'm afraid not," Kasumi replied.

Once more Ranma sighed and began rubbing his forehead. "I have a headache. This place makes no sense at all."

Curiously, Kasumi took and few steps forward, but gravity for her remain stubbornly in contradiction to that which Ranma was experiencing. "What do you suppose happens if we touch each other right now?" she wondered.

"I don't even want to think about it," Ranma replied.

Kasumi smiled sympathetically. "Perhaps we should take a rest?"

"Yeah, this getting us nowhere," Ranma said in agreement, looking around.

The pair had found themselves in one of those crazy optical illusion paintings, this one complete with stairs, doors, ramps, and numerous other things. However, this was no optical illusion as the pair, beyond standing perpendicular to each other, were both standing inverted over the open room that seemed to mark the center of this place.

With a nod of mutual intent, Kasumi and Ranma jumped up, or down depending on your point of view, towards the room. In mid air the world seemed to spin and both landed safely in the room, standing properly upright.

Set in the room was a table and four chairs, and with cups and plates, a covered platter and a jug. While innocuous enough, they had already learned it, much like their surroundings, was far from plain. Such became quite obvious as Kasumi poured herself a glass of simple water, then Ranma proceeded to pour himself a glass of orange juice, both from the same jug. "This is just too weird," Ranma mumbled as he lifted the platter lid to see a number of rice balls.

"At least they seem to want us comfortable," Kasumi optimistically said as she sat down.

"Yeah, sure," Ranma replied as he took one of the rice balls and also sat, putting the platter lid back down. "Do you think Ukyo and Shampoo are alright?"

"Given that they are not here, I can only hope so. You said you never resurfaced from the water, so the Ranma I went to help was in fact one of them. That fooled me, but judging from Shampoo's reaction at the time, it didn't fool her. I suspect they didn't count on that. Perhaps it gave them an opportunity to escape," Kasumi suggested to which Ranma could only nod hopefully.

"How long do you think they plan on keeping us here?" Ranma asked.

"Probably until they retrieve Lemon safely... hopefully," Kasumi answered.

"Hopefully," Ranma echoed, knowing well what Kasumi was hinting at.

Silence gripped the pair for several minutes until Ranma turned to another topic. "Seems our dates never work out."

Kasumi chuckled and nodded. "Yes, does seem that way."

"Yeah, Mousse, Ukyo, Frost casting that spell on Shampoo... that was quite the mess. Actually, this one doesn't seem quite so bad," Ranma joked to which Kasumi smiled with a bit of a blush and nodded. After another moment of silence, Ranma switched topics slightly once more. "You know, Shampoo told me if it really came down to it, right now, she'd choose Herb."

Kasumi blinked in surprise then paused in thought. "I suppose that makes sense. She and he have a lot in common, even if they are from opposite viewpoints."

"Yeah, that's kinda what she said," Ranma noted.

"But, of course, she hasn't chosen yet," Kasumi added. "And, she's been a lot more positive to you of late."

"Is that so?" Ranma said getting a nod of confirmation from his fiancee. "She also said, if you chose, you'd choose me."

Kasumi blushed and looked away. "I suppose that is true as well," she admitted after a moment.

"And what about the others?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi pondered for a second. "Tatewaki tries, but... I still don't see myself with him, and I don't think Shampoo does either. I have spoken a bit to Ryoga, and he's sweet enough, but... I just don't see him that way, and besides, he has enough troubles in his life without being involved with the chaos that seems to surround me."

"And Mousse?"

"Shampoo has absolutely rejected him," Kasumi replied.

"Hates him that much?" Ranma asked, but Kasumi shook her head.

"I'm sure if you asked her, she'd say that, but I think the truth is more complicated. I don't think she has any romantic feelings for him, but she doesn't hate him either. At times, I think she actually pities him, or perhaps views him as a little brother," Kasumi said, looking up in thought. "Although, now that you mention him, I haven't seen him in some time."

"Yeah, me neither. Maybe he gave up?"

"Perhaps, although if he truly has been pursuing Shampoo since they were both three, I have my doubts," Kasumi responded.

Ranma nodded in agreement with that. "Maybe... maybe you should tell them," Ranma suggested, but quickly looked away, feeling a bit foolish for his statement.

However, Kasumi thought on the matter. "Hmm, perhaps I should," she said, surprising Ranma. "Frost once said, during the last date actually, that I was keeping Shampoo on hold while I moved on and that was not fair. I think she was right. And, perhaps much the same can be said now. I'm just not sure they will listen."

"I think Kuno might, this time," Ranma replied, gaining a curious look from Kasumi. "I know he's been thick headed in the past, but he's been dropping clues with me that he thinks my odds are better with you than his. I'm guessing, at some level at least, he already knows."

Kasumi thought on this a moment and nodded. "Unfortunately, I've had little contact with Ryoga on this matter. But, perhaps he too I could speak to. Which leaves just Mousse, but I'm not certain I can even contact him, or that he will listen."

"Can't hurt to try," Ranma replied.

"True," Kasumi agreed. "Still, that leaves you and Herb. Sooner or later we will have to make a choice."

"You could always let us have it out," Ranma suggested with a devious grin.

"Ranma!" Kasumi gently admonished. "I really don't want a fight over this."

"I know, I know," Ranma replied quickly. "I could win though."

"It is not a matter of who could win," Kasumi explained. "It is a matter that I would simply feel... off about the choice being made in such a manner. Is it difficult enough to conceive of this... multi directional relationship being stable without that complicating things."

Ranma frowned sadly, sympathizing with Kasumi's point.

"How about you?"

"Hmh?" Ranma said in confusion.

Kasumi self consciously looked away but explained, "How do you feel about... us?"

Suddenly put on the spot, Ranma grew nervous. "Well... I... uh..." he stuttered before innerly scolding himself and resetting. "It is kinda... weird, I guess. I... do like you, and Ukyo too, and even Shampoo some. Just divided between all three of you..."

"Yes, it always comes to that, doesn't it," Kasumi agreed. "Shampoo wants to be with me. Ukyo wants to be with you, but doesn't like me. And, me, I'm in the middle, but even more so are you."

Ranma nodded sadly. "You know, Shampoo said that... about Ukyo actually, that she'd just have to deal with it."

Kasumi was a bit startled by this, but with a frown of thought, nodded. "I suppose Shampoo would say that."

"Yeah, she's kinda harsh about it, but she's kinda right too. Sooner or later, we're just going to have to make a choice and deal with the fallout. Sure it won't be perfect, but we can't expect that anyway, no matters how long we wait," Ranma said, causing Kasumi to deflate some. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, whatever choices you make. Things will work out."

"Maybe," Kasumi said with a sigh.

"You never did say what you think of Herb yourself," Ranma said after another moment.

"My initial impression of him was not very good. Although, to be fair, I suspect he was in a rather foul mood at the time, being trapped as a girl and all," Kasumi responded. "Of late in particular, he seems to have... changed."

"Yeah, I have been kinda noticing that myself," Ranma said with a frown.

"Oh my, I don't think he has even been told about the enchantment yet," Kasumi said in a sudden change of topic.

"Yeah, let's just hope he doesn't try to pull a stunt," Ranma said, still frowning.

"I don't think he will. If he truly wished to force the matter, he could easily have done so using the instant spring powder. I believe he knows that will not succeed," Kasumi pointed out. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"Not particularly," Ranma said plainly. "He's always acting superior... just annoys me."

"He is a prince. It is likely how he has been expected to act till now," Kasumi said, but this did not satisfy Ranma.

"You think you liked him," Ranma muttered, betraying some bitterness.

Kasumi quickly waved her hands defensively. "That's... well..."

Ranma frowned, but quickly shook his head. "Forget that... I didn't mean that. I mean..."

"Oh you meant it."

"I didn't!" Ranma insisted before realizing it had not been Kasumi who had replied to him, but rather a male voice. Both Kasumi and Ranma turned towards the newcomer, seeing a handsome red headed man. "Shoot," Ranma said as he quickly jumped to his feet and into a defensive stance. However, his initial reaction quickly was forgotten. "Hey, why are you a guy?"

The man chuckled. "Oh, this is no disguise, at least not the type you're thinking," he replied with a smile. "The name is Eyebright. Let's chat."

XXXXX

**End Chapter 49**

Next time in A Scary Thought: "We're sending somebody in to negotiate." Hmm, this might end badly. Let's hope everyone keeps their heads.

For those a bit confused on the crossovers: Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Luna, and Artemis are all from Sailor Moon. Kitsune has her ties to the X-files, but only in that she's a fanatic of similar interests rather than appearing in said show. Saki and Sampei are from Sukeban Deka. You may also notice Frost borrowing a spell from here or there; in particular Gargoyles and Illusionaries are two prime targets. Speaking of Gargoyles, if you're a fan of the series you may have already figured this out, but La Bac is Cabal spelt backwards. Also Gen-U-Tech is also a business from Gargoyles. Does that mean this is a Gargoyles cross over? Haven't decided, could just be me stealing ideas ^_^. Anyway, besides that we have Chun Li, Rose, Shadow Lady, Shadow, Gill and the previously shown Karin and Sakura which come from Street Fighter series (Rose, Karin and Sakura from Street Fighter Alpha 3, Shadow and Shadow Lady from Marvel vs Capcom, Chun Li from much of the Street Fighter series, and now Gill from Street Fighter III). As for Ranko, well she's from my other major fanfic, Most Unlikely of Friends, although you can largely consider her standard Ranma trapped in female form for most purposes. And lastly comes dear old Siren who is from Dreiser's story 'Black Rose Blue Thunder'. I won't be using her much but she fits a temporary need. Be Dea comes from D B. Sommers fic Shampoo ½, and if you haven't read it, do so, now! I've also previously mentioned Perfume from same fic (although this story has two Perfumes being mentioned, the other being from my own Most Unlikely of Friends). As already mentioned, Miku, Neru and Haku are vocaloid character, but just cameo's for them.

On a side note for those cross overs, it recently came to my attention that some believe I am crossed with Negima. I'm actually not, but out of curiosity I checked out Negima and could certainly see the similarities (a lot of them in fact, and was quite surprised seeing as I never even heard of Negima until it was mentioned). That got the proverbial wheels in my head turning about potential cross overs so... maybe.

I'm so far behind on my websites that I don't even feel they're worth mentioning anymore. If you do head there, consider them seriously out of date, and essentially dead.

XXXXX

Hey folks, it is time for another Kitsune's Corner! With me today is resident class graffiti artist, Izou Horagashi.

"Hey."

Don't overwhelm us all with your enthusiasm there Izou.

"I'm only here as it is a contractual obligation."

Fine, be difficult! Okay... umm... I got to ask, seriously, martial arts graffiti?!

"It is an ancient and important martial art."

That is a load of rubbish! Even Tsubasa beat you up!

"Yeah, but he'll never do it again."

Oh, why is that?

"Martial arts graffiti is all about psychological warfare, control of information, and the expression of one own spirit."

Right... so, what, you threatened to paint something embarrassing of him in public, didn't you?

"Well, I suppose you could put it that way."

I knew it. No wonder most the class hates you.

"Most?"

Yeah, well-

"I'll have to work harder if everyone doesn't hate me."

You want everyone to hate you?

"Damn rights. Much easier to work that way. No idiots bothering you for favors, or trying to talk about the latest boring event in their lives..."

And no one to help when you're in trouble.

"Nah, people are fools. They'll still help you out."

Yeah, you go on and test that theory.

"Out of curiosity, who doesn't hate me?"

Hmm, says here Kasumi and me.

"Yeah, well, hard to make Kasumi hate me... but you? Hmmm..."

Yeah, I'm pretty mellow myself and... what's this... You pervert!

"What?"

It also says here that those pictures that Happosai pasted all over Ranma's room he stole from you.

"Oh, that's where they went. That why I always find him rummaging through my stuff. What? I'm an artist. We do nudes all the time."

Just nudes?

"I've been known to do a few doujinshi. Yotogi keeps pestering me for male stuff, but that doesn't interest me."

Okay, I guess I just have to know. Let's see this stuff.

"Okay... let's see here... ah, this is a good one, made it about a month ago."

Right... let's see... HEY, is that me?!

"Oh yeah, I suppose you could interpret it that way."

How many of these-

"Oh it was a full run, about a thousand I think. I made a good bit of-"

You... CUT! Come here you! I'm so going to-

...

...

Please stand by, we are experiencing some technical difficulties...

...

...

We're sorry for the interruption, we now resume regular programming.

Cross my name off that list... Get that jerk out of my studio! Ugh, now I feel all dirty.

"I did warn you when you started this whole thing that ignorance might be bliss."

Shut up! Where are the guys with the flashie thingies. I do NOT want to remember this.


End file.
